Demon of Darkness
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: After our heroes and heroines heal Bastion, another 'Chosen Hanyou' is reveal and more arrivals from the Leaf Village appear on Duel Academy. Xover YYHXYGOXInuyashaXTenchiXBeybladeXNarutoXGundam Wing and now, adding Ranma 1/2 ***Chapter 12 revised!***
1. Joyful to Painful Memories Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Inuyasha, Naruto, Tenchi, Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Author's Note: Hi! It's me! Inu-yusukekaiba 102, after so thinking and a few Tenchi episodes, I've decided to make a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fic like this one here. It's similar to my 'The Demon' and 'Darkness Powers Unleashed' fic. For those, who read my 'Old faces, Tournaments and School Duels' fic, it's not quite done yet. However, some of the situations like Team 7's arrival at Duel Academy will be mentioned in this story.

**Chapter 1: Joyful to Painful Memories Pt. 1**

Today, we find ourselves in a beautiful sunny Friday morning near the edge of the school, Duel Academy, Seto Kaiba's school of Duel Monsters and number dueling school in the world. We found a young teenage male of 16 years of age with messy black hair with some strands of hair hanging up in the hair with dozen strands of black hair hanging over his forehead, deep brown eyes, and wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform with blue jeans that has a matching black belt and black sneakers. He was sitting by the edge of the top of the school, staring at the White Dorm, which was pretty far. However, the person, known as Yusuke Urameshi, Age 16 and former spirit detective of the Earth, can see it perfectly.

Yusuke says, in his mind, in an angered tone, _"Damn him! Damn the Society of Light! Damn that fucking freak, Sartorius! Damn them!"_ Yusuke never have felt this much anger, before in his life, even when his fellow peers and his teachers back at Sarayashiki Junior High as well as the villains back when he was a spirit detective didn't angered him this much and filled his heart with pure anger, rage and hatred. Yusuke says, in his mind, angrily, _"He needed me since I'm a Chosen Duelist like Kari, Jaden, Kagome, Aster, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto and Tenchi! Why the hell did they need to get HER!? She had nothing to do with it!"_

Ever since Chazz brainwashed the Obelisk Blue dorms, Yusuke and Jaden were losing friends one after one. First, it was Alexis Rhodes, top student of Obelisk Blue and the girl Jaden loves, even through he is unable or unsure, with his carefree attitude, lost to Chazz and was brainwashed. Next, Sartorius, who was revealed as the evil leader of the Society of Light, had enrolled himself as a student in Duel Academy.

Then, when the students were in Domino for a school trip, Syrus, Keiko, Hilary, Kenny and Hassleberry, were captured by Serena, which unravels a side of Jaden that's never seen, when he was angered by the action of the Society of Light. Yusuke and Tyson had to duel two members of the Light Brigade, Frost and Thunder to get Keiko and Hilary back.

As you already now, if anyone messes, hurts or kidnaps Keiko, you would know that Yusuke Urameshi will be there to 'kick some asses', which Frost and Thunder learned the hard away after they lost. After, Yusuke and Tyson had their duel with Frost and Thunder, Jaden and Aster and he were forced to duel Serena in order to save their lives. After the duel ended and Yusuke's, Tyson's and Jaden's friends were saved, Aster and Jaden learned about the terrible truth about Sartorius.

However, after that duel, things didn't get better for our 'Chosen Duelists', it got worse. Bastion Misawa, top student from Ra Yellow, was also brainwash into the Society of Light after he dueled Chazz. Then, Jordan, Ryuko (A/N: I decided to change the way to spell it for this story, since one of the character from Tenchi, Ryoko, will be in this story.), Tenten, Ino, Sakura soon fell victim to Sartorius's brainwashing powers, not to mention two members of the Bladebreakers, Max and Ray, with Hilary were brainwashed which made Tyson feel what he never had before; pure rage, anger and hatred. The only people he had left were Kai, Kenny and Daichi. Later, Sartorius sends Alexis to lure Jaden, into the Society of Light, willingly, by seducing him. She tried that and when Jaden found out about this, Alexis got another glimpse of the side of Jaden that she never knew and didn't like at all. Then, Sartorius and the Society of Light did a devastating act towards Kagome, Sartorius had Sota captured and brainwashed as well kidnap Kagome's friend from her old school, Hojo.

Then, Kagome is forced to duel against her brainwashed brother, Sota, in a duel that for every life point Kagome loses, Hojo gets a shock to the system. Kagome won, however, it came with a price, Hojo was sent to the medical office of the school, because he received too many electric blots. Kagome's anger had reached its maximum when Sartorius and the Society of Light had pulled Hojo and Sota into this mess.

Tenchi, himself, was forced into a similar duel like Kagome has, except this time after Mihoshi and Kiyone was taken to the SOL to become a member, the Society of Light managed to kidnap Sasumi, Ayeka's younger sister, to lure Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko to the SOL's trap. They blackmailed him that if he doesn't duel then Sasumi will be taken to Sartorius to 'see the light'.

Soon after, Syrus was challenged to a duel and he gave up when Sartorius went into Syrus's mind somehow and convinced him to give up…for the reason that Sartorius promised to return Zane Truesdale, who has become the 'dark' Hell Kaiser, back to his 'old self' as well as Hinata fell victim to Sartorius's power. But the worst came for Yusuke, when he's seen Keiko being defeated by Alexis in a duel and joined the ranks of the Society of Light, after hearing that she came to stop the Society of Light and Sartorius and protecting Yusuke and Hikari from them. Overcome by anger, rage and hatred, Yusuke transform into his Ma-zoku form, Naruto had tapped into the Nine-tailed Fox's power and a bit of 'demonic power' mixed with Jurian was unlocked within Jaden's body. Yusuke, Naruto and Jaden, while in demonic and Jurian form, gave Sartorius, the beating of a lifetime. However, Ayeka's servants, Azaka and Kamidaki, came and held them back from killing Sartorius. Soon after, Jasmine, Mindy, and Atticus, the only members of Obelisk Blue, other than, Yusuke, Kai, Hikari, Sasuke, Tenchi, Ryoko and Neji, that weren't brainwashed were 'pulled' into the Society of Light. Jasmine and Mindy through a duel with Alexis and Atticus with a duel against Sartorius in an attempt to get his sister back from the Society of Light. And then, even the temporary chancellor of Duel Academy, Dr. Crowler, was pulled into the Society of Light, but Chancellor Sheppard recently returned and that made sure that no 'serious damage' is done. All their was left was Tyranno Hassleberry, the 'Military Duelist' that had a dino bone inside of his leg, and the power from the spirit of the dinosaurs inside, thankfully, made Hassleberry immune to Sartorius's brainwashing powers, Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Tyranno Hassleberry, along with Tenchi Masaki and his friends, Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka and Sasumi Masaki Jurai, Washu Hakubi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Kagome Higurashi, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari as well as the demons and half demons in Prof. Banner's room.

And by this time, the situation on Duel Academy is terrible with everyone from the Obelisk Blue dorms, minus Yusuke, Sasuke, Neji, Tenchi, Ryoko, Hikari and Kai, and Ra Yellow dorms, except for Lee, Jade, Ayeka, Kagome and Hassleberry, in the Society of Light. The only non-brainwashed dorm was the Slifer Red dorm and Yusuke, Jaden and the others, including the demons and half demons, Inuyasha, Jin, Chu, Rinku and Touya can only do so much to protect them and it will be a matter of time until the Society of Light starts to brainwashed Slifer Red students. The good news is other than Dr. Crowler and Kiyone, none of the other teachers and Chancellor Sheppard are in the 'grip' of the Society of Light, but the bad news is that it will be only a matter of time before Sartorius targets them and Chancellor Sheppard, feeling 'bad vibes' from Sartorius, is practically powerless to do anything unless there is evidence of any wrongdoings by Sartorius or the Society of Light.

Yusuke sighs and says, in his mind, _"This all started with Jaden's duel with Aster Phoenix, even though we didn't recognize him at all."_

**Flashback**

Jaden Yuki says, with his usual smile, "Hey kid, I don't know, who you are, but let's duel!" Jaden rubs his head, laughs and says, "I mean…wrong catchphrase, what I meant to say is 'Get Your Game On!'!"

Jaden was starting a duel with a young man of sixteen to seventeen years of age with dark grayish-silver hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a silver business suit, white and dark blue tie across his neck, and dark brown business shoes at the bottom of the cliff, while Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha, Syrus Truesdale, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ryuko Lyon, Dorothy, while holding Pharaoh in her arms were at the top watching the duel.

Dorothy says, "Day one and Jaden is already dueling!"

Kagome says, "Figures, he'll do this…"

Ryuko asks, perplexed, "But, who is he?"

Syrus says, nervously, "Beats me! But he definitely looks familiar!"

Yusuke says, "Now that you mention, Sy, he does look familiar!"

Kagome then says, "I know what you mean, guys, he does look familiar!"

Inuyasha asks, in his usual tone, "You guys know him or something!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, "We don't know, Inuyasha, but I think I know him from somewhere…"

Jaden asks the young man, "So what's you name, freshman?"

The young man replies, with a smile, "You can call me, 'A.P.!"

Suddenly, Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome and Ryuko say, in their minds, _"A.P.! That's a familiar initial!"_

Jaden says, "Alright, Ap! Let's duel!" Jaden asks, in a determined tone, "Okay, you ready, freshman!?"

A.P. nods his head and says, "Bring it!"

Up at the cliffs, where our heroes and heroines were watching, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "Wow Jaden doesn't waste anytime, does he?"

They turned to see Botan, Alexis and Jordan Rhodes, Keiko Yukimura, Jade Truesdale and Chazz Princeton walking towards them and Chazz says, in his usual 'charming' tone, "Figures that he'll challenge a freshman."

Syrus says, "Actually, it's more like that guy challenged him."

Yusuke says, "Yeah, he showed up in the dorm and was like…" Yusuke says, imitating A.P., "I'm here to throw down with the best duelist in Slifer Red and that's Jaden Yuki!"

Syrus says, "And that's brings us to here!"

Ryuko says, "Now take a look, guys! There's something familiar about that guy Jaden is dueling!"

Kagome says, "Yeah, I can swear I've seen that guy before!"

Starting Score:

A.P.: 4000

Jaden: 4000

A.P. draws his card and Jaden says, with a gleefully smile, "Well, let's see what you got, freshman!"

Keiko gasped and says, "You're right!"

Chazz says, "Yeah, he does like familiar!"

Dorothy says, "Hey Chazz, maybe he graduated from the snobby prep school of yours!"

Jordan tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "Yeah, good call! He does seem rich enough and stuck up enough!"

Chazz snaps, in an annoyed tone, "Look shrimp, he's nothing like me!"

A.P.'s voice boomed out, "Ojama Yellow in defense mode!"

In response, Chazz pulled a classical anime fall as Ojama Yellow (A: 0/D: 1000) appears in defense mode.

Jaden says, slapping his forehead, "Ojama, in defense mode!"

Chazz says, in an annoyed tone, "Told ya we're nothing alike! That's got to be the dumbest move, I've ever seen! I'll never start out with a lame card like that!" Just then, the spirit of Ojama Yellow appears beside Chazz and says, with glee, **"You'll save the best card for last, right, boss, right!?"**

Chazz tells Ojama Yellow, with annoyance, "Wrong, now beat it, pit stain!"

Ojama Yellow says, not minding the insult that Chazz said, **"Love it, when you use my pet name!"** Soon after, Ojama Yellow disappears and Alexis glares at him and says, thinking that Chazz was talking to her, "Excuse me!?"

Chazz blushes and says, lovingly, "Oh...uh…nothing!"

Jordan rolls his eyes and says, "Really smooth, Princeton!"

Chazz glares at Jordan and yells out, annoyed, "Shut up!"

Keiko says, "I wonder what else that freshman has in his deck."

Dorothy replies, "Not much, I bet!"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Wait, how do you know that?"

Dorothy says, "He just dissembled that deck of cards just this morning with random cards in the campus card shop!" Dorothy tells the story about A.P.'s visit to the card shop and Chazz asks, "You're kidding me!"

Jade asked, perplexed, "Who would duel with leftover cards!?"

Alexis replies, plainly, "Uh…that guy!"

Jaden draws his card and says, "Alrighty, here goes! It looks like class is in session!" Jaden places a card onto his disc and says, "And here's your teacher, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appeared in attack mode. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "Okay, freshman, I think its time for your first Duel Academy lecture!" Sparkman lunges forward at Ojama Yellow. A.P. looked to see Sparkman shooting an electricity blast at his monster, causing a huge explosion and Jaden says, "Something's you got to learn the hard way, right? But trust me, I can teach you better than some lame school lecture."

A.P. rubs the back of his head and says, with a nervous smile, "Wow, I guess it's true, you are good as they say."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Thanks for the props, but when you use cards like Ojama, you don't make them so tough!"

Chazz says, with a sly smile and armed crossed, believing Jaden is actually making sense, "He's right!"

Jaden asks, teasingly, "What did ya do? Take lessons from Chazz or something!?" In response, Chazz pulled another anime fall, which made Yusuke, Syrus and Ryuko giggle a little.

A.P. draws his card and says, in a serious tone, "Let's try this again, shall we?" A.P. looks at his hand and thinks, _"Soon, I'll have known all of Jaden's strategies! All I have to do is play weak cards!"_ A.P. slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll toss this facedown and…" Just then, a dramatic music was heard, with disturbed the duel.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's the deal?"

A.P. waves his hand in the air and says, "It's cool! Just my cell phone!" He picked up his cell phone and says, "Hello!" Jaden groans in annoyance.

A.P. says, to the phone, "What's up!?"

This was starting to tick Jaden off a lot and Chazz says, clenching his fist and in anger, "Who whips out a phone during a duel? That's obnoxious!"

Syrus says, in agreeable tone, "Yeah! No joke! He's like you, Chazz!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Yeah, an obnoxious, spoiled rich boy!"

Jaden tells himself, while calming his anger a bit, "Calm down! He's a freshman! You were a crazy kid like him last year, Jaden!" Jaden takes a deep breath and says, lowly, "You know, I didn't think that we get good reception here."

A.P. says, to the phone, "Yeah, I'm dueling him as we speak…" A.P. nods his head and says, with a sly smile, "All right, thanks for the call!" A.P. puts his phone away and Jaden says, with a smile, "All right, put your phone off and your game on!"

A.P. looks at his hand and Jaden asks, curiously, "So, you're gonna play a good card, this time, right?"

A.P. says, sliding a card into the spell/trap slot, "Oh you mean, like this! It's the spell, Reload and here's how it works! First, I put all cards that I have in my deck then I shuffle and redraw the same amount of cards that I placed!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Wait, so, you're doing a do-over?"

A.P. says, shuffling his deck, "You said it, yourself that I needed new cards, right?"

Jaden says, nervously, "I knew that! Way to follow my advise, freshman!" Jaden says, to himself, "Boy, being a mentor is hard work!" Jaden asks, "So, tell me, what you have learned from your upperclassmen?"

A.P. says, in a serious tone, "This! I play the Sanctuary in the Sky!" A.P. pulled a card from his hand, as his Field Spell slot opened and he places a card onto it. The slot closes and a column of light erupts around A.P. and when Jaden's vision clears, they're standing on clouds, with a huge ancient temple behind A.P.

Jaden says, perplexed, "So, you…uh…played a card with a few clouds…exactly what I've done. Glad that I could help."

A.P. displays Warrior of Zera (A: 1600/D: 1600) monster card and says, "So, I guess that you were expecting me to play this! Warrior of Zera!" Soon after, Warrior of Zera appears on the field and A.P. says, in a serious tone, "But here's a little twist for ya! I'm sacrificing him to summon Archlord Zerato!" Warrior of Zera vanishes in light as Archlord Zerato (A: 2800/D: 2300) comes to the field in attack mode. A.P. sends a Mystical Shine Ball (A: 500/D: 500) monster card into the graveyard slot and says, with a sly smile, "And here's something else that you might not have expected, I decided to send my Mystical Shin Ball to the graveyard to activate Zerato's special ability. By sending one Light monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field." Light flares from the pillar atop the Sanctuary and blast Sparkman into nothingness. A.P. yells out, seriously, "And now, Archlord Zerato, shrike his life points directly, Scared Surge!" Zerato's wings glow yellow and waves them as a barrel of green feathers shoot down around Jaden, causing him to lose 2800 life points in one shot.

Syrus says, solemnly, "That's gonna leave a mark…like this one time, at Duel Camp, when an Archlord attacked me…"

Chazz snaps out, in annoyance, "Zip it, twerp!"

Current Score:

A.P.: 4000

Jaden: 1200

A.P. says, "And that's all for now! Hey are you okay!?"

Jaden, who was on his knee with his arms covering his head, says, "Okay? Are you kidding me!?"

A.P. says, with a smile, "Uh…no!"

Jaden got on his feet and says, "I've been waitin' all summer for a match like this…" Jaden draws his card and says, excitedly, "And now it's my turn!" Jaden places a card onto the disc and says, "So, I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) appears in defense mode. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll activate the spell card, Metamorphosis, so I'll sacrifice Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Clayguardian!" Clayman vanishes in light as Elemental Hero Clayguardian (A: 0/D: 2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Patrol Penalty!"

Before, A.P. realized it, a gust of wind hits him as he loses 600 points from his life points and asks, perplexed, "What's that!? Tell me!"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "I'll be glad to! You see, you just lost six hundred life points, two hundred for each of your cards!" Jaden slids a card into the slot and says, "Then, I'll throw down a facedown and then, I'll call it a turn! Now let me lay it down for ya. Your first problem is that you managed to use up every card in your hand. Exhibit B: Your Archlord has many attack points as my Clayguardian, so your chances of winning are like ninety-five percent!"

A.P. asks, with a hint of annoyance, "Excuse me, o' wise one, but aren't those good odds!?"

Jaden rubs the back of his head and laughs, nervously, saying, "I was just teasing ya!"

Alexis says, with a nervous glee, "Real smooth!"

Keiko says, with annoyance, "In his second year, he's still an idiot."

Chazz mutters, annoyance, "How did this guy make it to this reviewing board!?"

Syrus says, lowly, "So, his math was wrong?"

A.P. says, in a serious tone, "So, all I have to do is play a monster that's stronger than yours! Now, let's see what fate has in-store for me!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "It's not about fate. Take me, I've always listen to what my cards have to say!"

A.P. yells out at Jaden, seriously, "You really are nuts! You expect me to listen to my cards!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, try using your cell or maybe send a text message…" Soon after, the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared beside Jaden's shoulder and Jaden says, "Hey, they might just answer!"

A.P. thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This Jaden kid isn't what I expected at all. I mean, he gives useless advises, he couldn't even solve a simple math problem and what's worse is that he could talk to his cards! I guess I should finish this duel and move on with my life."_

Elsewhere in the world, we find ourselves in a large white marble room with a male figure standing sitting a white chair in front of a pure white table with only Tarot cards in his hands. The male figure had long flowing dark blue hair that goes down to his buttocks, a stack' of grey hair that goes up from the end of his forehead slightly into the hair and above his scalp, deep violet eyes filled with darkness and evil in them, a pair earrings attached to hi ears with the earrings being three small spheres with white animal fangs attached to the ends of them, he is wearing an adult version of third-year Obelisk Blue uniform with black pants and black boots. The male figure turns over a Tarot card and finds that it was The Chariot, upside down.

The male figure says, "AH…the inverted Chariot, a foreshadowing the end is near."

The male figure draws nine cards of the Tarot cards, placing them on the table and finds that they are The Fool, The Temperance, High Priestess, The Magician, Justice, The Empress, Judgment, World and The Moon tarot cards.

The male figure says, with an interested tone, "Interesting. There seems to be possibly three more duelists that could be other 'Chosen Ones'. The Moon, a being of purity, kindness, and light even in the deepest shadows. The World, a being that combining forces and joining together working in unison. Judgment, a being that takes a stand. I wonder: Who can these represent?" Just then the male figure hears a cell phone ring, he gets a cell phone out of his pocket, 'activates' it, and says into the speaker, "Yes?"

A male voice calls out from the other end, "Master Sartorius, we have found three people that you should see. The data has already been sent to you."

The male figure, Sartorius, replies, plainly, "Thank you." Sartorius hangs up the phone, snaps his fingers, a large view screen comes from the ceiling and stop in front of Sartorius, and the screen activates, revealing data from the Duel Academy Entrance Exams for this year with pictures of three teenage boys. One was a sixteen year old boy with blue hair with a red and blue baseball cap, with brown eyes with determination. Another one was a seventeen year old boy with light blue hair and blazing crimson eyes, with gruff and emotionless facial expression, similar to Sasuke Uchiha's and Hiei's. The last one was seventeen year old boy with black short hair with brown eyes, with a cheerful expression on his face.

After Sartorius reads the information, his eyes widen in slight surprise and wonderment. Soon after, the view screen displays the duel between the three boys and the examiners, for the field test and Sartorius's eyes widen even more. Sartorius says, "Yes, I can feel it! These boys are The Moon, The World and Judgment cards. A great power flows through them. They might also be 'Chosen Duelists' like The Fool, which I believe to be Jaden Yuki. The Temperance, Yusuke Urameshi. The High Priestess, Kagome Higurashi. The Magician, Sasuke Uchiha. Justice, Naruto Uzumaki and finally, The Empress, Yusuke Urameshi's elder sister, Hikari Urameshi." Sartorius then begins to glow a white light and says, evilly, "I need them. These boys must be tested to find if they are 'Chosen Duelists' and if indeed they are…they must be made to see the light!" Sartorius gives out an evil laugh that would scare any regular boy or girl right out of their pants.

(Back at Academy Island: Where Jaden and A.P. are dueling)

Current Score:

A.P.: 3400

Jaden: 1200

Jaden calls out, "Remember, freshman, listen to your cards!"

A.P. draws his card, while muttering 'whatever' and looks at his hand. Jaden says, "Bad card, huh? Maybe you should work on that poker face a bit."

A.P. says, with a sly smile, "Perhaps, or maybe I want you to think that I've drawn a bad card. Or could it be that I don't want to win?"

Jaden says, "And you can me 'nuts'."

A.P. asks Jaden, "When you accepted my challenge, did you ever stop to ask yourself, what do I want? Why did I come here? And of the other duelists out here, why did I challenge you? Well, the truth is I heard that you're one of the best, so I came here to test ya!"

Jaden says, "Come on, you can't be serious! Hello, this is Duel Academy, bro! They give us tests everyday, but they're not as sweet as this!"

A.P. says, with a sly smile, "Of course, they're not, but this isn't about grades, it's about destiny!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Uh…what?"

A.P. presses a button on his disc and says, "Maybe, my Beckoning of Light could clear things up! Here's the deal, once I've toss out my hand, a Light attribute monster returns to my hand!" A.P. sends his only card to the graveyard and gets out Mystical Shining Ball (A: 500/D: 500) to his hand. A.P. calls out, "Then, I'll use Zerato's effect again and you know what that means!" A.P. sends the monster card back to the grave and says, "Your Clayguardian is a goner! Seeya!" Soon after, light flares from the pillar atop the Sanctuary, again, and blasts Clayguardian into nothingness, living Jaden defenseless.

Jaden says, amazed, "Hey, not bad!"

A.P. says, in a serious tone, "You think that's impressive, watch this! Archlord, attack him directly! Sacred Surge!" Zerato's wings glow yellow and waves them as a barrel of green feathers shoot down towards Jaden.

Jaden presses a button and calls out, "Your Archlord has to chill for a sec, because I activate Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which you could tell…summons a Kuriboh!" Soon after, Winged Kuriboh (A: 300/D: 200) appears in defense mode and was destroyed. Jaden says, "Thanks for taking the hit pal." Jaden asks A.P., "So, tell me, what this talk about 'destiny' is?"

A.P. replies, as his monster comes down, "It's simple, everything that happens to us, is planned out, from the moment we were born. Losers are born to be losers and legends are born to be legends."

Jaden points at himself and says, perplexed, "Legend? Who me?" Jaden places his hand at the back of his head and calls out, "Oh come on, hero, perhaps or teen idle!" Jaden laughs nervously.

Keiko says, in annoyance, "Somebody, please stop him!"

Syrus says, with a nervous glee, "Glad to see that he's having fun!"

Chazz says, with annoyance, "Glad someone is!?"

Naruto says, plainly, "You know this 'destiny' thing is similar to that junk that Neji Hyuga told me about at the Chinin Exams."

Jaden laughs out, "I'm a superstar, who knew! I guess I did!" Jaden draws his card and says, "It's the 'legend's' turn so stand back!" Jaden looks at his card, which was Elemental Hero Bubbleman (A: 800/D: 1200) and calls out, "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman appears on the field, in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "If my field's empty, which happens to be now! I can draw two cards!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck and places them his hand. Jaden slids a card onto the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll throw down a facedown!" Jaden slids another card onto the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll activate the Warrior Returning Alive! Which returns a warrior…you know…alive." Soon after, the Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) monster card is taken from the graveyard and placed in Jaden's hand. Jaden says, sliding another card into the spell/trap slot, "And then, I'll play Polymerization! How about that!" A.P. remains silent and smiles and Jaden says, "Oh the legend rendered you speechless, huh? Well this will get a reaction from ya! I'll fuse together Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Tempest!" Soon after, Elemental Heroes Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) and Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field and they, including Bubbleman go into a fusion vortex. Soon after, Elemental Hero Tempest (A: 2800/D: 2800) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, "Ready, attack!" Elemental Hero Tempest jumps to the sky and Jaden calls out, again, "Put him away with Glider Strike!" Tempest powers up his blast and fires at Zerato.

Syrus exclaims, horrified, "He'll lose!"

Alexis says, "Uh…no! He won't!"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Didn't you know this by now?"

Chazz says, irritated, "No wonder, you haven't been promoted."

Jaden says, "I'm sure you know, when I send one of my field cards to the grave, my Tempest can't be destroyed!" Jaden's facedown card had disappeared and sent to the graveyard, which insured Tempest's safety as it destroyed Zerato, causing an explosion. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll play this, De-Fusion! It splits my Tempest to Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman!" Soon after, Tempest glows and splits back to Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman. A.P. looks up and Jaden calls out, "Bubbleman, you're up first, Bubble Blaster!" Bubbleman shoots a barrage of bubbles at A.P., hitting their mark and costing him 800 life points. Jaden calls out, "Avian, Quell Cascade!" Avian shoots a barrage of feathers at A.P., causing his life points to decrease by 1000 points. Jaden calls out, "Now, Sparkman, finish this up with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman shoots an electricity blast at A.P. and hitting its mark, costing A.P. 1600 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

A.P.: 0000

Jaden: 1200

Soon after, the final images disappear and A.P. falls onto his knees. Jaden calls out, in his usual tone, "That's game!" Jaden tells A.P., "Sorry, if my triple threat rocked you that hard."

A.P. smiles as he gets up and says, "Nah! I'm fine, good game!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Right on! You had pretty sweet moves!" Jaden thrust his fingers to A.P. in his usual winning pose and says, "Not too shabby for a freshman!"

A.P. says, "Gee…thanks!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "You just kept practicin', kid! Then, you'll be a legend…like me!" Jaden laughs a bit and says, in a serious tone, "First, you gotta stop being overconfident…I mean…I'm great but you don't see me bragging…"

Dorothy says, with a gleeful smile, "What a duel!? Uh guys! And that new mystery duelist is quite the looker!"

Yusuke mutters to himself, "Yeah…right."

Dorothy asks, curiously, "Did anyone get his name?"

Syrus replies, perplexed, "Uh…A.P.!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "I guess that I'll see ya around Ap!"

Elsewhere near the Slifer Red dorm, three teenaged boys were wondering around with the first boy was sixteen years old and had blue hair to the mid-back, with brown eyes burning with determination. This boy was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, unbuttoned, like Jaden's style, with a yellow shirt and blue jeans. This boy also wore a red and blue baseball cap, while carrying a red dufflebag.

The second boy was sixteen years old and had blonde hair, with innocent dark blue eyes. This boy was wearing a Slifer Red jacket, with a green shirt underneath, with jeans. He was holding a light blue briefcase.

Finally, the last boy was sixteen, short and the same size as Syrus, with brown hair, covering his eyes, which had weird style of glasses. He also wore a Slifer jacket and blue shorts, while carrying a grey backpack.

The first boy exclaims, horrified, "This is OUR dorm! This totally stinks!"

The short boy says, "Yeah, it's more like an outhouse with deck!"

The blonde boy says, "Come on, you guys, let's make the best of it. At least, we actually made it to this school."

The brown haired boy says, "I suppose, you're right, Max."

Jaden's voice boomed, "So, how did you guys like my first duel of the year? It was pretty sweet, huh?"

The boys looked to see our heroes and heroines seeing Jaden walking with his friends and Syrus says, "You rocked out there!"

Yusuke says, with a smile and nods, "Totally!"

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "Anyone, who thinks you're a legend isn't that sharpest tact in the box!"

Alexis says, "Maybe…but he was cute."

Jaden says, with a bit of jealously and nervousness, "Uh…didn't notice…"

Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome and Ryuko gasped in shock and Syrus calls out, "Wait…!" Syrus's friends like at him and he says, "He said that his name was 'A.P.'!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "And if I'm not mistaken…"

Syrus grabs a magazine and looks at it and says, "I knew it…he's Aster Phoenix!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Keiko, Jade, Alexis, Jordan and Ryuko yells out, in unison, stunned, "Aster Phoenix!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Uh…okay, he has a strange name…" Suddenly, Jaden feels a so familiar blow to the head, from Keiko's duel disc and she says, in an annoyed tone, "Baka! Don't you know anything!?"

Alexis tells Jaden, seriously, "Jaden, think! Aster Phoenix is the number duelist in the pro-league…"

Kagome finishes, "As in he's a pro…"

Chazz yells out, stunned, "You're kidding me…uh...I mean…you didn't know that!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "It looks like the pro took a school from the student."

Hikari sighs and mutters, "Should we tell him…"

Dorothy tells Jaden, "Jaden, that wasn't actually his real deck. Those were cards that he just stacked together."

Jaden suddenly felt sick to his stomach and says, lowly, "You mean…that I just dueled a guy…WHO WAS JUST USING LEFTOVER CARDS!"

Syrus says, "Cheer up!"

Alexis says, "At least you won…"

Chazz says, in a sarcastic tone, "That's right, you legend, you…"

Just then a gasp from a young man rings out and a familiar male voice rings out, "Whoa! No way! Jaden Yuki, is that you?!" Everyone looks to the source to see the three teenaged boys, who were wondering the Slifer dorm.

Yusuke asks Jaden, "Hey Jay, anyone you know…"

Jaden exclaims, amazed, to the blue haired teenaged boy, "Tyson?! Tyson Granger?!"

Just then, our heroes and heroines gasped in shock and Syrus exclaims, amazed, "Tyson Granger!"

Chazz says, in shock, "No way! The Beyblading World Champ!"

Yusuke says, amazed, "I never thought that the Bladebreakers best blader is here!"

Kagome says, in shock, "Yeah…and Jaden knows him!"

The blonde haired boy asks the blue haired boy, known as Tyson, perplexed, "Hey, Tyson, you know this guy?"

Tyson tells the blonde boy, "I sure do, Max, you see, Jaden and I were best friends when we were young."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Yeah, no joke! You see, guys, Tyson is good in two things. One was playing duel monsters and the other is beyblading."

Syrus asks Jaden, perplexed, "If he's anyone good in dueling, Jay, how come he's a Slifer."

The brown haired boy says, drolly, "Because Tyson barely pasted his written exam."

Tyson snaps at the small boy, "Kenny!"

Jaden asks Tyson, "So, Tyson, are these guys part of your beyblading team?"

Tyson replies, "Yep! The blonde haired guy is Max Tate, the defensive blader on our team and the small guy, Kenny or Chief, is our beyblade technician."

Jaden says, with smile, "And these are my friends…" Jaden then says, pointing to Yusuke, "This is one of my best friends, Yusuke Urameshi."

Just then, Tyson and Kenny give a freaked out look and Kenny yells out, fearfully, "You mean THE Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous Great Urameshi, the top street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High?!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, with a sly tone, "Gee, slacker, you really had a very famous rep. as a street punk!"

Yusuke says, drolly, "I'm trying so hard to lose that rep."

Tyson says, a bit fearfully, "I've heard that Great Urameshi give his life to save a kid from being road kill, but ended up living."

Max points at Yusuke and says, "But isn't the Great Urameshi can't duel to save his life and this guy is an Obelisk Blue."

Yusuke says, a bit annoyed, "You can image how much practice I've gotten during the months."

Kenny points at Sasuke and asks, curiosity, "Hey, aren't you Sasuke Uchiha!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "Who?"

Kenny yells at Tyson, in annoyance, "You mean you don't know!? Sasuke Uchiha is the survivor of the massacre the entire Uchiha clan in the Shinobi village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Max says, seriously, "Word has it that one of their own was responisible for the massacre!"

Jaden says, "Now moving on…" Jaden then says, pointing to Syrus and Jade, "This is another of my best friends, Syrus and Jade Truesdale…"

Max says, disbelief, "No way!" Max points at Syrus and Jade then asks, "You mean that you two are related to Zane Truesdale the pro-duelist!"

Syrus says, a bit proudly, "That's right! He's my big brother."

Jade says, "And my cousin."

Jaden says, "That's right and he's was our top student from last year…" Jaden then points at Hikari and says, "This is Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke's older twin sister…"

The three members from the Bladebreakers says, in unison, "Older twin?"

Hikari holds up two fingers and says, with a sly smile, "Born first by two seconds and make sure that Yusuke never forgets it!"

Yusuke says, a bit annoyed, "And that's a lot."

Jaden says, "That's right…" Jaden then points to the rest of his friends, "These are my friends, Alexis and Jordan Rhodes, Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend, Ryuko Lyon, Naruto Uzumaki, Chazz Princeton, Inuyasha, Dorothy and Kagome Higurashi…"

Tyson and Kenny got disgusted looks and Kenny asks, winching back slightly, "Kagome Higurashi? You mean the girl that they call the 'Sick Girl'?"

Tyson says, fearfully, "The one that has gotten every sickness known to man!"

Kagome was trying so hard not to lose her temper and Inuyasha whispers to her, "Does that grandfather of yours have a better excuse that?"

Alexis tells Kagome, "Seriously, I mean…malaria, stroke and rabies…your grandfather can really take his stories a bit too far, Kagome."

Kagome says, trying not to lose her temper, "I keep asking him that question, ever since I discovered the well at my shrine…" Kagome thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Grandpa, thanks to you, now a few members from the Bladebreakers know me as the 'Sick Girl'! Can't you come up with something else?"_

**Return to the Present**

Back in the present, we find our heartbroken former spirit detective and descendant to the Ma-zoku clan, looking in the sky and thinks, _"And that's how my second year in Duel Academy started. Daichi was overly excited to see Tyson, Kenny and Max again and eventually, we found out that like Jaden, Chazz, Keiko, Hikari, Sasuke, Naruto, Kagome and I, Tyson and Max can see and have their own duel spirits. Tyson's duel spirits were a Red-Eyes Black Chick and a Baby Dragon, while Max's duel spirit was an Island Turtle. Then, we had to watch Chazz's duel with a snot nose freshman, who was a lot like Chazz, met up with friends of Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata and the rest of the Bladebreakers, Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari, as well as Hilary Tachibana, a friend of the Bladebreakers and Tyson's crush."_

**Past**

In the arena, we find a short, stocky, bald guy, wearing a green jacket, in the middle of the platform, while Chazz Princeton and a short boy, with spiky brown hair and wearing an Obelisk uniform.

The brown haired boy says, with an annoying voice, "Look, who it is? The guy, who got booted from the Blues! You're goin' down."

Chazz tells the brown haired freshman, with a sly smile, "Look, kid, you're an obnoxious little punk and I can respect that, but no snot nose freshman can stand up to The Chazz!"

Meanwhile, in the hallways, Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, Inuyasha (in his human form), Hiei, Jaden Yuki, Keiko Yukimura, Ryuko Lyon, Alexis and Jordan Rhodes, Syrus and Jade Truesdale, Tyson Granger, Kenny, Daichi Sumeragi, Kagome Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Max Tate were running in the hallways.

Jaden tells his friends, "Come on, guys, we gotta hurry if we're going to see the first duel of the year!"

Syrus asks Jaden, "How come you're not going this fast, when you're late for your classes."

Keiko replies, "Because he saves his energy for sprinting out of class!"

Alexis asks Hiei, "Hey Hiei, why are you coming with us? I thought you didn't want anything to do with Duel Monsters."

Hiei says, in a plain tone, "Believe me, onna, I wouldn't have came if it's one of those pointless duels, in case it's a Shadow Game. The only reason why I'd even come along with you humans was because I sensed some unfamiliar energies from the arena."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Now that you mention it, Hiei! I feel them, too!"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Uh…what are you guys talking about?"

Yusuke blurts out, nervously, not wanting to tell them about their secrets, "It's nothing!"

In the arena, we find the short bald guy on top of the platform, with a microphone in his hands and says, in his French accent, "Bonjouer, I'm sure all by now, you know, mioa…"

Just then, our heroes and heroines approached the arena and Syrus asks, perplexed, "Who's the short, stocky, bald guy?"

The small man says, in a French accent, "For those who don't…I'm your Vice-Chancellor Jeans Louis Bonaparte." The small man, known as Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, tosses the mic and points at Chazz and says, "But enough about me…this is about, former Obelisk Blue student, Chazz Princeton. If he wins, he goes back to the Blue dorm! Trust me! This is a duel that you don't want to miss."

Yusuke, Jaden and their friends were walking along the back of the platform and Jaden asks, "Did you guys hear that? If Chazz wins this duel, he gets a free shot as an Obelisk Blue."

Keiko says, winching, "Chazz? An Obelisk again?" Keiko let's out an annoyed grunt, remembering Chazz's days as an Obelisk, a year ago and mutters, "I'm going to be sick."

Syrus says, "No joke! If you ask me, it should have been Jaden…"

Tyson says, carefree, "Yeah, what boob will pick Chazz!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "This boob!"

Everyone turned to see the temporary chancellor, Dr. Crowler, standing behind them and Syrus exclaims, horrified, "Dr. Crowler?"

Dr. Crowler says, in his usual tone, "It's 'Chancellor Crowler' now and there's a reason why I pick quite a brilliant one, in fact."

Alexis says, drolly, "Somehow, I doubt it…"

Kagome nods her head and says, drolly, "You said it…"

Crowler asks, in an irritated tone, "What was that!? Do you slackers know, who enrolled here in our freshman class? Duelist pro-league, Aster Phoenix!"

Tyson gasped in shock and exclaims, "Aster Phoenix!?"

Max says, stunned, "He enrolled in this school!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "So, where is he?"

Dr. Crowler says, while having a white handkerchief in his mouth and pulling it in his teeth, in a distress tone, "That's just it! For some reason, he didn't show up!" Crowler told them the story and then Chazz's duel, with a proud smile on his face.

Alexis says, with an annoyed tone, "That's got be the most selfish, egotistic thing, I've ever heard!"

Keiko says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke!"

Crowler says, ignoring the comments, "Thank you!"

Just then, our heroes and heroines gave a sweat drop and Yusuke says, drolly, "I don't think he cares."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "Hey Sasuke, Naruto!"

Just then, everyone turned to see Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga running towards them and Sakura says, with a smile, "You guys will not believe, who just showed up!"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "Who did?"

Just then, a male voice boomed, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun! It's nice to see you two again!"

Sasuke and Naruto twitched in annoyance, recognizing the voice and Sasuke says, winching, "Please tell me…that…not…"

Our heroes and heroines turned to see four of the Konoha 11, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka and Rock Lee coming out to face our heroes and heroines.

Neji was wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, while Lee was wearing a male Ra Yellow uniform and Tenten and Ino were wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform.

Naruto yells out, in shock, "Bushy brow!? What are all of you doing here!?"

Ino replies, with a sly smile, "We figured that we should give the entrance exams to Duel Academy a shot."

Neji points at Tyson, Max and Daichi and asks, "Hey aren't you three members of G Revelation?"

Tyson says, with a proud smile, "The ones and only, pal!"

Tenten says, stunned, "G Revelation, formerly known as the Bladebreakers! I thought you guys were into only beyblading!"

Max says, with a smile, "Not only we're into beyblading, we're love dueling as much as blading!"

Neji points at Yusuke and asks, "Aren't you Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Lee, Ino and Tenten gasp in shock and Tenten yells out, fearfully, "THE Yusuke Urameshi!"

Ino says, stunned, "The one that if you get him angry, he'll whistle ten thousand more thugs with weapons to kill you!"

Yusuke slaps his forehead and yells out, annoyance, "Does everyone know that rep!?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "Hey, Tyson, Max, Kenny!"

Everyone turned to see three teenagers walking towards them. One was a seventeen year old boy with two tune blue hair and blazing piercing crimson eyes. He was wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform with blue baggy pants. Another one was a seventeen year old boy with golden cats' eyes, fangs and black hair, tied to a ponytail. This boy wore a red headband with a yin and yang sign, a Ra Yellow jacket with black pants. Finally, the last one was a sixteen year old girl with short brown hair and crimson eyes, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform.

Syrus exclaims, stunned, "No way! Two more members of the Bladebreakers are here in front of us, guys!"

The boy with the golden cats' eyes says, with a smile, "We've look all over for you guys!"

The brunette girl looks at Daichi and asks, perplexed, "Hey, Daichi, what are you doing here!?"

Daichi says, in his usual tone, "None of your business, grandma!"

The brunette growls in anger and yells out, "WHAT!"

Tyson says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry, guys, hey I want to introduce a few friends of mine." Tyson points at Jaden and says, "This is a childhood friend of mine, Jaden Yuki…"

The brunette girl and the boy with the golden cats' eyes gasped in shock, with the two tuned haired boy's eyes widened in shock. The brunette girl says, stunned, "No way! You're Jaden Yuki! The 'Miracle Duelist' with an Elemental Hero deck and one of the best duelists in this school!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "The one and only!"

The boy with the golden cats' eyes says, "Not only that, Hilary, I've heard that Jaden Yuki, even though was a first-year Slifer Red has beaten most of the Obelisk students and even Chancellor Crowler and the only person that rivals Jaden Yuki, is the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High, Yusuke Urameshi a.k.a. the Great Urameshi!"

The brunette girl, known as Hilary, gasped in shock and fear and Hilary exclaims, "You're kidding me! I didn't know that THE Yusuke Urameshi was here, Ray!"

The boy with golden cats' eyes, known as Ray, says, "It's true!"

Yusuke says, with a bit of annoyance, "You do realize that I'm here and I have you know that I've beaten Obelisks in duels, when I was a Slifer and Ra, last year! Plus, I've dueled with Jaden's help against Zane Truesdale and tied with him."

The two tuned boy says, stunned, "You tied with Zane Truesdale, with Jaden Yuki's help?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's right! Out of the many duelists around here, Yusuke is the only one that I'll have trouble to beat. Plus, we never had a winner decided."

Keiko says, with a cheesy smile, "Plus, deep down Yusuke isn't that bad and I should know."

Yusuke mutters to himself and hoping that his girlfriend wouldn't hear him, "Yeah, your right hook says it all."

Tyson says, "Now moving on…" Tyson then points at Hikari and Keiko and says, "The Ra Yellow girl is Keiko Yukimura, one of the top duelists in Ra Yellow and Yusuke's girlfriend and Obelisk Blue girl is Hikari Urameshi, Yusuke's older twin sister and one of the top duelists in Obelisk Blue, but friends and family call her 'Kari' for short."

Hilary says, "Older twin?"

Hikari holds up two fingers and says, with a sly smile, "Born two minutes and makes sure that Yusuke never forgets it." Yusuke gives a dark glare at his sister for that comment.

Tyson says, pointing at the others, "Then, the small guy here is Syrus Truesdale, a good friend of Yusuke and Jaden's and the younger brother of Zane Truesdale, a pro-duelist and former top student of Duel Academy and his cousin Jade Truesdale, another top duelist in Ra Yellow. Ryuko Lyon, a duelist who, recently, went to Ra Yellow. Alexis Rhodes, another top duelist in Obelisk Blue and her cousin, Jordan Rhodes, a second year from Slifer Red. Sasuke Uchiha, another top duelist in Obelisk Blue."

Kai, Ray and Hilary gasp in shock and Ray says, stunned, "The Sasuke Uchiha!" Hilary looks at Sasuke and says, "The survivor of the massacre of the entire Uchiha clan!"

Tyson says, "That's right…any who, moving on! The pink haired girl is Sakura Haruno, another top duelist in Ra Yellow. Hinata Hyuga, a second year from Slifer Red, along with Naruto Uzumaki. Finally, the last Ra Yellow girl is another top duelist and one of the best in her dorm, Kagome Higurashi."

Ray and Hilary got disgusted looks and Ray asks, winching back slightly, "Kagome Higurashi? You mean the girl that they call the 'Sick Girl'?"

Hilary says, fearfully, "The one that has gotten every sickness known to man!"

Kagome was counting in her head to bring down her anger and thinks in her mind, _"Grandpa! Seriously! Come on, people! Do I look sick to you!?"_

Tyson says, "Now guys, here's my friends and I'm sure you know. The girl with the brown hair is Hilary Tachibana, she can really bossy, loud, annoying…" All the words were making Hilary, turn red with anger as she glared at Tyson and Tyson says, "But despite that, she can be thoughtful and caring." Those words were making Hilary blush red. Tyson says, "The guy with the red headband is Ray Kon, now he's an okay guy, a great beyblader and duelist. Finally, the guy with the two tune hair is Kai Hiwatari, he's a great beyblader and duelist. Kai was our team captain of the Bladebreakers."

The two tune boy, Kai, huffs as he walks away from our heroes and heroines and Jaden asks Tyson, "What's his problem, Tyson?"

Tyson tells Jaden, a bit nervously, "Don't worry about him, Jay. Kai's always like that with everyone, including us, his own team. He's also not the socialable type."

Yusuke says, drolly, "Then, he, Sasuke and Hiei have something in common."

Just then, Bonaparte's voice boomed, "All right, class! Give it up for our top freshman student!" Everyone turned their eyes at Bonaparte as he pointed at the short boy that Chazz will be dueling. Bonaparte says, "He's our top freshman, Reginald Van Howell the third!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "This Reginald kid must be pretty good if he's able to get into Obelisk Blue."

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, no joke!"

Ryuko says, in a serious tone, "He's like Chazz…well before he became a has-been."

Kenny squeals in shock and yells out, "Oh no!" Kenny gets out from his backpack a laptop and he opens it. Kenny says, "Guys, meet Dizzi!"

Just then, a feminine voice from the laptop boomed, _"__Don't worry, Kenny! I've got the duel recorded!"_ Just then, our heroes and heroines, except for the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny, gasps in shock and Syrus yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Is it me or did that laptop just talked!?"

Ryuko yells out, stunned, "It isn't you, Sy! I heard it too!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "How did you manage to do that, Kenny?"

Kenny replies, in his logical tone, "There's a reason for that! Dizzi, short for Dizzialia, is a bit beast that was trapped in my laptop when I was plugging it in y room. Dizzi has data on other beybladers as well as duelists in the world, including the Pro duelists like Zane Truesdale."

Syrus says, in an amazed tone, "Data on my brother?"

Dizzi says, in a sarcastic tone, _"Hey Kenny, you forgot to put down the most beautiful!"_

Bonaparte announces, through the microphone, "All right, you know the drill: no direct attacks below the belt, but trash talk is allowed."

The short boy, known as Reginald, points at Chazz and yells out, "Then, allow me to kick up the insults! You a lousy, stuck-up snob and no here likes you!"

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "I'm waiting for the insult!"

Reginald says, perplexed, "Huh?"

Chazz tells Reginald, in a serious tone, "Maybe, you haven't picked up on this, Little Reggie, but I do things my way and I didn't come here for any popularity contest!"

Jaden says, drolly, "Tell us something that we don't know."

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, Chazz! How do you take all those nudges as a sign of friendship?"

Chazz says, in his usual tone and ignoring Syrus, "All right! Let's get on with it! Talk is cheap and unlike you! I don't do cheap!"

"Game on!" Reginald and Chazz yell in unison

Starting Score:

Reginald: 4000

Chazz: 4000

**Return to the Present**

Back in the present, we find our former spirit detective thinking about the about the events before and thinks in his mind, _"Then, Chazz won that duel and then it was my turn to duel. It turned out to be a friend of one of Jaden's childhood friends. Then, the unfamiliar energies from the arena."_

**Past**

After the chants of 'Chazz it up!', Chancellor Crowler announces, through the microphone, "All right, students! We'll commence the second duel of the year. For the second duel will be a student new to Obelisk Blue, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "What! I'm dueling!"

Crowler says, "That's right! This is a promotion duel of the freshman that you'll be dueling."

Keiko takes out a duel disc and gives it to Yusuke and tells him, "Go on, Yusuke! If you lose, I'll kick your butt!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "No joke, bro! Don't you dare lose to any freshman!"

Yusuke nods his head and says, "Not a chance!" Yusuke inserts the duel disc to his arm and his deck to it. He walks towards the platform as a girl in her late teens, with long, semi-spiky cyan hair to the back and piercing golden eyes. She wore a female Ra Yellow uniform, with a duel disc attached to her left wrist.

Syrus asks, worriedly, "I hope Yusuke wins this duel."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Are you kidding me, Sy?"

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "Yusuke wouldn't want to lose to any lousy freshman!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I hope that he doesn't go hard on the poor kid."

Just then a gasp from a young man rings out and a familiar male voice rings out, "No way! Jaden Yuki! Tyson Granger! Is it you guys!?" Everyone looks to the source to see a young man of 17 years old with well combed black hair, with a small ponytail, deep brown eyes and wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform with black pants that has a matching black belt and black sneakers.

With this young man is a girl, in her late teens, with purple well combed hair, which she wore some kind of crown on her forehead, and pink eyes. This girl wore a Ra Yellow uniform.

Next to the purple haired young woman was a girl, with long reddish, pink, semi-spiky hair with piercing green eyes. She was as tall as Hiei and wore a female Obelisk Blue uniform, similar to a teacher's uniform.

Syrus asks Jaden, "Hey Jaden, do you know these guys?"

Tyson says, amazed to the young man, "No way! I can't believe it!"

Jaden says, with amazement to the young man, "Tenchi Masaki!"

Chazz asks, "Hey, slacker, you know this guy!?"

Jaden tells Chazz, "I sure do, Chazz! You see, Tenchi is a childhood friend of Tyson and mine."

Tyson says, with an amusing smile, "I remember some of the things that we used to do when we were young!"

The young man known as, Tenchi, says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, including the pranks that you two did when I was taking a nap."

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "But that was your fault for sleeping, Tenchi!"

Alexis notices one of the girls with the pink hair and says, "Wait a sec…aren't you our newest teacher, Miss Washu Hakubi!?"

Chazz yells out, in disbelief, "You kidding me!" Chazz points at the young female, known as Washu, and says, stunned, "This little squirt is our new teacher!"

Washu says, in her logic tone, "That's right! But, I'd appreciated of you guys call me 'Little Washu'!"

All our heroes and heroines sweatdropped at this and Tenchi says, frantically, "Don't let it bother you guys, she's always like that!"

Just then, the purple haired female asks Tenchi, "Excuse, Lord Tenchi, would care to introduce me to your friends?"

Tyson says, perplexed, "Lord?"

Tenchi blurs out, frantically, "Don't worry about that, guys! This is one of my friends, Ayeka Jurai!" Tenchi points at Tyson and Jaden and says, "This is my friends when I was a kid, the one in the Slifer jacket and brown hair is Jaden Yuki. Jaden loves dueling more than anything, hates homework and always getting into mischief! The one with the Slifer jacket and red and blue baseball cap is Tyson Granger. Tyson loves beyblading and dueling as much as Jaden, like Jaden, Tyson hates homework and is the current World Champion Beyblader." Tenchi looks at Sasuke and asks, curiously, "Hey wait! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Ayeka asks Tenchi, curiously, "Who?"

Tenchi says, seriously, "Sasuke Uchiha is the survivor of the massarce of the entire Uchiha clan and word has it that Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, was responisible for the mass bloodshed."

Jaden replies, plainly, "That's right. These are my friends. The Obelisk girl, who was talking to 'Little Washu' is Alexis Rhodes. She's considered one of the best duelists in her dorm and considered to be a good person at heart. Her cousin Jordan Rhodes is in Slifer Red and plays with a machine deck. Syrus and Jade Truesdale, brother and cousin of Zane Truesdale, the famous Pro League profession and former top duelist in this school. Syrus plays using a 'Vehicle' deck. Syrus was at first shy and had little confidence, but he's improving somewhat. Jade is considered one of the best duelists in Ra Yellow. The guy, who's in black and that you saw dueling out there is Chazz Princeton, he isn't the friendliest around, but he's an okay guy. The girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno and she's known as one of the best duelists in Ra Yellow. The blonde haired boy in the Slifer Red uniform is Naruto Uzumaki. The Ra Yellow girl, with the black hair is Kagome Higurashi."

Tenchi yelps and says, winched, "You mean…that she's referred as the 'Sick Girl'!"

Kagome pulled an anime fall, while cursing her grandfather and his phony baloney 'sick granddaughter stories' and Tenchi says, "Yeah! Kagome Higurashi is called the 'Sick Girl' since back at her middle school, she's gotten sick with every disease known to man and she was out a lot back then!"

Washu thinks in her mind, _"That's highly unlikely because she wouldn't be here if she's able to be sick a lot. She would have died."_

Ayeka looks at Kagome and says, "She doesn't look sick to me…"

Jaden eyed Yusuke and says, "The Obelisk guy that's dueling that girl from Obelisk Blue, is Yusuke Urameshi."

Tenchi yelps in fear and shock, looks at Yusuke, who was giving his deck to his opponent to shuffle, and exclaims, "You mean that THE Yusuke Urameshi, as the 'Great Urameshi', the infamous street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High! Jaden, are you crazy hanging around with someone like him!"

Keiko says, in a plain tone, "There's really nothing to fear. Yusuke is not as bad as rumors about him."

Tenchi asks Keiko, "And you are…?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I'm Keiko Yukimura, I'm Yusuke's girlfriend and one of the top duelists in Ra Yellow."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "And I'm his older twin sister, Hikari Urameshi, one of the top duelists in Obelisk Blue."

Ayeka looks at the female that is shuffling Yusuke's deck, while Yusuke is shuffling hers and says, "So your boyfriend is the one that's facing Ryoko."

Jaden asks Tenchi, "Wait, you know that girl…"

Ayeka snorts and says, annoyed, "I prefer not to…"

Just then, Crowler's voice boomed, "May I have your attention, please! We'll commence the duel between one second-year student, Yusuke Urameshi and our freshman student, Ryoko Hakubi!"

Alexis gasped in shock and Hikari asks, "Something wrong, Alexis?"

Alexis says, stunned, "That girl that Yusuke's dueling is Ryoko Hakubi! She's really good and from what I heard she blow her proctor away."

Syrus says, stunned, "Blow away!? Then, she must be that good!"

The cyan haired female, known as Ryoko, says, "Yusuke Urameshi. I've heard about you in this school. You're the one student that rivals the Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "You've heard about me do you, freshman? Well, you also need to know that I won't be so easy to defeat."

Both duelists activates their duel discs and their life point meteor went to 4000 life points and they drew 5 cards from the top of their decks, saying in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Ryoko: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Dizzi says, in a plain tone, "Don't worry, Kenny, I've got this recorded as we speak!"

Ryoko draws one card and says, "Ladies first!" Ryoko draws one card from his deck, puts one card on her duel disk, and exclaims, "I summon Harpie Lady One in attack move!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (A: 1300/D: 1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Ryoko says, with a sly grin, "And check out her special ability, she gains three hundred more attack points!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1's stats increase from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400. Ryoko then puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate Elegant Egotist! My Harpie Lady One is counted as a 'Harpie Lady'!" A card came from Ryoko's deck and towards her hand. Ryoko puts the card onto the disc and says, "And here they are! Harpie Lady Sisters!" Soon after, Harpie Lady Sisters (A: 1950/D: 2100) appears next to Harpie Lady 1, giving a battle screech. Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "Now, thanks to my Harpie Lady One, my Harpie sisters gain three hundred more attack points." Soon after, Harpie Lady Sisters' stats increased from 1950/2100 to 2250/2100. Ryoko then puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll place two facedowns and end my turn!"

Yusuke draws one card from his deck and says, "Okay, my move." Yusuke looks at his hand and thinks in his mind, 'Even though she's an Obelisk, she's still a first year student and I have to go easy on her.' Yusuke places onto the disc and calls out, "I summon D.D. Assailant in attack mode." Soon after, D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryoko says, perplexed, "But that monster doesn't come close to my Harpie Lady Sisters!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I'm not aiming towards them! I'm aiming for Harpie Lady One!"

Ryoko gasps, in shock and Yusuke calls out, "D.D. Assailant, attack Harpie Lady One!" D.D. Assailant rushes in, slashes Harpie Lady 1 with his sword and Harpie Lady shrieks in pain as it explodes costing Ryoko 100 life points. Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Since your Harpie Lady One is gone, your harpie sisters lose points!" Soon after, Harpie Lady Sisters' stats are decrease to 1950/2100. Yusuke puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I put two facedown cards and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ryoko: 3900

Yusuke: 4000

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Chazz tells Jaden, in an annoyed tone, "Are you kidding me!? Yusuke took only a chip of her life points!"

Ryoko draws one card from her deck and says, "It's my turn!" Ryoko presses a button on her disc and says, "Next, I'll activate my facedown trap, Call of the Haunted!" Ryoko's facedown card revealed to be Call of the Haunted Continuous Trap and Ryoko says, "Now, I can summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose my Harpie Lady One!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (A: 1300/D: 1400) appears onto the field. Ryoko places a card onto the disc and says, "Then, I'll summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (A: 1200/D: 600) appears onto the field in attack mode. Ryoko tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "Now, the special ability of my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon activates. Whenever, I have one monster with the name 'Harpie' in their name, I get to choose your attack target. Whenever, I have three monsters with the name 'Harpie' in their name, I get to destroy one of your cards on the field. Whenever, I have two monsters with the name 'Harpie' in their name, my dragon's attack and defense points are doubled."

Yusuke gasped in shock and calls out, "No way!"

Ryoko tells Yusuke, in a sly tone, "I'm afraid so!" Soon after, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's stats increase from 1200/600 to 2400/1200. Ryoko then says, "There's more! You remember my Harpie Lady One's effect, all my wind monsters gain three hundred points!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1's stats increase from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400. Next, Harpie Lady Sisters' stats increase from 1950/2100 to 2250/2100. Finally, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon's stats increase from 2400/1200 to 2700/1200.

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock at this and Kagome yells out, "No way! That's enough to knock Yusuke's life points by a half!"

Ryoko calls out, "Now Harpie Lady Sisters, attack his D.D. Assailant!" The Harpie Lady Sisters rushes in, slashes D.D. Assailant with their claws. D.D. Assailant cries out in pain as he was destroyed and costing Yusuke 550 life points.

Yusuke calls out, in a serious tone, "Thanks for that! Now I activate the special ability of my D.D. Assailant! Whenever he's destroyed in battle, I get to remove him from play!" Soon after, Yusuke grabs his D.D. Assailant and places it in his deck holder, behind him.

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "Okay…what's the point in that?"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I'm glad you asked, freshman, because whenever my D.D. Assailant is removed from play, by his effect, the monster that destroyed him is also removed from play!"

Ryoko gasps in shock and calls out, worriedly, "You're kidding me!" Ryoko looks at the Harpie Lady Sisters as they explode into pieces.

Ryoko places the card into her deck voucher and Yusuke calls out, "Now your dragon loses a lot of points!"

Ryoko growls in anger, as Harpie Pet's Baby Dragon's stats decrease to 1500/600 and Ryoko yells out, angrily, "You're gonna pay for that! Hey Harpie Lady One and Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon attack him directly!" Harpie Lady 1 rushes in and Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon fires a blast towards Yusuke.

Yusuke presses a button on the disc and calls out, "Thanks for that! Now, I can activate Draining Shield!" Yusuke's face-down card is revealed to be the Draining Shield trap card and Harpie Lady One's claws slam into a dome like shield surrounding Yusuke. Yusuke calls out, "Not only does it block your attack, but it gives life points equal to its attack points!"

Yusuke's life points increases by 1600 points and Ryoko says, "But my dragon can still hurt you!" True to Ryoko's words, her dragon's blast hits Yusuke's chest as he loses 1500 life points in one shot. Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ryoko: 3900

Yusuke: 3550

Yusuke draws one card from his deck and looks at it to see that it was Winged Kuriboh (A: 300/D: 200). Soon after, the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared onto Yusuke's shoulder, which Tenchi took to notice as the spirit of White Magician Pikeru appears onto his shoulder and says, _**"Lord Tenchi, that boy has a duel spirit also!"**_

Jaden notices it and exclaims, "No way! Tenchi, you have a duel spirit too!" Soon after, the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared onto Jaden's shoulder, as well as Kuriboh onto Kagome's right shoulder, a second Kuriboh and Vampire Lady by Hikari, Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears by Sasuke's side, Magician of Faith by Naruto's side, Fox Fire and Hiita the Fire Charmer on both of Keiko's shoulders, Red-Eyes Black Chick and Baby Dragon on both of Tyson's shoulders, Island Turtle by Max's side, Chazz's Ojama Trios, Vampire Lord besides Ray and finally, Darkfire Soldier appears by Kai's side.

Tenchi says, in an amazed tone, "So, you guys have duel spirits too, huh!?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Yeah, they tend to grow on you…well except for Chazz that is…"

Ojama Yellow says, in his usual tone, _**"It's like we're one big happy family!"**_

Chazz yells at Ojama Yellow, annoyed, "Would you zip it, already!?"

Kagome says, in a droll tone, "See what I mean…"

Meanwhile, Alexis, Syrus, Ryuko, Tenten, Ayeka, Washu, Neji, Lee, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Hilary and Kenny sweatdropped at this and Alexis says, "One of this days, I really need to know what are they talking about."

Yusuke's Winged Kuriboh chirps to Yusuke, telling him that he wants to get on the field and Yusuke asks Kuriboh, mentally, _**"So, you want to get out there!?"**_ Winged Kuriboh nods in reply as it returns to his card and Yusuke calls out, placing the card onto the disc, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Soon after, Winged Kuriboh (A: 300/D: 200) appears on the field, in defense mode and Yusuke says, "That'll do for now!"

Ryoko calls out, drawing a card, "That monster won't save you from me!" Ryoko presses a button on her disc and says, "I activate my facedown trap, Reckless Greed!" Ryoko's facedown card appeared to be the Reckless Greed trap card and Ryoko calls out, "Now I can draw two cards from my deck!" Ryoko draws two cards from her deck and Yusuke calls out, "But then, you can't draw for the next two turns!"

Ryoko calls out, placing a card onto the disc, "I'll manage! I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode!" Soon after, Sonic Duck (A: 1700/D: 700) comes to the field in attack mode and Ryoko says, "Now he gains a few life points!" Sonic Duck's stats increase from 1700/700 to 2000/700 and Ryoko puts a card into the slot, saying, "Then, I activate Lightning Vortex!" Ryoko slids her Roc from the Valley of Haze (A: 2400/D: 1400) monster card to the grave slot and calls out, "I toss card from my hand to destroy your winged fuzzball!"

Yusuke grunts and tells Winged Kuriboh, mentally, _**"Sorry, pal!"**_ Winged Kuriboh chirps as it was hit by lightning, destroying it and Yusuke calls out, "Sorry, freshman, because my furry little friend has a sweet effect! Whenever, he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I don't lose any life points this turn!"

Ryoko growls in annoyance and thinks, _"Damn it! I didn't think of that one! Now, thanks to that fuzzball, I can't attack! I won't make a fool out of myself in front of Tenchi!"_ Just then, Ryoko's grave slot of her disc glows and the Roc from the Valley of Haze monster card slids out. Ryoko grabs it and says, "Thanks to my Roc from the Valley of Haze's effect, whenever I discard it from my hand to the graveyard, I get to add it to my deck and then shuffle!" Ryoko puts the card to the top of the deck, takes out the deck, shuffles it and sends it back to the disc. Ryoko calls out, sliding another card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place a facedown and I end my turn!" Ryoko thinks in her mind, seriously, _"At least I have three monsters lined up to protect my life points!"_

Yusuke draws his card from his deck and says, "My turn!" Yusuke places a card onto the disc and says, "I summon forth Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode!" Soon after, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (A: 1400/D: 1200) appears onto the field in defense mode. Yusuke says, placing a card into the spell/trap slot, "And a card facedown to end my turn!"

Ryoko says, "Just because I can't draw doesn't mean that I can't end this duel now!" Ryoko slaps a card onto the disc and says, "I summon Birdface in attack mode!" Soon after, Birdface (A: 1600/D: 1600) appears onto the field in attack mode. Ryoko says, with a sly tone, "Thanks to my Harpie Lady One, my monster gains three hundred points!" Birdface's stats increase from 1600/1600 to 1900/1600 at the shock of our heroes and heroines.

Chazz says, stunned, "With those kind of points, Yusuke's lose!"

Ryoko calls out, "Now, my baby dragon, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian now!" Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon fires its attack towards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and it connects, blowing the guardian away. Ryoko calls out, "Now, my monsters, attack him directly and end this duel!" All of Ryoko's wind monsters charges towards Yusuke, with Harpie Lady 1 slashing Yusuke's chest, costing the former spirit detective 1600 life points, Birdface's sonic waves hitting Yusuke hard as he screams as he loses 1900 life points and Sonic Duck's own sonic waves heading towards Yusuke, but Yusuke had other plans as he pressed a button on his disc. Yusuke calls out, "I activate another Draining Shield!" Yusuke's facedown card appeared to be another Draining Shield to Ryoko's annoyances as a transparent barrier appears and Sonic Duck's attack hits it. Yusuke calls out, "Now your attack is cancelled and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!" Yusuke's life points increases by 2000 points and Yusuke says, "Sorry, Ryoko, you remember that I won't be that easy to beat!!"

Ryoko growls and says, "You did! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ryoko: 3900

Yusuke: 2050

Tenchi tells Jaden, "Hey Jaden, your friend is pretty stubborn."

Ayeka says, "I agree! I think he's probably getting into Ryoko's skin."

Ryoko thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! No matter how I attack, this kid keeps coming back for more! I've been underestimating him!"_

Yusuke draws his card from his deck and says, "It's my turn now!" Yusuke puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "First, I'll activate The Warrior Returning Alive! Now I can bring a warrior from my graveyard to my hand!"

Ryoko yells out, in a serious tone, "I don't think so! Reveal trap! Magic Jammer!" Ryoko's facedown is revealed to be the Magic Jammer counter trap card.

Yusuke yells out, "Damn it! Not that!"

Ryoko discards her last card from her hand and says, "Now, you can't revive a monster!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Now Yusuke's left without any protection!"

Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end with this!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "You played a good game, Yusuke! But this duel has to end!" Ryoko calls out, "Now, my monsters, attack and end this duel!"

Yusuke presses the button on his disc and says, "Activate trap! Negate Attack!" Yusuke's facedown revealed to be the Negate Attack counter trap card and Yusuke calls out, "Now, you can't attack for the rest of the turn!"

Ryoko growls and thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! He did it again! What will it take to get this guy to lose!?"_

Hikari says, with a smile, "What do you know!? My brother is still in this duel!"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "I end my turn!"

Yusuke draws his card and says, "My turn!" Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Yusuke draws two cards and puts one into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate my Mirage of Nightmare! Now when your standby phase starts, I get to draw until I'm holding four cards in my hand!" Yusuke puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll play two facedowns and call it a turn!"

Ryoko draws one card from her deck and says, "Now, Reckless Greed's side effect has expired, now I get to draw!"

Yusuke calls out, in a serious tone, "Now the special ability of Mirage of Nightmare activates, now I get pick up four cards remember!"

Yusuke draws four cards from his deck and Ryoko calls out, "But you have discard the number of cards that you picked up!"

Yusuke presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I don't think so! I activate my Thunder of the Ruler trap card!" Yusuke's facedown trap appeared to be the Thunder of the Ruler trap card and Yusuke says, "Thanks to this, you can't attack this turn!"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "That doesn't matter! You still have to discard four cards!"

Yusuke presses another button on his disc and says, "Not when I activate my Emergency Provisions!" Yusuke's facedown card was the Emergency Provisions quick-play spell card and Yusuke says, "Now for every spell or trap card I sacrifice, my life points are increased by a grand!" Soon after, Yusuke's Mirage of Nightmare, Thunder of the Ruler and facedown card, which was revealed as a trap card with a picture of a ring with four black grenades were sacrificed and Yusuke's life points went up by 3000 points.

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "So, what that you were able to gain life points!?" Ryoko places a card onto the disc and says, "I sacrifice Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and Sonic Duck to summon forth Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" Soon after, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and Sonic Duck disappears in a whirl of wind and Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (A: 2700/D: 1000) takes their places on the field in attack mode, while spreading its wings and giving a loud sharp screech.

Syrus says, nervously, "Oh man! That's one big bird!"

Ryuko says, nervously, "Yeah! No kidding!"

Ryoko says, in serious tone, "Now, there's my Harpie Lady One, she gives my big bird a power bonus!" Simorgh's stats increase from 2700/1000 to 3000/1000 and Ryoko says, "Just because you stopped my attacks doesn't mean that I can't lower your life points! Whenever, Simorgh stays on the field, both of us lose one thousand life points!"

Yusuke gasps and yells out, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Ryoko says, "No joke! But, I have an advantage! The damage decreases by five hundred points for every spell and trap card that both of us controls! Since I have my Call of the Haunted out, I only lose five hundred and since you don't have any spells or trap cards out, you lose one thousand points! I end my turn!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Good I was hoping for that!"

Ryoko says, perplexed, "Huh?!" Just then, a huge ring with black grenades appeared onto Simorgh's neck to Ryoko's surprise. Ryoko cries out, "What's the hell's that weird ring on my monster's neck!?"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "The card that I sacrifice, while back was Ring of Kamikaze! Whenever, it's destroyed with a card effect, its effect kicks in! At the end of the turn, it was destroyed, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and you lose life points equal to the attack of your destroyed monster!"

Ryoko gasps in shock as her monster explodes and she screams as she loses 3000 life points in one shot.

Current Score:

Ryoko: 0900

Yusuke: 5050

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "What a shot!?"

Tyson adds, excitedly, "Yeah! No joke! Yusuke totally turned to the duel to his favor!"

Yusuke draws one card from his deck and says, "Now!" Yusuke places a card onto the disc and says, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) appears onto the field in attack mode. Yusuke places another card onto the disc and says, "Now, his ability activates, now I play D.D. Warrior Lady!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears on the field besides Marauding Captain. Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play this…Monster Reborn to summon back Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Soon after, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (A: 1400/D: 1200) appears on the field.

Ryoko asks Yusuke, perplexed, "What's the point? Their attack points aren't higher than my monsters!"

Yusuke puts another card into the spell/trap slot and says, with a smile on his lips, "Oh how clumsy of me! Just I have to activate my Allied Forces spell card! Now, for every warrior on my side of the field, my warriors gain two hundred attack points!"

Ryoko counts her fingers to do the math and gasps, and then yells out, stunned, "That would mean that…!"

Yusuke's spell card increases the stats of Marauding Captain from 1200/400 to 1800/400, the stats of D.D. Warrior Lady from 1500/1600 to 2100/1600 and the stats of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from 1400/1200 to 2000/1200. Yusuke calls out, "Now, Marauding Captain, attack!" Marauding Captain rushes in, slashing Harpie Lady 1 as she shrieks in pain and was destroyed, costing Ryoko 200 life points. Since, Harpie Lady 1 was destroyed, Birdface's stats decrease to 1600/1600 and Yusuke calls out, "Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Celtic Blade Slash!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian rushes in, slashing Birdface as it shrieks in pain and was destroyed, lowering Ryoko's life points further by 400 points. Yusuke yells out, "Now, D.D. Warrior Lady, finish her off!" D.D. Warrior rushes over to Ryoko and slashes her chest as she screams as she loses 2100 life points, ending the duel, immediately.

Final Score:

Ryoko: 0000

Yusuke: 5050

After the duel ended, the final images had disappeared and Ryoko fell limply to her knees and she says, solemnly, "Oh man! How could I have lost!?"

Yusuke tells Ryoko, "That's game, freshman!" Yusuke notices Ryoko's saddened expression and asks, perplexed, "Hey, are you okay?"

Jaden asks Tenchi, perplexed, "Why is she like that?"

Tenchi says, dryly, "She takes losing badly."

Ayeka says, dryly, "She's pretty much a sore loser!"

Just then, a feminine voice boomed, "Tenchi, I didn't think to find you here!"

Everyone turned to see two young women behind them, which was Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Kiyone Makibi, wearing adult-sized and purple versions of a female Obelisk Blue student uniforms.

Tenchi tells the young women, "Mihoshi, Kiyone, it's been awhile!"

Chazz tells Tenchi, "More women you knew and they're older!" Everyone laughed at Chazz's comment.

Just then, Ryoko and Yusuke walked towards their friends, then Ryoko grabbed Tenchi into a forceful hug and says, "Tenchi, I'm sorry that I lost!"

Tenchi tries to get away from Ryoko's arms, while Ayeka was seethed with jealously and anger, and Tenchi says, nervously, "No…need!"

Yusuke walks up to his friends, sister and girlfriend and says, "So, was that, guys!?"

Before anyone could speak, Hiei walked ahead towards Ryoko, who was still hugging Tenchi, and says, in his usual stoic tone, "Hey!"

Ryoko lets go of Tenchi stares at Hiei hard and Hiei says, in a serious tone, "So, we finally met, Ryoko Hakubi!"

Ryoko asks, in a serious tone, "So, you saw me duel?"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "Even more than that, space pirate!"

Ryoko gasps, as well as Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone and as well as the rest of our heroes and heroines and Ryoko asks, "How did you know that?"

Jaden tells Hiei, "Hey Hiei, what do you mean by 'space pirate'?"

Hiei tells Jaden, "I'm sure that Yusuke, his sister, Kagome, Jade and Inuyasha could have sensed the three unfamiliar energies from the arena, before."

Ray says, perplexed, "Unfamiliar energies?"

Jade tells Hiei, "Hey Hiei, I think you're reveal too much about us!"

Hiei tells Jade, in a plain tone, "Don't worry, detective, I think our new friends the 'Bladebreakers' have some secrets that they are hiding from us."

Kai asks, in a serious tone, "What do you mean?"

Hiei says, "I meant you as well as your 'beyblading' team posses the four 'Sacred Bit-Beasts'!"

The members of the Bladebreakers, including Hilary, Daichi and Kenny gasps in shock and Tyson asks, "How did you know that!?"

Jaden asks, "Hey Tyson, what does Hiei mean?"

Tyson takes out something from his pocket and shows every one of our heroes and heroines his Dragoon Beyblade and says, "He's talking about this…"

**Present**

Back to the present, we find our former spirit detective thinking about those events and thinks in his mind, _"Soon after, the Bladebreakers told us about their secrets about their bit-beasts. Tyson's bit-beast is a blue dragon called Dragoon, Max's bit-beast was a purple turtle called Drecial, Ray's bit-beast is a white tiger called Driger, while Kai's bit-beast was a red phoenix named Dranzer. Then, we then realized that Tenchi and Ayeka are from a bloodline of Jurian royalty. Those Jurians have a weird wedding ritual that you have to marry your own sibling of the opposite sex. Of course, we though that's pretty weird and disgusting, especially if your own grandaunt as the hots for you. Ayeka isn't the only one that was after Tenchi's heart, Ryoko was the other one. They tend to fight over him to his distain. Then, we later discovered that Washu was the one, who created Ryoko. Washu created her 'lab' by the Slifer Dorm and was the new alchemy teacher, in Banner's place. While Kiyone and Mihoshi were made as gym instructors, under Ms. Fontaine. Plus, I noticed that Mihoshi and Tyson have bottomless pits of stomachs. Then, we told Tenchi and his friends about our secrets, including Kagome's days in the Feudal Era, my days as a spirit detective and the 'Shadow Riders and Sacred Beast issue' from last year. Soon after, Ryoko was given another chance to get into Obelisk Blue and she won her duel with an Obelisk Blue. Afterwards, Jaden and I discovered from Syrus and Ryuko that Crowler and Bonaparte were going to tear down the Slifer Dorm. I knew it was a really bad idea for Sheppard to give all power to the school to Crowler from the very beginning. Then, we met another duelist named Tyranno Hassleberry."_

**Past**

In the mid-afternoon after class, Yusuke, Tyson, Jaden and Syrus were walking in the forest while carrying duel discs in bags. Crowler assigned this as punishment for Tyson, Jaden and Syrus for sleeping in class, while Yusuke monitors them.

Jaden cries out, "This is so unchill! I sleep through Crowler's boring lectures and he makes us lug around these replacement duel discs across campus."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Makes you wonder what's happening to the other duel discs."

Syrus says, nervously, "Well…uh!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "You know something about this do ya!? Well speak up!"

Syrus says, nervously, "I don't know for sure…but I've heard things!"

Yusuke asks, "Like…"

Syrus says, "Well…you know the west river, right?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Yeah, what about it?"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "There's this bully, who hangs around there…so I've!"

Yusuke gasps, in shock and says, "Wait! I've heard about too!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What else?"

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "This bully and his gang hang out by that bridge in the west river. This bully forces you to duel him and when he beats you, you lose your duel disc."

Tyson yells out, angered, "What!? That's so uncool!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "No joke! How can someone be that selfish!?"

Yusuke says, while thinking, "This reminds of some myth I've heard. It involved a Japanese swordsman and nine hundred ninety-nine swords."

Tyson says, "Yeah, I know that story! It was a Japanese folktale about Saito Musashibo Benkei, popularly called Benkei. He was a Sohei warrior monk, who has stationed himself at Gojo Bridge in Kyoto, where he deprived every passing swordsman of his weapon, eventually collecting nine hundred ninety-nine swords. On his one thousandth duel, Benkei was defeated by Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a son of the warlord Minamoto no Yoshitomo. Henceforth, he became a retainer of Yoshitsune and fought with him in the Genpei War against the Taira clan."

Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus look at Tyson, perplexed and Tyson says, "My grandfather told this story a lot of times."

Jaden asks Syrus, "So, where's your duel disc?"

Syrus tried to come up with an answer and Yusuke says, "Sy, don't tell me that you dueled and lost to that guy!?"

Syrus wails out, "Yes! He did!"

Jaden says, lowly, "In that case, we take the long way home!" Jaden chuckles and walks ahead.

Syrus says, timid, "Wait! Do you…"

Jaden says, with his usual smile, "I sure do! Let's go! We have some duel discs to find!" Jaden dashes away from his friends. The others, except for Syrus, followed Jaden and Syrus says, warily, "I was afraid this would happen!" Syrus runs behind his friends and yells out, "Before, he also steals lunch money…uh…so I've heard!"

A few moments later, our heroes and heroines approached to the west river bridge and a male voice, with a military accent boomed, "Stop right there, civilians!"

They looked up to see a young male of the age of sixteen, with black hair is braids, brown eyes, wearing a cap in the form of a dinosaur head on his scalp, Ra Yellow blazer with the sleeves torn off, dark green military jeans, and black military boots. This young man had his arms crossed, with a backpack full of duel discs.

Syrus gasps, in shock and says, "That's him, guys! Maybe, we should go back! I mean, who needs lunch money, anyways!"

The young man yells out, in a firm military tone, "Draw your duel discs!"

Jaden shrugs and says, "Sure!" Jaden takes off the backpack full of duel discs.

The young man asks, perplexed, "Hold on! Aren't ya scared!?"

Jaden says, in his usual tone, "Of a duel? No way! Now, let's throw down!"

The young man yells out, while Jaden's friends got out of the way, "But I haven't given my speech, yet!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What speech?"

The young man yells out, "My intro! The name's Hassleberry, code name, Tyranno!"

Jaden shrugs, again and says, "Whatever, you say!"

Yusuke asks, pointing at the group of Ra Yellow boys behind Hassleberry, "Hey, what's with your goon squad?"

Hassleberry scolds out, "Show some respect, son!"

One of the boys says, in a serious tone, "That's right! You tell him, Sarge!"

Tyson says, lowly, "This guy has been living in the military too much."

The second boy, with Hassleberry, tells Jaden, "State your name!"

Jaden says, "Well, I'm…"

Syrus says, interrupting Jaden, "…was just leaving!"

The second boy yells out, "Recall boys!"

The first boy yells out, "Who are we?"

The group of Ra Yellow boys yells out, in unison, "Troup Tyranno!"

Yusuke says, drolly, "Okay, they're nuts. Since, when was Duel Academy a military school?"

Hassleberry yells at Yusuke, angrily, "Son, what do you have against the military!"

Yusuke replies, drolly, "Nothing, I just the terms mixed up and stop callin' my 'son', you military obessed freak!"

Tyson yells at Hassleberry, angrily, "We know that you and your goon squad have been taking duel discs from other students!"

Hassleberry yells out, "What are you gonna do about, little man!?"

Tyson yells out, "You can't just take duel discs! What's the matter with you!?"

Jaden says, nervously waving Tyson off, "Does it really matter now? Let's just throw down!"

Hassleberry says, while the backpack for of duel discs is taken from his back, "Let me lay down the grounds of battle, you lose them duel discs are mine."

Jaden says, in his usual tone, "If I win, then you give up the ones you stole."

The group of Ra Yellow boys yells out, stunned, "Say what!? Who are you!?"

Hassleberry unfolds his arms and says, nastily, "Just another wimp!"

Jaden asks, "So when can we duel?"

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Give me your name first, private!"

Later, Yusuke, Syrus, Tyson and Hassleberry's gang were on the bridge as they saw Jaden and Hassleberry facing each other and Hassleberry yells out, "Ready for boot, son!"

Syrus yells out, "Hey, you! Don't call him 'son' it's his second year!"

The second Ra boy yells out, "Then, he's number two!"

The first Ra boy says, "Then, who's one!?"

The Ra Yellow boys yells out, "Troop Tyranno!"

Tyson yells out, angrily, "Well you give it up! This isn't the army!"

The Ra Yellow boys yell out, in unison and ignoring Tyson, "Who's the best? Troop Tyranno! Who's gonna win!?"

Tyson and Syrus yell out, in unison, "Troop Jaden!"

Jaden pulls his deck into his disc and activates it and says, "Game on, general!"

Hassleberry yells, angrily, "Are you mocking me!? I'm a sergeant, junior! And this aint no game! This is combat!" Hassleberry's duel disc is activated and Jaden says, "All right, then get your combat on!"

Starting Score:

Hassleberry: 4000

Jaden: 4000

**Present**

Back in the present, why find our heartbroken former spirit detective looking in the sky and thinking in his mind, _"It turned out that Jaden won that duel, just like in that Benkei story. And just like in the story, Hassleberry became Jaden's wingman, like Benkei was the servant of Minamoto no Yoshitsune, which Syrus gained a rival for 'Jaden's sidekick' title. It wasn't long before Hassleberry knew the real truth about us and for some reason he understood it. Then, we learned about Crowler's plans for this school, after an arrival of Inuyasha and Kagome's little friend from the Feudal Era."_

**Past**

At the Slifer Red dorm and a few days after Jaden and Hassleberry's duel, we found Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Tyson, Max and Jaden watching an argument between Syrus and Hassleberry.

Syrus yells at Hassleberry, angrily, "I've got one word for you, Sarge! Shower! Try using it! It actually gets you clean!"

Kagome asks, drolly, "How long can this go on!?"

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, angrily, "Oh yeah! Well, you talk in your sleep and what's with the nightlight! And for your information, I showered last week!"

Syrus yells out, "Well, next time stand under the water!"

Hikari says, drolly, "Syrus is right! Hassleberry really does need a shower."

Kagome says, drolly, "I can actually smell the stink."

Jaden says, "Come on!" Jaden gets up from his seat and says, "If we're gonna be roommates, we're gonna need to compromise! Now, I how about a group hug!"

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "I don't do hugs!"

Syrus says, with disgust, "Because, your stink scares everyone away!"

Just then, a familiar male voice booms with annoyance, "What will it take for you people to shut up!?"

Everyone looked to see a pissed off Inuyasha enter the room and Inuyasha yells out, "You've been arguing about this 'sidekick' thing and it's getting old fast!" Just then, a cat's meow was heard, coming from Inuyasha.

Kagome thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That sound! It can't be!"_

Just then, something came out of Inuyasha's shirt and to his shoulder, which appeared to be a tiny yellow cat. Kagome gasps, stunned, "Kirara!"

Everyone, except for Inuyasha, looked at Kagome and Jaden asks, "You know that cat, Kagome?"

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "That's a strange looking cat, ma'am!"

Kagome tells her friends, "This cat belongs to a friend of mine from the Feudal Era. Her name's Kirara and she can be a fateful helper in our adventures."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "But how? I thought no one, except you, Inuyasha and Melody, could cross over to this time from that well in the forest."

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "And there you have it, folks! The dweebs in their natural habitat."

Everyone looked at Chazz Princeton, while holding a camera in his hands, filming the room.

Tyson asks, annoyed, "For forget how to knock and what's with the camera, Philini?"

Chazz takes the camera away from him and says, in his usual snobbish tone, "I'm picturing my life as a reality show. It has a great summary, one talented young duelist, forced to live in a dorm full of slackers and freaks. Talk about a ratings grabber! It'll make me into a big star!"

Syrus says, in a teasing tone, "With a big head!" In response, Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome and Hassleberry giggle at this.

Jaden says, "I think you may be on to something here, Chazz. But I think your show needs a plot twist."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "What could be interesting than watching me?" Chazz notices Kirara on Inuyasha's shoulder and asks, "Hey, dog face, what's with the cat?"

Inuyasha flexes his claws and was about to shrike, until Kagome got into between and Kagome says, "This is Kirara, she's a friend of ours from the Feudal Era."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "Feudal Era, I thought that no one, except you, Inuyasha and Melody could cross over to this time through that weird well in the forest. So, how did this little furball get through?"

Kagome replies, "I don't know."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "Am I interrupting something?"

Everyone turned to see Alexis Rhodes, in front of them, while holding a bag in her hands. Hassleberry says, "Jaden was right! Your show got a whole lot better."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's up?"

Alexis says, with a hint of anger, "I left my dorm for good or until Crowler has been stripped of power of this school, so do you have room for one more?"

Jaden replies, "Uh…yeah…but what happened with the Obelisk Blue dorm?"

Chazz tells Alexis, happily, "I've got a better idea!"

Inuyasha says, drolly, "The little man doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

Kagome nods and says, "You said it."

Later, Chazz showed everyone his new room, which was as big as a living in a normal house and Chazz says, in his usual tone, "I gave you 'Shade Chazz' the ultimate in dorming elegance."

Tyson says, perplexed, "A spa with a waterfall. Don't you think that's overkill?"

Max says, stunned, "I think we way past overkill, somewhere between the bowling alley in the basement and the three ringed circus in the living room!"

Alexis says, with a smile, "High ceilings, marble doors…I never thought I'd say this, Chazz, I'm impressed. It's awesome and tons of space, so do you mind if I crush here."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Weren't you going to stay in your friend's room?"

Chazz tells Inuyasha, hostility, "Zip it, dog boy! You can't argue what she wants!"

Jaden says, uncomfortably, while Kirara was sleeping on his right shoulder, "I guess, if you like high ceilings…"

Chazz says, in his usual tone, "Let's see! Stay in a decent room or stay in a room with a family of roaches."

Syrus asks, "Why did you leave your dorm in the first place?"

Alexis gets out a red dress and Hassleberry says, "Uh…nice uniform, ma'am!"

Alexis says, with a snort, "Oh please, this was all Crowler's idea. He actually wanted me to where this and sing while I dueled!"

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Why would he do that?"

Yusuke says, in his usual tone, "Yeah, we all know that you can't pick up a tone!" In response, Alexis's right fist mysteriously was thrown to Yusuke's face, hard enough for the former spirit detective was fall back to his behind.

Hassleberry, Tyson and Max winched at that and Hassleberry says, "Damn! That's gotta hurt!"

Max says, amazed, "Yeah, no kidding! She's the same as Hilary, once Tyson gets her mad!"

Alexis, with a red anime-style vein on her forehead, her eye twitches, asks, annoyed while cracking her knuckles, "Anymore smart-assed comments, Urameshi?!"

Yusuke groans in pain as circles of stars went around his head and blood came from his nose.

Hikari turns from her brother's injured form and asks Alexis, "Seriously, why would Crowler put you through it, 'Lex?"

Alexis replies, in annoyance, while Yusuke gets up holding his nose, "Something about me, being a dueling pop star, with this damned dress! Can you picture me wearing that?"

Chazz gets a dreamy facial expression, once he imagines Alexis in that dress and Alexis says, in confused annoyance, "Uh…guys!"

Jaden says, cluelessly, "You're right! Who wants to see you in that thing?"

Yusuke mutters, "Or si…" Yusuke had to shut up, when he sees Alexis's death glare at him telling him to 'shut the hell up'.

Chazz tells Jaden, annoyance, "Real smooth, dork! Don't you get it! This isn't about the dress, it's about Chancellor Crowler!"

Jaden says, in a gleeful manner, "He's gonna wear the dress!"

Chazz groans in annoyance and pure disgust and Kagome says, "Nobody's wearing that dress, Jaden!"

Alexis says, in a serious tone, "Now that Crowler is head of the school, he want further his career and he's using us, so we have to stop him!"

Just then, a male voice boomed, "Syrus! Syrus!"

Everyone turned to see Botan, Bastion Misawa, Tenchi Masaki, Ray Kon, Ryoko Hakubi, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, Keiko Yukimura, Ryuko Lyon, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno came into the room and Jaden asks, "Hey, guys what's up!?"

Syrus asks, "You guys are looking for me! What for?"

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "A duel?"

Syrus asks, nervously, "A duel? Who am I dueling?"

Keiko replies, "Her name's Missy, she's an Obelisk Blue student and she duels with a deck full of insect monsters."

The Urameshi twins yell out, in unison, "Oh no! Not her!"

Alexis says, with disgust, "Missy? Okay, that girl totally freaks me out."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Despite all that, she's really good."

Chazz tells Syrus, in a low sarcastic tone, "Congrats, you're Crowler's next victim…"

Jaden tells Syrus, "Wait, Sy! This duel could be your big break!"

Tenchi says, with his gleeful smile, "Yeah, you're gonna win and prove everyone wrong! There gonna see the brave Sy!"

Syrus says, in a lowly timid tone, "Jaden, Tenchi, one question: when you see the 'Brave Syrus', can you tell him that the wimpy one is looking for him!?" Syrus wails out as he ran from his friends and Hassleberry yells out, "Hey Truesdale!"

Bastion yells out, perplexed, "Syrus!" Syrus ran out of the door and Ryoko jumps up from her seat and yells out, "Where do you think you're going, twerp!?" She, Yusuke and Hassleberry ran after the little blue haired Slifer.

Ryuko says, lowly, "Sy…"

Ray asks, no one in particular, "Could someone please fill me in here?"

Botan replies, "Well…Syrus, he's has a confidence problem…"

Keiko adds, "Meaning he thinks that he can't win…"

**Flashback, after Syrus's run**

In Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry's room, we find Yusuke and Ryoko, with their arms crossed and Hassleberry on his bed above Syrus's, which had the youngest Truesdale brother, hiding in the covers.

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Come on, solder! Up and at him!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Syrus! You can't possibly stay in there forever!"

Syrus's voice boomed in the covers, "Of course not! Just for a few days, a weeks tops! But don't worry! I've got everything that I need here: bottled water, candy hams, Mr. Fudgy Bear…"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "I'm not gonna ask…" Ryoko grabs hold of Syrus's covers and yells out, "Come on!" Ryoko pulls hard enough to have the covers pulled from Syrus as Syrus came out, spinning in the air and fell onto the ground.

Hassleberry says, in his usual manner, "Listen up, soldier! Fear is your mortal enemy and fear needs to be destroyed! Now get up and fight that fear! Fight that fear!"

Syrus sits up and says, "But…I'm afraid to!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Then, you've already lost the war. Is that what you want? No! You want win and not against that Missy girl, but against your own fear! Now, what scares you the most, Truesdale!?"

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Returning to our current situation with our former spirit detective resting and 'weeping' on a roof of the Academy, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"However, Syrus conquered his own fears and dueled Missy then kicked her ass with some great moves and skills. Her obsession with Zane, really pissed Kari to the brink of punching her in the nose, if it wasn't for Alexis and I hold her back._ _After Syrus's win allowing him into Ra Yellow, Jordan Rhodes and Max Tate got their own promotion duel and made to Ra Yellow shortly thereafter Syrus's duel with Missy._ _And talking about_ _Zane, the first duel that I saw him in would be when his descent into darkness began…when he dueled the pro duelist, Aster Phoenix…"_

**Flashback; Inside of****one of the classrooms of Duel Academy**

Inside of one of the large classrooms within the main building of Duel Academy, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, Ryuko Lyon, Bastion Misawa, Tyson Granger, Kenny, Max Tate, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Hilary Tachibana, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Kagome Higurashi, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, together as the students prepare to take their seats as the duel between Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale is about to begin.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Don't mind if you have some more friends over?" Jaden and his friends look to see Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko.

Jaden tells Tenchi, with a smile, "No problem! The more the merrier!" Tenchi and his friends gather around Yusuke, Jaden and their friends with Ayeka sitting down by Alexis, Tenchi sitting down by Bastion Misawa, and Ryoko sits down by Tenchi.

Hilary asks Syrus, "So, your brother is dueling against Aster Phoenix, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Hilary, nodding his head, "Yep. That's my big brother, Zane. He's the best and I know that he will win."

Ino asks Syrus, "How can you be so sure, Syrus? From what I hear, Aster Phoenix is good."

Bastion states, plainly, "Ino brings up a good point. We haven't seen the power of Aster's true deck, yet, so, we can't be certain of Zane's victory."

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "Oh, come on! We are you so worried? Zane can't lose to that punk and true deck or not, he couldn't even beat Jaden."

Kenny tells Chazz, "Bastion has a point, Chazz. From what you told us, Aster just used a deck that he created with random cards. If he is using his true deck, who knows what skills he will use."

Bastion nods his head in agreement and states, "Indeed, Kenny." Just then television screen went on and it displays the show that showing Zane's and Aster's duel. It gives a view of the Kaiba Dome with the pictures of Zane and Aster display the words 'Aster Phoenix VS Zane Truesdale' in-between the two pictures.

As the students gossip about the upcoming duel, Alexis says, "I can't believe that Crowler sprung for cable."

Ryoko says, in her usual matter, "What does it matter? This way, we will know what's happening and see if Zane Truesdale or Aster Phoenix wins."

Soon after, the announcer on the television tells about the crowd is split in popularity between Zane and Aster Phoenix and the screen shows the dueling arena in the Kaiba dome with the classic theatrical fireworks' for Zane's arrival. After Zane is seen, the picture switches to dozens of young girls cheering and swooning over the former top student of Duel Academy.

Chazz says, annoyed, "Argh! What does he have that I don't?!"

Jaden's laughs at Chazz's 'question' and Syrus retorts, with a smile on his lips, "A career, personality, and oh yeah, a good looking little brother." Soon after, the picture on the television shows Aster's entrance into the dueling arena with some other young girls also swooning over him, too.

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "I guess that Zane isn't the only lady killer over there." Chazz growls in annoyance and looks away in pure annoyance as well. Soon after, the two of them started their duel and Aster went first by drawing one card from his deck.

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Zane: 4000

On the television, Aster smirks at the card and says, "I think I will start with this guy." Aster then displays the card to be Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) monster card and everyone is shocked by this.

Jaden then says, also surprised, "Hey, that's mine."

Aster shouts out, "Go, Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears on the field, but unlike Jaden's Avian, this one is black skin and green fur/feather with grey wings instead of white skin and green fur/feathers with white wings.

Zane says, stunned, "No way! I deck full of heroes!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "That's right! Just like your Academy chum, Jaden!"

Jaden says, in annoyance, "Hey, come on, bro! That's not cool!"

Yusuke says, in annoyance, "No joke! Try something more original!"

Aster puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I place these two cards face-down and end my turn." When the screen turns to Zane, he has his eyes closed and then he opens his eyes and gets a smile on his lips, which is a rarity for Syrus' older brother.

Syrus says, plainly, "He's smiling."

Bastion tells Syrus, "Wouldn't you? Zane has the advantage. He has already fought against Jaden's deck."

Keiko nods her head and states, "That's right! So, Zane knows how to beat it! If it is like Jaden's deck…"

Back inside of the Kaiba dome, Zane draws one card and says, "Hey, Aster! Watch this!" Zane puts one card on his duel disk and says, "I play my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon (A: 2100/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Zane tells Aster, "I can summon my Cyber Dragon since all of the monsters in play are on your side of the field. A trick that I learned back in the academy." Zane then calls out, "Now, Cyber Dragon, attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon fires a beam of blue energy right at Elemental Hero Avian.

Aster then calls out, "You've just triggered my Draining Shield trap!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Draining Shield trap card and Cyber Dragon's attack slams into a dome like shield surrounding Aster and Avian. Aster then says, sarcastically, "Isn't that special? But not does this card stop your attack, I gain life-points equal to your monster's attack points."

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Nice move. But here's a better one! It's the spell card known as Trap Booster! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Zane discards his Photon Generator Unit quick-play spell card, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "And I choose my Trap Jammer! It cancels out your trap, junior!"

Aster gives a sly smirk and replies, in a sly tone, "Is that all? Come on, Zaney! Don't you know that card is a dime a dozen?" Aster's other face-down is then revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter-trap card and Aster says, "I've got a Trap Jammer, too! And it cancels out all of your hard work." Zane's Trap Jammer is negated by Aster's and Cyber Dragon's attack is negated as Aster's life-points increase by 2100.

Back in Duel Academy, the students, especially our two groups of friends are amazed by this play, and Bastion says, "What an even match."

Tyranno says, with a smile, "They're neck and neck. This is what I call combat."

Jaden asks, very interesting and curiously, "I wonder: What other surprises that Aster has in his deck?"

Back in the stadium, things began to heat up as Aster beings his turn.

Current Score:

Aster: 6100

Zane: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "All right, Zane! Get this! Now, I play Pot of Greed! And I'm sure you know that it allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Aster draws two more cards from his deck and says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Then I'm kicking it Polymerization Style!" A hologram of a darker version of Burstinatrix to appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Avian, Aster says, "I'll be fusing my Avian on my field with the Burstinatrix in my hand! Now, give a Kaiba Dome welcome to Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2100/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Back in the classroom, Syrus asks, confused, "Elemental Hero Who?! But, he fused Avian and Burstinatrix! Hello! Where is good old Flame Wingman?!"

Chazz asks, annoyed, "Could someone tell him?"

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Tell me what?"

Bastion tells Syrus, "It's simple, Syrus! When fusing Elemental Heroes, you get to choose what high-level monster they fuse into."

Kenny tells Syrus, "That's right, Syrus! And each fusion monster has different powers."

Keiko states, "So, when you fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, you can form Flame Wingman or Phoenix Enforcer, right?"

Kenny tells Keiko, "That's right, Keiko."

Jaden asks, amazed, "Wait! I can? Who knew?" Everyone then does a classic anime sweatdrop and fall at Jaden's statement.

Chazz tells Jaden, "Wow, you are even dumber than I thought. And that's saying a lot."

Jaden says, with a smile, "What do you know? My deck has a new trick. Why didn't someone tell me sooner?"

Chazz exclaims, annoyed, "How did this spazz ever beat me?!"

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane stares down the new Elemental Hero that he never saw before.

Aster tells Zane, "Cool outfit, huh, Zaney? Now, check out his attack!" Aster then commands, "Go, Phoenix Flame!" Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer then charges right at Cyber Dragon.

Back in the school, Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold on! They've got the same attack points! It's a wash!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "Not exactly."

Returning to the Kaiba dome, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer slashes through Cyber Dragon destroying it while it remains totally unharmed.

As his monsters returns to his side, Aster tells Zane, sarcastically, "Oops. Did I forget to mention his ability? He can't be destroyed in battle." Zane growls in annoyance, while back at school, Hikari gave a scowl look at Aster and says, lowly, "I'm beginning to really hate that kid, Aster."

Returning to the Kaiba dome, Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Oh, well. I'll end my turn with this card face-down."

Zane tells Aster, as he draws one card from his deck, "All right, kid, settle down." Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Well, what do you know, Aster? Pot of Greed. I'll draw two." Zane draws two cards from his deck, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, an old favorite: The spell card, Power Bond!"

Back in the school, Hikari says, with a smile, "Wicked!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Awesome."

Syrus says, with a smile and excitedly, "That's the best card he's got."

Within the Kaiba Dome, Zane tells Aster, "Listen up because Zane's going to win. I'll send two machines to my graveyard in order to summon a new machine." The two Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600 X2) appear on the field and fuse together, Zane says, "I'll fuse my two Cyber Dragons to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of a bright light from the fusion of the two Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2100) appears on the field on attack mode. Zane then says, "And thanks to Power Bond's effect, my Twin Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Cyber Twin Dragon roars and sparks as it stats increase from 2800/2100 to 5600/2100! Zane then calls out, "And now, Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his Phoenix Enforcer! Double Strident Blast!" Cyber Twin Dragon launches a powerful blast of energy at Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into him, but thanks to its ability, it isn't destroyed, however, Aster loses 3500 life-points with this attack. Zane tells Aster, "And my dragon has another surprise for you, it can attack again!"

Back in Duel Academy, Chazz tells his 'associates', "Just like I thought! Aster's going to lose!"

Hikari says, with a wide smile, "Big time!"

Cyber Twin Dragon launches another attack right at Phoenix Enforcer and Aster growls as he secretly pushes a button on his duel disk just before the attack slams into Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, covering him and Aster in a large amount of smoke. The announcer yells out Zane's victory, "Good night, Irene! It's over!"

But then Aster appears out of the smoke with 100 still remaining.

Zane gasps in shock and exclaims, "Hold on! I won!"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin, "Afraid not. Did you ever hear the expression: 'The Duel Monsters card is quicker than the eye'?"

Zane asks Aster, in a serious tone, "What are you trying to say?"

Aster tells Zane, "What I mean is I used my Elemental Recharge and it gives me an extra one thousand life-points for every hero on the field." Aster tells Zane, "Now, as for you, your Power Bond comes with a price and it is time for you to pay up with your life-points. Actually, make that twenty-eight hundred of them. Right?! The same amount as your dragon's original attack points." Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon glows as Zane loses 2800 life-points, thanks to the negative effect of Power Bond.

Current Score:

Aster: 0100

Zane: 1200

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Tough break." Aster puts one card on his duel disk and says, "And now things are getting tougher with my Sparkman!" Soon after, a darker version of Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll add this! Spark Blaster!" Just then a hologram of a blaster connected to Sparkman's right arm appears in Sparkman's right hand and Aster puts the last card in the spell/trap slots, "But I'm not done yet! Next, I'll add my Guard Penalty spell card! Thanks to this, I get to pick one monster on the field and if it switches to defense mode, I get to draw a card! So, I'll choose your Twin Dragon! And what do you know! I can use my Spark Blaster to do just that!" Sparkman uses his Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon to defense mode. Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "While he is taking a nap, I get to draw a card. Did you get all that? How about I switch him back to attack mode for a reply?" Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to attack mode and Aster says, "And now, for an instant reply. Back to bed little dragon." Sparkman uses Spark Blaster to switch Cyber Twin Dragon back to defense mode and everyone in the audience starts to laugh.

One child in the audience says, "Look, mommy. The dragon is doing tricks."

Aster says, tauntingly, "Listen to that Zane, looks like the crowd is on to you. They know that you are a joke."

Zane yells out, angrily, "Shut it!"

Back in Duel Academy, Hikari yells out, angrily, "I hate that guy!"

Syrus says, worriedly, "Whoa. I've never seen Zane that angry before."

Chazz says, annoyed, "He can't lose to some kid."

Bastion tells Chazz and his friends, "He is more than a kid. In one move, he has made our top graduate into a laughing stock."

Hikari says, annoyed, "Defeating Zane is one thing, but doing this…It is just plain wrong. What a jerk."

Returning the Kaiba Dome, Aster says, "See you later, Blaster! Thanks for everything!" Sparkman's Spark Blaster is destroyed since it has been 'used up', Aster draws one card from his deck, thanks to Guard Penalty, and says, as he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, I'm disappointed with you, Zaney. I thought you would be tougher! Because I'm just warming up! Ready! Now, I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer with Sparkman!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex as they are sent to the graveyard, Aster exclaims, "This creates my Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2500/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode.

Zane says, drolly, "Oh, great."

Back in Duel Academy, everyone is awe-struck and Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Sam hill! That critter is bigger than any heroes in your deck, Jaden!"

Returning to the Kaiba Dome, Aster tells Zane, "The fun doesn't stop there, Zaney. My Shining Phoenix Enforcer gets three hundred attack points for every hero in my graveyard for a grand total of thirty-seven hundred points!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats increase from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100! Aster then calls out, "Now, show him how you got your name! Shining Enforcement!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer then rams right through the chest of Cyber Twin Dragon, destroying it, and shattering to nothingness, Zane was getting really angry at Aster. Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "All right. I'll place one card face-down and that will be it."

Aster nastily laughs at Zane and Zane tells Aster, seriously, "Sorry, Aster, the joke's on you. And it is time for the punchline. My move!" Zane draws one card from his deck, looks at the two cards in his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play a little spell card known as Polymerization!" Zane then puts the other card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll play Cybernetic Fusion Support! Here's how it works: I play half of my life-points and then I can fuse monster in my graveyard! So, I fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard!" The three Cyber Dragons cards in Zane's graveyard come out and are removed from play, the holograms of Zane's three Cyber Dragon appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex.

Back in Duel Academy, all of the students were beginning to celebrate and Jaden says, "Talk about a sweet comeback!"

Bastion says, "Nice. He just bought himself a victory!"

Hikari yells out, "Yeah! Zane!"

Ryoko asks Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke, does your sister have a thing for Zane?"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah!"

Back within the Kaiba Dome, Zane shouts out, "Meet my Cyber End Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) appears on the field in attack mode and the crowd starts to cheer. Zane tells Aster, "It has been fun, Aster. But all good things come to an end!" Cyber End Dragon then prepares to attack and Zane says, with a smile, "Nice knowing you."

Aster smiles and says, "I've got to say, you talk a wicked game. But when dueling the pros, I'm afraid going to get you two things: Beaten and fast."

Zane wonders what Aster is talking about, he then gasps, remember Aster's face-down card, and exclaims, "Wait! Your trap card!"

Aster yells out, "Destruction of Destiny to be more exact!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the Destruction of Destiny trap card and Aster says, "Nice try, Zaney! But thanks to this card, you're about to lose! Because, I can send five cards from my deck to the graveyard! And I choose Clayman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Bubbleman, and Hero Signal!" Aster takes the said cards from his deck, puts into his graveyard slot, and says, "Oh, did I mention Enforcer's special ability? He gets three hundred attack points for every hero in the graveyard!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4900/2100!

Zane yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Aster tells Zane, with a sly grin on his lips, "That's right. Your little dragon picked the wrong fight. Now, who's got more points now, Zaney?"

Zane says, solemnly and shocked since he knew what was coming next, "You."

Aster exclaims, "That's right! And don't you forget it!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer counters Cyber End Dragon's attack, charges right through Cyber End Dragon's chest, and Cyber End Dragon explodes with a huge explosion, costing Zane 900 life-points and ending the duel.

Final Score:

Aster: 0100

Zane: 0000

Within the halls of Duel Academy, all of the students, Yusuke, Jaden, Tenchi, Tyson and their friends are shocked to see what happened. Back in the Kaiba Dome, Zane falls to his knees in shock.

Zane says, shocked by his loss, "How can this be?"

Aster replies, in a plain tone, "Simple. You can't escape from destiny."

Zane looks at Aster, gasps in shock since he heard that saying before, and he says, stunned, "The demon! It's you!" Aster gives a serious look, turns around, and walks away. Back in Duel Academy, all of the students and teachers, including our heroes and heroines, looked in stunned silence at Zane's loss to Aster.

Ryoko exclaims, "Whoa! Zane Truesdale lost!"

Ayeka says, amazed, "Well, it looks like that Aster is as good as he says."

Tenchi states, "He might be a jerk, but you are right, Ayeka."

Syrus says, stunned, "I just can't believe that he took out my brother."

Bastion says, plainly, "He can't be beat."

Jaden says, in a plain tone, "We'll see."

Hikari clinched her fists and thinks, angrily, _"I'm gonna beat him to a pulp when I see him again!"_

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back to the present, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"It was totally beyond belief. Zane, who never lost one duel, lost to Aster Phoenix in a total and humiliating defeat. After that, Zane would be a losing streak and when he started winning again, he won't be the same Zane Truesdale that we, except for the Bladebreakers, Kenny, Hilary, Tenchi and his friends, originally knew. On the meanwhile, Aster announced his plans to duel Jaden Yuki, through he did it in a way to make Jaden look bad, including saying that Jaden copied his deck! That rotten asshole! And then when he arrives, he only allows us to come to see the duel! Jaden prepared for his duel against Aster Phoenix and his deck of heroes with warning from Jaden's Duel Spirit, Winged Kuriboh, warning him of danger, but Jaden was confident of victory. However, even through it was an even match, Jaden would soon wish he had…"_


	2. Joyful to Painful Memories Pt 2

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Author's Note: I so sorry that I took too long to finish this story! I had things to prepare for school. I want to thank Tri-Edge of the Azure Flames and Gallantmon of the Hazard for the plots of the story. These authors have been a real help for this chapter and story.

**Chapter 2: Joyful to Painful Memories**

We find our former spirit detective, still heartbroken after his loss of his beloved to the Society of Light and continuing to think about what happened that led to this terrible present.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"It was totally beyond belief. Zane, who never lost one duel, lost to Aster Phoenix in a total and humiliating defeat. And what Aster had said about Jaden, really pissed me off…_

**Flashback; Shortly after Zane and Aster's duel**

Now, we find Aster Phoenix, after his victory against Zane, talking with a group of reporters, who are photographing him and interviewing him.

One female reporter tells Aster, "What an impressive win! What's your secret?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile and tone, "Like I tell my fans, winning is easy when you got destiny on your back."

Back in Duel Academy, we find our heroes and heroines, with Hikari, who has a pissed off look in her expression, watching the after duel interview with Aster Phoenix.

Hikari says, with a low angered tone, "What a fucking jerk."

Keiko tells Hikari, with a whisper in a slight scolding tone, "Kari, keep it down and watch that language! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

On the meanwhile, on the large television in the room, the female reporter's voice asks Aster, "What about this new deck of yours?"

Aster says, "Well, there is a reason that I revealed it today…" Aster's face is fully displayed on the television and he says, "You see, last week, I pay a visit to Duel Academy and get this, I found a student that totally copied my deck!"

Jaden exclaims, stunned, "What?!"

Yusuke yells out, "That as…" Before, Yusuke could finish, his girlfriend quickly slapped his mouth closed and says, annoyed, "Yusuke, you're going to get us in trouble!"

Hassleberry asks, perplexed, "I wonder who did that?" Soon enough, we find many of Hassleberry's friends, namely our heroes and heroines, sweatdrop from this ditzy comment coming from the mouth of our dino duelist.

Hilary tells Hassleberry, "Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix is accusing Jaden of copying his deck when he copied Jaden's!"

Hassleberry yells out, shocked and angered, "What?! All right, that did it! No one accused my pal of being a copy cat! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Hikari says, in a low angered tone, "Get in line!"

Naruto says, angered, "No joke! That's so a low blow! Believe it!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "I guess I can't blame him. I mean who doesn't want to be me?"

Hikari thinks in her mind, angrily, _"Everyone in the whole world, asshole!"_

Ryoko says, angered, "What an egotistic asshole!?"

Aster then says, with a serious tone, "But before this wanna-be took all of the credit, I had to reveal my deck. You see, this student, who will remain unnamed, has somewhat of a following with hard-core dueling fans. And last thing that I need is some prep school wanna-be taking the credit for my work!"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "It's official. I can't stand this bloke!"

Ray tells Bastion, with a serious and annoyed tone, "You aren't the only one, Bastion! He accused Jaden of copying his deck when he was the one that copied Jaden's deck! That guy needs to be taught a lesson!"

Sakura nods her head and says, seriously, "No kidding! Taking credit for someone else's work while making it looks like the other way around! How rude is that?!"

Tyson calls out, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! Jaden has been playing with his Elemental Hero cards since he was a little kid and that jerk must have only been playing with them probably around this one duel or so! What an ass! Famous or not, he needs to be taught a lesson!"

Max nods his head and says, with a very serious tone, "I agree with you, Tyson."

Tenchi nods his head and says, in a very serious tone, "Yeah! There are many things that I tolerate, but what Aster Phoenix just did was really low."

Ayeka nods her head in agreement with Tyson and says, "That's right! Accusing Lord Jaden of copying his Duel Monsters deck when it is actually him that copied Lord Jaden's! Talk about rude!"

Ryoko nods his head and says, annoyed, "For once, I agree with you totally, princess!!"

On the television, Aster says, with a serious tone, "Now, whatever you like me or not, there is one point that can't be denied: I'm the best and I can't be beat! And to prove it, I'm challenging this school boy! I won't mention his name, but it rhymes with Shaden Shuki!" Everyone then looks directly at Jaden and Aster says, over the televisions, "Do you hear me, Shaden? You know who you are, you card thief! You think that your rip-off deck is so great? Then prove by putting it up against my deck!"

Yusuke, who took Keiko's hand away from his mouth, says, with a snarl, "Okay, I'm really tempted to deck this guy!"

Hikari says, with an angered snarl, "Get in line, bro!"

Naruto says, with a confidence, "Ha! I know that Jaden will beat the pants off of this jerk!"

Hinata asks Naruto, in her usual tone, "How can you be so sure, Naruto?"

Naruto tells Hinata, "Jaden's a great guy and one awesome duelist! He's beaten tough opponents! I've seen him in action and I know that he can beat some copycat jerk with an attitude!"

Sakura tells Naruto, nervously, "I'm not so sure, Naruto. I mean, Jaden only tied with Zane and Aster managed to beat Zane."

Hikari yells at Sakura, angrily, "Would you shut up about that, Sakura?!"

Sakura winches in fear and she thinks in her mind, _"Touché."_

Naruto says, with a confident tone, "Ha! That jerk only got lucky!"

Neji tells Naruto, "You're such a fool, Naruto."

Naruto yells at Neji, annoyed, "What was that, Neji?!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a plain and serious tone, "If you had been paying attention, loser, Aster played the duel flawlessly. He didn't get lucky. He skillfully beat Zane and that means he isn't no pushover."

Kai says, in a plain and serious tone, "I have to agree with Sasuke, Naruto. There's a chance that Jaden may have a tough challenge."

Jaden's friends look at him and Alexis tells Jaden, concerned, "Kai and Sasuke are right, Jay. You might have beaten him once, but now, he is using his real deck."

However, Jaden thinks in his mind, with a wide sly smile on his face, _"This is just the duel I've been looking for! It's time to get my rematch on!"_

**Flashback; ****Sometime later that night**

Later that night, we find Aster Phoenix hovering over a wide-eyed shocked and horrified adult male with a helmet, broken goggles, brown buttoned up jacket, black pants, and brown shoes while shuffling through a deck of cards in his hand.

Aster says, with a nasty sneer, "If you want free cards, then here! They won't be much use to you in jail!" Aster throws the deck of cards on the stunned person's stunned form, who is twitching and has the look of horror in his eyes. Soon after, Yusuke, Ryoko and Hikari, using their demon super-speed appear first on the scene, while Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Lee, and Sasuke using their ninja super-speed appear behind on the scene.

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "What in the hell is the idea?! Who's the ass that screaming their head off when we are trying to get ready for some sleep?!"

Sakura yells out, angrily, "No joke! I need my beauty sleep, you know!"

Ryoko yells out, angrily, "No joke! Where's the asshole responsible!?"

Hinata gasps, points to Aster, and says, in her shy tone, "Isn't that…?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Aster Phoenix."

Yusuke yells at Aster, angrily, "What the hell are you doing here, Phoenix!?"

Ino yells at Aster, angrily, "Haven't caused enough problems, already!?"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone, "Nothing really. And besides, this isn't why I'm here."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Your challenge to Jaden." Just then Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Tyson, Max, Kagome, Ryuko, Kenny, Daichi, Ray, Kai, Hilary, Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone with Crowler and Bonaparte from the harbor, arrive.

Tyson yells out, angrily, "Okay, what's the deal!? Where's the creep, who woke me up in the middle of the night!?"

Aster says, amazed and with his sly smile and tone, "Wow! The famous Tyson Granger, the world beyblading champion, is here? My, this school attaches quite the crowd."

Tyson looks at Aster and yells out, angrily, "You!? Haven't you caused enough trouble, already, Aster Phoenix!?"

Bonaparte calls out, annoyed, "So, I've got icicles on my eyebrows for nothing?!"

Ryoko tells Bonaparte, with an annoyed tone, "Why don't you keep it down, short stuff?!"

Ray tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "You've got some nerve to show your face here, pal!"

Aster tells Ray, with a sly smile and tone, "And why is that?"

Tyson calls out, angrily, "You damn well know why?! You've got some nerve to accuse Jaden of copying your deck when you are the one that copied his!"

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "No joke, jackass! And on national television, no less!"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Not to mention, humiliating Zane!"

Aster shrugs his shoulders and says, with a sly tone and a sly grin, "What can I say? That's my true deck and that's all there is too it!"

Naruto calls out, angrily, "Cut the crap, Phoenix! You were just jealous of Jaden and you pulled that stunt on purpose!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Not quite, kid. Don't knock it until you are a pro, rookie."

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"All right, this jerk is starting to really piss me off!"_

Syrus then points to the person lying on the ground and asks, curiously, "Who is that guy?"

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Him? He is just some punk that thought that crime would pay. Turns out he was wrong." Soon after, Bastion and Syrus run over to him.

Syrus says, "It looks like that he knocked him out cold."

Bastion yells out, demandingly, "What did you do to him?"

Aster ignores Bastion's question and Aster asks Jaden, with a sly grin and tone, "Hey, Jaden! How you've been bro?!"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "Hey, answer Bastion's question, jerk!"

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "Naruto's right, Aster! Now, fess up!"

Aster tells Jaden, with a cool sly grin and tone, "Whoa! Slow down! Save it for the duel, bro!"

Bonaparte tells Aster, in his French accent and tone, "Bonjouer, Monsieur Phoenix! I am Chancellor Bonaparte!" Bonaparte motions to Crowler and he says, plainly and lowly, "And here is my personal assistant." Crowler yelps in shocked and annoyance at Bonaparte's 'antics'.

Aster tells Bonaparte, "Sorry, pal, but I'm not supposed to talk to managers. All business deals go through my agent. Guys like me don't have time to deal with the little people." Bonaparte gives out a loud growl of annoyance and Crowler looks at Bonaparte with a serious look.

Crowler tells Bonaparte, plainly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are both of us are in here?"

Aster passes Jaden and he tells him, with a serious tone, "I'll see you bright and early for our duel! Oh, by the way, other than your friends, there are no spectators!"

Bastion asks, curiously, "No spectators?"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "You see, I'm a pro! People pay for me to see me duel! There is no way that I'm going to give a free show to a group of amateurs!"

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Amateurs?!"

Jaden tells Aster, annoyed, "That's not cool, bro! A lot of the students here look up to you and you are going to say that they can watch you duel?! Come on!"

Naruto tells Aster, with an annoyed tone, "No kidding, Jay! How selfish can you get, Phoenix?! You've got plenty of fans, here, through I don't know why a person like you would have fans!"

Sakura says, with an annoyed tone, "Yeah! That so not fair, Phoenix!"

Keiko nods her head and says, in a serious tone, "I agree, Sakura! That's just stuck up and selfish even for an egoistic jerk like you!"

Aster says, with a sly tone, "Are you for real?" Aster gives a loud amused laugh and he says, with a sly smile and tone, "You've got a lot to learn about the biz, boys and girls." Aster then walks away for our heroes and heroines, who have serious, angered, and annoyed looks on their faces.

Hikari says, in a low angered tone, "Why you…"

Crowler calls out, worriedly, "Wait! Aster!"

Bonaparte states, begging tone in his voice, "What about this agent?!"

Crowler yells out, worriedly, "We have business to discuss!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Those two are pathetic! I knew that Crowler couldn't be anymore pathetic, fool and a loser than Naruto and I didn't think that was possible…"_

Ayeka yells out, perplexed and annoyed, "What does Aster Phoenix mean by that?"

Ryuko says, annoyed, "He is just a damned jerk."

Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"Something isn't right here and it's from Phoenix! I've felt it too ever since he got here. I'm sensing a weird aura coming from his deck and I'm not sure that it is friendly."_ While Aster goes off to find somewhere to sleep for the night before the duel, he and the others don't know is that Hiei is watching, unnoticed, from a nearby tree.

(**The following morning; within Obelisk Arena**)

That following morning, we find Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, glaring at Jaden's opponent, who was standing on the platform, Alexis, Jordan, Jade, Syrus, Ryuko, Bastion, Kagome, Hiei, Inuyasha and Melody, in their human forms, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tyson and his friends sitting down in the stands as Jaden, with a duel disk that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, starts to enter into the room.

Alexis says to Hiei, "Hey, Hiei, I thought that you were interested in duels like these!"

Hiei replies, in a low tone, "I'm not, onna. The only reason that I'm here is because of the weird aura that I sense."

Alexis asks Hiei, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Ryoko thinks in his mind, _"I know exactly what Hiei means! I'm sensing a mysterious new aura and I think I know where it is coming from!"_

Kagome says, concerned, "I hope that Jaden will be okay."

Hilary asks, "Do you think that Jaden has a chance against Aster Phoenix?"

Tyson tells Hilary, with a smile, "That guy is a poser, Hil! He might have beaten Zane Truesdale, but Jaden can't be beat by someone who copied his deck!"

Kenny tells Tyson, concerned, "Well, Aster's Elemental Hero deck is somewhat different than Jaden's deck, including with that Phoenix Enforcer, Shinning Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Recharge, and Destruction of Destiny cards. And he used them masterfully! Even Jaden has proven to be good, Aster has won tons of pro-level duels!"

When Jaden comes onto the dueling platform, Alexis says, worriedly, "They are about to start."

Hassleberry calls out to Jaden, "Your back-up troops are right here, Sarge!"

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Crush that jerk, Jay!"

Hikari calls out, seriously, "Yeah, pal, no mercy to that jerk or I will kick your butt!"

Keiko tells Hikari, with a sly smile and tone, "Nice words of encouragement, Hikari."

Hikari tells Keiko, with a sly smile and tone of her own, "Yeah, I thought so, Kei."

Jaden then looks at his deck and says, silently, "Come on, boys. We can do it."

Just then a pair of familiar female voices calls out in unison, "Aster! Aster! We love Aster! Yes, we do! We love Aster! How about you?!" Jaden looks up in confusion, sees Aster waving to his right, and everyone looks to see Mindy and Jasmine pinning over the Pro Duelist.

Mindy yells out, pinning over Aster, "He waved at me!"

Jasmine calls out, pinning over Aster, "He totally winked at me!"

They look at each other, annoyed, and tell each other at the same time, annoyed, "It was me! In your dreams!"

Tenten says, annoyed, "Yuck!"

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Alexis says, annoyed, "How pathetic."

Kai says, annoyed, "You took the words out of my mouth, Alexis."

Syrus says, annoyed, "They are supposed to be on our side."

Sakura says, annoyed, "Rotten traitors. They see a cute guy and they go all out on him. How pathetic!"

Hilary says, annoyed, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Hikari says, annoyed, "What do you guys expect?"

Alexis tells everyone, seriously, "Don't worry, I will talk to them."

Just then Yusuke and Hassleberry yell out in unison, "Oh no, you don't!" Just then Yusuke and the others blocked Alexis's way.

Inuyasha tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "You're not going anywhere!"

Kagome tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "We know that look and we've seen it with those rotten traitors before!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "You can't fool us, 'Lex!"

Syrus tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "Yeah, you just want to sit by Aster! Like Yusuke said, you can't fool us, even with your ninja abilities!"

Alexis sits back down with a blush on her cheeks, coughs, and says, seriously, "Oh, please. If I used my ninja abilities, you wouldn't be standing, Sy."

Bonaparte calls out through the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Aster Phoenix, one of the biggest stars of our time!"

Crowler growls and says, annoyed, "With an ego to match."

On the meanwhile, a janitor wearing white working nearby is talking on a cell phone and he says, with a cold tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. The duel is about to start."

On the other side of the line is Sartorius on a speak phone and he says, with an evil smile, "And then it is only a matter of time that we will acquire our latest member. Jaden Yuki. For when young Jaden loses, he will see the light!" Sartorius stands on his feet and he says, with an evil smile, "Everyone does, eventually."

Back to Obelisk Arena, Aster and Jaden were facing each other and Aster puts his deck into his duel disk causing a slight purple aura to come from it, which is sensed by Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Sasuke, Hiei, Ryoko and Ayeka.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Something's foul in the air!"_

Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"What the hell? What was that creepy aura that I just felt?"_

Ryoko thinks in her mind, _"There is something wrong here. I just sensed foul here around here."_

Hiei thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I think I was right. There is a mysterious aura coming from that human's, Aster's deck."_

Kagome asks Inuyasha, seeing her serious look, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, "I just sensed something foul in the air."

Ryoko says, with a serious tone, "Inuyasha's right. There is a huge stink, but I'm not sure where it is coming from. Keep your eyes open."

Just then the spirit of Winged Kuriboh comes out of its card and Jaden asks Kuriboh, silently, "What's up, pal?" Kuriboh chirps while pointing to Aster like the little fairy monster was giving Jaden a warning. Jaden tells Kuriboh, silently and reassuringly, "Don't worry, pal. I know that he is tough and very good, but we beat him once and we can do it, again. It's all good."

Aster thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'll show him what a deck of real heroes can do!"_

Jaden tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Okay, Aster, with that done and over with, it is time to roll up those sleeves and get your game on!"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Please, I won't even break a sweat! You are going down, man!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, there is only one way to find out!" Jaden and Aster activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's do this!" the two duelists say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Sakura calls out, "Hey Jaden, take him down!" Just then, Inner Sakura yells out, _**"Cha! Tear him apart, Jaden! Or I'll tear you a new one! Cha!"**_

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Check this out! Look familiar! It's Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Guess I will let you off the hook for now."

Bastion says, amazed, "This is incredible. Now, Jaden has to face some of his favorite monsters."

Yusuke says, seriously, "Yeah, but I know that Jaden will take out that poser!"

Naruto cheers out, "Go get him, Jaden!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Pretty sweet move. But watch this!" Jaden looks at the card that he drew and says, "Not bad." Jaden puts the card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play Polymerization!"

As a fusion vortex appears on the field, Syrus calls out, excitedly, "Yes, time for some fusion action!"

Hassleberry says, with a smile, "Now, the Sarge can summon some high-level soldiers to the field!"

Tyson says, lowly, "Yes."

Jaden calls out, "Now, I fuse my Avian with my Burstinatrix! So, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman come on down!" The two named monsters appear on the field, go into the fusion vortex, and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, with a smile, "All right, Wingman, attack with Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman launches a beam of flames from its dragon right hand, it slams into Aster's Clayman, and it is destroyed. Jaden then calls out, "And that's not all! Thanks to Wingman's super-power, you lose life-points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points! Take it away, Wingman!" Flame Wingman fires a beam of flames into Aster and he yells out in shock as he loses 800 life-points. When the attack is over, he growls in annoyance.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Well, it looks like the pro took the first blow."

Current Score:

Aster: 3200

Jaden: 4000

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Lucky shot. But that's all about to change." Aster puts the card that he drew in the spell/trap slots and he states, "Guess what I just drew?!"

Jaden asks Aster, perplexed, "How should I know?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly tone, "Because it is the same thing that you just played! Polymerization!" Just then a fusion vortex appears behind Aster and our heroes and heroines gasp in shock.

Bastion states, annoyed, "Oh, please. Why don't you play something original?"

Hilary says, annoyed, "No kidding, Bastion! What a copycat!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Like you, I'm fusing my Avian and my Burstinatrix, but unlike you, I'm summoning my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 900) go into the fusion vortex and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2100/A: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! I was hoping that I would see him again! This is so cool!"

Aster tells Jaden, seriously, "Oh, really? How this for cool? Attack!" Phoenix Enforcer gains a rainbow sphere of energy around his body and he attacks while Flame Wingman counterattacks, but when the attack slams into Phoenix Enforcer, the shockwave destroys Flame Wingman and Phoenix Enforcer survived.

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Hold it! It should have been a tie!"

Bastion tells Hassleberry, "One small problem, it can't be destroyed in battle."

Sakura says, nervously, "Yeah! Thanks to that ability it has."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Way to one up me."

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "What did you expect? Our decks are similar, not equal."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh?"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "What does he mean?"

Kenny tells Tyson, in a logical tone, "I think that he is implying that his deck is superior to Jaden's."

Tyson jumps out of his seat and calls out, angrily, "Okay, that's it!"

Kai tells Tyson, in a very annoyed tone, "Would you sit down, already!?" Tyson yelp in fear as he obeyed his captain's order.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "Think of our decks as a mirror, they reflect who we are and what motives our actions."

Jaden asks Aster, curiously, "Come on, do you really have to go so deep?"

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile and tone, "That rests my case. In simple terms, my deck is better!"

Naruto calls out, annoyed, "What a real jerk!"

Tenchi says, annoyed, "No joke! Jaden's deck is way better than that jerk's!"

Hikari calls out, in an annoyed tone, "Yeah! It has been through a lot more than that poser!"

Sakura tells Hikari, in a reassuring tone, "We know that you are mad about what happened to Zane, but Jaden will get him some payback!"

Hikari scoffs and says, in a plain tone, "Fine! But it doesn't look that way!"

Kagome tells Hikari, reassuringly, "You know that Jay will turn this duel around!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, putting the card on his duel disk, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman (A: 800/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode and Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "And since it is the only card out on my field, its special ability activates, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he calls out, "Now, I play my Warrior Returning Alive spell card! So, if you don't mind, I will be getting back a Warrior-type monster from my graveyard!" Jaden's Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) monster card returns from the graveyard to his hand, Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "My Elemental Hero Avian to be more exact! Now, I fuse him with my Sparkman and my Bubbleman!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field with Avian, the three monsters go into a fusion vortex, Jaden calls out, "In order to form…drum roll please…the mighty Elemental Hero Tempest!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Tempest (A: 2800/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then calls out, "Now, attack with Glider Strike!" Tempest gives a war-cry as it fires a beam of blue energy from its cannon-like right arm at Phoenix Enforcer, it slams into Phoenix Enforce, and through it isn't destroyed, Aster still loses 700 life-points.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "All right! Jaden just nailed him! Big time!"

Alexis says, with a wide smile, "Aster's monster might be indestructible, but he isn't!"

Bastion tells Alexis, "Don't stop celebrating just yet. This duel has a long way to go."

Neji tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Yes, loser. So, please sit down, Naruto. Do you want to jinx Jaden or something?"

Ino then exclaims, "But Jaden made one awesome move! He show who the real Master of those Elemental Hero cards really is!"

Kenny tells Ino, with a smile, but a logical and serious tone, "However, Bastion is right, Ino. This duel has a good ways to go, but Jaden is doing very well.

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with a sly smile and tone, "Back to me." When Aster looks at the card, he says, with a sly smile and tone, "Well, here's a card that we haven't seen in a while: Polymerization!"

When a fusion vortex forms behind Aster, Syrus yells out, worriedly, "Oh, man! That's only cool when Jay plays it!"

Aster discards his Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) monster card along with his Phoenix Enforcer on the field, the black-clad version of Sparkman appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Phoenix Enforcer and Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "I take one part Phoenix Enforcer and add a pinch of Sparkman and out comes Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2500/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster then says, with a serious tone, "Now, he gets three hundred attack points for every hero monster in my graveyard!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 2500/2100 to 4000/2100, thanks to its ability and five Elemental Hero monsters in the graveyard!

Jaden says, amazed, "Whoa. That's a whole lot of hero."

Hassleberry says, amazed, "That thing is going to be all over Jaden like flies on a cow pie!"

Tyson says, nervously, "I don't know what that means, but something tells me that isn't a good thing."

Naruto says, plainly, "You got that one right, Tyson."

Aster calls out, seriously, "You are way out of your league! Shining Phoenix Enforcer, attack with Shimmer Kick!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer leaps into the air, its right foot starts to glow, it back-flips, and dives on Tempest slamming its right foot into Tempest's chest, causing it to be destroyed while Jaden loses 1200 life-points.

Hinata asks, worriedly, "Is he okay?"

Naruto yells out, confidently, "Sure, he is, Hinata! Jaden won't get kicked down by one hit!"

Kagome says, with a serious tone, "But one serious hit."

Keiko tells Kagome, nodding her head, "You know it, Kagome."

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "That will be enough for now."

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 2800

Hikari calls out, angrily, "Come on, Jay! You can't lose to that jerk! Show who the real boss is!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, nervously, "Real encouraging, Hikari."

Keiko nods her head and says, also nervously, "No kidding, Yusuke."

Jaden draws one card from his deck and he says, with a serious tone, "Not bad." Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I play my Miracle Fusion! Here's how it works: I remove Fusion-Material Monsters from my field or my graveyard and then I combine them to form something stronger!" Jaden takes his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) fusion monster card and Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) monster card from his graveyard, puts them in his pocket and out of play. Jaden calls out, as the two monsters appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, "All right, here goes! I fuse my Flame Wingman with my Sparkman! In order to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (A: 2500/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile and serious tone, "And if you think that he is strong now, wait until he gains twelve hundred life-points, thanks to the heroes in my graveyard!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats then rise from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100!

Aster says, with a sly smile and tone, "Are you done? I thought after that big production that you would summon something that would accomplish something. But no, you spent five minutes summoning a monster that's weaker than mine."

Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Not exactly. You see, attack points aren't everything. So, if you excuse me, I would like to continue my move with this!" Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "With this! Light Laser! This card can only be equipped to a Light warrior-type monster and when my Wingman attacks your monster, it is automatically removed from play!" Just then the laser appears in the right hand of Shining Flare Wingman and he activates it showing a bright blue glowing blade.

Chazz says, with a sly smile and his usual snobbish tone, "Not bad, Slacker. Not bad."

Hilary says, excitedly, "Jaden has a chance now!"

Ray tells Hilary, seriously, "It would seem so."

Bastion says, with a sly tone, "Yes, what would his fans think? Now, we know why he wanted the arena to be empty expect for us."

Naruto calls out, "Yeah, Bastion! To make sure that his fans don't see his butts get kicked by a so called 'Prep School Boy'!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "It looks like the pro is about to get schooled by the student!"

Hikari tells Jaden, excitedly, "Take on home, Jay!"

Jaden's Field Spell slot open, he puts a card in the slot, and Jaden tells Aster, with a sly smile, "Next, I play a Field Spell! It's called Skyscraper!" When the slot closes, huge buildings come on the field and Jaden says, with a sly smile and tone, "I thought that a change of scenery is in order! And since my Wingman is weaker than your monster, he gains one thousand more attack points!" Shining Flare Wingman's stats rise from 3700/2100 to 4700/2100 and Jaden calls out, seriously, "Now, Shining Flare Wingman attack!" Shining Flare Wingman leaps forward to attack Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Aster calls out, seriously, "Fine! We'll go out with a bang!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer moves in to counter the attack Shining Flare Wingman.

Jaden calls out, seriously, "Wingman, activate Light Laser!" Shining Flare Wingman slams his laser into Shining Phoenix Enforcer while Shining Phoenix Enforcer slams its foot into Wingman's chest, but Phoenix Enforcer is gone while Flare Wingman returns to Jaden's side and Aster loses 700 more life-points.

Current Score:

Aster: 1800

Jaden: 2800

Alexis asks, excitedly, "Awesome. Who is the pro now?"

Syrus says, just as excitedly, "Jaden!"

Hikari asks, with a sly smile, "And who is the asshole opponent?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile of his own, "Times a million!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile of his own, "Aster!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "This is one sweet duel! I mean, hero monsters going head to head! What could be better?! This is so chill!"

Just then Aster growls in annoyance and unexpectedly yells out, angrily, "What's with you?! You think that this is some kind of big joke!" Jaden and the others gasp out in surprise and when Aster raises his head, his expression changed within an intense look in his eyes. Aster then says, in a real serious tone, "Well, I've got news for you, joy-boy, dueling isn't just for fun! Well, not for me! But someone like you would never understand. I duel for justice and…revenge."

Going into the 'audience', Keiko asks, perplexed, "Justice? Revenge?"

Tyson states, shocked at Aster's change of attitude, "Whoa! Aster's attitude has taken a total one-eighty."

Kiyone says, plainly, "Something tells me we are seeing the true Aster Phoenix."

Ayeka asks Kiyone, "What makes you say that, Kiyone?"

Kiyone states, plainly, "Behind that sarcastic attitude, I saw a look deep within his eyes that he tried to hide. The one of someone on a mission…a mission of justice and vengeance. Then I knew there was more to this kid than meets the eye."

Sasuke tells Kiyone, with a plain and serious tone, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Kiyone. I saw that spark in his eye. The spark of someone out for revenge."

Sakura asks Sasuke, surprised, "Revenge?"

Sasuke nods his head and says, with a plain tone, "That's right, Sakura. I know that look anyway because I've seen that same look in my eyes when I think about HIM."

Tenchi tells Sasuke, curiously, "You're speaking your brother killing everyone in your clan when you were a kid, aren't you, Sasuke?" Sasuke nods his head in response.

Back on the dueling field, Aster growls and says, "Ah, forget it."

Jaden tells Aster, seriously, "Too late for that now, bro."

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious tone that he didn't use until now, "I chose my hero cards for a reason. And punks like you that use them just because they look cool, makes me sick."

Jaden tells Aster, perplexed by his change in attitude, "Come on, bro, chill out."

Aster yells back, very annoyed, "Look, these cards are everything to me! They are my whole life! So, you chill out!"

Jaden tells Aster, "I'm always chill."

Aster says, annoyed, "Whatever. I told you that you wouldn't understand."

Within the stands, Kagome says, with an annoyed tone, "What a jerk!? I mean, even Chazz has way better manners than him!"

Keiko says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke!!"

Chazz yells at Kagome and Keiko, insulted, "And exactly what do you mean by that, you two!?"

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, in a serious tone, "I was destined to build this deck! And here's proof! I play my D-Time trap card!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Time trap card and Aster says, as two cards comes out of his deck, "Thank you, Jaden. You've triggered this trap when you destroyed my Phoenix Enforcer! When he leaves the field, it allows me to unleash a new breed of heroes from my deck!" Aster puts the cards from his deck into his hand, revealing one of them to be Destiny Hero Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800), and declares, "They are known as the Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden asks, stunned and perplexed, "Destiny Heroes?!"

Back in the stands, Chazz nearly leaps out of his seat and asks, confused, "What heroes?!"

Hassleberry tells Chazz, "Destiny, son! They already said it twice."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What are they?"

Everyone looks at Bastion and he says, "Don't look at me."

Syrus asks, worriedly, "You don't know?"

Tyson asks Kenny, "What about you, Chief?"

Kenny tells Tyson, "I wish that I knew, but I never heard of any cards known as the 'Destiny Heroes' in any card database. However, they do sound familiar from a story that I read about, but I'm not exactly sure where I heard that story before."

Tyson asks Dizzi, "What about you, Dizzi?"

Dizzi says, in a serious tone, _"I wish I knew about those cards, Tyson. But I'm totally clueless."_

Hilary says, worriedly, "I'm worried. If Bastion, the Chief or Dizzi never heard of these cards, who knows what they can do?"

Dizzi says, in her sarcastic tone, _"Here's an idea! I think it's time for Jaden to call home!"_

Alexis yells at Dizzi, angrily, "This isn't the time for jokes, Dizzi!"

Back on the dueling field, Aster tells Jaden, "Now, it is time for you to open your eyes to the true power of the Elemental Heroes."

Jaden tells Aster, "Enough of the dramatic speeches, bro."

Aster says, with a sly smirk on his lips, "Fine. Then I won't tell you my secret then."

Jaden gives a perplexed look and asks, "Huh?"

Aster tells Jaden, "Unless you want to know the truth."

Jaden asks Aster, "What truth?"

Aster tells Jaden, "About a secret series of hero cards created by Industrial Illusions, but never released to the public. It is known as the D-series." Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "But how about I show you instead?" The Field Spell slot opens on Aster's duel disk, he puts a card in the Field Spell slot, and says, "First, I play my Clock Tower Prison Field Spell." The Field Spell slot on Aster's duel disk closes, causes Jaden's Skyscraper spell to fall apart since a new Field Spell was played, and as a huge clock tower appears behind Aster with Jaden, Aster, and Shining Flare Shining being in the center of some kind of courtyard to some kind of prison connected to the clock tower behind Aster. Aster tells Jaden, "This clock tower is the key ingredient."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "It is? But why?"

Aster replies, sarcastically, "Oh, now you want to hear my speech. Let's just say that with every tick of this clock, I come closer to victory. Now, hands of fate turn and usher in the doom!" Soon after, the needles on the clock tower move backwards to the twelve o'clock position and when they do so, it gives off loud clock-like bongs. And just then a figure is seen on top of the clock tower.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "Look! On top of the tower!"

Hikari yells out, shocked, "What the hell's that thing!?"

Aster then calls out, "Jaden, meet Destiny Hero Doom Lord!" Soon enough, the figure on the clock tower is Destiny Hero Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800) in attack mode.

Jaden tells Aster, "No offense, but he seems weak."

Aster says, with a sly smirk, "Let's test that theory. Doom Lord, show him your stuff!" Doom Lord leaps from the clock tower and moves towards Flare Wingman, seemly going to attack.

Chazz says, "That was dumb."

Bastion says, in his logical tone, "I concur, Chazz. Why would Aster play that? He clearly has the weaker monster."

Naruto says, plainly, "He must think that he can't win."

Ryuko states, plainly, "No joke. Flare Wingman has three thousand seven hundred attack points to that Doom Lord's just six hundred. It's going to get crushed."

Kagome says, worriedly, "Unless it has a special ability that we don't know about."

Everyone looks at Kagome in shock and back on the dueling field, Aster exclaims, "Oh, did I mention his ability? Destiny Hero Doom Lord, send him packing with Impending Doom Grip!" Doom Lord slams his right claw into Shining Flare Wingman and Aster says, "See ya. In the future, that is." Soon after, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman vanishes, dropping Light Laser, and sending that card to the graveyard.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "Hey, what do you to my Wingman?! He's gone!"

Aster tells Jaden, "Yeah, but not for long! Each turn, he can send one of your monsters into the future by removing them from play for two turns!"

Jaden tells Aster, "That doesn't even make sense."

Aster tells Jaden, "To you. That's because you've got a lot to learn about destiny. And unfortunately for you, right now, I'm controlling yours. And your future is looking pretty grim." Aster then starts to laugh in dark satisfaction as the duel turns in Aster's favor.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present, we find our former spirit detective still sadly staring at the picture of her friends and thinks in her mind, _"And what was worse for Jaden, Aster was right! His Destiny Heroes were monsters that we never saw before and with more incredible powers than the last, Jaden was being thrown to the wall! Then we will that Aster's strategy was his belief that everything is predetermined! However, Jaden continues to duel on_ _and when it looks like he had the edge, Aster's Destiny Hero Dreadmaster stopped Jaden's Thunder Giant's special ability! And thanks to the power it had, Aster was about to win the duel! However, before he finished Jaden off, we learned the tragic truth about his past…"_

_**Flashback;**_ _**near the end of Aster's and Jaden's second duel**_

We return to Aster's and Jaden's duel where Jaden has only 150 life-points left with Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (A: 2400/D: 1500), Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (A: 1900/D: 1800), and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) while Aster has 800 life-points left, Destiny Hero Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800), Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious (A: 800/D: 800), Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (A: 1400/D: 1600), and Destiny Hero Dreadmaster (A: 2800/D: 2800). Jaden tried to prevent defeat by using his Thunder Giant's special ability to weaken Dreadmaster by getting rid of Diamond Dude, but Dreadmaster's effect stopped Thunder Giant's ability and now, Aster's last attack is about to finish when he starts his turn.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smirk, "I've got to admit, your dueling skills aren't half bad, but I have something that you don't! Purpose! A reason to duel other than having fun!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What else is there?"

Aster tells Jaden, in a serious and strong tone, "Typical. You've just proven my point, once again. The reason I duel is to bring justice to the world by punishing people that think they are above the law!"

Jaden asks, confused, "Come again?" Everyone widens their eyes in shock at this revelation about Aster Phoenix.

Aster says, a bit nervously, "Guess you need an explanation: My father was a duelist, too. He was a card designer for Mr. Maximillion Pegasus at Industrial Illusions." Aster smiles at this memory and says, "He put his heart into every card he designed. He was my hero."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What happened to him?"

Aster's expression then becomes one of rage and he states, angrily, "Some punk came and took him away!" Aster thinks about what happened and says, solemnly, "They must've broken in and now, he's gone."

Jaden says, horrified, "That's awful." Just then a realization comes to him and Jaden asks, "Wait! Did your father…?"

Aster says, seriously, "That's right. My father…created and designed the Destiny Heroes! They were the last cards that he ever made! My father taught me that justice would always prevail. But he was wrong. Justice was a lie. My father is still gone. And whoever took him away is still out there, another criminal whose actions went unpunished. It's not fair. So, I made a choice: I duel to bring lawbreakers to justice." With the fire of anger, rage, and determination in his eyes, Aster says, with a serious and determined tone, "And in the honor of my father, I use the very same cards that my father created to punish these lawbreakers. And that's why I duel. And someday, I will find the scum that took my father away and make him pay. And I'll know him when I see him. He will have a rare card the one he stole when he took my father away. It was the last card that he ever made. Whoever has that card will regret the day that they were born!"

Everyone in the 'audience' were awe-struck and surprised by the story and Mihoshi says, stunned, "Oh my. I never thought that someone like Aster went through this."

Washu tells Mihoshi, "You were right, Mihoshi. Aster Phoenix is dueling for revenge and vengeance for his father."

Kiyone tells Washu, nodding her head, "However, I was surprised that he deep his anger and rage goes. I can see it in his eyes. He means every word that he said and that last statement, directly towards that person that caused him so much sorrow: Aster Phoenix will most likely carry out that promise."

Hilary says, shocked, "Whoa. I never thought a guy like Aster could go through something so horrible."

Ino nods her head and says, "It's terrible."

Keiko nods her head and says, "I thought Aster was a jerk, but now, I can see him for what he truly is. He is full of anger and rage with probably no one else to support him. His father was someone that he really loved, and when he left his father, his heart was full of anger and rage."

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "But it still doesn't give him the right to take it out on Jaden."

Kai tells Tyson, "Don't judge him too quickly, Tyson. His heart is full of anger and rage. His desire for revenge and justice is overwhelming. And anyone that stands in his way to find his father is nothing, but an enemy to Aster. Aster will not stop until he finds the person that took his father away from him when he was young and this desire encompasses him. He shouldn't take a part of his revenge out on Jaden, but you have to understand what has happened to him. His only family member that he had was taken away from him when he was just a young child and you've got to understand how scaring it can be."

Back on the dueling field, Jaden tells Aster, "Aster, your father created the Destiny Heroes so that people could have fun with them. He wouldn't want you to use them for revenge."

Aster yells at Jaden, angrily, "You don't anything about him! So, butt out! Look, my father deserves justice! And I'm going to see that he gets it! Didn't you hear what I said?! He was my hero and now, I get a chance to be his!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, with his voice full of anger, rage, and sarcasm, "Now, where were we?! Oh, I remember, we were at the end! It has been blast, Jaden!" Just then Aster's Dreadmaster card begins to glow with a violet light, Dreadmaster's eyes glow a bright violet, and his body was encompassed by a violet aura. Yusuke, Hikari, Sasuke, Kagome, Ryoko and Ayeka quickly sense the evil aura coming from Aster's card.

Hikari thinks in her mind, _"What is that aura around Aster's monster? I can sense pure evil coming from it!"_

Yusuke thinks, worriedly, _"An evil aura is coming from that card!"_

Kagome thinks, worriedly, _"That evil aura is going to hit Jaden hard!"_

As Dreadmaster continues to glow a slight bright violet color with an evil aura, only noticed by Yusuke, Hikari, Sasuke, Kagome, Ryoko, Ayeka, even Tenchi, with a serious look on his expression, Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, send Jaden out with a bang! Dread Fist!" Dreadmaster leaps towards Jaden's monsters, stops in front of Thunder Giant, slams his left palm into Thunder Giant, destroying it, and taking 400 life-points with it, ending the duel in Aster's victory. Aster gives a sly smirk, turns his back to Jaden with an image of Dreadmaster forming over his form, and says, "Oh, well. Told ya. You can't hide from destiny." After Jaden's life-points go to zero and the final holograms fade away, everyone is shocked.

Final Score:

Aster: 0800

Jaden: 0000

Our heroes and heroines, except for Syrus, Hassleberry and Ryuko, say in unison, shocked, "Jaden lost!" Just then Jaden gives out a loud groan of pain as an evil power tries to enter his body and his cards fly out of his duel disk.

Ryuko, Syrus and Bastion calls out, stunned, "His cards!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, weakly, _"Something…Something doesn't feel right inside…"_ Just then Jaden's witness every one of his cards go blank before his eyes and he collapses to the ground on his stomach, rendering him unconsciousness.

Ayeka exclaims, shocked, "He fainted!"

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Jaden!" Immediately, Yusuke, Tenchi, Kai, Ray, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji and Hikari leaps from the stands and onto the ground.

Keiko exclaims, "Guys! Wait!"

Chancellor Crowler yells out, shocked, "Hey, that's dangerous!"

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "Can it, Crowler! Can't you see that Jaden is in trouble?! Something's wrong with him!"

The others, except for Chazz, get out of their seats and exclaim in unison, "Jaden's in trouble?!" Without saying another word, they run out of the stands and towards Jaden's fallen form. Yusuke puts the unconscious hero in his arms and the others look at his unconscious form.

Keiko asks Yusuke, "What do you sense?"

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a serious tone, "We were right. Jaden was attacked from within by a weird force when Aster's monster destroyed his monster and he lost the duel."

Syrus gasps in shock and asks, "What can we do for him?"

Kai says in reply, "All we can do is getting Jaden to infirmary as quickly as possible."

Ryuko says, "Syrus, Hassleberry and I will pick up all of Jaden's cards."

Yusuke then puts the unconscious duelist into his arms and races off with the others, except for Chazz, Syrus, Ryuko and Hassleberry.

Chazz decides to follow our heroes and heroines to the school infirmary while Bastion goes over to aid in picking up all of Jaden's cards scattered on the ground.

While running, Yusuke and his friends are running in the hallways, with the unconscious Jaden in his arms. Little did our heroes and heroines knew Jaden's body was glowing red and a voice from the brown haired Slifer's body boomed, darkly, _**"First seal open!"**_

**Back to the Present**

Back to the present, Yusuke is looking the sky, solemnly, and thinks, _"What we didn't know is that Aster was just an unknowing pawn in this evil, namely Sartorius a.k.a. major asshole, whose number one on my ass kick list, and this was just the beginning of worst times to come…Times that would see Sartorius's evil veil cover Duel Academy and…his obsession with the 'Chosen Duelists' would take my friends and Keiko away from me… Dammit, even though I'm no longer a spirit detective, I…should have been more prepared for what happened! That no good toddler should have warned us or at least told Jade about it…we didn't knew that evil come to Duel Academy…we just didn't know what…and now, it is too late…my friends and Keiko…belong to him…Sartorius…now…How could this have happened after all we've been through? I think that it began in the aftermath of what happened between Aster and Jaden and their duel. We took Jaden to the infirmary and we knew he was infected with an evil power, but Jaden's will and spirit was too strong and he remained free from it's control. However, we learned that Sartorius, even through we didn't know it was him at the time, and his power did 'damage' Jaden…_

_**Flashback; Aftermath of Aster's and Jaden's second duel**_

We find Syrus, in his Ra Yellow uniform, and Ryuko running down towards the infirmary where he finds a group of Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students in front of the door.

One male Ra Yellow said, "Did you hear? Jaden Yuki can't duel anymore."

One male Slifer Red student says, "Yeah. I heard that he can't see his cards anymore."

Ryuko yells out, "Make way! Coming through!" The Ra and Slifer students look to see Syrus and Ryuko trying to get through them and they were yelling at him until all of them fall over into the infirmary/nurse's office where Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, Jade, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Hassleberry, Tenchi and his friends, Tyson and his friends, and Jaden, sitting in a chair in front of Ms. Fontaine, who was examining him.

Chazz asks, annoyed, "What are all of you, dorks, doing here?"

All of the Ra and Slifer students get to their feet and exclaim, worriedly and in unison, "Chazz!"

Chazz tells them, "Boo!" All of the Slifer and Ra students, other than Syrus, then run off in fear of Chazz.

Ino says, plainly, "I've got to say this much for him. He really knows how to get rid of a crowd."

Chazz growls, annoyed, "Hey! I heard that!"

Syrus tells Jaden, "Jaden, please tell me that this is some kind of joke! I've heard from someone that knows someone's cousin that told me that you can't duel anymore! Tell me that this is some kind of rumor!"

Chazz tells Syrus, "When they said that you hit puberty that was a rumor. This isn't." Chazz takes Jaden's deck from his black coat, hands it to Syrus, and says, "According to Jaden, all of his cards are blank. Pitch white blank."

Ryuko exclaims, "This is terrible! But I don't see anything wrong with them."

Ms. Fontaine tells Ryuko, "The cards aren't the problem. During Jaden's last duel, something happened to him."

Hilary asks, curiously, "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Ms. Fontaine replies, "I wish that was possible, Hilary. Until we figured what happened to him during that duel, I don't think there is a way any of us can help him."

Jaden rises to his feet and says, "Oh, well. What are you going to do?" Jaden goes to his feet, takes his deck from Syrus, puts it in his card pouch attached to his belt, and starts to walk off.

Syrus asks Jaden, "Jaden, where are you going?"

Jaden tells Syrus, solemnly, "I need to chill a while, Sy." Jaden then heads out the door, leaving everyone with solemn expression on their faces.

Alexis asks Jade, "Jade, did Koenma tell you anything that could help us?"

Jade shakes her head and says, "They're not sure about what happened to Jaden, but he told us if evil, which most likely has, come to Duel Academy, we need to be on guard. Plus, we should keep an eye on Jaden. If they used the duel to get him for something, they must need Jaden for some reason. Plus, they told us that we need to figure out why an evil force would want Jaden for?"

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Back to our lonely and heartbroken former spirit detective, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"However, we weren't prepared for this type of evil, blinding and brainwashing others with an evil light, and hiding under 'saving the world' by 'bringing people into the light' and now…my friends and Keiko are under the control of this evil and aiding him. I don't get why Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Kari, Kagome, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto and I have to be nine of these 'Chosen Duelists' that he needed to complete his plans. If he wanted us, why didn't he have to come after us instead of taking our friends away from us?_ _I guess he wanted to weaken us and it sure worked. Without Keiko by my side, I'm worthless and plus, even if I have to face her in battle, I'm not sure I can face her. Hell, I was very wary of the sudden change in Chazz's wardrobe…"_

**Back to the Past**

In the morning, after Chazz's meeting Sartorius and getting brainwashed, we find our heroes and heroines, consisting with Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, Alexis and Jordan Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, Keiko Yukimura, Kagome Higurashi, Kirara, who was sitting on Kagome's head, Inuyasha, Hiei, Syrus and Jade Truesdale, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Tenchi Masaki, Bastion Misawa, Tyson Granger and the rest of the Bladebreakers walked towards the Slifer dorm, after an all night search of our Slifer hero duelist, Jaden Yuki and suddenly Kirara meowed and glowed, which got Kagome's attention. Kagome asks, with concern, "Kirara, what's wrong?"

Kirara jumped from Kagome's head and dashes towards the dorm and Alexis asks, "What's up with Kirara?"

Syrus says, with hope, "I know! Probably, Kirara found Jaden already!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Then, what the hell are we waiting for!?" Our heroes and heroines ran after the little yellow cat while Hassleberry yells out, "Everyone, follow that cat!"

They ran towards the dorm, followed Kirara up the stairs and towards the cafeteria. Kirara growled, furiously as our heroes and heroines approached the cafeteria to see Chazz Princeton, no longer in his black North Academy uniform, instead he was wearing a white, with a whitish-blue version of a male Obelisk Blue uniform.

Syrus says, perplexed, "Hey Chazz, something's different about you! Did you get a new haircut?"

Kai says, in his usual tone, "That's not it, Sy!"

Tyson asks, "What do you mean, Kai?"

Kai replies, in a serious tone, "Meaning Princeton got a new wardrobe!"

Chazz chuckles and says, with a sly grin, "It doesn't matter! I've seen the light! The Society of Light! It has all the answers!"

Just then, a low growl came from Kirara as fire surrounds her body and she grew into her full cat demon form, which shocked our heroes and heroines as Kirara pounced onto Chazz.

Chazz screams, in horror and yells out, "Get this stupid cat off of me!"

Kirara roars out, furiously at Chazz as she placed her fangs to his neck until Kagome dashed over at Kirara and pushed her away and calls out, "Kirara, stop it! What's wrong with you!?"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Something's wrong! Kirara wouldn't just attack without reason at all. Frankly, I don't blame her! Something about Chazz's change is different and it stinks of something foul!"_

Hiei asks, lowly, "Inuyasha, do you sense it?"

Inuyasha tells Hiei, "Of course, we have to keep an eye on him to see if he does anything suspicious."

Just then, Dragoon's voice boomed in Tyson's head, _**"Tyson, I'm sensing some negative energy from Chazz Princeton!"**_

Just then, Dranzer's voice boomed in Kai's mind, _**"The same with me!"**_

Kai asks Dranzer, mentally, _**"What do you mean?"**_

Dragoon says,_** "We, Driger and Decrial don't know about it, but in the meantime keep an eye on Chazz."**_

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Back in the present, once more, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"We thought that Chazz had gone insane or something. Most of us didn't suspect that he had been brainwashed by an evil force. An evil force named Sartorius. However, we had other things to worry about. The first problem came when we saw one of Zane's latest duels after his transformation…It was a shock to us, especially Kari."_

**Flashback; in the aftermath of Zane's duel in the Underground**

Within the redesigned part of the Slifer Red dorm, we find the Yusuke, Tenchi, Kagome, Inuyasha, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Ryuko, Lee, Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Jordan, Hassleberry, Bastion, Syrus and Atticus watching the television with wide eyes of shock as Hikari, Keiko, Ryoko, Ayeka, the Bladebreakers and Jade walked into the room.

Keiko asks everyone, "What's wrong, everyone?"

Bastion points towards the television and says, plainly, "See for yourselves." When Hikari, Keiko, Ryoko, Ayeka and Jade look towards the television and they see Zane Truesdale in his new 'Hell Kaiser' persona and look.

The television announcer says, "And that's another win for Zane Truesdale. He's fighting like a man possessed. Could his recent success be in his edgy new look? Well, whatever the case is, Zane Truesdale is back on top."

Tyson exclaims, stunned, "Whoa! Is that Syrus's older brother?!"

Ayeka tells Lita, "It would seem so."

Keiko asks, perplexed, "What with the whole 'Goth' look?"

Yusuke says, plainly, "We don't know that for sure, Keiko. However, he did see things that the Zane Truesdale that we know would never do."

Ryuko says, "He's dueling ruthlessly and showing no mercy. Plus, we didn't even give any concern to respecting his opponents."

Hikari gasps in shock and says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Kagome says, plainly, "No we're not! Zane has changed!"

Jade thinks in her mind, solemnly, watching the screen that had her cousin's face on it, in his 'Hell Kaiser' persona, _"Zane, what the hell happened to you?"_

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"I know my brother and he would never duel like that! Whoever that guy is…It's not Zane!"_

**End Flashback; Back to the Present**

Coming back to the present time, once more, Yusuke thinks, _"What we were quick to realize that Zane has totally turned bad…real bad! He started to call himself the 'Hell Kaiser' now and his personality did a whole one-eighty. He used to respect his cards and his opponent, but then he turned into a ruthless duelist that shows his opponent's no respect and no mercy. In which, he only seems to care about victory. Kari blames Aster for Zane's change and started to hate him a lot and went on a rage on him if she didn't have Ryoko and I to hold her back from kicking Aster's ass, literately. On the meanwhile, Ray and Hinata got her own promotion exams and passed, giving Ray entrance into Obelisk Blue and Hinata entrance into Ra Yellow. Then new problems came up. That rotten little asshole, Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, still wanted to tear down the Slifer Red dorm, so, he forced Alexis into a duel against Aster Phoenix. However, what that rotten little freak and the rest of us didn't know is that Alexis won't be dueling Aster, but a certain Slifer Red who came back stronger than ever with new cards that are like my friends and me in a way…out of this world…"_

**Flashback; Aster's third duel in Duel Academy**

Within Obelisk Arena, we find Crowler, Bonaparte, Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Botan, Koenma, Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of Rookie 9, with Hinata, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, with Ray, wearing a male Obelisk Blue uniform, Jordan, Jade, Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, Keiko, Ryuko, Tenchi and his friends, in the stands as Alexis prepares to duel Aster for the fate of the Slifer Red dorm. Bonaparte makes the announcement that if Alexis loses to Aster Phoenix, the Slifer Red dorm is gone.

Alexis calls out, "Not going to happen, folks!"

Aster tells Alexis, "Then get your game on!"

They prepared their decks to duel, but then a familiar male voice, "Hey! That's my line!" Everyone gasps in shock since they recognized that voice.

Syrus asks, shocked, "Did you hear that?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Jaden Yuki, riding on the full grown Kirara's back, running up towards all of them.

Our heroes and heroines yell out in unison, "Jaden!"

Alexis exclaims, excitedly, "You're back!"

Jaden yells out, "Did you miss me?!" Jaden then gets off of Kirara's back and tells her, "Thanks, Kirara!" Kirara transforms to her tiny cat form and jumped onto Kagome's lap.

Jaden runs over to his friends, waves to Aster as he passes by, and says, "What's up?" Aster gives a growl of annoyance at seeing Jaden.

Alexis comes down from the dueling field and tells Jaden, "Welcome back."

Yusuke tells Jaden, "Where the hell have you been, Jaden?"

Jaden tells Yusuke, with a smile, "Well, Yusuke, I've been where no duelist has been before."

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Could you have stayed there?"

Jaden tells Aster, with his sly grin, "No way! There was no oxygen and they didn't have any cable." Jaden then says, with a smile, "You see, I went into outer space and meet this dolphin man. And he gave some sweet new cards for my deck." Everyone gives Jaden a perplexed look.

Ryoko asks curiously, "Did that last duel drop him on his head or something? No one can go into outer space without a space-ship."

Hassleberry states, "And I thought dueling a guy with a bag over his head was weird."

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Believe me, it gets weirder. After chilling back here on Earth, I met up with two more alien dudes." Jaden then tells the story about how he met Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, also known as Flick, and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird as well as getting back his ability to see Winged Kuriboh. Jaden then says, "Pretty sweet, huh? Now, my deck is even sweeter than before." Jaden then calls out to Aster, "Hey, Aster, how would you like to have the honor of being the first to lose to my new deck?! Because I've got a new set of heroes that you've never seen before!"

Aster yells out, annoyed, "You're nuts! I told you already that there are no heroes on Earth that can stand up to mine!"

Jaden tells Aster, a bit annoyed, "I told you that my new heroes come from outer space, not Earth." Aster gives a growl of anger and annoyance at Jaden.

Bastion tells Jaden, "Jaden, maybe you should rest. I mean, do you really believe there is a race of 'fish people'?"

Jaden tells Bastion, "Of course not. Their dolphin people not fish. There is a difference."

Bastion says, nervously, "Oh, my bad."

Tenchi asks Washu, "What do you think about what Jaden is saying, Washu?"

Washu tells Tenchi, "I do not believe that Jaden is lying because his voice and tone are so sure that it can't be said that he was hallucinating as well."

Keiko says, "Okay, alien Duel Monsters? Jaden has got to be imagining things or something."

Yusuke says, plainly, "You have to admit that everything weird happens to us, practically every time."

Kagome says, plainly, "But going to outer space without a rocket ship isn't one of those topics."

Ryoko says, "Yeah, just ask me, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi or Ayeka."

Ayeka tells Ryoko, nastily, "In case you have forgotten, my ship is ruined because of you, pirate!"

Jaden tells Alexis, "Let me take your place, Alexis. I need to do this." Alexis looks at Jaden, surprised, as he jumps onto the duel stage and he calls out, "Thanks! You won't regret this!"

Bonaparte says, protest, "That's not fair!"

Bastion tells Bonaparte, "Sure it is. Jaden lives in the Slifer Red dorm as well so he has much of a right to fight for it."

Ryoko yells out, nastily, "Yeah, so knock it off!"

Crowler exclaims, "All right! It's a rematch!" Crowler whispers to Bonaparte, "The press will love this."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "You are letting those slackers run all over you again."

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Thanks, Chancellor Crowler! You're the best! You don't how much I missed dueling!"

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Do you miss losing as well?"

Alexis throws Jaden her duel disk, minus her dueling deck, Jaden catches it, and Alexis tells him, "Go get him!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a smile, "Thanks, 'Lex. You're the best! I owe you one!" Alexis tries her best to hide her blush as Jaden inserts his new 'Neos deck' into the duel disk and attached the duel disk to his left arm.

Crowler calls out, "All right, that's enough! Let the duel begin!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly and seriously, "Works for me!"

The two duelists draw five cards from their decks and call out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Aster: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll kick things off!" Aster puts one card on his duel disk and exclaims, "And what better way to start off the hurt than with my Diamond Dude?!" Soon after, a green hurricane comes on the field and forms into Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (A: 1400/D: 1600) appearing on the field in attack mode.

Syrus says, shocked, "Wow. That's some start."

Hassleberry tells Syrus, "It's powerful, but nothing that Jaden can't handle."

Aster then draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is time for some special effect action! I draw the top card in my deck and if it is a Normal Spell card, I can send it to my graveyard and use it next turn!" Aster says, displaying a Graceful Charity spell card, "Now for the moment of truth! It's the spell card Graceful Charity! I love it when a plan comes together!" Aster then puts the spell card in the graveyard pile as he ends his turn.

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "So do I! My move!" Jaden looks at the cards in his hand and the card he just drew. Jaden then puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "You aren't the only one that can start with a hero! And believe me, this bad boy is guaranteed to make a splash! So, meet Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" A wave comes on the field and out of the wave of water Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (A: 600/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Aster and practically everyone else gasps in shock at the new monster and Jaden says, with a smile, "Told my new heroes are out of this world!"

Bastion says, amazed, "It's true! They are aliens!"

Hilary asks Kenny, "Hey Chief, did you hear about these 'Neo-whatever' that Jaden just played?"

Kenny shakes his head and says, "No. Never. Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin isn't a monster on any card database."

Tyson says, amazed, "It looks like Jaden was telling the truth and wasn't dreaming everything that he told us about."

Washu thinks in her mind, _"It can't be!"_

Koenma thinks in his mind, _"I don't believe it!"_

Ayeka thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Unbelievable! I thought those creatures were just legends!"_

Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Fake Hero spell card! Here's how it works: I can summon one monster from my hand, but I can't attack with it and it comes back to hand at the end of turn!" Jaden puts one card on the spell/trap slots and states, "So, come on out, Bladedge!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bladedge (A: 2600/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then says, "And since Aqua Dolphin's ability is in the house! I can ditch one card from my hand to take a monster from yours!" Just then Jaden discards his Hero Kid (A: 300/D: 600) monster card to his graveyard, Aqua Dolphin shoots waves of sound towards Aster's deck, and Jaden calls out, "And the unlucky winner is…!" Soon after, a hologram of Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (A: 800/D: 800) appears on the field.

Aster exclaims, shocked, "No! Not him!"

Jaden tells Aster, motioning to his Bladedge, "Now, I choose one monster on my side of the field and if mine has more attack points then yours goes bye-bye! Oh and you lose five hundred life-points." Just then the hologram of Captain Tenacious explodes and Aster yells out as he loses 500 life-points as well.

Jaden puts two cards in the spell/trap slots, "I'll throw down two face-downs…" The hologram of Elemental Hero Bladedge fades off the field as Jaden puts the card back in his hand and Jaden then states, "…Take back Bladedge and chill out!"

Current Score:

Aster: 3500

Jaden: 4000

Aster tells Jaden, nastily, "Lucky shot!" Aster draws one card from his deck and says, "Now, it is my move! Time for Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and then discard two from my hand! Now, pay attention class!" Aster draws three cards from his deck, discards his Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800) and Ring of Magnetism Equip Spell card to his graveyard, his Field Spell slot opens up, Aster puts a card inside, and he exclaims, "Now, I play a Field Spell! Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Just then the whole field transformed into some kind of ancient mausoleum with two rock platforms linked by a small narrow bridge with a stairway connected to the platform that Aster was on that lead to a two stone pillars side by side with a flame contained by something in the middle and below them was a foggy valley with hundreds of statues. Aster then says, "And just to make this place even creepier, there are statues in the basement, which we both can use. All we have to do is give up some life-points." Aster's life-points drop by 1000 and two ancient Chinese statues rise up from the foggy basement. Aster then says, "Next, we can use these statues to summon monsters. So, I call to the field my Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster!" The two statues vanish as they are sacrificed and from the sky, Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster (A: 0/D: 0) lands on the field behind Aster in attack mode. Aster then states, "And now that the master of dread is here. I can summon two heroes from the graveyard! And I choose Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious!" Soon after, Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (A: 600/D: 800) and Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious (A: 800/D: 800) come to the field in attack mode. Aster then shouts out, "And Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are the sum of their attack points!" Dreadmaster's stats rise from 0/0 to 2800/2800! Aster then points at Jaden's new monster and says, "Okay, dolphin boy, let's see what kind of tricks you can do!" Jaden gives a serious look and Aster calls out, "Dreadmaster, turn Flipper into fish sticks!" Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster leaps into the air to attack Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin.

Jaden calls out, "Hold it, muscle head! Negate Attack!" Jaden's face-down card was revealed to be the Negate Attack counter trap card and a huge twist stops Dreadmaster in his tracks. Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this, your attack is over before it began! That's all she wrote pal!"

Aster yells back, angrily, "Listen up! I'm not your pal!"

Back in audience, Hassleberry says, "Someone is touché."

Yusuke says, in his usual cocky tone, "Hate to see what happens when the asshole pro gets his ass handed to him."

Hikari says, in a sly tone, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Current Score:

Aster: 2500

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Sheesh. Just trying to be nice." When Jaden looks at the card, he says, "Hey, Aster, thanks for the lowdown on your Field Spell!" Jaden's life-points drop by 1000, two statues come to his side of the field, and Jaden says, as they are sacrificed and he puts a card on his duel disk, "I sacrifice these guys and then I'm going to summon HIM! My Elemental Hero Neos!"

Aster yells out, "There is no such thing, dude! I know every hero there is!" But just then from a hologram of the Milky Way, Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Yusuke tells Aster, nastily, "Hey Phoenix, what do you call that, bastard!?"

Max asks Kenny, "Did you hear of this monster before?"

Kenny tells Max, "No, Max. There is no mention of 'Elemental Hero Neos' in any Elemental Hero series of cards."

Dizzi says, plainly, _"If you're thinking about asking me, kids, then I won't be so much help."_

Ryoko asks Washu, "Do you think it is possible that Jaden went into outer space and met actual alien Duel Monsters?"

Washu tells Ryoko, "If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it."

Ayeka thinks in her mind, seriously, _"So, the mythical Neo-Spacians, the inhabitants of Neo-Space, finally appear, but legends speak that they will only come down when the balance of life is threatened in a way that they need to be summoned. The legends speak of an evil light and they will choose one from a group of chosen warriors to use the 'Darkness of Justice' to restore balance to the universe. No one before has seen the Neo-Spacians, but I can tell that it is them! And it looks like legends are coming to pass. The Neo-Spacians have brought forth their 'champion' and it is Lord Jaden. So, another battle for the universe begins…"_

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, annoyed, "Fine! But I bet he is totally lame! Come on, spaceman! Zap me with your ray gun!"

Jaden tells Aster, with his usual smile, "He doesn't have one, but he does have a cool trick! You see, Neo-Spacians love to work together and when I have one with Elemental Hero Neos, I can combine them to form a new monster." Aster's eyes widen at Jaden's statement and Jaden exclaims, "All right! It is time for some Contact Fusion! Aquos! Combine with Neos to form the Elemental Hero…Aqua Neos!" The two monsters leap into the air, Aqua Dolphin swims through water and goes through the air, Neos joins him as they collide in a bright light as Jaden puts the card on his duel disk, and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Alexis asks, stunned, "No way! Did Jaden really go into outer space?"

Syrus replies, "It would seem so."

Jaden tells Aster, "Watch what he can do! If I discard one card from my hand, you lose two random cards from your hand! So, I will toss out good old Bladedge!" Jaden discards his Elemental Hero Bladedge monster card, Aqua Neos shoots beams from his eyes, they hit two random cards from Aster's hand, and they vanish as they are sent to the graveyard. Jaden then calls out, "Next, I reveal my face-down! H-Heated Heart!" Jaden's other face-down card is revealed to be the H-Heated Heart spell card and Jaden says, "Thanks to this card, my Aqua Neos gets stronger by five hundred more attack points!" Aqua Neos gives a blue glow as its stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000! Jaden calls out, "Aqua Neos, destroy his Dreadmaster with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy that slams into Dreadmaster and destroying it in a huge explosion costing Aster 200 life-points. Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Gotcha!"

In the audience, Alexis says, with a smile, "Not bad."

Hassleberry exclaims, excitedly, "Excellent work! You've just dismissed his highest ranking soldier!"

Back in the dueling field, Aster growls, angrily, "My Dreadmaster…destroyed. Your Martian mutant is nothing to my Destiny Heroes!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's funny. Because…" But just then Aqua Neos gives a bright glow and Jaden looks as he vanishes returning to his deck. Jaden gasps in shock and says, "Neos!"

Back in the audience, Syrus asks, perplexed, "Where did he go?"

Hassleberry says, also surprised, "I think he retreated."

Back on the dueling field, Jaden asks his deck, in a bit of a panic, "Um…Mr. Neos, we are in the middle of something!"

Back to the audience, Bastion says, "If you ask me, Jaden has to learn more about the power of his new deck."

Kenny says, in his logical tone, "This new type of fusion must have a drawback. Most likely, the fusion monster formed this way can only remain on the field for one turn."

Everyone gasps in shock and Ray says, "That's not good."

Yusuke says, stunned, "And it's Aster's turn!"

Syrus says, "Oh, man! That leaves Jaden defenseless!"

Current Score:

Aster: 2300

Jaden: 3000

Back on the dueling field, Aster says, with a sly grin as he draws one card from his deck, "Since you are fresh out of monsters, I think it's time to show what real monsters can do! And the best way to do is through this! A triple attack!" Aster then calls out, "Doom Lord! Captain Tenacious! And Diamond Dude! Let's do this! Direct Attack!" The three named monsters leaped into the air and dive down on Jaden, landing three direct hits on Jaden, knocking him to the ground and costing him 2800 life-points at once.

Yusuke, Jordan, Hassleberry and Syrus yell in unison from the audience, "Jaden!"

Ryoko exclaims, shocked, "He seriously got nailed that time!"

Ayeka says, "Lord Jaden lost nearly all of his life-points."

Aster tells Jaden, "First, you will lose your life-points and then you will lose your dorm!"

Jaden gets to his feet and says, with his usual smile, "What's your rush, Phoenix? I mean come on! I was just getting warmed up! Now, the real duel can begin!"

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Returning to our former spirit detective resting on top of the school, Yusuke thinks, _"For Jaden, it was better said than done! He had no cards on the field and none in his hand! However, he made an amazing come back with more help from these new 'Neo-Spacian' monsters, including some kind of alien hummingbird that looks similar to a woodpecker and a huge muscular bug known as Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, who looks pretty good for some kind of overgrown humanoid bug. Jaden was holding his own better than before, but things looked grim when Aster summoned his most powerful Destiny Hero yet…Destiny Hero-Dogma and he prepared to attack Jaden, who only had two face-downs, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab with only nine hundred attack points and three Hero Kids…"_

**Flashback; nearing the end of Aster's and Jaden's third duel**

Returning to Aster's and Jaden's third duel, Aster has his Dark City Field Spell in play with Destiny Hero-Dogma (A: 3400/D: 2400) and Aster has 200 life-points left while Jaden has Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (A: 900/D: 500), powered up thanks to its ability, in attack mode and three Hero Kids (A: 300/D: 600 X 3) in defense mode, two face-down cards, and 300 life-points remaining. But it was Aster's turn and Dogma was about to attack.

Aster yells out, "Dogma, attack his Flare Scarab! Destroy him!" Destiny Hero-Dogma launches a wave of dark violet energy right at Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

Jaden calls out, "You've triggered my trap! Kid Guard!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Kid Guard trap card and Jaden says, "With this, I can sacrifice one of my Hero Kids to negate your attack and then I can take an Elemental Hero from anywhere in my deck and add it to my hand!" One of the Hero Kid monsters leaps in front of Flare Scarab with his arms crosses, nods at Flare Scarab, and the attack slams into him causing the attack to be negate as the Hero Kid fades away.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab says, mentally, _**"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!"**_ Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab looks at Jaden and tells him, telepathically, _**"Jaden, you must harness the powers of Neos!"**_ Jaden nods his head, goes through his deck, takes out one card, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and says, displaying his Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) card, "It comes down to this! I choose my Elemental Hero Neos to join my hand!"

Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab gives off some flames, its stats rise from 900/500 to 1300/500, and Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Remember, with every face-down, my Scarab gets stronger." Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "All right! Go time!"

Just then Aster yells out, "Not so fast! Go, Dogma!" Just then Destiny Hero-Dogma gives off a bright violet glow and Jaden yells out as he is engulfed by the same powerful violet glow. Aster tells Jaden, "Didn't you know? When Dogma is successfully summoned to the field, your life-points get cut in half during your next Standby Phase!" When the glow dies down, Jaden's life-points are cut in half.

Returning to the audience, Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "He's almost out of points."

Hassleberry states, "This isn't good!"

Bastion tells everyone, "One more hit and he's done."

Yusuke exclaims, "Oh, come on! This duel isn't over, yet!"

Ryoko exclaims, agreeing, "That's right!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, "I hate to agree, but Bastion's right. If that Dogma does hit Jaden's life-points, he's finished."

Alexis says, lowly, "Come on, Jaden…"

Bonaparte exclaims, in his French accent, "That kid's flambé!"

Crowler says, nervously, "I can't watch!"

Back on the dueling field, Jaden laughs and says, excitedly, "Not bad! But I've got some fight left in me!"

Aster tells Jaden, with his own sly smile, "Come on, dude! There is not a card in your deck that can stop me!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Well, maybe not with my old deck, but my new deck is a whole different story! In fact, let me show you, but busting out a new hero that no one has seen before!"

Aster asks, seriously, "What new hero?!"

Jaden tells Aster, as his Field Spell slot opens, "You'll see! But first I play the Field Spell: Neo-Space!" When Jaden puts the card in the Field Spell slot and it closes, Aster's Dark City shatters into pieces and is replaced by a rainbow colored aurora field.

Aster exclaims, "My Dark City!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Thanks to this Field Spell, my Elemental Hero Neos gains five hundred extra attack points! But you must be wondering: Where is Neos?" Both Hero Kids on the field nod their heads and leap into air, Jaden puts his card on his duel disk, points into the air and exclaims, "The answer is: He's right up there!" Looking up, both Hero Kids vanish in a bright light and Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) takes their place in attack mode. Jaden tells Aster, "And like I said before, his attack points rise!" Elemental Hero Neos's stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000!

Aster tells Jaden, not impressed, "So, what? He is no match for my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Hold on! Did I say I was done? Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! Now, I create a new monster by combining these two together!" Neos and Flare Scarab leap into the air as the two monster cards were sent back to Jaden's deck while Jaden takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck.

Aster yells out, "That's against the rules!"

Jaden tells Aster, "It's Contact Fusion and its legit! You see, Neo-Spacians can combine without a Polymerization card!" The two monsters combine in a bright light while Jaden puts the card on his duel disk.

While the hero is forming, Aster covers his eyes and says, feeling something inside me, "I remember this feeling. It's like before when dueling was fun." Soon after, a humanoid monster with red and black beetle-like scales, two beetle-like horns going up from his head, and deep green eyes floats down to the field. Aster asks Jaden, "So, this is your new hero, huh?"

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "That's him! Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos has 2500/2000 stats and Jaden tells Aster, "And guess what? His special ability gives him four hundred attack points for every spell and trap on the field! With three cards, it gives him twelve hundred more attack points, but thanks to Neo-Space, Flare Neos gain five hundred more attack points, giving him a total of seventeen hundred more attack points!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats rise from 2500/2000 to 4200/2000!

Aster exclaims, shocked, "That's enough to beat my Dogma!"

Jaden tells Aster, "Yep! That's the point!" Jaden then yells out, commandingly, "Flare Neos, attack!" Flare Neos launches a blast of flames from his hands right Destiny Hero-Dogma.

Aster shouts out, "I activate D-Shield!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Shield trap card, Destiny Hero-Dogma switches to defense mode, and a powerful shield negates Flare Neos's attack.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What's that?"

Aster replies, with a sly smile, "It's a trap card. When a Destiny Hero is attacked, this card switches to defense mode and it remains on the field. And it will continue to remain on the field as long as my trap card is equipped to him."

Jaden tells Aster, with a smile, "Nice trap, Aster. Really."

Aster tells Jaden, with his sly smile, "Thank you, but flattery will get you no where."

Current Score:

Jaden: 0150

Aster: 0200

Aster draws one card and exclaims, "Stand back!" Aster then says, seeing Elemental Hero Flare Neos still on the field, "I'm going to guess that your Field Spell keeps your monster from vanishing this time."

Jaden smiles and says, "That's right! As long as Neo-Space is on the field, even through he's fused with something else, Neos is sticking around this time."

Aster tells Jaden, "Not quite. My Dogma and I have other plans." Aster looks at the card he drew and says, "First things first, I switch Dogma to attack mode. So, stand up!" Destiny Hero-Dogma switches from defense mode back to attack mode, Aster puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I will equip him with this spell card! Heavy Storm Blade!" Just then a huge windmill like blade appears attached to Dogma's right arm.

Jaden then says, "Remember, for every spell card, my Flare Neos gets stronger. Four hundred points stronger!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats then increase from 4200/2000 to 4600/2000!

Aster yells out, "Do you think I care?! Not as long as destiny has got my back! Now, attack!" Destiny Hero-Dogma leaps into the air as it prepares to attack Flare Neos.

Back in the audience, the others gasp in shock and disbelief, Ryuko exclaims, "What the?! Has he gone nuts?! His monster is weaker than Jaden's Neos!"

Hassleberry says, "Yeah, so, why would he engage it?"

Back in the dueling ring, Aster yells out, "Good question. And I can answer it with just four words: My Heavy Storm Blade! Now, see for yourself!" Just then the huge windmill like blade starts to spin and a huge wind comes over the field. Aster calls out, "When a monster with Heavy Storm Blade attacks, all spell and trap cards other than itself is automatically destroyed!" Just then Aster's D-Shield, Jaden's face-down, and his Field Spell are destroyed.

Jaden calls out, "No way!" Just then the field returns to normal when the huge wind stops blowing.

Aster tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Now, Neos loses a few attack points." Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats go down to 2900/2000!

Bonaparte exclaims, excitedly in his French accent, "Magnificent!"

Crowler says, worriedly, "Tell me when it's over."

Aster then calls out, "Now, attack!" Dogma rushes over to attack Flare Neos, but Aster doesn't notice two new face-down cards that appear on Jaden's side of the field before Dogma's attack slams into Flare Neos, which causes the blade to crack instead of Flare Neos. Aster exclaims, "No fair!"

Jaden asks Aster, with his sly grin, "What's the problem?" Jaden then says, with a sly smile, "Oh, you must be wondering why my monster didn't bite the dust."

Aster says, seriously, "Maybe."

Jaden tells Aster, displaying a Calling Magic spell card, "I hate to break it to you, but it is your own fault. See this. You sent it to my graveyard." Aster gasps in shock and Jaden says, "And when Calling Magic is sent to the graveyard, I get to place two more on the field, giving my Neos a power boost!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos's stats were really 3700/2000, more than Dogma's power!"

Aster gasps in shock and he thinks, _"That means that Jaden wins! But Sartorius said that I was destined to win this duel! Could Jaden be stronger than destiny?!"_ At that moment, with Sartorius's base, he flips over one of his Tarot cards and his eyes widen when he sees it is The Wheel of Fate card upside down. Soon after, back in Obelisk Arena, Destiny Hero-Dogma is destroyed and Aster yells out as he loses 300 life-points, ending this duel.

Final Score:

Jaden: 0150

Aster: 0000

Jaden tells Aster, "That's game! And a real sweet one, too!"

Syrus exclaims, happily, "Jaden did it!" Syrus and Hassleberry hug each other for a few moments and then when they realize they were doing it, they break away from each other in disgust.

Bastion says, with a smile, "That was quite the duel. Good show."

Alexis then says, "And thanks to Jaden, the Slifer Dorm is safe now."

Hassleberry yells at Jaden, "Way to go, Sarge! You should get a medal of honor!"

Aster goes over to Jaden and tells him, "I've got to say, Jaden, and I rarely say this, but I'm impressed. Now, look, I don't intend to lose again! So enjoying it while it lasts!"

Jaden tells Aster, in an excited tone, "You know it! It's not every day that one beats a big pro! I'm going to milk this for all that it is worth!" Jaden tells Aster, "Now, the way that I see it, our first duel didn't count since you let me win, so we are tied."

Aster tells Jaden, "Is that so? Not for long." Aster then walks away from Jaden seemly towards the exit.

Ryoko and Jade looks at Washu, Ayeka and Koenma, sees the serious look on his face, and Jade says, plainly, "You know more about this, don't you, guys. You know about those monsters that Jaden was using."

Koenma nods his head and says, "Yes, I do. The Neo-Spacians were said to be just a legend, but it is said that in that legend when they arrive, they will have given their power to a 'Chosen One' to save the universe and protect the balance of life."

Ryoko asks, "From what?!"

Ayeka tells Ryoko, "I've heard many stories about the Neo-Spacians from my home planet, Jurai. All I know that the legend says that it is an evil light trying to destroy all darkness in the universe and since light and darkness are the most vital forces of life, when darkness is gone, light will be too, and life will fade away."

Jade says, plainly, "So, these 'Neo-Spacians' chose Jaden to weld their power and stop this evil."

Washu tells Jade, "It would seem so. It looks like evil has come to Duel Academy, but I'm not sure what. The future is currently in doubt for me and I'm afraid I'm not sure what's to come."

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Returning to our heartbroken half Ma-zoku, he thinks in his mind, _"However, we weren't ready for it. After Jaden's victory with his new 'Neos deck' as he likes to call it, everything seems to be back to normal, except for Chazz that is. But then Chazz revealed his true colors sometime after Crowler stopped Bonaparte from destroying the Slifer Dorm. Koenma, Washu and Ayeka told us about the legend of the Neo-Spacians and the legend of the 'Chosen Duelists', duelists that had the power to alter destiny, about how one of them would be chosen by the Neo-Spacians to bring balance to the universe. They told us that if this evil wants Jaden and he welds the power of the Neo-Spacians, he must be protected because he is a 'Chosen Duelist'. So, we made sure that Jaden is currently okay when we found Jasmine and Mindy in a total panic. Little did I know that it would the beginning of my 'Trail to Tears'…"_

**Flashback; The day of the birth of the White Dorm**

Today, we find Yusuke, Kai, Sasuke, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Hikari walking towards the Slifer Red dorm to check up on Jaden, while they see Jasmine and Mindy talking to Alexis, Kirara, in her tiny cat form sitting on Alexis's head, Jaden, Keiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiei, Jordan, Naruto and the rest of Rookie 9, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, Ray, Max, Ayeka, Syrus, Ryuko and Hassleberry.

Jasmine yells at Alexis, "Alexis, it is an emergency!"

Alexis says, with a sigh, "Let me guess: You lost your favorite hairbrush?"

Jasmine tells Alexis, "Even worse!"

Mindy yells out, worriedly, "Something happened to our dorm!"

Yusuke exclaims, "What's going on everyone?!" Alexis, Jaden, Keiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiei, Kirara, in her tiny cat form sitting on Alexis's head, Jordan, Naruto and the rest of Rookie 9, Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, Ray, Max, Ayeka, Syrus, Ryuko and Hassleberry look to see Yusuke, Kai, Sasuke, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Hikari coming towards them.

Jasmine tells them, "Guys, I'm glad that you are here! Something terrible has happened to our dorm!"

Tenchi asks, curiously, "What happened?!"

Mindy tells Tenchi, "You will have to believe it to see it, Tenchi!"

Alexis tells Jasmine and Mindy, "Well, some pretty weird stuff has been happening lately. But this better be legit."

The group then heads off for the Obelisk Blue dorm and Jasmine asks, "By the way, did anyone see a pink hairbrush?"

Hikari mutters, in replied annoyance, "Typical! Move it, Jaz!" Soon enough, everyone was near the Obelisk Blue dorm and they are blinded by a bright light.

Hassleberry exclaims, "Is that supposed to be the blue barracks?!" When everyone looks at where the Obelisk Blue dorm is supposed to be, they find that it has been totally painted white!

Syrus replies, "Not anymore."

Mindy says, plainly, "And white is so not my color."

Yusuke asks, shocked and angry, "What the hell happened to the dorm?!" Just then everyone looks to see Atticus Rhodes lying face-down in the dirt in front of the formally Obelisk Blue Guys' dorm.

Alexis yells out, "It's my brother!"

Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy yell out in unison, "Atticus!" The group rushes over and Alexis manages to roll her older brother into a position kneeling in front of the dorm.

Atticus tells Alexis, "Alexis, the whole dorm has gone nuts. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. They're with him now."

Alexis asks Atticus, "Who?"

Just then, Kirara jumped from Alexis's head and landed on the ground.

Kagome asks Kirara, "Hey, what's wrong, Kirara?"

Kirara transforms to her full cat demon form and gave a loud furious roar, protecting our heroes and heroines for whatever is coming.

Mindy asks, perplexed, "What's wrong with Kirara?"

Jaden looks ahead of him, with eyes wide open and he says, "See for yourself." When everyone looks ahead of them, they find Chazz sitting down on some kind of wooden thrown, being held up by four male students dressed in white and surrounded by more male white students.

Alexis says, shocked, "You've got to be kidding me."

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "Ah, it feels good to be the Chazz. But this is just the start. Soon enough, I will make the world see the light!"

The white students yell out in unison, "All hail the Society of Light! All hail the Chazz! All hail the Chazz!"

As they yelling and cheering, Ino asks, perplexed, "Have they, all, gone psycho or what?!"

Hikari tells Ino, in a serious tone, "I don't think so, Ino! Princeton did something to all of them! I can feel it!"

Chazz giggles and says, with a sly grin, "Thank you, boys. But I think that we should give some credit to man who is truly responsible for this. And that one great man is Sartorius!"

The white students cheer out in unison, "Master Sartorius! Master Sartorius! Long live Master Sartorius!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Sartorius?"

Yusuke asks, confused, "Is that supposed to Aster Phoenix's manager?"

Keiko tells Yusuke, "Last time that I checked…yeah."

Yusuke growls and yells out, "Hey Chazz, if you don't want to be put in the hospital, I'd suggest re-do whatever you did!"

Chazz exclaims, nastily, "I don't think so, dork! Master Sartorius is more than that loser's, Aster Phoenix, manager…Master Sartorius holds the answers to the greatest mysteries of the universe!" Every one of our heroes and heroines look at each other confused.

Naruto says, "Why do I get the feeling that this Sartorius character is responsible for this?"

Lee tells Naruto, "Well, we can't be so sure. Remember, this guy is already insane before all this 'white stuff' started. He could have finally just cracked."

Neji tells Lee, "We can't be so sure, Lee."

Tenten tells the others, "Well, I say that Chazz is a few trap cards shy of a full deck."

Jaden yells to the group and exclaims, "Hey, Chazz, I get it now! You and your friends must have been exposed to one too many white paint fumes that's all!" Just then Chazz and the group of the white students do a classic anime face-fall. Chazz gets to his feet and exclaims, "The only crazy ones here are you people! When it comes to the truth, you are all in the dark! But face me in a duel and I will show you the light!"

Hikari says, in a deadly tone, showing Chazz her right fist, "How about if I show you 'the fist' if you don't re-do whatever you did, Princeton!"

Chazz gulped, knowing Hikari's strength and still has fear, but he says, trying to be calm, "Not…on your life! Now what do…you say!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Well, you know me! I can't pass off a good duel! So, get your game on!"

Alexis then says, "Hold on!" When everyone looks at Alexis, she says, "I may not live here anymore, but I'm still an Obelisk Blue."

Jasmine asks, worriedly, "Does that mean you want to duel him?"

Mindy tells Jasmine, "But he is insane!"

Alexis says, with her confident tone, "So, that means he shouldn't be that hard to beat."

Atticus says, "Wrong. Trust me, Lex. All of those guys dueled him and lost. And then he turned into mindless robots."

Syrus states, "I would have said zombies, but either way…"

Alexis says, strongly, "Well, then it is up to me to save them."

Just then, Kirara got in Alexis's way, which confused the blonde duelist. Alexis asks Kirara, perplexed, "Kirara, what's wrong?"

Kirara growls, as if she's telling Alexis, not to go through with this.

Jasmine says, plainly, "I may not know much about what she's saying but I think Kirara is telling you not to go through with this." Alexis places her hand onto Kirara's head, petting her and says, trying to know what Kirara is says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Kirara! I'll be fine!" Alexis moves by Kirara and tells Chazz, strongly, "Alright, Princeton! Are you ready to do this?!"

Chazz tells Alexis, with a sly grin on his lips, "Are you ready to see the light? Because I already how this is going to end, thanks to a very dear friend of mine."

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Yusuke thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"We thought, except for Atticus, that Alexis would easily win because we thought that Chazz was insane, but with the powers that Sartorius gave him, Chazz was throwing Alexis off her game as well as using that Infernal White Spell card to expose his hand and trick Alexis to predict his move rather than make her worry about hers. However, with Atticus's encouragement or ear-torturing singing, Alexis got back in her game and it looks like she had a chance for victory. But then Chazz summoned his Armed Dragon level ten and used some kind of spell card that we never saw before…White Veil…"_

**Flashback; 'White Chazz's' duel against Alexis**

We find ourselves in the duel between the white clad Chazz and Alexis and Chazz just sacrificed his Armed Dragon LV7 to summoned Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) in attack mode. Alexis, on the meanwhile, has her Cyber Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400) in attack mode with three face-down cards.

Chazz then displays the last card in his hand, a spell card with a women's back with white silk veil around her, and he exclaims, "It gets worse! I play White Veil!" Just then a bright white glow comes from the card and everyone is forced to cover their eyes and full Kirara to roar. When the glow fades away, Chazz's dragon turns totally white and its eyes become a bright violet.

Alexis says, "His monster…It's too powerful." Alexis thinks in her mind, seriously, _"But that doesn't mean that I will lose this duel! I can still end this in a draw."_ Alexis calls out, "I play Doble Passé!" Alexis revealed her Doble Passé trap card, but it wouldn't activate. Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's going on? Why won't it activate?"

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "That's because my dragon is protected by the light of truth. It is wearing a White Veil. And thanks to it, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are destroyed when my dragon attacks." Just then powerful waves of sound destroy all of Alexis's two face-downs and her Doble Passé are destroyed. Chazz shouts out, "Now, Armed Dragon LV10, attack! Your target is her Cyber Angel Dakini! Show her the light with Armed Luminescent Blast!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches a sphere of white light energy at Alexis's Cyber Angel Dakini, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Alexis screams out as a white light baths her form as the last of her life-points are depleted. After the white light fades away, Alexis slumps down to her left side.

Final Score:

Chazz: 2700

Alexis: 0000

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "It's over!"

Hikari asks, worriedly, "Is she all right?!" Our heroes and heroines rush down to help Alexis out and they quickly get to the edge of the dueling ring where she is near.

Atticus calls out, "Alexis, are you all right?"

Chazz walks up to Alexis and tells Atticus, "What are you going to do? Sing her another lame song? Face it, dork, she is one of us now!"

Tyson exclaims, angrily, "What do you mean?!"

Chazz tells Tyson, "You will see, dragon boy! When you join us in the light!"

Tyson roars out, angrily, "Just try it!"

Tenchi tells Tyson, worriedly, "Don't get him started, Tyson! He really is nuts!"

Atticus says, worriedly, "She must be in shock!"

Keiko shouts out, worriedly, "Alexis, are you okay?! Alexis, please answer!"

Hilary calls out, "Alexis, are you okay?!"

Lee calls out, "Alexis-sempai, wake up!"

Jasmine and Mindy yell out in unison, "Say something!"

Soon enough, Alexis starts to get up to a kneeling position and Atticus tells her, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, sis! You tried your best!"

Jaden tells her, with a smile, "Atticus is right, Lex! You stayed true to yourself and you never gave up!"

Kirara gets a low growl at Alexis's direction and Kagome asks, "Kirara, what's gotten into you?"

Inuyasha says, lowly, "Kirara is right to be on guard, Kagome. She's sensing something evil from Alexis, now."

However, Alexis says, in a cold and emotionless, "Don't you guys see? I'm glad that I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth. I've seen the light."

Our group gasps in shock and Jordan says, lowly, "Oh, man. Don't tell me that she…?"

Alexis gets to her feet and says, in a cold tone, "You were right, Chazz. Thank you." When everyone looks into her eyes, it had a cold and evil glare to them now. Alexis then says, with an evil grin on her lips, "I'm ready to enter the Society of Light now."

Chazz says, plainly, "It is your destiny."

Everyone gasps in horror and Jordan says, lowly and worriedly, "She…She's been brainwashed."

Jaden says, plainly, "It is worse than we thought." However, from the inside, Jaden's emotions were turning into anger instant and a dark voice boomed, _**"Second seal unlock!"**_ Jaden's body had radiated a small red glow, which was sensed by Inuyasha, Ryoko and Hiei.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, _"There's no way…"_

Ryoko thinks in her mind, _"It has to be…"_

Hiei thinks in his mind, _"It's…demon energy! It's impossible, but somehow I'm sensing demon energy from the boy. That's impossible! It feels like the demon energy belongs to him."_

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Back to the present, we find our former spirit detective wiping his tears away and he thinks, _"From there it got worse, after Alexis was 'converted' into the Society of Light, she 'attacked' the Girls' Dorm, except for Kari, Ryoko, Jasmine and Mindy, which we had to save from Alexis. It was one of the devastating events on Tyson and Kai's part."_

**Flashback; during Alexis's attack on the Obelisk Girls' Dorm**

We find Ryoko Hakubi, with a duffle bag on her shoulder, and Hikari Urameshi, with two luggage bag in her hands, while they heard lots of screams of defeat from their fellow female Obelisk students by the hands of Alexis Rhodes.

Ryoko tells Hikari, "Let's go now!"

Hikari nods her head and says, "Right!"

Just then, they heard two familiar screams and Hikari exclaims, shocked, "I know those screams anywhere!" Ryoko and Hikari dashes towards the hallways until the spotted Alexis Rhodes, wearing a white and whitish-blue version of her Obelisk uniform facing a room, which they are four SOL members pulling Jasmine and Mindy, who were struggling to get free.

Hikari says, lowly and anger, "They have them!"

Ryoko yells out, seriously, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ryoko gave a loud battle cry as she charges with Hikari following the ex-space pirate.

Alexis and the other SOL members, including Jasmine and Mindy noticed them and Alexis says, in a cold tone, "So, you two, have decided to join us."

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "That's a big 'As if!', Rhodes! I'd damned if I have join your Society of Crap!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Watch it, Ryoko!"

Mindy calls out, worriedly, "Kari, Ryoko, help!"

Just then, the window broke and two objects came and spun on the floor, which Hikari exclaims, "I know those Beyblades!"

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "Kari! Ryoko!" Everyone turned to see Yusuke, Ray, Kai, Sasuke and Tenchi jumping into the window. Yusuke and Sasuke disappear and knocked out the four SOL members, releasing Jasmine and Mindy from their grasps.

Just then, Kai and Ray's beyblades returned to their owners' hands and Yusuke tells Jasmine and Mindy, seriously, "Time to go!"

Alexis's cold voice boomed, "No! It's time for you all to see the light!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, "Sorry, not today! Step back if you don't want to get hurt!"

Ray grabs his duel disc and says, "Yusuke, I'll handle this!"

Everyone looks at Ray, confused and Kai says, "Ray, I don't think that's a good idea!"

Tenchi tells Ray, "Kai's right, Ray! You could be brainwashed into their groups!"

Ray tells Tenchi and Kai, in a serious tone, "That'll never happened!" Ray tells Alexis, strongly, "Alright, Alexis! Are you ready to do this?!"

Alexis tells Ray, with an evil sly grin on her lips, "Are you ready to see the light, Ray? Because I already how this is going to end."

Ray tells his friends, seriously, "Guys, get going! I'll catch up!"

Kai tells his friends, except Ray, strongly, "Let's go!" Yusuke, Kai, Sasuke, Tenchi, Ryoko and Hikari dashed towards the broken window and Jasmine, suddenly, calls out, worriedly, "Wait a sec! You guys aren't serious that we're gonna jump from that window!"

Mindy calls out, worriedly, "Yeah, we don't have good reflexes like you guys!"

Ryoko grabs onto of Jasmine and Mindy's collars and jumps off with the others following her.

**Back to the present**

Back at the present, Yusuke thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"In the end, Ray fell into the Society of Light, which was a major upset to the other Bladebreakers, Kenny, and Hilary. Soon after, Ino and Tenten fell into the Society of Light, while trying to stop Alexis, but failed miserably. Then, I got this weird dream that could change everything."_

**Back to the Past**

We found our former spirit detective walking in his DA pajamas, in the Slifer dorm, in his old bed, where he had when he was a Slifer Red student, the year before. Jaden and the others offered him and Tenchi to stay with them, because the Obelisk Dorms were turned into the 'White Dorm', while Hikari was with Keiko, Sasuke was with Naruto, Kai was with Tyson and Kenny, while Ryoko, Jasmine and Mindy stayed in rooms that Washu had in her lab.

Tenchi, who was in his DA pajamas, tells Jaden, while making a sleeping bag by the bunks, "Thanks for letting us stay here, Jaden."

Yusuke tells Jaden, "Yeah, we really appreciated, Jay!"

Jaden, who was in his DA pajamas, tells Yusuke and Tenchi, "Don't worry about it, guys!"

Hassleberry says, while at his bunk, "Yeah, we didn't want you soldiers to stay with those white freaks."

Jaden yawns and says, sleepy, "Yeah…we'll take care of it…as soon as we get some sleep."

Soon after, the boys went to fell asleep. Soon after, Yusuke finds himself in a dead forest with a thick fog. Yusuke calls out, perplexed, "Hey, what's going on here!? Where the hell am I?"

Just then, a voice rings out, one that isn't human, "I finally found you, Yusuke Urameshi." Just then, Yusuke turns to see Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin standing behind him.

Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "Hey, wait! You're one of Jaden's new alien hero monsters, aren't you!"

Aqua Dolphin says, in a serious tone, "My name is Aquas! I am a citizen of Neo-Space, a realm of the universe where all forces of life interact, and the realm of the universe that gives the universe its balance."

Yusuke calls out, stunned, "Wait! Jaden did mention that he went to someplace called Neo-Space. How did I get here, exactly?"

Neos replies, "I transported your soul to this realm from Earth! I've heard about a drastic change in your school, Duel Academy."

Yusuke says, nastily, "If you're referring to that weird 'White Dorm' or the Society of Light, then you're right on the money, Aquas."

Aquas says, in a serious tone, "Yusuke, the whole universe is in jeopardy. For all things exist, there's Neo-Space, a balance, earth and air, light and darkness. Without one, the other can't survive."

Yusuke says, "Like fries and ketchup!"

Aquas sighs and says, "Yes, like fries and ketchup!" Neos tells Yusuke, seriously, "Now, the balance has tipped and we need you!"

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "Who me?"

Aquas says, "Yes, you and as well as the other 'Chosen Duelists' on earth. Probably, you don't know this, but your friend, Jaden Yuki, has gotten his own call to save the universe from destruction, when he was given the power of Neos in his dueling deck."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Wait! So, those new monsters of Jaden's were actual…"

Aquas says, finishing Yusuke's sentence, again, "…Neo-Spacians and you'll get your own power." Aquas then points to the other Neo-Spacians and says, "These are my allies: Firefly, a Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Sky, a Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Khan, a Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Ground, a Neo-Spacian Groun Mole, and Glom, a Neo-Spacian Glow Moss."

Yusuke says, "It's nice to meet you guys."

Sky says, in a feminine voice, "The pleasure is mine, Yusuke."

Aquas tells Yusuke, strongly, "All of us have been waiting for you for some time, Yusuke to help us defeat the Society of Light and as well as the avatar of the Society."

Yusuke says, seriously, "Don't worry I will!"

Aquas tells Yusuke, "I'll also fight with you."

Yusuke tells Aquas, "Thanks, Aquas!"

Aquas says, "Hold out your hand, Yusuke." Yusuke did as he was told and the Neo-Spacians glows in a bright light forcing Yusuke to scream out and covering his eyes.

In the 'Real World', we found Yusuke waking up to his alarm as he went and slam his fist onto it, shutting up and sits up on his bed. Yusuke yawns and stretches his arms, while thinking in his mind, _"Damn! That was a weird dream."_

Yusuke gets out of his bed and looks onto the nearby table, sees a few cards by his deck holder with one of them displaying Aquas in a card known as Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, a three star monster with 600 attack points and 800 defense points, and thinks, shocked, _"No way! So, it wasn't a weird dream after all! Awesome!"_

Aquas spoke from the card, _**"Of course it was real, you half-humans are so difficult to convince sometimes! You're deck is infused with the power of Neo-Space and as long as you have it, Neos and I will always be with you as well as your friends and guides. Until then, Yusuke Urameshi, good luck!"**_

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find our former spirit detective staring at the sky with sorrow and thinks in his mind, looking at his deck, "This deck was so awesome and it saved my ass a lot of times. On the meanwhile, Sartorius 'tested' Jaden to see if he was 'Chosen Duelist' with first a duel against a Pro Duelist that spoke with an Italian accent and when he lost, he was brainwashed by Sartorius. Then Sartorius sent his lawyer against Jaden and even through Sartorius predicted Jaden's loss, Jaden won that difficult duel with some new Neo-Spacian friends, namely Neo-Spacian Glow Moss. However, Sartorius decided that I was his next target and made Chazz, Alexis, Ray, Tenten and Ino plan for mine, Kari's, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenchi, Kai and Tyson's 'tests'…"

**Flashback; Shortly after Jaden's duel with 'X'**

We find Sartorius with his Tarot deck once more and he turns over three cards. The first card was The Temperance, the second card was The Empress and the third and final card was The Reaper of Souls, which was turned upright position.

Sartorius says, "So, it is time to test Hikari and Yusuke Urameshi. They might hold the same powers as Jaden Yuki, but they need to be tested. The cards predict their defeats and now, they must overcome it." Sartorius pushes a button on a remote, a screen lowers down, and it activates to displays Chazz Princeton on screen.

Chazz asks Sartorius, plainly, "You called for us, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius nods his head and tells Chazz in reply, "Yes, I did. Has our duelist for Hikari and Yusuke Urameshi arrived?"

Chazz bows his head and says, with an evil smile and emotionless tone, "Yes, they have, Master Sartorius. The plan is set and we set perfect bait for the Urameshi twins. Don't worry, sir, the Urameshi twins will see the light."

Sartorius tells Chazz, "Well done, Mr. Princeton. I will hear your report after the duel."

Chazz bow his head and reply, plainly, "I won't fail you, Master Sartorius!" Just then the screen cuts off and Sartorius gives a wide grin about this.

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Now, Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi prove to me that you two are the Chosen Duelists! Defy destiny!"

**Flashback; somewhere within the Academy Island's main building**

Today, we find Yusuke, Hikari, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Keiko, Hiei, Jade, Jin, Chu and Touya walking down the hallways towards Obelisk Arena and Yusuke has a happy smile on his face.

Yusuke exclaims, with a map in his hands, "Awesome! I can't wait to see those Martial Arts fighters!"

Keiko groans in annoyance and asks herself, "Why did I come here!?"

Hikari tells Keiko, "To make sure that my brother doesn't go crazy when he sees these Martial Arts guys."

Soon after, our group enters the Obelisk Blue arena and heads towards the dueling ring, but when they arrive, all of the metal gates towards the exits close behind them.

Keiko asks, fearfully, "What's going on!?"

Jade yells out, "It is a trap!"

Jin says, in his fast-paced tone, "By who!?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Glad that you can make it." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Alexis Rhodes with cold and serious looks on her face and her arms crossed across her chest while a young woman of eighteen years of age with shoulder-length black hair, with green piercing eyes with a light blue tank-top and jeans. She also wore a denim jacket, white sneakers and a duel disc with a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist is on the dueling platform. With her was a young man of eighteen years of age with black hair with a mushroom-style hairdo, with green piercing eyes with a light green shirt and jeans.

Jaden exclaims, seriously, "Alexis, what is the meaning of this?!"

Alexis says, in a cold tone, "What does it look like, Jaden? It is time for Yusuke and Hikari to see the light."

Keiko yells out to Alexis, begging tone in her voice, "Alexis! Please! You have to listen to me! Whatever this Sartorius character did to Chazz has got you. You've been brainwashed! You're being controlled! You've got to wake up!"

Alexis exclaims, seriously, "No! You've got to wake up, Keiko! Can't you see that my eyes have been opened to the truth? I've seen the light and seen the truth about mankind and Earth. The only way that our future can be assured is that the whole world sees the path of Master Sartorius. The path of the Society of Light. It's destiny, Keiko."

Hikari exclaims to Alexis, "Lex, please! I know that you are in there! This isn't like you!"

Alexis tells Hikari, in a cold tone, "This is the new me, Kari. I've been reborn like the others, through the power of the light."

Jade says, seriously and nervously, "It's no good! She won't listen to reason."

Alexis tells Yusuke and Hikari, "Now, Yusuke, Hikari, it is time for you to see the light. And they will show you the way." Alexis points to the duo on the stage and says, "Their names are Ani and Rein Takana. Like you two, they're twins and they're pro duelists and old 'acquaintances' of Master Sartorius. They have agreed to duel you two. If you win, you and the other nonbelievers can go free. If you lose, you will join us in the Society of Light."

Syrus exclaims, seriously, "And what if they refuse to duel?"

Alexis holds out a piece of paper and says, with an evil grin on her lips, "If the twins don't duel, the Slifer Dorm will be torn down immediately. Yusuke agreed to this when he signed the paper, which brought his sister along."

Yusuke says, worriedly, "I thought it was a guest list or invitation."

Hikari and Keiko yell at Yusuke, in unison and annoyed, "Yusuke, next time, read the fine print!"

Alexis asks the Urameshi twins, emotionlessly, "Well, twins, what will it be?"

Hiei prepares to draw out his sword and says, in his usual tone, "Consider this as your answer, onna…touch that dorm and you and your pathetic society will be burn to the ground."

Yusuke takes a duel disk that Syrus had been carrying with him, attached it to him left wrist, inserts him dueling deck inside, and says, jumping on the stage, "Okay, let's duel."

Yusuke's girlfriend and friends gasp in shock and Keiko exclaims, worriedly, "Don't do it, Yusuke! If you lose, you might get brainwashed like Alexis!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, "I have no choice, Keiko! If I don't duel, Jaden and the other Slifer Red students will lose their dorm! I can't let that happen!"

Hikari gets out her duel disc and says, "The same thing goes for me, too!"

Keiko tries to yell out, "But Kari…"

Hikari tells Keiko, strongly, "No, Keiko! I won't let anything happened to Jaden and the Slifer Red students because of us!"

Hiei says, in his usual tone, "There's no point in arguing with them."

Ani tells Rein, in a deep female and serious tone, "Listen up, bro! Don't lose this one or you'll be sorry!"

Rein says, in a semi-deep male tone, "Don't worry, Ani! I can handle it!" Rein tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "Ready to lose, little man!"

Yusuke states, insulted, "Little man!? That's it, bastard! You're going down!" Rein and Yusuke drew five cards from their decks and yell out in unison, "Let's duel!"

Starting Score:

Rein: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke draws his sixth card and says, "I'll start!" Yusuke puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) appears onto the field in attack mode. Yusuke calls out, seriously, "Now I'll activate my captain's ability! Now, get ready for a new kind of monster that's out of this world!"

Rein says, perplexed, "Out of this world?"

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "What does he mean?"

Yusuke places a card onto the disc and says, "I'll like you to meet Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode!" Yusuke's sister, girlfriend and non-brainwashed friends gasp in shock as a wave comes on the field and out of the wave of water Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (A: 600/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Jaden says, amazed, "No way! Yusuke has one as well!"

Keiko says, amazed, "How did a Neo-Spacian get in Yusuke's deck? Unless, Yusuke went to outer space like Jaden did!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, _"How did Yusuke get that monster!? I thought only Jaden has that monster!"_

Rein yells out, shocked, "What the hell kind of monster is that!?"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "I told ya that this monster was out of this world! Now, my Aqua Dolphin has a trick to perform! By sending one card from my hand, I can look at your hand and if there's a monster weaker than my captain then it's immediately destroyed and you lose five hundred life-points!"

Rein calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

Yusuke discards a card from his hand to the graveyard and calls out, "Aquas, Sonar Wave!" Aquas launches a wave of sound at Rein's hand and just then Rein's Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (A: 800/D: 2200) comes out of his hand, takes 'physical form', and it is destroyed causing Rein to gasp as he loses 500 life-points. Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a smile, "Next, I play my O-Oversoul spell card! With this card, I can bring back one Normal Elemental Hero back to the field! And I plan to bring back the monster that I just tossed!"

Rein yells out, stunned, "You had this planned all along!"

Yusuke tells Rein, with a smile, "You've got it, bro! Now, I summon my Elemental Hero Neos!" With a bright glow, Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Bastion says, surprised, "Hold on! I thought that only Jaden held that monster!"

Jaden tells Bastion, pretty surprised, "Not anymore."

Rein calls out, "Wait! I didn't send that monster to your graveyard!"

Yusuke tells Rein, "But I did when I played my Aquas's special ability, remember! Now, Neos is ready to fight, but first…I'll play this: Neo-Space!" When Yusuke puts the card in the Field Spell slot and a rainbow colored aurora replaces the original form.

Rein exclaims, shocked, "What the hell's going on here?"

Yusuke replies, with a sly smile, "Thanks to Neo-Space, Neos feels right at home because his attack points increase by five hundred points!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos's stat increases from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000. Yusuke calls out, "Okay guys, it's Contact Fusion time! Aquas! Combine with Neos to create…Elemental Hero Aqua Neos!" The two monsters leap into the air as Aqua Dolphin swims through water and goes through the air, Neos joins him as they collide in a bright light and Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a smile, "And check out his special ability, whenever I send a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can discard two random cards from your hand to the grave!"

Rein exclaims, stunned, "No!"

Yusuke sends a card into the graveyard and Aqua Neos shoots beams from his eyes, they hit two random cards from Rein's hand, and they vanish as they are sent to the graveyard. Yusuke says, "And now, Aquas Neos's attack points will rise to three thousand!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos's stats increase from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000.

Rein says, in a serious tone, "Now your turns at an end before that was your first turn!"

Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Not when I can play my Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn to my battle phase!"

Rein takes a step back in shock and says, "No! You can't!"

Yusuke then shouts out, "Sorry, dude, but I have a dorm to save and you're in the way! Now, Aqua Neos and Marauding Captain, attack his life points directly with Sonic Zoom!" Elemental Hero Aqua Neos launches a twister of water energy and Marauding Captain charges towards Rein and Rein was hits by 4200 points of direct damage, ending the duel.

Current Score:

Rein: 0000

Yusuke: 4000

Soon after, the final images disappeared and Rein collapse on his knees in defeat. Yusuke exclaims, with a smile, "All right! That's game!"

Jaden, Hikari, Jin and Syrus yell out, excitedly, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Keiko goes over to Yusuke and tells him, with a smile, "You were just awesome out there, Yusuke. You won in just one turn!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, with a loving smile on his lips, "Thanks, Keiko." Yusuke and Keiko kiss each other on the lips, with their arms wrapped each other, as Ani went over to Rein, pulled him away from the platform and yells at Rein, angrily, "Way a go, loser! You've always been the disappointment to the family!"

Rein says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, sis."

Ani slaps Rein in the face and yells at Rein, angrily, "Sorry! Sorry doesn't erase the fact that you were beaten by a kid!"

Seeing this, Hikari says, in an angered tone, "Hey, why don't you cut him so slack!? That's not how you encourage your little brother!"

Ani tells Hikari, nastily, "Hey, why don't you shut it, kid! I won't be so weak like my brother was!"

Hikari places her duel disc on her left wrist and says, "Why don't you put your disc with your mouth is?"

Ani pulls Rein's duel disc from his wrist and places it on her own, saying, "Get ready to lose, little girl!" Ani and Hikari draws five cards and yells in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Ani: 4000

Hikari: 4000

Hikari draws a card from her deck and says, "I'll start out if this!" Hikari looks at her hand, puts one card on her duel disk, and exclaims, "Now, I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari then states, "I will end my turn!"

Ani then says, "Is that all! How pathetic!" Ani then draws one card from her deck, looks at her hand, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Royal Magical Library in defense mode!" Soon after, Royal Magical Library (A: 0/D: 2000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Hikari's brother and non-brainwashed friends, except for her demon friends, gasps in shock and Bastion says, in a serious tone, "Now, whenever a spell card is played, Ani's library gains a spell counter and if all she gains all three then she can get one card from her deck."

Ani then puts one card into the spell/trap slot and exclaims, "I'll place a face-down and let you off the hook!"

Hikari draws one card from her deck and exclaims, "My move!" Hikari places a card into the spell/trap slot and exclaims, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face-down!" A small tornado came and destroys Ani's face-down card.

Ani yells out, seriously, "So, what! Since you activated a spell card, my library gained a spell counter!" Ani's monster gains a spell counter.

Hikari places another card onto the disc and says, "I summon Double Coston in attack mode!" Besides Regenerating Mummy, Double Coston (A: 1700/D: 1650) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari then places another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll give my Coston the power of Big Bang Shot and four more points!" Soon after, Double Coston glows yellow as its stats increase from 1700/1650 to 2100/1650.

Ani yells out, as her monster gains another spell counter, "No way! Now it's stronger than my monster and I'll take damage between the differences of points!"

Hikari calls out, "That's right! Now, Double Coston, attack her monster!" Double Coston shoots a purple energy beam towards Royal Magical Library, destroying it and costing Ani 100 points and Hikari commands, "Now, Regenerating Mummy, attack Ani, directly!" Regenerating Mummy lunges towards Ani and slaps her across the face and she loses 1800 life points in one shot. Hikari yells out, "And that should do for now!"

Current Score:

Ani: 2100

Hikari: 4000

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome move, Kari!"

Syrus exclaims, cheerfully, "That's right and if Kari keeps this up then we can get out of here!"

Ani draws her card and says, in an angered tone, "You little bitch! You'll pay for that! I swear it!" Ani places a card onto the disc and says, in a serious tone, "I summon Apprentice Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Apprentice Magician (A: 400/D: 800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ani calls out, "Now, attack her Regenerating Mummy now!" Apprentice Magician lunges forward to Hikari's mummy.

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "Why would she attack it? It's weaker than Kari's mummy!"

Bastion gasps and says, stunned, "Unless, she's planning on activating Apprentice Magician's effect!"

Apprentice Magician jumps up and fires a green blast from his rod towards Regenerating Mummy, but Hikari's mummy deflects the blast back at the magician, destroying it, costing an explosion that lowers Ani's life points by 1400 points. Ani calls out, "Now it's time to activate my monster's special ability, whenever she's gone from the field by a battle, I get one level two or lower spellcaster and place it face-down defense mode!" Ani gets out her deck, fans it, picks out a card and places the card back into the disc. She then places the card onto the disc and a holographic card appears face-down defense position. Ani places another card onto the disc and says, "Next, I'll remove from my Royal Magical Library and my Apprentice Magician to summon forth my Chaos Sorcerer!" Ani places the two spellcaster monster cards in her pocket and Chaos Sorcerer (A: 2300/D: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ani says, with a sly grin, "Check out his ability! Once per turn, I can send one of your monsters from play and I choose your Double Coston!"

Hikari gasps as her Double Coston has disappeared and she places the zombie card in her pocket, removing them from play.

Ani places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll place this, Nightmare's Steelcage!"

Hikari yells out, stunned, "No! Not that!" Just then, ground shook as steel bars popped from the ground surrounding Hikari and her Regenerating Mummy and Ani says, with a sly smile, "Now, incase that you summon a monster with higher attack points then my Chaos Sorcerer, you can't attack for the next two of your turns! By then, I've won!"

Current Score:

Ani: 0700

Hikari: 4000

Keiko yells out, worriedly, "This is just great!"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "No kidding, girl! Kari can't lose this duel!"

Alexis tells Ryoko, in a cold tone, "I'm sorry, Ryoko, but this is fate. Hikari's fate is with us…with the Society of Light."

Hikari's voice booms, seriously, "Here's what I think of your 'destiny' and 'fate' crap!" Hikari draws her card from her deck, looks at it and places a smile on her face. Hikari slids the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Card of Demise! Now I get to draw until I'm holding five cards and in five turns I have to discard my entire hand!"

Ani says, in a nasty tone, "This duel won't last that long, little girl!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "For once, I have to agree with you, Ani!" Hikari then slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Because I play Card of Renewal spell card, now I get to draw as many cards as you have in your hand!" Hikari draws two cards from her deck and slids another card into the spell/trap slot, saying, "Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed!" Hikari draws two cards from her deck and slids another card into the spell/trap slot, saying, "Next, I play Polymerization!" Hikari displays the three cards she took from her deck, showing them to be three Cyber Dragon (A: 2100/D: 1600 X 3) monster cards, and shouts out, "And I choose to fuse my three Cyber Dragons to my graveyard!"

Hikari's brother and non-brainwashed friends, including Alexis, gasp in shock and Syrus exclaims, shocked, "But how…that's my brother's move!"

Hikari calls out, "Meet my Cyber End Dragon!" Just then in a burst of light comes out of the vortex and Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) comes out from the vortex with a loud roar as it landed behind Hikari.

Yusuke says, "How did that monster get into my sister's deck, along with those Cyber Dragons?"

Ani shouts out, "So what!? That monster might be strong but you can't attack since my Nightmare's Steelcage is still in effect!"

Bastion says, in a serious tone, "Great Scott! She's right! Kari can't attack because of that Nightmare's Steelcage spell card! With that on the field, Kari's stuck!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Don't worry! I think Kari doesn't need to attack!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah no kidding, Jay! She wouldn't summon that dragon out if she can't use it."

Hikari slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Now, I play Trap Booster! I discard one card from my hand to play one trap card from my hand!" Hikari discards one card from her hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Ring of Destruction trap card! I place on my Cyber End Dragon and we lose life-points equal to its attack points when my ring destroys my monster!" Just then the hologram of the Ring of Destruction wraps around one of Cyber End Dragon's necks and prepares to detonate.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "What's the point of that? It will be a draw!"

Hikari puts the last card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Not with my Ring of Defense Quick-spell card! This card will protect my life-points!"

Ani shouts out, fearfully, "Oh no! I'll lose!"

Hikari retorts, in a serious tone, "No duh, girlfriend!" Hikari then calls out, in a serious tone, "End this!" Ring of Destruction explodes, destroying Cyber End Dragon, and while Ring of Defense protects Hikari from damage, Ani screams out in shock as her life-points drop by 4000, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ani: 0000

Hikari: 4000

When Ani's life-points hit zero and the final holograms fade away, Hikari exclaims, with a smile, "All right! That's game!"

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Excellent work, sis!" On the meanwhile, Ani falls to her knees and Alexis had an indifferent look on her face.

Soon after, the metal gates blocking the exits open up and Syrus exclaims, "We're free! Finally!"

Hikari tells Ani, "That was a good duel, Ani. But next time, can't you be a bit nicer to your younger brother?" However, Ani doesn't respond at all and Hikari asks, perplexed, "Hey, are you okay? It was just one game." But just then Rein's and Ani's blonde hairs start transforming into it becomes pitch white.

Chu exclaims, shocked, "What happened to them?!"

Jaden exclaims, "Their hairs have totally turned white!"

Rein then says, in an emotionless tone, "It is Master Sartorius."

Ani then says, in an emotionless tone, "He has finally helped me see the light."

Ryoko exclaims, stunned, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Alexis says, with an evil sly grin on her lips, "Sorry, Ryoko, but this is no joke. Soon, you will be joining us soon enough."

**Flashback, with the Bladebreakers and the Rookie Nine**

We find Tyson, Kai, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Kagome, Inuyasha (in human form), Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Tenchi, Ayeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Ryoko walking down the hallways towards Obelisk Arena and Tyson and Naruto have a happy smile on their faces.

Tyson exclaims, with a map in his hands, "Awesome! I never knew that Duel Academy can hold all out buffet parties!"

Naruto says, with a smile, "I know! I hope that they have ramen!"

Kai tells Tyson and Naruto, "They don't, guys! This has got to be a trap!"

Naruto asks Kai, "What do you mean, Kai? Ray, Tenten and Ino sign these themselves."

Lee tells Naruto, "I hate to tell you this, Naruto-kun, but we can't trust them anymore. Ever since they joined this Society of Light, they've been acting different."

Sakura says, in a serious tone, "The same force that brainwashed Chazz, Alexis and the rest of the Blue dorms has got control over them now."

Max then asks, curiously, "Then why are we going in the first place?"

Kenny replies, "Hopefully, we can make Ray, Tenten and Ino see reason and break the spell on them."

Tyson says, solemnly, "I hope so."

Tenchi tells Tyson, "Hey, don't worry, Tyson. We'll get your friend back one way or another."

Lee says, plainly and angrily, "Whoever he is, he is going to pay for turning Tenten into his puppet!"

Sasuke tells Lee, "We can't be too brash here, Lee."

Tyson tells his friends, with a smile, "Don't worry, guys. We will get Ray, Ino and Tenten back somehow!" Soon after, our group enters the Obelisk Blue arena and heads towards the dueling ring, but when they arrive, all of the metal gates towards the exits close behind them.

Hinata yells out, "It is a trap!"

Kai exclaims, seriously, "I knew it!"

Ryoko exclaims, disbelief, "Not again!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "We're glad that you can make it, Tyson, Kai, Tenchi, Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Ray, wearing a SOL male uniform, like Chazz and his red headband was turned to white, and Ino and Tenten, wearing a female SOL uniform, similar to Alexis with cold and serious looks on their faces and their arms crossed across their chests while a group of five were by the platform, while a young man with brown messy hair and glasses, wearing a business suit with brown formal shoes with a duel disc attached to his left wrist was on the platform.

Kai asks, in a serious tone, "Ray, what the hell's going on here!?"

Ray replies, in a cold tone unlike him before, "What does it look like, Kai! It's time for you and Tyson to see the light and be by our side in the Society of Light!"

Tenten says, in a cold tone unlike her before, "No one can escape from fate, you know."

Tyson tells Ray, seriously, "Ray, wake up! This Sartorius guy is only brainwashing you, dude!"

Ray yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Master Sartorius never brainwashed me, Tyson! Can't you see that he only opened my eyes to the truth about mankind!?"

Ino points at the young man on the platform and says, in a cold tone unlike her before, "This man, Izumo Kicchus, will be Tyson's opponent!"

Tenten points at the group and says, in a cold serious tone, "Those guys over there are the opponents for Kagome Higurashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Tenchi Masaki and Kai Hiwatari!"

Kagome asks, "Why are you guys doing this!?"

Hilary asks, seriously, "Don't you guys get the fact that you've been brainwashed by the same force that's brainwashed the blue dorm!?"

Ino says, coldly, "We haven't been brainwashed! I've only seen the truth about mankind and soon you will too!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "If you guys win then we'll let you go but if Tyson, Kai, Tenchi, Kagome, Naruto or Sasuke lose then you'll have to join our Society of Light!"

Inuyasha asks, nastily, "What happens if Kagome refuses!?"

Tenten holds up a document and says, with an evil sly smile, "If you don't then the Slifer Dorm will be immediately destroyed! Tyson and Naruto's signatures have been put there, pulling you guys along."

Tyson yells out, stunned, "What!?"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "But we thought that it was a guest list!"

Sakura hits Naruto hard on the head and yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Naruto!"

Sasuke yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Loser, next time read the fine print!"

Hilary and Kai yells at Tyson, annoyed, "The same goes for you too, Tyson!"

Tyson puts his hands up in defense and says, fearfully, "I'm sorry, guys!"

Ayeka yells out, "Besides all that! That was a low trick!"

Tyson jumps out the platform with a duel disc on his left wrist and Kenny asks, "Tyson, what are you doing!?"

Tyson puts his deck into the disc and replies, in a serious tone, "What does it look like, Chief!? I'm defending my dorm from being torn down!"

Kenny opens up his laptop and says, plainly, "Well, Dizzi, it looks like Tyson has done it again."

Dizzi says, plainly, _"This is what happens when you don't read what your signing!"_

Izumo says, in a business tone, "Young man, your chances of winning are slim to none!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Well, see about that, dude! Now get your game on!" Izumo and Tyson draws five cards from their decks and their life points were at 4000.

Starting Score:

Izumo: 4000

Tyson: 4000

Izumo tells Tyson, as he drew a card, "I'll start!" Izumo puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate my Reinforcement of the Army spell card! Now I can pick a level four or below warrior from my deck and to my hand!" Soon after, Izumo takes out his deck and searches through it. Izumo takes the card from his deck and places it on the disc and calls out, "Now, I can summon Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) appears on the field in attack mode. Izumo calls out, "Now, the special ability of Marauding Captain activates, now I can summon another monster from my hand and I choose another Marauding Captain!" Besides the first captain, another Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) appeared in attack mode.

Tyson's non-brainwashed friends gasps and Kai says, in a serious tone, "Now, Tyson can't attack because of those captain's abilities."

Tyson growls and thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Great!"_

Izumo says, with a sly smile, "You're stuck thanks to my captain's ability! Now moving on!" Izumo slids a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I'll play the spell card, Allied Forces now my captains gain two hundred points for each warrior out on the field, which means that Marauding Captain gains a total of sixteen hundred attack points!" Both Marauding Captains had their stats increased from 1200/400 X2 to 1600/400 X2. Izumo says, "That will do for now!"

Tyson draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn, dude!" Tyson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Armed Dragon level three in attack mode!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 appears in attack mode, giving a low growl at the captains. Tyson then puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Now, this little dude has a growth spurt! These little dragons grow up so fast!" Soon after, Armed Dragon glows yellow as he grew to Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1700). Tyson sends the Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (A: 1600/D: 1000) monster card into the graveyard and says, "Check it out, Izumo! Now I'm gonna activate my dragon's ability, by sending my Horus the Black Flame Dragon level four to the graveyard, I can destroy any monster that has sixteen hundred attack points or less and guess who has to go!"

Izumo gasps in shock and Tyson yells out, "Now, Armed Dragon, blast one of his captains to Kingdom Come with Shrapnel Blast!" The spikes on Armed Dragon's body had shot out and hit one of the captains, destroying him, which lowered the remaining captain's stats to 1400/400.

Hilary yells out, with a smile, "Way a go, Tyson!"

Max exclaims, excitedly, "Excellent! Now, Tyson can attack!"

Tyson exclaims, seriously, "You heard Max, Armed Dragon! Attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon powers up a crimson blast and fires towards the captain. Marauding Captain roars in pain as he was engulfs by the blast, costing Izumo 1200 life points. Just then, a card comes from Tyson's deck and to his hand, which places onto the disc and says, "Since, my dragon destroyed a monster in battle, it transforms to Armed Dragon level seven!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 explodes and Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) takes its place.

Current Score:

Izumo: 2800

Tyson: 4000

Naruto calls out, "Way a go, Tyson!"

Izumo sneers as he draws a card, "Beginners luck!" Izumo places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I set one monster card in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, a holographic card appears in defense mode in front of Izumo.

Tyson draws his card and says, "Which brings it back to me!" Tyson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth!" Soon after, Twin-Headed Behemoth (A: 1500/D: 1200) appears beside Armed Dragon LV7. Tyson yells out, "Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Talon Terror!" Armed Dragon LV7 throws his right claw at Izumo's face-down monster, which appeared to be Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (A: 1100/D: 1200) before it was destroyed.

Izumo calls out, "Thank you, Tyson! You just activated my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's special ability, now a monster card that's a warrior with fifteen hundred attack points or less is summoned so rise, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Soon after, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (A: 1400/D: 1200-A: 1600/D: 1200).

Kenny yells out, distressed, "No! Tyson's dragon can't destroy that guardian!"

Tyson grunts as he puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll place these face-down and call it a turn!" Tyson thinks in his mind with a sly smile, _"I've got this duel in the bag as soon as Izumo attacks me, I'll spring my Magic Cylinder trap card sending the damage right to his life points!"_

Izumo tells Tyson as he drew a card, "Nice try, kid!" Izumo places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Before, I start, I'll remove those annoying face-downs with this…Heavy Storm!"

A huge wind came onto the field and Tyson calls out, "I may not be able to activate my trap but I can do this!" Tyson presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Emergency Provisions! All I have to do is sacrifice one of my spell or trap cards and my life points increase by a grand!" Tyson's face-down Magic Cylinder had disappeared and Tyson's life points increases by 1000 points as Izumo's Allied Forces spell card was destroyed and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's stats were reduced to 1400/1200.

Izumo places a card onto the disc and calls out, "You may have gained a few life points, Tyson, but it won't be enough to end this duel! I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" Soon after, Dark Blade (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode, beside Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Izumo calls out, "Dark Blade, attack his dragon with Dragon Slaying Slash!" Dark Blade charges towards Twin-Headed Behemoth and slashes it with his sword costing Tyson's 300 points. Izumo calls out, "I'll switch my guardian to defense mode!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is switched to defense mode and Izumo calls out, "I'll finally place this face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Izumo: 2800

Tyson: 4700

Soon after, Twin-Headed Behemoth (A: 1000/D: 1000) comes back to Tyson's field in defense mode and Izumo exclaims, surprised, "Your dragon is back! But how!?"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Whenever, my dragon bites the dust, it special ability activates, summoning it back to the field with the attack and defense power of a thousand!" Tyson draws his card and places it in his hand, after looking at it. Tyson sends his Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) monster card into the graveyard and calls out, "Now, I'll activate my dragon's ability, whenever I toss Masked Dragon into the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters with fourteen hundred attack points or less!"

Izumo yells out, "No!"

Tyson calls out, "Now, Armed Dragon, destroy his guardian with Serrated Sonic Disc!" Armed Dragon sends from his stomach blue discs and hits Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, causing an explosion that takes away the guardian. Tyson then places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now I'll sacrifice my behemoth to summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six!" Twin-Headed Behemoth disappears and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (A: 2300/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode, beside Armed Dragon LV7. Tyson calls out, "Horus, roast that Dark Blade with Black Fire Torch!" Horus fires dark fire towards Dark Blade, engulfing him in flames as Izumo loses 500 life points. Tyson says, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Sonic Sphere!" Armed Dragon throws a yellow energy blast at Izumo. The blast hits Izumo hard and he screams as he loses 2800 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Izumo: 0000

Tyson: 4700

Soon after, the final images disappear as Izumo falls to his knees and Tyson calls out, "That's game, pal!"

Ino says, coldly, "I can't believe that Tyson was able to defeat a pro with ease!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "I wasn't surprised by it either, Ino. In the past, Tyson has been entering duel monsters tournaments and next to beyblading Tyson is really good in dueling so much that he's managed to beat a few pros."

Tenten says, amazed, "Wow!"

Tyson jumps from the platform, where he was congraduate by his friends and Kenny says, "Wow to go, Tyson!"

Hilary says, with a smile, "If we managed to win a few more duels, we'll manage to get out of here!"

Kai walks pasted Tyson with a duel disc attached to his left wrist and says, in his usual emotionless tone, "It's my turn!"

Kai walks, wordlessly, to the platform and Tyson calls out, "Kai, you can do it dude!"

A young man with messy red hair and glasses approached the platform, with a duel disc attached to his wrist. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, an unbuttoned green shirt with tan shoes.

The young man tells Kai, in a cowboy tone, "Ready to lose, little man! The name's Kyle and you're going down!"

Kai grunts as he places his deck into his deck, wordlessly and Kyle says, "Not much of a talker, huh?"

Kai says, in an annoyed tone, "Just shut up and duel, freak!"

"Duel!" Kyle and Kai yells out, as they activate their duel discs and drew five cards.

Starting Score:

Kyle: 4000

Kai: 4000

Kai draws his card and says, "I'll start!" Kai places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) appears onto the field in attack mode. Kai puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Why stop there, when I can do this! Quick-Summon! Now, I can bring out another Solar Flare Dragon!" Besides the first dragon, Solar Flare (A: 1500/D: 1000) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Kyle says, with a sly tone, "Too bad, little man! When you end your turn, I'll lose only a thousand life-points! So, bring your worse!"

Kai puts another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Only because you asked, I activate my Mischief of the Time Goddess to skip your turn and blow you away!" Kai calls out, seriously, "Now, my dragons attack!" Kai's two Solar Flare Dragons fires a stream of flames towards Kyle and hits him hard. Kyle screams in shock as he loses 3000 life points. Kai says, with a sly smile, "I end my turn! However, you won't be off the hook, yet! Because, both of my dragons have to get rid of your reminding one thousand points!"

Kyle yells out, "NO!"

Kai says, "Now, my dragons, finish him off!" Kai's dragon fires a blast and hits Kyle hard as he loses 1000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Kyle: 0000

Kai: 4000

Soon after, the final images disappear and Tyson yells out, "Way to go, Kai!"

Naruto yells out, "Yeah, you showed him whose boss in just one turn!"

Tenten says, stunned, "No way! Kai's just as better as Sasuke!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "That's Kai! He's as good in dueling as he's good in beyblading."

Sakura says, with a smile, "So far, we've won two duels and all need to do is win them all!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Now, it's my turn!"

Ray's voice calls out, "Hold it!" Everyone looks at Ray, who gave an evil smile and says, coldly, "We're running out of time so, we decided to have a battle royal with the reminding duelists!"

Kagome yells out, stunned, "What!?"

Tenchi yells out, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Ino says, coldly, "What it going to be!?"

Tenchi, Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto activate their duel discs while their opponents activate theirs and yells out, in unison, "Duel!!"

**Flashback, in Sartorius's lair**

After the duels with the five pro duelists and Tyson, Kai, Tenchi, Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto, Sartorius holds up the Reaper of Souls tarot card and he says, with an evil smile, "Well done, Jaden Yuki, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwartari, Tenchi Masaki, Kagome Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, I can see that I was right about you all. You all are the 'Chosen Duelists' that I need for my plans. Now, I know that you along with Aster and Jaden will be vital to my plans. And I believe it will soon be time for me to join Duel Academy."

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find our former spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi looking in the sky with solemn tone, _"Fortunately, Tyson and the others won those duels. It looked like that those Society Geeks, won't stop threatening the Slifer Red dorm. Just then, that asshole, Sartorius arrived at the Slifer Dorms facing Hassleberry to a duel and was going to finish him off!"_

**Flashback, ****At****the end of Hassleberry's and Sartorius's duel in front of the Red dorm**

Now, Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Syrus, Sasuke, Naruto, Aster and Dorothy witness the final moments of Hassleberry's and Sartorius's duel with Hassleberry in control of Sartorius' Arcana Force VIII-The Strength (A: 1800/D: 1800), but the Sartorius used the upside down position of that monster to regain his Arcana Force VII-The Chariot (A: 1700/D: 1700) and his Dino Tank (A: 3000).

Sartorius says, "Feel the sting of destiny." Dino Tank destroys Arcana Force VIII-The Strength, taking 1200 of Hassleberry's life-points, and ending the duel causing Hassleberry to fall to the ground face-first while Yusuke, Tyson, Jaden, Syrus, and Naruto watch in horror.

Jaden shouts out, shocked, "Hassleberry!"

Syrus shouts out in disbelief, "No way!"

Naruto calls out, "Hassleberry!"

As Sartorius gets closer to Hassleberry, Yusuke, Tyson, Sasuke, Naruto, Jaden, and Syrus go over to Hassleberry and Yusuke yells out, nastily, "Touch him and get a severe ass-kicking, freak!"

Sartorius tells Yusuke, "Ah, Mr. Urameshi. I'm sorry to say, but he belongs to the light now."

Hassleberry goes to a kneeling position and says, "Well, you are a great duelist…" But then Hassleberry gets to his feet, his eyes turn into dinosaur slits, and exclaims, "But I'm not joining your club anytime soon!" Sartorius is shocked to see that Hassleberry has resisted his power.

Syrus exclaims, shocked and happily, "Hassleberry, you are okay!"

Sartorius says, in disbelief, "How can this be possible? No one can resist the power of the light."

Hassleberry kneels on his right knee and says, "Well, I'm no ordinary Joe. Take a look at this scar, boys." Hassleberry pulls up his left pants legs and displays a large scar on his left leg. Hassleberry then explains, "One day on a dig, a rockslide came down on me and split my leg wide open. However, the docs used a dinosaur bone that they found to fix me right up. Ever since then, I've had dino DNA inside of me. It makes me stronger than your average Joe."

Syrus says, "He's gotta be making this up!"

Jaden says, "No. I've seen this on a cartoon once."

Tyson says, nodding his head, "Yeah, same here."

Naruto says, nodding his head, "Yeah, me three!"

Syrus tells Jaden, Tyson and Naruto, annoyed, "This is real life, you, three!"

Hassleberry's eyes transform into dinosaur-like eyes and he says, "Even through I lost, I won't be joining your club!" Sartorius turns around, gives a wide smile at this, and slowly walks away.

Naruto yells out, "Awesome!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Sweet duel!"

Hassleberry yells at Sartorius, "Yeah, just walk away! Show your mug around here again and I'll determine your future!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, "You tell him."

**Flashback: ****The next day; within one of the classrooms within Duel Academy**

Within one of the large classrooms in Duel Academy, we find Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, Ryuko, Jordan, Jade, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Bastion, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Yusuke, Hikari and Keiko sitting together with the rest of Red, Yellow, and White clad students within the classroom.

Crowler declares through the microphone, "All right, settle down everyone! I have an important announcement to make! A new student is joining us! Now, make friends with him and play nice!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "What does he think we are in first grade?"

Hassleberry says, looking at Syrus with a sly grin, "Well, I know someone who is."

Syrus yells out, angrily, "I can ignore that!"

Sasuke says, with a rare sly smile, "Well, I know someone that hasn't grown up!"

Neji says, with a rare sly smile of his own, "Yeah, no kidding!"

Naruto yells at Sasuke and Neji, "Hey, watch it, Sasuke and you two, Neji!"

Crowler then calls out through the microphone, "I give you Duel Academy's newest pupil!" Our group of six heroes and heroines gasp in shock as they see Sartorius walk up to the stage and Crowler says, "He will be entering as a first-year student of Obelisk Blue and he is a little older than our other first-year students. However, he is eager to learn and our evaluation team says that he has great potential!"

Yusuke says, in a low and angered tone, "Oh hell no!"

Hikari says, in a low and angered tone, "You've got to be kidding me."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "He must really want to use Duel Academy for every evil plan that he has."

Jaden tells his friends, in a low tone, "Which is why we've got to stop him here."

**End Flashback**

Returning back to the present, Yusuke thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"We knew that in order to save our friends, we needed to stop him before he can try to brainwash any more students. However, I didn't know that Max, along with the Galaxy Police, had other plans…"_

**Flashback: ****The next day;****within****the 'White Dorm'**

Inside of the new 'White Dorm', we find a huge group of white students, male and female, assembled in the main hallway with Chazz and Alexis, side by side, along with Ray, Ino and Tenten behind them.

All of the white students assembled exclaim in unison, "Long live the king! Long live Sartorius!"

Chazz tells Sartorius, "Do you like the paintjob, Master? All my idea."

Ino says, coldly, "Give me a break, Princeton!"

Alexis says, coldly, "What Chazz means that you are feeling at home, sir."

Tenten tells Sartorius, in an emotionless tone, "What do you think, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a smile, "It is excellent work. Mr. Princeton and the rest of you have done an excellent job."

Chazz, Alexis, Ray, Ino and Tenten bow their heads and say in unison, "Thank you, Master Sartorius."

Everyone starts to cheer and Sartorius tells them, "Please. I'm no more deserving of cheers than all of you. After all, I'm just a student in the eyes of destiny. All of us are a mere pupil waiting for hands of fate to mold our future. That time is now here." Everyone, minus Chazz, Alexis, Ray, Ino and Tenten, then starts to cheer out Sartorius's name.

But then a familiar female voice calls out, "Nice speech! But it won't prevent you from getting you put behind bars, freak!" Everyone gasps in shock and they look to see Mihoshi and Kiyone, in their Galaxy Police uniforms by them with serious expressions. Kiyone says, in a serious tone, "Sartorius, you are hereby under arrest!"

Chazz exclaims, outraged, "What!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Says who?"

Max comes out from behind and replies, seriously, "The Galaxy Police that's who!?"

Mihoshi says, in a serious tone, "We've contacted headquarters for back up! If you choose to cooperate with us, then we may be lenient!"

Ray yells at Max, angrily, "Max! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Max says, in a serious tone, "What do you think we're going doing to do, Ray?! Send this guy behind bars where he belongs!"

Chazz yells out, angrily, "Watch your mouth with Master Sartorius, nonbeliever!"

Alexis says, in a cold tone, "He is a great man and he should be shown some respect."

Kiyone says, plainly, "Forgive me if we disagree."

Sartorius tells everyone, "Do not worry, my young pupils. I have foreseen their coming."

Kiyone tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "Well, did you foresee Mihoshi and me taking you in for a lifetime in prison, freak! Now, release everyone under your mind-control!"

Sartorius tells Kiyone, "Mind-control, young Kiyone Makibi? You have me mistaken, people come to the Society of Light on their free will."

Max yells at Sartorius, "As if, freak! After all the creeps that my friends faced in beybattles, you take the cake!"

Chazz roars out, angrily, "How dare you?! You take that back, Max!"

Sartorius motions for Chazz to calm down and he says, "Calm, Mr. Princeton. I have foreseen this." Sartorius tells Kiyone and Michelle, with a sly grin, "Let's make it interesting, how about a duel!?"

Kiyone says, in an annoyed tone, "You're kidding!"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I kid you not, Ms. Makibi, I challenge you, Ms. Kuramitsu and Max Tate to a three-against-two duel. If you win then I'll come to you and your Galaxy Police peacefully, however, if I win then the three of you will join me in the Society of Light! As for my partner, I choose an old friend of Max." Sartorius notices Ray to step forward and says, "I choose you, Ray."

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "I won't fail you, Master!" Ray tells Max, coldly, "Are you ready to see the light, Max!?"

Max tells Ray, seriously, "Fine! I'll duel with you, Ray!"

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find our former spirit detective sitting on the roof of Duel Academy and thinks, solemnly, _"Unfortunately, we lost Kiyone, Mihoshi and Max to the Society of Light, which was an upset to the Bladebreakers, especially Tyson, who was angered by Sartorius, who took his best friend away. It made a crack in his heart as well as Tenchi's as they saw Kiyone, Mihoshi and Max in white uniforms with cold expressions on their faces. We knew that we had to get them as well as the rest of our friends from that freak's control, but it would be difficult when a __simple school trip would turn into adventure and it all started with a challenge…__"_

**Flashback; ****Later that day; ****after ****Kiyone's, Mihoshi's and Max's duel with Sartorius and Ray**

Crowler tells Bonaparte, seriously, "You seem to forgotten that I'M IN CHARGE HERE! So, it's my choice and I choose Italy for our school trip! A whole week of pasta and maybe a gondola ride!" Crowler was at the thought of it and says, with a wide smile, "I can just taste those Gnocchi, can't you?"

Bonaparte was sitting on his chair with an annoyed expression on his face and says, plainly, "Actually, I prefer Blanquette de veau," he got up and walked towards the map of Italy and tore it down, which showed a map of France, "So, I propose this…a fun-filled trip to gay Parie! Escargots for all!" he said, with his arms spread apart and Crowler yelling in frustration.

Just then, the door opened and the two chancellors turned and were horrified, "Hiei!" Crowler and Bonaparte shrieked in fear of the fire demon before them. Hiei walked into the office, without saying a word.

Bonaparte asks, nervously, "Wha…what bri…bring of he…here," Then a blade was laid by Bonaparte's neck and his eyes met with the fiery of Hiei.

Hiei asks, in a dark angered tone, "What's this I've heard about you making a deal about tearing down the Slifer Dorm, Meatball!?!" Hiei furthered his sword onto Bonaparte's neck

Crowler glared at Bonaparte and yells at him, angrily, "WHAT!! WE HAD A DEAL, BONAPARTE! YOU'RE GOING BACK ON YOUR WORD!!"

Bonaparte gulped and says, nervously, "I uh…I don……"

Hiei points at his forehead and says, "Hn…you forget that I know that you're lying to me."

Bonaparte knew about Hiei's Jagan Eye very well and says, nervously, "I…well……"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and says, in a low dark tone, "You were helping that whelp, Princeton and his little society weren't you."

Bonaparte says, fearfully, "Now…lis…listen, it wa…was for the sch…school! S'il vous plait, don't kill me. I'll…swear I won't do it again. Please have mercy!"

Just then, a rush of several white students, including Chazz, Alexis, Ino, Ray, Tenten, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Max, who were wearing SOL uniforms and had cold and emotionless expressions on their faces, while Kiyone's orange headband was pitch white, came into the office and Chazz asks, coldly, "So what's on today's agenda?"

Hiei lowered his sword from Bonaparte and stared at the white humans and Crowler asks, annoyed, "Ever heard of knocking!?!"

Hiei says, plainly, "Obviously not, clown!"

Bonaparte replies, in a serious tone, "If you must know, we're planning your field trip."

Chazz says, coldly, "Yeah, well we have a few ideas of our own."

Crowler yells out, angrily, "Not as long as I'm in charge of this institution!"

Max yells out, in a cold tone unlike him before, "Guess again, teach! We've got a new leader and he already picked the destination of your lame field trip!"

Crowler asks, perplexed, "What new leader!?"

Bonaparte calls out, "That one!" Bonaparte was pointing at Sartorius, who was walking as the white students were making room for him.

Sartorius tells them, "Pardon the interruption, gentlemen, but you see, I've got a vision of this field trip."

Crowler asks, perplexed, "Did it include pasta?" Kiyone, Mihoshi and the white students then give the two of them deadly death glares that causes Crowler and Bonaparte to become nervous.

Bonaparte says, nervously, "What he meant to see we're open to any indoor suggestions, so, continue."

Sartorius then says, "I suggest…"

Crowler then says, interrupting, "A trip to Rome?"

Ino yells at Crowler, coldly, "Hey, dork, did Master Sartorius give you permission to speak?"

Crowler tells Lita, angrily, "Now, you see here, young lady…"

Just then Kiyone grabs Crowler's collar and says, with a cold look in her eyes and a cold tone, "Keep interrupting Master Sartorius and I'll give you your destiny first-hand, Crowler! You really don't want that do you?"

Crowler replies, nervously, "N-No, thank you!"

Kiyone releases Crowler and says, in a cold tone, "Good. Now, listen to want Master Sartorius has to say."

Mihoshi says, also in a cold and emotionless tone, "It also might be enlightening to you, idiots."

Bonaparte says, nervously, "Right. We will listen."

Hiei tells Bonaparte, plainly, "Hn…you've got to be the most cowardly human being I've ever encountered. Afraid of a bunch of teenagers and two women that's really pathetic."

Bonaparte glared back at Hiei and says, whispering, "Listen maybe you don't care about this school, but we do. And we want this guy to be on our side."

Alexis says, coldly, "Good, I'm glad that you're listening to reason. Now sit back and let Master Sartorius handle things."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Hold on, guys!" Everyone turned their gazes upon Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Hikari, Hassleberry, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kenny, Tenchi, Ryoko and Bastion standing in front of the door while Sartorius closes his eyes and gives a wide smile. Tyson and Tenchi looks at Max, Ray, Kiyone and Mihoshi, who were wearing white uniforms and cold and emotionless expressions on their faces and looked at Sartorius, in anger.

Jaden asks, "Don't we get a vote?"

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "Back off, you dork!"

Alexis stats, coldly, "Until you're smart enough to join us, that is!"

Yusuke scuffed and says, in his usual tone, "A life of being a mindless tool like you guys, don't think so." In response, Ryoko, Hassleberry and Syrus giggling

Alexis yells out, coldly, "Mindless tool! Why you…" Sartorius placed an arm in Alexis's way of strangling Yusuke.

Yusuke decided to have some fun with this and asks Alexis, in a taunting tone, "What's the matter, Alexis? Can't hurt me, because your master tells you not too!?! Kinda like a dog waiting for her master's orders."

Ryoko, Syrus and Hassleberry burst out laughing, while Kai and Hiei gave smirks in response. Alexis asks Yusuke, coldly, "Are you trying to piss me off, Yusuke!? Because it's working!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Yeah and I'm having way too much fun with it!"

Max asks Tyson, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Tyson, have you and Kai came to your senses and join us?"

Tyson replies, in a strong tone, "Not on your life, Maxie!"

Ray tells Tyson, in a cold and emotionless tone, "When are you going to get it in your thick skull, Tyson? No one ever escapes fate!"

Kai tells Ray, in a serious tone, "I think you're the one should wake up, Ray!"

Kiyone asks Tenchi, in a cold and emotionless tone, "What about you, Lord Tenchi?"

Mihoshi says, in a cold and emotionless tone, "Have you came to your senses and joined us?"

Tenchi replies, seriously, "That's a big 'as if'! Like hell I'll join the Society of Light! You're crazy!"

Yusuke tells Sartorius, seriously, "Now on to business, what do you see if we settle the destination of the field trip fair and square in a duel, big guy!"

Jaden tells Sartorius, with a sly smile, "It would be between me and Yusuke versus you."

Crowler says, perplexed, "That's two against one!"

Alexis says, "That's hardly even fair!"

Hiei says, in a dark serious tone, "Hn…if memory serves me, someone from your group dueled a handful of Obelisks and he won. So, you're saying that your master is weak."

Alexis was taken back at those words as she recalled Chazz defeating a handful of Obelisks and says, annoyed, "Oh yeah…"

Yusuke tells Alexis, in a cheeky manner, "You're not being a good little doggie for your master, aren't ya, 'Alexis'!"

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Okay that's it!" Ino and Tenten holds Alexis back from straggling Yusuke and Ino tells Alexis, "Alexis, he's not worth it!"

Tenten says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! When he sees the light, we'll have the last laugh!"

Sartorius looked over his shoulder to Yusuke and Jaden, "A two against one duel, interesting," he said, "You two win and you to choose the location of this field trip. However, should the two of you lose our little wager, well then…" Sartorius turned around, "…promise me this, the two of you will join me in the Society of Light."

Alexis tells Yusuke, with an evil sly smile, "Meaning that you'll become one of us 'mindless tools'!"

Syrus tells Yusuke and Jaden, worriedly, "Guys, I don't like those odds!"

Hassleberry nods his head and says to Yusuke and Jaden, "No way! Just look at their laundry, soldiers! They use too much bleach!"

Bastion says, plainly, "Hassleberry's right!"

Jaden tells his friends, with a smile, "Come on, guys, you can't let this brainwashing stuff get to ya!"

Sartorius tells them, "He's right, especially that I won't participate in this duel."

Yusuke and Jaden ask in unison, surprised, "What!"

Sartorius says, in a calm tone, "You see, gentlemen, as a new student here, I'd rather not stick out."

Hassleberry yells out, nastily, "Then get a new haircut!" In response made Yusuke, Ryoko and Hikari snicker and Kiyone, Mihoshi, Max, Ray, Ino, Tenten, Chazz and Alexis glare at Hassleberry nastily.

Sartorius says, with a sly grin, "Touché. Now, tell me will you be accepting my challenge or not? I must confess I already know your answer." Bonaparte and Crowler give Sartorius amazed and perplexed.

_**End Flashback; Return to the Present**_

Back in the present, Yusuke thinks, _"We gave him our answer all right…Jaden and I accepted the terms. We wonder who would our mystery duelists would be…"_

_**Flashback; Yusuke and Jaden versus Princess Rose**_

Later, every student, as well as Chu, Melody, Daichi, Botan and Jin were at the arena, sitting with Syrus, Ryuko, Bastion, Hassleberry, Keiko, Hikari, Kagome, with Kirara on her lap, Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Kai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Lee. The white students at the one side, while a few Obelisks that weren't brainwashed, Ras and Slifers at the other side. Yusuke and Jaden were on the stadium waiting for their opponent.

Syrus asks, perplexed, "Okay, so where's their opponent?"

Hikari replies, with a question, plainly, "Who knows?"

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "This is nuts! Another minute and I'm gonna duel'em!"

Bastion says, plainly, "I hope it's not a trap."

Keiko says, worriedly, "Same here, Bastion."

Tyson yells out to Yusuke and Jaden, "Hey guys, don't lose out there!"

Jaden says, plainly, "I guess Sartorius's mystery duelist chickened out."

Yusuke says, plainly, "Yeah, so much for destiny. We should just go home."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "Shall we start?"

The two boys looked over to Alexis, who was holding a Duel Disk and Jaden asks, perplexed, "Alexis, we're dueling you?"

Yusuke tells Alexis, "I didn't know that dog insult got you that hard."

Alexis was trying to fight the urge to punch Yusuke's face and says, annoyed, "Not me!" Alexis turned to the side and says, coldly, "Today you two will be dueling her, Princess Rose."

Soon enough, a young lady with gray hair, with a crown across her forehead, and wearing a blue queen-like dress was walking towards the arena, gracefully, while taking a duel disk from Alexis, who introduced her as Princess Rose.

Syrus then says, in a dreaming tone, "Look guys, a princess!"

Hassleberry says, with a blush in his cheeks, "Ten-four!"

Bastion says, with a wide blush, "Indeed!" Bastion said, in a shy tone

Chu says, with a blush in his cheeks and dreaming tone, "I think I'm in love!"

The girls were giving the love struck guys displease looks and Kagome says, annoyed, "Oh please……"

Hikari says, annoyed, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Keiko yells at Yusuke, annoyed and jealously, which scared Yusuke, "Yusuke Urameshi, you better not be falling for that lady, already!"

Yusuke whipped around to his girlfriend and blurts out, "Whoa Keiko, I'm not honest!"

Neji says, in a serious tone, "Wait! I've heard about her!"

Everyone looks at Neji and Kenny says, in a serious tone, "Me too! Her name is Princess Rose and she's a known Pro-duelist!"

Lee says, in a serious tone, "And she's really good duelist! However, she plays with an unusual deck."

Naruto asks, "How unusual?"

Lee says, "Let's just say that she has a huge attachment to her monsters, if you know what I mean."

Dizzi says, in a serious tone, _"Lee's got a point there, Naruto! Basically, it's like a fairy-tale with her monsters!"_

When the well-dressed royal looking young woman, Princess Rose, is on the dueling stage, she looks at Yusuke and Jaden and says, "I thought that you two would be taller. You, with the brown hair, loved what you've done with it."

Jaden says, nervously, "Thanks…you two."

Rose asks the two of them, as she inserts her deck to her duel disc, "So, you two are supposed to be like……what? Some big pros? Sorry not impressed."

Yusuke tells Rose, "Nah…we just a couple of kids."

Jaden finishes for Yusuke, "A couple of kids with sweet Decks," Yusuke and Jaden inserts their Decks into their Duel Disks, they activate their duel discs, and Yusuke and Jaden's duel disc give off team life-points of 8000 while Rose has a single 8000 of her own.

Yusuke and Jaden yell out in unison, "Now Get Your Game On!"

Starting Score:

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke and Jaden: 8000

Rose draws her sixth card from her Deck and says, "This shouldn't take too long," Rose puts a card onto her disc and says, I'll start with Tadpole!" Soon after, T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (A: 0000/D: 0000)

Back in the audience, Ayeka stats, grossed out, "What in the world is that?"

Ryoko says, grossed out, "Something gross and disgusting."

Sakura says, disgusted, "Yeah!"

Hilary says, disgusted, "You got that one right, girlfriend!"

Hassleberry comments, "Now, that's ugly!"

However, Rose heard that commented and was flared up and she says, angrily, "You would know!"

Back in the audience, Syrus says, teasingly, "Oh…she got you!"

Hassleberry retorts, annoyed, "I know!"

Bastion says, "Her monster has zero defense points."

Washu says, "You're right, Bastion! It's if she's lowering them."

Ryuko says, perplexed, "What is she up to?"

Rose tells the two boys, "It's like your turn."

Yusuke draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slot, and says, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I'll draw three cards, as long as I discard two to the grave!" Yusuke drew three cards from his Deck and sends two from his hand to the grave. Yusuke puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Reinforcement of the Army, now I get to choose any four-star or below warrior monster from my Deck and to my hand!" Yusuke grabs his Deck, from his Duel Disk and searched through it. He found what he was looking for and place the card in his hand, then shuffling his Deck and putting it back to his Disk. Yusuke places a card on the disc and calls out, "Now I summon Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400). Yusuke places another card on the disc and says, "I'm not done, yet, when this monster is summoned to the field I get to summon another monster with 4-stars or less and I choose Mystic Swordsman level four." Besides Marauding Captain, Mystic Swordsman LV4 (A: 1900/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Plus, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and says, "Here goes!" Jaden puts a card onto the disc and says, "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird in attack mode!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Hummingbird (A: 800/D: 600) flies into the air and lands in front of Jaden in attack mode. Jaden then says, "Now, check out his special ability, for each card that you're holding, we receive 500 Life Points!" Air Hummingbird flaps his wings and took off into the air as Rose's cards glow green and produced pink flowers, for it to suck 500 Life Points from them.

Tyson says, excitingly, "Awesome!"

Hassleberry says, "Not bad!"

Syrus then says, excitingly, "And with five cards that's how like……"

Bastion interrupts and exclaims, "Twenty-five hundred points!"

Yusuke and Jaden's bodies glowed green as their Life Points skyrocketed by 2500 points.

Yusuke presses a button on his disc, "I activate my facedown, Mischief of the Time Goddess, now Jaden can attack this turn!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, "Thanks, Yusuke! Now, time for Air Hummingbird to squash your tadpole!" Air Hummingbird swoops down and pecks the tadpole as it sends it to oblivion and goes back to his owner's side.

Rose says, annoyed, "Like how predictable! I guess that I'll use my Tadpole's special ability." Rose searches through her Deck and pulls out a card, exclaiming, "Surprise, another cutie joins my hand."

Yusuke states, perplexed, "Big deal, that thing has no defense points, so what's the point?"

The gang was looking at Bastion, since he's the Duel Monsters know-it-all and Hassleberry asks, curiously, "What's she up?"

Bastion replies, nervously, "Well……honestly I have no idea," Bastion replied

Our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines yells out, annoyed, "Oh great!"

Tenchi asks Kenny, "What about you, Chief?"

Kenny sighs and replies, "Sadly, I don't have a clue, Tenchi."

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Well, so much for being 'Mr. Know-It-All'!"

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke and Jaden: 10500

Rose draws one card and says, annoyed, "Pay attention! Ready, 'cause comes the whole point." Rose puts one card in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "It's Frog Resurrection. I'll take the Tadpole that's in my hand and ditch him to the Graveyard. Then, my original Tadpole, he's like 'hello, I'm back!' How's that for a spell, huh?" Rose discards the named monster card in her hand and the original T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (A: 0/D: 0) returns to the field in the attack mode.

Syrus said, stunned, "So, she just used one monster to……"

Hassleberry finishes for Syrus by saying, "……Get the exact same monster back!"

Bastion exclaims, shocked, "Great Scott!"

Lee then exclaims, "That tadpole is a trap!"

Rose puts one card on her disc and says, "Like so obvious, he's a sacrifice for my DES Frog," T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (A: 0/D: 0) vanishes in bright lights as it is sent to the graveyard and D.E.S. Frog (A: 1900/D: 0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusuke and Jaden says in unison and with confusion, "Your DES what?"

Rose says, with a sign, "Frog. I'm not done! My two little friends have another trick."

Below Rose, the field begun to act like water as two tadpole like shadows appears and Rose then asks, in a baby tone as the tadpole grew legs, "Aren't they so cute, but they grow up so fast! Isn't that right, my little boyfriends?"

Yusuke points at Rose and yells at her, disgusted, "Boyfriends! Okay Lady, you're officially freaking me out, here!"

Ryuko says, disgusted, "I don't blame him!"

Crowler's voice then calls out, "Ah! They have legs now!"

Bonaparte's voice booms, "And a pair of arms, too!" Everyone looks towards the source of the voices to see temporary chancellor and the vice-chancellor of Duel Academy peaking out from the bleachers.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "Crowler?!"

Bastion says, also surprised, "Bonaparte?!"

Ryoko states, annoyed, "What are you two jokers doing here?!"

Tyson states, angrily, "Yeah! You're the ones are the main reason why Max and Ray are with those white freaks!"

Tenchi says, angrily, "Not to mention Kiyone and Mihoshi as well!"

Just then, water rises as two more D.E.S. Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 X2) jumped at the left of the first one and Rose says, "Not so little anymore, are they? 'Cause, when my D.E.S. Frog's on the field, he multiplies. I get for each tadpole, I lost."

Jaden says, plainly, "Pretty sweet combo."

Yusuke says, drolly, "Yeah, just don't get warts."

Rose says, "As if, besides these little green hotties aren't frogs."

Jaden asks, "They're not?" Jaden asked

Rose replies, "Like No."

Yusuke asks, in his usual tone, "Then, what the hell are they, little princes under a spell."

Rose says, with a smile, "Bingo! These little hotties are princes."

Syrus asks, perplexed, "They're princes?"

Daichi says, plainly, "Looks like frogs to me!"

Keiko says, "You know, this reminds me of the story 'the Frog Prince'!"

Hilary says, with a smile, "Oh yeah! I remember that story! My mother used to tell me this when I was a child!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "Same here! It was my favorites!"

Ryoko and Ayeka look at each other with confused expressions and to their friends and Ayeka says, "I don't think I've heard about this 'Frog Prince'!"

Ryuko asks, stunned, "You're kidding me! You haven't heard about the Frog Prince!"

Kagome says, "The Frog Prince tells the tale of a spoiled princess reluctantly befriends a frog, who magically transforms into a handsome prince." Kagome tells Ryuko, "You can't blame Ayeka for not knowing, Ryuko!"

Syrus says, plainly, "Maybe, they don't have nighttime stories back at Jurai."

Ayeka tells Syrus, "Actually, we, Jurians, do have bedtime stories and their mostly about valiant warriors from Jurian mythologies."

Yusuke rubs his head and points at Rose, saying, "Those frogs are princes! Lady, you've been spending too much time reading The Frog Prince, you know that."

Rose tells Yusuke, "Oh please, I'm so not buying your little act. I know about your secret, you two see spirits, so can't you see mine?"

Yusuke and Jaden looks at the frogs, then each other and the frogs and Jaden replies, nervously, "Uh…sure I see'em."

Yusuke says, nervously, "Yeah, three princes!" Yusuke laughs nervously and mutters, lowly, "Whacko."

Rose yells at Yusuke, annoyed, "Hey, I heard that!"

Two boys sweatdrop at this and Rose says, annoyed, "Fine, whatever! Well know they're real and like they're waiting for a kiss."

Yusuke yells at Rose, disgusted, "Who would kiss a frog!?! Lady, you've officially lost it!"

Rose yells at Yusuke, annoyed, "They're not frogs, they're princes. Once they've been set free, we'll live happily ever after, isn't that after prince a poos."

The frogs croaked as they turned to Rose and she sees each of them as princes and asks, in a loving tone, "Hi boys, who wants the first kiss, pucker up."

Yusuke says, disgusted, "Okay, I'm beginning to regret not bring a barf bag here." In response, Jaden nods his head.

**Flashback; Within the 'White Dorm'**

Sartorius was shuffling to tarot deck and says, "This duel will serve as a test," Sartorius sets the Deck onto the table and draws a card and looks at it and says, with an evil sly smile, "Yusuke, Jaden, I'm told that the two of you possess gifts, the ability to see the spirits of your monsters, prove it now's your chance."

**Flashback; Returning to the Duel Arena**

Back at the Duel Arena, Syrus exclaims, annoyed, "Okay this is just weird! Frogs, who in the right mind would be in love with a reptile!?"

Ryuko points at Rose and replies, plainly, "That lady."

Hearing this, Rose sends an angry glare at Syrus and yells at him, "Get it right, loser, frogs aren't reptile they're amphibians!"

Naruto yells out, in his usual annoyed tone, "It still doesn't matter, they're frogs! It doesn't matter how you look at them they're just frogs!"

Rose calls out, in a pissed off tone, "They aren't frogs, you brat, they're princes! And someday I'm gonna running away with them." Rose looks at our former spirit detective and Slifer Red hero and asks them, "So you do see them, right?"

From the stage, Chazz begins to suspect something funny about Rose and her ability to see spirits and Kiyone asks Max, in a cold tone, "Hey Max, you see duel monster spirits like Tyson, Kai, Ray and Lord Tenchi? What do you think?"

Max tells Kiyone, in a cold and plain tone, "I think Princess Rose is as nuts as they come, even more than Tyson."

Ray says, coldly, "Yeah! I think Rose must have lied to Master Sartorius about her so-called 'abilities' to see monster spirits. Because, I sure haven't seen anything!"

Tenten says, in a cold tone, "That would mean that she doesn't have the ability to see them, like Yusuke Urameshi, his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, his sister, Hikari Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Tenchi Masaki, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwartari, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Jaden Yuki."

Back on the dueling field, Rose yells out, angrily, "Fine, be that way! I know they exist."

Tyson says, in his breath, "Yeah, in your imagination."

Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Anyway, I play DES Croaking. Now my frogs…I mean my prince can destroy every monster that's on your field, leaving you two totally defenseless. Think of it this way, I'm giving your field a makeover." The frogs open up their mouth and a sound wave destroys both Yusuke's Marauding Captain and Mystic Swordsman LV4 and Jaden's Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird.

Yusuke shouts out, shocked, "My captain and swordsman!"

Jaden calls out, horrified, "My hummingbird!"

Rose claps her hands and says, happily, "Bravo! Now that their monsters are gone, strike them directly, boys!" The frogs then send another powerful shock wave right at the two duelists, Yusuke and Jaden brace themselves for the impact as the attack slams into them, costing them 5700 life-points in one attack. Most of the white students got up from their seats and cheered for Rose.

Bonaparte says, amazed, "All that for few frogs."

Crowler comments, impressed, "Impressive."

Syrus exclaims, worriedly, "Yusuke and Jaden are in big trouble!"

Hilary tells Syrus, "Yeah, how could they stop'em!?"

Hassleberry tells Hilary, "Eat'em with barbeque sauce!"

Bastion asks Hassleberry, "Yes and if that should fail?"

Hassleberry replies, "Honey Mustard!"

Hilary says, annoyed and disgusted, "That's gross!"

Dizzi exclaims, _"You got that one right, girlfriend!"_

Rose puts another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "You two think that my boyfriends are tough now, then wait until you find out what's next. I play Polymerization!"

Yusuke and Jaden chorused, drolly, "Great."

Rose points at Yusuke and Jaden and exclaims, "Boys, do Rose a favor! Show them your cute merging trick!" The three D.E.S. Frogs were sucked in a vertex above Rose and D.3.S. Frog (A: 2500/D: 2000) appears behind Rose.

Jaden comments, impressed, "Now that's a neat monster," While Yusuke and the others didn't agree with the brown haired Slifer Red hero.

Rose says, with a wide smile, "Totally!" Rose looking back at her monster as an image of a prince with long brown hair appeared on top of the frog. Rose says, "He's the cutest one of them all, his name is D3S Frog and I'm so crushing over him."

Hikari holds her stomach and says, disgusted, "Okay, I think I'm gonna lose it!"

Hilary says, disgusted, "Get in line, Kari!"

Ayeka says, disgusted, "Yes! How could you be in love with a reptile!?"

Hearing this, Rose glares at Ayeka and yells out, angrily, "Listen, bitch, for the last time, frogs aren't reptiles, there amphibians! And these aren't frogs they're princes."

Rose turned her gaze at a frog and says, in a dreaming tone, "He's like so dreamy, isn't he?" This statement made Yusuke and Jaden sweat drop.

Naruto points at Rose and yells out, annoyed, "Okay, you are crazy, lady, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto turned the finger to the frog and yells out, "That's a frog and huge frog how could you be crushing on a reptile!"

Rose sends a death glare to Naruto and calls out, annoyed, "Frogs aren't reptiles, loser, they're amphibians and for the last time they're not frogs they're princes!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Why can't I see these spirits?"_

Current Score:

Yusuke and Jaden: 4800

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke draws his card from his deck and calls out, "My move!" Yusuke places the card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Mataza the Zapper in defense mode!" Soon after, Mataza the Zapper (A: 1300/D: 800) appears in defense mode. Yusuke then puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and exclaims, "Okay, my move! Check this out! It's my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (A: 800/D: 1200) appears in front of Jaden. Jaden calls out, "And he's got a little trick too, when he's the only monster on my side of the field, I get two more card from my Deck!" Jaden draws two cards from his Deck and examines them, saying, "This should work! Bubbleman, fuse together with Clayman and combine to form Elemental Hero Mudballman!" Bubbleman and Clayman fuses into the vortex and Elemental Hero Mudballman (A: 1900/D: 3000) appears in defense mode. Jaden puts two card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I'll throw these down and take a break!"

Rose draws one card from her deck and says, "Whatever, watch this." Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "My favorite, it's my Pot of Greed! Two more for me!" Rose draws two more cards from her Deck and looks at them and calls out, putting one card into the spell/trap slot, "Oh my gosh! I can totally play Foolish Burial and just in case that you two kids are…like out of the loop out here, now I can totally move a card from my Deck to my Graveyard." Rose sends a card from her Deck to the Graveyard slot and puts another card into the spell/trap slot, exclaiming, "Then, I play my Flute of Hamelin spell card, this is where things get totally tubular, try to keep up. First, I take a card, like my Treeborn Frog, then every other frog are sent to the Graveyard, later boys!"

Rose sends all two Treeborn Frogs (A: 100/D: 100 X2) to the Graveyard and exclaims, "Now feast your eyes on my big hunk, 'cause he gets five hundred points for every card I just tossed for a total of four thousand!" D.3.S. Frog glows green for a while as its attack points are increased from 2500/2000 to 4000/2000.

Hassleberry exclaims, "For a ditz, that gal sure can add quickly!"

Keiko says, seriously, "Not only that, Hassleberry, that toad is stronger than Mataza's and Mudballman's defense power!"

Rose tells Keiko, "Uh! It's a frog! And thanks to him, your monster's about to croak!" D.3.S. Frog blasts its tongue at Mudballman and wrapped around him then pulls him into its mouth.

Jaden exclaims, "Hey, let go!"

Hilary exclaims, "Whoa! That frog has a huge appetite Tyson!"

Ayeka exclaims, stunned, "And Ryoko combined!"

Ryoko and Tyson yells at Hilary and Ayeka, annoyed, "And what do you mean by that!?"

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I play my face-down, Hero Signal! When one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to play a new one as long as it's an Elemental Hero, so many choices……I know my Elemental Hero Avian!"

Jaden's trap opens up and a bright light shot forth from it and soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears in front of him in attack mode.

Rose puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, not impressed, "Oh please, just gag me! De-Fusion will take care of him!"

The others were alarmed at this and Hassleberry exclaims, "Don't tell me!"

Keiko exclaims, stunned, "She is!"

Hikari tells Keiko and Hassleberry, "She's bringing them back!" D.3.S. Frog disappears and three D.E.S. Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 X3) that formed it jumped from each other and landed in a line.

Rose exclaims, excitingly, "My princes they've come to my rescue!" Rose points at the sweat dropped Yusuke, Jaden, Avian and Mataza and Jaden yells out, confused, "Rescue, from what!?!"

Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "Looney bin, Jay! Clearly, she's fucking lost whatever common sense she had left!"

Rose tells Yusuke, "It's called 'drama', just go with it! Now attack their monsters!"

The three frogs jumped at Yusuke's Mataza and Jaden's Avian and Yusuke pressing two buttons on his disc and calls out, "Chill out, froggies! Draining Shields!" Yusuke's face-down cards opened up and a transparent barrier appears and two of the three frogs hit it, while the last of the three got in. Yusuke calls out, "Not only that it blocks their attacks but it increases our Life Points equal to your frog princes' attack!" Yusuke and Jaden's Life Points increases by 3800 points.

Jaden presses a button on his disc and calls out, "And I activate Hero Ring!" Jaden's last face-down card opens up and a red shield attaches to Avian's right arm and Jaden says, with a smile, "Sweet uh! And besides giving Avian a cool new look, Hero Ring protects him from monsters with attack points of nineteen hundred or more!" The last frog hits the shield and bounces back.

Rose exclaims, excitingly, "Oh! Jeffery, Roosevelt, Crusald!"

Jaden exclaims, drolly, "Your frogs have names!"

Yusuke exclaims, drolly, "Yeah! You've got to be kidding me! And I thought that room Chazz remade was overkill enough!"

Chazz thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Something's not right about Rose and I think I know what!"_ Chazz looks at Ino, Tenten, Max and Ray and they silently nod their heads. Chazz thinks in his mind, _"I knew it!"_

Rose thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"I am so over this duel."_ Rose puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "Okay, I'm sacrificing my boyfriends and inviting my Amphibian Angel to join us." The three frogs disappeared from the field and Amphibian Angel (A: 1400/D: 1400) appears in attack mode.

Yusuke says, nervously, "He's not too big on points."

Rose says, "Yeah, but what he lacks in strength, he makes up for it with his special ability. Thanks to my Amphibian friend, all your Traps and Spells have to sit this one out, Babes!"

Jaden's Hero Shield is shatters and Yusuke yells out, "Oh crap!"

Rose says, with a smile, "Oh yeah, I've got one more surprise, you remember my princes? Well there, like totally party crashing!" The three D.E.S. Frogs (A: 1900/D: 0 X3) and D.3.S. Frog (A: 2500/D: 2000 X3) jumped out of the arena floor like it was a pond.

Syrus exclaims, shocked, "It's a frog feast!"

Hassleberry yells out, also shocked, "Get my bib, it's barbeque time!"

Hilary yells out, annoyed, "Are you kidding me!?"

Bastion comments, disgusted, "Disgusting!"

Hikari says, drolly, "So true!"

Rose says, with a smile, "Not bad, huh? Oh one more thing, my Amphibian Angel is completely off-limits!"

Chazz's voice then booms, "Hold on!" Everyone then looks to see Chazz with Ino, Tenten, Ray and Max behind him walking towards the edge of the dueling platform.

Yusuke yells at Chazz, annoyed, "Hey! What the hell are you doing, here!?"

Chazz tells Rose, "Let me get in there so I can finish them off! 'cause you don't have what it takes!"

Jaden exclaims, seriously, "Wait a sec, you can't just butt in!"

Yusuke nods his head and says, "Yeah, it's her match, now beat it, you white geek!"

Rose glared at Chazz and yells at him, annoyed, "That's right! Hello! Rudeness! Whatever!" She turned away from Chazz.

Chazz tells Rose, coldly, "Look Rose, you lied to Master Sartorius about your abilities! That's right you know you can't see Duel Monsters spirits!"

Rose asks perplexed, "I can't!? But they're right there…"

Ray tells Rose, coldly, "Sorry, your 'royal highness', but they are no monster spirits from where I'm standing. Max and I have the power to see them and we don't see any 'frog princes' with you."

Rose says, seriously, "But they're here!"

Chazz tells Rose, with a cold sarcastic tone, "Yeah right and the next King of Games will be either Yusuke Urameshi or Jaden Yuki! I've seen those annoying spirits, morning, noon and night for the past year, got that! So, I deserve to be there, not a poser like you! I'll make Yusuke and Jaden see the light!"

Yusuke yells at Chazz, angrily, "Yeah and I'll make you feel my foot up your ass, if you're not gone! Along with the rest of you white geeks and that fucking asshole master of yours!"

Ino, Tenten, Ray, Max, Chazz and Alexis glared at Yusuke and yells in unison, "What was that!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I guess that once you join the Society of Trash, you lose your hearing automatically!"

Ino yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "It's the Society of _Light_, Urameshi! Remember it, because that's where you'll be in a second!"

Yusuke tells Ino, nastily, "Oh…did I get the little white piggy upset!"

Ino yells out, angered, "That's it!"

Alexis tells Ino, "Ino, don't let Yusuke's mouth make you lose your temper! He's just jealous that we've seen the light."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and in a nasty tone, "Right! I guess that you're right, 'Alexis', I'm just jealous of a bunch of pathetic white dogs. By the way, aren't you mutts due back in the vet for your daily shots? Or could it be that 'Master Asshole' is too poor to afford it?"

Alexis flared up and was angry beyond reason and yells out, annoyed, "Okay, that's it!" Alexis lunged at Yusuke, but Ino and Tenten held her by the arms restraining her.

Jaden tells Yusuke, fearfully of Alexis's rage upon the former spirit detective, "Uh Yusuke, I think you've pissed her off."

Yusuke says, with a gleeful smile, "Yeah, but I that I'm enjoying, Jay! This way she can't hit me, like she normally does."

Rose says, in a pleading tone, "Hold on, I'm so not lying! It's true, just look, they're real, ever since I was a little diva, I used to spend all of my time, alone. But then, I read the story of The Frog Prince then poof…my prince showed up and soon they all showed up."

Chazz says, plainly, "You're insane!"

Jaden calls out, strongly, "Wrong!" Everyone looks at Jaden and Jaden says, "You know what, spirits don't usually come from Dueling Cards, sometimes they come from a person's heart."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, if she says that she sees princes then who are we to argue with her! As crazy as this may seem but, we believe you, Rose."

Jaden nods his head and says, "You got all your spirits and we've got ours!"

Chazz then says, "Well that confirms it, you three are looney!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, "Excuse me; I'm not the one following an asshole like Sartorius!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "That's Master Sartorius to you, dork! But spirits or no spirits, there's one thing that I'll make sure that you three see and that's the light!"

Chazz whirled around and walked away and Jaden says, "And he thinks we're looney."

Yusuke nods his head in agreement and says, "Yeah. Brainwashed or not, Chazz is still one heck of nutcase."

Jaden tells Rose, with his usual smile, "Hey Rose, just because we're friends doesn't meant that we'll go easy on ya!"

Rose tells Yusuke and Jaden, with a smile, "I would hope not!"

Just then, Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh appeared behind Yusuke and Winged Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden.

Current Score:

Yusuke and Jaden: 8600

Princess Rose: 8000

Yusuke draws his card, puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Card of Sanctity, now we all draw until were holding six cards in our hands!" Yusuke, Jaden and Rose drew up until they were holding six cards. Yusuke puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Card of Renewal spell card! Since you have six cards, I draw six cards!" Yusuke draws six more cards from his deck and Yusuke puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play my Trap Bazooka spell card!" An image of a spell card that had a picture of a bazooka shooting bear traps appeared on the field and Yusuke calls out, "Now at the cost of two thousand Life Points, I can activate two Trap Cards from my hand!" Yusuke and Jaden's life-points were reduced by 2000 points.

Rose exclaims, shocked, "Two Trap Cards!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! Now I'll activate Ring of Destructions and Coffin Seller from my hand!" Yusuke puts the two named cards into the spell/trap slot.

Rose exclaims, shocked, "Oh no!" Yusuke's autokill ring was placed onto the neck of D.3.S. Frog and Yusuke puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play Ring of Defense to block the damage from my Ring of Destruction and when your overgrown toad goes bye-bye you lose three hundred life points!"

D.3.S. Frog was blown away and Rose calls out, horrified, "My big hunk!" Rose loses 2800 life points

Jin asks, in his barely audible tone, "Frog Legs, anyone!"

Yusuke places another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I'll activate Trap Booster, by sending a card from my hand, I can activate any trap card in my hand and I choose my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Yusuke sends a card into the graveyard and puts another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "And I choose my Elemental Hero Neos!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) appears in attack mode. Yusuke displays a spell card which had a picture of Elemental Hero Neos doing a karate chop on a space rock in outer space and calls out, "And then, I'll play this…my Neo-Space Power Crush equip spell card to Neos!" Neos's muscles grew in size and Yusuke calls out, "Now, all of your monster, spell and trap effects are cancelled! So that means, your Amphibian Angel is bye-bye!"

Rose gasps in shock and yells out, "No!"

Yusuke calls out, "Now, Neos, attack her Amphibian Angel with Cosmic Crush!" Neos lunges at Amphibian Angel and karate chops it. The yellow frog groans out as it was destroyed, causing an explosion that costs Rose 1100 life-points. Yusuke calls out, "Then, there's Coffin Seller, you lose three hundred life points." Rose groans as her body glows red and she loses 300 points. Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Then, there's the ability of Neo-Space Power Crush! Whenever, Neos destroys one of your monsters, you lose life points equal to your destroyed monsters attack.

Before Rose could realize, Neos punches her stomach and Rose gasps for air as she loses 1400 life points and Yusuke tells Jaden, "Jay, the rest is all yours!"

Current Score:

Princess Rose: 2400

Yusuke and Jaden: 6600

Jaden tells Yusuke, "You've got it, Yusuke!" Jaden draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play Pot of Greed!" Jaden draws two cards from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my O-Oversoul spell! Thanks to this handy spell, I can summon one Elemental Hero from the graveyard! So, come on back Clayman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) comes back to the field in attack mode. Jaden's Field Spell slot on his duel disk opens, Jaden puts a card in the slot, and says, "But I'm not done, yet, time for some Skyscraper action!" When the Field Spell slot closes, a huge amount of buildings come out from under the ground. Jaden then says, "This isn't just a change of scenery! Now, if an Elemental Hero is weaker than the monster it is attacking, it gets one thousand additional attack points!" Elemental Hero Avian's stats increase from 1000/1000 to 2000/1000! Jaden then puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And next, this next card is called Power Charger and it raises my Avian's power even more. You see, when he destroys a monster in battle that destroyed monster's attack points are added to his own!" Rose gasps in shock and Jaden puts one more card in the spell/trap slots, declaring, "Last, but not least, I play my Feather Shot spell! This gives Avian an additional attack for every monster that I have out on my field!"

Rose exclaims, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Bastion says, amazed, "Hold on…"

Hassleberry says, amazed, "That means…"

Syrus exclaims, finishing for Hassleberry, "Yusuke and Jaden are gonna win, guys!"

Bonaparte says, also amazed, "And Rose…"

Crowler then states, finishing, "Is going to wilt."

Kagome says, with a sly smile, "Big Time!"

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Okay, Jay, kick her to the curve Academy style!"

Jaden then calls out, "Alright Avian, go time, attack her princes!" Avian took to the skies and shot from his wings feathers at one of the D.E.S. Frogs and destroying them in the process and cost Rose 100 life points.

Rose shouts out, solemnly, "Bye Jeffery!"

Yusuke calls out, "One down! Two to go!"

Avian's stats then change from 2000/1000 down to 1000/1000 and Power Charger glows as his stats rise 1000/1000 to 2900/1000! He continues to shoot feathers as his target changes to the second D.E.S. Frog, destroying it, and costing Rose 1000 life-points. Rose calls out, solemnly, "Roosevelt!" Power Charger glows again as Avian's stats rise from 2900/1000 to 4800/1000 and he launches his final assault of feathers at the last D.E.S. Frog, destroying it, and taking 2900 life-points from Rose's score, ending the duel immediately. Rose yells out, solemnly, "Crusald!" Soon after, Princess Rose falls to the ground on her knees.

Final Score:

Princess Rose: 0000

Yusuke and Jaden: 6600

Yusuke and Jaden shout out in unison, "That's game!" All of the non-white students start cheering for our duo as the white students just stares at them with intense and serious cold stares.

When Serena and Jaden see Rose's depressed form and on her knees, Jaden asks Rose, concerned, "Hey Rose, are you okay?"

Rose glares at the two boys and says, annoyed, "No I broke two nails! Someone call my daddy!" Rose gets onto her feet and stunk her tongue them, before walking away from them.

Yusuke and Jaden were left speechless, but just smiles goofy as their duel spirits appears by them. Just then, a frog that dressed like a prince appeared as Rose walked down the stairs and the boys thinks in unison, _"So they were real!"_

Yusuke and Jaden just laughed and just then, Keiko ran up to Yusuke and lunged at him, with her arms around his neck, hugging him and Hassleberry and Syrus jumps over them and Syrus exclaims, excitedly, "You guys won!"

Hassleberry tells them, "Hey anyone for Frogs Legs!?"

Ayeka yells at Hassleberry, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me!?"

Yusuke gets Keiko off of him and says, "After what we been though with these frogs, Hassleberry, I think I'll pass."

Bastion asks Yusuke and Jaden, "So, where to?"

Yusuke says, "Oh we choose the trip."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Do you guys have any place to go?"

Crowler yells out, annoyed, "Oh just choose!"

Bonaparte says, also annoyed, "Quickly!"

The white students got out from their seats and Jaden yells out into the microphone, "Testing, hello is this thing on! There's only one, I want to go…Yugi's hometown Domino City!"

**Flashback; Within the 'White Dorm'**

Back in the 'White Dorm', Sartorius says, "Yusuke and Jaden win again… But sooner or later, fate will catch up with them."

**End Flashback**

Back to the present, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _Soon enough, we were on the school trip with Aster Phoenix, who was no longer associated with Sartorius when he found out that he was being used, and when we got on shore, the trouble was being foreshadowed to us…"_


	3. Joyful to Painful Memories Pt 3

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 3: Joyful to Painful Memories Pt. 3**

Back at the roof of Duel Academy, Yusuke thinks in his mind, _"Soon enough, we were on the school trip with Aster Phoenix, who was no longer associated with Sartorius when he found out that he was being used, and when we got on shore, the trouble was being foreshadowed to us…"_

**Flashback; At the Domino Pier**

Duel Academy cruise has finally arrived at the Domino seaport and a pair of red sneakers, a pair of blue boots and two pair of brown boots stepped from the boat, which belonged to Yusuke Urameshi, Ryoko Hakubi, Tenchi Masaki and Jaden Yuki.

Ryoko asks, curiously, "So, this is Yugi's hometown?"

Tenchi tells Ryoko, excitedly, "Yeah, Ryoko! The King of Game's home!"

Jaden exclaims, exclaims, "This is so awesome! So this is where Yugi grew up, huh? What to do first?"

Yusuke shrugged and replies, "How about…"

Syrus's voice booms out, "Find a bathroom!" Yusuke and Jaden turns to see Syrus and Hassleberry, walked away from the boat, carried a seasick Bastion by the arms, with Hinata, Keiko, Hikari, Kagome, Inuyasha (Human Form), Hiei, Ryuko, Jordan and Jade following them.

Ryoko yells out, concerned, "Hey, what the hell happened to you, Bastion?"

Bastion tells Ryoko, sickly, "I'm sorry! Not a big boat fan."

Just then, Kenny's voice calls out, "Glad I'm not the only one."

They turned to see Sasuke and Sakura carrying a seasick Kenny by the arms, while Washu, Ayeka, Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Neji, Lee, Naruto and Hinata were following them. Jaden says, plainly, "Gee Kenny, you're not looking so well."

Tyson says, plainly, "The Chief gets seasick on boats, when his mind isn't concentrated on other things." Soon enough, the group left the smaller pier and into the large harbor where Crowler and Bonaparte are standing in-between our heroes and heroines and Sartorius and members of the 'White Dorm', including the two brainwashed Galaxy Police officers, the two brainwashed Konoha Chunin ninjas, the two brainwashed Bladebreakers, Chazz, and Alexis with cold and serious looks in their eyes.

Bonaparte calls out through a megaphone, "May I have your attention please, everyone! It's time to review our schedule."

Sartorius calls out, interrupting Bonaparte, "I beg your pardon…" When Crowler and Bonaparte look at Sartorius and the SOL members, Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "…but my dorm and I have our own arena, today."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and in a nasty tone, "Yeah, teach your dogs a new trick, Master Asshole!" In response, Tyson, Ryoko, Syrus and Hassleberry snickered and Hiei and Kai smirking.

Ino snarls, coldly, "That's it, he's going down!" Ino was hold back Sartorius and Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Now if you'll excuse us."

Ino muttered a few curse words about Yusuke.

Bonaparte says, protesting, "But the regulations states that…"

Tenten says, in a cold nasty tone, "Fuck the regulations, short stack! We don't want to follow your stupid schedule!"

Max says, in a cold nasty tone, "If you two, morons, don't like it, tough!"

Kiyone says, in a cold plain tone, "Unless, you want to know what happens when you go against the Society of Light and Master Sartorius!"

Crowler shook his head and replies, fearfully, "N…no!"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Good day, gentlemen," Sartorius turned away and walked with his SOL members walking with him.

Yusuke's smirked widened and says, with a sneer, "What more can you expect? From a bunch of dogs!"

Alexis halt her walking and back glared at Yusuke, thinking, coldly, _"Ha! Ha! Ha! Laugh it up, joker boy! We'll see whose laughing last, when you see light."_

On the meanwhile, Crowler and Bonaparte look towards our group of heroes and heroines and Crowler says, "Well, I'm not going to babysitting this group and that much I can tell you."

Bonaparte tells Crowler, "Don't look at me."

Crowler yells out, in a commanding tone as he can muster, "You're on your own! If you need me, I'll be at the hotel."

Bonaparte exclaims, excitedly, "Me too, room service here we come!"

Crowler and Bonaparte walk away and Bastion says, solemnly, "Well this is just great! Abandoned in an unknown city."

Hassleberry says, in a serious tone, "Who cares? We don't need them ruining our fun."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Hassleberry's right!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Exactly! We're at the coolest place on earth. So we all have to make the best of it, right."

Kai says, in his usual tone, "Wrong!" Everyone looks at Kai and Tyson asks, curiously, "Kai, what's up, dude?"

Kai tells Tyson, "As always, Tyson, you're not using your head! With the Society of Light, we need a battle plan to crush them!"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "Kai's right! With the Society of Light around, we know that they're up to something."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "So, right now, we don't have time to be playing around, unless you want to be wearing white for the rest of your lives!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Nobody's planning on wearing white for the rest of their lives, but still we can't let this brainwashing thing get to you guys! So, we should be having fun since we're in the coolest place in the world!"

Syrus takes out a guide book of some sort and he says, with a smile, "And I've got a guide book!"

Hassleberry takes out a guide book of his own and says, "I've got one, too, and it is more up to date!" As Hassleberry and Syrus were staring down each other.

Kagome says, drolly, "Oh boy, I know where this is going."

Keiko says, in a similar tone, "Me too! Anyone in a mood for shopping?"

Ayeka says, with a smile, "I am!"

Hilary says, with a small smile, "Anything is better than hearing Syrus and Hassleberry ranting about 'who's Jaden's best friend?'."'

Sakura says, "I'm with you on that, girlfriend!" Soon after, Kagome, Keiko, Ayeka, Hilary, Ryuko and Sakura walked away from the group.

Soon after, Yusuke, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto, and Bastion notice Aster walking up towards all of them.

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Hold it, Phoenix."

Aster asks Sasuke, in his usual manner, "What do you want?"

Yusuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "What do you think?"

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Answers, Phoenix!"

Bastion tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Sartorius is your manager, correct? Well, you can tell us what he is planning."

Ryoko says, with a serious tone, "Like why he was targeting Tenchi, Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto and Kagome with all of these duelists like 'X' and the others. It seems like he is specifically interested in them for some reason or another. Personally, I think that they are vital to whatever sick plans that he has."

Bastion tells Aster, with a serious tone, "And I agree with Ryoko, here. Sartorius needs Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, and the others are so purpose. What is it? You should have some knowledge since he is your manager."

Aster says, with a serious sneer, "He isn't my manager. Not anymore." Aster then remembers his meeting with Sartorius in the 'White Dorm', his 'argument' with him, and Aster walking out on him. Aster says, with a serious tone, "When I found out that he was using me to brainwash people, like what he tried to do with Jaden, I walked out on him. He used me and I can never forgive him for that."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Oh, please!"

Ryoko asks, in a nasty tone, "Do you expect us to believe that crap, Phoenix?! Now, start talking or my fists are gonna start flying!"

Neji steps forward and says, plainly, "I know that he is telling the truth, Ryoko. His voice never wavered and his heart and breathing rate never changed, which does when someone tells a lie. Aster is telling us the truth: He is no longer an ally of Sartorius, but an enemy and he is determined to figure out his plot."

Aster tells Neji, with a sly smile, "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Don't even try this act, Phoenix. We know about who you truly are, namely with that speech after you defeat Jaden with your Destiny Heroes that one time, before Jaden had his Neo-Spacians."

Aster says, with a serious tone, "Fine. You got me!"

Sasuke then says, with a serious tone, "Then tell us what Sartorius is planning! You and he may not be buddies anymore, but I know that you know something of his sick schemes!"

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "Now, talk!"

Aster replies, with his sly tone, "Why should I?" Just then a fist slams into his face, knocking him to the ground, and when Aster looks up, he sees one pissed Hikari Urameshi cracking her fists.

Hikari says, with a great sneer, "Look here, asshole! I've been waiting for a very long time to do that after what you did to Zane and for the record, asshole! My friends have been brainwashed by some nutcase that believed that you have no control over your life and turn my friends into his mindless soldiers!" Hikari grabs Aster by the collar, gets him up to his feet, and exclaims, with great anger in her tone, "Unless you come forth with this information right now, I know a few painful tricks that will make you talk and believe me, THEY WILL BE VERY UNPLEASANT FOR YOU!!! THINK OF IT AS PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ZANE, YOU OVERGROWN JERK!"

Tyson and Tenchi yelp in shock and Tenchi says, a bit fearfully, "Yow! Remind me never to make her mad!"

Tyson says, with a bit of surprise, "I'll say and I thought that Hilary was scary when she's mad!"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "Fine. I'll give a bit of information, if you get of my collar. Unless you want us to do the tango."

Hikari throws Aster a bit away from her and Aster says, with a serious tone, "If you want to know something about Sartorius and his plans, well, I don't know much, but Sartorius is focused on you, your brother, Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Tyson, Kai and Tenchi for a reason. He thinks that they are some kind of 'Chosen Duelists' or something that can defy destiny and he has been right on the money so far since in those duels with 'X' and the other pros that Yusuke, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson and Tenchi beaten, Sartorius predicted their great defeat by their hands, but instead, you won."

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "So, Sartorius believes that Kagome, Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson and Tenchi have the power to overcome the predictions for the future that he has."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I think that I've heard of something like this. There are legends in the lands of the Shinobi about a great evil and a group of warriors that have the power to defy destiny itself, including the 'destiny of destruction' that this evil would bring."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "I think that I also heard something like that from Kakashi-sensei, Grandma Tsunade and the 'Pervy Sage' in the legends of the Hidden Leaf Village. Chosen Warriors infused with the power to overcome the 'wills of the fates' and infused with great powers within them that can save or destroy the world and the universe."

Kai says, with a serious tone, "I don't think those legends are any coincidence. The 'key' to figuring this entire out might lie within those legends and myths."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Or anything like them."

Aster tells them, with a serious tone, "Well, if you are done, I'll be on my way. However, you should be careful. Before I left him, Sartorius mentioned that there is another 'Chosen Duelists' out there."

Tyson asks, shocked, "Another Chosen Duelist?!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Do you know who the other 'Chosen Duelist' can be?"

Aster tells Sasuke, with a serious tone, "Don't have a clue. So, be on your guard."

Naruto tells Aster, with a serious tone, "We will be just fine! If he messes with us, he will be knocked into next week! Believe it!"

Lee tells Naruto, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Naruto-kun. We're not dealing with an ordinary enemy." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines began to walk away.

Aster tells Bastion, with a sly smile, "Even if I knew that his true plans, I'm not sure that you are duelist enough to understand it."

Bastion tells Aster, seriously, "See here, I'm top caliber! My grades are high, my records are impeccable!"

Naruto tells Aster, angrily, "Yeah! Bastion is one of the best in the Ra Yellow dorm! What gives you the right to judge Bastion's dueling skills!?"

Aster tells Naruto, with a sly smile, "Oh yeah! Then why hasn't the Society of Light targeted him, yet? Sorry pal, but Sartorius told me that he's only targeting Duel Academy's top students! I guess that Sartorius doesn't think highly of your friend, Bastion."

Bastion calls out, "Guys! Back me up here!" But when Bastion looks back, all of the others except for Naruto and Hinata are gone.

Naruto asks Hinata, perplexed, "Where did everyone go Hinata?"

Hinata replies, pointing ahead of her, "They went on ahead to take a tour of the city." Aster walks off to the side while Naruto, Hinata, and Bastion, who was being dragged by Naruto, head off to rejoin the rest of our heroes and heroines.

Syrus and Hassleberry lead the others to the other side of the seaport. Syrus spoke, "This is the place where Yugi and Jo…"

Hassleberry pushed Syrus away and says, "Where Yugi and Joey dueled to there doom!"

Yusuke says, "That's right! Guys, we're standing on scared grounds."

Hassleberry says, "Yeah, according to my guidebook, Pegasus handcuffed them to this pier!"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, "Get your facts straight! It was Marik and he chained their ankles to an anchor!" Syrus crossed his arms and says, "Let me lead! At least I'm to update on my Yu-Gi-Oh! History and I didn't find on the discount rack."

Hassleberry yells out, annoyed, "WHAT!"

Yusuke gets in front of Hassleberry and says, "Whoa, easy Sarge!"

Hassleberry tells at Syrus, angrily, "How about if we lived the past? Just you, me and an anchor!"

Syrus asks Hassleberry, with a sneer, while Hikari was holding him back, "Why? So I can beat you again!"

Hassleberry yells at Syrus, "At ease, dweeb!"

The Urameshi twins yells out, annoyed, "Both of you, cool it!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, this is supposed to be fun! Now hug and make up!" At the Slifer Ace's comment, they huffed and turned away from each other and Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "I say we all go to Yugi's house!"

Yusuke says, "And I'll lead the way!"

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Going to the King of Game's home!"

Tenchi exclaims, excitedly, "Yeah! How cool is that!?"

Later, they approached to a card shop that had the name 'Kame Game Shop' and Yusuke exclaims, "And here we are, guys!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "We're so not worthy of standing here, right now!"

Just then, the door opened to reveal an old short stocking man, with overalls, behind it, which revealed to be Yugi's, Yusuke's and Hikari's grandfather, Solomon Muto.

Solomon calls out, in his old voice, "Hello!"

Kai asks, amazed, "Is it really him?"

Hikari calls out, excitedly, "Grandpa!" Hikari went over and hugged the old man and the man looked at Hikari and asks, perplexed, "Hikari, is that you?"

Hassleberry says, in shock, "Is that…"

Naruto says, with a smile, "It sure is, believe it!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "It's our grandfather, including Yugi's."

Lee says, with a smile, "I can't believe that the King of Game's own grandfather is standing right in front of us!"

Naruto exclaims, amazed, "Wow! He is like one hundred or something!"

Washu exclaims, annoyed, "Naruto! That isn't nice!"

Hikari let's go of her grandfather and Solomon calls out, "Hikari! Yusuke! Syrus! It is you three!"

Syrus greets with a smile, "It's nice to see you, again, Solomon!"

Neji asks Syrus, "You know the King of Game's grandfather, Syrus?"

Syrus tells Neji, "Yeah, remember, I've known Yusuke's grandfather when I was a kid."

Jordan dashed over to Solomon and says, excitedly, "You're like a legend! Would you autograph my guidebook?"

Naruto takes out an autograph book and calls out, excitedly, "How about my autograph book?!"

Tenchi and Tyson takes out their autograph books and Tenchi asks, excitedly, "And can you sign mine!?"

Tyson asks, excitedly, "And mine as well!?"

Hassleberry says, excitedly, "Me too! After all you wrote it."

Solomon states, curiously, "I did? This old mind of mine ain't what it is use to be."

Jade says, amazed, "It is you! Is Yugi here?"

Solomon replies, plainly, "Yugi's doing some traveling around the world!"

Jaden tells Solomon Moto, with a wide smile, "We're just big fans of his! We're from Duel Academy and we're on a school field trip."

Solomon Moto asks, perplexed, "You want to take a dip? Sorry, don't have a pool. But I do have a card shop and you are welcome to look around."

Naruto replies, nervously, "Thanks." Soon after, they heard inside and they look around with our group of heroes and heroines amazed at the various cards inside of the store.

Naruto yells out, amazed, "This is so amazing! Look at all of these rare cards!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a plain tone, "It is no surprise, Naruto. Yugi Muto's grandfather has been a gamer for much of his life and it was he that helped Yugi Muto become the duelist that he is today."

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! This card is really rare!"

Hassleberry tells Tyson, with a smile, "You know it, Private!"

Hinata says, awe-struck, "And there is a Chaos Emperor Dragon! Is it real?!"

Solomon says, with a wide smile, "So is but last year there was the strangest thing, somehow all of the pictures of all the cards had disappeared and reappeared again."

Hassleberry says, "Here's the thing, Mr. Muto! My best friend and his partner were the ones, who solved the situation."

Syrus asks, with a snort and annoyed tone, "Who's best friend?"

Solomon looks at Yusuke and Jaden, who was looking at the cards in the glass case, "You don't say!

Yusuke says, with a wide smile, "Sure is!"

Jaden says, with a wide smile, "It was a close duel!"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "They're the best! Hassleberry, here, wants to be just like him, when he grows up!" Hassleberry growled at Syrus's statement and Solomon says, "Why don't you kids allow me to give you a tour of the town?"

Naruto asks, amazed, "Are you serious!?!"

Sasuke asks, amazed, "You'd do that for us?"

Solomon says, proudly, "Certainly, I just hope you youngsters can keep up."

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Yusuke continues to think in his mind, _"No duh that we could keep up with Grandpa and he, Kari and I show the guys the sights of where cousin, Yugi, battled his first Rare Hunter and where he battled Slifer the Sky Dragon and gained his first God Card! I was worried at the same that if Keiko was okay, but Kari and Jaden assured me that Keiko is with Ayeka, Kagome and Sakura, so meaning that she'd be safe. Like Alexis, Sakura was trained by Tsunade so I think that she'd be safe or so I'd hope. The rest of us were having a blast until we found that Grandpa was missing…"_

**Flashback: Later in Domino City**

We find our group of heroes and heroines running around until they notice that Solomon are missing.

Jaden asks, curiously, "Where did Grandpa Muto get to?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "I don't know, but I sense foul play."

Kenny says, worriedly, "Oh no! What if the Society of Light found has him?!"

Yusuke tells Kenny, with a serious tone, "If they did, Chief, then they will have a hell to pay with us!"

Hikari nods her head and says, with a serious tone, "Yeah! That's right! Nobody kidnaps our grandfather and gets away with it, unharmed!"

Kai says, with a serious tone, "If the Society of Light is involved in this, we need to move fast."

Yusuke tells Kai, with a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, if those assholes did anything to Grandpa, they are going to a whole legion of fists in their faces! I may have given up my 'Great Urameshi' rep, but I'll still bash the faces of those who harms my girlfriend, friends and family or generally piss me off!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "We need to split up."

Kai nods his head and says, "Yeah. Tyson, Tenchi, Ryoko and Kenny should come with me."

Sasuke tells his four fellow ninja, in a serious tone, "Since there are five of us, we should go off in all directions to cover the entire city on all sides. If you happen to find Sakura, Kagome, Keiko, Ryuko, Hilary and Ayeka tell them to find a place to hide if the Society of Light is involved in this!"

Naruto yells at Sasuke, with a serious tone, "But that could take hours, Sasuke! This is a big city, Sasuke! Not like back at home!"

Neji tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Idiot. Do you have a better idea?" Naruto snarls, lowers his head, and shakes his head.

Neji tells his fellow ninja, "We will have a better time on the rooftops. Let's go."

Kenny says, seriously, "Wait! We should have a place to meet!"

Naruto says, with an excited tone, "How about where the Slifer Red students are staying tonight?!"

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, I think that it is a good idea that we meet with the Slifers."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Good. Now, let's move!" The four ninjas take off at their super-speed to get the rooftops and high perches on the large skyscrapers in the city to start their search while Kai, Tenchi, Ryoko, Tyson and Kenny head off in another direction.

Jade says, in a serious tone, "Jordan and I will go on one direction!"

Jordan asks, perplexed and blushing, "Huh?"

Jade asks Jordan, with a hint of red on her cheeks, "Is something wrong?"

Jordan nervously shook his head and replies, nervously, "N…no!"

After turning into his half demon state, Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Hiei and I will go in one direction to find the old man." Hiei gave a nod in response.

Hikari tells Inuyasha, "Yusuke and I will go another direction!"

Jaden tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "And Sy, Hassleberry, and me will go off in separate directions."

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "Right, Jaden." Soon enough, the group take off in separate direction, but little did they know two familiar feminine figures in white were watching over them in the shadow as they disappears in a flash of white ninja speed.

Sasuke and Lee were sprinting across the streets and Lee calls out, "Mr. Muto!"

Neji and Hinata were jumping from roof to roof and Hinata calls out, jumping from roof to roof "Mr. Muto! Where are you!?!"

Naruto yells out, looking under a rock, "Hey old man!"

**Flashback; At a clothes store……**

Keiko got out of the changing rooms, after trying out clothes and neither of them she didn't want. Just then Kagome runs towards Keiko and exclaims, horrified, "Keiko!"

Keiko replies, curiously, "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome exclaims, horrified, "Yusuke called! He said that his grandpa was kidnapped!"

Keiko gasped in shock and yells out, "Kidnapped!?"

Kagome nods her head and says, in a serious tone, "He believes that the Society of Light is involved in this somehow and told me to take you somewhere safe!" Without a word, Kagome grabs Keiko's right wrist and pulls her away and out of the store with Ayeka, who was scanning out some clothes, spotting Kagome and Keiko leaving the store.

Soon after, Hilary got out of the changing rooms, after trying out clothes and found one outfit.

Just then, Sakura's voice booms out, "Hilary!"

Hilary towards to see Sakura running towards them and Hilary asks, curiously, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura exclaims, horrified, "We've got a problem! Tyson called and he said that Yugi Muto's grandpa has been kidnapped and believes that the Society of Light is involved in this somehow! Tyson told me to take you somewhere safe!" Before Hilary could say anything, Sakura grabs Hilary's hand and drags her away from the store and outside.

Soon after, Kagome came out of the changing room with an outfit and Ayeka's voice calls out, "Miss Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kagome turns to see Ayeka walking towards her and Kagome asks, perplexed, "Princess Ayeka, what are you talking about?"

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "Well, we saw you leaving the store with Ms. Keiko about a few moments ago!"

Kagome gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, seriously, _"The Society of Light!"_ Kagome tells Ayeka, seriously, "Princess Ayeka, I can tell you for sure that wasn't me but someone who knows a transformation jutsu from the Society of Light!"

Ayeka exclaims, in shock, "That despicable Society of Light!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "If my hunch is right, they're planning on using poor Keiko to lure Yusuke or Kari to dueling one of their members!"

Ryuko's voice calls out, "Girls!"

Kagome and Ayeka turned to see Sakura and Ryuko running towards them and Ryuko says, worriedly, "The Society of Light got Hilary!"

Kagome says, worriedly, "What! Her too!"

Sakura says, in a serious tone, "Ryuko told me that she saw someone looking like me talking Hilary away from the store!"

**Flashback; With 'Kagome' and Keiko…**

'Kagome' and Keiko ran down the streets of Tokyo and Keiko asks, curiously, "Hey, Kagome, where are we going!?"

'Kagome' doesn't answer the brunette as a white limo appears in front of them, which the two girls stop. The door opens to reveal Chazz Princeton coming out and Keiko asks, nastily, "What do you want!?"

Chazz tells Keiko, in a cold tone, "What do it look like, dork? You're coming with us!"

Just then, 'Kagome' became Tenten, wearing her SOL uniform, in booms of smoke. Keiko gasps and turns to ran but with a karate chop by Tenten, she was knocked out. Then, her body was carried by Tenten and taken to the limo.

**Flashback; With 'Sakura' and Hilary**

'Sakura' and Hilary were running at the opposite side of town and the two girls ran down an alley.

Hilary asks 'Sakura', curiously, "Hey, Sakura, where are we going?" Just then, a group of SOL female members had come out of the shadows and 'Sakura' became Alexis Rhodes, in her SOL female uniform and Alexis says, in a cold tone, "Hilary, you're coming with us!"

Before Hilary could run, a bunch off SOL girls came and grab her by the arms. Hilary yells out, annoyed, "Let me go! Let me go! Let me…" Hilary had blacked out when she felt a painful hit by her neck.

**End Flashback**

Returning to the present and back on Academy Island, we find Yusuke Urameshi sitting on top of the school and thinking in his mind, seriously, _"Those Society Goons made a fucking mistake by taking Keiko and Kari and I knew where the Society Of Light members were staying and crush every single one of them until they tell him where Keiko was! However, Tyson was also pretty pissed off when they found out that Hilary was taken by those Society Dorks!_ _On the meanwhile, we also found that Syrus and Hassleberry were taken by two goons sent by Sartorius's sister, Serena, even through we didn't know it at the time. Jaden, Tyson, Aster and Grandpa quickly met Frost and figured out that they were taken. Jaden and Tyson immediately went to the hotel where the Society Goons were staying in order to find out where they were, but they find out that those rotten tools weren't talking even if they were 'former' friends of ours…"_

**Flashback; The hotel where the Society of Light were staying**

At the hotel in Domino City where the Society of Light was staying, we find Jaden and Tyson trying to push through groups of male and female SOL members, trying to find information on where Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, and Hilary were being held, and while the group of SOL members were holding them back, Alexis, Ino, Tenten, Max, and Ray just stood there and watch them with cold serious looks in their eyes.

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Where are they?! Spill it!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Sorry, Jaden, if you aren't one of us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, with a concerned tone in his voice, "Ray, please! You've got to fight! These are good friends of ours that are in danger!"

Ray tells Tyson, with a cold plain tone, "Didn't you hear what Alexis told you, Tyson? If you are not one of us, then you are against us."

Tyson calls out, in disbelief, "How can you say that, Ray?"

Ino tells Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Didn't you hear Max, dork, she is telling you to get lost!"

Tenten states, with a cold sly tone, "Or have you agreed to give in to destiny and become one of us?"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, right!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a begging tone, "But they're in trouble! Our best friends vanished into thin air! Max! Ray! Ino! Tenten! Alexis! Doesn't this bother any of you?"

Max says, with a cold plain tone, "What happens to your nonbeliever friends doesn't concern us."

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Do you know what you are saying, Max?!"

Jaden says, with a serious tone, "Well, guess what?! We aren't leaving until we know where they are!" Just then a limo comes up to the hotel and Chazz comes out of the car.

Tyson states, annoyed, "Now what?"

Chazz tells Jaden and Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Okay, dorks, if you are looking for your friends, you are looking in the wrong place. If you want to know where they are, answer me this: Have you heard of Kaibaland?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Yeah, who hasn't heard of it?"

Chazz tells Jaden and Tyson, with a cold nasty tone, "Well, simply, dweebs, be there tomorrow and that's where you find your friends. Now, get lost!"

Tyson asks, seriously, "Wait! Are you they okay?!" Soon after, Jaden and Tyson were pushed to the side.

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "By the way, Jaden, if your dorky half demon friend, Yusuke, even make a scratch on one member of the Society of Light or Master Sartorius, he will never see his girlfriend, ever again. Is that clear?"

Jaden quickly gets back in front of them and he yells out, in a serious and demanding tone that's not like him at all, "Well, I'm not leaving until I have insurance that they are all right!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Oh, yes, you are, Jaden!" Just then Jaden is punched right in the left cheek and thrown to the ground by Kiyone, who has two male SOL members with her, giving his a nasty bruise.

Tyson calls out, shocked, "Jaden!" Just then Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko and Naruto appear in front of all of them and all of them have very pissed off looks on their faces.

Hikari yells out, angered, "All right, assholes, you've really pissed me off this time!"

Yusuke yells out, angered, powering up his shotgun, "Now brace yourselves for the biggest ass-kicking of the century!"

Jaden jumps to his feet and holds Yusuke back, telling him, "Yusuke, don't attack them! If you do, then there's a chance that Keiko may be turned into one of them, bro!" Jaden's expression was darkened and with a hint of anger and rage even a bit of bloodlust as well, a look never seen in him before and a demonic voice, sounding much like his own, booms in his mind, _**"Enjoy mercy while you geeks have it and when we get our friends back, then you'll know what extreme pain is!"**_

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Returning back to the present time period on Academy Island, Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"My friends have become cold and heartless monsters by this freak?! And more of my friends and Keiko getting kidnapped and used as bait?! Personally, I was already pissed off with them and they just made me more pissed by kidnapping poor Keiko, Hassleberry, Syrus, Hilary. However, Jaden started to scare even me more and more. They are getting pushed to their emotional and mental limits and they might sooner or later crack big time! And personally, I wouldn't want to be in Sartorius's fucking shoes when I or Jaden gets majorily pissed off! Plus, along the way, we picked up Atticus, who tried to visit his sister, but he got his butt kicked out like Jay and Tyson did, through. Soon after, we met two guys named Blaze and T-Bone, with a rapper accent that makes Tyson remind him of his grandfather, and soon learned that those big guys were working for the people that took Sy and Hassleberry…"_

**Flashback; During the Domino School Field; the Slifer Red Encampment'**

Inside of the Slifer's encampment near the river when Yugi and Atem dueling against Marik's mind-slave Strings and Slifer the Sky Dragon, we find Kagome putting her dueling deck inside of her duel disk that's attached to her left arm, activating it, while another male duelist with flaming red hair, wearing yellow tinted sunglasses, and wearing a black and red jacket, black pants, and white sneakers, does the same with another duel disk attached to her left arm. Waiting by the left side of this young man was another young man with dark brown hair under a black baseball cap, wearing a brownish-orange jacket over a white shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers. The flaming haired young man is known as Blaze and brown haired young man is known as T-Bone. On the meanwhile, Inuyasha, Hiei, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Jordan, Jade, Bastion, Atticus, who joined them after getting kicked around by Society of Light members while trying to visit his sister, Jaden, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Neji, Lee, Yusuke, Hikari, Solomon, watched with the Slifer Red students on the sidelines.

Blaze asks Kagome, "By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

Kagome tells Blaze, "Oh. My name is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi."

Blaze and T-Bone gasp in shock and T-Bone exclaims, "Wait! The Kagome Higurashi?! That Ra Yellow student, who's referred as the 'Sick Girl' and that's always with Jaden Yuki, Yusuke Urameshi, his sister, Hikari Urameshi and that half demon?!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Yep! That's her! And I'm the one and only Jaden Yuki!"

Blaze and T-Bone gasp in shock and Blaze says, with a wide grin, "Well, this is our lucky day, T-Bone!"

T-Bone nods his head and says, "Yeah, dog! We will get some mad points with the boss if we bring them in!"

Inuyasha asks, seriously, "What do you mean?! Why do you want Kagome?!"

Lee asks, seriously, "Who do you work for?!"

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Spill it!"

T-Bone asks them, "Have you heard of Sartorius?"

The group of heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tyson exclaims, seriously, "You work for that asshole?!"

Blaze says, with a sly grin, "Actually, his sister, Serena."

Our heroes' and heroines' eyes grow wide and Kagome asks, perplexed, "Wait! Sartorius has a sister?"

T-Bone tells Kagome, "True dat, girl! Serena's the reason that we're as powerful as we are now! She is one rocking priestess!"

Kagome exclaims, seriously, "I should have known! That huge spirit barrier that was created around this city and those Duel Monster spirits that we saw in the sky that were summoned could only have been called by a priestess like I am!"

Sakura asks Kagome, curiously, "Are you sure, Kagome?!"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "She is right. That can only be the only way, Sakura."

Jaden asks, in a serious tone, "Did you kidnap my friends?! Where are they?!"

Blaze tells Jaden, "Maybe, little boy. However, if you want to get that info, your little 'girlfriend' over there has to beat me in a duel and you've got to beat my pal, T-Bone. If win at least one of our matches, you will get the information. However, if little miss priestess there loses to me, she must willing leave all of you, head over to where the Society of Light is staying, and willing meet Sartorius to be 'inducted' into his Society of Light. And the same thing goes if you lose to T-Bone, Jaden. You must willingly surrender yourself to Sartorius and join his Society of Light. And if both of you lose…well, you can guess. But hey, all you need to do is win, once, so, what the matter with losing one of you?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, "No way, Kagome! If you lose, you have to hand over to Sartorius and become another of his brainwashed puppets!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, "I don't have a choice, Inuyasha! If we don't duel these goons, we may never see Keiko, Hilary, Syrus and Hassleberry again!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, worriedly, "It's too risky, Kagome!"

Sakura tells Kagome, seriously, "That's right, Kagome! We can risk losing you!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha and Sakura, "I'm sorry, Sakura! Inuyasha! But I can't and won't leave any friends behind! Plus, I've been meaning to try out my new deck!" Kagome tells Blaze, with her 'game face', "All right, pal, get your game on!"

Blaze tells Kagome, "Bold words!" Blaze and Kagome draw cards from their decks until they have five cards in their hands.

Blaze and Kagome yell out in unison, "Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 4000

Kagome: 4000

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Kagome!"_

Kagome draws one card from her deck and calls out, seriously, "Ladies first, Blaze!" Kagome draws puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "I summon one monster face-down!" A hologram of a face-down monster appears on the field and Kagome says, putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I throw two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Blaze draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "Not bad, little girl! Now, watch how the big boys do it!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a serious tone, "Now, I play my Trap Booster! I discard one card from my hand and I can play one trap card from my hand!" Blaze discards one card from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Backfire spell card!" Soon enough, the Backfire Continuous trap card appears on the field and Blaze says, seriously, "Thanks to this trap, every time that a Fire monster is destroyed on the field and sent to the graveyard, you lose five hundred life-points." Blaze then removes Darkfire Soldier #1 (A: 1700/D: 1150) from his graveyard, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, seriously, "Now, I remove my Darkfire Soldier number one from the grave in order to summon Inferno in attack mode!" Soon after, Inferno (A: 1100/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kagome gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Oh no! I know what this monster does, since Keiko has played it in many of our duels!"_

Blaze yells out, seriously, "Now, attack her face-down monster!" Inferno launches a blazing attack right at Kagome's face-down monster, which is revealed to be a Card Trooper (A: 400/D: 400) in defense mode, and Inferno's attack destroyed it, but Kagome doesn't receive any damage from the battle. Blaze calls out, with a sly smile, "Sorry, little lady, but if you think that you are safe, think again! Thanks to Inferno's special ability, when he destroys a monster in battle, you lose fifteen hundred life-points!"

Just then Kagome screams out in shock as flames surround her and her life-points drop by 1500.

Inuyasha yells out, worriedly, "Kagome!"

Tyson yells out, stunned, "Oh, man! She got hit hard!"

Kai says, with a serious tone, "No joke, Tyson! Inferno isn't strong on attack points, but it has a powerful special ability that can devastate you if you are not careful!"

Tyson says, with a serious tone, "I should know! You and Hilary uses those cards in those fire decks of you two to take me out a few times!"

Kagome says, with a serious tone, "Not bad, but my Card Trooper has an ability, too! Now, I get one more card from my deck when it is destroyed!" Kagome draws one card from her deck and puts it into her hand.

Blaze tells Kagome, with a sly smile while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Well, sweat-heart, I think that I'm done for now."

Current Score:

Blaze: 4000

Kagome: 2500

Kagome pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, seriously, "Before I draw, I play my trap card! Solemn Wishes!" Kagome's face-down card is revealed to be the Solemn Wishes Continuous trap card and she says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this handy card, I get five hundred life-points when I draw! Like right now! Kagome then draws one card from her deck, her life-points increase by 500, and says, seriously, "My move!"

Hikari tells Kagome, with a serious tone, "Be careful, Kagome! Remember, he has Backfire on the field and every time that a monster is sent from the field and to the grave, there goes a good portion of your life-points! You've seen Keiko played this in many of her duels!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, drolly, _"No joke! And if I mess up, I have to become one of Sartorius's mind-wrapped tools like my friends…No! I have to stay strong and keep dueling! They are counting on me to free and I won't let them down!"_ Kagome puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck while Solemn Wishes increase my life-points!" Kagome draws two cards from his deck and her life-points increase by 500 more life-points. Kagome then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a serious and determined tone, "Next, I play my Living Arrow! This card destroys one spell or trap card on your side of the field and you lose five hundred points as good measure!" Just then a huge arrow goes right through Blaze's Backfire trap card and Blaze yelps out in surprise as it is destroyed and he loses 500 life-points.

Kenny yells out, excitedly, "Excellent work, Kagome!"

Dizzi says,_"Nice move!"_

Kagome then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Advanced Ritual Art spell card! I choose a Ritual Monster in my hand to summon to the field and then I sacrifice Normal monsters from my deck that equal to the level of the Ritual monster that I want to summon!" Kagome goes through her deck, discards one Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (A: 2200/D: 1700) from her deck to the graveyard, she puts her deck back in her duel disk, she puts one card from her hand on her duel disk, and yells out, seriously, "Now, I sacrifice my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon to summon Cyber Angel Idaten in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Angel Idaten (A: 1600/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kagome's non-brainwashed friends gasps in shock and Jordan exclaims, stunned, "No way! Kagome has one of Alexis's monsters!"

Kagome then says, seriously, "And when she is summoned, I get one spell card back from the graveyard!" Kagome takes one card from her graveyard, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "And I choose my Living Arrow! So, I play and say goodbye to that face-down card!"

Blaze yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Soon after, his face-down card is destroyed and he loses five hundred more life-points.

Kagome then calls out, "Now, Idaten, give this guy a reason why it isn't to make a girl mad! Attack!" Idaten rushes in, punches Inferno, and destroys it, causing Blaze to lose 500 more life-points. Kagome puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, with a sly smile, "I'll end with this little number!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 2500

Kagome: 3500

Yusuke yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kagome!"

Naruto says, with a sly smile, "That's showing that jerk who's boss!"

Dizzi tells Kagome, _"Nice move, girlfriend!"_

Blaze draws one card from his deck and says, "Celebrate while you can because it won't last!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly smile, "Now, I play my Card of Demise spell card! Now, I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand. However, this duel won't be lasting much longer!"

Kagome says, with a serious tone, "Prove it!"

Blaze draws four more cards into his hand and says, with a sly smile, "That's cool by me!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "First, I play my Heavy Storm card! This card destroys all spell and trap card on your side of the field!"

Just then a huge storm blows on the field and Kagome calls out, pressing a button on her disc, "I activate my Rush Reckless quick-play spell card to increase Idaten's attack points by seven hundred points!" Cyber Angel Idaten's stats rise from 1600/2000 to 2300/2000.

However, Blaze's storm was destroying Kagome's Solemn Wishes Continuous trap and her two face-down cards, Magic Cylinder and Doble Passé trap cards, and he says, with a sly smile putting one more card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Monster Reborn! Now, I use this to revive a monster that you sent to the graveyard! Your Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!" A beam comes from Kagome's graveyard and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (A: 2200/D: 1700) comes to Blaze's side of the field in attack mode. Soon after, Blaze puts another card on his duel disk and yells out, "Then I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kai exclaims, shocked, "Oh shit! Not that!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I've seen you and Hilary play that dragon many times, Kai! And I know what it does!"

Blaze's Field Spell slot opens, Blaze puts one card in slot, and yells out, "Next, I play my Molten Destruction Field Spell!" Soon after, the field transforms into a huge molten field filled with molten rock and lava with a volcano in the background. Blaze then says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this hot card, my Fire monsters gain five hundred attack points, but they lose four hundred defense points. Oh, well." Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's stats change from 2200/1700 to 2700/1300 and Solar Flare Dragon's stats to 1500/1000 to 2000/600!

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Kagome!"

Blaze yells out, seriously, "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, destroy her Cyber Angel!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon launches a breath of flame into Cyber Angel Idaten. Twin-Headed Fire Dragon's attack slam into Cyber Angel Idaten, destroying her, and costing Kagome 200 life-points. Blaze then shouts out, with a sly grin, "Now, Solar Flare Dragon, attack her directly!" Solar Flare Dragon launches a sphere of flames right into Kagome and she yells out as she loses 2000 more life-points. Blaze then says, with a sly grin, "I end my turn and my dragon burns off another five hundred points!" Solar Flare Dragon launches another sphere of flame into Kagome and she yelps as she loses 500 more life-points.

Current Score:

Blaze: 2500

Kagome: 800

Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "Kagome!"

Blaze says, with a serious tone and sly smile, "With only one card left, you have to make this turn count!"

Kagome looks at her hand, sees that she has only a Cosmo Queen (A: 2900/D: 2400) in her hand, and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I hate to admit it, but the jerk is right! If I don't do something right now, I'm finished and I'll become just like Alexis and the others! And they are counting on me to save them! I can't let our friends down! But . . . can I draw the right card?"_

Jaden tells Kagome, encouragingly, "Kagome, don't give up! A duel isn't over until the last card is played!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Jaden's right! This duel is still on!"_ Kagome draws one card from her deck with her heart and soul set in this duel and calls out, with determination in her voice "My move!" When Kagome looks at the card she just drew, she gives a wide grin on her lips, and she says, with a smile, "Hey, Blaze, you played a good game, but it's over."

Blaze calls out, shocked, "Say what?!"

Kagome puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin, "Now, I play this spell card! Soul Exchange! With this card, I sacrifice your two monsters to summon one of my own!"

Blaze yells out, stunned, "No!" Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and Solar Flare Dragon vanish from the field as they are sacrificed.

Kagome puts the last card in her hand on her duel disk and yells out, "Now, come on, Cosmo Queen!" Soon after, Cosmo Queen (A: 2900/D: 2450) comes to the field in attack mode.

Blaze shouts out, shocked, "No way! She drew the card that she needed!"

Yusuke yells out, with a smile, "You know it, wiseass!"

Hikari calls out, with a sly smile, "Time to put this guy away, Kagome!"

Kagome points to Blaze and shouts out, "You heard Kari, my queen! Give him a cosmic sized royal butt kicking! Cosmic Nova!" Cosmo Queen sends a sphere of energy right into Blaze and he yells out as he loses 2900 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0

Kagome: 800

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away from the field and it returns to normal.

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kagome!"

Jaden calls out, excitedly, "You did it!"

Ryoko tells Kagome, with a sly smile, "Great job, girlfriend!"

Kagome tells her friends, "Thanks a lot, everyone!"

Inuyasha goes over to Kagome and tells her, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you are safe."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "I'm sorry that I worried you."

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in his usual tone, with a hint of red on his cheeks, "Keh! Would you stop getting emotional already!?"

Kagome replies, with a loving tone, "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome then kisses him on the cheek as Jaden goes up to duel T-Bone.

Blaze tells T-Bone, as he prepares for his duel, "T-Bone, you can't screw up! This is our last chance!"

T-Bone nods his head and he asks Jaden, "Ready to get down and duel, home boy?"

Jaden replies, a bit nervously, "Whatever you say, T-Bone." Soon enough, the two of them attach duel disks to their left wrists, put their dueling decks inside, and prepared to duel, not knowing that a strange mirror appeared above them…

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

As Yusuke sits on the roof of the school, he thinks, as he continues to remember what happened, _"Soon after, a weirdo mirror appears, turns Blaze into a card, and T-Bone and Jaden go at with all they got, but in the end, Jaden manages to pull off another victory. Soon after, the boss of these two goons, Sartorius's sister, Serena, appears before and 'inviting' us into Kaibaland's virtual world where we found Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, and Hilary hooked up to the virtual pods. So, we had to enter in after them! While Washu, Kenny, Hiei, Inuyasha and Bastion waited outside with Grandpa, the rest of us went into the virtual world to save our friends! But we were separated inside of that damn cyberspace with Jaden, Aster, and Kagome having to deal with Serena while Kai, Kari, Tyson, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto and I along with the rest of us have to deal Serena's Goon Squad, who she has given one last chance…!!"_

**Flashback; Within the Virtual World**

Inside of the Virtual World, we find Kai, with his usual blue triangles marks on his face, Tyson, Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi, Yusuke, Hikari, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Neji and Sakura are facing Frost, Thunder, Blaze, and T-Bone, with duel disks that have dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists, standing in front of the group while Keiko and Hilary are being held on black crosses with electrical bands holding them in place.

Yusuke yells out, stunned, "Keiko!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Yusuke, please help!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here!!"

Ryoko yells out, angrily, "Let them down right now or you'll be sorry!"

Frost tells Ryoko, with a sly smile, "Cool down, little lady."

Thunder tells them, with a sly smile, "Yeah. If you make a wrong move, those two might get a role jolt to their minds and who knows what will happen to them?"

Hikari states, with a nasty sneer, "Want to guess what will happen if I beat the four of you to a pulp if anything happens to them?!"

Blaze says, with a plain tone, "Easy, lady. We don't have a choice. Serena gave all of us one final chance and if we mess up, we're not going to be around for you to pound on."

Thunder tells Blaze, angrily, "Hey, do you have give that away?!"

Frost tells Thunder, with a sly smile, "Chill, bro. We are not going to lose."

T-Bone tells them, with a plain tone, "We don't want to do this, but we have no choice."

Sakura states, with a serious and demanding tone, "Who do you want this time?! And where are Jaden, Kagome and Aster?!"

T-Bone says, seriously, "The boss has something special plan for them."

Thunder says, with a sly smile, "And now, unless you want your two friends to really get zapped, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Tenchi Masaki, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, that little blond haired brat, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha better come forward to duel us now."

Naruto yells out, seriously, "Hey! We don't have duel disks!" Just then duel disks with their dueling decks inside appear on the left wrists of Yusuke, Hikari, Tenchi, Kai, Tyson, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Blaze says, with a serious tone, "Those will have your dueling decks inside with nothing different unless you make it."

Naruto calls out, with a smile, "That's what I call service!"

Frost steps forward and says, with a sly smile, "So, who wants to take me on first?!"

Tyson comes forward and says, with a serious tone, "Allow me!"

Kai tells Tyson, seriously, "Careful, Tyson. We don't know what he is capable of."

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "This asshole won't beat me, Kai."

Frost says, with a sly smile and tone, "Ooh, someone is hot today. Time for me to cool you off, little man."

Tyson yells out, annoyed, "Little man? Okay, that's it, pal! You are going to get it!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Tyson and Frost yell out in unison as their duel gets started and Tyson calls out, seriously, "Now Get Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Frost: 4000

Tyson: 4000

Tyson draws one card from his deck and calls out, annoyed, "I'll start this duel off!" Tyson puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "First off, I summon The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave to the field in defense mode!" Soon after, The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave (A: 1300/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Tyson then puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Finally, I put these two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

Frost yells out, with a sly smile, "Another lizard deck?! Ha! This duel will be easier than I thought! I've already dueled your friend, The Sarge, and I've already beat his lizard deck!"

Our heroes and heroines, except for Sasuke and Kai, gasp out in shock and Tyson states, stunned, "What?!"

Frost says, with a sly smile, "Allow me to show you!" Frost draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "First, I will play a spell card! Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Frost draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Next, I play my Pot of Greed! This gives me two new cards!" Frost draws two cards from his deck and says, when he sees them, "Nice." Frost puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Then I play my Cost Down card! This card allows me to lower the level of the monsters in my hand by two stars as long as I send one of my cards to the cooler!" Frost sends his Ice Knight (A: 1300/D: 1200) to the graveyard, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Ready to get to chills! I summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Soon after, Mobius the Frost Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Frost says, with a sly smile, "However, since I didn't sacrifice a monster, my main Mobius can't use his special ability, but don't think you are safe, yet! Next, I remove one Fire monster and two Water monsters from my graveyard!" Soon after, one UFO Turtle (A: 1400/D: 1200), his Ice Knight (A: 1300/D: 1200), and one Maiden of the Aqua (A: 800/D: 2000) come out of Frost's graveyard, he puts them in his pocket, out of play, and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Meet my new friend! Frost and Flame Dragon!" Soon after, Frost and Flame Dragon (A: 2300/D: 2000) come to the field in attack mode. Frost then discards one card in his hand to the graveyard and yells out, "Next, I play his effect! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, you little pal is put on ice!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then Frost and Flame Dragon freezes and then vaporizes The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave with a mixture of ice and flame attacks.

Hilary calls out, stunned, "Tyson, no!"

Frost then calls out, "Now, Mobius, Ice Lance!" Mobius creates a lance full of ice that slams into Tyson and she yells out as he loses 2400 life-points.

Tyson pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, seriously, "Reveal trap! Damage Condenser!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to you, I can play this! This card allows me to summon any monster from my deck equal or less to the damage that you just gave me! So, in short, the more pain you deal, the more hurt you'll feel!" Tyson goes through her deck, takes one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, puts the card on her duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon my friend, Armed Dragon level five!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1700) comes to the field in attack mode.

Naruto calls out, excitedly, "Way to go, Tyson!"

Frost puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly smile, "Don't be celebrating for your friend, yet, little man! Now, I play this! Mobius Kingdom!" Just then a huge ice castle similar to the Tai Mahal in India and with a lot of ice huts comes to the field and freezes much of the field. Frost then says, with a sly grin, "I can only play this card when my man Mobius is on the field, but that's okay. Now, this card's like my Mobius Castle spell card, but it's better, bro! Not only that, all of my opponent's Beast, Beast-Warrior, Plant, and Dinosaur-Type monster lose five hundred attack and defense points, but Dragon's too!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Frost shouts out, with a laugh, "Like dinosaurs, dragons don't like the cold. Look at your little friend."

Tyson says, lowly, "No!" Armed Dragon LV5 gives a loud cry as its stats go down from 2400/1700 to 1900/1200!

Frost puts the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "That's all from me, but the Ice Age has truly begun."

Current Score:

Tyson: 1600

Frost: 4000

Tyson draws one card from his deck, looks at it, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Luster Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1600)-(A: 1400/D: 1100) comes to the field in defense mode.

Frost tells Tyson, with a sly smile while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not this time, little man! What you didn't know is that my man, Mobius is so dope, he has his own trap card! Mobius Fort!" Frost's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card which had a picture of an ice fort with Mobius the Frost Monarch standing on top of the fort and Frost says, with a sly smile, "Now, this card is really going to send chills down your spine! As long as Mobius Castle remains on the field, this card stays activate and it forces all of my opponent's Beast, Beast-Warriors, Plant, Dinosaur and Dragons to stay in attack mode!"

Tyson calls out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, Luster Dragon goes into attack mode and Tyson's two dragon monsters feet get frozen.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "This is bad!"

Sakura tells Naruto, a bit annoyed, "What was your first clue, Naruto?!"

Tyson puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I place one card face-down and call it a turn!"

Frost draws one card from his deck and yells out, seriously, "Now, I…!"

Tyson pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Not so fast, dude! Drop Off!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be the Drop Off trap card and Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Now, you have to drop your card and you can't your Dragon's ability now."

Frost says, with a sly smile while putting the card that he drew into the graveyard, "Not bad. But it won't save you from them! Frost Dragon, do your stuff!" Frost and Flame Dragon fires cold and heat energy at Luster Dragon, destroying it and costing Tyson 900 life-points. Frost then shouts out, "Now, it is extinction time! Mobius, Ice Lance!" Mobius launches a lance made of ice at Armed Dragon LV5, destroying it, and costing Tyson another 500 life-points. Frost says, with a sly smile, "I end my turn, but on my next turn, it is extinction time!"

Current Score:

Tyson: 0200

Frost: 4000

Sakura says, worriedly, "This is not good. Tyson is down to his last two hundred life-points while this jerk still has every single point!"

Hinata says, with a worried tone, "But if he loses, we will never get Keiko and Hilary back!"

Tenchi shouts out, seriously, "I know that Tyson will pull through! He never let us down before!"

Tyson hears his childhood friend's words and thinks, seriously, _"Yeah! I never gave up in any of those beybattles with my friends during the Asian, American, European, and World Champion tournaments, plus, I never gave up when those rotten scientists wanted to capture Dragoon and as well as my friend's bit-beast, when the Saint Shields came and tried to steal our bits-beasts nor when that rotten jerk, Boris, what to make Beyblading into a pro-sport. I gave it all! I've never let anyone down before and I'm not going to now!"_ Just then, the spirit of Dragoon appeared beside Tyson and tells him, mentality, _**"Tyson, you know what to do!"**_ Tyson puts his hand on his deck and calls out, while drawing one card from his deck, "You know what, pal?! This duel isn't over, yet! It has just started!" Tyson looks at the card, gives a sly smile, he puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "Now, I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Baby Dragon (A: 1200/D: 700)-(A: 700/D: 200) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frost yells out, with a laugh, "A little baby?! Is that the best you can do?! And look, the poor dear can't stand the cold?!"

Baby Dragon gives a weak growl and Tyson tells his spirit partner, telepathically, _**"Don't worry, pal! It's going to get hotter than this cold freak thinks!"**_ Tyson's Field Spell slot opens, he puts a card in the slot, and calls out, "Well, he is going to get a boost with my Mountain Field Spell!" Soon after, the scene changes with a mountain like world with a mountain in the background. Tyson then says, with a sly tone, "With this spell on the field, my dragons get a three hundred point power boost!" Baby Dragon gives a weak cry as it stats rise from 700/200 to 1000/500!

Frost says, with a sly smile, "That little pup isn't going to do a thing!"

Tyson says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "He might not, but this will! I end my turn and activate my trap! Dragon Explosion!" Tyson's face-down card is revealed to be trap card with a picture of Armed Dragon LV3, getting filled with hydrogen gas. Tyson then says, with a sly smile, "When I play this with Mountain, all cards on the field are destroyed!"

Frost yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!" Just then molten lava destroys Tyson's monster and his field spell while Frost loses both of his monsters, his Mobius Castle, and his Mobius Glacier trap card.

A card comes out of Tyson's deck and she says, with a sly smile, "But it gets worse, pal! Thanks to Dragon Explosion, I can summon one level four or below dragon from my deck with four stars or less, so, I play my Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (A: 800/D: 500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Tyson!"

Frost draws one card from his deck, gives a groan of disappointment, and he says, plainly, "Pass."

Tyson draws one card from his deck and he says, tauntingly, "Ah, what's wrong? Didn't get what you wanted?"

Frost says, with a sneer, "Big talk for someone like you. You might get me this turn, but you can't end this duel in one turn!"

Tyson puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Want to bet? I play my Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Tyson draws two cards from his deck, puts one card on the disc, and yells out, "Now, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Chick to summon forth my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick disappears and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Tyson puts another card onto the disc and calls out, "But, why stop there when I can summon forth Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars as it disappears and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Frost says, with a sneer, "What's the point of summoning another monster with the exactly same points as the last one!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Simple, dude! Now, my dragon gains three hundred points for the number of dragons in my graveyard!"

Frost yells out, shocked, "You're kiddin'!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon roars as its stats climbed from 2400/2000 to 4200/2000.

Frost says, nervously, "That's a lot of points, yo."

Sakura yells out, awesome, "Way to go, Tyson! Take him down!"

Tyson calls out, "You heard Sakura, Red-Eyes! Blast him away with Inferno Darkfire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon fires a dark ball of energy right Frost and he screams out as he is hit causing him to lose 4200 life-points, in one shot, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tyson: 200

Frost: 0

As the holograms fade away, Hilary yells out, excitedly, "Great work, Tyson! You did it!"

Tyson tells Hilary, with a smile and a blush, "As if there was any doubt."

Thunder steps forward and says, "You might have de-frosted that dope, but you won't short-circuit me!"

Naruto comes forward and yells out, seriously, "Yeah, you want to bet, pal!"

Thunder says, with a sly sneer, "You think that you are so smart, brat! Well, you won't be so confident when I'm done with you!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-points counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Naruto and Thunder yell out in unison as their duel begins and Naruto calls out, seriously, "Game Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Thunder: 4000

Naruto: 4000

Thunder draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "I'll start this duel off with this! My Thunder Knight!" Soon after, Thunder Knight (1300/1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder then says, with a sly smile, "And get this, kid, when he hangs out with another Thunder-type monster, he gets a four hundred point jolt!" Thunder Knight's stats then rise from 1300/1200 to 1700/1200! Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slots and states, "I'm done for now, but this is the calm before the storm."

Naruto draws one card and says, seriously, "Whatever." Naruto puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, "Now, I summon Blazing Inpachi in attack mode!" Soon after, Blazing Inpachi (A: 1850/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto shouts out, seriously, "This is taking my friend, creep! Blazing Inpachi, torch his knight!" Blazing Inpachi launches a wave of flames right at Thunder Knight.

Thunder pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Sorry, kid, but it is time to find out why I'm called Thunder! I play my Lightning Talisman trap card!" Thunder's face-down is revealed to be his Lightning Talisman trap card and Thunder says, with a sly smile, "This card activates when my opponent's monster attacks and it negates the attack, but it gets worse. Now, you have to draw one card from your deck and you take four hundred life-points of damage per card in your hand!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Say what?!" Naruto draws one card from his deck, Blazing Inpachi's attack is negated, and Naruto screams out as he is shocked as he loses 2400 life-points.

Hinata calls out, horrified, "Naruto!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Naruto, what are you doing out there?!"

Neji yells at Naruto, seriously, "Stop playing about, loser!"

Naruto replies, seriously, "What do you think that I'm trying to do?! Let him win!" Naruto puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and says, with a growl, "I place three cards face-down and call it a turn."

Current Score:

Thunder: 4000

Naruto: 1600

Thunder draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and says, "Now, I sacrifice my Thunder Knight to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch in attack mode!" Thunder Knight vanishes and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder then says, with a sly smile, "And when my main man comes to the field, one of your monster's gets zapped! Thunder Crush!" Just then large lightning bolts slam into Naruto's monster and destroy it. Thunder then exclaims, seriously, "Now, it is time to feel the power of Thunder! Attack!" Zaborg launches a lightning attack right at Naruto directly.

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Not so fast, pal! I play my trap! Magic Cylinder!" Naruto's trap card is revealed to be Magic Cylinder and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "Nice try, jerk! But this card sends your attack right back at you, so, let's see how you like it!"

Thunder calls out, stunned, "Say what?!" Just then two magical cylinders appear the field, the attack goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, slamming into Thunder causing him to yelp as he loses 2400 life-points.

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "It looks like the odds are even now!"

Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slot and says, with a sneer, "You got lucky, kid! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Thunder: 1600

Naruto: 1600

Naruto draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I play my Spear Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Spear Dragon (A: 1900/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, "Next, I play my face-down! Rush Recklessly!" Naruto's face-down card proves to be the Rush Recklessly Quick-Spell card and Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Now, this card increases my dragon's power by seven hundred points this turn!" Spear Dragon's stats increase from 1900/0 to 2600/0!

Thunder shouts out, stunned, "No way!"

Naruto calls out, with a sly smile, "Time to show you why it isn't a good idea to mess with me! Spear Dragon, get rid his friend!" Spear Dragon fires a cyclone force attack from its mouth and destroys Zaborg, costing him 200 life-points. But then Spear Dragon switches to defense mode and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "However, my dragon has to switch to defense mode when it attacks, but it was enough to take overgrown lightning rod down." Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with this card face-down."

Current Score:

Thunder: 1400

Naruto: 1600

Thunder says, seriously while drawing one card from his deck, "You will pay for that, brat!" Thunder puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Now, I play my Polymerization! This card allows me to fuse two Thunder Dragons in my hand to form my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon!" Thunder discards two cards from his hand, two Thunder Dragons (A: 1600/D: 1500 X2) appears on the field, go into a fusion vortex, Thunder takes a fusion monster card from his fusion deck, puts it on his duel disk, and out of the fusion vortex, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (A: 2800/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Thunder pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Then I play my face-down! Meteor Rain!" Thunder's face-down card is revealed to be the Meteor Rain trap card and Thunder says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, the difference between my monster's attack power and your defending monster's defense points is taken out of your score!"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Sakura calls out, horrified, "Oh no! Since his dragon doesn't have any defense point, if this attack hits, Naruto's finished!"

Thunder calls out, seriously, "That's right, little lady! It's over for your friend! Thunder Dragon, finish it!" Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon launches its attack against Naruto's Spear Dragon and it explodes causing a large explosion as Spear Dragon is destroyed.

Sakura and Hinata yell out in shock, "Naruto!"

Thunder says, with a wide smile, "It's over!" But when the smoke and dust clear, Naruto is still in the duel with all of his remaining life-points. Thunder yells out, shocked, "But how?!"

Naruto points to a Hollowed Life Barrier trap card and he says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I played my Hollowed Life Barrier trap card! I discarded one card from my hand and all damage to me for this turn is zero!"

Thunder says, with a sneer, "You managed to survive this turn, but you can't win!"

Naruto draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "Oh, yeah?! We'll see about that, jerk! Believe it!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, seriously, "Now, I play my Card of Sanctity spell card! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they had six cards in their hands, Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Then I play my Soul Release spell card! This card allows me to remove up to five cards in our graveyard from play, but I choose to remove my Blazing Inpachi, my Spear Dragon, and the Tyrant Dragon that I put there with Hollowed Life Barrier!" The three named cards come out of Naruto's graveyard slot, he puts them in his pocket out of play, he then pushes a button on his duel disk, and calls out, "Then I play my Return from the Different Dimension trap card!" Naruto's final face-down card is revealed to be Return from the Different Dimension trap card and Naruto says, with a sly smile, "This card costs me half of my life-points, but that's okay because the monsters that I sacrifice come back to play!" Naruto then puts the cards in his pocket on his duel disk as his life-point are cut in half, then Blazing Inpachi (A: 1850/D: 0), Spear Dragon (A: 1900/D: 0), and Tyrant Dragon (A: 2900/D: 2500) come to the field in attack mode. Naruto then puts one more card on his duel disk and yells out, "Finally, I sacrifice all three of them to summon Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" Soon after, all three monsters vanish from the field in red chakra-like flames, the flames form together to take the shape of a fox, and with a large demonic roar, Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (A: 4500/D: 4500) comes to the field in attack mode while it and Naruto are covered in red chakra energy.

Thunder says, shocked, "That's not cool. Over four grand?"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "But it gets worse for you, pal, because since my life-points are less than yours, Kyubi's attack points increase by the difference!" Kyubi's stats rise from 4500/4500 to 5100/4500!

Thunder calls out, in disbelief, "No way!"

Naruto shouts, seriously, "Believe it, pal! Kyubi, end this duel!" Kyubi roars out with great power as it extends all of its nine-tails extend out, slashes Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon multiple times, and Thunder cries out as it explodes costing Thunder 2300 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Thunder: 0

Naruto: 800

When the final holograms fade away, Naruto tells Thunder, with a sly grin, "That's game, pal!"

Yusuke calls out, excitedly, "Awesome work, Naruto!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "You kicked his butt!"

Sakura shouts out, happily, "Way to go!"

Naruto rubs his nose and says, with a smile, "Ah, it was nothing."

Hinata thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"That was awesome, Naruto. You did great."_

Soon after, Blaze steps forward for his duel and he calls out, "All right, let's get this over with! Who's next?!"

Kai steps forward and yells out, seriously, "I am!"

Tyson yells out, seriously, "Go get him, Kai!"

Hikari calls out, strongly, "Send him packing!"

Kai says, with a sly grin, "No problem!" Blaze and Kai activate their duel disks, their life-points display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their deck.

"Game on!" the two duels cry out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Blaze: 4000

Kai: 4000

Kai draws one card from his deck and says, "I'll start!" Kai puts one card on his duel disk and says, "First, I summon UFO Turtle to the field in defense mode!" UFO Turtle (A: 1400/D: 1200) then comes to the field in defense mode. Kai says, with a serious tone, "That will do for now."

Blaze says, with a smile as he draws one card from his deck, "Will, my young friend?"

Kai says, with a sneer, "I'm not your friend, pal! Just make your move!"

Blaze says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "Fine! But you are going to wish that I didn't! First, I play my Fiend Sanctuary! This spell card gives me one Metal Fiend Token!" Just then a Metal Fiend Token (A: 0/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Blaze then puts one card on his duel disk and says, "Then I sacrifice it to summon my main man! Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" The Metal Fiend Token vanishes and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kai, Keiko, and Hilary say in unison, worriedly, "That's not good."

Blaze says, with a smile, "For the expression on your face, you know what this guy does! I pick one card from your hand at random and if it is a Monster Card, you lose one hundred life-points for every single star on that card!" Blaze then points to the card on the right and calls out, "And I choose the card on the far right!" Kai gasps as it is revealed to be his Infernal Flame Emperor (A: 2700/D: 1600), it bursts out in flames as it sent to the graveyard, and Blaze says, with a serious tone, "And since it had nine stars, you lose nine hundred life-points!" Kai grunts as he is covered in flames as his life-points drop by 900. Blaze then calls out, "Now, Firestorm Monarch, turn his turtle to ash!" Thestalos fires a burst of flames from his right hand and destroys Kai's UFO Turtle.

Kai goes through his deck and says, with a serious tone, "When my turtle is destroyed, pal, I get one Fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Kai takes out one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon my Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode!" To replace UFO Turtle, Ultimate Baseball Kid (A: 500/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Blaze winches in shock and Kai says, with a sly smile, "And I guess that you know when my kid is on the field, he gets one thousand attack for every other Fire monster on the field and since your overgrown firecracker qualifies, my kids gets a boost!" Soon after, Ultimate Baseball Kid's stats rise from 500/1000 to 1500/1000!

Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll put this face-down and call it a turn!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 4000

Kai: 3100

Kai draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one spell or trap card on the field, so say 'goodbye' to that face-down card!"

Blaze says, solemnly, "Ah, man!" Just then a huge wind destroys Blaze's face-down, a Backfire Continuous trap card.

Kai puts one more card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode while Ultimate Baseball Kid's stats rise from 1500/1000 to 2500/1000! Kai says, with a sly smile, "And since my little fire kid is stronger…BATTER UP!" Ultimate Baseball Kid creates a flaming sphere in his right hand, launches it into the air, and he slams his bat against it, sending it right at Thestalos, and it explodes on contact, costing Blaze 100 life-points while Baseball Kid's stats reduce down to 1500/1000. Kai then shouts out, with a serious tone, "Now, Solar Flare Dragon, time to really turn up the heat!" Solar Flare Dragon fires a breath of flames at Blaze and he yelps as he loses 1500 life-points. Kai puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with this and my dragon takes five hundred points away, but you knew that, right?" Solar Flare Dragon fires a sphere of flames right into him and Blaze groans as he loses 500 life-points.

Current Score:

Blaze: 1900

Kai: 3100

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Way to go, Kai! That's showing them that when you really play with fire, you'll get burned!"

Hilary exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome move!"

Blaze says, with a serious tone, "I think that we will see about that, girl!" Blaze draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "First, I play my Trap Booster spell card! This card allows me to play one trap card from my hand as long as I discard one card from my hand!" Blaze discards one card from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "Now, I play my Robbin Goblin trap card! As long as this card remains on the field, you have to discard one card from your hand every time I inflict damage to your life-points!" Blaze puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Then I play my Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my hand!" Blaze draws five more cards from his hand, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Then I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face-down, which I think is your own Backfire!"

Kai growls as his face-down, another Backfire Continuous trap card, is destroyed by a large whirlwind.

Blaze then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Next, I play my Lightning Vortex spell card! I discard one card from my hand in order to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

Kai calls out, stunned, "Oh no!" Blaze discards one card from his hand and then a huge lightning storm then destroys Kai's two monsters on the field.

Blaze then puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn to bring back my main man: Thestalos!" Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) then appears back on the field in attack mode. Blaze then puts the final card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, a hologram of a Continuous spell card with Thestalos and says, seriously, "Finally, I'll give my Firestorm Monarch with my Monarch's Fire Star spell card! This card, as long as Thestalos, remains on the field, deals you five hundred points of damage if he damages your life-points!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's not good…for Kai anyway!"

Blaze then calls out, seriously, "That's right! Now, Thestalos, show him the real fire!" Thestalos fires a beam of flames right at Kai and he yells out in shock as he loses 2400 life-points.

Tyson calls out, stunned, "Kai!"

Blaze then says, "Now, my spell drains five hundred more of your points anyway!" Just then Kai groans as he loses 500 more life-points and Blaze then says, "And thanks to my trap, since I damaged you twice, you lose two cards from your hand!" Kai then discards the only two cards in his hand to the graveyard!"

Current Score:

Blaze: 1900

Kai: 0200

Tyson says, worriedly, "Oh, man! That's not good! Kai's down to two hundred points and he has no cards in his hand! If he doesn't pull a miracle now, he's a goner!"

Blaze tells Kai, with a sly smile, "Your friend is right, Mr. Hiwatari! This duel is over! You are about to get burned, big time!"

Kai tells Blaze, as he prepares to draw, "No way, pal! I'll never give up to the very end! You don't know what it damn well means to have friends that you can count on and who also count on you!" Just then, the spirit of Dranzer appeared by Kai's shoulder and tells Kai, mentality, _**"I know you can win, Master Kai!"**_ Kai nods his head as he draws one card from his deck. Kai then puts the card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly smile, "All right, pal, it's over! I play my Snatch Steal spell card! This card allows me to steal one monster on your side of the field and equip him with this card! But during your Standby Phases, as long as this card remains in play, you get one thousand life-points, but this duel is already over! So, hand over, your Firestorm Monarch!"

Blaze calls out, horrified, "No!" Just then Thestalos goes from Blaze's side to Kai's side.

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Way to go, Kai! Take it on home, man!"

Kai shouts out, seriously, "You heard Tyson, Thestalos! Torch him!" Soon after, Thestalos fires a burst of flames at Blaze and he yells out shock as he is hit costing him 2400 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Blaze: 0000

Kai: 0200

With the end of the duel and the final holograms fading away, Kai goes back to all of his friends and Tyson tells him, excited tone in his voice, "Way to go, Kai! You really did it!"

Kai grunts in response.

Frost yells out, seriously, "You posers think that you're no longer walking on thin ice than think again!" Frost turns back and yells out, "Yo! Brutis, get over here!" Soon after, a large bulky man comes to the scene. This man was wearing a buttoned blue shirt, tan pants and black shoes, with an academy duel disc attached to his left wrist.

The huge man, known as Brutis, says, in a deep male voice, "You called, Frost!"

Frost points at Tenchi and yells out, "You see that kid! Take him out!"

Tenchi gulps in response and Tyson tells Tenchi, with a sly smile, "Come on, Tenchi, you can take him!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "Right!" Tenchi walks up to the front and Ayeka calls out, "We're counting on you, Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi yells out, seriously, "Let's go, Brutis! Time to Get Your Game On!" Soon enough, Brutis and Tenchi activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Brutis: 4000

Tenchi: 4000

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, seriously, "I'll start things off!" Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "By summoning Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) appears in defense mode. Tenchi places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll play a face-down and end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card and calls out, "My turn!" Brutis sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Reinforcements of the Army! Now, I get to pick out one warrior with four stars or below from my deck!" Brutis takes out a card from his disc, searches through it, takes out a card, shuffles it and places it back to his disc. Brutis slams a card onto the disc and calls out, "Here he is! Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Brutis calls out, commandingly, "Now, Gearfried, slay that dragon!" Gearfried lunges towards Masked Dragon and slashes it with his forearms, destroying it.

Tenchi takes out his deck and calls out, "Thanks for that! You just activated Masked Dragon's ability! Whenever he's destroyed in battle, I can pick a dragon with fifteen hundred attack points or lower from my deck and to the field!" Tenchi searches through his deck, takes out a card, shuffles his deck and places it back to his disc. Tenchi places the card onto the disc and calls out, "Now say 'hello' to Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 900) appears in attack mode.

Brutis sends four cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll place three face-downs and call it a turn!"

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn!"

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "That's right and because it is, this trap activates! Thunder of Ruler!" Brutis's face-down card was the Thunder of Ruler trap card.

Tenchi yells out, stunned, "Oh no!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "Not good! That means that Tenchi can't attack this turn!"

Tyson says, worriedly, "Uh man! That's so not cool!"

Tenchi calls out, "No big deal! Since, it's still my standby phase, I can do this! Sacrifice my Armed Dragon level three for Armed Dragon level five!" A card comes out of Tenchi's deck, Tenchi puts the card into his hand, then onto his disc, and Armed Dragon LV3 roars as it is bathed in red light as it transforms into the larger Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1500) in attack mode.

Brutis asks Tenchi, not impressed, "What's the point? You can't attack!"

Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I'm not attacking, I'm defending my life points with this! I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" Soon after, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (A: 1400/D: 1000) appears in the field in attack mode.

Brutis says, with a sly smile, "You think that you can save your life points from that weak monster! You're nuts, kid!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "I'm not done yet! Now, I activate my Manju's effect! When he's summoned, I get to pick out one ritual monster or spell card from my deck and put it in my hand!" A card comes out of Tenchi's deck, Tenchi puts the card into his hand and says, "Now, I play White Dragon Ritual!"

Everyone, but Kai, Hilary, Ryoko, Ayeka and Tyson, gasps in shock and Yusuke says, stunned, "He's not going to…"

Tenchi says, seriously, "I'll use my Manju as a sacrifice to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Manju disappears and Paladin of White Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Then, another card comes out of Tenchi's deck. Tenchi puts the card into his hand, then onto his disc and calls out, "But Paladin isn't going to say for long, because I sacrifice him to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Everyone, but Kai, Hilary, Ryoko, Ayeka and Tyson, gasps in shock as Paladin disappears and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears in his place.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Naruto says, stunned, "It can't be…"

Everyone, but Kai and Tyson, gasp in shock and Hinata calls out, stunned, "Those are the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Sakura calls out, stunned, "No way! I thought that only Seto Kaiba had those cards!"

Tyson says, with a sly grin, "Think again, Sakura! Years after Jay moved, Tenchi and I won two sets of playable dragon cards, including three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one Master of Dragon soldier, the whole set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons, from Chick to Darkness Dragon, Black Luster Soldier, the original Ritual monster and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, a Five-Headed Dragon, and even a Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon, in a special Industrial Illusions tournament years ago!"

Hinata yells out, stunned, "That's unbelievable!"

Tyson says, displaying his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card from his deck to everyone and with a sly grin, "And it's all true! Cool, huh?!"

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Awesome is more like it, Tyson!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "In some cases, I always hated that dragon when it's used against me when Tenchi plays it." Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "But in this case, I'm hoping that dragon blasts that guy away!"

Brutis yells out, seriously, "So what? You still can't attack me!"

Tenchi says, seriously, "I know that! I end my turn!"

Brutis draws his card, puts it on the disc and says, "I summon DD Warrior Lady in defense mode!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (A: 1500/D: 1600) comes to the field in defense mode. Brutis calls out, "Then, I'll switch Gearfried to defense mode and end my turn!" Gearfried is switched to defense mode.

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "It's my turn!" Tenchi sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck!" Tenchi draws two cards from his deck and sends his Twin-Headed Behemoth (A: 1500/D: 1200) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, "Now, time to activate my Armed Dragon's effect! When I send a monster card to the graveyard, I can give one of your monsters with fifteen hundred attack points or less a free ticket to the graveyard like your Warrior Lady!"

Brutis yells out, "No!"

Tenchi calls out, commandingly, "Now, Armed Dragon, blast her with Shrapnel Blast!" The spikes on Armed Dragon's body shots out and hit Warrior Lady, destroying her, causing a huge explosion. Tenchi calls out, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Inferno Roar!" Armed Dragon blasts a crimson blast from its mouth and heads for Gearfried. The attack slams into Gearfried that causes a huge explosion when Gearfried was destroyed. Tenchi calls out, commandingly, "Now, Blue-Eyes, attack him directly with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon prepares for attack as it powers up its attack.

Brutis presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Sorry, little man! I activate Spellbinding Circle!" Brutis's face-down card was the Spellbinding Circle continuous trap card and Brutis says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this, not only that your attack is cancelled, but your dragon's loses a few attack points!" A symbolized circle appears on Blue-Eyes's neck as its blast is powered down and its stats are reduced to 2300/2500.

Tenchi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'm not letting that trap staying any longer, because I'm activating Stamping Destruction on your damned circle!" The circle on Blue-Eyes's neck was shattered as its stats were brought back from 2300/2500 to 3000/2500.

Brutis growls in annoyance and Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to Stamping Destruction, you lose five hundred points!"

Brutis's life-points are lowered by 500 points and Tenchi calls out, "Since, Armed Dragon level five has destroyed a monster in battle, I get to turn it into Armed Dragon level seven!" Armed Dragon LV5 explodes as it is sent to the graveyard and Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Brutis: 3500

Tenchi: 4000

Ayeka exclaims, excitedly, "Well done, Lord Tenchi!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you're putting him in his place!"

Brutis draws his card and says, angered, "I don't think so, bitches!" Brutis places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell and end my turn!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) appears in defense mode.

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "That's odd!"

Ryoko asks Ayeka, curiously, "What is?"

Ayeka asks, "Why would he put that monster face-up in attack mode, when all Lord Tenchi can do is send one monster card that's equal or more to the graveyard to destroy it?"

Ryoko replies, with a question, pointing at Brutis's two face-down cards, "Gee, would it be that those face-downs that Brutis has on the field!?"

Ayeka gasps in shock and Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "Now, I…"

Brutis presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Hold it, kid! I activate another Thunder of Ruler trap card!" Brutis's face-down card was another Thunder of Ruler trap card.

Tenchi exclaims, annoyed, "Damn it!"

Ayeka exclaims, worriedly, "Now, Lord Tenchi, can't attack this turn!"

Naruto says, seriously, "That's not good!"

Sakura asks, annoyed, "Is this guy planning on stalling or what?!"

Tenchi places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I may not be able to attack this turn, but I can do this! Play Mirage Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (A: 1600/D: 600) appears in attack mode.

Brutis draws his card, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon my Dark Blade in attack mode!" Soon after, Dark Blade (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears in attack mode. Brutis says, seriously, "And this monster is an expert on slaying dragons like your Mirage Dragon! Attack with Dragon Slash!" Dark Blade charges towards Mirage Dragon, with his sword ready.

Tenchi presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Sorry, bro! I activate Magic Cylinder to reflect the attack back at you!" Just then two magical cylinders appear the field, Dark Blade slashes through the air which creates an arc that goes in the left one, and comes out of the right one, slamming into Brutis causing him to yelp as he loses 1800 life-points.

Brutis growls and says, in anger, "I end my turn!" Brutis looks at his face-down card and thinks in his mind, angered, _"Damn it! Since that Mirage Dragon is on the field, I couldn't activate my Trap Jammer when he activated his Magic Cylinder trap card! Hopefully, I can survive this round if that kid doesn't draw a monster that has higher attack points than my warriors to activate his Armed Dragon's effect to destroy them all!"_

Tenchi draws his card and calls out, "My turn!" Tenchi looks at the card he drew and tells Brutis, with a smile, "Hate to tell you this, Brutis, but it's over!"

Brutis asks, perplexed, "Say what?!"

Tenchi sends his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, "Now, I activate my Armed Dragon's effect, by sending one monster card to the graveyard that has higher attack points than your monster, your monsters with twenty-four hundred attack points or less get an all expense trip to the graveyard!"

Brutis yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Tenchi calls out, "Armed Dragon, take them out with Serrated Sonic Disk!" Armed Dragon fires its blue discs towards Brutis's Dark Blade and Disciple of the Forbidden Spell. The discs slam into them, causing a huge explosion destroying them all.

Ryoko exclaims, excitedly, "Great move, Tenchi!"

Ayeka exclaims, happily, "Brutis has no monsters out!"

Yusuke, Naruto and Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Take it home, Tenchi!"

Tenchi calls out, seriously, "You heard Yusuke, Naruto and Tyson, my dragons attack!" All of Tenchi's monsters fires their own blasts towards a shocked Brutis and slams into them, causing a huge explosion as Brutis yells out, in shock as he loses 7400 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Brutis: 0000

Tenchi: 4000

As the duel ended, the final images had disappeared and Tenchi calls out, "That's game!"

Ryoko and Ayeka exclaims, in praise, "Way to go, Tenchi!" Ryoko and Ayeka glared at each other lightning glares in response.

Tyson runs up to Tenchi and says, "Way to go, bro! You showed that jerk whose boss, Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Ty!"

Thunder says, annoyed, "Now what!?"

Frost says, with anger, "These pep school punks are making us look bad! Yo!" Frost yells out, "Yo! Anderson!" Soon after, a young man with well-combed black hair and green eyes, wearing an SOL male uniform and an academy duel disc wrist to his left wrist, comes to the scene and he asks, in a cold tone, "What is it, Frost!?"

Frost points at Hikari and says, seriously, "Take her out and don't make us look bad like this loser!" Frost points at Brutis, who was on his knees, in defeat.

Yusuke tells Hikari, "Get him, Kari!"

Ryoko tells Hikari, "Yeah!"

Hikari says, seriously, "Thanks!"

Anderson says, in a cold tone, "Ready to see the light, Hikari Urameshi!"

Hikari says, in a nasty sneer, "I'll be ready to kick the rest of you, Society Geeks, for kidnapping Keiko and Hilary, in the first place!"

Anderson gulps in fear as the two duelists' duel discs activates, their life-point meters display 4000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's go!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Score:

Anderson: 4000

Hikari: 4000

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Kari!"_

Anderson draws his card and calls out, coldly, "I'll start!" Anderson sends one card from his hand to the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "I play my Graceful Charity spell card! Now I can draw three new cards as long as I ditch two the graveyard!" Anderson draws three cards from his deck and sends two to the graveyard. Anderson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Anderson sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn!"

Hikari says, drawing a card from her deck, "Don't think that I'm scared!" Hikari says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "First, I'll get rid of your face-down with this! Heavy Storm!" Soon after, a mighty wind comes out and destroys Anderson's face-down Draining Shield trap card.

Anderson yells out, shocked, "My Draining Shield!"

Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Don't think I'm done yet, dork! Because I play my Call of the Mummy spell card! Now, if there's no monsters on the field, I can special summon one zombie monster from my deck and who better to call out!" Hikari puts a card onto the disc and says, "Then, my Despair from the Dark!" Soon after, Despair from the Dark (A: 2800/D: 3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hikari puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my loveable ghoul for Vampire Lord!" Despair from the Dark disappears and Vampire Lord (A: 2000/D: 1500) appears in its place. Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "However, my ghoul won't be staying in the graveyard for long, because I get to activate my Book of Life spell card! However, you can't make life without taking one, so I'll remove your Disciple of the Forbidden Spell that you discarded with your Graceful Charity spell card!" Soon after, Anderson's Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) monster card comes out of the graveyard and Anderson places it in his pocket and Despair from the Dark (A: 2800/D: 3000) appears beside Vampire Lord.

Tyson calls out, excitedly, "Awesome move!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's my sister for ya!"

Hikari calls out, "Vampire Lord, take out his Gearfried!" Vampire Lord shrieks as sound waves come out of his mouth. Anderson screams in pain as he covers his ears and his monster is destroyed, costing him 200 life-points. Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to my vampire's effect, you have to lose one card from your deck that I choose and I choose that you lose one of your monster cards in your deck!"

Anderson growls as he takes out his deck, searches through it, takes out the card, which was his other Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) monster card, send it to the graveyard and places his deck back to the disc.

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "But I'm not done attacking yet!" Hikari calls out, "Now, my ghoul, attack him directly!" Despair from the Dark slams its huge fist to Anderson and he yells as he falls down to his bottom and loses 2800 life-points. Hikari sends her last card to the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll place this down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 1000

Hikari: 4000

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome move, sis!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Your sister duels nice, Yusuke!"

Anderson stands up slowly and says, in a cold angered tone, "You bitch! You'll pay for that! I swear it!" Anderson puts his hand to his deck and draws his card from his deck. Anderson puts the card in his hand, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon forth my DD Warrior Lady in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Anderson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Then, I'll activate my Lightning Blade spell card to increase her power!" A new sword had replaced Warrior Lady's old sword raising her stats from 1500/1600 to 2300/1600. Anderson yells out, coldly, "Now, Warrior Lady, attack her fanged freak!" With a battle cry, Warrior Lady charges towards Vampire Lord, slashing him, causing a huge explosion that destroys him and costs Hikari 300 life-points. Anderson sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Finally, I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 1000

Hikari: 3700

Hikari draws a card from her deck, presses one button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Coffin Seller trap card!" Hikari's face-down card was the Coffin Seller continuous trap card and Hikari says, with a smile, "Thanks to this, everytime that your monster goes to the graveyard in anyway, you lose three hundred life points!" Anderson growls in response and Hikari calls out, commandingly, "Here's an example! Despair from the Dark, attack!" Despair from the Dark's fist collided with D.D. Warrior Lady's body, destroying her and costing Anderson 500 life-points. Hikari says, with a serious tone, "Thanks to Coffin Seller, you lose three hundred points!" Anderson groans as his body glowed red and his life-points go down further by 300 points.

Anderson says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to DD Warrior Lady's effect, all I have to do is remove her from play and your overgrown ghoul has to go away from play!"

Tyson exclaims, in shock, "You're kiddin'!"

Hikari grunts as she places her Despair from the Dark monster card in her pocket and Anderson sends his D.D. Warrior Lady Monster Card from play as well.

Hikari says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Finally, I'll place this down and end!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 0200

Hikari: 3700

Anderson draws his card, presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Anderson's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted trap card and Anderson says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I can summon back Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) comes back to the field. Anderson places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Then, I'll summon another Gearfried!" Beside the first one, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Anderson places another card into the spell/trap slot and says, with an evil sly grin, "For the final touch, I play my White Veil spell card!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tyson exclaims, horrified, "Oh no! Not that!"

One of the Gearfrieds had turned pitch white and his eyes glowed purple.

Hikari laughs loudly and calls out, with a sly smile, "I knew that card would come sooner or later and it has!"

Anderson asks, perplexed, "Huh!?"

Hikari presses the button on her disc and says, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Say 'goodbye' to your White Veil!"

Anderson yells out, horrified, "No!" Soon after, a whirlwind comes and destroys Anderson's White Veil and Gearfried was turned back to his original colors.

Yusuke exclaims, excitedly, "Awesome hit!"

Anderson yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Now, you've made me angry! Gearfrieds! Attack!" The two Gearfrieds charges towards Hikari and slashes her at the shoulder and chest. Hikari groans as she loses 3600 life points.

Anderson says, with an evil smile, "Face it! Your days of the nonbeliever of the Light have been numbered, Hikari Urameshi!"

Current Score:

Anderson: 0200

Hikari: 0100

Hikari draws her card from her deck and yells out, annoyed, "Can't you geeks come up with a better line!?" Hikari sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate my Card of Demise spell card! Now, I can draw until I'm holding five cards and ditch them when five turns are up!" Hikari draws five cards from her deck.

Anderson says, with an evil smile, "This duel will be over til then!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "I couldn't agree with you more, geek!" Hikari sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Polymerization!" Hikari displays three Cyber Dragons (A: 2100/D: 1600 X3) in her hand and says, "I fuse together these Cyber Dragons to summon forth…Cyber End Dragon!" Hikari discards the three Cyber Dragons and the Cyber Dragons appeared on the field as they were sucked into void and Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) appears giving a loud mechanical roar.

Anderson gasps in shock and yells out, fearfully, "Oh no!"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Oh yes! When you see your fucking 'Master Asshole', tell him this… when you kidnap my friends, especially if one of them happens to be like a younger sister to me, you'll feel the fists of Hikari Urameshi, the Bully Destroyer! Now Cyber End Dragon, attack with Super Strident Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon unleashes three huge blasts of energy at one of the Gearfrieds and slams into him with terrific force causing Gearfried to be destroyed and Anderson screams out as he loses 2200 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Anderson: 0000

Hikari: 0100

After the duel ended in Hikari's victory, the final images had disappeared and Anderson falls to his knees disappointedly.

Hikari calls out, excitedly, "That's game!"

Ayeka shouts out, with a smile on her lips, "Well done, Miss Hikari!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Yeah, sis! You sent that dork packing!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, you did well, girlfriend!"

Hikari rubs the back of her head with a blush of her cheeks and says, "Well…I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for…Zane! He's the one, who gave me these Cyber Dragons before he…"

Yusuke runs up to his sister and pats her on the back and says, "Don't worry, sis! As soon as we take care of the Society of Light problem, we'll see if we can turn Zane back to normal, okay!?"

Hikari nods her head and says, with a smile, "Thanks, Yusuke!" Without warning, Hikari pecks Yusuke's right cheek and Yusuke yells out, annoyed, "Whoa! Hikari, not in front of everyone!"

Yusuke's sister, friends and girlfriend laughs at this and Yusuke yells at Hikari, annoyed, "That is the last time I'm saying anything nice to you at all!"

Thunder says, annoyed, "This is bad! Really bad!"

Frost says, in anger, "That do you think!" Frost yells out, "Yo! Flinch!" Soon after, a young man with fiery red hair and green eyes comes to the scene. This man was wearing a white buttoned shirt, jeans and a black vest, with an academy duel disc.

The young man, known as Flinch says, in a male voice, "You rang, Frost!"

Frost points at Yusuke and yells out, "Take out that poser of there!"

Yusuke exclaims, annoyed, "Excuse me!" Yusuke steps up and Hikari yells out, seriously, "Get him, bro!"

Flinch says, seriously, "Let's get this over with!" Soon enough, Flinch and Yusuke activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts and Yusuke calls out, seriously, "Now, Get Your Game On!"

Starting Scores:

Flinch: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Be careful, Yusuke!"_

Flinch says, drawing a card, "You want game! You asked for it!" Flinch places a card on the disc and calls out, "I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (A: 1600/D: 1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Flinch sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, seriously, "I place this face-down and end my turn!"

Yusuke draws his card and says, "Here goes!" Yusuke places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon DD Assailant in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600) in attack mode. Yusuke yells out, "Now, DD Assailant, attack his jet!" D.D. Assailant charges towards V-Tiger Jet with his sword ready.

Flinch calls out, "Not so fast! Go Sakuretsu Armor!" Flinch's face-down card was Sakuretsu Armor and a rock-made substance had covered V-Tiger Jet. Flinch says, with a sly smile, "Now, your monster is destroyed!"

Yusuke exclaims, horrified, "No!" D.D. Assailant's sword hits the rock-hardened V-Tiger Jet, which destroys the assailant.

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Hilary yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Yusuke's wide open!"

Yusuke sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll send these two face-down and end my turn!"

Flinch draws his card, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon this! W-Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (A: 1300/D: 1500) appears beside V-Tiger Jet in attack mode. Flinch says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, to end this duel! I play my Limiter Removal quick-play spell card!"

Our heroes and heroines gasps in shock and Tenchi yells out, horrified, "No, not that!"

Hikari says, horrified, "That doubles the attack of all machine monsters on Flinch's side of the field!"

Ayeka asks, "But doesn't it have a side-effect?"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "That won't matter, because those points are enough to end this turn!"

Flinch says, with a sly smile, "It's over!" V-Tiger Jet's stats rise from 1600/1800 to 3200/1800 and W-Wing Catapult's stats rise from 1300/1500 and 2600/1500. Flinch yells out, "Now, my monsters, attack him directly!" Soon enough, the two machine monsters fires a barrage of missiles and bullets at Yusuke.

Yusuke calls out, "Not so fast! Go Draining Shield!" One of Yusuke's face-down cards was the Draining Shield trap card and an invisible barrier was placed between him and V-Tiger Jet's attack. Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Not only does your attack stop, but my life points are increased by the attack points of your attacking monster!" Yusuke's life-points were increased by 3200.

Flinch yells out, seriously, "But there's still my Catapult!" W-Wing Catapult's missiles hit Yusuke as they were slammed all around him and Yusuke loses 2600 life points, in one shot. Flinch sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I have one last move I can make before my monsters are gone! Mystic Wok! Now I'll sacrifice V-Tiger Jet to increase my life points by its attack points!" V-Tiger Jet has disappeared and Flinch's life points have increased by 3200 points, while Flinch sends another card into the spell/trap slot and W-Wing Catapult explodes as it was sent to the graveyard.

Current Score:

Flinch: 7200

Yusuke: 4600

Yusuke draws his card from his deck, puts one card onto the disc and says, "I summon DD Warrior Lady in attack mode." Soon after, D.D. Warrior Lady (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears in attack mode. Yusuke then presses the button on his disc and calls out, "Next, I'll activate my Call of the Haunted!" Yusuke's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Yusuke says, "Now, I can back DD Assailant in attack mode!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600) comes beside D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode. Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I give Lightning Blade to DD Warrior Lady!" D.D. Warrior Lady's stats rise from 1500/1600 to 2300/1600 and Yusuke calls out, "Now, my warriors, attack him directly!" Soon after, D.D. Assailant and Warrior Lady charges towards Flinch and slashes him on the shoulder and chest. Flinch groans as he loses 4000 life points.

Tyson exclaims, excitedly, "Yeah! Awesome move, Yusuke!"

Keiko calls out, happily, "Great move!"

Current Score:

Flinch: 3200

Yusuke: 4600

Flinch draws his card and calls out, "Beginners luck!" Flinch places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Mechanicalchaser!" Soon after, Mechanicalchaser (A: 1850/D: 800) appears in attack mode. Flinch presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Then, I'll activate this! Rare Metalmorph! Now, my monster gains a five hundred attack point bonus of twenty-three fifty points!" Mechanicalchaser's stats rise from 1850/800 to 2350/800. Flinch yells out, seriously, "Now, my monster, attack his Warrior Lady!" Mechanicalchaser charges towards Warrior Lady and slashes her with his sword, destroying her costing Yusuke 50 points.

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "You just activated my Warrior Lady's effect!" Yusuke sends his D.D. Warrior Lady monster card to his pocket and calls out, "All I have to do is remove my Warrior Lady from play to remove your monster from play!"

Flinch growls as he takes his Mechanicalchaser from the disc and takes to his pocket, removing it from play.

Current Score:

Flinch: 3200

Yusuke: 4550

Yusuke draws his card from his deck and says, "It's over!" Yusuke places a card onto the disc and shouts out, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (A: 1700/D: 800) appears on the field.

Flinch shouts out, stunned, "Oh no! It can't be!"

Yusuke says, with a sneer, "Oh it is! This is the price you pay for kidnapping my girlfriend! Maybe, you goons will think twice about touch the girl I love the most!"

Keiko says, with a loving smile, "Oh, Yusuke…"

Yusuke yells out, seriously, "Now, attack!" D.D. Assailant and Disciple of the Forbidden Spell charges towards Flinch and slashes him as he falls to ground and loses 3400 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Flinch: 0000

Yusuke: 4550

After the duel ended in Yusuke's victory, the final images disappears and Flinch falls on his knees in defeat.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Way a go, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Was there any doubt!"

T-Bone then steps forward to duel and Blaze tells T-Bone, "T-Bone, you are last chance."

T-Bone tells Blaze, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, my homie. I won't screw this time."

Frost tells T-Bone, seriously, "You had better not or we are on ice, big time!"

Sasuke steps forward and says, seriously, "Let's get this over with."

T-Bone tells Sasuke, seriously, "Let's go, Academy boy." Soon enough, T-Bone and Sasuke activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelists yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

T-Bone: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

Sakura yells out, encouragingly, "Go get them, Sasuke."

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Yeah! Don't screw up here! Hilary and Keiko are counting on you!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Idiot. Do you really believe that I would let them win, Naruto? No, the pride of my people and the fate of our world on the line here, so, I can't and will not fail!"_

T-Bone says, drawing one card from his deck, "I'll kick things off!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "As you wish!"

T-Bone puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "First, I'll start off with Giant Soldier of Stone in defense!" Giant Soldier of Stone (A: 1300/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. T-Bone then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I throw this spell card! Guidance to Ore!" Soon after, a large stone cave appears behind T-Bone.

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"That's the same card that he used against Jaden last time! Is going to use the same strategy or something similar, but different? Better keep my eyes open and watch out!"_

T-Bone puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, "And to end my turn, I'm throwing down some face-downs. That's all from me, ya."

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and says, "My move! Draw!" Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play my Polymerization spell card!" Sasuke discards his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) and Meteor Dragon (A: 1800/D: 2000) monster cards to the graveyard and says, "So, I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Meteor Dragon to summon my Meteor Black Dragon!" Soon after, Meteor Black Dragon (A: 3500/D: 3000) comes to the field in attack mode.

T-Bone yells out, shocked, "Over three grand?!"

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I see that you can count, T-Bone! Now, I play my Fairy Meteor Crush! Thanks to this spell, the difference between my dragon's attack points and your defending monster's defense points are now dealt to you as damage!" T-Bone yelps out in shock and Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Now, Black Dragon, Infernal Meteor Crush!" Meteor Black Dragon launches spheres of dark red rock and red and black flames at T-Bone's monster, destroying it, and costing T-Bone 1500 life-points, thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush.

T-Bone says, seriously, "You might have gotten the first strike, but my home boys aren't done, yet! And that's all thanks to Guidance to Ore!" A card comes out of T-Bone's deck, T-Bone puts it on his duel disk, and another Giant Soldier of Stone (A: 1300/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode.

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end with this."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 4000

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Whatever, Academy boy." T-Bone draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and says, "I'll kick it with Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards!" T-Bone draws two more cards from his deck, T-Bone then displays a spell card with rocks being dug up my machines, and T-Bone says, seriously, "Next, I'll kick with Mine Excavation! This card allows me to remove one of my rock homeboys from my grave and summon a new one from my deck that's the same level! So, I'll be removing my Soldier of Stone!" T-Bone removes his Giant Soldier of Stone from the graveyard, put it in his pocket, a card comes out of his deck, T-Bone puts it on his duel disk, and he says, "Meet a good pal of mine! Mine Golem!" Soon after, Mine Golem (A: 1000/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode, T-Bone puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Next, I play my Infernal Reckless Summon! Since my main man was special summoned, I can play all other copies of my homeboy from my deck!" Two cards come out of his deck, T-Bone takes them, puts them on his duel disk, and two more Mine Golems (A: 1000/D: 1900 X 2) in attack mode.

Sasuke thinks, in a serious tone, _"This is not good! This is really going to hurt me!"_

T-Bone pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I play my trap! Minefield Eruption!" T-Bone's face-down card is revealed to be Minefield Eruption and T-Bone says, with a sly smile, "This card slams you for one thousand life-points for every Golem on the field. Then every one of my Golems is kicked the curve, but it will be worth it!" Just then Sasuke yells out in shock as he is blasted from below as he loses 3000 life-points in one shot.

Sakura calls out, horrified, "Sasuke!" Soon after, all three Mine Golems are destroyed in huge explosions.

T-Bone puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I'm kicking Soldier to the curve!" Soon after, Giant Soldier of Stone vanishes and Granmarg the Earth Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1100) appears on the field in attack mode. T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "Yes! Yes! Give it up for Granmarg the Earth Monarch, here, to kick this duel into high gear! Now, check out dog's special ability! I can send one face-down to the grave and I choose mine!" Granmarg destroys T-Bone's face-down card, which is revealed to be Dominant Volcano, and T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "It's Dominant Volcano and when it blows, you get slammed for three hundred! That's right! This card is the bomb!" Sasuke yells out as an explosion of red light hits him, taking out 300 more of his life-points. T-Bone puts the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "During my next Standby Phase, we can check out our decks for a Fire monster, but this duel won't last as long since I play my Raigeki to kick up a storm and take out your monsters!" Just then a huge lightning storm blasts Sasuke's Meteor Black Dragon and destroys it.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "Sasuke's monster is gone! He doesn't have anything to defense himself!"

Sasuke says, seriously while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Don't count on it, Naruto! I reveal my trap! Call of the Haunted!" Sasuke's trap card is revealed to be Call of Haunted and Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this card, I'm allowed to call a monster back from my grave! And I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) comes back to the field in attack mode.

T-Bone says, with a snort, "Fine. I'll chill out for now."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 700

Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"That was too close! He isn't a joke! He is one hard-core duelist! If I don't take him serious, I will lose! So, I will handle him like I do any enemy: Without mercy!"_ Sasuke draws one card from his deck, puts the two cards in his hand in the spell/trap slots, and says, "I'll place these two cards face-down and call it a turn!"

T-Bone draws one card from his deck and says, "Too bad for you, boy!" T-Bone then says, "Now, we go through our decks and get a Fire monsters, thanks to the ability of my Dominant Volcano and then we can kick it to the field!" T-Bone and Sasuke go through their decks, take out one card from their decks, and T-Bone says, displaying one Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), "I've got mine!"

Sasuke says, plainly, "I don't have one."

T-Bone says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "That's too bad, dog! Now, I play my Card of Sanctity! We draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Sasuke and T-Bone draw from their decks until they have six cards in each of their hands. T-Bone says, seriously, "Now, it is time for all of peeps to come out and rock!" T-Bone puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "And it starts with this, my Blue Moon spell! When I have four monsters with four different attributes, I can dis them all to play a mad powerful field spell!" T-Bone discards one Mobius the Frost Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), one Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), one Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000), and his Granmarg card on his duel disk causing two cards to come out of his duel disk. T-Bone's Field Spell slot then opens, he puts one card in the slot, and the slot while he puts the card on his duel disk, calling out, "Also, I get to summon one of the rocking dudes in my deck! So, put your hands together for DJ Demiurge EMA!" Soon after, the field transforms into a huge rocky and mountainous field and Demiurge EMA (A: 3300/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. T-Bone then says, seriously, "Now, one spell or trap card gets transformed and becoming totally tricked by turning into Homunculus Tokens!" Soon after, T-Bone's Guidance to Ore and one of Sasuke's face-downs get transformed into Homunculus Tokens (A: 800/D: 800 X 2) in defense mode.

Sasuke says, plainly, "Nice."

T-Bone says, with a serious tone, "And as you know with seeing my duel with the Jay man, my Demiurge gets eight hundred attack points for every Homunculus Token on the field!" Soon after, Demiurge EMA's stats increase from 3300/2000 to 4900/2000! T-Bone says, seriously, "Enough to take you out, home boy! Kick it big D!" Demiurge moves in to attack Sasuke's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Sasuke pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, seriously, "Now, I play my face-down! Emergency Provisions!" Sasuke's face-down is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick Spell card and he says, plainly, "Now, I sacrifice my other card in order to regain one thousand life-points!" Just then the Homunculus Token on Sasuke's side of the field is gone and Sasuke's life-points increase by 1000 while Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "And with one token gone, you monster loses eight hundred attack points!" Demiurge EMA's stats go down from 4900/2000 to 4100/2000!

T-Bone says, seriously, "It is still enough to take you out, boy."

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Don't count on it! I play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Sasuke discards one card from his hand, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, seriously, "I play my Reinforcements trap card! This gives my Red-Eyes an extra five hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 2900/2000!

T-Bone yells out, not worried in the least, "Doesn't matter! He will still bring on the pain!" Demiurge blasts Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroying it, and taking 1200 of Sasuke's life-points away! T-Bone tells Sasuke, with a serious tone, "You might have saved yourself, but you had better make those points count or it is peace out forever."

Current Score:

T-Bone: 2500

Sasuke: 0500

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and he says, seriously, "One more turn is all that I will need." Sasuke looks at his deck, closes his eyes, draws the card with determination in his expression, and after he draws the card, his eyes shoot open. When he looks at the card, he gives a sly grin, he puts the card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) then comes back to the field in attack mode. Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, seriously, "Next, I play my Inferno Fire Blast! Since Red-Eyes is on the field, you take damage equal to his attack points!"

T-Bone yells out, shocked, "Say what?!" Just then Red-Eyes launches a sphere of black flames at T-Bone and he yelps out as he loses 2400 life-points. T-Bone says, seriously, "Nice try, Academy boy, but I'm still kicking!"

Sasuke puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, with a sly smile, "Not for long! I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon vanishes from the field in dark red flames and those dark red flames turn into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000). Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Now, for every dragon in my graveyard, he gain three hundred attack points and since there are my Red-Eyes, my Meteor Dragon, my Meteor Black Dragon, and a Mirage Dragon that I discarded with Trap Booster, he gets twelve hundred extra attack points!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats rise from 2400/2000 to 3600/2000!

T-Bone says, with a sly smile, "That's not enough to stop my homeboy."

Sasuke puts the final card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and says, "Don't count on it! I play my final card! My Heavy Storm! Now, all trap and spell cards on the field are destroyed! And since that Token also counts as a spell or trap card, it is gone too!"

T-Bone calls out, shocked, "No way!" Just then a huge storm destroys his Token and his Field Spell, returning the field to normal.

Sasuke says, with a sly smile, "And without that other Token, your monster gets weaker!" Demiurge EMA's stats go down from 4100/2000 to 3300/2000!

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Yes! Way to play, Sasuke!"

Sakura calls out, excitedly, "I knew that you could do it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke exclaims, in a very serious tone, "Now, Darkness Dragon, get rid of him right now! Attack with Inferno Darkfire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launches a breath of dark red and black flames at Demiurge and destroys it, costing T-Bone 300 life-points and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

T-Bone: 0000

Sasuke: 0500

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and then Keiko and Hilary lower down to the ground and released from the crosses!

Hikari calls out, excitedly, "Keiko!"

Yusuke shouts out, happily, "Keiko, you are okay!" Soon enough, Keiko and Hilary are reunited with their friends, as Keiko gripped her to Yusuke's neck, hugging him. Yusuke tells Keiko, "I'm so glad that you are okay!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a smile, "I'm glad that you won and got us down from that place!" Keiko kisses her boyfriend's lips.

Hilary asks, blushing, "You were worried about, Tyson?"

Tyson blushes and tells Hilary, with a smile, "Of course! You are one of my best friends and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you!"

Hilary feels a little disappointed, but she shakes it off and says, with a smile, "You did great out there, Tyson." Hilary pecks Tyson's cheeks in response, which makes our world champion beyblader blush.

Tyson says, with a wide smile, "Thanks, Hilary."

Hikari asks Keiko, "Are you okay, Keiko?"

Keiko nods her head and says, "Yes. Thanks to all of you."

Ryoko tells Keiko, with a smile, "I didn't do a damn thing! You should thank your boyfriend, Kari, Tenchi, Kai, Tyson, Naruto and Sasuke for getting you away from those jerks!"

Ayeka tells Tenchi, with a smile, "You really did very well, Lord Tenchi! Makes me wonder if you are a 'Chosen Duelist' too."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Indeed, he is, my friend!" Just then the scene changes and everyone finds themselves besides Jaden, Aster, Kagome, Syrus, Hassleberry, and a defeated Serena.

Serena's 'warriors' gasp in shock and Blaze yells out, shocked, "I can't believe it! Serena lost!"

Jaden tells the group with a smile, "You're okay!"

Kagome asks them, "What happened?!"

Sakura tells Kagome, with a wide smile, "Kai, Kari, Yusuke, Tyson, Tenchi, Sasuke and Naruto kicked the butts off of these seven jokers!"

Jaden asks, amazed, "They did?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, with a smile, "Yeah! We did awesome out there! Every time that one of these seven had us down, they managed to pull off an incredible win!"

Hikari says, with a smile, "It looks like you, Aster and Kagome took care of her."

Aster says, with a serious tone, "It took a lot, but yeah, we did."

Jaden says, with a smile, "And Kagome took care of the enemy sent against her. Maybe all of us are 'Chosen Duelists'."

Serena then says, in a serious tone, "You are indeed correct, Jaden." Everyone looks at Serena, surprised, and says, "These tests prove what I thought. Jaden, you, Aster Phoenix, Kagome Higurashi, Tenchi Masaki, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are ten of the twelve 'Chosen Duelists', dueling with the power to change the course of fate and destiny, and the powers that my brother needs."

Kagome asks, perplexed, "Wait! There are twelve 'Chosen Duelists'?"

Serena nods her head and replies, "Yes. There are twelve 'Chosen Ones', duelists with the powers that I told about that can save the universe or bring its doom, but you and the others so far are only ten of the eleven, there is still one more out there, but I can say that he or she will come soon enough. When I heard about Sartorius and the Society of Light, I knew there was something wrong with him."

Yusuke says, seriously, "You can say that again."

Serena says, seriously, "Please hear me out. Sartorius wasn't always like this. For years, my brother and I were shunned because of our gifts with my brother having a talent to seeing into the future. He was once a good person until one day when a mysterious man came. My brother was a modest fortune teller at the time and after my brother gave him his reading of his future, he gave him a card as payment. However, something evil was in that card and I noticed a change immediately. I warned him to put it away, but he wouldn't listen and it was too late! My brother's soul was split in two and the Sartorius that I knew was gone! Now, this evil within him controls him through an evil side while imprisoning his true and gentle side."

Tyson says, shocked, "Whoa! Talk about split personalities."

Kai asks Serena, curiously, "What about this card that contain that evil force?"

Serena says, plainly, "It was a hero card, much like Aster's."

Aster yells out, seriously, "Serena, what the name of the card?! What did it look like?!"

Serena tells Aster, with a sad tone, "Sadly, I wish I could say more, but after my brother was possessed by the evil that it contained, it vanished."

Aster calls out, stunned, "Vanished?!" Just then a huge rumbling comes over the field and everyone gasps out in shock.

Yusuke calls out, confused, "What in the hell is going on here?!" Keiko immediately holds onto Yusuke, while Hilary holds onto Tyson, as the whole system starts to collapse.

Serena shouts out, concerned, "Everyone! You must leave now! This whole program is about to collapse!"

Our heroes and heroines and the Serena's seven 'soldiers' yell out in shock, "What?!"

Serena points to portal and she calls out, "There! There is where you can make your escape!" Serena tells her 'former' employees, "Your services are no longer needed and you are free to go. However, I will remain here and your powers will be gone."

The four of them gaps in shock and Blaze shouts out, stunned, "Serena, how will we be winners without your power?!"

Serena tells them, with a smile, "Follow Jaden's path and find your own power. It is the only true path that will work. I, thank you, for your services. Now, please go."

Thunder says, seriously, "You don't need to tell us!" Soon after, the seven of them started to head to the portal.

Jaden tells Serena, worriedly, "Come on, we have to go!"

Serena glows a bright white and she says, "Go, Jaden! I will remain here in cyberspace to keep watch over my brother! It has been my plan from the start!"

Tyson calls out, stunned, "That's just crazy!"

Serena starts to melt into the ground and she says, "Please do not worry about me. Just save my brother from the evil force within him! When the two other 'Chosen Duelists' come to Duel Academy, you must get them away from the Society of Light. Good luck, Chosen Duelists, the fate of the universe lies in your hands." Soon after, Serena fully phases into the floor.

Naruto calls out, seriously, "Wait!"

Sakura tells Naruto, seriously, "It's too late, Naruto! We have to get out of here!" Our group of heroes and heroines immediately rush into the portal and head back for the 'Real World'.

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

Back in the present day, Yusuke was onto top of Duel Academy and he thinks, seriously, _"After that, we and Serena's former 'goon squad' returned to the Real World where we meet up with Inuyasha, Ryuko, Washu, Bastion, Grandpa and Hiei. Before we left however, Ryoko, Hikari and I made a short 'trip' to the Society Of Light's hotel with Inuyasha and Hiei to give them an ass kicking that they'll never forget, but before that happened, we had in for a huge surprise that was not good for our 'friends in white'…_

**Flashback; At the hotel where the Society of Light is staying**

Outside of the hotel where the Society of Light are staying, a group of SOL members come out and just then, a familiar feminine voice booms, "Special delivery for the Society of Trash!" Without warning, an orange energy ball comes from the sky and hits the ground, which causes a huge explosion that throws the white students and causing them to fall to the ground on their bottoms. Just then, Alexis Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten, along the rest of the SOL members, a mixture of male and female members come out of the hotel with Alexis yelling out, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms, with extreme anger, "What does it look like, 'Lex!?" Chazz, Alexis, Ino, Ray, Max, Ino and Tenten gasps in shock as they recognized that voice, especially Chazz, since he knows that voice too well. Chazz says, fearfully, "Oh crap!"

Ino says, fearfully, "That's Hikari's voice…"

Alexis says, fearfully, "Which means…"

Just then, the smoke begins to clear out and the pissed off faces of Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Ryoko Hakubi, Hiei and Inuyasha were seen.

Ray yells out, shocked, "They won!"

Alexis says, fearfully, "We didn't think that they will…"

Chazz says, innocently, "Uh…hi Hikari…"

Hikari says, with a nasty angered sneer, "Hiya, you look surprised to see me, Princeton! What's the matter!?"

Yusuke says, with an angered tone, "You shouldn't have kidnapped our friends, geeks!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "I hope that you white clad freaks have got a 'First Aid' with you!"

Chazz tells Hikari, fearfully, "C…ome on…Hikari! Yo…you hurt…your own friends!"

Hikari says, with an angered tone, while cracking her knuckles, which was a sign that Chazz knew too well, "Gee! Princeton! You kidnapped my friends, not to mention, one of those friends, happened to be the girl that happened to be my bro's girlfriend and I looked up as a younger sister! I'm not feeling too lenient with you geeks!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty sneer, "And Jay told me that someone from your ranks of freaks said that if I happen to lay a hand on you freaks or 'Master Asshole' that you'll pull the plug on the virtual pods that Keiko and Syrus laid in! Mind explaining that one, 'Lex!"

Alexis says, fearfully, "Y…Yusuke…you have to understand…we…"

Hikari yells out, angered, "Shut up, bitch! Stop making excuses! You knew that if anyone messes with Keiko, friend or foe, you best to be ready for an ass-kicking from either my bro or me!"

Ryoko says, while cracking her knuckles with a nasty sneer, "Why are we stalling? I thought we're here to kick these white geeks' ass for kidnapping our friends!"

Hiei says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't think about going to that clown and little meatball for help, because if they do anything to help you out the punishment then head's will roll, namely theirs!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty sneer, "Enough talk! The first white ass, who I feel like kicking is the one who knocked out my girlfriend and sent her to that limo!" Yusuke glared daggers at Tenten, who was looking Yusuke with fear.

Ino yells out, "Tenten, run!"

Yusuke uses his enhanced demon speed to appear in front of Tenten and slams his fist to Tenten's chest with a bone-crunching force. Tenten gasps in shock as blood came out of her mouth. Yusuke's bashed Tenten's body few times on the chest, stomach, arms and face and with one last blow to the gut, Yusuke sends Tenten's body slamming to the nearest wall. Her body fell to the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Alexis, Ino, Ray and Max yell out in horror, "Tenten!"

Yusuke says, with an angered tone, "Who's next!?"

Ino does some hand signals while thinking her mind, _"Time for some mind transferring jutsu!"_ Before Ino could do the jutsu, Hikari uses her super-speed to get to Ino and before anyone could react, Hikari grabs Ino by the collar and slams her fist to Ino's chest with a bone-crunching force. Ino gasps in shock as blood came out of her mouth. With her grip on Ino's collar firmer, Hikari's fist was held back at bit. Hikari says, with a nasty sneer, "You're going to use your jutsu on my bro, weren't ya!?"

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Let her go, Hikari! Now!"

Hikari yells out, with a nasty reply, "Shut up, bitch! You'll get you so enough!" Hikari stared bashing Ino's chest, face and stomach for several minutes. Hikari then slams her glowing fist to Ino's body hard a few times, nearly braking her bones and with the final punch, her fist glows blue and she punches Ino's ribs hard breaking them in the process, ripping her white vest from her body as she was sent flying to Ray's way. Before Ray could do anything, Ino's head slams into his chest. Ray gasps in shock as blood came out his mouth and he's thrown away and hits the ground with Ino's body, with Ino already unconscious and Ray temporary stunned.

Max yells out in horror, "Ray!"

Ryoko appears in front of Max and Alexis uses her ninja-speed and appears in front of Ryoko and yells out, coldly, "Don't you dare touch him, Ryoko!"

Just then, a male voice booms, in a dark angered tone, "What are you going to do about it, 'Lex!? Don't a jutsu on a demon! Don't make me laugh, bitch!"

Everyone turns to see a greatly angered Jaden Yuki, with an expression that wasn't shown before. His expression has darkened slightly and with a hint of anger and rage even a bit of bloodlust as well, a look never in his eyes before.

Alexis gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, in shock and her expression softening a little, _"Jaden…"_

Yusuke says, "Hey, Jay, what's up!?"

Inuyasha tells Jaden, "If you're here to tell us to stop attacking these freaks, forget it! You need to know that as long as they're with that brainwashing asshole, they're your enemies and should be treated like them!"

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "What the hell are you doing here, dork!? Didn't you get the message last time!?"

Jaden asks, in a dark angered snarl that's totally unlike him before, "Were those your last……WORDS!? I hope you dorks are ready for the great ass-kicking that I'm about to inflict!" Jaden shifts his right foot and he disappears from his spot, which surprised everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends. Jaden appears in front of Alexis and without warning Jaden's fist slams into her chest causing her to lose all of the air and a bit of blood to come out of her mouth. Alexis croaks out, weakly, "Jay, why…?" Jaden then ruthless bashes her in the face, chest and stomach really hard, a few times, causing her lip to be cut, and sending her flying right into the wall causing the wall to crack from her impact as well as leaving an imprint of her body when she hits it. Alexis then falls to the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness.

Max yells out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Chazz yells at Jaden, angrily, "Damn you! What the hell's that about, Jaden!?"

Jaden walks towards Max, who was fearfully of Jaden now as he steps back from the brunette. Jaden grabs Max's collar and pulls him up, while his feet dangled in the air.

Max asks Jaden, fearfully, "Jaden, why are you doing this!?"

Jaden replies, darkly, "Why you ask!? Tell me something, Maxie! When Tyson and I came here last night, asking you where the hell my friends were, how did you and your fellow dorks respond!? Now you're going to regret ever kidnapping my friends, Blondie!" Jaden violently slams Max to the wall in his right, hard.

Ray groans out as he regains consciousness and looks in surprise as he sees Jaden pin Max to the wall with a murderous expression on his face. Ray groans out, in pain, "Jaden?"

Yusuke was surprised to see Jaden act like this and thinks in his mind, _"Whoa! I've never seen Jaden like this before! I don't blame him at all! These white-clad assholes kidnapped my friends not to mention kidnapped Keiko in the process!"_

Jaden tells Max, darkly, "Get ready to feel pain, dork!" Jaden throws him to the wall on the other side of the wall, he slams into the wall, hard, causing him to loud groan out in pain as he slams into the wall, which cracks from the force of the impact, Max stumbles forward, Jaden then appears in front of him and slams his right fist into his chest, causing the air to be knocked out of with some blood coming out of his mouth. Max stumbles to Jaden's left, holding his chest in pain, and starts to fall forward, but Jaden puts his right index finger on Max's chest, lifting him up, and Max looks at Jaden only to see his left hand in the form of fist slam into his right eye giving him one nasty black and blue as well as knocking him into a pile of the male SOL members that were standing causing him to fall down on the ground on his stomach while Max lands right on his back, temporary stunned.

Ray yells out, horrified, "Max!" Ray looks at Jaden and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're gonna pay for that!"

Chazz yells out, fearfully, "Ray, don't!"

Ray rushes towards Jaden, but Ryoko gets in his way and Ryoko slams her right fist into his chest causing one of his ribs to break and causing him to cough out some blood.

Ryoko yells out, nastily, "Learn your place in the world, you worthless dog!" Ryoko then sends Ray flying onto a large pole connecting to the hotel and rendering Ray temporary unconscious. By this time, Alexis had regained consciousness and rolled around and gotten into a kneeling position when a shadow looms over her. Alexis sees Jaden looming over her and then Jaden kicks her right the face, sending her to the floor on her back. Jaden then leaps into the air and slam his right knee into her chest causing her to loudly groan out in pain as she coughs some blood from her mouth and one of her ribs is broken.

Jaden gets off Alexis's chest, stands on his feet, and says, darkly, "That'll teach ya, wench!" Jaden kicks Alexis's side as she groans in pain and stomps on her head hard. Jaden slams his foot to Alexis's chest once again, breaking her ribs further and hearing her screams of pain.

Chazz rushes towards Jaden and yells out, angrily, "Get off of her!" Jaden ducked Chazz's fist and with a loud roar, slams his fist to Chazz's chest, nearly breaking his ribs. Chazz gasps as he coughs out blood from his mouth. Chazz croaks out, weakly, "Slacker, why…"

Jaden replies, in a dark tone, "It's call payback, you little roach! Remember it!" Jaden then bashes Chazz's face, making the youngest Princeton stumble back from Jaden. Jaden slams his foot to Chazz's gut hard, making him cough more blood. Jaden then slams his fist to Chazz's face once again and used his other fist to knock Chazz's body to the wall hard, then slumps to the ground.

Yusuke was stunned of seeing this…Jaden! The Jaden Yuki, who with his help saved the world from the Shadow Riders last year, who's always the 'Mr. Nice Guy', the careless person that he's known since last year, kicking ass like there's no tomorrow.

Chazz tries to get on his knees when a shadow looms over him. Chazz sees Jaden looming over him and Jaden grabs Chazz by the collar and violently slams Chazz to the glass door. Jaden slams his right knee into Chazz's lower waist and chest causing him to gasp as the air is knocked right out of him. Jaden asks Chazz, in a dark nasty tone, "Just what in the hell were you and your fellow white clad regrets were thinking kidnapping my friends, turning Syrus into some compact car, Hassleberry in a T-Rex and having Keiko and Hilary tied in some virtual cross, Princeton!?"

Chazz asks, weakly and fearfully, "Jaden…why are you doing this, slacker?"

Jaden says, with a dark angered snarl, "That's not the right answer I was looking for, Princeton! The fucking reason why I chosen Domino as the school trip was to have a good time with my REAL friends, instead what I get is Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko and Hilary getting kidnapped and forced to duel for their freedom in the virtual world in Kaibaland! You and your fellow white clad rejects have ruined my vacation, you fucking sadistic asshole! Now you're paying for it with your ass, Princeton! Enough talk time to kick your white ass and hope that you're still alive after the beating!" Jaden resumes bashing Chazz's face, chest and stomach, nearly breaking his bones, while yelling darkly, "I'm writing an advise book for you Society Geeks and it's called 'Don't piss me off!'!" Jaden kept bashing Chazz hard while adding pressure to the glass door as it was cracking under the pressure of Jaden's attacks for several minutes. With a loud roar and his right fist glowing light blue, which wasn't seen before by Jaden's non-brainwashed and brainwashed friends, Jaden slams his glowing fist to Chazz's chest, breaking his ribs and with an added force throws Chazz's battered body through the glass door, breaking it and his body slams the wall inside the hotel, making a Chazz Princeton shaped hole on it.

The SOL members were now fearful of Jaden now as they whimper as Jaden's dark expression were turned to them and Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "I seem to remember what happened here! I'm sure you dorks know what I'm talking about!" Jaden tells his non-brainwashing friends, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, Yusuke! Kari! Ryoko! Let's finish the rest of the white nerd herd!" The SOL members' whimpers got louder afterwards and then Alexis's voice boom, "Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Alexis trying to get on her feet, holding her ribs and asks Jaden, weakly, "Jaden, what the hell's wrong with you!? You never resorted to violence towards us before!"

Jaden tells Alexis, while cracking his knuckles and says, with a dark sneer, "I think it's time to crack that head of yours to see what's insi…" Jaden gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, darkly, _**"What the fuck's happening to me!?"**_ Jaden groans in pain and thinks in his mind, _**"No! I'm out of time! Have to kill this…"**_ Just then, Jaden's dark expression had faded and replaced it with Jaden's usual expression, which confused everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends.

Ryoko asks Jaden, "Hey Jay, what the hell just happened? Weren't we going to finish the rest of these white geeks!?"

Jaden looks at Ryoko and asks, perplexed, "Uh…Ryoko, what are you talking about?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "It was your suggestion after all."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh!?" Jaden looks around his surrounds and asks, perplexed, "What am I doing here?"

Everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends, pulled an anime fall. Alexis jumps to her feet, winch as she gripped firm of her ribcage and yells at Jaden, angrily, "You mean you've forgotten what you did!?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Huh!?"

Ryoko appears behind Jaden and grabs him with her arms and says, "Okay, time to get the hell out of here!" Just then, Yusuke, Hikari, Hiei and Inuyasha dashed towards Ryoko and Jaden and Ryoko tells the SOL members, "Okay, here's the deal, dorks! If you so much as tell that clown, Crowler and Bonaparte, what happened here, we may leave Duel Academy, but not without the head of your 'Master Asshole'! Got it!?" Soon after, Ryoko and her non-brainwashed friends were teleported away.

**End Flashback; Return to the Present**

_Back in the present day, Yusuke was onto top of Duel Academy and he thinks, seriously, "Oh man! I've never seen Jaden kick some ass before! It's amazing that he'd unleash some fists of fury onto those Society Goons! I don't blame him for being pissed, myself! But something felt strange about this other side of Jaden and I'm talking about his last attack on Chazz. I could have sworn that I've sensed some demon energy mixed with the some energy that Tenchi had which would be Jurian. The strangest thing is that Jaden doesn't even remember what he's done to those Society Goons! __Soon after we returned to Duel Academy, we found what appeared to be a weird Goth girl' named Alice in the Red dorm, but we soon found out it was a doll spirit or something and it was pretty pissed, but Jaden managed to calm its spirit before it claimed Hassleberry as his next victim. Soon after, while Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Naruto, Sasuke, Ryoko, Tyson, Tenchi and I were getting some exercising in the morning, we ran by the White Dorm and unwanted problems…"_

**Flashback (Let's Make a Duel)**

In the next morning, Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Syrus, Hassleberry, Hiei, Inuyasha and Ryoko were jogging along the lake with Hassleberry yelling out, "Hut two three four! Hut two three four! Come on, lady and gents! Work those legs!"

Inuyasha yells out, "Hey, move it, people! We got a whole lake to run around!"

Syrus pants out, "You know, guys! Life was great before we were rooming with the drill sergeant!"

They were unaware that they were getting into the white territory and Hassleberry yells out, "Faster, you maggots!"

Just then, a card came floating towards Jaden's way and he stopped to grab it, yells out, "Look!" Jaden's friends came by and looked at the card which was Quiz Panel, a Light attribute monster with zero attack points and zero defense points with the number 30 on it. Yusuke says, "Someone lost a duel monsters card!"

Hassleberry asks, "What a Quiz Panel!?"

Syrus says, "Just read the bottom! It says, 'Name three special ways to win a duel!'

Naruto says, "Exodia!"

Tyson says, "Forbidden Board!"

Jaden says, "And…uh…"

Just then, a laugh occurred which got everyone's attention with Yusuke, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hiei, Inuyasha and Ryoko getting in defensive stances and Jaden asks, in a serious tone, "Who's there!?"

Just then, a male voice boomed, "Someone who knows more than you!" A figure jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. This figure was an SOL member with dark blue hair and glasses. The SOL member says, with a cold sly smile, "The last card is Final Countdown!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey, you're right!"

Syrus yells at the SOL member, angrily, "Hey, I knew that! Show off!"

Hassleberry yells at the SOL member, seriously, "What are you doing climbing trees for!?"

Yusuke yells at the SOL member, "Yeah, fess up, you freak!"

The SOL member backed away from our heroes and heroine and says, "I was…uh…"

Inuyasha says, impatiently, "Well!"

Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Answer, freak!"

The SOL member points up and yells out, "Look its Yugi!" Just then, the others look as the boy grabs his card from Jaden and made his escape, but Ryoko grabs the back of his collar.

Ryoko says, "You're not going anywhere, pal!"

Just then, a familiar female voice booms, coldly, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Before anyone knows, except for Inuyasha, Hiei and Ryoko, holding the SOL member, who moves away as cold water was poured onto Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Hassleberry and Syrus hard as the yelp in surprise. Then, a bucket hits Jaden's head and Jaden takes the bucket of to see a pissed off Alexis Rhodes staring at him hard.

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "Jaden, what's the deal!? Spying on me! That's so immature, even for you!" Alexis pulls Jaden's left wrist and yelling, "You are so busted!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "Hey, get your hands off my pal, you white bitch!" Yusuke dashes forward and pushes Alexis away from Jaden. Yusuke takes the bucket from Jaden and places it on Alexis's head.

Alexis yells out, angrily, "Yusuke Urameshi, what the hell are…" Before Alexis knows, Yusuke was banging on the bucket, several times with his fist hard, takes the bucket away from the blonde's head and Yusuke yells at Alexis, "Spy on you! Why the hell would Jaden or anyone do that!?"

Alexis holds her head, groaning in pain as she gets her vision cleared and tells Yusuke, a cold sarcastic tone, "Gee, thanks a lot, Yusuke! I'm sure people want to spy on me! And what the hell are you doing banging that bucket on my head!? That hurt!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, "To answer your second question: I was beating some sense that you've lost!" Yusuke presses Alexis's nose with his finger and says, with a smug expression, "And here's your reply to people spying on you! The kind of people that spy on you is people with a very extreme LOW tastes in WOMEN!!"

Alexis gains an anime vein on her head and says, with confused anger, "What…why you! I'll pound you!" Alexis throws a fist to Yusuke's face, but Yusuke moves his head to the side as Alexis's fist came contact. Alexis throws her other fist at Yusuke's fist, but he moves his head again, irritating Alexis. Alexis started throwing her fists to hit Yusuke's face, forgetting that Yusuke could easy dodge her blows, which he was doing. Yusuke's caught Alexis's right fist and says, with a sly tone, "Is that all you got, 'Lexi or do you need some target practice!?"

Before Alexis could speak, she felt a painful blow to the left cheek that made her fall to the ground on her back. Everyone was surprised to see, who was responsible.

Alexis recovered from blow as she sat up and wiped the blood from her lip. She looked at the person, who punched her, which was Jaden, who had his bangs covering his eyes. Alexis yells out, angrily, holding her cheek, "Jaden, what the hell was that all about!?"

Jaden's body was producing a red glow, which got Yusuke's, Hiei's, Inuyasha's and Ryoko's attention and Yusuke says, lowly, "That's demon energy…" Jaden growls, darkly, which scared Alexis a bit as she got on her feet. Jaden says, in a dark angered deadly tone, "I'll kill you, you bitch!"

Alexis gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, _"Oh no! It's happening again!"_ Alexis gets thoughts on what happened before the end of the Domino Trip.

Jaden disappears from sight and reappears close to Alexis and grabs her collar, then pulling her up. He then rams his fist to her stomach, making Alexis cough blood, shocking everyone, including the SOL member as Jaden drops Alexis to the ground on her hands and knees. Alexis slowly turns her head, only to have her side kicked hard as she was flipped to her back. Jaden drove his right heel to Alexis's ribs hard, making her yelp in pain. Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, pressing his foot harder to Alexis's chest, "Why would you even think that I would actually spy on you, you conceited fool!?"

Naruto says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Sasuke asks, stunned, "What's up with Jaden?"

Hassleberry asks, amazed, "What's going on with the Sarge!?"

Syrus says, perplexed, "Yeah, why's Jaden acting this way!?"

Yusuke says, lowly, "This isn't the first time though!"

Ryoko says, plainly, "Yeah no joke!"

Alexis tries to get Jaden's foot off of her, but it was all in vain, as she felt her ribs breaking. Alexis says, in pain, "Jaden, get you damn foot off! You're killing me!"

Jaden says, in a dark tone, "That's the idea, bitch!" Jaden shoved his foot harder making Alexis scream out in pain. Everyone gasps in shock as Yusuke went and pulled Jaden back away from Alexis, asking, "Hey Jay, wake up!? What the hell are you doing!?"

Just then, Jaden's body had the red glow disappearing and his eyes uncovered from his bangs, blinking in confusion. Jaden looks around and asks, perplexed, "What's going on here?"

Everyone, including Alexis, who was getting on her feet, were surprised and Alexis says, in a low angered tone, "What? You don't remember wailing on me like that!"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "It's true, man! You kinda gave that tool the ass kicking that she deserved!"

Jaden looks at Yusuke and says, "Sorry, I don't remember!"

Alexis yells at Yusuke, coldly, "Deserved!? Oh you are so asking for it, Yusuke!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, "Of course you deserved it! Shame on you trying to get Jay expelled on a very false accusation and you were going report that to Crowler, knowing that he'll won't listen to Jay's story, weren't you!?"

Alexis tells Yusuke, coldly, "Think you're pretty smart, don't ya, smart mouth!"

The SOL member, who was still in Ryoko's grip, manages to escape and runs between Yusuke and Alexis, facing Jaden, "I'll protect you, Alexis!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, drolly, _"This guy's a bigger loser than Naruto!"_

Jaden says, "No offense, bro! But I need protection!"

Yusuke yells out, "Yeah, from your fellow white tool!" Yusuke was pointing at Alexis, who was glaring at him.

The SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "What you need is a lesson in chivalry and I'm your teacher! Class is in session!"

Yusuke raises an eyebrow and asks, "What's that, tool!? By the way, who the hell are you?"

The SOL member says, "My name is Bob Banter and stop making fun of Alexis or you'll be sorry!"

Tyson asks, perplexed, "Is this guy looking for a duel?"

Tenchi says, "Either that or a date!"

Alexis says, with an evil sly smile, "Isn't that sweet!? Two dorks fighting over little old me!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Actually, Jaden isn't the one fighting over you! It's your fellow white geek! Congratulations 'Alexis' you found someone lame enough to date you!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "And it's your kind! How convenient! The only place that you'll ever find your soul mate!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh you just love pissing me off, don't you!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile and a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I do! Very much!" Yusuke pats Alexis's head and says, in a taunting tone, while rubbing her head, "Little doggie! How's your 'Master Asshole' doing? Did you give him his slippers and daily newspaper today!?" Syrus, Hassleberry, Ryoko, Naruto and Tyson laughed in reply, while Tenchi chuckles as well and Sasuke, Inuyasha and Hiei giving sly smirks. Jaden tries to hold his laugh, because part of him thought it was pretty funny.

Alexis yells out, slapping Yusuke's hand from her head, "That's it!" Alexis tries to take a swung at Yusuke, but the former spirit detective easily dodges her. Yusuke yells out, "Too slow!"

Alexis yells out, "Oh yeah!" Alexis tries to land her punches to Yusuke, while forgetting that he can easily dodge them. Yusuke gets closer to the wall of the 'White Dorm' and Alexis yells out, coldly, "Now I got you, dork!" Alexis then throws her right fist hard at Yusuke, but he easily dodges them and instead hits her fist to the wall hard. With the training that she's gotten from Hokage Tsunade as a child managed to make a crack onto the wall, which shocked the SOL member that Ryoko had in her grip and he thinks in him mind, _"Whoa! She's strong!"_

Yusuke says, in a sarcastic tone, "Hey, 'Alexis', when's the next appointment to your eye doctor?" Yusuke laughs loudly and Jaden asks Yusuke, curiously, "Don't you think that you're going a bit overboard on this, Yusuke?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, "In order to protect your honor, Jay, I had to do it. No one accuses one of my friends of doing something that he or she'll never do in this lifetime and gets away with it. Plus, you have to understand that as long as she's with that asshole, Sartorius, she's still our enemy."

Hiei says, in his usual tone, "Yusuke has a point, boy. Whatever feelings that you have with the onna, you have to put them aside for now."

Alexis mentality cursed Yusuke and his spirit detective and demon reflexes. Yusuke says, plainly, "I'm bored already!" Yusuke turns away to his friends and walks towards them. Yusuke says, "Let's get out of here, guys!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "I know where to go next! The card shop!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "We can upgrade our decks!" Our heroes and heroines start to walk away from the 'White Dorm' and Alexis sees this. Using the 'ninja' speed, Alexis went towards her 'former' friends, quickly. Ryoko easily spotted Alexis and puts her foot in Alexis's way for the blonde to trip and fall forward to the ground.

Bob yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Bob rushes towards Alexis and places his hand onto her shoulder and asks, "Are you okay?"

Alexis pulls herself from the ground and gets on her knees. She slaps Bob's hand away from her and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Get your hand off of me, dork! I'm fine!"

Yusuke asks, in an annoyed tone, "What do you want now, tool?"

Alexis gets on her feet and says, coldly, "You're not leaving so easy!" Alexis asks Bob, coldly, "So, who the hell are you?"

Bob replies, nervously, "I'm…uh…Bob Banter!"

Alexis says, in a cold tone, "Oh so you're the loser who's been sending me those love letters!"

Bob moves back from Alexis and says, lowly, "Actually, there called 'sonnets'."

Yusuke says, holding his laughter, "Oh man! This is too rich! Hey 'Alexis', have fun with your 'boyfriend', later!"

Jaden becomes somewhat annoyed at Yusuke's comment towards Alexis, but ignores it. He was going to follow Yusuke, until Alexis grabs him by the shoulder and says, in a cold tone, "Alright, it looks like lame and lamer are gonna duel!"

Jaden replies, nervously having Alexis close to him, "Uh…remind me why?"

Alexis replies, with an evil sly smile, "Because, if you don't then…I'll have you reported for spying on me and this mark on my face and you'll be expelled!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "What!?"

Alexis asks Jaden, ignoring Yusuke's outburst, "So, tell me, Jay, does that sound like a reason for ya!" Just then, Alexis felt something hit her forehead hard and she yelps in pain as she let's go of Jaden and clutches the bleeding part of her head. Alexis yells out, "Okay, who threw that!?"

Yusuke's voice boomed, "I did!" Alexis glares at Yusuke and Yusuke yells at Alexis, angrily, "I knew that you'll resort to this! Let me tell you something, you report and I'll have the pleasure of using your 'master' as my own personal punching bag!"

Alexis gasps in shock and yells at Yusuke, "You wouldn't dare!"

Yusuke grabs Alexis by the shoulders, the same way that she did with Jaden and says, with a sly smile of his own, "Report that to Crowler and you'll have a beaten up 'master'!"

Hiei says, with a dark sly smile, "Either way, you're efforts of telling that clown about what happened here would be in vain, even if Jaden was here to 'spy' on you."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile of his own, "That's right! In case, being brainwashed has taken away what common sense you had, that clown, Crowler is afraid of Hiei and I!"

Alexis yells out, "Oh you are so cheap!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Oh look whose talking! You were going do the same thing! You knew that Crowler hated Jaden and wouldn't even think to listen to his side of the story!" Yusuke asks Alexis, mimicking Alexis, "So, tell me, 'Lex, does that sound like a reason to keep your damn mouth shut for ya!?" Alexis growls and says, lowly, "I hate you."

Yusuke giggles as he pinches Alexis's cheeks and says, in a taunting tone, "I take it that you'll keep your mouth shut! Now, who's a good little doggie! Now, be a good little dog…and get lost, before I call the pound."

Alexis slaps Yusuke's hands from her face and says, coldly, "How about if I pound you?"

Jaden's voice booms, "I'll do it!" Everyone, including Yusuke and Alexis, looks at Jaden perplexed and Tenchi asks, "Do what, Jay!?"

Jaden tells Tenchi, "What do you think, Tenchi!? Duel of course!" The dark voice in Jaden's mind booms, **"As soon as I take care of this loser, I'll set my sights on give this wench the beating of a lifetime!"**

**Flashback; Obelisk Arena**

Within Obelisk Arena, we find Bob Banter and Jaden Yuki on the platform, facing each other, while his friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tenchi Masaki, Tyson Granger, Ryoko Hakubi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Inuyasha and Hiei at the audience. Other side had Alexis Rhodes, who had a cold compress on her cheek and Chazz Princeton, who had just arrived.

Chazz says, with annoyance, "I'm here! So, what's this all about!?"

Alexis says, with an evil sly smile, "A duel and if Jaden loses then he has to join the Society of Light."

Chazz narrows his eyes and says, "Really?"

Alexis says, with an evil sly smile, "Yup! He had to agree or get kicked out!"

Chazz asks, "Who's he dueling?"

Alexis says, "Some guy named Bob!"

Chazz says, perplexed, "Bob 'Game Show' Banter! The guy's nuts!" Chazz notices the cold compress on her cheek and asks, "What's with the cold compress?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Jaden. He did this to me!"

Chazz yells out, "He what!?"

Alexis says, coldly, "He went out of control, just like before!"

Chazz says, annoyed, "How can I forget!? Because of that dork, I'm still recovering from his blows! Who would think that Jaden Yuki would actually do that!? Including beating every one of our Society members up and making you look like a chump in a fight?"

Alexis asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "Can we talk about this later, already, Princeton!?"

Jaden gets out his PDA and activates it. Then, Ms. Fontaine's face appeared on screen and she asks, "Hello, Jaden! What can I get for you?"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Hi, Ms. Fontaine, I'll like to request a hospital bed!"

Ms. Fontaine asks, perplexed, "A hospital bed? Why's that?"

Jaden says, in a dark tone, "Talk to you later!" Jaden deactivates his PDA and places it in his pocket.

Hassleberry yells out, "Lock n' load!"

Syrus yells out, "Don't lose!"

Jaden says, placing his deck into his disc, "Thanks Syrus! I didn't plan on to anyways!" Jaden and Bob activate their duel discs and Jaden yells out, "Now, get your game on!"

Starting Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws his card from his deck and says, "If you don't mind, I'll go first!" Jaden places a card onto the disc and says, "I'll start with this guy, Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, "That should do! Now, let's so what you can do!"

Bob takes a look at Alexis and says, "You want it! You got it!" Bob draws his card, looks at it, he slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll start with the spell card, Search Shock!" Bob discards a card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "I'll send one monster from my hand and send it to the graveyard!" Bob slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Now I can use Quiz Hour! Are you ready for the ultimate challenge!?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sure why now? I love a good challenge!"

Just then, the room went dark and a spot light was turned on to Jaden and he asks, perplexed, "What the hell's goin' on here?" Jaden notices a game show podium by his side.

Just then, the room had the lights turned on and Bob says, sounding like a game show host, "You know what time it is, folks! It's Quiz Time!" Behind Bob was a game show panel with a pick bunny sitting on top.

Syrus says, perplexed, "A game show!?"

Hassleberry says, jokingly, "Maybe, Jaden will get a new car!"

Ryoko says, with a smile, "Nice joke, Hassleberry."

Bob says, with his game show tone, "Look at the board! The categories are…give us a hand, bunny! Obelisk Ten, Ra Ten and Slifer Ten!" The bunny flies down and presses the named screens as the light on. Bob says, in his game show tone, placing three face-downs on the disc as they appear on the field, "Face-downs! For you at home, they're actually monsters with zero attack points!"

Yusuke, Syrus and Hassleberry say, in unison, "Huh?"

Alexis asks, in a cold tone, "How can he duel with those?"

Jaden says, with a smile, "This is great! I've always wanted to be a contestant on a game show!"

Bob says, in his usual game show tone, "Survey says…It's your lucky day and I'm your dueling host…Bob Banter! Now it you're ready, Jaden…Let's make a duel!" Bob thinks in his mind, _"If I keep this up, Alexis has got to be impressed!"_

Alexis says, in a cold tone, "Is he lame or what?"

Yusuke says, in his usual tone, "Is he lame or what? I thought I'm watching a duel not a crappy ass game show!"

Bob says, in his usual game show tone, "Time up! Round one is over!"

Jaden says, drawing, "Back to me! Here goes!" After looking it, Jaden places the card onto the disc and says, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears beside Sparkman. Jaden calls out, "Attack that Obelisk Ten!" Sparkman shoots blue energy at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the bottom of the board.

Bob yells out, "Time for your next question!"

Hassleberry yells out to Jaden, "Soldier! If the question multiple choice, then go with C!"

Syrus yells out, "That's right! If it's a number then it's number forty-two!"

Sasuke says, in his mind, _"Idiots!"_

Ryoko says, drolly, "No wonder you guys don't do well in Crowler's pop quizzes."

Bob yells out, "The question is to activate the trap card known as Huge Revolution…what three cards that need to be present!?" Bob holds up three fingers.

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Hey, I know the answer to this question!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "You might! But the question is would Jaden know it?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Say what? I never heard about that card!" Jaden went to ponder that question for the answer, while his Sparkman crossed his arms.

Bob says, "It looks like you're outta time! You know what that means don't you!? We take away one of your monster and plus five hundred points from you!"

Sparkman had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points. Bob says, in his game show tone, "The answer we were looking for was People Running, Oppressed People and finally United Resistance!"

Jaden says, warily, "Oh boy! Real easy!"

Bob says, "Let's see what's behind curtain number two! It's not a new car! It's Obelisk twenty!" Bob places the card onto the disc and the holographic card appears in defense mode.

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Alexis! Do you see something here!? Someone finally found Jaden's weakness! Make him use that peanut, he calls a brain!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile of her own, "Yeah, you got a point there! Guess this geek isn't that bad!"

Jaden says, "I like to phone a friend, Bob! So, Avian, help me out here! Alright, we take Ra Ten for one hundred, Bob!" Avian flaps its wings as wind came and blew at the face-down monster, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the bottom of the board.

Bob says, "Say these monsters names Gagagigo, Giga Gagagigo and Gogiga Gagagigo three times!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Great! An easy one for Jay!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Yeah! Back when we were kids, Jay, was always the king of tongue-twisters!"

Jaden hits the buzzer and exclaims, "Yes! I rule in tongue twisters and Tyson and Tenchi should know! Gagagigo! Giga Gagagigo! Go-" Jaden's tongue was accidentally crushed by his teeth and he yelps in pain, holding his mouth and sits on the floor.

Tenchi says, sweatdropping, "Although, as time passed, I guess it got rusty!"

Bob exclaims, "There's the buzzer!"

Avian had explodes and Jaden loses 500 of his life points. Bob places a card onto the disc and says, "Well better luck next time! Now, Ra Twenty come on down!" The holographic card appears in defense mode.

Current Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 3000

Jaden stands up and asks, "Can we take a break!?"

Bob exclaims, drawing a card, "Survey says not yet!" Bob places the card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Time to play the Classic Right or Left Quiz!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Okay, what does it do!?"

Bob exclaims, "Just your next challenge! Let's test your luck! I start putting a card behind me and you have to guess what hand the card is! Is it in my right hand or my left hand!?"

Jaden says, seriously, "Got it!"

Bob exclaims, "Guess right, you gain five hundred life points, if you guess wrong and you lose five hundred life points." Bob takes the spell card behind him and switches it over to his left hand.

Jaden hits the buzzer and says, "It's left!"

Bob sighs in disappointment and says, "It's correct!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Yes! Sweetness!" Jaden gains 500 life points.

Bob places a card into spell/trap slot and says, disappointedly, "I'll place this face-down and be back after this!"

Current Score:

Bob: 4000

Jaden: 3500

Jaden says, "Good! About time!" Jaden draws his card, places it on the disc and calls out, "I summon Burstinatrix!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll activate O-Oversoul to summon an Elemental Hero like Sparkman!" Beside Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman (A: 1600/D: 1400) appears on the field. Jaden calls out, pointing at the face-down monster card at the far right, "Sparkman, let's see what's under card number one!" Sparkman jumps up in the air and blasts at the face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number ten in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the bottom of the board.

Bob exclaims, in his game show host tone, "You picked the Slifer Challenge! Do five pushups in six seconds!"

Jaden calls out, hitting his buzzer, "No problem! I can do them in five!" Jaden jumps down and does five pushups, saying as he finishes, "There that's five!"

Just then, a wooden bird came out of the hat, above the Quiz Panel board, going 'Coco! Coco!' as Bob loses 600 life points. Bob yells out, in a cold tone, "Yeah! Well no prize for you, yet!" Bob places a card onto the disc and another holographic card appears.

Jaden calls out, "Alright, I'm ready for my next challenge, Bob! Burstinatrix! Let's see what's under card number two!" Burstinatrix blasts another face-down card, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far left of the middle of the board. Jaden was doing some leg bending and asks, "So, what's next? Is it more push ups!?"

Bob replies, in a game show host tone, "No, just a simple question! What round this is?"

Jaden falls down on his hands and says, "Uh…I think I know this one, Bob!" Jaden gets up, hits the buzzer and says, "Round five!"

Bob replies, in his game show host tone, "Correct! But we're not done, yet!!" Bob presses a button on his disc and says, "cause I activate this! Question Change!" Bob's face-down monster was the Question Change trap card and Bob exclaims, using his game show host tone, "So, my points are safe and you get a brand new question! Go, Obelisk Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle at the far right. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board. Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "The question is what the number of monsters in the graveyard is!?"

Jaden says, hitting the buzzer, "Easy, there's Avian…so there's three!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "I'm so sorry! You seem to forgotten the cards in my graveyard! It's thirteen!" In response, Jaden pulls an anime fall as his Burstinatrix had exploded and Jaden loses 800 life-points. Jaden yells out, annoyed, "That's not fair!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "Turn your attention to the board, folks and please help us welcome Obelisk thirty!" the winged bunny flew towards the thirty panel to the far right on top of the board.

Jaden yells out, annoyed, "That was a trick question!"

Bob exclaims, with a smile, "Thanks for the feedback! But broadcast standards clearly states that all complains must be submitted to the network in writing!"

Naruto says, plainly, "Is this guy lame or what!? He talks like he's on TV!"

Current Score:

Bob: 3400

Jaden: 2700

Jaden places his hand onto the top of his head and says, "You know, Bob! You watch too much television, bro! Just trust yourself! It's the only way to win!"

Bob gasps and thinks in his mind, "Where have I heard this before!?"

Alexis gets up and yells out, annoyed, "This isn't a commercial break! So, what the hell are you waiting for, Bob!?"

Jaden sends a dark snarl at Alexis and a demonic voice in his head booms, darkly, _**"Enjoy acting tough, bitch, because soon as I'm finished with this weakling, I'm coming after you!"**_

Yusuke yells at Alexis, annoyed, "Hey, you're option doesn't count here, tool! Let's not forget! Who's the one, who forced Jay into this!?"

Alexis glares at Yusuke and says, annoyed, "Why you…"

Bob blushes and thinks in his mind, _"Wow! Alexis is really cheering for me!"_

Ryoko says, plainly, "This guy's as lame as Chazz, before he was brainwashed, trying to get Alexis's heart."

Bob draws his card and exclaims, "We're back folks!"

Jaden groans in annoyance and says, "I wish that they cancel this show!"

Bob displays a card and says, "Now, Hunter Channel spell card…come on down! This adds Ra Twenty!" Bob's face-down monster card was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the far right of the middle of the board at the middle. Bob exclaims, "Now, draw a card and if it has less than fifty letters in its card text, then I lose seven hundred points!"

Jaden says, "I'm feelin' lucky today, Bob!" Jaden draws his card, displaying it as Elemental Hero Wildheart (A: 1500/D: 1600) and says, "It's Wildheart and it says that 'this card isn't effected by traps'! So, that's less than fifty!"

Bob groans as he loses 700 points and calls out, "Alright, but we're not finished yet! It's that time in our show when we add a new Quiz Panel to the board. So, please welcome Ra Thirty!"

Current Score:

Bob: 2700

Jaden: 2700

Jaden calls out, "Back to me! So…" Jaden draws his card, places it onto the disc and says, "So, I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (A: 800/D: 600) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Now, check out what I real monster can do…"

Bob yelps in shock as his two cards glow green, creating pink flowers and Air Hummingbird goes up to the five flowers, taking 500 life-points to give to Jaden for each one. Jaden calls out, "For each card you have in your hand, I take five hundred points!" Jaden displays his Miracle Fusion spell card and calls out, "Now, I play my Miracle Fusion spell card to fuse in my graveyard Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Avian and Burstinatrix were sucked into the vortex and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden calls out, "Sparkman, go get Ra Thirty!" Sparkman blasts the face-down card in middle, which was Quiz Panel (A: 0/D: 0) and a block with arms and legs and with the number twenty in the middle. The block moved to the middle of the top of the board.

Bob exclaims, "You're next challenge is…I pick one random card from my deck and you have guess how many monsters are in it! The card I choose is The Big March of the Animals!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "what…let's see…one…two…fifty!"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "So, close!"

Jaden asks, "I was?"

Bob exclaims, "But close doesn't count…so it's time for your penalty!" Bob presses a button on his disc and says, "I activate the trap card, Double It! This means that your damage is doubled! Good news is…your Sparkman gets to stick around!"

Just then, cannon were out of the hat above the panel and fired at Jaden, hitting him hard. Jaden loses 2400 life-points in one shot and he calls out, sarcastically, "Gee thanks! Flame Wingman, open Slifer Thirty!" Flame Wingman shoots the face-down card which was Quiz Panel and went to the far left.

Bob yells out, "Challenge! Drink a bowl of water in one minute!"

Jaden exclaims, excitedly, "Sweetness!" a bowl of water appears on Jaden's podium and Jaden says, "I'll see you in sixty!" He dunks his head into the bowl, while Bob was counting with his stopwatch. Jaden goes his head about from the bowl and belches and yells out, "Yes!"

Bob loses 1200 points and Jaden yells out, "Well, it looks like there's one more thing to do, so go and get it!" Air Hummingbird jumps up and swoops down to the face-down card, which was another Quiz Panel. The block from the card went to the last empty block and Bob exclaims, "For your final question, what are three ways of winning a duel!?"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "Hey, wait! I know this question!"

Bob gasp in shock and says, fearfully, "Is this? Oh no!" Bob looks at that card and says, "It's the card I dropped!"

Syrus says, with a sly smile, "Awesome!"

Tenchi says, with a sly smile, "Even Jaden would know this!"

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Take your time!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "So, it's Exodia, Forbidden Board and…"

Bob exclaims, fearfully, "Damn it! Me and my big mouth!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "uh…guess I forgot!"

Jaden's friends pulled an anime fall and yells in unison, "You forgot!"

Bob says, perplexed and hopefully, "Really…you forgot!"

Soon after, Air Hummingbird explodes and Jaden says, while he loses 1200 points, "Well, I didn't necessary forgot!"

Bob yells at Jaden, "You mean that you missed that question on purpose!"

Current Score:

Bob: 1500

Jaden: 0100

Jaden tells Bob, "I couldn't tell the answer that you gave me, Bob!"

Bob says, perplexed, "Yeah, but you would have beaten me!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Dueling is all about being yourself! If I can't count on me, why should I even bother? I don't want your answers! I have to trust myself!" Jaden puts a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll throw down a face-down and win this duel with my own skills!"

Bob thinks in his mind, _"Wait! Could he be the one that advice last night!? The guy, who helped me win Alexis's heart! The only way to do that is to beat him!"_

Jaden says, "It's your turn!"

Bob tells Jaden, "Thank you! But you can't win, Jaden!"

Jaden asks Bob, "Why not? You're all out of questions, aren't you!? Your show's off the air, Bob!"

Bob says, with a cold smile, "But you're forgetting something!" Bob draws his card and exclaims, in his game host tone, "Our bonus round!" Bob looks at the card, which was the Question spell card. He then puts the card into spell/trap slot and says, "The Question is…what's the name of the monster card at the bottom of my graveyard!?"

Jaden growls and says, annoyed, "Hey, is this a trick question!?"

Bob exclaims, in his game host tone, "No!"

Jaden thinks in his mind, seriously, "All his monsters were quiz panels! So, it has to be the first one I've answered!" Jaden hits his buzzer and exclaims, "It's Obelisk Ten!" Just then, the wrong answer buzzer rung and Jaden asks, perplexed, "I was wrong!"

Bob says, "Yup!" Bob announces, "Since you've answered wrong, the right monster is automatically summoned to the field!" Soon after, Quizzer Panel 9 (A: 1900/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode and Bob announces, "So, welcome to the game, Quizzer Panel Nine and with this on the board, all pervious Quiz Panel cards are returned to my deck!"

Jaden calls out, stunned and annoyed, "No way!"

Ryoko yells out, annoyed, "Oh come on! This has got to be the worse game show I've ever seen!"

Yusuke says, "No joke, Ryoko! This show is overrated!"

Jaden asks, "You mean, we have to do this over again?"

Bob announces, "Not quite! We're out of time! But you get a consolation prize with Sparkman's sixteen hundred attack points, he gets an all expense trip to the graveyard! But wait, since you have one hundred life points left, let's make it a trip for two! Quizzer Panel Attack!" Quizzer Panel 9 prepares to attack Sparkman.

Jaden chuckles and calls out, "I activate…my Secret Mission trap!" Jaden's face-down card was the Secret Mission trap card, which Bob whimpers in fear, and Jaden calls out, "You like games!? Well they don't get any better than this! Here's how it works, you randomly choose one of my monsters and then you have to throw down with it or you can take curtain number two and skip your turn all together!"

Bob exclaims, shocked, "A game!?" Soon after, Jaden's trap card image produces smoke which covered Flame Wingman and Sparkman. Jaden announces, "The outcome of the duel is on the line! Wanna play, Bob!?" Then, the smoke disappears leaving transparent images of Sparkman and Flame Wingman moving around to confuse Bob. Jaden says, with a sly smile, "If you choose Sparkman, you win, but if you choose Flame Wingman then I'll win!"

Bob yells at Jaden, stunned, "You can't ask the host a question!"

Jaden announces, "We need an answer, Bob!"

Bob groans, points at the image and yells out, "The left, Sparkman! At least I hope so!" Quizzer Panel 9 fires a yellow blast the image that Bob believed to be Sparkman.

Jaden's non-brainwashed friend says, in unison, "Here goes!" Everyone looks at the field with anticipation as the smoke cleared to be Flame Wingman and Bob yells out, stunned, "Oh no!" Quizzer Panel 9 explodes as Bob loses 200 life points and Jaden calls out, "Hold on! Because there's a lot more where that came from folks! With my Flame Wingman's special ability, the attack points of your destroyed monster come out of your life points!" Bob takes a step back as Flame Wingman blows fires from his arm and Bob yells out as he loses 1900 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Bob: 0000

Jaden: 0100

Soon after, the final images disappeared and Bob went to his knees at defeat.

Alexis says, coldly, "Apparently, Jaden's not so bad in game shows after all!" Alexis left her seat as Chazz looked at her and says, annoyed, "Wait so that's it! Damn it, I should have stayed in bed!" As Alexis left the stadium, Jaden gains a dark snarl and thinks in his mind, _**"It's clobbering time!"**_

Unknown to anyone, Yusuke, Ryoko and Sasuke notices it and wonders what's going on with Jaden.

Alexis is walking through the hallways of Duel Academy with a cold annoyed look on her face. Alexis says, in cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Jaden was almost with us in the Society of Light! How could I have trusted that dweeb, Bob Banter, to do anything right? When you want something done right, do it yourself!"

A familiar male voice booms in uncharacteristic dark angered tone, "I'm surprised that you can do something for yourself, much less think!"

Alexis whips her head to the source of the voice and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Who in the hell say that?!"

The familiar male voice yells out with a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think?!" Alexis turns to the source to see Jaden stepping out of the shadows.

Alexis yells out at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "What do you want…?!" However, Alexis doesn't get to finish when Jaden's face appears in front of her and she gasps out in shock as she sees Jaden's expression is a dark angered scowl similar to Youko Kurama's stares with anger, rage, and a bit of bloodlust in his eyes. Alexis thinks in her mind, worried, _"What in the hell?! It's that different expression of Jaden's again! He has anger, rage, and…bloodlust in his eyes?! This isn't like Jaden at all!"_

Jaden steps menacing towards Alexis and he says, with a dark angered snarl that's totally unlike him, "What in the hell do you think you were doing?!"

Alexis steps back, starting to be fearful of Jaden, and she says, fearful, trying to sound cold and emotionless, "I-I don't know what you mean."

Jaden yells at Alexis, with a dark angered tone, "Don't give me that fuck, Rhodes! You know exactly what I mean! Forcing me to duel that dork, Bob Banter and accusing me to spying on you! Why I would want to have anything to do with a pathetic white wench like you?!"

The 'question' struck Alexis in the heart, but she retorts, in cold angered tone, "What in the hell is the matter with you, Jaden?! This isn't like you!"

Jaden replies, with a dark annoyed tone, "Boo-hoo! Like I really care! Let me ask you this question, Rhodes: You were just trying to brainwashing into pathetic cult with that poor excuse of a 'Master' of yours, right?!"

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you, Jaden?! Master Sartorius is a great man and should be respected!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly and even sadistic smile, "Ha! The only way I respect that freak is after my Neo-Spacians and I put him in his place: Under mine, Yusuke's and my friends' foots!"

Alexis yells out, in cold angered tone, "You take that back!"

Jaden replies, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "Make me, bitch!"

Alexis states, with a cold sly smile, "So, someone wants to get thrown out after all, huh?"

Jaden's expression becomes a dark deadly glare similar to Yoko Kurama's glare, scaring the blonde, and Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark threatening tone, "You won't make it to Crowler's office in one piece if you are still alive."

Alexis yelps out in shock and she says, stunned, "You…You don't mean that, Jaden!"

Jaden replies, with a dark deadly tone, "Do I?" Jaden then menacing goes over to Alexis and Alexis prepares to run, but before she could even more, Jaden quickly gets over to her, grabs her by the throat, and flings her right into the wall, causing it to greatly crack under the force of the impact and Alexis gets a nasty cut on her lips. Soon after, Jaden slams his right knee into Alexis's lower waist and chest causing her to gasp as the air is knocked right out of her. Jaden tells Alexis, darkly, "It's time for you to be taught a lesson that you will never forget."

Alexis says, weakly and fearfully, "Jaden…this isn't you…something's wrong…"

Jaden puts his left hand around Alexis's throat very tightly, barely giving her air to breath, releases his right knee from her lower chest and waist, and then rams his right fist into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out some blood because of the force of the blow and Jaden says, with a dark snarl, "Wrong? Actually, I never felt better and now, it's time to show you! Time to 'getting your fight on, Lex'! Get it, bitch!" Jaden then starts to ruthless beat up Alexis by bashing her in the chest and in the face and Jaden made sure that she didn't have time to use any of her ninja skills on him. After several minutes, Alexis slumps to the floor, her white uniform torn all of the place, her legs cut in multiple places, her arms have several cuts and multiple black and blues, her neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on her neck, a nasty black and blue on her right cheek, and her lip is badly cut.

Just then Chazz's voice calls outs, "Alexis, where in the world are you? Master Sartorius needs us!"

Jaden grabs Alexis by the collar, lifts her to her feet, and he tells her, darkly, "I'm done with you for the moment, but if you ever try a stunt like this or trying using my friends to bait into a trap, you will be VERY sorry and it won't be by Yusuke's or Hikari's hands. But then again, I might convince them to send Hiei on you and he has less mercy than me. Oh, if I hear that you try to tell Chancellor Crowler about what happened today, I might leave Duel Academy, but not without your head or your pathetic 'master's' head. Got it, bitch?!" Jaden then violently slams Alexis onto the wall with a bone-breaking force causing her to slump back down to the floor and runs off.

Barely conscious, Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Jaden…what happened to you? You were…never violent with us before…why not? What's happened to you?"_

Soon after, Alexis loses consciousness, Chazz finds her, gasps in shock, and he yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Chazz goes over to Alexis and says, shaking her gently, "Alexis! Alexis! What in the hell happened to you, girl?!"

Just then Ino's voice calls out, coldly, "What's going on, Princeton?!" Soon enough, Ino and Tenten arrive and gasp to see Alexis's fallen form.

Ino and Tenten yell out, shocked, "Alexis!" The two SOL girls join Chazz and look over Alexis concerned.

Tenten asks, stunned, "What happened to her?!"

Chazz replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "How should I know?!"

Ino tells Chazz, coldly, "Shut up! Let's get her to the infirmary, right now!" Tenten and Ino put Alexis on their back and with Chazz following, they rush Alexis to the infirmary.

Unknown to them, the eyes of Yusuke Urameshi, Sasuke Uchiha and Ryoko Hakubi had surprised the scene with shocked expressions on their faces and Sasuke tells Yusuke and Ryoko, "I guess that you were right, guys! Jaden has gone nuts!"

Ryoko then says, "No joke! You think we should take him to see if Washu could find something about Jaden?"

Yusuke replies, seriously, "Yeah!"

**End Flashback**

Back to the present, we find our former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, with a solemn expression, unaware that large feather was hovering above the school. On this feather was a young woman with black hair tied to a bun, with red flashing eyes and ruby lips. This woman's face looked like it has too much make-up and this woman was wearing a kimono with a fan in her hand. The woman thinks in her mind, in a dark serious tone, _"So, this is the 'Duel Academy' place that Inuyasha and Kagome are staying, huh? Well, I do owe them for giving me this freedom after they finally killed Naraku though. It looks like they will need my services after all."_ This woman is known as Naraku's first incarnation, Kagura of the Wind.

Back on the roof of Duel Academy, Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Afterwards, we sent Jaden to Washu's lab, so she could do some 'tests' on Jaden. However, she said that it may take a while to see the results of the 'tests'. However, things were getting worse, with the Society of Light up to no good as always…"_

**Flashback; in Obelisk Arena**

Today, we find Chazz dueling against three Ra Yellow boys while Alexis, who had her forehead bandaged, Ino, Tenten, Max, Ray, Kiyone and Mihoshi watched. Chazz had 2000 life-points while all of the Ra Yellow boys had only 500 life-points left with Chazz having his X-Head Cannon (A: 1800/D: 1500), Y-Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1600), and Z-Metal Tank (A: 1500/D: 1300) with the Ra Yellow boys having no monsters at all with it being Chazz's turn.

Chazz yells out, with a sly smile, "And they said I can't take three duelists at once! I'm The Chazz and after this next turn, you Ra boys are coming with me…to the Society of Light!" All three monsters attack the Ra Yellow boys and they cry out as their life-points drop to zero and they fall unconscious as their worlds turn white.

Kiyone says, with a cold sly smile, "Good work, Mr. Princeton."

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "With these dorks, that makes up the whole of the Ra Yellow dorm. Only those geeky Slifers are left."

Mihoshi tells Chazz, with a cold serious tone, "Did you forget about Alexis's cousin, Jordan? Or Keiko Yukimura, Sakura Haruno, Ryuko Lyon, Rock Lee, Princess Ayeka, Hilary Tachibana, Jade Truesdale, Hinata Hyuga and Bastion Misawa, but then again, Bastion isn't too important."

Ino tells Mihoshi, with a cold plain tone, "Don't be so sure, Ms. Kuramitsu. Master Sartorius told me that Bastion Misawa has a lot of talent."

Tenten tells Ino, with a cold nasty tone, "Yeah, right, Ino. If he is so good, then why doesn't Master Sartorius order us to duel him."

Kiyone tells Tenten, with a cold sly grin, "Don't be so hasty, Tenten. Master Sartorius told us that good things are many times saved best for last."

Alexis nods her head and says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right. Bastion has a need for attention and soon enough, he will come to us willingly."

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "That's right. That geek always wanted to be noticed, so, soon enough, he will come to us."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "We could get Keiko, right now, but mostly likely Yusuke and Hikari are putting her and Hilary under 'demonic' protection from us, after what happened in Domino. But knowing Keiko, she's got to be tried of being protected all the time. That's when she'll come to us!"

Max nods his head and says, with cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius is very wise. I can't see why Hilary, Kai, Kenny and Tyson see that."

Ray tells Max, with cold sly smile, "Don't worry, Tyson and the others will come around and see the light soon enough."

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "We had better report back to Master Sartorius. He is waiting for our report."

The other SOL members, except for Chazz, nod their heads and say in unison and in cold serious tone, "Right." The group prepared to 'awaken' their newest members and bring them to the 'White Dorm' as soon as possible while a group of Duel Monster's spirits look on sadly including the Ojama brothers, Island Turtle and Vampire Lord.

**Flashback; Later that day; Within Duel Academy's harbor**

Within Duel Academy's harbor, we find our remaining non-brainwashed heroes and heroines, Yusuke, Hikari, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, Kirara, who was in little cat form and by Jaden's side, and Bastion, doing two various activities with Yusuke, Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus doing some fishing while the other were walking or standing around, discussing.

Hikari yells out, angrily, "Damn it! They've nearly brainwashed the whole of the Ra Yellow dorm! That asshole has control of most of the student body!"

Neji tells Hikari, seriously, "We know, Hikari."

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "We should be trying to figure out a plan to stop the Society of Light."

Kai asks Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry, "By the way, what in the world are all of you doing in a time like this?!"

Hassleberry yells out, seriously, "I'm tried of eating that slop that they call food in the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow cafeterias! In the military, you struggled and worked for your food!"

Sakura tells Hassleberry, "You know that we aren't in the military, you know?"

Tenchi asks Hikari, "How are Atticus, Jasmine, and Mindy doing?"

Hikari replies, worriedly, "Jasmine and Mindy have taken up residence in the Yellow dorm for now because they know it isn't safe for them in the 'White Dorm', but Atticus still remains inside."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "With all of those white freaks in there? That's a bad idea."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, his sister is there! You can't blame him for trying to find a way to convince her or free her from Sartorius's control. Through I hate to admit that you have a point."

Tyson growls in frustration and yells out, angered, "I can't take it anymore! Our friends are mindless tools and here we are doing activities, while that asshole, Sartorius, is using them for whatever sick twisted plan he has in mind!"

Lee tells Tyson, seriously, "I know what you mean, Tyson-kun! They still have Ino and Tenten within their ranks!"

Naruto sees the depressed look on Bastion's face and he asks him, "What's wrong, Bastion?"

Bastion asks his friends, nervously, "Am I a good duelist or not?"

Ryoko replies, with a sly smile, "Sure, you are! You've gotten top grades in the Ra Yellow dorm!"

Bastion asks, seriously, "Then who was the last person that I beat in a duel?"

The group looks at each other nervously and Hikari says, "You kicked Princeton's ass, before he went to North Academy and you defeated Kagome last year in the tournament deciding who will represent Duel Academy in the School Duel."

Bastion says, solemnly, "Yes, but that a year ago!"

Syrus says, nervously, "Like that Amazon…"

Bastion yells out, solemnly, "She won!"

Syrus replies, nervously, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Sakura asks Bastion, "Bastion, what is really bothering you?"

Jaden tells Bastion, "Yeah! You've been yourself for weeks now!"

Bastion replies, nervously, "It's the 'White Dorm', everyone. If they are going for the best, why don't try to force me into their dorm?"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What?! You want to be targeted?!"

Tyson tells Bastion, "That's just plain nuts, Bastion!"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Do you want to be turned into a mindless zombie?!"

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, and Yusuke return to their fishing and Syrus says, "We don't need those freaks!"

Hassleberry says, seriously, "Yeah! Did you see those white uniforms?! If you get barbeque sauce on that, it will never come out."

Bastion says, with a sigh, "I guess that you are right." Soon after, Bastion heads off while Sasuke, Ryoko, and Yusuke look on with seriousness along with Aster on his nearby boat while Naruto and Kirara looks at Bastion with worry.

**Flashback; The evening hours; In the Ra Yellow dorms**

Within his room in the Ra Yellow dorms, Bastion is frantically writing on the walls of his dorm with a frustrated look on his face and he says, seriously, "I'll show those Society Snobs! I'm just as good as any one of them! I've defeated my share of Obelisk Blue students, held my own against Yusuke, and even given Chazz a run for his money! And I'll prove it if I have to duel Sartorius himself!"

**End Flashback; Return to the present**

Back in the present, we find our former spirit detective pondering on the days before and thinks in his mind, "We didn't know at first, but something was wrong with Bastion. It was almost like he wanted to be one of those Society Dorks…"

**Flashback; Days later; Back in the Ra Yellow dorm**

Days after he started his writings and formulas, Bastion holds up a deck and yells out, "It's alive! It's alive! I've created the perfect deck! It is totally unstoppable!" Just then a shadow appears from his window and when Bastion looks, he doesn't find anyone there. Bastion asks, nervously, "Is there anyone there."

Just then, Bastion heard a familiar meow behind him and the Ra Yellow genius turned to see Kirara, in her tiny cat form, walking towards him.

Bastion says, surprised, "Kirara, what are you doing here?"

Kirara quickly jumped onto Bastion's right shoulder and Bastion turned his head as Kirara 'meow'ed.

Bastion smiled and asks, "You want to come with me, huh?" Kirara 'meowed' in a way of telling Bastion her answer.

**Flashback; Later that evening; Outside of the Ra Yellow dorm**

Bastion and Kirara, who was on his head, leaves the Ra Yellow dorm and starts to jog out to the Ra Yellow dorm when he sees Aster, Naruto, and Hinata in front of him.

Aster greets Bastion, with a sly smile, "Evening."

Bastion says, with a slightly nervous tone, "Evening, Aster."

Naruto asks Bastion, "What are you doing up so late, Bastion?"

Bastion tells Naruto, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Naruto says, with his proud smile, "Training, of course! I'm going to be a great duelist, but I also want to be Hokage of my village one day and so, I've got to keep up with my training!"

Hinata asks Bastion, curiously, "What are you doing out here with your deck and duel disk?"

Naruto points at Kirara and asks, curiously, "And with Kirara?"

Aster says, with a sly smile, "He is going to challenge the 'White Dorm' and Sartorius."

Naruto yells out, shocked, "What?!" Naruto tells Bastion, stunned, "Bastion, do you know what you are doing?!"

Bastion tells Naruto, seriously, "There is no way to stop me, Naruto. I'm going to prove to those Society snobs that I'm somebody and that they aren't all that."

Hinata asks Bastion, worriedly, "Aren't you afraid that you will get brainwashed?"

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "I won't lose. Not without this deck." Bastion and Kirara then heads off towards the 'White Dorm' and Naruto and Hinata look at Bastion with worry.

Aster tells them, "You should follow him."

Hinata tells Aster, "The others should know about this."

Aster tells her, with a sly smile, "I'll inform them about this. Promise."

Naruto asks Aster, "Why should we trust you?"

Aster replies, with a serious tone, "You aren't the only one that wants to get to the bottom of the 'White Dorm', the 'Society of Light', and Sartorius. I want answers and I want to stop him as much as you do."

Naruto sees the seriousness in his eyes, he nods his head, and he tells Hinata, "Let's go, Hinata."

Hinata nods her head and replies, "Right." Naruto and Hinata head off after Bastion while Aster prepares to head off to inform the other heroes and heroines.

**Flashback; Sometime later; within the 'White Dorm'**

Within the 'White Dorm', the front doors are kicked in and the male and female SOL members look to see Bastion walking within their dorm and he has a serious and determined expression on his face and Kirara growling in response at the white students.

One male SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "Isn't that Bastion?"

Another male SOL member calls out, coldly, "Wrong dorm, geek!"

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "I don't have time for games! Where is Sartorius?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "That's Master Sartorius, got it?!" Bastion looks to the source of the voice to see his 'former' friends: Chazz, Alexis, Ino, Tenten, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Max and Ray.

Mihoshi says, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't your dorm, Mr. Misawa. Leave."

Tenten says, with a cold nasty tone, "Besides Master Sartorius doesn't have time for you!"

Ino says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, beat it, geek!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Last time that I checked, nerd, his color isn't yellow!"

Max says, with a cold nasty tone, "So, make like a tree and leave, dork!"

Bastion says, with a nasty sneer, "Very funny! Well, I'm here to challenge him and I'm not leaving until he comes down!" All of the SOL members begin to laugh at Bastion, much to his annoyance.

Max says, with a cold nasty tone and cold sly smile, "You?! Challenge, Sartorius?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, Bastion!"

Ino says, with a cold sly tone and cold sly smile, "Yeah, right, Bastion! Like you would stand a chance against Master Sartorius, dork!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold sly smile, "He has the power of destiny and the light on his side. He can't be beat. I mean it was Master Sartorius that showed Kiyone and I that."

Tenten says, with a cold sly tone, "But thanks for the good laugh, Bastion. You nonbelievers are pretty good at telling jokes." Soon after, the SOL members start, including Bastion's 'former' friends, laugh at him again.

Bastion yells out, angrily, "Stop it! That's enough!" Bastion stomps his foot on the ground, hard. Bastion turns to Kirara and yells out, "Kirara!"

Kirara jumps from Bastion's shoulder and grew into her huge cat form, which scared the SOL members as Kirara let's out a huge roar as she stands by Bastion and Chazz yells out, "You brought that cat here!"

Alexis gets out her white kunai knives and states in a cold serious tone, "I didn't think that you were that serious here, Bastion."

Bastion states in a sly smile, "I won't recommend fighting Kirara at your condition if I were you. Remember, you're still injured…"

Alexis grunts and thinks, coldly, _"Damn it! He's right! My body isn't ready from the damages that Jaden gave me! What I can't understand is that, where in the hell did Jaden get that monstrous strength from and that bloodlust side of him. In any case, I'm not strong enough to take on Kirara at that form."_

Bastion yells out, seriously, "As I was saying, I'm not leaving here until Sartorius comes out! Otherwise, I'm not responsible on what happens when…" Bastion looks at Kirara, who's was ready to attack, and says, with a sly smile, "…Kirara, here, starts to attack!"

Chazz tells Bastion, with a fearful and cold tone, "Hey, Bastion, don't you know that the Society of Light is for duelists with talent?"

Tenten says, with a fearful and cold nasty tone, "In short, dork, you are not good enough."

Ino tells Bastion, with a cold nasty tone, "Get it, dweeb! No one wants you here!"

Bastion shouts out, angrily, "Talk all you want! I'm not leaving until I get my challenge and I will fight here!! But here's a lovely parting gift…Kirara, attack!"

Kirara roars ferociously as she prepares to attack…

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Wait!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Sartorius descending down the stairs.

Bastion commands, seriously, "Kirara, stand down!" After Bastion's command, Kirara calmed down, but stood ready to protect Bastion.

Chazz, Alexis, Ino, Tenten, Max, Ray, Kiyone and Mihoshi yell out in unison, "Master!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Pardon us! How rude of us!"

When he is in front of Bastion from the top of the stairway, Bastion declares, in a serious tone, "Save it, freak! Sartorius, I challenge you to a duel here and now!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "A challenge? You have great courage to come here by yourself and you have earned my respect."

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "Cut the flattery, Sartorius. I'm not here for praises. I'm here to duel and when I win, you will leave this island, for good."

Ray yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's not fair, Bastion!"

Kiyone calls out, with a cold serious tone, "That's totally unreasonable!"

Sartorius tells Bastion, with an evil smile, "Very well. But remember the price of failure, if you lose, you will join the Society of Light."

Chazz says, with a cold nasty snort, "Oh, please."

Sartorius tells Chazz, with an evil smile and calm tone, "Chazz, are you saying that you doubt his worth? Then maybe you should duel him yourself."

Chazz says, stunned, "Are you joking?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "Hardly. Are you up for the challenge, Mr. Princeton?"

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "I wouldn't call it a challenge."

Bastion says, with a sly smile, "Neither would I." Kirara looks at Bastion and lets out a low growl and Bastion tells Kirara, assuring, "Don't worry, Kirara! I won't lose…"

**Flashback; Within Obelisk Arena; Sometime later that night**

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Bastion and Chazz with duel disks attached to their left wrists that have their dueling decks inside and the two of them prepare to face off while Sartorius and the top members of the SOL, Alexis, Ino, Tenten, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Max and Ray watching from the top of the benches standing on the platform above them. Kirara was still in her huge cat form and stood by the dueling platform, behind Bastion.

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Bastion!" Everyone looks to see Ryoko, Naruto and Hinata running into the room.

Ino says, with a cold plain tone, "Who invited more of the 'Dork Squad'?"

Ryoko yells at Ino, angered, "Care to repeat that, you little white insect!?"

Bastion asks Naruto, curiously, "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto replies, as he, Ryoko and Hinata get into the benches, "Why are we here?! We're here to cheer you on!"

Hinata says, with a kind smile, "As good friends should!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "That's right! So, you better not lose or I'll kick your ass, Misawa!"

Bastion says, surprised, "Thank you."

Chazz says, with a cold nasty tone, "Ha! Those dorky friends of yours can't help you now!"

Ryoko tells Chazz, cracking her knuckles, "But one of them can make you look like a real mess, now, Princeton!"

Bastion tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, they won't need to help me." On the meanwhile, the Ojama brothers cheer for Bastion above them while Chazz looks up to see those voice while Naruto notices that Chazz doesn't see them.

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Chazz can't see his Duel Monster spirits anymore! Guess that fucking Light really did blind him to his friends, including those weird Ojama spirits that are around him."_

On the meanwhile, Bastion thinks in his mind, _"All right! It comes down to this!"_ Bastion gets a strong aura around him while the SOL members, including his 'former' friends, watch him intently.

Ino yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You had better not lose, Princeton!"

The two duelists activate their duel disk, their draw five cards from their decks, and the two of them yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Hinata says, worriedly, "Here we go."

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Come on, Bastion."_

While the SOL members cheer Chazz, Bastion draws one card from his deck and he says, "All right! I'll start off first! En guard!" Bastion puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I'll begin with this! My Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" Soon after, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (A: 1800/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "And one card face-down and you will have a go."

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, coldly and with a cold sly smile, "Pathetic." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "I play Beetron One also known as Beetle Top!" Soon after, Beetron-1 Beetle Top (A: 1700/D: 1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I play this spell card! Frontline Base! Now, I can summon one Union monster from my hand to the field as long as it is level four or below of course." Chazz puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "So, I summon this guy! Beetron Two, Electric Bugaloo!" Chazz says, with a cold nervous sly smile and cold tone, "What I meant to say 'Beetle Turbo'."

Ino, Tenten, Kiyone and Alexis think in unison, coldly, "Idiot."

Chazz then says, with a cold sly tone, "Now, with two Beetrons on the field, I can do this! Beetron One and Beetron Two! Join together!" The two Beetrons join together and Beetron One's stats rise from 1700/1400 to 2100/1400! Chazz then calls out, seriously, "Meet Beetle Top Turbo!" Chazz then calls out, "Now, attack! Beetle Rush!" Beetron One then rushes in to attack Bastion's Magnet Warrior.

Bastion pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "I play my trap card! Magnet Force Plus!" Bastion's face-down card is revealed to be the Magnet Force Plus Continuous trap card, it shoots waves at Chazz's monster, and sends it flying back to his side of the field. Bastion tells Chazz, with a sly smile, "I've altered your monster's magnetic field and turned it into a positively charged monster just like mine. In other words, they can't attack each other."

Ryoko exclaims, excitedly, "Nice one, Bastion!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Come on! Last time that I checked, this is a duel, not a science class!"

Bastion draws one card from his duel disk and calls out, seriously, "When you duel me, it's both!"

Kiyone says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Chazz shouldn't have rushed in like that. He is making all of us look bad."

Ino says, with a cold nasty tone, "That dork better not lose!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, seriously, "His new deck is challenging, but it is a good thing that updated mine as well." Bastion discards his Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (A: 1900/D: 600) monster card with the card on his duel disk, puts a card on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Omega Minus from my hand along with Sigma Plus on the field to summon Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (A: 2700/D: 2400) appears on the field to replace Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. Bastion then calls out, seriously, "And now, Linear Magnum, attack his Beetle Top!" Linear Magnum fires two beams of energy from its cannon and it slams into Chazz's monster causing a huge explosion while taking away 600 of his life-points.

Chazz says, with a cold serious tone, "Looks like someone is forgetful! When my monster is attacked, only my Union monster is destroyed!"

Bastion states, stunned, "Not both?!" When the smoke clears, Beetron One is still on the field safe and sound and only Beetron Two is gone.

Ojama Yellow yells out, _**"It's hopeless!"**_

Ojama Black shouts out, _**"That's crazy talk! It isn't over until it's over, so, let's make so noise!"**_

Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow yell out in unison, _**"You're right!"**_

Ojama Black asks, nervously, _**"Does anyone know how to spell 'Bastion' however?"**_

Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I will place one card face-down and that will do for now."

Current Score:

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 3400

Ryoko yells out, "Don't worry, Bastion! You'll blow that hunk of junk of that weakling, Princeton's, away!"

Chazz draws one card from his deck and he says, cold annoyed tone in his voice, "Well, watch and learn!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I'll take two cards from my deck!" Chazz draws two cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "Next, I'll play a Feather of a Phoenix! Here's how it works: I discard one card from my hand in order to put one card back on the top of my deck." Chazz discards his Ojamagic spell card, his Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (A: 1500/D: 1800) monster cards comes back, puts its on the top of his deck, and he says, with a cold sly smile, "And what do you know?! It's Beetron Two! And plus, since I ditched Ojamagic, the Ojama brothers show up!"

The three Ojama yells out in shock, _**"But…But we don't want to fight!"**_ The three monster spirits descend and the three Ojama brothers, Ojama Yellow (A: 0/D: 1000), Ojama Black (A: 0/D: 1000) and Ojama Green (A: 0/D: 1000), come to Chazz's hand.

Chazz puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Ojama Ride! Now, I can summon up to three union machine monsters from my deck to the field in defense mode and all I need to do is send the three Stooges packing!"

The three Ojama brother yells out, _**"What?! So, that's how it is?!"**_

Chazz sends the Ojama cards to his graveyard, two cards come out of his deck, he puts the cards on his duel disk, and calls out, "Now, I summon Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo and Beetron Three-Spider Base!" Soon after, Beetron-2 Beetle Turbo (A: 1500/D: 1800) and Beetron-3 Spider Base (A: 1000/D: 2000) come to the field in defense mode. Chazz then yells out, with a cold sly smile, "All right, boys, join to form Assault Cannon Beetle!" Soon after, the three machine monsters unite together and Assault Cannon Beetle (A: 2400/D: 2800) comes to the field in defense mode.

Bastion yells out, stunned, "What in the world is that?!"

Hinata asks Naruto, nervously, "Naruto?"

Naruto says, worriedly, "Big trouble, Hinata!"

Ryoko says, seriously, "And all coming for Bastion!"

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a cold sly tone, "Well, guess what? It is about to become worse! Because I play Ojamandala! Now, for a price of a grand, I can bring back my Ojamas!" Just then Ojama Yellow (A: 0/D: 1000), Ojama Black (A: 0/D: 1000), and Ojama Green (A: 0/D: 1000) comes back to the field on Assault Cannon Beetle's back in attack mode. Chazz then says, as the three Ojamas are loaded into the cannon of Assault Cannon Beetle, "And whenever I sacrifice one of them, you lose eight hundred life-points!"

Bastion calls out, stunned, "You can't!"

The three Ojamas call out in unison, _**"Oh, yes, he can!"**_ Assault Cannon Beetle fires the Ojama brothers and they yell out in unison, _**"Our apologizes in advance, Master!"**_ The three Ojama brothers slam into Bastion and he groans as he loses 2400 life-points.

Ryoko and Naruto shouts out, shocked, "Bastion!"

Current Score:

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 2400

Chazz says, with a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you just give up and join our Society, Bastion? Because even if you win, you will be all alone in that dorm!"

Naruto shouts out, seriously, "That's a lie, jerk!"

Ino calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Why don't you clam it, Naruto?!"

Bastion ignores this, draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, with a sly smile, "Alone?! Hardly! How can I be alone with friends like theses?! I sacrifice my warrior to summon Plasma Warrior Atom!" Soon after, Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus vanishes from the field and Plasma Warrior Atom (A: 3000/D: 2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Bastion then says, seriously, "And if I divide his attack power in half, he can attack you directly!" Plasma Warrior Atom's stats drop from 3000/2500 to 1500/2500 and Bastion calls out, "Now, Warrior Atom, it's time to introduce yourself! Atomic Blast!" Plasma Warrior Atom fires a beam of energy from his chest and it slams into Chazz causing a huge explosion.

However, Chazz doesn't flinch and yells out, "Bring it on!" His life-points then drop by 1500 and Bastion puts one card in the spell/trap slots.

Bastion says, with a serious tone, "I'll end with this.

Current Score:

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 900

Hinata says, encouragingly, "Good work, Bastion!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile and cold sly tone, "Guess that's why he never got past, Ra? If it were me, I would have taken down that beetle monster first."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "That's where you would be wrong."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Tenten asks Sartorius, in a cold curious tone, "What do you mean Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone and evil sly smile, "What I mean if Chazz's attacks, one of Bastion's face-down cards will surely reserve the damage, namely Magic Cylinder."

The SOL members gasp out in shock and Ino yells out, stunned and in a cold serious tone, "What?! You mean that if Chazz attacks, he loses and if he doesn't do a damn thing, he still loses!"

Tenten yells out, stunned and in a cold serious tone, "What the hell kind of situation is that?! I knew that damn idiot shouldn't have dueled!"

Max asks Sartorius, concerned, "Master, is there anything Chazz can do? If he loses, the Society loses you."

Sartorius tells Max, with an evil sly smile, "Do not worry, Bastion won't escape his fate. He will follow the will of destiny, but he has indeed proven himself worthy of being in our society. He will be with you when he comes in."

Ray asks Sartorius, perplexed, "Sir, what do you mean?"

Bastion thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"Based on my calculations, the chances of my victory are ninety-nine percent!"_

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, with a cold serious tone, "All right, dork!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and declares, "I play my Front Change spell card! Now, I can swap out my Cannon Beetle for my ultimate monster! The Scissor Beetle!" Soon after, Assault Cannon Beetle lifts into the air, changes shape and confirmation and Combat Scissor Beetle (3600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode causing Bastion to yelp out in shock.

Naruto yells out, encouragingly, "Bastion, stay strong!"

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If my calculations are correct, nothing you do Chazz can help you! I will win this duel!"_ But when he looks up at Sartorius and the SOL, he yelps out and thinks, nervously, _"Wait! But if I win, I won't get a chance to join the Society of Light!"_ The memories of his confrontation earlier come into his mind and Bastion thinks in his mind, _"So, the only way to prove that I'm good enough to join the Society is to lose!"_

Hinata says, worriedly, "What's wrong with Bastion? He looks nervous."

Ryoko calls out, concerned, "Hey, Bastion! What's the hell's the matter with you?!"

Bastion takes a deep breath and Sartorius's voice enters his mind by saying, telepathically, _**"Bastion! Do you want to prove yourself? Lose this duel and join my Society! Leave your friends behind!"**_

Chazz calls out, seriously, "All right! Combat Scissor Beetle, attack with Cross Slicer!" Combat Scissor Beetle launches its large scissor from its back right at Bastion's Warrior Atom.

Bastion thinks in his mind, _"If I activate my trap, I'll win the duel!"_

Sartorius's voice enters Bastion's mind, again, and he says, _**"You are not thinking about activating that trap card, are you? If you really want to be someone, you know what to do!"**_

Bastion says, lowly, "Give in."

As the attack gets closer, Naruto yells out, "Bastion, what are you doing?! Do something!"

Just then the rest of our heroes and heroines enter the room, Jaden yells out, "Bastion!" Just then the attack slams into Bastion's warrior, destroying it, and sending him flying while he loses 600 life-points.

Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "Bingo! And my monster isn't done with you, yet, Bastion! Not by a long shot because you lose one thousand more life-points now!" Bastion then loses 1000 more life-points and his life-point meter drops the zero as he hits the dueling platform on his back. Soon after, Sartorius and the SOL members with him, our brainwashed heroes and heroines, walk towards the stairs on the platform while Chazz walks away.

When Bastion goes into a sitting position, Keiko says, stunned, "Wait! Bastion still had two trap cards out! He could have blocked it!"

Sakura asks, perplexed, "Then why didn't he?"

Aster comes up and says, with a serious tone, "It's simple. That's Sartorius's power. Like I said, the guy rarely duels and that's why he never loses because he forces them to duel themselves."

Sasuke says, seriously, "In a duel, he uses his enemies' own weaknesses against them."

Within Bastion's mind, he thinks, as he walks towards a doorway, _**"At last, now, I will be acknowledge and admired!"**_ When Bastion opens the door within his mind, he sees a white light and tons of female SOL members.

The female SOL members say in unison, _**"We love you, Bastion! You are awesome!"**_

Bastion says, with a smile, _**"Thank you! All of you!"**_ Bastion steps into the door before his entire world becomes pitch white. Back in the 'Real World', a male SOL jacket falls onto Bastion and he gives a cold and emotionless look with his eyes.

Jaden asks, stunned, "Bastion?"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, angrily, "You dope!" Just then Jaden is grabbed by the collar by a very angry Ryoko and she yells at him, angrily, "Jaden! Why in the hell weren't you here for Bastion?! He needed you and you were just eating!"

Naruto yells at Jaden, angrily, "Sure, I love to eat, but that doesn't mean that we abandon our friends!"

Syrus says, nervously, "But…we didn't know."

Naruto's eyes start to become a bit red and he brawls out, angrily, "No damn kidding that you didn't know! You didn't ask Bastion!"

Ryoko brawls out, angrily, "Didn't you see that he needed support?! If you were his true friends, you would have helped him!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, seriously, "Ryoko, Naruto, cut it out!"

Ryoko tells Sasuke, with an angered tone, "No! I won't! They claimed to be Bastion's true friends, but when they needed him most, they left him for food to get brainwashed by that freak! I love to eat, but I don't abandon my friends just for a damn meal, no matter how hungry I am."

Sakura tells Ryoko, "Ryoko, stop! We are all to blame for this! You and Naruto are right! All of us should have supported Bastion, but there is nothing we can do and fighting each other won't bring our friends back!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's what Sartorius wants us to do! Fight each other so we can be weaker to pick off!"

Naruto calms down and says, solemnly, "Yeah, you're right, Yusuke."

Jaden says, solemnly, "And you're right, Naruto, you too, Ryoko. We should have been there for Bastion." As our group of heroes and heroines see him go to Sartorius and the other SOL members, Jaden looks at Sartorius with a dark serious look in his eye and his eyes begin to flash a hint of red causing him to say with a very low dark snarl, "Sartorius…" Jaden's body glowed red, which was noticeable by Yusuke, Jade, Hikari, Kagome, Sasuke, Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi and Inuyasha. Jaden says, in a dark angered snarl and with anger, rage and even bloodlust, "This is war."

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, our heartbroken and former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I knew right from the back that Jay was getting pissed inside as everyone of our friends are getting brainwashed. Then, things were begun to get worse for us. Later, Ino and Tenten corner Sakura and forced her to duel Tenten and beat her. Then, Alexis, herself, cornered Jordan into dueling her and defeating him, in the process then went to work on getting Hilary. Hilary was close but she was no match for Alexis and was converted into the Society of Light. Tyson, in anger and rage, launched his beyblade towards Sartorius's head, but Ray and Max launched their own white Beyblades to knock Tyson's Dragoon away, nearly braking it, and Tyson vowed to get her back from those white creeps. Then, how can we forget Sartorius's overrated scheme to bring my pal, Jaden into the Society of Light. He had Alexis do something that I'd probably expect from her 'former' roommates."_

**Flashback; At night in the 'White Dorm'**

Sartorius was once again looking at his tarot cards to see what was in store for him and his Society of Light, trying to see what the cards would tell him. He had failed in his attempt to gain control over the third person that would determine if the light would grace those dwelt in the darkness.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The one known as Hassleberry who represents the Strength card seemed to have much more inner power than I had expected. The Temperance that stands for Yusuke Urameshi and The Fool that stands for Jaden Yuki has also seemed to have great power over the wheel of fortune with an ability that rivals the prince or Aster. However, if I am right if I can bind Jaden to my side it might be possible to bind the Strength to my side and have two sides of the triad aiding my plans. But I will need something to which I can gain his full devotion to the cause…"_

It was that reason that the fortune teller was using the tarot cards to uncover the path that destiny would be taking, knowing that each card if properly read could reveal the truth of the future. Shuffling the cards as he always did before a reading, he then began to deal out the cards in a classic tarot reading pattern as he had done hundreds of times before. Three cards were placed in a line flipped so that their backs were to him to help make the mystery of the future more impressive.

With his dealing finished, he turned over the first card and was not surprised that it was the Fool card once again in the upright position signaling Jaden's ability to affect Sartorius's fortunes. It was the unpredictable of the young man that made him dangerous to Sartorius, as Jaden had turned the prophecies that the manger had predicted on their ears. Even the mystical powers that should have bound the Slifer to him were deflected, allowing the red to return with much more powerful allies against the master of the Society of Light. Sartorius gasps in shock to see a hint of blackness on The Fool tarot card.

Sartorius thinks in shock, _"It appears that there's some darkness within Jaden. It also seems that it's separate from Jaden's original self."_ Sartorius turned to the other side of the line, he revealed the second card as following his gift's direction as the card known as the Sun sitting upright. Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"This is a midnight sun, a source of light that can banish the abyss of darkness that is Jaden Yuki. The only light of that kind on my side has to Alexis Rhodes, the closest friend of Jaden that has seen the light. In many ways she represents the light and joy that comes from the sun, but what is the best way for that light to drown out the darkness. What method would make her light welcoming rather than have it be rejected by one who is foolish enough to turn his back on the glory of destiny."_

Sartorius thought as he focused on the possibility that he might hold the key to unlock that which he desired. Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"This next card is the key for it shall unveil the methods that dear Alexis should use to make Jaden see the light, which will dispel the darkness within Jaden."_ Sartorius turned over the final card in the set so that he could plan his next move with his own view of the future. His eyes opened wide at the card that was sitting in front of him, for the card that he had was the upright Lovers card.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"The Lovers card, a symbol of romance, passion and sexuality that can bond two people together. An interesting turn of events that I had not thought of until the fate brought it into focus for me, I would not have planned this before and yet it now seems so obvious to me. Jaden, for all of his powers of dueling and connections to the world of spirits, is still just a teen. As such, he should have a weakness to a beautiful young woman who is interested in being more than friends. What I can not gain from power and truth, perhaps I might be able to gain from seduction."_ He then turned to collect the cards and placed them back in the deck as he placed them in the velvet that he kept them in as was the tradition.

He then turned to the intercom system that ran the length of the formerly Blue dorm that had been transformed into the Society of Light's White dorm, hitting the keys that would bring him the attention of one of his advisers. Or to be more exact, the one adviser that he had predicted would bring him the prize thought liberal uses of her natural attributes. He then spoke to the young woman in her room, "Miss Rhodes I have a very important mission for you to accomplish for me. Please come into my office so that I may discuss and inform you of the requirements that you will have to under take to complete this ordeal."

Alexis's voice booms from the intercom, _"Yes, sir!"_

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Even if she has to use everything she has to make sure that he is brought to our cause, even if it means using her own body as bait for my catch."_ He smiled as he came up with different plans that would hit the different nerves of this young man in just the right way to leave him off balance and open to induction.

Alexis traveled through the halls of the rededicated dorm known that she was about to in the presence of one of the wisest persons in the world, for he was the man that had shown her the light and had taught her that everything must obey the will of destiny. She thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe that I was so foolish to believe that we had a choice in our lives, that I was so small and closed minded to the reality of the world and the power of the divine will of the light. But know that I have seen the light, I know that I am merely one of a number of cogs that turn in motion with the wheel of fate. I can only dream that I can aid the luminous with its plans, and the best way that I can make that happen is by listening to my Master Sartorius."_

She soon arrived at the door of the office that Master Sartorius was using to peel the veil of the future back so that they may do the light's bidding. Knocking three times on the door firmly so that the sound could be hear through the door, she was greeted by the words, "Enter, Alexis."

Alexis walked into the white room that reflected so much of the new secret society that was growing in strength on the island as well as the world, the same shade of the all white version of the Duel Academy girl's uniform she wore in her submission to the radiance. She bowed to her master as she awaited the commands the he would give in his great knowledge of what her fate must be. She trusted in him to know what was best for her and what it was that she was meant to do with her life in regard to her duty to the light.

Alexis asks, curiously, "What may I do for you, Master Sartorius?" Whatever it was, she would do it in a moment for it would obvious be the right thing for her to do.

Sartorius tells Alexis, "Dear Alexis, the light has revealed to me an important mission that you must undertake for the wheel of fortune to continue turning in the right direction. I know that you have noticed that many of our plans have been…delayed by the actions of a certain duelist who is determined to defy fate, no matter how foolish that seems to us who know better. Every moment that we're opposed by him, is a moment that prevents the light from being felt by people across the world. But if we were to have him by our side, to have him as a member of the Society of Light, it would increase the speed that the wheel of fate turns to the embracing of the light by all. You mission is to convince him that it would be best to join us. Especially since you know him best among those that have seen the light." Sartorius said as he sat looking at her, waiting for her reaction to the news.

Alexis knew instantly whom it was that her master was telling her to convince to join the Society of Light, for there was one duelist that could beat any opponent that her master had sent against him even attempting to turn those foes into friends of his. One of her so-called friends that had yet to see the light, Jaden Yuki. Alexis asks Sartorius, in a soft voice, "What do you wanted her to do to convince Jaden, who was battling against the society and all that it stood for?" Alexis was starting to fear Jaden, because anytime she or anyone from the Society of Light's higher up's confronts him in attempt to get him into the Society of Light, another side, a violent, of Jaden's comes out and gives her a ruthless bashing. Alexis believes that Jaden was becoming more and more violent with her and her fellow Society members. She wondered what could be the cause of it. Even she, who's been trained under Lady Tsunade while a child and knew Tsunade's secret of getting super-strength, had received a ruthless beating by Jaden Yuki's hands. Of course, she told her cousin, Jordan to stay away from Jaden until further notice because she didn't want him to get hurt. After the beating the threat is always the same: she talks to anyone about this, her head will be used as a footstool and Sartorius's head is rolled from his shoulders. Of course, she has to keep quiet or her master would be dead.

Sartorius tells Alexis, "I want you to use the talents that fate have given you as a beautiful young woman and with granting young Jaden the gender that he has. I want you to try and seduce him so that he understands the benefits that he can gain for joining the light, including the attention of women such as yourself. To use your mind, body and soul to bind him to the wisdom that we have seen."

Alexis replies, with an unsure tone, "I am willing to sacrifice anything to the light, even if that might be myself. But this mission will not be easy to complete, as Jaden seems to be a bit more immature than most of the boys on the island. Before and after I joined the society, boys would be falling all over in front of me. But Jaden seemed to be more focused on being my friend, rather than try and be my boyfriend. He has even been challenged by another student for the right to have my hand in marriage, and only competed in that duel because he loves to duels. He even had to ask what the word fiancée means, and I'm not sure if he is joking or not." The dirty blond woman awaited the reprimand that would come with fining fault with her master's plan, but it never came.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Then it is fortunate that we have gained this glimpse into the future so soon, since this gives us some time to awaken Jaden's maturity then convince him of the power of the light before our mission must be completed. You will dedicate you life to this mission as long as it takes to show Jaden that which he must see, that he can not defeat destiny. If you must live in the red dorm, you will. If you must spend almost every waking moment by his side, it will be as if you are glued to him. If you must cheer for him even against those that I have sent, you will be the loudest voice there. I trust that you will find a way into his heart, one way or another." Sartorius spoke in his even tone as she nodded in agreement with her newest effort for that which she believed in.

Alexis replies, with a cold serious tone, "I will do as you ask, Master Sartorius. I will even force myself to love him if that would gain his trust for the society. Until the light is revealed to all the people of the world, I will live this mission with every ounce of my being. I will find a way to make it a success for you, Master Sartorius. I will begin immediately!" Alexis wonder if she can get to Jaden, with his friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Tyson Granger, Tyranno Hassleberry, Tenchi Masaki and Syrus Truesdale in the way.

Sartorius tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "But I must warn you to be careful…"

Alexis asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius says, "I've had a vision and it told me about darkness within Jaden Yuki. Another side of him if you will…it appears that Jaden's personalities are like two sides in one body. One is the Jaden Yuki, you know, the clueless, naïve, immature and good-hearted one. However, there's another side of him…that could prove to be a threat to the Society of Light if it stays in Jaden long enough. This side of Jaden Yuki is a darker and violent half. This other half enhances Jaden's physical strength, speed and stamina. Someone who has gained super-strength like you from training under Lady Tsunade, can't defeat him in a fight. I'm sure that you had encountered it before."

Alexis nods her head, while remembering the brutal bashing that she got from Jaden's hands and this other side of Jaden's is what she fears the most. Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"That would explain the super-strength that Jaden got."_ Alexis asks Sartorius, "Could there be a way that Jaden got this other half, master?"

Sartorius then replies, "That I don't know…what I do know is that once Jaden Yuki sees the light, then that other side will be out of his body. But you have to make sure that you don't unleash that darker side."

Alexis nods her head and says, coldly, "Yes sir!"

**Flashback; In the morning at the Slifer Red Dorm**

Jaden was waking up as he opened his eyes only to see Alexis in his bed and surprised. Jaden yells out, stunned, "Huh?! Alexis?!" Jaden then rolls out of bed and onto the floor, in which waking Yusuke, Syrus, Tenchi and Hassleberry.

Yusuke, Tenchi, Syrus and Hassleberry jump out of their bunks and Syrus asks, sleepily, "Jay, what's the big idea of waking us up like that?"

Tenchi says, sleepily, "Yeah, Jay, what the hell's the idea?"

Yusuke looks at Jaden's bed, sneers, and says, nastily, "See for yourself, guys." Tenchi, Syrus and Hassleberry look at Jaden's bed and gasp to see Alexis wearing a more seductive nightgown come out of Jaden's bed.

Tenchi yells at Alexis, angrily, "Okay, Rhodes, you better start explaining yourself!"

Hassleberry yells at Alexis, angrily, "Yeah! What in the hell do you think that you are doing in the Sarge's bed?!"

Alexis tells the annoyed former spirit detective, Tenchi, Syrus and Hassleberry worriedly, "It's not what you think!"

Yusuke snorts with a nasty tone, "Yeah, so what is it, 'Alexis'?!"

Alexis ignores Yusuke's nasty tone and says, acting to sound pretty scared, "I had a nightmare about Sartorius."

Jaden asks Alexis, curiously, "A nightmare?"

Alexis replies, with a mock solemn look on her expression and a mock fearful tone, "Yes. He came into my dreams and told me that I couldn't escape the Society of Light no matter how hard I tried. I am always a part of his 'Light' and he told I will get Jaden for him. When I woke up, I was here and then Sartorius's voice entered my mind telling me to bring Jaden to him. Even through I somehow broke free from his control, he still has a link with me and Sartorius is trying to make me take you to him, Jaden. I didn't know what to do! I was scared and I panicked! So, on pure instinct alone, I jumped in your bed out of fear!"

Tenchi says, drolly, "Yeah. Nice excuse."

Yusuke says, drolly, "Yeah! We're not buying it! Tell us the real reason or we'll have my sister here to beat it out of you!"

Alexis says, with a serious tone a hint of her SOL coldness, "Look! I know that it is too hard to believe, but that's the truth! I know that it isn't like me, but I can't help!" Alexis thinks in her mind, cold plain tone, _"If I don't do something like my old naive self when I didn't believe in Master Sartorius and destiny, they will figure it out and my mission will be ruined."_ Alexis then kicks the side of the bed with a mock roar of frustration and she yelps out in pain as she holds on her injured foot. Jaden moves to Alexis, out his emotions for her, and holds her foot. Alexis says, in mock frustration, "Damn it! I hate this! I feel just like a pathetic little girl!"

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a nasty tone, _"Maybe that's what you are 'Alexis'. You might be fooling Jay here, but I'm not fooled! Being an ex-street punk and ex-spirit detective can give you a helpful insight into things like that. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that toddler breath gave me the job or I might not have gotten better into seeing acts like this and I will find a way to prove it to Jay!"_

Jaden tells Alexis, with a reassuring tone, "Lex, don't worry. I believe about that brainwashing freak and I can tell you that I'll protect you as best I can."

Alexis tries her best to keep her emotions back about Jaden's 'brainwashing freak' comment about Sartorius and she tells him, with a mock worried tone, "Jaden, hello! Didn't you hear me?! Sartorius might still have a link with me and he is using me in my dreams to try to regain control of me and get you! What if…What if one minute you are with me at night and the next minute, you are wearing white?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with his usual smile, "No way, Alexis! I'll never fall to Sartorius and the Society of Light! Especially in a duel, with all of you behind me as well as Neos and my Neo-Spacian friends, Sartorius and his Society of Light will be out of here before you can say 'Get your game on'!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Typical Jaden. Naive as I was. But he will change his tune when he sees the light and comes to the Society of Light. And we can finally be together as we bask in the Light. And no one will stand in my way, especially that fucking half-demon, Yusuke, damned half Jurian, Tenchi, and their dorky friends, Syrus and Hassleberry, and anyone else in my way! Jaden will be by my side in the Society of Light and no dorks are going to stop me from getting him!"_ Alexis then thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"But I have to be careful! Master Sartorius warned me that some great darkness is rising within Jaden and manipulating his emotions and it can only be purged by the Light. If I'm not careful, I could release the side of Jaden that I don't want to see…"_ Alexis gets memories of Jaden's new anger and lashing out against her and SOL members come back.

Jaden then tells Alexis, "Alexis, how about if I stay with you tonight at your place as well as the next few evenings?"

Jaden's three friends gasp in shock and Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "Jay, you can't be serious!"

Tenchi says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, Jaden, have you gone insane!"

Hassleberry says, with a serious tone, "We can't trust her anymore! She could be an enemy spy!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, Tenchi and Hassleberry, in a serious tone, "It isn't her fault! Sartorius is trying to get her back into the Society of Light! And it looks like that he is trying to get to me through her! Well, if Sartorius, he can try to get me!"

Yusuke says, with a nasty snort, "And he will if you stay with her."

Jaden tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "Look I know that you don't believe her, but you are letting all this brainwashing get to you, guys! You've just got to have faith!"

Alexis puts her hands under Jaden's shirt, gently rubbing it, and she says, with a slight seductive, "Thanks, Jay. You're the greatest." Alexis kisses Jaden on the lips causing our Slifer Red hero to greatly blush while Yusuke, Tenchi, Hassleberry, and Syrus give nasty and distrustful expressions on their faces. On the meanwhile, Alexis gently puts her right hand down Jaden's pants causing Jaden's four friends to get flustered with anger when they see that. On the meanwhile, what none of them knew is Atticus is getting all of this on videotape from their window while on a ladder.

Atticus thinks in his mind, slyly, _"Sissy would kill me if she knew that I was filming this of her, but I can't help to see my baby sister grow up into a fully grown woman and for once, trying to take a guy between the legs."_ Atticus then thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Through I can't get the feeling that my sister is not all that she appears to be."_

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I knew right from the back that Alexis didn't get out of the Society of Light and Tenchi, Syrus and Hassleberry agreed with me, but Jay didn't get it. From right then, more of my friends, namely, Sasuke, Naruto, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Tyson, Kai, Neji, Lee, Jade, Kagome, Keiko and my sis, Hikari, including Atticus agreed with me that Alexis was still with the Society of Light and the only way we could get some prove for Jaden was to get someone from the Society of Light to talk and we found the perfect 'white turkey'."_

**Flashback; In the mid-afternoon at the 'White Dorm' and three days after Alexis's 'departure' from the Society of Light**

At the 'White Dorm' in his room, Chazz Princeton was at his desk talking to Alexis, who was in her old Obelisk Blue uniform, about her mission to bring Jaden into the Society of Light from his PDA.

Chazz asks, in a cold tone, "So, how's it going?"

Alexis replies from the PDA with a cold annoyed tone, "What do you think? It keeps getting harder and harder for Jaden to crack! Worse of all, none of the others are getting suspicious of me, especially Yusuke. Anytime that I'm alone with Jaden, he's always there watching me. This time I've got a full proof plan that should work and keep Yusuke away."

Chazz tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "You just keep your mind on the mission and don't let that dork, Yusuke, get to you. Not to mention, don't do anything that'll make Jaden go crazy again." Chazz turns off his PDA and then the PDA buzzed and it revealed Sartorius's picture.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Hello Chazz!"

Chazz jumps from his desk and says, "Master Sartorius, what can I do for you, sir!"

Sartorius tells Chazz, "I just want to tell you that you've done a good job for the Society of Light then I have a surprise for you."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "A surprise…"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, Chazz, I surprise…come to the beach, alone and don't tell anyone about it!" Before Chazz could ask, Sartorius hung up on him.

**Flashback; At the beach**

At the beach, Chazz walked along the sand and by the shore land stood Sartorius with an evil sadistic smile on his face. Chazz walked towards his master and asks, "Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius tells Chazz, with an evil sly smile, "I'm so pleased that you've come, Mr. Princeton. Now about your surprise…"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms out, "You're about to get it, white geek!"

Before Chazz realized it, a form of strings had encircled him and holding him into place from both sides. Chazz looked in both sides to see Jin and Touya securing him tight. Chazz struggles to get free but no avail. Chazz looks at Sartorius, who disappears in smoke then revealed as Naruto Uzumaki.

Chazz yells at Naruto, in a cold angered tone, "You!"

Naruto laughs loudly and yells out, with an amused tone, "Surprise!"

Chazz tries to break from strings, but couldn't break free. Just then, Ryoko appears in front of Chazz and says, with a sly smile, "Hello!" Without warning, Ryoko bashes her fist to Chazz's stomach hard as Chazz gasps as blood came out of his mouth. Chazz fell on his knees as Kai, Sasuke, Yusuke, Hikari, Jade, Syrus, Tenchi and Hassleberry came in front of Chazz.

Yusuke crossed his arms to his chest and says, with a sly smile, "Hello 'Chazz', it's been a while!"

Chazz gasps slowly and glares at Yusuke, saying, coldly, "What do you want, blue boy?"

Yusuke says, without losing his smile, "Oh nothing…I'm just wondering why 'Alexis' is all up in Jaden's face in a certain way that I'd expect from Alexis's 'former' roommates."

The question struck Chazz's head and Chazz replies, fearful, sounding cold and emotionless, "I-I don't know what you mean!"

Hikari kicks Chazz's chest, nearly breaking his ribs and making Chazz spit blood from his mouth. Hikari grabs Chazz by the collar and pulled him to her eye level and says, seriously, "You know exactly what we're talking about, Princeton!"

Chazz replies, fearful, sounding cold and emotionless, again, "I-I still don't know what you're talking about! Alexis Rhodes is a proven traitor to the Light and Master Sartorius!"

Hikari punches Chazz's gut hard and yells out, angered, "Don't give me that bullshit! I know for a fact the way Alexis is acting towards Jaden isn't her usual behavior, before she was brainwashed by you! So, speaking of which, I still owe you those punches for converting her in the first place!"

Hassleberry tells Chazz, in a serious tone, "And you better starting talking otherwise…you'll learn the full extent of our anger, son!"

Chazz replies, with a cold serious tone, "I still don't know and even if I did know, there's no way are you dorks gonna get it out of me! I don't care how strong you are or what kind of powers you have! Now, let me go or else!"

Ryoko cracks her knuckles and she says, with a sly grin, "Is that a threat? Please say that it is, geek."

Chazz gulped and thinks in his mind, fearfully, _"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't ya, Princeton!"_

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "This won't take long! You'll be talking when we're through with you."

Hassleberry tells Yusuke, with a nasty tone, "Let me give you a hand there, Yusuke."

Sasuke tells Chazz, seriously, "Last chance, Princeton!"

Jade tells Chazz, nastily, "Talk or taste pain!"

Chazz gulps again and says, fearfully, sounding cold and emotionless, "D…do your worse! Beat me up for all I care!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Only because you asked for it, white geek!"

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Then, me, Kari, Ryoko, Jade, Sasuke, Naruto and Hassleberry proceeding on pounding Chazz until we get a confession out of him. I guess that being in the Society of Light had made Chazz braver or dumber than he usually is, because he still won't talk."_

**Flashback**

After several minutes of getting bashed and thrashed by Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko, Jade, Sasuke, Naruto and Hassleberry, Chazz slumped to the ground on his back, with his white uniform torn all of the place, his pants cut in multiple places, his sleeves have several cuts, his neck is badly bruised from being choked with finger impression and black blues on her neck, a nasty black and blue on his right cheek, and his lip is badly cut. Hikari leaps in the air and slams her knee to Chazz's chest causing him to loudly groan out in pain as he coughs some blood from his mouth and one of his ribs is broken.

Hikari gets off of Chazz's chest and rams her right foot hard to Chazz's gut causing him to loudly groan out in major pain. Hikari takes her foot from Chazz's gut as Ryoko went grabs Chazz by the collar, then pulls him up to her eye level and sneers, nasty, "Why don't you just tell us then other going through with this pain?"

Chazz tells Ryoko, in a cold nasty tone, "Fuck off, space pirate!"

In response, Ryoko bashes Chazz's gut and throws him back. His back bounced from the sand and he landed on his side by Yusuke's feet. Yusuke kicks Chazz's back hard enough for Chazz's body to propel from the ground and landed on his stomach. Hikari walks towards Chazz's body and kicks his side for him to turn over, with Chazz groaning in pain. Hikari drove her heel to Chazz's chest hard and Chazz groans in pain as blood came out from his mouth.

Hikari tells Chazz, shoving her heel to his chest further, "What is 'Alexis' up to?"

Chazz croaks out, weakly, "How…the hell…am I…suppose to know?"

Hikari says, angrily, "You asked for it, Princeton!"

Touya yells out, "Hikari, wait!" Everyone turned to Touya and the ice master says, "All of you have been doing this the wrong way."

Syrus asks, curiously, "What do you mean, Touya?"

Touya says, plainly, "What I mean, Sy, is that Princeton isn't in the mood to talk if we give him the right motivation."

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "We're not following…"

Sasuke gasps and says, with a sly smile and tone, "I see what Touya's saying! It's like with the eggs and hens!"

Naruto asks, perplexed, "I don't get it!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "I see what…"

Hikari looks at Chazz and places a sly smile that scares Chazz. Hikari says, with a sly tone, "I see it! Like for example…the henhouse represents the 'White Dorm'…"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "…where the Society of Light represents the hens…"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "Oh Ho! Ho! Ho! Where Sartorius represents the egg!"

Chazz gasps in shock and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I'm not letting you dorks anywhere near Master Sartorius!" Hikari slams her heel to Chazz's chest hard and Chazz groans in pain and Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Funny how irony works, Princeton!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "That's right! See, we haven't forgotten about what happened in Domino where you kidnapped my girlfriend, Syrus, Hilary and Hassleberry!"

Syrus yells at Chazz, angrily, "Not to mention being turned into a compact car!"

Hassleberry yells at Chazz, angrily, "Not to mention a T-Rex!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "However, we're willing to leave him alone if you tell us what 'Alexis' is up to with Jay! Basically, Chazzy, you have no choice! Isn't that what you white geeks are always saying?"

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "If you don't talk, then 'Master Asshole' will be our personal punching bag!"

Jade asks Chazz, "What's it going to be, Chazz? If you talk, Sartorius is left unharmed, if you don't then he'll be needs an extreme makeover when we're through with him."

Chazz growls knowing that he has no choice and yells out, in a begging tone, "Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt Master Sartorius!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "Good! Now starting talking!"

Chazz says, lowly, "Alexis is planning on seducing Jaden into the Society of Light!"

Syrus yells out, "WHAT!?"

Kai says, perplexed, "Seducing Jaden?"

Yusuke says, "I didn't think that was possible for someone like Jaden Yuki."

Hikari then says, "Hell…I didn't think that Alexis was the flirting type."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "But still it sickens me if some perverted Society Geek is touching my pal!"

Hassleberry says, "No joke! She's goin' down!"

Chazz yells out, "No! Please, don't say anything to Jaden!"

Yusuke asks, "Why the hell not!? He needs to know what's going on!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "If you need to know, dork, it's about Jaden's other side. Haven't you losers notice something strange about Jaden…well stranger…like say his new temper?"

Hikari says, "There was that time at the hotel where you white dorks were staying at and Jaden bashed you and 'Alexis' to the ground, because you geeks kidnapped our friends."

Yusuke says, "And the time that 'Alexis' accused Jay on spying on her and forced him to duel that game host dork, Bob Banter. Then, after the duel, we saw Jaden bashing that white bitch all around the hallway hard, then again I don't blame him. If someone accused me of doing that, I'd do the same thing."

Ryoko says, plainly, "Now that you mention it…after you and Bastion's duel…I did detect some demon energy from Jaden."

Yusuke says, "Same here!"

Tenchi then says, "That doesn't make sense…because Jaden isn't a demon. But we did sense demonic energy from him as well as a mixture of a familiar power from Jay."

Syrus says, perplexed, "Familiar power?"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "There you see, if Jaden knows about those things then that other side of him will be brought out give Alexis a real bashing."

Yusuke says, nastily, "Good, it'll probably teach that white bitch a lesson on why not to use seduction as a last resort."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Not to mention, it'll give that brainwashing asshole, Sartorius, reason why not to use our friend's body as a display case!"

**Flashback; Later that day**

Jaden enters Alexis's room and doesn't find her anywhere in her room.

Jaden calls out, concerned, "Alexis! Alexis, I'm here! Where are you?!" Jaden then thinks he hears Alexis's giggle and he calls out, "Alexis?!" He moves on and doesn't notice Alexis's Obelisk Blue uniform, which she is using for a disguise instead of her Obelisk WHITE uniform, hidden under the chair. Jaden then goes into the hot spring that Chazz made for a bathroom within the redesigned dorm room and yelps out in shock to see Alexis, standing with her back towards him and totally nude, her lower 'areas' covered by the water, in the hot spring.

Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly and with cold sly smile on her lips, 'Gotcha, Jaden!' Alexis looks at Jaden, gives a mock scream, and she yells at him, with mock indignantly while covering her breasts and chest, "What in the hell do you think you are doing, Jaden?!"

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "No! No! This isn't what you think!" Alexis then rises out of the water, allowing him to see plenty of her body, and Jaden blushes causing him to yelp as he turns his head back, backing away from Alexis as he hears her get out of the water and getting a nearby towel, drying herself off, before putting another towel around her waist and chest, covering a good portion of her breasts, but exposing enough so that Jaden could see. Alexis then moves towards Jaden, who backs through the hallway and into the living room.

Alexis asks, with a mental cold sly grin and a mock annoyed tone, "What am I supposed to think, Jaden?" Soon enough, Alexis masterfully backs Jaden into the cough, forcing him to sit down on the couch while he puts his hands up in defense for the possible beating to come.

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Hey, Alexis, you were the one that called me to meet with you?"

Alexis replies, in a mock confused tone, "I did?" Alexis then says, with a sly smile, "Oh, yeah, right. I did. My bad, Jay."

Jaden then lowers his guard, looks at Alexis, couldn't help to blush at Alexis's body wrapped only in a towel, and Jaden tells Alexis, "I'm sorry that burst in on you like that…"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a reassuring tone, "Sorry, Jaden, I should have told you that I was going to take a morning shower after you left this morning. Through it was unusual for you to leave so early in the morning."

Jaden tells Alexis, "Well, it is the weekend with no classes and this whole 'thing' you know with the Society of Light and all…"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "Has gotten you thinking, huh? I'm surprised about you actually thinking, but then again, you never cease to amaze me, Jay."

Jaden says, nervously, "Thanks…I think." Jaden then asks Alexis, curiously, "So, why did you call me over, Alexis?"

Alexis then thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"I've got him right where I want him. I've got to make sure that I play this right and I will have lured him into the Society of Light and away from his dorky friends. And at long last, Jaden will be by my side while we bask in the Light."_ Alexis then with a slight seductive manner goes over to Jaden and sits by him, making our Slifer Red hero nervous with Alexis's current attire. Alexis then puts her right hand by Jaden's left leg, making Jaden blush even more nervous, and Alexis says, her tone sounding more seductive, "Well, Jay, I wanted to talk about you and me."

Jaden asks, surprised and nervously, "Us?"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive tone, "Do you see any other guys with Slifer Red blazers around here?"

Jaden replies, "Well…" Jaden looks around for someone and Alexis gives a loud mental groan within her own mind.

Alexis thinks, with a cold sly tone, _"Typical Jaden. Always doing goofy stuff like that. It tends to be pretty annoying, but why…why does it give me a warm feeling?"_ Alexis gives herself a mental slap and she thinks, coldly, _"Get a hold of yourself, girl! Remember your mission for Master Sartorius! You need to get Jaden by any means possibly, including your body."_ Alexis tells Jaden, with a sigh, "Jaden, there is only you."

Jaden replies, nervously and with a sweatdrop, "Yeah, I guess you are right…" Just then Alexis shuffles even closer to Jaden and leans her head forward towards Jaden's face, so, her eyes are looking at his causing Jaden to get a better close up view of her body. Jaden replies, "Uh…Alexis…What are you doing?"

Alexis asks Jaden, in an enticing manner, "What's the matter, Jay? Never seen a girl this close without much covering her before?"

Jaden replies, nervously, "Actually, yes…" Seeing Alexis in this state of 'dress' causing Jaden to get somewhat aroused and causing a slight bulge to come out of his pants, which is noticed by Alexis causing her to give a mental sly grin.

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive grin and enticing tone, "Well, this is your lucky day, Jay." Alexis then puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls him towards her while she tells him, seductively, "I think that you are one of the greatest duelists I've ever seen and it shows. You are one of the top students of our academy and one of the best. I feel that your awesome talents are wasted here in Slifer Red."

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "Thanks for the words, Alexis. But I really like it here in Slifer Red. I love the blazing passion of red."

Alexis tells Jaden, with a seductive smile and enticing tone, "Oh, is that the only thing that you love?" Jaden then becomes totally flush as Alexis skillfully sits on his lap and wraps her legs around his waist and moves her lips closer to his before they connect in a passionate kiss. Alexis gently forces her tongue into Jaden's mouth, tasting every nook and carnie of Jaden's saliva and mouth, while wrapping her arms around Jaden's back and shoulders. Jaden is surprised by Alexis's actions, but soon gets into the kiss with Alexis and puts his hands on her sides covered by the towels. On the meanwhile, Atticus is watching from his 'secret location' while the camera he snuck into the room is taping everything. However, while they were kissing, Jaden can feel that Alexis's kiss felt kind of…kind of…cold.

When they break off from the kiss, Jaden says, breathless, "Wow."

Alexis asks Jaden, in a mock curious, "Is that your first kiss from a girl?"

Jaden says, nervously, "The one that you gave me, Lex. Yeah."

Alexis asks Jaden, seductively, "How did it feel?"

Jaden says, a bit nervously, "Pretty sweet. Through it did feel a bit cold…"

Alexis quickly tells Jaden, to change the subject, "Have you ever seen a girl's breasts before?"

Jaden tells Alexis, nervously, "No! No way! I never even watched a dirty move!"

Alexis replies, seductively, "Really?" Alexis then gently lowers the towel from her body to reveal her breasts causing Jaden to widely flush and Alexis puts Jaden's right hand on her left breast and she says, enticingly, "Go on, Jay. I won't mind."

Jaden replies, nervously, "Sure, Lex." Jaden then gently fondles and massages Alexis's breasts causing her to moan out and Jaden asks, curiously, "How is that, Alexis?"

Alexis replies, giving slight moans of pleasure, "Mmm…That's pretty good, Jay. Not bad for a beginner." Alexis then kisses Jaden's neck and collarbone while he continues to massage Alexis's breasts. Alexis then licks Jaden's left ear with her tongue and when she looks at him, eye to eye, she can see the some of the lust and desire for her in his eyes. Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Well, it is a start. I think deep down Jaden really does want me. All I have to do is keep going until I bring it all out and then he will be putty in my hands."_ But then Alexis sees some kind of great caring in his eyes for her, a warm feeling in her heart comes in for a brief moment, and Alexis shakes it off, thinking, coldly, _"What in the hell?! I can't let myself get distracted! I have to do for the sake of Master Sartorius and the Society of Light as well as Jaden! Like Master Sartorius says told me: The only way to save the world and mankind from the darkness is to bring Jaden into the Light. And along with the world, Jaden will be saved from the darkness within him like Master Sartorius warned me about and then we can finally be together. But until then I can't let myself get distracted from my mission."_

Jaden tries to say, "Lex…?" However, Alexis kisses him passionately on the lips and moves her left hand to his groin, finding a slight bulge there. And like her fellow female SOL members told her, just give his 'little soldier' as Hassleberry would call it a gentle rub, and you can make a man putty in your hand with passion and desire. Alexis did just that and uses her hand to gently rub the bulge with her left hand causing Jaden to moan in her moan causing her to give a mental cold sly grin.

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"That's it, Jay. Don't hold back. Give in to your desire for me and we will be together…in the Society of Light where you belong at last."_ Alexis then goes into a duel with Jaden's tongue during the passionate kiss and Jaden gently forces Alexis's tongue into her mouth causing him to taste every bit of her mouth. Alexis is surprised by this, but she gives another cold mental sly grin, knowing that Jaden is getting more and more into this 'make-out moment'. Alexis puts her other hand into Jaden's shirt and gently rubs it to make him more aroused than ever. However, after a few minutes, the door to the room was kicked open, hard and Jaden and Alexis break from the kiss to see none other than Yusuke Urameshi and Ryoko Hakubi with an enraged look on their face coming through the door.

Yusuke yells at Alexis, with an enraged tone, "Get the hell away from my pal, you white hussy!"

Alexis calls out, with annoyed tone with some of her coldness, "Yusuke, Ryoko, what in the hell do you two think that you are doing?!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with an enraged tone, "Don't give me that bitch! I didn't trust you and I knew I was right! I found out that you are on a mission from Sartorius to bring Jaden into the Society of Light! This whole 'betrayal' thing was a ruse to get you closer to Jaden to seduce into the Society of Light through his inexperience in sex and relationships, you fucking white whore!"

Alexis replies, with a strong and angered tone with a hint of her coldness, "Prove it, Yusuke!" Ryoko then comes into the room and dragging a badly beaten Chazz Princeton with his white uniform badly torn up and throws him to the floor in front of them. Alexis silently gasps in shock and horror and Jaden gives a greatly confused look.

Ryoko replies, with a nasty tone, "Oh, I've got proof! I got it from the horse's mouth namely that asshole's second in command, this fucking white fake who's supposed to be Chazz Princeton! I made sure to threaten your damn 'Master' to make sure that he told me the whole plan that you would use your body and Jaden's inexperience in sex to seduce him right into the Society of Light! Nice try, bitch!"

Chazz says, weakly, "S-S-Sorry, Alexis…they threatened Master Sartorius…I had to tell them…" Bam! Alexis knew right then and there that the plan was done for! Alexis looked at Jaden and when he started to realize that this was all a trick, his expression became the one that Alexis didn't want to see.

Jaden growls as the anger, rage and bloodlust appeared in his face and Alexis says, worriedly, "Jay…"

Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU WHITE DISGUSTING PERVERTED FREAK!" Without warning, Jaden bashed his fist hard onto Alexis's bare stomach. Alexis gasps as blood came out of her mouth as she was thrown off of Jaden's lap and onto a nearby wall as he bare back slammed into it. She then slump onto the floor and groans in pain. Jaden jumps from the couch and tells Alexis, with a dark angered snarl, "As much as I want to beat you to a fucking bloody pulp, I'd rather do it when you're clothed…"

Alexis placed her hand onto her stomach and asks, in a cold sly smile and tone, "If I refuse…?"

Jaden replies, with a dark sly smile and tone, "Then, you wouldn't mind if my friends and I do a little playing with your whole Society of Trash!"

Chazz and Alexis gasps in shock and Jaden says, with a dark and sadistic smile, "I wonder how hard 'little Jordan' hits the floor."

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark sly tone, "Oh! It looks like I hit a sensitive spot! Here's the deal: if you're not outside with your white Society of Light uniform in three minutes then the Society of Light will meet with an unexpected accident. So tell me, 'Lex, does that sound like a good reason to go by?" Jaden walks away from the hot springs room with Yusuke and Ryoko following dragging Chazz out of the room.

Alexis growls in annoyance and thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Damn it! I was so close! I would have gotten to Jaden, if it weren't for that fucking half demon and space pirate!"_

Jaden, Yusuke and Ryoko were walking outside and Atticus runs towards them and yells out, in a begging tone, "Jaden, please! Tell me that you were joking!"

Jaden asks Atticus, in a dark tone, "What are you talking about?"

Atticus tells Jaden, "Jaden, you know that it wasn't Alexis's fault that she was seducing you the entire time! Besides, you know my little sister!"

Jaden scoffs, darkly, and says, in a dark serious tone, "Atticus, how could you think that white bitch is actually your sister!? She may look like her and sound like her, but she's not the Alexis Rhodes I know. The Alexis Rhodes I know would never resort to seduction to get her way, even if someone was telling it would be for a good cause. The Alexis Rhodes I know got her way through hard work and determination! She relied on her skills as a person and duelists and sometimes her fists. The Alexis Rhodes I know was strong, independent and caring! But that girl, who was trying to seduce me into the Society of Light wasn't the 'Lex I know! Not in a million years! Maybe, by giving this white bitch impersonation of the REAL 'Lex a real beat down will get the old and REAL Alexis Rhodes out!" Jaden tells Atticus, with a dark sly smile, "But relax, I'm not going to kill her if that's what you're thinking. Come on, Atticus, if that white fake has Alexis's skills that means that she has Alexis's endurance."

Atticus tells Jaden, "I appreciate that, Jay, but the real why I'm telling you this is that you may not stand a chance against her with her ninja skills that she was taught by Lady Tsunade."

Chazz croaks out, weakly, "Then, you don't know much about Jaden's other half."

Later, Atticus, Yusuke, Syrus, Ryoko and Hassleberry were at the balcony looking at Jaden, who had his anger, rage and bloodlust expression on his face as Alexis, wearing her SOL uniform, slowly came out of Chazz's redesigned room. Chazz was tied to a tree and watched in horror as Jaden disappears and reappears in front of Alexis and bashed her in the jaw. Jaden then lands his fist to Alexis's chest hard and throw her to hit the tree hard, then she lumps to the ground.

Atticus, Syrus and Hassleberry gasps in shock and Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "Sam hill! That's gotta hurt!"

Atticus says, plainly, "I didn't think my sister had enough time to counterattack."

Alexis groans as she notices a shadow looming over her and she looks up to see Jaden's dark glare at her. Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "You just had to piss me off did you!? First you helped kidnap Keiko, Hilary, Syrus and Hassleberry! Second, you accused me of spying on someone as worthless as you and forced me to duel that asshole dork, Bob Banter, if I didn't then I'd be expelled! Then, you brainwashed someone that Tyson really loved! Now, you're…" Jaden kicked Alexis's stomach, making her back hit the tree hard and Jaden yells out, darkly, "You were fucking trying to seduce me!" Jaden stomped onto Alexis's stomach a few times hard and hearing the blonde's screams of pain. Jaden then stomped onto Alexis's head and yells out, in a dark angered snarl, "You fucking bitch! What will it take for you, Society Goons, to realize that I don't want anything to do with you freaks!?"

Alexis groans and croaks out, weakly, "I had to…it was for the Society of Light…! I had to do it to get rid of the darkness within you! I don't understand, Jaden! Why are you and your friends treating us like criminals?"

Jaden grabs Alexis by the collar and pulls her to her feet. He then violent slams her to the tree and yells out, in a dark angered tone, "I'm going to make you regret ever pissing me off, wench! Probably, that beating that you received when you accused me of spying on you and forced me into dueling that game host wannabe loser didn't knock some sense into you. Maybe this…" Jaden then ruthlessly bashes Alexis's chest, stomach and face for eight minutes and didn't give her a single chance to use her ninja skills on him. Soon after, Alexis's face hits the ground hard and Jaden's foot had slammed to her head. Jaden drove his foot further to the blonde's head and yells out, darkly, "Doesn't it hurt, bitch!?" Jaden grabs a fistful of Alexis's hair and pulls her up to her feet. Jaden then bashes her face hard many times, horror his friends and Chazz.

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh man! This is getting real ugly!"

Hassleberry says, horrified, "Ten-four! Remind me never to make Jaden mad."

Atticus yells out, horrified, "This is horrible! If this continues, Jaden may kill her!"

Alexis was slammed onto the ground hard and Jaden slams his foot on her back, a few times. He then kicks Alexis's side making her turn over and slams his foot onto her stomach hard, making her scream in pain and cough more blood, alot of times. Jaden grabs Alexis's throat, pulls her up and violently slams her to a tree again, enclosing his grip. Jaden pulls his fist back and says, darkly, "This is goodbye…" Jaden prepare to throw his fist, but he felt something grabbing hold of his wrist. Jaden looks at the hand which belongs to Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke tells Jaden, "That's enough, Jay. You don't want to kill her in cold blood."

Jaden looks at Alexis, who had one eye open and was groaning in pain, and says, darkly, "I'm keeping you alive for now, but don't make any more mistakes. If you try to pull the same stunt twice or even think about going to Crowler for help then, I swear the only thing you'll be seeing is the dead corpse of your master! Got it, bitch!" Jaden then spits at Alexis's face and violently slams her to the tree and she fell to the ground, before kicking her side hard.

**End Flashback**

Back at the present, our former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Afterwards, it got worse…soon Sartorius got a hold on Kagome's little brother, Sota, when Sartorius was visiting Kagome's hometown, made Sota exactly sixteen years old and brainwashed in into the Society of Light. Then, Sartorius got a hold on Kagome's friend, Hojo, but didn't brainwash him. Kagome then was forced into dueling her brainwashed bro and for every life point she lost, Hojo gets a shock to the system. After the duel, Kagome was so angry that her brother and Hojo got involved in this affair that she went to get some bows and arrows from the Feudal Era and kill Sartorius and anyone of the Society members that gets in her way. Before she manages to walk from the Slifer Red dorm, Inuyasha came and stopped her from doing so. I never so Kagome so angry before…I don't blame her at all…the same went for Tenchi. After that duel, Sartorius manages to kidnap Ayeka's little sister, Sasami. Tenchi was call out and forced to duel a Society member and if refuses then Sasami will be taken to see Sartorius. After the duel, Tenchi gets out this cool Jurian sword that's similar to a Star Wars sword called the Tenchi blade. Tenchi was going to kill Sartorius as well but Ryoko and I managed to stop him from doing so. Then, it got worse…the Society of Light took Ryuko and made her into one of them. Keiko was having a hard time believing that Ryuko was gone and I thought that she was fine…"_ Yusuke wipes away the tears from his eyes and thinks in his mind, _"…until I heard from Botan that Keiko, along with Syrus and Hinata was planning on destroying the Society of Light by themselves. Jaden, Naruto and I rushed over to the Obelisk arena to stop them. Then, what I saw made me what to rip Sartorius's lungs out of his chest…"_

**Flashback; Two weeks after, Alexis's failed attempt to 'seduce' Jaden into the SOL**

Within the halls of Duel Academy, we find our former spirit detective, our Slifer hero and number-one knuckleheaded ninja from Konoha desperately runs through the halls of Duel Academy's main building trying to get to Obelisk Arena. Now, the three boys has just heard that Keiko, Syrus and Hinata, angered by all that Sartorius is doing, and knowing that Sartorius is going directly after Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto, challenge Sartorius to a duel in order to stop him. But Sartorius made Alexis duel Keiko and Hinata in a two against one duel while Syrus duels Ryuko. The three boys were horrified and rushes to try to stop them.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, worriedly beyond belief, _"Keiko…no…you can't…You can't duel those tools…Damn it…we…didn't you wait for me! If you do…you might…you might end up like Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, Sakura and Ryuko…I can't lose you, again…I don't know what would happened if you…Please Keiko…Please…Please…Please…Please don't leave me…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME…DAMMIT!!!"_ Soon enough, Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto manages to arrive at the edge of Obelisk Arena and finds Sasami, Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, Hassleberry, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Kagome, Neji, Sasuke and Lee standing at the forward edge of the entrance, inside of the arena area, and with looks of horror on their faces.

Hikari turns back when she hears heard footsteps, she gasps in shock, and she exclaims, stunned, "Yusuke! Jaden! Naruto!" Hikari, Ryoko, Tenchi, Hassleberry, Tyson, Kai, Kagome, Hiei, Inuyasha, Neji, Sasuke and Lee look behind them and gasp to see Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto panting and wheezing as they tries to catch their breaths.

Yusuke asks Hikari, begging tone in his voice, "Sis, is this where Keiko, Hinata and 'Alexis' are dueling?"

Our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines become instantly nervous and Neji tells Yusuke, nervously, "Yeah, but…"

Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto run towards their non-brainwashed friends and Yusuke exclaims, "Let me through!"

As the three boys runs past their non-brainwashed friends, who are unable to stop them, Tyson exclaims, worriedly, "Guys, wait!" However, it was too late. Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto gasp in pure horror at what they see next and stop right in their tracks. In front of them, the three finds Alexis attack Keiko and Hinata directly with her Cyber Angel Benten and Dakini two duelists' life points drop to zero as their world was turned white.

Naruto yells out, horrified, "Hinata!"

Yusuke yells out, horrified, "Keiko, no!"

Soon after, Keiko and Hinata opened their eyes, but each pair held a hint of coldness as Sartorius made their way towards them.

Yusuke says, lowly, "Dear god…dear god…no…please no…"

Hikari ran towards her brother and says, solemnly, "Yusuke, I'm sorry…that you had to see this…"

Jaden asks Hikari, "Kari, where's Syrus…"

Hikari looked at Syrus, who was now wearing a SOL male uniform and had a cold and emotionless expression on his face. Yusuke and Jaden were horrified by this and Hikari says, in a low angered tone, "Syrus was about to win until Sartorius got inside his head and told him that he'll bring Zane back to the way he was if Syrus loses the duel."

Yusuke says, in a low angered tone, "What…?"

Jaden says, in a low angered tone, "That bastard!"

Naruto says, in a low angered tone, "He's gonna pay!"

Sartorius tells Keiko and Hinata, with a wide smile, "Welcome, Keiko Yukimura and Hinata Hyuga, to the Society of Light."

Keiko says, in a cold tone, "Thank you, Master Sartorius. I know that we can truly save the world and my boyfriend if make him and whole world see the light."

After hearing this, Yusuke's eyes become glazed over his head bowed down and growls as his body glowed a bright red. Jaden's bangs cover his eyes and he growls as a red aura surrounds his body.

Yusuke's head was filled with images of the first day that he met Keiko, back at the age of four. Then, meeting Syrus at Duel Monster's Camp. Then, the days that Yusuke spent with Keiko especially their days at Sarayashiki Junior High, like when she was taking care of his body, when he was dead the first time, when Keiko saved Yusuke's body from his old house that was burning to the ground, the kiss that Keiko brought him back to life, the times during the Dark Tournament Keiko took cared of Yusuke, when he was unconscious, the when he came out of Nomad's Cave as a Ma-zoku and Keiko hugged him for dear life. Then, the date before he went to Demon World and came back after three months. Last year, when he was angry with her when he thought that Keiko betrayed his trust. The times that he met up with Syrus Truesdale at the entrance exam to Duel Academy. He remembered the battles with the Shadow Riders, which he wasn't sure that Keiko could handle it, but she proved him wrong.

Naruto's head was filled with images of the villagers from him shunning him and beating him up back in his youth. He then remembered all of his fellow classmates laughing at him, but there was one, who never laugh at him and acknowledge him for who he is and that person's name was Hinata Hyuga.

As this image grows within Jaden's mind, he experiences something that he has never experienced before and never thought that you could ever imagine him to experience: Hate. Yes, pure undying hatred for one and only one person. The one person that's taking and took his friends away from him and brainwashed them into his 'puppets' for world conquest under the pretext of 'saving the world'. As the images of Sartorius and memories all the evil that he caused flow into his mind, the anger, the rage, and most of all, the hate that Jaden is experiencing is growing stronger and stronger and building inside of him. His breathing becomes more rapid and his solemnly and heartbroken expression on his lips turns into a very angry scowl never before seen in our Slifer Red hero, even when he's at his darker self.

Sartorius turns to see Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto and tells them, with an evil sly smile, "Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Yuki and Mr. Uzumaki, I'm so glad that you three could come."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a cold tone, "Yusuke, we were wrong about Master Sartorius all along."

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "So, have you three wised up and joined us!"

Jaden says, in a dark angered tone, "I guess all those beatings I give you never got through to your thick skull hasn't it, you little white BITCH!"

Alexis was whimpering in fear as she took a step back and thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no!"_

But just then mysterious red chakra starts to appear near the group and everyone looks to the source to see it is coming from Naruto.

Ryoko yells out, shocked, "What in the hell?! What is this weird demon energy coming from Naruto?!"

Sasuke thinks, in a rare worried expression, _"No! No! The loss of Hinata was too much for Naruto! It has pushed him over the edge and the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox is about to be released! In this state, who knows what Naruto will do?!"_

Sasami yells out, shocked, "And Naruto isn't the only one getting demonic powers…" Sasami was pointing at Jaden, who's body was surrounding by demonic auras and with a pissed off expression on his face.

Yusuke tells Sartorius, in a low angered tone, "Sartorius…you bastard…! You've gone too fucking far! You've just taken someone very precious to me!"

Jaden tells Sartorius, in a dark angered tone, "How dare you, you sadistic asshole!? You tricked Sy…with the pain of his brother's change…"

Naruto says, with a low angered tone, "You son of a bitch…Hinata…had nothing to do with this…the others had nothing to do with…you made my friends suffer…" Naruto's head shoots up, revealing animal-like bloodshot red eyes, and he, Yusuke and Jaden yell out in unison, their voices sounding more demonic, "…NOW I'LL SEE IT THAT YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" Just then, the whole room was flashing red as the red glows from Yusuke's, Jaden's and Naruto's bodies flashed to whole room, blowing away the SOL members and our brainwashed heroes and heroines and fall onto the ground.

Yusuke screams loudly which can be heard through out the room as his demonic aura got bigger. His hair had dyed white and grew by a lot and marks appeared onto his arms and face, turning him into his Ma-zoku form and a VERY pissed off one.

Jaden screams loudly which could rival Yusuke's as his Slifer Red uniform was torn off and his brown hair had grown ferociously as it was turned from brown to white, his brown eyes was turned from brown to golden like Inuyasha and Melody's, his usual Japanese skin became chocolate brownish and black with two blood red stripes on each of his cheeks. Jaden's hands were formed as claws that were a bit shorter than Inuyasha's. Just then, Jaden's body had glow red as he was no wearing a battle uniform, similar to Tenchi's Jurian battle uniform that he wears in Tenchi Muyo, except it was sleeveless, with black metallic gantlets that stretches from his wrist to just before his elbows, with black fingerless leather fighting gloves on his hands with Jurian symbols in crimson red, the 'pants' of the battle uniform should be dark blue, and he should have crimson red boots on his feet.

Naruto gives an ear piercing scream as the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox flows through him creating a huge whirlwind!

Sakura shouts out, worriedly, "Master Sartorius, you should get out of here! The power of the Nine-Tailed Fox has taken control of Naruto!"

Ino, Tenten and Ray yells out, stunned, "THE legendary Nine-Tailed Fox lives in Naruto!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, seriously, "Naruto, you have to calm down! Don't unleash the Nine-Tailed Fox! Don't do it!"

Washu yells out, stunned, "The legendary Nine-Tailed Fox!?"

Hikari tells Sasuke, "The Nine-Tailed Fox!? You mean that huge fox that attacked your village long ago and is living inside of Naruto's body, now!"

Kai yells out, stunned, "Wait! So, the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox demon lives within Naruto!"

Tyson yells out, stunned, "You've heard about this, Kai!"

Kai says, in a serious tone, "I heard that powerful demon spirit was sealed in a human body."

Lee says, plainly, "But I never thought it has been Naruto the whole time?!"

Kenny tells Kai, a frantic tone, "It would seem so. That legendary demon spirit has been entrapped in Naruto's body!" Soon enough, Naruto's 'transformation' begins as he reaches his 'three tailed' stage and starting to move to the 'four tailed' stage and forcing our non-brainwashed heroes and heroines to keep away from him because of the dangerous energy he is producing while the SOL members struggle to stay on their feet from the high winds that Naruto's dangerous energy is produces, but Sartorius doesn't seem to be effected.

Everyone, including Jaden's non-brainwashed friends and except for Yusuke and Naruto, who were too clouded in anger, gasps in shock.

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "What's going on here!? What in tarnation is the Sarge wearing!? And what's with Yusuke's new form and Naruto's strange glow!?"

Tenchi says, amazed, "I don't believe it…Jaden's wearing a Jurian uniform."

Sasumi says, amazed, "So Jaden's is a Jurian too…"

Kagome says, stunned, "Plus, I can feel a huge demonic aura coming from Jaden! But it's not close to Yusuke's aura and it's slightly bigger than the strange energy coming from Naruto."

Sasuke yells out, seriously, "Naruto! Fight it! Fight the demon fox! Damn it, you idiot! Don't let it gain control!"

Naruto calls out, with a demonic-like tone, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY, SASUKE!!! THIS ASSHOLE IS GOING TO DIE!!!"

Yusuke yells out, in a venomous tone, "Get ready!" Yusuke uses his super-speed to charge Sartorius and before he could react, Yusuke slams his right fist into Sartorius's jaw, breaking it and for Sartorius's head to crash and slide onto the ground. Naruto uses his super-speed to dash past Sartorius and kicks him in the head hard enough for to throw Sartorius into the air. Jaden uses his super-speed, which was similar to Sesshomaru's and slams his feet to Sartorius's chest, breaking a few ribs and crashing into the floor, while making a dent afterwards.

Jaden kept jumping up and down on Sartorius's chest, making the SOL leader cough blood from his mouth. Jaden gets off of Sartorius's chest, grabs him by the collar and rams his fist to Sartorius's gut, which throws him away in the air as it ripped Sartorius's collar.

Yusuke jumps in the air and before Sartorius could block it, Yusuke kicks his chest hard making crash through the wall. Naruto appears in front of Sartorius, while in the air and then grabs his arm and spins him around and throws his body back to the arena. Jaden appears above Sartorius and gives him a powerful kick that makes Sartorius hits the wall, while making a Sartorius shaped wall. Jaden grabs Sartorius's shirt, while hovering in mid-air and pulls him out of the wall.

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Jaden, let Master Sartorius go! Now!"

Jaden faces his right hand down to Alexis's way and yells out, in a demonic tone which was totally unlike him before, "I didn't ask for your comment, bitch!" Jaden yells out as an invisible forces hits Alexis hard and she crashes to the wall hard, making an imprint of her, then she coughs out blood from her mouth and slump to the floor unconscious.

Jordan yells out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Jaden throws Sartorius's body down and Naruto does some hand movements, yelling out, demonic, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Just then, five more Naruto clones appears and Naruto and his clones jump up and yells out, "This payback, asshole! Believe it! Na-ru-to!" The four Naruto clones kicked Sartorius in unison and throws Sartorius's body up and Naruto falls in the air and yells out, "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto kicks Sartorius's body back down and Yusuke catches Sartorius by the throat. The enraged former spirit detective violently slams Sartorius to the wall.

Yusuke yells at Sartorius, angrily, "Congratulations, asshole! You've done what no-one has done before…PISSED ME OFF BEYOND BELIEF!!!" Yusuke then bashes Sartorius's face, chest and stomach and yells out, "You smashed up my life, you fucking bastard! You brainwashed my friends and worst of all…TOOK THE PERSON THAT WAS PRECIOUS TO ME!!" Yusuke throws Sartorius's body to the corner with a bone-breaking slam and slump to the floor. Jaden and Naruto appeared by Yusuke's side. Yusuke aims his right index finger at Sartorius and powers up his spirit gun, which was red in color.

Hiei yells out, seriously, "Yusuke, don't a fool!"

Yusuke looks at Hiei and Hiei says, seriously, "If you and the two humans kill Sartorius in cold blood, there will be no doubt that you three be branded criminals in spirit world!"

Yusuke yells out, angered, "I could care less, Hiei!"

Jaden yells out, a dark angered snarl, "Yeah, no joke! As long as this bastard's dead, my soul could go to hell for all I care!"

Naruto yells out, angered, "That's right! We have nothing to lose! As long as this bastard goes to hell first…"

Hikari gasps and thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Yusuke, I could probably understand, but Jaden…I don't blame them either…"_

Jaden yells out, a dark serious tone, "Sorry, Hiei, I know that you're trying to help, bro! But it's Judgment for Sartorius!" Jaden raises his right hand and forms an energy blast, aiming at Sartorius.

Alexis regained conscious and looks up to see Jaden, Naruto and Yusuke, who was powering up his spirit gun. Alexis tries to move, but her body is banged up and thinks in her mind, _"No! I…have to help Master…Sartorius…I can't move!"_

Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Sartorius, you've committed way too many crimes…now may you rest pieces!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn it! I have no choice! In order to stand a chance, I have to disobey Lady Hokage's and Kakashi's orders and release the Cursed Seal! It is the only way! I may not have enough power to stop Yusuke and Jaden but I have enough power to stop Naruto!"_

Before Yusuke and Jaden could fire their blasts, they, including Naruto were paralyzed, and they looked to see two logs trapping them with electricity and Naruto yells out, demonically, "What the hell is this!?"

Everyone looked at this with confusion…

Just then, Princess Ayeka comes to the scene and Yusuke yells at Ayeka, angrily, "Ayeka, what the hell are you trying to do!?"

Jaden tells Ayeka, angrily, "Yeah…we were only taking care of the 'Sartorius' problem!"

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry…but as much as love to see that wretch, Sartorius, die for what he's done to Sasumi, I can't allow the three of you to kill a human being in cold blood!"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "Are you kidding me!? Sartorius is human in our eyes, Ayeka! He deserves to die!"

Keiko's voice booms, coldly, "So that's how's it going to be!?"

Everyone turns to see Keiko Yukimura, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga in front of Sartorius to stop them.

Hinata tells Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto, in a cold serious tone, "We're not going to allow you to kill Master Sartorius!"

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! He's a great man and we won't let you three kill him!"

Yusuke's expression softens and he asks, weakly, "Keiko…?" However, his heart is broken when Keiko throws her arms to defend Sartorius along with Hinata and Ino. Yusuke looks into her eyes, sees the coldness within them, and he knew then and there that 'she', the Keiko before him, wasn't his Keiko. She wasn't his Fire Princess, just another of Sartorius's brainwashed soldiers. Suddenly, Yusuke's white hair was automatically turned back to natural black.

Keiko then says, in a cold and serious tone, "Yusuke, if you're going to continue to fight against Master Sartorius…that means that I want nothing to do with you anymore…"

Yusuke was catching his breath and looked at anger at Sartorius's fallen form as Sakura went be and healed his wounds. Ayeka tells the two logs, seriously, "Azaka, Kamidake, get them out of here."

The named logs says in unison, "Yes, ma'am!" With that, the two logs disappeared taking Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto away from the stadium.

**End Flashback**

Returning back to the present time, we find Yusuke lying on the roof of the school. Yusuke manages to put a happy face, but seeing his brainwashed girlfriend takes the smile from his face. Then, it got worse, Atticus, Jasmine and Mindy were lost to the Society of Light when Jasmine and Mindy dueled Alexis in a two against one duel and Atticus dueled Sartorius and lost horribly. Jaden was in the brink of losing his temper again after hearing this.

Soon after, Crowler and Bonaparte also challenge Sartorius and lost, bringing them into the Society of Light, but Kakashi managed to make Crowler and Bonaparte turn all power in Duel Academy to him until Chancellor Sheppard returned. However, Chancellor Sheppard quickly returned to Duel Academy and to find his school in this state: Nearly under the control of power-hungry madman. But he can't do anything unless he proves that Sartorius and the SOL are up to 'no good' and based on what little evidence, there is nothing he can prove. All he can do is continue with his plans and Chancellor Sheppard announces about the GX tournament, a dueling tournament that will take place on Academy Island that will involve all of the students and dueling pros from all over the world. Every duelist has a GX medal, they must wager these medals in every duel with accepting the first duel that he or she is challenged to, and the winner of the duel gets the medals of the loser. The final winner will be the duelist with every single GX medal in the tournament. Naturally, Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Kagome, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Ryoko and Ayeka are involved and they need to fight in the tournament because they know that the SOL and Sartorius might use the tournament to spread their evil influence all over the world.

However, every single losing nearly everyone to Sartorius and the SOL, Jaden and Tyson had lost their chipper and happy attitudes, barely cracking a smile, and the 'happy spark' in their eyes is gone along with anger and rage filling their hearts towards one person. The one person that took nearly everyone that he and his friends loved away from them: Sartorius. Yusuke, Jaden and Tyson swore that they will never fall to the SOL and they will get their friends back. Thankfully, Yusuke and Jaden have just over four weeks to prepare for the GX tournament and the Slifer Red dorm was still left for all of them. However, the Slifer Red students only make up a minority of the school and it is taking everything that Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Ryoko and Hassleberry have to make sure that they are brainwashed along with making sure that they, themselves, aren't brainwashed as well. Things look their bleakest for our group and our former spirit detective and Slifer Red hero are mentally and emotionally strained.

Just then, Yusuke hears footsteps from behind him and he turned to see Hikari, Tyson, Kagome and Jaden were walking towards them. Jaden's appearance was back in his usual attire. Jaden, Kagome and Tyson's expressions was totally unlike before: Their happy and cheerful expression is gone replaced by an extreme solemn and depressed expression.

Yusuke gets onto his feet and Hikari asks, in a soft and corner tone, "Hey bro…"

Kagome says, in a solemn tone, "We're sorry about what happened with Keiko…"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "It's not your fault. It's that asshole, Sartorius! So, Kagome, how's Hojo been?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "He's still unconscious in the infirmary and is guarded by Azaka and Kamidake just in case that Sartorius or any member from the Society of Light comes and uses him again. Plus, Sota is still with us and Washu is working on an antidote get him back to his original age. But still, Sartorius had no right involve those two in the first place."

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "No joke! Why is that jerk coming after our friends!? I'm so pissed that asshole has Max, Ray and worse of all…Hilary!"

Hikari nods her head in understanding and says, "I know how you feel, Tyson. But we can't give up! We need to stop him, soon!"

Jaden nods his head and says, "I know, Kari. But how? The majority of the school, including our friends is under his control. My dorm is all that's left, even through the Ra Yellow dorm is abandoned, and it is taking everything we have just to keep the Slifer Red dorm and Slifer students safe. We can't give up, but I don't know how we can fight back and take the fight to that jerk."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice to Kagome calls out, "I may know a way for you to fight, human."

Yusuke, Hikari, Tyson, Kagome and Jaden whips their heads and they see Kagura landing on the roof for them to see. Kagome gasps in shock and calls out, "Kagura!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden and Tyson looks at Kagome and Jaden asks Kagome, "Uh Kagome, you know this lady?"

Kagome replies, "Yeah, she's the incarnation of mine and Inuyasha's arch-enemy, Naraku! I'm sure you guys know about him."

Jaden tells Kagome, "Yeah, you told us stories about him and he was the one, who brought out the Band of Seven! The ones who were working with the Shadow Riders last year!"

Kagura gasps and says, curiously, "The Band of Seven came back!"

Yusuke says, plainly, "Yeah, but they were already taken care of!"

Kagura tells the group, in a dark serious tone, "If you think that I'm here to start a fight, Kagome, you're wrong…as a matter of fact, I came here to help."

Kagome asks, in a serious tone, "Okay, Kagura, how did you get here from the Feudal Era?"

Kagura replies, "Your friend, Koenma, guided me here. He told me to about this Sartorius human and this Society of Light. Plus, he told me that most of your friends are with him. Koenma asked me to guide these 'Chosen Duelists' to a place where you'll be given the power that you need to stop Sartorius."

Tyson asks, curiously, "But how?"

Kagura replies, "Sartorius uses an impure and evil light to blind people and manipulate their thoughts and emotions. There are only a few powers that can stop Sartorius and his evil light. One of them is the opposite element of light."

Jaden replies, plainly, "Darkness."

Kagura nods her head and says, "I know about this dark power very much. In order to win, you all must harness the greatest shadows in order to stop him. However, you need to know that even through these powers of darkness are used to maintain the balance of life in the universe, they can be misused and be just as dangerous as the evil light of Sartorius. Because when embracing the powers of darkness, even for good purposes, in a way, you are embracing the 'darker side' of yourselves and if your 'dark sides' become greatly influenced by emotions like malice and hate, these powers can cause great harm more than good. Plus, there is a chance if you let your emotions, especially your 'darker ones', get the better of you, you might be swallowed by darkness forever."

Kagome then says, seriously, "I don't care anymore."

Kagura jumps in surprise from her statement and Kagura sees the anger, rage, and determination in her eyes as well as Yusuke's, Hikari, Jaden and Tyson.

Yusuke says, seriously, "That's right! Sartorius took the girl that I loved and my friends. He had no right to turn them into his brainwashed puppets just because of me. I don't care what it takes. I want them back and I want Sartorius to pay for his crimes. I don't care what happens to me as long as Keiko and my friends are saved and that asshole is punished."

Jaden nods his head in agreement and says, seriously, "You've got no arguments from me. I'm willing to do anything to make that asshole pay for what he did to my friends!"

Hikari says, seriously, "That asshole went too far, especially when he brainwashed the girl that was a younger sister to me and used Syrus pain from his older brother, Zane, to brainwash him. Plus, he hurt my brother by taking all that he loved from her."

Tyson then says, seriously, "Then, my friends, Max, Ray and Hilary are with that brainwashing jerk! I want to make sure that Sartorius gets what is coming to him."

Just then, a male voice calls out, "You wouldn't do it, alone, guys!"

Everyone turned to see the faces of Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Tenchi Masaki walking towards them with angered expression.

Kai says, seriously, "I want to take this dark power! Max and Ray are my friends too and Sartorius has no right to take them away from me!"

Sasuke says, seriously, "I know that feeling too! Personally, I never felt so angry, other than when HE took the lives of my family and clan away, when that asshole forced Sakura into that duel and brainwashed her, but for her sake and all of our friends, I knew that I had to remain strong!"

Naruto is surprised by Sasuke's 'speech' and says, amazed, "Sasuke…! I know how you feel! That asshole, Sartorius, took Hinata away from us and away from me! After Hinata's loss to the Society of Light, it made me realize how special she was to me! Even more than I felt for Sakura…!"

Kagome says, surprised, "Wait…Naruto, are you saying that you…"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Yes, I do…I love Hinata Hyuga! I promise to get her out of that hellhole, 'White Dorm' especially Sakura and make that asshole, Sartorius pay for what he's done! I've never broken a promise before, because that's my ninja way! Believe it!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "Count me in! When I saw Sasami trapped like that, I realized that Sartorius is so cruel and wicked that he'll use a child to get to me!"

Kagome says, seriously, "That's right! Sartorius has proven himself to be just as malicious as Naraku when he made his dirty Society force me to duel my own brother and made it that if I'd refuse then my friend, Hojo, would be taken to Sartorius. As long as my friends, my brother and Inuyasha are safe from that sadistic asshole! I don't care what happens to me! I want Sartorius pay for his crimes!"

Kagura nods her head and says, "Follow me." Without another word needed to be said, the group of 'Chosen Duelists' with serious and determined looks on their faces, follow Kagura to wherever she has stored this great power of darkness that's necessary to defeat Sartorius and protect all that they love.

**At Spirit World; in Koenma's office**

At Spirit World and in Koenma's office, we find our spirit world prince, in his toddler vision, going through some powers in his desk. Just then, a buzz came from his intercom. Koenma presses the button and says, "Yes!"

A feminine voice calls out from the intercom, "Lord Koenma, there are two visitors that wish to see you."

Just then, the doors were opened and two people entered the room. One was a familiar male figure with spiky red, yellow, and black hair, honey colored skin, and wears clothes that made him look like an Ancient Egypt Pharaoh. The other figure appeared to be a young woman with dark black hair that went down her neck and a huge strand of hair that went between her eyes. She had narrowed deep violet eyes and wore a black kimono with a black hakuma. She had a white belt tied to her waist that carried a katana.

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "King Atem and Rukia Kuchiki! I'm so glad that you two could make it."

Atem tells Koenma, with a bow, "It's an honor to meet with you, Lord Koenma."

Rukia tells Koenma, "I've heard stories about you, sir from the Soul Society."

Koenma nods his head and says, "Thank you! Now back to the business at hand, why have the two of you come all this way."

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "We know what as happening in the human world. It's been on the news in the Soul Society about The Darklight prophecies have begun. The avatar of the evil light has arrived in a place known as Duel Academy, a school for inspiring duelists created by King Atem's old rival, Seto Kaiba, to train the next generation. The avatar, known as Sartorius, has brainwashed many within the student body of Duel Academy. He plans to brainwash the entire world to worship this evil light and your former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi and your current spirit detective, Jade Truesdale, have been involved in this. Plus, we know of Yusuke Urameshi's attack on Sartorius. Plus, the awoken power of the Da-zoku and Jurian from a human boy named Jaden Yuki, a childhood friend of my associate, Ichigo Kurosaki that he hasn't seen for nearly six years."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "I know much about the Yuki family bloodline that goes back to the planet Jurai."

Atem asks, curiously, "So, Jaden Yuki has a mixture of demon and Jurian blood in his veins?"

Koenma nods his head and says, "Yes."

Rukia says, plainly, "I know much about the Da-zoku and the Ma-zoku. Both are S class demons…They can take down a hollow without any efforts."

Atem says, seriously, "Now, back to the Darklight prophecies. It states, only the power of Shadows or Life can counter the evil of the Darklight. So, the next successors to the Shadow Games after my former Aibou, Yugi, must be given the powers of darkness of the Millennium Items to restore balance within the universe."

Koenma nods his head and says, "Yes, Atem. However, in their condition, I can't guarantee that they won't lose themselves to darkness of the Millennium Items or the other great power of darkness that the positive forces have to stop the evil of Darklight."

Atem tells Koenma, "We can only pray. I sensed the imbalance within my slumber and I know what must be done."

Koenma says, "I'll tell Botan and Kagura to bring the 'Chosen Duelists' to the Millennium Items and have Professor Washu make a device for them to control!"

Atem tells Koenma, going through his shirt, "Before I return to my slumber, know that if you need any advice, pray on the Millennium Stone and call my name with the seven items. Plus, the 'Chosen Duelists' will need these as well." Atem then gives Koenma three cards, one with a blue 'back', one with a red 'back', and the last one with a yellow 'back'.

Rukia says, gasping in shock, "Those are…King Atem, are you sure that this is right?"

Atem tells Rukia, "As the successors to the Shadow Games for the next generation and being connected with my past, the Chosen Duelists can weld the powers of the gods as easily as I did."

Koenma tells Rukia, "Plus, Rukia, I know that Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the 'Chosen Duelists' that Sartorius needs."

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "As a matter of fact, Ichigo and his friends are entering Duel Academy as transfer students." Rukia says, with a sly smile, "I'm sure that Ichigo would be pleased to see Jaden Yuki, Tyson Granger and Tenchi Masaki again, but I won't say anything about it, yet."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "It's a good thing that you gave me these cards, Atem. It gave me an idea myself."

Author's Note: I want to thank HVulpes the idea of 'White Alexis' trying to seduce Jaden into the Society of Light from his story 'White Seduction' and Gallantmon of the Hazard for the scene of the scene after Jaden's duel with Bob Banter, the idea of giving meeting with King Atem and Koenma and seducing scenes, since as some of you might know that I've never had those things happening to me yet, so I'm not an expert on it. I decided on putting the Bleach characters in this story. Let me say this again: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Tenchi Muyo, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Inuyasha and Naruto: Shippin.


	4. Embracing the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Tenchi Muyo, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Inuyasha and Naruto Shippuden.

**Chapter 4: Embracing the Darkness**

(**Within the abandoned dorm; Sometime after we left our 'Chosen Duelists'**)

Deep inside of the abandoned dorm, in the place where Jaden and Alexis dueled against Titan, the sixth Shadow Rider, in their separate duels with him, we find the Millennium Stone in the center of the room with all seven Millennium Items inside and behind the Millennium Stone is a small stone table holding nine wristbands, which were black in color with a center that was glowing with a powerful 'dark light' and the Shadow Charms that were used by the Shadow Riders. Here within this room, we find Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, Kai, Tyson, Tenchi and Kagura standing in front of the Millennium Stone and the stone table behind it.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "I can't believe it!"

Yusuke exclaims, shocked, "I never thought that I'd see these again!"

Hikari says, stunned, "These items do bring back memories, huh, bro. Back with Yugi defeated Pegasus, Marik and Bakura."

Kai asks Kagura stunned, "Are those the real Millennium Items?!"

Kagura nods her head and says, "Yes, they are. Pharaoh Atem has released the items into your care since you and the other two 'Chosen Duelists' are the next heirs to the Shadow Games."

Naruto asks Kagura, perplexed, "Come again?"

Kagura takes a deep breath and says, "As you already know for the memories, Atem was in the king of ancient Egypt at the time when a great evil, much worse than the enemies you all fought, namely Naraku, Orochimaru, Sensui, Toguro, the Saint Beasts and the Shadow Riders, was destroying his land. Using the power of the Millennium Items, he sealed the evil's, known as Zorc, soul and his own soul within the Millennium Puzzle. Then five thousand years later, Yugi Muto became the heir to the Shadow Games when he solved the Millennium Puzzle and awakened the Pharaoh's spirit. And that together, Atem and Yugi Moto journeyed together to find Atem's name and defeat Zorc, once and for all, and they did so, in which, Yugi Moto defeated Atem in a 'Ceremonial Duel' to send the Pharaoh's spirit home to the spirit world."

Yusuke tells Kagura, "Kari and I already know that, lady, but what do the items have to do with us?"

Kagura replies, "Everything. You see, the items were sealed away, but if the balance of light and darkness is disrupted and the items are needed again to restore balance, the successors to Yugi Muto, the 'Chosen Duelists', shall be given the items to restore that balance. So, the 'Chosen Duelists' are the next welders of the Millennium Items and powers of the Shadow Games after Yugi Muto in order to restore balance. Plus, since the items are fueled by the powers of the shadows, they are the best weapon against the evil light of Sartorius."

Kai notices the Shadow Charms on the table and asks, "What are those?"

Everyone looks the Shadow Charms and Yusuke says, stunned, "Hey, wait! I know these…"

Jaden says, stunned, "They belonged to some of the Shadow Riders!"

Kagome says, "Well, that makes sense…" Kagome then points to the black crystal and asks Kagura, "But what about those weird looking wrist bands?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Why it's my invention of course!"

Everyone turns to see Professor Washu Hakubi walking towards our heroes and heroines and Tenchi asks, "Washu, what are you doing here?"

Washu looks at the wristbands and replies, with her usual cocky tone, "I wanted to be the first to give you all these wonderful wristbands!"

Jaden asks Washu, "Wait! So, what does these wristbands do of course?"

Washu replies, plainly, "Well these wristbands are called Dark Bands! They contain a dark power that I found when I was at Demon World about two days ago and that you'll need for the evil light that Sartorius has. However, it is positive energy force and it depends on the heart of the user of the dark powers of the Black Crystal."

Jaden asks Washu, "So, if these Dark Bands are misused, it can as dangerous?"

Washu nods her head and exclaims, with a smile on her lips, "Bingo!" Washu takes the Dark Bands and gives each of the nine 'Chosen Duelists' one. The Dark Bands give a dark glow and the 'Chosen Duelists' feel some dark power coming from it, but unlike the dark powers that they faced before, the 'Chosen Duelists' feel some kind of smoothing and pleasant feeling from the dark energy, like the shadows wanted to protect not to swallow or destroy them.

Yusuke says to Hikari, "Whoa! Sis, do you feel that?"

Hikari tells Yusuke, "Yes, I do. The dark energy…it doesn't feel scary…it feels soothing and calming…I feel at peace even with the great amounts of dark energy coming from the Dark Bands."

Kagura tells the Urameshi twins, "As it should. In order to embrace the powers of darkness, you must let the dark powers of the darkness fuse with your bodies. Don't be afraid of the darkness, but don't let it control you. I must warn you, like I said before, there are risks when embracing the powers of darkness, even through the power was made for balance and good purposes. The choice is up to you and this is the last chance to turn back. Remember, if you do so and embrace the powers of darkness within you, there is no turning back. The power will be a part of you for the rest of your lives. However, it doesn't mean that you will be tainted."

Jaden asks his friends, curiously, "What do you say, guys?"

Yusuke says, plainly, "I will do whatever it takes to get back my friends and the girl that I love! I don't care if my whole soul is consumed by darkness."

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "I will do what it takes to save all that I love and make Sartorius pay for his crimes."

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Plus, I made a promise to bring Hinata back! I never back down from my promise, because that's my ninja way! Believe it!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I've been waiting for a long time to teach that asshole, Sartorius a lesson for messing with my brother, hurting one of my friends and brainwashing them!"

Jaden nods his head in agreement and says, seriously, "Same here." The 'Chosen Duelists' closes their eyes and their Dark Bands begins to glow with a powerful dark light. The 'Chosen Duelists' are nervous for a moment, but it passes as their determination to save all that love and care about and get revenge on Sartorius and the Society of Light grows even stronger.

Washu calls out, "Millennium Items, here me! I am Professor Washu Hakubi, the smartest genius mind in the universe, evil has come to this planet and uses the power of light to blind and control others to bring chaos and destruction in its wake! These children are Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Kagome Higurashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari and Tenchi Masaki, nine of the next 'Chosen Duelists' and the next heirs to the Shadow Games after Yugi Muto, former partner of King Atem! I beg of you, give them your might that they defeat this evil, and save all that they love!" All seven Millennium Items gives off bright golden glows, just then the Millennium Puzzle, Ring, Eye, Key, Rod and Necklace rise out of the stone, while the Shadow Charms, namely the two Shadow Charms that Yusuke and Jaden had during the Shadow Rider arc which were two pendants of the same shape and Camilla's Shadow Choker rises from the table, and the Millennium Necklace flies and wraps around Kagome's neck while the Millennium Rod attaches to Jaden's belt, the Millennium Puzzle flies and wraps around Yusuke's neck, the Millennium Ring flies and wraps around Sasuke's neck, the Millennium Key flies and wraps around Naruto's neck, Camilla's Shadow Choker flies and wraps around Hikari's neck, the two Shadow Pendants flies and appeared around Kai and Tyson's necks and the Shadow Charm used by Abodis the Third appears around Tenchi's neck causing the Millennium Symbol, the Eye of Horus, to appear on their foreheads. Soon enough, nine of the 'Chosen Duelists' 'struggle' to focus and harness the new energy flowing through their bodies as the Black Crystal and the six Millennium Items and three Shadow Charms infuse their power into our nine Chosen Duelists. Soon after, Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson, Tenchi, Washu, Kagura, and the whole of the room is engulfed in golden light as the ritual comes to its final and dramatic conclusion causing Kagura and Washu to close their eyes.

When the light dies down, Kagura and Washu looks to see the forms of Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson and Tenchi standing in the smoke and Washu asks them, "Are you all right, children?"

From the smoke and dust, Naruto's blue eyes, Sasuke's onyx eyes, Kai's crimson eyes, Yusuke's, Hikari's, Kagome's, Tyson's, Tenchi's and Jaden's brown eyes can be see, however, their eyes gained a 'darker gleam' to them, the Millennium Symbols appear on their foreheads, and Kagome says, in a 'dark tone' unlike her, "All right? Girl, we feel great."

Naruto says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "Yeah! Now, we can show those geeks what we are really made of."

Yusuke says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "That's right! Those losers from that hellhole, 'White Dorm' along with that asshole of a master are going down!"

Hikari says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike her, "Oh yeah! I feel great!"

Tyson says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "It's payback time! As one of those Light Brigade jerks, Frost, says, 'Those chumps are walking on thin ice'!"

Kai says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "For once I agree with you, Tyson! Those dorks will be squashed flat!"

Tenchi says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, "I can't wait to kick some white dork ass!"

Sasuke says, in a darker tone' totally unlike him, "Those losers won't know what hit them until it's too late!"

Jaden says, in a 'darker tone' totally unlike him, even in his Juraian and demonic form, "That's right! Plus, look at what we got." Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson and Tenchi then display decks of Duel Monsters cards that are glowing with dark violet and black auras.

Washu says, "It seems the powers of the Dark Bands and Millennium Items have given you new decks infused with their dark shadow powers in order to contact the cards of the Society of Light and Sartorius."

Just then, from the pathway to the room, Botan ran down to the room and says, as she looks in the smoke, "I guess that the ritual was a success, huh?"

Kagura says, plainly, "Yes! But what brings you here, Botan?"

Botan then takes out three more Duel Monsters cards, one blue-backed card, one red-backed card, and one yellow-backed card, and says, "Koenma told me to give these cards, one of each to Yusuke, Jaden and Tenchi." Botan gives them to Yusuke, Jaden and Tenchi who are still shrouded by smoke, dust, and darkness, and says, "You will need to add these cards as well."

Botan takes out three more Duel Monsters cards, one blue-backed card, one red-backed and one yellow-backed card and gives them to Tyson, Hikari and Kagome.

Kagome and Hikari gasp in shock and Kagome tells Botan, in her new 'darker tone', "Botan, these are…"

Jaden says, in his new 'darker tone', "Sweet. Those dorks won't know what hit them."

Yusuke says, in his new darker tone', "No joke, Jay. Time to show that asshole, Sartorius, and his geek club why it isn't nice to mess with people's heads."

Kagura tells the 'Chosen Duelists', "I will take my leave of you, now. However, the items and Millennium Stone are cloaked from Sartorius and his powers, so, they will be protected. If you need any advice on how to weld your new powers, pray for Atem to the Millennium Stone and his spirit will come to aid you."

Jaden tells Kagura, "No big, Kagura."

Kagome tells Kagura, "Thanks for helping us."

Hikari asks Kagura, "But where are you rushing off to?"

Kagura says, "There are more 'Chosen Duelists' than you nine and Aster Phoenix as you already know. They will be arriving tomorrow on a ship and these other 'Chosen Duelists' will be among the new students to this academy. I need to ensure their safe passage to Duel Academy."

Jaden asks Botan, "Hey Botan, how many more 'Chosen Duelists' are there?"

Botan says, "There are two more 'Chosen Duelists'."

Kagura says, "Tomorrow, you need to ensure that they stay out of the Society of Light's hands and get them the powers of the Dark Bands and the items as well."

Yusuke says, in his 'darker tone', "No problem, there! Those geeks won't lay one hand on them while we're around."

Kagura tells the 'Chosen Duelists', "Farewell for now. I will see you when the other 'Chosen Duelists' arrive here since I will be among them as a new student. Good luck."

Kagome tells Kagura, "You, too, Kagura." Kagura walks away, the smoke clears enough to reveal that Jaden's hair is pitch black with crimson red highlights and a black belt-like leather neck-choker.

Yusuke's hairstyle was the same messy style and there are crimson red streaks in his hair and he has a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck.

Hikari's hairstyle also remains the way that it is, but her hair has moved from dark brown that can be mistaken for black to a natural pitch black color with dark violet streaks in it, her lips are dark violet in color and she has a black belt-like leather neck-choker around her neck behind her Shadow Charmer.

Kagome's hairstyle remains the same, but her black hair has dark violet streaks in her hair, her lips are dark violet in color and she has a black belt-like leather neck-choker.

Kai's hairstyle was from natural two turn black and gray with red highlights, with a crimson red belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck.

Tyson's hair remained the same, but his hair was changed to pitch black with red highlights, with a blue belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck.

Sasuke's hair still remained the same, but his hair had red highlights with a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck.

Naruto's hair still remained the same, but his hair was changed to pitch black with red highlights, with a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck.

Finally, Tenchi's hair still remained the same, his hair had red highlights with a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck but their clothes were still hidden by the smoke, dust, and darkness. Jaden asks his friends, in his darker tone, "Ready to make those idiots pay for their crimes?"

Yusuke tells Jaden, in his darker tone and a dark sly smile on his lips, "You know it, bro!"

(**At night; Sasuke's dreams**)

We find our last member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha in his pajamas floating on top of a castle.

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "Where in the world am I?"

Just then, Naruto's voice calls out, "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto Uzumaki and Kai Hiwatari, in their pajamas, flying towards them.

Naruto asks Sasuke, curiously, "Where are we?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, "Idiot. How am I supposed to know?"

Kai says, "It looks like were in some kind of weird realm."

Naruto and Sasuke looks at Kai and Naruto asks, "How could you be so sure, Kai?"

Just then, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Magician of Faith and Darkfire Soldier appears by their masters' side.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon says, in a deep male voice, "We're in the dominion of the beasts."

Magician of Faith says, "I know this place anywhere."

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "At last, you three have arrived!"

Everyone turned to see Dark Magician Girl flying towards them and Naruto yells out, shocked, "Oh man! It's Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl says, "I've been waiting for you, Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke asks Dark Magician Girl, "What for?"

Dark Magician Girl says, "Follow me!" Dark Magician Girl drives towards the castle with Naruto, Sasuke, Kai and their duel monster spirit partners following her.

Dark Magician Girl says, in a serious tone, as they flew into the castle window, "The reason why we've been waiting for you three was that you three are the 'Chosen Duelist' from the prophecy and are needed to save the world. I'm sure that you know of the imbalance caused by the avatar of the evil light, Sartorius."

Naruto says, in a dark angered tone, "You know about that asshole."

Sasuke says, in a dark tone, "We're been given the power to destroy him."

Dark Magician Girl says, in a serious tone, "Yes, but there's one more thing you'll need to defeat Sartorius and his Society of Light."

Kai asks, curiously, "What's that?"

Dark Magician Girl takes the group to a room and were three dragons frozen in ice, with three golden swords stuck in one statue each. One was stuck in a dragon's eye, the other one was stuck in a dragon's fang and last one was stuck in a dragon's claw. Dark Magician Girl says, plainly, "You see, ten years ago, these three dragons saved the world from an evil power known as the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan that was a great threat from ten thousand years ago in Atlantis."

Kai then says, in shocked, "Atlantis!? But that's just a myth!"

Dark Magician Girl shook her head and says, seriously, "No, Kai Hiwatari, Atlantis was very much real until an evil force destroyed our peaceful kingdom by corrupting the Atlantians and their king."

After hearing about the story about Atlantis, the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan, Dartz, how the three knights were turned into dragons, and the battle against the possessed former ruler Atlantis with the first three 'Chosen Duelists' of the Legendary Knights, Yugi Muto/Atem, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, around ten years ago, Naruto, Sasuke and Kai gasp in shock and Naruto yells out, stunned, "You mean that the King of Games got on of these dragons! That's awesome!"

Kai asks, seriously, "You say that this Orichalcos thing is gone. What could have caused them to turn back to their dragon forms?"

Dark Magician Girl nods her head and says, "Ten years later, the imbalance caused by the evil light of Sartorius, that was brought here, turned them back to the 'dragon forms' and were frozen in time once again. This evil power had helped the Orichalcos convince the Atlantian king, Dartz, that the people of the world are evil and help curse them as dragons. I believe that this power is in possession of the one you know as Sartorius."

Sasuke, Kai and Naruto gasp in shock and Sasuke asks, curiously, "Are you sure!?"

Dark Magician Girl nods her head and replies, "Yes! This evil power that helped the Orichalcos warped Dartz's mind and cursed us into dragons is an evil light, much like the one that's used by Sartorius to corrupt the minds and emotions of students at Duel Academy, including your friends and loved ones. And that's why you must use these dragons."

Kai asks Dark Magician Girl, "How do we release them?"

Dark Magician points at the swords, stuck to the dragons, and says, "By pulling those swords and joining forces with your dragon companions. Sasuke Uchiha, you'll be given the Eye of Timaeus. Kai Hiwatari, you'll be given the Fang of Critius and as for you, Naruto Uzumaki, you'll be given the Claw of Hermos."

The three Chosen Duelists flew to their assigned dragons and each of them grabs a sword. They pull onto the swords to get them out of the dragons. Light begins to glow from the ice, and suddenly the sword comes free, falling to the floor far below. Then the ice begins to crack and three mighty dragons were revealed, one blue, one violent and one red.

Dark Magician Girl calls out, "Now call out the dragons' names and you'll be linked together."

Sasuke calls out, "Timaeus!"

Kai calls out, "Critius!"

Naruto calls out, "Hermos!"

The named dragons roar as they send out shockwaves to Sasuke, Kai and Naruto.

In the 'Real World' and in the morning, we find Sasuke waking up from his sleep and says, to himself, "Damn that was a weird dream!" Sasuke turns to see his Duel Monsters deck glowing as he gets off his bed and he walks towards his deck to see Duel Monsters card that had a light blue back with a blue dragon. Sasuke says, stunned, "No way! It wasn't dream after all." Sasuke realized what day to and says, "Oh shit!" Sasuke looks at Naruto, who was still sleeping and yells out, seriously, "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto moans and says, sleepily, "What's the deal, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, in a dark serious tone, "Get out of bed, loser! We have to get to the harbor to get the 'Chosen Duelists' from those Society Dorks!"

Naruto yells in shock, "You're right!"

(**On the meanwhile; within the 'White Dorm'**)

We find the evil leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius, sitting down in front of his white marble table and looking at his Tarot cards. He draws two cards from his deck and puts them with the card's backs facing towards him. When he turns the cards, he finds that they are The Spirit and The Pauper Tarot cards.

Sartorius's eyes widen and he says, "I see. So, there are three more Chosen Duelists' that have the same powers as Aster, Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome, Hikari, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson and Tenchi. The Spirit, like Temperance, someone in-between light and darkness and bringer of balance within himself and others, and someone who experienced and done both sides of morality, right and wrong. The Pauper, someone like The Fool, representing someone who is pure and kind. And I know exactly who. There are new students coming today and I can sense that these new 'Chosen Duelists' are aboard." Just then he notices his Tarot card deck giving off a dark violet glow.

Sartorius asks, in a rare perplexed tone, "What is this?" Sartorius reaches over to his card, but then the dark energy zaps him, he yelps out in shock, and jumps to his feet, holding his right hand in surprise. The two top Tarot cards comes off of his deck, lands on the table, and it is revealed to be The Temperance and The Fool Tarot cards, representing Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki, but much to his surprise and shock, Sartorius sees the cards becoming blank, pitch black blank, with the whole picture and the front of the Tarot card becoming black. Sartorius says, in a rare stunned and perplexed tone, "It seems like the card representing Jaden Yuki has turned black, which means the darkness within has grown and it appears that him, Yusuke Urameshi and the other Chosen Duelists have gained access to a power that can alter destiny, but what is this mysterious dark power?"

(**Later that day; Inside of Duel Academy's infirmary**)

Inside of Duel Academy's infirmary, we find the school nurse and head of the female Obelisk Blue dorm, Ms. Fonda Fontaine, with a solemn expression on her face. Ever since the Obelisk Blue dorms were 'transformed' into the 'White Dorms' and Sartorius arrival on Duel Academy, Ms. Fontaine has lost all control of the students under her supervision to Sartorius. And like the rest of the teachers outside of Sartorius's control, she knows that Sartorius has done something to the students along Doctor Crowler, former Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte, Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu, put them under some kind of mind-control as the mainstay theory, but with the majority of the student body in Sartorius's Society of Light, Ms. Fontaine is powerless to do anything about it. Ms. Fontaine was glad that Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki and their remaining friends not in the Society of Light made sure that the powers of the Chancellorship and Vice-Chancellorship didn't fall into Sartorius's hands when Crowler and Bonaparte were lost to the Society of Light and gave the power to Kakashi.

Just then, a male voice says, "What's with the long face?" Ms. Fontaine turns to see Inuyasha and Melody walking towards her.

Ms. Fontaine says to herself, lowly, "Inuyasha, Melody! What are we going to do? Every day, this Sartorius, gains more and more powerful as more student join his Society of Light. We know that he is doing something to them with some kind of mind-control or brainwashing, but we can't do anything against him since there is no proof. And soon enough, we might end up like the rest unless we stop him. But what we can do?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a dark sly tone, "A lot, Ms. Fontaine, if we get your help!" Ms. Fontaine turns to the source and gasps to see Kagome Higurashi standing in front of her, but her 'look' was radically different.

Kagome Higurashi's hairstyle remains the same, but her black hair has dark violet streaks in her hair, her lips are dark violet in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker, she has black and black earrings attached to her ears, and her Ra Yellow uniform has been transform into a black version of its original self with every portion of her female Ra Yellow uniform that was white is now black, the yellow line of her Ra Yellow vest was still there, she wore a black mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings, a yellow shirt underneath the black vest and black high-heeled boots. She has black versions of her fingerless gloves on her hands, exposing black colored fingernails.

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "Kagome!?"

Ms. Fontaine yells out, stunned, "Kagome? Is that you, dear?"

Kagome replies, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "That's me. I might look different, but it's still me."

Melody yells out, stunned, "What the hell happened to your appearance, wench!?"

As Kagome walk into the room, Ms. Fontaine asks, shocked, "Yes! What happened to you? When did you get into the 'Goth' look?"

Kagome tells Ms. Fontaine, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "It's a long story, Ms. Fontaine, but now, we need to tell you something. We have a way to get rid of Sartorius, his Society of Trash, and get all of the students back to normal."

Ms. Fontaine asks, surprised, "You do?"

(**Inside of the Chancellor's Office; That very same morning**)

Within the halls of Chancellor Sheppard's office, we find him staring at the files of the new transfer students and other important documents when he hears the door open and the sounds of footsteps slowly coming towards him.

Chancellor Sheppard tries to say something as he looks at whoever is coming towards him, "Yes, what is it…?" Chancellor Sheppard gasps in total shock at three figures standing before them. Just then the 'scene' switches to a pair of familiar deep brown eyes, but unlike the Hikari that we know, these have a 'dark gleam' to them.

The figure with the brown eyes says in our former spirit detective sister's voice, "It's just us, Sheppard. I know we look different, but it is still us."

Chancellor Sheppard asks the three figures, "What…What happened to you?" The 'scene' switches to a figure with familiar brown eyes, through unlike the Jaden that we know, these brown eyes also have the same 'dark gleam' in them as the figure with the deep brown eyes.

The figure with the brown eyes says in our Slifer Red hero's voice, "Let's just say that we've got a bit of make-over, bro. However, we need to ask you a big favor."

Chancellor Sheppard asks the two figures, "Favor?"

Then, the 'scene' switch to a figure with deep brown eyes, through unlike the Yusuke that we know, these brown eyes also have the same 'dark gleam' in them as the figures with him. The figure with the brown eyes says, making a motion of nodding his head, "That's right, Chancellor Sheppard. This might sound extreme, but please, hear us out. This could help stop that freak Sartorius and his Society of Light. And we need this in order to protect the new students that are coming in."

Chancellor Sheppard asks, curiously, "What do you need?" The three figures, who we can figure out their identities, then start to explain about what they want or need from Chancellor Sheppard.

(**Later that morning; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

Right now, we find Professor Washu Hakubi and Kakashi Hatake waiting some distance in front of mobile stairway connecting to the deck of a good sized passenger ship as a young teenage girl comes down the stairway. The young teenage girl looks to be 16 years of age with brunette brown hair that flow down to one-half of her back behind her back, deep brown eyes, she almost looked like a female version of our Slifer hero, Jaden Yuki, and she is wearing a female Slifer Red uniform. Plus, this young lady had a good-sized duffle bag on her back and the uniform is displaying her sexy and seductive young female figure.

As the young woman came down to the concrete harbor, Washu greets her with a kind tone, "Welcome, young lady. I am Professor Washu Hakubi, one of the teachers and administers here in Duel Academy and this is Kakashi Hatake. You must be one of the new transfer students."

The young girl nods her head and says, with a smile, "I am. My name is Jennifer Yuki, but my friends and bro calls me 'Jenny', and I'm so glad that I was admitted to this academy to be with my older twin brother."

Washu tells Jenny, "Indeed, it is. This is the finest facility for the best and brightest young duelists to learn perfect their skills in the world. However, from what I hear, you did very well in your exam, but you got into Slifer Red."

Jenny says, with a smile, "I chose to be in Slifer Red, but I love the passion red like my brother."

Kakashi asks, curiously, "By any chance that your brother would be Jaden Yuki."

Jenny replies, with a smile, "Yeah! I wonder where he could be. He said that he'll be here. Plus, a good friend of mine and his other friends they managed to get into Obelisk Blue already."

Kakashi tells Jenny, a bit nervously, "I wish that I could say why, Jenny, but I believe that it would not be best for your friend to stay at the Obelisk dorm."

Jenny asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Just then a familiar high-pitched male voice calls out, "All right, Kakashi, Professor Hakubi, we can take it from here!"

Washu thinks in her mind, in a serious tone, _"Unfortunately, you are about to find out."_ Kakashi, Jenny and Washu turn to the source of the voice to see Dr. Crowler, wearing a white version of his uniform, with Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, wearing a male SOL uniform, Keiko Yukimura, wearing a female SOL uniform, Hilary Tachibana, wearing a female SOL uniform, Bastion Misawa, wearing a male SOL uniform and hair is pitch white, and Sakura Haruno along with a group of male and female white students in front of them.

Jenny thinks in her mind, _"Who in the world are these weirdoes in the white suits? I'm getting a weird feeling for all of them."_

Washu and Kakashi gets in front of Jenny and Washu tells them, seriously, "I'm sorry, Dr. Crowler. I am an administrator and teacher of this school like you are, so, you cannot order me around."

Crowler replies, in a cold and serious tone, "However, I hold seniority at this school as a top professor and you are a new professor here, Professor Hakubi. I would advise you not to overstep your boundaries."

Washu tells Crowler, "With events in Duel Academy as they are, I'm sorry to say that I might have to."

Kakashi tells Crowler, "Besides, Ms. Yuki is to go to the Slifer Red dormitories and not the 'White Dormitories'."

Jenny thinks in her mind, perplexed, _"White Dorm? Jaden didn't say anything about a 'White Dorm'?"_

Chazz says, with a cold sly grin, "Well, we believe that she needs a 'second opinion'."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "If you so much step anywhere near my sister, Princeton, I swear that…THIS HARBOR WILL BE THE VERY LAST PLACE YOU AND YOUR FELLOW FUCKING WHITE CLAD FASHION REGRETS EVER SEE!"

Chazz exclaims, in a cold angered tone, "Huh?! Who said that?!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice and gasp in shock at who the source of the voice is. Right in front of them was none other than Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Jaden Yuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Tenchi Masaki, Inuyasha and Melody, but Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai, Tyson and Tenchi were radically different in looks.

Yusuke Urameshi's hairstyle was the same as it was when he first went to Duel Academy and there are crimson red streaks in his hair and he has a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck, his male Obelisk blue blazer is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Jaden Yuki's hairstyle also remains the same, but his hair is a natural pitch black with crimson red streaks in his hair, black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck with a black upright crescent moon sigil in the center of the choker, his Slifer Red jacket has transformed from bright red into pitch black in color, his hair under his blazer turned into a dark grey color, his shirt was bright red, his pants are dark blue jeans with a matching black belt holding his deck pouch, and Jaden's shoes are now pitch black colored sneakers. Plus, there is now a pair of pitch black colored fingerless fighting gloves on his hands.

Hikari Urameshi's hair has become dark brown that can be mistaken from black to pitch black color with dark violet highlights in her hair, her lips are dark violet in color, her earrings are black in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue uniform is exactly like Kagome's black version of her Ra Yellow uniform now, except the blue-lines were there, she has a dark blue shirt underneath her vest, she has partial see-through black stockings, she has a dark violet version of her gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become black in color.

Naruto Uzumaki's new look has his blond hair transformed into pitch black hair with red highlights in his spiky hair, he has a black leather belt-like choker, his Slifer Red blazer is pitch black in color, he has a bright red shirt under his blazer, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his Leaf Village Headband is pith black instead of dark blue with the metal band with the leaf symbol engraved on the band still the same, his head is around his forehead, dark blue pants, and his opened toe shoes are pitch black in color now.

Sasuke Uchiha's hair has gained red highlights in his black hair, he has a black leather belt-like choker, his male Obelisk Blue blazer is pitch black, he has a dark blue sleeveless shirt over his muscular chest, the shirt exposes much of his muscular arms, he has pitch black fingerless fighting gloves over his hands, his Leaf Village Headband is pitch black instead of dark blue with the metal band with the leaf symbol engraved on the band still the same, his headband is around his right arm, he has pitch black pants over his feet, and his open-toed shoes are pitch black in color as well.

Kai Hiwatari's hairstyle was from natural two turn black and gray with red highlights, his usual blue marks on his face, were pitch black, with a crimson red belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck. His male Obelisk Blue blazer is the same as Yusuke's, he has pitched black gauntlets, like he had in the first season of Beyblade, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Tyson Granger's hair remained the same, but his hair was changed to pitch black with red highlights, with his red and blue baseball cap turned into black and gray, black were the red used to be and gray were the blue used to be, with a blue belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck. His Slifer Red jacket was the same as Jaden's, a bright red shirt, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands and his usual red and blue baseball cap was black and grey.

Finally, Tenchi Masaki's hair still remained the same, his hair had red highlights with a black belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands. Tenchi's Obelisk Blue uniform was the same as Yusuke's and Sasuke's.

Kakashi gasps in shock when he looked at Sasuke and Naruto and says, stunned, "Sasuke! Naruto! Is that you two!?"

Naruto says, in a dark sly tone, "It's us, Kakashi-sensei!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey sis!"

Jenny looks at Jaden and says, stunned, "Jaden, is that you, bro!"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "The one and only!"

Alexis states, in a cold serious tone, "What's up with the 'Goth' looks all of a sudden? Trying to mimic Zane or something."

Jaden retorts, with a dark angered and nasty tone that's totally unlike him, "Well, it's better than having the style of a mindless dog like you, Rhodes!"

The group gasp in shock, especially Alexis, from Jaden's dark nasty tone and she yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What the hell?! What is the matter with you, Jaden?! You weren't so nasty before!?"

Kagome replies, in a dark and nasty tone that's totally unlike her before, "Oh Wah! Cry me a river, wench!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "We've changed, bitch! You don't like it! Tough!"

Keiko exclaims, shocked, "What the?! Yusuke? Hikari? Kagome? What happened to all of you?!"

Hikari replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you put a cork in it, bitch?"

Keiko was taken back by Hikari's reply and tone and yells out, "What's the matter with you, Hikari? You were never nasty to me before!"

Kagome roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's before you sold Yusuke out to these white assholes for power, bitch! I thought I knew you, Keiko! You are no better than the other students from your old school, Sarayashiki Junior High! And besides, what do you care?! You left Yusuke! So, what we do is none of your damn business!"

Hikari yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "And if you know what's good for you, Yukimura! YOU AND YOUR DAMNED 'LIGHT' STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, TRAITOR!" Keiko gasps in shock and horror as she winches in fear of her two 'former' friends. When Keiko looks to her ex-boyfriend, he gives her a dark angered glare and says, in a begging tone, "Yusuke…"

Yusuke yells at Keiko, in a dark angered tone, "Hey, didn't you hear Kagome and my sis, dork!? I have nothing to say to you, so do me a favor and bug off, you little white bitch!?" Yusuke gives a dark angered huff and he turns his head away in disgust and contempt causing Keiko to feel heartbroken.

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Okay! Yusuke may be a jerk at times, but insulting Keiko that much would be the last thing he'll do!"_

Tyson tells Keiko, in a dark angered tone, "That's right, geek! Yusuke doesn't want to look or talk your dorky face again."

Hilary yells at Tyson, in a cold annoyed tone, "Tyson, what's gotten into you!? You were never like this before!"

Tyson gives a dark deadly glare that rivals Youko Kurama's glare that scares her and yells at Hilary, in a dark annoyed tone, "And I don't remember being this annoying, Tachibana! So do me a favor and…SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMNED WHITE BITCH!!" Hilary was taken back at Tyson's tone and realized that he's never insulted her like this.

Kai tells Hilary, in a dark serious tone, "Normally, I don't approve of Tyson's yelling, but I don't blame him, Hilary. You've proven yourself as a traitor when you went with those white clad losers for power, bitch! True, Tyson may be an idiot at times, but even he has enough sense to not to join your damn Society of Losers!" Hilary gasps in shock what Kai was saying. Kai never insulted her, before.

Naruto says, with a dark nasty tone, "How we dress and how we look is none of your business as well as the business of the rest of you Society Dweebs!"

Sakura yells at Naruto, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell!? Naruto! What's wrong with you!?"

Sasuke tells Sakura, in a dark nasty tone, "I'd watch how you speak to my teammate, Billboard Brow!" Sakura gasps in shock and was hurt on what Sasuke called her.

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a dark sly smile and dark sly tone, "Nice touch, Sasuke. That's keep Forehead Girl in line!"

Sakura thinks in shock, _"Forehead Girl?"_

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a dark sly smile and dark sly tone of his own, "Thank you, Naruto. You may be a fool and a loser at times, but even you had enough sense not to join these white morons!" Sakura gasps in shock of another insult that Sasuke gave her.

Inuyasha then looks right at Crowler and tells him, "We will be aiding Washu and Kakashi with the escort of the new students, so, and your fellow white dorks can get lost!"

Chazz yells at Inuyasha, in a cold annoyed tone, "You stay out of this, half-breed?!"

Inuyasha glares at Chazz and yells out, angered, "Oh now you've…" Just then, a blur dash past Inuyasha and charges Chazz. Before Chazz could react, he was grabbed by the neck and slammed to the wall by a pissed off Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome encloses her grip onto Chazz's neck and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Kagome's grip off of him. Kagome asks Chazz, in a dark angered snarl, "What the fuck did you just call Inuyasha, Princeton!?" Kagome encloses her hold onto Chazz's neck, leaving him with barely air to breathe.

Alexis yells at Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "Let him go, Kagome!"

Kagome yells at Alexis, in a very dark angered tone, "PISS OFF, RHODES! DON'T THINK THAT I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE TIME YOU FORCED ME INTO DUELING MY BRAINWASHED BROTHER! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT USING THOSE DORKY NINJA SKILLS ON ME, I HAVE MORE BODYGUARDS AND THEY'LL LOVE TO MAKE A PUNCHING BAG OUT OF A BLONDE HAIRED SOCIETY DORK! SO DON'T EVEN TRY, BITCH!" Alexis looks at Yusuke, Hikari and Jaden, who were giving her dark glares that made her scared. Kagome tells Chazz, in a dark angered snarl, "As for you…IF YOU EVER INSULT INUYASHA OR GENERALLY PISS ME OFF, I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T BORN IN THIS WORLD, PRINCETON! NO WHITE CLAD DORK FROM THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT INSULTS INUYASHA WHEN I'M AROUND!! GOT IT, LOSER!" Kagome violently throws Chazz to Dr. Crowler's feet.

Jenny puts her hand to her mouth and says, "Oh my!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had heard from Kagome and says, stunned, "Kagome…"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Whoa! When did Kagome get so strong?"

Inuyasha replies, still stunned, "A friend of ours, Sango, had trained Kagome before this school year started, but I didn't think that she'll be that strong!"

Yusuke tells SOL, in a dark serious tone, "Now, unless you want to face any other punishment, dorks, I'd suggest leaving…"

Alexis yells at Yusuke, in a cold annoyed tone, "Says, who?!"

Hikari takes a rolled up piece of paper and yells out, seriously, "This says!" Hikari throws the piece of paper at Crowler, he catches it, and when he unrolls it and reads, he screams out in pure shock and surprised.

Crowler yells out, stunned, "What?! This has to be some kind of joke or trick!"

Kai tells Crowler, in a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, clown, do you see us laughing!"

Jaden tells Crowler, darkly, "Sorry, Dr. C, but this is no joke and no trick! You see, we managed to pull a favor from Chancellor Sheppard…you know, for a little something like helping save the world from the Shadow Riders and the Sacred Beasts."

Hilary asks Crowler, "What is it, Doctor Crowler?"

Crowler growls in anger and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "This document is an official order from Chancellor Sheppard naming Hikari Urameshi the new Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy!"

Everyone, minus Jenny, gasps in shock and Sakura yells out, stunned, "Hikari?! Vice-Chancellor?! No way!"

Hikari replies, with a dark smile on her lips, "Way, Forehead Girl! I'm now 'second-in-command' of this school except for my time in class when teachers like Crowler are in charge. But anytime out of class, I'm in charge of this school!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "By the way, Society Dorks, we've got tons of copies of this agreement in the school's computers and written and printed versions stored in various kinds of place where you can't find them. And if any of you, white nerds, including Bastion Misawa, Hilary Tachibana and Keiko Yukimura, try to access the mainframe where we have them contain and by some miracle, you get through the dozens of firewalls that we set up, a virus will download into your computer systems and you will be crashed for months on end, so, don't even try it!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "But then again, please do, I would love to see your dorky faces when your computers catch a bug!"

Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "We'll be laughing when we hear the cries of despair from you losers!"

Chazz gets up, takes the document, tears it up in his hand, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Like I care! You and what army is going to stop us?!" Our heroes and heroines give wide dark sly smiles and dark giggles that practically scare everyone around them.

Jaden says, darkly, "We hoped that you were going to say that Chazzy."

Hikari takes out a whistle and says, in a dark nasty tone, "Us and this army, dork!" Hikari blows on the whistle, making a loud whistling sound, and when she stops blowing on the whistles, multiple military-like trucks pull up to the edge of the harbor, and dozens of adult men and women dressed in dark green military-like uniforms with black boots, wearing dark sunglasses, and wearing black version of the U.S. Green Berets caps on their heads with black police-like clubs in their hands march up to the harbor and form behind our 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Crowler yells out, shocked, "The Disciplinary Action Squad! What is the meaning of this?!"

The female leader of the DAS comes forward and exclaims, "By the orders of Vice-Chancellor Hikari Urameshi, all members of the Society of Light are ordered not to interfere with escort with the new students to Duel Academy! Any Society of Light members, student or teacher, that does so will be taken away to be severely punished on Vice-Chancellor Urameshi's orders!"

The members of the SOL gasp in shock, then they all stared at our 'darkened' heroes and heroines with cold annoyed glares, and Jaden says, darkly and with a cruel smile on his lips, "Believe us now idiots!"

Chazz roars out, a cold angered tone, "You won't get away with this, slacker!"

Hikari replies, with a cruel smile that scares everyone and in a nasty tone, "Yeah, right, dweeb!"

Yusuke says, with a dark smile and nasty tone, "Get through that thick head of yours, dork! We already did!"

Tenchi says, with a dark smile and nasty tone of his own, "Face it, dork! You're just jealous that your plans of taking the new students have been stopped!"

As our 'darkened' heroes and heroines walk away to Kakashi, Washu and Jenny, Hilary calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "This isn't fair, Hikari!"

Hikari yells out, nastily, "Life isn't fair, bitch! Deal with it!" Soon after, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines come in front of Jenny, Washu and Kakashi and their expressions changed from dark and cruel into kind and gentle expressions and smiles.

Hikari says to Jenny in a kind and gentle tone, while doing a Japanese bow, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. I'm not usually this way, but the times forced me to 'change' a bit. Plus, things like this usually don't happen here, but things have gone…a bit Looney if you get what I mean."

Jenny says, with a smile, "No big deal!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Hey Jenny, you remember me!"

Jenny looks at Tyson and gasps then yells out, stunned, "Tyson!? Tyson Granger!?"

Tyson nods his head and says, with a smile, "The one and only, Jen!"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "How about me, Jen!?"

Jenny looks at Tenchi and gasps then yells out, stunned, "No way! Tenchi Masaki!?"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "I bet you're wondering why I look like this…well like Kari said…things here got looney."

Just then, Inuyasha's and Melody's noses picked up a certain smell that they didn't like and they think in unison, _"That's scent! How the hell did HE get here!?"_

Just then, a male voice calls out, "Whoa! Kagome, is that you!?"

Everyone turned to see a young man with elf ears, black hair tied to a ponytail and blue piercing eyes, with a fur headband. He was dressed in what could be equated to fur underwear, a black mental chest plate; and fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around his waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown his finger and toe nails out.

With the young man was a girl in her mid-teens with brown hair tied to pigtails, green eyes, a red mental chest plate, that showed a bit of her cleavage, she had white fur wrapped around her waist and covered her bare arms; and fur leg and arm coverings. A katana hung from a belt around her waist, no shoes of any kind and had grown her finger and toe nails out.

With the two, was two others one had white hair in a mo-hawk style and wearing the same chest plate as the young man with the ponytail as well as fur on his person. The other wore a fur vest and the same chest plate. They both were wearing the same fur style of clothing.

Kagome gasps in shock and yells out, stunned, "No way!? Koga!? Ayame!? Ginta!? Hakku!?"

Melody yells out, angrily, "What the hell are you mangy wolves doing here!?"

Inuyasha says, in an angered tone, "It looks like we have someone other than these white freaks to piss me off!"

Koga looks at Inuyasha and Melody and yells out, angrily, "Oh great! The dogs are here!"

Inuyasha yells at Koga, angrily, "Shut up, fleabug!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, warning, "Inuyasha…"

Melody tells Kagome, with a sly smile and tone, "Keep in mind, Kagome, you don't have those damned beads on my brother's neck!"

Kagome yells at Melody, annoyed, "Yeah! Thanks to you!"

Jenny looks at Koga and Inuyasha and asks, perplexed, "Wait, Koga, you guys know each other?"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Melody looks at Jenny, confused, and Koga says, "Unfortunately, for the mutts yeah, but Kagome's a friend of mine."

Ginta waves over and yells out, with a smile, "Hey Kagome!"

Hakku says, with a smile, "Long time, no see!"

Ayame tells Inuyasha, "You don't have to worry about Koga trying to flirt with Kagome, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushes and says, nervously, "What…what are you talking about…? I'm not wor…worried about that!"

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Wait a second! Kagome's scent has changed since the last time, I've seen her! It smells of something dark!"_ Koga looks at the rest of Kagome's non-brainwashed friends and thinks, _"The rest of these humans have the same smell."_ Koga looks at Yusuke and Hikari and thinks in his mind, _"And them, they smell like they're half demons like the mutt and his sister and they have to smell of darkness with them."_ Koga looks at the SOL members and thinks in his mind, _"What's with those white wearing weirdoes? I don't like the smell of them. Those white wearing freaks are picking up a nasty smell much ten times as worse as either the mutts or Naraku! Some kind of evil force has them over some kind of veil. I don't like the looks of those white freaks."_

Hakku asks Kagome, "By the way, Kagome, what is with your hair? You've got some weird dark violet highlights mixed into it and what is with the black and yellow uniform."

Kagome replies, with a smile and a sigh, "It is a long story, Hakku."

Ayame points at the SOL members and asks, "And who the hell are these white clad freaks?"

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah! I'm picking up a nasty smell coming from them!"

Ginta says, plainly, "I'll say!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Those freaks are known as the Society of Light! There the ones who did some major damage to Kagome and her friends."

Koga yells out, angrily, "WHAT!!!"

Ginta and Hakku yell out, angered, "They hurt Kagome!?"

Kagome gets in front of Koga and his men and says, "Whoa, guys, as much as I'd love to see these geeks scream for mercy…we have a better method in doing so."

Jenny tells Koga, plainly, "We need to work on that hot-head of yours, Koga."

Koga tells Jenny, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Jenny!"

Kagome asks, perplexed, "By the way, Koga, how did you guys get here from the Feudal Era?"

Washu tells Kagome, with a smile, "I brought them here…" Washu says, "I figured that we'll need some muscle to get the Society of Light from the new students so I went to the Feudal Era and got Koga and his wife, Ayame, and his men here. How did you think that your friend, Kirara, was brought here?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Hey, Koga, I thought you didn't remember that promise that you made to Ayame!?"

Koga yells at Melody, angrily, "Hey, shut up, puppy!"

Jenny says, with a sly smile, "Hey bro, guess who I ran into on the boat?"

Jaden asks Jenny, "Who's that?"

Just then a gasp from a young man rings out and a familiar male voice rings out, "Whoa! Jaden Yuki, Tyson Granger, Tenchi Masaki, is that you guys!?" Everyone looks to the source to see a young teenage male of 16 years of age with orange spiky hair with brown eyes, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, wearing blue jeans that have a matching black belt and sneakers as well as a pack over his left shoulder.

With the young man was a young teenage girl of the same age with long orange and brown hair, with hairpins, wide brown eyes filled of innocence and wearing a female Slifer Red uniform that shows her curvy form.

The next person was a young man with black hair in the somewhat same style as Sasuke's, with glasses that hide his brown eyes, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, wearing white jeans that have a matching black belt and sneakers as well as a pack over his left shoulder

Next was a young man who seem the be the tallest and bulky with brown messy hair that covers his eyes, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, with jeans with a black belt and yellow sneakers.

The final person was a dark skinned young woman with purple hair, golden cats eyes, but not like Inuyasha's or Melody's wearing an orange sweat shirt, with black slacks with white sneakers.

Jaden, Tyson and Tenchi gasp in shock and Jaden exclaims, amazed, "No way! Ichigo!? Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Yusuke gasps in shock and exclaims, stunned, "No way! You're Ichigo Kurosaki! The Soul Reaper who attempted to save another Soul Reaper from being excused, while back."

Everyone looks at Yusuke and Kagome asks, perplexed, "What's a Soul Reaper?"

Washu tells Kagome, "Soul Reapers or Shinigami are departed human souls that have gained supernatural powers. As such, their bodies are composed of ectoplasm and they can only be seen by other spiritually aware entities, which excludes most humans. Soul Reapers as well as most other types of spirits, are quite capable of influencing their environment. Additionally, they can be injured and die like regular humans, though it takes considerably greater injuries for the latter to occur than it would in regular humans. The most prominent supernatural power possessed by a Soul Reaper is their zanpakutō, a supernatural sword generated from the Soul Reaper's soul. Soul Reaper also naturally give off spiritual energy, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Soul Reaper. A zanpakutō is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade. Soul Reaper operations are based out of Soul Society, which is the other part from Spirit World where Prince Koenma takes command. Travel between the human world and Soul Society is extremely limited and monitored, but some Soul Reapers are stationed in the human world to carry out their duties and therefore must often travel between the two. In addition, it is a crime for a Soul Reaper to remain in the human world longer than a certain time limit. A Soul Reaper's duties include leading Pluses or ghosts to Soul Society in a practice called soul burial or konsō, and the cleansing of hollows or evil spirits."

Ichigo tells Washu, "You must know a lot about us."

Washu says, in a usual tone, "Well, they don't call me, Washu the greatest scientific mind in the universe!"

Yoruichi gasps in shock and yells out, stunned, "No way! You're Washu Hakubi! The self-proclaim scientific genius in the universe and the creator of the infamous space pirate, Ryoko Hakubi!"

Washu says, "That's the one!"

The young man with the glasses says, plainly, "I didn't know that you were childhood friends with Tyson Granger, Ichigo."

Ichigo says, "I sure do! You see, back when we were kids, Tyson, Tenchi, Jaden and I used to hang out by dueling in our spare time. Plus, I remembered Tyson's grandfather had a rap-like tone." Ichigo looks at Yusuke and asks, "So, who the hell are you?"

Jaden says, nervously, "You may hear about bad things about him…but his name is Yusuke Urameshi."

Ichigo and the people he was with, including Jenny, gasps in shock and the young man with the glasses calls out, stunned, "You're THE Yusuke Urameshi, the notorious street thug from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Yusuke mutters, with annoyance, "Does everyone in the world know about my 'street thug' rep?!"

Jaden tells Ichigo, "Don't worry about it, Ichigo! Yusuke's not that bad as the rumors say."

Ichigo tells the young man with the glasses, "Uryu, cool it! From what Rukia told me, Yusuke Urameshi was a spirit detective for someone named Prince Koenma and because of some unknown causes, he had to quit." Ichigo tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "So, Jay, how about introducing us to the rest of your friends."

Jaden says, nodding his head, "Oh yeah!" Jaden points to his non-brainwashed friends and says, "Ichigo. These are my friends that I made last and this year. The girl in the black and blue Obelisk uniform is our Vice-Chancellor, one of the top students here and Yusuke's older twin sister, Hikari Urameshi, but we like to call her 'Kari'."

Ichigo says, perplexed, "Older twin sister?"

Hikari says, proudly, "Yep! Born two second before Yusuke…"

Yusuke says, drolly, "And she never let's me forget, too!"

The dark-skinned woman asks, curiously, "But you're not older than sixteen years old and you're a student, how could you be the Vice-Chancellor of this school."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Let's just say that things got looney around here."

Jaden laughs at this and points at Kagome, "And this is another one of my good friends from Ra Yellow and one of the best, Kagome Higurashi!"

Ichigo and his group, winches in response and Ichigo say, stepping a back, "You're Kagome Higurashi, the one that people refers to as the 'Sick Girl'!"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame say in unison, perplexed, "Sick Girl!"

Kagome slaps her head and she exclaims, annoyed, "Does every single person in the world know that rep?! I swear can't I get one person who doesn't know me for that?!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, "Your grandfather really needs to come up with a better excuse than that! Then, again, every human in this time are pretty gullible."

Kagome says, drolly, "You and me both, Inuyasha! You and me both!"

Ichigo looks at Sasuke and asks, amazed, "Wait a sec! Aren't you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Uryu yells out, stunned, "The last of the Uchiha clan!"

The orange haired girl asks Ichigo, "What do you know about the Uchiha clan, Ichigo?"

Ichigo replies, in a serious tone, "A lot, Orihime! The Uchiha clan comes from the lands of the Shinobi, also known as ninjas, who live in many of the mountainous regions in Japan and other parts of Asia."

Uryu says, in a serious tone, "Plus, Sasuke Uchiha is the only survivor of Shinobi clan with Kekkai Genkai, a rare genetic trait through that family or clan, known as the Sharingan, who was massed murdered around some years ago by a member of their own clan."

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "And rumor has it that it was Sasuke's own elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, that did it."

Jaden then says, motioning it to Naruto, "And this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's from my dorm, Slifer Red."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Hey!"

Jaden then says, pointing to Kai, "Finally, this is Kai Hiwatari, the former captain of the Bladebreakers, Tyson's Beyblading team."

Tenchi says, with a smile, "It's been a long time, Ichigo."

Tyson says, with a smile, "Yeah, real long time, bud! So, are you gonna introduce us to your friends!"

Ichigo says, "Oh yeah! This guy with the glasses is Uryu Ishida, a Quincy…" Uryu slight gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"If only he knew that I lost my Quincy powers before."_

Washu then widened his eyes and asks, curiously, "But aren't Quincies and Soul Reapers enemies?"

Uryu huffs as he fixes his glasses and Ichigo then says, pointing at the dark orange haired girl and the purple haired one, "The two girls are Orihime Inoue and Yoruichi Shihouin and the big guy is Sado Yasutora, but we like to sometimes call him 'Chad'."

Chad points at the SOL members and asks, "Who are those guys?"

Uryu says, in a serious tone, "They must be the ones that Rukia and Yoruichi warned us about."

Yoruichi says, in a serious tone, "The Society of Light."

Jaden says, perplexed, "Who's Rukia?"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "He means me!" Everyone turns to see Rukia Kuchiki, in a female Obelisk Blue uniform working towards Ichigo's group.

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Something tells me that you're not normal…meaning you're one of those Soul Reapers."

Rukia tells Yusuke, with a smile, "And you must be the notorious Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Okay, how did you know my name?"

Koenma's voice calls out, "I told her about you, Yusuke." Everyone turns to see Koenma, in his teenage form, walking towards him and Ichigo asks, "Who's he? Isn't he a bit too old to be sucking on that pacifier?"

Rukia nudges Ichigo's rubs and tells him, in scolding tone, "Watch your mouth, Ichigo? That's Prince Koenma from Spirit World."

Yoruichi gape her mouth open and says, stunned, "Prince Koenma…"

Koenma looks at Yoruichi and says, "Ah! The Goddess of the Flash Step, Yoruichi Shihouin!"

Ichigo says, plainly, "Wow, this guy knows much about you, Yoruichi."

Yusuke asks, "Koenma, what are you doing here?"

Koenma replies, with a smile, "Oh I just want to bring some old friends here."

Jaden asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Just then, a male gruff voice calls out, "Hey Urameshi! Jaden! Hikari!"

Everyone turns to see Kuzama Kuwabara, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform and Kurama, wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform walking towards them. Yusuke calls out, stunned, "What!? Kuwabara!? Kurama!? What are you guys doing here?!"

Kuwabara states with a smile, "We wanted to surprise you that we're students in this school."

Jaden says, with a smile, "That's so cool!"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "On another note, the reason why we're here now is that a group called the Society of Light is causing an imbalance."

Kuwabara looks at the SOL members and notices Keiko is with them. Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "Hey Urameshi, why's Keiko with those freaks?"

Yusuke huffed and says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Kari, can we please take these new students away!?"

Hikari says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Gladly, bro!"

Kagome says, in a dark annoyed tone, "The less time we spend seeing these worthless tools, the better!"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame were surprised by Kagome's 'dark' tone and Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Whoa! I never heard Kagome act like this before! I guess those freaks in white are somewhat responsible for this!"_

Kagome looks at the SOL members and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "You dorks are still here! Why don't you white clad fashion rejects go back to your 'Master Asshole'!?"

Koga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"It has to be those white-clad freaks' fault that Kagome's acting this way!"_

Alexis yells at Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "You take that back, Kagome! Master Sartorius is a great man and needs to be respected!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! The only way that I'll give brainwashing asshole my respect, will be under mine, Jaden's and my friends' feet where he belongs!"

Bastion yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You take that back!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Make me, nerd!!" Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "If you can! Please do! I've been waiting to use you as a punching bag, ever since you betrayed us and went with these geeks and that jackass of a master of you freaks, Misawa!"

Kuwabara and Kurama gasp in Yusuke's 'dark' tone. They knew that Yusuke can be nasty at times, but never like this.

Chazz tells Yusuke, coldly, "Master Sartorius is a great man and should be respected, nonbeliever!"

Yusuke's eyes narrow causing his expression to become a very dark and harsh one; soon enough, his expression becomes similar to Youko Kurama's, which scares the SOL members.

Yusuke then walks up to Chazz, who was looking fearfully in Yusuke's eyes, filled with rage, hatred and anger, grabs him by the collar and says, in a very dark harsh and nasty tone, "You know what, Princeton! I am fucking sick and tried of your mouth and it is time for someone to put a dog like you in his place! You and I are going to duel in Obelisk Arena in three hours!"

Bastion yells out, stunned, "Are you serious!?"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Note serious face, you white haired freak of nature!"

Kuwabara's, Kurama's, Ichigo's, and his group's eyes widen at Yusuke's 'remarks' and Orihime says, a bit nervously, "Whoa! I'm beginning why Yusuke Urameshi's always feared!"

Kuwabara says, stunned, "Whoa! What happened to Urameshi!? I know that he's always aggressive but never like this."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That's because he lost Keiko to the Society of Light and he somewhat blames himself for it."

Jaden tells Chazz, in a dark nasty tone, "What's the matter, Princeton!? Afraid that you'll lose to a 'nonbeliever'!?"

Naruto says, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Hey, look, his face is as white as his geeky uniform!"

Sasuke says, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly smile, "Nice one, Naruto!" Yusuke gives a dark sly snicker while the rest of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines laugh at Naruto's insult to Chazz.

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it! No one calls Chazz Princeton a coward and gets away with it, without seeing the light! You got yourself a duel, dork!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile and dark sarcastic tone, "It looks like the white clad loser has some backbone after all! Nice to see that you have at least some qualities of a true duelist, through you've just made the dumbest move in your life!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold sly smile, "Yeah right, slacker! Destiny is on my side and by the time that I'm done with you, you'll be changing your colors from black and blue to white!"

Tenchi yells at Chazz, darkly, "Hell will freeze over before that happens, Princeton! So, you and your fellow white-clad fashion rejects better prepare for the worse, dork!"

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Well said, Tenchi!" Yusuke tells Chazz, darkly, "As for you, your ass better be in Obelisk Arena in three hours or I'll take it that you've chickened out like the pathetic white trash you are! Then again, someone who worships that asshole is trash in my eyes!" Yusuke tells Bastion, "Yo white nerd, catch, dork!" Yusuke violently throws Chazz to Bastion's way and before Bastion could react, Chazz's body slams into him, taking them to the ground.

Keiko was horrified to see her ex-boyfriend act like this and she wondered what could have happened to the boy she loved even though their relationship has 'broken off'. Yusuke huffs in a dark angered tone and walks away from the SOL members and past Keiko, wordlessly.

Yusuke returns to his non-brainwashed friends and sister and says, "Sorry that you had to see that…"

Hikari asks them, kindly, "Ready to go?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, "Aren't you people forgetting someone?" Everyone turned to see Kagura wearing a female Obelisk uniform, which got Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Inuyasha and Melody in defensive stances and Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Kagura!"

Melody says, in a sneer, "This day is just filled with unwanted faces!"

Koga yells out, seriously, "What do you want, Kagura!? And how the hell did you get in Kagome's time period!?"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, Melody, Koga and his men, with a sigh, "Guys! Chill! We have Kagura to thank for taking us to these dark powers to crush the Society of Light and their ass of a leader."

Ginta asks Kagome, "You mean that Kagura gave you these 'dark powers' to use on these white freaks!"

Koga tells Kagome, "Why would you need that?" Koga looks at Inuyasha and asks, nastily, "And where were you when this happened, dog face!?"

Inuyasha yells at Koga, nastily, "Shut up, fleabag!"

Kagura looks at the SOL members and says, "I take it that these people are the Society of Light."

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right! Soon enough, they'll be leaving the island!"

Jordan roars out, in a cold angered tone, "That's what you think, nonbeliever!"

Yusuke roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey twerp! Keep that mouth of yours in check or you'll end up in a very bad accident! Got it, dork!"

Alexis yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "Threaten my cousin, again, Yusuke, and you'll answer to me, dork!"

Hikari yells at Alexis, in a dark angered and nasty tone, "You talk to my brother that way, again, wench then not only will you be wearing white, but black and blue! GOT IT BITCH!!"

Jaden crackers his knuckles and says, in a dark nasty tone, "Mind if I hold her for you, Kari! Nobody talks that way to my best friend and leaves without a bruise afterwards!"

Alexis winches in shock and surprise and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"I can't detect any of the anger, rage and bloodlust from Jaden's eyes, like before, but he's still threatening me!"_

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Guys, let's not waste our time with these dorks! They'll be extinct anyways!"

Hikari says, plainly, "Please follow me. The Security Forces and I have come to escort you all into Duel Academy."

Orihime says, a bit nervously, "Um…Sure."

Tyson looks at Hilary, with a dark tone, "Yo!"

Hilary replies, in a cold annoyed tone, "What!"

Tyson says, with a dark nasty tone, "When you find those rotten traitors, Max and Ray, tell them this…PREPARE FOR OUR DUELS, BECAUSE I'M NOT SHOWING ANY FUCKING MERCY!!" Hilary winch in Tyson's outburst as Tyson gives out a dark angered huff.

Soon enough, as the SOL members watch with angry glazes and Chazz and Bastion get on their feet, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines escort Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jenny, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Ayame and Kagura away from them while Kakashi and Washu follow from the rear.

As our heroes and heroines leave the harbor, Chazz stomps his right foot onto the concrete and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! Master Sartorius isn't going to like this!"

Keiko says, "Chazz…"

Chazz looks at Keiko and says, "Yeah, what…"

Keiko yells out, in a cold angered tone, "YOU BETTER WIN AND BRING YUSUKE INTO THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT OR ELSE!" Chazz winches in shock and fear of Keiko's yelling and Keiko stomps her way to the 'White Dorm' while Jordan hides behind Alexis and says, fearfully, "Man, Keiko's scary…"

Alexis says, stunned from the brunette's outburst, "I don't blame her too…"

(**Back at the 'White Dorm';** **Half-an-hour** **later**)

Back within the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find Syrus, wearing a SOL male uniform, Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Chazz, Jasmine, wearing a SOL female uniform, Mindy, wearing a SOL female uniform, Atticus, wearing a SOL female uniform, Hilary, Keiko, Ryuko, wearing a SOL female uniform, Max, Ray, Sakura, Hinata, wearing a SOL female uniform, Ino, Tenten, Kiyone and Mihoshi assembled together and the group explained about what happened earlier.

When they were done, Syrus yells out, stunned, "WHAT?!!" Syrus yells out so loud that everyone else in the 'White Dorm' can hear him and they focus their attention on the group.

Ray tells Syrus, in a cold plain tone, "Keep it down, Syrus. Do you want to the whole dorm to hear you?"

Max says, in a cold and plain tone, "Master Sartorius isn't going to like this, at all."

Mindy says, in a cold annoyed tone, "No joke. Those nonbelievers got their hands on the new students."

Sakura says to Mindy, "That's not what we found the most shocking. It was the 'Chosen Duelists'. Their uniforms were mainly black or dark colored."

Everyone that wasn't in the harbor had their eyes widen in shock and Hinata says, surprised, "That's insane. Black is never Naruto or Sasuke's color at all."

Max says, stunned, "Neither Kai's or Tyson's!"

Keiko tells Hinata, "Neither it was for Yusuke, Kari, Kagome, and Jaden, but they were wearing it now."

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Plus, when they look at us, their eyes…I can't describe it. It was like they were filled with hate and anger towards us."

Ray says, in a cold plain tone, "But Tyson never hates anyone. Plus, he forgave Max, Kai and I during the world championship last when we went to our hometown and beybladed against each other."

Hilary tells Ray, "Well, that's what we saw, Ray. And he kept calling us horrible names like 'bitch', 'dorks' and 'dweebs' and Jaden and Tenchi was doing to the same."

Kiyone asks, in a cold serious tone, "Are you serious?"

Jordan nods his head and says, "No joke, Kiyone. Something is up with the nonbelievers."

Sakura says, coldly, "Plus, that's not all…after Chazz made the mistake of calling Inuyasha 'half breed', Kagome went and grabs Chazz by the neck and started making her threats to him."

Chazz yells at Sakura, in a cold annoyed tone, "Thanks for the memory, Billboard Brow!"

Jordan says, in a cold serious tone, "However, we should be careful with the nonbelievers' new attitude, especially Jaden's considering he, Yusuke and Naruto almost tried to kill Master Sartorius."

Chazz asks, in a cold plain tone, "I wonder where did slacker get those powers from and that weird new outfit of his, when he about those two dorks, almost nearly killed Master Sartorius."

Kiyone says, in a cold plain tone, "The uniform that Jaden Yuki was wearing looked like a Juraian battle uniform."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Syrus says, "But that doesn't make since or otherwise that'll make Jaden a Juraian like Tenchi, Ayeka and Sasami. Anyway, I'll go see what those nonbelievers are up to with the new students."

Ryuko tells Syrus, in a cold serious tone, "Be careful, Syrus. With the nonbelievers' mysterious new attitudes, especially Jaden's, we're not sure what they will do if they find you." Syrus nods his head and he runs out of the 'White Dorm'.

Mihoshi asks, curiously, "Should we report this to Master Sartorius?"

Kiyone replies, in a cold serious tone, "And tell him what, Mihoshi?! We barely have a clue what's happened to them?"

Bastion nods his head and says, in a cold logical tone, "I agree with Ms. Makibi. Let's wait until we gather more information."

Sakura nods her head and says, in a cold serious tone, "Good idea, Bastion. We need to know more before we call Master Sartorius about this."

Keiko thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Yusuke, what the hell's going on with you?"_

(**The path to the Slifer Red dorm;** **another** **half-an-hour later**)

We find our heroes and heroines escorting Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Ayame, Ichigo and his group to the Slifer Red dorm. While they were doing so, Tyson told stories about his Beyblading tournament and adventures, Tenchi told stories about his own adventures. Yusuke told stories about his days as spirit detective, Kagome told stories about her Feudal Era days and Ichigo told them about the latest adventure, which was to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from an execution sentence.

Koga asks, "Is this the place that we're staying in?"

Kagome says, "Yeah?"

Hakku asks Kagome, "Hey, Kagome, what's going on between those white wearing humans and you?"

Just then, a teenage boy's voice calls out, "Hey sis!" Just then, everyone turned to see a sixteen year old version of Sota Higurashi wearing a Slifer Red uniform walking towards them.

Kagome says, plainly, "Sota?"

Kuwabara and Kurama gasp in shock and Kuwabara says, perplexed, "Wait a sec! That's your younger brother's name, isn't it!?"

Kurama says, stunned, "I can't explain but that young man is Sota Higurashi."

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "No way! The little squirt brother of Kagome! Man that's one huge growth sprout!"

Just then, a familiar male voice says, "And you're still same fool that I know."

Everyone looks to see Daichi, Kenny, Hiei, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Neji, Lee and Hassleberry walking towards them. Ryoko and Ayeka gasp in shock as the looked at Tenchi's 'dark' appearance and Ryoko asks, surprised, "Hey Tenchi, what happened to your hair?"

Ayeka asks, stunned, "And the rest of you all!? What happened to your clothes!?"

Neji says, in a rare surprise, "Yeah! All of your clothes are black!"

Daichi asks, stunned, "Whoa! Yusuke! Tyson! What happened!?"

Kenny asks, stunned, "How did this happened, you guys!?"

Sota asks Kagome, "Yeah, sis! What happened?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Let's just say that it'll take care of the 'white problem' in this island."

Hassleberry asks, "Hey, who are the new recruits?"

Tyson replies, with a smile, "These are the new students and we had to get them out of the Society Dorks' hands, before that freak, Sartorius gets the chance to brainwash them."

Yusuke asks Jenny, Ichigo and his group, "By the way, are any of you are the two 'Chosen Duelists'?"

Koenma replies, plainly, "The two remaining 'Chosen Duelists' are Jenny Yuki and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Tyson yells out, stunned, "No way! You mean that Jenny and Ichigo are the 'Chosen Duelists' that we need to keep them away from that freak of a master of those white jerks!"

Ichigo says, plainly, "Actually, Rukia told me that I was one of these 'Chosen Duelists' that those freaks in white wanted."

Koga tells Kagome, "Hey Kagome, you didn't tell us about the deal with those white freaks from the harbor."

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "They're members from a fucking organization called the Society of Light."

Ayame says, perplexed, "The Society of Light?"

Hassleberry tells Ayame, "That's right, ma'am. This damn group thinks that everything is predestined from the start and makes you give up everything that you believe in. Their leader is that freak, Sartorius, and he has some kind of freaky power to brainwash people when they lose a duel to him or someone already under his control. Their members use a cheating card known as White Veil that allows their monsters to destroy your spell and trap and makes them totally useless."

Jenny says, annoyed, "That's so wrong in many ways! People can make their own destiny and it's something that can't be written on stone!"

Hassleberry tells Jenny, "You got that right, ma'am. Nearly the whole school is in that damn club and only the Red barracks are safe. All of us are doing what we can, but we are barely holding on."

Kurama then asks, "So, this Sartorius is the avatar of this evil power that Koenma told and warned us about?"

Kagome nods her head and says, in a serious tone, "No joke. It is some kind of evil light that brainwashes and influences people's thoughts and actions. He is the leader of the Society of Light."

Kurama then says, "And he is looking for a group of 'Chosen Duelists', duelists with unique qualities that can defy, influence, or alter destiny itself, for his plans to take over the world."

Jaden nods his head and says, "That's right, Kurama. Our friend, Aster Phoenix, along with Yusuke, Kari, Tyson, Tenchi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kai and myself, are ten of the Chosen Duelists." Meanwhile, a blue trash with feet coming out of the bottom sneaks up near the group, mainly unnoticed, but Hiei quickly makes note of it.

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "We're trying to get rid of this fucking asshole and his damned organization altogether and bring back the students that he's taken, including my friends and girlfriend!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That's right! All of us have a bone to pick with Sartorius, because he was the one, who took the girl that was my bro's girlfriend and the one that was a sister to me! As well as the rest of my friends that have been taken by that freak!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Not to mention that he has three of my friends too!"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Then, there's four, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "Plus, I got a huge bone to pick with that asshole about a time that he kidnapped my brother and involved him and a friend of mine from my old school in a duel where everytime that I lost life points, my friend receives a painful shock while I was dueling my brainwashed little brother!"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame gasp in shock and Inuyasha says, seriously, "Not only that, if I'd interfered then Kagome's friend will get a real nasty shock to the system with these 'electricity' things, which proves to be a very dangerous thing which got him real hurt!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "I have my own affairs with that jerk, too! He kidnapped Sasami and used her as bait to lure me into dueling one of his tools!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "It appears that you guys have your reasons to go after this guy."

Jaden tells Ichigo, "That's right, bro! But we got a method of payback!"

Just then, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakku, Inuyasha and Melody sniff around, gets angry scowls on their faces and Koga exclaims, "We're not alone, guys!"

Ayame exclaims, "Koga's right! There is something trying to hide them among us and they have that same 'stink' as those white wearing freaks in the harbor!"

Inuyasha exclaims, seriously, "Namely the Society of Light!?"

Tyson yells out, seriously, "What!? Where?!"

Hiei points to the trash can that 'mysteriously appeared' and says, in his usual tone, "If you fools hadn't noticed while blabbering out, you would have noticed this trash can that came out of nowhere with two legs coming out of it."

Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi and Naruto exclaims, darkly, "What?!" Just then the trash can 'sprouts' a pair of sneakers and starts to run off, but Inuyasha and Koga quickly catches it, stops the trash can, and Inuyasha throws open the lid.

Koga then says, looking inside of the trash can, "Well, what do we have here?! A spy!" Koga then reaches into the trash can and yanks out one white-clad Syrus from the trash can.

Syrus yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, put me down!"

Yusuke and Jaden roar out angrily and in unison, "You!" Yusuke, Tyson, Kai, Naruto, Tenchi and Jaden then quickly get to the nervous Syrus, who was sweating bullets.

Ichigo asks, "You know that little white twerp?!"

Hassleberry states, angrily, "No damn kidding, soldier! This little dweeb used to be one of the Sarge's, Yusuke's and my buddies until he turned Benedict Arnold and went with those white freaks!"

Kai yells at Syrus, in a dark angered tone, "Mind explaining why the fuck were you hiding inside that trash can, Truesdale!?"

Tenchi tells Syrus, in a dark nasty tone, "And please tell us to see if it's not enough to get the ass-kicking of a lifetime, twerp!"

Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami gasp in shock in Tenchi's 'dark' tone and Ryoko asks, stunned, "Whoa! Was that Tenchi just now!?"

Ayeka says, surprised, "Yes, I never heard Lord Tenchi being that nasty before! Almost like you…"

Hiei says, in a plain tone, "Most likely, this little spy was trying to get information on the new students."

Hassleberry cracks his knuckles and says, "Well, I think it is time to teach this little twerp why it isn't nice to spy on other people!"

Tyson cracks his knuckles and says, with a dark sly smile, "Mind if I help, Hassleberry?"

Syrus says, nervously, "Come on! You wouldn't bail on an 'old friend' would ya?!"

Jaden tells Syrus, angrily, "A friend, no! But a traitor like you, Syrus…well, you don't want to know."

Yusuke tells Syrus, with a dark sly smile, "You know what the say, Sy, don't do crime if you can't do the time!" Syrus takes a deep breath of nervousness, thinking about what is probably about to happen next.

After a few minutes of beatings, Syrus was thrown to the ground, with his white trench coat torn in many places. Tyson stomps onto Syrus's back, making the small teenage yelp in pain. Tyson yells at Syrus, in a dark angered tone, "That'll teach ya, twerp! Next time, you try this, again, something will be broken and I'm not talking about your pride, dork!"

Soon after, Yusuke, Kai, Kagome and Hikari walk towards the injured Syrus, with a letter in Yusuke's hands that had the words 'Warning to all white dorks!' in one hand and Kai held small trash can. Yusuke grabs the Syrus by the back of his collar and then taps the letter onto Syrus's chest. Yusuke then drops Syrus back into the trash can and he yelps out in surprise and pain as his bottom hits the bottom of the inside of trash can. Just then Kai dumps all of the trash within the small trash can into the larger one that Syrus was in, dumping it all over his head and body.

Syrus pokes his head and tries to yell out, coldly, "Hey, that wasn't…!"

Kagome and Hikari yell in unison, darkly, interrupting Syrus, "Nighty Night, twerp!" Syrus sees Hikari's and Kagome's right fists slam into his face and head causing Syrus's world to go black.

(**A short time later; back in front of the 'White Dorm'**)

A few minutes soon after, a trash can is dumped right in front of the 'White Dorm' causing Syrus, knocked senseless with anime spirals in his eyes to show and a blackened right eye and a lump on his head, to fall half-way out of the can with his white blazer and uniform torn in many places and somewhat soaked in garbage. Soon after, Alexis, Keiko and Ryuko come out to see what the noise was and gasps to see Syrus in his condition.

"Syrus!" the three SOL girls yell out in unison.

The three girls run over to Syrus, they knee over him, and Ryuko states, worriedly, "Who could have done this to you?"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts, with venom in his tone, "That was just the first warning to you, freaks! You try this stunt again and we won't be so nice! Especially to that little white clad twerp that I just trashed!"

As the three white-clad girls try to find whoever that was, Alexis exclaims, shocked, "Who was that?!"

After several seconds, Keiko decides to look at the fence, she gasps in shock, and Ryuko asks, in a cold plain tone, "What is it, Keiko?" When Alexis and Ryuko look at the top of the fence, they gasp to see a familiar male figure wearing a black and blue Obelisk Blue uniform away into the distance towards the Slifer dorm.

Keiko states, stunned, "Yusuke?"

(**Soon after; Back inside of the 'White Dorm'**)

Returning inside of the 'White Dorm', within the medical wing, we find Mihoshi, Max, Ray, Hilary, Keiko, Ryuko, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion in front of Syrus as Kiyone applies an ice-pack to his injured right eye after he explained about what happened to him at the Slifer Red dorm. The message that Yusuke left on Syrus said: 'This is just your first warning to you, white geeks! We're here to kick your asses and we're not fooling around! Yours truly, Yusuke Urameshi!'

When the ice pack is put on the 'injury', Syrus yelps out in pain and says, "Hey, watch it! It's still sensitive!"

Jasmine tells Syrus, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh, suck it up, Syrus!"

Hilary exclaims, shocked, "I just can't believe that Kagome and Hikari who did this to you!"

Syrus tells Hilary, "You're telling me! Their hairs are still black and they have nasty attitudes!"

Mindy tells Syrus, "Not to mention that Kagome have gotten violent and Kari's gotten more violet."

Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't get it! Kagome never uses violence, especially punching people with her fists! Plus, Kari may have gotten violent from time to time!"

Ryuko tells Keiko, in a cold plain tone, "Tell that to Syrus and that lump and real 'shiner' that those two gave him."

Syrus says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Thanks a lot, Ryuko."

Mihoshi asks, curiously, "Do you think their new attitude has any connection to those new students or Jaden's new 'Juraian' form?"

Syrus states, "Wish I knew, Mihoshi. I didn't get any information on the new students."

Mihoshi asks, curiously, "I wonder what could have caused the nonbelievers violent behaviors."

Mindy asks, curiously, "Should we tell Master Sartorius about this?"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Not yet. Until we can determine what Kagura did to the nonbelievers, we can't take any chances and underestimate them."

Hilary tells Ray, in a cold plain tone, "Good idea, Ray. Maybe we should let Chazz duel Yusuke and finally bring him into the light."

Chazz tells them, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke may have beaten me last year, but this time it'll be different."

Keiko tells Chazz, in a cold serious tone, "I'm serious, Princeton! Bring Yusuke into the light fast!"

Chazz yells at Keiko, in a cold annoyed tone, "I get it! Geez!"

(**A short time later; back at the Slifer Red dorms**)

Returning to in front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Hikari, Hassleberry, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, Jade, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tyson, Kai, Tenchi, Ichigo, Jenny, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Yoruichi, Uryu, Hiei, Jaden and Yusuke back together in their group in front of the Red dorm. Then, Jaden told his story was his Juraian form which was a surprise to Jenny and Ichigo.

Rukia says, plainly, "The planet Jurai is one of the most beautiful of all planets. The planet Jurai is home to a species of intelligent trees or Tree of the Imperial House, descended from the goddess Tsunami. Juraians are also feared throughout the Galaxy for their superhuman strength and are also known for their _extremely_ long life spans, like Princess Ayeka looks about the same age as your friend, Tenchi Masaki, but she is much, much older than you all are.

Tyson says, lowly, "Oh man! You Juraians, demons and half demons are so lucky to be young for a long time."

Ayeka asks Jaden, curiously, "By the way, Lord Jaden, you still haven't told us about your Juraian powers. You never mentioned them, before."

Yusuke tells Jaden, plainly, "Yeah, Jay, you never told us about them."

Tenchi says, "Or Tyson, Ichigo and I and we've known you since we were kids, Jay!"

Jaden says, in his usual tone, "The reason why I never told you guys this was…I never knew about this until just then when Yusuke, Naruto and I almost killed Sartorius."

Koenma tells the group, plainly, "I've done some research about the Yuki family bloodline that's almost like the Urameshi family bloodline."

Jaden asks Koenma, curiously, "What is it?"

Koenma says, plainly, "Well, your family bloodline was originally from planet, Jurai, Jaden."

Sasami asks, curiously, "So, Jaden and Jenny are like me, Ayeka and Tenchi."

Koenma says, "Well, the Yuki's family bloodline isn't from the four royal houses of Jurai, Princess Sasami. More like, the Yuki family is like a commoner and there was one Juraian guard from that family that showed the same personality traits as Jaden."

Ayeka says, in shock, "Wait a second! I think I recall Father telling this once. This Juraian possess similar personality traits as Lord Jaden's. Like naivety, his slacker attitude, his courage and most all his good-natured heart."

All of Jaden's non-brainwashed friends says in unison, "Oh yeah! That's Jaden's ancestor!"

Yoruichi says, plainly, "It happens that a year before the space pirate Ryoko attacked the planet, there was a disastrous attack on the planet and the Juraians found aid from two kinds of demons and one of those kinds of demons were the Da-zoku. An S class demon much like the Ma-zoku, but not the most powerful, but they were just as fierce. After the battle, the Juraian guard, Jaden Yuki's ancestor, spotted a beautiful female Da-zoku demon singing by the cliffs. Of course, the Da-zoku knew that she was being watched and asked the Juraian guard to join her. Being the gentleman that he is, he took the offer. The two engaged into an endless talk about themselves. They spend most of their time together and eventually fell in love, but she felt they could never be together. That is until an evil force tried to sneak attack Juraian King on a simple diplomatic mission and the female Da-zoku defended him with everything that she had and it nearly cost her life, but the Juraian guard knew a way to save her, by giving a sample of his blood in an act of love and granted her new life and very own Juraian form as well as keeping her demonic one as well as making her a resident in Jurai. She made a choice of staying with the Juraian guard as his mate."

Botan says, "Then, thirty-nine generations later a half Juraian and half Da-zoku in a battle against one of the dangerous Super A-Class criminal by the Galaxy Police, Kain, had crashed into Earth. He realized that there was no way on going back to planet Jurai nor contact them, when he decided to live on earth with a beautiful female Earthling that was a ninja from the village Hidden in the Leaves and birthed Jaden and Jenny."

Jaden and Jenny gasp in shock and Jaden yells out, stunned, "Wait! So, my dad came from Jurai!"

Koenma says, "That's right, Jaden. Plus your mother knew about your father's family and found no problems in the relationship."

Naruto says, stunned, "No way! Jaden's mom was a ninja from our village!"

Jenny asks Jaden, "Why do you think that mom wanted to keep her past life a secret?"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Beats me!"

Hassleberry asks, "So what happened next?"

Koenma says, plainly, "Then, when Jaden and Jenny were born, their demonic aura was too much for the young babies to control and if it gets out of control, then the two twins' body will surely explode. Preventing such a thing from happening, Jaden's and Jenny's father placed three seals onto Jaden's and Jenny's back. However, it came with a price, it involves the users life energy, so Jaden's father paid with his life for Jaden's and Jenny's salvation. So, all of Jaden's and Jenny's demonic and Juraian powers were locked up. The seal was supposed to stay sealed from the reminder of Jaden's life, along with Jenny's."

Ayame asks, "I take it that the seal was broken."

Koenma says, "The first time the one of the seals were broken was after the Jaden's second duel with Aster Phoenix."

Jenny, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu gasp in shock and Ichigo yells out, stunned, "No way! THE Aster Phoenix was here in this school!"

Jaden says, "That's right! Right now, it's a draw!"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "I get it! That Destiny-Hero Dreadmaster of Aster's! It reeked of the same aura as that asshole in the white dorm!"

Koenma says, "That's right! As time continued the three seals were eventually broken off of Jaden's body, which caused another side of the Jaden to come out."

Jaden asks, "So, that side is the one, who made me bashed the Society of Light members, including Alexis to the ground and made me nearly kill Sartorius."

Koenma says, "Yes, but it seemed natural considering that what Sartorius's actions were hurting you from the inside."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "But that doesn't matter now, because we have a little 'white problem' to take care of!"

Koga asks, "You mean those Society of Light guys from the harbor!"

Yusuke tells Koga, "You better believe it, pal! I have to get my girlfriend from those freaks and that asshole of a master, including my friends, too!"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "Not to mention bringing back mines as well!"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "And mine as well!"

Kuwabara tells Yusuke, Tyson and Tenchi with his usual smile, "Hey, you are not the only ones in this fight! I'm not letting you guys get the glory!"

Hiei tells Kuwabara, in his usual tone, "This isn't a game, idiot! We need to take this seriously!"

Kuwabara roars out, annoyed, "I know that, half-pint!"

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "Those are very good reasons to go have this asshole, Sartorius. Someone who hurts one of my friends, are enemies in my book! So, what do we do to stop that asshole?"

Hikari says, with a sly grin on her lips, "We fight light with the only element in the universe that can bring the balance of light and darkness back to normal."

Kurama says, plainly, "Darkness."

Koenma tells Kurama, "That's correct, Kurama. The only way that you are going to beat Sartorius is you fight with the element that can defeat the light and restore the balance of light. Light's opposite element: Darkness."

Kagome closes her eyes, and then the Millennium Necklace appears around her neck while her Dark Bands glow.

Yoruichi's, Uryu's, Ryoko's, Koga's, Ayame's, Kurama's and Hiei's eyes widen in surprise, a rarity for Hiei, and Kurama exclaims, shocked, "My words! The Millennium Necklace, one of the seven Millennium Items!"

Uryu exclaims, shocked, "I thought the Millennium Items were sealed!"

Kuwabara asks, perplexed, "Millennium what?"

Hiei tells Kuwabara, annoyed, "Millennium Items, you idiot! You know about Duel Monsters and don't know a damn thing about the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games, fool?"

Ichigo exclaims, amazed, "I've heard about these Millennium Items and Shadow Games, but I thought they were just myths!"

Yoruichi tells Ichigo, in a serious tone, "I can assure you, Ichigo, of one thing: The Shadow Games are real and not to be taken lightly."

Botan tells everyone, "The Millennium Items were sealed away around ten years ago after Yugi Muto had completed his destiny with the spirit of the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, King Atem, and Atem returned to the Spirit World where he belonged."

Koga says, "I didn't know that the Millennium Items had returned after five thousand years!"

Inuyasha asks Koga, "You mean you know what these 'Millennium things' are!"

Koga scoffs and says, nastily, "Of course, dog-face, every demon knows about the magic of the seven Millennium Items, the Shadow Games, and how they were locked away by Pharaoh Atem, plus one of the worst of all demons, Zorc the Dark One. Oh wait! I forgot you didn't know because you're a half demon!"

Inuyasha yells out, angered, "Okay that's it! You're dead!"

Kagome gets in between them and yells out, annoyed, "Okay, break it up, you two!"

Chad says, plainly, "We were already explained all about these Millennium Items and Shadow Games and how they are connected with the King of Games, Yugi Moto, before we started this mission."

Koenma tells Chad, "Yes, but since the balance of light and darkness has been disrupted, they are needed again to restore the balance. Plus, the black wristbands that the nine 'Chosen Duelists' are wearing are the dark powers you'll need. In order to beat Sartorius, you need to embrace the dark powers of the Dark Bands and the shadow powers of the Millennium Items."

Botan tells Jenny, Ichigo and his group, "However, you need to be careful. The dark powers of the Dark Bands are created to be a force of good and balance, its powers can be abused or misused based on the heart of the user of the crystal, so, you have to be careful when using it. Plus, since this is the powers of darkness, there is a major risk that you can be consumed by the darkness of the Millennium Items and the Dark Bands."

Jade says, in a serious tone, "Like I give a damn! Whatever it takes to get Jordan from those freaks and make Sartorius pay for what he did to Zane, I don't care what happens to me!"

Kuwabara says, in a serious tone, "I'm not sure I'm liking this 'embracing the darkness' thing, but I would be damned if I let to go it alone, Jade! We're a team and we're staying that way!"

Uryu tells Ichigo, in a serious tone, "You're not getting the glory this time, Ichigo! I want to embrace the powers of the darkness as much as you do!" Uryu thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'm just glad that the only way to defeat Sartorius is through a duel, because I don't want anyone to know that I've lost my Quincy powers."_

Chad says, in a serious tone, "A long time ago, I promised to Ichigo that, I'll fight his battles as long as he fights mines, so count me in!"

Kurama tells them, "I believe that it would be better that I don't take the 'dark powers' within me. Since I'm really a demon within a human body, we are not sure what the effect will be on me and my personality."

Koenma tells Kurama, plainly, "Wise idea, Kurama."

Orihime says, in a serious tone, "I'm not really sure. I want to stop this guy, but I'm not sure about putting pure dark energy into my body. I've already seen what it did to your old friends, Ichigo, and I'm not sure I like what I see."

Kagome tells Orihime, in a comforting tone, "We understand, Orihime. You don't have to do it if you want to."

Jenny asks Koenma, plainly, "Hey Koenma, could there be a way for the seals that locked away my demonic and Juraian powers be unlocked? I want to help Jay to defeat this creep by using this power and embracing the darkness."

Koenma replies, "Yes, there is a way to unlock your Juraian and demonic powers, Jenny and we'll do that before we infuse you, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad the powers of the darkness."

Jaden tells Jenny, "Jen, you don't have to…"

Jenny tells Jaden, in a serious tone, "Look, Jay, I know that you're just looking after me, because I'm your younger sister, but you're my brother, Jay! Your pain is my pain and I want to make sure that asshole, Sartorius, gets what's coming to him, too!"

Hassleberry yells out, in a serious tone, "Hey, what about me?! I want to fight in this, too!"

Jaden tells Hassleberry, "Hassleberry, we can't…!!"

Hassleberry tells Jaden, "Hey, Sarge, you are part of my platoon now and no one of my platoon gets left behind! If you are going to fight that white geeks with the powers of darkness then I'm going to be there with you and Private Jenny! That's my motto!"

Jaden smiles at Hassleberry and Jenny and Jenny tells him, kindly, "Thank you, Hassleberry.

Neji tells Sasuke and Naruto, "You two, aren't going to get our friends without me!"

Lee then says, in a serious tone, "The same goes for me! I'll do everything within my power of youth to bring our friends back!"

Ryoko tells Tenchi, "Hey Tenchi, don't think that you're going without my help!"

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I have a bone to pick with that cretin, Sartorius, for what he did to Sasami!"

Yusuke then says, "Follow us, everyone. We are heading for the abandoned dorm where we will perform the ritual to infuse you with the dark powers as well as infuse you with the Shadow Powers of the remaining items within there that we hid for Sartorius. During that ritual, we will awaken Jenny's demonic and Juraian powers."

Jenny then says, in a real serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's do this!" Soon enough, Kagura, Neji, Lee, Jade, Jenny, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Jaden, Yusuke, Hikari, Kuwabara, Ryoko, Ayeka and Hassleberry head off towards the abandoned dorm to gain the dark powers of the Dark Bands and the Shadow Powers of the Millennium Items.

Botan asks Koenma, a bit worriedly and in a whisper, "Is this way the right thing to do, Lord Koenma?"

Koenma replies, in a plain tone and in a whisper, "It is the only way, Botan." Koenma thinks in his mind, _"Good luck, all of you, you are going to need it. I just hope that the powers of the Dark Bands and the Millennium Items don't overwhelm any of you."_

(**Later that day; within Obelisk Arena**)

Later that day, we find Chazz Princeton, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi, Atticus Rhodes, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Hilary Tachibana, Keiko Yukimura, Ryuko Lyon, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu walk into the room where they find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, including Kurama, Kagura, Koga and his men, Inuyasha, Melody, Ayame and Orihime, waiting for them. Yusuke, who has a duel disk attached to his left wrist, is standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes closed on the dueling platform while the rest of our heroes and heroines were waiting in the stands. Yusuke's eyes open, he looks at the SOL members, and he gives a dark wicked smile causing Yusuke's 'former' friends and 'ex'-girlfriend to shutter because the dark wicked smile gave and the different looks of Jenny, Jade, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Neji, Lee, Kuwabara, Ayeka, Ryoko and Hassleberry.

Tyranno Hassleberry's hair is still black and the hairstyle is still the same, but it has crimson red highlights in his hair now, he had on a black leather belt-like choker around his neck, his bandana is black and brown instead of dark orange and brown, his Ra Yellow blazer has also turned pitch black, his dark green vest remains the same, but he has dark green and brown military jeans with a matching black belt and pitch black combat boots on his feet.

Jenny Yuki's hair has changed from brown to black, with violet highlights and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker around her neck. Any part of her Slifer Red uniform that was white was now black, with a bright red shirt, underneath her vest, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings she had black see-through leggings covering her legs to her thigh and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Jade Truesdale's hair has turned from light blue to black, with violet highlights and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker around her neck. Any part of her Ra Yellow uniform that was white was now black, with a bright yellow shirt, underneath her vest, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Ichigo Kurosaki's hair has turned from orange to black with red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker and his Obelisk Blue uniform was the same as Yusuke's, Tenchi's and Sasuke's.

Uryu Ishida's hair has still black and remains the same, however it gained red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker and his Obelisk Blue uniform was the same as Yusuke's, Tenchi's, Sasuke's and Ichigo's.

Neji Hyuga's hair remains the same color and style, but has red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker and his Obelisk Blue uniform was the same as Yusuke's, Tenchi's, Sasuke's, Ichigo's and Uryu's.

Rock Lee's hair remains the same color and style, but has red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands and his Ra Yellow jacket was dyed black in color with a bright yellow shirt underneath. His yellow sneakers were turned from yellow to black.

Sado 'Chad' Yasutora's hair was changed from brown to black with red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands and his Ra Yellow jacket was the same as Lee's and his sneakers were turned from yellow to black.

Ryoko Hakubi's hair remains the same style but it was dyed black with violet highlights and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Princess Ayeka's hair remains the same style but it was dyed black with violet highlights, with her black crown and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Ra Yellow uniform that was white is now black, with a bright yellow underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Finally, Kuwabara's hairstyle remains the same, but his hair has transformed into a pitch black color with crimson red highlights in it, his Ra Yellow blazer has become pitch black in color, his shirt is dark brown that can be mistaken for black, he has dark blue jeans with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and pitch black boots on his feet.

Yusuke says, with the dark sly tone in his voice and dark wicked smile on his lips, "Well, look who decided to show up. I thought that you would be smart and chick out, dork!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold serious tone and cold sly smile, "Of course, I was going to show! I wasn't going to let some dork show me up!"

Hinata asks, in a stunned expression, "What! Naruto! Neji! What happened to you two!?"

Naruto yells at her, with a dark nasty tone, "None of your business, wench!"

Neji says, in a dark nasty tone unlike like him before, "Well said, Naruto! What we do is none of your concern, Hinata!" Hinata gasps in shock of Naruto's and Neji's outburst

Tenten asks, stunned, "Whoa! Lee, what happened to you!?"

Lee tells Tenten, in a dark serious tone unlike him before, "Why should I talk to a traitor like you, Tenten!?"

Tenten gasps in shock of Lee's statement towards her and she was somewhat hurt of it.

Jordan and Syrus gasp in Jade's new appearance and Syrus asks, stunned, "Jade Truesdale, what the hell are you wearing!?"

Jade yells at Syrus, in a dark nasty tone which wasn't heard from her before, "Last I checked, you four-eyed loser, you're not my father, so what I'm wearing isn't any of your business!" Jade looked at Jordan, who was gawking at her new form and she gives Jordan a deadly glare, similar to Youko Kurama's glare and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "What the fuck are you looking at, Rhodes!?"

Jordan gasps in shock and yells out, stunned, "What's wrong with you, Jade!? You never were like this before!"

Jade tells Jordan, in a dark nasty tone, "Like I said to my so-called cousin! What I do isn't any of your business, loser! So, why don't you just hide behind your whore of a cousin or your jackass of a master, dork!?" Jordan was taken back at Jade's new outburst and realized that she was never this nasty before.

Alexis yells at Jade, in a cold angered tone, "Who are you calling a whore!?"

Jaden replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Let me guess! She has long blonde hair, loves to piss me off, she's the one, who tired 'seducing' me into the Society of Trash and has the initials of A.R.! That identifies you pretty well, Rhodes!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Atticus yells at Jaden, in a cold serious tone, "Hey watch what you say about my sister, Jaden!"

Jenny displays a dark violet and black aura along with a demonic red aura mixed in and she had an expression similar to Youko Kurama's on her expression, which scares the SOL members, and yells at Atticus, in a dark nasty tone, "Listen, you pop-star wannabe, you talk to my brother that way again and I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T EVER TALK AGAIN, MUCH LESS GET A POP STAR CARRER, RHODES!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!" Jenny's aura greatly cracks the ground around her causing the SOL members to jump back in shock and Yusuke, Hikari, and Kurama have their eyes widen in shock.

Naruto whispers to Jaden, amazed, "Whoa. Remind me never to get her mad."

Sakura thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Man! Jaden's sister is super strong!"_

Ichigo states, in a dark nasty tone, which was totally unlike him before, "That's right! Anyone of you dorks even lay a finger on Jay, and you'll personally deal with me! Got it, geeks!"

Jenny tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "And don't think just because we've just meet, I don't have a bone to pick with you, Rhodes! Yusuke and Jaden told me some of the things that you and your white clad fashion rejects did to him, including accusing him of spying on you and forcing him to duel some game host wannabe loser from your dorm, if he didn't then he'll be expelled and you putting your perverted hands on him and 'seducing' him into your shithole of a cult!"

Alexis tells Jenny, glaring at Yusuke and Jaden at the same time, "Oh did they tell you what happened afterwards!"

Jenny says, with a dark nasty tone and a dark sly smile, "Oh they did! And I'm surprised that Jaden, of all people did that, but then again, if someone tried the same thing to me, then they should be expecting a great ass-kicking afterwards, myself! By the time that Jay and I are done with you…WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T BORN IN THIS WORLD, RHODES! SO PREPARE FOR THE GREATEST ASS-KICKING OF THE CENTURY, DORK!"

Max and Ray were surprised to see Tyson and Kai's new look and Ray asks, stunned, "Tyson, Kai, what the hell happened to you guys!?"

Kai tells Ray, in a dark nasty tone, "Didn't Yusuke, Jade, Naruto and Neji told you dorks that what we do is none of your damn business, Ray!?"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone of his own, "Plus, Kai and I don't talk to backstabbers anyways! So, do me a favor and…PISS OFF, CAT BOY!" Ray and Max gasp in shock of Tyson's statement.

Hilary says, in a cold plain tone, "See what I mean, guys! Something wrong with them!"

Kuwabara roars out, in a dark nasty tone unlike like him before, "Nothing's wrong with us, wench! And speaking of backstabbers…" Kuwabara turns to Keiko, who was giving a shocked expression of the new attitudes of her 'former' friends and 'former' boyfriend, and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Urameshi told me that you stabbed him in the back, again, Yukimura! For what I recall this isn't the first time, either! Does the words 'Tyke Sargo' ring any bells!? I may be many things and I might fight Urameshi to prove that I'm better fighter than he is, but I would never sell him out like the way that you did, bitch! You are no better than the other scum that Urameshi and I pummeled to the ground nor the dorks from our old school, Sarayashiki Junior High!" Keiko was taken back by Kuwabara's statements. He has been nasty when he was angry before, but nothing like this. When Keiko looks to her ex-boyfriend, he turns his head away in disgust and contempt causing Keiko to feel heartbroken. Yusuke looks at Chazz and says, in a dark tone, "I didn't come here to talk about mine and my friends' new looks. I came here to duel."

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "Fine by me, slacker! Let's do this!" Chazz then stepped to the platform and Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly smile, "Before we begin, I would like to inform you that we are going to be dueling with a few new rules."

Chazz asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly grin, "My friends and I have decided to revive the old Deck Master's way of dueling!"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Inuyasha, Melody and Ayame gave Kagome puzzled looks and Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Hey Kagome, what's a Deck Master?"

Kagome replies, "The Deck Master is an old form of dueling that the King of Games, Yugi Muto and his friends and relatives faced on their way to the Battle City finals!"

Chazz asks, perplexed, "Deck Master?"

Bastion calls out, in a cold logical tone, "Yes, Chazz, the Deck Master's system! It is a form of dueling that Yugi Moto and his friends faced on their way to the Battle City finals! You see, Yugi Moto and his friends and relatives, on their way to the Battle City finals, had the Kaiba Corporation blimp diverted by Noah Kaiba, the real son of Gozaburo Kaiba, the step-father of Seto Kaiba, who was virtualized when his body was damaged beyond repair. Inside Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and the others were forced into a set of duels with Noah and the Big Five, five former heads of Kaiba Corporation that were trapped in the virtual world after their first attempt to trap Seto Kaiba failed, where if they lose, their bodies were taken over by Noah or a Big Five member while their minds were left in the virtual world. They developed the form of dueling known as the Deck Master's system."

Kagome says, with a dark nasty tone, "Well, at least there is one in your group with some brains left." Many of the SOL members give Kagome cold nasty looks where she responds by sticking her tongue at them.

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Your dorky friend is right, Princeton! And because a person seems to lose their mind when you beat them and force or brainwash them into your fucking cult, I thought that using this kind of duel is most appropriate! So, we've revived the Deck Master's form of dueling! Now, here's how it works: We pick a monster from our deck to serve as our Deck Master for the duel and they stay on the sidelines! Allow me to demonstrate!" Yusuke takes out his dueling deck, takes one card from it, and displays his Command Knight (A: 1200/D: 1900) Monster card causing her to call out, "I choose my Command Knight!" Soon after, Command Knight appears by Yusuke's right side.

Koga yells out, shocked, "What kind of magic is this?!"

Inuyasha tells Koga, "Don't get your tail in a twist, Koga! That thing is harmless! It's called a hologram, a technology of Kagome's time! That 'knight' is just a mass of lights that humans in this time use to create images or something like that."

Ginta says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Hakku says, amazed, "That's pretty cool!"

Ayame says, shocked, "Amazing! It looks so real!"

Melody says, with a serious tone, "Like my brother said, that knight isn't real."

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "However, the pain that white dork, Princeton, is going to feel will be pretty real!"

Koga asks, curiously, "What do you mean by that? Wait…is that kid going to use the power of the Shadow Game!?"

Ginta says, amazed, "If that's the case, this is so cool!"

Hakku says, with a smile, "Yeah! I've always wanted to know what a Shadow Game looks like up-close and personal!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly tone, "You see, as long as they stay on the side lines, your Deck Master doesn't count as being in play, but it doesn't count being in the graveyard or out of play either. So, all types of spell and trap cards won't have any effect! However, you have the option to move your Deck Master to the field and then it will count, but remember, when you lose your Deck Master, you automatically lose the duel, no matter how many life-points you've got left!"

Chazz says, with a cold plain tone, "Yeah! I get it!"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Hold it, dork! One more thing, Sartorius's fucking monsters can't be used as Deck Masters at any time!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, surprised, "What?!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, 'Chazzy', those are the rules! If you don't like them, tough!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Why, you?! Wait until I crush you and make you sees the light!"

Just then the hologram of Command Knight yells out, in a deep feminine tone, "Don't you dare threaten him again!"

Chazz and the SOL members gasp out in shock and Ino exclaims, stunned, "That monster just talked!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly tone, "Oops. I forgot to mention that some of the Deck Masters have AI programs in them that allow them to give advice and encouragement by speaking, 'physical' communication, and even telepathy, but they mainly belong to the humanoid Duel Monsters, through."

Chazz says, with a cold sneer, "Do you think that your little tricks scare me, Yusuke?! It is going to take more than that for you to defy destiny!"

Yusuke replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you put your monsters where your mouth is, dork?! Now, choose your Deck Master and remember, you can't use any cheating monsters from that ass!"

Chazz goes through his deck and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "I'll teach you to respect Master Sartorius!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark nasty tone, "Not in this life-time, Princeton! Now, choose your damn monster!"

Chazz takes one card from his deck, displays his Infernal Incinerator (A: 2800/D: 2000) monster card, it appears on the field beside his right side, and Chazz calls out, in a cold sly tone, "I'll choose my Infernal Incinerator to act as my Deck Master, but I won't need him to win."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a dark sly grin on his lips and dark nasty tone, _"We'll see about that, dork, but then again, you won't be able to know how to use his special ability as your Deck Master being the dumb dork that you are!"_

The group of SOL members goes onto the stands and Yusuke and Chazz put their dueling decks into their duel disks, a visible black and dark violet aura comes from Yusuke's deck that's able to be seen by the SOL members, and Tenten asks Ino, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, Ino, do you sense that?"

Ino says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, I do, Tenten. A dark aura came from Yusuke's deck."

Every one of SOL members look at Ino and Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "I could see it and sense it, too. I'm not sure that Chazz knows what he is going to get into."

Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold sly tone, "Ready to lose, Yusuke?"

Yusuke rolls his eyes and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh, please, loser, you couldn't even beat Jay and I ever since we got here! What makes you think that you will win against me, me?!"

Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold confident tone, "Because I've seen the light!"

Yusuke calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Well, guess what, dork?! You are going to see something else and it is an old friend of yours: Defeat! Now, let's duel!" Yusuke and Chazz activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Yusuke and Chazz yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Chazz: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke tells Chazz, in a dark nasty tone with a dark sly smile, "Losers, first!"

Chazz draws one card from his deck and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Fine! And you will regret those words, dork!" Chazz looks at his hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and says, "I play White Knight's Swordsman in attack mode!" Soon after, an armored knight with white armor and banishing a white sword comes to the field, White Knight Swordsman (A: 1200/D: 0), comes to the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, in a dark plain tone, "That's new!"

Hassleberry states, in a dark serious tone, "It must be from that freak, Sartorius."

Yusuke says, in a dark insulting tone, "Please, I've seen better moves from preschoolers, white dork!"

Chazz says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Why you!?"

Sakura says, with a cold tone and shocked, "What the hell?!"

Bastion says, with a cold plain tone, "No need to be rude about it!"

Keiko says, with a cold plain tone, "It's like the guy that Chazz is dueling isn't Yusuke at all!"

Hilary asks, perplexed, "What do you think is going on with him?!"

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't know, but I don't like it."

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Infernal White!"

Yusuke says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Yeah! You show me you wimpy hand and I lose six hundred life-points every one of my Standby Phases! I know how the damn card works, Princeton! Now, show me your cards so I can kick your ass and GET ON WITH MY LIFE!!"

Chazz displays his hand, showing a Frontline Base Continuous spell card, Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) monster card, Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000), and Mystical Space Typhoon Quick-Play spell card, he puts the Mystical Space Typhoon spell card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, "I'll end with this card face-down!"

Yusuke then says, in a dark nasty tone, "Figures, you're using the same tired strategy when you were dueling Alexis and you made her into one of your fellow brain dead tools!"

Alexis jumps off her seat and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's it!"

Atticus, Ino, Tenten, Jasmine, Mindy and Sakura holds her back from attacking Yusuke and Atticus tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "Sis, you know how powerful and strong that Yusuke is with his Ma-zoku and spirit energy, even with your chakra moves and ninja abilities! Besides, he's only trying to piss you off!"

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! When Yusuke sees the light, we'll have the last laugh!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "I think it is time that we take this duel to the next level, don't you?"

Chazz asks Yusuke, perplexed, "What are you talking about, dork?!"

Hinata asks, in a cold plain tone, "What does Yusuke mean by the 'next level'?"

Alexis tells Hinata, with a cold serious tone, "I think that we are going to find out and I don't think that we are going to like it!" Yusuke giggles, darkly, which slightly scares Chazz as a dark violet and black aura surrounds his body, the Millennium Symbol appears on his forehead, and then the Millennium Puzzle appears around his neck.

Keiko gasps in shock and she exclaims, "I remember that thing! That's the Millennium Puzzle!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Bastion asks, stunned, "The Millennium Puzzle in the Shadow Games?!"

Kiyone exclaims, stunned, "The only Millennium Item that was worn by Pharaoh Atem!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "No duh, geeks! Your white nerds, there, win the constellation prize! And now, it's time for this duel to go to the next level…In the Shadow Realm!" Just then a dark violet and black fog encompasses the whole of Obelisk Arena, the dueling platform and the stands.

Ayame says, amazed, "Wow!"

Koga says, amazed, "Man! Is this the Shadow Realm!?"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I've never seen a Shadow Game, but only heard about it from the stories of the current King of Games, Yugi Muto."

Hinata asks, fearfully, "Where are we?!"

Yusuke calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Hello, wench! Didn't I say that I just took us to the Shadow Realm or do you need a hearing aid or something?!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "For people that know all about the future, you ask some pretty stupid questions!"

Ichigo tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, Jay!" Soon enough, everyone turns back to the dueling platform to see Yusuke, with a dark gleam in his eyes and a dark wicked smile.

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark wicked smile and dark sly tone, "Welcome to the Shadow Realm, dork! This time, you are playing by my rules in a Shadow Game!"

Chazz calls out, stunned, "Shadow Game?!"

Yusuke yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Yes, Shadow Game, dork! Do I need to repeat myself every time?! Geez! Now, normally, when a duelist loses in a Shadow Game, their mind and or soul gets sent into the shadows, but since I'm a nice guy, that rule has been thrown out the window. However, don't think that you are safe. You are going to lose something to the shadows and let's just say that you and your fellow white clad fashion rejects won't like it! Plus, there is more!" Just then black metal bars rise up from the ground around Chazz and Yusuke, the bars unite together to become a black metal cage with spikes, and then the platform around them transforms into glass-like panels below their feet.

Chazz exclaims, perplexed and confused, "What the hell?! What's going on here?!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh terrific! Now I have to explain this to you again, dork! Fine, for the last time, this is a SHADOW GAME!" Yusuke then taps his floor on the glass-like surface and he says, with a dark sly smile and tone, "But it gets worse for you, loser, much worse. See this special glass panels?"

Chazz says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, so!?"

As Yusuke draws one card from his deck, he says, darkly, "I'm glad you've acted, geek, they're called 'Shadow Shockers'! Nice name, huh? You see, every time we lose life-points, we get shocked by dark lightning coming from those panels and the length of the shock depends on the amount of life-points that you or I lose. Makes the game more 'electrifying' doesn't it?" Yusuke then gives a slight dark giggle as his dark sly smile becomes even wider.

The SOL members gasps in shock and Jasmine exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, what the hell?! Have you gone totally insane?!

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Do you really hate us that much to do something this insane?!"

Ryoko shouts out, with a dark nasty tone, "If you think that it's terrible now, just wait! Yusuke has more surprises in store for Princeton in this Shadow Game!"

Ayeka shouts out, with a dark sly smile and tone, "That's right, since a Shadow Game has started, it can't be stopped until there is a winner! If Chazz Princeton doesn't duel, he automatically forfeits the shadows have their way with him!"

The SOL members give another round of gasps and Hinata calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's not fair!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines then give dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama gasping all of the SOL members to become nervous, while Inuyasha and Melody just gave them glares.

Naruto shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "Don't like it?! Well, that's too damn bad!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin and dark sly tone, "You are in our world, now, losers, and you have to play by our rules!"

Lee says, in a dark plain tone, "So, if you don't like it…"

All of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, including Yusuke, with dark angered tone and Inuyasha and Melody yells out, seriously with our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, "…TOUGH!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!" This causes all of SOL members, except Chazz, to yelp in shock and Ayame, Koga and his men stunned at the outburst.

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly tone, "So, Princeton, why don't you make easier on yourself and surrender to the shadows or you can do the stupid thing by continuing dueling me and experience nightmares beyond your imagination?!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You might have been feared back at your days as a street punk but you don't scare me, Yusuke! This isn't my first Shadow Game! Remember, I've beaten the Shadow Riders at their own game!"

Yusuke calls out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Hey, dweeb, Jay and I were the ones that beat the Shadow Riders and their fucking leader if you remember, asshole! While you just took down just one Shadow Rider and that was the weakest of them all!"

Jaden calls out, in a dark annoyed tone on his own, "No joke! So, don't take credit for our work! Or I'll kick you in a place that's so not sweet!"

Yusuke calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "If you even survive this Shadow Game!"

Chazz exclaims, with a cold plain tone, "Whatever, slacker! Come on, Yusuke, I'm not afraid of your Shadow Game!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Your funeral, dork!!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it, dork! My Infernal White activates, so that means that you lose six hundred points!" Yusuke's life-points decrease by 600 life-points and he gets shocked by the panels, but he doesn't even flinch in shock and doesn't lose the dark sly smile on his lips.

Ino yells out, stunned, "What the hell?! How did he handle that kind of shocking without flinching?"

Yusuke tells Chazz, who has a shocked expression on his face and he says it in a dark sarcastic tone, "Oops. Did I forget to mention that this won't hurt me as it will a Society Dork like you since I'm one with the darkness?"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Just make your move!"

Yusuke places a card into the spell/trap slot and says, with a dark sly smile and dark sarcastic tone, "Only because you asked so nicely, loser, I activate my Contingency Fee spell card! You draw until you're holding six cards!" Chazz draws three cards and Yusuke says, "Now, for every card you pick up, I gain one thousand points!" Yusuke's life points increases by 3000 points. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, darkly, "Next, I play my Card of Renewal! Now since you have six cards, I get to pick up six draws!" Yusuke draws six cards from his deck, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "Now, I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke then says, with a dark sly grin, "Plus, there is something else you should know."

Chazz asks, in a cold serious tone, "What?!"

Just then Command Knight gives off a bright red glow and Yusuke calls out, "Now, my Deck Master's ability is activated!! Thanks to my Deck Master, every one of my warriors gains four attack points!" Gearfried glows red as his stats increases from 1800/1600 and 2200/1600 and Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot then says, "Next, I play this, my Spell Slayer spell card!" Soon after, a spell card with a picture of D.D. Warrior Lady slicing a Duel Monsters card in half appears on the field.

Chazz asks, perplexed, "What does it do?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "I'm glad you asked, dork! I can only activate this if I have a warrior-type out and since I do, I can destroy one of your spells and traps!"

Chazz yells out, stunned, "Say what!?"

Yusuke says, darkly, "You heard me, so say 'bye-bye' to that cheating spell card!" Just then a large arrow pierces Chazz's Infernal White Continuous spell card, destroys it.

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile and tone, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that when my Spell Slayer spell card destroys a spell or trap, it inflicts one hundred points of damage for the amount of stars that your monster has!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "Does this look like a joke to you, loser! I count four hundred points of damage, how about you!" Chazz to lose 400 life-points and just then the glass panels zap Chazz with powerful dark electric shock and he screams out in extreme pain.

The SOL members exclaim in horror and shock, "Chazz!"

When the dark lightning shock stops, Chazz takes a while to catch his breath and states, "That…hurt?"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly smirk on his lips, "And it's gonna hurt until the end of the duel." Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I play my Dark Archery Hit!" An image of a Continuous Spell Card, which had a picture of a group of archers firing their arrows at a monster, appears on the field. Yusuke says, darkly, "Now, as long as I have a warrior-type monster out on the field, I can play this card and whenever a spell card is played, you lose two hundred points of damage, but they won't go to waste because they'll be added to my life points!"

Mindy says, shocked, "Say what!?"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's not fair, Yusuke!"

Uryu yells at Jasmine, in a dark nasty tone, "Life isn't fair, bitch, so deal with it! You dorks have bullied many innocence people into your damned cult and now it's time to pay!"

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "If you freaks don't like it, like we said earlier, TOUGH DEAL WITH IT!!"

Chazz presses a button on his disc and calls out, coldly, "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that damned spell card!" Soon after, a small tornado comes towards Yusuke's Dark Archery Hit Continuous Spell Card.

Yusuke says, darkly, "Sorry, dork!" Yusuke discards his D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600) monster card into the graveyard and the tornado had disappeared leaving his spell card safe.

Chazz yells out, stunned, "What!?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to my Dark Archery Hit, whenever it's in danger, I can send one card from my deck to the graveyard to keep it from being destroyed! Oh and Princeton…"

Chazz replies, in a cold annoyed tone, "What?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "You just activated a spell card so that means that I take away two hundred of your points!" Chazz loses 200 more life points and then screams out in pain as he is zapped by more dark lightning, but it ends faster than last shock and Yusuke's life points increases by 200. Yusuke calls out, darkly, "Now, Gearfried, show that peon who's the real warrior is!" Gearfried lunges forward towards White Knight's Swordsman and slashes him with his forearms and explodes causing Chazz to cry out in pain again as he's electrocuted by more dark electric energy as he loses 1000 life-points while the SOL members continue to watch this with horror and disbelief. Keiko, Jordan, Hilary, Hinata, Sakura and Alexis turn towards Jaden, Ichigo, Hikari, Kagome, Jenny, Uryu, Chad, Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto, Hassleberry and Kuwabara and they gasp to find them giving dark sly and possibly sadistic grins as they continued to watch the duel.

Alexis thinks in her mind, _"What's going on with them? Chazz is in real pain and it looks like they, especially Jaden, are enjoying it at his expense!"_

Chazz stumbles to maintain his balance after the 'electrical' abuse was done. Yusuke puts two more cards into the spell/trap slot and says, "I've suffered enough so I'll end my turn, loser!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 2400

Yusuke: 6600

Chazz draws one card from his deck and calls out, winching from pain and in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that!" Chazz thinks in his mind, with an evil smile on his lips, _"Now, all I need to do is find out that dork's face-down card and I can count it!"_ However, when Chazz only sees veils of darkness covering Yusuke's face-down cards, Chazz thinks in his mind, shocked, _"What the hell?! Why can't I see Yusuke's face-down cards?! Master Sartorius said the light revealed all! So, why can't I see his face-down cards?!"_

Yusuke asks, in a dark taunting tone, "What's the matter, Princeton?! Trying to predict my moves! Well, I've got bad news for you, dorks, your pathetic little trick of seeing our faces-downs are rendered useless!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Chazz yells out, stunned, "Say what!?"

Ray yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Bastion says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius told us that the Light revealed all!"

Keiko says, with a perplexed tone, "How can our abilities to see their face-downs from Master Sartorius are blocked!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't know, Keiko! How did they get the power to block this power?!"

Naruto says, in a dark taunting tone, "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

Chazz puts one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn you! No matter, slacker, I don't need to see your face-down cards! I play Graceful Charity!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Hold it, dork! You forget about my Dark Archery Hit!? Cough up those two hundred points, Princeton!" Chazz's life points were lowered by 200 points and he wails in pain again as his body was hit with more dark electric energy and Yusuke's life points increases by 200 points.

Chazz groans out in pain and says, weakly, "You don't scare me…now I draw three cards and ditch two!" Chazz draws three cards from his deck and discards two cards into the graveyard. Chazz sends another card spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I play Level Modulation!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Damn you must enjoy pain a lot, dork!"

Chazz yells out, in pain as the dark lightning zaps him and he loses 200 life points and Yusuke's life points increases by 200 points.

Chazz groans out, "Like I care! Draw your two cards, dork!" Yusuke draws his two cards and he smirks, darkly as he looks at them. Chazz calls out, "Now, I get a monster without paying a dime! Armed Dragon level seven!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz then slams a card onto his duel disk and calls out, coldly, "But its gets worse, Yusuke! I sacrifice my Level Seven Dragon to summon Armed Dragon level ten!" Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) takes its place in attack mode. Chazz puts another card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I summon my White Knight's Lancer!" Soon after, a knight with red hair, wearing similar white armor, and a double-sided white lance in his right hand, White Knight's Lancer (A: 1500/D: 0), appears on the field in attack mode. Chazz says, with a cold sly smile, "You remember my swordsman that's in the graveyard! It gives Lancer a three hundred power boast!" White Knight's Lancer glows purple as his stats increases from 1500/0 to 1800/0. Chazz then says, with a cold sly tone, "Now, I play his effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Chazz discards a card from his hand and yells out, "Now, Armed Dragon, put that take out that tincan!" Armed Dragon LV10 prepares to use its special ability on Gearfried.

Yusuke pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, darkly, "Sorry, dweeb, I reveal my trap! Power Failure!" Yusuke's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card of electric cords being cut by a clown with scissors.

Chazz yells out, perplexed, "What in the hell is that?!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "I'm glad you asked, dork! This card is activated when my monsters are threatened by the special ability of another monster! By discarding one card from my deck, your dragon's ability is negated! Too bad!" Yusuke discards a card into the graveyard and Armed Dragon LV10's sonic wave is negated by a shield. Yusuke then says, with a dark sly smile, "However, white geek, your problems are far from done! Now, your dragon loses one hundred attack points times the level of your monster!"

Chazz shouts out, in disbelief, "What?!"

Yusuke exclaims, darkly, "You heard me, Princeton! And since your dragon is level ten, I count one thousand attack points! How about you?!" Just then a beam of energy blasts off the shield and into Armed Dragon LV10 and it roars in pain as its stats were reduced to 2000/2000.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Syrus yells out, worriedly, "Oh man! Chazz is losing and badly!"

Ryuko tells Syrus, with a cold serious tone, "We can see that, Sy!"

Yusuke giggles, darkly, and says, with a dark sly smile and dark sarcastic tone, "Hey Princeton, your dragon doesn't look so good! I think it's under the weather!"

Chazz growls in annoyance and says, in a cold angered tone, "You're gonna pay for that I swear it, dork! You will pay!"

Yusuke giggles, darkly and says, darkly, "I highly doubt it, loser! Besides, I'll let you in a little secret…your dragon's little special ability is rendered useless until the end of your next turn! The same goes for your dragon's weakened power!"

Jasmine says, stunned, "Say what!?"

Alexis yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "Hey no way, Yusuke! That's not fair!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Excuse me! What do you dorks know about 'fair play'!?"

Inuyasha calls out, in a nasty tone, "And what did we tell you freaks!? You don't like it…"

Melody yells out, in a nasty tone, "TOUGH!! DEAL WITH IT!!"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "Face it, dorks! You're just jealous that Yusuke's kicking your fellow white dweeb, Princeton's ass around the stadium!"

Kuwabara calls out, darkly, "And kicking it, hard!"

Chazz puts one card into the spell/trap slot and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I end turn!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 2000

Yusuke: 7000

Yusuke draws his card and says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "So sad!" Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play my Upstart Goblin, but first say 'hello' to my good friend: Pain!" Chazz loses 200 life points and he wails in pain as his body is zapped with dark electricity and Yusuke gains 200 life points. Yusuke says, drawing a card, "Thanks to my Upstart Goblin, I get to draw a card, but this helps you too, dork, because it increases your life-points by one thousand points." Chazz's life points increases by 1000 points. Yusuke sends another spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, but before I can destroy that face-down it's time to pay a visit to the 'Pain Doctor'!" Chazz loses 200 more life points and he howls in pain as his body is hit with dark electricity and Yusuke gains 200 life-points, as Yusuke's tornado comes and destroys Chazz's face-down Call of the Haunted Continuous trap card. Soon after, Chazz's smoking form falls on his knees and hands groaning in pain.

Alexis yells out, in a begging tone, "Yusuke, stop it damn it! Chazz may be a jerk, but this has gone long enough!"

Yusuke asks Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Did I ask anymore comments from the peanut gallery, bitch!?"

Jasmine tells Yusuke, shocked, "How can you say that, Yusuke?"

Yusuke ignores Jasmine and tells Chazz, nastily, "All right, asshole, get up! On your feet! I want to take you down while standing up!"

Chazz groans in pain, while standing on his feet, "I'm…standing dork!"

Yusuke then puts a card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "That's good! I'll feel bad if hit someone that's on the floor. Now, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) appears besides Gearfried in attack mode. Yusuke then places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Then, I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" Soon after, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (A: 1800/D: 1000) appears by Marauding Captain. Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to my Deck Master's special ability, their attack points rise up!" Command Knight glows red while Marauding Captain's stats rise from 1200/400 to 1600/400 and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke's stats rise from 1800/1000 to 2200/1000. Chazz growls and winches as he knew what was coming next and Yusuke calls out, darkly, "Okay, Gearfried, show that overgrown lizard the meaning of the word 'extinction'!" Gearfried lunges at Armed Dragon LV10 and slashes it in half, destroying it, costing Chazz 200 life points.

After the electricity stops, Chazz drops to the floor on his knees and groans out in pain as his uniform starts to smoke while Jaden says, with a dark taunting tone with a baby-like taunting voice, "Ah, what's wrong, Chazzy? Can't stand the heat?"

Melody yells out, with a sly smile and nasty tone, "Then why don't you get out of the duel, moron?!"

Yusuke asks Chazz, with a dark sly smile, "Ready to surrender to the darkness, geek?"

Chazz stands on his feet and groans out, weakly, "Is…that all you have?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile and with dark laughter, "That white dork just asked for it!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile and dark sarcastic tone, "So, you want more, huh?! Okay then, Sasuke, show this cut-rate Lancer, who's the real King of Swing!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke lunges towards White Knight's Lancer and slashes it in half, destroying it, cost Chazz 400 more life points and dark lightning zaps Chazz, then he screams out of pain. When the electricity stops, Yusuke points at Chazz and yells out, darkly, "Now, my captain, time to sharpen that sword of yours! Wouldn't you say!?" Marauding Captain charges at Chazz and slashes him with his sword causing Chazz to cry as his uniform is slashes with one nasty scratch on his right cheek appears, but then he cries out in more pain as he loses 1600 life-points causing him to get shocked, once again, by the panel.

The SOL members gasp in shock at this and Ryuko yells out, in shocked, "What the?! How did Chazz get hurt?!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin and dark giggle, "Didn't Ryoko tell you, dorks, that there is more to this Shadow Game?! Guess I forgot to mention that when we are attacked directly, it results in actual physical damaged to us!"

The SOL members gasp in pure horror and Mindy yells out, horrified, "Yusuke, have you gone completely insane?!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "What in the world are you thinking, Yusuke?! Stop this! This is madness!"

Yusuke gives his 'former' girlfriend a dark angered glare that's similar to Youko Kurama's, which scares her and he yells out, "Like I told your fellow white bitch, your comments about this duel is 'null and void'! Besides, I could care less what you think anyways, Keiko! So do me and my friends a favor, dork, and SHUT UP AND WATCH AS I SKIN YOUR FELLOW FUCKING WHITE GEEK ALIVE!"

Yusuke's 'former' friends and Keiko gasp in shock and Syrus yells out, horrified, "No way! Please tell me that Yusuke didn't say that!"

Ryuko says, fearfully, "He just did!?"

When the shock stops, Chazz falls to his knees while holding his cut cheek with his right hand and Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, get up, Princeton! I'm not done with you, yet, geek!"

Jaden calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, get up, Princeton, you damn bastard! You call me a 'slacker' and you are sleeping on the job! Now, get the hell up!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Jaden, what are you saying?!"_

Kai calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, naptime is over! Get your white ass up now!"

Tyson calls out, with a dark nasty tone of his own, "Hey, Princeton, get up or else! Yusuke's not through with you yet, you dorky loser!"

Max, Ray and Hilary gasp in shock and Max says, stunned, "Oh man! Please tell that Tyson or Kai didn't say that!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Kai, I can understand, but Tyson!"

Hilary thinks in horror, _"Tyson, how could you say such a thing!?"_

Tenchi calls out, in dark nasty tone of his own, "You have a large debt to pay, geek! Get your dorky white ass out now or I'll kick it up!"

Ryoko says, in a dark nasty tone of her own, "Want me to help!?"

Kiyone and Mihoshi gasp in shock and Mihoshi says, in horror, "Please tell me that Lord Tenchi didn't say that…"

Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "Ryoko, I can understand, but Lord Tenchi…"

Kagome yells at Chazz, in a dark nasty tone, "Get up, you worthless piece of shit! You think your 'hot stuff' just because you've 'seen the light'! Now, get the fuck up, asshole!" Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame were surprised about Kagome's 'new' behavior and tone towards the SOL so far and wondered if she's the same girl they know.

Alexis and Keiko thinks in horror in the same time, _"Oh no! Kagome, you too!"_

Sakura yells out, stunned, "This is nuts! Naruto! Sasuke! Do something!"

Tenten yells out, fearfully, "You too! Neji! Lee!"

Lee, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke give looks of dark contempt and Sasuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Okay." Sasuke tells Yusuke, with a dark sly smile, "Yusuke, don't end this duel right away. Make Princeton suffer as long as you want."

Naruto shouts out, with a dark excited tone, "Yeah! Make him suffer from what he's done and show that Society Dorks that we rule and they stink! Believe it!"

Neji shouts out, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, show them that the Society of Light that they're way out of their league!"

Lee then shouts out, in a dark excited tone, "Yes, do whatever is in your power of youth, Yusuke, and make Princeton pay for his crimes!"

Sakura calls out, stunned, "That's not what I meant!"

Hinata thinks, horrified, _"Naruto, how could you say such things?!"_

Tenten calls out, horrified, "Chazz is in pain!"

Ino calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, don't you guys care!?"

Neji, Lee, Sasuke and Naruto gives Tenten and Ino dark glares similar to Youko Kurama's and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "NO! DON'T LIKE IT! TOUGH!"

Kuwabara yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, Urameshi, make sure that dork suffers a long and agonizing defeat or you will hear from me!"

Keiko states, stunned, "How can Kuwabara say that?!"

Alexis yells out to Hikari, in a horrified tone, "Hikari, do something! He's your brother! Tell him to call off the Shadow Game!"

Hikari gives Alexis a dark angered glare, similar to Youko Kurama's and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "PISS OFF, BITCH!" Hikari tells Yusuke, darkly, "Hey, bro, turn that dork, Princeton, inside out!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, horrified, _"What are you saying, Kari!?"_

Alexis yells at Jaden, in a horrified tone, "Jaden, do something! Yusuke will listen to you! Tell him to stop this madness, before he actually kills Chazz!"

Jaden looks at Alexis with an intense look of anger and malice that looks similar to Youko Kurama, this scares the blonde, and he then looks at Yusuke, saying, with a dark sly tone, "Yusuke, make sure that Princeton learns a lesson that he will never forget!"

Alexis gasps in horror and she thinks, horrified, _"You've got to be kidding me!"_

Ichigo yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Yeah! Make him suffer for what he has done!"

Uryu yells out, with a dark smile on his lips, "Yeah, no mercy for that asshole!"

Jenny calls out, in a dark sadistic tone, "Yeah, Yusuke, turn him inside out!"

Bastion says, in a cold serious tone, "Great Scott! This isn't a duel! This is an execution!"

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "And Yusuke Urameshi is the executioner!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark wicked smile on his lips, "Make it easy on yourself and give up to the shadows, dork! You can't win!"

Chazz gets to his feet and says, with a cold snarl, "Never! Destiny is on my side!"

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "That's why Yusuke's kicking your dorky ass around the stadium, loser! You keep relying too much on that 'destiny' and 'seeing the light' crap you white dorks are always chanting!"

Yusuke sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "So true, Kagome! Anyways, I see that you've suffered enough, so I'll place these two facedowns!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 0400

Yusuke: 7400

Chazz is hurt and weary from the Shadow Duel, but he manages to stay on his feet and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "All right, dork, it is my move now!" Chazz draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Now, I play my Contingency Fee spell card!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Hold it, geek! You know the routine!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "I know!" Chazz wails out in pain as he's zapped by dark electricity and his life points drop by 200 and Yusuke's life points increases by 200. After the electricity stops, Chazz groans out pain, "Now, draw until you're holding six cards!" Yusuke draws five cards from his deck and Chazz then says, coldly, "Now, my life-points increase by one thousand for every card you pick up!" Chazz's life points increases by 5000 points and Yusuke says, in a dark sly smile, "You're gonna need them, dork!"

Chazz says, in a cold serious tone, "I won't be so sure, slacker!" Chazz sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Card of Renewal spell card! Now since you're have six cards, I draw six cards!"

Chazz draws six cards from his deck and Yusuke calls out, darkly, "But my Dark Archery Hit will be bringing the hurt!" Chazz yells out in pain as the dark lightning zaps him and he loses 200 life points, while Yusuke gains 200 life points.

When the dark lightning stops, Chazz groans out as he places one card onto the disc and calls out, "Then, I summon Beetron One-Beetle Top!" Soon after, Beetron One-Beetle Top (A: 1700/D: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Chazz then sends another card spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'm kicking it up spell card style with my Frontline Base!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Then, you'll be kicking it up with pain style! Get it, dork!"

Chazz cries out in pain as he loses 200 life points and Yusuke gains them. After the electricity stops, Chazz groans out and yells out, coldly, "So, what!? Now I can do this!" Chazz places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo!" Soon after, Beetron Two-Beetle Turbo (A: 1500/D: 1800) appears by Beetle Top in attack mode. Chazz sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play Quick Summon!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "And you'll taste the pain!"

Chazz yells out in pain as he loses 200 life points and Yusuke gains them. After the electricity stops, Chazz groans out, as he places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Big deal! I summon Beetron Three-Spider Base!" Soon after, Beetron Three-Spider Base (A: 1000/D: 2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Chazz then yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I can do this through! Beetrons, unite!" All three Beetron monsters launch into the air and they combine together, and Chazz yells out, "Meet Assault Cannon Beetle!" Soon after, Assault Cannon Beetle (A: 2400/D: 2800) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz then says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I play my Front Change spell card!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile and dark sarcastic tone, "But it comes with a price!"

Chazz loses 200 more life points and he yells out, in pain as Yusuke gains 200 life points. The electricity stops and Chazz was stumbling on his feet, groaning in pain. Chazz yells out, winching in pain, "So, now I get to replace my Assault Cannon Beetle for a better monster!" Assault Cannon Beetle leaps into the air and while it reassembles itself. Chazz calls out, "The one and only Combat Scissors Beetle!" Soon after, Combat Scissor Beetle (A: 3600/D: 1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Chazz puts another card in the spell/trap slots and shouts out, "And now, I play this! White Veil!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "You must enjoy pain that much do ya!"

Chazz loses 200 more life points and yells out in pain as dark lightning hits him, once again and Yusuke gains 200 life points. The electricity stops and Chazz groans out, "Yeah…so (groans) what! When I attack, that annoying spell card is gone!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold excited tone, "All right, Chazz just played his White Veil spell card!"

Bastion says, in a cold excited tone, "Excellent! Good show!"

Ino says, with a cold sly smile and cold plain tone, "Yeah, but that dork should have played it sooner!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "That's right! When a monster equipped with White Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards on Yusuke's side of the field are destroyed, including that annoying Dark Archery Hit! It's about time that laughing dork sees the light after the insults and headaches he's given us!"

Jasmine states, with a cold sly grin on her lips, "Yeah! Yusuke doesn't stand a chance now!"

Mindy exclaims, with an evil excited tone, "Chazz is going to win!!" Chazz's monster transforms into a pure white color.

Hinata says, with a cold smile on her lips, "Chazz is going to win!"

Keiko brought a cold sly smile on her face and she thinks in her mind, _"Sorry, Yusuke, but you couldn't escape destiny for very much longer! You've put up a good fight up until now, but you can't escape your destiny of being in the Society of Light."_

Yusuke isn't fazed in the least by the transformation and in fact, his dark grin becomes wider. Keiko looks at Yusuke, sees that his dark sly smile hasn't left his lips and the smile that Keiko had on her face was turned to a frown as she thinks in her mind, _"I don't like that smile! It's never a good thing! Why would Yusuke be smiling?_" Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "Look at Yusuke." When everyone looks at our 'darkened' former spirit detective, they see that his dark sly smile hasn't left his lips, in fact, it is even greater than before.

Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "For one who knows the powers of White Veil, Yusuke seems too calm."

Alexis tells Keiko, nodding her head, "You do have a point, Kei." Alexis thinks, coldly, _"Something is definitely wrong here. For someone that knows the powers of White Veil so well, Yusuke is too far relaxed! Actually, he looks glad that Chazz played White Veil. Well, it can't be any of those face-down cards because they will be negated and destroyed by White Veil. Yusuke's not that dumb to know that since he's seen it in action before. Then why can't I get this bad feeling out of my mind? Anyways, he won't be smiling for long…"_

Kiyone thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"They're right! Yusuke is too calm about this! In fact, he seems glad that Chazz played his White Veil, but he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop it! I don't like this!"_

Jasmine thinks in her mind, in a cold plain tone, _"I don't like how that jerk is smiling! He seems even more confident when Chazz played White Veil the greatest card that Master Sartorius gave to us! Can he…?! No way! That laughing nonbeliever can't counter White Veil! No one can! But why can't I get this feeling about of my heart?"_

Chazz yells out, seriously, "Combat Scissors Beetle, destroy his Marauding Captain with White Combat Slice!" As Chazz's monster launches its attack, Chazz tells Yusuke, with a cold sly tone, "And don't forget, loser, every one of your spell and trap cards are negated and destroying when a monster with White Veil attacks."

Yusuke asks, with a dark sly smile, "Are you sure?" Chazz gives a perplexed look, Yusuke pushes a button on his duel disk, and he calls out, with a dark sly smile, "Think again, dork! I reveal my face-down: The trap card Darkness Veil!" Yusuke's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture similar to the one on the White Veil spell card except the lady pictured is wearing a dark blue dress and holding a black silk veil.

The SOL members gasp out in shock and Mindy yells out, "Darkness Veil?! What in the heck is that?!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, loser, but this card can't be destroyed by your pathetic White Veil spell card!"

Chazz calls out, shocked, "Say what?! It can't be!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark wicked grin on his lips, "Oh it can be, dork! That's not all, dweeb, it gets worse!" Soon after, a dark aura comes from the trap card, turns Marauding Captain pitch black and blood red eyes, and Yusuke tells Chazz, "It gets equipped to my monster and it causes all of your spell and trap cards to get negated and destroyed, including your White Veil!"

Chazz exclaims, in disbelief, "It can't be!" Soon after, his White Veil Equip spell card and Frontline Base Continuous spell card is destroyed and his dragon returns to normal.

The SOL members gasp in total disbelief and Syrus yells out, "Oh, man! That was Chazz's last shot for winning!"

Ryuko asks, perplexed, "Where did Yusuke get such a powerful card?!"

Ray tells Ryuko, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know, Ryuko. And I'm not sure if I like it."

Keiko yells out, stunned, "I can't believe my eyes! Yusuke just beat the most powerful card that Master Sartorius gave us!"

Alexis tells Keiko, with a cold serious tone, "You aren't the only one, Keiko! Damn it!"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How the hell did that dork beat the most powerful card that Master Sartorius gave us!?"

Chazz roars out at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "Doesn't matter, dork! My attack is still going to happen!" The attack slams into Yusuke's monster and destroys it in a huge explosion, costing Yusuke 2400 life points in one shot. Yusuke's body is hit with dark lightning, but he doesn't howl in pain, which disturbs Chazz greatly.

Jordan yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! Even a half demon like Yusuke, should be feeling that much pain from those lightning hits!"

Jade calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh wah! Cry us a river, twerp! Can you damn well keep it down?! I'm trying to see Yusuke kick your dorky friend's butt!"

Jordan winches in shock and surprise and he thinks, looking at Jade's dark harsh glare, _"Jade, what in the hell happened to you?! You were never this nasty towards me, before!? Why now!?"_

Chazz tells Yusuke, in a cold annoyed tone, "As payback for destroy my White Veil spell card, you lose one thousand life-points since Beetle destroyed one of your monsters in battle!"

Yusuke pushes a button on his duel disk, revealing a hologram of a Damage Polarilyzer trap card, and he says, darkly, "Sorry, loser! But my Damage Polarilyzer negates damage from a card effect, so, your Beetle's ability is worthless! Next, both of us draw one card from our decks!" Chazz growls in anger as he and Yusuke draw one card from their decks.

Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, coldly, "Fine! I end with one card face-down!"

Current Score:

Chazz: 4200

Yusuke: 6200

Yusuke says, with a dark mocking tone, "Another move wasted!"

Chazz yells at Yusuke, in a cold nasty tone, "Just make your damned move, dork!"

Yusuke draws his card and says, in a dark tone, "Only because you asked, dork!" Yusuke looks at the card and places a dark sly smile on his lips.

Mindy says, with a cold plain tone, "I don't like that look on his lips."

Alexis nods her head and says, with a cold serious tone, "I hear you, Mindy. When Yusuke smiles like that, it's never a good thing."

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark wicked smile on his lips, "It has been fun, dork, but now, it is time for me to end this duel and give you a major painful lesson in the powers of darkness!"

Chazz yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You're lying! I can't lose! I've got destiny and the light on my side!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Not quite! See this card and I beg to differ, dork!" Yusuke puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "But first, I play my Graceful Charity! But first…say bye-bye to two hundred of your life-points!"

Chazz yells out in pain as he loses 200 life points and is shocked by the dark lightning. Yusuke draws three cards from his deck and says, "Now, I get to draw three new cards and send to two the graveyard." Yusuke sends two cards, one of which was another Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) monster card, to the graveyard. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play another spell card called Soul Release! But I'll get to that later, now it's time to taste the pain!"

Chazz cries out in pain as he loses 200 life points and is shocked by the dark lightning. When the electricity stops Yusuke calls out, darkly, "Now, I get to remove play my two Marauding Captains and D.D. Assailant from the graveyard!"

Chazz gasps and yells out, shocked, "But, I didn't sent those cards to the graveyard, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "I did! Did you forget about my Deck Archery Hit's special ability, when you tried hopelessly to destroy and one of the cards that I sent to the graveyard because of my Graceful Charity!? Or did your pathetic 'Light' blinded you from that, dork!?"

Chazz growls in annoyance and yells out, coldly, "Just go, Yusuke!?"

Just then, Yusuke's D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600) monster card and two Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400 X2) monster cards were out of the graveyard and Yusuke places them in his pockets. Yusuke then presses the button on his disc and calls out, "Now, I place this, Return from the Different Dimension!" Yusuke's face-down card was the Return from the Different Dimension trap and calls out, darkly, "Now, at the cost of half of my life-points, I get to bring back every monster that was removed from play, a nice trick to know when summoning more than one monster a single turn!" Soon after, Yusuke's life-points were dropped by 3300 points and he was hit by a huge bolt of lightning, but didn't flinch at least a bit, which freaked Chazz a lot.

Hilary yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! He has got to be feeling that!"

Keiko looks at this in confusion and thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Yeah! How could Yusuke be hit by that lightning and not scream!? Ma-zoku or not, he should be screaming out in pain when hit with a powerful lightning attack!!"_

Soon after, D.D. Assailant (A: 1700/D: 1600-A: 2100/D: 1600) and two Marauding Captains (A: 1200/D: 400 X2-A: 1600/D: 400 X2) appears on the field.

Chazz says, in a cold nasty tone, "Ha! None of those peons are even close to my monster, dork!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! I guess your pathetic 'Light' blinded you from a good strategy, loser! Who said anything about these monsters attacking your overgrown tincan!? These monsters are sacrifices!" Yusuke then holds up one card from his hand and says, "Now, Princeton, prepare to meet a power like no other. This monster in my hand has more power in its pinky than in your pathetic master's entire body!"

Alexis exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "That's impossible!"

Yusuke then states, in a dark nasty tone, "Well, then let me show you and your geek squad, bitch!"

Chazz looks at his face-down card and thinks, with an evil sly grin, _"Go ahead and summon your all powerful card, dork! When you declare the attack, my Magic Cylinder will send the attack right back at you! When you lose, you'll learn to respect Master Sartorius!"_

Yusuke then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "I sacrifice my two Marauding Captains and DD Assailant!" All three monsters are then sacrificed, Yusuke holds the card into the air, and blue energy swirls around his body sending a blue light beam into the air causing storm clouds to form.

Syrus exclaims, confused as his fellow SOL members, "What's going on here?!"

Ryuko says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah since when do clouds appear indoors?"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "I didn't know and knowing Yusuke, he has something cooked!"

Yusuke slams the card onto his duel disk, causing it to widely spark, and he declares, in a strong dark tone, "And now, I summon this! The mighty Egyptian God…Obelisk the Tormentor! It's over, Princeton!"

The SOL members gasp in unison and exclaim in unison, "Obelisk the Tormentor?!" Just then a red bolt of lightning slams into the ground behind Yusuke forcing everyone to cover their eyes as the explosion kicks up a large amount of wind. When everyone is able to look again, none other than the Egyptian God Monster, Obelisk the Tormentor (A: 4000/D: 4000), rising behind Yusuke, who was a wide dark wicked smile, and standing as tall as the stadium in attack mode.

Ryuko asks, stunned, "It can't be!"

Bastion yells out, shocked, "But it is! The legendary God Monster: Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Inuyasha and Melody looked at Obelisk with awe and Melody says, stunned, "Man! That's one big Duel Monster!"

Ray yells out, stunned, "But I thought that Yugi Muto only possessed those cards and they were all destroyed!"

Yusuke says, in a dark strong tone, "With emphasizing on the word 'were' cat boy! These cards are no ordinary cards! They contain the spirits of actual deities! Living Gods! Do you think that Gods can be so easily destroyed?! And the answer is: Not on your fucking life, dorks! The cards might have been destroyed, but spirits of the God Monsters restored the cards and guess what, losers?! They chose me to weld their power!"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame gasp in shock and Ayame asks Koga, stunned, "Hey Koga, is it true…?"

Koga says, in an amazed tone, "It's true! That's one of the three Egyptian Gods and I didn't know that they had returned up until now!"

Ginta asks, in an amazed tone, "How did Obelisk the Tormentor become one of those 'cards'?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Then, you'll be in for a huge surprise to know that the three Egyptian Gods were turned into Duel Monster cards by Maximillon Pegasus, ten years ago from this time!"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame look at Kagome with amazed looks on their faces and Koga asks, stunned, "The three Egyptian Gods were brought back ten years ago, Kagome!?"

Kagome nods and says, in a serious tone, "That's right!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome, curiously, "And just what are so special about these 'God cards'?"

Kagome says, "You see, the three Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the most powerful of all Egyptian Gods, the Winged Dragon of Ra the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters! If you have one god, then you can control an army and if you control all three gods then the world itself will shake! At least five thousand years ago, Pharaoh Atem was the wielder of these mighty monsters in his time of King of Egypt. Then, at least ten years ago, Maximillon Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, resurrected the powers of the Egyptian Gods in Duel Monsters cards! But Pegasus feared the power of the cards so much that he had them locked away somewhere. However, they were then found by a group of card collectors called the Rare Hunters! Their leader was a young man named Marik Ishtar and he wanted their power, along with the power of the Millennium Puzzle and the ancient power of the Pharaoh for himself. However, he didn't found all three of them, because his elder sister, Ishizu Ishtar took one of them, which was Obelisk the Tormentor and gave it to Seto Kaiba, one of the best duelists in the world and owner of this school and gave Kaiba the idea of creating a Duel Monsters Tournament called the Battle City Tournament to seek out the two remaining Egyptian God cards for himself to regain his top duelist status from Yugi Muto, the current King of Games. However, Marik used the tournament as a way to gain the remaining Egyptian God and the power of the Millennium Puzzle and the ancient power of the Pharaoh from himself. So, he seek out Yugi Muto, by kidnapping his friends and brainwashing one of them named Joey Wheeler, who's the third best duelist in the world now. Later, Yugi claimed one of these Gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Seto Kaiba claimed Obelisk the Tormentor and Marik claimed the Winged Dragon of Ra by the Battle City Finals. After the tournament, Yugi claimed all three Egyptian God cards and used them to complete his destiny to send King Atem to his final resting place."

Ayame asks, amazed, "So the Egyptian Gods played a huge role in this 'Battle City' thing?"

Kagome then places a dark sly smile on her lips and says, darkly, "That's right! Now the Gods are back and ready to kick some white dork ass! Namely, Princeton is first on Obelisk's ass kick list!"

Hilary exclaims, stunned, "Yusuke has one of Yugi Muto's Egyptian God cards now!"

Jaden and Tenchi took out a card from their decks and Jaden says, darkly, "Not just Yusuke, geek!" Jaden then displays the card to be Slifer the Sky Dragon (A: X000/D: X000) God cards and Tenchi is holding the card to be the Winged Dragon of Ra (A????/D????) God cards.

Alexis yells out, flabbergasted, "No way! Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra?!"

Keiko yells out, shocked, "They're back! The three Egyptian God cards are back!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Well, it looks like your memories hasn't been faded too much, white dorks!"

Kuwabara yells out, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! We have the three Egyptian God Cards on our side!"

Ichigo says, with a dark sly smile of his own, "Yeah and Yusuke is using one of them to blow Princeton away!"

Chazz yells out, in total shock, "I can't believe! A Slacker like you gets his hands on one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters?! But how!?"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a dark nasty tone, "The only Slacker is you by joining that asshole and giving up what it mean to be a true duelist! And my new pal, Obelisk the Tormentor, is going to show you!"

Obelisk looks at Yusuke and tells him, mentality, _**"Yusuke Urameshi!"**_

Yusuke looks at Obelisk and asks him, mentality, _**"Are you talking to me?"**_

Obelisk nods his head and tells Yusuke, mentality, _**"Yusuke, bring out that trap card, Darkness Veil, and fuse its powers to me! Because I'm insulted by this wretch's pointless attempt to destroy me with his face-down traps!"**_

Yusuke asks Obelisk, mentality, _**"But Obelisk, no trap card could work on you!"**_

Obelisk says, mentality, _**"Trust me!"**_

Yusuke looks at his final cards which were his Trap Trip trap card, Trap Booster Quick-Play Spell Card and Card of Sanctity spell card and says, with a smile, mentality, _**"I understand, Obelisk!"**_ Yusuke tells Chazz, in a dark serious tone, "Change of plans, dweeb! I was going to finish you off, here and now, but Obelisk and I have other plans!"

Chazz yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Like what!?"

Yusuke sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now both of us draw until we have six cards in our hands! But first!"

Chazz loses 200 life points and he cries out in pain as he's hit by dark electricity. When the dark electricity stops, Chazz stumbles a bit to regain his balance. Yusuke draws his four cards from his deck and shouts at Chazz, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, what the hell are you doing!? Draw! But I wouldn't get my hopes up, if I were you, Princeton! You get the chance to use them after my final move!" Chazz growls as he drew until he's holding six cards in his hand and Yusuke calls out, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I play my Trap Booster Quick-Play spell card, but first!"

Chazz loses 200 more life points and he cries out in pain as he's hit by dark electricity. Yusuke sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "By sending a card from my hand, I get to play a trap card from my hand!" Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Like this my Trap Trip trap card! Now I get one of my traps back!" Yusuke's Darkness Veil trap card comes from the graveyard, Yusuke puts it in his hand, displays it and calls out, "I think I'll bring back the card that crushed your huge chance of beating me! My Darkness Veil trap card!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not that card, again!"

Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Now, I play my Dark Spell Regeneration spell card! But first!"

Chazz loses 200 more of his life points and he cries out in pain as he's hit by dark electricity.

Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's enough, Yusuke! Can't you see what you're doing to Chazz!"

Yusuke yells at Ray, in a dark annoyed and nasty tone, "Piss off, cat boy! You think I care about your comments, now!"

Kai shouts at Ray, in a dark annoyed tone, "Hey Ray, do us a favor and…SHUT THE FUCK UP, DORK! BEFORE I COME THERE AND RIP OUT YOUR VOICE BOX MYSELF!" Ray winched at Kai's outburst and Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, I get to play one spell card from my graveyard and I choose my Trap Booster!" Yusuke sends one card from his hand and sends his Darkness Veil trap card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "And I choose this…my Darkness Veil trap card!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Max yells out, stunned, "Oh man! Yusuke's playing that card again!"

Yusuke says, in a dark tone, "That's right, 'Max'! I'm using my Darkness Veil to my pal, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Everyone, including Yusuke's friends and sister, gasp in shock and Keiko says, lowly, "Playing a trap with an Egyptian God!"

Hilary says, stunned, "Is that even possible?"

Yusuke giggles, darkly, as Obelisk turns pitch black in color and his eyes were glowing red. Yusuke calls out, "First, I play his special ability and give up two of my monsters!" Yusuke tells Gearfried and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, solemnly, "Sorry to do this to you guys…"

Gearfried and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke nods at Yusuke and understands what he needs to do as Obelisk grabs them each in his huge hand.

Hilary yells out, shocked, "That's right! When Obelisk absorbs two monsters, he's power becomes infinite!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Give the white dork a silver dollar, 'cause she knows what will happen when my pal, Obelisk, here, absorbs two monsters!" Gearfried the Iron Knight and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke has disappears as they are molded into Obelisk as his skin turns from black to red and his attack strength rises from 4000/4000 to infinity.

Keiko yells out, stunned, "It's over!"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "No duh, Keiko! And I doubt that your fellow white dork has any cards to stop an Egyptian God much less destroy it! Plus my Obelisk wants to destroy everything in his path including that face-down card of Princeton's! I mean, he told me that himself!"

Yusuke's non-brainwashed friends, the SOL members, Koga, Inuyasha, Melody, Ayame, Ginta and Hakku gasp in shock and Ginta says, perplexed, "An Egyptian God talking to him!"

Yusuke places a dark sly smile on his lips and tells Chazz, with a dark sly tone, "Well, look at what we got here, one white dork about to get blow away by my God Card and he said that he was going to win! Got anymore snappy comebacks, Princeton?!" Chazz was totally stunned speechless, doesn't answer, Yusuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "Well, it serves you right, you jerk! It is finally time for your Judgment Day for all of the crimes that you have committed against innocent students by brainwashing them and forcing them into your damned cult! And remember, thanks to my Shadow Game, this is REALLY going to hurt! So, where is your great 'Master Asshole' or your precious and pathetic 'Light' to bail you out of this one now, huh?! Since I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a chance for you to beg for mercy and renounce your status in the Society of Dorks! You've got ten seconds starting now! One…"

Max yells out, stunned, "Oh man! It's over!"

Ray yells out, stunned, "Chazz is gonna lose!"

Ryuko says, in a cold serious tone, "And this is a Shadow Game that'll give Chazz some serious marks!"

Max and Ray jump from their seats and run down the stairs, while getting out their beyblades that were pitch white in color and they just out their white beyblade launchers. Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's it! This Shadow Game has gone long enough!" Ray and Max attached their beyblades to the launchers and yells out, coldly, while ripping the white cords of their launchers, "Let it up!"

Ray yells out, coldly, "Driger, White Thunder Claw Attack!"

Max calls out, coldly, "Dracial, White Aqua Shield!"

Just then, the Ray's beyblade turns into a white slash as you can hear a tiger's roar and Max's beyblade turns into a white water typhoon and heading straight towards the cage that Chazz and Yusuke were in.

Kai and Tyson quickly grabbed their beyblades which were pitch black in color and black launchers. They attached their beyblades to the launchers and yells out, darkly, while ripping the black cords, "Let it up!"

Tyson yells out, darkly, "Okay Dragoon, attack with Dark Evolution Storm!"

Kai calls out, darkly, "Okay Dranzer, put these losers in their places with Dark Spiral Fireball Attack!"

Max and Ray gasp in shock as Kai's beyblade turns into a tempest of dark fire as you could hear the screech of a phoenix and hits the two beyblades away from the cage and Tyson's dark beyblade spins so fast that a dark storm typhoon comes and with a mixture of Kai's Dranzer's Dark Spiral Fireball Attack were able to demolish the two white beyblades that were trapped in Tyson's dark storm.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Oh no! Driger!"

Max calls out, horrified, "Draciel! No!"

The storm ends with the remains of Ray's and Max's beyblades were falling to the ground at Max's and Ray's feet, including their bit-beast tops which remained in one piece. Then, Kai's and Tyson's beyblades were returned to their owners hands while Kai and Tyson places dark smirks on their faces.

Hilary says, in a horrified tone, "Oh my god! I can't believe that they would that!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Destroying someone's beyblade and putting a smile on your face isn't right at all!" Alexis yells out to Yusuke, in a begging tone, "Yusuke, please! Stop this duel! This is gone far enough!"

Yusuke ignores Alexis's plea and calls out, darkly, "Six…seven…"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yusuke, this isn't funny! We're being serious!"

Yusuke ignores Jasmine's plea and calls out, darkly, "Nine…ten! Time is up, dork! Oh, well, don't say I didn't warned you and gave you fair chance!" Yusuke then calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Okay, Obelisk, prepare for attack and put this loser in his place! Send him back to the pits of Hell where he belongs!" Obelisk gives a loud roar of power as his fists forms two dark energy balls surrounding the fists.

Keiko calls out, in a begging tone, "Yusuke, please, don't do it!"

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Yusuke, don't do it!"

Yusuke ignores their pleas and calls out, in a dark angered and serious tone, "Pass your divine judgment on this damned asshole and end this duel with Darkness Fist of Fury!" Obelisk the Tormentor sends his mighty fist towards Chazz's Combat Scissor Beetle and Yusuke calls out, darkly, "And thanks to Darkness Veil! Whenever, a monster is equip with attacks a monster, all of your spell and trap cards are destroyed and you take four hundred points of damage for each one destroyed!"

Chazz yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Obelisk slams his huge fist to Chazz's monster, hard with terrific force that causes a very huge explosion. Chazz screams out in extreme pain from the force of Obelisk the Tormentor's attack slamming into him, his face-down Magic Cylinder trap card and his monster, which was exploded along with his face-down, and dark lightning zapping as Obelisk's assault takes away all of Chazz's life-points ending the duel immediately. When his life points hit zero, Chazz was thrown to the cage and he was hit dark electric shocks when his back connects to the cage and he screams in great pain and agony, ripping through his body as his white uniform was being ripped. Then, Obelisk's attack force was so great that the place of the cage that Chazz was at explodes and Chazz was engulfed by the explosion, which was followed by great winds that blows Max and Ray from their 'former' friends and hits the ground hard.

Final Score:

Chazz: 0000

Yusuke: 3300

When the duel ended, the remaining holograms and the cage had disappeared, the smoke and dust clear to reveal Chazz's form on the ground, lying on his back, his white uniform and body is badly burned and smoking and somewhat smoking, his eyes are totally glazed over and his cards down from the air as they were sent flying from Obelisk's powerful attack.

All of the SOL members yell out in unison and in horror, "Chazz!"

Yusuke thrusts his fingers and says, with a wink and a dark sly smile, "That's game, Princeton! And may you rest in pieces too, loser!" Soon after, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines greatly and darkly cheer for Yusuke's victory and they leap out of the stands to greet him while Kagura, Inuyasha and Melody gave sly smiles and Kurama, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Ayame and Orihime gives concerned look as they walks down to meet them.

Keiko yells out, with a horrified tone, "Oh, god! Chazz!" The SOL members immediately run out of the stands and run to his fallen form. On the meanwhile, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines run over to Yusuke and celebrate his victory, while Hikari came and grabs Yusuke's neck, by her arms, hugging him.

Naruto yells out, with a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Yusuke!"

Hikari pulls back and says, with a dark smile, "Yeah, bro! You kicked that dork's ass into next week!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah! That was a sweet duel!"

Yusuke tells his friends, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks. If that's how these dweebs duel, then we will win in no time flat." Soon enough, a card floats down into Yusuke's hands and Yusuke finds that it is Chazz's White Veil spell card causing Yusuke to give a wide dark smirk from it. On the meanwhile, the SOL members try to revive Chazz with no success. Sakura uses her healing powers to try to revive Chazz, but even through his body is healed, he doesn't wake up.

Mindy asks, perplexed, "What's going on?! Isn't Chazz supposed to wake up since Sakura healed him?!"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Chazz! Damn it! You had better wake up, dork! Get up!" However, Chazz only moans in reply to show that he was alive.

Just then Yusuke's voice booms out, darkly, "Don't your white skirt in a bunch, dork! I didn't kill him! I abhor killing anyone no matter how rotten their damned soul is!" Every one of the SOL members look at Yusuke with horrified and/or cold angered looks on their faces and Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "However, even if you heal him with that Billboard Blow's healing powers, he won't wake up until the shadows are done with him and I'll tell you that when he wakes up, you dweebs won't like the results!"

Keiko yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "How could you?! How could you be so cruel, Yusuke?!"

Yusuke rolls his eyes and exclaims, in a dark nasty tone, "That rotten asshole got what he deserved by committing great deal of crimes in the name of 'peace' and 'justice'! Well, he got what Princeton truly deserved: Justice."

Mindy yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Justice?! You call this justice?!"

Jaden tells the SOL members, with a dark annoyed tone, "Don't give us that bullshit, bitch!"

Ryoko yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "You know that all of you, white freaks, are criminals and you know it! Much worse than my days as a space pirate!"

Chad says, in a dark serious tone, "You, Society Dorks, think you can do whatever you want to others just because you declare that you are saving the world!"

Jenny says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, guess what?! It's time for us true heroes to fight back and this time, we are taking no prisoners!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "The universe chose people like us to give you, white freaks, what you damn deserve for your crimes and make sure that you are punished once and for all!"

Jaden says, with a dark wicked grin, "Which reminds me…" Soon after, Jaden goes into his belt and takes out the Millennium Rod.

Keiko calls out, stunned, "That's the Millennium Rod!"

Jaden tells Keiko, with a dark nasty tone, "Well, the rotten wench gets it right! And here's your reward, traitor!" The Millennium Rod gives off a bright glow and the group of SOL members is frozen in place.

Hilary says, stunned, "I can't…I can't move…!"

Jenny walks over to them, drags Chazz Princeton's unconscious form away from them, and she says, with a dark nasty tone, "That's should keep you, dorks, in place until my bro and I are done with him!" Jenny looks down at Chazz and she says, with a dark angered tone, "So, this is the mighty 'Chazz Princeton' of the Society of Trash, huh? You are nothing, but a disgrace to all of mankind and all duelists everywhere!"

Jaden says, with a dark angered tone, "And here's your reward, asshole!" Jaden and Jenny slam their right feet into Chazz's chest hard and he gives a loud groan of pain.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Tenten yells out, stunned, "Damn it! How could you two do that?!"

Jenny replies, with a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly grin, "Because we felt like it, geek!"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "If you don't like it…like we said before…that's TOUGH!!!" Jaden uses the Millennium Rod to send the group of SOL members, excluding Chazz's unconscious body, flying into the air and many of them slam into the wall with the rest slamming into the floor.

Jaden points his Millennium Rod at Chazz's unconscious form and lifts him up from the ground. Jaden then puts his Millennium Rod back as Chazz's body moved in the same direction. Ino tries to get up on her feet and Jaden yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey Porker, catch!" Jaden sends his Millennium Rod forward, throwing Chazz's body towards Ino. Before Ino could react, Chazz's body was slammed into her taking her back to floor, while hitting her head to the floor, knocking her out, with Chazz's body on her.

Sakura yells out, horrified, "Ino!" Sakura looks at Jaden, angrily and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Why did you do that, Jaden!? You're gonna pay for that!"

Alexis yells out, seriously, "Sakura, wait!" Sakura doesn't move, but glares coldly at Jaden and Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "We aren't all that bad. Look at the card that I picked up for Princeton." Yusuke then displays Chazz's White Veil spell card and then he rips it in half!

The SOL members gasp in shock and Mindy yells out, stunned, "Chazz's White Veil spell card!"

Yusuke says, with a mock innocent tone, "Oh, that's what that was. Sorry about that. I'm such a klutz." Yusuke then rips the two pieces in half again and says, with a mock apologizing tone, "Oops. I did it, again." Yusuke then rips the four pieces of the card again and he yells out, with a dark sly smile and mock innocent tone, "Oh, dear, whoops. I'm such a klutz." Soon after, Yusuke rips the card into tiny sheds, he blows them all over Chazz's unconscious form, and he says, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "There you go, Princeton. Sorry about that."

Syrus yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "You jerk! You are no better than Zane!" Just then Yusuke's duel disc lifts into the air, points directly at Syrus, and launches a dark beam of energy at Syrus causing him to cry out in pain as he is zapped by dark electric energy and he's pushed back away from his fellow SOL members and crashes into the stands, temporary knocked out.

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Syrus!" Soon after, she goes over to her friend and fellow SOL member.

Yusuke says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Oops, sorry about that, twerp. My deck has become sensitive it hates me being compared to Zane."

Bastion asks, in a perplexed tone, "By the way, where did you get those strange cards?!"

Yusuke gives Bastion a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's glare, scaring the SOL member, and he says, in a dark annoyed tone, "None of your business, dork, so, fuck off!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Consider Princeton a warning to all of you! We mean business and we are not going to stop until this school and this world is rid of you Society Dorks, once and for all! You will pay for your crimes!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Those dorks better be worried when my new deck gets their hands on them! They will wish they had never been born when they betrayed us! Believe it!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a dark sly smile and dark plain tone, "For once, Naruto, I agree with you. The Society of Light's end begins now and soon, all of you will feel our wrath."

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Later, losers!" Soon enough, the group of 'darkened' heroes and heroines with dark sly grins on their faces left the arena, with Inuyasha, Melody, Kagura, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Ayame, Orihime and Kurama followed while the SOL members look on in a mixture of disbelief, horror, and/or anger.

Keiko thinks in her mind, horrified, _"How could you, Yusuke? How could you do something this horrible? Sure, there were times that you've resorted to violence in the past, but you never did any of this before, so, why now?!"_

Max and Ray picked up their bit-chips of the ground along with the shredded remains of their beyblades and they had the looks of shocked and disbelief.

Max says, low solemn tone, "Oh no, Dracial…"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't understand! Why would Kai and Tyson of all people do this!? They destroyed our beyblades like ants and act as if they didn't care!"

Hilary looks at Ray and Max, who were looking at their destroyed beyblades, and thinks in her mind, _"Oh Tyson, what's gotten into you!?"_

Alexis says, in a cold commanding tone, "Okay, guys, let's go! Take Chazz to the infirmary now!" Atticus and Bastion picked up Chazz's body from Ino, who was regaining conscious as she got onto her feet. Ino grabbed her head and says, weakly, "Gees! That hurt!" Sakura walks towards Ino as she got up on her feet and asks, "Are you okay, Ino?"

Ino replies, in a cold plain tone, "I'm fine!" The SOL members walked away from the Obelisk Arena and heading towards the school infirmary.

(**A few moments; at the school infirmary**)

Hojo was still unconscious, while Azaka and Kamidake were by his bedside protecting him. While a dark figure belonging to a familiar feminine figure was busy doing paper work. However her peace was interrupted as she turns over her shoulder to see the SOL members, in front was Alexis Rhodes.

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, Ms. Fontaine, we need a hospital bed!" Alexis and the SOL members gasp in shock as they see Ms. Fontaine's radical 'new' look with all of the white on her adult female Obelisk Blue turned pitch black, her skirt is dark violet, she has partial see-through black stockings, and her high-heeled boots are black and made of tight fitting leather with five inch heels.

Ms. Fontaine yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, unlike her before, "What the hell do you dorks want!?"

Hilary yells out, stunned, "Oh no! Ms. Fontaine, not you too!"

Ms. Fontaine sends a dark angered glare similar to Youko Kurama's and yells out, darkly, "Yeah, me, Tachibana, if you don't like it…TOUGH!" Ms. Fontaine looks at Chazz's unconscious forms in Atticus's and Bastion's arms and says, yells out, darkly, "Oh hell no! I don't have beds for dogs!"

Keiko yells out, coldly, "What do you mean?!"

Ms. Fontaine tells Keiko, in a dark nasty tone, "What I mean you dumb white bitch, I'M NOT TREATING ANYONE FROM YOUR DAMNED SOCIETY OF LIGHT!!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Mindy says, shocked, "Ms. Fontaine wasn't this nasty before!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Perhaps, you've forgotten who you're talking to, Ms. Fontaine…"

Ms. Fontaine tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Perhaps, you didn't hear me clear enough, Rhodes! I'm sick and tired of allowing you goons to bully around and it's not going to happen again!"

Just then, a familiar male calls out, darkly, "If you didn't catch the memo, dorks! She means she's not taking any patients from the Society of Light or anyone, who works for that asshole, Sartorius anymore!"

Ms. Fontaine and the SOL members turned to see the faces of our 'darker' heroes and heroines, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tyson Granger, Jade Truesdale, Kagome Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ryoko Hakubi, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Inuyasha and Melody walking in the room through another entrance. Yusuke, Hikari Jaden, Ichigo, Tyson, Kagome, Sasuke, Naruto, Ryoko had their arms crossed on the chests and giving them dark deadly glares while Koga, Inuyasha and Melody just gave serious stares.

Alexis yells at the group, in a cold nasty tone, "What the fuck do you dorks want!?"

Sakura calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Haven't you caused enough pain!?"

Hikari yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Telling you dweebs to take your fellow injured washed dog elsewhere, but this room is for people outside of the Society of Trash!"

Ryuko yells out, in a cold serious tone, "It's the Society of _Light_!"

Kagome huffs, darkly, and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Like Kari said, bitch, the Society of _Trash_. So, why don't you take your washed up fellow dork out of here before we get really angry and something will be broken and I'm not talking about your pride!"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You're not the boss of us, Kagome!"

Inuyasha yells at Jasmine, nastily, "Shut up, bitch! You talk to Kagome that way again and you'll regret it!"

Koga yells at the SOL members, nastily, "That's right! So why don't you, white clad fashion rejects, take your injured dork and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Mindy yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Says, who!?"

Hikari throws a piece of wrapped up paper at Alexis and she catches it. She opens the paper and reads it. When she was done, Alexis yelps in shock and glares at Hikari and yells at her, in a cold annoyed and angered tone, "Is this your idea of a joke, Hikari!?"

Yusuke retorts, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Sorry, bitch, do you see me, my sister or any of my REAL friends laughing!?"

Jordan asks Alexis, curiously, "What do the document say, Alexis?"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, while reading the document, "This document is an official order from Chancellor Shepherd. Appointing as Vice-Chancellor Hikari Urameshi. The new rules for the school as of today. Number one, if a new student is arriving to Duel Academy, no members of the Society of Light can interfere with the escort of the new students. Number two, no members from the Society of Light can go into the following dorms, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red or any facilities provided. Number three, no members from the Society of Light can come can interact and duel with all members of the staff and students not within their dorm unless only within a classroom. Number four, all Society of Light members injured in any way must take it to their dorm and their infirmary! Number five, Ms. Fontaine will only be treating non-Society of Light members of the students and staff from now! If any of these rules are broken, the Society member or members will be greatly punished if it's a student and if it's a teacher than you'll be suspended from your position without pay! If it happens more than five times, then immediate expulsion if a student or immediate dismissal from your position permanently if a teacher."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Jasmine yells out, shocked, "Say what!? You can't do this!"

Mindy yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "So true, Kari! That's so totally unfair!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines then give dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama gasping all of the SOL members to become nervous.

Hikari tells Jasmine, with a dark plain tone, "Any complaints should be brought to me and Chancellor Shepherd in our office! Plus, Chancellor Shepherd doesn't want to be bothered by anyone from the Society of Light, student or teacher at the moment."

Kagome says, with a dark plain tone, "So, if any of you geeks have any objections to these rules, we'll DEFINITELY won't listen and so, here's four simple words for you dorks to know……!"

All of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines yell out in unison, with dark angered tones and Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Inuyasha and Melody yelling out in unison, with serious tones, "…TOUGH! DEAL WITH IT!!!" This causes all of SOL members to yelp in shock.

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone and dark sly smile, "By the way, Society Dorks, we've got tons of copies of this agreement in the school's computers and written and printed versions stored in various kinds of place where you can't find them."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "And if any of you, white nerds, including Bastion Misawa, Hilary Tachibana, and Keiko Yukimura, try to access the mainframe where we have them contain and by some miracle, you get through the dozens of firewalls that we set up, a virus will download into your computer systems and you will be crashed for months on end, so, don't even try it!" Yusuke starts to laugh darkly along with his friends, including Koga, Inuyasha and Melody had started laughing.

Alexis growled and clenched her teeth in anger as she hears Yusuke's dark laughter and she thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"That damned laugh! I can't stand it! That laughing clown is going down HARD!"_ Alexis roars out in anger and charges towards Yusuke in blind rage, while Keiko is calling her back, unsuccessfully.

Keiko yells out, worriedly, "Alexis, don't!"

Alexis roars out, in very cold angered tone, "I'll kill you!" Alexis uses her ninja-speed towards Yusuke ready to attack, until Jaden and Hikari intercepted her and Jaden's left fist and Hikari's right fist smashes into Alexis's gut causing her to gasp as she loses all of her air. Jaden calls out, darkly, "Here have a knuckle sandwich, 'Lex! On the house, wench!" Jaden smashes his right fist at the blonde's face, while getting a nasty cut on her lip, knocking Alexis to the ground, while making a crack on the ground.

Keiko, Jasmine, Atticus, Jordan and Mindy yell out, horrified, "Alexis!" They ran to the fallen blonde's aid as they kneed towards her.

Atticus looks at Jaden and Hikari, angrily, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're gonna pay!" Atticus charges towards them, but Yusuke intercepts him and smashed his fist to Atticus's chest, nearly breaking his rib and making him cough blood. Yusuke says, in a dark sneer, "You stay the HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER AND PAL, DORK!" Yusuke then smashed his fist to Atticus's face hard, breaking his nose, and knocked him down to the ground, cracking it a bit and making him temporary stunned.

Jasmine, Mindy and Jordan yell out, horrified, "Atticus, no!"

Ms. Fontaine says, in a dark serious tone, "Unless, anyone of you white dorks else want anymore injuries to their person…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!"

Alexis slowly get on her feet, while Jasmine and Keiko is helping her up, and glared, coldly, at Yusuke, Hikari and Jaden, while wiping the blood from her mouth. Atticus recovered from his blows gotten from Yusuke, while holding his broken nose, and thinks in his mind, in a cold angered tone, _"My nose! Those punks, Yusuke and Jaden, they'll pay for this!"_ Jordan and Mindy helped the eldest Rhodes sibling up to his face.

Alexis tells the SOL members, in a cold serious tone, "Let's go!" Alexis walked out of the infirmary and the SOL members followed carrying Chazz's injured body with them.

Jaden tells Ms. Fontaine, in his usual tone, "Sorry about the trouble, Ms. Fontaine."

Ms. Fontaine shook her head and says, with a smile, "It's okay, Jaden! I'm just glad I was able to blow some steam towards those white brats."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't worry, Ms. Fontaine, we'll get those white dorks tonight! To get them the message that we're not fooling around."

Ichigo asks Yusuke, in a dark serious tone, "Hey Yusuke, mind if I tag along!"

Jenny says, with a dark sly smile, "And don't forget about me! I've always wanted to try out my demonic and Juraian powers on someone and those white dorks fit the bill pretty well!"

Ryoko says, in a dark sly tone, "Don't think you're going to go alone in this!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "I wasn't satisfied with the beating I gave those dorks earlier!"

Hikari nods and says, darkly, "Me neither!"

Sasuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't forget me!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Yeah, I want to show those dorks what true pain really means! Believe it!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Then, what the hell are we waiting for!"

(**Sometime later that day; within the White Dorm's Medical Wing**)

Within the 'White Dorm's' medical wing, we find Chazz Princeton, lying down on a bed, still totally unconscious, while a breathing mask is on his nose and mouth to give him air, and devices stuck to his bare chest to motion his vitals, which are showing stable, while Alexis and Atticus were treated with their wounds. Soon enough, Sartorius enters the room and every single SOL member in the room bows to him.

Bastion tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Thank you for coming, sir."

Sartorius tells Bastion, in a plain tone, "I came down as soon as all of you called me." Sartorius looks at Chazz's unconscious form and he asks, in a serious tone, "What happened to Mr. Princeton?"

Mihoshi tells Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Believe it or not, this was all Yusuke Urameshi's doing Master Sartorius."

Sartorius asks, in a rare surprised tone, "Yusuke Urameshi did this?"

Kiyone nods her head and replies, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, sir."

Sakura tells Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Allow us to explain what happened." Soon after, the group of SOL members then explained about what happened when our 'darkened' heroes and heroines came to the harbor this morning, and most importantly, with Chazz concerned, about what happened in that Shadow Duel that Chazz dueled against Yusuke and what happened in the infirmary.

When they were done, Sartorius asks, in a rare surprised tone and curiously, "A Shadow Game, huh?"

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. Yusuke and the nonbelievers got their hands on the Millennium Items, used them to create a real-life Shadow Game, and he ruthlessly beat Chazz down with it. Plus, Yusuke used some of the cards that we never heard of before to ruthlessly beat Chazz down with and an Egyptian God Card, the one and only Obelisk the Tormentor, to finish Chazz off. The nonbelievers showed us that they have the other two God Cards, Slifer and Obelisk, in their decks."

Sartorius states, in a rare perplexed tone, "Shadow Games and God Cards?"

Ino tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Not only that, sir, Yusuke's deck had an unusual aura of darkness coming from it and all of the nonbelievers seemed to take pleasure in Chazz's suffering. Sakura healed his wounds, but Chazz hasn't woken up since he lost the duel."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "This poses one serious problem, Ms. Yamanaka." Sartorius then commands, in a serious tone, "Inform the rest of our dorm to stay from Yusuke Urameshi and the nonbelievers until they see the light! I will be in my quarters and try to figure this situation out. If anything important comes up, come to me immediately." All of the SOL members bow in respect to Sartorius as he leaves the room while Hinata, Jordan and Alexis are totally distraught about what happened.

Sakura tells Hinata, with a cold sly smile on her lips, "Don't worry, Hinata. I know that you, Jordan and Alexis are horrified by what they did, but Master Sartorius will get to the bottom of this and the others will be in the light in no time!"

Tenten tells Sakura, with a cold serious tone, "I don't think that it will be that easy, Sakura. They act like they meant business and what they did to Chazz was a good indication."

Bastion says, with a cold logical tone, "It was wise for Master Sartorius to tell all Society members to stay from them. Who knows what Yusuke and the others are capable of?"

Hinata says, in a concerned tone, "I hope that Master Sartorius can find out what's going on."

Alexis says, with a solemn tone, "I hope so, Hinata."

Ryuko looks around the room and asks, curiously, "Has anyone seen Keiko or Hilary?"

Ray replies, in a cold serious tone, "Mostly, they want to be alone, Ryuko."

Max says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right! As for Keiko, it must be hard on her to have her own ex-boyfriend do anything that terrible to anyone! Plus, Tyson of all people actually allowed that and that's not all! Our beyblades were taken to the shredders when Tyson and Kai destroyed them so easily."

Ino asks, in a cold plain tone, "What could have happened to them!? They weren't this nasty before!"

(**Within Sartorius's quarters in the 'White Dorm'; A short time soon after**)

Inside of Sartorius's room, he is shuffling all of his Tarot cards together for a prediction and lies ten of them face-down on the marble table. When he turns them over, he gasps at what he sees. The first card is The Fool, representing Jaden Yuki, which has totally turned pitch black. The second card is The Temperance, which represents our former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, and that card has totally turned pitch black as well. The third card is The Empress, which represents Hikari Urameshi, and that has turned totally pitch black as well. The fourth card is The Magician Tarot card, representing Sasuke Uchiha, and that has turned pitch black as well. The fifth card is The Judgment card, which represents Kai Hiwatari, and, yet again, the card is totally pitch black. The sixth card is The Moon, which represents Tenchi Masaki, was black as well. The seventh card is The High Priestess, which represents Kagome Higurashi, was black too. The eighth card is Justice, which represents Naruto Uzumaki was black, along with the ninth card, which was The World, which represents Tyson Granger was too black. The tenth card is The Spirit, which represents Ichigo Kurosaki, was black along with The Pauper, which represents Jenny Yuki was black. And finally, the last card is the Hangman, which represents Chazz Princeton, and much to Sartorius's rare shock, it was turning pitch black slowly before his eyes.

Sartorius's eyes widen and he says to himself, in a low and serious tone, "It looks like that I was correct. It seems like the other Chosen Duelists outside of my control have come in contact with a power that can alter destiny. I must learn more about this force and the only way I can do that is to watch them duel!" Sartorius gains an evil gleam in his eyes and yells out, with an evil sly smile, "Soon, they will see the light! They always do in time!"

(**In the main hallway of the 'White Dorm'**)

In the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find Keiko and Hilary sitting together as Hilary tries to comfort her friend after what her ex-boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi, did to Chazz Princeton in their last duel.

Keiko tells Hilary, in a distraught tone, "This is horrible, Hilary! I can't believe that Yusuke would do this to anyone! I knew that he was mad at us, but I never thought that he would result in what he did to Chazz! That wasn't even a duel that Yusuke put him through, it was torture!"

Hilary tells Keiko, in a cold plain tone, "I know, Kei. It really disturbed me, too. I don't get why Yusuke would do something like that."

Keiko says, with a cold serious tone, "I knew something about those new nonbelievers, Jenny, Jaden's sister, or that 'old friend' of Jaden's, Ichigo Kurosaki, was bad! They have to be responsible for this!"

Hilary tells Keiko, in a cold plain tone, "We can't know for sure, but don't worry, Master Sartorius will get to the bottom of this and then Yusuke will be by your side like Tyson will be with me and Jaden with Alexis in the Society of Light, where they belong."

Keiko says, with a cold sly grin, "You're right, Hilary! Master Sartorius told us that if we believe in the light then destiny is in our side! I know that Yusuke can't avoid destiny forever, Chosen Duelist or not! I will find a way to show him the light, one way or another!"

Hilary replies, with a cold sly grin, "That's right, girlfriend! Maybe you should ask Master Sartorius to be the one to duel Yusuke!"

Keiko replies, with a cold sly grin, "Good idea! If anyone can get through that thick head of Yusuke's, I know that I will since he cares about and he will listen to me! He might be thick headed, but that doesn't mean he won't see reason!"

Hilary says, with a cold sly grin, "Let's get to work then!" But just then a huge explosion hits the front door of the 'White Dorm' and Keiko and Hilary are thrown to the floor. They quickly get to their feet and move to a hallway where Alexis, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Tenten arrive on the scene.

Hinata asks, in a curious tone, "What was that?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Someone blew up our door, that's what!"

Ino yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Who's the fucking asshole?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think, dork?!" The SOL members, including Keiko and Hilary, gasp in shock since they know those voices. Just then eight figures leap through the smoke and dust from the huge hole that used to be the front door of the 'White Dorm' and land in front of the SOL members. They gasp to see it is none other than Ryoko Hakubi, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, in his Soul Reaper form, Jaden Yuki, wearing a 'dark version' of his Juraian battle uniform, and another female figure.

Jaden's new Juraian battle uniform is similar to his last one during his attack with Naruto and Yusuke, in his Ma-zoku form, on Sartorius, except his hair was pitch black with dark red highlights, his eyes remain their usual brown color, the stripes on his cheeks are dark violet, his hands remain human-like, he has black armored elbow pads on his elbows, the 'pants' of the battle uniform are black, and his dark violet boots on his feet.

The female figure looks similar to Jaden's sister, Jenny, through she has pitch black hair with dark violet highlights, her usual Japanese skin is now chocolate brown with two dark violet stripes across each of her cheeks and she is wearing a female Juraian battle uniform similar Ayeka's uniform in 'Tenchi Muyo!' except this uniform was sleeveless, she has black tight-fitting latex fingerless gloves covering her hands up to half-way of her upper arms, she has black armored elbow pads on her elbows, her fingernails are ruby red in color, the 'skirt' on the uniform is dark blue in color, the 'leggings' are dark violet in color, and she has black boots on her feet.

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Oops. Sorry about that. We forgot to knock."

Ino yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Yusuke, what in the hell is the matter with you?!"

Sakura calls out, with a cold angered tone, "How dare you enter our dorm and blow up our front door?! Have you gone crazy?!"

The female figure says, with a dark nasty tone, "We don't need your fucking permission to go anywhere, dweeb!"

Alexis gasps and says, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, I know you! You're Jaden's sister, Jenny!"

The female figure, Jenny, replies, with a dark sly grin, "Ding! Ding! Ding! The white bitch wins the booby prize! That's right! I'm Jenny Yuki and this is just my 'Dark Juraian Battle Uniform'! What do you think?!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Maybe we should tell them what they've won!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly grin on his lips, "And all expenses paid beating by the 'dark dream team'!"

Ino yells out, stunned, "You can't be serious!"

Hikari calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Damn right, we are serious, dork! If my bro crushing Princeton didn't get you the idea that we aren't messing around, maybe this will!" Just then Hikari's body glows a bright blue and dark violet and she then launches a powerful shockwave that throws the SOL members, except for Keiko and Hilary, taking refuge in one of the nearby hallways, back.

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "Take them out, cut and clean!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin and dark serious tone, "And if you see that asshole, Sartorius…show no mercy and give him a lesson that he will never forget!"

The rest of Yusuke's friends reply in unison, with dark sly grins, "Right!"

Keiko gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Yusuke, what are you saying?!"_ Without another word needed to be said, the group of 'darkened' heroes and heroines use incredible super-speed to attack the SOL members before them.

Jaden immediately gets to Alexis and he says, with a dark sadistic smile on his lips, "Miss me, bitch?! Well, how about NOW?!" Jaden then slams his right fist into Alexis's gut causing her to cough out a bit of blood as she is hit with incredible demonic and Juraian super-strength. Jaden then sends Alexis right into a nearby wall with a loud 'slam' as she badly cracks the wall when she hits it.

The SOL members call out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Jenny appeared in front of Sakura and she says, darkly, "Hey, 'Pinky', time to teach you a lesson that you will never forget!" Jenny then lands a powerful kick to Sakura's chin, sending her flying up the stairs until she slams into the wall at the top of the stairs where Jenny leaps after her and starts beating the tar out of Sakura when she gets there.

Kiyone yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That does it! Mihoshi?!"

Mihoshi nods her head and replies, in a cold serious tone, "Right, Kiyone! No one messes with us and the Society of Light!" The two SOL controlled Galaxy Police officers get their laser weapons out and prepare to attack.

Ichigo shouts out, in a dark plain tone, "I don't think so, wenches!" Ichigo then uses his _zanpakuto_ to slice the pistols in half and Kiyone and Mihoshi gasp in shock.

Ryoko, floating in mid-air, yells out, with a dark serious tone and with a dark sly grin, "Great work, pal! I'll take over from here!" Ryoko then dives down on Mihoshi and Kiyone, ramming Mihoshi in the waist with her left arm and Kiyone in the waist with her right arm, she drags them as she flies into the wall to the right of the stairwell, slamming them into it, causing both of them to be imprinted on the wall while knocking them senseless. Ryoko laughs darkly and yells out, with a dark sly grin and dark nasty tone, "This is what you get for betraying us, wenches!"

On the meanwhile, while Ryoko is floating in mid-air, Ino prepares to use her mind-transfer jutsu on her and she thinks, coldly with a cold sly smile, _"Thank you, Ryoko! You will be a great puppet to show these nonbelievers not to mess with the Society of Light!"_ However, Ino feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to get rammed in the gut by Hikari.

Hikari tells Ino, in a dark serious tone, "Not this time, bitch! Time to teach you a lesson why it isn't nice to take over other people's bodies!" Soon after, Hikari beats the hell out of Ino with a ruthless beating and she falls to the ground, barely conscious, with multiple cuts on her face and neck with several black and blues, two on her neck and one on her left cheek, and her uniform is torn with her legs have four black and blues and five badly bleeding cuts.

Hinata tells Hikari, in a cold serious tone, "How could you, Kari?! You won't get away with this?!" Hinata then prepares to use her special technique, the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, but then Yusuke appears in front of her before he backhands her.

Yusuke tells Hinata, with a dark nasty tone, "Get the hell away from my sister, bitch!" Just then Yusuke rams his right fist into Hinata's chest causing her to gasp out for air, then he lands one powerful kick to her right side causing Hinata to yelp out in shock, and one powerful punch to Hinata's left cheek giving her a nasty black and blue on the left cheek along with a badly cut lip as well as knocking her to the ground, hard, with a loud 'thud'. By this time, Tenten is battling Sasuke and Naruto at the same time and barely holding on when she witnesses what Yusuke did.

Tenten shouts out, shocked, "Hinata!"

Sasuke tells Tenten, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, pay attention to me!" Sasuke slams his right fist into Tenten's gut and one powerful kick to Tenten's chin sending Tenten spiraling to the ground, hard, but Tenten quickly gets to her feet.

Tenten tells Sasuke, with a cold serious tone, "How could you allow this to happen?! I thought that you and Naruto cared about Sakura and Hinata!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Don't compare those white wenches to Sakura and Hinata?! The real Sakura and Hinata would never abandon us or their ninja way for your damn 'cult'! Your 'white wench' versions of them are nothing but damn dorks that are going to get down!" Naruto gathers his chakra into his right hand and prepares to use one of his greatest attacks creating a sphere of blue and black chakra in his right hand. Naruto runs up to Tenten, slams his right hand and the sphere of chakra into Tenten's chest, and Naruto yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Rasengan!" Tenten cries out as she is slammed by the attack and thrown right across the room until she slams into the wall with a huge crash causing her to cough out blood and breaking two of her ribs while greatly cracking the wall from her impacting body and she falls to the ground, senseless.

On the meanwhile, Alexis is being choked by Jaden as he pinned to the wall, no matter what she does, she can't break free, and Alexis chokes out, "Jaden…please…!!"

Jaden snarls at Alexis and yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Please?! PLEASE?! You have got some nerve, bitch!" Jaden then slams his right kneecap into Alexis's chest causing her to gasp out as the air is knocked out of her, Jaden then throws Alexis onto the floor, and he puts his right foot on her right hand and he starts to crush it causing Alexis to cry out in pain. Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark angered tone, "We begged and pleaded with you when our friends' lives were in danger! And how did you repay us?! By spitting on our faces and throwing us out! Well, consider this payback!" Jaden then grabs Alexis by her collar and sends her flying across the room causing her to slam into a potted plant and the landing causing Alexis to sprain her leg and injury her ribs once again!

Jenny, who has a barely conscious and badly cut and beaten up Sakura by the throat at the top of the stairs, throws her down when two groups of SOL members charges them, and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "White wench coming your way!" Yusuke and Hikari slam their right feet into Sakura's chest causing her to gasp out for air while she coughs out some more blood and badly bruising her ribs. On the meanwhile, Jenny easily beats up the SOL members that charge her.

Just then Keiko's voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, stop this right now!" Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see Keiko boldly rushing towards Yusuke while Hilary yells for her to come back, unsuccessfully.

Hilary shouts out, in a worried tone, "Keiko, don't!"

Keiko walks up to Yusuke and yells at him, with a cold serious and angered tone, "Yusuke, what in the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?! Can't you see what you are doing to us?! Why can't you see that we were the ones wrong about Master Sartorius all along?! Why in the hell can't you see beyond what you believe with these fucking nonbelievers?! Now, cut it out!"

Yusuke remains emotionless for a few seconds and he then yells out, darkly, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!!" Just then he rams his right fist into Keiko's chest causing her to gasp out as she coughs for air and Hilary gasps in horror from what Yusuke did. Yusuke grabs Keiko by the throat and he tells her, with a dark deadly look in his eyes, a few tears of anger and sadness in his eyes, and he brawls at her, "You damn well don't have the right to talk to me when you abandoned me, Keiko! I forgave you for that kissing that idiot because he forced it on you, but you broke my heart a lot more when you left me for that asshole, Sartorius! You mean absolutely nothing to me, Keiko! And I hate you with all my soul!" Keiko felt like her heart was broken into a million pieces when she hears that and Yusuke violently throws her to the ground causing her to get a nasty cut on her right arm.

Hilary yells out, horrified, "Keiko!"

Yusuke looks at Keiko, who was on the ground, thinks in his mind, in a solemn tone, _"I'm so sorry, Keiko, but until you are free, you are my enemy and I have to treat you this way. I hope that you will forgive me…or at least don't remember this shit. If you do and don't forgive me, hell, I can understand. I damn well don't like doing this myself, but if this helps you become free of that freak, I damn well don't blame you if you don't forgive for what I did. As long as you are safe and free from that asshole…"_

Ichigo tells the SOL members, in a dark plain tone, "Let these dorks and this bitch that betrayed Jaden's friend, Yusuke Urameshi, be a lesson to all you!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark serious tone and a dark sly and sadistic grin on his lips, "Mess with us and you will pay the price! Believe it!"

Sasuke tells the SOL members, in a dark serious tone, "We are not here to play around here! We are here to defeat you and crush that 'Master' of yours!"

Yusuke then calls out, with a dark deadly tone, "And before we are done, all of you and your damn 'Master' will be begging for mercy!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "And you will pay for the crimes that you committed against innocent people and students! Don't think that Yusuke and I forgot what you did to ours and cousin Yugi's grandpa!"

Jaden says, with a dark sneer, "Later, losers!" Jaden then goes over to Alexis, spits on her face, and rejoins the others. Our darkened heroes and heroines gather together, Naruto and Sasuke put their hands together, they create a lot of smoke, and all of them vanish within the smoke.

Hilary asks Keiko, worriedly, "Kei, are you okay?"

Keiko sheds a few tears and he thinks, solemnly, _"No! No! Yusuke hates me?! This can't be true!"_ Keiko thinks in her mind, with a cold angered tone, _"It has to be those fucking nonbelievers! They turned Yusuke against me! They're going to pay for this! Whatever they did to Yusuke, I will undo! Destiny is on my side and they will pay for whatever they did to Yusuke to turn him against me!"_

Soon after, Sartorius, Ryuko, Jordan, Jasmine, Mindy, and Bastion arrive on the scene and all of them, even Sartorius, were shocked by what they saw.

Jasmine, Mindy and Jordan yell out horrified, "Alexis!" They ran towards the blonde and helps her to sit up, while Ryuko dashes over to Keiko and Sartorius asks, shocked, "What happened?"

Hilary comes out and says, in a cold plain, "The Urameshi and Yuki twins, along with Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto and Ichigo Kurosaki had just attacked our dorm, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius looks around to see most of the SOL members lying on the ground with nasty bruises and asks, his eyes widen, "They attacked our dorm?"

Sakura says, winches in pain for her injuries, "Yes, I'm afraid that they did and they were ruthless as before." Soon after, Alexis, Keiko, Hilary and the SOL controlled Leaf Village ninjas explained about what happened during the whole battle.

When they were done, Sartorius says, seriously, "I see. This is very serious. The nonbelievers have become very aggressive and mean to destroy us by any means necessary, including with violence and physical combat."

Jasmine asks Sartorius, "Master Sartorius, what should we do?"

Sartorius replies, "You and Mr. Misawa get people to repair the damage at the door as well as get some people to move our injured comrades into the medical dorm. Plus, spread the word that not only that every single member of the Society of Light is to stay away from the nonbelievers until they have seen the light and joined us, but guards will be posted on the roof and in front of the entrances to our dorm to look out for any future attacks that they might make on us."

Bastion and Jasmine say in unison, "Yes, sir." The two of them immediately take off to carry out their orders from Sartorius and on the meanwhile, Sartorius sees that Yusuke's, Sasuke's and Naruto's 'former' friends along with SOL controlled Galaxy Police, Yusuke's ex-girlfriend isn't taking what happened, showing looks of total distress and shock.

Sakura says, stunned, "Why would Sasuke and Naruto of all people do this?! Aren't we saving the world by making people see the light?!"

Alexis tells Sakura, "Of course, we are! I've had my reservation, but that was before I saw that light, too, Sakura! Now, Yusuke and Jaden are making us out to be criminals or something!"

Tenten states, very distressed, "What could have happened to them?"

Ryuko tells Keiko, in a cold plain tone, "I still can't believe that Yusuke of all people would hit you the way he did, Keiko."

Keiko says, in a cold angered tone, "It's those damned nonbelievers, who were responsible for this! I know Yusuke! He would never hit me in his life!"

Sartorius then says, "Girls. A moment." Everyone of them looks at Sartorius, his eyes began to give off a purple glow, and make their eyes become dull and lifeless. Sartorius then says, "I know that this event is very troubling for all of you, but I can assure you that things will turn out right in the end." Sartorius then tells Keiko, "Ms. Yukimura, please return to your dorm and do not worry, we will find out what happened to Yusuke and when he sees the light, he will accept you again and you will be together once more. Now, please get some sleep."

Keiko says, in an emotionless tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. Thank you." Keiko then heads back to her room in the 'White Dorm' while Sartorius turns his attention to the mesmerized Alexis and the SOL controlled Leaf Village ninja and Galaxy Police officers.

Sartorius tells them, "My friends, I know that you are distress about what happened to your 'former' friends, but I can assure that they will see the light and by your sides, once more. Give it time. Now, please, head up to the medical wing and get yourselves treated. Your 'former' friends have treated you very harshly and you need attention."

Alexis and the SOL controlled Leaf Village ninjas and the Galaxy Police officers bow their heads in unison and say in unison, emotionlessly, "Yes, sir." Soon after, the group heads off to the medical wing to be treated while Sartorius looks at the damage caused by the battle.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"This might be more difficult than I originally imagined! Somehow, this powerful force has blocked my ability to predict anything about nearly all of the Chosen Duelists and this force has the ability to alter destiny. However, not only that, I didn't expect them to be so willing to use violence to try and stop me, including fighting against their own friends and loved one within my Society. I will need to rethink my plans. But it is only a minor setback."_ Sartorius then gives an evil grin and he thinks, _"Soon, all of the Chosen Duelists will see the light and the whole world will be next! Nothing can stop the flow of destiny! Not even Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Aster Phoenix, Kagome Higurashi, Hikari Urameshi, and Yusuke Urameshi! They will see the light along with the whole world! It is only a matter of time!"_

(**In Yusuke's, Hikari's and Jaden's dreams; That evening in Duel Academy**)

Within our former spirit detective's, his sister and our Slifer Red hero's mysterious combined dream, we find the three of them, in their original attire, running towards 'dream Duel Academy's classroom' with pissed off facial expression. Yusuke violently kicks the 'dream door' open to find three look-a-likes of their dark forms in front. The 'darker' form of our former spirit detective's, 'Dark Yusuke', the 'darker' form of Yusuke's sister's, 'Dark Hikari' and the 'darker' form of our Slifer Red hero's Dark Juraian form, 'Dark Jaden'.

Yusuke yells out, angrily, "YOU BASTARD!!" Yusuke jumps off the top of the stairs, lands on the bottom of the stairs, went for his 'darker' counterpart and grabbed his collar and yells out, in a very angered tone, "What the fuck's your problem!?"

Dark Jaden yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Hey bro, what's the problem!?"

Jaden yells out, in an angered tone, "What's the problem!?"

Hikari yells out, angrily, "It's what you made us do!?"

Dark Hikari yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, girlfriend, don't lump us with that brainwashing asshole, who took your friends and your bro's girlfriend! We're your 'dark halves', a separate, but we're still a part of you three!"

Yusuke tells Dark Yusuke, in a serious tone, "Look, what you 'made' me do to Chazz, in that duel did disturb me, but what you 'made' me do to Keiko was the absolutely WORSE THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPENED! I should kick your ass for what you 'made' me do!"

Dark Yusuke pries Yusuke's fingers from his collar and tells Yusuke, in a dark serious tone, "Look, pal, I had to do it, so that fucking brainwashing asshole to get the message that we're not taking any prisoners! Hello, Urameshi, until she's freed from that bastard, Sartorius's, control she's still your enemy and get the same treatment as your enemies."

Dark Hikari tells Hikari, in a dark serious tone, "Plus, don't you want to get even with Sartorius for hurting people, I mean, don't you absolutely HATE bullies! I mean remember what you did to Princeton last year, when he was an Obelisk Blue. It's no difference now, you're still defending the little guys. Besides, let's not forget what that asshole did to Zane, remember."

Jaden tells Dark Jaden, in a serious tone, "Look, bro, you took it too far when you 'made' me bashes Alexis to the ground, then spat at her face and when you 'made' me use the Millennium Rod to throw Chazz's body to Ino!"

Dark Jaden replies, in Jaden's new dark tone, "Look, bro, that wench and her white clad friends got what they deserved! I mean, hello, dude, she didn't care at all when Keiko, Hilary, Syrus and Hassleberry were kidnapped by Sartorius's damn sister and you and Tyson practically begged her to help you! And to add insult to injury, she had her dorky friends threw you two down in the dirt! Plus, let's not forget that it was her fault that Yusuke, Jade and Tyson lost the ones they loved! Namely, Keiko Yukimura, Jordan Rhodes and Hilary Tachibana, including Tyson's friend, Ray Kon, to that damn cult of theirs! Or how about that time that she forced you to duel that loser, Bob Banter, and if you didn't, you would get expelled, huh?! Or the time she tried to 'seduce' you into their damn cult and if it wasn't for Yusuke and Ryoko, you'll probably be wearing white!? Let's not forget, who was the one, who forced your friend, Kagome, into dueling her little bro, after that asshole brainwashed him and made him the same age as her."

Jaden replies, in a serious tone, "That's not her fault! Sartorius is using that damn blinding evil light to mess up and control her mind!"

Dark Jaden storms up to Jaden and tells him, with a dark serious tone, "Hey, bro, until she is free from that bastard's control, she is our enemy! Now, dude, you've got to understand that fact, too! Or do you want to lose your remaining friends?! Do you want to get Alexis back from them?! Do you want to get Syrus back?! Do you want billions of innocent people to become this brainwashing asshole's slaves until the imbalance of the universe kills every single living being in the universe?!"

Dark Yusuke asks Yusuke, in a dark serious tone, "How about it, Yusuke!? You want to get Keiko back!? Do you want to get Syrus back from those goons?"

Dark Hikari tells Yusuke, in a dark serious tone, "I know that my bro putting that thought about hitting Keiko into your head had pissed you off to many ways than one, since you love her, but you have to remember that Keiko loves you too! I mean take it from a girl, who knows, Yusuke. You know she doesn't care about what happens to her, as long as you don't get turned into a cold hearted monster, just like you made the decision of embracing the dark powers when you know it's permanent, but you didn't care as along as Keiko is safe from that asshole! Why do you think that Keiko went to the 'White Dorm' and challenged Sartorius when she knew that there's a chance on her getting brainwashed? She didn't want the Society of Trash and their fucking leader to chase you or your sis ever again."

Dark Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Dark Kari's right, Yusuke! If you want to get Keiko back from those goons then you have to hit them with everything you've got otherwise you'll lose everything! As Dark Jay asked Jay…Do you want billons of innocent people to become this brainwashing asshole's slaves until the imbalance of the universe kills every single living being in the universe!?"

Yusuke clenched his right fist and says, lowly, "No! I don't! I want to get Keiko back from that asshole! I want the others to come back as well!"

Jaden says, lowly, "And I don't want Alexis and Syrus to stay in the Society of Light any longer than they have to!"

Hikari says, lowly, "And I want to teach that asshole Sartorius a lesson that he won't forget!"

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "But we're hurting people…and inflicting pain and suffering to them!"

Dark Yusuke tells Jaden, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, you think we enjoy doing this!"

Dark Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! The only reason why we're using these Shadow Games is to inflict the same amount of pain that those Society dorks have been pulling on us and other innocent students on this island!"

Dark Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! Like any other bully, they pray on the weak! I mean…look at what that white bitch version of Alexis Rhodes did to Jaden, when she knew that Jaden had no experience in sex and relationships! If it hadn't been for Yusuke and Ryoko barging and explain the plan to him, then Jaden would have been wearing white."

Jaden says, lowly, "But afterwards, I gave Alexis a real bashing in the face, which was done by my awaking demonic blood!"

Dark Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "That's why, guys, you have to fight to your fullest when fighting these dorks or you'll end up on their side. Alexis, Chazz, Keiko, Syrus and the rest of your friends are counting on you to save them. Plus, like Dark Kari said, like Keiko, our friends don't care what happens to them as long as you guys are safe."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Okay, fine, we'll do it your way, but we don't like it at all."

Dark Jaden tells Yusuke, with a dark smile, "Good. I can tell that you are in agreement with us. Remember, this is a 'partnership'. We might be somewhat like a separate 'person' from you, guys, but we're also a part of you. Now, we should get some rest."

Jaden asks Dark Jaden, in a curious and a bit worried tone, "What do you three have planned next?!"

Dark Jaden tells Jaden, in a dark serious tone, "We make our next move against Sartorius and his damn Society!!" Soon enough, a dark violet and black fog covers the area of the 'dream classroom' as we take a leave from Yusuke, Hikari and Jaden and his 'dark side'.

(**Early the following morning; In front of the 'White Dorm'**)

Just around dawn the following morning, we find someone sneaking out from the hole that used to be the front door of the 'White Dorm' and into the road that leads to the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red dorms. When we get a closer look, we find that person is none other than Hilary Tachibana with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist and with a determined look on her face.

Hilary thinks in her mind, _"I know that Master Sartorius told us not to confront the nonbelievers until they see the light, but what I saw Yusuke did to poor Keiko was beyond horrible. If this keeps up, I'm afraid the darkness of the nonbelievers will consume him and Tyson and we will never get them to see the light! I have to take this risk and get Yusuke and Tyson to see the light and reason…or die trying!"_ Hilary then rushes off as quickly as possible towards the Slifer Red dorms and her friend's ex-boyfriend along with the rest of our heroes and heroines.

(**Meanwhile; Inside of the 'White Dorm'**)

In the hallways on the 'White Dorm', we find Kai's and Tyson's 'former' friends and teammates, Max Tate and Ray Kon, wearing their SOL uniforms, walking in the hallways.

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "Max! Ray!"

Ray and Max turned to see Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi, Atticus, Alexis and Jordan Rhodes running towards them and Atticus asks, in a cold plain tone, "Have you seen Hilary around?"

Ray replies, coldly, "Not this morning…"

Max asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Ryuko says, in a cold serious tone, "We went to her room and only to find that her duel disc and deck aren't there!"

Ray and Max gasp in shock and Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "We heard that the Urameshi and Yuki twins, along with Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto and Tyson's old friend, Ichigo Kurosaki attacked our dorm last night and Yusuke ruthlessly yelled and threw Keiko to the ground!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "She's most likely gone to the Slifer Red dorm to challenge Yusuke to a duel!"

Syrus, Ryuko, Jasmine, Mindy, Atticus and Jordan gasp in shock and Alexis says, worriedly, "She might have gone to a pack of wolves, because of the nonbelievers' 'new' tempers and attitude towards us!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Come on! We have to catch her, before she gets to the Slifer Red dorm!" The nine SOL members dashed through the hallways.

(**Later that morning; Inside of the Slifer Red dorms**)

Today, within the Slifer Red dorms, while everyone else is still sleeping since it is a weekend and classes don't start until tomorrow, we find none other than Kagura, Botan, Yusuke, Jaden, in his 'Dark attire', Jenny, in her 'Dark attire', Hassleberry, Ichigo, in his body, Kai, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Hikari, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Kurama talking about what happened when Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Ichigo, Ryoko, Jenny, Sasuke and Naruto attacked the 'White Dorm' the pervious night. They were all together within Chazz's redesigned room within the Slifer Red dorms and Yusuke and Jaden had just finished the story.

Hiei says, with a sly grin, "Well, I didn't think that you had in you, Yusuke. I must say that I'm impressed."

Kuwabara exclaims, with a dark sly grin, "I'm with short-stuff here! You actually and willing battled your own friends and hit your own girlfriend!"

Yusuke tells Kuwabara, with a dark sly grin on his face, "As long as they are with him, they are my enemies! Personally, I hope those Society of Geeks got the message!"

Hassleberry nods his head and states, with a dark sly grin, "No joke, soldier! The Society of Light is our enemies and we're here to defeat them!"

Ichigo shouts out, in a dark sly grin, "And to be torn apart, chewed up, and spit out, especially that brainwashing freak that they call a 'master'!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin on his own, "That's right, bro!"

Tyson asks Ichigo, plainly, "By the way, Ichigo, I thought that Soul Reapers can't be seen at all. How is it that during the battle with those white losers Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto and those Society Dorks were able to see you as a Soul Reaper?"

Botan tells Tyson, "True, Soul Reapers can't be seen by ordinary humans, Tyson, but they can be seen with people with very high spiritual awareness and with the Society of Light members, most likely the reason why they were able to see Ichigo's Soul Reaper form was that Sartorius's light was making them able to."

Yusuke then says, holding his stomach, "Now, can we get something to eat?! Kicking some dorky ass makes for one heck of an appetite!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, with his kind smile, "I hear you, bro! Let's get something to eat!"

Just then a familiar cold female voice calls out, "Yusuke Urameshi, get out here this instant!"

Jaden groans out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Is that who I think it is?!"

Tyson rolls his eyes and says, in a dark annoyed tone of his own, "Yep, bro! I know that voice anywhere! It's that white dork version of Hilary! It's amazing that they both have the same amount on loudness."

Hassleberry says, in a dark serious tone, "Let's see what she wants!" The group immediately gets to their feet and head out the door.

(**A brief time later; Outside of the Slifer Red dorms**)

Shortly thereafter, we find our group of heroes and heroines outside to see Hilary Tachibana, with a stern and serious look in her expression, waiting for them.

Jaden asks, in a dark annoyed tone, "What do you want, geek?"

Hilary tells Jaden, in a cold nasty tone, "Buzz off, Yuki! I want Yusuke, right here and now!"

Yusuke tells Hilary, in a dark nasty tone, "What the fuck do you want, dork!?"

Hilary tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "What you did to Keiko was absolutely wrong and you know it!"

Yusuke scoffs, darkly, and says, in a dark nasty tone, "That bitch had it coming when she abandoned me for the second time!"

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "This isn't the Society of Trash dorm, Hilary! Leave!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "Besides, I don't want to waste time with you now, bitch!"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, beat it, geek!"

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "Last time that I checked, nerd, white isn't our color!"

Uryu says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, why don't you make like a tree and leave, dork!"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hilary, wait!"

Everyone turned to see Max, Ray, Syrus, Ryuko, Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis and Jordan running towards the Slifer Red dorm and Tyson yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, who invited the rest of the Dork Squad!?"

Kai says, in a dark annoyed tone, "They're like ants! You squash them and they won't go away!"

Yusuke yells at the SOL members, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, what did we tell you dorks about coming here!?"

Atticus yells at Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "We're here to get Hilary out of here so she won't get hurt by you guys!"

Hilary says, with a cold serious tone, "Sorry, Atticus, but I'm here to challenge Yusuke and I'm not leaving until he's accepts my challenge! And if I win, he joins the Society of Light!" All of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, including Daichi, Kagura, Koga and Inuyasha, begin to laugh at Hilary, much to her and the other SOL members' annoyance.

Tenchi says, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly smile, "You?! Challenge, Yusuke?! Ha! Don't make me laugh, Hilary!"

Kai says, with a dark sly tone and dark sly smile, "Yeah, right, Hilary! Like you would stand a chance against Yusuke, dork!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "He squashed your fellow white clad loser, Princeton, like the cockroach he is with ease, geek! And he seems to be the best in your band of white clad fashion rejects!"

Mindy yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What was that!?"

Kagome yells at Mindy, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard me, dork!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "Yeah so, take your white band of losers out of here and something will be broken and I'm not talking about your prides!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly tone, "But thanks for the good laugh, Hilary. You white dorks are pretty good at telling jokes."

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile and a dark sly tone, "Why don't you dorks settle for stand up comedy instead!?" Soon after, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, including Daichi, Kagura, Koga, Melody, and Inuyasha, start laugh at her again.

Max yells out, angrily, "Stop it! That's enough!"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, stop making fun of Hilary and us!"

Hikari says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, it looks like we have a tough girl, here, bro."

Yusuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh, I'm so scared."

Daichi tells Hilary, with a sly tone, "Hey, Grandma, don't you know that the Society of Light is for duelists with no talent at all?"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "In short, dork, you and your white clad losers are not good enough to duel Yusuke."

Jasmine says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I'm about kick some ass round here!"

Mindy yells out, in a cold annoyed tone of her own, "Nobody insults the Society of Light and gets away with it!"

Ryoko says, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Gee, bitch, remember what happened last night when we kicked your dorm's ass last night!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile and nasty tone, "Are they still licking their dorky wounds!?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Good one, Inuyasha!" All our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, including Daichi, Koga, Inuyasha and Kagura laughed at the SOL members

Ichigo tells Hilary, with a dark nasty tone, "Get it, dweeb! No one wants you here!"

Ryoko says, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Yeah, so why don't you and your fellow white clad rejects make like a tree and leave, before things get real ugly if you know what we mean!"

Hilary shouts out, in a cold angered tone, "Talk all you want! I'm not leaving until I get my challenge and I will fight here! I don't care what kind of powers that you have!"

Ryoko cracks her knuckles and she says, with a dark sly grin, "Is that a threat? Please say that it is, dork."

Ayeka states, with a dark sly smile, "We insist, commoner."

Tyson tells Ryoko and Ayeka, with a dark nasty tone, "Hold it, girls! I'll take this white dork on!"

Hilary tells Tyson, coldly, "No thank you! I want Yusuke, here!"

Tyson tells Hilary, darkly, "Well, too bad, white wench, the only way you're going to duel Yusuke is if you get through me! If you lose then you drop-out of the Society of Light!"

Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "Fine, Tyson! Only because asked for it, but remember I have the power of light and destiny on my side! I won't lose!"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "You're gonna need more than that to beat me, now shut up and duel, bitch!"

Max and Ray gasp in shock and Max says, stunned, "Whoa! That's nasty!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Tyson has never said anything that harsh to anyone before!"

Jasmine says, with a cold sly smile, "Who cares? As long as she wins and brings Tyson to the light!"

Daichi yells out to Tyson, seriously, "Tyson, you better not lose to this geek!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, Daichi, this dork is toast!"

Hilary asks Tyson, in a cold sly tone, "Ready to see the Light, Tyson!"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "Ready for you dorks to get a new line, 'cause that's getting old real fast!" Tyson and Hilary activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks. Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "As you know, we're playing by Deck Master Rules! So, I choose my Element Dragon!" Soon after, Element Dragon (A: 1500/D: 1200) appears on Tyson's side of the field.

Hilary calls out, coldly, "And I choose my Little Chimera!" Soon after, Little Chimera (A: 600/D: 550) appears on Hilary's side of the field.

"Let's duel!" Tyson and Hilary yell out in unison

(**Back within the 'White Dorm'; on the meanwhile**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', within Sartorius's private quarters, he is looking over his cards, which are mainly pitch black blank, and he draws a card and he looks at it to be The Star tarot card. Just then, a knock comes from the door and Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Enter!" Soon after, the door opens to reveal Keiko Yukimura with a cold expression on her face.

Keiko asks Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, "You called for me, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius steps out of his chair, turns around to look at her, and he tells her, with an evil smile, "Yes, I did. I think that it is time that you pay a visit to your old friends."

Keiko asks Sartorius, curiously, "Old friends, sir?"

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Yes, it is time that you face your 'former' boyfriend, Mr. Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko gasps in shock and fear as she couldn't say a word. Sartorius states, with an evil serious tone, "Is there a problem?" Sartorius's eyes give a bright purple glow and Keiko's eyes become dull as she closed them. When she opened them, again, they were cold and lifeless.

Keiko tells Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, "No, Master. I'm ready at your command."

Sartorius tells them, with an evil smile, "Good. I knew that you would see things my way."

Keiko asks Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, "What do you want me to do, sir?"

Sartorius tells them, "Ms. Yukimura, you need to bring Yusuke Urameshi into the light."

Keiko replies, with an evil smile, "It will be our pleasure, sir. He may have had me spooked yesterday with his change of attitude towards us, but I'll definitely bring him to the light!"

Sartorius tells Keiko, with an evil smile, "I know that you won't. Now, go and do your duty to the light."

Keiko replies, in cold emotionless tones, "Yes, Master!" Soon after, Keiko turns around, head out the door, and close it behind them.

Sartorius thinks, with an evil smile, _"Soon, Yusuke, you and your sister will see the light! The rest of your friends, including Jaden Yuki will follow! No one can escape destiny forever, Yusuke, it will find a way to catch up to you!"_

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

Now, we are back in front of the Slifer Red dorm as Tyson's and Hilary's Shadow Game is about to commence in earnest.

Starting Scores:

Hilary: 4000

Tyson: 4000

Hilary draws her card and says, in a cold serious tone, "Ladies first, Tyson!"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "Fine by me, dork! Just make your move so I can crush you!"

Hilary places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I'll be the one doing the crushing here! I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode!" Soon after, UFO Turtle (A: 1400/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Hilary then says, coldly, "Now, my turtle gains five hundred since it was a fire monster!" UFO Turtle's stats increase from 1400/1200 to 1900/1200.

Tyson says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "It seems that you got to figure out your Deck Master's ability, but it won't help you win this duel!"

Hilary sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and says, in a cold serious tone, "We'll see, Tyson! I'll end with these face-down!"

Tyson draws his card from his deck and says, darkly, "I assume you're done, wench! So, let the destruction and the hurt begin!" Just then, Tyson's Shadow Charm appeared around his neck, which Alexis, Syrus and Jordan gasp in shock and Syrus says, worriedly, "That looks like the charms that Yusuke and Jaden wore during the Shadow Rider thing!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right, twerp, and this white wench is about to experience her first Shadow Game!" Max, Ray, Alexis, Syrus and Jordan gasp in shock and Max yells out, shocked, "Another Shadow Game!"

Ray says, horrified, "Oh no! I didn't think that Tyson would use that on anyone!" Tyson's body begins to glow a dark violet aura.

Kai's and Kenny's eyes widened and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I never thought that Tyson of all people would go through with this especially with his feelings for Hilary."_ Soon after, pitch dark clouds appeared above Tyson and Hilary, but the rest of the skies remained as clear as day.

Hilary asks, perplexed and fearfully, "What's going on?!"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "Hello, dork! Didn't I say that this is a Shadow Game or did your light messed up your hearing!" Just then, two chains come up from Tyson's side of the dueling field and attached the manacles to Tyson's lower legs, locking him into place. Just then another pair of chains comes up to Hilary's legs. Hilary tries to break free, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't break free of the manacles.

Hilary exclaims, shocked, "I'm stuck!"

Tyson tells Hilary, in a dark sly tone, "That's right, wench! These manacles will make sure that we can't move from where we are! And those dark clouds of lightning hovering above us! Well, they shock us for every single life-point that we lose!" Max and Ray gasp in shock and Max yells out, stunned, "Oh man!"

Jasmine yells out, horrified, "Why is he doing this!? Doesn't he care about how much this will hurt Hilary!?"

Hilary yells out, horrified, "Tyson, this is insane!"

Tyson calls out, in a dark angered tone, "No, you are insane if you think that you are going to let me believe that you are Hilary! You are NOT the Hilary that I know, you are just a tool for that asshole, Sartorius!"

Ray yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Hey, watch what you say about Master Sartorius, Tyson! He's a great man and needs to be respected!"

Tyson yells at Ray, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! Like Yusuke said, before, the only way that bastard will be respected by me would be under mine and my friends' feet where he belongs!" Tyson tells Hilary, darkly, "As for you, dork! You are my enemy and I'm going to treat you that way! I'm going to get the Hilary that I know back even it means pummeling you into oblivion!" Hilary gasps in shock and horror when she looks into Tyson's eyes and finds that he means what he says. Tyson gives a dark cruel smirk and he exclaims, "All right, 'Hilary', time to get your game on!" Tyson puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) appears in attack mode. Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Now the special ability of my Deck Master activates, now since you have a fire monster out, my dragon gains five hundred points!" Masked Dragon's stats increase from 1400/1100 to 1900/1100. Tyson yells out, darkly, "Now Masked Dragon, make that turtle into soup!" Masked Dragon fires fire breath at UFO Turtle, while UFO Turtle fires his own attack, which gets both of them destroyed.

Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "Whenever, my turtle is destroyed in battle, I can pick a fire monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck!" Hilary takes out one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on her duel disk, "Now, I summon Fire Princess in attack mode!" Soon after, Fire Princess (A: 1300/D: 1500-A: 1800/D: 1500) appears in attack mode. Hilary presses a button on her disc and calls out, "Next, I play my Backfire trap card!" Hilary's face-down card was the Backfire Continuous trap card and she calls out, in cold serious tone, "Whenever, you destroy one of my fire monsters, you take five hundred points of damage!" Tyson's life-points drop by 500 points and dark lightning bolt slams into him, but he doesn't even wince in pain from the attack. And when the attack is done, Tyson still have his dark sly smile on his face causing Hilary to become scared. Hilary asks, curiously, "Doesn't it hurt?"

Tyson replies, in a dark sly tone, "These Shadow Games won't hurt us as much as it will hurt geeks like you, 'Hilary', since we are one with the darkness?!" Tyson calls out, darkly, "You seem to forget that my dragon has a special ability of his own, whenever it's destroyed in battle, I can summon a dragon monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Tyson takes out a card from his deck and places on the field, calling out, "Now, I summon my Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 900-A: 1700/D: 900) appears on the field in defense mode.

Hilary presses a button on her disc and calls out, in a cold and serious tone, "You think that scares me, Tyson! I play my Solemn Wishes trap card!" Hilary's other face-down card was Solemn Wishes Continuous trap card and calls out, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, Tyson, but now whenever, I draw a card, I gain five hundred life points, which is appropriate whenever my Fire Princess is out. Whenever my life points increase you take five hundred points or more damage!" Hilary presses another button on her disc and calls out, coldly, "Like this, I play my Jar of Greed trap card!" Hilary's face-down card was the Jar of Greed trap card and she calls out, "Now, I can draw one card from my deck!" Hilary draws one card from her disc and calls out, coldly, "Now, my Solemn Wishes activates giving me five hundred points and my Fire Princess gives you five hundred points of damage!" Hilary's life points increases by 500 and her Fire Princess fires her wand a fire stream and hits Tyson's chest, slightly burning his shirt. Tyson's life points drop by 500 points and dark lightning bolts slams into him, but he doesn't even wince from the attack, just keeps a dark smirk on his face, which disturbs Hilary a lot.

Tyson slids three cards to the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Now, I'll end my turn with these!"

Current Score:

Hilary: 4500

Tyson: 3000

Hilary draws her card from her deck and calls out, "All right, Tyson! I get five hundred points added to my score and you lose five hundred points!" Hilary's life points increases by 500 points, while Fire Princess fires her wand at Tyson.

Tyson calls out, darkly, "I don't think so, dork! I play my Wind Dragon Reflector!" Just then, Tyson's face-down trap card was a Continuous trap card with a picture of Armed Dragon LV10 in front of a bunch of Armed Dragon LV3s. Just then Armed Dragon LV3 spreads out his wings and creates some kind of energy shield that holds the blast from Fire Princess.

Hilary yells out, shocked, "What just happened?!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Sorry, wench, but my Wind Dragon Reflector stops your overgrown firecrackers in their tracks. Whenever I have a Wind attribute Dragon monster on the field, my life-points are safe from any and all negative effects that would damage my life points get reflected to you!"

Hilary calls out, shocked, "What? It can't be!"

Tyson says, in a dark taunting tone, "Sorry, but that's how the card and the game works! Now, your Backfire trap has backfired on you! Get it, dork!" The energy shield fires the fire blast back at Hilary and it slams into her. Hilary's life points drop by 500 points and a dark lightning bolt slams into her from the cloud and she screams out in pain as the dark electric energy slams into her.

Max and Ray yell out, horrified, "Hilary!"

When the dark lightning bolt is gone, Hilary's form is slightly smoking, she groans out in pain, and then says, "That…That hurt!"

Tyson tells Hilary, in a dark serious tone, "And it's gonna continue to hurt until the end of the duel or you give up your status in the Society of Trash!"

Ray yells at Tyson, in a cold angered tone, "Hey hold on, Tyson! That's not fair!"

Kai yells at Ray, in a dark nasty tone, "Life isn't fair, Ray, so get used to it! As long as you're with the Society of Light, you're going to have endless days of pain coming to you, dweeb!"

Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "Giving up!? Oh no! I'm not giving up! I know that's destiny is on my side and I can't lose!" Hilary puts a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "I summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode." Soon after, Tenkabito Shien (A: 1500/D: 1000-A: 2000/D: 1000) appears on the field besides Fire Princess in attack mode. Hilary calls out, "Now, Fire Princess, attack that dragon!" Fire Princess fires a fire stream at Armed Dragon LV3 with her wand.

Tyson calls out, "Activate trap! Magic Cylinder!" Tyson's face-down card was the Magic Cylinder trap card and two large cylinders came out of the holographic trap card. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, wench, but my attack is reflected back to you!"

Hilary calls out, shocked, "Oh no!" The fire stream went to one cylinder and came out the other one then coming towards Hilary. The stream hits her dead on as Hilary streams in pain as she feels the actual burn and she loses 1800 life points. Then, dark lightning hits her and she screams out in extreme pain.

Ray and Max yell out, horrified, "Hilary!"

Max yells out, horrified, "Tyson, please stop this!"

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Hilary's in pain, Tyson! Don't you at care!?"

Tyson yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Excuse me, bitch, who's responsible for turning Hilary to this!? So, you have no right to talk, whore!"

Atticus yells at Tyson, in a cold angered tone, "You watch what you say about my sister, Granger or I'll…" Just then, a black Beyblade zipped pasted Atticus's right cheek, causing him to yelp. Everyone turned to see as the Beyblade returning to Kai's hand.

Kai yells at Atticus, in a dark angered and serious tone, "Hey, Rhodes, watch what you say to my teammate or the next time that launch my new Dranzer, the next target will be your head!" Max and Ray winched at this and Max says, horrified, "Oh man! It's getting worse!"

When the lightning stops, Hilary stumbles around, with her white uniform slightly burned and her skin had thirty degree burns. Hilary yells out, coldly, "You're gonna pay for that, Tyson! Tenkabito Shien, attack!" Tenkabito Shien charges towards Armed Dragon LV3 and in one slice, the little dragon cries in pain as he's destroyed. Hilary calls out, sending a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll send this facedown and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hilary: 2200

Tyson: 3000

Tyson draws his card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "So sad, dork!" Tyson presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Now I play my Call of the Haunted trap!" Tyson's other face-down was his Call of the Haunted Continuous trap card and Tyson calls out, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, bitch, now I get to summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose my Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 900-A: 1700/D: 900) appears on the field in attack mode. A card is taken out of Tyson's deck and placed in hand and Tyson says, darkly, putting the card onto the disc, "Now, I'll sacrifice the little guy and summon forth Armed Dragon level five!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1700-A: 2900/D: 1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Tyson discards his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, darkly, "Now to activate my Armed Dragon's effect, when I send my Blue-Eyes to the graveyard, any monster with three thousand attack points is automatically destroyed!" Hilary growls in annoyance and Tyson calls out, darkly, pointing at Tenkabito Shien, "Get rid of that peon with Shrapnel Blast!" The spikes on Armed Dragon's body had shot out and hit Tenkabito Shien, destroying him. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Normally, when I destroy one of your fire monsters, I lose five hundred thanks to your Backfire trap, but thanks to my Wind Dragon Protection you lose those points!" Hilary cries in pain as she loses 500 life points and dark lightning hits her hard. Tyson calls out, darkly, "Now, Armed Dragon, give that princess her crown! Infernal Assault!" Armed Dragon lunges towards Fire Princess and then slashes her with its claws, destroying her costing Hilary 1100 life points. Just then, dark lightning comes down and strikes Hilary hard causing her to scream out in pain. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, dork, but your Backfire activates and backfires at you!" Hilary loses 500 more life points and she yells out in pain as dark lightning hits her hand. When the dark lightning stops, Hilary falls on her hands and knees. Tyson puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I think you've suffered enough so I'll end with this and sacrifice my level five dragon for Armed Dragon level seven!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 explodes and Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) takes its place.

Current Score:

Hilary: 0100

Tyson: 3000

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh man! I can't believe that Tyson putting Hilary in that kind of torture!"

Jasmine asks, in a cold serious tone, "It's like what happened when Yusuke was putting Chazz through the ringer in their duel! Why are they acting this way? We're trying to save the world from darkness and here they are treating us like criminals!"

Tyson asks Hilary, in a dark sly tone, "Hey, dork, you're almost out of life points, why don't you give up to the darkness!?"

Hilary slowly gets to her feet, even through she is still in pain, and she says, weakly, "I won't surrender, Tyson. Destiny is on my side and I know that I can make you see the light."

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "Just try it, geek."

Hilary draws her card from her disc and calls out, coldly, "Fine! Thanks to Solemn Wishes, I get five hundred points added to my score!" Hilary's life-points increases by 500 points and Hilary sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "Next, I play Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards and gain five hundred points!" Hilary draws two cards from her deck and her life points increases by 500 points. Hilary sends another card into the spell/trap slot, "Next, I activate Card of Sanctity! Now all of us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Tyson and Hilary drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Hilary says, with a cold sly smile, "As you know, since I drew that means I gain five hundred more points!" Hilary's life points increases up by 500 points. Hilary looks at her hand and she thinks, in a cold sly manner, _"I knew that destiny was on my side! Sorry, Tyson, but you're going learn that one the hard way, since you and the other nonbelievers attacked for it!"_ Hilary presses a button on her disc, calls out, coldly, "Next, I'll activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Hilary's face-down was the Call of the Haunted Continuous trap card and says, "Now, I can summon a monster from my graveyard and I choose my UFO Turtle!" Soon after, UFO Turtle (A: 1400/D: 1200-A: 1900/D: 1200) appears back on the field in attack mode.

Tyson calls out, darkly, "Don't forget, dork! My Armed Dragon gets a boast!" Armed Dragon's stats increase from 2800/1000 to 3300/1000.

Hilary places a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "You think I care, Tyson! Now, I summon Hand of Nephthys in attack mode!" Soon after, Hand of the Nephthys (A: 600/D: 600) appears beside UFO Turtle in attack mode. Hilary says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, I'll sacrifice these monsters to summon…" A card flies from Hilary's deck to her hand and she places it on her disc as her monsters disappear in a swirl of fire. Hilary places a card onto her disc and calls out, "…Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!" Soon after, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (A: 2400/D: 1600-A: 2900/D: 1600) rises from the flames and appears in attack mode. Hilary sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I play a spell card called White Fire's Flare!" An image of a spell card with a picture of white fire appears on the field. Hilary says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I can do this…" Hilary sends her Great Angus (A: 1800/D: 1600) monster card to the graveyard and says, coldly, "…discard one level four or below monster from my hand to the graveyard to increase the attack on of my fire monsters by the attack of the discarded monster for the remainder of the turn! Since I've discard Great Angus, my phoenix gains eighteen hundred attack points added to its attack!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys shrieks loudly as its stats increases from 2900/1600 to 4700/1600. Hilary sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll play my Megamorph spell card! When I fewer life-points than you, my phoenix doubles in strength!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys shrieks loudly as its stats rises from 4700/1600 to 9400/1600. Hilary then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "Now, I activate my White Veil spell card!"

Jasmine yells out, in an evil excited tone, "Awesome!"

Mindy says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right, when Hilary's phoenix attacks, all spell and traps on Tyson's side of the field will be destroyed!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys turns pitch white and its eyes glowed purple.

Hilary then calls out, in an evil sly smile, "Sorry, Tyson, but it's time for you to learn the great power of the Society of Light! Now, my sacred phoenix, attack Tyson's dragon with White Fire Stream!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys fires a large stream of fire towards Tyson's dragon and Hilary says, with an evil sly smile, "And thanks to White Veil, all of your spells or trap cards are now destroyed!"

Tyson presses a button on his disc and calls out, darkly, "Sorry, dork! But I activate my Darkness Veil trap card!" Tyson's face-down card was Darkness Veil and his dragon turns pitch black and his eyes glows red in color.

Hilary yells out, stunned, "Oh no!"

The other SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis says, stunned, "That's same card that Yusuke used to crush Chazz!"

Tyson says, in a dark nasty tone, "Well, it looks like your memory hasn't faded for a white dork! Now, thanks to Darkness Veil, all of your spells and traps, including your precious White Veil are now destroyed!" Soon after, Hilary's White Veil and Megamorph spell cards are destroyed and her phoenix had returned to its normal colors and stats were lowered back to 4700/1600.

Hilary yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Well, my phoenix still gets to attack your dragon!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys blasts Armed Dragon LV7 with its flames, destroying it and costing Tyson 1400 life-points, causing him to get hit by more dark lightning, but he isn't fazed by it, which disturbs Hilary a lot. Hilary sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play my Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by one thousand points!" Hilary's life points were increased by 1000 points and she says, in a cold tone, "Finally, I'll end my turn!" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys's stats were reduced to 2900/1600.

Current Score:

Hilary: 3100

Tyson: 1600

Tyson draws his card and calls out, coldly, "My turn, bitch!" Tyson looks at his card, places it in the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I'll draw two cards from my deck!" Tyson draws two cards from his deck and looks at his two cards that he drew. Tyson says, in a dark sly smile, "Sorry, dork, but this duel is over!"

Hilary yells out, coldly, "You're lying! Destiny is on my side!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "If I had an America Dime for everytime you white dorks mention the words 'destiny is on my side' in the same sentence, I'll be the richest guy in the world!"

Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Future Fusion!" Tyson takes out his deck and takes out three cards from his deck, which Hilary noticed and thinks, coldly, _"Tyson's going to summon his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Wait a sec, one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards are in the graveyard when he activated his Armed Dragon level five's ability!"_

Tyson holds out three cards, Cyber Dark Horn (A: 800/D: 800), Cyber Dark Edge (A: 800/D: 800), and Cyber Dark Keel (A: 800/D: 800), and calls out, "So, I will fuse my Cyber Dark Horn, Cyber Dark Edge, and Cyber Dark Keel!" Tyson discards the three cards to the graveyard, the three monsters appear on the field, and all three of them go into a fusion vortex. The SOL members and even Tyson's friends are surprised by this.

The SOL members and Tyson's friends think in their minds at the same time, _"I never heard of those cards before!"_ Tyson then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Meet Cyber Dark Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber Dark Dragon (A: 1000/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode with an unearthly roar.

Hilary yells out, a bit fearfully, "What…What is that thing?"

Tyson tells Hilary, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "My deck's most powerful monsters! When he is summoned, he can take one dragon monster from either of our graveyards and combine its powers with its own! So, I take my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard and unite its powers with my Cyber Dark Dragon!" Just then a bright light comes from Tyson's graveyard, the light forms into Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Cyber Dark Dragon grasps onto it with its tentacles and put IV wires into its forehead causing Cyber Dragon Dragon's stats to increase from 1000/1000 to 4000/1000! Tyson then tells Hilary, in a dark tone, "But it gets worse for you, dork! For every single card in my graveyard, Cyber Dark Dragon gets one hundred attack points for each card."

Hilary shouts out, horrified, "What?! No way!"

Tyson tells Hilary, in a dark tone, "I'm afraid so, bitch. And since I've got eleven cards in my graveyard, his attack points rise by eleven hundred points!" Cyber Dark Dragon's stats then rise from 4000/1000 to 5100/1000.

Hilary says, fearfully, "Yeah, but don't forget your dragon can't attack this turn!"

Tyson sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I'll get to that in a bit, dork! I'll send three spell cards face down!"

Hilary, Max and Ray were perplexed at that Tyson would announce what cards he's laid down.

Jaden eyes Yusuke and asks, in a dark plain tone, "Could Tyson be summoning that monster now?"

Yusuke says, in a dark sly tone, "Yeah and that dork is finished!"

Max asks, perplexed, "Why would Tyson announce what are his face-downs?"

Ray says, coldly, "I don't know that myself!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I remember last year about a move like this…but that's impossible there's no way that Tyson has THAT card in his deck!"

Tyson presses three buttons on his disc which activated the face-down spell cards, Soul Exchange, The Flute of Summoning Dragon and Polymerization and he yells out, darkly, "Now I'll sacrifice these cards to summon…" Ice forms over the images of the spell cards and they cracked into shards, which were swept away into the air on a rush of wind.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Jordan yells out, stunned, "It can't be…"

Ryuko says, stunned, "How did that card get into his deck!"

Tyson calls out, in a dark strong tone, "Meet Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" The SOL members gasp in shock as the three streams of ice impact on the ground nearby. Shards of ice rise up from the ground and then shatter as Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (A: 4000/D: 4000) rises from them with an unearthly roar.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "What the hell!? Why is that monster doing out of that safe!?"

Jasmine says, shocked, "I don't know…"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame gasp in shock of Hamon and Koga calls out, shocked, "What the hell's that creature!?"

Hakku says, stunned, "He almost looks like the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Kagome says, "That's Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder! You see, last year, we had to deal with these seven duelists called the Shadow Riders and with that aid was the Band of Seven!"

Koga, Ginta, Hakku and Ayame yell out shocked, "The Band of Seven!"

Koga says, horrified, "No way! We took care of those guys! How the hell did they get resurrected!?"

Kagome replies, seriously, "The Shadow Rider leader was Kagemaru, a former chairman of this school, wanted the power of the Sacred Beast cards for himself." Kagome gets out an Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (A: 0/D: 0) monster card from her pocket and says, with a sly smile, "This is one of them! Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "However, if those Sacred Beast cards got out then the world could be destroyed. How did you and that kid, Tyson, get a hold on them, Kagome?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "I know that, Inuyasha! These cards are nothing but fakes and copies! Chancellor Shepherd knows about it and he's cool with it. However, we, including Chancellor Shepherd, planned not to tell the Society Dorks and their fucking master. It'll be fun to watch them on their toes!"

Not far from the Slifer Red dorm, a pair of white boots belonging to Keiko Yukimura, who had a duel disc attached to her left wrist looked at the dark cloud hovering the dorm. Keiko thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Oh great! It has to be another Shadow Game that the nonbelievers are having!"_ Keiko looks at Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder hovering above the dorm. Keiko's lifeless eyes widened and she says, stunned, "That's Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder! I thought that Shepherd had that card locked away, along with the rest of the Sacred Beast cards, last year!"

Back at the duel, Hilary was struck with fear as she stared at the monster before her. Tyson places a dark smile on his lips and calls out, darkly, "Now, Hamon, blast that phoenix to next week! Cerulean Sky Fire!" Hamon rains down lightning on Hilary's phoenix, destroying it, costing Hilary 1100 life points. Just then, dark lightning hits Hilary hard and she screams out in pain. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Hamon isn't done yet, since he destroyed a monster, you lose one thousand points!" Hilary yells out in pain as more lightning and dark lightning slams into her and she loses 1000 life-points. Tyson sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Now, I activate the spell card, Quick Attack! Now my Cyber Dark Dragon can attack now!"

Hilary yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Tyson says, in a dark sly smile, "But it gets worse, dork, since I send more cards to the graveyard, my Dark Dragon gains four hundred more attack points!" Cyber Dark Dragon's stats then increases from 5100/1000 to 5600/1000.

Max says, shocked, "That's a lot of attack points!"

Ray yells out to Tyson, horrified, "Tyson, don't do it!"

Tyson ignores Ray's pleas and yells out, darkly, "Now my dragon, blast this dork into next week with Hellfire Roar!" Cyber Dark Dragon gives off a loud roar that sends shockwave over the whole dueling field that hits Hilary and she screams out in extreme pain as dark lightning rips into her body from head to toe as 5600 life-points are taken from her score, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Hilary: 0000

Tyson: 1600

Soon after, Hilary falls forward to the ground into a state of unconsciousness as the final images, the manacles and the clouds disappears.

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "That's game, dweeb!"

Jaden tells Tyson, "Way a go, Tyson!"

Kai says, with a dark sly smile, "I didn't think you had it in you, Tyson. I must say I'm impressed."

Tyson says, with a smile, "It was nothing!" Tyson looks at Hilary's battered form and thinks, solemnly, _"I'm sorry that I had to do this to you, Hilary. I hope you can forgive me for it."_

Ray and Max dashes towards the fallen Hilary and yells out, "Hilary!" Just then, the Yuki twins used their super-speed to appear in front of them.

Jenny says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, dorks, but she's with us now!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "So, why don't you and the rest of your Geek Patrol leave before you'll end up with something broken and I'm not talking about your prides!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, you all better start explaining yourselves! Why was Hamon just played!?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "That's for me to know and you to find out, bitch!" Kagome and Hikari got out from their pockets a Duel Monsters card. Kagome has an Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (A: 0000/D: 0000) monster card and Hikari has a Ravel, Lord of Phantasms (A: 4000/D: 4000) monster card. Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "And Tyson isn't the only one with a Sacred Beast card!"

The SOL members, except for Max and Ray, gasp in shock and Ryuko calls out, "Kagome! Kari! What are you guys doing with those cards!?"

Alexis yells out, coldly, "Yeah! Those cards are dangerous! Hand them over now!"

Yusuke gives Alexis the finger and says, in a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly smile, "Fuck off, Blondie, you're not the boss of me!"

Jasmine yells at Yusuke, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yusuke, this isn't funny, we're being serious!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Even you know about the power of those cards are too dangerous!"

Kagome and Hikari puts their Sacred Beast cards back to their pockets and Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "Forget it, Rhodes, you and your Society of Dorks can kiss my ass, but I'm not giving it up!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Now, you dorks have better leave or we'll have a repeat of what happened last night!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold harsh tone, "Not until you and your dorky friends and that bitch of a sister of yours sees the light, Yusuke!" Everyone whips their heads towards the source of the voice to see Keiko Yukimura with her cold and lifeless eyes and duel discs with dueling deck inside attached to her left wrists.

Yusuke had his expression softened and thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Keiko…"_

Dark Yusuke's voice booms in his head, in a dark serious tone, _**"Sorry, bro, but that's not Keiko! Look at her eyes! See anything different!?"**_ When Yusuke does so, he gasps to see the cold, heartless and lifelessness look in her eyes and Dark Yusuke tells him, in a dark serious tone, _**"This white bitch is your enemy and should be treated as such if you want any hope of saving her from that asshole, Sartorius!"**_

Syrus tells Keiko, in a frantic tone, "Keiko, the situation has turned to the worse! Not only that they have the Egyptian Gods cards, but they have the Sacred Beast cards!"

Keiko yells out, shocked, "WHAT!"

Ryuko says, horrified, "It's true! All three of them!"

Mindy says, horrified, "Plus, Tyson used one of them to clobber Hilary!"

Keiko says, "Hilary!" Keiko looks at Hilary's fallen form and Hikari says, in a dark curious tone, "There's something different about you."

Keiko calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Shut it, bitch! There's nothing wrong with me! Master Sartorius just helped me fully see the light!"

Dark Yusuke calls out in Yusuke's mind, in a dark serious tone, _**"See what I mean! Has Keiko ever insulted your sis before!?"**_

Yusuke yells at Keiko, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, beat it or else!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Not until you've seen the light! Thanks to Master Sartorius and the light, I won't be beat!"

Yusuke says, in a dark sly tone, "Funny, your fellow white dork, Princeton, said the same thing and look what happened to him! Face it, bitch, you can't win!"

Keiko yells at Yusuke, in a cold nasty tone, "Didn't you just hear me, dork! I said we're dueling and that's final!" Keiko stomped on the ground and says, coldly, "And I'm not leaving until we duel!"

Kai tells Keiko, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, didn't you just hear Yusuke, bitch! You're not worth his time!"

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone of her own, "Yeah, so why don't you and your fellow white clad fashion rejects take a hike and chant that 'All hail the Light' shit you white dorks and that asshole of a master of yours kept chanting, before we get really mad, wench!"

Alexis yells at Kagome, in a cold angered tone, "Hey, watch what you say about Master Sartorius, Kagome! He's a great man and needs to be respected!"

Kagome yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! The only way that bastard will be respected is under the heel of my boot where he belongs!"

Tyson says, darkly, "Now, dorks, beat it! The air is fouled enough with your stench!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a dark nasty tone, "So, if you're smart you'll leave or choice two, you'll get the worst beat down imaginable!"

Keiko calls out, coldly, "Do your worst, Yusuke!"

Kagome asks Yusuke, in a dark curious tone, "You want me to get rid of this white pest."

Yusuke tells Kagome, with a dark sly smile, "No, I'll remove her myself and this time it'll be permanently!" Yusuke gets out his duel disc and attaches it to his left wrist. Yusuke then steps forward and Keiko calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it! Let's ante up the steaks! If I win, not only Yusuke joins the Society of Light but those Sacred Beast cards go back to the safe!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines looked at each other, while giggling, darkly, which got the SOL member sending cold annoyed glares to them.

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, we're being serious here!"

Yusuke tells Jasmine, in a dark sly smile, "Oh I'm sorry, we just though of something funny and you dorks won't understand it! Fine! Whatever! However, if your fellow white clad geek lose, then she has drop out of the Society of Light!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with an evil sly smile, "Like I said, Yusuke, I won't lose to your nasty 'dark powers'! I'll still beat you!"

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "We'll see about that, loser! Now pick your Deck Master! I choose my Command Knight!" Soon after, Command Knight (A: 1200/D: 1900) appears on Yusuke's side of the field.

Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! I choose my Familiar-Possessed-Hiita!" Soon after, Familiar-Possessed-Hiita (A: 1850/D: 1500) appears on Keiko's side of the field. Yusuke and Keiko had their duel disc activated and drew five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Yusuke and Keiko yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Keiko: 4000

Yusuke: 4000

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "This is your last chance, dork, forfeit now and I won't spare you the agony of pain and losing!"

Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "I've already told you, Yusuke, I'm not about to lose with the power of light!"

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Famous last words, geek!"

Keiko draws her card and says, coldly, "We'll see!" Keiko places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!" Soon after, a metallic worm like monster with arms and legs, Volcanic Slicer (A: 1800/D: 1200) appears in attack mode. Keiko says, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, loser, now I get to blast away five hundred of your life points away! Volcanic Slicer, blast him!" Volcanic Slicer fires a fire blast at Yusuke and it hits him hard, taking away 500 points. Keiko sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll end with these!"

Current Score:

Keiko: 4000

Yusuke: 3500

Yusuke draws his card and says, darkly, "Is that it, dork!? How lame! Let me show you how it's done!" Just then, the Millennium Puzzle appears around Yusuke's neck, Yusuke then activates it and just then a huge amount of clouds of dark violet and black fog surround the field.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Ryuko, Syrus and Jordan gasp in shock and Ryuko says, worriedly, "No, he wouldn't…"

Kurama says, in a rare surprised tone, "I never thought that Yusuke would use a Shadow Game on Keiko."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Guess what time it is, bitch! It's Shadow Game time!"

Keiko yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Bring it on, dork! I'm not afraid of your Shadow Game, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "You watch what you wish for, geek! It may come true!" Soon after, black chains with shackles come up from the sand, snap onto two legs, two leg shackles for each duelist, and the ground where the two duelists were standing transforms into a glass-like surface.

Keiko asks Yusuke, confused, "What the hell is this?" Keiko tries to break free, but can't and exclaims, "I'm struck!"

Yusuke eyes shoot open with dark gleams in his eyes and tells Keiko, darkly, "No duh, geek! Let me dumb it down in Society Dork-nese: Every time a duelist loses life-points, we get shocked by these 'Shadow Shockers' below us and we are chained and trapped here until the duel is over."

Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Yusuke, stop it! This is madness! Why would you do such a thing to the one you love!?"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut the fuck up, bitch! This creature in front of me isn't the Keiko Yukimura I know! She's just a white perversion of the real Keiko! The one who you created out of the Keiko Yukimura that I know and love!"

Keiko yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "I AM the real Keiko Yukimura! And guess what? She is not your girlfriend anymore, dweeb!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "We'll see about that, dork! To get rid of those annoying face-downs with this! Heavy Storm!" Just then, a huge wind comes and destroys Keiko's face-down Firewall Continuous trap card, Nutrient Z trap card and Rising Energy trap card. Keiko yells out, shocked, "No my trap cards!" Keiko yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that, Yusuke!"

Yusuke puts a card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "Like that's gonna happen, dork! I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" Soon after, Goblin Attack Force (A: 2300/D: 0) appears in attack mode. Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "And thanks to my Deck Master's ability, my Goblin Attack Force gains four hundred points!" Goblin Attack Force's stats then increases from 2300/0 to 2700/0. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I play my Dark Archery Hit!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Jordan yells out, shocked, "Oh no! That's the same card that Yusuke used to give Chazz a ruthless beating!"

Yusuke calls out, in a dark serious tone, "No duh, twerp! Now whenever, a spell card is played my life points increase by two hundred and your fellow dork is going to get two hundred points of damage! Now, Goblin Attack Force, attack that peon!" The horde of goblins charges towards Volcanic Slice and bashes him with their clubs, destroying them and costing Keiko 900 life points. Just then, Keiko is shocked by the dark electricity from the panels and she cries out in pain and agony.

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Keiko!"

When then, the electricity stops, Keiko groan out in pain and says, weakly, "That…hurt!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "And it's gonna keep hurting until the end of the duel! So, you better prepare for the worst, bitch! Now, my Goblin Attack Force is switched to defense mode." Goblin Attack Force switches to defense mode and Yusuke three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I'll place three face-downs and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Keiko: 3100

Yusuke: 3500

Keiko draws a card from her deck and says, in a cold serious tone, "All right, dweeb, my move! Now, I'll remove my Volcanic Slicer from play to summon Inferno!" Keiko's Volcanic Slicer monster card comes out of the graveyard, she puts it in her card pouch, puts a card on her duel disk, and Inferno (A: 1100/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Yusuke presses a button on his disc and says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks for that, dork! Go Frost Bite!" Yusuke's face-down card was a Continuous trap card with a picture of a sickened man with a towel wrapped around him, his bare feet in hot water, an ice patch on his head and a thermometer in his mouth.

Keiko asks, curiously, "What does that do?"

Yusuke says, with a dark cruel smile, "I'm glad you asked, dweeb, as long as this card is on the field, all of your fire monsters' effects are negated and cancelled out!"

Keiko calls out, shocked, "You're kidding!" Inferno roars in pain as its effect is cancelled.

Ray yells out, stunned, "Oh man!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "And Keiko's deck is mainly on fire monsters!"

Jasmine yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "Yusuke, that's not fair!"

Jaden yells at Jasmine, in a dark annoyed tone, "Life isn't fair, bitch! Could you kept it down? I'm trying to watch my friend give your dorky friend the beat down of the century!"

Keiko puts a card onto the disc and calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay dearly for that, Yusuke! I summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode!" Soon after, Tenkabito Shien (A: 1500/D: 1000) appears next to Inferno. Keiko says, with an evil sly smile and cold serious tone, "Sorry, Yusuke, but my new monster has immunity to traps! Now, Inferno, attack his goblin freaks!"

Yusuke presses a button on his disc and calls out, "Hold it, dork! I place my Spellbinding Circle trap card!" Yusuke's face-down was the Spellbinding Circle Continuous trap card and the circle appears around Inferno, stopping its attack. Yusuke says, darkly, "Now, not only it stops your little firecracker, but its attack points are lowered by seven hundred points!"

Keiko growls in annoyance as Inferno's stats were reduced to 300/1900 and Keiko yells out, coldly, "Fine! But you still have my Shien to deal with! Shien, attack!" Tenkabito Shien charges towards Goblin Attack Force, slashes the goblins with his sword, destroying them and costing Yusuke 1500 life points in one shot. Just then, Yusuke is zapped by dark electricity and he doesn't scream out in pain, which disturbs Keiko.

Yusuke dusts himself and says, in a dark serious tone, "It looks like you've tapped into the power of your Deck Master, nerd! But don't let it give you the relief that you'll beat me!"

Keiko yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's with you think! Since you have no warriors on the field that means your cheating spell card has to go!" Yusuke's Dark Archery Hit Continuous spell card is destroyed as it was sent to the graveyard. Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Keiko: 3100

Yusuke: 2000

Yusuke presses the button on his disc and calls out, darkly, "Now I activate Solemn Wishes!" Yusuke's face-down card was the Solemn Wishes Continuous trap card. Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, for every time I draw a card, my life points are increased by five hundred points!" Yusuke draws his card and his life points were increased by 500 points.

Yusuke then sends a card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "Now I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode!" Soon after, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (A: 1800/D: 1000-A: 2200/D: 1000) appears in attack mode. Yusuke sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate my Spell Saver spell card!" Yusuke's spell card image appears with a picture of a bank of spell cards. Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, I can take any spell card that I want!"

Syrus yells out, worriedly, "Oh man! Please me he's not going for…"

Yusuke's Dark Archery Hit spell card comes out of the graveyard and he places it in his hand. Yusuke displays it and says, with a dark sly smile, "And I choose this remember it…Dark Archery Hit!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on!"

Keiko growls in annoyance and yells out, coldly, "Not that damned card, again!"

Yusuke sends the card into the spell/trap slot and says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, dog, but whenever I play a spell card is played, I get to take away two hundred of your life points and give them to me!" Yusuke then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Like right now, I play Card of Sanctity spell card, but first say hello to my good friend, Pain!"

Keiko loses 200 life points and she cries out in pain as she's zapped with dark electricity, while Yusuke's life points had increased by 200.

The SOL members yell out, horrified, "Keiko!"

When the shock stopped, Keiko groans out in pain and Yusuke says, darkly, "Now, we'll both draw until we're holding six cards!" Yusuke and Keiko drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, since I drew my life points increase by five hundred points!" Yusuke's life points increases by 500 points because of his Solemn Wishes. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play Quick Summon, but first! You get two hundred points of pain!"

Keiko loses 200 life points and she screams out in pain as she's zapped by dark lightning and Yusuke's life points increases by 200 points. Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, putting a card onto the disc, "Now, thanks to Quick Summon, I get to summon another monster to the field! So, now, here's Dark Blade!" Soon after, Dark Blade (A: 1800/D: 1000-A: 2200/D: 1000) appears beside Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in attack mode.

Keiko winched, knowing what will happen next and Yusuke then yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, Dark Blade, slice that Shien in half!" Dark Blade lunges at Tenkabito Shien, slashes him, destroying and costing Keiko 700 life points. Just then, dark electricity zaps her and she screams out in pain. When the shock stopped, Keiko falls on her hands and knees, while groaning in pain.

Keiko slowly gets onto her feet and says, weakly, "Is…that all you have!?"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "You want more, bitch! Okay then, Sasuke, put out that fire!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke charges towards Inferno, slashes it two times, destroying costing Keiko 1900 in one shot. Just then, the dark lightning comes and zaps Keiko, causing her to scream out in extreme pain and agony.

Current Score:

Keiko: 0100

Yusuke: 3400

The SOL members yell out in horror, "Keiko!"

When the shock stopped, Keiko falls to her hands and knees, while groaning in pain.

Mindy says, in a horrified tone, "Oh man! I never thought that Yusuke would do that to Keiko of all people!"

Jasmine says, in a cold serious tone, "He's putting the poor thing to the ringer!"

Alexis yells out to Yusuke, horrified, "Yusuke, please! Stop this duel! Don't you see that Keiko's had enough!?"

Yusuke ignores Alexis's pleas and asks Keiko, with a dark sly smile and in a dark nasty tone, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "Ready to surrender to the darkness, twerp! No matter what you do, you, your pathetic Society of Trash, your precious 'the Light', including that bastard, Sartorius, are going to be buried ten feet when my friends and I are done with you freaks!"

Keiko groans out in pain as she gets onto her and says, weakly, "No…way!" Keiko yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I'm going to make you see the Light, Yusuke! You are going to see the light, even if I have to shove it down that thick-assed head of yours! You just watch!" Keiko presses a button on her disc and calls out, coldly, "I'll activate my trap, Solemn Wishes!" Keiko's face-down card was the Solemn Wishes Continuous trap card. Keiko says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, my life-points increase for every time I draw! Like now!" Keiko draws her card and her life-points increases by 500 points. Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I play my Contingency Fee spell card!"

Yusuke calls out, in a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly smile, "You must enjoy pain, dork!"

Keiko loses 200 life points and she cries out in pain as she's zapped with dark electricity and Yusuke's life points increases by 200 points. The shock stops and Keiko groans out in pain, "Now, you…draw until you're holding six cards and I gain thousand life-points!" Yusuke draws three cards and Keiko's life points increases by 3000 points.

Yusuke says, in a dark sly tone, "Since I drew, my life points get a boast!" Yusuke's life points increases by 500 points and Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, with an evil sly grin, "You think I care, geek! Hardly, now, I activate my Fire Angel Ritual!"

Yusuke calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "And you get two hundred points of pain!"

Keiko loses 200 more life points and she cries out in pain as she's zapped with more dark electricity and Yusuke's life points increases by 200. When the shock stops, Keiko's form was smoking and she groans in pain. Keiko then sends her Flame Ruler (A: 1500/D: 1600) and Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) monster cards to the graveyard and says, coldly, "Now, by sending my Cyber Prima and Flame Ruler into the graveyard, I can summon Fire Angel Dakini!" Just then a pillar of flames comes to the field and Fire Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400) comes in attack mode and then starts to wobble in place.

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! What's the matter, dork!? Your little Dakini isn't looking so well! I think she's under the weather!"

Mindy says, in a cold annoyed tone, "It's because of that unfair Frostbite trap card of Yusuke's!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! Which means that Fire Angel Dakini can't use her special abilities!"

Keiko growls in annoyance and looked at Fire Angel Dakini, who was still wobbling as it was getting dizzy. Keiko yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh suck it up, girl!" Dakini stopped wobbling as Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Next, I'll activate my Megamorph spell card!"

Yusuke says, with a dark cruel smile, "Yeah and you get two hundred points of pain!"

Keiko says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I get it, dork!" Keiko loses 200 life points and dark electricity zaps her as she yells out in pain, while Yusuke's life points increases by 200 points. When the shock stop, Keiko wraps her arms around her body and groans in pain. Keiko sends Yusuke a cold harsh glare and says, in a low cold angered tone, "Damn him! That card is getting to be annoying!" Keiko says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, since I have lower life-points than you, my Dakini gets stronger!" Fire Angel Dakini's stats then increases from 2700/2400 to 5400/2400 as Keiko then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, in a cold sly tone, "Now, I play this card! Have you heard of White Veil, Yusuke?!" Just then Keiko's Fire Angel Dakini turns pitch white with glowing purple eyes.

Jasmine says, with an evil sly smile, "All right!"

Alexis says, with an evil sly smile, "Now, all of Yusuke's spell and trap cards, including those annoying Frostbite trap and Dark Archery Hit spell will be destroyed!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile and in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! Ever heard of pain, because you're about to get a whole lot of it!"

Keiko loses 200 more life points and she screams out in pain as dark lightning zaps her and Yusuke's life points increases by 200 points. The shock stops and Keiko groans out in pain, then yells out, in a cold angered tone, "So, what!? As soon as I attack, that annoying Dark Archery Hit as well as that damned Frostbite will be gone and stay gone!" Keiko yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, Dakini, attack his Dark Blade with White Quadruple Fire Spear Slash!" Fire Angel Dakini launches her attack towards Dark Blade and Keiko says, with an evil sly smile, "And thanks to White Veil, all of your spell and traps are destroyed!"

Yusuke calls out, presses a button on his disc, "Hold it, dork! I play my Darkness Veil trap card!" Dark Blade soon turned pitch black and his eyes glowed red.

Keiko yells out, worriedly, "No! Not that card!

Mindy yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on!"

Jordan yells out, in a cold annoyed tone of his own, "Where did they get that annoying trap card!?"

Ryuko says, in a cold serious tone, "That's what I want to know!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, dork, but your White Veil is nothing compare to my Darkness Veil! So, say bye-bye your spells and traps!" Keiko's White Veil, Megamorph and her Solemn Wish were destroyed and her Fire Angel Dakini returns to her normal colors and her stats were reduced to 2700/2400.

Keiko roars out in a cold angered tone, "So what, my Dakini is still going to crush your dorky warrior!" Fire Angel Dakini slices Dark Blade apart with her swords and spears and Yusuke doesn't scream out as more dark lighting slams into him as his life-points drop by 500 points. Keiko was disturbed by this and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Just go!"

Current Score:

Keiko: 2800

Yusuke: 4200

Yusuke draws his card and calls out, darkly, "Now thanks to Solemn Wishes, five hundred more for me!" Yusuke's life-points increases by 500 and Yusuke then puts a card into the spell/trap slot, saying, "I activate the Ties of the Brethren! But first!"

Keiko loses 200 life points and she screams out in pain as she is shocked by dark lightning, while Yusuke's life points increases by 200.

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Thanks to this and a cost of one thousand life points, I can summon two level four or below monsters!" Yusuke's life points were lowered by 1000 and he's hit by dark lightning, but doesn't scream out in extreme pain, which annoyed Keiko greatly. Just then, two cards were taken out of Yusuke's deck and placed in his hand. Yusuke then puts the cards onto the disc and calls out, "Here they are, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Soon after, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (A: 1400/D: 1200-A: 1800/D: 1200) and Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600-A: 2200/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn, but first things first!"

Keiko loses 200 more life points and she screams out in pain as she is shocked by dark lightning while Yusuke's life points increases by 200 more points. Yusuke then says, darkly, "Now, say hello to an old friend, Dark Blade!" Soon after, Dark Blade (A: 1800/D: 1500-A: 2200/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko yells out, with an evil sly smile and cold nasty tone, "Ha! I've destroy him once, I can do it again!"

Yusuke puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "We'll see about that! I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" Soon after, Rocket Warrior (A: 1500/D: 1300-A: 1900/D: 1300) appears in attack mode.

Hassleberry says, perplexed, "Now, what was the point of making a frontline of monsters with less attack points?"

Keiko says, with an evil sly smile, "You must really want to join the Society of Light, so much that you summoned all five weak monsters out on the field, Yusuke! This is just target practice!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, with a dark nasty tone, "Let's get one thing straight, missy! I'm going to tell you what I've been telling your fellow white clad dork, Alexis! The day I'm joining you freaks will be the day after that cold day in Hell comes!" Yusuke sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll activate the spell card, Double Summon! But first!"

Keiko loses 200 more life points and she cries out in extreme pain as she's shocked by dark electricity, while Yusuke's life points increases by 200. When the shock stops, Keiko groans out in pain and Yusuke says, in a dark sly tone, "Now, these monsters might not have the power to destroy your four armed freak, but I sacrifice three to summon someone who can!"

Keiko gasps in shock and asks, shocked, "You're going to summon your Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor are you!?"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Ding! Ding! Ding! The little white nerd has answered the one million dollar question! That's right, bitch! I sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Rocket Warrior and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke to summon…" Just then all three said monsters turn into lights and fly into the dark skies.

Orihime asks, "Is Yusuke doing what I think he is doing?!"

Kagome nods her head and says, with a dark sly smile, "Yes, he is, Orihime."

Kuwabara says, with a dark excited tone, "Yeah, it's Obelisk time!"

Hikari nods her head and says with a dark sly smile, "Now, we can bring back the old Keiko, thanks to Obelisk."

The SOL members were fearful and Ryuko says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! Obelisk is gonna bring is mug to the field!"

Syrus says, worriedly, "It's over! When Yusuke uses the special ability of Obelisk to raise its stats to infinity!"

Yusuke slams the card onto his duel disk and calls out, "The Egyptian God Monster: Obelisk the Tormentor!!" Just then a huge beam of blue light comes down from the darkened skies, slams behind Yusuke, and forcing everyone, even the SOL members to cover their eyes, and when the bright blue dies down, everyone looks to see Obelisk the Tormentor (A: 4000/D: 4000) behind Yusuke in attack mode.

Keiko says, in a flabbergasted tone, "Oh no! I'm going to lose! It can't be! Master Sartorius showed me the true meaning of the Light! No…I can't lose!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Uh news flash, dork, you're about to when I do this…activate Obelisk's ability! I sacrifice my Dark Blade and Gearfried the Iron Knight!" The two monsters vanish from Yusuke's side of the field, their energy goes into Obelisk the Tormentor, it transforms into a deep red color, its stats rise from 4000/4000 until the symbols of infinity are part of both stats.

Keiko gasps in horror and Yusuke yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, Obelisk, end this duel with Fist of Fury!" Obelisk the Tormentor sends his mighty fist towards Keiko's Fire Angel Dakini slams his huge fist to Keiko's monster, hard with terrific force that causes a very huge explosion. Keiko screams out in extreme pain from the force of Obelisk the Tormentor's attack slamming into her and her monster, which was exploded along with her face-down, and dark lightning zapping as Obelisk's assault takes away all of Keiko's life-points ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Keiko: 0000

Yusuke: 4300

After the duel ends, Keiko collapses to the ground on her stomach into unconsciousness as the final duel hologram fade away and her and Yusuke's legs are release from the shackles as the dark 'Shadow Clouds' fade away. Keiko's form was slightly smoking with her white vest was burnt and her exposed arms and legs had thirty degree burns.

The SOL members dash towards Keiko's fallen form and yell out, "Keiko!"

Just then, Yusuke and Hikari appeared in front of them and Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Now, get the hell out of here now! Keiko belongs with us!"

Alexis yells out, in a totally cold enraged tone, "How could you, Yusuke!? How could you do that to Keiko!?"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, in a dark angered tone, "You have no right to talk to me that way, after you're the one, who turned her into a tool in first place!?"

Hikari says, in a dark nasty tone, "Now, you dorks better leave right now, while you're still conscious!"

Ray stomps on the ground and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We're not leaving until those Sacred Beast cards are locked away!"

Kai's voice booms out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh yes, you are, Ray!" Before Ray realized it, an iron hard punch was connected to his jaw, breaking it and throwing him to the ground hard.

Max yells out, horrified, "Ray!" Max runs to his friend's aid and looks at Kai, who was given them dark harsh glares. Kai yells at the SOL members, darkly, "Now, you clowns better leave right now! Before, you're knocked to the ground!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "The air is foul of you dorks anyways!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What's wrong with you guys!? We're only trying to help mankind see the Light and destroying the darkness!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Maybe, you didn't hear Kai very well, bitch! We want you freaks to leave now!"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Not without the Sacred Beast cards!"

Jenny yells at Jasmine, in a dark angered tone, "You're not leaving with those cards, but here's something you can leave with instead!" Jenny grabs Jasmine's arms and before Jasmine could react Jenny slams her right knee to Jasmine's chest hard, causing her to cough out blood. Jenny then bashes Jasmine's face, knocking her backwards to the ground. Jenny put her right hand and Jasmine yells out in shock and pain as a powerful physic force sends her flying towards tree. Her back hits it hard, knocking her out as she slumps to the ground.

Alexis and Mindy yells out, horrified, "Jasmine!" Alexis looks at Jenny, angrily and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you!" Alexis lunges at Jenny, but Jaden interrupts her and smashes his fist to Alexis's gut causing Alexis to gasp for air and cough out blood. Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark serious tone, "Don't you ever attack my sister again! BITCH!!" Jaden then ruthlessly bashes Alexis's face hard, three times, breaking her jaw and throws her to the ground, while getting a nasty cut on her right arm, knocking her unconscious.

Atticus and Jordan yell out, horrified, "Alexis!" Atticus and Jordan runs to the aid of their fallen sister and cousin. Atticus looks at Jaden, angrily and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!" Before Atticus can move, Jenny appeared and slams her fist to his face, knocking him out.

Jordan yells out, horrified, "Atticus! No!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Now, get out of here, before, we get more pissed off than we already are!"

Max helped Ray up to his feet, while Mindy carries Jasmine from the ground and puts Jasmine's right arm around her neck for support and Ryuko helps get Alexis to her shoulder and Jordan tries to carry Atticus's unconscious form. Jordan looks back at his 'former' friends and thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"What's gotten into you guys!? You were never this violent before!"_

Yusuke walks up to Keiko's unconscious form, kneel down, turn her over and put her in his arms. Yusuke sheds some tears from his eyes as he strokes Keiko's hair back and says, softly, "I'm sorry that I had to put you through that mess again, Keiko. I'm just glad that you're free from that asshole's control, even though it was my fault that you were there in the first place."

Just then, Washu and Yukina got out from Washu's lab and notice their friends. Yukina runs to the unconscious and injured Keiko and Yusuke asks her, "Hey, Yukina, can you…?"

Yukina smiles and nods as she kneels down and sends energy to Keiko's form. Soon after, the burns on Keiko's body were gone and her white uniform was as good as new. When she is done, Keiko gives a slight moan and slowly opens her eyes.

Keiko mumbles out, "What?! Where? Where am I?" Keiko then turns her eyes to her former ex-boyfriend and asks, perplexed, "Yusuke? What's going on here? What's with the black clothes?"

Hikari tells Keiko, in a kind teasing manner, "What with your uniform, Keiko?" Keiko looks down at herself and gawks in shock of her white clothing.

Keiko exclaims, shocked, "What the heck?! Why am I in these ridiculous white clothes?!"

Hilary's voice calls out, "You tell me!" Everyone turned to see a now conscious Hilary, who had Tyson by her side, looking at her person. Hilary says, shocked, "How in the world did this white uniform get on me!? Don't tell me that I joined the Society of Light!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "Hate to tell you this, Hil, but you and Keiko did!"

Keiko says, "The last thing I remember was me and Hinata dueling against Alexis and she attack us with her Cyber Angel Dakini and Benten and the rests a blur!" Yusuke takes a card from Keiko's duel disc and shows it to her. Keiko yelps in shock and says, "Don't tell me that…" Keiko was looking at the White Veil Equip spell card before her as Yusuke tore it up to shreds.

Tyson took out the card from Hilary's duel disc and showed it to her, which was the White Veil Equip spell card. Hilary yelps in shock and yells out, shocked, "No way! What's that card doing in my deck!?" Tyson tears the card into pieces and says, in a dark serious tone, "Not anymore it's not!" Hilary was a bit surprise of Tyson's 'dark' tone, but decided to ask questions later.

Yusuke puts Keiko in his arms to the brunette's shock and Yusuke says, in a loving tone, "I'm just glad you're back with us." Keiko didn't remember what happened or what's going on, but she decides to ask questions later as she placed her arms around Yusuke's back with a smile on her face.

Author's Note: I'd like to say thanks to Gallantmon of the Hazard for the plots for the story like fully brainwashing Keiko and having her duel Yusuke, the attack on the 'White Dorm', which of the Legendary Dragons, Egyptian Gods and copies of the Sacred Beast cards to give to the 'Chosen Duelists', the Deck Master idea that he's currently using for his 'Twilight Wars' and the elements from his story 'Darkness Moon'.


	5. The Birth of the Shadow Council and Demo

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Tenchi Muyo, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Inuyasha and Naruto Shippuden.

**Chapter 5: The Birth of the Shadow Council and Demonic Upraises**

(**In the 'White Dorm' sometime after Keiko's and Hilary's 'rescue' from the Society of Light**)

Sometime after, Keiko's and Hilary's return from the Society of Light, we're in the Medical Ward in the 'White Dorm' were we find Bastion, Mindy, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino in there while Alexis, Atticus, Ray, Ryuko, Jasmine and Mindy were discussing what happened at the Slifer Red dorm, while Max, Syrus and Jordan walking with ice packs.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "No way! I can't that Yusuke would actually do that to Keiko of all people!"

Hinata says, in a cold plain tone, "Not to mention that the Sacred Beast cards are out again."

Mindy says, in a cold serious tone, "I hate to tell you this, girl, but he did and afterwards we demanded that they give us those cards and Kai punched Ray, Jaden and his sister, Jenny bashed Alexis, Atticus and Jasmine hard to the ground."

Jordan puts the ice pack on Alexis's now sore jaw, a large bruise forming across her left jaw line and halfway up her cheek and he gave Atticus one to his left black eye. Syrus puts an ice pack to Jasmine's right eye, which was a nasty black eye and Max applied the ice pack onto Ray's now sore jaw, a large bruise forming across his left jaw line and halfway up his cheek.

Mihoshi looks at the injuries and says, winching, "That's painful!"

Jasmine says, in a cold annoyed tone, as she pressed the ice pack closer to her eye, "What was your first clue, Mihoshi?"

Kiyone asks, in a cold serious tone, "I don't get it! Why are the nonbelievers so violent with us?"

Tenten says, a cold plain tone, "That's what I want to know."

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "First, Yusuke turns Chazz into mince meat in that duel, then Jaden, Hikari and Yusuke bashes both Alexis and Atticus to the ground in the infirmary which were not allowed in, then Yusuke, Hikari, Ryoko, Sasuke, Naruto, Jaden and his sister, Jenny and Jaden's, Tyson's and Tenchi's old friend, Ichigo attacks our dorm, while during the attack, Yusuke ruthlessly throws Keiko to the ground, Yusuke and Tyson puts Keiko and Hilary in a sick Shadow Game and ruthlessly beats them to the ground, now this!"

Jordan thinks, worriedly, _"Now, I'm even afraid to confront Jade, without the thought that she'll beat me to the ground."_

Mindy says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not only that! They have both the Egyptian Gods and the Sacred Beast cards to use against us."

Jasmine tells Mindy, in a cold serious tone, "Suck it up, girl! We have the power of the Light and destiny on our side! There's no way we can lose to them!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, as she pulled the ice pack away for a moment, "However, we can't underestimate the 'dark power' of the nonbelievers. They wouldn't win in the end, but that doesn't mean that they're not powerful!"

Jasmine says, in a cold serious tone of her own, "Yeah! Look what they did to Chazz, Keiko and Hilary! We are they acting this way towards us and what's the deal with those 'darkness cards' they use against Chazz, Keiko and Hilary!"

Bastion says, in a cold logical tone, "I was thinking the same thing and it must somehow connect to that Kagura girl."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah, I sensed something about her that I didn't like."

Bastion says, in a cold logical tone, "That might be true. But the real source of that 'darkness power' that Yusuke and the others gained must be linked to something more than Millennium Items. Remember, somehow, he got the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and those new students also have new Shadow Powers as well from what we know about Hilary's and Keiko's duel with Yusuke and Tyson. However, I'm getting a feeling that there are more dark powers than the Millennium Items at work here, but I don't know what that 'dark power' is."

Mihoshi asks, curiously, "Do you think that we should tell Master Sartorius about what we know?"

Alexis shakes her head and says, coldly, "No. We can't tell Master Sartorius until we have enough information. When we do, then we shall go to Master Sartorius for his wisdom, Mihoshi."

(**Three hours later; In the forest in near the Slifer Red dorm**)

In the forest near the Slifer Red dorm, we find Hilary Tachibana, in her Ra Yellow uniform, instead of her SOL uniform, sitting near the tree with her knees close to her chest and looking at the ground sadly as the tears come down her face. After she was released from the Society of Light's and Sartorius's influence, she learned that Jaden and his sister, Jenny were descendants from the planet, Jurai and learned more about Jaden's, Tyson's and Tenchi's old friend, Ichigo Kurosaki's late adventure as a Soul Reaper, which was rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from her execution sentence. She learned about what happened to her during her days in the Society of Light.

Hilary thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Why didn't I fight back!? Tyson and the others say it wasn't my fault, but in reality I don't believe it! It's no surprise that Tyson would think of me as a monster, now!"_

Just then, a shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see the brown eyes of Tyson Granger looking down at her, with a warm smile instead of a dark cruel smile. Tyson says, with a smile, "Hey, Hil, is this seat taken?"

Hilary asks, wiping her tears away and says, weakly, "No, go ahead. What are you doing here?"

Tyson sit by Hilary and replies, "Botan and Kagome told me that you were around here and came to see if you were alright."

Hilary asks, somewhat surprised, "You mean you were worried about me?"

Tyson says, in a kind tone, "Of course, I was, Hilary. I care about you. After what you've been through, I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Hilary asks Tyson, solemnly, "How can you still care about me after what I've done!?"

Tyson tells Hilary, kindly, "Hilary, it wasn't your fault! Sartorius's damn light was responsible for this! I know that you wouldn't leave us willingly." Tyson then says, in a solemn tone, "Hilary, I really do care about you and I was horrified to know that you were one of Sartorius's brainwashing dogs."

Hilary looks at Tyson, with disbelief, "You were that worried about me…" Just then, Tyson pecked his lips to Hilary's in a flash, which surprised her a lot.

Tyson says, in a comforting tone, "Yes, I was, Hil, I just wished that I'd told you sooner about how I feel about you. I'm glad you're back, Hilary, the real you. I really mean that."

Hilary looks at Tyson's eyes that he meant every word that he told her and she says, with a smile and breathlessly, "Tyson…" Hilary leaned over to Tyson and locked lips with him in a passionate kiss and immediately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tyson then returns the kiss and puts his hands onto the brunette's waist as he pulled her closer to him, with neither of them wanting to stop.

(**At Duel Academy's harbor; at the same time of Tyson's and Hilary's romantic time**)

At Duel Academy's harbor, we find our Fire Princess of Ra Yellow, Keiko Yukimura, in her Ra Yellow uniform, instead of her SOL uniform, sitting by the lighthouse with a really depressing expression on her face. After she was released from the Society of Light, along with Hilary, she couldn't believe that Jaden and his sister, Jenny were descendants from the planet, Jurai and was told stories about Jaden's old friend, Ichigo Kurosaki and that he's a Soul Reaper. Plus, she found out that the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Items were back, along with the Legendary Dragons and were planning to use them against the Society of Light and Sartorius. Then, she knew that they were planning on using the Sacred Beast cards, except that they were fakes and copies, so they were anything to worry about. However, she learned about what happened during her time in the Society of Light, that she was so disgusted and ashamed of herself that she goes into a real deep depression. Her will to fight back isn't even there because the images of what she did while in Sartorius's control are so vivid in her mind that she feels low, lower than even dirt. She remembers a certain painful memory of what happened during her time, in the Society of Light.

**Flashback (After Yusuke's, Naruto's and Jaden's transformation in rage)**

We're at the Obelisk Arena, where Yusuke, in his Ma-zoku form, Naruto, in his Nine-Tailed Fox chakra and Jaden, in his Demonic Juraian form giving Sartorius an angered stare.

Yusuke yells out, in a venomous tone, "Get ready!" Yusuke uses his super-speed to charge Sartorius and before he could react, Yusuke slams his right fist into Sartorius's jaw, breaking it and for Sartorius's head to crash and slide onto the ground. Naruto uses his super-speed to dash past Sartorius and kicks him in the head hard enough for to throw Sartorius into the air. Jaden uses his super-speed, which was similar to Sesshomaru's and slams his feet to Sartorius's chest, breaking a few ribs and crashing into the floor, while making a dent afterwards.

Jaden kept jumping up and down on Sartorius's chest, making the SOL leader cough blood from his mouth. Jaden gets off of Sartorius's chest, grabs him by the collar and rams his fist to Sartorius's gut, which throws him away in the air as it ripped Sartorius's collar.

Yusuke jumps in the air and before Sartorius could block it, Yusuke kicks his chest hard making crash through the wall. Naruto appears in front of Sartorius, while in the air and then grabs his arm and spins him around and throws his body back to the arena. Jaden appears above Sartorius and gives him a powerful kick that makes Sartorius hits the wall, while making a Sartorius shaped wall. Jaden grabs Sartorius's shirt, while hovering in mid-air and pulls him out of the wall.

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Jaden, let Master Sartorius go! Now!"

Jaden faces his right hand down to Alexis's way and yells out, in a demonic tone which was totally unlike him before, "I didn't ask for your comment, bitch!" Jaden yells out as an invisible forces hits Alexis hard and she crashes to the wall hard, then slump to the floor unconscious.

Jordan yells out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Jaden throws Sartorius's body down and Naruto does some hand movements, yelling out, demonic, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Just then, five more Naruto clones appears and Naruto and his clones jump up and yells out, "This payback, asshole! Believe it! Na-ru-to!" The four Naruto clones kicked Sartorius in unison and throw Sartorius's body up and Naruto falls in the air and yells out, "Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto kicks Sartorius's body back down and Yusuke catches Sartorius by the throat. The enraged former spirit detective violently slams Sartorius to the wall.

Yusuke yells at Sartorius, angrily, "Congratulations, asshole! You've done what no-one has done before…PISSED ME OFF BEYOND BELIEF!!!" Yusuke then bashes Sartorius's face, chest and stomach and yells out, "You smashed up my life, you fucking bastard! You brainwashed my friends and worst of all…TOOK THE PERSON THAT WAS PRECIOUS TO ME!!" Yusuke throws Sartorius's body to the corner with a bone-breaking slam and slump to the floor. Jaden and Naruto appeared by Yusuke's side. Yusuke aims his right index finger at Sartorius and powers up his spirit gun, which was red in color.

Hiei yells out, seriously, "Yusuke, don't a fool!"

Yusuke looks at Hiei and Hiei says, seriously, "If you and the two humans kill Sartorius in cold blood, there will be no doubt that you three be branded criminals in spirit world!"

Yusuke yells out, angered, "I could care less, Hiei!"

Jaden yells out, a dark angered snarl, "Yeah, no joke! As long as this bastard's dead, my soul could go to hell for all I care!"

Naruto yells out, angered, "That's right! We have nothing to lose! As long as this bastard goes to hell first…"

Jaden yells out, a dark serious tone, "Sorry, Hiei, I know that you're trying to help, bro! But it's Judgment for Sartorius!" Jaden raises his right hand and forms an energy blast, aiming at Sartorius.

Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Sartorius, you've committed way too many crimes…now may you rest pieces!"

Before Yusuke and Jaden could fire their blasts, they, including Naruto were paralyzed, and they looked to see two logs trapping them with electricity and Naruto yells out, demonically, "What the hell is this!?"

Everyone looked at this with confusion…

Just then, Princess Ayeka comes to the scene and Yusuke yells at Ayeka, angrily, "Ayeka, what the hell are you trying to do!?"

Jaden tells Ayeka, angrily, "Yeah…we were only taking care of the 'Sartorius' problem!"

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry…but as much as love to see that wretch, Sartorius, die for what he's done to Sasami, I can't allow the three of you to kill a human being in cold blood!"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "Are you kidding me!? Sartorius is human in our eyes, Ayeka! He deserves to die!"

Keiko's voice booms, coldly, "So that's how's it going to be!?"

Everyone turns to see Keiko Yukimura, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga in front of Sartorius to stop them.

Hinata tells Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto, in a cold serious tone, "We're not going to allow you to kill Master Sartorius!"

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! He's a great man and we won't let you three kill him!"

Yusuke's expression softens and he asks, weakly, "Keiko…?" However, his heart is broken when Keiko throws her arms to defend Sartorius along with Hinata and Ino. Yusuke looks into her eyes, sees the coldness within them, and he knew then and there that 'she', the Keiko before him, wasn't his Keiko. She wasn't his Fire Princess, just another of Sartorius's brainwashed soldiers. Suddenly, Yusuke's white hair was automatically turned back to natural black.

Keiko then says, in a cold and serious tone, "Yusuke, if you're going to continue to fight against Master Sartorius…that means that I want nothing to do with you anymore…"

Yusuke was catching his breath and looked at anger at Sartorius's fallen form as Sakura went be and healed his wounds. Ayeka tells the two logs, seriously, "Azaka, Kamidake, get them out of here."

The named logs says in unison, "Yes, ma'am!" With that, the two logs disappeared taking Yusuke, Jaden and Naruto away from the stadium.

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, Keiko starts to cry about the memory and can't believe what she became, a cold and heartless person that would sell out the boy that she loved for power. Yusuke told her that he still loved her and that he didn't blame her, but she just wondered if she deserves to be a girlfriend to someone that may be crude, harsh, and with a bad mouth, but a faithful and caring boyfriend with a strong will and heart. Keiko thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"When Yusuke told me that he, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, Sasuke, Naruto and Ryoko attacked the 'White Dorm', he ruthlessly threw me to the ground. I knew that Yusuke wouldn't do such a thing, but I deserved it for betraying him, again. I hadn't felt this bad, since the first time that I betrayed Yusuke last year. He even apologized for it and I forgave him, but I didn't think that I'll forgive myself for selling him out for power."_ Keiko sniffed and wiped the tears away from her face. Just then, she felt something warmth on both of her shoulders and she looked to see that it was her duel spirits Hiita the Fire Charmer and Fox Fire.

Hiita tells Keiko, in a kind tone, _**"Keiko, Yusuke and the others don't blame you for leaving Yusuke in the first place."**_

Keiko says, in a solemn tone, "But still…I'm even surprised that Yusuke says that he still loves me even though I sold him out for power. I'm no better than those students and teachers that hated Yusuke from Sarayashiki Junior High. But I was sick and tired of being the spectator of Yusuke's brawls and watching him fight for his life and everyone's, including me. Like last year, when Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Kagome, Ryuko, Sakura, Hinata and I were trapped in Professor Banner's weird book, during that horrible Shadow Rider and Sacred Beast thing, it was Yusuke and Jaden that saved us, including that duel with Kagemaru it was Yusuke and Jaden, in the end that saved everyone in the end. When I heard that Ryuko was taken to the Society of Light, I was so frustrated that I wanted to put an end to the Society of Light and Sartorius, with my own strength. So without telling Yusuke or anyone, Hinata, Syrus and I went to the 'White Dorm', so they'll stop chasing Yusuke and the other 'Chosen Duelists'. I wanted a change my ways to fight along Yusuke, but I'm too weak. Yusuke and Kari say that I'm strong, but that's something that I won't accept."

Hiita says, in a comfort tone, _**"If memory serves me, you helped Yusuke when he was dead by saving his body from that fire in his old house, when he was unconscious during the Dark Tournament and we promised to wait for him when he was in Demon World for three months."**_

Keiko says, solemnly, "If memory serves me, Hiita, Yusuke's ghost saved me from being burnt to a crisp and it was true that I did those things for him. But Yusuke's had risked his life many times to save me over and over, again. I know that he's doing those things because he loves and cares about me."

Hiita tells Keiko, with a sly smile, _**"Besides, all that you managed to stay with Yusuke after all this time, considering some of the things that really bugged you, like his former perverted tactics."**_

Keiko let's out a small laugh and says, "True! I did. He always treated me like a regular person, unlike the students and teachers from our old school, who treated me as the girl, who could do no wrong and whenever I do a mistake it's like the end of the world of something. I just wished that just this once that I'm the one that doesn't need to be saved." Fox Fire came by Keiko's right arm, which gave her some warmth.

(**In Chancellor Shepherd's office; at the same time**)

Within Chancellor Shepherd's office, we find Chancellor Shepherd being confronted by Alexis Rhodes and Sakura Haruno in front desk and complaining that the Sacred Beast cards have been let out by Yusuke Urameshi and the other 'darkened' heroes and heroines. However, Chancellor Shepherd maintained his composer and won't be intimidated.

Chancellor Shepherd tells the two SOL members, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry I can't help you!"

Sakura tells Chancellor Shepherd, in a cold serious tone, "Chancellor Shepherd, you know those Sacred Beast cards are dangerous at the wrong hands as well as anyone, who knows of their powers!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Plus, Yusuke and the others won't listen to us, but we thought that they'll at least listen to you!"

Chancellor Shepherd says, in a serious tone, "Oh…from what I was told from Yusuke, Jaden and the others, you two, didn't listen to them, when they told you that Sartorius was nothing more than a snake!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Master Sartorius is a great man! Why can't you and the other nonbelievers see that!? These Sacred Beast cards are in the way of making others seeing the Light!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, darkly, "And what are you dorks doing in this office!?" Everyone turned around to see Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kagome Higurashi, Sota Higurashi, Koenma, Kagura, Inuyasha and Koga coming through the door.

Sakura asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "What are you freaks doing here!?"

Kagome tells Sakura, in a dark nasty tone, "None of your business, Billboard Brow!"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "Besides, I'm the Vice-Chancellor of this school and I'm allowed her as well!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile and in dark sly tone, "Maybe, the main reason that they're here was to tell Chancellor Shepherd about the 'Sacred Beast' cards are out and in hopes would probably get us to 'give them up'."

Ichigo says, with a dark sly smile and in a dark nasty tone, "Boy, talk about being lame!"

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, do us all a favor, dorks, and beat it!"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone of his own, "Yeah, go back to your freak master and chant 'All hail the Light' and whatever you dorks do in your spare time!"

Chancellor Shepherd tells the SOL members, seriously, "Yes, I agree with Yusuke, Jaden and the others! You, Society members, should leave before I have the Disciplinary Action Force throw you out!"

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard the man, dorks, beat it or else!" Defeated, Alexis and Sakura walked out of the office, while giving cold annoyed glares at our heroes and heroines, who were giving sly smiles.

Sakura yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for this!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Yeah! Yeah! Billboard Brow, just don't let the doorknob hit you on your way out!" Soon after, they had left the office and Chancellor Shepherd sighs and looks at the group.

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "That was a good performance, Chancellor Shepherd."

Chancellor Shepherd says, with a smile, "I'm more than happy to help with the mess that the Society of Light made. However, I don't think I approve of the methods that you all are using against the Society of Light and Sartorius."

Kagura says, in a dark serious tone, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but this is war."

Chancellor Shepherd asks Kagura, curiously, "But why go so far?! And what with the mysterious 'dark look' that you all are having? It looks like you've gained some kind of dark power other than the Millennium Items and the power to use the Shadow Charms, but what is it?"

Koenma replies, in a serious tone, "The only force that can aid them into defeating Sartorius. At this point, Chancellor Sheppard, you don't have any power in this war that can help the Chosen Ones defeat the Society of Light and Sartorius. All you can do is keep Kari as Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy, maintain the agreement that you have made with them, and leave her and her friends to do battle as they wish. The fate of the universe is in the Chosen Duelists hand and all you can do is allowed them to fight as they see fit, no matter how harsh it seems."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Besides, we don't like to do this, but we're didn't have a choice, Chancellor Shepherd. I know that we're inflicting pain towards the Society of Light and we wish that there was another way of defeating them."

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Plus, while my girlfriend was with those goons, I had to hurt her in order to get that jerk, Sartorius, the message that nothing you can do that'll get me into that stupid cult! Like Kagome said, we wish that there was another way, but there isn't."

Chancellor Shepherd says, plainly, "I know that you all wished that you didn't have to do this and you all have good hearts. By the way, Yusuke, how's Keiko doing since she's been freed from Sartorius's control?"

Yusuke replies, "Well, she's been down and she keeps telling me that she's fine, but I don't buy it. But I'm getting the feeling that I should probably leave her alone for a while."

Sota asks, curiously, "Doesn't Keiko realize that it wasn't her fault about what she's done under that jerk's control?"

Hikari replies, plainly, "Yeah, but for some reason she refuses to buy it."

Jaden says, with a smile, "Don't worry about, guys! I'm pretty sure that Keiko will be fine and tell you what's wrong when she's good and ready."

Yusuke says, with a small smile, "Yeah, you're right, Jay!"

Koga asks, curiously, "Hold on! If she's alone then wouldn't something happened to her, namely those dorks?"

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "Hardly! See, Keiko got a shadow inside of her when she lost to my bro, so, she'll never again work for that creep."

Yusuke asks Chancellor Shepherd, "Hey Chancellor Shepherd, we got another idea to destroy the Society of Light. This is Washu's idea and she thought that in order to beat an organization like the Society of Light is to build an organization that rivals it and is just as powerful."

Kagome says, with a smile, "However, we would need a lot of money and connections in order to build a rival organization real quick as well as members."

Hikari says, with a serious tone, "We still have the Slifer Red students, who are sick and tried of those freaks running around and doing what they please. So, that'll be an easy task."

Jaden says, with a plain tone, "And we have three members of the BBA that's not with that freak, Tyson, Daichi and Kai, not to mention their friends, the All Stars, the Majestics, including the Bladebreakers' friend, Mr. Dickenson, so we have connections and money!"

Chancellor Shepherd asks them, in a curious tone, "So, what's the name of this 'organization'?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "The Shadow Council. So what do you say, sir?"

Chancellor Shepherd thought about it for a second and he says, with a smile, "Okay, you've got my interest, kids."

Kagome bows and says, kindly, "Thank you so much, Chancellor Shepherd. We're pretty confident that the Shadow Council will be a success."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Not to mention that, it'll put those creeps and that asshole of a 'master' in their places."

Koga says, in a serious tone, "For once, mutt, I have to agree with you."

(**In the mid afternoon at elsewhere on the island**)

Elsewhere on the island, we find Keiko Yukimura heading towards the Ra Yellow dorms. Keiko was still depressed about her days in the Society of Light and wished that she change from the 'weak girl' that needs protection. Soon enough, Keiko was near the Ra Yellow dorms, which were practically empty except for Kagome, Chad, Hassleberry and Lee, but then a group of white students come seemly out of nowhere and surround her.

Keiko gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no!"_ Just then, Ryuko, Jasmine and Mindy come out of the open.

Keiko asks, in a strong tone, "What do you want?!"

Ryuko replies, in a cold serious tone, "What do you think, Keiko? It's time for you to return to the Society of Light!"

Keiko yells out, in a serious tone, "I'm not going back to work for that asshole and hurt Yusuke and my friends!"

Jasmine says, with a cold serious tone, "You don't have a choice, girl!"

Mindy says, with a cold serious tone and an evil sly smile, "In case, you've forgotten, Keiko, we've got you completely surrounded and your boyfriend and his sister aren't here to save you!"

Just then, from the sky Tenten and Sakura lands behind Keiko and grabs both of her arms and Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "You're coming with us!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark angered tone, "Get your fucking hands off of her, bitch!" Everyone turns to see a pissed off Yusuke Urameshi, along with Hikari Urameshi and Ryoko Hakubi running towards them.

Ryuko yells out, fearfully, "Oh shit!"

Yusuke punches out a few SOL members, while Ryoko appeared behind Sakura and Tenten and punches them in the back hard, knocking them out, while letting go off Keiko's arms.

Hikari bashes a few SOL members to the ground, while Yusuke throws one of the SOL members to the ground and Ryoko kicks one of them to the ground. Soon enough, the group of SOL members, except for Ryuko, Jasmine and Mindy, were knocked senselessly.

Hikari tells Ryuko, Jasmine and Mindy in a dark nasty tone, "If you, bitches, don't leave, I'll make sure that you three are severely punished!"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! But be warned, you can't escape from destiny!"

Mindy says, with a cold nasty tone, "That's right! Just like it's always Keiko's destiny to be saved by Yusuke and you, when she can't even defend herself!" Keiko gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, _"What if it is true!?"_

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, shut up, bitch! Talk about Keiko that way again and you'll pay dearly!"

Ryoko yells out, in a dark nasty tone of her own, "Now, get out otherwise the kind of Light you'll be seeing is black and blue!"

Jasmine says, coldly, "We're out of here and sooner of later, you'll be seeing the Light!"

Sakura and Tenten regained consciousness and returned to their comrades and they dashed away from the Ra Yellow dorms, with the other white students following them.

Keiko sighs disappointedly and Yusuke asks her, "Hey, Kei, are you okay? Did those assholes hurt you?"

Keiko replies, trying to not to sound too depressed for Yusuke to know, "No, I'm fine! Thank you! I'll be at my dorm now." Without a word, Keiko get inside the Ra Yellow dorm with Yusuke giving a concerned look on his face.

Ryoko says, plainly, "She must be out of it."

Hikari tells Yusuke, in a kind tone, "I wouldn't be worried about her too much, Yusuke. Keiko is one of the strongest people we know. She'll come to us, when she's ready."

Yusuke sighs and says, with concern, "I know."

(**In the Ra Yellow dorms**)

In the Ra Yellow dorms, Keiko walks into her dorm room, closes the door and throws herself to the bed, with her arms in front of her and face buried into it, then giving a soft cry.

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"It's true! I can't defend myself and I'll always have Yusuke or the others protecting me! If there's a way for me to defend myself, protect Yusuke and my friends and save my friends that's with Sartorius, I don't care I'll take it!"_

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, darkly, "Is what you wish, Keiko Yukimura?"

Keiko stops crying and looking around the darkness that she was in.

Keiko says, fearfully, "Where am I?"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a dark tone, "You're in my world, Keiko Yukimura!"

Keiko looks around the darkness and calls out, fearfully, "Where are you?"

The female voice calls out, "I know about your latest release from the Society of Light and that fucking asshole, Sartorius!"

Keiko's right fist clenched at the sound of his name and yells out, angrily, "How do you know much about that asshole and his stupid Society!?!"

The female voice calls out, in a dark serious tone, "I sense great anger towards Sartorius and his Society of Trash!"

Keiko yells out, angrily, "How can't I!? He made me abandon Yusuke and this isn't the first time, either!" Keiko tries hard to fight of the incoming tears and croaks out, "I find it hard to believe that Yusuke would actually forgive me so easily and doesn't blame me at all!"

The female voice calls out, in a dark serious tone, "I know you fought so hard to take down the Society of Light and Sartorius so they won't get the one you love the most and his sister ever again! You must really love Yusuke so much to do that!"

Keiko says, in a great angered and serious tone, "You have no idea! I wanted to take down Sartorius and his Society of Light for turning me against Yusuke! I hate him! I hate Sartorius! I hate Sartorius with all my heart and soul! I want to make him and his Society of Light pay for what they did! I still haven't forgiven them for what they have done to me, Hilary, Syrus and Hassleberry, while at Domino! Sartorius had no right to make me turn against the boy I love! Anytime any danger comes by, I kept seeing Yusuke fighting for his life to save everyone including me! I know that I was chosen to protect the one of the keys to the Sacred Beast cards from the Shadow Riders last year, but I ended up being defeated and saved again! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being used as bait just to lure Yusuke to the slaughterhouse over and over again, like a weak animal!"

The female voice tells Keiko, darkly, "Then, allow me to share your body and you must take the powers of darkness to gain my powers! Then, you'll have the power to make Sartorius and his Society of Light pay for using you as a tool and making you abandon Yusuke just because he was beating that scumbag up. However, this will be permanent and there will be no turning back!"

Keiko yells out, seriously, "I could care less what happens to me! As long as I can protect Yusuke and my friends and the Society of Light and Sartorius are gone from our lives, I'm satisfied!"

The female voice says, darkly, "As you wish!"

(**Late in the afternoon at the harbor of Duel Academy**)

Late in the afternoon, we find Hilary Tachibana, in her Ra Yellow uniform, standing by the lighthouse as if she's waiting for someone.

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a dark plain tone, "I'm glad that you can come, Hil!"

Hilary turns to see Keiko walking towards her with her bangs covering her face. Hilary says, with a smile, "Hey Keiko, what's up!? Why did you call me here?"

Keiko asks, in a dark serious tone unlike her before, "Hilary, aren't sick and tired of seeing Tyson, trying to protect you and your friends, while you watch Tyson fight for his life, helplessly."

Hilary replies, in a serious tone, "Why of course? Why do you ask?"

Keiko says, in a dark tone, "I'm sorry, Hil!" Keiko jumps at Hilary and before the brunette react, Keiko grabs both of Hilary's arms. Hilary asks Keiko, fearfully, "Kei, what are you doing!?" Just then, she felt a painful sting on her neck and she screamed as she was rendered unconscious.

(**Later that night at the Ra Yellow dorms**)

Later that night in the Ra Yellow dorm, we find Kagome Higurashi getting inside her dorm and fell back to her bed with a tired sigh. She didn't realize that planning a step to take down an organization would be this tiring. Just then, a knock happened behind her door and she sat up, thinking, _"I wonder who that could be."_

Kagome got off her bed and head towards the door as she opened it, she was knocked down to the ground. Before she can react, she felt a painful sting on her neck, rendering her unconscious.

We look at a figure that was on Kagome and it was Keiko Yukimura, with her bangs covering her eyes. Just then, a figure came into the room, which was Hilary Tachibana, with her bangs covering her eyes.

Hilary says, in a dark tone unlike her before, "I wish we didn't have to do that to Kagome though."

Keiko says, in a dark tone, "I know, Hil, but this is our chance for some payback on that asshole and those geeks from the 'White Dorm' for turning us into his mindless soldiers."

Hilary says, in a dark angered tone unlike her before, "No joke, girlfriend! I just can't wait until we show those dorks what happens when you turn Hilary Tachibana into a mindless tool and make her hurt other people."

Keiko says, in a dark angered tone, "No joke! There's one person from that rotten dorm whose first on my ass kick list! The one who got us brainwashed by that asshole in the first place!"

Hilary says, in a dark angered tone, "That's right! It's high time that I give that fucking wench, Alexis Rhodes, what happens when you get some madman to mess with my head!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious and angered tone, "Yeah, no kidding! I'd like to give that white whore a piece of my mind, namely my foot! But first, we need the powers of the darkness to battle these dorks and their fucking master."

(**At the Slifer Red dorm cafeteria; sometime later**)

In the Slifer Red dorm cafeteria, we find our heroes and heroines planning for the birth of their 'Shadow Council' organization, which will be announced three days from now. They managed to get the support of the teachers, the students, Slifer Red not in the SOL and all of the transfer students, and facility and they've developed their 'power base' in money and 'connections'. Jaden and Tyson will represent the Slifer Red dorm, Kagome and Jade will represent the Ra Yellow dorm, and Yusuke and Kai will represent the Obelisk Blue dorm while Ms. Fontaine and female leader of the DAS will represent the facility and teachers in the 'council' for the affairs of the Shadow Academia organization. Just then, the door opens and everyone turns to see the cheerful faces of Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana and Kagome Higurashi coming inside the cafeteria.

Keiko says, in a kind tone and smile, "Hey guys!" Keiko goes over to Yusuke and pecks him in the lips, while Hilary does the same for Tyson.

Yusuke says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you're okay, Keiko."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Well, I had to get out of that depressed state sooner or later."

Hikari says, with a sly smile, "Well, Yusuke was so worried about you that we had to tell that you'll come to us when you're good and ready."

Yusuke says, annoyed, "Shut it, Kari."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "Thanks for worrying about me, Yusuke, but I'm capable of taking care of myself, you know."

Hilary says, with a sly smile, "And to prove it, we figured that Keiko and I embrace the darkness to fight with you against those Society gee…I mean members and that jerk of a master."

Tyson says, plainly, "You're kidding."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "No we're not!"

Yusuke tells Keiko, in a serious tone of his own, "That's totally out of the question, Keiko! I almost lost you to those Society Dorks and I can't risk losing you again."

Tyson tells Hilary, seriously, "That goes double for me, Hilary! I've already lost Max and Ray to those goons and I almost lost you as well! I don't want to go through with that again."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "But still! Hilary and I want to make that brainwashing jerk, Sartorius and his Society pay for what they made us do! We nearly lost the boys we lost the most and they tried to make me turn them into one of those cold and heartless monsters!"

Hilary says, in a serious tone, "That's right! We'll never forgive for that and we want to help you guys fight!"

Kai calls out, in a serious tone, "Just let them fight, already! It looks like they've made up their minds!"

Kagome says, with a sly smile, "I tired reasoning with them and they won't listen to me! Plus, you guys should know that you really can't argue with them when they're like this."

Yusuke asks Keiko, concerned, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Tyson tells Hilary, in a serious tone, "That's right! Embracing the powers of the darkness means that we're willing to accept the risks that come along."

Hilary says, in a serious tone, "We don't care, Tyson!"

Keiko tells Yusuke and Tyson, in a serious, yet, kind tone, "We know that you two are concerned about Hilary and me! You two have always helped us and we ended up being a burden on you two, even if you don't think and say so."

Hilary says, in a serious tone, "This time, we want to fight with you guys and help you protect the world, the universe, and all that we care about from that freak! And Keiko and I want to make Sartorius and his Society goons pay for using me to try to get to you and hurting others! Tyson, I want to do this!"

Tyson nods his head, knowing not to argue with his girlfriend, and he replies, "I'm not one to stop you, Hilary."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "I should know not to stop you when you're like this, Kei."

Washu comes into the room with two cups of smelling liquid and says, "There you two are…" Washu hands them the cups and they take it. When they smelled into and winced at its rotten stench and Keiko asks, turning away, "Hey Washu, what the hell's this!?"

Hilary says, winching from the stench, "Yeah it stinks of something rotten! Even Tyson's gym socks smell better than this!"

Washu says, in a logical tone, "This liquid is a very special kind of medicine! You see, when you two were Society members and dueled in that dangerous Shadow Game, some of your strength was drained away."

Keiko says, "That happened several hours ago, Washu. So, what will be the point of drinking this stuff?"

Washu replies, plainly, with a sly smile, "Well, we can't be too careful now can we?"

Keiko and Hilary exchange glances with one another and looked at the cup in their hands. They place the cup to their lips and begun to drink it, while bearing the stench that went to their nose.

(**In the evening hours at Duel Academy's harbor**)

In the evening hours at Duel Academy's harbor, we find a familiar white-clad blonde female, Alexis Rhodes, looking out to the distance with a cold serious look on her expression, but a perplexed and worried expression in her mind.

Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold serious and worried tone, _"What in the world is going on here?! First, Jaden, Yusuke, Tyson, Kagome, and the other nonbelievers get these mysterious 'Goth' looks similar to Zane, then Yusuke ruthlessly defeats Chazz in that sick duel that he created, then Jaden's sister, Jenny, and his old friend, this mysterious Ichigo guy, comes to Duel Academy, and then Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, his sister, wearing some kind of 'Dark Juraian' battle uniform, Ichigo, with some kind of weird powers, Ryoko, Sasuke, and Naruto burst into our dorm and ruthlessly attacked us. And in that attack, Yusuke ruthlessly yelled and threw Keiko to the ground. Then Hilary, horrified by what Yusuke did, goes over to duel Yusuke and make him see the light, but then Tyson, who I think cares about Hilary, ruthlessly duels her to the ground, which Max and Ray never thought he would do. Finally, Master Sartorius fully gave Keiko the power of the light in order to make Yusuke finally see the light, but then Yusuke ruthlessly defeats Keiko in another Shadow Duel, which we, especially I, never thought that he would do to Keiko of all people, and takes her away from the Society of Light!"_ Alexis then stomps her right foot into the ground with the super-strength that she learned from Tsunade, she leaves a big imprint in the ground, she pulls her foot out of the hole she put in the concrete harbor, and she thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"Damn it! I don't get it! Why are the nonbelievers being so violent with us?! Can't they see that they are blind to the truth and that we are saving mankind?! Something must be fucking up the nonbelievers' minds and it must be connected to Jaden! I don't want to admit, but this is his 'other self's' doing, it is the only way to explain their behavior! They are acting the same way when Jaden's 'other self' has taken over and it must be the cause of all this! Well, whatever Jaden's 'dark side' is, it is not going to stop me from making him or the world sees the light! Destiny is on my side and hell if I'm going to lose Jaden to some damn darkness within him! When Jaden sees the light, that damn darkness will be gone, and he will finally be by my side, basking in the light! Jaden will be mine!"_ Just then Alexis's ninja 'senses' go on and she looks around, seeing three female figures that vanish into the shadows, she calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Okay! I see you! I know that you are damn well there! Come out and face me, whoever you are!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, with a dark tone, "What's the matter, Alexis? Don't you recognize an old friend?!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"That voice! It sounds familiar!"_

Just then the female voice calls out, with a dark sly tone, "Need a damn clue, white wench?! Why don't you look behind you?!" Alexis immediately leaps out of the way and turns behind her to see a female figure come out from the other side of the lighthouse. Alexis then gasps to see who the figure is when the light of the stars and cloudless night reveal Alexis's 'intruder' for her.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Keiko?" Indeed, it was our Fire Princess of the Ra Yellow dorm, but she was radically different in her 'look'.

Keiko's hair is in its usual hairstyle, but her hair was longer, reaching down to her kneecaps behind her back, her hair is pitch black in color with dark violet and dark red highlights, her lips were dark violet colored, she had on a pitch black leather-like choker, her female Ra Yellow uniform is transformed into yellow and black color with every part of it that was white being pitch black, she is wearing pitch black version of Alexis's gloves on her hands, exposing crimson red fingernails, she has partial see-through black stockings, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black.

Keiko has her bangs lowered down, making Alexis unable to see Keiko's face, and Keiko says, her tone sound very dark and in a dark sarcastic tone not heard in her voice before, "What's the matter, 'Lex? Aren't you happy to see an old friend?"

Alexis thinks in her mind, nervously, _"There is something different about her and it isn't her 'Goth' look. And I don't like the looks of it."_

Keiko asks Alexis, with a more dark angered and nasty tone, "What's the matter, Alexis?! Doesn't a white dog like you know how to speak?!"

Alexis tells Keiko, with a cold serious tone, "What in the hell is the matter with you, Keiko?! Why are you acting this way?!"

Keiko says, with a very dark angered and enraged tone, "You fucking damn well know why I'm acting this way! I thought that you were my fucking friend and then you get me brainwashed by some damn madman and turned me against the boy that I loved! That asshole made me abandon and betray him and I'm surprised that he didn't leave me for another girl! And he used me to try to turn him into a mindless tool! I'm here for some major payback, white dork, and guess who my first victim is, traitor!" Keiko then lifts her head and Alexis gasps at what she sees. Keiko's eyes were giving off a dark red glow and she has dark violet demonic marking all over her face.

Alexis asks, stunned and shocked, "Keiko, what…what happened to you?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly and sadistic look on her face, "I just made a new alliance to get my revenge and now, time to show you what it means to use Keiko Yukimura for your sick plans!" Keiko then slams her left fist into the palm of her right hand and giggles in a dark sly and demonic manner.

Alexis thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Damn it! I don't like the look of this! Could have Jaden, Jenny, Yusuke, or Hikari did this to her?"_ Alexis then prepares to use some of her kunai knifes, but Keiko sees instantly and with incredible demonic speed, immediately gets to her face causing Alexis to gasp in shock.

Keiko tells Alexis, with a dark sly grin, "I don't think so, bitch!" Keiko quickly grabs Alexis's wrists and painfully tightens her grip on them causing Alexis to cry out in pain. Keiko says, with a dark angered tone, "Does it hurt, dork?! Well, you should how I felt when I remember all of the horrible things that you and your fucking 'Master' made me do?!" Keiko then turns Alexis around and with incredible demonic super-strength sending her flying right into the lighthouse causing the stone lighthouse to greatly crack from the impact and Alexis spits out a bit of blood from her mouth.

Alexis groans out in pain, quickly gets to kunai knives, and she yells out, with a cold serious tone, "I don't know what the nonbelievers did to you, Keiko, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you kick me around!"

Just then another female voice calls out, with a dark serious tone, "That's where you are wrong, bitch!" Alexis turns around to only get a powerful punch right to her right cheek and sending her into a group of barrels in the harbor causing the barrels to knock over loudly when Alexis slams into him. Alexis groans as she manages to get to her feet and she gasps to see Kagome, with the same glowing red eyes and dark violet demonic markings all over her face with her pitch black hair having dark red highlights along with dark violet highlights along with her hair has grown to her kneecaps behind her back, and Hilary, with her own new 'dark look'.

Hilary has her hair in its usual style, but her hair is pitch black with dark violet and dark red highlights in it, she has glowing red eyes and dark violet demonic markings on her face, her lips are dark violet in color, she had on a black leather-like choker on, her lips were dark violet colored, her female Ra Yellow uniform is become a black and yellow mixture with every part of it that was white is pitch black in color now, her fingernails are dark violet in color, she has pitch black see-through stocking covering all of her legs including the portions under her mini-skirt, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black in color now.

Alexis thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Is that Kagome and Hilary?! It looks like the same thing that happened to Keiko happened to them, too!"_

Hilary asks Alexis, with a dark sly sneer, "What's the matter, Alexis? Is Sartorius's pathetic dog need permission to speak?"

Kagome tells Hilary, with a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly sneer, "Bet the damn white slut even needs his permission to go to the bathroom, Hilary?"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Slut?!" Soon after, Kagome, Hilary, and Keiko vanish from view, reappear in front of Alexis, and before she could react, Kagome rams her right kneecap into Alexis's chest causing her to gasp out in pain and hold her ribs as they were badly bruised.

Kagome tells Alexis, with a dark nasty tone, "You heard me, dork! I wasn't the one using her body to seduce Jaden into Sartorius's damn Society of Trash! You don't like it! Tough!"

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Why…Why are you doing this?" Hilary and Keiko get dark deadly glares on their expression, rivaling Youko Kurama's stares, causing Alexis to get really nervous and unnerved.

Hilary brawls out, in a dark angered tone, "Why?! WHY?! YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE, RHODES!" Hilary then uses demonic super-speed to land a powerful right high-kick to Alexis's chin, sending her flying right into the wall of the warehouse, and she hits so hard that an impression of her was put into the wall, while Alexis coughs out more blood. Alexis's form starts to fall down to the ground, but she is caught by the chin by Keiko, who has a dark deadly and angered glare on her expression.

Keiko then tells Alexis, with a dark enraged tone, "Didn't I tell you before, dork?! This is payback for turning us into Sartorius's damn tools and turning us against the boys we cared about!" Keiko then rams her right fist into Alexis's gut, breaking several of her ribs, and causing Alexis to loudly groan out in pain.

Hilary bashes Alexis in the face with a powerful right hook and she yells out, in a dark angered tone, "You used me to get to Tyson and the others! I was hurting him while I was your 'Master's' little puppet and you've really pissed me off!" Hilary then stomps on Alexis's foot and she yelps out in pain.

Kagome slams her right knee into Alexis's gut again, breaking another two ribs, and Kagome shouts out, with a dark angered tone, "And I'm still pissed off at your fucking Society brainwashing my poor brother, mutating him into a teenager, and using my friend, Hojo, along with Sota to get to me! No one uses my friends and family like tools and pawns and gets away with it, Rhodes!" Soon after, Kagome throws Alexis to the ground, hard, Keiko puts her right foot on Alexis's head, and slams Alexis's head into the concrete even harder causing a bloody gash to form on Alexis's forehead and knocking her into unconsciousness.

Keiko says, with a dark nasty sneer, "How does it feel to be where you belong, dog?! Under my foot?! You and your 'Master' made me hurt the boy that I love and you used us to hurt our friends as well! I nearly lost Yusuke because of you and your vile cult! You have pissed me off for the last time, Alexis! You are nothing, but a white dog that's going to put in her place for good! Not to mention a disgrace to all girls everywhere!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Let Alexis go!" Keiko, Kagome, and Hilary look to the source of the voice to see their 'former' friends, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten staring at them with cold serious looks in their expressions. Since the lighting near the harbor isn't too good, the four SOL girls couldn't see Keiko, Kagome, and Hilary too clearly and don't recognize them. The four SOL girls take out kunai knifes and shuriken and get into defensive stances.

Sakura tells them, with a cold serious tone, "Let Alexis go or you will be sorry, whoever you are."

The three girls give dark and demonic like laughs and Ino asks, in a cold annoyed tone, "What's so funny?"

Kagome tells Ino, with a dark nasty tone, "What's funny is that you don't recognize some 'old friends', dork! Can't you dweebs see everything or has your 'Master's' dumb powers lost their touch?!"

Sakura gasps and she says, in a cold serious tone, "That's Kagome's voice!"

Kagome replies, with a dark and demonic nasty tone, "No duh, wench! You win the booby prize!"

Hinata says, in a cold serious tone, "Something is different about you."

Kagome tells Hinata, with a dark serious tone, "No duh, dweeb! Let's just say that a few friends of mine and I got a bit of an 'assistance' to make sure that we take you and your damn cult down for good!"

Tenten tells Kagome, with a cold serious tone, "That's why you ruthlessly attacked Alexis?!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh, please! This little white wench gets what she deserved for what she did to me and Hilary!"

The four SOL girls gasp in shock and Ino yells out, seriously, "That's Keiko's voice!"

Hilary says, with a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "Well, there is at least one smart person in your group of mindless tools!"

Hinata says, stunned and recognizing her voice, "That's Hilary's voice!"

Keiko goes over to the unconscious Alexis's side and she says, with a dark sly tone, "Correct, again, dork?! And here is your prize?! Take her!" Keiko then kicks Alexis's side and launches her to the group of SOL girls. Immediately, Ino drops her weapons and catches Alexis into her hands. But just then Keiko, Kagome, and Hilary use their demonic super-speed to vanish and then reappearing right in front of the four SOL girls. Before they could counterattack, Keiko lands a powerful punch into Sakura's face, sending her flying across the harbor, and crashing into the upward slope leading away from the harbor while at the same time, Kagome kicks Tenten in the chest sending her right into the fallen Sakura and Hilary bashes Hinata in the face causing her to get sent flying right into Sakura and Tenten.

Ino calls out, shocked, "No!" Just then Keiko slams the back of her right fist and sending her flying into fallen barrels near the harbor while dropping Alexis to the ground.

Kagome looks down at Alexis's unconscious and bleeding form and Kagome asks, darkly, "What should we do with this dork?!"

Sakura's voice booms out, in a cold serious tone, "Leave Alexis alone, Kagome!" Keiko, Kagome, and Hilary use their demonic super-speed to leap out of the way of some kunai knives and shuriken with ease and vanish from the sight of the group.

Hinata asks, curiously, "Where did they go?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out from behind her, "Where do you think, dweeb?" The three SOL girls gasp in shock and turn around only to get ram in the chest by the three 'darkened' girls and sent to the edge of the wall of the warehouse causing their forms to crack them when they hit with all three of them getting their ribs bruised from the extreme impact.

The three SOL girls get to their feet, but then Keiko appears in front of Sakura and she says, with a dark sly tone, "Let's see how well you actually fight, dork!" Keiko then starts to ruthlessly pound Sakura in the chest and face with super-fast punches and kicks that Sakura couldn't even counter at all.

Hinata and Tenten shout out in horror, "Sakura!"

Kagome's voice booms, in a dark nasty tone, "Forgetting about us, wenches?!" Hinata and Tenten turn to the source of the voices for only Hinata to get bashed in the face by Hilary and Tenten to get sweep kicked to the ground by Kagome. Tenten tries to recover, but Kagome doesn't give her the chance at all by leaping up into the sky and quickly dropping back down onto Tenten's chest with both feet causing Tenten to cough out blood from her mouth and for her to groan out in pain while breaking several of her ribs. Soon after, Kagome picks Tenten by the collar with her left hand and she sends super-fast punches into Tenten's face and chest, badly bruising and cutting her neck and face.

On the meanwhile, Hinata tries to use her special technique, the Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but Hilary grabs both of her arms and she says, with a dark sly grin and dark sarcastic tone, "No! No! No! Not this time little white twerp!" Hilary then slams her right kneecap into Hinata's chest causing her to gasp out in pain while coughing out some blood from the force of the blow and forcing her back. Hilary then grabs one of Hinata's arms and throws her right into the wall of the warehouse causing the wall to crack on impact. Soon after, Hinata falls face-forward, Hilary uses her demonic super-speed to get to her right side, and gives her a powerful karate chop to her neck causing her to hit the ground on her stomach and face, knocking her out.

By this time, Ino has regained her senses, sees the shocking of sight of Hinata being attacked and knocked into unconsciousness, and Ino prepares her mind-transfer jutsu causing her to think, coldly, _"Okay, Hilary, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but it is time for some mind-transfer jutsu to stop you._

While beating up Sakura, Keiko notices this and tells Hilary, telepathically with a dark sarcastic tone, _**"Hey, Hilary! Don't look now, but the little Ino pig is trying to use her jutsu on you!"**_

Hilary notices it at the corner of her eye and she replies, telepathically and with a dark sly tone, _**"Gotcha, Kei! I'll prepare our little trap for them!"**_ Hilary closes her eyes causing her form to give a slight violet glow as Ino puts the finishing touches on her mind-transfer jutsu.

Ino thinks in her mind, _"Mind-transfer jutsu!"_ Ino sends her mind right into towards Hilary, but when her mind hits Hilary's form, Ino yells out in extreme pain as nightmares and horror only see in horror fill her mind. Ino then holds her head and thinks in her mind, in extreme pain, _"What in hell…What's going on…What went wrong with my jutsu…This is horrible…Make it stop…Make it stop…!!"_ Just then dark violet energy surrounds Ino's body and she screams out in pain as she is shocked from the 'mental attack' as well as the physical assault, Ino slumps to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Sakura barely manages to dodge one of Keiko's kicks, sees what happened, and yells out, in a stunned tone, "What in the hell happened to Ino?! She used her mind-transfer jutsu perfectly! Why did it backfire like that?!"

Keiko shouts out, in a dark nasty tone, "Wouldn't you like to know, witch?!" Just then Keiko grabs Sakura by the throat, looks at Kagome, and the two of them nod in some kind of unsaid agreement. Soon after, they throw the two SOL girls at each other and they slam into each other by their backs which causing them to be thrown forward right into two bone-crunching punches, one for Sakura by Keiko and one for Tenten by Kagome, in their chest causing the wind to be knocked right out of them and the force of the blow was strong enough to knock them both of them into unconsciousness while breaking one of Sakura's ribs.

Kagome dusts off her hands and yells out, darkly and with a dark sly smile, "Is that all these pathetic dorks got?! We'll demolish them in no time with the others!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Alexis! Sakura! Tenten! Ino! Hinata! Are you out there?!"

Hilary says, with a dark snort, "Is that white wench's dorky brother, Atticus, girls!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "As much as want to make that witch that turned me against Yusuke suffer by bashing her brother in, I think that we did enough damage to them! With Sakura out of commission for now, they can't be healed so fast!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly grin, "Good point, Kei! And I think that this will give them the message that we aren't going to be Sartorius's tools at anytime and we are taking his Society of Dweebs down for good!"

Hilary nods her head and says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah!" Soon enough, the three girls vanish with use their demonic super-speed and head back to the Ra Yellow dorms. On the meanwhile, after a minute, Jordan and Atticus Rhodes appear on the scene and gasp at the horrible sight before them.

Jordan yells out, horrified, "Sakura! Ino! Tenten! Hinata!" The two boys run over to the girls and Atticus gasps to see the beaten form of his sister, Alexis Rhodes, with them.

Atticus calls out, horrified, "Alexis!" Atticus runs over to his fallen sister, puts her into his arms, and he says, concerned, "Alexis! Alexis! Sis, speak to me!" Alexis can only groan to show that she was still alive.

Jordan asks, curiously and worriedly, "How could have this happened to them?! Who could have done this to them?!"

Atticus says, with a cold angered tone, "It's those damn nonbelievers, especially Yusuke, Hikari, and Jaden! They are the ones who did this!"

Jordan asks Atticus, curiously, "Are you sure?!"

Atticus tells Jordan, with a cold serious tone, "Jordan, Alexis was trained by Lady Tsunade, the current Hokage of Hinata's, Ino's, Sakura's, and Tenten's home village and one of the legendary ninja from that village, along with Sakura. Plus, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are also well-trained ninja from the Leaf Village and ordinary people like us couldn't have done this to them, even if we surprised them, which is impossible since ninjas are trained to find traps! The only ones that could have done this are Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, and the others!"

Jordan says, with a cold serious tone, "You're right, Atticus! They are the only ones with the speed and strength to outmatch Alexis and the girls! It is the only possibility, but I never thought that they would do this!"

Atticus says, with a cold angered tone, "Neither did I until Jaden revealed his 'other side' and when Yusuke ruthlessly defeated Chazz in that duel as well as knock both Alexis and me to the ground in the infirmary and attacked our dorm! Not to mention the other stuff that they've been doing to us lately!"

Jordan asks Atticus, in a cold plain tone, "What do we do now, Atticus?"

Atticus tells Jordan, with a cold serious tone, "The only thing that we can do! We have to get Alexis and the others out of here before those nonbelievers come back to finish the job! We don't stand a chance against them! It's a good thing that we brought help!" Soon after, a group of male and female SOL members descends on the scene and gasp at the scene in shock.

One female SOL member asks Atticus, "Atticus, what happened to Alexis and the others?!"

Atticus tells the female SOL member, in a cold serious tone, "I'll explain later! Come on, we have to get them out of here!"

One male SOL member replies, nodding his head and in a cold plain tone, "Right, Atticus!" Soon enough, Atticus put Alexis onto his hands while Jordan does the same for Tenten while four other SOL members, male and female, put Sakura and Ino onto their shoulders and all of them start to carry them back to the 'White Dorm'.

Jordan thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Jaden, how can you and the others do this? What is wrong with you?! You were never so violent before, so, why now?!"_

Atticus, on the meanwhile, thinks in his mind, in a cold angered tone, _"Yusuke, you damn creep! I know it was you, your sister, Jaden, Sasuke, or one of your damn friends that did this to my sister! You will pay for this! You can't escape destiny! My sister and Master Sartorius taught me that and you will see the light, sooner or later!"_

(**In Keiko's, Hilary's and Kagome's combined dream**)

In the combined dreams' of our Fire Princess of Ra Yellow, our time traveling priestess and Hilary Tachibana, we find the three girls, in their normal Ra Yellow uniform glaring at the dark demonic versions of themselves, while at the dream version of Obelisk Arena.

Keiko yells at her dark look-a-like, 'Dark Keiko', angrily, "Hey what's the idea of having us beat up Alexis that way!?"

Kagome yells at her dark look-a-like, 'Dark Kagome', angrily, "Not to mention what you made us do to Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata!"

Hilary yells at her dark look-a-like, 'Dark Hilary', angrily, "You've got some nerve!"

Dark Hilary says, in a dark serious tone, "Look, girl! That white bitch had that ass-kicking coming to her!"

Dark Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "No joke! What she got was justice!"

When Dark Keiko talks to Keiko and Hilary, in her dark serious tone, "Besides, have you forgotten what she and her rotten master did to you?! Who was the one, who helped that asshole kidnap you, two, not to mention Syrus and Hassleberry in Domino and turned them into a compact car and a T-rex?! Who was the one, who brainwashed the two of you and turned the two of you against the boys that you love, Tyson and Yusuke!"

Dark Kagome asks Kagome, darkly, "Or did you forgot what that white wench did to both Sota and Hojo!?"

Keiko yells at her dark counterpart, seriously, "It wasn't her fault! Sartorius and his damn light made her act that way!"

Dark Keiko tells Keiko, in a dark serious tone, "Look, girlfriend, your friend, Jaden understand that as long as she's with that bastard, she's the enemy and should be treated as such! If you don't understand that then you'll lose everyone that you care about, including Yusuke! Plus, aren't you sick and tried of always being used as bait for your boyfriend's enemies, just to lure Yusuke into the slaughterhouse and not to mention hated to be always rescued!"

Dark Hilary tells Hilary, in a dark serious tone, "Dark Kei is right, girl! If you ever want to help Tyson get back Max and Ray from the jerk, then you have to fight with everything you got! Otherwise, you'll lose everything! Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Daichi, everyone you care about!"

Dark Kagome tells Kagome, in a dark serious tone, "And let's not forget, if the were able to, they'll probably use Inuyasha to get to you, just like those white dorks did with Hojo and your little brother! Do you want that to happen!?"

Hilary replies, in a serious tone, "No! We don't want that!? But answer us this...What did you have Keiko and I do to poor Ino!?"

Dark Hilary replies, with a dark sick sadistic smile, "Oh that! We made sure that the white dorks' Porker pal's mind transfer jutsu completely useless!"

Dark Keiko says, with a dark sick sadistic smile, "Meaning that little white Porker's jutsu is paralyzed!"

Keiko, Kagome and Hilary gasp in shock and Keiko yells out, stunned, "You what!?"

Dark Kagome says, with a dark plain tone, "Relax, girl!"

Dark Keiko says, darkly, "Yeah, it's not like we killed her though!"

Dark Hilary says, darkly, "Yeah, just made sure that annoying trick of hers won't be used on us and the others, while she's with those dorks! By doing so, we've weakened those dorks' power by a bunch!"

Dark Kagome asks, darkly, "So, do we have an agreement, ladies?"

Keiko says, plainly, "Okay, we'll do it your way…but that doesn't mean that I like it!"

Dark Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Girl, do you think we like to doing this!?"

Dark Hilary says, in a dark plain tone, "Yeah, remember we're a part of you...meaning we share the same feelings about things in the world."

Dark Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "And most of all, we all share a great disgust for that big ass, Sartorius!"

Hilary says, seriously, "Okay, as long as we take down that overgrown viper of a jerk than I'm fine with it!"

Dark Hilary says, darkly, "I'm glad you're finally coming along, girl!"

(**In Tyson's and Kai's combined dreams**)

We're in our world champion beyblader's and his former captain's weird combined dream where we find Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari glaring at their dark counterparts.

Tyson yells at his 'dark' half, angrily, "Hey, what's the idea of having us destroy Max's and Ray's beyblades and act as if we didn't care!?"

Kai tells his 'dark' half, in an angered tone, "What you 'made' me do to Ray was unnecessarily! What's the idea, pal!?"

Kai's 'darker' half, Dark Kai, had his arms crossed to his chest and looked at Kai and says, in a dark serious tone, "I had to do it to get the message to that overgrown snake that you won't be used as a tool. You remember what your grandfather did to you all your life?"

Dark Tyson tells Tyson, in a dark serious tone, "Look, dude, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Dark Kai. Besides, when you and your friends were at Domino, Yugi's hometown, they, along with their fellow dorks threw you and Jaden out like trash and spat at your face, when Hilary, along with Keiko, Syrus and Hassleberry were captured by Sartorius's damn sister, like they didn't care. Who were the ones, who helped trap Hilary in that duel with that white witch, Alexis Rhodes, which got her turned into one of them?"

Tyson yells out, seriously, "It wasn't their faults! Sartorius's damn light is messing up their minds!"

Dark Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, dude, you have to understand that until they're with that asshole, they're your enemies and should be treated as such."

Dark Kai says, in a dark plain tone, "I never thought that I'll say this, but I have to agree with Dark Tyson! You have to fight as hard as you can without hesitation otherwise you'll lose everything and I shouldn't have to tell Kai this, because he should know that within every battle you have to be ruthless to the bone."

Dark Tyson says, in a dark plain tone, "That's right! Yusuke, Jaden, Kari and the others understand this fact, guys! If you don't then, you'll lose everything…Hilary, Jaden, Tenchi, Ichigo, Daichi, the Chief and the others. Max and Ray are counting on you guys to get them from that brainwashing asshole's control. You've all ready given Kenny, Keiko and Hilary the dark powers to help you fight those dorks as well as a shadow to protect them from their damn lights."

Dark Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "However, that doesn't mean that they're immune to them unless you two fight to your fullest potential. Do you want Max and Ray back!? Do you want Hilary to turn into a mindless tool again, Tyson!? Do you want innocent people to fall under that madman's control?"

Tyson says, in a serious tone, "No…we don't want any more people getting brainwashed, not to mention that I don't want Hilary to become a mindless tool again and we want to bring to bring Max and Ray back from that asshole! But we're hurting people with these methods…"

Dark Tyson tells Tyson, in a dark serious tone, "Dude, do you think we enjoy this? We're part of you, remember! We have the same dislike towards Sartorius and his damned Society of Light."

Dark Kai tells Kai and Tyson, "Now, the two of you should get some sleep for tomorrow."

(**In the mid morning, Inside of the main building of Duel Academy**)

Later that same morning, within one of the classrooms of Duel Academy, we find Dr. Crowler preparing for class while the mainly White and Red clad students enter the room and take their seats within the classroom. On the meanwhile, we find Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Syrus, Ryuko, Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Max and Ray with the fellow SOL members and together in a group of seats. They were discussing about what happened to last night. The rest of their fellow Society members couldn't believe what they heard.

Ray says, shocked, "That's impossible! There's no way!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! How could Keiko and Hilary do that to you two?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, while winching from her injuries, "I don't know! Plus, they had the same dark power that the other nonbelievers have infused within them!"

Mindy says, in a cold plain tone, "I still can't believe that Keiko and Kagome of all people would and could do that."

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "You're telling me! Keiko was pounding me silly, as well as Kagome and Hilary."

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "What's worse was that when I was planning on using my mind-transfer jutsu on Hilary, it backfired."

Atticus says, stunned, "How did that happened!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Then, what's worse was that was Keiko's, Hilary's and Kagome's faces looked absolutely scary with marks and red eyes."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ryuko says, stunned, "Are you sure that it was really Keiko, Hilary and Kagome that you saw!?"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "It was them, Ryuko! It was them! They bashed me to the ground like it was nothing."

Jordan says, in a cold serious tone, "I still don't believe that they were able to get the best of you. I mean you were trained by Lady Tsunade, the current Hokage of Ino's, Hinata's, Sakura's and Tenten's village and one of the legendary ninjas from that village."

Sakura says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Thanks for reminding for the ass-kicking we got from them, Jordan!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't get it! Hilary is known to be violent at times, but this is nuts!"

Atticus says, in a cold serious tone, "So, has Keiko and Kagome." Just then the group hears a couple of gasps coming from the Slifer Red students.

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "What are those dorks gawking at now?" When the white students along with Yusuke's, Jaden's and Tyson's 'former' friends look to the source, they are surprised by what they see as well. Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Jade, Kagome, without her red glowing eyes, red highlights on her hair and demonic features on her face, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kai, Tyson, Hilary, without her red glowing eyes, red highlights on her hair and demonic features on her face, Kenny, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hassleberry, Keiko, without her red glowing eyes, red highlights on her hair and demonic features on her face, Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia and Kagura walked into the classroom, but Kenny's look radically changed.

Kenny's hair stayed the same style, except his brown hair was turned pitch black with red highlights, he wore a black leather choker, his Slifer Red jacket was now pitch black, along that he was now wearing black shoes and pants.

Max and Ray gasp in shock as they saw Hilary's and Kenny's 'new' look and Ray says, shocked, "Oh man! Not only had that Hilary gone 'Goth' but the Chief too!"

Atticus tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "You weren't kidding around, sis. They really have gone 'Goth' like Zane." Syrus gives a low sigh about the mentioning of his 'transformed' brother and now, he has to deal with his cousin's 'transformation'.

Dr. Crowler faces them and asks, quite stunned at Kenny's, Keiko's and Hilary's appearances, "What happened to your uniforms?!"

Kenny says, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "What's the problem, Dr. C?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "Is there a rule against wearing black on campus, 'Dr. Crowler'?"

Hilary says, with a dark sly and sassy tone unlike her before, "Yeah, so, what's the problem with a little expression around here?"

Crowler tells them, with a cold serious tone, "Now, you see here, young lady…!!" Just then Yusuke and Tyson turn to look at Crowler, giving Youko Kurama like 'death glares' causing Crowler to become immediately afraid and Hikari goes over to Crowler, with a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's that unnerves him and she says, with a dark nasty tone, "No! You see here, Crowler, if you have a problem with the Chief's, Keiko's and Hilary's styling of their uniform, talk it over with me and Chancellor Sheppard! If you can't, then tough! I am still the Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy and I say that their styles are fine with me! IS THAT CLEAR?!!"

Crowler becomes scared, nods his head, and replies, nervously and weakly, "Yes, ma'am. Crystal."

Hikari says, in a dark deadly serious tone, "And if you by any chance abuse your teacher status in this classroom in any way…I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL NEVER GET A TEACHING JOB FOR DUELING BEFORE MY BRO OR JADEN SAYS THE WORDS 'GET YOUR GAME ON!'! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!?"

Crowler nods his head and replies, nervously, "Yes, ma'am! Yes, ma'am! Yes, Vice-Chancellor Urameshi!" Yusuke, Keiko, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Ichigo, Uryu, Naruto, Lee, Hassleberry, Kuwabara, Jade and Kagome giggles darkly at Crowler's fear struck face, while Chad, Kai, Neji and Sasuke gave dark sly smiles.

Hikari throws Crowler away from her and she says, with a dark plain tone, "Good. Now, start this class before I have you fired." Soon enough, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines and Kurama, Rukia, Kagura and Orihime walk to their seats and when they sit down, Yusuke gives Hikari a high-five.

Yusuke tells Hikari, in a whisper and a dark sly grin on his lips, "Not bad, sis. That tops all of the threats that you made over the years."

Keiko says, in a whisper and a dark sly grin on her lips, "Yeah, no joke! Did you see the look on Crowler's face?"

Ichigo says, in a whisper and a dark sly smile on his lips, "I bet that white dorky clown has wet himself."

Ayeka says, in a whisper and a dark smile on her lips, "I must say that even I was amused by that."

Hassleberry whispers to Hikari, with a dark sly smile, "Nice work, ma'am! That's good psychological tactics to put the scare on those white dorks."

Neji tells Hikari, with a dark sly smile on his lips and in a dark plain tone, "Not bad. I've got to admit, I'm impressed with you, Hikari."

Hikari replies, with a dark kind smile, "Thanks, Neji. You are so sweet."

Back with the SOL members, Jasmine whispers to the others, with a cold annoyed tone, "Crowler is such a pathetic wimp."

Mindy whispers to Jasmine, in a cold serious tone, "I know, Jasmine. But you have to admit that Hikari's even scarier when she got that dark power."

Jordan whispers, in a cold annoyed tone, "But thanks to that her, the rest of the school and the staff are off-limits to us and we are so close to making everyone see the light!"

Alexis nods her head and says, in a cold serious tone, "I know, Jordan. With Chancellor Sheppard and Hikari in charge, we are going to have one hell of a harder time to fulfill Master Sartorius's wishes and protect the world from darkness."

Bastion says, in a cold logical tone, "We need to figure what's going with Yusuke, Jaden and the others and how they got their new 'dark powers'. If we are going to make them see the light, we need to figure the full extent of their dark powers."

Ino asks Bastion, "Question is: How do we do that?" Bastion gives a perplexed shrug while the SOL members look at each other, trying to figure out a solution to their problem.

Syrus says, in a cold plain tone, "Don't look at me."

Jasmine says, in a cold confident tone, "I'm sure that we will find a way to beat them. We've got the power of the light on our side."

Mindy asks Jasmine, worriedly, "Are you sure, Jasmine?"

Jasmine asks Mindy, in a cold serious tone, "Do you doubt Master Sartorius's words Mindy?"

Mindy replies, in a really cold insulted tone, "No way! Don't put me in the same class as those black clad nonbelievers, Jasmine! I'm just saying that they are very powerful and we need to be careful!"

Bastion says, in a cold logical tone, "Mindy does have a point. Remember, Master Sartorius told us that the darkness has ways of tricking and deceiving us and if Yusuke, Jaden and the others have some kind of new 'dark powers', we need meet them carefully."

Tenten says, in a cold confident tone, "Well, I know that destiny is our side and I know we will make Naruto, Lee, Neji and Sasuke see the light soon enough."

Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Keiko, Hilary, Kagome and Sasuke, who have very good hearing, which has been enhanced thanks to their 'pact' with the darkness, overhears this and thinks in their minds, darkly, _"That's what you think, geeks! We're never going to be a part your damn cult or one of Sartorius's puppets ever!"_ Soon enough, the class begins with Dr. Crowler giving the usual lessons on dueling and whatnot. On the meanwhile, the white-clad students glare at the black clad students while they are doing what they are doing in class, but they don't mind at all. Actually, they are glad that the white clad students are staring at them. Crowler then decides to pick on Jaden Yuki for payback for the insult given to him by Hikari, Hilary, Kenny and Keiko.

Crowler calls out, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden replies, with a dark sickening sly smile on his lips, "Yes, Dr. C?"

Crowler tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "Since you don't seem to be paying attention in class, you can either take this next question or receive detention for the day?"

Jaden tells Crowler, his dark sickening sly smile, "Give your best shot, teach!"

Back with our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Atticus thinks, with a cold sly tone, _"Good luck, Jay! You are the worst student in class! You can't get a basic question right!"_

Crowler tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "Jaden, name three ways other than depleting your opponent's life-points to win a duel and describe them in detail."

Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious and sly tone, _"That's the same question that dork Bob Banter asked Jaden back in their duel. There's no way that Jaden will get this answer right, even with his enhanced strength."_

Mindy thinks in his mind, with an evil sly smile, _"From what I've heard from that duel between Jaden and that dork, Bob Banter, Jaden dork didn't even get when that geek, Bob Banter, asked that same question in his 'Quiz Panel' card. That Slifer Slacker is toast!"_

However, our 'dark' heroes and heroines just remain just as 'smug' with their dark sly smiles and Yusuke thinks in his mind, with a dark sly smile, _"What a fucking idiot! Who does he think Jay is?!"_

But without hesitation, Jaden replies, with a dark sly smile, "Easy, teach! They are the five pieces of Exodia, the Destiny Board trap card, and the Final Countdown spell card!" Everyone gasps in shock at Jaden's _correct_ answer and Jaden says, explaining, "It's very simple. There are five monster cards that make up the monster known as Exodia the Forbidden One, the head of Exodia, the two monster cards that make up the arms of Exodia, and the two monsters card that make up the legs of Exodia. When a duelist gathers the Left and Right Arms of the Forbidden One, the Left and Right Legs of the Forbidden One, and the head of Exodia, which is called Exodia the Forbidden One, into their hands, they automatically summon Exodia and the duel is over. With the Destiny Board trap card, when activated, the spells out the message 'FINAL' with the first letter, 'F', being part of the trap itself. The other letters, 'I', 'N', 'A', and 'L' are separate spell card, known as Spirit Message spell cards, and each of the opponent's turns after the trap is activated, each one of the next letters in the Destiny Board's messages with their Spirit Message spell cards, and if you get all of them with the Destiny Board trap card on the field in the proper order, the duel is over and the winner is the player of the trap and spell cards that make up the Destiny Board. Finally, the Final Countdown spell card can be played at any time and if there is no winner by twenty turns after the spell card is used, there the duelist that played the card automatically wins the duel." Jaden then says, with a dark sly smirk, "Was that good teach?" Everyone, except for our 'darkened' heroes and heroines as well as Kurama, Orihime, Rukia and Kagura, are flabbergasted by what just happened and Crowler sits down in his chair because the unbelievable had just happened: Jaden Yuki, the 'Slifer Slacker', got the right answer! And not only that, he got the answer right perfectly!

Atticus thinks in his mind, stunned, _"What the fuck?! How did Jaden learn to answer so goddamn perfectly?!"_

Jordan thinks in his mind, shocked, _"What in the name of?! Jaden just made a perfect answer! He has never been that good!"_

Alexis thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What the hell? When did Jaden get smarter all of sudden?"_

Ryuko thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Jaden Yuki, of all people, made a perfect answer! Is the whole world starting to crumble around us or what?!"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"No way! Jaden made a perfect answer?!"_

Jasmine thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That's Slifer Slacker got an answer correct and a correct answer perfectly!"_

Ino yells out in her mind, shocked, _"What the hell?! How did that dork get an answer so perfectly?!"_

Crowler got to his feet and thinks in his mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"That has got to be luck! No matter I'll ask him a different question!"_ Crowler tells Jaden, with an evil sly smile, "Congratulations, Jaden! You managed to answer a question so perfectly and I'll like for you to answer another question."

Jaden tells Crowler, in a dark sickening smile, "Fire away, teach!"

Crowler replies, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Okay, Jaden, tell me four other ways other than Polymerization to summon a fusion monsters and explain those methods in detail!"

Jaden tells Crowler, without hesitation and with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Sure! Four ways to summon fusion monsters without Polymerization are Fusion Gate Field Spell card, Metamorphosis spell card, Future Fusion Continuous spell card, and Dragon Mirror spell card!" Crowler and everyone else, except our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, Kagura, Rukia, Orihime and Kurama, gasp in shock at Jaden's answer since it was totally correct again. Jaden then says, with a dark sly smile on his lips and explaining, "Anyway, with Fusion Gate, as long as the field spell remains in play, by removing the Fusion Material monsters from your hand or the field from play, you can summon fusion monsters as long as you have the necessary Fusion Material monsters to remove from play. The Metamorphosis spell card allows you to sacrifice one monster on your side of the field and summon a fusion monster from your fusion deck that's the same level as the monster that you sacrificed. Next, there is the Future Fusion spell card and it allows you to fuse monster cards in your deck to summon a fusion monster, but you can't attack with in on the same turn that was summoned. And finally, with Dragon Mirror, you can fuse monsters from the field or graveyard to summon a dragon monster, but the fusion material monsters are removed from play! How that's for an answer teach?!" Crowler then falls down onto his seat and everyone else, except for our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, Kurama, Orihime, Rukia and Kagura gasp in shock at what just happened: Jaden Yuki has just answered a question perfectly, again.

Sakura says, stunned, "What in the hell's going on here?"

Max says, also stunned, "I don't know, but that's two answers that Jaden's gotten right."

Alexis says, shocked, "Not only that, but he's answered them perfectly."

Ryuko says, stunned, "Jaden Yuki, the person that doesn't do well in classes, actually got two questions…right! It's the end of the world!"

The Slifer Red students and white-clad students were mumbling and gasping in shock while the black-clad students could barely hold back their laughter by darkly snickering and putting their hands over their mouths, while Kai, Neji, Sasuke and Chad darkly smirked at the SOL members' various level of stunned and/or shocked reactions.

Jenny whispers to Jaden, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Nice job, bro!"

Kagome whispers to Jaden, with a dark sly tone, "Nice work, Jay. Those dweebs are speechless."

Yusuke whispers to Jaden, with a dark sly tone of his own, "No joke, Jay! It's just as funny as what happened earlier."

Jaden whispers back, with a dark sly tone, "I do what I can." Soon enough, the class ended for the day and our heroes and heroines then left for the next class when Crowler pounding on his deck in total frustration.

Crowler thinks in his mind, in cold angered tone, _"THAT SLIFER SLACKER! HE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME AGAIN! WHY, ME? WHY, ME?!"_

(**A short time later; within the hallways of main building of Duel Academy**)

Inside of the hallways of Duel Academy, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines laughing haughtily and darkly about what happened in Crowler's class while Kurama, Rukia, Kagura and Orihime follow along silently.

Yusuke yells out, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Did you see the look on that dork's face?!"

Naruto calls out, with a dark excited tone and dark sly smile on his face, "Yeah! It was totally priceless, Yusuke!"

Kuwabara calls out, in a dark laughter, "Yeah, no kidding! That was…(laughing)…priceless!"

Tyson says, in a dark excited tone and dark sly smile on his face, "I didn't know how long I was going to keep my laughter in!"

Keiko tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Nice one, Jaden! You really showed Crowler who was boss!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Yes, excellent work, Jaden. You showed that pathetic fool who is the real boss around here."

Jaden tells Sasuke and Keiko, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Thanks, guys! Crowler thinks that he is a known it all, but I guess that I showed him."

Jenny tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Big time, bro! I could barely contain myself from laughing when I saw that look on all of those dorks faces!"

Hassleberry tells Jaden, with dark sly grin, "Nice work, Sarge! Beat the enemy at his own game!"

Kuwabara says, with a dark serious tone, "Maybe that will show those losers who is the real brains and brawls from this school."

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Same here! Since we made Crowler look like a fool, all of those, Society Dorks, look just as dumb!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly smile on her lips, "Yeah!"

Kagome states, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Well, those geeks had it coming! And I'm glad that it was Jaden that showed them a thing or two!" Soon after, the group continues their walk to gym class as they, except for Rukia, Orihime, Kagura, who was giving a sly smile, and Kurama, continued to laugh at what happened in Crowler's class.

Just then Yusuke's senses 'perk up' and he says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Hey guys, guess who is coming to 'play'?"

Kuwabara says, with a dark annoyed tone when he, Jade, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Sasuke, Neji, Kurama, Rukia, Orihime, Kagura, Kagome and even Keiko and Hilary with enhanced senses, pick up the auras, "Don't need to guess, Urameshi. Geek Squad at twelve o' clock and coming up fast!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, with a dark nasty snarl, _"Great! What we didn't need to see in the morning!"_

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hold it!"

When the group stops, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines roll their eyes and they think in the same time, in a dark annoyed tone, _"Here we go!"_ Our group does an about face to see none other than white clad former friends, Tenten, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi, Atticus Rhodes, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno staring down at all of them with cold and serious stares.

Kenny says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, if it isn't the 'Dork Portal', don't we feel special?"

Jaden snarls and says, darkly and annoyed, "What do you dorks want now?"

Hilary says, in a dark nasty tone, "And in case you losers don't know we have a class to get to."

Bastion asks, in a cold serious tone, "What in the world has gotten into you all!?"

Jaden retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "You're supposed to be the smart one, geek! You figure it out, dork!"

Mindy yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Damn it, Jaden! This isn't so like you or any of you!"

Hikari says, with a dark nasty tone, "Boo-hoo! Cry me a river, wench! This is who we are now! Don't like it?! Like we said before: Tough!"

Kenny says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, do us all a favor, dweebs, and beat it!"

Ray and Max gasp in shock and Max says, stunned, "No you too, Kenny!"

Kenny tells Max, in a dark nasty tone, "Yes, me, Blondie, if you don't like it…TOUGH!"

Ray asks, in a cold serious tone, "Why can't you guys see that we're saving the world from darkness?"

Hilary retorts, in a dark nasty tone, "Bah! Bah! Can't you white geeks ever come up with better material?"

Keiko says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Yeah! No joke! It's really getting on my nerves!"

Syrus states, shocked, "Keiko, Hilary, you too?!"

Keiko states, in a dark annoyed tone, "Yeah, me too, twerp!"

Hilary states in a dark nasty tone, "That's right, short stuff! If you don't like it, tough!"

Mindy says, in a cold and serious tone, "You two used to believe in Master Sartorius's words, too!"

Keiko's and Hilary's glares become similar to Youko Kurama's glare as black and red auras appeared around their bodies, which got Yusuke's, Hikari's, Kurama's, Kagura's, Rukia's, Tenchi's, Ryoko's, Ayeka's, Ichigo's, Uryu's, Orihime's, Chad's, Jaden's, Jenny's, Kuwabara's and Sasuke's attention, with their sixth senses and scaring the white students. Hilary brawls out, angrily, "You ever mention that horrible time that we were your fellow dorks, again…THE NEXT THING THAT YOU'LL SEE BESIDES YOUR DAMNED LIGHT IS BLUE AND BLACK, HAMAGUCHI!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!?" Hilary stomps onto the ground, leaving a greatly crack on the floor. The white clad students jump back in shock and black-clad students, even Tyson, were surprised by Hilary's outburst, while Yusuke, Hikari, Kurama, Kagura, Rukia, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad's, Jaden, Jenny, Kuwabara and Sasuke were surprised to since demonic auras from the two girls.

Ichigo whispers to Tyson, with a dark sly smile, "Dude, remind me never to get on her bad side. Especially, with that demonic aura…"

Tyson says, shocked, "Demonic aura!"

Kurama says, in his logical tone, "That's right, Tyson. I'm sensing that both Keiko and Hilary somehow gained the powers of a demon, but I don't know which can of demon."

Yusuke asks Keiko, in a curious tone, "Hey, Keiko, when did you get this demonic power from."

Keiko replies, plainly, "I'll explain later, Yusuke."

Yusuke says, "Okay." Yusuke yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "If you dorks don't mind, we have a class to get to!"

Jordan calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Oh, that's it, Yusuke! First, your sister is restricting our ability to move around and help people see the light, next, you ruthlessly beat down Chazz, not to mention Keiko, then you attacked our dorm, beat Alexis and the girls, not to mention that you ruthlessly throw Keiko, when she was with us…" Jordan was, just then, interrupted when he was thrown away from Alexis and hits the wall, leaving an imprint of him.

Alexis and Atticus yell out in unison, horrified, "Jordan!" They looked at to see Keiko, with her right hand up, with a dark angered expression on her face and says, with a dark angered scowl, "You dorks were warned not to mention that time that both Hilary and I were you mindless tools! Next time that twerp opens his mouth about that again, then let's just say he better have his medical insurance paid!"

Alexis gets up her kunai knives and calls out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you!" Yusuke and Hikari aimed their right index fingers at Alexis, who froze at the site as they produced a familiar blue glow. Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "Listen, bitch, if you so much even try to throw those knives at my girlfriend…YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR LIFE INSURANCE PAID, RHODES!!" Alexis yelps in shock and fear at Yusuke's threat to her.

Ichigo says, in a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly smile, "Serves you right! None of you dorks stand a chance against us!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! We've beaten them up before and they know that they're no match for us!"

Jasmine tells Yusuke, in a cold serious tone, "Think again, Yusuke! You and the other nonbelievers just got lucky with the element of surprise and it won't happen again!"

Jaden gives a loud yawn and says, in a dark bored tone, "Fine! Whatever! Are you done yet because I'm ready to take a nap!"

Jordan tells Jaden, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! But this isn't over!"

Jenny says, in a dark nasty tone, "For once, geek, I have to agree with you! It isn't over until your whole Society of Trash and that asshole are 'erased' from this planet!"

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "If you dorks, don't mind, we've got far more important matters than to do with white geeks like you!"

Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "And if you either disobey Chancellor Sheppard's and my rules or bug us like this again…!" Hikari slams her right fist into the nearby wall causing a large 'boom' to be heard as she cracks the wall and leaving the imprint of her fist on it without getting scratching, surprising and scaring the SOL members. Hikari states, with a dark serious tone, "…well, let's just say that we won't be so nice, next time!"

Atticus states, a bit fearful, but trying to sound cold and emotionless, "Oh, yeah! Do you think that you, nonbelievers', scare tactics can frightening us? We've seen the light!"

Naruto rolls his eyes and says, darkly, "Man, you are even dumber than you look, dweeb! Let's go guys!" Soon enough, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines along with Kurama, Orihime, Rukia and Kagura turn their backs to their former' friends and start to leave.

Ino yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Don't you dare turn your back to us, nonbelievers?!"

Kagome calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You and whose army, loser!?" Soon enough, the group walked away from their 'former' friends, while they were giving cold angered glares at their backs.

(**Inside of Duel Academy gymnasium; Sometime later**)

Within the Duel Academy gymnasium, we find Kiyone, wearing a white gym female uniform, in front of an assembled class of SOL students wearing white male and female gym uniforms with Slifer Red students, wearing regular uniforms with red bands on their left arms, Orihime, wearing a regular female gym uniform with a red band across her left arm, Kurama, wearing a regular male gym uniform with a blue armband, Kagura and Rukia, also were wearing a regular female gym uniform with a blue band across their left arms, and finally, our black-clad students wearing black and dark grey male and female gym uniforms with a red band on Jaden's, Jenny's, Tyson's and Naruto's left arms, blue bands across Yusuke's, Hikari's, Kai's, Sasuke's, Neji's, Ichigo's, Uryu's, Ryoko's and Tenchi's left arms, and a yellow band across Keiko's, Hilary's, Ayeka's, Kagome's, Jade's, Kuwabara's and Hassleberry's left arms. They were assembled in front of racetrack and were preparing for their physical education lesson for the day.

Yusuke says, in shocked, after hearing about how Keiko, Hilary and Kagome gained the powers of a demon and the major beatdown that they gave Alexis, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata, "No way!"

Kuwabara says, stunned, "I can't believe it! You gained those demonic auras from a dream!"

Keiko says, in a dark plain tone, "Yeah! Plus, I wanted to get some payback on that white whore version of Alexis for turning me into a mindless tool."

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "We'll can't necessarily say that I blame you."

Naruto says, with a dark excited tone, "With the mind trap that you made for Porker's jutsu was awesome!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks, Naruto! Plus, when little Ino plans to use her little mind jutsu again…let's just say that she won't like the results."

Kiyone says, in a cold and plain tone, "Today, we are going to do the one hundred meter dash! Since this is just practice, only two students will race against each other! First up, Tyson Granger!"

Tyson steps forward, with a dark sly grin across his lips, and says, in a dark excited tone, "Okay, who I am up against?!"

Kiyone then says, with a sly grin across her lips and in a cold and plain tone, "Ray Kon!"

Ray steps forward, with a cold sly grin across his face and Tyson exclaims, surprised, but not losing his grin, "Him!?"

Kiyone asks Tyson, in a cold plain tone, "Is that a problem, Mr. Granger?"

Tyson replies, with a dark sly smile, "No. Actually, I was hoping that you'd say that."

As Ray and Tyson got into their positions for the dish, Ray asks Tyson, who had a dark sly smile, in a cold serious tone, "What are you up to?"

Tyson tells Ray, in a dark sly tone, "I'm just picturing in my mind, the look at your face when I beat you, dork." Ray growls in annoyance at Tyson's statement while Tyson chuckles in amusement.

Tyson asks Ray, in a dark sly tone, "By the way, dweeb, how's the back?"

Ray says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Just keep it up." Ray thinks in his mind, in a cold sly tone, _"We'll see how's laughing in the end, Tyson! It's time to show that the Society of Light will always be superior to you nonbelievers!"_

Kiyone calls out, coldly, "Go!" Soon enough, Ray and Tyson race away and kick up a high amount of dust in the process. Ray was running in front and he was taken in by surprise that Tyson managed to keep up with him.

Ray thinks in his mind, shocked that Tyson easily kept up with his speed, _"What the hell!? No way!? How is Tyson keeping pace with me?"_

Tyson looks at Ray and tells him, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Hey Ray, what's up! Later, geek!" Just then to the surprise of everyone else, minus the black-clad students, Tyson races ahead of Ray and takes the lead away from him.

Yusuke's 'former' friends were with the white students, they gasp out in surprise, and Max states, shocked, "How can Tyson be faster than Ray?"

Jasmine states, in a cold serious tone, "That little rat! Tyson is cheating! I know that he is!"

Ray thinks in his mind, with a serious and annoyed tone, _"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy! No one makes a fool out of me and the Society of Light!"_ Ray then pushes himself to go as fast as he can go and it looks like he is catching up to Tyson, but then finds to his shock that Tyson is currently running backwards, looking straight at him with a wide dark sly grin on him lips, and his hands are behind his back and still was faster than he was! Ray exclaims, stunned, "What the hell?!"

As the white-clad students and Slifer Red students watched in shock, Sakura exclaims, stunned, "What the?! Tyson is running backwards and he is still beating Ray?!"

Ino yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "He's just showing off!"

Max says, perplexed, "Tyson may show off from time to time, but never like this!"

Tenten says, in a cold and serious tone, "Well, she is now!"

Ray yells at Tyson, in a cold angered tone, "Hey, cut that out!"

Tyson replies, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, I just wanted to see your face on how you, a Society geek, are getting beat by me. Like I said before, this was fun and all, but I've got to jet!" Tyson, while still running, does a quick about face and bolts off, leaving a huge amount of dust in Ray's path causing him to stop and cough as dust gets inside of his mouth and throat. When the dust clears, Ray can see Tyson nearing the finish line and he calls out, darkly, "Eat my dust, dork!" When he gets very close to the finish line, he slids to the ground as he was creating a lot of dust as he pasts the SOL members and the dust that was behind him had covered the SOL members. The SOL members cough as dust gets inside their mouths and throats and Tyson resumed running towards the finish line then ran past it.

The black clad students start clapping and cheering and Jaden shouts out to Tyson, with a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Tyson!"

Keiko yells out, in a dark happy tone, "Awesome job, Tyson!"

Hassleberry calls out, in a dark excited tone, "Excellent work, soldier! You showed that Society Geek that they aren't superior to us and no one else!"

Hilary walks over to Tyson and tells him, in a dark loving tone, "You were great out there, Ty!" Then, she kisses his cheek as Tyson gives out a blush and says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks, Hilary! I did show that geek who's boss, did I?" All of the SOL students in the gym class, including Ray, who was getting with his comrades, Max, Ino, Sakura and Tenten, give cold annoyed and angered looks at Tyson while Tyson looks at them with a dark sly grin and gives a 'V' sign with his left hand.

(**Later that day; within the walls of the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find ourselves within Sartorius's room inside of the 'White Dorm' with Sartorius sitting down in front of the table with six Tarot cards lying in front of him and the cards are The Fool, representing Jaden, The Moon, representing Tenchi, The Empress, representing Hikari, The Temperance, representing Yusuke, The Strength, representing Hassleberry, The Magician, representing Sasuke, The Judgment, representing Kai, Justice, representing Naruto, The World, representing Sasuke, The Spirit, representing Ichigo, The Pauper, representing Jenny, and The Priestess, representing Kagome. The Fool, The Moon, The Empress, The Temperance, The Magician, The Judgment, Justice, The World, The Spirit, The Pauper, and The Strength cards were still pitch black as before. Inside of the room are Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Max, Ray, Kiyone and Mihoshi standing behind Sartorius and giving their reports about what happened with the black-clad heroes and heroines.

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "I see. So, the nonbelievers have added Ms. Yukimura and Ms. Tachibana to their side as I thought."

Alexis tells Sartorius, "Yes, sir. And they have also gained dark powers as well and they are now acting the same way towards us as the black-clad nonbelievers are."

Ino tells Sartorius, in a cold and plain tone, "They were greatly angrily and they were planning on getting revenge against us, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius tells Ino, in a plain tone, "I see. However, I'm not surprised by this, Ms. Yamanaka. With their minds clouded in darkness, once again, they misunderstand us and think that we made them nearly lose their relationships to the ones that they loves while we were trying to bring them close by basking in the eternal glory of the light. Unfortunately, I do know that they were given some demonic power to back up their threats."

The group gasps in shock and Max exclaims, "They were given some demonic power, sir!"

Sartorius tells Max, "I don't know that is this power is, but somehow it's just as worse as the dark power that the nonbelievers have and more. However, we can't allow their threats to intimidate us and our quest to make mankind see the light."

Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "You know, Master Sartorius, I've been doing some studying on one of the nonbelievers named Orihime Inoue. She's one of the nonbelievers that wasn't infused with the dark powers and she's great friends with the Chosen Duelist, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Sartorius's widened and replies, with an evil sly smile, "I see, so, all we need to do is get Orihime Inoue to see the light and Ichigo Kurosaki will follow."

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "We understand, Master Sartorius. We will get to it right away."

Sartorius tells Alexis, "Thank you, Ms. Rhodes."

Jordan tells Sartorius, in a cold and serious tone, "We won't fail you, Master Sartorius." Soon after, the group turns around, heads towards the door, and leaves the room as well as closing the door behind them.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, _"I'm still very curious about this power that prevents me from seeing the future of the other Chosen Duelists along with Mr. Hassleberry. However, it won't matter. Soon enough, Ichigo Kurosaki and the Chosen Duelists will see the light soon enough!"_

(**Sometime later; Elsewhere on Academy Island**)

Sometime later that day, we find Orihime Inoue, in a Slifer Red uniform, heading back to the Slifer Red dorm with her hands behind her back. Orihime was thinking about all that was happening ever since she came to Duel Academy. Finding about the Society of Light and finding out about Sartorius and his plans to bring the 'Chosen Duelists' to the Society of Light. She wasn't sure that embracing the powers of the darkness through the Millennium Items and the Dark Bands, since it turned Ichigo's three childhood friends from kind and strong to dark and harsh.

Orihime says, to herself, "Oh boy! Talk about crazy…we come to Duel Academy to become great duelists, then we meet three of Ichigo's friends back when he was a child and one of them is Tyson Granger, the world champion beyblader and we heard about this Society of Light thing and this Sartorius guy and getting Ichigo and the other 'Chosen Duelists'. I feel sorry for them for losing their friends to them, but I don't think embracing the darkness is a good idea, even if it's for the good of people." Soon enough, Orihime nears the path of the Slifer Red dorms, but then a group of white students come seemly out of nowhere and surround her.

Orihime gasps in shock, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy then come out into the open and Alexis asks Orihime, in a cold tone, "Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime replies, defense tone in her voice, "Who wants to know?"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold and serious tone, "We do!"

Orihime retorts in a serious and defensive tone, "So, what if I am?"

Alexis tells Orihime, in a cold and serious tone, "Master Sartorius requests your presence immediately."

Orihime tells Alexis, in a serious tone, "I've seen what you did to both Keiko and Hilary! I'm not becoming one of you ever!"

Mindy tells Orihime, with an evil grin on her lips, "You don't have a choice, girlfriend. No one escapes fate."

Jasmine says, in an evil sly tone, "We need you to get your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki." Soon enough, the white students began to advance on Orihime and she steps back in fear. Just then, one of her six hairclips had glowed and a little black clad fairy appears by Orihime's head, shocking the SOL members.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "What the hell's that thing!?"

The black clad fairy yells out, seriously, "Leave her alone!" He charges towards Alexis and Orihime yells out, worriedly, "Tsubaki, no!"

Alexis easily grabs Tsubaki with her right hand and easily crushes his bones, then throws him away.

Orihime yells out, shocked, "Tsubaki!"

Alexis gets out her duel disc and says, in a cold serious tone, "It's time for you to see the light, Orihime! Besides, we're not letting you go…"

Orihime gets out her duel disc and thinks, seriously, _"Ichigo and the others were right after all, there's no reasoning with them!"_ In a few moments later, Orihime screams out as her life points went to zero and her world was white.

(**Later in the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find Sartorius trying to predict the future with his Tarot cards, The Wheel of Fate, representing himself and some others, the cards were mainly pitch black blank. Right now, he has The Temperance, The Fool, and The Empress out, which represent Jaden, Yusuke, and Hikari Urameshi, but all three cards are pitch black blank and Sartorius is very much confused and curious about the whole 'situation'.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The Fool, representing Jaden Yuki, The Justice, representing Yusuke Urameshi, and The Empress, representing Hikari Urameshi, but they are pitch black and blank and I am unable to read anything about the future concerning them. It is perplexing as if I have seen this energy and this 'dark power' before, but no matter. They will see the light."_ Just then a knock comes over the door and Sartorius says, plainly and with an evil smile, "Enter." Soon after, Sakura, Alexis, Ino, Michelle, Max, and Ray enter the room leading Orihime to Sartorius, but she is wearing a female SOL uniform fitted for her size.

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "As you have requested, Master Sartorius, we have brought Orihime Inoue down to meet you."

Sartorius rises to his feet, moves and turns to meet the group, and Sartorius tells Alexis, in a plain tone, "Thank you, Ms. Rhodes."

Orihime steps forward, a cold and emotionless look in her eyes and Orihime says, after bowing in front of him and with a cold plain tone that's totally unlike her, "It is an honor to meet you, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius tells Orihime, with an evil smile, "And you, Ms. Inoue. Now, I wish for you to bring your friend, Ichigo Kurosaki into the light."

Orihime says, with a cold sly smile, "It would be an honor, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius gives Orihime several cards and he tells her, with an evil sly grin, "You will need the help of these cards to help them see the light. I wish for to start with Ichigo first."

Orihime says, with a cold sly tone and cold sly smile on her lips, "Yes, sir!" Orihime puts the cards in her dueling deck and shuffle them into her deck.

Sartorius tells Orihime, with a serious tone, "Now, everyone, we need to plan this carefully with the nonbelievers and their aggressive actions, we have to be more careful and more intelligent if we wish this world and the universe to see the light."

The SOL members in the room nod their heads and says in unison, "Yes, sir."

(**Sometime later; in Washu's lab at the Slifer Red dorm**)

Later that day, we find Professor Washu Hakubi, Tyson Granger, Jaden Yuki, Kai Hiwatari, Tenchi Masaki and Ayeka Masaki Jurai in Washu's lab where Washu had just made an astonishing discovering in Kai's and Tyson's family trees!

Tyson says, shocked, "No way! Are you sure!?"

Kai says, stunned, "I didn't know!"

Washu says, in a plain tone, "I'm pretty sure about this, boys…your family trees come from the planet, Jurai. You see the keys are linked with your bit-beasts Dragoon and Dranzer!"

Ayeka says, in a plain tone, "Yes, I remembered now! That goes with the Darklight Prophecies!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "That means that you guys are like me!"

Just then, Yusuke, Uryu and Yoruichi comes through the door and Uryu asks, "Hey, have you guys seen Orihime or Ichigo!?"

Jaden replies, plainly, "No we haven't!"

Tyson asks, "What's up?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Uh guys!" Everyone turned to see Kagome, Inuyasha and Hikari behind them and Inuyasha opens his hand to see an injured Tsubaki on it.

The group gasp in shock and Uryu says, shocked, "That's one of Orihime's fairies!"

Tsubaki says, in an annoyed tone, "Stupid girl!"

Yoruichi asks, worriedly, "Tsubaki, what happened!?"

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Those dirty Society Dorks that's what happened!? They brainwashed Orihime and planned to use her as bait to lure Ichigo to them!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Those scumbags!"

Jaden says, in a dark angered tone of his own, "Oh they'll pay alright!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Then, what are we doing here for!? Let's find those geeks!"

(**Meanwhile at the beach**)

Meanwhile at the beach, we find Ichigo Kurosaki, with his duel disc attached to his left wrist, walking on the sand where he was called by Orihime to come by.

Ichigo calls out, "Orihime! Where are you!?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, with a hint of coldness, "I'm right here, Ichigo!" Ichigo turns to see Orihime and he was shocked to see her in a female SOL uniform.

Ichigo yells out, "Orihime, what the hell happened to you!?"

Orihime attaches a duel disc to her left wrist and says, in a cold plain tone, "What does it look like, Ichigo? We're dueling! It's time for you to see the Light!"

Ichigo gasps in shock as more Society members, including Kiyone, Alexis, Jordan, Max, Ray, Mindy, Jasmine, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata coming from nowhere.

Ichigo yells at the SOL members, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh great! More dorks!"

Alexis tells Ichigo, in a cold plain tone, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you don't have a choice but to duel Orihime. When you lose, you join the Society of Light."

Ichigo yells at Alexis, in a dark angered tone, "You little bitch…you just pissed me off!"

Ray says, with a cold sly smile, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, nonbeliever?"

Ichigo activates his duel disc and says, darkly, "Now pay attention, dorks…this will be an example on why not to piss me off! Now, geek, choose your Duel Master and none of that asshole's monsters are allowed!"

Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! Let Orihime choose a monster even if it's from Master Sartorius!"

Ichigo yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, bitch, that's the rules…if you don't like it…TOUGH!!"

Orihime activates her duel disc and she and Ichigo draws five cards from their decks.

Orihime displays a card and calls out, "I choose my Ebon Magician Curran to be my deck master!" Soon after, Ebon Magician Curran (A: 1200/D: 0) comes to the field.

Ichigo displays a card and calls out, "And I choose my Command Knight!" Soon after, Command Knight (A: 1200/D: 1900) appears on the field.

"Let's duel!" Ichigo and Orihime yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Orihime: 4000

Ichigo: 4000

Orihime draws her card and calls out, coldly, "I'll start, Ichigo!" Orihime places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon my White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!" Soon after, White Magician Pikeru (A: 1200/D: 0) comes to the field in attack mode. Orihime places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!"

Ichigo draws his card and calls out, darkly, "My turn, dork!" Ichigo says, in a dark sly smile, "Okay, witch, ready to experience your first Shadow Duel!" Ichigo's body produces a black glow as a huge amount of dark violet and black fog surrounds the field.

Ray says, shocked, "Oh no! Not another Shadow Game!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You would actually use a Shadow Game against one of your friends!"

Ichigo yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Listen, bitch, this witch is not my friend…she just another one of you Society Dorks that's about to get her first lesson in pain and punishment!" Just then, the sand under Ichigo's and Orihime's feet begun to turn into a glass platform with four manacles coming and attached themselves to Ichigo's and Orihime's lower legs.

Orihime struggles and calls out, worried, "Oh no! I'm stuck!"

Ichigo says, darkly, "Of course, you're stuck, dork! These manacles prevent us from moving until the duel's over." Ichigo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now I can pick up two cards!" Ichigo draws two cards from his deck, puts one card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) comes to the field in attack mode. Ichigo then places another card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, since my captain is summoned, now I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Soon after, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (A: 1100/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Ichigo says, with a dark sly tone, putting a card into the spell/trap slot, "Now, I activate a card that you geeks hate…Dark Archery Hit!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Jasmine says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Mindy says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not that annoying card!"

Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, whenever a spell card is played, Ichigo takes two hundred of Orihime's life points away from her and adds them to his!"

Ichigo says, in a dark sly tone, "Your fellow dork is right, witch!" Ichigo sends another spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate my Snatch Steal spell card! I'll get to that later, but first, my Dark Archery Hit comes to effect, so say bye-bye to two hundred points of your life points." Orihime loses 200 life points and she cries out in pain as she's hit by dark lightning and Ichigo's life points increases by 200 points. Ichigo says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, thanks to Snatch Steal, your little magician comes to my side of the field!"

Orihime gasps in shock as White Magician jumps from her side to Ichigo's side of the field. Orihime yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You're going to pay for that, Ichigo!"

Ichigo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! I don't see that from happening, dork! I activate my Divine Sword Phoenix spell! But first say hello to my good friend, Pain!" Orihime's life points decreases further by 200 points and dark lightning hits her hard. She cries out in pain as Ichigo's life points increases by 200. Ichigo says, darkly, "Now, thanks to my spell, now Marauding Captain gains three hundred more attack points!" Just then, replacing the sword on Marauding Captain's hands was a sword with a golden phoenix handle and it raises Marauding Captain's stats from 1200/400 to 1500/400. Ichigo sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll play the spell card, The Allied Forces, but first…" Orihime's life points decreases further by 200 points and Ichigo's life points increases by 200 points. Then, dark lightning comes and she cries out in pain. Ichigo says, in a dark plain tone, "Now, Marauding Captain and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland gains two hundred attack points for each warrior and spellcaster out on my side of the field. I should be thanking you for giving me your magician, witch!" Orihime growls in annoyance as Marauding Captain's stats increase from 1500/400 to 1900/400 and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's stats increase from 1100/1200 to 1500/1200. Ichigo calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, my monsters, attack her life points and end this duel!" All of the monsters on Ichigo's side of the field charges towards Orihime.

Orihime presses a button on her disc and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I activate my Magic Cylinder trap card!" Orihime's face-down card was the Magic Cylinder trap card and Orihime says, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, Ichigo, but thanks to this, your captain's attack is reflected to you!" Marauding Captain's attack went through one cylinder and comes out of the other, then slashes Ichigo's chest, giving him a nick on his chest, which Ichigo flinch as he's shocked by dark lightning comes but he doesn't scream out in pain.

Jordan yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh come on! He has to be feeling that!"

Ichigo calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, twerp, I don't feel a thing, however, your fellow white dork is about to get a big booboo!" Warrior Lady of the Wasteland slashes Orihime in the stomach, which ripped a bottom half of her white uniform and she's blasted by White Magician Pikeru. She screams out in pain as she was hit by the blast and loses 2700 life points. Just then, a huge amount of dark lightning comes and hits her and she screams out in extreme pain and agony, horrified the SOL members.

Mindy says, horrified, "Oh man! Poor Orihime!"

Jasmine yells out to Ichigo, in a horrified tone, "Ichigo, stop this!"

Max yells out, in a cold serious tone, "This is madness, Ichigo! Stop this!"

Ichigo yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Oh really, how about the other people that you freaks have hurt in the name of 'saving the world'!? When they told you guys to stop attacking them, did you guys stop!? You dorks perverted the true meaning of the word 'justice' and that's what you'll get!"

When the shocks stop, Orihime fell to her knees and groans out in pain as her form was slightly smoking, her white uniform slightly burnt and her legs and arms getting thirty-degree burns. Ichigo sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I'll end with this! Go dork!"

Current Score:

Orihime: 0700

Ichigo: 2700

Orihime slowly stands on her feet, draws one card from her deck and calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that! Thanks to your spell card, Ichigo, my life points increases by one thousand points."

Orihime's life points were increased by 1000 points and Orihime says, with a cold sly smile, "Now thanks to my Deck Master's ability, you lose three hundred points for every monster you have on the field. Since you have only three monsters, you lose nine hundred points!" Ichigo's life points decreases by 900 points and she's shocked by dark lightning, but he doesn't scream out in pain, which disturbs Orihime. Orihime puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (A: 1900/D: 1700) appears in attack mode.

Ichigo presses a button on his disc and calls out, darkly, "Gee, thanks for that, dork! Now, I can play this…a trap card called Flu Season!" Ichigo's face-down card was a Continuous Trap card with a picture of a sickened child with chicken pox.

Orihime asks, perplexed, "What the hell's that?!"

Ichigo says, with a dark sly smile, "Simple, dork, I can only activate this when my opponent just summoned a monster and I declare the type. As long as this card is on the field, all effect of the monsters in the declared type category are negated and I declare spellcaster, since all of your spellcasters' effect is useless."

Orihime yells out, shocked, "No way!?"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Max yells out, stunned, "None of any spellcaster effect works!"

Mindy yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's so not fair!"

Skilled Dark Magician groans as his special powers are negated, thanks to Ichigo's trap card.

Orihime growls in annoyance and Orihime calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that, Ichigo! Skilled Dark Magician, attack White Magician Pikeru!" Skilled Dark Magician groans in pain as he fires his blast at White Magician Pikeru, destroying her and causing Ichigo's life points to drop by 700 points. Just then, dark lightning comes and shocks Ichigo, but he doesn't cry out in pain, which disturbs Orihime.

Orihime calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Fine! But your monsters still lose points though!" Soon after, Marauding Captain's stats were reduced to 1700/400 and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's stats was reduced to 1500/1200. Orihime sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Orihime: 1700

Ichigo: 1100

Ichigo draws his card and calls out, darkly, "My move, dork!" Ichigo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Card of Sanctity! But first…" Orihime loses 200 life points and Ichigo's life points increases by 200. Orihime cries out in pain as she's shocked by the dark lightning shocks. When the shocks stopped, Orihime groans out in pain and Ichigo calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, loser, we get to draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Ichigo and Orihime drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Ichigo displays a card with a picture of a farmer pulling out vegetables, sends it into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Harvest Time spell card, but first…" Ichigo's life points were increased by 200 points and Orihime's life points were decreased by 200 points. Orihime cries out in pain as she's shocked by the dark lightning strikes. Ichigo says, in a dark sly tone, "Thanks to this, I gain five hundred life points for every card I have in my hand and since I have five cards in my hand, I gain twenty-five hundred life points." Ichigo's life points increases by 2500 life points and he puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!" Soon after, Dark Blade (A: 1800/D: 1500-A: 2400/1500) appears onto the field in attack mode, while Marauding Captain's stats were increased from 1700/400 to 1900/400 and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's stats had increased from 1500/1200 to 1700/1200. Ichigo calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Dark Blade, attack with Dragon Slash!" Dark Blade charges towards Skilled Dark Magician with his sword ready.

Orihime calls out, coldly, "Activate trap! Negate Attack!" Orihime's face-down card was the Negate Attack counter trap card and Dark Blade stops, then jumps back to Ichigo's side of the field. Orihime says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, your remaining attacks are negated!"

Ichigo scoffs, darkly, sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a dark plain tone, "I'll end with this face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Orihime: 1500

Ichigo: 4000

Orihime draws her card and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I won't lose to you, Ichigo! The special ability of my Deck Master activates so you lose 900 life points!" Ichigo's life points were dropped by 900 points and she was shocked, but he doesn't scream out in pain, which disturbs Orihime. Orihime puts a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "Fine! I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon forth Chaos Command Magician!" Just then, Skilled Dark Magician vanishes from the field and Chaos Command Magician (A: 2400/D: 1900) comes to the field in attack mode and groans as his effect is negated. Orihime sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I'll activate this…ever heard of White Veil!" Just then, Orihime's Chaos Command Magician turns pitch white and glowed evil purple eyes.

Mindy calls out, in an evil excited tone and with an evil sly smile, "Oh yeah! Now those annoying cards that Ichigo had will be gone!"

Jordan says, with an evil sly smile, "That's right! When a monster with White Veil attacks, all spells and traps on the opponent's side of the field are destroyed!"

Ichigo calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! You must enjoy pain!"

Orihime loses 200 life points and Ichigo gains 200 life points. Orihime cries out in pain as she's shocked by the dark lightning from the sky and when the shocks stops, she groans out, "So, those damned cards are going to be gone! Now, Chaos Command Magician, attack Marauding Captain with White Rod Blast!" Chaos Command Magician blasts a white blast towards Marauding Captain. Orihime says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, thanks to White Veil, all of your cards are destroyed, Ichigo!"

Ichigo presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I activate my Darkness Veil trap card!" Soon after, Marauding Captain turns pitch black and his eyes glowed red.

Mindy calls out, in disbelief, "Oh no! Where are they getting that annoying trap card from!?"

Ichigo calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, dork, but Darkness Veil negates your cursed White Veil spell card and destroys it, along with every card on your side of the field!" Orihime's White Veil was destroyed and Chaos Command Magician had returned to normal colors. Orihime calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for that, Ichigo! My monster still can destroy your captain!" Chaos Command Magician blasts Marauding Captain away, destroying it, causing Ichigo to lose 500 life points. Just then, dark lightning comes from the sky and hits Ichigo, shocking him, but he doesn't scream out of pain, which was disturbing Orihime as Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's stats were reduced to 1500/1200 and Dark Blade's stats was reduced to 2000/1500. Orihime says, in a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Orihime: 1300

Ichigo: 2800

Ichigo draws his card and looks at it, which gave him a dark smile. Ichigo says, in a dark sly tone, "Hey, bitch, sorry to say that you're about to lose this duel!"

Orihime yells at Ichigo, in a cold annoyed tone, "You're bluffing! I've got the power of…"

Ichigo yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, interrupting Orihime, "…destiny…Blah! Blah! Blah! You dorks need a new saying!" Ichigo sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate the Monster Reborn to bring back Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400-A: 1800/D: 400) comes back to the field in attack mode.

Orihime says, with an evil sly smile and a cold nasty tone, "You think those peon is going to save you!?"

Ichigo then puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "I guess your damned Light made you blind to see a good strategy, dork, because, I'm sacrificing them to summon Gilford the Lightning!" Orihime gasps as the three monsters vanishes and Gilford the Lightning (A: 2800/D: 1400-A: 3000/D: 1400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "No! Not that card!"

Ichigo shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "Sorry, bitch! Hate to say it but it is and since Gilford was summoned by three sacrifices, you're out of luck, dork, because all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!" Gilford takes out his sword, swings it forward, and lightning destroys Chaos Command Magician.

Orihime calls out, worriedly, "Oh no! I'm wide open!"

Ichigo then calls out, with a dark serious tone, "That's right, bitch! Now the power of my Deck Master activates, since Gilford was normal summoned, he gains one Equip Spell card from my graveyard! I choose my Divine Sword Phoenix Blade!" Gilford the Lightning's sword was replaced with the Phoenix Blade and it raises his stats from 3000/1400 to 3300/1400. Ichigo calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, Gilford, attack this white wench and end this duel! Lightning Sword!" Gilford gives out a battle cry as he slams his sword into the ground creating a huge lightning storm that slams into Orihime causing her to scream out in extreme pain and agony as she was shocked by the huge lightning storm and dark lightning from head to toe and she loses 3300 life-points ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Orihime: 0000

Ichigo: 2800

With the duels end, the final holograms fade away while the manacles vanish from Orihime's and Ichigo's legs and Orihime falls to the first face first and into unconsciousness.

Ichigo runs to Orihime's unconscious and smoking form and gathers her in his arms and murmurs, "Sorry that I had to do that, Orihime."

Jasmine calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Of great, we lost again! How is this happening to us!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark venomous tone, "Maybe, it's because you dorks are natural born losers! Ichigo, take Orihime and get the hell out of the way!?" Ichigo carries Orihime's body and jumps away and the same dark male voice calls out, "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke's, Hikari's and Jade's trademark attack was blasted towards the SOL members and it explodes in the ground in front of them kicking up a huge wind. While Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Alexis, who grabs Jordan, by the waist, use their ninja agility and skill to easily leap out of way along with Ray, who grabs Max, while Jasmine, Mindy and the other SOL members are throw off the ground, through the hole that was the front door, and violently slam onto the ground hard.

Jordan yells out, stunned, "Jasmine! Mindy!"

Ino says, with a cold angered tone, "All right, the fucking asshole, who did that is going to pay for that!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, letting go of Jordan, "That was a Spirit Gun blast and there's only three people I know, who could have done that!?" Just then using such super-speed that makes them seem like they were teleporting in, Jade Truesdale, Yusuke Urameshi, and Hikari Urameshi, gets in the middle of the laid bodies of the SOL members, with dark angered expressions on their faces. Jordan's expression softens he sees Jade, until his cold expression returns when he sees her dark angered expression.

Yusuke yells out, in a dark angry tone, "Didn't we made it clear that you dorks stay the hell away from any Ra or Slifer students!?"

Jade calls out, in a dark angered tone, "Now, you geeks have made us very angry!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Just try it!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, from behind Alexis, "Don't mind if I do, bitch!" Alexis and Jordan gasp in shock and fear, knowing the owner of the voice. Using such super-speed that makes her seem like she was teleporting in, Jenny Yuki, in her Dark Juraian Battle uniform, appears in front of the Rhodes cousins. Jenny then rams her right fist to Jordan's face and throws him away from her and Alexis as he skidded along the sand.

Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Jordan!" Alexis looks at Jenny, angrily, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you!" Alexis went to punch, but Jenny easily dodged Alexis's right fist. Alexis kept throwing her fists, but with incredible speed and agility, Jenny was able to dodge all of Alexis's fists. Jenny ducked Alexis's punch and used this time to smash her right fist to Alexis's chest hard, making Alexis to gasp for air and cough out blood.

Jenny says, in a dark sneer, "That's for leaving my brother!" Jenny punches Alexis's face hard, making the blonde fall to the ground, with a nasty cut on her bottom lip and Jenny says, in a dark angered tone, "That's for throwing my bro and Tyson out when you dorks kidnapped his friends, in Domino!" Jenny uses her left hand to grab Alexis's collar, pulls her up to her feet, rams her right fist hard to Alexis's stomach, making Alexis gasp for air and says, darkly, "That's for accusing Jaden of spying on someone as weak and pathetic as you when he had better things to do with his time!" Jenny punches Alexis's jaw, breaking it, and yells at her, darkly, "That's for touching Jaden and trying to seducing him into your fucking cult!" Jenny grips harder onto Alexis's collar and says, in a dark serious tone, "And this…this is for all the innocent people that you freaks have hurt in the name of 'peace and justice'!" Jenny then ruthlessly bashes Alexis's face, chest and stomach hard, without a chance for Alexis to use her ninja moves on her.

Jordan regains consciousness to see his cousin getting beaten to a pulp by Jenny. Jordan calls out, worriedly, "Alexis! Jenny, please stop!"

Jenny ignores Jordan's plea and kept pounding Alexis to the ground. Jordan watches in horror as Alexis was getting hurt really bad. Jasmine and Mindy gets onto their feet and watched as their comrade was getting a major beat down.

Jasmine yells out, shocked, "That Slifer Slacker's sister is giving Alexis a major beatdown!"

Mindy tells Ino, in a cold serious tone, "Ino, do your mind-transferring jutsu on Jenny, now!"

Ino tells Mindy, coldly, "I would except that Jenny is moving in a high level of speed!"

Alexis was crashed into the ground, with her white uniform torn in many places, her arms have several cuts and multiple black and blues and a nasty black and blue on her right cheek, and her lip is badly cut. Alexis groans weakly in pain as she tries to move and sees a shadow looming over her. She looks up to see Jenny, with a dark and cold expression on her face as she grabs a fistful of Alexis's hair and pulls her up to her feet. Jenny gives a battle cry as she proceeds on bashing Alexis's face, ignoring the blonde's cries in pain and agony.

Jasmine tells Ino, in a cold serious tone, "Ino, do it now!"

Ino prepares to use her mind-transfer jutsu on her and she thinks, coldly with a cold serious tone, _"All right, Jenny, with ends now!" _Ino thinks in her mind, _"Mind-transfer jutsu!"_ But for some reason it doesn't work…

Ino says, confused, "Huh?"

Sakura yells at Ino, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey Porker, what's the deal?"

Jordan yells at Ino, in a cold serious tone, "Come on, Ino! Alexis is in trouble!"

Ino says, fearfully, "Something wrong! My jutsu…it's not working!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Jordan yells out, shocked and worriedly, "What do you mean…it's not working!?" Somehow, Yusuke, Hikari and Jade heard this and Jade asks, perplexed, "What's that dork saying?"

Hikari says, in a dark serious tone, "He's saying that…Porker's little mind jutsu isn't working."

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "I wonder how did that happened."

Kiyone tells Ino, in a cold serious tone, "Ino, this isn't the time to be playing around!"

Sakura says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's right! This is something that I'd expect from Naruto!" Hinata gives an annoyed look to Sakura's way at the comment about Naruto, but ignores it.

Ino tells Sakura, in a cold annoyed tone of her own, "Well, I'm tell you, Billboard Brow, my jutsu isn't working…as if it's jammed!"

Tenten asks, curiously, "How's it possible!?"

Just then, a familiar male voice booms, darkly, "How covenant for us!?" Just then, using super-speed as if teleporting in Jaden Yuki, in his Dark Juraian uniform, appears in front of Kiyone and gives her a powerful right hook in the face, sending her flying away from her comrades and hit the ground.

Max calls out, shocked, "Kiyone!"

Jaden says, in a dark sneer, "That's payback for that punch back at Domino, bitch." Jaden looks at his 'former' friends and says, with a dark sly smile, "So, Ino pig's jutsu is jammed, huh? I can't say that I'm not pleased!"

Sakura yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "What did you do to Ino's jutsu, Jaden!?"

Jaden says, with a dark angered tone, "You're kidding, bitch! I didn't do anything to that pig's jutsu!"

Kiyone holds her right cheek, where Jaden punched her, and calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that, Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden tells Kiyone, in a dark plain tone, "As if, wench! You dorks actually think that I came her alone!"

Tenten asks, in a cold plain tone, "What do you mean?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "You're about to find out, human! Dance of Blades!" Just then, white glowed arcs came raining towards the SOL controlled Hidden Leaf Ninjas and they and Jaden leaps out of the way, while Tenten grabs Kiyone and Sakura grabs Ray and Max, as they were blown away from the shockwave and Jaden, using incredible stamina, easily lands on his feet.

Just now, Jenny was finishing beating up Alexis as she slams her heel onto Alexis's chest hard, causing Alexis's ribs to break further. From the sky Kagura, Tenchi, in a Juraian Battle uniform similar to Jaden's 'Dark Juraian' uniform, with two male figures falls onto their feet, with incredible stamina.

One of the male figures has Kai Hiwatari's hairstyle, crimson eyes and emotionless expression, through, he had natural two turn black and gray with red highlights, he had pitch black marks on his face, his usual pale skin is now chocolate brown and he was wearing the same Juraian Battle style has Jaden and Tenchi, except it had bright red sleeves, with a black scarf tied to his neck, with black gauntlets that stretches from his wrist to just before his elbows, with red fingerless leather fighting gloves on his hands with Juraian symbols in crimson red, the 'pants' of the battle uniform was dark violet, and he has crimson red boots on his feet.

The other male figure has Tyson Granger's hairstyle, brown eyes, but his hair was pitch black with red highlights, with a blue belt-like leather neck-choker around his neck and he was wearing a Juraian Battle uniform similar to Jaden's, Tenchi's and Kai's, except it had blue sleeves, with black gauntlets that stretches from his wrist to just before his elbows, with blue fingerless leather fighting gloves on his hands with Juraian symbols in crimson red, the 'pants' of the battle uniform was dark blue, and has dark violet boots on his feet.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Sakura yells out, shocked, "No way! That's Kagura! She just came from the sky!"

Max asks, curiously, "But who are the ones she's with?"

The second male figure tells Max, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh, don't you recognize us or did being in the Society of Trash shorten your memory…Maxie!"

Max and Ray gasp in shock and Max exclaims, stunned, "Tyson!"

The second male figure, Tyson, replies, with a dark sly grin, "Ding! Ding! Ding! The white dork wins the booby prize!"

The first male figure says, in a dark sly and sarcastic tone, "Does anyone else like to answer the one million dollar question?"

Max and Ray gasp in shock and Ray exclaims, stunned, "Kai!"

Ichigo was shocked at this and thinks in his mind, seriously, _"No way! Tyson and Kai are Juraians too!"_

Tenchi says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "What do you know!? The white geek has answered the question correctly!"

The first male figure, Kai, says, with a dark sly grin, "Guess you dorks are smarter than we anticipated!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly grin of his own, "These are our 'Dark Juraian Battle uniforms'! What do you think?!"

Kiyone gasp in shock and exclaims, stunned, "No way!? Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari are descendants of Jurai!"

Kai yells out, in a dark angered tone, "How dare you dorks break our rule!?"

Jaden yells out, in a dark serious tone, "No joke! Kari told you freaks to not to go to any Ra and Slifer students and guess what dorks…Orihime qualifies!"

Tyson yells out, also in a dark angered tone, "You dorks are really pushing our patience!" Tyson and Kai then give loud roars as a blue glow surrounds around Tyson's body and a red glow surrounds around Kai's body. The glows increases in intensity and sparks of energy form around their bodies. Soon enough, the sparks of energy spread across the sand, the ground started to rumble slightly, and a small sand wind started to form. With just a minute, the sand on ground began to violently rumble under Tyson's and Kai's power and a huge violent kicked up from their Juraian powers as their power continued to increase.

Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden and Jade sense Tyson's and Kai's rising powers and Jade says, in shock, "Whoa! Oh shit! Their powers are sky-rocketing!" Tyson's and Kai's muscles began to expand and bulge slightly from their increased power and with loud ear spitting roar of power, their bodies explodes in blue and red light forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When they look at him, Tyson's body glows a bright blue aura, while Kai's body glows a bright red, sparks of energy cracked around their bodies, and they gave auras of incredible spiritual power.

The SOL members and Tyson's and Kai's nonbrainwashed friends were amazed to see this and Ray says, shocked, "No way! Please tell me that they didn't just do that!"

Kai asks Tyson, in a dark serious tone, "You ready, Tyson!"

Tyson replies, also in a dark serious tone, "Yeah! I call upon the spirit of Dragoon!

Kai calls out, darkly, "And I call upon the spirit of Dranzer!" Soon after, Tyson's body glows blue, while Kai's body glows red and the spirit of Dragoon appears from Tyson's body and Dranzer appears from Kai's.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ray yells out, shocked, "No way! It's Dragoon and Dranzer!"

Max yells out, stunned, "But how!?"

Tyson yells out, darkly, "Dragoon, Dark Evolution Storm!"

Kai calls out, darkly, "Dranzer, Dark Spiral Fireball Attack!"

Kagura gets out her fan and calls out, waving it, darkly, "Dance of the Dragoon!"

Dragoon roars in fury, while Dranzer shrieks loudly as a tempest of dark fire and dark storm typhoon, along with Kagura's wind attack rashes towards Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. They scream out in extreme pain as the attack rips through them and sends them flying through the air around ten yards causing them to land on the sand on their back, badly smoking and burned in much of their exposed arms, legs, and their necks as well as have their white uniforms somewhat torn.

Max and Ray gasp in shock and Max yells out to Kai and Tyson, horrified, "Kai, Tyson, how could you two attack us that ruthlessly!?"

Tyson yells at Max, in a dark nasty tone, "Because I felt like it, dork! If you don't like it, Blondie…TOUGH!!"

Yusuke tells the SOL members, darkly, "Now, get lost or you're dead meat!"

Sakura gets up slowly and says, weakly and in a cold serious tone, "Oh…yeah!"

Tenten tells Sakura, in a cold plain tone, "Sakura, don't…we're badly injured and we don't know Kai's or Tyson's new powers. We should retreat for now!"

Jenny kicks Alexis's battered and bloody body away towards Jordan. Jordan, quickly, gets up catches his unconscious cousin's form with his arms around her back. Jordan says in a cold serious tone, "This isn't over!"

Jenny yells at Jordan, in a dark nasty tone, "Just leave, twerp, before I make you into the same shape as your whore cousin! When your slut of a cousin regains consciousness, tell her this…if I hear that she and her fucking light is anywhere near my brother or even touches him in anyway, I swear that I'll hunt her down like the low down dog she is!"

Jordan yells at Jenny, in a cold angered tone, "Alexis isn't a slut or whore!"

Jenny yells at Jordan, darkly, "She is if she's touching my bro in places where she shouldn't be touching! Now get out before I'll make you into the same condition as that bitch that your holding!"

Jordan was about to say something until Alexis says, weakly, "Jordy…don't! You don't…stand a chance…against her."

Jordan says, coldly, "Okay, 'Lex!" Jordan turns away from Jenny and runs towards his comrades, who were picking up, Tenten, Ino and Hinata and running away from our 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Jaden, Tyson and Tenchi runs towards Ichigo, who was carrying Orihime's unconscious form in his arms, and Tyson tells Ichigo, reassuring, "Hey, Ichigo, I'm sorry about Orihime…"

Ichigo shook his head and tells Tyson, in a dark plain tone, "No, it's not your fault, Ty. Those Society Dorks are the ones to blame!"

Tenchi says, in a dark scowl, "I know, bro, those dorks are pushing my patience."

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "We need to bring Orihime to Yukina, now."

(**Later at the 'White Dorm' in the Medical Ward**)

At the Medical Ward, in the 'White Dorm', we find Alexis, Sakura, Ino, Kiyone, Tenten and Hinata are getting their wounds treated by Mihoshi, Jordan and Max after explaining what happened with our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, with Ray, Atticus, Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy, Ryuko and Bastion in the room.

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "No way! Your genjutsu was shut down!"

Syrus calls out, stunned, "But how?"

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know…but there's no way for me to do it, anymore."

Mindy says, in a cold angered tone, "I bet you somehow those nonbelievers did something to Ino's jutsu!"

Alexis asks Ino, in a cold serious tone, "Ino, think! When was the last time, you used your jutsu?"

Ino replies, thinking, in a cold serious tone, "Well…the last time…I used was…" Ino thinks back and a memory came to her mind. Ino says, in a cold angered tone, "…when I was planning on using it on that traitor, Hilary Tachibana, when she, Kagome and that other traitor, Keiko were kicking us around in the harbor, last night!"

Atticus asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't know, but…I'm getting the feeling that Hilary did something to my jutsu, that's making it stop like that."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Well there's one way of finding out…we'll confront them."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "…and get beaten in a pulp again, Rhodes! You dorks are gluttons for punishment, you know that!"

Everyone turns to see through the window and they were flabbergasted to see Kagome Higurashi and Keiko Yukimura, in their demonic forms with dark angel wings sprouted from their backs, floating for them to see. The two had dark sly smiles on their faces and were giggling darkly, with their arms crossed.

Alexis, Ino, Sakura and Jordan rushed towards the windows to get a closer look as they opened it and their mouths were wide open in shock.

Mindy yells out, shocked, "No way! Are those really Keiko and Kagome!?"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "It's them already…I could never forget their faces!"

Keiko says, in a dark sly tone, "So, geeks, how do you like our wings?"

Kagome says, in a dark sly tone of her own, "I'm getting the feeling that they don't like what they see, Kei!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What do you freaks want anyways!?"

Keiko tells Sakura, in a dark nasty tone with a dark sly smile, "It turns out that Yusuke and the others were right…Ino pig can't use her mind-transfer jutsu!"

The SOL members growl in annoyance and Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What did Hilary do to Ino's jutsu, Keiko!?"

Keiko says, with a dark sadistic smile, "Oh that…we made sure that annoying jutsu won't be used against us or anyone that's not in your cult! You see, when Ino was planning on using her mind trick on Hilary, she fell into our trap. So, I other words, Ino can't use her genjutsu anymore, because it's been sealed."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ino yells out, shocked, "No! It can't be…"

Kagome says, with a dark wicked smile, "Ah! What's wrong little piggy? Upset that you can't use your mind-transfer jutsu anymore!?"

Keiko says, with a dark sadistic smile, "Now, little Ino nothing more than a useless broken tool!" Kagome and Keiko laughs darkly, upsetting the SOL members even more.

Alexis yells at Keiko, in a cold angered tone, "Release the seal on Ino's genjutsu now, Keiko, or else!"

Keiko tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone and a sick smile on her lips, "Or what, bitch!? In case, you've gotten, 'Lex, you don't stand a chance against me in a fight anymore."

Atticus calls out, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't funny, Keiko! We're serious!"

Keiko rolls her eyes and calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Boo woo! Cry me a river, dork! Face the facts that Ino's jutsu is long gone! Think of this as payback for turning Hilary and me against our friends and the ones we love!"

Ino was growling in anger and thinks in her mind, in a cold angered tone, _"My jutsu…I can't believe it! No! They have to know how for me to get it back! I need it!"_ Ino yells out, coldly, "Keiko, that was my jutsu! Remove the seal!"

Keiko says, in a dark sly tone, "Sorry, bitch, I see the lips flapping but all I hear is blah! blah! blah! If you want your precious jutsu back so badly…drop out of the Society of Light!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ino yells out, shocked, "Drop out!"

Jordan yells out, in disbelief, "That's not fair!"

Kagome says, in a dark plain tone, "Life isn't fair, twerp! If you don't like it…"

Kagome and Keiko yell out in unison, with dark nasty tone, "…TOUGH!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!" This causes all of SOL members to yelp in shock.

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "If Porker wants her jutsu back, then she has to drop out of the Society of Trash! And don't even think about going to Hilary about getting back her jutsu, because I'm pretty sure that her answer would be a big fat…HELL NO!!"

Kagome says, with a dark sick smile, "Oh and by the way, dorks, if you're thinking about getting my brother to get to us…FORGET IT! I've instructed him to stay with Inuyasha at all times and never leave his side! Plus, Inuyasha and I still have a bone to pick with you geeks for turning my brother into a teenager and making me duel him! Later, dorks!" Kagome and Keiko turns away from the 'White Dorm' and took to the skies.

Ino gives out a loud yell in frustration and punch the near wall hard. Ino yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn them! They really know how piss people off!"

Ray says, in a cold annoyed tone, "I can't believe it! How could they do this to us!?"

Jasmine says, in a cold plain tone, "Thanks to them! We've gotten weaker in abilities!"

Atticus tells Ino, in a cold reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Ino. We'll have Master Sartorius get a look into it to see if there's a way to remove that plug."

(**In Sartorius's quarters**)

In Sartorius's quarters, we find the evil leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius sitting at his marble table. Inside the room, Alexis, Sakura, Ino, Kiyone, Tenten, Hinata, Mihoshi, Jordan, Max, Ray, Atticus, Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy, Ryuko and Bastion told Sartorius about what happened earlier.

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "So, I see that Ms. Yukimura and Ms. Tachibana have somehow rendered your jutsu useless, Ms. Yamanaka."

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes sir! I was wondering if you could somehow get the seal off, considering that I need my genjutsu to fulfill my duties in the Society of Light."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Let me see what can I do…" Sartorius's eyes glowed purple to see if he could get rid of the seal placed in Ino's genjutsu. Just then dark violet energy surrounds Sartorius's body and he screams out in pain as he is shocked from the 'mental attack' as well as the physical assault, Sartorius slumps to the ground and into unconsciousness, horrifying the SOL members.

The SOL members yell out, in shock and horror, "Master Sartorius!"

Alexis says, stunned, "Oh no!"

Tenten went to shook Sartorius's body to see if he was alive and calls out, worriedly, "Master Sartorius, wake up!"

Ray asks, horrified, "What the hell happened!?"

Ino yells out, in a cold angered tone, "I don't know, but I'm getting the feeling those damn traitors, Keiko and Hilary are the ones, who did this!"

Jasmine shouts out, coldly, "Why those lousy…"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "So, it was a trap after all!"

Mindy yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it! Time for them pay!"

Alexis tells Mindy, in a cold serious tone, "Mindy, wait! That's what they want us to do! Go to them with blind rage, so we'll fall into their trap, again, like Ino and Master Sartorius did!"

Jasmine tells Alexis, in a cold plain tone, "But, we can't let them get away with this! They hurt Master Sartorius, Alexis!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm just as pissed as you guys are but we have to do this smart! We'll find a way to make them sorry for making light on us, especially those traitors!"

Sakura goes to Sartorius's unconscious form and prepares to heal him.

(**At the beach in the night**)

At the beach in the night, we find our world champion beyblader and his girlfriend lying on a huge towel, watching the night sky with Tyson's right arm wrapped around Hilary's waist and Hilary's head lie onto Tyson's chest. Tyson wasn't wearing his 'darker' version of his Slifer Red uniform. Instead, he was wearing a pitch black sleeveless shirt, with his black leather-like choker, black jeans with dark blue sneakers, without his black and grey baseball cap. Hilary wasn't wearing her 'darker' version of her female Ra uniform. Instead, she was wearing a pitch black v-cut shirt that showed her curves and a bit of her cleavage to Tyson's pleasure. When he embraced the darkness, new senses started coming, if you catch my drift. Hilary was wearing a dark mini-skirt to mid-thigh with black high-heeled open toed shoes, exposing sparkling dark violet and well-pedicure toenails. Hilary wasn't the one to wear things like these clothes, but she was somehow talked into it by her dark side AKA 'Dark Hilary'.

As Hilary looked into the star filled sky, Hilary says, with a warm smile and plain tone, "It's so beautiful…"

Tyson looking at Hilary and says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, it is…but I'm not talking about the sky."

Hilary looks back at Tyson as she blushes red and she says, in a loving tone, "Oh, Tyson, you silly…" Hilary went and gave him a light kiss on the lips, then she placed her head onto his chest. Tyson takes a sniff of Hilary's scent and plants a smile on his face. Tyson then gently moves Hilary so that her face is facing his and Hilary asks, perplexed, "Tyson, what…?" Hilary doesn't get to finish as Tyson plants a deep and passionate kiss on her face and Hilary, surprised by the action, gives a wide flush on her cheeks.

When they release from the kiss, Hilary look to see the deep love and desire in Tyson's hazel eyes and Tyson tells Hilary, with a sly grin on his lips, "Hey, Hilary, didn't you know you smell incredible tonight and who beautiful look under the stars?" Hilary gives a wide blush from Tyson's remark and amazed he talk that way before. Soon enough, the two of them were locked in another passionate kiss, dueling with their tongues for dominance, and in the end, Tyson managed to win out on Hilary. He gently pushes his tongue into Hilary's mouth and both of them flush with excitement as Tyson's tastes every bit of her mouth and saliva. On the meanwhile, Tyson moves his hands around Hilary's body, feeling the shape of her curves and form on his hand causing Hilary to flush even more.

Dark Hilary speaks into Hilary's mind and says, with a dark seductive tone, _**"I told you that this would work out! Deep down, you've always wanted this, didn't you?!"**_

Hilary, starting to feel quite aroused, replies, mentally, _**"I don't know…it feel kind of good…but I…I'm not sure I deserve…"**_

Dark Hilary yells out in Hilary's mind, darkly, _**"That's crap and you know it, girl! Tyson loves you with all of his heart!"**_ Dark Hilary replies, with a dark seductive tone, _**"Remember, girlfriend, I'm a part of you now and I know all too well. You want Tyson like this…no, you NEED Tyson…Don't fight it like you are fighting those damn dorks…show Tyson that you love him…show the deep passion and caring of your love…don't fight this…this time, surrender to what you want…because you want and need it…don't you want to be with Tyson after all that bastard put you and Tyson through…"**_

Hilary then begins to feel a great need and desire within herself and she thinks, a bit loving and lustful tone in her voice, _"Yes…Yes, I do…I love Tyson so much…I can't believe that I hurt him so badly…I do want to be with him…he might ridiculous and silly sometimes…as well as a bit of a jerk…but he is a real incredible person and I do love him so much…"_ Hilary then gently lifts herself and Tyson into a sitting position causing Tyson to look Hilary in the eyes and he sees the desire and passion in her ruby eyes for him.

They release from their kiss and Tyson asks, perplexed, "Hilary…?"

Hilary puts her right index finger gently on Tyson's mouth to silence him, gives a loving and lustful look in her eyes, and she says, gently and lovingly, "Don't talk, Tyson. Just follow." Hilary then passionate kisses Tyson on the lips and making their tongues mate with each other. Hilary then gently puts her hands under Tyson's shirt and gently rubs his muscular frame under his shirt. When they release from the kiss, Hilary then gently moves to Tyson's left ear and gently nibbles on it for a minute. Soon after, she kisses down Tyson's collarbone and neck causing slight moans of pleasure to come from Tyson's mouth.

Tyson thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Whoa! I can't believe that Hilary is doing this! I don't know what's gotten into her, but I can't say that I'm complaining!"_

Tyson's 'dark side', Dark Tyson, says, with a dark version of Tyson's voice, in a dark sly tone, _**"Well, why don't you show her that you feel the same way, Tyson?"**_

Tyson replies, mentally, _**"Why did you have the butt in?!"**_ Tyson then tells his 'darker half', with a nervous tone, _**"Well, I don't know…I don't want to force anything on Hilary…!"**_

Dark Tyson tells Tyson, in a dark serious tone, _**"Look, dude, the girl that you love really likes you and really wants you. Do you want to hurt her anymore than that son of bitch has?! Look, I know that you are concerned about her after that SOB messed with her head! I don't blame you, but your girlfriend really needs you right now!"**_ Dark Tyson says, with a dark seductive tone, _**"Come on, bro! You know that you want her as much as she wants you. Couldn't you see the look in her eyes? You know that you want to 'show' her how much she means to you…"**_ It struck a 'note' within Tyson and Tyson, remembering the loving and lustful look in Hilary's eyes just a moment or two ago, causing Tyson to feel the deep desire and longing for Hilary as well. Tyson gently brings Hilary's head back up to his and they look at each other, eye to eye, and Hilary can see the desire, love, and longing for her in Tyson's eyes. Tyson then closes his eyes and kisses Hilary and putting them into another passionate kiss. They dueled with their tongues, again, in another wet kiss, but neither of them one. And when they separated from the kiss, Tyson starts kissing and licking Hilary's collarbone as his right hand goes to the end of her V-style shirt.

Hilary moans out, in pleasure, "Oh, Tyson…" As Tyson continues to kiss Hilary's collarbone and neck, Tyson puts his right hand under Hilary's shirt and goes up to her thin black bra under her shirt, pushes up the bra on her left cup, puts his hand on her breast, and starts to gently massaging Hilary's breast causing more moans of pleasure to come from Hilary's mouth. Hilary thinks in her mind, in pleasure, _"Oh, god! We shouldn't be doing this…but it…it feels real good…"_ Tyson continues to fondle and massage Hilary's left breast with his right hand while kissing her collarbone and neck. Then Tyson moves his head back up and while continuing to fondle Hilary's breast, Tyson puts her into another passionate kiss in which Hilary responds with the same passion and puts hands under Tyson's shirt and gently massages it with her hands.

Tyson thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Oh, wow! Hilary tastes incredible! Like the sweetest chocolate and the tastiest strawberries! I never thought that kissing would so radical!"_

Dark Tyson tells Tyson, with a dark sly tone, _**"I told you so, bro!"**_

Hilary thinks in her mind, _"Tyson's body is so strong and powerful and his kisses…they are so sweet…I can barely think…and he is massaging my breast…I should be angry that Tyson did that…but it feels real good…"_

Dark Hilary tells Hilary, mentally and with a dark sly tone, _**"Don't you know it, girlfriend!"**_ For the next several minutes, the two of them continued with their 'make out' season on the beach by the light of stars for the next several minutes with the two of them locked in passionate and wet kissing, releasing only for air and then locking lips again, Tyson massaging Hilary's breast, and Hilary massaging Tyson's chest. Soon after, the two of them release from their kiss for the last time. Tyson lies back down on the beach towel and Hilary lies on Tyson's body muzzling her hair on Tyson's chest.

Tyson wraps his arms around Hilary's feminine body and he asks, lovingly, "How did that feel, Hilary?"

Hilary replies, lovingly, "Wonderful, Tyson."

Tyson tells Hilary, with a loving smile and tone, "I'm so glad that you're back, Hilary."

Hilary nods her head in understanding and she replies, with a loving smile and tone, "Me too, Tyson. I'm so sorry that I left you."

Tyson tells Hilary, with a loving and reassuring tone, "It wasn't your fault, Hilary. But don't worry, that asshole will never get his hands on you again. I promise."

Hilary tells Tyson, with a loving tone, "I know. But promise me that you will stay by my side."

Tyson tells Hilary, with a loving smile, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Hilary replies, with a loving smile and serious tone, "You know it, buster, if you ever break that promise!"

Tyson says, with a sly tone and loving smile, "Don't I know it!" Tyson and Hilary giggle as they drift off into a peaceful sleep. However, what the two of them didn't know is that they were being watched by the eyes of Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha from a good distance away and hidden by the darkness.

Kagome tells Inuyasha, with a smile, "It's so beautiful."

Inuyasha shrugs and says, in his usual manner, "Well, the two of them deserve some happiness after the crap that asshole put them through."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, sweetly, "Oh, Inuyasha, that's so sweet." Kagome then unexpectedly kisses Inuyasha on the left cheek causing him to widely blush in embarrassment.

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "Kagome! Cut it out!"

Kagome giggles and replies, with a slight seductive tone, "Whatever you say, Inuyasha." As Kagome looks on at the two lovebirds at the beach, Inuyasha gives a slight flush expression on his cheeks from the slight seductive tone that Kagome gave him.

(**In Washu's lab at the Slifer Red dorm**)

In Washu's lab at the Slifer Red dorm, we find Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Jade Truesdale, Hassleberry, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Melody, Koenma, Tenchi Masaki, Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Ryoko Hakubi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida and Yoruichi Shihouin in the lab where Washu was going to explain the results of the tests that she's done with Keiko, Hilary and Kagome.

Washu says, in a plain and logical tone, "I've done some research about the demon that visited Keiko's dream and I couldn't believe that it happened."

Keiko asks, curiously, "What is it, Washu?"

Washu replies, in a plain tone, "The demon that visited Keiko's dream was a demon called To-zoku."

Ayeka says, in shock, "A To-zoku!?"

Ryoko says, in a serious tone, "I don't believe that it happened."

Yusuke asks, in his usual tone, "Just what the hell is a To-zoku?"

Kuwabara says, plainly, "Yeah, I've never heard about this demon before."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "The To-zoku is considered an S-class demon much like the Ma-zoku and Da-zoku and considered to be even stronger than the Da-zoku and rivals the Ma-zoku." The group gasps in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "That rivals the Ma-zoku!"

Ayeka says, in a plain tone of her own, "That's right! Plus, the To-zoku is considered to be just as fierce as the Da-zoku and Ma-zoku. As a matter of fact, the other kind of demon that helped us before that the spaceship, Ryo-Ohki, attacked planet, Jurai, and during the disastrous attack, along with the Da-zoku was the To-zoku."

Hiei says, in a dark plain tone, "Not only that, but the To-zoku are all Amazon, all-female tribe that follows the code of Bushido, very much like the Da-zoku and Ma-zoku and value their honor very much. Plus, anyone of trashes their honor in anyway, then they'll attack the fool, who did, much like the Da-zoku. Plus, they were excellent priestesses and fighters, while they fight very well with a sword and rely on brain power."

Yoruichi says, in a plain tone, "Plus, both of the Ma-zoku and To-zoku are considered great allies and unlike the Ma-zoku, they don't feed on human beings. However, the To-zoku tribe can't come into the human world without becoming part of a human being, making them into a half-demon of sorts by 'fusings' with their new human 'host'."

Melody says, surprised, "So, Keiko, Hilary and Kagome are half demons like me, Inuyasha, Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden and Jenny."

Ryoko says, seriously, "That's right, Melody, except won't be exactly, like you, your brother, the Urameshi and Yuki twins. Right now, with the added power of the darkness, Keiko, Hilary and Kagome have strengths that rival any lower A-class demon."

Hassleberry asks, curiously, "Then, why did that To-zoku demon went to Private Yukimura, Private Higurashi and Private Tachibana?"

Washu says, plainly, "That we don't know the answer to that question, Hassleberry. But they must have gotten here for a reason."

Uryu says, in a dark serious tone, "That doesn't matter now! We should be thankful that the To-zoku came, because we need all the help we can get from battling those dorks and that asshole, Sartorius!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Uryu's right! Personally, I've got a very huge bone to pick with that asshole, Sartorius!" Everyone turns to see Orihime walking into the lab with a radical dark look.

Orihime's hairstyle was the same, except it was pitch black, with dark violet highlights. Her lips are dark violet colored with black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker around her neck. Any part of her Slifer Red uniform that was white was now black, with a bright red shirt, underneath her vest, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings she had black see-through leggings covering her legs to her thigh and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Ichigo says, with a dark plain tone, "Glad for you to join us, Orihime."

Orihime says, with a dark serious tone unlike her before, "I'm glad to, Ichigo! I'm sorry that I didn't embrace the darkness sooner then that white wench Alexis Rhodes would be very sorry!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile and a dark serious tone, "Sorry, Orihime, but I've already called dibs on that bitch! I'll duel her when I'm finished using her as my own punching bag for all the things she pulled on me!"

Jenny says, with a dark sly smile and a dark nasty tone, "Mind if I help with that bro."

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Plus, with the trap that Hilary and I set up for Ino's genjutsu still in effect, Ino can't use her mind trick on us. As a huge and sweet bonus, in a case that bastard, in charge of those dorks, tries to see if he can get the seal off, then he'll be in a shocking surprise."

All of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines places a dark sly smiles on their faces and Yusuke says, darkly, "I'd really love to see the look on those dorks' faces when they see their asshole master getting the shock of his life. Great work, Kei! I didn't know that you had it in you!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "Those bastards and bitches nearly took you away from me and tried to use me to turn into one of brainwashing son of a bitch puppets to hurt you, again! I will never forgive them for that! It's time that I showed that why you never should make Keiko Yukimura mad!"

Yusuke replies, with a loving smile, "Don't I know it! And that's why I love her so much!"

Keiko giggles and replies, lovingly, "Oh, Yusuke…" The two of them then engage in a passionate kiss gaining wide smiles from Jaden, Jenny, Hikari, Kuwabara, Orihime, and Kurama.

(**Around the same time; on the beachfront**)

On Academy Island's beachfront, we find a fancy-looking small speedboat/motorboat coming towards the beach and quickly slowing down until it stops when it hits the sands. Soon after, a familiar figure with dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a black leather jacket designed like Seto Kaiba's jacket, black tight-fitting shirt that displays his well-developed muscular frame, black belt with a grey buckle that has a 'R' engraved in the center, black jeans, and pitch black boots with a duel disk attached to his left wrist comes to the deck of the boat. It was none other than Syrus's older brother, Zane Truesdale, in his new 'Hell Kaiser' persona.

Zane overlooks the whole school and says to himself, in a dark tone, "Didn't think that I would ever return here again, but the chance to test out my new deck was too tempting. I wouldn't have set foot here until the start of Sheppard's damn tournament, but when I heard about these Society Geeks and how 'good' they are supposed to be, it would be a good chance to show those white dorks what true powers is. And now that I think about it, this is how my rise to greatness began even through I was still using that ridiculous and stupid 'Respect Dueling' at the time and no way in hell that I would have some kind of asshole that believes everything is predestined and crap transform the place that helped me rise into the powerful duelist into the home for his rotten cult. I show what real power and real 'destiny' is all about by tearing his pathetic cult apart, piece by pathetic piece, and take out his loser members."

(**Sometime later; at the Ra Yellow Dorm**)

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, we find our black clad former spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, and his girlfriend and Fire Princess, Keiko Yukimura walking in the hallways towards Keiko's dorm room. Yusuke offered to walk Keiko to her dorm, but Keiko wanted to go there by herself, but Yusuke insists. Seeing the offer was too tempting to refuse, Keiko accepted her boyfriend's offer. Soon after, the couple approach Keiko's door and Keiko tells Yusuke, with a kind tone, "Thanks for walking me, Yusuke. I really accept it."

Yusuke says, with a smile and in his usual tone, "It's the least I can do, Kei. Besides, after what that fucking asshole, Sartorius, did to you, I believe that you've been through a lot."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark sly smile, "That's right! If that brainwashing jerk does even try to get that seal off of Ino's jutsu, then he'll be in a big surprise. A little present from Keiko Yukimura and Hilary Tachibana for brainwashing us the first place."

Yusuke laughs at this and says, with a laugh, "I just wish I could see the faces of those white dorks when that bastard gets the shock of his life!"

Keiko giggles at the thought as her 'darker' side appeared behind Keiko, in spirit form, unable to be seen by anyone except for Keiko. Keiko's 'darker' counterpart AKA 'Dark Keiko' gently unexpectedly pushed Keiko forward towards Yusuke, who automatically caught her by the arms and Keiko's face landed onto Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke asks, with concern, with a hint of red on his cheeks, "Hey are you okay, Keiko?"

Keiko placed her hands onto Yusuke's chest, pulled her face from her boyfriend's chest and looked at Yusuke's concern brown eyes, saying, with a hint of red on her cheeks, "Uh…yeah…"

Dark Keiko speaks into Keiko's mind and says, with a dark sly smile and a dark impatient tone, _**"Well, what are you waiting for, girl!? Go for it! I know you want to! Go and kiss your man!"**_

Keiko replies, mentality, _**"Was it you, who pushed me into Yusuke's arms!?"**_

Dark Keiko speaks into Keiko's mind and says, with a dark sly smile and a dark serious tone, _**"I had to do it, because you were talking your sweet time telling Yusuke about Hilary's and your trap on that asshole, Sartorius! I know you may think that you don't deserve to be in Yusuke's arms after that brainwashing son of a bitch messed with your head into betraying his trust, again, but Yusuke doesn't blame you at all and he still loves you!"**_

Yusuke still had his hands gripped onto Keiko's arms, while looking at Keiko's hazel eyes as she was getting closer to him. Yusuke's 'darker' side appeared behind Yusuke, in spirit form, unable to be seen by anyone except Yusuke. Yusuke's 'darker' counterpart AKA 'Dark Yusuke' gently unexpectedly pushed Yusuke's head as his lips crashed into Keiko's. Keiko was taken by surprise at this as she returns the kiss and wraps her arms around Yusuke's neck, deepening it. Yusuke wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist and back turning the kiss into a passionate one, dueling with their tongues for dominance, and in the end, Yusuke managed to win out on Keiko. He then moved his tongue into Keiko's mouth and both of them flush with excitement as Yusuke tastes every bit of her mouth and saliva. They pulled back, while looking at each other with brown eyes look at each other with love and understanding as Yusuke placed a kiss onto Keiko's forehead.

Keiko looks away for a bit and asks Yusuke, nervously, "Yusuke, are you sure…that you…"

Yusuke takes his fingers, places them underneath Keiko's chin, turns her head towards his eyes and tells Keiko, with a loving tone, "Keiko, you realize that it wasn't your fault of all the things you did when you were under that son of a bitch's control and you do realize that I'm not going to leave you, just because you've permanently turned into a half-demon, like me. I don't want you to beat yourself over it though I'm still angry at myself for letting that one of that freak's mindless soldiers turn you into one of them. As long as you stay the Keiko Yukimura that I know and love, I'll never leave you."

Keiko gently hits Yusuke's chest and says, with a playful smile and glare, "Dummy, that's the same thing that I said to you, when you were worrying that I'll leave you just because you turned into a half-demon after you came back from Demon World!"

Yusuke says, with a mock insulted tone, "Hey, I said it because I mean it!"

Keiko giggles and says, with a kind tone and kind smile, "I know that, stupid!"

Yusuke giggles at Keiko's statement and says, with a smile, "That's what I mean! But even though you got demonic powers, I'm not letting that asshole get you again. I promise."

Keiko tells Yusuke, in a serious tone and with a loving and playful smile and glare, "I know that you promise, Yusuke Urameshi! If you somehow fall into that sadistic asshole's control, I'll bring you back by a Shadow Game so deadly that you'll have nightmares for the next thirty years! Got it!?"

Yusuke yelps playfully and says, with a smile, "Now that's a promise that I'll send to the grave! And we know it!" Keiko giggles from her boyfriend's statement and the two of them engage in a passionate kiss for a minute or two. They return from their kiss for air and looked at their eyes with loving smiles as they withdrew their arms from each other.

Keiko grabbed her doorknob and opened the door, while telling Yusuke, with a smile, "Good night, Yusuke!"

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Good night, Keiko. I love you."

Keiko says, with a similar smile, "I know. I love you, too." Keiko stepped back into her room and closes the door as Yusuke walked away from the door. Dark Yusuke appears by Yusuke's right side and Dark Yusuke tells Yusuke, mentality in a dark annoyed tone, _**"That's it!"**_

Yusuke asks his 'darker' half, in a curious tone, _**"What does that mean?"**_

Dark Yusuke tells Yusuke, in a dark serious tone, _**"Well I was expecting of something more than that scene that I got saw."**_

Yusuke tells his 'darker' half, in a serious and annoyed tone, _**"Look, pal, I know what you're getting at, but there's no way that I'll do that to Keiko. I love her and I won't break her trust like that. It's more important than anything in the world and I don't want to force anything on her that she's not ready for. Besides, after what that asshole, Sartorius, did to her, I'm going to be by her side always and I need her trust to it or any creep that comes around."**_

Dark Yusuke tells Yusuke, in a dark serious tone, _**"Well, I just hope that you know what you're doing, pal! I just don't want you pull anything stupid that'll hurt Keiko, because you'll never meet a person like Keiko Yukimura, I can tell you that, bro."**_

Yusuke tells his 'darker' half, in a serious tone, _**"You don't think that I know that! Why do you think that I didn't push things to far!? I'm not going to hurt her! I don't want that ever!"**_

(**In Keiko's room**)

We find our Fire Princess, Keiko Yukimura, already changed into her pitch black pajamas climbing into her bed as her 'darker' counterpart's voice calls out, in a dark annoyed tone, _**"You know, girl, I was expecting more than that!"**_

Keiko turns to see her 'darker' counterpart with her wings behind her back, floating in mid-air and in sitting position with her legs crossed. Keiko tells her 'darker' half, mentality, _**"I know what you're thinking, but there's no way that I'll do that, because I'm not ready and Yusuke understands that!"**_

Dark Keiko tells Keiko, with a dark sly smile, _**"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that you weren't ready? Remember, girlfriend, I'm a part of you and I knew deep down that you wanted show Yusuke how much you care and love him."**_

Keiko tells her 'darker' self, in a plain tone, _**"You know partly agreed with you, but I didn't want to rush into things at the moment! I just want to get the right time and that wasn't the time."**_

Dark Keiko tells Keiko, in a dark serious tone, _**"Okay, I just hope that you know what you're doing, girl, because you'll never meet another guy like Yusuke Urameshi, I can tell you that!"**_

Keiko tells her 'darker' self, in a serious tone, _**"You don't think that I know that! Why do you think that I needed your help in the first place? Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep so I can be refreshed for trouble!"**_

Dark Keiko speaks to Keiko's mind, with a dark serious tone, _**"That's right! We have new students coming in the morning and we need to make sure those Society Geeks get to them."**_ Dark Keiko then reenters Keiko's body as she entered inside the warmth of her covers and goes off to dreamland……

Author's Note: First, I'd like to give a thanks to Gallantmon of the Hazard for the attack scene with Keiko, Hilary and Kagome, in their demonic To-zaku forms against 'White Alexis', 'White Ino', 'White Sakura', 'White Hinata' and 'White Tenten' and the make-out scene with our world champion beyblader and his girlfriend. Plus, thanks to this author, I was able to make the 'Shadow Council' and this was inspirated by him in his fic, 'Twilight Wars',


	6. The Spirit Detectives from the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Beyblade, Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Muyo, Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The owner of the character Hikari Urameshi, Mina and Kino Tucker belongs with me and the owner of Jordan Rhodes and Jade Truesdale belongs with BEWK (Blue-Eyes White Knight).

Author's Note: I'd love to say thank you to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna for the OC character, Lena Kittuna Daimao. Plus, I'll be adding some known characters from the anime, Gundam Wing.

**Chapter 6: The Spirit Detectives from the Future**

(**The next morning in Hilary's dorm room at the Ra Yellow dorm**)

The next morning in Hilary's dorm room at the Ra Yellow dorm, we find two figures sleeping on the bed. We find a head fill of brown hair come from the covers, only to find Hilary Tachibana, getting her head from the covers. She felt something wrapped around her waist and she looked only to find her boyfriend and our world champion beyblader, Tyson Granger, lying by her side. Last night, she invited him over since they fell asleep on the beach and she pitted him. She realized what today and yells at Tyson's left ear, very loudly, "TYSON, WAKE UP!!"

Tyson yells in shock as jumped from the bed, rubs his left ear and asks, winching, "Hilary, what's up!?"

Hilary tells Tyson, in a dark serious tone, "Tyson, we have to get to the harbor where the new students are coming, before those Society Dorks get them!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "You're right! There's no way we're letting those dweebs them first!"

(**Later that very same day; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

Later that morning, we find a large ship unloading another group of transfer students to Duel Academy and among them we come across one particular group of two young girls and three teenaged boys.

The young teenage female looks to be around Yusuke's, Kagome's, Jaden's, Ichigo's, Tyson's, and Tenchi's age with brown hair that came to the bottom of her neck, her blue eyes could be seen through her round glasses, displaying a tall, but not so tall sexy and seductive body that was covered by her Obelisk Blue uniform.

The first of the teenaged boys was 17 years old. He was taller than the brown haired girl, with spiky brown hair with piercing cobalt eyes, with a similar emotionless facial expression to Hiei's, Sasuke Uchiha's, and Kai Hiwatari's and has Japanese skin. He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, with a green shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers.

The second of the teenaged boys was the same age and was as tall as the first boy. He has his hair in a form of a thick thigh-length braid with five large bangs on his forehead, with cobalt eyes that's filled with happiness, charming, relaxed, and laid-back, similar to Jaden Yuki's eyes. He wore a Ra Yellow uniform, with a black shirt with a clerical collar, jeans, and sneakers.

The third of the teenaged boys was 16 years old, with black shoulder-length hair, and piercing light blue eyes. He was built of a fighter and wore an Obelisk Blue uniform with blue jeans and a black belt and black sneakers as well as a pack over his right shoulder.

With the young man, stood a young teenage girl of the same age and same facial appearance as the raven haired young man, except she had blonde hair, with the strands behind the left ear. She was carrying two suitcases and a backpack on her back. She wore a female Obelisk Blue uniform displaying a sexy and seductive figure that can rival Hikari Urameshi, Alexis Rhodes, and Kagome Higurashi.

The braided young man looks at the school with awe and says, with a chipper tone, "So, this must be the Duel Academy that I've heard about."

The brown haired girl smiles and says, with a plain tone, "That's right, Duo. This is the best school for teaching people to become awesome duelists known as Duel Academy and I've wanted to come here for quite a long time. Duel Monsters has been my favorite game since I was child. However, my parents wanted me to go one of one of their restaurants and learn what each restaurant was like for three weeks at each restaurant. Then and only then they would let me come here."

The spiky brown haired young man says, in an expression tone, "However, we didn't come here to goof off! Remember we have work to do!"

Duo tells the spiky brown haired young man, plainly, "We know already, Heero!"

The black haired young man says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Duo! We need to crush their disgusting organization, before it's too late!"

The blonde haired young man says, in a serious tone of her own, "That's right and knowing that asshole leader of those dorks in charge, those geeks will be here right about…now!" Everyone else within the group along with the other new transfer students look to see Crowler and a group of SOL members, including, Atticus, Alexis, Jordan, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ryuko, Bastion, Jasmine, and Mindy, are walking towards them.

Duo asks, curiously, "Who are they, Lena?"

The brown haired girl, known as Lena, tells Duo, seriously, "I think that they are part of the Society of Light that I've heard about."

The black haired young man says, with a nasty sneer, "Mina! It's them!"

The blonde haired young woman, known as Mina, says, with a dark serious tone, "No joke, Kino!" Soon after, the SOL members stop in front of the mainly perplexed group of new students, except for Heero, Duo, Lena, Mina, and Kino who had serious expression.

Crowler then says, with a cold serious tone, "Good morning to all of you, young scholars. My name is Doctor Vellian Crowler, top teacher and administrator here at Duel Academy."

Mina tells Crowler, in a nasty tone, "Hey, freak, if you're telling us to go join you white obsessing geeks then you have anything coming!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Crowler yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Pardon!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Hey, Crowler, didn't I tell you that new students are off-limits to you, Society Dorks, or do I need to report this to Chancellor Sheppard and have these your fellow dorks expelled and you fired?!" Crowler and the other SOL members yelp in shock as they turn to see Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Kagome, Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, Hassleberry, Tyson, in his 'Juraian' forms, Kai, in his 'Juraian' form, Hilary, in her 'darker' version of her Ra Yellow uniform, Jade, Ryoko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Rinku, Ms. Fontaine, and some members of the DAS/Disciplinary Action Squad walking towards them.

Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines get in-between the SOL members and the new transfer students, including Heero, Duo, Mina, and Kino and Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "Didn't I damn well warn you that I ruled that no Society of Light dweebs are allowed near the new students coming in?! DIDN'T I!?"

Crowler tells Hikari, with a cold annoyed tone, "This is outrageous! You might be the new Vice-Chancellor of this Academy with Chancellor Sheppard the teacher's and staff's permission, but you are still another student to me!"

Yusuke says, with a dark scowl tone, "Do you really want to go there, Crowler!?"

Hikari replies, with a dark venomous tone, "Do you want to try me, Crowler?!" Yusuke and Hikari then give Crowler and the SOL members a deadly dark glare similar to Youko Kurama that unnerves the SOL members. Crowler growls annoyed and nervously at our darkened Urameshi twins as he reluctantly stands down.

Duo says, with a sly grin, "Well, I'm starting to like it here already."

Mina says, with a sly grin of her own, "Now, our relief from those dorks are here!"

Keiko tells Ino, with a dark taunting tone, "So, wench, did Master Asshole get the seal off your jutsu!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ichigo, Tyson, Naruto, Kagome, Hilary, and Hikari darkly giggle at this, while Kai, Neji, and Sasuke just gave dark sly smiles.

Ino yells at Keiko, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for what you've done to him, Keiko!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile and mock innocent tone, "What he didn't like our gift!?"

Hilary says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "And to think we worked so hard into giving something to show him our gratitude for…TURNING US INTO HIS MINDLESS TOOLS!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "I just bummed out that we didn't see that asshole getting the shock of his life!"

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "And I just wish I can give that bastard a piece of my mind or in that asshole's case my foot!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're starting to piss me off, Kagome!"

Kagome yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty and sarcastic tone, "Oh and what is the washed up white dork gonna do!? Cry to her pathetic master that we're making fun of him!"

Kai tells Kagome, with a dark sly smile, "Good one, Kagome!"

Alexis says, in a low cold angered tone, "Why you…" Bastion tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "No Alexis…that's what they want you to do? So they'll beat you to the ground."

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile and a dark nasty tone, "What do you know!? It looks like we have a smart one in your ranks of brainless tools!" The SOL member gave Kagome cold death glares, which made Kagome, stuck out her tongue at them.

Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, why don't you dorks beat it before you'll end up with a very nasty accident."

Jasmine yells out, in a cold threatening tone, "Just try it, Keiko! You and Hilary are going to pay for betraying the Society of Light and what you two did to Master Sartorius!" Before anyone can move, Yusuke and Tyson used their super speed to get in front of Jasmine and Tyson smashes his right fist to Jasmine's chest, making her gasp for air, and cough in blood. Yusuke then bashes Jasmine's face three times and sending right into the ship's side, which prevented her from falling into the harbor's waters and causing her to dent the hull of the ship. Jasmine fall the ground on her stomach in a heap while Yusuke returns to Keiko's side and Tyson appears at Hilary's side.

Alexis, Mindy , and Jordan yell out in unison horrified, "Jasmine, no!"

Yusuke shouts out, with a dark angered tone and dark deadly glare, "Threaten my girlfriend, again, bitch, and you can forget about having kids, if you even survive!"

Tyson shouts out, with a dark angered tone and dark deadly glare of his own, "No joke! Normally, I don't hit girls, but you, white wench, I can make an acceptation if you make the same threat to my girlfriend every again!"

Mindy went to her fallen friend's aid, shook her up and yells out, horrified, "Jasmine, wake up!" Jasmine groans in pain, knowing that she was still alive.

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Why don't you dorks beat it, before there's anymore nasty punishments!?"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Not until the new students sees the light, Jaden!"

Jaden gives a Youko Kurama death glare at Alexis, which unnerves her, and says, darkly, "Okay, bitch, you asked for it!" Jaden marches towards Alexis, who went wide eyed and took a step back in fear, while cracking his knuckles and says, with a dark sly smile, "I hope that your medical insurance have been paid, wench!"

Jenny says, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey bro, mind if I help you with this bitch!?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, while walking towards Alexis, who was taking another step back as Jaden was advancing her, "Sure thing, sis, the more the merrier!"

Jenny giggles, darkly, as she followed her brother, while cracking her knuckles as well. Alexis took a couple of steps back, knowing of the Yuki twins strengths and against hers, even with the training from Lady Tsunade, she already knows the answer. Atticus steps in between the Yuki twins and his sister and tells the Yuki twins, in a cold serious tone, "Don't come anywhere near my sister, you two!"

Jenny says, with a dark nasty tone, while advancing towards Alexis, with Jaden, "You think stepping in front of your whore sister is going to save her, dork! You'll just end up in the crossfire!"

Atticus gasps in shock and says, fearfully, "You wouldn't dare!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, while walking forward, "Just try us, Rhodes! After you're thrown to the ground, we're going after your big mouth sister!"

Tyson tells Atticus and Alexis, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Oh Nowhere to run to now, dorks!"

Atticus says, waving his hands, frantically, "Oh come on, guys, let's talk about this!"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "Too late, dweeb! Your picture, along with your bitchy sister, is going be front page in the obituaries!!"

Hikari tells Jaden and Jenny, with a dark sly smile, "Bother with those dorks, guys!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile on his own, "Yeah! It's obvious that they're scared of you two, now! After what that white whore's dorky brother said earlier!"

Jaden shrugs his shoulders and says, darkly, "Sure why!? There's always next time!"

Jenny says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, no joke!" The Yuki twins walked away from the Rhodes siblings to their relief and towards their friends.

Yusuke and Hikari go up to the group, bows in front of them, and Hikari says, kindly, "I'm sorry that you had to see that. We've been having problems with those 'upstarts' that seem to get to the idea that since they are in some kind weirdo club that they can run the place and we've had to put them in their place lately."

Ino says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Upstarts? Weirdo club?!"

Yusuke tells Ino, with a dark annoyed tone, "Yeah, Yamanaka, my sis just made fun of your fucking 'cult'! Don't like it?! Too bad!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "You are starting to piss me off, Yusuke."

Yusuke rolls his eyes and says, in a dark plain tone, "Whatever, bitch. Like I care about what white dork like you thinks about me!"

Mindy yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What did you say, dweeb?!" Just then, Keiko uses her demonic speed to get in front of Mindy and smashes her fist to her chest hard, allowing her to gasp for air and cough out blood. Keiko grabs Mindy by throat, enclosing her grip, pulling her up to her eye level and she brawls at her, with a dark deadly look in her eyes and a dark serious tone, "You talk to my boyfriend that way again…AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT FINDING THAT PERFECT GUY FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND, BITCH!"

Atticus yells at Keiko, in a cold serious tone, "Let her go, Keiko!"

Keiko yells at Atticus, in a dark nasty tone, while enclosing her grip onto Mindy's throat, "You want her, dork! Here she is!" Keiko let's go of Mindy's neck and smashes her fist to Mindy's stomach, throwing her away as she slams into Atticus hard and they were thrown to the ground hard.

Alexis and Jordan yell out, horrified, "Atticus!" Alexis looks at Keiko, angrily, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!" Before Alexis can move, Yusuke appeared in front of her and smashes his fist to her chest hard, breaking one of her ribs and making her cough blood.

Yusuke says, in a dark angered tone, "Remember what I told you about touching Keiko, bitch!? Learn your fucking place, whore!" Yusuke thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Sorry to do this to you, Alexis, but if you're under that fucking asshole's control and you're going to hurt Keiko, I have to give you an ass-kicking to protect her."_ Yusuke then ruthlessly bashes Alexis's face, chest , and stomach, a few times and uses a powerful judo throw to slam her into the ground causing it to greatly crack from the impact and Alexis cries out in pain as several of her ribs are broken, with a few nasty cuts and bruises on her face and legs. Jaden then uses his super-speed to appear near Alexis's fallen form, jump into the air and slams both of his feet to her chest, hard, causing her to yelp out in pain as another rib is broken.

Jaden says, in a dark nasty sneer, "That'll teach ya to learn your place, bitch!" Jaden then kicks Alexis's side hard, making her yelp out in pain again and continues to kick her again, repeatedly, while thinking, solemnly, _"I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you, 'Lex, but until you're back to normal, I've got to treat you as my enemy or I'll end up like you, working for that sadistic asshole. I hope that you could understand and bare the later beatings."_

Jordan yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "Leave her alone!"

Jade's voice calls out, in a dark angered tone, "So, you want to join your whore cousin, Jordy!" Just then, as if teleporting in, Jade appears in front of Jordan and ruthlessly smashes her fist to his chest, making him cough out blood. Jade then sends a powerful right hook to Jordan's jaw, nearly breaking it and throws him to the ground. Jordan places his jaw and looks up to see Jade's eyes, which showed nothing but great dark anger and contempt for him. Jordan thinks in his mind, horrified, _"What happened to you, Jade? You were never this nasty or violent before!"_

Jade thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I'm sorry to do this to you, Jordan! But as spirit detective, I have to treat you as my enemy as long you're with that damned asshole."_

Hikari tells the new students, with a kind tone, as Yusuke, Keiko, Jaden , and Jade appeared by Hikari, with super-speed, "I'm very sorry that you had to see that, everyone. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Hikari Urameshi and I'm the current Vice-Chancellor of this school."

Just then, there were a lot of yelps from the new students, as they step back, and Lena exclaims, fearfully, "Urameshi!? Wait!? Are you by any chance related to THE Yusuke Urameshi AKA the 'Great Urameshi' the notorious street punk from Sarayashiki Junior High!?"

Yusuke slaps himself in the forehead and Keiko says, kindly, "Don't worry, Yusuke is a lot better than people give him credit for. I'm his girlfriend and childhood friend, Keiko Yukimura."

Hikari says, with a smile, "Keiko is right! I'm his elder twin sister."

Lena says, perplexed, "Elder twin sister?"

Hikari tells Lena, with a sly smile, "Yep! Born two seconds before Yusuke and makes sure that he NEVER forgets it!"

Yusuke says, drolly, "Thanks a lot, Kari!"

Kino says, in a droll tone of his own, "You too, huh?"

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "Let me guess…you're the youngest, huh?"

Mina says, with a wide smile, "That's right! I'm Mina Tucker and I'm three seconds older than Kino!"

Kino says, drolly, "And she NEVER let's me forget it, too!"

Yusuke says, in a droll tone of his own, "Boy, do I know the feeling."

Lena says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you all! I'm pretty sure that you guys have heard about my family! My name is Lena Kittuna Daimao!"

Keiko gasps in shock and exclaims, shocked, "You're Lena Kittuna Daimao, the only daughter of Mary and Davis Daimao, who own twenty-four different restaurants all over the world."

Lena says, with a wide smile, "The one and only. I just finished a culinary training eighteen months ago and I've always wanted to come to Duel Academy then. But my parents wanted me to go one of one of their restaurants and learn what each restaurant was like for three weeks at each restaurant. Then and only then they would let me come to Duel Academy."

Duo says, with a wide smile, "The name's Duo…Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I can't tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell!" Duo then points at Heero and says, "And this guy over here is Heero Yuy."

Tyson says, with a wide smile of his own, "Nice to meet ya, my name's Tyson Granger!" Just then, there were a lot of gasps from the new students and Lena exclaims, stunned, "You're Tyson! Tyson Granger, the current world champion beyblader!"

Tyson says, with a smile, "The one and only!" Tyson then notion to Kai and Hilary and says, "The girl is my girlfriend, Hilary Tachibana and the other one is my friend and team leader, Kai Hiwatari."

Lena tells Kai, with a smile, "I've heard about you! You're the talk among the girls from my old school."

Kai says, plainly, "Whatever."

Tyson tells Lena, with a reassuring smile, "Don't mind Kai, Lena. He's always like that, including us."

Duo tells Heero, with a sly smile, "Hey, congratulations, Heero, we find someone like you."

Heero says, plainly, "Whatever."

Lena then notices Sasuke and says, in shock, "Hey, aren't you Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clans in the land of the Shinobi!"

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a sly grin, "It seems like you are quite well-known, Sasuke."

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a plain tone, "Shut up, idiot." Naruto gives a growl of annoyance at Sasuke and sticks his tongue at him causing him to think, _"Typical Naruto. Just as foolish as ever."_

Hikari then notions to the rest of her friends, "These are the rest of my friends, Jaden and Jenny Yuki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tyranno Hassleberry, Jade Truesdale, Ryoko Hakubi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Suichi Minamono, but we call him Kurama, Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Kagome Higurashi."

Just then, there were some gasps and winching from the new students and Lena says, with some disturbance, "You're saying that…you're Kagome Higurashi, the girl known as the 'Sick Girl'!"

Kagome sweatdrop at this and says, drolly, "Even, Lena Daimao know about that stupid reputation."

Tyson asks Kagome, curiously, "Seriously, couldn't your grandfather come up with a better excuse than that, Kagome?"

Kagome tells Tyson, in a droll tone, "Inuyasha, Melody and I keep asking ourselves the same question, Tyson."

Ms. Fontaine says, with a kind smile and tone, "And I'm Miss Fonda Fontaine, the headmaster of the female dorm of the Obelisk Blue dorms. Hikari is a fellow student like you, but she has proven to be excellent in leadership abilities, so, which is why Chancellor Sheppard has appointed her as second-in-command in his school." Ms. Fontaine looks at Crowler and the SOL members and thinks in her mind, darkly, _"Crowler, your messing around got you into this mess along with the rest of the Academy when you allowed that freak into our honored school and now, we are going to have to clean it up, but thankfully, we got some very resourceful students to aid us!"_

Hikari says, in a kind and plain tone, "Now, everyone, please follow me and Disciplinary Action Squad and I will escort you all to Duel Academy."

Mina says, with a wide smile, "Sure!" Soon after, the new students, including Lena, Heero, Duo, Mina and Kino, head over to the group of 'darkened' heroes and heroines leading the new students away while the SOL members look on with cold angered and annoyed glares.

Crowler yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You see, here, nonbelievers, I will not allow you to take those new students to darkness!"

Ino calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! They're coming with us!" Just then, using super-speed, Kino rushes towards Ino and bashes her face and chest, making her cough out blood, throwing her to the ground

The SOL members, as well as our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, gasps in shock and Alexis thinks while she gets onto her knees, while holding her chest in pain, _"No way! He moved like he was using super-speed! He can't be normal at all!"_

Sakura yells out, shocked, "Ino, are you okay!?"

Ino says, weakly, as she got onto her knees, "Swell…"

Sakura looks at Kino, angrily, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you! You're going to pay!" Before, Sakura could move, Mina appears in front of her, while using super-speed, and smashes her fist to Sakura's chest, making her gasp for air. Mina then bashes Sakura's face and throws her to the ground, which made gave Sakura a bad cut on her right arm.

Yusuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"What the hell! Those guys moved as if they have super speed and easily bashed Ino and Sakura to the ground."_

Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"There's no way that these guys are ordinary humans or could they be even human at all."_

Crowler yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You stop this at once!" Just then, Jaden and Jenny appears in front of Crowler and without warning Jaden slams his right foot, while Jenny smashes her right fist, onto Crowler's chest making him cough out blood and gasp for air. Jaden and Jenny then smash their right fists to Crowler's face, making him fall back to the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Bastion yells out, shocked, "Crowler!"

The two SOL controlled Galaxy Police officers take out their pistols and Kiyone yells out, with a cold serious tone, "All right, nonbelievers, hold it!"

Just then, two familiar yo-yos were thrown at the pistols and knocked them from their hands towards the ground. Everyone looks as the yo-yos came back to Rinku's hands and he throws them at the SOL controlled Galaxy Police officers. The yo-yos wrap themselves around them and ties them up, real tight.

Mihoshi calls out, fearfully, "I'm stuck, Kiyone!"

Kiyone calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Let us go now!"

Rinku pulls them harder, while using his demonic strength, as they flew over towards them, while the SOL controlled Galaxy Police officers screamed out fearfully and Ryoko then slams her right foot to them hard, then throws them to the crowd of SOL members. They crashed into them knocking nearly half of the SOL members down.

Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Ms. Kuramitsu! Ms. Makibi!"

Rinku then pulls on his yo-yos back to his hand and Ryoko says, with a dark sly smile, "Nice work, Rinku."

Rinku says, with a sly smile, "No problem!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "Now that problem is taking care of…everyone please follow us." As the new students and teachers are being led away by our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, Ms. Fontaine, and DAS, the SOL members give cold and serious stares at the leaving group.

Ino yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Those nonbelievers got to us again!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "What was your first clue, Ino?!"

Bastion says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius isn't going to like this."

Tenten rolls her eyes and she replies, with a cold sarcastic tone, "No duh, Bastion!"

Sakura asks, in a curious tone, "Now, what do we do?"

Bastion says, with a cold plain tone, "Head back to our dorm and report this to Master Sartorius. It is the only thing that we can do." Atticus helped Alexis and Jordan up onto their feet, while other SOL members, helped up Crowler, Ino, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Sakura Soon after, the group of SOL members starts the march back to their dorm.

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime soon after**)

Sometime later in the day, we find Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakku, Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Hassleberry, Tyson, in his 'darker' version of his Slifer Red uniform, Kai, in his 'darker' version of his Obelisk Blue uniform, Kenny, Hilary, Jade, Ryoko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Rinku in front of Duo, Heero, Lena, Mina, and Kino.

During this time, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines explained about whom they are, their 'stories', and how they are 'related' to this battle.

Mina says, with awe-struck, "Whoa, I can't believe that the nine-tailed fox lives in a human body."

Kino then says, stunned, "Nor that the Four Scared Bit-Beasts are partners with any human being."

Lena says, in a plain tone, "I guess that would explain Kagome's 'Sick Girl' reputation. All though your grandfather really needs to come up with a better excuse than that."

Kagome says, with a smile, "Thanks you for stating that, Lena!"

Kenny says, amazed, "And I can't believe that Lena Kittuna Daimao is standing right in front of me!"

Ichigo tells Heero, Duo, Lena, Mina, and Kino, in a plain tone, "Okay, we told you about ourselves, now tell us about yourselves."

Koenma's voice calls out, plainly, "They've been told about the case with the Society of Light and Sartorius."

Everyone turns to see Koenma, in his teenage form, Kagura and Botan, wearing a female Ra Yellow uniform, walking towards them.

Jade calls out, plainly, "Morning to you, too, Pacifier Breath!"

Koenma sighs and thinks in his mind, _"And here I thought when I recruited another spirit detective, the toddler names would stop."_

Duo tells Koenma, with a smile, "Hey, what are you doing here, anyways, Binky Boy!?"

Koenma's eyebrows twitched as everyone, except for Heero and Botan, looked at Duo weirdly and Yusuke tells Duo, "Hey, how do you know Koenma?"

Lena points at Koenma and asks, curiously, "Who's he?"

Kurama says, with a plain and logical tone, "Koenma, son of King Emma, and ruler of the Spirit World."

Yusuke and Jade then say, in unison, "AKA toddler, pacifier breath, brat, twerp, pacifier junkie, overgrown toddler, the toddler wonder, the pain in the ass toddler, binky boy and toddler bitch."

Botan yells at Yusuke and Jade, annoyed, "Yusuke! Jade! You two need stop calling him those names, especially toddler!"

Kurama tells Botan, "You shouldn't be surprise, Botan, I mean they both have the same background when they were children."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "Okay, Koenma, where do you know these guys from?"

Koenma replies, "I've only recruited Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, since they're spirit detectives from the future." Everyone of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Jade yells out, stunned, "From the future!"

Koenma says, plainly, "That's right, Jade. They come from the year After Colony 196, where mankind has already colonized in space."

Kagome says, stunned, "No way! That's amazing!"

Koenma says, plainly, "What we observed about them is that they were former pilots of huge robots made from the substance, Gundamiom alloy or Gundams, during Operation Meteor. Based on what we've seen, we seen that their spirit detective training, during a year's time, they've reached a power rival of an upper B-class apparition."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Then, why are they doing here?"

Heero says, in a serious tone, "We're here to take down an organization called the Society of Light and its leader."

Everyone gasp in shock and Duo says, in an angered tone, "That damned organization took all of our friends and we came back here, where it started so we can prevent it from growing to where it's powerful in our time."

Hassleberry yells out, shocked, "Sam Hill! That fucking organization will be still there!"

Duo says, with a serious tone, "That's right! It was horrible to see them take away Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and all the rest."

Heero thinks in his mind, seriously and solemnly, _"What's worse that Relena was taken to them!?"_

Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Those bastards and bitches will not get away with it, guys! I assure you!"

Koenma says, with a smile, "That's why, we came for help." Koenma notions at Mina and Kino, "These two, Mina and Kino Tucker are known as half Da-jinn demons."

Jaden asks, plainly, "What's a Da-jinn?"

Hiei replies, in a dark plain tone, "Da-jinn are A-class demons, who are just as fierce as the Da-zoku, To-zoku, and Ma-zoku and like the To-zoku, Da-zoku, and Ma-zoku, they follow the code of Bushido and they value their honor and the Da-zoku's honor very much. Plus, anyone of trashes their honor in anyway, then they'll attack the fool, who did, much like the Da-zoku and To-zoku. Plus, they were excellent priestesses and fighters, while they fight very well with a sword and rely on brain power. These are the kind of tribes that serves under the Da-zoku, namely you and your sister, and proven to be very loyal."

Jaden and Jenny yells out, shocked, "Serve under Da-zokus!"

Mina says, with a smile, bowing, "That's right. It's an honor to be at your serve, Lord Jaden and Lady Jennifer."

Jaden and Jenny felt uneasy about this and Jaden replies, nervously, "Uh…sure."

Jenny says, with a nervous tone of her own, "Uh…thanks!"

Lena asks, curiously, "Out of curiosity, which of you guys are the 'Chosen Duelists'?"

Rukia replies, plainly, "The 'Chosen Duelists' are Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Jenny Yuki, Kagome Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Tenchi Masaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and another that's not with us Aster Phoenix."

Lena says, in shock, "No way! Aster Phoenix is one of the 'Chosen Duelists'!"

Botan says, plainly, "That's right, but right now, he has his own agenda to attend to."

Tyson asks, curiously, "Why do you want to know?"

Lena brought out her deck and replies, "I just want to see your one of the 'Chosen Duelists' skills, that's all."

Tyson places a wide smile and says, "It looks like you want a challenge." Tyson gets out his duel disc and dueling deck then places it onto his wrist, while Lena does the same. The two duelists drew their five cards as their life point meter went up to 4000 points.

"Let's duel!" Tyson and Lena say in unison

Starting Score:

Tyson: 4000

Lena: 4000

Tyson draws his card and calls out, "Time to get your game on!" Tyson places a card onto the field and calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) appears on the field in defense mode. Tyson sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!"

Lena draws her card and calls out, "My turn!" Lena then places a card onto the field and calls out, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" Soon after, Breaker the Magical Warrior (A: 1600/D: 1000) appears onto the field in attack mode. Lena then says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to his special ability, it gains a spell counter and with it, gains three hundred points." Breaker the Magical Warrior's stats then increase from 1600/1000 to 1900/1000 and Lena calls out, "Now for the special ability of Breaker activates, by getting rid of his spell counter, I can destroy one spell or trap card one the field."

Tyson gasps in shock and Lena yells out, "Breaker, destroy Tyson's facedown card!" Breaker sends an energy arc and destroys Tyson's facedown Negate Attack counter trap card, which lowers his stats back to 1600/1000. Lena calls out, strongly, "Now, Breaker, slay that dragon!" Breaker charges towards Masked Dragon and with one slash, the dragon was destroyed.

Tyson takes out his deck and calls out, "Thanks for that! You just activated Masked Dragon's ability! Whenever he's destroyed in battle, I can pick a dragon with fifteen hundred attack points or lower from my deck and to the field!" Tyson searches through his deck, takes out a card, shuffles his deck and places it back to his disc. Tyson places the card onto the disc and calls out, "Now say 'hello' to Armed Dragon level three!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (A: 1200/D: 900) appears in attack mode.

Lena sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll place this face-down and end my turn!"

Tyson draws his card and calls out, "My draw! Now, it's growing up time for my dragon, so come out, Armed Dragon level five!" Tyson puts the card into his hand, then onto his disc, and Armed Dragon LV3 roars as it is bathed in red light as it transforms into the larger Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1500) in attack mode. Tyson then puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "But why stop there, when it can grow to Armed Dragon level seven!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 explodes and Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) takes its place. Tyson puts a card onto the disc and calls out, "Next, I'll summon Cyber Dark Keel in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dark Keel (A: 800/D: 800) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Lena yells out, shocked, "What kind of monster is that!?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "One of my best monsters, yet! You see, whenever he's summoned, I get one dragon monster with four stars or less from either graveyard and I choose Masked Dragon!" Just then a bright light comes from Tyson's graveyard, the light forms into Masked Dragon, and Cyber Dark Keel grasps onto it with its tentacles and put IV wires into its forehead causing Cyber Dark Keel's stats to increase from 800/800 to 2200/800, which disturbs Lena greatly. Tyson calls out, strongly, "Cyber Dark Keel, attack Breaker!" Cyber Dark Keel thrusts his tail towards Breaker, hits him and destroys him, costing Lena 600 life points. Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to Dark Keel's ability, whenever he destroys a monster in battle, you lose three hundred life points!" Lena then groans in pain as her body glows red and she loses 300 life points. Tyson yells out, "Now, Armed Dragon, attack with Dragon Sonic Spear!" Armed Dragon fires its yellow ball blast at Lena.

Lena presses a button on her disc and calls out, strongly, "I activate Draining Shield!" Lena's face-down card was the Draining Shield trap card and a transparent barrier appears around her, which Armed Dragon's attack hits it and Lena says, with a sly smile, "Thanks to this, not only that your monster's attack is negated, but my life points increase by the amount of your monster's attack points." Soon after, Lena's life points increases by 2800 points and Tyson calls out, sending a card face-down and calls out, "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Tyson: 4000

Lena: 5900

Lena draws her card and calls out, "It's my turn!" Lena sends a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Peten the Dark Clown!" Soon after, Peten the Dark Clown (A: 500/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Lena then places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, strongly, "Next, I'll play my Magical Dimension quick-play spell card, now I can sacrifice Peten to order to summon Chaos Command Magician!" Soon after, Peten had disappeared and Chaos Command Magician (A: 2400/D: 1900) appears on the field in attack mode. Lena says, in a serious tone, "Thanks to the other effect of Magical Dimension, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I choose your Armed Dragon!"

Tyson yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Armed Dragon roars as it had exploded and the Peten the Dark Clown monster card comes out from Lena's graveyard. Lena then takes the card and says, "Thanks to the special effect of Peten the Dark Clown, I can remove it from plat to summon another Peten!" Soon after, Peten the Dark Clown (A: 500/D: 1200) appears in attack mode. Lena calls out, "Now, Chaos Command Magician, attack his monster!" Chaos Command Magician fires from his rod, a green blast and heads towards Cyber Dark Keel, causing a huge explosion that takes away 200 points from Tyson's life points. But when the smoke and dust clears out, Cyber Dark Keel was still on the field, but Masked Dragon was gone and Cyber Dark Keel's stats returned to its original 800/800.

Lena calls out, shocked, "Wait! Your monster should be destroyed!"

Tyson says, "Actually, when my Cyber Dark Keel is about to be destroyed in battle, I can sacrifice a monster that's equip to it and save it from harm."

Lena sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Nice move, Tyson! I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Tyson: 3800

Lena: 5900

Tyson draws his card, slids it into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck!" Tyson then draws two cards from his deck, sends another one into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Level Modulation! First, you draw two cards and I get to summon monster from the graveyard!" Lena then draws two cards from her deck and Armed Dragon LV7 (A: 2800/D: 1000) comes back to the field in attack mode. Tyson then places a card onto the disc and calls out, "Now, I'll sacrifice my Armed Dragon level seven for Armed Dragon level ten!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV7 explodes and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) appears onto the field in attack mode. Tyson sends his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card to the graveyard and calls out, "Now, I'll activate the special ability of Armed Dragon, by sending a card from my hand, I can destroy all of your monsters that you have on the field! Armed Dragon, clear out the field with Dragon Sonic Wave!" Armed Dragon LV10 blasts a powerful shockwave from its mouth and heads towards Lena's monsters.

Lena calls out, "Sorry, Tyson, whenever a monster effect that comes towards my Chaos Command Magician, I can negate it!" Chaos Command Magician glows light blue as Armed Dragon's sonicwaves had disappears.

Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "That doesn't matter, I can still do this! I activate Monster Reborn, now I can summon the monster that I used for my Armed Dragon's special ability and I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Lena, Heero, Duo, Mina and Kino gasp in shock when they see this and Lena exclaims, shocked, "You own a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "Yep! You see, Tenchi and I won a set of playable Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragons, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragons, Master of Dragon Soldiers, and the entire set of Red-Eyes Black Dragons, Chick, Black Dragon, and Darkness Dragon, not to mention Five-Headed Dragons, Black Luster Soldier, and Chaos Emperor Dragon."

Mina looks at Tenchi and asks, curiously, "Is that true?"

Tenchi takes out his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card and says, with a sly smile, "That's right! Pretty cool, huh?"

Yusuke takes out three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500 X3) monster cards, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) fusion monster card, one Master of Dragon Soldier (A: 5000/D: 4500) fusion monster card, and one Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card and says, with a sly smile, "And there not the only ones with Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Tyson, Jenny, Tenchi, Hassleberry, Neji, Lee, Mina, Kino, Duo, Heero, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Kai, Kenny and Lena gasp in shock and Tenchi says, shocked, "Yusuke, you didn't tell us that you had those cards!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "You didn't ask! You see, being related to the King of Games has some advantages! You see, my warrior deck might be my main deck, but I don't just play with those! I loved Dragon type monsters too and these were a special gift from Maximillon Pegasus that I got from for Christmas last year, the same time that Keiko received her 'Fire Angel Monsters'." (Author's Note: These will be revived in the future chapters of Old Faces, Tournaments and School Duels.)

Mina takes out three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500 X3) monster cards, one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) fusion monster card, one Master of Dragon Soldier (A: 5000/D: 4500) fusion monster card, and one Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) monster card and says, with a sly smile, "You're not the only ones with Blue-Eyes White Dragons, guys!"

Everyone, except Inuyasha, Melody, Koga, Ginta, Hakku, Hiei, and Rinku, gasps in shock at this and Kagome exclaims, shocked, "Mina, where did you get those cards!?"

Mina replies, with a sly smile, "Simple, I won them in a Duel Monsters drawing tournament that took place in New York City, two years ago."

Kino says, with a sly smile of his own, "You see, my sister is an excellent artist."

Tyson says, plainly, "Now, back to the duel! Armed Dragon, attack that magician with Static Orb Thrust!" Armed Dragon charges up its fists and throws the energy ball at Chaos Command Magician.

Lena presses a button on his disc and calls out, "I activate Battle Fusion! Now, my magician gains as many attack points as your dragon!" Chaos Command Magician's stats then increases from 2400/1900 to 5400/1900.

Tyson presses a button on his disc and calls out, "And I'll activate Final Fusion! Now the two of us lose as many life points as the combined strength of our monsters!"

Lena yells out, shocked, "But that'll end the duel in a tie!" Just then, there was an explosion that took away 8400 life points away from Tyson and Lena.

Final Score:

Tyson: 0000

Lena: 0000

Soon after, the final images disappear and Lena says, with a smile, "I guess that you're one of the 'Chosen Duelists' in the prophecy, Tyson. If you'd lose to my deck, then that would mean that you weren't."

Koenma walks up in front and says, in a serious tone, "Heero, Duo, Mina and Kino, you know the situation that has come to now. In order for you to defeat Sartorius and his Society of Light, you must embrace the power of the darkness."

Heero's and Duo's bodies flared up with blue energy, which shocked the group, who has the ability to sense spirit energy and Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "Oh man! That's a lot of power that those two are having!"

Duo says, in a serious tone, "Okay, Koenma, you got our interest, we want this dark power!"

Just then, Hikari's PDA starts rings, she activates it, which shows a picture of a female Ra Yellow student and she says, in distress, "Hikari, a few members from the Society of Light showed up in our dorm!"

Hikari yells out, in a dark angered scowl, "WHAT!!" Hikari's brother and friends looked at her with stunned looks on their faces.

Yusuke asks Hikari, curiously, "Hey, sis, what's up!?"

Hikari says, in a dark angered tone, "Those Society Dorks are at it again! They're at the Ra Yellow dorms!"

Duo, Jade, Hassleberry, Keiko, Hilary, and Kagome yell out, in a dark angered scowls, "WHAT!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark angered tone, "If those dorks try anything with those transfers, hell's about to break loose!"

Hilary says, in a dark serious tone, "No joke! This has got to be the bigger low even for them!"

Just then, from Hikari's PDA, there were some background noises as the female Ra Yellow student towards and screams as Hikari's PDA went static.

Hikari calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Guys, let's roll!"

(**Meanwhile, in the Ra Yellow dorms**)

Meanwhile at the Ra Yellow dorms, we find a group of SOL members in front of the Ra Yellow dorm, with Jordan Rhodes, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Tenten with them. As a bunch of Ra Yellow students were outside, because some of the SOL members got them out. Just then, a couple of SOL members were carrying another female Ra Yellow student as she was kicking and screaming for them to let her go.

One of the male SOL members tells our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, in a cold plain tone, "Bad news, this Ra Yellow bitch just called Hikari and she's on her way!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and fear and Ino yells out, in a cold serious tone, "No! She and that dork of a brother of hers will ruin everything!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone of his own, "That's it! It's time to cut our losses!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a dark angered tone, "How about if we cut you instead, Ray!?" The SOL members yelp out in shock and they turn to source of the voice to see Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, in his 'Dark Juraian form', Kai, in his 'Dark Juraian form', Hilary, Keiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Jade, Ayame, Koga, Melody, Heero, Duo, Mina, Kino, Kagura, and Lena.

Hikari yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Didn't you freaks remember the rules that Chancellor Sheppard and I set out for you!?"

Hilary says, with a dark sly grin, "You must be gluttons for punishment because you keep defying us!" Hilary says, with a dark sly grin while cracking her knuckles, "Well, I don't really mind at all! Just more excuses to pound you dorks into the ground!" The SOL members winch in nervousness at this.

Keiko says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, why don't you dorks make like a tree and leave or something will be broken and I'm not talking about your prides!?"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "You heard the lady, geeks, beat or else!"

Tenten yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Or else what!?"

Hikari uses her super-speed and appears in front of Tenten. Before, Tenten can move, Hikari bashes Tenten's chest hard, making her cough out blood and Hikari then slams her fist hard onto Tenten's face, then throws Tenten away from her to the ground, knocking her senseless.

The SOL members yell out shocked, "Tenten!?" Sakura and Ino run towards their fallen comrade.

Hikari yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Now, you dorks leave now!"

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "That's right! This is Ra Yellow dorm, not the Society of Trash! Now beat it! Besides, you're trespassing!"

Sakura stands up on her feet and calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You're not the boss of us, Kagome!"

Kagome sends a dark deadly glare, similar to Youko Kurama, which unnerves Sakura, and Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Oh boy, that bitch just asked for it. If there's one thing that I've learned is never piss off Kagome."

Kagome walks towards Sakura, while cracking her knuckles, with a dark sly smile and says, with a dark nasty tone, "Okay, bitch, it looks like you want to join your dorky friend! Then, allow me to grant you that wish, wench!"

Sakura gasps in fear as Kagome was heading towards her and uses her demonic speed to get behind her. Before Sakura could realize, Kagome karate-chopped her at the back of her neck with one hard blow, Sakura yelps in surprise, rolls her eyes, and collapses towards the ground. Before Sakura's face hits the ground, Kagome grabs her by the back of Sakura's collar and says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Oops, you almost fell down, Billboard Brow!" Kagome then bashes Sakura's face, throwing her away from her. Hikari then uses her super speed to get behind Sakura and kicks her back hard enough to throw her into the air. Hikari jumps up higher and gets higher than Sakura as she kicked Sakura back to the ground. Kagome jumps up and slams her right knee to Sakura's chest hard, making her scream out loud in pain as she was bounced off her knee and Hikari appears and bashes her face, throwing her away from her and Sakura's body hits the ground as she was rendered consciousness.

Ino calls out, horrified, "Sakura! No!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, leave or all of you freaks are thrown to the ground!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "We can't win! We're outnumbered!"

Ino says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Fine! This isn't over!" Soon after, Ino helps Sakura and Tenten up onto their feet and all of the SOL members took off into the distance.

Kino says, in an annoyed snort, "Cowards."

Hikari tells the Ra Yellow students, in a kind and plain tone, "It's okay, guys! They're gone now!"

Kai and Tyson returned to their 'darker' versions of their Duel Academy uniforms and Lena asks, curiously, "Does this happened often?"

Hassleberry replies, in a dark annoyed tone, "That's right, ma'am! Those Society Dorks won't stop until everyone is wearing white."

Lena says, in a serious tone, "Then, will it be okay if I embrace this dark power, if it's the only way to stop these white wearing freaks."

Kagome asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Lena says, in a serious tone, "That's right! I mean, you can't just barge into a dorm and try dragging people out, like you own the place! That's just plain wrong!"

Jaden says, in a dark plain tone, "Now, all there is to do is to make sure those dorks don't come back."

Koga places a sly smile and says, pounding his left palm, "I've got just the thing to help!"

Jenny asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Koga inhales some air and yells out a wolf-like howl, which was heard throughout the island. Within moments, a bunch of blurs had raced through the forest and heading towards the Ra Yellow dorms. Everyone turns to see a pack of wolves coming towards them and Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Hilary, Keiko, Lena, Hassleberry, and the Ra Yellow students yell out, shocked and fearfully, "Wolves!"

Koga says, in a plain tone, "Relax, they won't hurt ya! They'll be perfect guards to watch over this place to make sure that those dorks won't come back."

Kagome says, with a wide smile, "That's a great idea, Koga! Now when those white dorks come back, they'll be in for in a huge surprise."

Koga turns to the wolves and speaks to them in their tongue, which they can understand. After he was done, Koga turns to the group and calls out, "I told them that if they happened to smell anything that they didn't like and it happens to be wearing white, get them away from the dorm."

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Great plan, Koga!"

Hassleberry says, with a dark sly smile of his own, "Ten-four, Private Koga, now those white geeks won't get anywhere near this dorm without getting through this frontline." Hassleberry asks, nervously, "They won't attack us, right."

Ayame says, with a smile, "Not a chance, just those white geeks."

Hassleberry sighs in relief and says, plainly, "That's a relief."

(**Meanwhile, in the forest and near the school**)

In the forest, we find a few eel like creatures floating by with a feminine figure walking with them. We get a look at this feminine figure, which was a young woman that looks like our time-traveling priestess, Kagome Higurashi, but with a red and white priestess kimono on her body and her black hair tied in a bow. This figure was carrying a few arrows on her back while holding a bow in her right hand. This feminine figure is none other than Kagome's past self, Kikyo.

Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Where am I? Why do I sense an imbalance of positive and negative forces?"_ Kikyo comes out of the forest and looks at the school. Kikyo's eyes widened and say, to herself, "What is this place? It might be the cause of the disturbance." Kikyo wonders inside of the school and into the halls.

(**Later at the Obelisk Arena**)

Sometime later, Kikyo enters into Obelisk Arena and finds two Ra Yellow students dueling it out. Kikyo looks at one Ra Yellow student with Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 400) and Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600), with one card facedown, with three cards in his hand. The other Ra Yellow student had a Luster Dragon (A: 1900/D: 1600), which was relieved with Call of the Haunted and two cards in his hand. The first Ra Yellow student had 1900 life points while the other had 1600 life points.

Kikyo thinks, confused, _"What on earth are those people doing with those creatures?"_

On the bleachers, we find Tenchi Masaki, Yoruichi Shihouin and Ryoko Hakubi sitting to watch the duel and to make sure that no SOL members come to try anything with the Ra Yellow students.

It was the second Ra Yellow student's turn as he drew and calls out, seriously, "Now, Luster Dragon, attack with Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon hurls its attack at Marauding Captain, with Kikyo watching.

Kikyo says, to herself, "Why doesn't that man move out of the way? He's going to get hurt!" Kikyo runs towards the platform, with Tenchi, Yoruichi and Ryoko looking.

Ryoko asks, perplexed, "Is that Kagome?"

Yoruichi says, plainly, "That's not Kagome."

Kikyo calls out, seriously, "Stop!" Everyone looks at Kikyo, as she steps in front of Marauding Captain, with a bow and arrow ready.

The first Ra Yellow yells at her, annoyed, "Hey, what the hell are you doing!?" Soon after, Luster Dragon's attack hits Marauding Captain, destroying it, which caused Kikyo and the Ra Yellow student to fly off their feet.

The first Ra Yellow yells out, annoyed, "What are you doing!?"

Kikyo looks at the Ra Yellow and says, confused, "I was trying to save that man from being killed by that demon." Kikyo was pointing at Luster Dragon and the first Ra Yellow says, plainly, "Uh…what are you talking about?"

The second Ra Yellow asks, "What's going on here? Are we dueling or getting a date, man!?"

Kikyo and the first Ra Yellow got on their feet and Kikyo tells the first Ra Yellow, seriously, "You have to leave here, you'll only get hurt."

The first Ra Yellow asks Kikyo, plainly, "How can you get hurt? It's only a hologram."

Kikyo says, confused, "Holo-gram? Is it some kind of demon?"

The first Ra Yellow asks Kikyo, confused, "Uh…no! It's Duel Monsters, duh…I mean, do you even know the game?"

Kikyo says, perplexed, "A game?"

The second Ra Yellow walks towards Kikyo and says, "Hey, wait! I know you! You're Kagome Higurashi!"

Kikyo's eyes widened and think in her mind, _"They think I'm my reincarnation. She's always a strange girl, I take it that this is where she's from. A strange time."_

Just then, Tenchi, Yoruichi and Ryoko walk towards the platform and Tenchi tells Kikyo, "You know, you should get off the platform, when a duel is about to go on."

Kikyo points at Luster Dragon and asks, "But what about that?" Without warning, Ryoko pulls Kikyo off the platform and tells her, "It's harmless! It's just a hologram, meaning it's not real."

Kikyo says, "Not real."

Tenchi says, plainly, "Yeah, a bunch of lights to create an image like the 'demon' that you saw."

Yoruichi says, "It's not surprising considering that you never have heard about it."

Tenchi and Ryoko look at Yoruichi and Tenchi asks, "Hey Yoruichi, you act as if you know this girl."

Yoruichi says, with a smile, "Actually, I do know of her. She's Kikyo, Kagome's past self."

Tenchi and Ryoko gasp in shock and Ryoko says, in a whisper, "No way! You're saying that this girl is that priestess that sealed Inuyasha and Melody to a tree for fifty years after being tricked by Naraku and has come back from the dead."

Kikyo asks, "You know of Inuyasha and his sister as well as my reincarnation."

Tenchi says, "Yeah! By the way, how did you get here anyways? From what Inuyasha, Kagome and Melody told me, you went to Hell after that Naraku monster was defeated."

Kikyo says, "I don't know how exactly. Now tell me, where am I?"

Ryoko says, "You're at Academy Island, also known as Duel Academy."

Kikyo says, perplexed, "Duel Academy?"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "That's right! The number one dueling school in the world."

Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"From these people, I sense a strange dark power within them and I don't know if it's either good or bad."_ Kikyo asks, seriously, "Who are you all?"

Tenchi says, with a smile, "My name is Tenchi Masaki."

Yoruichi says, with a smile of her own, "My name is Yoruichi Shihouin."

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "My name is Ryoko Hakubi."

Tenchi says, in a kind tone, "I'm sure that once Inuyasha, Kagome and Melody know that you're here, they'll be glad to see you."

Kikyo says, in an emotionless tone, "I can't."

Tenchi and Ryoko look at Kikyo, perplexed and Ryoko asks, curiously, "Why not?"

Kikyo turns away from them and says, plainly, "Don't tell Inuyasha, his sister and my reincarnation about you three seeing me." Without a word, Kikyo walks away from the three and Ryoko asks, plainly, "What's that all about?"

Yoruichi says, "I don't know." Yoruichi thinks in her mind, seriously, _"However, I think that Kikyo somewhat doesn't want to see Inuyasha, Kagome and Melody."_

(**Evening; Within Academy harbor**)

It is evening at Duel Academy and in the night's glow, we find three white-clad figures heading up to the harbor and when we get a closer look, we find them to be Alexis Rhodes, Ray Kon and Tenten.

Tenten asks, perplexed, "What in the world is going on with Yusuke and the other nonbelievers? They are being so violent and they actually attacked us!"

Alexis tells Tenten, with a cold serious tone, "I know, Tenten. With Chancellor Sheppard and Hikari in charges, it will be harder to save the world with them holding us back from helping others see the light. I'm not sure what's going on, but we are damn well going to find out."

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Right."

The three continue walking for a few minutes, but when they get near the lighthouse, a familiar male voice calls out, with a dark harsh tone, "What are you dorks doing around these parts?!" Alexis, Ray and Tenten gasp at the sound of the voice and they look to see Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki leaning against the lighthouse and looking at them with dark harsh glares.

Alexis replies, with a cold plain tone, "We were going here to think and that's something that you two don't do. Now, leave."

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a dark nasty tone, "Last time we checked, dweeb, Chancellor Sheppard and my sis, Hikari Urameshi, were in charge and not you."

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile and a dark nasty tone, "Plus, this is a public place, so, we have damn well every right to be here as you! So, if you don't like it, then leave!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Yusuke, Jaden, what in the hell is the matter with you two?! First, this new style of clothing, then you turned Chazz into mince meat in that Shadow Duel, Yusuke, and then you two, Hikari, Jenny, Ryoko, Ichigo, Sasuke and Naruto attack our dorm not to mention a lot of other stuff! What in the world is up with you?!"

Jaden rolls his eyes and yells out, "Didn't I say what we did was none of your business, dork?! Now, why don't you be good dogs and go back to your 'Master'?! Do you 'all hail the light' shit that you do with that freak of a 'Master'?!"

Alexis, Tenten and Ray gives cold harsh glares at Yusuke and Jaden and Alexis tells Jaden, in a cold serious tone, "You take that back, Jaden!"

Jaden replies, with a dark harsh tone and glare, "Or you will what, bitch?! Last time that I checked, you don't have any friends to help the two of you!" Yusuke and Jaden then turn around menacing, cracks their knuckles, and in an instant, they were right in front of them.

Alexis thinks in her mind, _"Oh shit?!"_ But before Alexis could respond, Yusuke rams his fist into her chest causing her to cough out a lot of air and then Jaden grabs her by the collar, throwing her to the lighthouse causing it to crack on impact.

Ray and Tenten yell out, stunned, "Alexis!" Tenten takes her kunai knives and prepares to attack.

Just then another familiar male voice yells out, in a dark serious tone, "I don't think so, bitch!" Tenten turns around only to get hardly bashed in the face by our 'darkened' world champion beyblader, in his 'Dark Juraian' form, knocking her to the ground.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Tyson, why did you do that?"

Tyson sends a dark deadly glare at Ray and without warning he grabs Ray's throat and throws him into a group of barrels, knocking them down. Tyson lungs at Tenten as she gets onto her feet and bashes her in the chest, face and stomach a few times, beating the tear out of her. Meanwhile, Alexis wasn't fairing too well with Yusuke and Jaden as Yusuke smashed his right fist to Alexis's chest, breaking a few of her ribs, and causing her to cough out blood and Jaden slams his right knee to her face, knocking her down to the ground. Jaden jumps up and slams his knee to Alexis's chest hard breaking more of her ribs. Jaden gets off of her chest, allowing her to groan in pain as Jaden gets onto his feet.

Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark sly and somewhat sadistic grin on his lips, "How does it feel bitch? To feel helpless like the others you've bullied into your dorm."

Alexis tells Jaden, weakly, "Jaden…this isn't you… Is this…your dark side's doing? Just…join…us!"

Jaden yells at Alexis, in a dark angered tone, "BITCH!" Jaden smashes his right foot onto Alexis's stomach, making her groan out in pain. Jaden says, with a dark sneer, "Like, I'll join you freaks, wench! You hurt innocence people with your damned light!" Jaden grabs Alexis's collar and pulls her to her feet. Jaden says, with a dark sly sneer, "Plus, there's only one Jaden Yuki and guess what!? He's going to kick your ass, along with that freak you call 'master'!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "You will learn to respect Master Sartorius!"

Yusuke yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!!" Yusuke bashes Alexis's face hard, causing a nasty cut on her bottom lip and Jaden slams his right knee to her gut hard, making her cough out more blood.

Ray yells out, in pain as he was thrown into another group of barrels. Ray had his white uniform torn in many places and his face covered with nasty cuts and black and blues. Ray groans as he looks up to see Tyson's dark glare and he asks, weakly, "Tyson…why are you…doing this?"

Tyson says, with a dark sneer, "What does it look like, dork!? This payback for abandoning Kai and me! You may have a good reason to leave us, when the last beyblading tournament to your old team, White Tiger X, but you had no excuse for working under that fucking asshole, Sartorius!"

Ray says, in a cold plain tone, "You take that back, Tyson!!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark angered tone, "SHUT UP, BASTARD!" Tyson slams his right foot onto Ray's chest, breaking a few of his bones and making him cough out blood. Tenten, who has a nasty gash on her forehead with a few cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs, gets out her right knee and asks, weakly, "How…could you? Isn't he your teammate!?"

Tyson gives Tenten a dark deadly glare, similar to Youko Kurama, unnerving her and he yells out, "SLIENT, WENCH!" Tyson kicks Tenten's face hard, throwing her to the ground.

Alexis was thrown to the ground hard, with multiple cuts and bruises on her arms, face and legs. Yusuke grabs a fistful of Alexis's hair, bringing her to her feet and Jaden says, with dark sly grin on his lips, "I've got a long list of crimes for you to answer for, including that time that you forced me to duel that fucking loser, Bob Banter, for 'spying' on you and you trying to 'seduce' me to your fucking organization! Well, guess what, witch?! The only people that would spy on you have LOW tastes in women and I hate SLUTS!!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sneer, "And for a huge bonus, you kidnapped my girlfriend to lure me to virtual world and I remembered that it was you, who turned her into Sartorius's fucking tools. Guess what, bitch, it is time to teach you lesson in crime and punishment!" Soon after, Yusuke and Jaden then ruthless beats Alexis for the three minutes and not giving her any time to use her ninja skills on them while Ray witness Alexis's beaten and bloody form slump down to the concrete 'floor' of the harbor. Tenten regains consciousness, only to see Jaden kicking Alexis's bleeding form to a group of barrels knocking them down.

Tyson yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Strike!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a dark sly smile, "Maybe that will teach you that we are never becoming part of your fucking dorm!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh, by the way, Keiko and Hilary gives their regards!" Jaden then spits on Alexis's forehead and Yusuke, Tyson and Jaden run off into the distance.

Tenten yells out, horrified, "Alexis!" Ray and Tenten run over to their fallen SOL comrade and Tenten gets out her PDA to get a report on her condition. Ray then thinks, looking towards the Slifer Dorm, _"Yusuke! Jaden! Tyson! Why?! Why are you doing this?! You guys were never so violent to us before, so, why now?!"_

(**Later that evening; Back in the 'White Dorm'**)

Returning to the 'White Dorm', all of heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends are assembled in the main hallway of the 'White Dorm' as Ray and Tenten tells them about the horrible 'incident' with Yusuke, Jaden and Tyson. When she was done, they were flabbergasted at what happened.

Max yells out, stunned, "No way! Tyson would never do something like that!"

Ray tells Max, solemnly, "It's hard to believe, myself, but he did. And Tyson allowed them to do it! From the look in his eyes, it was like he was enjoying Alexis's suffering by Yusuke's and Jaden's hands!"

The rest of Yusuke's and Jaden's 'former' friends and Atticus says, in a cold angered tone, "This time they've gone too far!"

Jordan says, in a cold serious tone, "I can't believe that they would do such a thing. We're only showing others the light, why are they treating us like this!"

Just then Jasmine's voice calls out, in a cold harsh tone, "Well, I think it is time to pound some sense into those three jerks!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Jasmine and Mindy with duel disks having their dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists.

Max asks, perplexed, "Where are you going?"

Jasmine says, with cold venom in her tone, "Where do you think, Max? To teach your friend, Tyson, that laughing clown, Yusuke and that Slifer Slacker, Jaden some manners!"

Sakura goes over to them and exclaims, blocking their path, "Hold up! Master Sartorius told us not to go near the nonbelievers until they saw the light!"

Mindy calls out, with cold venom in her tone, "And that time is now!" The two of them push Sakura out of the way and they leave through the mainly repaired hole and to the Slifer Red dorm.

Mihoshi asks, with a cold plain tone, "Now, what do we do?"

Atticus says, with a cold plain tone, "Let them go. When those girls want to do something, it will take the end of the world to stop them!"

Syrus nods his head in agreement and asks, curiously, "Will they be all right?"

Jordan says, in a cold plain tone, "I hope so."

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime later into that evening**)

Later that evening, we find ourselves back in the Slifer Red dorm as we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines in front a campfire, roasting marshmallows and having soda pop, celebrating the birth of their 'Shadow Academia' organization, which they will announce the following day. They've managed to get the support of the teachers, the students, Slifer Red not in the SOL and all of the transfer students, and facility and they've developed their 'power base' in money and 'connections'. Jaden and Tyson will represent the Slifer Red dorm, Kagome and Jade will represent the Ra Yellow dorm, and Yusuke and Kai will represent the Obelisk Blue dorm while Ms. Fontaine and female leader of the DAS will represent the facility and teachers in the 'council' for the affairs of the Shadow Academia organization. Right now, Heero's, Duo's, Mina's, Kino's and Lena's appearance radically changed.

Heero Yuy's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather-like choker around his neck, his Obelisk Blue uniform is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Duo Maxwell's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with his clerical collar turned black, his Ra Yellow uniform is pitch black in color, with a bright yellow shirt underneath, he has dark blue jeans with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and pitch black boots on his feet.

Mina Tucker's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Kino Tucker's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with red highlights, with a black leather-like choker around his neck, his Obelisk Blue uniform is pitch black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Lena Daimao's hairstyle was still the same, except that it was pitch black with dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Right now, Yusuke, who was sitting on the log had Keiko on his lap, Tyson, who was sitting on the same log had Hilary on his lap, Jaden told what happened with Alexis, Ray and Tenten and Hassleberry yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Excellent work, Sarge! I didn't know that you had it in you!"

Sasuke tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin, "I'm impressed, Jaden. You do have a bit of that 'killer instinct' in you."

Naruto yells out, in a dark excited tone, "No joke, Jay! That's showing them, believe it!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks for giving that wench a piece of my mind and some payback for turning me into one of Sartorius's tools!" Keiko pecks Yusuke's lips and Yusuke tells Keiko, with a dark sly grin, "It was my pleasure, Kei! Anything for a you!"

Duo tells Jaden, with a dark smile, "I'm glad that you did that to that white whore, Jay! That's showing them! The Society of Light is our enemy and they will be dealt with in the manner that we do with all of our enemies!"

Mina says, with a dark serious tone, "Yeah, being crushed by the strength of our unity and showing them that our friends and loved ones are not tools for Sartorius's sick games!"

Just then a loud female voice calls out, in a cold harsh tone, "YUSUKE URAMESHI, JADEN YUKI, TYSON GRANDER, YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD!!"

Jaden says, with a dark snarl, "Oh, great. I know those voices."

Yusuke says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Ditto."

Ichigo states, with a dark plain tone, "No joke." Everyone looks to the source and they see Jasmine and Mindy with cold harsh glares on their faces.

Naruto says, with a dark annoyed tone, "What do you dorks want?! We're eating dinner!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "I just lost my appetite!"

Kagome says, with a dark annoyed tone, "No joke, girlfriend! Hey, you dorks want something say it or leave!"

Mindy says, with a cold nasty tone, "We're here to duel Yusuke, Jaden and Tyson!"

Tyson yells out, with a dark amused tone, "Don't make me laugh!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, in case, you dorks forgot…I took out two of you dorks and they were both one of the best from your hellhole dorm!"

Jasmine tells Yusuke, Tyson and Jaden, "We know what do you did to Tenten, Ray and Alexis!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Those dorks have gotten what they deserve for these past months!"

Hilary calls out, with dark nasty tone, "Yeah! I wish that I was there to give her a piece of my mind or in that whore's case, my foot!"

Kagome says, with a dark sneer, "Get in line, Hil."

Jasmine says, with a cold serious tone, "We're not leaving until we duel Yusuke, Tyson and Jaden!"

Keiko and Hilary get to their feet, attach duel disks to their left wrists, and Keiko yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Don't make us laugh! You are worth their time, but we will duel you!"

Hilary says, in a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly smile, "Yeah! I've always wanted to give an example of what happens when you turn Hilary Tachibana into a mindless tool and hurt the ones, I care and love!"

Mindy calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Fine! But if we win, you will come back with us in the Society of Light!"

Keiko replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Doubtful, dork! And WHEN we win, you are leaving the Society of Trash for good!"

Jasmine calls out, in a cold angered tone, "That does it! It's go time!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Just tell me where you geeks want to be buried!"

Keiko puts her dueling deck in her duel disk, causing a familiar dark violet and black glow, and yells out, darkly, "No joke, dweeb! However, we are playing by the Deck Master's rules, so, you choose your Deck Master right now!" Keiko and Jasmine activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points, and the two of them go through their decks, looking for a monster to be their Deck Master, and Keiko says, holding out a card, "I've got mine! Familiar-Possessed Hiita!" Soon after, Familiar-Possessed Hiita (A: 1850/D: 1500) appears by Keiko's side.

Jasmine displays a card and she calls out, coldly, "I choose my Amazoness Paladin!" Soon after, Amazoness Paladin (A: 1700/D: 300) comes to Jasmine's side. The two duelists put their deck back in their duel disks and draw their first five cards as Kenny set up camera equipment.

Tyson asks Kenny, in a dark serious tone, "Is it ready, yet?"

Kenny checks the equipment and he says, with a nod, "Ready, Tyson!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "Let's give these dorks a real show!"

(**Back in the 'White Dorm'; around this same time**)

Back in the 'White Dorm', the SOL members, including our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones look to see the big television screen come on to display Yusuke Urameshi's grinning face.

Jordan yells out, seriously, "It's Yusuke!"

Sakura says, with a cold annoyed tone, "What does he want now?!"

Yusuke says, over the television screen, "Greetings, white dorks! It looks like you didn't heed our warnings and now, two of your fellow white dorks have decided to poison our party outside of the Slifer Red dorm with their presences, so, we've decided to teach them and you a lesson! Hope you like the entrainment!" Soon after, the screen shows Keiko and Jasmine ready to duel with their Deck Masters by their sides.

Hinata yells out, stunned, "It's Jasmine!"

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "So, the other one that Yusuke must be talking about is Mindy."

Ino says, with a cold serious tone, "I don't like the look of this."

Yusuke then says, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "I hope you dorks like to see more of your fellow dweebs fall because this and the next duel with Mindy are going two 'shocking' Shadow Games!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Sakura yells out, "You've got to be kidding me! They are still using Shadow Games!"

Syrus says, worriedly, "This isn't good! Look what happened to Chazz when Yusuke dueled him and Keiko, when she was with us, in a Shadow Game, also Tyson against Hilary!"

Yusuke's voice then booms from the television, in a dark nasty tone, "All of you, Society Dweebs, better be watching because if you aren't careful, this is going to be your fate! Now, first up, from Ra Yellow, we have our very beautiful Keiko Yukimura, our 'Fire Princess' against Jasmine Kurada from the Society of Light or as I prefer, 'Society of Shit'!" All of the white students in the audience flare up with anger from Yusuke's 'dark nasty' comment and cheer for Jasmine against the 'traitor'.

(**Returning the Slifer Red dorm; as the duel gets underway**)

Back at the Slifer Red dorm, with the rest of her boyfriend, friends and allies watching, Keiko prepares to duel Jasmine with camera that Kenny set up allowing the whole of the 'White Dorm' to watch the whole thing. Unknown to them, from the corner of Slifer Red Dorm, Kikyo was watching as the duel commenced.

Kikyo thinks in her mind, _"What are these black clad people?"_ Kikyo wonders her eyes to Kagome and thinks, plainly, _"Is that Kagome? She looks different from the last time I've seen her and it's not just her appearance…her aura. It's similar to that of a demon."_ Kikyo wonders her eyes to Jasmine and Mindy and thinks in her mind, _"I'm sensing something ominous about these two, which is something that I wouldn't trust."_ Kikyo then wondered her eyes to Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakku, Inuyasha and Melody and thinks, _"Somehow they along with those wolf demons have come to this time from the Feudal Era. From what I've heard that only Inuyasha, Kagome and Melody are allowed to travel from the Bone-Eaters Well, so how did the wolf demon get here? But then, again, I can't explain myself on how did I get here to this time."_

"Duel!" Keiko and Jasmine yell out in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

Jasmine: 4000

Keiko: 4000

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "Losers, first!"

Jasmine retorts, with a cold nasty tone, "Thanks!" Jasmine draws one card, puts one card on her duel disk, and calls out, "First, I summon Marauding Captain to the field in attack mode!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (A: 1200/D: 700) comes to the field in attack mode, Jasmine puts another card from her hand on her duel disk, and she yells out, "And thanks to his special ability, I can summon one monster that's level four or below to the field from my hand! And I choose my Unfriendly Amazon!" Just then Unfriendly Amazon (A: 2000/D: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Jasmine says, with a cold serious tone, "That ends my turn!"

Keiko thinks in her mind, with a dark sly tone, _"This white wench will learn the meaning of the word pain with my Hellfire Deck!"_ Keiko says, drawing one card from her deck and in a dark sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'm so scared! A puny swordsman and a dumb Amazon! What am I going to do? Wait! I know!" Keiko's Field Spell slot opens, she puts a card in it, and calls out, darkly, "Play this! A card that you have never experienced before! You want 'fate', dork! Well, your 'fate' is sealed with this! My Seal of Ancients Field Spell!"

Yusuke yells out, perplexed, "Wait! I never heard of that card before!" The Field Spell slot closes on Keiko's duel disk, bright golden glows comes on the field as Kagemaru's Shadow Charm, the ring shadow like the Millennium Symbol, the Eye of Horus, appears on Keiko's right index finger and she says, with a dark sly grin, "Yusuke and the others gave this to me! Like it?!"

Then Keiko and Jasmine are surrounded by a giant golden circle similar to the Seal of Orichalcos expect it had ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs around the golden seal, and in the center of the seal, there is a one-dimensional replica of the Millennium Puzzle in the center.

Kagome yells out, stunned, "What is that?!"

Heero says, with a serious tone, "It looks like it has ancient Egyptian symbols and that looks like a replica of the Millennium Puzzle in the center."

Hilary asks, perplexed, "What kind of freaky card did Keiko play?"

Jaden asks, stunned, "I wish that I knew. I want to know where she got it from."

Keiko's eyes glow a dark violet and she is surrounded by a black and dark violet aura for a few seconds before returning to normal and Kikyo thinks in her mind, confused, _"What on earth is this magic!?"_

Jasmine yells out, coldly, "What is this?! What have you done bitch?!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "Simple, dork! I've changed the rules of the game! Now, this duel is a Shadow Game! First of all, we are trapped in this magical circle and we won't get out until this duel is over! However, don't worry, this Shadow Game won't send either of us to the Shadow Realm, but that doesn't mean that you are safe, dweeb! With this card, whenever we lose life-points, we get a nasty shock from the seal!"

Jasmine yells out, coldly, "Damn you!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "And you kiss your mother with that mouth, dork?!" Keiko then puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Now, I summon my Inferno Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Just then Inferno Harpie Lady (A: 1500/D: 1500), a monster that looks similar to Cyber Harpie expect with fiery red hair, fiery red eyes, and fiery red body armor with bright yellowish-red bodysuit, comes to the field in attack mode. Just then Inferno Harpie Lady's eyes glow dark violet and her stats rise from 1500/1500 to 2000/2000!

Jasmine calls out, stunned, "How in the hell did your monster get stronger?!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "Simple, dweeb! Thanks to my Field Spell, all of my monsters get a five hundred point boost in attack and defense! Plus, this card allows me to play up to ten spells and traps as well as up to ten monsters at once!" Keiko then says, with a dark sly grin, "Plus, my Harpie gains five hundred attack points for every Fire monster on the field and guess what she is!" Inferno Harpie Lady gives a screech of power as her stats rise from 2000/2000 to 2500/2000!

Jasmine yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn you, dork!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "You are just sore that I'm winning!" Keiko calls out, darkly, "Inferno Harpie Lady, take out that captain! Inferno Claw!" Inferno Harpie Lady flies up and charges towards Marauding Captain and slashes his chest as he cries out in pain as it was destroyed. Jasmine's life points were dropped by 1300 life points and she screams out in pain as she is shocked by the magic circle around with dark electric energy.

Kikyo gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, horrified, _"What on earth!? That demon that attacked that man and the girl in white was screaming in pain. What on earth is going on here?"_

Mindy yells out, horrified, "Jasmine!"

When the shock was over, Jasmine groans out in pain and says, weakly, "Th…that hurt!"

Keiko calls out, darkly, "And it is going to keep hurting, bitch, until duel is over!!"

Mindy calls out, in a cold serious tone, "But that's sick!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Like you and your fucking 'Master' did to Keiko wasn't, bitch!?"

Keiko puts four cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I place three face-downs and play Mirage of Nightmare! That's all!"

Current Score:

Jasmine: 2700

Keiko: 4000

Jasmine draws one card from her deck and calls out, with a cold serious tone, "You will pay for that!"

Keiko calls out, darkly, "Hold it, geek! I get to draw!" Keiko draws four cards from her deck and presses a button on her disc and calls out, "Now I activate Emergency Provisions to sacrifice Mirage of Nightmare to gain one thousand life points!" Keiko's Mirage of Nightmare spell card has disappeared and her life points had increased by 1000.

Jasmine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "You think I care, please! I play my Heavy Storm spell card! This card destroys every spell and trap card on the field!" Just then a huge storm comes onto the field and heads for Keiko's face-down cards.

Keiko pushes a button on her duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Not so fast, dork! I play my trap! Judgment of Anubis!" Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Judgment of Anubis trap card and Keiko says, discarding the last card in her hand to the graveyard, "Thanks to this card, I can negate your spell card by discarding one card, but that's not all! One monster on your side of the field is gone and you lose life-points equal to its attack points! And since you only have one monster, guess who has got to go?!"

Jasmine yells out, stunned, "No way!" Just then trap card sends an aura that negates Jasmine's spell card, her Unfriendly Amazon is destroyed, and Jasmine cries out in pain as she is shocked by more dark electric energy by the golden circle as she loses 2000 life-points.

Mindy calls out, horrified, "Jasmine!"

Jasmine puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, wearily, "I'm not done…yet…dork. I play my Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!" Soon after, Amazoness Paladin (A: 1700/D: 300) comes to the field in attack mode. Jasmine then says, coldly, "My Amazon gains one hundred attack points for every monster with 'Amazoness' on the field, including herself!" Amazoness Paladin's stats then rise from 1700/300 to 1800/300, but then rise again from 1800/300 to 1900/300!

Jasmine and Mindy are perplexed and Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Hold up! That bitch is cheating! I thought at swordwoman can only get one hundred points!"

Kagome says, in a dark plain tone, "Except for…"

Keiko says, with a dark sarcastic tone, "Well, it looks like you managed to fumble into your Deck Master's ability! It gives an 'Amazoness' monster an extra one hundred attack points for every 'Amazoness' or Warrior-type monster on the field, including the monster itself! But it is going to take more than that to defeat me!"

Jasmine puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a cold sly grin, "Doubtful since I've got destiny on my side! Now, I play my Lightning Blade spell card! It gives my Amazon an extra eight hundred attack points!" Amazoness Paladin's stats rise from 1900/300 to 2700/300! Jasmine then yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, my Amazon, destroy that peon!" Amazoness Paladin charges towards Inferno Harpie Lady.

Keiko presses a button on her disc and calls out, darkly, "I activate Negate Attack! Say bye-bye to your attack, bitch!" Amazoness Paladin went back to her master's side and Jasmine yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Just go!"

Current Score:

Jasmine: 0700

Keiko: 4000

Keiko draws one card from her deck and says, with a dark tone, "My draw." Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Go Pot of Greed!" Keiko draws two cards and looks at her card and groans at it.

Jasmine says, with a cold sly tone, "Disappointed at your draw?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "Actually, I'm disappointed since I'm going to end this duel and I wanted to prolong your suffering, dork!"

Jasmine calls out, stunned, "You're lying!"

Keiko sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "What to bet, geek!? I activate Fire Angel Ritual!" Keiko displays her Fire Angel Benten (A: 1800/D: 1500) and Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) monster cards and calls out, darkly, "Now, by sending these cards to the graveyard, I can summon forth Fire Angel Dakini!" Just then a pillar of flames comes to the field and Fire Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400) comes in attack mode.

Jasmine yells out, in disbelief, "No!"

Keiko says, with a dark cruel sly smile, "With Dakini on the field, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and since there's only one monster out, guess who has to go!?"

Amazoness Paladin explodes and Jasmine calls out, fearfully, "Paladin!"

Keiko says, with a dark sneer, "This is the price for you geeks and that asshole master turning me into a brainwashed puppet and turning me against the boy I love! Maybe, you goons will think twice about coming after my friends and boyfriend as long as I'm still standing!" Keiko calls out, in a dark serious tone, Inferno Harpie Lady and Dakini, finish this loser off!" Inferno Harpie Lady and Fire Angel Dakini charges towards Jasmine and Inferno Harpie Lady slash her with her claws causing Jasmine to cry out in pain as her white uniform was slashed with a nasty scratch on her right cheek. Then, Fire Angel Dakini slashes her with her spear, leaving a nasty cut on Jasmine's left cheek. Jasmine screams out in extreme pain and agony as she was shocked from head to toe as she loses 5200 life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Jasmine: 0000

Keiko: 4000

With the end of the duel, the Seal of Ancient sends dark energy into Jasmine, driving the white energy in his body out, absorbs into Jasmine, and then vanishes along with the rest of the holograms of the field, Jasmine, who's body is smoked and burned with burns on his white uniform, which was slashed in multiple places and body, collapses to the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness.

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "And that's game, dork!"

Mindy calls out, horrified, "Jasmine!" Mindy going over to her fallen friend and Kagome calls out, in a dark excited tone, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Hikari tells Keiko, with a dark sly smile, "Excellent work, Keiko!"

Yusuke goes over to Keiko and tells her, with a dark smile, "You were just awesome out there, Keiko."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark loving smile on her lips, "Thanks, Yusuke." Yusuke and Keiko kiss each other on the lips, while Mindy was shaking her unconscious friend.

Meanwhile, Kikyo was watching in the shadows and thinks in her mind, _"Those creatures are supposed to be these 'holo-grams', but they gave that girl some nasty scratches."_

(**Back in the 'White Dorm'; around the same time**)

Back in the headquarters of the SOL, all of the white students gasp in horror and shock as they witness Jasmine's defeat at the hands of Keiko Yukimura.

Ino exclaims, shocked, "I can't believe it! Jasmine lost to that traitor!"

Max asks, perplexed, "What kind of monster was that 'Inferno Harpie Lady'?"

Bastion tells Max, "I wish that I knew, Max."

Jordan asks, shocked and confused, "I don't get this! Why are they acting this way?! Aren't we saving the world by making mankind see the light?! Why are they treating us like this?!"

Atticus tells Jordan, in a cold serious tone, "This new dark power fucked up the nonbelievers' mind. But not only that, it looks like it gave them powerful 'dark cards' that give them an unfair advantage over us!"

Hinata says, worriedly, "If that's true, then Mindy might not stand a chance against Hilary!"

Atticus tells Hinata, in a serious tone, "Hinata, don't say that! I know that Mindy can beat them!"

Ino tells Hinata, "Hinata, Atticus is right. Mindy has the power of the Society of Light on her side."

Kiyone nods her head in agreement and states, coldly, "Whatever darkness they try to send against us, the light will always shine through."

Jordan tells the others, in a cold plain tone, "I'll go check on Chazz, Alexis, Ray and Tenten and their condition."

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "Go idea! I'll go with!"

Bastion tells Jordan and Max, nodding his head in agreement, "Good idea, you two. We'll keep you updated." Max and Jordan heads upstairs towards the medical wing of the 'White Dorm'.

(**Returning to the 'battlefield';** **on** **the meanwhile**)

At this time, Mindy is still kneeling down by her unconscious friend and gently shaking her to wake her up, but none of Mindy's effort make a arouse within Jasmine and Jasmine's steady breathing and slight moans does however show that she is still alive.

Mindy calls out, horrified, "Jasmine, wake up! Wake up, damn it!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly tone while putting her dueling deck in her duel disk causing it to glow a familiar black and dark violet for a moment, "Don't even bother, dork! She won't wake up until we are good and ready to wake her up!"

Mindy calls out, putting her deck in her duel disk and with a cold angered tone, "You will pay for this, you monsters!"

Hilary tells Mindy, with a dark nasty tone, "Better to be monsters that heartless demons like you! Now, choose your damn Deck Master!"

Mindy displays a card in her hand and calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "I already did! My Harpie Lady number one!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (A: 1300/D: 1400) appears by Mindy's right side.

Hilary displays a card from her deck and calls out, "And I choose my Little Chimera!" Little Chimera (A: 600/D: 550) appears by Hilary's right side.

Yusuke goes over to the camera, calling out, in a dark tone, "And now, ladies, gentlemen, and pathetic white geeks, the next round is about to begin! From Ra Yellow, we have our very Hilary Tachibana, and in this corner, we have Mindy Hamaguchi, another typical bitch from the Society of Light…that's soon to be taught a lesson why not to mess with us! Now, let the duel begin!"After their duel disks activate, the two duelists draw five cards from their decks and their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points each.

"Duel!" The two duelists scream out as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Mindy: 4000

Hilary: 4000

Mindy draws one card from her deck and calls out, coldly, "I'll start this off, nonbelievers!"

Hilary replies, darkly, "Whatever, Society Dork!"

Mindy puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Harpie (A: 1800/D: 1300) comes to the field in attack mode and then Cyber Harpie's stats rise from 1800/1300 to 2100/1300!

Hilary says, with a dark sly grin, "So, you figured out that your Deck Master raises the power of all Wind monsters by three hundred attack points!"

Mindy says, with a cold sly grin, "I figured as much, Hilary." Mindy's Field spell slot opens up, she puts a card inside, and calls out, "Next, I play my Harpie's Hunting Ground!" Soon after, the field transforms into a large mountainous and grass area full of Harpie monsters in the air. Mindy says, with a cold sly grin, "This card gives every one of my Winged Beasts an extra two hundred attack and defense points and plus, when I summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, I can destroy one spell and trap card on the field!" Cyber Harpie's stats rise from 2100/1300 to 2300/1500! Mindy puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn there! You might have got lucky, but you can't stop destiny!"

Hilary draws one card from her deck and calls out, with a dark tone, "I've had it with your 'destiny' crap! It is time to shut up for good, dork! And here is how!" Just then Hilary's body is engulfed in a dark violet and black glow, the Millennium Symbol appears on her forehead, and the field begun to produce dark violet fogs around the two duelists as four manacles come out and attached themselves onto the two duelists' lower legs.

Mindy yells out, stunned, "Oh no! Not another Shadow Game!"

Hilary yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Sorry, bitch, if you're going to duel me as a Society Geek, then you're going to duel us in a Shadow Game."

Kikyo says, confused, "Shadow Game? Is that some kind of 'duel'?"

Just then, there was a thin purple line appeared from Cyber Harpie's chest to Mindy's chest.

Mindy notices this and asks, confused and fearfully, "What the hell is this weird line, Hilary?"

Hilary sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "You're about to find that one out! I activate Pot of Greed!" Hilary draws two cards from her deck, sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll activate my Tribute to the Doomed spell card!" Hilary sends her Infernal Incinerator (A: 2800/D: 1800) monster card to the graveyard and says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, thanks to its effect, my sending one card from my hand to the graveyard and since you have only one monster, guess who has to go!" Cyber Harpie had exploded and Mindy cries out in pain as her monster was destroyed, holding her chest.

Mindy asks, winching in pain, "Wha…what the hell was that?!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh that! You know that purple line attach to you and your monster? Well, everytime that one of our monsters is destroyed, a bit of your energy is taken away from you and you will feel that every bit was ripped from your beating heart!"

Mindy says, stunned, "That's not cool, Hilary!"

Tyson yells at Mindy, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh and what your fucking asshole 'master' did to Hilary, as well as two of my friends that your fucking 'master' brainwashed, wasn't? Face it, bitch, you geeks are going to get what you deserve!"

Hilary sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Well said, Tyson! I activate Premature Burial, at the cost of eight hundred of my life-points, I can summon one monster in my graveyard! Since, I got only one monster, you can guess who's coming back!" Soon after, Infernal Incinerator (A: 2800/D: 1800) comes out in attack mode.

Mindy yells out, shocked, "That monster wasn't in your graveyard!"

Hilary tells Mindy, in a dark nasty tone, "Did you forget about the effect of my Tribute to the Doomed or did your fucking 'Light' made you too blind to see a decent strategy!?" Hilary sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Next, I'll activate Megamorph, since I have lower life-points than you, my monster's attack points are than doubled!" Infernal Incinerator's stats then increases from 2800/1800 to 5600/1800.

Mindy thinks in her mind, with a cold sly tone, _"Ha! This traitor thinks that she has got the drop on me! But thanks to my Magic Cylinder trap card, when she attacks, I'll spring my trap, sending all that damage to her. Then, we'll get bring Ino's mind-jutsu and we'll have the last laugh! I know that she can't beat destiny!"_

Hilary puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Don't think that I have forgotten about that face-down card?! Now, I play my Trap Booster! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Hilary discards one card from her hand, puts the final card in her hand in the spell/trap slots, causing the hologram of the Darkness Veil trap card to appear on her side of the field, and calls out, "Now, I play my Darkness Veil trap card and I give it to my Infernal Incinerator!" Soon after, Mindy gasps as Hilary's monster becomes pitch black with glowing red eyes! Hilary then states, with a dark sly grin, "By the way, I don't think that you know when a monster with Darkness Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are negated and gone and you lose four hundred points per card!"

Mindy calls out, horrified, "No, this can't be!"

Hilary shouts out, with a dark sly tone, "Oh, but it can, dork! Now, my Infernal Incinerator, give that dork the hot foot and end this duel!" Infernal Incinerator hurls a black fire blast at Mindy, as her face-down trap, Magic Cylinder, was destroyed. The massive sphere slams into Mindy and she screams out in extreme pain as she is burned by the flames and shocked with dark electric energy from head to toe as she loses 5600 life-points in one bow as the duel ends.

Final Score:

Mindy: 0000

Hilary: 3200

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away while the manacles vanish from Hilary's and Mindy's bodies as Mindy falls to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Hilary calls out, with a dark sly smile, "That's game, dork!"

Duo yells out, with a dark excited tone, "Way to play, Hilary!"

Hassleberry shouts out, with a dark excited tone, "That was so dueling soldier! You took out that dork in one turn!"

Tyson walks up to Hilary and says, with a dark sly smile, "That was so awesome, Hilary! I'm so proud of you!"

Hilary says, with a dark loving tone, "Thanks, Tyson!" Then, Tyson and Hilary kissed each other

Yusuke says, over the camera and with a dark sly grin, "Did you dorks see that?! This is what's going to happen to the rest of you if continue to fight us! We're not playing games or fooling around here?! We are here to protect the world from you dorks and make sure that your Society of Trash is demolished! This is war and your dorky friends, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Ray Kon are just casualties in this war! You had better be the fuck smart and get out of the Society of Dorks right now!"

Jaden says, over the camera as it points at him with a dark sly and sadistic smirk on his face, "But if this isn't enough for you and you are too stupid to get the point and continue to challenge us! Well, here are four words for you: 'Get your Games On!' Plus, don't forget who and what you are dealing with! Catch you losers later!"

Tyson snaps his fingers and he says, with a dark sly grin as Kenny turns off the camera, "Hope that will give those dorks the message."

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "Now, let's get Jasmine and Mindy healed up." But just then our 'darkened' heroes and heroines sense something.

Ichigo asks, perplexed, "What was that?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "An old friend of mine is about to finally 'wake up' and he is going to need some help."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Plus, when he realize what that asshole, Sartorius has done to him, he'll be wanting to 'Chazz it up' and get some fucking payback for being used as a puppet!"

Tyson says, with a dark serious tone, "I'm coming too! I've got some a dozen of knuckle sandwiches for those dorks!"

Kai says, with a dark plain tone, "That goes double for me."

Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "Plus, I'm coming too! I've got a bone to pick with those dorks for that stunt the pulled with us, when we were in Domino and for brainwashing me!"

Hilary says, with a dark serious tone, "Don't forget out me! I've got a bone to pick with those dorks for the similar reasons!"

Kagome says, with a dark plain tone, "Not to mention, I've got a few white asses to kick for mutating my brother into a teenager and brainwashing him to get to me, while using Hojo as other reason for me to duel!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Then, I'm coming too! Sota is like a little brother to me and those white freaks are about to witness the definition of the word pain!" Kagome gains a smile on her face and says, happily, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha performs some hand signals and Koga asks, perplexed, "Hey, mutt, what the hell are you doing!?"

Inuyasha calls out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon after, five Inuyasha clones appeared by Inuyasha, which gave Koga, Ayame, Ginata, Hakku and Kikyo, who was hiding in the distance and Koga yells out, shocked, "No way! Hey, dog face, how did you do that!?"

Kagome says, with a smile, "It's a jutsu that Inuyasha learned last year, when he saw Naruto did it when they first met. I was surprised at first on how did he and Melody did and we soon found out that Inuyasha's and Melody's demonic powers allowed them to try the jutsu."

The wolf demons gasp in shock and Ginata yells out, shocked, "Melody knows that trick too!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "No duh, wolf!" Melody performs similar hand signals and calls out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon after, in puff of smoke five Melody clones appeared by Melody and Kikyo thinks in her mind, shocked, "What kind of trick did those two make!? It's not images of themselves!" Soon after, Inuyasha's and Melody's Shadow Clones had disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kagome says, with a smile, "Not only that they can pull of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, there's they learned the Transformation Jutsu as well."

Koga thinks in his mind, shocked, _"The mutts learned a new trick with their demonic auras!"_

Duo asks Naruto and Sasuke, with a dark sly tone, "You, boys, ready for some action?"

Naruto yells out, with a dark serious tone, "You had better believe it!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, let's get Jasmine and Mindy inside and then let's get him out of that fucking 'White Dorm'."

Hilary says, with a dark sly tone, "Copy that, girlfriend!" Soon after, the group of darkened heroes and heroines prepare to get the unconscious former SOL members into the Slifer Red dorm for safety before they head over to the 'White Dorm' for a visit.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for Keiko's Hellfire Deck that she's using in his story, Yu-Gi-Oh! Twilight Wars as well as ggctuk for the Wicked God Monsters that will be used in the future chapters of this story. Plus, the first time that Inuyasha and Melody learning some Shadow Clone and Transformation Jutsu, will be revealed in my story, Old faces, Tournaments and School Duels.


	7. The Battles of Light and Dark

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Chapter 7: Battles between Light and Dark**

(**Sometime after the duels with Keiko and Hilary against Jasmine and Mindy; within the 'White Dorm's' infirmary**)

Within the 'White Dorm's' infirmary, we find the seemly unconsciousness Chazz Princeton lying down on the bed while he is connected to monitors by 'pads' on his chest and breathing mask over his mouth and nose. Alexis, Ray and Tenten had already left the room after being healed by Sakura and their wounds were gone. While Max and Jordan, who left the main hallway to check on Chazz, have their backs turn, we get closer to Chazz's face and we get really close, his eyes shoot open as he starts to look at where he is and what is going on.

Chazz thinks in his mind, _"What the hell is going on?! Am I in the Obelisk Blue dorm?!"_ When Chazz moves his eyes towards Max and Jordan, he seems them in them with their white clothing and Chazz thinks in a serious tone, _"What the hell?! Is that Max and Jordan?!_ _What in the hell is with those weirdo white clothes?!"_ Just then some of his memories about his time in the Society of Light come back to him, Chazz's eyes show anger, his right hand, turned into a fist, shakes, and he thinks, with a dark angered tone, _"Damn it! I remember Sartorius beating me in that duel and now, even I don't know what is fully going on, but I do know that freak did something to me while I was 'out' and I definitely know that these dorks in weirdo white clothes are bad news! That fucking asshole used me, I don't remember how, but I know and he is going to pay! However, it is time to get out of here and I know exactly how to do it! Time for these dorks to become examples to Sartorius why The Chazz isn't a puppet!"_ Chazz slowly gets to a sitting position, racks his fist for 'battle', and sneaks up on Max and Jordan, who are about to become unknowing examples of why you don't get Chazz Princeton mad.

(**Meanwhile at the hallway of the 'White Dorm'**)

In the aftermath of the Shadow Duels between Keiko and Jasmine and Hilary and Mindy, we find ourselves in the hallway where the whole of the 'White Dorm' nearly in a panic about Keiko's and Hilary's very easy victories over their two, now, former comrades. Most shocked and stunned were our 'darkened' heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and they were in total disbelief about what happened.

Ino yells out, in a stunned tone, "That's not possible! Those rotten traitors, Keiko and Hilary beat Jasmine and Mindy with ease!"

Hinata says, shocked, "With Hilary winning against Mindy in one turn! I can't believe what happened! How could they lose so easily?"

Alexis's voice calls out, "That's a good question, Hinata."

The SOL members look to see Alexis, Ray and Tenten coming down the stairs with Sakura by her right side and Kiyone says, with a cold smile, "It seems like Sakura does wonders with her healing powers that she's learned from Lady Tsunade."

Alexis tells Kiyone, with a cold sly smile, "Yeah, you can say that."

Ray then says, with a cold serious tone, "I saw the whole thing after Sakura healed us with her powers. I can't believe that Keiko and Hilary would duel so ruthlessly with those Shadow Games."

Atticus nods his head and says, concerned, "No kidding, Ray. Keiko and Hilary have proven to have their tempers to be very scary, but I never think that would go that far."

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "Something is screwing with the nonbelievers' minds."

Hinata says, nodding her head and with a cold serious tone, "I agree, Sakura. But what could it be?"

Atticus says, with a cold serious tone, "It must be that new 'dark power' and the Millennium Items that they somehow got their hands on."

Bastion nods his head and says, in a cold logical tone, "That's a good theory, Atticus. It is the most likely explanation for their new 'dark powers' as well as their new violent behavior."

Alexis asks, with a cold serious tone, "But how did they get those items and where does this dark power come from? Plus, I've got a feeling that this is somehow is connected to Jaden's 'other self'."

Atticus asks Alexis, curiously, "How could you be sure?"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "I'm not sure, but somehow it's the cause of everything. Remember, before this madness begun, Jaden's 'other self' came out and he went out of control."

Bastion says, in a cold logical tone, "That could be a good theory to go by, but somehow it's much deeper than Jaden's ruthless 'other self' and the Millennium Items, like that dark power."

Sakura yells out, with a worried tone, "What are we going to do?! Aren't we trying to save the world by helping people see the light?! Well, who is saving us?!"

Ino tells Sakura, with a cold serious tone, "Don't say that, Sakura! Okay, the nonbelievers managed to win some duels, so, what?! Master Sartorius told us that we need to believe in the light and destiny is on our side!"

Tenten tells Sakura, with a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, Sakura, are you trying to make this situation worse than it's supposed to be?! So, those dweebs got lucky, they can't get away from destiny forever! We'll have the last laugh when they see the light!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold sly smile, "Yeah!" Just then our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends look towards the source of yelling and talk filled with fear and worry.

Ino asks, coldly, "What are those dorks griping about?!"

One male SOL member calls out, with a cold serious and worried tone, "Did you see that?! Those traitors, Keiko Yukimura and Hilary Tachibana just demolished Jasmine and Mindy!"

A female SOL member says, with a fearful tone, "No joke! Those nonbelievers really mean business!"

Another male SOL member says, fearfully, "Yeah! Remember, Yusuke Urameshi crushed Chazz Princeton and he was one of our best duelists! Not to mention Tyson Granger and Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Another female SOL member says, fearfully, "I don't want to duel them! They have those Egyptian God cards on their side! Nothing can beat those cards! Chazz Princeton got bashed ruthlessly when that nonbeliever, Yusuke Urameshi, used Obelisk the Tormentor on him! What if we're next?!"

A third male SOL member says, worriedly, "Maybe we should leave the Society of Light."

A third female SOL member nods her head and says, fearfully, "Maybe that's a good idea."

Just then Ino's voice booms, loudly and with a cold annoyed tone, "You fucking cowards!" The SOL members look straight at our 'darkened' heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and straight into the cold serious glares of Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Ray, Kiyone, Bastion and Alexis.

Ino tells the group of SOL members, "Just because those dorks gave us some pain, you think that our hard work is nothing because some people in black threatened us?!"

Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "You dorks are giving up too easily!"

A fourth male SOL member calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Hello! They mean business! I mean, they attacked our dorm before!"

Alexis shouts out, with a cold serious tone, "So, what?! They mean business and so do we! I've been attacked by the last person that I would think would beat me up because of damn crimes that we committed! Well, I say: When is it a crime to help save the world by making people see the light?"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "So, fine! They use Shadow Games to scare us, but we have the power of light on our side!"

Sakura tells the SOL members, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius taught us that if we believe in the Light, destiny is on our side and we can beat them in time! Those nonbelievers might have gotten some breaks, but we will win in the end if as long as we heed Master Sartorius's words!"

Alexis then yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's right! I'm going to make sure that those fucking black-clad nonbelievers see the light and I won't let any fucking Shadow Games or anything else stop me! Destiny is on our side and we are going to show the whole the power of light!"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, with a nasty tone, "Oh, put a damn cork in it, Rhodes!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Chazz Princeton walking down the stair with a bag slung over his right shoulder and he is wearing his old black uniform instead of male SOL uniform. He comes down the stairs dragging two 'objects' behind him and he has a dark harsh look on his face.

Syrus asks, concerned, "Chazz, where are you going?!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "And why aren't you in uniform, Princeton?!"

Chazz replies, with a nasty tone, "If you didn't get the memo, Rhodes, I'm quitting this dork club and getting the hell out of here! And nobody better try to stop me or…!" Chazz then throws the two 'objects' to the ground in front of the SOL members and they gasp to see badly beaten up Jordan Rhodes and Max Tate in front of them.

Atticus and Alexis yell out, horrified, "Jordan!"

Ray calls out, stunned, "Max!" Atticus, Alexis and Ray go over to the two fallen SOL members and put them into their arms.

Chazz says, with a nasty tone, "I don't remember what happened to me after that freak, Sartorius beat me, but what I do know is that he has been using Chazz Princeton as a puppet! And no one uses 'The Chazz' as a puppet! So, I'm out of this 'Dork Patrol' before I throw up and I was so pissed off that I needed something to revive my anger upon! Bad news for those dweebs is that they happened to be in the same room when I woke up and got pissed off!"

Ino yells out, with a cold serious tone, "How could you?!"

Atticus calls out, with a cold angered tone, "You asshole!"

Chazz replies, with his usual snobbish tone, "Ask me if I care!"

Ray gets out his Beyblade launcher, attached with his White Driger Beyblade and aimed it at Chazz, Alexis draws her kunai knives and yells out, in a cold enraged tone, "You will pay for this, Princeton!"

Ray yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Let it rip!" Ray launches his Beyblade and Alexis throws her kunai knives at Chazz, but before they could reach him another set of kunai knives and a familiar black Beyblade knocks them from the air.

Ino yells out, shocked, "I know that Beyblade anywhere!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's right, little Missy White Piggy! We're back!" Just then out of seemly nowhere, Kai Hiwatari, in his Dark Juraian form, appears in front of Ray and with one powerful kick, knocks him into a large flower pot causing it to crumble on impact with Ray's form and Ray coughs out a little blood from his mouth after he crashes into the pot.

On the meanwhile, Jaden Yuki, in his Dark Juraian, appears in front of Alexis and he yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Hey, 'Lexi', remember me?" Jaden then drops down to the floor, kicks Alexis into the air by her chin, and appears right behind her while Alexis with her 'ninja senses' gasps to know that Jaden is right behind her. Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Hey, bitch, check out this cool trick that Sasuke taught me!" Soon after, Jaden performs Sasuke's Lion's Barrage and slamming Alexis into the floor with a huge crash and Jaden calls out, when he does so, "Lion's Barrage!"

One SOL member yells out, horrified, "Oh, shit! It's Jaden Yuki and Kai Hiwatari! They're here!"

Chazz gives a look of shock and surprise and he thinks in his mind, surprise while looking at Jaden, _"Hold up! Is that Slacker?! He looks different…so alien! And so does Kai…what in the world happened to them?!"_

Just then another familiar male voice rings out, darkly, "And it isn't just them, assholes!" Soon after, out of mysterious 'black portals' that appear, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, in her To-zoku form with her wings, Hilary Tachibana, in her To-zoku form with wings, Kagome Higurashi, in her To-zoku form with wings, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Ryoko Hakubi, Inuyasha, Melody, Koga, Jenny Yuki, in her 'Dark Juraian form', Tyson Granger, in his 'Dark Juraian form', Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Tenchi Masaki, in his 'Dark Juraian form', Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Jade Truesdale, Ichigo Kurosaki, in his Soul Reaper form, Orihime Inoue, Ayame, and Kagura, assemble inside of the 'White Dorm', much to the shock and horror of many of the SOL members.

A female SOL members screams out, fearfully, "Oh no! It's the nonbelievers! They are invading our dorm!"

Hilary yells out, darkly while rolling her eyes, "Well, thank you, Miss Obvious Dork! And here is your prize!" Hilary extends her left hand towards her and the female SOL coughs out in pain as a powerful telekinetic blast hits right in the chest. She coughs out blood from her mouth and holds her chest before she collapses to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Yusuke yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Listen up, dorks! We're here to escort Chazz Princeton out this fucking white cult and no one of you geeks are going to stop him and us from leaving, got it?!"

Chazz calls out, with his usual snobbish tone, "Hey, I don't need any help clobbering these white geeks, Yusuke!"

Inuyasha yells out, in his usual tone, "Yeah, right, Princeton! Hello, you would be facing several ninjas from Hidden Leaf Village that betrayed their village for this dork club and I don't think you know any jutsu to help you!"

Ino calls out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that, half-breed?!"

Kagome shouts out, with a dark angered tone, "Shut that mouth, you fucking bitch!" Kagome then says, with a dark sly grin, "Or better yet, little Miss Piggy, let me do it for you!" Kagome then her new demonic super-speed to rush over to Ino and before she could counterattack, Kagome hits her right in the chin with a powerful high-jump kick that sends Ino right into the wall several feet from the ground. She slams into the wall with a sickening 'thud', causing blood to come out of her mouth and knocking her unconscious, and she slides down the wall until she hits the floor in a heap while leaving a nasty hole in the upper wall.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten yell out in horror and in unison, "Ino!"

Tenten leaps at Kagome and calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You will pay for that, Kagome!" Tenten then throws multiple kunai knives right at Kagome.

Naruto shouts out, in a dark serious tone, "I don't think so!" Naruto then launches some kunai knives at Tenten's kunai knives and stops them from reaching Kagome. Naruto then puts his hands together and yells out, darkly, "I think that it is time that you learned the same lesson as last time, dork! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Just then smoke covers Naruto and six Naruto Shadow Clones appear around the original Naruto. Four of the Naruto clones charge at Tenten and quickly start to beat her up while the other two Naruto clones put their hands on top of Naruto's right extend palm gathering chakra.

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "He is about to use his Rasengan on Tenten! We've got to stop him!"

Neji says, with a dark serious tone, "I don't think so, traitor!" Neji then activates his Byakugan with the veins near the temples bulging and he gets into his stance for his special technique: The Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms.

Hinata sees think and thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! He can't!"_

Neji yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" Neji then launches his attack, hitting Sakura two times with his Gentle Fist, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, sixty-four times, and finally, one-hundred and twenty-eight times, sealing off all of her chakra points, causing a bit of blood to come down the right side of Sakura's lips, and she crashes to the ground on her back. Neji says, with a dark plain tone, "I've sealed all of your chakra points. So, you won't be healing any of your fellow white freaks for awhile. Be glad that I didn't hit a vital point and kill you."

Hinata tells Neji, with a cold serious tone, "Neji, please stop this! Why are you doing this?! Can't you see that we are trying to save the world, including our village and our clan, from the darkness? You believed in destiny, once before, and Master Sartorius taught us that you were right. Why are you doing this?!"

Neji gives a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's glare, unnerving Hinata, and yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Don't ever remind me of the fool I once was, 'Hinata'! And a traitor like you shouldn't be talking to me like that! You made the Hyuga proud by improving yourself and becoming more like a true heir to the clan, but you betrayed your village and your clan when you took the side of this madman! Not only that, you betrayed us and Naruto when we needed you most! So, you deserve no mercy, Hinata!" Neji calls out, darkly, "Lee, show this traitor what we think of her so-called 'Destiny' and what the result was when I fought Naruto two years ago!"

Lee's voice booms, darkly, "It would be my pleasure, Neji!" Hinata turns to the source only to see Lee bash her in the chin with a powerful kick, sending her high into the air. Then while Hinata is airborne, Lee appears behind her and he tells her, with a dark serious tone, "You see, Hinata, this is the price for traitors to our village. You betrayed our village and most of all, you betrayed us and Naruto-kun when we needed you most! With the power of youth on my side, you shall pay for your betrayal!" Lee then wraps Hinata in the wrapping on his arms, points them towards the ground, spins them around, and he yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Forward Lotus!" Soon after, the two of them slam into the ground with a huge explosion of dirt, dust, and pieces of floor flying through the air. When the dust and smoke clear, Lee is standing strong while Hinata is lying down on the floor unconscious with multiple cuts on her face with one across the right side of her lips, and her white uniform is torn.

Sasuke asks Lee, with a dark plain tone, "Lee, are you okay?"

Lee winches from slight pain from his Forbidden Taijutsu has given him and he replies, with a dark sly smile similar to Mighty Guy's sly smile, "Yes, Sasuke-kun, I am just fine. In the past, my taijutsu would have taken a major toll on me, but with my extensive training, my Lotus does not put as much tool on my body as it use to."

Neji looks over the fallen Hinata and he thinks, with a dark serious tone, _"I am sorry, Hinata. But this is the way it has to be! Until you are free from the Society of Light, you are my enemy and you must be treated as such. It is the only way to prevent the secrets of our clan to be abused by that 'demon' Sartorius!"_

On the meanwhile, the four Naruto clones vanish after badly battering Tenten, the real Naruto, with his jutsu, pulsating with power wind-based chakra, rushes forward, slams the sphere of chakra energy into Tenten's chest, and yells out, darkly, "Take this, bitch! Rasengan!" Tenten yells out in pain as she is blasted by a huge amount of wind chakra that sends right into the floor with a huge crash and when the smoke and dust died down from the crash, the unconscious Tenten is lying down in a small crater, her uniform is torn, and she has multiple cuts and black and blues on her body.

Alexis manages to regain consciousness from Jaden's first attack, sees what happened, and thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Sakura! Hinata! Tenten!"_ Alexis thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"I've got to stop them!"_ Alexis notices that Jaden has his face turned towards Chazz and she leaps to her feet grabbing Jaden by the right shoulder. Alexis yells out, coldly, "I don't know what in the hell has gotten into you, Jaden, but it all ends here!"

Just then Yusuke's voice booms, "I don't think so, Blondie! Now, get your hands off of my best friend, white slut!" Yusuke then bashes Alexis right in the jaw and she is sent flying right in the handle of the stairway, breaking off a piece of it when she hits it, and she crashes to the ground in a heap.

Atticus yells out, horrified, "Lexi!" Atticus rushes to aid his sister, but then Keiko, Hilary, and Kagome surround him with their demonic super-speed.

Hilary says, with a dark demonic sly grin, "Not this time, dork!"

Kagome states, with a dark demonic sarcastic tone, "Forgetting about us, pretty boy?!"

Keiko states, with a dark demonic sly grin, "We're about to play a new game? It's called: 'Ring around the White Dweeb' What to play?!"

Atticus swallows a lot of air and he says, nervously, "Do I ever have a choice?"

Keiko says, in a dark demonic mocking tone, "Actually, dweeb, because your whore sister helped brainwashed Hilary and me, while your boss used Hilary and me like his little puppets and hurt the boys that we cared about along using Kagome's brother to get to her…!!"

The three girls yell out in unison and in dark demonic serious tone, "…NO!!!" Keiko then lands a powerful kick to Atticus's chin spinning him around to Hilary, who bashes him in the face, causing him to spin to Kagome, and she gives him a powerful kick to his cheek to spin him around to Keiko. When he is back in front of Keiko, the cycle of beatings begins again and Atticus gets bashed around. On the meanwhile, Yusuke rams his right fist into Alexis's chest causing her to cough plenty of blood and sending her into the wall causing a nasty series of crack to form where she hit. Yusuke then grabs Alexis by the head and slams her head into the wall, breaking her nose, and gives her a dark angered look to match Youko Kurama.

Yusuke yells at her, with a dark angered tone, "This is payback for taking the girl that I love away from me, you white slut!"

Bob Banter, the Game Show duelist that Alexis forced Jaden to duel when she accused him of spying on her, rushes towards them and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Stop it! Leave Alexis alone!"

Jenny then 'teleports' right in front of him and she yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut up, asshole!" Jenny then lands a powerful kick to his face, giving him a terrible black and blue on his left cheek, and sending him to the floor. Jenny slams her right foot into his chest causing him to groan in pain and Jenny says, in a dark nasty tone, "So, you are the fucking pathetic geek that white slut, Alexis Rhodes, forced my bro to duel or he will get kicked out!"

Bob replies, with a groan, "Alexis…is…no slut…!!"

Jenny yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Shut up, dork! If I want your opinion, I will give it to you, GOT IT?!!" Jenny then starts to stomp on Bob's chest and body, messing up his white uniform, and giving him several broken ribs in the process.

Soon after, Kiyone and Mihoshi appear with new pistols and Kiyone yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it, nonbelievers!"

Orihime yells out, in a dark serious tone, "I don't think so! Ayame! Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily! Shun'o! Tsubaki!" Soon after, Orihime's six fairies emerge from her hairclips and rush over to quickly get the guns with incredible new speed.

Mihoshi yells out, stunned, "Our guns!"

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "What the hell are those?!"

Orihime says, with a dark sly smile, "My 'little friends', dork!" The fairies immediately give the guns to Orihime, she drops them to the floor, and she crushes them under her foot.

Ichigo tells Orihime, with a dark sly smile, "Nice work, Orihime!"

Orihime gives a slight blush and she tells Ichigo, "Thanks, Ichigo." On the meanwhile, Atticus, with his white uniform torn, his face badly black and blued, and with multiple cuts on his neck and one cut on his lips, falls to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Kagome says, with a dark sly grin, "Orihime took care of Kiyone's and Mihoshi's pathetic weapons!" Just then memories fill Hilary's and Keiko's minds. They see themselves in their SOL uniforms with some blue-prints and plans along with weird looking stun guns and tasers with hiding them in Keiko's room while they were part of the white dorm.

Keiko tells Kagome, telepathically, _**"Kagome, can you take care of things here?! We've got to take care of something!"**_

Kagome asks Keiko, telepathically, _**"What's the matter, Keiko?!"**_

Hilary tells Kagome, telepathically, _**"While we were that damn asshole's puppets, when we were exposed to Kiyone's and Mihoshi's advanced technology as Galaxy Police officers, we develop some prototype special stun guns and tasers to negate your spiritual and demonic powers! However, we didn't tell Sartorius or any other members of the SOL. We develop them as an idea to help those dorks defend ourselves against the rest of you guys, and help 'bring you into the light'! And we were going to that brainwashing son of a bitch, Sartorius, about our 'newest development'! However, thankfully, your 'attacks' changed our plans with me going out to face Tyson and Keiko being forced to face Yusuke by that ass! You freed us before we could tell those dorks and their 'freak' of a 'Master' about our 'idea'! We need to get back to Keiko's old room when we were part of this damn cult and get rid of those prototypes and fast before another dork discovers them!"**_

Kagome tells Keiko and Hilary, telepathically, _**"Well, what are you waiting for?! I'll inform Yusuke and the others about your plans!"**_

Keiko and Hilary tell Kagome, telepathically and in unison, _**"Thanks, Kagome!"**_ Soon after, Keiko and Hilary quickly take to the air, flying by Chazz, who are stunned to see Keiko's and Hilary's To-zoku forms, and flies down the hallways of the 'White Dorm'.

Yusuke yells out, seeing them leave, "Huh?! Where are Keiko and Hilary going?!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, perplexed, "I wish I knew!"

Kagome goes over to Jaden and Yusuke and tells them, with a dark sly smile, "Don't worry, Yusuke! They had to do something important to do! Let's get Chazz out of here already!"

Hikari tells Yusuke, with a dark sly grin, "Don't worry, bro! With those new powers of theirs, Kei and Hilary are going to be just fine!"

Tyson tells Hikari, with a nod, "We know that! But we're their boyfriends, it's our job to worry about them!"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "No duh!" Yusuke thinks in his mind, concerned tone, _"Be careful, Keiko!"_

(**In another room of the 'White Dorm'; A short time soon after**)

Inside of Keiko's former room within the 'White Dorm', the door is blasted in and Keiko and Hilary run into the room and head straight for the closet. The two of them immediately open the closet, open a secret door in the wall, and take out a box. When they open the box, they find the strange stun guns and tasers along with blueprints and plans inside.

Keiko takes the blueprints and plans and she says, with a dark sly grin, "Perfect! Those dweebs didn't know they were here!"

Hilary yells out, darkly, "Good! Now, let's get rid of these damn devices once and for all!" Hilary summons some fire into her right hand, throws it at the stun guns and tasers, and they, all, catch on fire and melt into nothing, but molten slag with not a trace of them left. However, the box isn't even burned at the least.

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "You are getting good with your new powers, Hilary!"

Hilary replies, with a dark sly grin unlike her before, "Hey! What can I say?! Tyson isn't the only one with talent!"

Keiko then looks at the plans and she says, with a dark devious grin, "Hey, Hilary! I've gotten a great idea to get back at that asshole!"

Hilary asks, with a dark curious tone, "What is it?!"

Keiko tells Hilary, with a dark sly grin, "Why don't we take these to Washu?! She can develop our own versions to use against them!"

Hilary gets her own dark devious grin and she says, with a dark sly tone, "Yeah! The weapons that Sartorius made us create, through he didn't know it, while he used us like his puppets used against him and his fucking cult! Major payback!"

Keiko tells Hilary, with a dark sly grin, "I've got the plans! Let's get out of this fucking cult!" Keiko and Hilary turn around to see a couple of female SOL members entering the room.

One of them yell out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it right there, traitors! You are not getting away!"

Hilary replies, with a dark nasty tone, "That's what you think, dork! Now, why don't you be a good dog and STAY DOWN?!!" Hilary then swings her left hand at them, creating a huge wind storm, and the female SOL members yell out in shock as they are thrown out the door and into the wall in the hallway facing the door, knocking them senseless for awhile. Keiko and Hilary then run out of the door and fly out to rejoin the others.

Keiko yells out, with a dark sly grin and dark nasty tone, "Later, mutts!" Soon after, Keiko and Hilary fly out to meet back with their boyfriends and their other 'darkened' friends.

(**Back to the rest of our heroes and heroines; a brief time later**)

Returning to our heroes and heroines, Alexis Rhodes's form, badly beaten and bloody, thanks to Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki, slumps to the floor in a heap. Bastion and the other members of the SOL that are 'former' friends and loved ones of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines that aren't unconscious or injured in the attack are frozen in fear, knowing of their power and unable to fight them in combat.

Jaden steps on Alexis's chest and he states, with a dark nasty sneer, "That's for forcing me to duel that damn dork, Bob Banter, and trying to seduce me, you whore!" Jaden then spits on her face and turns to face Chazz.

Chazz asks Jaden, with a perplexed tone and an amazed look on his face, "Whoa! What has gotten into you, slacker?"

Jaden replies, with a dark sly grin, "I've tried of playing nice with these fucking assholes, so, I knew that there is only one way to get rid of this dork squad…beat them to the ground and show who is really boss, Chazz!"

Chazz tells Jaden, with a sly grin and his usual snobbish tone, "I don't know what has gotten into you, slacker, but I must say…I like it! Finally, you are acting like a man…for once!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Same old Chazz!"

Chazz tells Jaden, with a serious tone, "Okay, Jaden, now, with my good praise for the week done and over with, I want some answers! What in the world is with that uniform?! Why in the world are all of you wearing black?! That's my color and you are copying me, you know!"

Naruto calls out, annoyed, "Hey! We come to save you and you say that?!"

Koga says, in an annoyed tone, "You were right, Kagome, he is a snob!"

Yusuke tells Naruto and Koga, with a sly grin, "Technically, guys, he was the first one to wear black in Duel Academy."

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Through he does have a point in him claiming that we are copying him!"

Soon after, Keiko and Hilary fly in and Keiko says, with a sly smile, "I see that Chazz is back to his old self after all."

Chazz yells out, in a serious tone, "Okay, slackers, what in the hell has happened with Keiko, Kagome, and Hilary?! Why in the world do they have wings coming out of their backs?!"

Jaden tells Chazz, with a sly grin, "It is a long story, Chazz."

Tyson asks Hilary, in a curious tone, "By the way, Hilary, where were you going?"

Hilary replies, with a dark serious tone, "Just some final business to show that Kei and I aren't and never going to be a part of this dork club again!"

Keiko holds up the plans for the special weapons, the stun guns and tasers, in her hands and says, with a dark sly grin, "And more important, some special pain for these white dweebs to look forward to!"

Yusuke asks Keiko, curiously, "What are those, Kei?"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark sly smile, "A special surprise, Yusuke. I think that you will like our idea when we tell you guys what they are and what we plan to use them for."

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Anyway, let's get out of here! The less I have to smell these geeks stink, the better!"

Chazz says, with his usual snobbish tone, "For once, dork, we agree on something! Can we get out of here?! These white dorks are giving me a headache!"

Melody says, with a wide sly grin, "For once, Princeton, you took the words out of my mouth!" Soon enough, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines assemble together.

Hikari yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Let these dorks be a lesson to all of you!"

Ichigo calls out, in a dark serious tone, "You dweebs are going down and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Kagome yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Your damn 'destiny', your fucking 'Light', and your damn 'Master' won't help you now!"

Jaden calls out, with a dark serious tone, "But if you want to still face us, then 'Get Your Games On', and remember, who you are facing against!"

Yusuke calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Later, dweebs!" Soon after, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji make some ninja hand-signs and a huge amount of smoke covers the room. When the smoke leaves the room, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines along with Chazz Princeton have vanished.

Immediately, Jordan, who has regained consciousness, but has been hiding in fear since he knew that he had no chance against his 'former' friends, goes over to Alexis and he yells out, worriedly, "Alexis! Alexis, please answer me!" Alexis can only moan in reply to show that she was still alive.

Bastion looks over Sakura's fallen form and he says, in a cold logical tone, "Damn! This is not good! They've injured Alexis, Atticus, Bob Banter, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Max, and Sakura badly and Sakura is the one that heals our injuries quickly, thanks to ninja abilities that she gained thanks to her training from Lady Tsunade!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, seriously, "What has just happened here?" Everyone looks to the source to see Sartorius coming down the stairs.

Jordan tells Sartorius, wearily, "It was the nonbelievers, sir. They attacked us again when we found out that Princeton is a traitor!"

Sartorius asks, curiously, "Traitor?"

Ray groans as he held his ribs and weakly got to his feet. Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Ray is right, sir. That asshole betrayed us, spit venomous words about you and us, and beat up Max and Jordan. Soon after, the nonbelievers came in and attacked us and they took that traitor with them."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "I see. It looks like the nonbelievers poisoned Chazz's mind when Yusuke defeated him in that Shadow Game."

Jordan thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Chazz? Have a mind? Yeah, right! He didn't have much of it before and during the time he saw the light!"_

Ryuko asks Sartorius, "Sir, what should we do now?"

Bastion says, in a cold serious and logical tone, "What's worse that Neji Hyuga has sealed off Sakura's chakra points so our wounds won't get healed so fast."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "This does pose a problem and with Mr. Princeton back on the side of the nonbelievers, we have lost the second in command for our Society. I need all of you to choose a new second in command, but first, our wounded needed to be tended. Have Ms. Rhodes and the other members that have been wounded put in our infirmary."

The SOL members says in unison, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir." Soon after, the SOL members start to pick up and tend to their wounded while Sartorius heads back to his private quarters with a look of seriousness and a hint of rare worry in his expression.

(**Back in front of the Slifer Red dorms: Sometime soon after**)

Returning to the Slifer Red dorms, we find Kenny, Sota, Ayeka, Sasami, Ginta and Hakku waiting in front of the Slifer Red dorm while Kai, in his 'darker' version of his Obelisk Blue uniform, Jaden, in his 'darker' version of his Slifer uniform, Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, in her human form, Hilary, in her human form, Kagome, in her human form, Mina, Kino, Ryoko, Inuyasha, Melody, Koga, Jenny, in her 'darker' version of her Slifer uniform, Tyson, in his 'darker' version of his Slifer uniform, Duo, Heero, Tenchi, in his 'darker' version of his Obelisk uniform, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Jade, Ichigo, in his body, Orihime, Ayame, Kagura and Chazz walk up to the group, but the young Juraian princess had a radical new look.

Princess Sasami Masaki Jurai's hair has become pitch black with dark violet highlights, the mark on her forehead is dark green, her lips are dark blue in color, her Juraian royal clothes has become a black and yellow mixture with all the parts of it that were originally white now is black, Sasami has dark blue colored fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become pitch black in color as well.

Ayeka tells them, with a kind smile, "You're back!"

Hakku says, with a sly grin, "How did it go?!"

Jaden points to Chazz and he says, with a dark sly grin, "A total success! Chazz is away from those white dorks and as an added bonus, we knocked them around for a bit!"

Ayeka says, with a dark serious tone, "I wanted to teach them a lesson for what they did to my sister!"

Hikari asks, curiously, "How are Jasmine and Mindy doing?"

Just then Kurama's voice calls out, "Maybe you should see for yourselves." Everyone looks to the source of Kurama's voice to see Kurama, Kuwabara, Chad, Yoruichi, Uryu, Hassleberry, and Botan come out with Jasmine and Mindy, both of whom are back in their female Obelisk Blue uniforms.

Hikari yells out, excitedly, "Jasmine! Mindy!"

Mindy and Jasmine look at Hikari and Yusuke, they are surprised to see our darkened' heroes and heroines, and Mindy asks Hikari, curiously, "Hikari? Yusuke!? Is that you two?"

Hikari tells them, with a smile, "Yep! I'm glad to see that you are okay!"

Jasmine asks Hikari and the other heroes and heroines, in a serious and confused tone, "Okay, can someone tell us what's going on here?! One minute, Mindy and I were losing to Alexis and our whole world turns white. The next minute, we're in the Slifer Red cafeteria wearing those freaky white uniforms!"

Mindy says, with a serious tone, "And I said it before and I'll say it again: White is not and will NEVER be my color!"

Jasmine asks, with a frustrated tone, "Don't tell us that the two of us were part of that Society of Light!"

Yusuke tells Jasmine and Mindy, plainly, "I hate to tell you this, girls, but yep, you were."

Mindy says, drolly, "Oh, man! Jasmine told you not to tell us that!"

Jasmine asks, looking at Ichigo, Orihime, Jenny, Koga and Ayame, "Ooh! Who are they?!"

Jaden replies, plainly, "The girl who looks like me is Jennifer Yuki, but people call her 'Jenny', the guy in the black Obelisk uniform is a childhood friend of Tyson, Tenchi and mine, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friend, Orihime Inoue, and the other two are Inuyasha's, Melody and Kagome's friends from the Feudal Era, Koga and his wife, Ayame."

Jasmine says, perplexed, "Feudal Era? But aren't only Inuyasha, Melody and Kagome are the only ones that could get through that weird well in the forest."

Tenchi says, plainly, "Actually, it was Washu, who brought them here."

Chazz yells out, in a serious and his usual snobbish tone of voice, "Now, can we get back to business here?!"

Mindy asks Chazz, curiously, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be on _their_ side?!"

Chazz yells out at Mindy, angrily, "Don't ever remind me that I was one of those white freaks ever again, got it dork?!"

Mindy yelps out in shock and replies, nervously, "Okay! Okay! I was just asking!"

Chazz says, with an angered tone, "Wait until I get my hands on that brainwashing son of a bitch! I will make him pay for using 'The Chazz' as a tool and a puppet for his dirty work! I'm gonna 'Chazz him up' for that!"

Jasmine tells Chazz, with a serious and angered tone, "Wait in a line, Chazz! We've still got to get him for using you to brainwashed Alexis and the others!"

Mindy says, looking at Keiko and Hilary, "Through as we can see, Keiko and Hilary are back with us."

Hilary nods her head and replies, with a smile, "That's right, Mindy. Tyson saved me by freeing from that freak's control afterwards Yusuke saved Keiko by freeing her as well."

Jasmine asks, curiously and seriously, "Through someone please tell Mindy and me what's been happening since we've been out? What is with the black hair and uniforms? And why do you sound a bit 'darker' and different?"

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "That freak has made all of us go through some to a lot of changes, Jaz."

Mindy asks Kagome, curiously, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Hikari tells the girls, a bit nervously, "Well, it is a long story, girls."

Just then, Washu and Yukina came out of her 'lab' with Washu carrying two mugs and Yukina carrying one mug towards Chazz, Jasmine and Mindy. Washu hands both Chazz and Mindy the cups while Yukina gives one to Jasmine. When they smelled into and winced at its rotten stench and Mindy yells out, disgusted, "Damn! Washu, what the hell's is this!?"

Jasmine groans in disgust as she turned away from her cup and says, "No joke! It stinks!"

Chazz plugged his nose and says, winching from the awful smell, "Oh man! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Washu says, in a logical tone, "This liquid is a very special kind of medicine! You see, when you three were Society members and dueled in that dangerous Shadow Game, some of your strength was drained away."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, while trying ignoring the smell, "I sure didn't need it when I pounded Max and Jordan."

Keiko tells Chazz, "Just drink it, already, Chazz! It worked with both Hilary and I!"

The three teens place the cup to their lips and begun to drink it, while bearing the stench that went to their nose. When they were finished, they groaned in disgust and Jasmine says, winching from the awful taste in her mouth, "I'm gonna have to brush my teeth over and over again to rid of the awful stench in my mouth!"

Just then, Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he looked to see three Soul Collectors by the forest. Inuyasha gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, _"No! How the hell did SHE get here!?"_

Kagome and Melody noticed Inuyasha's disturbed facial expression and Kagome asks, with concern, "Hey, Inuyasha, what's up?"

Melody looks up to see the Soul Collectors and she gaped her mouth open, then thinks out, in a nasty and angered tone, _"What the hell!? How the fuck did that rotten dead walking wench of priestess get here!? She was supposed to go to hell!"_

Kagome looks up and gasps in shock, thinking in her mind, _"Soul Collectors!? But those are Kikyo's…What are they doing here in this time?"_ Kagome looks at Inuyasha with distraught and thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I should have known! He wants to see Kikyo again!"_

Inuyasha says, seriously, "You guys stay here!" Without a word, Inuyasha runs towards the forest and the direction where the Soul Collectors were heading.

Jaden asks, perplexed, "I wonder what's up?"

Just then, the Millennium Necklace appears around Kagome's neck and she gasps as she finds an image of Inuyasha and Kikyo in her mind.

_Inuyasha says, plainly, "Kikyo…"_

_Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "It has been a while, Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_Inuyasha asks Kikyo, in a curious and serious tone, "How did you get here, Kikyo? Into Kagome's time!?"_

_Kikyo walks towards Inuyasha and says, with a sly smile, "I have no clue how did I get here, but it's time for you to come with me."_

_Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a plain and calm tone, "Kikyo, look, I know that you don't want to give me up, but I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind and I've decided to move on with my life. I've decided to stay with Kagome in the mortal realm and not go into Hell with you. I'm sorry."_

_Kikyo gets an annoyed look on her expression and she says, with a tone of anger and jealously in her voice, "So, you would take that wench that uses look like a dog instead of me who truly understands you. Plus, you know that your sister hates her."_

_Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a plain and calm tone, "I knew that you wouldn't understand. Kagome damn well pisses me off, but it is a lot more between us than that. And besides Kikyo, Melody hates you too and you are…not even alive. And I…I think that it is time for you to return to Kagome. You are a part of her soul now. She is your reincarnation."_

_Kikyo says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "That girl doesn't even belong in our time and you don't belong in hers!"_

_Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "Well, it doesn't matter! I've made my choice and it is final! I love Kagome and I don't love you anymore!"_

_Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I won't accept that! You are mine! And I will not give you up to anyone! With Naraku gone, I will have you, Inuyasha! And I will show my love for you even if I have to force it on you!"_

Back in the Real World, Kagome gasps knowing that her Millennium Necklace has activated on her own and she knew of its powers to see into the future. She knew that Kikyo was back and Inuyasha was going to be in trouble.

Kagome gets out her duel disc and dueling deck and says, in a serious tone, "I'll be right back! Let's go, Melody!" Kagome turns back into her To-zoku form and her wings came from her back to Jasmine's and Mindy's surprise.

Jasmine yells out, shocked, "What the hell!? What has Kagome turned into!?"

Without another word, Kagome took to the skies and Melody springs towards the forest, leaving their friends behind with perplexed looks on their faces.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "I wonder what the hell that was all about."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Who cares? If it's those Society Dorks then, Inuyasha, Kagome and Melody might be led to a trap!"

(**In the forest; sometime later**)

In the forest, Inuyasha runs deeper into the forest while following the Soul Collectors until he finds a clearing in the forest where Kikyo was waiting for Inuyasha with a sly smile on her face.

Just then, Kagome landed onto a tree branch, while Melody jumped onto the tree branch. With her hearing increased, Kagome could hear perfectly.

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Kikyo…"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "It has been a while, Inuyasha. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Just then, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Tyranno Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Jasmine Kurada, Mindy Hamaguchi Jaden Yuki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tenchi Masaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Tyson Granger, Hilary Tachibana, Keiko Yukimura, Daichi Sumeragi, Koga, Ayame and Mina Tucker showed up from the shadows where Inuyasha can't sense them.

Jaden asks looking at Kikyo, perplexed, "Hey, it's that…Kagome?"

Tenchi says, in a serious tone, "That's not Kagome! Yoruichi, Ryoko and I saw here today at Obelisk Arena. Her name is Kikyo, Kagome's past self, from the Feudal Era."

Jasmine says, shocked, "No way! That girl is Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-beloved!"

Hikari asks, perplexed, "Didn't she go to Hell?"

Inuyasha asks Kikyo, in a curious and serious tone, "How did you get here, Kikyo? Into Kagome's time!?"

Kikyo walks towards Inuyasha and says, with a sly smile, "I have no clue how did I get here, but it's time for you to come with me."

Melody gasps in shock and planning to attack Kikyo, but Kagome held her arm in Melody's way and Melody looks at Kagome, angrily, and she says, in a serious tone, "Look, Kagome, I don't care if Inuyasha wants me to spare your life, but if you don't get your arm out of the way so help me I'll tear it off and slap that walking claypot crazy with it!"

Kagome tells Melody, in a serious tone, "Just, wait, Melody, I know that your concern with Inuyasha's well being, but…"

Melody tells Kagome, in a whisper and serious tone, "But what…! I know that you think my brother is betraying you by going to that fucking claypot of a priestess! I can't believe that you are so stupid into thinking that!"

Kagome tells Melody, in a whisper, "You don't think I know that! I saw this in my Millennium Necklace and it showed me an image similar to this, but I want to be sure that's all!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a plain and calm tone, "Kikyo, look, I know that you don't want to give me up, but I'm sorry, I've already made up my mind and I've decided to move on with my life. I've decided to stay with Kagome and Melody in the mortal realm and not go into Hell with you. I'm sorry."

Kagome and Melody gasp in shock and Kagome thinks, hopefully, _"So, he does what to stay with me!"_

Kikyo gets an annoyed look on her expression and she says, with a tone of anger and jealously in her voice, "So, you would take that wench that uses you like a dog instead of me who truly understands you. Plus, you know that your sister hates her."

Melody says, plainly, "Well, she got that part right!"

Kagome tells Melody, in an annoyed tone, "Well, excuse me…"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a plain and calm tone, "I knew that you wouldn't understand. Kagome damn well pisses me off, but it is a lot more between us than that. And besides Kikyo, Melody hates you too and you are…not even alive. And I…I think that it is time for you to return to Kagome. You are a part of her soul now. She is your reincarnation."

Kagome smiled at those words and she begun to feel guilty by following Inuyasha and spying on him.

Kikyo says, with a serious and annoyed tone, "That girl doesn't even belong in our time and you don't belong in hers!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "Well, it doesn't matter! I've made my choice and it is final! I love Kagome and I don't love you anymore!"

Kagome's smile widened at that and she thinks, happily, _"He loves me!"_ Kagome's smile turns into a frown and she thinks in her mind, _"I ought to be ashamed of myself! Here I am, spying on Inuyasha when I should have stayed back like he said. Oh man! I'm such an idiot!"_

Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I won't accept that! You are mine! And I will not give you up to anyone! With Naraku gone, I will have you, Inuyasha! And I will show my love for you even if I have to force it on you!" Kikyo then takes out some kind of talisman and before Inuyasha could react, the talisman lands in front of him, when the talisman come close, it burn up into nothingness. Kikyo yelps as she jumps back in surprise.

Kikyo yells out, stunned, "What in the…!? How!? How in the world did that happened!? That talisman was supposed to lock you into place!"

Kagome realized what happened and thinks in her mind, happily, _"Finally! That annoying anti-priestess shield spell that Melody placed on herself and Inuyasha, actually served a purpose!"_

Melody says, with a wide sly smile, "Yeah! I loved the look on that dead priestess wench's face when she did that!?"

Kikyo asks Inuyasha, in an annoyed and shocked tone, "Answer me, Inuyasha! Why did that happened?"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a sly smile, "I should have known you would pull something like that, Kikyo! I'm actually glad that Melody placed that anti-priestess spell shield on me, so Kagome can't put those damned beads on my neck, again."

Kikyo says, with an angered growl, "I should have known! Only that brat sister of yours could come up with something that vexing!"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a sly smile and a serious tone, "Being in this time, has made me more powerful than ever, Kikyo, so no more of those spells, no more beads, no more sutras, no more sealing me or Melody to tress, none of them!"

Kikyo says, in an angered snarl, "I take it that you can use those 'holo-gram' things that Kagome uses."

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "If you're talking about those 'duel discs' that Kagome has then no, I know little on playing that 'Duel Monsters' game that Kagome loves and Melody knows more than I do."

Kikyo asks, seriously, "How long have you and your sister been here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "About a year or so…"

Kikyo grits her teeth and says, "You may have found a way to make yourself totally immune to all priestess spells, but I know that still have a heart of a normal human MALE being, Inuyasha!" Kikyo places a sly smile and says, as she takes a step towards Inuyasha, "Which means, I can do this…" Kikyo went for Inuyasha, while Inuyasha takes his hands behind him and perform hand signals. Kikyo grabs Inuyasha's arms, or so she thinks. Inuyasha is then covered in smoke and replaced by a large tree branch while Kikyo was still hold.

Kikyo yells out, dropping the tree branch, "What in the…"

Koga says, in shock, "What kind of trick did Inuyasha use!? Some kind of those 'jutsu' thing."

Naruto says, plainly, "It's a Substitution Jutsu!"

Inuyasha's voice booms out, seriously, "Now, what was that of me having a heart of a normal human male being, Kikyo!"

Kikyo turns to see Inuyasha, who has his arms crossed with a sly smile on his face. Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Don't think that I'll fall for anymore of your tricks anymore, Kikyo? It's over!"

Kikyo growls in annoyance and thinks in her mind, _"Damn you!"_

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Like I said, Kikyo, I'm not going to Hell with you! I'm staying here with Kagome and Melody and there's nothing you can do about it."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, in a dark demonic tone, "You heard him, Kikyo!" Just then, everyone looked up to see Kagome, in a To-zoku form and Melody staring at Kikyo with serious stares.

Kikyo looks at Kagome carefully and says, to herself, "Is that Kagome?"

Inuyasha asks Kagome and Melody, seriously, "Kagome, Melody, what the hell are you two doing here? I told you to stay back!"

Kikyo gasps in shock and thinks in her mind, _"Kagome has become some kind of demon, maybe a half demon."_

Kagome and Melody jumps off the tree branch and lands by Inuyasha. Melody tells Inuyasha, seriously, "What do you think, Inuyasha!? I want to know if Kikyo was here so I can send her back to Hell!" Melody tells Kikyo, with a sly smile, "Oh and wench, don't think that you're magic is going to work on me or Kagome, because like Inuyasha, Kagome and I are totally immune to your priestess magic!"

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "No!"

Inuyasha asks Kagome and Melody, in a suspicious tone, "How long were you two here?"

Kagome activates her duel disc and tells Kikyo, in a serious tone, "You have two choices, Kikyo! You leave Inuyasha alone or get blow away by my monsters!"

Kikyo tells Kagome, with a sly smile, "You're empty threats don't scare me, Kagome! I know for a fact that, that contraption that you're sporting only brings out these 'holo-gram' things, which aren't real!"

Kagome says, with a sly smile as her Millennium Necklace appears on her neck and glows to Kikyo's surprise, "Are you sure about that!?" Kagome takes out six cards from her deck and places three of them onto her disc, calling out seriously, "I summon Cyber Angel Benten, Skilled Dark Magician and Shining Angel!" Soon after, Cyber Angel Benten (A: 1800/D: 1500), Skilled Dark Magician (A: 1900/D: 1700) and Shining Angel (A: 1400/D: 800) comes out in front of Kagome. Kagome says, with a sly smile, "Oh and Kikyo, just to let you that these monsters are REAL!"

Kikyo yells out, seriously, "You're lying!"

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Well, see about that! Benten, Skilled Dark Magician and Shining Angel, attack!" All of Kagome's duel monsters charges towards Kikyo as Benten and Shining Angel appears in front of Kikyo and knocks her to the ground. Kikyo holds her chest while glaring at Kagome and thinks in her mind, _"I thought that these creatures aren't real!"_

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Kikyo, last chance!" Skilled Dark Magician aims his rod at Kikyo and it glows purple. Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I don't want to do this, but in order that Inuyasha stays alive, I'll do whatever it takes to do that!"

Inuyasha gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, _"Kagome…"_

Kikyo grabs her bow and arrow, aims at Skilled Dark Magician and calls out, "I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Kikyo fires her arrow at Skilled Dark Magician and Kagome's calls out, "Go! Mirror Force!" Just then, a glass barrier was formed between Kikyo's arrow and Skilled Dark Magician. Then, the arrow bounces off the barrier and heads towards Kikyo. Kikyo tries to get out of the way, but her bow got hit, which broke into two to her surprise.

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "My bow!"

Melody's voice calls out, "You have bigger things to worry about, bitch!" Kikyo looks around her surrounds to see three Melody clones come towards her with the feet coming towards her at all sides and one of the Melody clone says, "Check this out, Kikyo, this is a cool move that one of my friends from this time taught me, Me-!"

The second Melody clone calls out, "-lo-!"

The last Melody clone calls out, "-dy!"

The three Melody clones kicks Kikyo into the air, while the real Melody, comes down above Kikyo and calls out, "Barrage!" Melody slams her right foot hard onto Kikyo's back, causing Kikyo to crash into the ground, leaving an imprint of her. Melody lands to the ground onto her feet and Kikyo pulls herself into sitting position, glaring at Melody's cheerful expression as the three Melody clones had disappeared.

Melody says, with wide smile, "So, Kikyo, why don't you go back to Hell, before I put you there myself! Because with no bow, you can't win, considering that you can't win in hand-to-hand combat."

Kikyo looks around to see Kagome, her duel monsters and Inuyasha, who was looking at her with a serious stare.

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, seriously, "Kikyo, please leave me alone!"

Kikyo slowly got onto her feet as her Soul Collectors came to her wrapping themselves around Kikyo and Kikyo yells out, seriously, "This isn't over, Inuyasha! You will come to Hell with me, one way or another!" Kikyo had disappeared afterwards with her Soul Collectors, with Kagome's duel monsters disappearing and her duel disc deactivated. Kagome and Melody walks towards Inuyasha and Kagome asks, with concern, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "I'm fine, Kagome, but what are you two doing here? I thought I told you two to stay put." Inuyasha sniffs the air and yells out, irritably, "I know that you guys are out there, so come out!" Just then, Yusuke, Hikari, Kuwabara, Hassleberry, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Jaden, Ichigo, Tenchi, Naruto, Tyson, Hilary, Keiko, Daichi, Koga, Ayame and Mina came out of hiding.

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I thought that I told you guys to stay put! I could handle this on my own!"

Melody replies, plainly, "We thought that you could need a helping hand. We know that with that priestess immunity spell, Kikyo can't use any priestess spells on you."

Ichigo says, in a serious tone, "However, that doesn't mean that we shouldn't keep an eye on her. We need to find a way to make sure that we're watching Kikyo, as long as she's still here."

Mina says, with a sly smile, "And I have just the plan to do so. With the training that I had as a demonic priestess, we can find out what Kikyo is planning as well as what those white dorks are planning as well."

Melody's eyebrow twitched and says, irritably and pointing at Mina, "You're…a priestess!"

Kagome tells Mina, with a nervous smile, "Sorry about that, you see, Melody isn't a fan of priestess of any kind. She even has some training as one, meaning that she knows every weakness in the spell, just to piss them off, when she deactivates them."

Mina says, plainly, "Oh! Anyway, we should get our plan into action as well as allowing Chazz, Jasmine and Mindy to embrace the powers of the darkness."

The group says, in unison and seriously, "Right!"

(**The next day; Within the halls of Duel Academy**)

In the halls of Duel Academy, we find Max, Ray, Syrus, Atticus, who had a few bandages on his face and scratches to add, Bastion, Jordan and Ryuko walking down the hallway of the main building in Duel Academy. However, thanks to Neji Hyuga, Sakura couldn't heal anyone with the medical skills from Lady Tsunade, so the whole of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved one are still 'recovering' from Chazz leaving the SOL and our 'darkened' heroes' and heroines' attack on the 'White Dorm'.

Ryuko says, in total disbelief, "I can't believe that Keiko, Hilary, Kagome, Kari, Tyson, Tenchi and Jaden would do such things!"

Bastion tells Ryuko, with a cold serious tone, "You have to remember that all of them are under the influence of some kind of 'dark force' and until they are free, they are dangerous to all of us who are in the Society of Light."

Max tells Ryuko, with a cold plain tone, "Bastion's right. Friends or not, the nonbelievers really mean business."

Atticus yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Well, so are we! We're here to save the world and make the whole world see the light! And Yusuke's bullheaded attitude and thick skull isn't going to stop us!"

Bastion tells Atticus, with a cold logical tone, "His powers might through. Remember Atticus, Yusuke was a spirit detective like Jade once was and not to mention a half-demon with S-class strength."

Max yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Well, I'm not going to damn well my best friend to some stupid darkness! We'll make them see the light and they will be back to normal!"

Ray tells Mina, with a cold plain tone, "Easier said than done, Max, with how ruthless, deadly, and powerful that Tyson and Kai have become."

Jordan thinks in her mind, in cold serious tone, _"Like I damn well care, I'm going to make Yusuke, Jaden, Naruto, Sasuke, Jade, Kagome, Kari and the others see the light even if I have to shove it up their asses! I'm not going to lose any of them, especially Jade, to some dumb darkness!"_

Ray asks, with a cold serious tone, "With the loss of Chazz, Jasmine, and Mindy to the nonbelievers, what are we going to do now?"

Atticus tells Ray, in a cold plain tone, "Dude, don't mention the name of that damn traitor!"

Ryuko says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah, that asshole had no right to do what he did to Max and Jordan! He'll get his soon enough! With destiny on our side, we can't lose!"

However, as they neared Obelisk Arena, a male voice yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Hold it right there, dorks!" The group of SOL members looks to one male Obelisk Blue student, one female Ra Yellow student, and two more male Slifer Red students standing in front of them and blocking their way into the arena. However, all of these students had their uniforms mixed with black stripes and black armbands on their left wrists.

Ryuko asks, with a cold serious tone, "What do you, dorks, think that you are doing?!"

The female Ra Yellow student replies, with a dark nasty tone, "What do you think, white wench? We're guarding Obelisk Arena since there is an important meeting today and Society Dorks is not allowed in!"

Bastion asks, in a cold serious tone, "By who's authority?!"

The male Obelisk Blue student yells out, in a dark serious tone, "The orders of Chancellor Sheppard and Vice-Chancellor Hikari Urameshi! Who do you think, dweebs?! This stadium is currently in use for a Shadow Council meeting!"

The SOL members yell out in shock, "Shadow Council?!"

One of the two Slifer Red students yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Yeah! Shadow Council! This is our school's own organization created by the big duelists to get rid of you, white dorks! Did you remember Jaden Yuki, Yusuke Urameshi, Kagome Higurashi, Tyson Granger, Tenchi Masaki, Kai Hiwatari, and Vice-Chancellor Hikari Urameshi? Does those names ring a bell, dorks?!"

Atticus yells out, stunned, "You've got to be kidding me?!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Do I sound like we're kidding, bastard?!" The group of SOL members gasps in shock and they turn around to see Yusuke, Jaden, Kuwabara, Duo, Heero, Lena, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Jade, Ryoko, Orihime, Keiko, Hikari, Kai, in his Dark Juraian form, Tyson, in his Dark Juraian form, Hilary, Kagome, Jasmine, Mindy, and Chazz, but Jasmine, Mindy, and Chazz has different looks on them.

Jasmine's hair has become pitch black with dark violet highlights, her lips are pitch black, around her neck was a black leather choker, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with all of the white on the uniform being replaced with black, she has black fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, her fingernails are crimson red in color, she has pitch black stocking covering all of her legs, even the parts under her mini-skirt, and her high-heeled boots are pitch black.

Mindy's hair has her black hair gaining dark violet highlights, her lips are dark violet, around her neck was a black leather choker, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become exactly like Jasmine's uniform, she has dark violet fingerless latex gloves that goes up to her elbows on her hands and arms, her exposed fingernails are pitch black in color, she has black partial see-through stockings on all of her legs, even the portion under her mini-skirt, and black high-heeled boots.

Chazz's outfit remains the same as before, except that he had on a black leather choker around his neck, and his black hair has gained dark red highlights in it.

Jordan says, worriedly, "Oh no! Jasmine? Mindy? You, too?"

Mindy says, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, us too! What are you going to, twerp? Cry?!"

Jasmine says, with a dark sly smile, "Good one, Mindy! What would expect from a dumb white dork?!"

Ryuko yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch it, Jasmine!"

Keiko yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Shut that trap of yours, 'Ryuko', before I do it for you, dork!"

Ryuko gasps in shock at Keiko's threat and thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Damn it! Keiko is getting more and more violent!"_

Mindy tells the SOL members, in a dark angered tone, "Don't think that Jaz and I forgot what that fucking white bitch, Alexis, did to us?!"

Jasmine says, with a dark serious tone, "If we had our way, we would take care of that white wench, Alexis personally, but let's just say that a certain 'Slifer Slacker' friend of ours has first dibs on her!"

Mindy says, with a dark sly sneer, "Then we can smash that brainwashing freak but good!"

Bastion says, with a cold serious tone, "How dare you threaten Master Sartorius?!"

Chazz says, with a dark serious tone, "We dare because we know that we are going to kick his fat ass across this whole island before we send him back to whatever hellhole he came from!"

Atticus yells out, with a cold angered tone, "You have some nerve showing your face around us after you did to my cousin and betrayed us!"

Chazz replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Boo-hoo! I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my black boots…Yeah, right! Like you dweebs can ever scare me! And plus, I've got a bone to pick with your fucking 'Master Sartorius'! I'm going to turn him inside out for using The Chazz as his little puppet!"

Ryuko says, with a cold serious tone, "You won't be so hot when you see the light again."

Chazz says, with a dark nasty tone, "Not in this or any life-time, bitch! That will happen after that cold day in Hell!"

Yusuke states, with a dark nasty tone, "That's right! So, why don't you dweebs leave and do that 'All hail the Light' shit that you and that freak of a master is doing!"

Atticus yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "You have some nerve showing your face to me after what you and Jaden have done to my sister, Yusuke!"

Jaden states, with a dark sly tone, "Oh! So, how is the little white tramp doing? Is she still licking her wounds from the ass-kicking that Yusuke and I gave her?"

Atticus yells at Jaden, in a cold angered tone, "You and Yusuke are going to pay for what you two did to her!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly tone, "Go ahead and try, asshole! I'll be more than happy to show you what Jay and I did to that white whore sister of yours by using your body as an example!"

Atticus yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered and nasty tone, "Don't you dare compare my sister to your mother!"

Yusuke and Hikari just then gives off a powerful blue with a mixture of red and black auras around their bodies, with a dark deadly glare, similar to Youko Kurama's towards Atticus's way.

Yusuke says, with a dark deadly glare and dark annoyed tone, "Would you care to repeat that?"

Atticus gets in-between our heroes and heroines and his fellow SOL members and he says, with a cold nasty smirk on his lips, "So, I've aroused your attention, eh, Urameshi? Sooner or later, you are going to pay for what you did to our fellow Society members and hurt my sister and don't you fucking dare compare my sister with YOUR mother!"

Lena yells at Atticus, in a dark angered tone, "You fucking asshole!"

Hikari says, with a dark angered sneer, "I think that you must enjoy the hospital a lot, bastard!"

Yusuke says, in a dark deadly angered tone, "Because, if you didn't you wouldn't have insulted our mother!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, dweeb, I hope you have good medical insurance!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly grin, "Or better yet a good life insurance!"

Tyson says, with a dark laughter, "I hope you have your will or any last testimonies on you, dork!"

Yusuke and Hikari marches towards Atticus, who was beginning to regret what he said, as he took a step back, but Yusuke and Hikari used their super-speed to rush over to Atticus. Before Atticus could react, Hikari smashes her right fist onto Atticus's gut hard, making him cough out blood from his mouth and throwing him away. Yusuke then used his super-speed to rush over to Atticus and hits him right in the chin with a powerful high-jump kick that sends him heading faster to the wall. Then, he crashed into it hard, knocking him senseless.

The SOL member calls out, shocked, "Atticus!"

Tyson says, with a dark nasty tone, "Now, if you don't mind, dweebs! We've got friends to meet! And I mean REAL friends!" Tyson says, with a dark nasty sneer while looking at Ray and Max, "Not some traitors that taints what it really means to be a Beyblader, Duelist and REAL friend!"

Ray calls out, in a cold angered tone, "That's going too far, Tyson! I'm going to…!"

Hilary replies, with a dark threatening tone, "Or you will what, traitor?! You make one move against my boyfriend and trust me when I'm done with you…YOU'LL RUN OUT OF YOUR NINE LIVES, DORK! DO YOU HEAR ME, ASSHOLE!!" The SOL members yelp out in shock and winch back in fear and shock.

Duo whispers to Hilary, with a dark sly smile, "Remind me never to get you mad, girl."

Max yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You nonbelievers aren't going anywhere until you tell us what the hell is with this Shadow Council!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Duo and Jade give off powerful blue glows of their spirit energy causing the SOL members to become fearful and Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "Is that a threat dork?!"

Yusuke cracks his knuckles and says, with a dark sly grin, "Please say that it is!"

Chazz says, with a dark sly grin of his own, "Yeah, so we can give you another beat down, geek!"

The group of SOL members, knowing that they aren't a match for them, Ryuko then says, with a cold serious tone, "We're just leaving anyway, dweebs! Let's go!" The group soon headed off into the distance while Ray and Max carried Atticus's unconscious form and our 'darkened' heroes and heroines give dark sly grins.

Syrus asks, with a curious tone, "Should we report this to Master Sartorius?"

Ryuko replies, with a cold serious tone, "What do you think, Sy?"

Unknown to the SOL members and our heroes and heroines, Kikyo and her Soul Collectors were watching this from the corner of the school. Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Now, I wonder who those strange people in white are. They have an ominous aura with them and can be proven dangerous, much like the dark aura surrounding Kagome and her friends."_

(**Later that day; Back in the 'White Dorm'**)

In the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', still damaged after last night's 'attack' by our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, we find Sartorius and our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends assembled together as they discuss about what happened to Max, Ray, Bastion, Syrus, Ryuko and Jordan earlier today in the main building on Academy Island, after sending Atticus to the medical room of the 'White Dorm'. Needless to say, the other SOL members were shocked to hear about the new organization on Duel Academy.

Alexis, who had bandages on her cheeks, arms and legs, yells out, with a cold angered tone, "They've got some nerve!"

Ryuko tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "No joke, girlfriend!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "So, the nonbelievers created another organization to counter our Society of Light."

Ryuko nods her head and says, "Yes, sir. It is called the 'Shadow Council' and the rest of the school is a part of it including all of the new transfer students, the teachers that have not seen the light, and even all of the Disciplinary Action Squad!"

Sakura says, with a cold droll tone, "Great! With Kari in second-in-command of the school and with the teachers and security forces on their side, they are just making things more difficult to help the others world see the light! Damn it!"

Tenten, who had a bandage wrapped around her arms, says, with a curious tone, "Why can't they see that they are blind from the truth?"

Ino asks, with a cold serious tone, "Do you think that a powerful dark force has them under its control?"

Sartorius replies, with a serious tone, "It is a possibility. I've been researching this mysterious dark power that the nonbelievers have come to their possession. They have the Millennium Items, yes, but their 'dark powers' are far greater than that. I sense another great dark power within them."

Bastion asks Sartorius, curiously, "Do you know what it is, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius shakes his head and says, "I have some theories, but it is very powerful and it will take some time."

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "We're going need to find a way to stop the nonbelievers, but Inuyasha and his sister, Melody, as well as their friends from the Feudal Era, Koga and Ayame, are guarding the nonbelievers at every turn."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "With the nonbelievers more organized and more violent than ever, we need to take measures to ensure that destiny takes its course. However, we need to know what the nonbelievers are planning first."

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "But how?! We stick out like a sore thumb and the instant they spot us, they'll attack us."

Ino says, with a cold plain tone, "Sakura is right, sir. Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Kai, Hikari, Keiko, Hilary, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kagome attacked us and I don't think that they will hold back on us."

Ryuko states, with a cold serious tone, "Plus, the last time that we sent someone, namely Syrus, he got the beating of a lifetime."

Just then, two male SOL members came towards the group and one of them says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, Kagome Higurashi is at our dorm right now!"

Sartorius and our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends gasp in shock and Ino yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! What's she doing here!?"

Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "Most likely, she and her friends came to finish what happened, while we're defenseless."

(**While outside of the 'White Dorm'**)

Outside of the 'White Dorm', we find Kikyo wondering by the building with interest and thinks in her mind, seriously, _"There's a huge ominous aura in this building, but what!"_

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it right there, Kagome!" Kikyo stops at her tracks and turns to see a group of SOL members, mixture of male and female, including Alexis, Sakura, Max, Hinata, Ray, Jordan, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Bastion and Ino with them, giving off cold stares.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and thinks, seriously, _"It's those people in white, again."_

Ray says, perplexed, "Is that really Kagome?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, "That's not Kagome Higurashi." Just then, the group of make room, while bowing as Sartorius made his way towards Kikyo.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and thinks, seriously, _"So, he's the one, who produces the enormous ominous aura."_ Kikyo looks at the SOL members' eyes and she thinks, _"There eyes seem…cold and lifeless."_

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "So, we meet…Kikyo."

Kikyo gasps in shock, while the SOL members gasp as well and Alexis yells out, shocked, "Kikyo!? That's the same name as the priestess from the Feudal Era and Kagome's past self!"

Max says, amazed, "So, that's Kikyo. But didn't she go to Hell, before."

Kikyo asks Sartorius, curiously, "How is it that you know me? I never encountered you before." Kikyo looks at Sartorius and thinks in her mind, _"This man…there's something strange with this man. His aura is almost ominous than Naraku. I don't know if I should put trust into this man."_

Sartorius tells Kikyo, with a serious tone, "My name is Sartorius and I'm the leader of the Society of Light. You have nothing to fear from me, Kikyo. I knew of your past life as a priestess, while the beloved of the half-demon, Inuyasha. Then, the terrible monster, Naraku, turned you against each other, which the two of you hate each other. In response, you sealed Inuyasha and his sister, Melody, to a tree for fifty years, until Kagome got rid of the seal of the two. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, it was that act which got Melody to hate all priestess."

Kikyo asks Sartorius, trying to be calm, "How is it that you know that much about me?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "I have a gift, like your and Kagome's gifts to sense scared jewel shards, to see into the past and futures of many people. Perhaps, we can come inside so we can talk more privately."

Kikyo narrows her eyes and thinks in her mind, _"Should I follow this Sartorius man? Should I even trust this man?"_ Kikyo tells Sartorius, plainly, "It seems that I'll do what you want." Sartorius and the SOL members walked towards the 'White Dorm', while Kikyo was following then. Little did they, know two wolves, with sutras to mask their presence from Sartorius, Kikyo, Alexis as well as the SOL controlled Kunoichis, by Mina, got up from the bushes and ran off.

(**Sometime later at the Ra Yellow dorm**)

At the Ra Yellow dorms, we find Koga's men, Ginta and Hakku with their wolves in hiding places, guarding the Ra Yellow dorms, in case any SOL members decide to sneak in. Just then, the two wolves, that was at the 'White Dorm' walks towards them. Ginta and Hakku turn to see them and Ginta asks them, curiously, "What's up?"

The two wolves just woofed at them and Ginta and Hakku gasp in shock. Just then, Hassleberry, Chad, and Keiko walked out of the dorm and Hassleberry asks, curiously, "Hey, what's up?"

Ginta tells Hassleberry, "The wolves are saying that a priestess paid a visit with those white wearing freaks."

Keiko says, perplexed, "A priestess?"

Hakku says, in a serious tone, "But the wolves also said that the priestess looked a lot like Kagome."

Hassleberry, Chad and Keiko gasp in shock and Keiko says, in a serious tone, "There's only one person that perfectly matches that description!"

Hassleberry says, shocked, "So, that Private Higurashi look-alike gal is with those white dorks!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Why would she be doing with those dorks!?"

Chad says, in a dark serious tone, "There's no doubt that they're planning on targeting Kagome and Inuyasha now."

Hassleberry states, in a dark serious tone, "If that's the case, then we need to warn the others about this."

(**Meanwhile at the 'White Dorm'; at Sartorius's quarters**)

In the 'White Dorm', at Sartorius's quarters, we find Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, Bastion Misawa, the four SOL controlled Hidden Leaf Kunoichis, the two SOL controlled former Bladebreakers, and the two SOL controlled Galaxy Police officers in front of Sartorius and Kikyo.

Kikyo tells Sartorius, "Sartorius, why have you brought me here?"

Sartorius tells Kikyo, with an evil sly smile, "Why? I need your help with getting the 'Chosen Duelists' and your reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi is one of them."

Kikyo says, perplexed, "Chosen Duelists?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "You see, I need their powers to make the whole world and universe to see the light. However, there's a darker power helping aiding them and making them more violet."

Kikyo asks, seriously, "What is it that you want from me?"

Sartorius says, plainly, "I know that you want to bring Inuyasha to Hell with you, however, he doesn't want to go with you, since he already chosen to stay with his sister and declared his love for Kagome. So, you want Inuyasha and I want Kagome, so I'll make a deal with you if you join me and help me bring Kagome Higurashi into the light, you'll have Inuyasha in your arms again."

Kikyo places a sly smile on her lips and says, "It seems that we both will get what we want, Sartorius, for you, my reincarnation and for me, Inuyasha."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "However, we need to find out that the nonbelievers are planning next, since they made an organization that's rival to the Society of Light, called the Shadow Council! Their purpose is to destroy my Society without a trace of it left. I need of your powers as a priestess to see that Kagome Higurashi and her fellow 'Chosen Duelists' have seen the Light. However, you'll be dealing with half-demons besides Inuyasha and his sister."

Kikyo says, in a shocked tone, "You mean that's more half demons in this era."

Jordan says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! There's Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi, both of them are half human and half demon called a Ma-zoku, an S class demon, plus, there's Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's traitorous girlfriend, Hilary Tachibana and Kagome Higurashi, who's just recently turned into half demons."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "You're leaving out both Jaden and Jenny Yuki, who are half-demons."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis yells out, "No way! Jaden and Jenny are half-demons now!"

Sartorius replies, "Yes, Ms. Rhodes. The cards told me that a great demonic power was hidden within Jaden Yuki and his sister, Jenny Yuki, but was brought out. However, they are great demonic powers that have been fused with Ms. Yukimura, Ms. Tachibana and Ms. Higurashi along with the powers of darkness and from what I could tell, this great demonic power as well as Jaden and Jennifer Yuki has rivals the Ma-zoku in many ways."

The SOL members gasp in shock, while Kikyo's eyes widened, and Syrus asks, worriedly, "Out of curiousity, sir, but can you tell the class of power that Jaden, Jenny, Keiko, Hilary and Kagome are at."

Sartorius replies, plainly, "I fear that Keiko's, Hilary's, and Kagome's power level is at the most mid-B class demon, as for Jaden's and Jenny's strength would be of that as a mid-A class demon."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis says, fearfully, "A mid-A class demon…"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Plus, there's more that you should know, the new students that with the nonbelievers. I sensed two levels of spiritual powers that rival the demon that Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi faced during the Dark Tournament, Toguro."

Syrus says, worriedly, "An upper-B class demon…"

Sartorius says, "That's right, Mr. Truesdale, as well as two levels of demonic powers rivaling that of a low-A class demon. This demonic power goes with the same category that dark power that Jaden and Jenny Yuki, as well as Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana and Kagome Higurashi."

Kikyo asks, curiously, "Do you know how Kagome got this demonic power?"

Sartorius tells Kikyo, plainly, "I have no idea, but I do have theories, I just don't know that as well as the dark powers that the nonbelievers control."

Kikyo asks, "Just what is your goal, Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "Why to make the whole world and universe to see the light. However, we can't necessarily do that without your help with your powers as a priestess. When last of the Chosen Duelist is in my control, you will have Inuyasha in your arms, while his sister and Kagome will be out of the way."

Kikyo ponders on this for a moment and says, with a sly smile, "I will help you, only to see that Inuyasha is with me in Hell, while his brat sister and my reincarnation is out of my way."

Sartorius states, with an evil sly smile, "Excellent, however, we need to be careful, with the dark powers of the nonbelievers, we need to keep an eye on them to see what they're planning. What we need is someone less conspicuous." Sartorius then looks straight at Syrus and Jordan, then the other SOL members, except for Alexis and Ryuko, gave out cold sly smiles, and Syrus and Jordan yelp out in shock.

Syrus tells Sartorius, in a nervous tone, "Me, sir?"

Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "Why not, Sy?! You and Jordan are the shrimps of our group!"

Jordan yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, I'm not shrimp, Tenten!"

Sakura tells Jordan, with a cold plain tone, "What I think that Tenten means, Jordan, is that since you and Jordan are the smallest of our group, you can hide more easily then the rest of us and without special powers like our chakra, you would be less able to be caught."

Syrus replies, in realization, "Oh, right."

Sartorius nods his head and says, with an evil sly smile, "Ms. Haruno is correct, Mr. Truesdale and Mr. Rhodes. Mr. Truesdale, do you wish to have two of your best friends and cousin back with you by your side as well as your brother back to normal? Mr. Rhodes, do you want Jade Truesdale by your side as well."

Jordan and Syrus nods their heads and replies, in unison with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Wait a sec! Last time, we sent Syrus to the nonbelievers, he was turned into a punching bag by them. Plus, I don't want to let Jordan get hurt, again. We need to find a way for them not to be caught."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "It's decided. Now, we need to work out a plan to aid Mr. Truesdale and Mr. Rhodes to seeing the nonbelievers without them noticing him."

Bastion and Ray whisper among themselves and Bastion tells Sartorius, with a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, Ray and I might have an idea."

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone, "Yes? Please go on." Soon after, Bastion and Ray start explain their plan to Sartorius and as the talking went on, while Syrus and Jordan give quite nervous looks.

(**Sometime later; In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

Returning in front of the Slifer Red dorm, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Keiko, Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Hassleberry, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Mina, Kino, Heero, Duo, Lena, Kuwabara, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi, Rukia, Kurama, Botan, Hiei and Yukina are assembled together after their first meeting of their 'Shadow Council' organization, which was to unite the students and teachers against the SOL and Sartorius and laid down the 'ground rules' of their organization. In their first meeting, things went off with success. Now, we join our heroes and heroines discussing as well as Kikyo's now 'involvement with Sartorius and the SOL.

Kagome says, with a sly grin, "That worked out perfectly!"

Sasami says, with an excited grin, "Everyone is against those rotten jerks now!"

Tenchi says, with a sly grin, "That's right! Now, we can start focusing on our plans against those Society Dorks and stop them right in their tracks, for good!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "However, with Kikyo's with those creeps, it's more important that we are on our guard."

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "No joke, which means that those geeks would target me or you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha tells Kagome, plainly, "Or worse, they'll use your brother to get to you too."

Kagome says, in a dark deadly tone, "If those dorks, so much touches a hair on Sota's head, after what they've done…" Kagome's body suddenly was flared up with a mixture of red and black aura and she yells out, darkly, "I SWEAR THAT THEY WON'T HAVE ANY PLACE TO HIDE WHEN I MARCH TOWARDS THAT HELLHOLE AND CALMLY DRAG THEM OUT AND GET THEM THE ASS-KICKING OF A LIFETIME!!" Kagome stomps her right foot onto the ground as she left an imprint of her foot.

Kino says, nervously, "Whoa! Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Mina says, in a dark serious tone, "However, Inuyasha's right, most likely, since this Kikyo person is with those white geeks, she'll most like give them something that would negate our chakra, demonic and spiritual powers or spy on us."

Kagome says, with a dark plain tone, "Mina's right! Kikyo is an expert when coming to sealing, including trying to seal Inuyasha or Melody to a tree, but thanks to that anti-priestess shield spell, she won't get the chance again."

Duo says, darkly, "That doesn't mean that we're safe."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Not without with these inventions, you aren't!" everyone turns to see Washu, who was carrying some kind of radar, similar to a Dragonball radar from the Dragonball series, and Melody, who was carrying a book, walking towards them and Kagome asks, pointing at the radar in Washu's hands, "Hey, Washu, what's that?"

Washu says, with a sly smile, "Why, it's my Priestess Spell Finder, silly. It's a device that locates anything that has priestess magic on it within a three hundred inch radius. Let's just say that, if those Society creeps, try to spy on us, while having any priestess magic on them, this baby allows us to detect it."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, that's pretty cool, Washu! Now, we can fully take down those dorks!"

Hilary asks, with a curious tone, "But how should we do it? Even with the rest of the students, including the new transfers, those rotten dorks still have the majority of the student body on their side. How are we going to take them down?"

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, "Simple. Divide and conquer."

Kuwabara asks, curiously, "What do you mean? I know what divide and conquer is, but how do we do that?"

Ayeka says, with a serious tone, "Our best bet is to hit their chain of command. Sartorius, that evil demon, might be the leader of that cult, but without his 'leadership' team, the rest will fall like flies."

Ryoko says, with a sly grin, "I didn't know that you could be so ruthless, Ayeka."

Ayeka says, with a dark serious tone, "After what those demons did to Sasami as well as the innocent students on this island, they don't deserve any mercy, especially Sartorius."

Duo says, with a dark serious tone, "And we are in agreement, there, princess. He has messed with us or people that we care about that really have ticked us off! Now, it is time for that devil and his cult to pay for his crimes!"

Naruto calls out, with a dark excited tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's kick some white dork butt!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a dark plain tone, "Fool. We can't just go rushing in there. We have the power to stop them, but we need to use it effectively if we are going to use it at its maximum."

Neji says, with a dark serious tone, "Sasuke has a point. If we are going to defeat and crush Sartorius and the Society of Light, we are going need a plan to take them down, but what Princess Ayeka suggested is a very good plan. If we take down the 'chain of command', the rest of the chain blinding the Society together will fall like flies."

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "So, after we get our friends and take down his 'chain of command', every one of those geeks will fall and that brainwashing freak will be all alone!"

Washu nods her head and says, "Not a bad idea if I do say so myself, but remember, in order to finish off the big guy, we need a 'Chosen Duelist' to do it."

Naruto yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Ooh, would I love to be the one to take down that asshole once and for all! I would make him pay for what he did to our friends along with Hinata and Sakura! Believe it!"

Chazz says, with a dark serious tone, "Get in line, dweeb! I've still got to pay him back for using me like his little toy!"

Yusuke tells Chazz, with a plain tone, "Well, Chazz, you aren't a 'Chosen Duelist' like Kari, Jay, Kagome, Naruto, Sasuke, Tyson, Kai, Tenchi, Ichigo, Jenny, Aster, and me."

Kurama says, with a logical tone, "So, in short, you don't really stand a chance against Sartorius, who is able to predict your every move."

Lena says, with a serious tone, "And he was the one that brainwashed you in the first place, genius."

Ojama Yellow's spirit comes to Chazz and he tells him, unable by those unable to see spirits, _**"She's got a point, boss. You were the one that fought him first and lost."**_

Chazz says, in a low angered tone, "Did I ask your opinion?" Chazz punches Ojama Yellow causing him to vanish back to his card.

Keiko thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"It looks like Chazz got his Duel Spirits back and his ability to see them."_

Just then Fox Fire and Hiita the Fire Charmer appear beside Keiko and Hiita tells Keiko, with a smile, _**"As well as you. Did I forget to mention to you that, Fox Fire and I are finally glad that you are free from that evil light and its control and you are back on the side of good, Keiko!"**_

Keiko tells Hiita, with a smile, "Me too, Hiita. I'm glad that I can see you two again."

Duo and Lena notice the duel spirits by Keiko and Lena says, with a sly smile, "You too, huh?" Just then, besides Duo were the spirits of Vampire Lord and Vampire Lady and besides Lena were the spirits Mystical Elf as well as a darker version of the Mystical Elf.

Just then White Magician Pikeru appears besides Tenchi in spirit form and White Magician Pikeru tells Tenchi, _**"Lord Tenchi, they have duel spirits with them!"**_

Tenchi silently nods his head and replies, "I see them!"

Ichigo whispers to Tenchi and says, "I take it that you can see them, too." Tenchi looks to see Marauding Captain and D.D. Warrior Lady by Ichigo and Tenchi nod his head.

Orihime says, with a smile, "Ichigo, isn't the only one with a duel spirit!" Just then, a Dark Magician Girl and White Magician Pikeru appear by Orihime, as well as a Marauding Captain by Chad's side.

Jaden's Winged Kuriboh appears beside him, it chirps, and Jaden tells his Winged Kuriboh, telepathically, _**"It looks like that Ichigo, Duo and Lena have new friends that you can talk, if they can understand you, and have fun with, pal!"**_ Winged Kuriboh chirps happily at the Jaden's idea that he told him.

Ichigo asks Lena, pointing at the darker version of Mystical Elf, "By the way, what kind of a duel disc is that?"

Lena replies, plainly, "It's a darker version of my Mystical Elf of course."

Kenny then says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, back to business with defeating the Society of Light. We agreed that our best bet is to take their Chain of Command, but we must remember that our friends and family are the ones that make up that chain of command in the Society."

Ryoko asks, plainly, "And your point is, Chief?"

Jade tells Kenny, with a dark serious tone, "I'm ready to do what it takes to get my cousin and Jordan out of that vile cult and I'll dueled them in a Shadow Game if I have to."

Keiko says, with a dark determined tone, "Same here. Yusuke did the same for me and I know the others would want us to fight with all of our strength rather than leave them the way that they are!"

Kagome says, with a dark serious sneer, "Yeah, mindless tools under the control of damn brainwashing psychopath!"

Naruto calls out, with a dark serious tone, "I'll do whatever it takes to get Sakura and Hinata out of that hellhole! Believe it!"

Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "I think that we can agree on what we need to do. Now, let's start developing our plans of crushing Sartorius and his damn cult!" Our other heroes and heroines nod their heads in agreement and began to their discussion, not noticing a trash can and a bush moving out of the woods and near the end of the Slifer Dorm, but Hiei manage to notice it without a problem.

After a short while of discussing, Inuyasha, Melody, Koga and Ayame sniff the air around them and Kagome asks them, "What's up?"

Ayame calls out, with a snarl, "They're back! One of those white freaks is here!"

Koga yells out, with a serious tone, "No joke! I can smell that same stink when I saw those other white freaks!"

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "Damn it! They're right! We're being spied on!"

Kagome says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Didn't they learn their lesson when they send another one of their dorks here, namely, that traitorous twerp!"

Hassleberry yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Where, ma'am?!"

Yusuke yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Damn it! I can't get a pinpoint on that fucking aura!"

Ichigo says, with a dark plain tone, "Neither can I?"

Jade says, with a dark serious tone, "No joke! It is like something is messing up our senses!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a serious tone, "Crap! It is like that it is coming from everywhere!"

Melody says, with a snarl, "Damn it! This is some kind of priestess spell! I know it!"

Washu says, with a serious tone, looking at her Priestess Spell Finder, "Melody's right!"

Mina says, with a dark serious tone, "It's some kind spell to hide someone's aura by disrupting 'sixth senses', the ability to sense people's or other 'living thing's' auras and I can only be made by a Priestess! I can tell!"

Kagome says, with a dark snarl, "More like…"

Inuyasha and Melody says, in unison, "Kikyo!"

Naruto calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Crap! What do we do now!"

Hiei points his sword at the 'mysterious trash can and bush' and he says, in a plain tone, "If you and your friends have noticed, you can see that trash can and bush wasn't originally there. It appears by walking on two feet each!"

Washu points her Priestess Spell Finder and says, seriously, "Hiei's right!"

Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines yell out in unison, "WHAT?!" Immediately, the trash can and bush gained feet and started to run away from our group.

Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Oh no, you don't, dork! Kirara!" Soon after, Kirara dashes out of the Professor Banner's old room with Sota following, while transforming to her large form.

Kirara leaps into the air, lands in front of the trash can and bush, and turns around giving a loud animal roar as it comes towards them. The trash can and bush gives familiar yelps as it stops, falls over, and produces than the white-clad Syrus Truesdale and the leaves from the 'bush' were blown away to reveal the white-clad Jordan Rhodes. Soon after, Inuyasha and Koga runs over, Inuyasha grabs Syrus by the shirt collar, and lifts him into the air, while Koga does the same for Jordan.

Yusuke and Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "YOU!!!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time that you were here, twerp!?"

Jade says, in a dark angered tone, "And it appears that the little geek brought another one of his fellow white twerps! What the hell are you doing here, Jordan!?"

Jordan waves at Jade, nervously and innocently, "Hi…Jade!"

Heero says, with a dark serious tone, "I take that you know these white dorks."

Hassleberry says, with a dark serious and angered tone, "That's right, Private Yuy. They used to be our best buds before they turned Benedict Arnold and went with those white dorks. Their names are Syrus Truesdale and Jordan Rhodes…but I think 'Fried Shrimps' are better names because that's what they're going to be!"

Hilary says, with a dark serious tone, "No joke!"

Tyson says, with a dark nasty snarl, "And didn't we mention to you freaks what happens when you trespass onto our property, Truesdale!?"

Kai says, while cracking his knuckles with a dark angered sneer, "I think that the only way that we need to get it to those dorks is give an example to show we're not kidding!"

Tyson asks, with a dark sly smile and dark nasty tone, "Mind if I help, Kai!?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile while cracking her knuckles, "No joke! I've wanted my fists to start breaking some white dork bones, ever since we attacked those dorks last night!"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious sneer, "Need any help?"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly smile, "You're not leaving me out of the fun!"

Duo says, with a dark serious sneer, "Yeah! I haven't gotten a chance to kick some white dork ass!"

Uryu says, darkly, "Neither have I?"

Orihime says, with a dark sly smile, "No joke! I still have a bone to pick with that white whore that made me into one of those dorks, in the first place and who better to give it to then her own cousin!"

Jordan says, with a nervous tone, "You wouldn't hurt two old friends, would you?"

Jaden tells Jordan, with a dark sly tone, "A friend, no, but a traitor like you…well, I hope that you have your insurance paid up, twerp."

Ichigo says, while cracking his knuckles, with a dark sly smile, "Well said, Jay!"

Sota asks Kagome, with a serious tone, "Hey, sis, mind if I join! I'm still mad at those white wearing jerks for brainwashing me and turned me against you, in the first place! Plus, with this body, I'm even stronger than before so I'll do much damage to these jerks!"

Kagome tells Sota, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, bro, who am I to stop you? I think it's only fair that you get your fair share of payback!"

Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Keiko, Hikari, Jade, Kagome, Sota, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Duo, Jasmine, Mindy, Mina, Kino, Tyson, Kai, and Hilary came forward, cracking their knuckles, and Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "Why don't we teach these little white twerps a lesson why you don't spy on people, including people that used to be your friends and you have betrayed!"

Tenchi says, with a dark sly grin, "Count me in! I tolerate a number of things, but a friend betraying his other friends, especially his best friends, for power is something that pisses me off!"

Uryu nods his head and says, with a dark serious tone, "Same here, Tenchi!"

Duo tells Tenchi and Uryu, with a dark sly grin, "Hey, don't forget about me, guys, I value friendship a lot myself and traitors like them don't deserve any mercy!"

Yusuke and Ryoko says, with a dark sly grins and in unison, "Ladies and gentlemen, start your fists, pick a body part and commence the ass-kicking!"

Kino says, with a dark sly smile, "Gladly!" Syrus and Jordan swallow a lot of air and yelps in shock, knowing what's to come, and after five horrible minutes, for Syrus and Jordan anyway, they were thrown to the ground with black and blues all over their arms, necks, and two on their faces, one on their cheeks and a black and blue around their left eyes, multiple cuts on their bodies, and their white uniforms greatly torn up.

Hassleberry says, with a sigh after aiding in Syrus's and Jordan's beating, with a dark smile, "Ah, I needed that. Thanks for becoming our punching bag, twerps!" Kagome puts the trash can back up, Koga picks Syrus and Jordan up by the collar, Jade tapes a letter with the words 'Warning to all white dorks' in the center of the letter to Syrus's chest, and Koga dumps Syrus and Jordan back in the trash can with Sota dumping garbage from a smaller trash can on them.

Jordan picks his head out from the trash can and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, that wasn't nice!"

Just then Kagome's voice booms, darkly, "Oh shut up, twerp!" Jordan turns only to get Mina's, Jenny's, Hikari's, Keiko's, Hilary's and Kagome's fists in his face causing his whole world to become black.

(**In front of the 'White Dorm'; A short time later**)

In front of the 'White Dorm', we find Alexis, Kikyo, Tenten, Ryuko, Ino, and Sakura standing in front of the front door or the front door under repair to the 'White Dorm' and waiting for Syrus and Jordan to get back.

Ryuko asks, in a curious tone, "Will Syrus be okay out there?"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "I know how you feel, Ryuko. I'm worried about Jordan, if Yusuke, Jaden or the others find them, who know what they'll do to him and Syrus."

Kikyo tells Alexis and Ryuko, with a sly grin, "You shouldn't be worried about them, thanks to your master, your friends and cousin will be shield from even Inuyasha's, Melody's as well as your enemies' senses."

Sakura says, with a cold sly grin, "So, they won't know where Syrus and Jordan is and even if they sense him…"

Kikyo says, with a sly grin and confident tone, "His aura will be so scattered about that your friends will have plenty of time to get away while they are trying to find him."

Ino says, with a cold sly grin, "So, those nonbelievers won't find him and he will be just fine."

Just then a familiar female voice, with a dark nasty tone, yells out, "Don't count on it, dorks!" Soon after, a trash can falls in front of all of them and Syrus and Jordan spill out with anime-spirals in their eyes.

The five SOL girls gasp in shock and exclaims, horrified, "Syrus! Jordan!" They go up to him and Ryuko asks, kneeling in front of him and worriedly, "Syrus, are you okay?"

Alexis gathers Jordan's unconscious and battered form and calls out, worriedly, "Jordan, say something!"

The familiar female voice booms out, darkly, "After we were done with them, they better be glad that we spared their lives!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Kagome and Melody in front of them. Kagome says, with a dark angered tone, "It seems that you allied yourselves with some help for your goal, Kikyo!"

Kikyo says, plainly, "Somehow, I don't think that you're a bit surprised to see me here, Kagome."

Kagome says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Maybe, because we already know that you're working with these geeks, just to get Inuyasha to go to Hell with you, before those dorks came into our turf!"

The SOL members gasp in shock, while Kikyo's eyes widened, and Melody says, in a serious tone, "That's right! So, what you did was a waste of time, wench, because now that we know that you're working with those dweebs, we'll be prepared more than ever!"

Kagome says, in a dark angered tone, "Our senses might have been unable to detect him, thanks to your dirty little trick, Kikyo, but our friend, Hiei's, eyes weren't fooled!"

Yusuke says, with a dark angered sneer on his expression and a dark angered tone, "Spying on us, again?! You, dorks, don't get that no Society Dorks allowed near the Ra Yellow or Slifer Dorm! So, we decided to make examples out of them!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Plus, we took great pleasure into beating up these twerps, including Kagome's bro, who's still in his teenage form thanks to your fucking 'master'!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "The next time that you pull this stunt…the dork that you send better have paid his life insurance and notified his next of kin!" Yusuke, Jaden, Jade, Tyson and Kagome fire four spheres of dark energy, each, which causes multiple explosions around Syrus, Jordan, and the SOL girls causing them to gasp in shock, while Alexis holds Jordan close to her. When the smoke and dust cleared, Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Jade, Kagome and Melody had totally vanished.

Soon after, Ray, Max, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Hinata, and Atticus, who was limping, ran out to the group and Max exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "What happened?!"

Atticus looks at Jordan's unconscious and battered form, which was in Alexis's arms, and exclaims, going towards them, "Jordan!"

Hinata looks down at Syrus and Jordan, gasps in shock, and asks, shocked, "What happened to Syrus and Jordan?"

Ino says, with a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Jade, Kagome and Melody brought them back like this and Kagome said that Hiei spotted him. And this is what happened when they caught him."

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "Tyson said that they would kill the next person that they would send over."

Max yells out, stunned, "No way! Tyson would never do that!"

Ray replies, with a cold serious tone, "The Tyson that we know wouldn't, but this 'Dark Tyson', I'm not so sure."

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "Ray's right, Max. With that 'dark power' influencing them, who knows what they will do."

Ryuko says, in a cold plain tone and noticing the letter, "Wait! There is something tapped to Syrus's chest." Ryuko takes the letter, opens it up, and reads it.

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Well, what does it say?!"

Ryuko shows Alexis the letter and it reads:

_Dear White Geeks,_

_You are really starting to push our patience with your little 'tricks' and games_ _and we decided to make your little spies examples that we are never becoming part of your fucking cult! And to make sure of that, we've picked our next victim! It is one of you, dorks! That's right! So, watch out, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Kiyone Makibi, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, by the way, you still have a choice, Ino Pig, if you want your precious jutsu back, get out of the Society of Trash, Bastion Misawa, Ryuko Lyon, Syrus Truesdale, Crowler and Bonaparte, one of your butts are on the fire this time! By the way, we know about your little your agreement with that claypot priestess, Kikyo, so we'll be ready for anything that you geeks would pull up and remember, if any more Society Dorks invade our turf, Slifer Red and Ra Yellow, or try anything with the teachers and staff, you are going to get another 'visit' from the 'dark dream team'! DO WE MAKE OURSELVES CLEAR?!!_

_Signed,_

_Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Jennifer 'Jenny' Yuki, Kagome Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Tenchi Masaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and friends_

Alexis snarls as she tears up the note and scatters its pieces into the sky and Atticus asks, curiously, "What did that note say, sis?"

Ryuko says, in cold serious tone, "The nonbelievers are targeting us now."

Mihoshi says, with a worried tone, "Oh, great. What are we going to do now?!"

Alexis says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Don't worry! If those geeks try anything, they will be sorry! No one defies us and the Society of Light forever! They'll, including those traitors, Princeton, Keiko, Hilary, Jasmine and Mindy, will pay for what they did to Jordan."

Tenten looks at Kikyo and states with a cold serious tone, "However, how did the nonbelievers knew that you were here, Kikyo!?"

Kikyo looks back at Tenten and asks, emotionlessly, "I have no idea how?"

Tenten yells out, in a cold serious sneer, "Don't give us that shit, bitch! I bet that you're some kind of spy and the cloaking spell that you placed on Syrus and Jordan was nothing but a fake and that's how the nonbelievers knew that Syrus and Jordan were near by!"

Atticus says, in a cold serious tone, "If that's the case, then you're not to be trusted, Kikyo."

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "I didn't necessarily said, that you have to trust me. Besides, in case, you've forgotten the reason I may need your assistance to see to it that Kagome is in your association and Inuyasha is with me in Hell."

The SOL members were silent for a moment and Kikyo says, in a plain tone, "Now, let's you're your friends' wounds taken care of." Soon after, Syrus and Jordan were taken outside of the trash can and into the 'White Dorm' for treatment.

(**During that evening; Outside of the Ra Yellow Dorm**)

In the evening hours, we find Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi sitting on the roof of the Ra Yellow as they start their 'shifts' on guard duty. With the darkness of the evening, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines don't think that the Society of Light would try anything, but they don't take any chances with them, so, they decided to have 'nighttime guard duty' and six guards each evening. Two for the Slifer Red dorms, two for the Ra Yellow dorms, and two for the teachers and staff of Duel Academy outside of Sartorius's control. Each of the two guards had in their person a Priestess Spell Finder, in case that the SOL members decide to use Kikyo's magic to get by. Naruto and Sasuke were guarding the Slifer Red dorm, Hikari and Ryoko decided to guard the teachers and staff, and Inuyasha and Kagome took the Ra Yellow dorm for tonight.

Kagome tells Inuyasha, with a smile and plain tone, "It was a good idea for Melody to put up an immune spell for any priestess magic that those dorks may come up with since Kikyo is with them."

Inuyasha says, plainly, "That's right. By the way, Kagome, during the attack of that hellhole, while getting Princeton out of that dork club, what did Keiko and Hilary trying to get from that place?"

Kagome replies, "It's some kind of technology called stun guns and tasers."

Inuyasha says, "I know what those things are already."

Kagome says, plainly, "You see, while working for that asshole, Keiko and Hilary came up with a weapon that would help those dorks defend themselves from our chakra, spiritual and demonic energy, while exposed to Mihoshi's and Kiyone's equipment as Galaxy Police officers. Now, with a little help from Washu, we'll make the same weapons that were meant for those geeks from the 'White Dorm'."

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Any word on Hobo's recovery?"

Kagome says, seriously, "It's _Hojo_ and no, however, if those dorks try anything to him, then Azaka and Kamidake would be there to protect him from those geeks. Those were pretty nasty shocks that he was getting in that duel with my brainwashed brother." In Kagome's thoughts, she can still remember Hojo's screams as he was getting shocked with every life point that Kagome lost. The thought dueling her own brainwashed younger brother as well as hearing Hojo's screams made Kagome's anger swell, she even imagined if it was Inuyasha, who took Hojo's place, which was the result of the black and red aura surrounding her body had appeared as her anger and rage grew, which Inuyasha took to notice.

Inuyasha gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Oh no! Not good! Kagome's is still remembering what happened with her brother and her friend, earlier! If this keeps up…"_

Kagome's aura continues to rise as it goes to wildfire as she imagines herself dueling Sota, while he was a part of the SOL and Inuyasha chained to a cross and with every life point lost is a shock to Inuyasha's system. She remembers the anger and rage that she felt after her duel with her brainwashed brother. She wanted to unleash so much on the one who created that sick duel and so much that she wanted revenge on Sartorius.

Without warning, Inuyasha grabs Kagome into his arms, embracing her and says, in a serious tone, "Kagome, don't let what happened with that sadistic asshole get to you! Don't worry, you'll get your revenge on that sick son of a bitch, but you have to calm down!" Suddenly, Kagome's anger and rage had slowly gone down as her aura was slowing down with it gone as she calmed down. She finally relaxed in Inuyasha's arms, while Inuyasha thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Don't worry, Kagome, I won't let that asshole get you into his control, if he ever touches you, Hojo or Sota, he'll be sorry."_

(**The next morning; In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

The next day, we find ourselves in Dr. Crowler's classes for the day where the white-clad SOL member students are on the right and the red, yellow, and blue-clad, Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk, as well as Shadow Council members, are on the left side of the classroom. While the SOL members gave the Shadow Council cold glares, the Shadow Council members gave dark deadly glares that rival Youko Kurama's glares in return. Both sides are glaring at each other and it looked like a battle was ready to start, but then Yusuke, Keiko, Jaden, Jenny, Jade, Hassleberry, Jasmine, Mindy, Chazz, Heero, Duo, Lena, Mina, Kino, Kagome, Kagura, Kuwabara, Kurama, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Kai, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Tenchi, Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko enter the room and join the black-clad students. A few moments later, Hikari enters the room with Crowler looking at her and asks, in a cold plain tone, "Ms. Urameshi, you're late!"

Hikari takes out a piece of parchment, walks towards Crowler, slams the parchment into Crowler's chest, pretty hard, and she replies, with a dark nasty tone, "I had important business to attend it, concerning Chancellor Sheppard, dweeb!"

Doctor Crowler yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Excuse me?!"

Hikari gives Doctor Crowler a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's glare and she asks, with a dark deadly tone, "Is there a problem, dork?!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Please say that it is!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile and dark plain tone, "We insist."

Crowler replies, nervously, "No, there is no problem!" Crowler thinks in his mind, with a cold annoyed tone, _"Damn nonbelievers! If you weren't in charge of this school, you would be at our heels and seeing the light by now!"_ Crowler reads the parchment and his eyes widen in surprise at this.

Hikari yells out, with a dark serious tone, "That's right, dweeb! Chancellor Sheppard is out on important Duel Academy business and he will be back by tomorrow morning! So, during this time, I'm in charge and my brother will be the acting Vice-Chancellor for the day!"

Ryuko yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Yusuke?! The Vice-Chancellor for the day?! No way!"

Keiko calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, four-eyes! Did we ask for your opinion?!"

Ryuko winches in shock from Kari's insult and Sakura calls out, with a cold annoyed tone, "That wasn't nice, Keiko!"

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "That's because she wasn't trying to be nice, so, shut up, Billboard Brow!"

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, Sasuke! That should keep Forehead Girl and the rest of the nerdherd in line!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're starting to push it, Naruto!"

Naruto yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty sneer, "Like I care, dork! I could care less what a worthless tool like you thinks of me! Believe it!"

Chazz says, in a dark nasty tone, "That's right, Blondie, so why don't you shut it, before you'll endure the same amount of pain like your twerp of a cousin did last night, dork!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Is that a threat!?"

Jaden yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Just a warning, wench, so shut that trap you call a mouth, before you really get it, dork!"

Alexis winched at Jaden's 'nasty statement' and Hikari slams her fists together and asks, with a dark serious tone and glaring at the SOL members, "Does any of you geeks have a problem with the current arrangement?" The SOL students keep their mouths shut and stay silent causing Hikari to say, with a dark serious tone, "That's what I thought." Soon after, Hikari returns to her friends where Yusuke and the others give her praises and high-fives.

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Way a go, Kari!"

Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "Thanks, bro, now things can run smoothly, with Kagome's friend, Hojo, had regained conscious and went to the mainland."

Kagome says, with a smile, "I'm just glad that he's okay now and we probably needed Azaka and Kamidake for the battle against those white dorks."

Neji says, in a dark serious tone, "However, we still need to know, who we should target from those white losers."

Sasuke says, in a dark plain tone, "That's right! The target should be in the chain of command of those geeks."

Hilary says, in a dark serious tone, "I say we should go with one of the Galaxy police officers, Kiyone."

Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "That's a great idea, Hilary, plus we can get that white wench version of Mihoshi later."

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "However, we need to get some more and I've got just the one, that white wench version of Ryuko."

Neji says, in a dark plain tone, "However, we need to get out one of the ninjas from that cult…Tenten."

Jasmine asks, in a dark plain tone, "What about Alexis?"

Heero says, in a dark serious tone, "That might not be a good idea. We know that she's one of the best duelists in those Society Dorks ranks and that's where they'll expect for us to get them. Then, if we do that, then they'll no doubt get the element of surprise on us."

Jaden says, in a dark plain tone, "I hate to argue, but Heero has a point. They'll probably set up a trap when we get that white whore version of 'Lex from that club. Even though, we have nine half demons, including me, who may stand a chance against that white slut version of Alexis, even though that white wench has 'Lex's ninja abilities, even though we're totally immune to any priestess spell that Kikyo has and even though we're have the Egyptian Gods and the Sacred Beast cards, those geeks are pretty crafty. We can get that white dork version of Alexis in time, but for now we should concentrate on the other dorks."

Mindy says, in a solemn tone, "I guess that you're right."

Kagome says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Mindy, we'll get 'Lex back to the way she was before, when the time is right."

Yusuke says, with a dark plain tone, "That's right! Knowing her, when she finds out the things she's done while under that asshole's control, she'd want us to pound her to the ground. Plus, Kiyone is one of the best Galaxy Police officers, while Tenten is one of the top ninja from the Leaf Village and Ryuko is one of the best duelists in that hellhole. We have to get them out of that place."

With our 'darkened' heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Tenten whispers to her friends, in a cold serious tone, "I wonder what they're planning."

Ryuko says, in a cold plain tone, "Well, we can't send Syrus or Jordan back to them. It would be throwing them back to the wolves."

Jordan says, drolly, "Thanks for reminding us, Ryuko."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, we need to know, who their targeting next and we need to plan fast or the nonbelievers will get us. Even though, we have our own priestess, it's not enough, most likely, they'll set up a priestess spell-proof spells onto themselves, like Inuyasha and Melody. Plus, Inuyasha and Melody know Kikyo a lot more than we do so they'll, including Kagome, know her moves."

Bastion says, with a cold logical tone, "Alexis has a good point. They are getting stronger and stronger with each passing duel and each member of ours that they defeat and bring to their side."

Hinata asks, in a curious tone, "What should we do?"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "We should wait until classes are over today and discuss this with Ms. Makibi, Ms. Kuramitsu, and Master Sartorius."

Ino says, with a cold plain tone, "Good idea, Sakura. We're going to need Master Sartorius and everyone else to figure out a plan."

Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "Ino's right. We are going to need to formulate a plan to make the nonbelievers see the light and we are going to need everyone's help, especially Master Sartorius." As the two sides plan for their future 'attacks' against each other, the class continues on as both Shadow Council and SOL continue to glare at each other with cold nasty glares from the SOL members and dark deadly glares from the Shadow Council members.

(**Sometime later; at the Slifer Dorm**)

At the Slifer Red dorm, we find Washu coming out of her lab with some kind of spun gun and taser in her hands with a wide sly smile on her face, while Inuyasha, Sota, Koga and Ayame we're coming from the side of the dorm and Inuyasha notices the stun gun in Washu's hands and asks, curiously, "Hey, Washu, that wouldn't be that stun gun and taser thing that Kagome was taking about?"

Washu says, with a sly smile, "Of course, thanks to both Keiko's and Hilary's plans with a few alterations, I was able to make this fine piece of work. This piece of equipment is re-designed with chakra, spirit and demonic energy."

Sota steps up in front and asks, curiously, "Hey, Washu, have you find a way to make me into a kid again?"

Washu shook her head, solemnly, and says, "Sorry, kid, I haven't gotten much luck yet, but don't worry, as soon as I find a way so, you'll be back to nine-years-old again."

Sota sighs, solemnly, and says, "I just wish I can help, but sis says no."

Ayame tells Sota, seriously, "Well, probably, she's just doesn't want you back with those white wearing freaks again."

Koga asks, curiously, "Out of curiosity, kid, who did Sartorius get a hold of you."

Sota says, plainly, "Well, I was walking home after school and walking Hitomi, my girlfriend, home, until I found that creep, Sartorius."

**Flashback (Fours weeks ago)**

In the streets of Tokyo, we find a nine-year-old, Sota Higurashi, with his backpack, walking on the sidewalks of Tokyo. He entered a park and was walking until he spotted the evil leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius, looking at him with an evil sly smile on his lips.

Sota asks, in a little fright edged tone, "Excuse me sir, but who are you and how can I help you?"

Sartorius asks, with an evil sly smile, "No need to be afraid, my boy. I mean you no harm. My name is Sartorius Takuma and I was wondering if you would know of any up and coming strong Duel Monster champions in the area?" Sartorius asked.

Sota calls out, shocked, "Sartorius Takuma! Aren't you Aster Phoenix's manager?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "The very same, young man. I am at this time looking for new duelist to sponsor in the pro leagues."

Sota says, in a solemn tone, "I wish I could do that, but unfortunately, I'm still a little young to go into the pros or Duel Academy like my sister."

Sartorius asks, in a curious tone, "Your sister wouldn't be by any chance Kagome Higurashi, would it."

Sota gasps in shock and calls out, stunned, "How…how did you know!?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Well, let's just say that I've got my eye on her from her teachers from Duel Academy. Somehow, I don't think that she's the infamous 'Sick Girl' that I know of. I'm planning on having her into the pros when she graduates of course. However, I can see how good you are at dueling…"

Sota says, plainly, "My name is Sota Higurashi and I guess so but where do you want to duel at?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Well then Sota, why don't we go over to where that table is and I'll set up my deck there and you can duel anyway you're comfortable with."

Once the two of them walked over to the table, Sartorius began to set his cards on the table while Sota pulled a duel disk out of a backpack he had with him.

Sota asks, perplexed, "You don't have a duel disk sir?"

Sartorius says, as he continued to set up his cards, "Just call me, Sartorius, Sota, and as for having a duel disk, no I don't. I find that using the old way of dueling is much more refreshing. I have another protégé that learned of my dueling technique sometime ago."

Sota tells Sartorius, "Well I'm not very good so I apologize if I don't give you a good duel."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "That's quite alright Mr. Higurashi. I am still looking forward to this."

"Let's duel!" Both Sartorius and Sota yelled at the same time as their duel begins.

Starting Score

Sartorius: 4000

Sota: 4000

**End Flashback (Back to the present)**

Back to the present, we find Sota finishing his story about his encounter with Sartorius and says, plainly, "And the last thing, I remembered is that, that freak used cards that I've never seen before and here I am, in a sixteen year old body in Duel Academy."

Inuyasha says, in usual tone, "And that's where Kagome gone ballistic when she heard that creep going after you. She left the room and went to the well in the forest. When we next saw her, she had some arrows and a bow and I knew that she was angry, but I didn't know how. She told me that she was going to end the 'white problem' by using Sartorius's body as target practice for her arrows. I managed to stop her from doing so, however that didn't stop her hatred towards that jerk. Plus, I couldn't do a thing otherwise, Hojo, would get the shock of a lifetime."

Sota says, plainly, "I just wish that I could help, but Kagome won't let me do anything. I know that she's trying to keep me safe from those white freaks, but I wish I could do something to repay her from bring me back from that jerk's control."

Washu tells Sota, in a logical tone, "Sota, Kagome's more concerned with your well being, because she doesn't want to lose you to those Society creeps. She just wants you to be concerned with getting you back to the way you were, before, then going home."

Sota says, solemnly, "I guess."

(**Around the mid-afternoon; at the courtyard of the school**)

At the courtyard of the school, a group of SOL member, with a mixture of male and female were walking from the school were chatting as class had ended for the day. Just then, two female students, both Ra Yellow and Slifer Red came from the side of the school.

The female Ra Yellow student calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dorks, you're 'Master Asshole's' mother wears Army Boots!"

Just then, the SOL members gave cold angered glares at the two girls and one of the female SOL members yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that, bitch!?"

The female Slifer Red student yells out, in a dark nasty sneer, "You heard us, wench, or did all that yelling, 'All hail the Light' busted up your hearing!"

One of the male SOL members yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Shut up, bitch!"

The female Slifer Red student yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Make us, dog, or do you need 'Master Asshole's' permission to do so! Why don't you call him or he's too busy drinking off the toilet!?"

One of the female SOL members yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it! Get'em!" In response, the female Ra Yellow and the female Slifer Red ran away as the group of SOL members ran after them.

The female Ra Yellow student looks back, sticks out her tongue and calls out, darkly, "Come on, geeks, you can run faster than that or did 'seeing the Light' made you blind enough to slow down your movements!"

One of the male SOL members yells out, coldly, "Oh you are so going to get it, girl!"

One of the female SOL members calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You'll be seeing the Light when we're through with you two!"

The female Slifer Red student looks back and yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Just try it, whore!"

They ran deep into the forest and pasted a tree with a familiar feminine figure in black was standing on a tree branch. The two girls stopped by the tree, confusing the SOL members as they stopped and one of the male SOL members yells out, with a cold sly smile, "End of the line, bitches! You're going to see the Light!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms out, darkly, "And you'll be seeing 'the fist' soon enough, dork!" Just then, everyone looked up to see Kagome Higurashi, with her arms crossed, which her left arm had on it a duel disc and a dark sly smile on her lips, standing on a tree branch. She then jumped off the tree branch and landed onto the ground.

The SOL members yells out, shocked, "Oh shit, it's Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome looked at the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students and says, with a smile, "Thanks again for luring these dorks to me and sorry that I had to use two as bait."

The female Ra Yellow students says, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, no problem, Kagome, anything to payback these dweebs for attacking our dorm earlier."

One of the male SOL members yells out, fearfully, "Wait! This was a trap!"

Kagome calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "No duh, geek! Did you figure that out or did you need your Light to find the answer! Now, prepare to duel!"

One of the female SOL members says, in a cold serious tone, "In one of your Shadow Games, I don't think so, bitch!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a nasty tone, "Sorry, bitch, you don't have a choice in the matter!" Everyone turned to see Inuyasha, Melody, Koga and Ayame walking towards them with their arms crossed and Melody says, with a sly smile, "See, neither one of you dweebs are going anywhere."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile of his own, "The only way you're leaving is the time that you're out of that dork club!"

Kagome places her dueling deck that was glowing black onto her duel disc and says, with a dark serious tone, "Well said, Inuyasha, so, which one of you white wearing freaks wants to feel the wrath of my dark spellcaster and fairy deck!?"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "And don't even think about escaping from us!"

Ayame says, with a sly smile, "Please do! It'll be a laugh when you even try."

Kagome says, in a dark impatient tone, with her arms crossed and tapping her left foot, "Well, dorks, I'm waiting!"

Just then, a male SOL member with red flare hair comes out and says, in a cold plain tone, "I'll duel!"

Inuyasha takes a duel disc from his red kimono, throws it to the SOL member and says, "You're funeral, fool!"

The SOL member catches the duel disc and Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Before, I eliminate you, I should know the name of the dork that I'm dueling."

The SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "My name is Ben and I won't lose to you, I've got the power of the Light and destiny on my side!"

Kagome says, in a dark annoyed tone, while activating her duel disc, "You know, if I hear that phase one more time, I'll puke and the next target would be that freak you geeks call 'master'! Now, shut up and duel!"

Unknown to the others, Kikyo and her Soul Collectors were watching the start of the duel from the shadows.

Kagome tells Ben, with a dark serious tone, "Don't forget, dork, that we are playing by Deck Master rules, so, you need to choose your Deck Master!" Kagome takes one card from her deck and says, "And I choose this one! Guardian Angel Joan!" Soon after, Guardian Angel Joan (A: 2800/D: 2000) appears by Kagome's right side.

Ben takes one card from his deck, displays it, and calls out, with a cold plain tone, "And I choose my Vampire Genesis!" Soon after, Vampire Genesis (A: 3000/D: 2100) comes to Ben's right side.

Both duelists' life-points counters displays 4000 life-points each and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Kagome and Ben yell out in unison as they start their duel.

Starting Scores:

Ben: 4000

Kagome: 4000

Kagome draws one card from her deck and she says, with a dark sly grin, "Before we begin, let's take this duel to the next level, shall we?" Just then, Kagome's Millennium Necklace appears around her neck and the whole field was covered in black and dark violet fog and Ben and the other SOL members were at shock.

Ben says, fearfully, "Oh great…a Shadow Game."

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks right, dork, it's another Shadow Game and you're going to experience it first hand!" Just then the dueling platform turns into glass panels and black spiked cage surrounds the two of them.

Ben calls out, stunned, "What in the hell is this?!"

Kagome replies, with a dark sly tone, "Let me dumb this down to Society Dork-anise, dweeb: This Shadow Cage will prevent the both of us from leaving until this duel is over and these glass panels are called 'Shadow Shockers'! Nice name, huh? But you won't think so when they get to work because every time that we lose life-points, we get a nasty shock from them!"

Ben yells out, horrified, "Girl, have you gone insane?!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Oh and what you dorks and your asshole 'master' did to my brother, friend and the other innocent students in this school wasn't!" Kagome places a card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "I summon Rapid Fire Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Rapid-Fire Magician (A: 1600/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode and a purple line was connected from Rapid Fire Magician's chest to Kagome's chest.

Ben asks, perplexed, "What's that line?!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "I'm pretty sure that you saw this in the duel that white wench version of Mindy Hamaguchi dueled in when she got the major beatdown from my friend, Hilary Tachibana. Whenever, your monster is destroyed or damaged, a bit of your energy is lost and with every bit lost will feel like it's been ripped from your beating heart!"

Ben yells out, horrified, "That's sick!"

Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "No it's payback! Next, I'll play Pot of Greed, but first my magician's special ability. Whenever I play a normal spell card, you take four hundred points of damage! So take a sample of pain, dork!" Rapid Fire Magician hurls his blast at Ben and hits him hard as it takes away 400 of his life points and Ben yells out in pain as he's shocked with dark lightning from the panels. When the electric shocks stopped, Ben groans in pain as his form was smoking. Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Now thanks to Pot of Greed, I get to draw two cards from my deck!" Kagome draws two cards from her deck and says, in a dark plain tone, "I'll end it there!"

Current Score:

Ben: 3600

Kagome: 4000

Ben draws his card, places it onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears onto the field in attack mode and a thin purple line appeared from Regenerating Mummy's chest to Ben's chest. Ben yells out, "Now attack!" Regenerating Mummy charges towards Rapid-Fire Magician and kicks it hard, making Kagome winch as a bit of her energy is lost and she's shocked as she loses 200 life points, but doesn't scream out in pain.

Ben asks, perplexed, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kagome replies, with a dark sly grin, "Well, it took of a bad crick in my neck that I had this morning." Kagome's comment unnerves the four SOL members as well as Kikyo, who heard Kagome's comment. Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Could it be that dark power that Sartorius told me about that's making Kagome act this way?"_

Ben tells Kagome, in a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ben: 3600

Kagome: 3800

Kagome draws her card, places it onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (A: 1900/D: 1700) appears onto the field in attack mode. Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap and calls out, "Next, I'll activate Premature Burial! At the cost of eight hundred of my life points, I can summon any monster from my graveyard and I choose my Rapid-Fire Magician!" Kagome's life points were dropped by 800 and she's shocked by the panels, but doesn't cry out in pain as Rapid-Fire Magician (A: 1600/D: 1200) comes to the field, beside Skilled Dark Magician. Just then, one of the orbs on Skilled Dark Magician's robes had glowed. Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, since a spell card was played, my Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter and if I get all three, I get to summon Dark Magician right away, but now, I don't have to!"

Ben asks, in a cold plain tone, "How's that!?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Because this duel is over!"

Ben yells out, coldly, "You lie! Destiny is on my side!"

Kagome roars out, darkly, "That's it!" Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I activate Lightning Vortex, but first things first, you take four hundred points of damage!" Kagome sends a card into the graveyard and Rapid-Fire Magician hurls its attack towards Ben. The blast hits hard and Ben cries out in pain as he loses 400 life points and shocked by the panel. Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, your monsters are no more!" Just then, a huge lightning blot hits Ben's mummy, which destroys it and Ben's cries out in pain as a bit of his energy was lost, while holding his chest in pain. Ben falls onto one knee and groans in pain, horrified the other SOL members.

Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Doesn't Kagome realize what is she doing?"_

Kagome yells at Ben, darkly, "Hey, dork, get up now! I want to kick your ass while you're still standing!"

Kikyo narrows her eyes at this as she went for her arrow and thinks in her mind, _"This 'game' has gone long enough."_

Ben gets onto his feet and Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "If I were you, I'll start waving the little white flag to start surrendering, dork! Now, kiss your life points, good-bye!"

Just then, an arrow came flying towards the cage and when it hits, it was reduced to ashes by the dark energy from the cage. Everyone took notice at this and Ayame asks, perplexed, "What was that!?"

Everyone turns to see Kikyo with her bow, which was repaired, with an emotionless and serious expression on her face.

Melody says, in an annoyed tone, "Oh great! That claypot wench is here!"

Inuyasha asks, "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

Kikyo asks Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, what are you doing!? Can't you see that your opponent is in pain!?"

Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone, "And do you see any sign of care on my face, Kikyo!? Don't think so! Rapid-Fire Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, attack that dork directly!" Skilled Dark Magician and Rapid-Fire Magician powered up their rods and hurl their blasts towards Ben, hitting him hard as he felt the burns on his person and he screams out in extreme pain and agony as he loses 3500 life points, ending the duel.

Current Score:

Ben: 0000

Kagome: 3000

With the duels end, the shadows, the cage, and the final holograms fade off the field as the dueling platform returns to normal while Ken, whose body is smoking, his white uniform ripped and torn, and third degree burns on a lot of his body, falls to the ground on his stomach and into unconsciousness.

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "That's game, dork!" The SOL members were horrified at this, seeing their fellow SOL member on the ground. Kikyo looked at this with disbelief and looked at Kagome, who had a dark sly smile placed as she looked at the other SOL members.

Kagome says, with a dark sly sneer, "Who's next?"

(**Somewhere on Academy Island**)

Somewhere on Academy Island, we find Chazz Princeton dueling against three male white students over a lake of water with all of them standing over the water with seemly dozens of electric eels swimming down on the bottom and giving off dark electric energy. Chazz, with some help from Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson and Hilary, had 'sneak attacked' these white students into this Shadow Game where every life-point lost, those 'Shadow Eels' as they were called, would zap the player that lost the life-points. Currently, Chazz has got 3900 life-points remaining, one card face-down on the field, and Armed Dragon LV10 (A: 3000/D: 2000) on the field in attack mode, with his Chthonian Soldier (A: 1200/D: 1400) as his deck master. The white students on the other had, two of them had only 1500 life-points remaining while the third one was lucky with 3400 life-points left on his score. The first white student had Gilford the Legend (A: 2600/D: 2000) as his deck master, two Marauding Captains (A: 1200/D: 700 X2) on his face in attack mode with no face-down cards. Next, the second male white student had Gilford the Legend (A: 3000/D: 2000) as his deck master, Gearfried the Iron Knight (A: 1800/D: 1600) and Unfriendly Amazon (A: 2000/D: 1600) with both monsters in defense mode and no face-down cards either. The final white male student had Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (A: 1800/D: 1000) as his deck master, Gearfried the Swordsmaster (A: 2600/D: 1800) on the field and tried to equip Lightning Blade on him to use his special ability to take out Chazz's dragon, but Chazz used his Mystical Space Typhoon to take care of those plans quick and easy. The third male white student had just place a card face-down and ended his turn. With Chazz, watching from the sidelines, are none other than Tyson, Hilary, who was in Tyson's arms, Jaden, Jenny, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Yusuke, Keiko, who was in Yusuke's arms, Hikari, and Kuwabara.

Chazz yells out, in a dark serious tone, "And they say I can't take on three duelists at once, I'm The Chazz and I'm about to…!"

Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, and Hilary, shout out in unison, "Chazz it up!"

Chazz draws one card from his deck and exclaims, darkly, "Oh, yeah! You know it!" Chazz looks at the card that he drew along with the only other card in his hand and he thinks, with a dark sly grin, _"Perfect!"_ Chazz discards his Ojamagic spell card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "First, I play Armed Dragon Level Ten's effect! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, all of your monsters are sent packing! Too bad dorks!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches a shockwave that destroys every single monster on the SOL members' side of the field. Chazz then calls out, "And since I discarded my Ojamagic spell card, my three Ojama brothers show up! Get over here freaks!" Three lights come from Chazz's deck, go into his hand, and they are Ojama Yellow (A: 0/D: 1000), Ojama Green (A: 0/D: 1000), and Ojama Black (A: 0/D: 1000) monster cards.

Ojama Yellow calls out from his card, "You called for us, boss?!"

Chazz puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a dark sly grin, "But it gets worse for you losers! I play my Ojama Ride spell card! Now, I can summon up three machine monsters from my deck. The only other price that I have to pay is to send the three Stooges packing!"

The three Ojama brothers yell out in unison, "Oh no! Not again!"

Chazz then discards the Ojama brothers to the graveyard and X-Head Cannon (A: 1800/D: 1500), Y-Dragon Head (A: 1500/D: 1600), and Z-Metal Tank appears on the field in attack mode. Chazz shouts out, in a dark sly tone while pushing a button on his duel disk, "Hold on! I've got one more surprise for you white dorks! I reveal my face-down card! Darkness Veil!" Chazz's face-down card is revealed to be the Darkness Veil trap card and all three white students gasp out in shock as Chazz's dragon becomes black with crimson red eyes. Chazz then says, with a dark wide grin, "Oh, did I mention that whenever a monster equipped with Darkness Veil attacks, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are negated and destroys and you lose four hundred life-points per card?"

The third male white student yells out, "No way!"

Chazz replies, in a dark tone, "Yes, way! Now, it is time for you, freaks, to go bye-bye! Now, my monsters attack these dorks directly!" Armed Dragon LV10 launches a black sphere of energy, while Chazz's three machine monsters blasts at the white students and they slam into them with terrific force as well as the third male white student's face-down card is destroying costing him an additional 400 life-points. All three white students yell out in extreme pain and agony as the dark electric power rips through them head to toe as their life-points drop to zero.

Final Score:

Chazz: 3900

Three SOL members: 0000 X 3

When the duel ends, the scene returns to a clearing in the forest, the final holograms fade away, and the white male white students are rendered into unconsciousness.

Chazz laughed, darkly, and says, in a dark plain tone, "You know what just happened, you dorks got Chazz-zer-sized! Don't feel too bad, I am The Chazz!"

The rest of our heroes and heroines placed anime sweat-drops on their heads and Yusuke says, perplexed, "Chazz-zer-sized?"

Keiko says, drolly, "That's a new one!"

(**Sometime soon after that; In another location on Academy Island**)

In another Shadow Duel, we find Hikari, with the Shadow Charm around her neck glowing, dueling against another female white student with four metal spiked poles that send dark electric energy into the duelists when they lose life-points surrounding both duelists with each duelist having four metal poles surrounding them each. With Hikari are Yusuke, Keiko, Tyson, Hilary, Orihime, Ichigo, Jasmine, and Mindy.

Back to the duel, we find Hikari still having 4000 life-points, with a Vampire Genesis (A: 3000/D: 2100) as a Deck Master and one Cyber End Dragon (A: 4000/D: 2800) on the field along with one face-down card on the field with her opponent only having two face-down cards, with her Deck Master being Shining Angel (A: 1400/D: 800) and no monsters on her side of the field along with only 1000 life-points remaining and it was Hikari's turn.

Hikari shouts out, in a dark serious tone while pushing a button on her duel disk, "Time for the end, dork! Reveal face-down card! Darkness Veil!" Hikari's face-down is revealed to be the Darkness Veil trap card and Cyber End Dragon becomes a pitch black color with crimson red optic 'eyes'.

The female SOL member yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Hikari replies, with a dark sly grin on her lips, "That's right, wench! Now, when my dragon attacks, all of your spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed! Plus, you lose four hundred life-points per card!" Hikari then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Time to end this duel, dork! Cyber End Dragon, finish this loser off! Super Strident Darkness Blaze!" Cyber End Dragon launches three beams of darkness energy at the female white student and it slams into her with terrific force causing her face-down cards to be destroyed and she screams out as the metal spiked poles shock her with dark electric energy from head to toe as she loses 4800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Hikari: 4000

Female SOL student: 0000

As the metal spiked poles head back into the ground and the final holograms fade away, the female SOL member goes into unconsciousness and falls to the ground on her back.

Hikari calls out, in a dark excited tone, "And that's game, geek!"

Jasmine shouts out, with a dark smile on her lips, "Awesome! Great work, Hikari!"

Mindy nods her head and states, in her own dark sly tone, "Yeah! You sent that white geek packing!"

Keiko says to Yusuke, with a smile on her lips and in a dark tone, "Another Society geek is down."

Yusuke tells Keiko, with his own smile and in his own dark tone, "That's right, Keiko. Soon enough, the rest of these losers will be going down with her."

(**Evening hours; in, yet, another location on Academy Island**)

Another evening in Duel Academy, we find another white student, this time a male one, facing off against Tyson in another Shadow Duel with two of them chained the ground by shackles while the same 'Shadow Shockers' that Chazz and Yusuke had in their Shadow Duel were below their feet and crackling with dark electric energy, ready to be released. The two of them just started the duel and even through it was the opponent's first turn, Tyson decided to start the Shadow Game anyway. On the meanwhile, Yusuke, Keiko, Jaden, Hilary, Tenchi, Ichigo, Kai, Kenny, and Kagome were watching the whole thing from the 'sidelines' as you can call them. Plus, as Deck Masters Tyson used his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000), while the white student had his Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (A: 1800/D: 1000)

The male white student draws one card from his deck and says, trying to sound cold and emotionless, "Your Shadow Games won't scare me, Granger!" The male white student puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "First, I play my Cost Down Spell card! I discard one card from my deck to lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two stars!" The male white student discards one card from his hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, "This will allow me to summon my Millennium Shield in defense mode!" Soon after, Millennium Shield (A: 0/D: 3000) appears on the field in defense mode. The male white student puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down!"

Tyson draws one card from his deck and says, darkly, "That's it?! Pathetic! Let me show you how a real duelist fights, dork!" Tyson puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, in a dark tone, "First, I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards from my deck! Too bad for you, geek!" Tyson then draws two more cards from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and says, with a dark sly tone, "Especially since one of the cards is Future Fusion! Now, by discarding the right Fusion Material Monsters to the graveyard, I can summon a Fusion Monster right now!" Tyson then goes through his deck, takes out five cards, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and displays three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500 X 3) monster cards, one Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) monster card, and one Rare Metal Dragon (A: 2400/D: 1500) monster card, declaring, "And I fuse all five of these dragons together!" Tyson discards all five monster cards into the graveyard as the five monsters appeared on the field and entered the fusion vortex.

The male white student yells out, in disbelief, "You can't!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "I just did, you white geek!" Tyson puts the card on his duel disk and says, "Now, I summon my Five-Headed Dragon in attack mode!" A huge twister then appears on the field and Five-Headed Dragon (A: 5000/D: 5000) comes to the field in attack mode from that twister.

The male white student says, a bit fearfully, "Ha! Nice try, nonbeliever! That dragon can't attack this turn thanks to your spell card!"

Tyson puts a card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Who said I was going to attack with him? I play my De-Fusion! This splits my dragon back into the dragons that I used to summon him!" Just then Five-Headed Dragon glows as he splits back into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (A: 3000/D: 2500 X 3), one Red-Eyes Black Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000), and one Rare Metal Dragon (A: 2400/D: 1500), all of whom are in attack mode. The male white students gets a bit more nervous and Tyson says, darkly as he puts another card in the spell/trap slots, "If you aren't impressed, yet, loser, just wait! I play my Polymerization and I use it to fuse all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons into one powerful creature!" Just then all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons go into a fusion vortex as Tyson exclaims, darkly, "Now, meet my 'little friend'…Blue-Eyes _Ultimate_ Dragon!" Soon after, the three headed beast known as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (A: 4500/D: 3800) comes to the field in attack mode.

The male white student states, shocked, "That's impossible!"

Tyson calls out, darkly, "Oh, it is possible, geek!" Tyson then puts a card on his duel disk and calls out, "As possible as this, I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon to summon Blue-Eyes _Shining_ Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon cracks apart and explodes as it is sacrificed and with a mighty roar, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Tyson then says, in a dark nasty tone, "And there is more bad news for you, loser! Thanks to his special ability, he gets three hundred attack points for every single dragon in my grave! And I count four dragons!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats increase from 3000/2500 to 4200/2500! Tyson shouts out, "Next, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to move to the field my Deck Master, Red-Eyes _Darkness_ Dragon!" Tyson's Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars out as it is sacrificed, transforms into red hot flames, and out of those flames, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000) comes to the from Tyson's side to field in attack mode. Tyson then says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Like my big bad Shining Dragon, Darkness Dragon gains three hundred attack points for every dragon in the graveyard! And now, there are five dragons! So, my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gains fifteen hundred more attack points and my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon also gets stronger since there is another dragon in the grave!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's stats increase from 2400/2000 to 3900/2000 and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's stats increase from 4200/2500 to 4500/2500!

The male white student thinks in his mind, worriedly, but not losing his confidence, _"Calm down! You have destiny on your side! When this nonbeliever attacks, you can use Gravity Bind to make him unable to attack you with monsters that are level four or stronger!"_

Tyson says, darkly, "Oh, by the way, dork, I hope that you weren't thinking of using your face-down card because thanks to Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's effect, it can't be targeted by any monsters, spell or traps that belong to you!"

The male white student yells out, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

Tyson then puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Do you see me laughing, geek! I activate Trap Booster! Now, by sending one card from the graveyard, I can play one trap card from my deck!" Tyson sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "And I choose this…my Darkness Veil!" Just then, a black aura came towards Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, which made his eyes glowed red. Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, thanks to my Darkness Veil's effect, all spells and traps are destroyed and you lose four hundred points for each one!"

The male white student yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Tyson then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "And now, it is time to end this! Red-Eyes! Destroy this loser's only monster with Omega Inferno Dark Fire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launches a beam of dark flames from its mouth that destroys the male white student's only monster in a huge explosion, which destroys the white student's only face-down card, which was Gravity Bind and he calls out, in pain as he loses 400 life points and gets shocked by the dark lightning. Tyson tells the male white student, darkly, "Guess what, geek? I can see your future and it doesn't look good! Later, dork! Blue-Eyes! End this duel with Shining Neutron Blast!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon fires a beam of blue light energy from his mouth that slams into the male white student and he screams out in extreme pain as his body is riddled with dark electric power from head to toe as he loses 4500 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tyson: 4000

Male SOL member: 0000

With the duel done, the male former SOL member falls to the ground on his back as the final holograms fade away along with the shackles and 'Shadow Shockers' as Yusuke called them.

Tyson points at the fallen former SOL member and calls out, darkly, "That's game, pal!"

Jaden tells Tyson, with a smile on his lips, "Awesome duel, Ty!"

Hilary goes over to her boyfriend and tells him, lovingly, "You were just wonderful out there, Tyson."

Tyson smiles and replies, with his usual grin, "Thanks, Hilary." The two of them then share a short kiss and then head over to the fallen former SOL member to get him healed up.

(**While at the forest**)

While at the forest, where Kagome was dueling the group of SOL members, Kagome, who had 4000 life points, was just finishing off the last one from the group with the female white student was screaming in extreme pain and agony as her life points went to zero. After the dark electricity attack, she slumped to the ground. Everywhere around were smoking bodies of SOL members to much of a shock to Kikyo, who had to watch this.

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, how could you stand there and watch this while Kagome does this? If these white clad people are controlled as you, Melody, Kagome and these wolf demons say, wasn't the method that Kagome used was little too harsh?"

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, in a serious tone of his own, "Kagome, Melody, these mangy wolves, and I learned the hard way that this is the only way to break these people from that son of a bitch's control is hard and harsh, Kikyo. If you don't, you will end up like them and the whole world will be in danger."

Koga says, in a plain tone, "That's right! Those geeks won't listen to anyone other than that asshole in charge of these geeks and this 'Light' thing that these white freaks are talking about. Plus, I've seen their eyes and they don't give me and sort of comfort."

Melody yells out, in a nasty tone, "Besides, why are you even asking, wench! If memory serves me, you're walking with those dweebs, just to get Kagome into the control of that asshole and my brother to go to Hell with you!"

Kikyo turns away from the group and walks away from them, while Kagome goes over to her friends.

Ayame says, with a smile, "Excellent work, Kagome!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "I didn't know that you had it in you, Kagome. However, I don't necessarily blame you though."

Kagome says, in a kind and serious tone, "Thanks, Inuyasha, I really didn't want to do that, but there's no talking to those geeks, you know what happened with my brother and Hojo."

Koga points at the unconscious forms of the former SOL members and asks, curiously, "What should we do with those guys?"

Kagome looks at them and says, plainly, "Since those guys aren't under that asshole's control, we should get them to Yukina so she can heal them." The group went over the former SOL members' bodies to prepare to pick them up.

(**Sometime later; Back inside of the 'White Dorm'**)

Returning to the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones, Alexis, Jordan, Atticus, Syrus, Ryuko, Bastion, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, assembled together in Sartorius's private room as he tries to get a reading from his Tarot cards, but with plenty of his Tarot cards being pitch black blank, namely The Fool, The Moon, The Empress, The Temperance, The Star, The Strength, The Magician, The Judgment, Justice, The World, The Spirit, The Pauper, and The Priestess, the cards the represent Jaden, Tenchi, Hikari, Yusuke, Keiko, Hassleberry, Sasuke, Kai, Naruto, Kagome, Ichigo, Jenny, and Chazz, his ability to see into the future is limited at best. The SOL members had finished explaining what happening to their members. So far they've a total of 20 members to our heroes and heroines, which includes 8 Ra Yellows, 6 male Obelisk Blues, and 6 female Obelisk Blues, even though it was a small number of loses compared to the total membership of the Society of Light, it wasn't something to take lightly.

Sartorius asks his SOL members, "So we lost more members to the nonbelievers?"

Alexis bows her head and says, in a cold plain tone, "Yes sir, ever since Keiko, Hilary, Jasmine and Mindy lost to them and Princeton betrayed us, we have lost a total of twenty of our members to the nonbelievers."

Ryuko says, in a cold serious tone, "Not only that, sir, we heard that a group of our SOL members were attacked by Kagome and her Feudal Era gang."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, it poses a problem."

Ino asks Sartorius, with a curious tone, "What should we do, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, with a serious tone, "First, we need to reestablish our leadership structure. Since Mr. Princeton has abandoned us for the nonbelievers, we need a new second in command."

Sakura asks, in a cold plain tone, "Who do you have in mind, sir?"

Sartorius replies, with a serious and plain tone, "After some serious thought, I considered that Ms. Rhodes is the best logical choice to lead our Society."

Alexis replies, surprised, "Me, sir?"

Sartorius tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "Yes, Ms. Rhodes. You have commanding abilities and presence and it has been seen throughout much of our work ever since we established our Society here in Duel Academy. You've been commanding our 'female' half of our dorm quite well as a top member of the Society of Light, so, you are a natural choice."

Alexis bows and says, with a cold plain tone, "Thank you, sir. I won't let this honor go to waste."

Sartorius tells Alexis, with an evil smile on his lips, "I know that you won't."

Atticus tells Alexis, with a cold sly tone, "Way to go, sis!"

Jordan nods his head and says, with a cold smile, "I know that you will lead against the nonbelievers well, Alexis."

Alexis says, with a cold smile, "Thanks, Jordan."

Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "Wait a minute! Wouldn't that mean that the nonbelievers would most likely target Alexis, since you're a top member of our Society?"

Atticus says, in a cold threatening tone, "They better not! If those nonbelievers, especially those damned creeps, Yusuke and Jaden, so much touches my sister they'll be sorry!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "If that's the case, then you'll have to be very careful with the nonbelievers acting ruthless, organized and violent towards us. Plus, since they know about Kikyo being with us, they'll more likely to put on the anti-priestess spell to block any spells that we place on them."

The SOL members bowed their heads and say, coldly, "Yes sir!" The SOL members walked out of the room.

(**Inside of the 'White Dorm' main hall; sometime later**)

Within the 'White Dorm' main hall, we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Max, Ray, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Alexis, Atticus, Jordan, Bastion, Ryuko, and Syrus finishing up their discussion after their 'meetings' with Sartorius to 'convert' the 'Chosen Duelists' and the remaining heroes and heroines to their side.

Ryuko asks, in a cold plain tone, "What should we do now? Those nonbelievers would attack anytime now."

Ino says, with a cold sly smile and cold confident tone, "Those nonbelievers could try their nasty tricks, we got the power of destiny!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "However, we will need to be careful, with Tyson's and Kai's Juraian powers, as well as Keiko's, Kagome's, Hilary's demonic powers, who knows what angle they'd attack from?"

Tenten says, with a cold sly tone, "Come on, Ray, how dangerous can those dorks be?"

A familiar male voice booms through the halls of the 'White Dorm', with a dark nasty tone, "You are about to find out, dweebs!" Just then a huge explosion engulfs the area that the doors used to be and forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When everyone is able to look again, they see a huge hole where the front door to the 'White Dorm' used to be.

Sakura tells Tenten, with a cold nasty tone, "Does that answer your question, Tenten?!"

Atticus yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Who fucking did that?!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think, Rhodes?!"

Yusuke's, Kagome's and Jaden's 'former' friends gasp and Syrus calls out, "That's Kagome's voice!"

The male voice that was with Kagome booms, darkly, "Well, what do you know?! The little twerp does have a brain after all! You win the bobby prize, dork!"

Alexis growls and yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "I know that fucking voice anywhere! That's Yusuke's voice!"

Yusuke's voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Ding! Ding! The white blonde slut answer gets the answer or did you need your fucking Light to get the answer!?"

Tenten yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Where are you, Yusuke?! Why did you attack our dorm?!"

Yusuke's voice yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "What do you think, wench?! Because I felt like it and it's time to get some more victims for our Shadow Games!"

Atticus yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, if you so much touch my sister, you'll be sorry!"

Kagome's voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Ha! You think you're so smart, pretty boy! We're not after your white whore sister!"

Another male voice calls out, in a nasty tone, "That's right, assholes! You freaks are gonna pay for what you did to Kagome's friends and brother!"

Ryuko says, stunned, "That's Inuyasha's voice!"

Yusuke's voice calls out, darkly, "That's right, four eyes! By the way, 'Lexi', we heard that 'Master Asshole' gave you a promotion to second-in-command of your fellow dorks! What did you do, try to 'seduce' him, like you tried to do with my pal, Jaden! You're such a fucking loser that needs to use her body to get what she wants!"

Kagome's voice calls out, in a dark sly tone, "Good one, Yusuke!"

Alexis calls out, with a cold nasty tone, "All right, you fucking asshole, you are so going to get it!" Soon after, Alexis runs for the giant hole that used to be the front door and heads outside.

Atticus exclaims, concerned, "Alexis, wait!"

Tenten tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "Wait up, Alexis!" Soon after, the rest of the SOL members race after Alexis wondering what they are getting into.

(**A very brief time later; outside of the 'White Dorm'**)

Just outside of the 'White Dorm', we find the rest of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends head outside and look around for any signs of Yusuke Urameshi, but at first, they don't find any trace of him.

Alexis roars out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Where the fuck are you, Urameshi?! Come out, so, I can teach you the true meaning of the word PAIN!!"

Yusuke's voice booms out, darkly, "Right here, Rhodes!" Just then a stream of spirit gun blasts heads towards the SOL members and forces all of them to duck. When the SOL members are able to look toward the source of the attack, they see Inuyasha, Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi, in her To-zoku form.

Yusuke says, in a dark nasty tone, "Well, if it isn't the 'Dork Patrol'? Nice for you to come out and play with us, but then again, it shows how you white freaks are even dumber than you look."

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You are going to pay for blowing up our door!"

Kagome says, with a dark demonic slip-song tone, "Oh, I'm so scared of a white nerd and her _empty_ threats!?!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Enough of the pleasantries time to pick our unluckly victims for our Shadow Game! The unluckly losers are Tenten, Kiyone Makibi, and Ryuko Lyon!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Mihoshi gets up her pistol and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Yusuke, you're not getting Kiyone!"

Just then, another familiar female voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "And who's going to stop us, Kuramitsu, you!" Just then, Ryoko appears in front of Mihoshi and kicks her in the chin, then throws her back to the wall, crashing into it, leaving an imprint of her body as she slumps to the ground unconscious.

Kiyone calls out, horrified, "Mihoshi!"

Just then, another familiar female voice calls out, in a dark demonic nasty tone, "You have your own problems to worry about, wench!" Before Kiyone could react, Keiko, in her To-zoku form, and Hilary, in her To-zoku form, plasters Kiyone to the ground, rendering her unconscious.

Jordan calls out, fearfully, "Ms. Makibi!"

Keiko quickly grabs Kiyone's form and says, darkly, "She's coming with us!" Just then, Keiko senses a pink blast heading straight for her and with a slap she was able to divert it away from her. The shot came from Kikyo, who had a bow and arrow ready and says, in a serious tone, "You're not pulling anymore of those 'Shadow Games'!"

Inuyasha yells at Kikyo, in a nasty tone, "You keep out of this, Kikyo! You will not interfere!"

Kagome calls out, darkly, "To insurance that!" Kagome uses her demonic speed to get in front of Kikyo. Kagome then drops down to the floor, kicks Kikyo into the air by her chin, and appears right behind. Kagome says, with a dark demonic serious tone, "Sorry to do this to you, Kikyo, but to insure that these white geeks are defeated and Inuyasha's alive, I have to do whatever means necessary! I don't like doing this, but after that sadistic asshole and his goons did to my little brother, I can't forgive them!" Soon after, Kagome grabs the back of Kikyo's kimono, pulling herself up hammering her foot and two of her fists to Kikyo's chest and slamming Kikyo into the ground with her left foot and a huge crash and Kagome calls out, when she does so, "Lion's Barrage!"

Sakura gasps in shock and calls out, stunned, "No way! That's Sasuke's move!"

Kagome gets up after her barrage and calls out, in a dark demonic plain tone, "That's right! Like Jaden, Sasuke taught me that move!"

Inuyasha looks at Kikyo, who was lying unconscious on the ground and thinks in his mind, _"Sorry, Kikyo, but if you're going to work for these goons then you're my enemy. I can't forgive that asshole for the pain that he caused Kagome and her friends, besides, my love for you is gone now."_

Just then, Duo Maxwell appeared in front of Sakura and then drops down to the floor, kicks Sakura into the air by her chin, and appears right behind. Duo says, with a dark sly smile, "By the way, Billboard Brow, Sasuke didn't teach only Jaden and Kagome this move!" Soon after, Duo performs Sasuke's Lion's Barrage and slamming Sakura into the ground with a huge crash and Duo calls out, when she does so, "Lion Barrage!"

The SOL members calls out, stunned, "Sakura!"

Ino calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that, nonbeliever!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "That is what you think, Ino! Leaf Hurricane!" Before Ino could react, Lee appeared in front of Ino and kicked her on the right cheek, giving her a nasty black and blue on her left cheek, knocking her to the ground.

Tenten and Hinata calls out, horrified, "Ino no!"

Ray calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Stop it, now!" Ray runs over to Ino's aid, but Kai, in his 'Dark Juraian form', appears in front of Ray and kicks him in the chin, sending in towards the wall and crashing on impact leaving an imprint of his body as he slumps to the ground senseless.

Max calls out, horrified, "Ray!" Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "Forgetting about someone, Blonde!" Tyson, in his 'Dark Juraian form' appears in front of Max and slams his knee to Max's chest, making him cough out blood. Tyson slams his right fist to Max's face, knocking him to the ground, temporary stunning him.

Alexis calls out, coldly, "What's the hell's wrong with you, Tyson!? Isn't he your friend!?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "I'd worry about yourself, if I were you, wench!" Just then, Jenny, in her 'Dark Juraian form', appears in front of Atticus, Alexis and Jordan and drops down to the floor, kicks Atticus in the air by his chin. Jenny jumps into the air, real high, to appear above him and kicks him hard in the chest, sending him crashing to the wall, rendering himself unconscious, as he slumps to the ground and leaving an imprint of his body behind on the wall.

Alexis and Jordan calls out, horrified, "Atticus!" Alexis looks at Jenny, angrily, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!" Before Alexis can move, Jaden, in his 'Dark Juraian form' and smashes his right fist to her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Alexis moves back from Jaden, while holding her chest, while groaning in pain. Jaden disappears and appears with his back turned on Alexis and without warning he slammed his elbow to her nose, breaking it and knocking her down. Jaden slams his right foot to Alexis's chest, nearly breaking her ribs.

Jaden asks, in a dark nasty sneer, "Didn't I tell you to NEVER threaten my sister, again, or you'll regret it, bitch!?" Jaden presses his foot harder to Alexis's chest, making her scream out in pain.

Jordan yells out, shocked, "Alexis! Jaden, let her go!"

Jaden gives Jordan, a dark deadly glare similar to Youko Kurama's, unnerving him, and yells out, darkly, "Shut it, twerp!" Somehow, Alexis notices Jaden's attention thrown from her and tries to use it to get Jaden's foot off of her. However, Jaden notices this and slams his foot harder to her chest breaking another rib and making her yelp in pain.

Jaden asks Alexis, in a dark sly tone, "So, wench, you didn't tell me how it felt to be powerless, like the innocence students that you and your goons tried to hurt!"

Alexis tells Jaden, weakly, "Ja….Jaden…please…! Please…stop…this!" Jaden smashes his foot to Alexis's stomach, making her groan in pain, while turning over and holding her stomach, and Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "What the fuck is up with this 'Please' that you're telling me, bitch!?" Just then, Yusuke and Tyson 'teleported' by Jaden's side and Tyson yells out, in a dark angered tone, "That's right, bitch, Jaden and I begged you to release Hilary, Keiko, Hassleberry, along with that traitorous white twerp, and how did you respond!? You spit on our faces and threw us out!" Tyson stomps onto Alexis's head, making her scream out in pain as he pressed his foot harder to her head. Tyson says, in a dark angered tone, "Normally, I don't hit girls, bitch, but I don't consider you as one of them! You hurt innocent people, I lost a friend because of you…does the name 'Ray Kon' ring any bells, wench and furthermore, you are the one, who made my girlfriend into a fucking white tool and turned her against me! Guess what, dork, IT'S PAYBACK TIME!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "And I got just the one!" Jaden turns his dark glare to Jordan and tells Jenny, darkly, "Hey, sis, want to play a game? It's called 'Kick the White Dweeb'!" Jenny looks at Jordan, getting what her brother is saying and says, with a dark sly smile of her own, "Sure thing, bro!"

Jordan gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Oh no!"_ Before Jordan could move, Jenny appeared in front of him and grabs in by the collar and says, with a dark sly smile, "Not today, twerp!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Good thinking, Jay, we'll make this white whore watch as her white dork cousin gets the ass-kicking of a lifetime!" Tyson gets his foot from Alexis's head, which had a nasty gash on her forehead. Yusuke and Tyson grab both of Alexis's arms and pull her to her feet, while securing her in place.

Yusuke tells Alexis, in a dark sarcastic sneer, "Hey, bitch, guess what!? You got a front row seat to watch your dorky cousin get the beating of a lifetime!" Alexis groans as she gets a clear view as she looks to see her cousin, being pulled by the collar of Jenny.

Alexis gasps and yells out, horrified, "Jordan!" She tries to get to him, but couldn't because Yusuke and Tyson were using their own super-strength to lock her in place.

Yusuke tells Alexis, in a dark serious tone, "Sorry, wench, not today! You're going to realize how others felt when you and your goons attacked them!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Let him up, Jenny!"

Jenny yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut up, bitch! I don't have to listen to the likes of you!"

Alexis tells Jaden, in a begging tone, "Jaden, please! She's your sister! Please!"

Jaden remains emotionless for a few seconds and he then yells out, darkly, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!!" Just then he smashes his fist to Alexis's jaw, almost breaking it. Jaden brawls out, in a dark deadly angered tone, "You have no fucking right to beg, after what you freaks did in Domino as well as every innocent student you ganged up!" Jaden slaps Alexis hard in the face and yells out, darkly, "Plus, I haven't forgotten about that time that you fucking accused me of 'spying' on you and forcing me to duel that fucking loser, Bob Banter, if I don't I'd get expelled and that fucking time that you tried to…" Jaden bashes Alexis' face hard, giving a nasty black and blue on her face and calls out, darkly, "…seduce me into your trash cult!"

Alexis says, weakly, "I…I had to…! Please…understand…I was only…trying to…! Please! Jordan…has nothing to do with this!" In response to this, Yusuke's right knee and Tyson's left knee slams into Alexis's chest hard, making her cough out air from her mouth.

Yusuke yells at Alexis, in a dark angered tone, "Fuck that shit, bitch! Keiko had nothing do with anything in this war!"

Tyson yells at Alexis, in a dark deadly tone, "Neither did Hilary and not to mention Kagome's bro and friend and what did you and that sadistic asshole did! You brainwashed the girls we care about! The son of a bitch turned Sota into a teenager, forced Kagome into dueling him as one of your fucking brainwashing tool and gave Hojo the shock of a lifetime!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, it's payback time, wench!" Jaden turns to Jenny and calls out, in a darkly, "Jen, pick a body part and start punching!"

Jenny says, with a dark sly smile, "With pleasure, bro!" Jenny smashes Jordan's face with a powerful right hook and throws him to the ground hard.

Alexis calls out, horrified, "Jordan!" She tries to struggle to get free, but Yusuke's and Tyson's combined super-strength wasn't helping her. She hears Jordan's cries in pain as Jordan was getting thrown to the ground. Jenny kicks him towards a nearby wall and crashes into it, leaving an imprint of his body as he slumps to the ground.

Tenten gets up her kunai knives and calls out, coldly, "Stop it or else!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Not in this lifetime, bitch!" Inuyasha snaps his fingers, two female Slifer Red students, and they fires two tasers at Tenten. Tenten, surprised by this, couldn't react in time and when the electrodes stick in her body, Tenten cries out in pain as she is shocked with a lot of electric force. This causes her to immediately collapse to the ground and rendered unconscious.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "Tenten!" Hinata prepares to help, but she then yells out in pain as she is shocked by a stun gun from behind and she immediately falls to the ground, unconsciousness, causing Hassleberry to appear with a stun gun in his right hand.

Syrus calls out, horrified, "Hinata! Tenten!"

Ryuko says, in a cold serious tone, "This is nuts! This has got to stop now!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "You should be worried about yourself, bitch!" Syrus and Ryuko try to turn their heads to see who that voice was, but then they scream out in shock as they shocked by two stun guns and knocked into unconsciousness with them falling to the ground on their stomachs. Hovering over their unconscious forms, were the black-clad Jasmine Kurada and Mindy Hamaguchi with stun guns in their right hands.

Bastion calls out, shocked, "Syrus! Ryuko! No!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "I'd be worried about yourself if I were you, nerd!" Bastion turns to the source of the voice to see the black-clad Chazz Princeton, standing before him.

Bastion says, with a cold nasty tone, "What do you want, traitor!?"

Chazz says, with a dark sly smile, "This, dork!" Chazz then quickly takes out a teaser, shoots it at Bastion, and before he could react, two electrodes enter his skin and he yelps out as thousands of volts of electricity surge into his body, making him fall to the ground, and rendering unconscious.

Sakura manages to regain consciousness from Duo's first attack, sees what happened, and thinks in her mind, _"Ino! Hinata! Tenten!" _Sakura sees Jenny beating and bashing Jordan to the ground, to Alexis's horror as she was forced to watch this. Sakura thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Alexis and Jordan are in trouble! I've got to help them!"_ Sakura leaps to her feet with Kagome noticing and Kagome calls out, darkly, "I don't think so, Billboard Brow!" Kagome snaps her fingers, two female Ra Yellow students leap out from the shadows, and they fire two tasers Sakura. Before Sakura could react, she is shocked with a lot of electric force and she screams out in extreme pain and agony, making her fall to the ground, and temporary incapacitating her. Kagome and two female Ra Yellow students, who had the tasers, goes over to the fallen Sakura, who couldn't move, thanks to the teaser and the surprise of the use. Kagome says, with a dark sly grin, "How do you like our newest piece of equipment? Thanks to both Keiko and Hilary, who were working with these plans, during their time in your dork club and with a little help from our friend, Washu, we found a way of capturing you without having to go with much effort. Plus, these were re-designed with your chakra in mind. The knowledge we gained thanks to Keiko and Hilary being exposed to Kiyone's and Mihoshi's Galaxy Police equipment."

Sakura gasps in shock and says, stunned, "Keiko and Hilary worked with these things, while they were with us!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly tone, "Bingo, Forehead Girl, they were top secret not even that asshole leader of yours knew about that! Now, we found a way for our Shadow Council to defend themselves from you dorks with chakra control! I knew that Porker was also the one, who learned medical jutsu from Lady Tsunade and you probably got your chakra back, after Ino was fixing her 'little boo-boos'." Kagome grabs Sakura's collar, pulls her up to her feet and says, darkly, "Time for sleep, dork!" Kagome punches Sakura's face, throwing her to the wall, slamming it hard and slumping to the ground, leaving an imprint of her body on the wall.

On the meanwhile, Jordan, pretty battered and beaten already, is slammed to the ground, once again, by Jenny Yuki. Alexis was so horrified and disgust as she watched her cousin getting hurt, while she was powerless to stop it. Jordan had a few black and blues on his face and multiple cuts on his face and white uniform. Jenny stomps onto Jordan's chest, making him cry out in pain.

Alexis tries to get away from Yusuke's and Tyson's grip, but couldn't and calls out, in a begging tone, "Please! Stop this! If you want to take your anger out of someone, take your anger and aggression out on me! But please, let Jordan go! He can't take anymore!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Don't like it, bitch! You should have thought about that when Tyson and I told you to release our friends, so get use to it, dork!"

Alexis calls out, coldly, "We were only trying to show you the Light! Please! Let Jordan go!"

Jaden yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, WENCH!" Jaden then his right knee into Alexis's chest causing her to cough out blood and he yells out, with a dark angered tone, "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!" Jaden then slams his right fist into Alexis's jaw causing it to be slightly broken.

Jenny takes off her foot from Jordan's chest and says, with a dark sly smile, "That's better! Thanks for being my punching bag, twerp!"

Yusuke and Tyson releases Alexis's arms and before she could move, Yusuke throws a powerful right hook to her chin and sending her up in the air. Tyson jumps up in the air to get higher than her and kicks her hard to the wall, crashing into it, giving her a nasty cut on her right arm and coughing out blood from her lips. Jaden jumps up towards her and slams his right knee to Alexis's stomach, making her groan in pain. Jaden jumps back as Alexis falls to the ground, leaving an imprint of her body on the wall, rendered unconscious.

Meanwhile, Keiko grabs the unconscious Ryuko by the waist and placed her on her shoulder, while Inuyasha and Kagome did the same for the unconscious forms of Kiyone and Tenten.

Mihoshi regains conscious as she sees the unconscious Kiyone being carried off by Inuyasha. Mihoshi quickly gets to her feet and calls out, with her pistol ready, "Let go of Kiyone, now!" Mihoshi yelps out in pain as she's shocked by electricity and slumps to the ground, rendered unconscious, with Jasmine and Mindy standing behind her with their stun guns.

Mindy yells out, darkly, "Oh shut the fuck up, bitch!" She then kicks Mihoshi's side, hearing her groan out.

Soon after, our heroes and heroines suddenly regroup with the unconscious forms of Kiyone, Tenten, and Ryuko. Ino regains consciousness and sees Tenten with the 'darkened' group.

Ino calls out, shocked, "Tenten! Let her go!"

Yusuke replies, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, bitch, I don't see that from happening! They're coming with us!"

Keiko tells Ino, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, Ino, have you made the decision of leaving this dork club!?"

Ino calls out, in a cold angered tone, "No way!"

Hilary shrugs her shoulders and says, with a dark sly smile, while her eyes closed, "Too bad, because there's no way that we're giving you back your mind-transfer jutsu to you!" Hilary tells Ino, in a dark serious tone, "Plus, this a limit…you have until the end of next week for your decision and if you don't drop out of the Society of Trash…then I'm afraid that your jutsu will be gone forever and never to be released ever again, along with any genjutsu or ninjutsu, you already have!"

Ino gasps in shock and calls out, horrified, "You can't!"

Keiko says, with a dark sadistic smile, "Sorry, Porker, we just did! If you want to drop-out, you know where to find us! Like Hilary said, you have until the end of next week for your answer!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "However, your three fellow dorks will belong to us now!"

Chazz says, with a dark sly smile, "Later, chumps!" Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Kagome, Keiko, Hilary, Tyson, and Kai fires four spheres of dark energy each were causing multiple explosions around the White Dorm, causing Ino to gasp in shock. When the smoke and dust cleared, our heroes and heroines had totally disappears. Soon after, Sartorius comes out of the hole that the front door used to be and asks, calmly, "What happened here?" Just then, Kikyo regains consciousness after Kagome's attack and tries to get up on her feet.

Ino looks at Sartorius and she says, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, the nonbelievers attacked us, again, and this time they took Ms. Makibi, Tenten and Ryuko!"

Sartorius says, curiously, "Those three are gone!"

Ino says, coldly, "That's right, sir! I'm afraid that the nonbelievers are going to put those three in their Shadow Games!"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "This will cause some problems, because Ms. Makibi is one of the best Galaxy Police, plus Tenten is a top ninja with Ms. Lyon, being a top duelist as well."

Ino asks, coldly, "What should we do?" Soon after, a group of SOL members came outside and Sartorius tells the SOL members, plainly, "My children, please bring the injured members to the medical ward immediately so we can look at their wounds."

The SOL members call out, coldly, "Yes sir!"

(**On the way to the Slifer Red dorm**)

On the way to the Slifer Red dorm, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines going to the Slifer Red dorm, with Ryoko, Hilary, Keiko, and Kagome flying in the skies with Keiko carrying the unconscious Ryuko on her shoulder and Kagome holding the unconscious form of Tenten. Yusuke, Tyson, Jaden, Jenny, Lee, Inuyasha, Duo, and Kai jumping from tree branch to tree branch, with Inuyasha carrying the unconscious Kiyone on his right shoulder. While on the ground, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, and Hassleberry were running in their own paces.

Hilary says, plainly, "Hey, guys, the three of us decided to have Tenten and Ryuko come with us."

Ryoko asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Keiko says, "Just to help make things go a bit faster!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "That would be a good idea!"

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish and serious tone, "Yeah, the less white dorks the better!"

Tyson tells Hilary, seriously, "Just be careful, Hil."

Yusuke tells Keiko, plainly, "Yeah, you too, Keiko."

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in his usual tone, "Yeah, no joke, Kagome! You better not lose to those geeks!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, knowing what he meant, "Don't worry, Inuyasha! With these demonic powers, I'll be fine."

Hilary says, with a dark serious tone, "Plus, we'll put a barrier so those dorks won't fine us."

Tyson says, plainly, "That would be a good idea."

Kai says, in a serious tone, "They're right! In order for us to get rid of these white versions of Kiyone, Tenten, and Ryuko, we have to do it the girls' way."

Kagome says, plainly, "I guess that this is where we're depart for now." Soon after, Kagome, Keiko and Hilary flew away from their friends and boyfriends towards a different location.

(**Back at the medical ward in the 'White Dorm'**)

Now, we find ourselves in the 'White Dorm's' medical ward where we find Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, who were sitting on their own beds, now conscious and fully healed thanks to Ino and Sakura, who was fully conscious, along with Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Hinata Hyuga, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, who was crying of the loss of her partner with Sakura and Hinata comforting her. Sakura told them about the stun guns and tasers that Keiko and Hilary were planning on making, while at their time in the Society of Light and Ino told them about the threat of what will happened if Ino stays in the Society of Light.

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn them! Those nonbelievers are becoming more and more of a pain!"

Atticus says, in a cold angered tone of his own, "The next time that I see Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, or Tyson will be too soon! Those fucking assholes will pay for hurting Jordan!"

Ray tells Atticus, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, watch what you said about Tyson, Atticus!"

Atticus tells Ray, in a cold plain tone, "Ray, he and Yusuke restrained my sister from rescuing Jordan, while he was getting the beating of the lifetime from Jaden's damned sister, Jenny!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "That 'dark power' must have influence Tyson into doing that. It's the very same thing that happened with Kai, when we went side with his grandfather for the dark power of Black Dranzer, three years ago. Both him and Tyson are somehow being influenced by this 'dark power'."

Ray says, coldly, "There's got to be a way for us to show them the light and get rid of that 'dark power'."

Syrus says, in a cold plain tone, "There is one thing that bugs me! When both Keiko and Hilary were with us and they were making those stun guns and tasers that would negate the nonbelievers' spiritual, demonic, Juraian, and chakra powers, why didn't they tell us about them, earlier?"

Jordan nods his head and says, in a cold plain tone, "I've been wondering about that too, Sy. We were told that it's against the rules of the Society of Light to keep secrets to from others. I mean Master Sartorius taught us that."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "My guess that they were going to tell us, but didn't have the time to. But thanks to those weapons, the nonbelievers are even more powerful than ever."

Bastion says, in a cold logical and plain tone, "Plus, we can't go and steal the plans that both Keiko and Hilary made for the weapons, which would be a good help for us."

Ino says, coldly, "That's right! If we try, then the nonbelievers would probably kill us with demons like that Koga guy, hanging around the Slifer Red dorm."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Plus, we're even more of a jam then ever, thanks to the threat that Keiko and Hilary have made, Ino can't get her mind-transfer jutsu, because of that damned seal placed on it. Even someone like Master Sartoris couldn't take it off."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Even worse, Ino got until the end of next week to decide to leave us or her jutsu, along with any genjutsu or ninjutsu will be gone forever."

Ino says, drolly, "Thanks for the reminder, Billboard Brow!"

Sakura shot a cold angered glare towards Ino and calls out, coldly, "I'm just stating the facts, Porker! Besides, if you hadn't used your mind-transfer jutsu on Hilary, then you wouldn't have gotten your mind-transfer jutsu sealed away and you wouldn't get yourself into this much of a mess!"

Ino yells at Sakura, in a cold annoyed tone, "You don't think I know that, Forehead Girl!"

Sakura says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Yeah I don't think you know that, because you haven't done a damn thing about it, Ino pig!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Cut it out! This is what the nonbelievers want us to do! Divide and make us fight each other!"

Bastion says, in a cold serious and logical tone, "Yes. Alexis is right. The nonbelievers are using a classic tactic in war. Divide and conquer: Namely, divide us and make us easier to conquer."

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Bastion's right! The nonbelievers are trying to trying to get us to fight each other! But we need to remain united in our purpose: To make those damn nonbelievers and the world see the light!"

Just then, Sartorius comes into the room and says, with a serious tone, "Ms. Rhodes, Mr. Misawa, and Mr. Kon are right. The nonbelievers are trying to divide us, but we need to remain united to our purpose in the light."

The SOL members nod their heads and says, in a cold plain tone and in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "However, the nonbelievers' tactics and even more violent attitudes towards do tend to worry me. And now, they have threatened Ms. Yamanaka as well."

Ino says, in a solemn tone, "Plus, Kikyo can't seem to get this stupid seal off."

Atticus says, in a curious tone, "Speaking of Kikyo, where is she?"

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "She said that she'll go for a walk to try to find some way to help us, even though the nonbelievers placed an anti-priestess spell shield on their person. Now, the reason why I've come here is that I sense that tomorrow is when we'll get some new transfer students two days from now."

Max says, with a cold sly smile, "That is good news, sir!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Except that Hikari, being Vice-Chancellor, knows that too. No doubt that the nonbelievers will get to them first and won't give us a chance without a fight."

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "That's fine! Now, I can pound Yusuke into the dirt for his insults! I know he's stronger than me, but there's no way that I'm going to let him get away for making me watch Jordan getting hurt by Jaden's damn sister!" Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, with an evil sly smile, _"That's right! Yusuke is so going to pay for my headaches and I'll have to last laugh when he sees the light, along with his bitchy sister, his traitorous girlfriend and Jaden too!"_

(**Somewhere within the abandoned dorm; A short time soon after**)

Deep within the underground dueling arena when Yusuke and Jaden dueled against the final Shadow Rider, Amnael AKA Professor Banner, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, except for Kagome, Keiko, and Hilary, assembled together with Jaden, Jenny, Kai, and Tyson still in their 'Dark Juraian forms', while Tenchi was on one side of the dueling field with his duel disk attached to his left wrist while the unconscious form of the white-clad Kiyone Makibi is lying in front of her on the other side with a duel disk attached to her left wrist.

Naruto asks, with a dark sly grin, "Isn't it time for this dork's 'wake up' call?"

Hikari gives Naruto a bucket of ice water and she says, with a dark sly smile, "Be our guest." Naruto gives a dark sly grin, walks over to Kiyone's right side, and throws the ice water to Kiyone, who wakes up with a start.

Kiyone yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Who is the asshole that did that?!"

Tenchi replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think, bitch?!"

Kiyone turns to the source of the voice and yells out, when she sees Tenchi, "What in hell do you think that you are doing, Lord Tenchi?!"

Jaden replies, with a dark nasty tone, "What do you think, bitch?!"

Tyson yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Kicking your dorky butt, that's what?!"

Kiyone asks, in a cold serious tone, "What do you want with me?!"

Tenchi displays her duel disk and calls out, darkly, "What do you think, dork?! You and I are going to duel right here and now!"

Kiyone tells Tenchi, with a cold serious tone, "In one of your damn Shadow Games?! Sorry, Lord Tenchi, there's no way I'm doing that!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Then, all your fellow white dorks, including that asshole, you call master will be our own punching bags!"

Kiyone went to get her pistol, but notices that it's missing and Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, with Kiyone's pistol in his hand, "Looking for this, bitch!?"

Kiyone gasps in shock and calls out, coldly, "Give that back!"

Ryoko says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, witch, not going to happen! You're going to have a Shadow Duel with Tenchi whether you like it or not!"

Tenchi yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Two choices: Duel or have every one of your fellow white-clad dweebs attacked!"

Jasmine says, with a dark nasty tone, "What's it going to be, dweeb?!"

Kiyone yells out, in a begging tone, "Stop! Stop! I'll duel!"

Jade says, with a dark sly sneer, "Good girl, bitch."

Kiyone says, putting her deck inside of her duel disk and activating it with a cold angered tone, "You are going to pay for this! All of you, when I make you see the light!"

Tenchi replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Not in this lifetime dork!" Tenchi puts his duel deck inside of his duel disk, which causes a dark violet and black glow and activates his duel disk. Tenchi then says, taking a card from his deck, "By the way, we need to choose our Deck Masters, dweeb!" Tenchi takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disc, and calls out, "And I choose my Masked Dragon!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) appears by Tenchi's right side.

Kiyone also takes one card from her deck and declares, "And I choose my Star Boy!" Soon after, Star Boy (A: 0550/D: 0550) appears by Kiyone's right side. Kiyone's and Tenchi's duel discs display 4000 life-points for each duelist and they draw five cards from their decks.

"DUEL!!!" the two duelists scream out as they being their duel.

Starting Scores:

Kiyone: 4000

Tenchi: 4000

Jaden cheers out, darkly, "Go Tenchi!"

Tyson calls out, in a dark excited tone, "Yeah, show this white bitch who's boss, Tenchi!"

Kiyone draws a card from her deck and calls out, coldly, "I'll begin!" Kiyone sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck!" Kiyone draws two cards from her deck and her Field Spell Slot opens. Kiyone places a card into the slot, the slot closes and Kiyone says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I'll activate my A Legendary Ocean Field Spell!" Soon after, the whole field was flooded up with water.

Kiyone says, with a cold sly smile, "Now, all of my water monsters gain two hundred more attack and defense points!" Kiyone places a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "Like this one, Warrior of Atlantis in attack mode!" Soon after, Warrior of Atlantis (A: 1900/D: 1200) appears in attack mode. Kiyone says, coldly, "Now thanks to my Field Spell, my monster gains two hundred more attack and defense points!" Warrior of Atlantis's stats increases from 1900/1200 to 2100/1400 and Kiyone says, with a cold sly smile, "And that's not all, thanks to my Deck Masters special ability, my monster gains five hundred more attack points!" Warrior of Atlantis's stats then increases further from 2100/1400 to 2600/1400.

Tenchi yells out, darkly, "Are you done yet, dork!? I'd like to get on with my life if you don't mind!"

Kiyone growls in annoyance as she sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "You'll continue with your life, after you've seen the Light, Lord Tenchi! I end my turn!"

Tenchi draws a card from his deck, Abodis the Third appears around his neck, and Tenchi calls out, darkly, "It's time to take this duel to the next level, geek!" Just then the whole area is engulfed in darkness and shadows.

Orihime asks Ichigo, curiously, "Is Tenchi…?"

Ichigo nods his head and says, with a dark sly smile, "Yep. It's Shadow Game time."

Kiyone yells out, stunned, "Not again!"

Tenchi says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh, yes, again, wench! But this time, things are going to be different!" Just then everyone finds themselves within the tomb of the Millennium Stone with the gates of the Afterlife.

Kiyone asks, perplexed, "Where in the world are we?" Just then black bracelets appear on their arms and black metal collars on their necks with the Millennium Symbol in the center and Kiyone asks, perplexed, "What in the hell are these?!"

Tenchi replies, with a dark sly grin, "This is a replica of tomb where the Millennium Stone once was and the gates to the Afterlife into the Spirit World. And these bracelets are my Shadow Bracelets and every time that we lose life-points, we get one hell of a nasty shock directly to our system. You know is quite ironic since this is where your tomb is going to be, dork!"

Kiyone yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Just try it, Tenchi!"

Tenchi calls out, with a dark sly grin, "As you wish, dork! Time to get your game on!" Tenchi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I activate Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Tenchi draws two cards from his deck, he then places a card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" Soon after, Lord of Dragons (A: 1200/D: 1100) appears onto the field in attack mode. Tenchi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

Kiyone gasps in shock and calls out, horrified, "No! Not that!"

Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh it is, bitch, because now, I can summon up to two dragons from my hand!" Tenchi sends two cards onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "And here there are, my Armed Dragon level five and my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV5 (A: 2400/D: 1700) and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (A: 3000/D: 2500) appears on the field, besides Lord of Dragons.

Kiyone says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Tenchi calls out, darkly, "Blue-Eyes, attack that dork's last line of defense with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes sends his white and blue blast towards Warrior of Atlantis, engulfing it in the blast and causes an explosion that costs Kiyone 400 life points. Just then the bracelet activates and Kiyone yells out in pain as she is shocked by dark electric energy.

When the shocking stops, Kiyone groans out in pain, "Th…that hurt!"

Tenchi says, in a dark sly tone, "And it's going to keep hurting until the end of the duel! Now, Armed Dragon and Lord of Dragons, attack!" Armed Dragon and Lord of Dragons rushes towards Kiyone, preparing to attack.

Kiyone presses a button on her disc and calls out, coldly, "Not so fast, Tenchi! I activate my Tornado Wall!" Kiyone's face-down card was the Tornado Wall continuous trap card and a water tornado appears that stops Armed Dragon's and Lord of Dragons's attack from happening. Kiyone states with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to this trap, your direct attacks are stopped!"

Tenchi sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "You got lucky, dweeb! I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Kiyone: 3600

Tenchi: 4000

Kiyone draws her card and calls out, coldly, "My move!" Kiyone thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"With Lord Tenchi's ability to block my ability to see his face-down cards, I have to be ready for anything that he may throw at me!"_ Kiyone places card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "I summon my Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode!" Soon after, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (A: 1800/D: 1500-A: 2500/D: 1700) appears in attack mode. Kiyone places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Next, I'll activate Quick Summon, so now, I'll sacrifice my Sea Warrior to summon forth Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness disappears and Mobius the Frost Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000-A: 3100/D: 1200) appears in attack mode.

Hassleberry yells out, surprised, "Sam hill! It's the same monster that Frost used against that traitorous white twerp and me in Domino!"

Yusuke says, in a dark angered sneer, "And it looks like that white dork has got the same card!"

Jaden then says, with a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, Tenchi will beat that rotten monster!"

Tyson then adds, with a dark nasty tone, "Along with that white dork that it's owner!"

Kiyone tells Tenchi, with a cold sly tone, "If you know, Lord Tenchi, this is a monster that Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry faced before. When summoned, Mobius can get rid of two cards on your side of the field! And I choose to take out your two face-down! Mobius, Freeze Play!" Mobius then creates a snow storm that is headed towards Tenchi's face-down cards.

Tenchi pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, darkly, "Sorry, dweeb, I reveal my trap! Power Failure!" Tenchi's face-down card is revealed to be the Power Failure trap card.

Kiyone calls out, shocked, "Oh no! Not that card!"

Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "It appears that you remembered this card, it stops your monster's little snow blizzard, making it harmless like a summer's breeze! All it needs is a card from my deck to the graveyard!" Tenchi sends a card from his deck and Mobius's snow storm was negated. Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh and 'Kiyone', your monster loses 100 attack points for every star that it has!"

Kiyone says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Oh great!" Mobius groans as his stats then decrease to 2600/1200 and Kiyone yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for that!" Kiyone sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "I activate Megamorph to double, my monster's attack points!" Mobius roared out as his stats increases from 2600/1000 to 5200/1000. Kiyone then puts a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "I'll activate White Veil!" Soon after, Mobius turns white with purple glowing eyes. Kiyone calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Now, Mobius, attack Lord of Dragons! Show Lord Tenchi the Light with White Ice Lance!" Mobius creates a lance made of white ice and launches right at Lord of Dragons. Kiyone says, with an evil sly smile, "And thanks to White Veil, your all of your spell and trap cards are negated and destroyed!"

Tenchi presses the button on his disc and calls out, darkly, "I don't think so, dweeb! I activate Darkness Veil!" Tenchi's face-down card was the Darkness Veil trap card and it sends dark energy into Lord of Dragons turning him black with red glowing eyes.

Kiyone calls out, stunned, "No! Not that card!"

Tenchi says, in a dark sly tone, "Sorry, bitch, that's how the ice breaks! Now, say bye-bye to your spells and traps!" Soon after, Kiyone's White Veil, Tornado Wall, and A Legendary Ocean are destroyed and Mobius returns to his original colors while his stats had decreased to 2400/1000.

Kiyone calls out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that! My monster still gets to attack your Lord of Dragons!" Mobius's Ice Lance had slammed into Lord of Dragons destroying it and costing Tenchi 1200 life points. Tenchi was shocked by the dark energy, but he doesn't scream out in pain.

Kiyone asks, perplexed, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, wench, I don't feel a thing!"

Kiyone gets unnerved, sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll end with this face-down!"

Current Score:

Kiyone: 3600

Tenchi: 2800

Tenchi draws his card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "Too bad, dork!"

Kiyone presses a button on his disc and calls out, coldly, "I activate my trap, Drop Off!" Kiyone's face-down card had revealed to be the Drop Off trap card and Kiyone says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to this card, the card you just drew goes to the graveyard!"

Tenchi presses a button on his disc and calls out, darkly, "Sorry, bitch, I play my Royal Decree trap card! So, you can't play any of your traps as long as I have this card in play! Too bad!" Tenchi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, on with your demise, dork! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Lord of Dragons!" Soon after, Lord of Dragons (A: 1200/D: 1100) appears in attack mode, once again.

Kiyone says, with a cold serious tone, "I've destroyed him once and I'll do it again."

Tenchi holds up a card and says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, wench, but you're not going to get the chance to because I'm ending this duel right now!"

Kiyone yells out, coldly, "No way! I have the power of destiny and the Light of Truth by my side!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Haven't we seen this movie!?"

Mindy says, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah! We have!"

Tenchi says, with a dark serious and sly tone, "Lights out, bitch! I sacrifice my Lord of Dragons, Armed Dragon, and my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Just then a huge whirlwind appears around the three monsters as they turn into beams of light and while they do so, they full turn into lights and they go into the dark violet and black sky as they are sacrificed. Kiyone looks up and gasps in shock, knowing what monster that Tenchi is summoning and thinks in her mind, "No…it can't be…"

Koga asks, in a whisper and curiously, "Is he…?"

Sasuke nods his head and replies, in a whisper and in a dark plain tone, "Yes, Koga, he is. And it is about time. This duel is over. That bitch is finished."

Tenchi, while giving off a bright yellow glow, then chants out, "_Almighty protector of the sun and sky…I beg of thee…please heed my cry…!_"

Kiyone exclaims, flabbergasted, "That chant! It couldn't be! No! Not now!"

Tenchi continues to chant out, "_…Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…envelop the desert with your glow…and cast your rage upon my foe…unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win…!"_

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "Any idea what he's doing?"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, nastily, "You idiot! He's going to summon the most powerful of the Egyptian God Monsters!"

Tenchi continues to chant out, _"I beseech thee…grace our humble game…but first, I shall call out thy name!"_ Tenchi holds the yellow back card in the air and yells out, "_…__Winged Dragon of Ra!!!_" Kiyone gasps in shock and horror, a bright glow comes into the sky, and Tenchi yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, dork, witness the power of an Egyptian God! Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Tenchi slams the card onto his duel disc causing it to wildly spark and a huge golden sphere appears on the field above and behind him. The sphere then transforms and unlocks itself causing the one and only Winged Dragon of Ra (A: 6600/D: 5200) to come to the field in attack mode with a mighty roar.

Kiyone yells out, flabbergasted, "Oh no! This can't be! The most powerful of all of the three Egyptian God Monsters! The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Tenchi calls out, in a dark serious tone, "That's right, wench! Now, it's payback time! But first, to get rid of that peon with Ra's ability! By paying one thousand life points, I can destroy every monster on your side of the field!" Tenchi then gets shocked by the shackles as he loses 1000 life-points, but he doesn't even flinch. The Winged Dragon of Ra transforms into its Phoenix Mode, dive bomb Kiyone's Mobius the Frost Monarch, and destroying him in a huge column of flames.

Kiyone shouts out, stunned, "My monster!" The Winged Dragon of Ra transforms back and returns to Tenchi's right side.

Tenchi then yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Next, I will play his most powerful ability! Point to Point Transfer! Also known as One-Turn Kill! I give all by one of my life-points and give them to my mighty God Monster!" Tenchi then get shocked as his life-points drop by 1799 points, which disturbs Kiyone. Soon after, the Winged Dragon of Ra's stats rise from 6600/5200 to 8399/6999!

Kiyone yells out, knowing that she is about to lose and in a disbelieving tone, "No, this can't be! Destiny is on my side! I can't lose!"

Tenchi calls out, with a dark strong tone, "Guess what, dork?! You are about to! Winged Dragon of Ra, torch this traitorous wench! Burn her with your divine flames and end this duel with God Blaze Cannon!" The Winged Dragon of Ra fires its sphere of solar flames right at Kiyone. The massive sphere slams into Kiyone and she screams out in extreme pain as she is burned by the flames and shocked with dark electric energy from head to toe as she loses 8399 life-points in one blow as the duel ends.

Final Score:

Kiyone: 0000

Tenchi: 0001

The field returns to former underground lab of Professor Banner, the shackles and final dueling holograms vanish, the bands and collars on Kiyone's and Tenchi's bodies vanish, and when the dust and dirt settle from the Winged Dragon of Ra's assault, Kiyone's form is smoking greatly, her white uniform is greatly torn, and there are nasty burns all over her body even on the cheeks on her face, has her eyes glazed over, and she collapses to the floor on her stomach.

Tenchi says, with a dark sly smile, "That's game, dork!"

Ryoko yells out, with a dark excited tone, "Way a go, Tenchi!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "No joke! That was an awesome duel, Tenchi!"

Tenchi went to his friends and says, with a dark smile, "Thanks, Jay." Tenchi looks at the unconscious Kiyone and thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Sorry, that I had to do that to you, Kiyone, but it was the only way to get you back from that asshole."_

Ayeka looks at the unconscious form of Kiyone and thinks in her mind, _"I'm sorry that it had to be this way, Ms. Kiyone, but it had to be done in order to bring you back. I hope you can forgive us for this."_

Jaden says, seriously, "Now, let's get Kiyone healed!"

Yusuke gets out his PDA and says, in a serious tone, "Now, let's see how Keiko, Kagome, and Hilary are fairing!" Yusuke activates his PDA to show Keiko's face, while in her human form, and he asks, curiously and with concern, "Hey, Kei, how are you guys doing with the rest of those two dorks?"

Keiko replies, with a dark sly smile, "What do you think, Yusuke? Kagome is taking care of the white dork version of Tenten as we speak in the Shadow Council's secret lair."

(**Inside of Shadow Council's secret arena; somewhere within the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Inside of the secret arena, a well-developed facility for holographic dueling, Kagome, still in her To-zoku form, faces the white-clad Tenten on the dueling field. Ryuko, on the meanwhile, is chained up by a nearby wall, preventing from interfering with the match that was going to start.

Kagome puts her deck in his duel disk causing a familiar black and dark violet glow from it, the two of them activate their duel disks, and their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points each. Kagome says, with a dark plain tone, "But before we begin, we need to choose a Deck Master for this duel."

Tenten goes through her deck, takes out one card, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and yells out, "I'll choose this! My Birdface!" Soon after, Birdface (A: 1600/D: 1600) appears by Tenten's right side.

Kagome displays one card from her deck and yells out, "And I choose this! Guardian Angel Joan!" Soon after, Guardian Angel Joan (A: 2800/D: 2000) appears by Kagome's right side.

"Let's duel!" Tenten and Kagome yell out, in unison

Starting Score:

Tenten: 4000

Kagome: 4000

Kagome calls out, darkly, "Losers first, dork!"

Tenten draws her card and calls out, coldly, "Thanks, witch!" Tenten places a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "I summon Harpie Lady One in attack mode!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (A: 1300/D: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Tenten sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll activate Elegant Egotist, now I can summon Harpie Lady Sisters!" Soon after, Harpie Lady Sisters (A: 1950/D: 2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Tenten states with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to Harpie Lady One's ability, all of my wind monsters gain three hundred points!" Harpie Lady 1's stats increases from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400 and Harpie Lady Sisters had their stats increased from 2250/2100. Tenten sends a card into the spell/trap slot and says, coldly, "I end my turn!"

Kagome draws one card from her deck and calls out, darkly, "Is that all? Pathetic! Now, dork, it's time to take this duel to the next level!" Just then, Kagome's Millennium Necklace appears around her neck and her body gained a dark aura that made the whole field turning black with a bunch of dark violet fogs. Just then Tenten and Kagome gain black shackles around their necks and upper arms with the Millennium Symbol in the center of the shackles.

Tenten says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great!"

Ryuko yells out, stunned, "Another Shadow Game!?"

Hilary, while in her human form, says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, Blondie! As soon as Kagome's done with your fellow white dweeb, you're next!"

Ryuko says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great."

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Since this is a Shadow Game, wench, you'll be in more pain than ever! Notice the two pink lines connecting from you to your monster!"

Tenten noticed two pink lines tied from her chest to her monsters chests and gasps, knowing what this is and says, drolly, "Let me guess, once one of our monsters are crush, a bit of our energy is lost!"

Kagome says, darkly, "That's right, bitch! Think of this as payback for using my appearance to capture Keiko, while we were in Domino!"

Ryuko calls out, horrified, "Do you guys know what you're doing!?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Other than kicking your dorky butt from her to next week…"

The three 'darkened' girls yells out, in a dark serious tone, "…NO!!"

Kagome then displays a spell card with a picture similar to the one on Machine Angel Ritual spell card except the woman in the picture wearing a black dress and the huge flame coming from the pyre is red and also pitch black, she puts the spell card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "It's going to be worse from here on, wench! I activate my Chaos Angel Ritual! This card allows me to summon another Ritual Monster in my hand with 'Chaos Angel' in its name as long as sacrifice monsters from my hand that's levels are equal or more to the level of the monster that I want to summon!" Kagome discards her Cyber Angel Benten (A: 1800/D: 1500) monster card and calls out, darkly, "And I summon my Chaos Angel Benten!" The hologram of Cyber Angel Benten appears then vanishes as Chaos Angel Benten (A: 1800/D: 1500), a monster that looks exactly like Cyber Angel Benten, except that she's wearing black and orange clothing, comes to the field in attack mode with the pink energy line connected her chest to Kagome's chest.

Tenten and Ryuko gasp in shock of the Kagome's new monster and Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, check out my new monster's special ability, whenever Chaos Angel Benten is summoned, I can destroy one of your monsters, like your winged trio!"

Tenten gasps in shock as Harpie Lady Sisters had been destroyed and Tenten yells out in pain as a bit of her energy was ripped from her, afterwards collapsed on her knees, while grabbing her chest.

Ryuko yells out, horrified, "Tenten!"

Hilary says, in a dark mocking tone, "Aw…what's wrong, dork!? Are you in pain!?"

Keiko says, in a dark nasty tone, "Too bad, bitch! Now, get up! Kagome's not done with you, yet!"

Kagome yells at Tenten, in a dark nasty tone, "Keiko's right, wench! Get up! I'm not through with you, yet!"

Tenten slowly gets onto her feet and groans out in pain, "I'm…standing…"

Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Good! I activate Fulfillment of Contact! At the cost of eight hundred life points, I can summon a Ritual Monster that's in my graveyard and since there's one, you can guess who's coming back!" Kagome's life points were decreased by 800 and she got shocked by the shackles, but doesn't scream out in pain, which disturbed Tenten. Tenten asks, curiously, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly and even sadistic smile, "Actually, it did get rid of the numb feeling on my neck! Now, come on out, Cyber Angel Benten!" Soon after, Cyber Angel Benten (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears on the field, beside her Chaos counterpart. Tenten winches, knowing what's coming next, and Kagome yells out, darkly, "Now, Chaos Angel Benten, attack her little winged freak, with Chaos Smash!" Chaos Angel Benten charges towards Harpie Lady 1 and punches her chest, destroying it, causing Tenten to scream out in pain as a bit of her energy was ripped from her heart. Tenten was then shocked by the shackles and she cries out in pain as she loses 200 life points.

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to Chaos Angel Benten's effect, whenever she destroys a monster in battle, well, you lose life points equal to the original defense points. Enjoy your pain, dork!"

Tenten loses 1400 life points and she screams out in pain as she's shocked by the dark energy. When the shocking stopped, Tenten groans out in pain and Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh and by the way, thanks to the special ability of my Deck Master, I get life points equal to the original attack points of your destroyed monster!" Kagome's life points increases by 1300 life points.

Ryuko says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! How's Tenten going to defeat Kagome if her life points keep increasing!?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "She can't!"

A card is brought to Tenten from her deck and Tenten says, in a cold strong tone, "Thanks to my own Deck Master's ability, I can a Harpie Lady from my deck!"

Kagome calls out, darkly, "You'll need it! Now, Cyber Angel Benten, attack that dork directly!" Cyber Angel Benten charges towards Tenten and bashes her on the chest, making Tenten cough out blood. Tenten is then thrown to the ground and shocked with dark energy as she's shocked, while losing 1800 more points and screams in extreme pain. Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I'll end your suffering with this face-down! Now, go, dork!"

Current Score:

Tenten: 0600

Kagome: 4600

Tenten groans as she tries to get onto her feet and Hilary says, with a dark taunting tone, "What's the matter, bitch!? Having trouble getting up!?"

Ryuko calls out, horrified, "Kagome, stop this! This is madness!"

Keiko yells at Ryuko, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut up, bitch! You know, if it happened been for you joining up with these dorks, then I wouldn't have gotten myself brainwashed in the first place! You're going to pay for the all the pain and agony that you've caused so, get use to it, dork!"

Tenten stands up, while groaning out in pain and says, coldly, "You…you're gonna pay for that! I swear it!" Tenten draws her card, presses a button on her disc and calls out, "I activate face-down card, Call of the Haunted!" Tenten's face-down card was the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Tenten says, coldly, "Thanks to this card, I can summon a monster from the graveyard in attack mode and I choose my Harpie Lady One!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (A: 1300/D: 1400-A: 1600/D: 1400) comes back in attack mode. Tenten places a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "Next, I sacrifice my Harpie to summon for Swift Birdman Joe!" Harpie Lady 1 disappears and Swift Birdman Joe (A: 2300/D: 1400) appears in her place in attack mode. Tenten then says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to my monster's special ability, all spell and trap cards on the field, go straight to the owner's hands!" Just then, a huge wind appeared and Kagome's Fulfillment of Contact and face-down card disappears from the field then in her hand.

Kagome displays her face-down trap card, which was Treasure Map and says, darkly, "Thanks, bitch! That was Treasure Map that you send to my hand! Whenever, it's brought to my hand, by an effect, I get to draw two cards from my deck and discard one of the cards to the graveyard!" Kagome draws two cards from her deck and discards her Treasure Map trap card to the graveyard.

Tenten yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "You think I care, freak! Not a chance! Now, Swift Birdman Joe, attack her Chaos Angel Benten with Swift Claw Slash!" Swift Birdman Joe charges towards Chaos Angel Benten and slashes her with his claws, destroying her. Kagome gave a slight winch as a bit of her energy is lost and she's shocked by the dark energy as she loses 500 life points, which disturbs Tenten greatly. Tenten sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "I'll end with these face-downs!"

Current Score:

Tenten: 0600

Kagome: 4100

Kagome draws her card and calls out, darkly, "It's my turn, dork!" Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Pot of Greed!" Kagome draws two cards from her deck and sends another card into the spell/trap slot, calling out, "Next, I activate another Chaos Angel Ritual spell card!"

Tenten yells out, in disbelief, "Not again!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "I'm sorry, dweeb! That's how the cookie crumbles! Now, I can summon another Chaos Angel from my hand, as long as I sacrifice monster with equal or more stars as the Ritual Monster has!" Kagome sends her Chaos Command Magician (A: 2400/D: 1700) monster card from her hand and calls out, "Now, by sending my Chaos Command Magician from my hand, I can summon forth Chaos Angel Idaten!" The hologram of Chaos Command Magician appears on the field then disappears and Chaos Angel Idaten (A: 1600/D: 2000), a monster that looks like Alexis's Cyber Angel Idaten, except that it was in black and orange clothing with red wildfire hair coming down her back, appears beside Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode.

Tenten yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Do the math, witch! That monster is weak!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "I am, you brainless twit! But first, my Chaos Angel's power activates, now whenever it's summoned, I get one spell or trap card from my graveyard!" Kagome's Pot of Greed spell card comes from the graveyard. Kagome takes it out, displays it and calls out, darkly, "And I choose my Pot of Greed! However, your troubles are so not over, wench! Now, my new monster really gets to show her stuff, when she removes one of your face-downs from play!"

Tenten yells out, shocked, "No!" Tenten's face-down card, Magic Cylinder, has disappeared, taking out of play.

Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Next, I'll equip my Chaos Angel Idaten with Ritual Weapon, giving her fifteen hundred more attack and defense points!" Chaos Angel Idaten's stats skyrockets from 1600/2000 to 3100/3500

Tenten yells out, in disbelief, "Thirty-one hundred attack points!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone, "I see that you can add, wench! Let's see how well you do in subtraction! Chaos Angel Idaten, get rid of that winged freak and end this duel!" Chaos Angel Idaten charges towards Swift Birdman Joe, ready to end the duel.

Tenten presses a button on her disc and calls out, coldly, "Not so fast, Kagome! I activate my Draining Shield trap card!" Tenten's face-down card was the Draining Shield trap card and a transparent barrier had appeared around Tenten and her monster as Chaos Angel Idaten hits it with her right fist. Tenten says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to this, not only does it stop your attack, but it gives my life points a boast by your attacking monster's attack points!" Tenten's life points were increased by 3100 points and Chaos Angel Idaten goes back to Kagome's side of the field.

Kagome sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and says, darkly, "You got luckly, white mutt! I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Tenten: 3700

Kagome: 4100

Tenten draws her card and calls out, coldly, "It's my turn!" Tenten sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "First, I'll activate Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands!" Both duelists drew until they were holding six cards in their hands. Tenten then displays a spell card that has a picture of Wynn the Wind Charmer reciting a spell, then sends it into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate my Wind Chant spell card! Now, since I have a wind monster on the field, I get a bonus, now I can sacrifice my Swift Birdman Joe and it'll be like two Wind monster sacrifices! So, I'll sacrifice my Swift Birdman Joe and I'll summon forth…Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" Swift Birdman Joe disappears and Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (A: 2700/D: 1000) appears in attack mode, giving a loud screech. Tenten's Field Spell slot opens as Tenten sends a card into the slot and closes. Tenten says, with a cold serious tone, "Now, I activate Rising Air Current!" Just then, the field was turned into the blue sky, as if the duelists were floating in place and Tenten says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to this, my monsters gain five hundred more attack points!" Simorgh's stats were then increased from 2700/1000 to 3200/600. Tenten sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "Next, I'll activate Megamorph! Since I have lower life-points than you, my monster's attack strength is doubled!" Simorgh's stats then were increased further from 3200/600 to 6400/600. Tenten then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and says, with a cold sly tone, "As for the final touch, Kagome, I activate the sacred powers of…White Veil!" Just then, Simorgh turns pitch white with purple glowing eyes.

Ryuko calls out, in a cold excited tone, "All right! Now, it's over!"

Keiko and Hilary thinks in their minds, with dark sly grins, _"Doubt it, geek!"_

Tenten calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, Simorgh, attack! Your target…Kagome's Chaos Angel Idaten! Show her the light with White Wind Blast!" Simorgh then flips its wings created a huge wind blast that was coming towards Chaos Angel Idaten. Tenten says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks to White Veil, all of your spells and traps are destroyed and when your Ritual Weapon goes, so do the rest of your life points!"

Kagome presses the button on her disc and calls out, darkly, "I don't think so, wench! I activate the powers of Darkness Veil and give them to Idaten!" Just then, Chaos Angel Idaten turns pitch black with red glowing eyes.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Ryuko says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not that card again!"

Hilary says, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh shut up, bitch! You're just sore that Kagome's kicking your fellow dork's tail around!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Say bye-bye to your spells and traps, including that cheating, cursed card, White Veil!" Tenten's White Veil, Rising Air Current, and Megamorph were then destroyed and the scenery had returned to the pitch dark place as Simorgh's stats had returned to 2700/1000.

Tenten sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a cold strong tone, "I may not have gotten rid of your spells and traps, but I'll still destroy your Idaten with Rush Recklessly to give my monster seven hundred points!" Simorgh's stats then increase once again from 2700/1000 to 3400/1000 and the wind blast hits Chaos Angel Idaten hard, destroying her, costing Kagome 300 life points. Kagome is shocked with dark electricity, but doesn't scream out in pain, disturbing Tenten, once again. Tenten sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "I'll end my turn, but my monster's special ability takes out one thousand life points from you, but since you have a face-down out, you'll only lose five hundred life points!" Simorgh flaps its wings, creating a tornado that heads towards Kagome.

Kagome presses a button on her disc and calls out, darkly, "Don't count on it, dweeb! I activate Power Failure!" Kagome's facedown card had revealed to be the Power Failure trap card.

Tenten says, in disbelief, "No! Not that!" Simorgh's tornado had disappeared and Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, dork, that's how the game works! Now, not only that your overgrown turkey has its power negated, its attack points are now decreased by one hundred for the amount of stars it has and I count seven hundred, how about you?"

Simorgh screeches in pain as its stats were reduced to 2700/1000 and Tenten screams out in pain as Simorgh had its strength lowered by 700 hundred points. Tenten groans out in pain and thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Laugh it up, Kagome, once you attack me, my Mirror Force trap will be ready and when you negate it, my Trap Jammer will stop you!"_ Simorgh's stats were decreased to 2000/1000.

Current Score:

Tenten: 3700

Kagome: 3800

Kagome draws her card, looks at it and growls.

Tenten says, with a cold mocking tone, "Disappointed at your draw!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Actually, the reason I'm disappointed that I was planning to prolong your suffering, because now I'm going to end this duel!"

Tenten yells out, coldly, "You lie!"

Kagome sends three cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "This should change your mind! I set three trap cards face-down!"

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! Don't tell me…!"

Kagome holds up a card in her hand and says, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, bitch, it is!" Kagome presses three buttons on her disc, which the face-down cards are to be revealed as the trap cards, Pitch-Black Power Stone, Mirror Force, and Draining Shield. Fire forms over the images of the trap cards and they blazed upward, which were swept away into the air on a rush of wind.

Kagome calls out, in a dark strong tone, "Now, dork! Meet Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Tenten and Ryuko gasp in shock as the three streams of fire impact on the ground nearby. Flames rise up from the ground and then shatter as Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (A: 0000/D: 0000) rises from them with an unearthly roar.

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "It's Uria!"

Kagome sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "That's right, dork! Now, I play my Heavy Storm spell card, say bye-bye to your face-downs!" A huge wind appears and destroys Tenten's face-down cards, which were Mirror Force and Trap Jammer.

Tenten yells out, shocked, "My face-downs!"

Kagome says, in a dark strong tone, "You have bigger things to worry about, dork! Now, since six trap cards are in my graveyard, Uria gains one thousand attack points and I count six thousand, how about you?"

Uria's rise from 0/0 to 6000/0 and Tenten yells out, shocked, "Oh my god! Six thousand attack points!"

Kagome says, darkly, "That's right, wench! It was nice knowing you, dork! Uria, attack! Your target that dweeb's overgrown turkey! Destroy her with Hyber Blaze!" Uria slams a super-powerful flame assault into Simorgh and it screeches out in pain as it was destroyed. Tenten yells out, in extreme pain and agony as her energy was being zapped from her and she's shocked from head to toe, from the dark electricity while losing 4000 life points, in one shot, ending the duel immediately.

Current Score:

Tenten: 0000

Kagome: 3800

With the duels end, the field returns to normal while the holograms fade away and Tenten, with multiple third degree burns on her exposed skin, her white uniform torn, and some cuts from the attack by Uria, collapses onto the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness.

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "Game over, dweeb."

Ryuko yells out, with tears in her eyes, "Tenten, no!"

Kagome goes over to Tenten, her head lowered, and Kagome thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I'm sorry, Tenten. I really didn't like putting you through all that, but this was the only way to save you from the Society of Light and that asshole in charge."_ Kagome turns back to her human form, turns her over and picks her up in her arms and gets out of the way as the next duel commences.

While Keiko goes onto the field and attaches a duel disk to her left wrist, Hilary goes over to the chained Ryuko and she says, with the Eye of Horus on her forehead and in a dark tone, "Your turn, bitch!" Hilary snaps her fingers, Ryuko vanishes from the wall, and reappears in front of Keiko on the other side of the dueling field.

Kagome sets Tenten's unconscious form to the ground and throws Ryuko, her duel disk, she catches it, and Kagome says, with a dark sly tone, "I hope that you have your last will or any testimonies written, dweeb!"

Ryuko tells Keiko, in a begging tone, "Keiko, please…! You wouldn't…!"

Keiko says, with a dark angered snarl, "Sorry, wench, but I don't take requests or orders from traitors! Now, shut the fuck up and duel!"

Ryuko says, with a cold determined tone while putting the duel disk on her left wrist, "Okay, Keiko! The only way to save you from the darkness is to beat you and make you see the light, again!"

Keiko rolls his eyes and replies, darkly, "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" Keiko turns into her To-zoku form, which scares Ryuko as Keiko takes out one card from his deck and yells out, darkly, "Now, you have to choose your Deck Master! I've already got mine! Little Chimera!" Soon after, Little Chimera (A: 0600/D: 0550) appears by Keiko's right side.

Ryuko takes one card from her deck and says, with a cold serious tone, "I choose my Star Boy!" Soon after, Star Boy (A: 0600/D: 0550) appears by Ryuko's right side. The two duelists put their decks into their duel disks, Keiko's deck giving off a black and dark violet glow, they activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displaying 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Ryuko and Keiko yell out in unison as their duel started.

Starting Scores:

Ryuko: 4000

Keiko: 4000

Keiko's regular voice calls out from her mind, _**"Oh man! I wish that I didn't have to do this to poor Ryuko!"**_

Dark Keiko's voice replies, in a dark serious tone, _**"Look girlfriend, whenever it takes, we have to free her if you want any hopes of saving Ryuko from that asshole! Remember, she wants to go back to that asshole and hurt Yusuke again! Do you want that to happened, again!"**_

Keiko had already made up her mind as she drew a card from her deck and calls out, darkly, "True duelists first, loser!" Keiko's Field Spell slot opens, she puts a card in it, and calls out, darkly, "First, I play a card that you have seen before! My Seal of Ancients Field Spell!"

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Oh no! That's the same card that you used on Jasmine!"

Keiko yells out, darkly, "Bingo, dweeb!" The Field Spell slot closes on Keiko's duel disk, and just then a bright golden glow comes on the field as Kagemaru's Shadow Charm appears on Keiko's finger, then Keiko and Ryuko are surrounded by the giant golden circle. Keiko puts a card into the disc and calls out, darkly, "I'll summon UFO Turtle in defense mode!" Soon after, UFO Turtle (A: 1400/D: 1200) appears in defense mode. Keiko sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I'll end with these are face-down!"

Ryuko draws her card and calls out, coldly, "It's my turn, Keiko!" Ryuko places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode!" Soon after, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears in attack mode. Ryuko says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to my Deck Master's ability, it gains five hundred more attack points!" Little Chimera shoots a fire stream at Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, engulfing it in flames as its stats then increases from 1800/1500 to 2300/1500.

Keiko says, in a dark nasty tone, "Sorry to break it to you, dork, but my Deck Master has an ability that you should know about, it decreases the attack points of all water monsters on the field!"

Ryuko gasps in shock and yells out, stunned, "You're kidding me!" Soon after, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness's stats were lowered to 1900/1500. Ryuko yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that, Keiko! Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, turn that turtle into soup!" Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness charges towards UFO Turtle and slashes it in half, destroying it.

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "Thanks a lot, wench, you just activated the special ability of my UFO Turtle! When it's destroyed, I can choose a fire type monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less and I choose…my Inferno Harpie Lady!" Soon after, Inferno Harpie Lady (A: 1500/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryuko gasps in shock and calls out, shocked, "That's the same monster that you used on Jasmine!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "I see that your memory hasn't faded for a white dork!" Keiko places a button on the disc and calls out, "I activate my face-down card, Infernal Reckless Summon!" Keiko's face-down card was the Infernal Reckless Summon quick-play spell card and Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks to this, we can summon in attack monsters in attack mode, all monsters from our decks, hands and graveyard that has the same name as the monster on our side of the field!" Soon after, two more Inferno Harpie Ladies (A: 1500/D: 1500 X2) appear on Keiko's side of the field, while two more Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness (A: 1800/D: 1500 X2-A: 1900/D: 1500 X2) appear on Ryuko's side of the field. Keiko's face-down card is revealed to be the Nightmare Tri-Mirror trap card and the hologram of the mirror on the picture of the trap card appears on the field. Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "This trap card activates when you special summon a monster or monsters to the field! Now, the monsters are reflected off the mirror and monster tokens, which become an exact duplicate of one monster on my side of the field, come to my side of the field! So, your monsters' reflection are turned into two more Harpies for me, dork!" Ryuko yelps out in shock as the reflection of the two Sea Serpent Warriors of Darkness are turned into two more Inferno Harpie Ladies (1500/1500 X 2) and they come to Keiko's side of the field in attack mode.

Ryuko says, in a low cold tone, "Oh great!"

Keiko says, with dark sly grin, "Thanks to the powers of the seal, my monsters gain five hundred more attack points!" The three Inferno Harpie Ladies as well as their token counterparts get dark violet glowing eyes as their stats from 1500/1500 to 2000/1500. Keiko says, darkly, "Plus, my Harpies as well as their token counterparts gain five hundred attack points for every fire monster on my side of the field and thanks to the Deck Masters ability, it gains five hundred more attack points!" Ryuko yelps out in shock as the three Inferno Harpie Ladies as well as their two token counterparts screech in power as their stats increases from 2000/1500 to 5500/1500 each!

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "No way!!" Ryuko says, in a cold strong tone, "Well, you have bigger problems because my Deck Master's ability decreases your pigeons attack strength by four hundred points, Keiko!" The Inferno Harpie Ladies and their two token counterparts had their stats decreased to 5100/1500. Ryuko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "I'll end with this face-down!" Ryuko thinks with an evil sly smile, _"Sorry, Keiko, but once you attack me with those winged freaks of yours, I'll activate my Magic Cylinder to redirect the blow to you, so I can bring you back to the Light! Then, we'll work on getting Yusuke and the other Chosen Duelists to the Light and under Master Sartorius."_

Keiko draws her card, looks at it and gives a wide dark sly smile. Keiko says, darkly, "Sorry, dork, it ends here!"

Ryuko thinks, with an evil sly smile, _"Yeah, Keiko, once you attack, I'll spring my Magic Cylinder! Just attack and you'll be back with us, then we'll work with getting Yusuke by your side!"_

Keiko sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "All right, dweeb! I activate this card! Go Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have six Harpies I get to destroy three of your monsters and the total of your destroyed monsters' attack points are taken out of your life-points!"

Ryuko calls out, stunned and in total disbelief, "No way!!"

Keiko yells out, darkly, "Harpies, show this dork what I think of her 'Light', her 'destiny', and her 'Master Asshole'! Unite and crush her once and for all!" The six Harpies turn into a huge fiery red phoenix, dive on Ryuko's monsters, and destroyed them! Soon after, they slam into Ryuko herself and she screams out in extreme pain and agony as she is torched while getting shocked from head to toe as he loses 5700 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ryuko: 0000

Keiko: 4000

With the end of the duel, the Seal of Ancient sends dark energy into Ryuko, driving the white energy in her body out, absorbs into Ryuko, and then vanishes along with the rest of the holograms of the field, Ryuko, who's body is smoked and burned with burns on her white uniform, exposed arms and legs, and body, collapses towards the ground. At the last minute, Keiko uses her new demonic speed to rush towards the falling Ryuko and uses her arms to catch Ryuko's smoking, burnt, and unconscious form and held her close to her. Keiko says, in a solemn tone, "Oh I'm so sorry, Rye…"

Just then, the rest of our heroes and heroines, namely Inuyasha, Melody, Koga, Ayame, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, in his 'Dark form', Jenny Yuki, in her 'Dark form', Tyson Granger, in his 'Dark form', Kai Hiwatari, in his 'Dark form', Jade Truesdale, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uyru Ishida, Tenchi Masaki, Ryoko Hakubi, while carrying the unconscious form of the white clad Kiyone Makibi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, rushes towards the three darkened girls in the secret lair of the Shadow Council.

Hikari yells out, worriedly, "Girls, are you three okay!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "Yeah, we are!"

Hilary says, plainly, "Both Ryuko and Tenten are back with us, again."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Now to rub it in those dorks' faces."

(**Sometime later that day; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Back within the main hallways of the 'White Dorm', we find the rest of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Alexis, Jordan, Atticus, Syrus, Bastion, Ray, Max, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Mihoshi assembled together, with Mihoshi still with a solemn expression on his face. Ever since after Kiyone's capture, she has been really worried about her as well as getting her back, but on advice of her fellow SOL members and Sartorius, she has held back, but doesn't mean she likes it.

Atticus tells Mihoshi, with a cold plain tone, "I'm sorry about Kiyone, Mihoshi, but you have to understand that if you go out there, the nonbelievers will beat you to the ground."

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Atticus has a good point. If we rush in there, we will get crushed. Remember what Master Sartorius said, the darkness is crafty and if we are not careful, it will consume us."

Ray says, with a cold plain tone, "It has been a while since we've seen Mihoshi or Ryuko and Tenten, hasn't it?"

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "That's a good point, Ray. We haven't seen them for a while."

Ino says, with a cold sly grin, "You don't have to worry, because those three have the power of the Light and destiny on their side!" Just then a group of gasps come from some of the other SOL members in the room.

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What are those dorks gawking at now?!" When the group looks at the direction that the gasps came from, they are surprised to see Yusuke's face on the big screen television in the room.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "It's Yusuke!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold angered tone, "Hasn't that black clad jerk given us enough trouble?!"

Yusuke calls out from the television, with a dark mocking solemn expression, "Greetings, Society of Light members! This is your Sub Vice-Chancellor, Yusuke Urameshi speaking and I just want to let you guys know that…we've…given up!" Just then, there were gasps coming from the SOL members, including Yusuke's, Jaden's, Tyson's, and Tenchi's 'former' friends and Syrus says, perplexed, "They're given up!"

Mihoshi says, with cold smile, "That means that Kiyone must of won!"

Yusuke takes a deep breath and stinks his tongue out at the SOL members. Yusuke yells out, with a dark sly smile, "Ha! Yeah right! You dorks really think that your fellow white clad fashion reject won did ya!" The SOL members gasps in shock and gave Yusuke cold angered glares, along with Yusuke's, Jaden's, Tyson's, and Tenchi's 'former' friends and Alexis says, in a cold angered snarl, "I should have known."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Actually, let me rephrase that if you dorks had any hopes that we'd actually given up to you…this is your Sub-Vice Chancellor, Yusuke Urameshi, coming to you from the Shadow Council's secret arena!"

Jordan asks, perplexed, "Secret Arena? Where is that?"

Yusuke says from the television, darkly, "Now, you dorks must be wondering: Secret Arena? Where is that?! Well, TOO BAD!!! That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out!" Yusuke then says, with a dark sly grin, "You're fellow white dorks actually put up a good fight, but it wasn't good enough! If you geeks want to know who defeated each of them, here it is…the one, who defeated Ryuko Lyon, my girlfriend, the beautiful Keiko Yukimura, Fire Princess of Ra Yellow!" The SOL members gasp in shock as the camera went to Keiko and Syrus says, shocked, "Ryuko…lost!"

Keiko says from the television, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, dorks! That white fake of my best friend got pounded into the dirt by yours truly, and now, Ryuko is back with us!" Keiko gives a loud dark laugh at that which made the SOL members winch at this and Alexis says, stunned, "I never thought that Keiko of all people would do that to Ryuko."

Then, the camera goes back to Yusuke and he says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, dweebs! If you really want to know, who defeated Tenten was Kagome Higurashi! Plus, I heard that Tenten was the one, who put more of a fight, but when she brought out her Sacred Beast card, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames…well you can guess what happened!"

Sakura says, stunned, "No…way! Tenten too!"

Yusuke says from the television, darkly, "And how can we forget about…Kiyone Makibi, the partner of one Mihoshi Kuramitsu! The one, who pounded her to the dirt was none other than…one of Jaden Yuki's childhood friends…Tenchi Masaki!"

Mihoshi gasps in shock and says, shocked, "No…Tenchi…Lord Tenchi, ruthlessly defeated Kiyone!"

Yusuke says from the television, darkly, "If Mihoshi is having a hard time believing my words…let's have Kiyone tell her how Tenchi blasted her with his Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The SOL members gasp in shock and Bastion says, in shock, "THE Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Just then, the camera turns the lying bodies of Kiyone, Tenten, and Ryuko for the SOL members shocked expressions.

Mihoshi yells out, shocked, "No Kiyone!"

Bastion says, stunned, "Great Scott! It's true! They were defeated!"

Atticus says, in a cold plain tone, "It's so cruel!"

Yusuke says from the television, with a dark sly smile, "Now, do you morons believe us!? Now, neither one of them are coming back to your hellhole dorm or your fucking Master Asshole!" Just then, cold angered glares were pointed at Yusuke, while the former spirit detective made his dark sly smile wider and says, darkly, "Okay, dopes, we have to go, but first here's some entertainment!" Just then, the camera was pointed at the faces to Tenchi, Kagome, and Keiko, while holding White Veil cards that used to belong to Kiyone, Tenten, and Ryuko, in their hands. Yusuke's voice booms out, darkly, "Ready, guys! Aim! Tear!" The three 'darkened' duelists just tore the card in half and kept tearing it up until they were in multiple pieces, horrifying the SOL members.

The camera goes to Yusuke's face and he says, with a dark sly grin, "Did you see that?! Three of us just smashed up two of your fellow white dorks, plus tore up their damned and cursed cards, and if I had to guess, they were among some of your best! We're warning you, dweebs! You had better take this as our last warning! Leave the Society of Light now or that's going to be your so called 'fate'!" The camera goes at the fallen and batter forms of Kiyone, Tenten, and Ryuko and he says, when he points the camera at him and with a dark sly grin, "And if you are still stupid enough to continue to fight us, then, like Jaden said: 'Get your games on!' Later, losers!" Then, the screen went off, leaving the SOL members with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

Syrus says, shocked, "I can't believe that Ryuko, Kiyone, and Tenten lost to Tenchi, Keiko, and Kagome."

Atticus tells Syrus, in a cold plain tone, "We can see that dude."

Max yells out, shocked, "I can't believe that Tenchi, Kagome, and Keiko would do that to anyone, especially for Keiko to put her own best friend to a ruthless duel!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Believe it, Max! Remember, I'm one of Keiko's best friends and I was ruthless bashed to the ground by her hands, along with Kagome's and Hilary's hands."

Atticus tells Max, with a cold serious tone, "That's how fucked up the nonbelievers are by this weirdo 'dark power'!"

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "And with Tenten gone, we lost a significant amount of our power base."

Bastion says, with a cold plain tone, "Ray's right, everyone. Other than Alexis, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, Tenten was the only one that knew Shinobi Jutsu in our dorm. And with them gone, our power and abilities have been significantly weakened."

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "Plus, with Ms. Mabiki gone, we lost one of our strategists, next to Bastion."

Ino says, with a cold serious tone, "No joke, Max! Plus, with my jutsu sealed, our problem has gone ten times as worse! What do we do now?!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "We need to find a way to stop the nonbelievers and fast!"

Hinata asks, worriedly, "But how, Sakura? With every victory, the nonbelievers are getting stronger and stronger."

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "We'll find a way! We have to! We'll find a way to stop the nonbelievers and make them see the light! Master Sartorius is counting on all of us to do that to help save the world!" The SOL members nod their heads in unison and Alexis thinks, with a cold serious tone, _"And nothing is going to stop me from bringing Jaden into the Society of Light! None of his fucking dorky friends are going to get in my way! Especially not that fucking pain in the ass, half demon, Yusuke! No one will stop me from bring Jaden to my side in the Light!"_

Author's Note: I want to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard, once again for the scene where our 'darkened' heroes and heroines have came and attacked the 'White Dorm', while 'rescuing' Chazz Princeton. As while as the scene were Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha are brought in from his story, 'Twilight Wars'. I want to thank this author for his support and ideas for this story and hope that his stories are a success. His stories are 'Darkness Moon' and 'Twilight Wars'.


	8. Juraian Upcomings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**Chapter 8: Juraian Upcomings**

(**In the aftermath of the duels between 'White Kiyone' and Tenchi, 'White Tenten' and Kagome, and 'White Ryuko' and Keiko;** **late** **evening hours in Chazz's redesigned dorm**)

Within Chazz's redesigned dorm, we find Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Jaden, Mina, Kino, Heero, Duo, Lena, Hassleberry, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Koga, Ayame, Melody, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Jade, and Jenny are assembled in front of a large bed in one of the rooms in Chazz's redesigned dorm. On top of that bed held the battered and burned forms of the white-clad, Tenten, Kiyone Makibi, and Ryuko Lyon, just recently beaten in Shadow Duels with Tenchi, Kagome, and Keiko and freed from the Society of Light's and Sartorius's control.

Kagome tells Neji and Lee, with a serious tone, "I'm really sorry that I had to do this to Tenten, guys."

Neji tells Kagome, with his usual tone, "Don't worry about, Kagome. Remember, it was the only way."

Lee says, with a smile, "Yes, Tenten would have preferred to beaten up rather than stay of mindless tool of that 'creature' in human clothing and hurting innocent people."

Sasami asks, concerned, "Will she be okay?"

Ayeka tells Sasami, with a warm smile, "She will be just fine, Sasami. She is no longer under the control of that vile 'creature' in human clothing and once Lord Neji's and Lord Lee's friend is finished healing Lady Tenten, along with Ms. Kiyone and Lady Ryuko, they will be back to normal."

Kurama asks Yukina, "Yukina, if you would please…?"

Yukina nods her head and replies, with a smile, "Of course." Yukina sends yellow energy towards Kiyone's body. Soon after, her wounds quickly heal up and her white uniform is restored back to normal and she did the same for both Tenten and Ryuko. Soon after, everyone hears moans from Kiyone's, Tenten's, and Ryuko's forms and they turn to look at her.

Uryu says, plainly, "Keep it down. They're waking up." Everyone quiets down as Kiyone goes into a sitting position and holds her right hand to her forehead while her eyes are still closed.

Kiyone asks, with her eyes closed and warily, "What happened to me? Why do I have such a major headache?"

Ryuko groans, while holding her head with her right hand and going to sitting form, and says, warily, "Man! I feel like my head just got hit to the wall too many times!"

Tenten asks, with her eyes closed and warily, while holding her right hand to her forehead, "Damn! I feel like went through many rounds with Lee and Guy-sensei yelling about their youth!"

Tenchi says, with a smiling tone, "It's about time that you got up, girls."

The three females looked to see our 'darkened' heroes and heroines and Kiyone says, looking at Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko, "Lord Tenchi…Princess Ayeka…Princess Sasami…Ryoko…is that you guys!"

Ryoko says, with a sly smile, "What do you think?"

Tenten looks at Neji, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke and asks, perplexed, "Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, is that you guys?"

Lee says, with a smile, "It is us, Tenten! We're glad that you are back with us!"

Ryuko looks at Keiko, Hilary, and Kagome and asks, perplexed, "Keiko, Hilary, and Kagome is that you three!?"

Keiko nods her head and she says, with a warm smile, "Yeah! Ryuko, it's us!"

Ryuko raised an eyebrow at her friends' new looks and asks, curiously, "What's with the new 'Goth' looks? Are you trying to look like Zane or something!?" Ryuko gasps in shock and yells out, stunned, "Don't tell me that you're copying Chazz, when he was taken by those freaks in white!"

Chazz yells at Ryuko, in his usual snobbish and annoyed tone, "Hey, don't remind me that I was one of those white geeks, dork!"

Ryuko looks at Chazz and asks, perplexed, "When did you get back from that white dorm?"

Tenten says, plainly, "I've been wondering about that myself, especially with the new 'Goth' looks."

Neji tells Tenten, along with Ryuko and Kiyone, "Before you three complain about their new looks, you should worry about your own appearance."

Ryoko says, pointing at them, "For instance, girls, why are you in white?"

When Kiyone, Tenten, and Ryuko look down at their appearances, they yelp in shock from the white uniforms that they were wearing.

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "What the hell!? Why am I in this ridiculous white clothes!?"

Kiyone says, with a perplexed look, "Your guess is as good as mine, Ryuko."

Tenten asks, with a confused look, "Anyone mind telling me why am I in this stupid white clothing?"

Ryuko says, in thought, "Hold up! The last thing I remembered is that Bastion defeating me and my whole world went white."

Tenten says, plainly, "The same thing happened with me, when Ino and I were stopping Alexis Rhodes, after she's been brainwashed by the Society of Light, from attacking any more Obelisk Girls."

Kiyone says, in a plain tone, "The last thing that I remembered is Sartorius and Ray Kon challenging Max Tate, Mihoshi, and I to a three-against-two duel and Sartorius defeating us."

Ryuko yells out, shocked, "Hold on! Don't tell me that I joined up with the Society of Light and their asshole master!?" Without warning, Keiko grabs Ryuko in her arms, hugging her, with a few tears from her eyes. Ryuko asks, confusingly, "Keiko?"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I'm just glad that you're with us again, Rye…" Not knowing about what was going on, Ryuko hugged back her friend.

Washu comes into the room, holding three mugs in her hands and says, with a wide smile, "It's about time that you three woke up!" Washu gives them three of the mugs and the three girls took the mugs.

Ryuko winches at the smell and yells out, "Washu!? What the hell!? This stuff stinks!"

Tenten says, plugging her nose, "No joke! It reeks of something foul!"

Washu says, in a logical tone, "This liquid is a very special kind of medicine! You see, when you three were Society members and dueled in that dangerous Shadow Game, some of your strength was drained away."

Kiyone says, winching from the smell, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

The three females place the cup to their lips and begun to drink it, while bearing the stench that went to their nose. When they were finished, they groaned in disgust and Ryuko says, winching from the awful taste in her mouth, "I'm gonna have to brush my teeth over and over again to rid of the awful stench in my mouth!"

Kiyone looks around and asks, curiously, "Where's Mihoshi!? And Max too!"

Tenchi and Tyson look down in depression and Tenchi says, solemnly, "Mihoshi is still with those white freaks, along with Max."

Kiyone gasps in shock and yells out, shocked, "Mihoshi is still with those freaks!"

Jaden tells Kiyone, in a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, Kiyone, we'll get Mihoshi, along with Max and Ray from those freaks!"

Ryuko asks Jaden, curiously, "Hey, Jay, are you okay? You seem darker."

Keiko tells Ryuko, in a dark plain tone, "Let's just say, Ryuko, we're been in a 'darker' mood lately."

Ryuko says, perplexed, "Keiko?"

(**On the meanwhile; back within 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', on the meanwhile, we find a sleeping Syrus Truesdale within his quarters as he moans and groans as he sleeps with his body giving off a sickly white aura while a Juraian signal glows a faint dark violet on his forehead as he struggles under the cover.

(**Within Syrus's dreams**)

Inside of Syrus's dreams, we find him, in his Ra Yellow uniform, stuck in a white room and surrounded by white light. Syrus wonders where he is.

Syrus says, lowly, "Where am I? What is this place?" Just then images rush through his mind, his defeat by 'White Ryuko's' hands, while Alexis's victory against Keiko and Hinata, as well as Yusuke's, Jaden's, while in his 'Demonic Juraian form' and Naruto's attack against Sartorius in anger and images of how cold he was begin until the point our heroes and heroines embraced the darkness. Syrus says, horrified, "What are these images? What have been doing to Yusuke and Jaden?"

Just then a bright evil violet light comes into the white room and a mystic evil male voice calls out, "You know what you have been doing, Syrus Truesdale." Syrus is unable to help himself, but to look towards the evil violet light, and his eyes become dull and lifeless. The mystic evil male voice tells Syrus, plainly, "You know what you have been doing, Syrus Truesdale. You have been protecting the world from darkness and trying to save your two best friends as well as your brother, Zane, from the darkness. Recently, one of your best friends, Ryuko Lyon had left the Society of Light to the nonbelievers."

Syrus says, in a labor toned like a hypnotized person, "Yes. I remember, Ryuko showed me the light and I must save the world from darkness! My brother and my two friends are blind from the truth and they must be brought into the light by any means necessary."

Just then another voice, a male one, yells out, begging tone, "Syrus, please! Don't listen to him!" A bright yellow then enters the white room and Syrus turns his dull and lifeless eyes towards the dark violet light and they regain some life in them.

Syrus asks, his tone somewhat labored, "What…?!"

The male voice, sounding strong, tells Syrus, in a begging tone, "Syrus, you must fight back! You are being controlled! You must fight his control! Fight the evil!"

The evil violet light grows brighter, increases its hold over Syrus, and it yells out, in an evil angered tone, "Don't listen to that voice, Syrus! He is the voice of the nonbelievers trying to lead away from the path of light! Remember what the darkness did to your brother as well as your two friends, especially Jaden! Remember the times that you were disgusted to see Jaden pound Alexis, Chazz, when he didn't betray the light, as well as the other SOL members. He had a violent side that needed to be destroyed." Images of Jaden, in his usual attire, while his 'dark side' 'influencing' him into pounding Alexis into the dirt, as well as Chazz, in his white attire, including the time that he was forced to duel a SOL member sent by Alexis, after her failed attempt to 'seduce' Jaden to the SOL, where Alexis forced Jaden to duel an SOL member and if he refuses then Syrus will be dropped to the sea. After the duel was finished in Jaden's victory, Jaden ruthlessly bashes Alexis to the ground for forcing him to duel one of her fellow Society members, very badly."

The evil light says, in an evil serious tone, "You joined the Society of Light to rid the world and this universe of the darkness as well as bringing Zane back from the darkness to his 'old self'!"

Syrus asks, confused, "I did?" Syrus's eyes become dull and lifeless again and he says, with a cold serious tone, "What am I saying? I did join the Society of Light of my will to bring Zane, Yusuke, and Jaden to the Light! Master Sartorius showed me the light and I shouldn't doubt him!"

The strong male voice yells out, begging tone, "No, Syrus! Don't listen to him! He's evil!"

Syrus turns to the dark violet light and he says, his eyes regaining a little life, "That voice…so familiar…!"

The strong male voice calls out to Syrus, in a begging and pleading tone, "Syrus, you have to remember who you are! You are Syrus Truesdale, best friend to Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki! You are being blind by this evil light! While you're doing this to 'save' your brother, Zane, can't you see the pain of Yusuke and Jaden? He's the one, who kidnapped you, Hassleberry, Keiko, and Hilary, when you were in Domino! He's trying to turn you into his weapon against them!"

Syrus's eyes regain some more life and he stutters, "Turn me…against Yusuke…and…Jaden…?"

The evil male voice yells out, strongly, "Don't listen, Syrus! She is just trying blind you with his lies! You joined the Society of Light to bring your brother, Yusuke, and Jaden to the Light and banish the darkness from Zane and Jaden!"

Syrus says, with a cold tone, "Yes, I did…" Syrus then says, with some doubt in his voice, "…Did I?"

The evil male voice calls out, strongly, "Yes, you did, my boy! Don't let the darkness fool you! Listen to my voice! Listen to the light!" The evil violet grows stronger and it gains a stronger hold on Syrus.

The strong male voice exclaims, in a begging and pleading tone, "No, Sy! Fight back! Think of your brother…Yusuke, Keiko, Ryuko…Hassleberry…Jaden…!"

Syrus gasps in shock and he exclaims, stunned, "J-Jaden?"

The strong male voice yells out, as the dark violet light grows stronger, "Yes! Think of your friends! Don't let him take away! Fight back! Fight the evil! Fight the evil light!"

As the life returns to Syrus's eyes, the evil male voice yells out, in an evil strong tone, "No! Don't listen! You have been reborn under the power of light! You are a warrior for the light! It is the only way to save the world and save two of your best friends and your brother! Don't listen to her, Syrus!" The two entities in Syrus's mind struggle for 'control' and Syrus holds his head in pain.

Syrus thinks, _"The pain…it hurts…My head…its feeling like it is going to split open…I'm so confused…I don't know who I should listen to…Is the darkness trying to trick…Was I really brainwashed…I don't…I don't know what to do…!!"_

Just then a deeper and more mature version of Syrus's voice calls out, "Syrus, you must listen!" Syrus looks to the source of the voice where he sees a figure similar to himself glowing with a bright dark violet light. The Syrus figure look-a-like tells Syrus, in a deeper and more mature version of Syrus's voice, "Syrus, you must listen! Focus! Focus on the light within yourself! Use it to burn this evil light from you! You are being blind from the truth! You are hurting your two best friends! Remember who you are!"

The evil voice yells out, frantically, "Don't listen to him! He is a force of the darkness trying to trick you!"

The Syrus figure look-a-like tells Syrus, "Syrus, look inside of yourself and block out his evil influence! Remember who you truly are! You are Syrus Truesdale, a loyal and good friend to Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki! Remember your friends…your brother…and the ones that extended your heart to…Ryuko…Keiko…Yusuke…Jaden…!"

Syrus says, weakly, "Yusuke…Jaden…"

The Syrus figure look-a-like yells out, strongly and begging tone in his voice, "Fight back! Fight him as you fought against Missy for your promotion to Ra Yellow! You have the strength! I can help you, but you have will it, Syrus! You have to regain control!"

The evil male voice shouts out, strongly, "NO! YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM! HE BELONGS TO THE LIGHT NOW!!!" The evil violet light increases its intensity and Syrus yells out in extreme pain as the control it has on him increases.

Syrus says, weakly, "Must remember…my friends…my brother…Yusuke…Jaden…who I am…" Soon after, images and memories of the good times with his friends, with Yusuke and Jaden, the memories of the good times that he spent with Jaden during the first year flowed back into his mind. The day that they first met during the Academy exams, their first days in Duel Academy, the times that Jaden defended Syrus and the Slifer Reds from Crowler and his lowdown trick, how Jaden dueled Alexis after he fell for Crowler's trick meant for Jaden, his tag duel against the Paradox brothers and how he encouraged him to victory in that duel, the battles with the Shadow Riders, how Jaden dueled his hardest against Nightshroud to save Chumley and him from molten lava in a Shadow Duel, how Yusuke, Jaden and all of his other friends, new and old, congratulated him on his victory against Missy, and how Jaden dueled with hardest with Aster Phoenix's help to save him and Hassleberry from Serena while Kagome Higurashi did the same with another 'minion' of Serena's sent against our time traveling priestess in the virtual world and transform him back from a compact car. Soon after, the memory of him purposely losing the duel with 'White Ryuko' and watching as Alexis was ruthlessly dueling Keiko and Hinata came to him. Afterwards, Yusuke, in his Ma-zoku form, Jaden, in his Da-zoku and Juraian form, and Naruto, in his Nine-Tailed Fox form came and bashed Sartorius to the ground. Syrus says, life coming to her eyes, "No…No…No! I won't let you! I won't let you control! I've got…I've got…I've got too much that I care about!" Just then the symbol of Jurai blazes on Syrus's forehead and bright dark violet Juraian energy surrounds him causing the evil violet light to yell out in great pain as it is thrown back.

The evil male voice calls out, in disbelief, "HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! HOW CAN ANYONE STAND UP TO THE LIGHT?! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE?! NO ONE CAN BREAK FREE FROM THE LIGHT!!!"

The Syrus figure look-a-like, with his form glowing with a bright dark violet, yells out, strongly, "Syrus Truesdale has and with his free will, I can finish off the control you have on him! He is part of who I am and you will flee the wrath of the Juraian spirit within him for using him like that! Now, BE GONE!!" The Syrus figure creates a Juraian sword similar to Tenchi's Light Hawk Sword, but it has green energy swings it at the evil violet light and send a powerful force of violet energy right into it causing the male voice to scream out in extreme pain as it is bashed from Syrus's mind and body.

(**Back in the 'Real World'; on the meanwhile**)

Back in Syrus's room, we find Syrus's forehead giving off a bright violet glow in the form of the symbol of Jurai as the sickly white light around his body just shatters apart and disperse into light particles before fading away. With a great gasp, Syrus shoots up and wakes up as he quickly turns on the light. For a minute, he breathes heavily while holding his head and then the memories of what he did while in the Society of Light come back and tears come to his eyes.

Syrus says, weakly, "Oh…Oh my god…What…What have I done…?" However, Syrus quickly realizes that there is no time for tears as he gets to her feet, goes over to his deck, finds the White Veil spell card given to him by Sartorius when he was inducted into the SOL, he winches in pain from the white sickly light that comes from it, and he says, strongly, "You don't control me anymore!" Syrus then shreds the card to pieces as white sickly light then leaves the card. Syrus says, lowly and seriously, "Most likely, that monster will know that I'm not under his control anymore. I have to get out of here quickly before he can try to brainwash me again." Quickly, Syrus picks up his dueling deck, minus the White Veil spell card inside, reluctantly puts on his male SOL uniform, attached his duel disk to his left wrist, putting his cards in a card pouch, and then his pocket. Syrus says, winching from the SOL uniform, "I don't like having to wear this 'thing' anymore, but I need to get out of here." Syrus then heads out the window in his room and tries to use the fire escape to leave the 'White Dorm' for good.

(**Within Sartorius's room; around the same time**)

Inside of Sartorius's private room within the 'White Dorm', he 'senses' Syrus's freedom from his control and the destruction of the White Veil spell card that he gave him.

Sartorius says, seriously, "Syrus Truesdale is free from the Light's control. But how? How did he resist and break free from the Light's control and with the concern of his brother's well being? Doesn't matter! I must bring him back! I still need him!" Sartorius quickly gets to his feet and gets out his PDA.

(**Outside on the Fire Escape; A short time later**)

Outside on the Fire escape of the 'White Dorm', Syrus gets to the ground and walks away from the 'White Dorm'. He then spotted two male SOL members are standing guard with observation equipment to make sure that our heroes and heroines don't try any attacks on their dorm. They hear someone coming towards them and they see Syrus walking up towards them.

One of the male SOL members asks her, curiously, "Syrus, what are you doing here?"

Syrus replies, trying to sound cold, "I'm here to help. Master Sartorius told me to assist you just in case the nonbelievers try something bold since we just lost three of our best members to the darkness."

The other SOL member asks, perplexed, "Why didn't Master Sartorius inform us of this?"

Syrus says, in a serious tone trying to sound cold, "Do you doubt Master Sartorius's decisions?!"

The two male SOL members shake their heads and they say in unison, "No way!" They turn back to watching into the distance away from the 'White Dorm'.

Syrus slowly makes his way to the front entrance to leave, but then a familiar female voice calls out, with a cold plain tone, "Syrus, what are you doing here?" Syrus gasps silently and he turns to see Ino, in her female SOL uniform, walking towards him. Ino asks, with a cold plain tone, "Syrus, what are you doing here?!" Syrus tries to lie his way out as he secretly gets out something from his back pocket.

Just then Sartorius comes onto the dorm and he yells out, seriously, "Ms. Yamanaka! Don't let him get away! Mr. Truesdale is back with nonbelievers!"

Ino looks at Sartorius and asks, confused, "Huh?" Syrus, knowing that he had been found out, gets out something from his pocket, while thinking in his head, _"I can't believe that while being brainwashed by that 'demon', I forgot to use these when Yusuke, Jaden, and the others found me spying on them."_

Syrus walks back as she prepares to escape when Alexis, Sakura, and Hinata, in their female SOL uniforms, burst onto from the dorm.

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What's going on here?!"

Syrus throws something on the ground that causes a huge bright light explosion in front of Sartorius, Ino, Alexis, Sakura, and Hinata and they yell out in shock and hold their arms over their eyes to protect them from the Light. When the dust and dirt clear, they find that Syrus has vanished.

Ino asks, perplexed, "What has gotten into Syrus?"

Sartorius tells Ino, with a serious tone, "The nonbelievers have regained control over her."

Sakura yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Sartorius tells Sakura, plainly, "It's true. I've sensed it. Now, he is directly them to rejoin them in the darkness."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "But didn't Syrus want to bring Zane back!"

Sakura yells out, with a cold serious tone, "One things for sure! Syrus is not going back!"

Sartorius tells the four of them, "Bring back Syrus Truesdale at once!"

Hinata says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, sir."

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Come on! We've got to catch him before the nonbelievers do!" Soon after, Alexis, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata move to follow their 'former' comrade, but what they didn't know is that white clad male figure is watching them from a distance with binoculars.

The white clad figure says, in the same strong male voice heard in Syrus's dream earlier, "Syrus Truesdale is going to need help. I better get the others to her as quick as possible." Soon after, the white clad figure pulls out a PDA and starts to type in it.

(**By the Duel Academy harbor; A short time soon after**)

We find Ryuko Lyon, in her Ra Yellow uniform, instead of her female SOL uniform, crying softly. Earlier, our heroes and heroines told her about what happened during her time in the Society of Light. She was amazed that Jaden and his younger twin sister are descendants to the planet Jurai as well as descendants of the Da-zoku tribe from their father's side, who placed the seal onto Jaden's and Jenny's bodies, so their demonic and Juraian powers won't destroy them. Plus, she, along with Kiyone and Tenten, was told that both Tyson and Kai are well descendants from the planet Jurai as well. Plus, Ichigo and his friends told her stories about his days as a Soul Reaper and the Soul Society. She was all told about the Egyptian God Cards are back, with the faked Sacred Beast cards as well as Legendary Dragons that Sasuke, Kai, and Naruto are wielding. Plus, she was told that both Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were spirit detectives from the future of AC 197. The reason that Ryuko was crying was that the memories of her days in the SOL, including the ruthless duel that she put Syrus in. Ryuko was so disgusted about herself, when she found out that Keiko soon after joined the SOL, after she lost. She was also told that Syrus was making a lot of mistakes enough to get him brainwashed.

While letting the tears come down her eyes, Ryuko thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"How could I? How could put poor Sy into that horrifying duel in which he would have won, if that sadistic asshole hadn't messed with his head about bringing Zane back to his old self! Plus, if I hadn't joined up with those freaks than Keiko and Hinata, along with Syrus wouldn't even bother ending the Society of Light, once and for all. Thanks to me, Syrus is with that freak of a master."_ Ryuko sniffed and lets out more tears, thinking, _"Why didn't I fight back!? How could Keiko think of me as her friend, when I was even thinking about bring Yusuke under that asshole's control as well as countering her when she was freed from that rotten son of a bitch's control, when she was going to the Ra Yellow dorm. I that duel I was planning on showing Keiko no mercy, then we'd work to get Yusuke by her side in the Society of Light. If Syrus is freed from that hellhole club, I won't be surprised if he doesn't forgive me! I sold out Keiko, Syrus, and my own friends for power."_

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, with concern, "Are you okay, Ryuko?" Ryuko whips her head to see Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura, in their new 'dark attires', looking at her with a concern expression on their faces, rather than a dark gleam in their eyes.

Ryuko wipes the tears from her eyes and asks, curiously, "Yusuke, Keiko, what are you two doing here?"

Yusuke tells Ryuko, plainly, "Botan told me that you went to the harbor and we had to make sure those white clad freaks don't plan on getting you again."

Ryuko knew that Yusuke could take on the SOL members in a fight and she knew Keiko was now a half human and half To-zoku, when she was so angry at herself and Sartorius, for selling out the boy she loved for power and asks, in a solemn tone, "How could you still care about me after what I've done? After I was brainwashed by that sadistic son of a bitch, you, Hinata, and Syrus went to the 'White Dorm' to take down the Society of Light, by yourselves. Plus, I planned on getting you back after Yusuke took you from that freak's control."

Keiko tells Ryuko, while walking towards her, "Ryuko, what you've done wasn't your fault and Yusuke doesn't blame you for what happened? He partly blames himself for getting me in that sadistic asshole's control. You were controlled by that freak's Light and you were blind to see what was going on."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Plus, if we happened to get Sy back, I'm sure that he'd forgive you and hate that fucking son of a bitch, Sartorius, for using the pain of Zane's 'transformation' to this 'Hell Kaiser'."

After hearing Sartorius's name being mentioned, Ryuko felt an immense anger and rage building in her heart against one person, the one person that manipulated her to betraying the best friends that she had ever had, that always stood by her, helped her when she needed them, encouraged her to get stronger, and always stood by her side no matter. That person was Sartorius and Ryuko wanted nothing more to get revenge against him for using her as a tool and hurt her friends.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Yusuke! Keiko!" Yusuke, Keiko, and Ryuko turn to see Hiei, Jaden, Jenny, and Tyson running towards them.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What is it, guys?"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "There is an anonymous message that's saying that Syrus broke free from Sartorius's control and he is trying to escape from that fucking 'White Dorm', but those white dork versions of Alexis, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are after him." Jaden then gives Yusuke his PDA, Yusuke looks at the message, and Yusuke gets a real serious look on his expression.

Keiko and Ryuko gasp in shock and Ryuko yells out, stunned, "Syrus broke from the Society of Light's control!?"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Get my sister, Ryoko, Heero, Duo, and Jade! We're going to need them!"

Tyson tells Yusuke, with a dark plain tone, "Hey, Yusuke, how do you know that this message is real?"

Yusuke gets out a device that looks like a Dragonball Z scouter, with a green glass and says, in a dark serious tone, "Washu gave me this in case, we get suckered into a white dork trap. It's called the White Scanner and it can detect any auras belonging to the Society Dorks!" Yusuke put she White Scanner on his eye and says, darkly, "Now, come on, we're going to get Sy back and I will be damned to let him get brainwashed by that asshole and his cult ever again!"

(**Somewhere within the forests nearing the Ra Yellow dorms; Sometime later**)

Within the forests of Academy Island, we find Syrus Truesdale running through the woods as fast as he is able until he gets somewhat worn out and takes sometime to rest near the trunk of a tree.

Syrus says, breathing a bit heavily, "I wish that super fast like Hiei."

Syrus takes a minute to catch his breath, but a familiar female voice call out, in a cold serious tone, "Syrus!"

Syrus gasps in shock and he thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no!"_ Syrus whips around to see Ino, Sakura, and Hinata right in front of her. Syrus thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"This is not good! I can't take on three ninjas!"_

Sakura tells Syrus, in a cold plain tone, "Don't make this hard on yourself, Sy. Please just return with us so Master Sartorius can make you see the light again."

Syrus yells out, defiantly, "No! I won't become Sartorius's tool and hurt Yusuke and Jaden ever again!"

Ino yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Have the nonbelievers made you forget why we are doing this?! We are trying to save the world from darkness by making mankind see the light! Plus, you have to get Zane back to the way he was, do you?"

Syrus calls out, with a strong tone, "By hurting and forcing innocent people into his Society?! Plus, I don't want to be force into hurting my best friends, again."

Hinata tells Syrus, coldly, "No one is being forced, Syrus. Everyone, like you and us, joined of our will when we saw the light."

Syrus shakes his head and he says, strongly, "No! He controlled me! He used my pain on Zane to get the better of me! He used his evil power to brainwash me through Ryuko and I'm never becoming that cold and heartless monster ever again!"

Just then another female voice calls out, coldly, "You don't have a choice, Syrus!" Syrus looks up into the trees to see none other than Alexis Rhodes with her kunai knives and shuriken ready to attack him with. Alexis tells Syrus, with a cold plain tone, "Surrender peacefully, Syrus. We don't want to hurt you, but you have lost your way to the darkness and it is time for you to see the light again."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark serious tone in his voice, "Get away from my friend, you fucking white bitch!" Just then, Jaden, in his 'Dark Juraian form', appears in front of Alexis and smashes his fist to Alexis's chest, making her cough out blood. Jaden then bashes her face hard, breaking and blooding her nose, and sending her to the ground to crack on impact.

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "It's Jaden!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, darkly, "Yo! Billboard Brow, it's flying time!" Just then, Keiko, in her To-zoku form, appeared in front of Sakura, drops to the ground and kicks her hard on the chin into the air.

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "Look out below, dweeb!" Sakura looks up to see Duo Maxwell, heading towards her and slamming her to the ground hard.

Ino yells out, shocked, "Sakura!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, darkly, "You should be more worried about yourself, Porker!" Just then, a ball of dark red and black energy hits Ino hard. Ino screams out in pain as she's slammed into the tree hard and slumps to the ground as she gains a broken rib as well as thirty degree burns. Everyone turns to see Yusuke, Hikari, Jade, Heero, Ryoko, Tyson, in his 'Dark Juraian form', Jenny, in her 'Dark Juraian form', Mina, and Kino. Then, Keiko, Duo, and Jaden went to their friends' side.

Tyson says, with a dark sneer, "So, what we heard was right? You dorks are bullying our friends back into your fucking Society!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, it's time that you played the price!"

Syrus looks at Yusuke's, Jaden's, Tyson's, Jade's, and Keiko's new forms and says, perplexed, "Yusuke…? Jaden…? Jade…? Tyson…? Keiko…? Is that you guys?"

Jaden says, with a sly smile, "The one and only, Sy!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "We're glad that you're back with us!"

Syrus asks them, curiously, "How did you know that I've come to my senses?"

Jaden tells Syrus, "We got an anonymous message saying that you were leaving the Society of Light and needed help."

Sakura leaps to her feet and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Syrus isn't going anywhere with you guys!"

Ryoko points her right hand, forms an orange ball of energy and yells out, darkly, "And who's gonna stop us, Forehead Girl, you!? Get out of our sights!" Ryoko fires her blast at Sakura and hits her on impact. Sakura screams out in pain as she hits the tree, knocking it down.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "Sakura!"

Yusuke and Tyson disappear and reappear in front of Hinata. Yusuke smashes his fist hard on her chest, making Hinata cough out blood and Tyson sends a powerful right hook to Hinata's face that sends her thrown to the tree. She slams the tree hard and slumps to the ground, leaving an imprint of her body. Syrus looks at this in shock, amazed, and a bit of horror as his friends best their 'former' friends to the ground. However, Syrus didn't notice Alexis getting on her feet and preparing to tackle him from the behind.

However, Yusuke, Tyson, Jaden, Hikari, and Jade noticed this and disappeared from their spots. Jaden appeared in front of Alexis and Alexis was shocked as she stepped back, but Hikari had appeared behind her and Yusuke, Tyson, and Jade appeared at both of her sides. The five 'darkened' heroes and heroines disappeared from the place.

Alexis looks around the place to find her 'former' friends and thinks in her mind, worriedly and seriously, _"Okay where are they…!? I can't tell where they are going to attack!"_

Jaden's voice calls out, darkly, "Hey, bitch, think fast!" Before Alexis could react, Jaden's fist had bashed her in the face and thrown to the tree hard. Alexis stumbles from the tree, while trying to regain her balance.

Just then Yusuke's voice yells out, darkly, "Yo! Blondie, heads up!" Alexis look to the source of the voice only to have Yusuke ram his right fist into Alexis's gut and Alexis coughs blood from her mouth as she is sent skidding backwards back to the edge of the forest.

Alexis, with her 'ninja senses', gasps to know that Tyson was behind her and Tyson yells out, darkly, "Hey, bitch, have a nice flight!" Tyson gives a powerful kick to Alexis back throwing her into the air.

Then, Alexis hears a familiar female voice yell out, darkly, "Look out, below, dweeb!" Alexis looks up only to have a falling Jade Truesdale slam her spirit powered right fist into her face, knocking her to the ground with a loud 'crash' and causing a lot of dirt and dust to fly while a huge crater is formed from the impact. Jade graceful leaps out of the 'crash site' without a scratch.

Syrus winches at that and says, lowly, "Oh man! That's gotta hurt!"

Alexis manages to use her arms get out of that crater she was put into by Jade's sneak attack with a cut on her lip, nasty cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs, and slightly torn uniform. Hinata manages to regain consciousness to see Alexis crawling from her crater.

Hikari's voice booms, darkly, "Don't worry, wench! This won't hurt a bit!" Alexis then looks up at Hikari only to get blasted by large amount of dark electric energy and Alexis screams out in extreme pain as the attack rips into her. Just then, Yusuke, Tyson, Jaden, and Jade appeared by Hikari's side, while Alexis screaming out in extreme pain and agony. When Hikari is done with the assault, Alexis is smoking and has slight burns on her body as well as badly weakened and injured from the assault. Alexis twitches and gags from the attack of the dark electric attack, completely tore off her white vest leaving a slightly burnt black undershirt with multiple tears. The attack left Alexis was thirty degree burns on her face, exposed arms and legs.

Hinata gasps in shock at this and thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh my god! Alexis!"_

Jaden goes over to Alexis's fallen form and thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"I'm really sorry that I had to do that to you, 'Lex, but until you're free from that asshole, I have to treat you like you're my enemy. I really didn't like doing that to you, but in order to let that brainwashing freak know that we're not playing around, I have to show you absolutely no mercy."_

Hikari thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I'm sorry that I had to do that, Alexis, but you have to understand that in order to show that asshole that we're not kidding around, we have to do that to you."_

Soon after, Yusuke, Tyson, Jaden, Jade, Hikari, and the rest of our heroes and heroines appeared by Syrus using their demonic and Juraian super-speed.

Hikari asks Syrus, in a concerned tone, "Are you okay, Sy?"

Syrus, still stunned by what happened, nods his head and replies, "I'm okay, Kari." Soon after, Jade unexpected hugs Syrus with tears in her eyes and Syrus asks, perplexed, "Jade?"

Jade says, with a smile on her lips, "I'm just so glad that you are back, Syrus."

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Let's get out before white geeks show up."

Hikari says, with a nod, "I'm with you, bro!" Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines dashed away to the Slifer Red dorms. Soon after, Mihoshi, Ray, Max, Atticus, Bastion, and Jordan arrive on the scene.

Ray yells out, horrified, "Sakura! Ino! Hinata!"

Atticus calls out, horrified, "Lexi!"

Bastion and Mihoshi say in unison, "Oh my!" Ray and Mihoshi go over to the fallen Ino and Sakura, Max goes to Hinata, and Jordan, Atticus and Bastion go over to the fallen and burnt Alexis.

Bastion says, stunned, "Oh my god!? She's been blasted!"

Jordan yells out, fearfully, "Alexis, wake up!?"

Atticus says, worriedly, "Speak to us, Sissy!" However, Alexis can only moan to show that she was still alive.

Hinata, with some help from Max, get to her feet, managing to recover from the attack by Yusuke and Tyson, and Ray asks them, in a cold serious tone, "What happened here? What happened to Syrus?"

Hinata says, with a cold plain tone, "Yusuke, Jaden, Hikari, Jade, and Tyson arrived and did this to us! They ruthlessly attacked us with their attacks and worse of all Hikari blasts Alexis hard with a dark electric blast."

Jordan gasps in shock and thinks in his mind, horrified, _"No way! Jade did this!"_

Atticus yells out, in cold angered tone, "Hikari did this to my sister?!"

Ray yells out, shocked, "No! Tyson would never do something this horrible!"

Bastion asks, perplexed, "What has gotten over them? Why are they so violent?"

Max says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know, but we had better get back before they decide to go for round two."

Bastion says, with a nod, "Good idea." Soon after, the new arrivals help the unconscious forms of Alexis, Ino, and Sakura to their feet with Atticus and Bastion carrying Alexis on their backs.

Mihoshi asks Hinata, curiously, "Did you see Kiyone with them, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head and says, in a cold plain tone, "I didn't see her, Tenten, or Ryuko with the nonbelievers." Mihoshi sighs in disappointment at the response.

Atticus thinks in his mind, with a cold angered tone, _"Damn you, Hikari! You fucking bitch! You will pay for doing this to my sister! You will pay even I have to show you and Yusuke the light personally!"_

Jordan thinks in his mind, confused, _"Jade, I don't know why you are doing this to us?! Why do you hate us so much? Can't you see that you are being blinded by the darkness?! Why?!"_

Max thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Tyson, how could you do this!? Can't you see that you're being by the darkness!?"_

Bastion says, in a cold serious tone, "However, we better leave or the nonbelievers might not give us the chance."

Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "Agreed." Soon after, the group of SOL members with the unconsciousness Alexis Rhodes is being helped by Bastion and Atticus, Ray helping Ino, and Mihoshi helping Sakura leave the area.

(**At the Slifer Red dorm: Sometime later**)

Sometime later, in the Slifer Red dorm, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, namely Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Jaden, in his 'Dark form', Mina, Kino, Heero, Duo, Lena, Hassleberry, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Koga, Ayame, Melody, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tyson, in his 'Dark form', Kai, Hilary, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Jade, and Jenny, in her 'Dark form' in the Slifer Red cafeteria, where Ryuko happily hugs Syrus, who was blushing red at the warmth of Ryuko's arms, while saying apologies.

Ryuko says, solemnly, "Oh Sy, I'm so sorry!"

Syrus says, while blushing and nervously, "Uh…it's…okay, Ryuko! It wasn't…your fault!" Ryuko let's go of Syrus's neck, while Syrus's face returned to normal.

Syrus says, plainly, "Though, I still can't believe that Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, and Kai are descendants to the planet, Jurai and that Jaden and Jenny are really half demons, while Keiko, Hilary, and Kagome had turned into half demons as well."

Just then, Washu's voice calls out, "Well, Sy, it appears that I've found a great discovery about your family tree!" Everyone turns to see Washu and Rukia coming inside of the cafeteria.

Syrus asks Washu, "What do you mean, Washu?"

Washu replies, in a logical tone, "What I meant, Syrus, is that both you and Jade are descendants to planet, Jurai!"

Syrus and Jade yell out, shocked, "WHAT!"

Everyone, especially for Sasuke, Kai, and Hiei, gasp in shock and Jaden yells out, "Sy and Jade too!"

Washu nods her head and says, with a smile, "That's right! Though it's no surprise that Syrus was able to break free on the Society of Light's control all by himself."

Hikari asks Washu, curiosity, "Wait a sec, Washu! If that's the case, then did somehow Syrus and Jade, even Zane, had their Juraian powers sealed like Tyson's, Kai's, Jaden's, and Jenny's?"

Washu shook her head and replies, "Actually, it was the same with Tyson and Kai, since their Juraian ancestors came to Earth, 30 generations ago that Syrus, Jade, and Zane Truesdale had their Juraian powers in dormant."

Jade asks, curiously, "Hey, Washu, is there a way for you to unlock my and Syrus's Juraian powers?"

Washu says, with a sly smile, "Hey, you're talking to the universe's most self-proclaimed genius here! I'll unlock those powers in no time!"

Koenma's voice calls out, seriously, "I'm glad to here that, Washu!" Everyone turns to see Koenma, Kakashi, Rukia, and Yoruichi walking into the cafeteria.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey, Koenma, what's up?"

Koenma replies, plainly, "As you know the transfer students will be coming, along with Ray Kon's friends from the White Tiger village!" Everyone, except for Heero, Kai, Hiei, Kakashi, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Sasuke, gasp in shock and Tyson says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "That means that white dork version of Ray would be there to welcome them with open arms, while trying to get them into the Society of Light!"

Rukia says, "You don't have to worry, since Mr. Dickenson had already told them about Ray being in the Society of Light."

Hilary says, "That's good to here!"

Sasuke says, in a dark plain tone, "However, we need to get to them, before those Society Dorks, along with that white dork version of Ray gets them."

Kakashi says, plainly, "Not only them are coming, but ninjas from the village will be coming here."

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "However, that's not the only reason why you came here, is it?"

Koenma sighs and replies, in a serious tone, "That's right, Kurama. Yusuke, Hikari, there's something you show know."

Hikari asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Koenma replies, plainly, "There's a relative of yours coming to Duel Academy along with the transfer students!"

Yusuke and Hikari gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "You mean Cousin Yugi is coming!?"

Rukia tells Yusuke, plainly, "No Yusuke, Koenma is saying that you have a younger twin sister coming to Duel Academy, along with the transfer students."

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "Okay, you can stop with the sarcastic talk, guys."

Yoruichi says, seriously, "Actually, Rukia and Lord Koenma aren't kidding, Hikari. You and Yusuke do have a younger twin sister. Her name's Kira Urameshi, she's two seconds younger than Yusuke and four seconds younger than you and she's a lot like Yusuke in some ways, like her brash, nasty, hardcore, stubborn, and sarcastic attitude."

Keiko says, perplexed, "I never knew that there was another Urameshi twin."

Yusuke says, "Neither did I? Mom, Grandpa, and Yugi would have told us about her."

Koenma says, plainly, "Well, actually, your mother, along with your grandfather and cousin knew about Kira, but kept it a secret. You see when you three were born, your father took Baby Kira away and never return again."

Yusuke and Hikari had angered expressions on their faces as they clenched their fists tightly, and gained black and red auras around their bodies.

Jaden says, confused, "Yusuke…?"

Koenma thinks in his mind, worried, _"I knew that the Urameshi twins won't take this well!"_

Hikari says, in a dark deadly angered tone, "That lousy no good fucking…"

Yusuke says, in a dark deadly angered tone of his own, "…bastard took our sister away from us! How could he!?" Soon after, the Urameshi twins' demonic energy erupts from their bodies as it mixes with their darkness energies. Our heroes and heroines leap back at the demonic power of the Urameshi twins' surrounds their bodies.

Dark Keiko appeared from the stunned Keiko's body and tells Keiko, in a dark serious tone, _**"This isn't good!"**_

Keiko asks, mentally, _**"What are you talking about?"**_

Dark Keiko tells Keiko, mentally and in a dark serious tone, _**"Your boyfriend and his sister demonic auras along with their darkness energies are starting to overwhelm them to the brink that they might lose themselves in the process."**_

Keiko gasps in shock as Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Tenchi, and Kai prepared to transform into their 'Dark Juraian forms', while Kagome and Hilary prepared to transform into their To-zoku forms to hold back the now enraged Urameshi twins'.

Keiko's voice calls out, worriedly, "Yusuke! Hikari! Don't!" Without warning, Keiko rushes towards her boyfriend and best friend and held them close with her arms. Keiko says, in a worried tone, "Guys, please…don't loose control."

Yusuke says, in a dark deadly serious tone, "Don't worry, Keiko, we're not going to lose control."

Hikari says, in a dark deadly angered tone in her voice, "But the next time, I see that asshole, who's supposed to be our father…he'll experience the true definition of the word PAIN!" Soon after, the Urameshi twins' demonic auras had calmed down.

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "That was close. Like Yusuke and Kari, Kira was another spirit detective that I kept secret off and had her Ma-zoku powers unleashed."

Hikari and Yusuke glared at Koenma and Yusuke moved Keiko out of the way, gently. He then marched towards Koenma and him by the collar and yells at him, in a dark enraged tone, "YOU FUCKING OVERGROWN TODDLER! YOU MEAN, YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!"

Hikari yells at Koenma, in a dark angered tone, "How could you, Koenma!"

Botan calls out, "Yusuke, Kari, that's enough!"

Koenma tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "I thought that you guys didn't need to know!"

Yusuke yells at Koenma, in a dark angered tone, "Fuck that shit, pacifier breath! That was our sister and you should have told us about her right from the beginning when Kari and I started working for you as spirit detectives!"

Jade says, in a serious tone, "I can't believe that you did that, Koenma!"

Koenma says, plainly, "You three are right! I should have told you about Kira right from the beginning."

Heero says, in a dark serious tone, "Wait a second! If Kira Urameshi is coming here as one of the transfer students, wouldn't those Society Dorks try to get their hands on her, while knowing that she's the younger Urameshi twin."

Hassleberry says, in a dark plain tone, "That would be the tactic knowing that it would be a way to get both Urameshi twins to their hellhole."

Yusuke let's go of Koenma and he and Hikari gained dark expressions on their faces. Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "If those dorks, along with that fucking sadistic asshole so much as lay a hand on her, THEY'LL EXPERIENCE PAIN WORSE THAN DEATH!!"

Lee looks around and asks, "Does anyone know where Tenten or Kiyone went to?"

Neji says, in a plain tone, "Now that you mention it, we haven't heard anything from them, yet."

Ryuko says, solemnly, "It doesn't take a genius to know that. They must be grieving on what happened while under that asshole's spell."

Sasami runs to the door and yells out, "I'll see what I can do!" Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ayeka, Lee, Tenchi, and Ryoko ran after Sasami and Ayeka yells out, "Sasami, wait!?"

(**At the Duel Academy harbor; Sometime later**)

At the Duel Academy harbor, we find the solemn faces of Tenten, who had changed into her Obelisk Blue uniform, and Kiyone Makibi, who had changed into her original Duel Academy teacher uniform with her handband turned back to orange, instead of their SOL uniforms. Earlier, our heroes and heroines told them about what happened during their times in the Society of Light. They were amazed that Jaden and his younger twin sister are descendants to the planet Jurai as well as descendants of the Da-zoku tribe from their father's side, who placed the seal onto Jaden's and Jenny's bodies, so their demonic and Juraian powers won't destroy them. Plus, they were told that both Tyson and Kai are well descendants from the planet Jurai as well. Plus, Ichigo and his friends told her stories about his days as a Soul Reaper and the Soul Society. They were all told about the Egyptian God Cards are back, with the fake Sacred Beast cards as well as Legendary Dragons that Sasuke, Kai, and Naruto are wielding. Plus, they were told that both Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were spirit detectives from the future of AC 197. The reason that Kiyone and Tenten were sulking was that the memories of their days in the SOL, namely forced Tyson, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenchi, and Kagome into dueling pro-duelists that Sartorius made them get or the Slifer Red dorm will be destroyed and help kidnap Keiko, Hilary, Syrus, and Hassleberry while in Domino. They also remembered the begging form of Jaden and Tyson when they were asking to get them back. Tenten remembered her ruthlessly dueling Sakura and defeating her as well as getting her to join the Society of Light. Truth be told, they were feeling worse then dirt right now.

Kiyone thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"How could I be such a cold and heartless monster? I helped brainwashed the whole Ra Yellow dorms, along with Chazz Princeton, during his time in the Society of Light. I even made Lord Tenchi duel a Society member or Princess Sasami would be taken to that asshole! Now, Mihoshi is still with that madman right now!"_

Tenten thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh my god! What have I done?! How could I be such a cold and heartless monster that would sell out her friends for power!? I tricked Sasuke, Naruto, and the other Chosen Duelist into dueling any duelist that asshole, Sartorius, made us get or the Slifer Red dorm will be destroyed. Plus, I helped kidnapped Keiko, Hilary, Syrus, and Hassleberry and in the process put Sakura to that ruthlessly duel in the process get her brainwashed! Plus, I along with Alexis Rhodes, made Kagome duel her brainwashed brother after Sota was mutated into a teenager. Damn it! Why didn't I resist? I say that I wanted to be like Lady Hokage and look what happens, I get myself brainwashed, hurt many innocent people in the process! How could Lee and the others ever forgive me for what I've done to them!?"_

Tenten, with her ninja senses, turned to see Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami looking at them.

Sasami asks, curiously, "Are you guys okay?"

Kiyone looked at the group and says, solemnly, "You guys came for us."

Ayeka tells Kiyone, "Of course, Ms. Kiyone, why wouldn't we?"

Tenten tells Ayeka, in a plain tone, "After what we've done, how could you guys be so forgiven?"

Neji tells Tenten, seriously, "Tenten, whatever you two did while under that asshole wasn't your fault?"

Lee says, plainly, "That's right! The person who's to blame is none other than that madman, Sartorius!"

Tenchi tells Tenten, with a smile, "Your friends are right, Tenten. I along with the others don't blame you and Kiyone for what happened to our friends because it wasn't your fault. It was that damned freak Sartorius when he messed up your mind, but don't worry, we will make sure his Society of Dorks is gone, our friends are back, and we will stop him once and for all."

Lee tells Tenten, with a smile, "See, Kari, we're all here for you, including me most of all. I promise with the power of youth by my side that I will never join that vile cult and that I will be here for you."

Tenten asks Lee, surprised, "Do you really mean that, Lee?"

Lee tells Tenten, with a smile and loving and caring tone, "With all of my heart, Tenten. I really care for you and I will fight to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe."

Tenten says, her eyed shedding a few tears of happiness, "Oh, Lee…!" Then unexpectedly Tenten kisses Lee on the lips and wraps her arms around his back and shoulder while locked in the kiss. Soon enough, Lee returns the kiss and the two of them become locked in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and their wrapped around each other loving. The others give warm smiles about this and the two of them release from the kiss.

Kiyone says, in a serious and angered tone unlike her before, "Lord Tenchi, Princess Ayeka, I want to embrace the dark power you all have."

Ryoko asks Kiyone, curiously, "You will…"

Tenten says, in a serious tone and angered tone unlike her before, "That's right! I want to make that asshole and his damned cult pay for what they did to us!"

Lee asks Tenten, curiously, "Are you sure, Tenten?"

Tenten tells Lee, in a strong and loving tone, "I want to, Lee! After what that son of a bitch did to me, I want to get even with him!"

Kiyone says, in a serious tone, "And I have to save Mihoshi from that madman as well! She may be a total ditz but she's still my partner! Plus, I want to make up for all the trouble that I caused even though you guys say that it's not my fault."

Neji says, in a plain tone, "It seems that you two made up your minds."

Sasuke says, "Just let them embrace the dark power. We'll need their help. Bring the new students from those white assholes."

(**Around the same time this very same night; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find Max Tate, Ray Kon, and Jordan Rhodes sitting down by Alexis Rhodes, with bandages on both of her cheeks on her face, legs and arms, as she is in a sitting position on a bed in the medical ward of the 'White Dorm'.

Jordan tells Alexis, in a cold plain tone, "I still can't believe that Hikari and the others would do that to you guys. Yusuke or Kari, I can probably understand, but Jaden or Jade."

Ray tells Jordan, with a cold serious tone, "Remember, the nonbelievers are possessed by this mysterious dark power and they are becoming more and more violet, Jordan. I'm not if you see Jade again, she would ruthlessly beat you to the ground."

Alexis tells Ray, with a cold plain tone, "That's obvious, Ray. With every one of their attacks, we keep getting weaker and weaker."

Jordan tells Alexis, with a cold serious tone, "I know that it is hard, Lex. But we need to keep faith in Master Sartorius and the Light and we will find a way to win. Destiny is on our side."

Alexis nods her head and she says, in a cold serious tone, "I know, Jordan. I believe, but these nonbelievers and this dark devious power is indeed weakened us. They are proving sneaky and we need a way to show them the Light, but I just don't know how."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "I believe that I have a way, Miss Rhodes." Max, Ray, Jordan, and Alexis turn to the source to see Sartorius walking towards them.

The four SOL members yell out in shock, "Master Sartorius!"

Sartorius tells them, in a calm manner, "Easy, my friends. I do not mean to spy on all of you."

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Master, we, of the Society of Light, don't keep secrets for that's the way of darkness. You taught us that."

Max asks, curiously, "What brings you around here, sir?"

Sartorius replies, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, I've gotten some good news. It's concerning one of the transfer students. It appears that he or she possess a power that would rival the Urameshi twins."

The four SOL members gasp in shock and Jordan says, stunned, "No way! That person would rival Yusuke or Hikari in strength!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "We'll need it if we have any hope of bringing the Urameshi twins along with the other Chosen Duelists to the Light."

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Plus, it'll give that lousy jerk, Yusuke, a real headache to have that whoever has that kind of power."

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "When you find this person, bring that person to me, so the nonbelievers won't find him or her first."

The SOL members say in unison, "Yes sir!"

(**In Keiko's and Hilary's combined dream; Later that night**)

In the 'dream sequence' of the Obelisk Arena, we find Keiko Yukimura, in her original Ra Yellow uniform, and Hilary Tachibana, in her original Ra Yellow uniform, looking at their dark counterparts with great anger, something about Ino's sealed jutsu.

Keiko yells at her 'darker' counterpart, annoyed, "Hey, what the hell were you thinking!?"

Hilary yells at her 'darker' counterpart, annoyed, "I can't believe that you made us do that to poor Ino! It's bad enough that you made us seal her jutsu, but to take away her mind-jutsu, along with her genjutsu and ninjutsu, forever! What's wrong with you two!?"

Dark Hilary says, with a dark serious tone, "Look, girlfriend, I know what we did wasn't the best of choices! Do you want Yusuke, Tyson, or any of your friends as targets for that white Porker's mind-jutsu!?"

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "But to take away her jutsu...that's not right!"

Dark Keiko says, in a dark plain tone, "Look, girl, if the real Ino is a real honorable ninja as she says she is, then she'd rather would want her jutsu taken away than use it as a weapon against innocent people!"

Dark Hilary says, darkly, "We're just looking out for her best interest, plus 'White Ino' wants her jutsu back, so the only way she'd get it back is through a duel with one of you two."

Keiko says, in a serious tone, "I those horrible Shadow Games!"

Dark Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "It's the only way to bring back Ino from that asshole, considering that two of her teammates are coming to Duel Academy as students! I don't think that Ino would want to have her jutsu being used as a tool of destruction towards the lives of innocents. I mean...put yourselves into Ino's position, if you were still with that asshole, would you like being your powers being used on innocent people or worse, suppose Yusuke or Tyson would be the targets of your powers."

Keiko and Hilary tries to find a way to retort to their 'dark demon halves's' words, but so far, they can't find anything and Keiko tells her 'darker' counterpart, somewhat nervously, "Well, we can't see to argue against your points."

Hilary says, in a serious tone, "That's right, I don't want to hurt Tyson anymore than I did while under the control of that devil in human clothing."

Keiko says, plainly, "Neither I want to hurt Yusuke anymore."

Dark Hilary says, with a dark plain tone, "Now, you see our points, girls."

Dark Keiko says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, let's get some sleep! We need our energy to deal with those dorks and that asshole."

(**The following morning; Sometime later that day; At Duel Academy's harbor**)

In the late morning hours, we find Jordan, Atticus, Bastion, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Max, Ray, and Mihoshi walking over to the harbor. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata have managed to recover a little, but not fully. Back in the 'White Dorm', Alexis was changing her bandages, since, Sakura and Ino were still recovering from their wounds.

Mihoshi says, with a cold plain tone, "I can't believe is that Hikari would do that to you."

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "What I don't get is why Tyson, Kai, and the others are acting so violent with us!"

Bastion tells Max, with a cold logical tone, "It is most likely that dark power that they are using. It is corrupted them somehow, which makes bringing them into the Society of Light more important than ever."

Mihoshi asks, with a worried tone, "But how? We are getting every time that we face them? How can we defeat them?"

Atticus says, with a cold sly smile, "Master Sartorius did say that there's someone, along with the transfer students that has a power that rivals Yusuke and Hikari. After we bring that person in we can concentrate on bringing Yusuke and Hikari, then we'll work on the others."

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "However, Bastion is right to tell us that they are dangerous. We need to make Serena and the others see the light as soon as possible."

Ino yells out, with a cold plain tone, "But how are we going to make Yusuke and the others see the light?!"

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "How about this: Never in a million years, dweeb!" Everyone gasps in shock when they heard that voice and they turn to see Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, Jaden, Jenny, Kagome, Ryuko, Tenten, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Heero, Duo, Mina, Kino, Lena, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Kiyone, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Hilary. However, Kiyone, Tenten, Ryuko, and Syrus were sporting brand new 'dark' looks.

Kiyone Makibi's new dark look has her dark blue hair was now pitch black with dark violet headlights. Her headband was now, pitch black, her lips were dark violet colored, she had a black leather choker around her neck, she had on black earrings attached to her ears. Her teachers uniform was turned into a black version of its original self with any part that was white is now black. She also wore a black mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings, a blue shirt underneath the black vest and black high-heeled boots. She has black versions of her fingerless gloves on her hands, exposing black colored fingernails.

Tenten's new dark look had her hair in its usual style with dark violet headlights. Her lips are dark violet in color, her earrings are black in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue uniform is exactly like Hikari's black version of her Obelisk Yellow uniform now, she has a dark blue shirt underneath her vest, she has partial see-through black stockings, she has a dark violet version of her gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails, and her high-heeled boots have become black in color.

Ryuko Lyon's hair is still in its usual pigtailed style, but her blonde hair has become a natural black with dark violet streaks in her hair. Her lips are dark violet in color, her earring are black in color, she has a black leather belt-like choker around her neck, her Ra Yellow uniform has transformed into a black and yellow color style, even the mini-skirt and boots were pitched black. She has partial see-through black stockings, she has black version of her gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails.

Syrus Truesdale's hair has become pitch black with dark red highlights, he has a black leather choker around his neck, his male Ra Yellow blazer is pitch black in color, he has a dark green shirt under the blazer, he has black leather fingerless gloves on his hands, his jeans are dark green, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Mihoshi yells out, shocked, "Kiyone!?"

Kiyone says, in a dark nasty tone unlike her before, "Shut up, bitch! You are a disgrace to the Galaxy Police officers everyone, Mihoshi!" Mihoshi was hurt by Kiyone's dark harsh words and sniffed up a tear.

Tenten says, in a dark harsh tone unlike her before, "Ah! That's the little white baby going to do, CRY!"

Ryuko says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, I'll say, Tenten! That's expecting from a white dork!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "In case, you've forgotten you were one of us before!"

Tenten and Ryuko gives Ray a dark deadly angered glare similar to Youko Kurama's, which unnerves Ray, and Tenten brawls out, darkly, "If you so much remind me that we were one of you mindless tools, again…I SWEAR YOU WILL LOSE THOSE NINE LIVES, DORK! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Soon after, the SOL members took a step back in fear of Tenten's threat.

Atticus yells at Syrus, in a cold serious tone, "Syrus, what in the hell are you doing with them, in the first place!?"

Syrus tells Atticus, with a dark nasty tone that's totally unlike him, "Did you hear, dork?! I quit your cult! I'm not going to hurt Yusuke, Jay and my friends anymore just for power!"

Bastion tells Syrus, with a cold serious tone, "Did you forget what you promised Master Sartorius by joining us?!"

Syrus yells out, with a dark angered tone, "That jerk used the pain that I felt from what happened to my big brother against me! He manipulated my emotions and made me lose that duel, turning me against my best friends! Well, he is going to pay for manipulating me!"

Ryuko says, in a dark serious tone, "The same goes for me! Because of that asshole, one of my best friends was sent under his control! Well, he's gonna pay for what he did to me and Keiko!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Just try it, traitor!"

Keiko's demonic aura flares up, unnerving the SOL members, and she yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Listen and listen well, Billboard Brow! If you threaten my best friend, again, THIS HARBOR WILL BE THE VERY LAST PLACE YOU'LL BE IN! DO YOU HERE ME!!" Keiko's demonic aura that shakes the whole area for a moment and greatly cracking the concrete harbor, greatly unnerving the SOL members.

Tenten tells Ino, in a dark nasty sneer, "So, Porker, I heard that you lost your mind-transfer jutsu not too long ago! Boy talk about lame!"

Ino growls in annoyance and says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Shut up!"

Tenten says, in a dark taunting tone, "Or what!? You're going to use me as your dummy for your non-existing mind transfer jutsu! Give me a break, dork!"

Jordan yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Leave Ino alone, Tenten!"

Jade tells Jordan, in a dark threatening tone, "I'd keep that mouth of yours a rest if I were you, twerp!" Jordan winched at Jade's threat towards him and Atticus tells Hikari, trying to stay strong and emotionless, "You know, you've got some nerve to show your face to me after what you did to my sister, Urameshi!"

Hikari replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Boo hoo! Like I care! That bitch got what she deserved after what she did to my bro, Tyson, Keiko, and Hilary!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly tone, "I'm just sad that I wasn't the one that blasted that fucking whore to the ground! I would have made sure that she would be in the hospital for weeks!" The SOL members gasp in shock from Tyson's 'statement'.

Hikari tells Tyson, with a dark sly tone, "Hey, that's a good idea, Tyson! Maybe I'll see how much I can pound her before I break her!"

Jordan calls out, shocked, "Kari just didn't say that!"

Max tells Jordan, horrified, "Hikari just did, Jordan!"

Tenten tells Hikari and Tyson, with a dark sly tone, "Maybe I should that white wench why it's not nice to brainwash people and give her what she deserves!"

Ino says, horrified, "Not Tenten, too!"

Chazz calls out, darkly, "Now, what are you damn dorks doing here?!"

Jaden tells them, darkly, "Trying to get to Chancellor Shepherd before us?!"

Ryoko yells out, darkly, "Not a chance, dweebs!"

Ayeka says, with a dark serious tone, "Indeed, Ryoko! Now, we suggest all of you better leave or we won't be responsible for the consequences!"

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Is that a threat?!"

Hilary cracks her knuckles and she says, with a dark nasty tone, "No, that's a promise, wench! You are going to pay for what you and your fucking Society did to us!"

Keiko says, getting into a battle position and with a dark serious tone, "You rotten 'Master' turned against the boys we loved and our friends, used us to turn them into your 'tools' as well as hurt them, and you are going to get away with hurting anyone else!"

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Believe it, bitch! You are getting your butts kicked all over this island and the pain isn't going to stop until all of you Society Dorks are gone for good!"

Sasuke says, with dark sly grin, "For once, I agree with you, Naruto. All of you Society Freaks are returning to hellhole where you came from and your 'Master' will follow you into hell!"

Bastion yells out, in cold strong tone, "We don't think so, nonbelievers! Destiny is on our side and no matter how powerful you get, you are going to see the light!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "You know if I hear that phase again, I'm going to throw up!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "Or more likely, we are going to pound into the ground for annoying us, dweeb!"

Ryoko says, cracking her knuckles, "Mind if I start off, guys?!"

Mihoshi says, worriedly, "Oh, boy!"

Mina says, with a dark serious tone, "Hey, don't leave us out!"

Kino says, with a dark sly grin, "Some of us want to have some 'fun' with these white bastards and bitches!"

Kagome tells Mina and Kino, with a dark sly grin, "Well, join right in, guys! The more, the merrier!"

Jordan says, nervously, "Oh, great!"

Our 'darkened' heroes and heroines prepare themselves for a fight and Kiyone tells the SOL members, darkly, "You've got two choices, dorks: You either leave in one piece or you leave in pieces! Either way, you are going to leave!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Not until all of you see the light, Kiyone!" Everyone looks to see Crowler, Bonaparte, Alexis, and Dimitri, wearing a white male SOL uniform and having a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, walking up until they are in-between the rest of the SOL members and our darkened heroes and heroines.

Chazz says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, look what the cat dragged in! Where were you, Crowler?! Cowering under your white couch?!"

Crowler yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Watch it, Princeton!"

Chazz call out, in a dark nasty tone, "Ooh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do?! Sick your damn 'Master' on me or your fucking Light'?!"

Jasmine says, with a dark nasty tone, "Bring them on! We need a good laugh!"

Ino yells out, in cold angered tone, "What was that?!"

Yusuke calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard us, wench!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone and with a dark sly grin, "Face it, Porker! You and your Society is nothing, but a joke!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, Kei!"

Yusuke tells Alexis, with a dark sly smile, "Though, I'm surprised that you are still standing after the blast that my sister gave you. But I doubt that your injuries have healed, bitch!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Laugh it up, Yusuke! You'll get yours!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly tone, "Whatever, bitch! Your fucking Society and your fucking 'Master' is going down and you know it! Your damn 'destiny' is already dead and gone!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You take that back, Higurashi!"

Kagome calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Make me, Rhodes!"

Syrus says, in a dark nasty tone, "And trust us, I'll make you regret!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Your empty threats don't scare me!"

Syrus states, with a dark sly grin, "Oh, really?!" Syrus then goes over to one of the metal barrel in the harbor and much to the shock and amazement of the SOL members, lifts it into the air, and crushes it flat. Syrus then kicks the flattened barrel high into the air and deep into the interior of Academy Island.

Alexis yells out, in disbelief, "What the fuck?! How in the hell did he do that?! No way that Syrus is that strong!"

Ayeka says, with a dark nasty tone, "It's simple, wench! Syrus Truesdale, along with his brother and cousin, are descendants of Jurai."

Mihoshi yells out, stunned, "Syrus, Jade, and Zane Truesdale are descendants to Jurai?!"

Sasami says, with a dark sly tone that's totally unlike her, "That's right, dork!!"

Jade says, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! About 30 generations to be exact!"

Yusuke replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Face it, dorks! We're getting more powerful and you are going the way of the dodos!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "We'll change your tunes after you see the light!"

Keiko calls out, in a dark annoyed tone, "You know, you are starting to piss me off you white wench!"

Jaden tells Alexis, with a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you do everyone a sweet favor and get lost, wench, before things get real ugly?!"

Alexis winches in pain from Jaden's 'remark' and she yells out, coldly, "Not until you see the light, Jaden!"

Dimitri says, with a cold sly grin, "And I'm the one to do it."

Hikari says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Not this loser, again!"

Tyson asks Hikari, curiously, "You know this white dork, Kari?"

Syrus says, with a dark annoyed tone, "His name is Dimitri. He is a copycat duelist! Last year, he stole Yugi's deck to try to become the greatest duelist, but Yusuke made sure that he didn't get away with that crime!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "And it looks like he wants another ass-kicking from last year!"

Jaden tells Yusuke, with a dark sly grin, "Chill, bro! I'll take care of this dweeb!"

Yusuke asks Jaden, curiously, "Are you sure, Jay?"

Jaden tells Yusuke, with a dark sly smile on his lips, "Don't worry, crushing this loser won't take long!"

Jenny tosses Jaden a duel disk and she says, with a dark sly grin, "Here you go, Jay! Crush this white freak!"

Jaden catches the duel disk, attached to his left wrist, and he says, with a dark sly tone, "With pleasure, Jenny!" Jaden then steps forward to face Dimitri and he calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Who's deck did you copy this time, dork?!"

Dimitri then says, in Jaden's exact voice, "This might give you a clue, bro!"

Jaden and our darkened heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Tyson yells out, stunned, "What the fuck?! He sounds like Jaden!"

Dimitri tells Jaden, in his normal voice, "How do you like it?! Now, I can copy anyone's voice perfectly…including yours!"

Jaden says, with a dark snarl, "And let me guess, dweeb? You copied the deck I used before I got my Neo-Spacians pals!"

Dimitri tells Jaden, in his copy of Jaden's voice, "You know it, bro!"

Jenny yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "That's not funny, asshole! Copying my brother like that is really pissing me off!"

Syrus says, with a dark annoyed tone, "No joke, Jenny! That's a low blow!"

Jaden tells Jenny and Syrus, "Don't worry, guys, I won't get beat by some pal imitation!" Jaden activates his duel disk and calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Okay, dork, we are playing by Deck Master rules so pick your Deck Master!" Jaden takes a card from his deck and yells out, in a dark serious tone, "I've already got mine! Elemental Hero Necroshade!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Necroshade (A: 1600/D: 1800) comes to Jaden's right side.

Dimitri activates his duel disk, takes one card from his deck, and exclaims, with a cold sly tone, "What do you know?! That's my Deck Master, too!" Just then another Elemental Hero Necroshade (A: 1600/D: 1800) comes to Dimitri's right side.

Tenchi says, with a dark annoyed tone, "You know, that copycat is starting to get my goat!"

Ayeka says, with a dark serious tone, "Usually mimicking someone is a form of flattery, but in this case, this jerk is insulting Jaden with the way that he is doing it! Just like these villains!"

Sasami says, with a dark annoyed tone not heard in Mimi before, "No kidding, Ayeka! And they are major fashion rejects as well as jerks!" Jaden puts his deck into his duel disk causing it to give off a familiar black and dark violet glow, Dimitri's and Jaden's duel disks displays 4000 life-points each on their life-points counters, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Dimitri and Jaden say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Dimitri: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden draws one card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "Okay, dweeb, I'll start this duel off!"

Dimitri replies, in Jaden's voice, "Okay, bro, get your game on!"

Jenny yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Hey, that's Jaden's line, asshole!"

Ichigo tells Dimitri, with a dark annoyed tone, "Mimic Jay likes that again and you won't live to see another duel!"

Jaden tells Ichigo and Jenny, with a dark sly grin, "Don't worry, you, two! This copycat dweeb is toast!" Jaden then gets out his Millennium Rod and a dark violet and black aura surrounds his body.

Hinata yells out, horrified, "That's the Millennium Rod!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly tone, "Ding! Ding! The white wench gets it right the first time! Looks like your damn Light didn't take out too many brain cells, bitch! Now, your little copycat is about to experience his first Shadow Game!"

Dimitri yells out, horrified, "Shadow Game?!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "That's right, dork! Shadow Game! If you want to copy me, then you have to experience what I did! And that includes Shadow Games!" Just then a whole area is covered in a dark violet and black fog and Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Welcome to the Shadow Realm, dweeb!" Just then black shackles appear on Jaden's and Dimitri's necks and upper arms with the Millennium Symbol in the center.

Dimitri yells out, perplexed, "What are these?!"

Jaden tells Dimitri, with a dark nasty tone, "I thought that you dorks can see the future! Well, let me dumb it down for your, dweeb! Every time that we lose life-points, we get one hell of a nasty shock! Got it?!"

Alexis yells out, in total disbelief, "Jaden, have you gone totally insane!"

Jaden tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "I didn't ask for your damn opinion, you blond whore!"

Atticus tells Jaden, with a cold angered tone, "Watch you say to my sister or I will…?!" Just then a Spirit Gun blast glazes his right cheek and he is thrown back a little and they find it was Yusuke Urameshi that fired it.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "Yusuke, you could have killed him!"

Yusuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, I could have! And the next Spirit Gun blast will be where the sun doesn't shine if he threatens my pal again!"

Jaden then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, darkly, "Now, if we don't have interrupts, the pain can begin, dork! First, I play Graceful Charity! I draw three more cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Jaden draws three cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, put one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (A: 800/D: 2000) comes to the field in defense mode. Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, darkly, "I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn! Your turn, dork!"

Dimitri says, with a cold sly grin, "Fine by me!" Dimitri draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "First, I kick things off with Polymerization! I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form…Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) comes to the field and goes into the fusion vortex and out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes to the field in attack mode. Dimitri calls out, with Jaden's voice, "Okay, Flame Wingman, attack his monster! Inferno Rage!" Flame Wingman fires a beam of flames from his dragon head right hand and destroys Clayman in attack mode. Dimitri then says, with Jaden's voice, "And now, thanks to Flame Wingman's super-power, you lose life-points equal to destroyed monster's attack points! Take it away Wingman!" Flame Wingman goes over to Jaden, blasts him with a jet of flames, burning him, and Jaden then gets shocked by dark electric energy as he loses 800 life-points, but he doesn't even flinch, which disturbs the SOL members. Jaden doesn't lose his dark sly grin, he straight out his neck while his body is still smoking somewhat from Flame Wingman's flames, and he says, with a dark sly grin, "Is that all you have, dork?!" The SOL members are unnerved by Jaden's comment and his apparent lack of injury from the attack.

Dimitri puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and calls out, unnerved, "I'll throw two face-downs and call it a turn."

Current Score:

Dimitri: 4000

Jaden: 3200

Jaden draws one card from his deck and calls out, "My move, dork!" Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a dark sly grin, "I play Pot of Greed! That's two cards for me and a lot more pain for you!" Jaden looks at two cards that he drew, he gives a wider dark sly grin, and he says, darkly, "Sweet."

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "Jay must have drawn so good cards."

Jaden pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I play my face-down! Call of the Haunted!" Jaden's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted trap card and Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "With this dweeb, I can summon back one of the monster in my graveyard! And I choose my Hero Kid!" Soon after, Hero Kid (A: 300/D: 600) comes to the field in attack mode.

Dimitri yells out, in shock, "Hey, I didn't send that card to your graveyard!"

Jaden tells Dimitri, darkly, "But I did, dweeb! Or did your dorky mind forget about the cards that I sent to my grave, thanks to my Graceful Charity!" Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "And since I special summoned my Hero Kid, I get two more from my deck!" Two cards come out of Jaden's deck, Jaden puts them on his duel disk, and two more Hero Kids (A: 300/D: 600 X 2) come to the field in attack mode.

Dimitri says, with a cold sly grin, "And what are those little brats going to do for you? They can't stand up to my monster!"

Jaden yells out, with a dark sly grin, "They might be able to, but I sacrifice all three of them to summon someone who can!" Just then a huge wind comes onto the field as the three Hero Kids are sacrificed.

Atticus yells out, perplexed, "Hey, what's with the wind, dudes?!"

Alexis thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh no! Jaden isn't going to…!"_

Jaden puts one card on his duel disk causing it to wildly spark and he yells out, "I summon my Egyptian God Card! Slifer the Sky Dragon! Come on down, pal!" The SOL members gasp in shock as a red beam of light goes into the sky and then a red lighting bolt crashes behind Jaden that transforms into Slifer the Sky Dragon (A: 5000/D: 5000) in attack mode.

Bastion yells out, horrified, "Oh no! He summoned another of the Egyptian God Cards!"

Sakura tells Bastion, in a cold annoyed tone, "We can see that, Bastion!"

Jaden tells Dimitri, who is shocked and horrified, in a dark tone, "Since you are too stunned to speak, dweeb, let me explain about my bud Slifer, here. He gains one thousand attack and defense points for every card in my hand and since I have five, he has five thousand attack and defense points!"

Dimitri yells out, horrified, "Five thousand?!"

Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and exclaims, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah, but I'm going to lower it to play my Heavy Storm spell card! This card destroys the spell and trap cards on the field!" Just then a huge storm comes onto the field and Dimitri's face-down cards, Mirror Gate and Hero Barrier, are destroyed while Slifer's stats are reduced to 4000/4000!

Dimitri calls out, stunned, "Oh no! My trap cards!"

Jaden calls out, darkly, "Are gone, dweeb?! As if they would have been use to you anyway! Now, Slifer, attack his fraud of a hero with Thunder Force Strike!" Slifer roars as it fires a powerful yellow electric beam of energy at Flame Wingman, it plows into him, and the attack totally vaporizes him with the force of the explosion forcing all of the SOL members to cover their eyes with their arms, but Dimitri yells out in pain as he is greatly shocked with dark electrical energy as he loses 1900 life-points from the attack.

Dimitri falls to his knees, breathes heavily, and he says, wearily, "That…That hurt!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "And the pain is going to continue as long as you are a Society Dork! Why don't you a smart dweeb and stay down like the dog that you are?"

Ino yells at Dimitri, in cold serious tone, "Get up! Do you want to the nonbelievers to beat us?!"

Alexis yells at Dimitri, in cold serious tone, "Get up, dork, right now! You are making us and the Society of Light look bad!"

Ryoko says, with a dark nasty tone, "Actually, you, dweebs, do a good job of doing that yourselves."

Ryuko says, with a dark sly smile, "Good one, Ryoko!"

Dimitri gets to his feet and he says, in a cold defiant tone, "I'm standing, dork!"

Jaden tells Dimitri, with a dark nasty tone, "Bad move, dweeb! Make your move!"

Current Score:

Dimitri: 2100

Jaden: 3200

Dimitri draws one card from his deck, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "I summon one monster face-down!" Soon after, a monster card appears on the field face-down in defense mode, Dimitri puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and he says, coldly, "I'll throw a face-down and end my turn!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Is that it?! So, sad!"

Dimitri tells Jaden, with a cold serious tone, "I'm not afraid of you, Jaden! I've got destiny and the Light on my side!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly tone, "You should be, geek!" Jaden draws one card from his deck, he gives a wider dark sly grin on his lips, and it unnerves the SOL members.

Mihoshi says, worriedly, "That's not good when Jaden smiles like that, even it is dark."

Bastion says, with a cold logical tone, "Yes. It means that he has drawn a good card."

Jaden then says, with a dark serious tone, "Now, I play my Deck Master's special ability! Once per turn, I can Normal summon one high-level Elemental Hero from my hand without a sacrifice!" Jaden's Deck Master gives off a violet light, Jaden puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "And I choose my Elemental Hero Neos!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos (A: 2500/D: 2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn! This card allows me to summon monster back from the graveyard and I choose the other monster that I sent to my grave, thanks to Graceful Charity! Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" Soon after, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther (A: 1000/D: 100) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden then puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Contact Soul! Since Neos is on the field, bad news for you loser, I can summon another Neo-Spacian from my deck, hand, or graveyard! And I choose my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!" A card comes out of Jaden's deck, he puts one card on his duel disk, and Neo-Spacian (A: 300/D: 900) comes to the field in attack mode.

Dimitri tells Jaden, with a cold sly grin, "And what are those monsters going to do?!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Simple, dweeb! They are going to kick your butt!" Jaden then calls out, as the outer space theme appears behind him, "Neos! Dark Panther! Glow Moss! Triple Contact Fusion!" The SOL members gasps in shock as the three named monsters leap into the sky.

Alexis yells out, stunned, "A triple fusion?!"

Jaden's friends and allies look up into the sky and Keiko says, amazed, "That's new."

Kurama says, in a plain and logical tone, "Jaden is mastering the power of the Neo-Space."

The three monsters combine in a bright light, and Jaden yells out, with a dark sly grin, "All right, dweeb, meet Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!" Out of the bright light, Elemental Hero Chaos Neos (A: 3000/D: 2500), a humanoid monster with black and silver helmet with red eyes, silver armor on his shoulders, upper chest, and lower arms, blue jewel on the center of the chest armor, black bodysuit, his right hand has huge three foot long and one foot thick claws as fingers, clawed feet, and two huge silver and dark red demonic-like wings, comes to the field in attack mode.

Dimitri says, in Jaden's voice, but in cold sly tone, "Well, bro, you have forgotten that you used nearly all of your cards! With only one card, Slifer the Sky Dragon only have a grand in power!"

Jaden puts the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots and exclaims, with a dark sly tone, "Not for long, dork! I play my Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

Max says, worriedly, "Oh no! That will give Slifer the Sky Dragon six thousand attack points!"

Yusuke retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "Thank you, Captain Obvious! We could have told you that dork!" Jaden and Dimitri draw six cards from their deck and Slifer the Sky Dragon's stats rise from 1000/1000 to 6000/6000!

Jaden displays a spell card with a picture of an axe chopping up face-down Duel Monster cards and Jaden then says, with a dark sly tone, "Next, I play my Surprise Limiter Spell Card!"

Dimitri asks, perplexed, "What's that do?"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Confused, dork? Let me dumb this down for you in Dorkanese for you. This card destroys all cards on your side of the field, face-up or face-down!"

Dimitri yells out, stunned, "No! You can't!"

Jaden calls out, darkly, "I just did, dweeb!" Just then, a lightning bolt destroys Dimitri's face-down cards.

Dimitri calls out, shocked, "No! This can't be! I can't lose! Destiny is on my side!"

Jaden yells out, darkly, "Neos! Slifer! Show this dork what I think about his 'Master' and his so called 'destiny'! Get rid of this dork now! Chaos Dragonic Crusher! Thunder Force Strike!" Slifer and Chaos Dragoon Neos fire their attacks right at Dimitri and they slam into him with terrific force causing him to scream out in extreme pain from the attacks as well as getting shocked by dark electric energy as he loses 8000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Dimitri: 0000

Jaden: 3200

With the duel of the duel, a lot of smoke and dust cover Dimitri's form and when the smoke and dust cleared, Dimitri is badly burned, his uniform torn, and his eyes glazed over. The hologram fade away along with the shackles and Dimitri closes his eyes as his body hits the ground face-first while the black and dark violet shadows fade away.

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "That's game, dork!"

Yusuke tells Jaden, with a dark sly grin, "Way to go, Jay!"

Jenny says, with a dark sly tone, "Yeah, you set that dweeb packing!"

Syrus says, amazed, "And Jaden didn't lose his temper at all."

Jaden tells Syrus, with a dark sly grin and tone, "Ah, it was nothing, Sy! I've seen that white idiot, Crowler, duel plenty of times, so, I know how to keep my temper in check!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark tone, "Impressive, Jaden. I never knew that you had it in you." Everyone looks at the source of the voice to see none other than Zane Truesdale, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist and a dark sick smile on his face, come out of the shadows.

Syrus yells out, shocked and freaked out, "Zane?!" Hikari Urameshi's expression softens when she sees her crush before her. Zane looks at Hikari and he says, with the sick smile, "Kari, you look good in black. You should ware it more often." Hikari's cheeks flare up when she hears that comment.

Yusuke nudges Hikari's rub gently with his right elbow and says, with a sly smile, "So, your boyfriend's here."

Hikari tells Yusuke, with a nasty sly smile, "So, bro, when's the wedding between you and Keiko?"

Yusuke's cheeks flare up when his sister and glares at Hikari. Jaden asks Zane, curiously, "So, Zane, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Zane replies, with a dark plain tone, "Sheppard invited me for his little 'GX tournament' and I wasn't sure about coming, but I thought that this would be a good chance to try out a new deck that I acquired." Zane looks at the SOL members with a dark deadly gaze and he says, darkly, "Personally, I wasn't going to come until the start of the GX tournament, but when I heard about this fucking Society of Light taking over the school, I thought that would perfect guinea pigs for my new Underworld deck!"

Ino yells out, in a cold indignant tone, "Guinea Pigs?!"

Keiko asks, perplexed, "Underworld deck?"

Kurama replies, with a logical and plain tone, "Yes, Underworld deck. It is the dark opposite of Zane's original Cyber Dragon deck and it contains a powerful deck force. It is a Forbidden deck much like Keiko's, your Hellfire deck and Kagome's Chaos Spellcaster deck. I didn't know about Zane is that he is the heir to an ancient Duel Monsters legacy known as the Cyber Legacy and that deck was stored away for good reason. However, I've heard that Zane Truesdale dueled Chancellor Sheppard and took the deck away. But I'm not sure that Chancellor Sheppard is right about the deck's dark powers consuming away Zane's soul. In his new 'Hell Kaiser' persona, Zane is not the type of person to get conquered by a 'dark deck'."

Zane then takes two black briefcases from where he was hiding, goes over to our heroes and heroines, and he says, with a dark sick smile, "Personally, even through I was using that stupid 'Respect Dueling' philosophy of mine at the time, this place gave me plenty of the skills that I needed to become the powerful duelists that I am today and I was not going to let some freak who thinks that we have no control over our lives turn it into the home of his dumb cult! So, I decided to come here to take care of this problem for good!"

Tyson says, with a dark plain tone, "It seems you and the rest of us share the same 'thing' for these Society Dorks: We want to crush them flat!"

Zane looks at Tyson and Kai and asks, in a dark curious tone, "Aren't you, Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari, the famous beybladers?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "The one and only!"

Zane looks at Max and Ray and asks, darkly, "I take it that those two dorks are Max Tate and Ray Kon."

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Please, do not put THEM as Ray and Max! Those two are imposters!"

Ray yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What was that!?"

Kai calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard Tyson, dork! Now, keep that fucking mouth of yours shut or I'll shove my face down your throat!" Ray winches at Kai's threat in response.

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "I was going to show them that true dueling power doesn't come from some fucking 'Light' or 'destiny' and take apart this dumb Society of Trash piece by pathetic piece!" Zane then says, looking at the SOL members with a dark sick smile that unnerves them slightly, "However, I heard rumors that this 'trash problem' was already being taken care of by some 'old friends' of mine. I come here to the harbor and what do I find? Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki using the powers of darkness and Shadow Realm to beat these dorks flat. However, I can see that you and all of your friends, here, have embraced the darkness while staying true to themselves…for the moment. Needless to say, I'm impressed."

Jaden rubs his head and says, with a dark sly grin, "Wow! I've just got a compliment from Zane, the Hell Kaiser of Duel Academy!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "I'll say!"

Zane tells Yusuke and Jaden, with a dark sick smile on his lips, "Since we have a common foe to defeat, why don't we team up? Also, all of us could rule the world of dueling and make names for ourselves."

Yusuke and Jaden looks at his friends, they give silent nods, including Keiko and Syrus, and Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Okay, you've got it, Zane, old pal!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right!" Yusuke, Jaden and Zane then shake hands and the group turned back to the stunned SOL members. Jaden tells Zane, with a dark sly grin, "By the way, Zane, do you want to join our own organization? It is dedicated the protection of real duelists and the crushing of these Society Dorks. The teachers that are not dumb enough to go with that freak are in it, too. It is called the Shadow Council."

Zane says, with a dark sick smile on his lips, "Shadow Council, huh? I like the name of it. Consider myself a brand new member."

Hikari comes forward and she says, with a dark sly grin while holding out a card, "Zane, I'm the current Chancellor of Duel Academy, while Chancellor Sheppard is away and Yusuke is the current Vice-Chancellor."

Zane's eyebrow quirks up and he says, with a dark serious tone, "A student in charge of Duel Academy?"

Hikari tells Zane, with a dark serious tone motioning to Crowler and Bonaparte, "Those two were the original Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor and they didn't do a thing before going into that vile cult."

Jaden says, with a dark snarl, "Yeah! It is a good thing that we took the power away from those two idiots until Chancellor Sheppard in order to keep these mindless mutts in line!"

Crowler yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Mindless mutts?!"

Hilary calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You don't like it, dork! Too bad! That's what you and your pathetic Society members are!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You are really starting to push it, Tachibana?!"

Hilary exclaims, with a dark nasty tone, "Ooh, we are so scared! Ha! Didn't you forget who kicked your fucking whore ass not to long ago, you white whore?!"

Atticus yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Watch what you say about my sister, Hilary, or else!" Just then, he felt a hard iron fist smashing his face hard and throwing him to the ground. Everyone turned to see that Tyson who appeared in front of them and disappeared to Hilary's side.

Tyson calls out, in a dark angered tone, "Try to threaten my girlfriend, again, asshole…AND I'LL WILL MAKE SURE TO GET RID OF THAT PRETTY FACE FOR GOOD, SURFER BOY!!!" The SOL members winch in fear from Tyson's outburst.

Zane steps forward, taking one of the briefcases with him, and he says, with a dark sick smile on his face, "Allow me. If we are going to be allies, I'm going to need to prove my worth in the new organization and what better way than taking out one of these dorks."

Hikari throws Zane the card she is holding and she calls out, with a dark sly smile, "Zane, catch!" Zane catches the card, looks at it, his eyes widen at it, and she says, with a dark sly grin, "I think that you would agree that this card would go well with your Forbidden deck, wouldn't you say? And since you are a top pro and an old friend, you should be a top member of the Shadow Council."

Zane tells Hikari, with a dark sick smile, "Well, we agree on both accounts, Hikari." Zane then shuffles the card that Hikari gave him with into his Underworld deck and turns to face Atticus. Zane tells Atticus, with a dark sly grin, "Okay, dork, I'm calling you out to a duel! Unless you are scared to duel me 'little Atti'?!"

Atticus yells out, in a cold indignant tone, "Little Atti?!"

Alexis tells Atticus, concerned tone, "Don't do it, Atticus!"

Jordan tells Atticus, worriedly, "Yeah! We're not sure what Zane will do with this new 'dark persona' of his!"

Zane kicks open the briefcase and he yells out, darkly, "This is what you would expect when you duel me!" Everyone then looks at our darkened heroes and heroines and the SOL members gasp in shock to see six black shackles in the briefcase.

Suddenly, the color on Tyson's face drained when he sees the shackles and he thinks in his mind, horrified, _"Oh no! Not those…"_

Jasmine yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Are those what I think they are?!"

Kenny exclaimed, stunned, "They are! Those are the same shackles that are used in the Underground duels. Every time that a duelist loses life-points, you get a powerful electrical shock and the length of the shock depends on the amount of life-points lost."

Jaden asks Zane, with a dark serious tone, "Zane, did you…did you participate in the Underground Dueling Circuit?"

Zane tells Jaden, with a dark sick smile, "Yes, I did, Jaden. In fact, it was the Underground Dueling that help take my dueling skills to the next level! They taught me the way to true power and that you have to use your anger and rage to win in duels, in which you make your own rules and strive for victory!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "Whoa! No wonder that Zane is this way!"

Yusuke tells his friends, with a dark serious tone, "Back in my street punk days, I've heard about the Underground Dueling Circuit and many of the rumors that I heard about them make what I did as a street punk look picking flowers."

Kai says, in a dark plain tone, "I've also heard about those shackles and the Underground Dueling Circuit back in my days in the abbey in Russia as well."

Hilary says, plainly, "Plus, it's said that it was used to replicate what happened during Atem's and my battle with Marik's dark side in Battle City from what I heard."

Orihime says, worriedly, "Scary."

Ichigo says, with a dark serious tone, "And unfortunately, it might be true."

Uryu says, in a dark plain tone, "That's a no joke."

Hikari thinks in her mind, stunned and a bit horrified, _"So, this is why that Zane is acting this way? Who knows what kind of things that they made him go through in the Underground Dueling Circuit?!"_

Tyson thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I can think of plenty of things that they made Zane go through!"_ Unknown to Tyson, Kai was eying his teammate's facial expression and wonder what was wrong with Tyson.

Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "However, I've also learned that you use your true power as a duelist to win and not rely on some kind of cheating power or some fucking 'destiny' or 'Light' to win! It's time that these pathetic little dogs learn what true power is all about!"

Ino yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Okay, you are starting to push it, pal!"

Ray says, stunned and in a cold plain tone, "You can't expect Atticus use those shackles!"

Max yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Are you out of your minds?!"

Tyson retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "Oh, like your dorks aren't?!"

Zane says, with a dark sick smile on his lips and a dark sly tone, "Ha! I knew it! Your so called 'Light' and 'destiny' is nothing, but mindless garbage and your 'Master' must be the weakest of you all!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you insult Master Sartorius and insult the power of the Light like that?!"

Zane then retorts, with a dark sick smile, "Then why is 'little Atti' too chicken to duel me and prove which is stronger! Your fucking 'Light' or my Underworld deck?!"

Atticus yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Fine! Let's go Truesdale!" Atticus takes Dimitri's duel disk, takes out Dimitri's copy of Jaden's original Elemental Heroes deck, puts it with Dimitri, attached the duel disk to his left wrist, puts his deck into his duel disk, while Zane puts his deck into his duel disk, and Zane then throws him three of the shackles. Atticus and Zane put the shackles on their necks and their upper arms and activate their duel disks causing the life-point counters on the duel disks to display 4000 life-point each.

Hassleberry whispers to Syrus, in a dark curious tone, "Do you know what that dork is playing?"

Syrus tells Hassleberry, with a dark serious tone, "Atticus is playing a 'White Night's deck' similar to his Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon deck when he was Nightshroud."

Atticus yells out at Syrus, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, traitor, why don't you keep your mouth shut?!"

Jaden yells out, in a dark angered tone, "You threaten Sy again, asshole and I will kick in a place that's so not sweet! GOT IT?!"

Yusuke calls out, in a dark serious tone, "And you will experience why I was called the 'Great Urameshi' FIRST HAND!!" Yusuke and Jaden give Atticus and the SOL member dark deadly glares that unnerve all of them.

Atticus says, with a cold plain tone, "Whatever! Let's just get this over with Truesdale!"

Keiko tells the SOL members and she says, with a dark sly grin, "And the conditions still stand, if geek boy manages to get a win, you get a new member, but when Zane wins, Atti has to leave the Society of Light for good!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Not going to happen! He has got destiny on his side!"

Ino calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah!"

Jade yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Would you damn mutts keep it down?! You are putting me to sleep with your damn mindless gibberish! My cousin is going to mope the floor with your fellow dork!" Atticus and Zane draw five cards from their decks as they prepared to duel.

"Let's duel!!!" Atticus and Zane yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Atticus: 4000

Zane: 4000

Sasami says, with a dark serious tone, "I can't believe that they are going through with this duel!"

Ryoko asks, with a dark plain tone, "But can dork boy beat one of the strongest duelists in the Pro Leagues?!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "That dweeb beat Sy's elder brother? Doubtful."

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "You know it, girlfriend!"

Zane draws one card from his deck and yells out, darkly, "I'll go first!" Zane's Field Spell slot opens, he puts a card in the spell/trap slots, and he yells out, darkly, "I'll play this card first! A field spell known as Fallen Paradise!" The Field Spell slot on Zane's duel disk closes and the field transforms into a large barren mountainside and Zane calls out, darkly, "Thanks to this card, during every Main Phase, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my deck!" Zane draws two more cards from his deck, displays a spell card with a picture of a battery generator, Zane puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, darkly, "Next, I play another spell card! Damage Produce! This card inflicts five hundred points for every time I draw towards your life-points!"

Atticus gasps in shock and Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh! Come on! That's not far!"

Zane puts one card on his duel disk and says, darkly, "Life isn't fair, dork! So, shut it! Next, I summon my Cyber Dark Guardian in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dark Guardian (A: 0/D: 1800), a huge black rock Golem appears in front of Zane in attack mode.

Atticus thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Why would Zane play a monster with zero attack points in attack mode? He must be up to something!"_

Zane puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, darkly, "I'll throw these down and end my turn."

Atticus draws one card from his deck and calls out, coldly, "My move!" Atticus puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Okay, come out, Purple-Eyes White Chick!" Just then Purple-Eyes White Chick (A: 800/D: 500), a monster that's a white egg comes on the field and out of the egg hatches a baby dragon that looks similar to Red-Eyes Black Chick, expect it had white scales and purple colored eyes, comes to the field in attack mode. Atticus then puts another card from his hand onto his duel disk and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "And checks this out, Zane! If I send my little chick to the grave, I can summon my Purple-Eyes White Dragon!" Soon after, the white baby dragon fully emerges from the shell and transforms into the Purple-Eyes White Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000), a huge dragon similar to Red-Eyes Black Dragon, expect with white scales and purple eyes.

Zane says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Do you think that scares me, dork?!"

Atticus tells Zane, with a cold serious tone, "You had better be worried about my dragon's ability! I can reveal one face-down card on your side of the field and destroy it!" Atticus points to one of Zane's face-down cards and exclaims, coldly, "And I choose that one!" Zane's face-down card is revealed the Mirror Force trap card and it shatters apart as it is destroyed. Atticus gives a cold sly grin and yells out, "White Dragon, attack his Cyber Dark Guardian, now! Luminous Flare Blast!" Atticus's dragon launches a sphere of fiery red and gold energy at Zane's monster, destroys it, and thanks to the equip spell, Zane loses 2400 life-points causing the shackles to activate and shock him with red electrical energy, but he doesn't even scream out. In fact, his sick smile becomes even wider and he starts to chuckle darkly, which disturbs Atticus. Atticus yells out, in disbelief, "Oh, come on, here, but you've got be feeling something!"

Zane tells Atticus, with a dark tone, "Sorry, dweeb, but I don't feel a thing!"

Even our heroes and heroines are shocked and Ryoko tells Tenchi, with a plain tone, "Now, we see what you mean, Tenchi."

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "Whoa! He got shocked real bad and he didn't even flinch!"

Zane tells Atticus, with a dark sick smile on his lips, "And by the way, dweeb, by destroying my Cyber Dark Guardian, you've activates its special ability! Now, I get one monster with 'Cyber Dark' in its name from my deck to my hand!" A card comes out of Zane's deck and he puts it into his hands. Soon after, he displays Cyber Dark Horn (A: 800/D: 800) monster card and he yells out, darkly, "And I choose my Cyber Dark Horn!"

Atticus, Max, Ray, Alexis, and Jordan gasps in shock and Jordan yells out, shocked, "That's the same monster that Tyson used to defeat Hilary!" Zane, managing to hear this, gives a curious eyebrow rise at this.

Atticus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, coldly, "I'll place this face-down and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Atticus: 4000

Zane: 1600

Zane pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Before I begin, I will play my trap card! Solemn Wishes!" Zane's face-down card is revealed to be the Solemn Wishes trap card and Zane says, darkly, "Thanks to this trap, whenever I draw I gain five hundred life points and thanks to my Damage Produce you lose five hundred points! Take the pain, dork!" Zane draws two cards from his deck and calls out, darkly, "Now, let the destruction begin! Thanks to my Solemn Wishes, I gain five hundred life-points and thanks to my Damage Produce, you lose five hundred points!" Just then, Zane's life points increases by 500 and Atticus's shackles activate and is shocked with red electric energy, while he loses 500 life points. Atticus yells out in pain as he is shocked as Zane just darkly smirks.

Alexis and Mina yells out in shock, "Atticus!"

Zane tells Atticus, with a dark sick smile on his lips, "Is the pain too much for you, dork?! Well, prepare for some more! Thanks to Fallen Paradise, I get two more cards from my deck and thanks to my Solemn Wishes and Damage Produce, I gain five hundred points from you! So, thanks, dweeb!" Zane draws two more cards from his deck, while his life points increases by 500 and Atticus's life points were decreased by 500 points. He screams out in pain as his shackles activate, giving him a shock. Zane puts them into his hand. Zane puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Now, meet Cyber Dark Horn!" Soon after, Cyber Dark Horn (A: 800/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Zane then says, with a dark sly grin, "When this card is summoned, it takes one level four or less dragon from either of our graveyards and equips it to itself! So, I'll take your Purple-Eyes White Chick!" Soon after, a beam of light comes from Atticus's graveyard, goes in front of Cyber Dark Horn, the light transforms into Purple-Eyes White Chick, Cyber Dark Horn captures it in its claws, attached IV wires into its head, and Cyber Dark Horn's stats rise from 800/800 to 1600/800!

Duo yells out, stunned, "Whoa! What is that monster doing?!"

Ino says, a bit disgusted, "I think that I'm going to be sick."

Zane tells Atticus, with a dark sick smile, "Now, all the power that your chick had is being transferred to a real monster and when Cyber Dark Horn attacks a monster in defense mode, if its defense points are weaken then my monster's attack points, then the difference is given to you as damage." Zane then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, darkly, "Next, I give my monster the equip spell known as Megamorph! Since my life-points are less than yours, this card doubles my monster's original attack points!" Cyber Dark Horn's stats rise from 1600/800 to 2400/800!

Atticus says, stunned, "Now, that monster is equal to my dragon."

Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "Actually, my monster has a slight advantage. You see, by sacrificing your chick, it can't be destroyed in battle!"

Kino yells out, amazed, "Whoa! That's one strong monster and one powerful ability!"

Zane yells out, darkly, "Dark Horn, attack his dragon with Dark Spear!" Cyber Dark Horn fires a beam of dark energy from its four dark horns right at Purple-Eyes White Dragon.

Atticus pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, coldly, "Not so fast! I play my trap! Negate Attack!" Atticus's face-down card is revealed to be the Negate Attack trap card and a shield protects Purple-Eyes White Dragon.

Zane tells Atticus, darkly, "I'll end my turn and let you off the hook for now."

Current Score:

Atticus: 3000

Zane: 2600

Atticus draws one card from his deck and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, it is time I brought my A-game! Later, pal!" Soon after, Purple-Eyes White Dragon roars as it is sacrificed and Atticus yells out, in a cold strong tone, "I summon Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon!" Purple-Eyes White Dragon turns into sickly white flames and those flames turn into Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon (A: 2400/D: 2000), a monster similar in shape to Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon expect it has golden stripes along its body and head with six white metallic dragon wings coming out its back, in attack mode.

Jaden whistles and says, with a dark plain tone, "Well, that's a dragon all right."

Hikari says, darkly, "Well, Zane will destroy it in no time."

Keiko nods her head and states, while going into Yusuke's arms and in a dark serious tone, "Along with its loser of an owner!"

Atticus then says, with a cold serious tone, "And since Purple-Eyes White Dragon is in the graveyard, he gets stronger by three hundred attack points." Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon's stats rise from 2400/2000 to 2700/2000!

Tyson rolls his eyes and states, in a dark annoyed tone, "That's real original!"

Atticus then yells out, darkly, "Now, Purple-Eyes, destroy his Cyber Dark Horn with Infernal Light Fire!" Atticus's dragon launches a beam of white fire energy right Cyber Dark Horn, but only Purple-Eyes White Chick is destroyed, reducing Dark Horn's stats to 1600/800, however, Zane does loses 300 life-points causing him to get shocked, but he doesn't even flinch from the electrical assault.

Zane tells Atticus, with a dark sly grin on his lips, "Is that all?! Too bad, but my Cyber Dark Horn is safe! Your chick took the hit for it! Sorry about that!"

Atticus tells Zane, with a cold plain tone, "Don't be! Since my Chick is back in the grave, Purple-Eyes get an additional three hundred attack points." Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon's stats increase from 2700/2000 to 3000/2000! Atticus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I'll play this spell card! Super Rejuvenation!" Now, for every dragon that's sacrificed, I get a new card!" Atticus draws one card from his deck and puts it into his hand.

Current Score:

Atticus: 3000

Zane: 2300

Zane draws two cards from his deck and calls out, "I assume that you are done! Now, thanks to Solemn Wishes and Damage Produce, I get five hundred points from you once again!"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not again!"

Zane's life points increases by 500 points and Atticus's life points decreased by 500 points, while his shackles activate, while getting shocked, but Atticus is screaming in pain.

Zane then draws two more cards from his deck and calls out, "Next, I play Fallen Paradise's effect and draw two more cards from my deck! Well, you know the rest…" Zane's life points increases by 500 points once again, while Atticus screams out in pain as he's shocked by his shackles and loses 500 points.

The SOL members yell out in unison and in horror, "Atticus!"

Ino says, stunned, "This nonbeliever is just plain sick. This is just as terrible as these Shadow Duels that they have been forcing on us or worse."

Bastion tells Ino, with a cold logical tone, "I know, but Atticus can win. He has the power of light on his side."

Zane puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I summon my Cyber Dark Edge!" Soon after, Cyber Dark Edge (A: 800/D: 800) comes to the field in attack mode. Zane then says, with a dark sick smile, "Like Dark Horn, my Dark Edge can go grave-robbing and then feed on its victim's attack points! So, I choose to take your Chick, again!" Soon after, a beam of light comes from Atticus's graveyard, the beam of light stops in front of Cyber Dark Edge, it transforms into Purple-Eyes White Chick, Cyber Dark Edge captures it in its claws, puts IV wires into its forehead, and its stats rise from 800/800 to 1600/800! Zane then says, with a dark serious tone, "And with that little scrub back on the field, your dragon loses three hundred attack points!" Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon's stats go down from 3000/2000 to 2700/2000! Zane then yells out, darkly, "And now, Dark Edge's effect activates, by cutting its power in half, it can attack you directly!"

Alexis yells out, flabbergasted, "You're kidding me!" Cyber Dark Edge's stats go down from 1600/800 to 800/800, flies up as it bypasses Atticus' dragon, and launches a powerful wind attack that strikes Atticus directly causing him to yell out in pain as he get shocked again as he loses 800 life-points.

Jordan calls out, horrified, "Atticus!"

Zane puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, darkly, "I'll place this cards face-down and give you a break!"

Current Score:

Atticus: 1200

Zane: 3300

Atticus gets to his feet, draws one card from his deck, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You will pay for that! Mark my words!" Atticus looks at the card that he drew and he yells out, in cold serious tone, "Perfect!" Atticus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! Now, I can draw two cards from my deck!" Atticus drew two cards and says, with a cold serious tone, "Perfect!" Atticus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play Dragon Heart spell card! For this turn, I can't Normal summon a monster, but I can do this!" Atticus takes out his deck, takes three cards from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, discards his Mirage Dragon (A: 1600/D: 600), Troop Dragon (A: 700/D: 800), and Attachment Dragon (A: 100/D: 100) to the graveyard, and calls out, "Discard three dragons to the graveyard to increase my dragon's power by one thousand, but since three more dragons are in the graveyard, he gets nine hundred more points! Now, that's what I call power!" Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon's stats rise from 2700/2000 to 4600/2000! Atticus then puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and he calls out, coldly, "And to make my dragon even more deadly, I play my White Veil!" Atticus's dragon gives off a bright white aura as White Veil equipped.

Alexis yells out, with a cold sly tone, "Yes!"

Jordan calls out, excitedly, "Atticus has got him now!"

Ino says, with a cold sly grin, "With White Veil, Atticus can't lose!"

Zane pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Doubtful, geek! I play my trap! Curse Seal of the Forbidden Spell!" Zane's face-down card is revealed to be the Curse Seal of Forbidden trap card, Zane discards his Photon Generator Unit Quick-spell card, and yells out, darkly, "By discarding one spell card from my hand, your spell card is destroyed and you can no longer use the same spell for the rest of the duel!" Atticus yells out in shock as his White Veil spell card is destroyed causing the white aura around his dragon to fade away.

Bastion yells out, shocked, "Great Scott! Zane can counter White Veil now!"

Atticus yells out, with a cold angered tone, "You will pay for that Zane! White Night's Dragon attack his Dark Edge with Infernal Light Fire!" Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon launches a beam of white fire energy right Cyber Dark Edge, destroying Purple-Eyes White Chick, leaving Cyber Dark Edge alive, and Atticus says, with a cold sly grin, "Even through your dragon survived that attack, I'm afraid that you still lose three thousand life-points."

Zane pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "You need to work on your math skills! I play my Power Wall!" Zane's face-down card is revealed to be the Power Wall trap card and he calls out, darkly, "And I ditch thirty cards from my deck!" Zane then takes thirty cards from his deck and throws them into the air surprising both sides, heroes and heroines and SOL.

Syrus asks, perplexed, "What kind of card did Zane play?"

Zane yells out, with a dark sick smile, "It's called Power Wall, Sy! I can play it when my life-points are under threat from Battle Damage! For every card that I scrap, my damage is reduced by one hundred points! And since I ditched thirty cards, I get to keep the three thousand points that little Atti, there, tried to take away!"

Mindy exclaims, stunned, "Whoa! That's a powerful card!"

Syrus says, concerned, "But Zane…he treated his cards like trash."

Hikari thinks in her mind, concerned, _"What happened to you, Zane?"_

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "This is nuts! Atticus, you should have known that Zane has a trap card that negated Battle Damage!"

Atticus tells Alexis, in a cold plain tone, "I know, sis! But I'm having the same problem as Chazz had before with Yusuke! I can't see her face-downs! My power is being blocked!"

Jordan yells out, stunned, "Blocked?! That's impossible! The Light reveals all to us!"

Yusuke calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Don't count on it, twerp!"

Alexis exclaims, in a cold plain tone, "What have you done, Yusuke?!"

Jaden replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Wouldn't you like to know, bitch?!"

Atticus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, coldly, "Fine! I play one face-down and end my turn! With only a few cards left, there is little that you can do." Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon's stats decrease from 4900/2000 to 3900/2000, since the end of the effect of the Dragon Heart spell card.

Zane draws two cards from his deck and calls out, darkly, "Doubtful, dork! Now, thanks to my two cards, Solemn Wishes and Damage Produce, I gain five hundred points from you once again!" Zane's life points increases by 500 hundred and Atticus's shackles activates and yells out in pain as he loses 500 life-points. Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "Normally, I can add more cards from my deck to my hand thanks to Fallen Paradise, but I won't need to since I've got what need to end this duel!"

Atticus yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You lie!"

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, darkly, "I play Polymerization!" I fuse my Cyber Dark Horn, Cyber Dark Edge…!" Zane then displays his Cyber Dark Keel (A: 800/D: 800) monster card and yells out, darkly, "…and my Cyber Dark Keel!" The monster appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with the other two monsters.

Tyson yells out, amazed, "No way! He can't be…"

Zane yells out, darkly, "Meet Cyber Dark Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber Dark Dragon (A: 1000/D: 1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Zane calls out, with a dark sick smile on his lips, "When my Cyber Dark Dragon is summoned, it can take a dragon monster from either of our graveyard and equip it to itself!" Zane points to Atticus and yells out, darkly, "So, hand over your Purple-Eyes!" Atticus gasps in shock, a sphere of light comes from his graveyard, it goes to Cyber Dark Dragon, and it transforms into Purple-Eyes White Dragon. The monster is captured in Cyber Dark Dragon's claws, IV wires attached to its head, and Cyber Dark Dragon's stats rise from 1000/1000 to 3400/1000! Zane then says, with a dark sly grin, "And with one less dragon in your graveyard, you White Night's Dragon loses three hundred attack points!" Purple-Eyes White Night's Dragon's stats reduce down from 3900/2000 to 3600/2000!

Duo says, with a dark plain tone, "So, what?! That white dork's dragon is still stronger!"

Zane yells out, with a dark sick smile, "But my dragon has one more ability left, kid! For every card in my grave, Cyber Dark Dragon gains one hundred attack points!" Everyone else gasp in shock and Zane says, with a dark sly grin, "And I've got forty cards in my grave!"

Heero calls out, amazed, "That's what he ditched all of his cards!"

Syrus says, concerned, "Yeah, but that's not like Zane to do something like that."

Chazz says, with a dark serious tone, "Yeah, Syrus, but Zane is as good as ever. He calculated every possibility in this duel to the letter if there is plenty of the 'old Zane' still left in him."

Kurama says, with a plain and logical tone, "And you are correct, Chazz. Zane did calculate this very strategy."

Hikari thinks in her mind, curiously, _"So, there could be some of the 'old Zane' left!"_

Bastion calls out, shocked, "Great Scott! With forty cards, that makes four thousand extra attack points!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "We know that Bastion! We can count!" Cyber Dark Dragon's stats rise from 3400/1000 to 7400/1000!

Atticus thinks in his mind, with a cold sly grin, _"Zane may think that he got me beat, but he is forgetting my face-down Mirror Force! When he attacks, his dragon will be gone and I'll be free to end this! And even if he manages to dodge this, he will still lose next turn! I knew that even Zane couldn't stop destiny!"_

Zane puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, darkly, "If you think that your face-down card is going to help you, then you would be wrong, dork! I play my Trap Booster! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Zane discards one card from his hand, puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "And I play the card that current Chancellor gave me! Darkness Veil!" Just then the hologram of the Darkness Veil trap card comes to the field and Cyber Dark Dragon becomes pitch black with dark red glowing eyes.

Ino yells out, in a cold tone, "What?! Hikari gave him that fucking trap card?!"

Zane calls out, with a dark sick smile, "No duh, dork! And thanks to Darkness Veil, your dorky friend's spell and trap are useless, they are destroyed, and he loses four hundred points per card! And plus, since two more cards are in the grave, Cyber Dark Dragon gains two hundred more attack points!" Cyber Dark Dragon's stats rise 7400/1000 to 7600/1000!

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "That's it! I'm ending this duel right now!"

Ayeka says, with a dark nasty tone, "Not this time, commoner! Azaka! Kamidake!" Just then electric energy field forms around Alexis and she is lifted into the air by Azaka and Kamidake.

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What in hell is going on here?! I'm stuck!"

Max says, coldly, "It's Azaka and Kamidake!"

Syrus says, with a dark sly grin, "Guys, it's Juraian power up time?!" Jaden, Jenny, Tenchi, Ayeka, Tyson, Kai, Syrus, and Jade then transforms into their 'Dark Jurian forms'.

Ayeka's Juraian battle uniform was similar to the one she wore when she was facing Kagoto in Tenchi Muyo, except it was red and black. Her face marks were dark violet in color.

Jade's Juraian battle uniform similar to Ayeka's battle uniform that she used in the movie 'Tenchi Muyo in Love' where Tenchi and the gang travel back in time to save Tenchi's mom, except that it was dark red and black with dark violet marks on her cheeks.

Syrus's battle uniform similar to Tenchi's battle uniform similar to the one that he uses in the move 'Tenchi Muyo in Love' expect it is dark green, he has dark green Juraian marks on his cheeks, and he has a belt across his waist containing a sword similar to Tenchi's sword.

The SOL members gasp in shock, while Zane's eyes widened in shock to see Jaden's, his brother's and cousin's 'transformation' and they creates a Juraian seal around all of the SOL causing them to groan and moan as they couldn't move.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "I can't move!"

Bastion calls out, perplexed, "What in the world is this?!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "It's a Juraian seal! It has been used on Ryoko before, but this one is really powerful!"

Sasami says, with a dark nasty tone, "What do you expect from Juraians, Blondie?!"

Atticus yells out, shocked, "Stop this!"

Syrus tells Atticus, with a dark nasty sneer, "Sorry, dweeb, but we're not stopping until this duel is over and you are defeated!"

Zane calls out, darkly, "And that defeat comes right now! Cyber Dark Dragon, destroy his White Night's Dragon! Get rid of that peon with Darkness Hellfire Roar!" Cyber Dark Dragon unearthly roar as it sends a powerful deadly shockwave towards Atticus's White Night's Dragon, destroying it and Atticus's face-down Mirror Force trap card, and Atticus yells out in extreme pain and agony as he is shocked by the shackles as he loses 4400 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Atticus: 0000

Zane: 3800

With the end of the duel, the hologram fades away and Atticus falls onto the ground on his stomach and into unconsciousness.

Alexis and Jordan yell out in horror, "Atticus!" Alexis and Jordan struggle to try to escape from the 'traps' that were put on them, but Jaden takes out the Millennium Rod from his jacket while Sasuke, Yusuke, Naruto, and Kagome summon their Millennium Ring, Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Key, and Millennium Necklace. All five Millennium Items glow with bright golden lights while the Millennium Symbol appears on their foreheads.

Kagome yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, dweebs, but they belong with us!"

Yusuke calls out, darkly, "So, it is time for you losers to get lost!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Later, dorks!" Soon after, the group of SOL members, minus their two defeated members, Dimitri and Atticus, vanish through some kind of teleportation.

Jasmine says, with a dark plain tone, "Good riddance!"

Mindy nods her head and she says, darkly, "No joke! They made me sick!" Soon after, Yusuke and the others go over to Zane, who takes off his shackles, gathered all of his cards, reshuffles his deck, and puts her deck back in his pockets.

Zane asks the group with a dark sly grin, "Do I pass your 'test'?"

Naruto says, with a nod of his head, "Yep! Boy, do you ever and with flying colors!"

Zane says, with a dark sick smile, "I expect nothing less!" Zane says, with a dark serious tone, "However, you are going to need to explain some thing because if I didn't know better, there seemed to be aliens involved here! Otherwise, Jaden, my brother and cousin wouldn't be in that weird form of theirs, along with the new students."

Hikari tells Zane, with a dark plain tone, "If you are going to be in our organization, you deserve to know everything."

Hilary whispers to Hikari, curiously, "Is that a good idea, Kari?"

Hikari replies, in a whisper, "Yes. I don't like him throwing away his cards like trash, but he is a powerful duelist and we need him to stop those Society Dorks. Look, he beat one of them with his Underworld deck."

Hilary tells Hikari, in a whisper with a serious tone, "You have a point."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, guys!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Koenma, Botan, Kagura, and Rukia running over to all of them.

Rukia sees the unconscious Dimitri and Atticus and she asks, curiously, "What happened to them?"

Ichigo tells Rukia, with a plain tone, "Long story, Rukia."

Jade asks Koenma, "What's wrong, Koenma?"

Koenma replies, "This is a message that will shock Ichigo, Kagome, and Tyson."

Ichigo asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Rukia tells Ichigo, "Ichigo, Ms. Fontaine gave us a message from Chancellor Sheppard and a group of more transfer students are coming tomorrow after he arrives today, but there is a problem. Your friends, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa and Keigo Asano."

Ichigo yells out, shocked, "No way! You're kidding!"

Rukia says, in a serious tone, "No I'm not…"

Yusuke says, in a serious tone, "Tatsuki Arisawa, the second strongest high school girl is coming here to Duel Academy!"

Koenma nods his hand and says, "Yes, Yusuke."

Heero says, in a dark serious tone, "Hold on! That would mean that if coming here, those dorks would try and capture them."

Duo says, in a dark plain tone, "Heero's right! Those dweebs would try anything to get one of the Chosen Duelists into their dork club!"

Ichigo says, in a dark angered tone, "If those freaks even lay a hand on my friends…THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!!"

Kagura says, in a plain tone, "However, there's also the same case with Kagome as well…Kagome's three friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka will show up."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Oh my…"

Ayame says, in a serious tone, "And you could probably guess that whose going to be all over them like vultures to a carcass!"

Kagome gains a dark aura around her form with a dark expression on her face and thinks in her mind, with a dark serious tone, _"Sartorius, you using Hojo and my brother were fucking bad enough, but you're really pushing my patience, you sadistic asshole! And if anything happens to my friends, there will be no where you can hide!"_ Kagome's right hand becomes a tight fist that she clenches tightly and Inuyasha and the rest of her friends.

Koga asks, concerned, "Kagome…?"

Inuyasha sees the dark expression in her eyes and he thinks, with a serious expression on his face, _"Don't worry, Kagome! That bastard will not get his hands on your friends! If that asshole or those goons of his touches them, they'll pay!"_

Koenma looks at Tyson and says, "Tyson, your friends, Andrew and Billy will be coming too…"

Tyson gasps in shock and Jaden yells out, shocked, "No way! Andrew and Billy are coming here!"

Kenny calls out, frantically, "No! If they're coming…that monster, Sartorius, will try to get his Society Goons on them…just to get Tyson!"

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "This isn't good."

Tyson thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Andrew…Billy…are coming…here…"_ Just then, the memories of Max and Ray being brainwashed by Sartorius and the Society of Light came into Tyson's mind, along with everything that the Society of Light has done to him, mentality, kidnapping Hilary, Keiko, Syrus, and Hassleberry, when they were in Domino for the school trip, and the worse of all…Tyson seeing Hilary being put through a ruthless duel by Alexis Rhodes and being brainwashed into a Society member. Just then, a familiar feeling came into Tyson's mind and that was pure anger, rage, and hatred. This wasn't the same feeling that he's gotten from his enemies, like Boris Balkov, Voltarie, and Dr. Zagart, but this was pure unrestrained anger, rage, and hatred for the one person that's the source of his pain and misery.

Hilary looks at Tyson and asks, concerned, "Tyson…?" Hilary yelps in shock as a dark aura had surround Tyson's body, along with his Juraian symbol glowing on his forehead as his Juraian energy had surrounded his body and mixed with his dark aura.

Jaden asks, concerned, "Hey, Tyson…what's up, man?"

Kurama says, in his logical tone, "It appears that hearing his friends are coming here is really upsetting Tyson to many levels than one." Kurama thinks in his mind, seriously, _"But it's more than that…it appears there's something unusual with Tyson's aura. It seems to be darker than Tyson's current form."_

Kai asks, with a rare surprised expression, "Tyson…?"

Tyson screams out as his dark and Juraian aura burst out from his body creating huge winds that made everyone braced themselves.

Dark Hilary came out of Hilary's body and tells Hilary, in a dark serious tone, _**"Oh man! This is wild, girl!"**_

Hilary asks Dark Hilary, mentally, _**"What is? What's going on with Tyson?"**_

Dark Hilary tells Hilary, mentally with a dark serious tone, _**"The thought of his old friends from home coming here is really upsetting Tyson. If it was under normal situations, it would be fine, but with those white dorks and that asshole around, Tyson's anger and rage is almost to their breaking point."**_

Tyson yells out, in an extreme dark angered and serious tone unlike him before, **"SARTORIUS, YOU FUCKING SADISTIC ASSHOLE!! I SWEAR IF YOU OR YOUR FUCKING SOCIETY DWEEB, EVEN LAY A HAND ON ANY TRANSFER STUDENTS, ESPECIALLY ANDREW AND BILLY, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! I SWEAR I'LL GET BACK MAX AND RAY FROM YOUR DAMNED CULT AND AFTER WE'RE DONE WITH YOUR SOCIETY OF TRASH, WE'RE COMING AFTER YOU AND YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!"** Soon after, the wind died over as Tyson's dark and Juraian aura and faded away. Hilary walks over to Tyson, puts her arm around him and says, "Don't worry, Tyson, we'll make sure that asshole doesn't take them."

Tyson smiled and says, "Thanks, Hil!" He then pecks Hilary's right cheek, causing her to blush and smile.

Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "That's right! Let's get these two to safety and get ready to meet Chancellor Sheppard as quickly as possible!"

Ryoko says, seriously, "You've got it!" Soon enough, Jade quickly gets the shackles off of Atticus's body, Jaden takes them and hands them back to Zane, Ryoko puts Atticus over her right shoulder while the Urameshi twins put Dimitri on their back and all of our heroes and heroines, joined by Zane, head off to the Slifer Red dorms to get them to safety while rethinking their plans against the Society of Light. And they don't know how much they will rethink their plans.

(**A short time later; Within the White Dorm**)

Within 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' former friends and loved ones, minus Atticus, standing together within Sartorius's private quarters while the evil diviner, sitting down on his white chair in front of his white marble table with his Tarot card deck to try to predict into the future and with his back turned to them, listens to what happened at the harbor with our 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Sartorius asks them, plainly, "So, Mister Rhodes and Dimitri, another of our members, have been taken from our Society and Syrus Truesdale, Ryuko Lyon, Kiyone Mabiki, and Tenten have embraced the darkness like the other nonbelievers have. Plus, Syrus Truesdale's elder brother, Zane Truesdale, have arrived and taken the side of the nonbelievers because they have the same goal: The destruction of our Society."

Bastion tells Sartorius, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, sir. We also found that Jade and Syrus are both descendants from the planet Jurai, like Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, and Kai are and it is logical to assure that Zane is the same."

Sartorius tells Bastion, with a plain tone, "I see."

Ino yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, sir! We will make those traitors and those nonbelievers pay for this!"

Sartorius holds out his right arm and he tells Ino, "Calm, Miss Yamanaka. We can't the nonbelievers and their dark powers get to us. If we lose focus, we will lose our belief on the light."

Ino replies, with her head bow low, "Sorry, Master Sartorius."

Alexis yells out, drolly, "Just great. What we didn't need. Nine Juraian descendants and two are half-demons. Not to mention that Yusuke and Hikari are in charge of this school until Chancellor Sheppard gets back today and something tells me that the nonbelievers will get to him first."

Sartorius tells the SOL members, with a plain tone, "Yes. Miss Rhodes brings up some excellent points, but we must remember that even through the nonbelievers are managed to get some advantage, we have the power of the Light and destiny on our side and sooner or later, even the Chosen Duelists will have to see the light." Sartorius notices Mihoshi crying while both Max and Sakura are comforting her.

Max tells Mihoshi, in a cold reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Ms. Kuramitsu, I'm sure that will bring Ms. Mabiki back to us, one day."

Mihoshi sniffed up a tear and says, chokingly, "It's just…Kiyone saying those horrible things…really hurts…"

Sartorius gets up from his seat and walks towards the three and tells Max, "Mr. Tate, could you and Ms. Haruno allow me to speak to Ms. Kuramitsu a bit?"

Max and Sakura says, in unison, "Yes, sir!" The two SOL members walked away from Sartorius's way, as Sartorius puts a hand onto Mihoshi's right shoulder and tells Mihoshi, "Ms. Kuramitsu…?"

Mihoshi looks up to see Sartorius as Sartorius's eyes glowed purple turning her eyes dull and lifeless and Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Ms. Kuramitsu, I apologize for your partner's loss and don't worry, she'll be by your side again."

Mihoshi says, in an emotionless tone, "Thank you, sir."

(**Later in the afternoon; At the helicopter port**)

On the helicopter port, we find a large grey transport helicopter with Duel Academy's logo on the side land on the helicopter pad on top of the warehouse in Duel Academy's harbor where Hikari, Yusuke, Keiko, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenchi, Tyson, back in his 'dark form', Jaden, back in his 'dark form', Syrus, back in his 'dark form', Hassleberry, and Ms. Fonda Fontaine. When the helicopter 'powers down' and the doors from the helicopter open, Chancellor Sheppard came out of the helicopter and into the view of the group of heroes and heroines as well as the one teacher for him to see.

Ms. Fontaine tells Chancellor Sheppard, with a kind tone, "Welcome back, Chancellor Sheppard."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a kind smile, "I'm happy to be back, Ms. Fontaine."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "Thanks for giving me a chance use the Vice-Chancellor position, Chancellor Sheppard."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "You don't have to thank me, Yusuke. After a year as past, you've earned it and have changed since you came to this school."

Keiko says, with a sly smile of her own, "If it wasn't for me or Hikari that is, sir!" Yusuke laughs nervously at his girlfriend's reply.

Chancellor Sheppard tells Hikari, with a smile, "By the way, Hikari, I wanted to thank you for your leadership towards this school, when I was away. You've done a wonderful job so far."

Hikari bows her head and says, with a kind smile, "Thank you, Chancellor Sheppard."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "Now, for your fine leadership, Hikari, I have a surprise for you, your brother, and your friends."

Jaden asks, curiously, "What new announcement, Chancellor Sheppard?"

Chancellor Sheppard replies, with a kind smile, "That's a surprise, Jaden, my boy."

Author's Note: I want to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the inspiration for Syrus's freedom from the SOL and his rescue as well as Jade's and Syrus's Juraian forms.


	9. Chaotic Reunion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Chapter 8: Chaotic Reunion**

(**Sometime after the arrival of Chancellor Sheppard; Within the Slifer Red dorm**)

Inside of the Chazz's modified dorm room, we find an unconscious Atticus Rhodes lying on the couch as Kagome, Hikari, Yusuke, Keiko, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry introduced then rest of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines along with Koga and Ayame circled around him. They were just explaining to Zane Truesdale, who had joined with them about everything that's being happening, including the 'secrets' to Jaden's and Jenny's family trees being starting to the planet, Jurai.

Zane says, in a dark serious tone, "So, my family tree starts at the planet, Jurai, as well as Jaden, Tyson, and Kai. I knew that Jaden was an interesting person, but I never thought of him as an alien."

Jaden says, plainly, "Believe me! I had a hard time believing it to."

Hikari points to Atticus's unconscious form on the couch and she says, "We should wake him now."

Keiko asks Yukina, "Could you...?"

However, Yukina already knows what Keiko is going to ask, she nods her head, and she says, kindly, "You don't need to say anymore, Keiko. I'll get right on it."

Keiko tells Yukina, with a kind smile, "Thank you."

Yukina replies, with a smile, "You're welcome, Keiko." Soon after, Yukina goes over to Atticus's unconscious form, puts her hands over him, and she baths him in a slightly bright light as his injuries are healed. When Atticus is fully healed, Yukina gently steps away as he groans and moans as he gets into a sitting position.

Atticus says, wearily, "Whoa. Dude, what hit me?"

Hassleberry tells Atticus, with a sly grin, "One hell of a nasty electrical shock, soldier." Atticus opens his eyes and looks at our darkened heroes and heroines with a wide look of surprise in his eyes and expression.

Atticus yells out, stunned, "Whoa! Jaden? Kari? Yusuke? Keiko? Tyson!? Tenchi!? What's with all the black?"

Kai tells Atticus, pointing to his white clothes, "You might want to take a look at yourself, pal." When Atticus looks over himself, he jumps back in shock seeing his white uniform.

Atticus calls out, shocked, "What in the heck?! Why in the world am I in these freaky white clothes?"

Jasmine asks Atticus, "What is the last thing that you remember, Atticus?"

Atticus replies, with a serious tone, "Last thing that I remember was after you and Mindy got brainwashed by Alexis, I went to confront Sartorius to put an end to this madness, but he beat me. After that, it is all a large white blank, dudes."

Hilary tells Atticus, with a plain tone, "You are going to need to sit down for this, Atticus because this is going to take awhile to explain." Soon after, Hilary and the other heroes and heroines explain about themselves, their 'back-stories', their adventures, their powers and abilities if they have them, and everything else that Atticus need to know including the information about the Juraians.

Atticus yells out, shocked, "Whoa! There's another Urameshi triplet and she is just as strong as Yusuke and Hikari!"

Kai nods his head and replies, with a serious tone, "That's right, Atticus and we need to her before the white dorks get them."

Atticus exclaims, seriously, "Plus, I need to get my sister and cousin back from that asshole!"

Jaden tells Atticus, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, Atticus. We'll get Lex and Jordan back from those white freaks and their damn 'Master', but you can't beat them as you are now."

Botan says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right, Jaden. In order to battle the Society of Light, he needs the dark powers of Nightshroud."

Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Ryuko, Keiko, Jade, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hikari yells out, shocked, "Nightshroud?!"

Yusuke exclaims, stunned, "Botan, have you gone completely insane?!"

Atticus says, with a serious tone, "No joke, Yusuke! Do you know what will happen if I turn into that guy, again?!"

Botan takes a black metal wristbands with a golden Eye of Horus in the center of the band with a red ruby in the center of the eye and Botan says, with a serious tone, "Koenma and I know that Atticus, but we developed this special band with Washu."

Washu says, with a sly grin, "It will allow you to use the powers of Nightshroud without losing your minds to the shadows."

Atticus takes the band and he exclaims, amazed, "Really?!"

Washu says, with a sly smile, "Hey, you are talking to one of the most amazing minds in the universe, you know?! There is nothing Little Washu can do!"

Ryoko rolls her eyes and thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Oh, brother!"_ Atticus places the band onto his right wrist, his form becomes covered in dark smoke for a second, and before everyone's eyes, Atticus transforms into Nightshroud with his mask and uniform.

Hassleberry yells out, amazed, "Sam Hill! So, that's what Nightshroud looks like!"

Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Ryuko, Keiko, Jade, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hikari winch in a bit of fear and 'Nightshroud' says, in Atticus's voice, "Don't worry, everyone! I'm in control this time! This is great!" Soon after, 'Nightshroud' transforms back into Atticus Rhodes, wearing his Obelisk Blue uniform and not the SOL uniform with a sly grin on his lips.

Washu then takes out a dueling deck from her right pocket, it gives off a slight black glow, and she says, with a sly grin, "I've also programmed the band to transform Atticus's clothes back into his original uniform from Obelisk Blue after he uses it for the first time. Here you go, Atticus. I've managed to use my teleporter to get it from the safe that you had it locked in your room in the former Obelisk Blue dorm."

Atticus takes the deck, put it in his pocket, and he says, with a sly grin, "Thanks, Washu."

Ryuko says, with a serious tone, "Okay, everyone, now, we have to work out a plan of getting our friends in that damn cult out of there while figuring out get the person that's just as strong as Yusuke."

Kai says, with a serious tone, "Maybe it is for the better that we focus on finding Kira Urameshi and then we can figure out plans to save our friends."

Heero says, with a dark serious tone, "That's right! If we don't to Kira from this asshole, the rest of us will fall to him and his fucking Society and we'll end up like our friends and loved ones still in that cult!"

Jade asks Washu, "Hey Washu, can you awaken Zane's Juraian powers?"

Atticus says, with a serious tone, "That's a good idea, Jade!"

Zane says, in a dark serious tone, "I'm not in for the alien powers, but if it's my birth right then I should be able to access them."

Washu says, with a sly smile, "Hey, you're talking to the universe's greatest scientist here! I'll bring Zane Truesdale's Juraian powers out."

Jade says, with a kind smile, "Thank you, Washu."

(**At the Ra Yellow Dorms; Evening hours in Duel Academy**)

Within the Ra Yellow Dorms, we find Syrus Truesdale walking through the hallways with a small package in his hands. He was currently going to Ryuko's dorm room with the package which was a present to her for being a kind friend to him. Actually, he was talked into this by Duo, Ryoko, Keiko and Hilary, considering that they, along with Syrus, could tell that Ryuko was still feeling guilty about what she did to Syrus, while her time in the Society of Light.

Syrus arrived at Ryuko's room while putting the package in his pocket of his black Ra Yellow blazer and knocked on the door. A moment later, the opened to reveal Ryuko, who was had a hint of red in her eyes wearing her bright yellow shirt, caused by crying, looking at Syrus and asks, with a weak smile, "Hey, Sy…"

Syrus says, with a smile, "Hey, Ryuko…"

Ryuko asks, as she steps back, "You want to come in…"

Syrus steps into the room with Ryuko closing the door and Syrus looking at Ryuko's eyes, noticing the redness in Ryuko's brown eyes.

Syrus asks, curiously, "Rye…we're you crying…?"

Ryuko replies, solemnly, "What do you think…?" Ryuko walks towards her bed and sits on it, with Syrus following her and sitting beside her.

Ryuko says, solemnly, "How…how could you be so forgiving for what I did to you when I was working for that sick asshole?"

Syrus tells Ryuko, "Ryuko, what you did wasn't your fault? Sartorius was the one, who messed up your heads and messed up with mine. If I hadn't fallen for Sartorius's little trick into thinking that he'll bring back Zane to the way he was before, then we'd gotten out of that horrible cult."

Without warning, Ryuko grabs Syrus's neck with her arms, hugging him tight, which causing a huge hint of redness on Syrus's cheeks. Ryuko whispers to Syrus's right ear, "Don't blame yourself for what happened, Sy, but I can't help but feel guilty for putting you through all that." Ryuko sniffs, choked on her tears, and says, while burying her face to Syrus's shoulder, "I don't think I can forgive myself for allowing that to happened."

Syrus wrapped his arms around Ryuko's petite waist and pulling her close to him. Ryuko lets out a huge cry, while hugging Syrus, while Syrus was telling her comforting words. After a few moments of cries, Ryuko lifts her head from Syrus' shoulder and leaned her face towards Syrus, causing him to blush, and Ryuko says, with a kind smile, "Thanks, Syrus, I'm glad you're here with me…"

Syrus's heart began to beat faster, like he was running. Syrus says, with a smile, "Don't mention it…" Syrus gasps in shock and says, with surprise, "Oh yeah…I forgot something." Syrus went to his blazer pocket, gets out the package and gave it to Ryuko. Syrus says, "Here…I was meaning to give you this."

Ryuko asks, opening the box, "What is it?" She just found eight cards in the box.

Syrus says as Ryuko took out the card, "There some cards that I wanted to give you for some time. I started since last year and finished when we were in the Urameshi twins' grandfather's game shop. I wanted to give them to you for the things you've done for me."

Ryuko looked at the cards that Syrus gave her which was some of the cards that Alexis, Keiko and Kagome had, Cyber Prima, Fulfillment of the Contact and six others that she hadn't seen before.

Sea Angel Benten: Water/Level 6/Fairy/Ritual/Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Sea Angel Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. When this monster is Ritual Summoned successfully, you can return 1 card from the Graveyard to your hand. (A: 1600/D: 2000)

Sea Angel Dakini: Water/Level 8/Fairy/Ritual/Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Sea Angel Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. When this monster is Ritual Summoned successfully, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and destroy it or you select 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard and remove it from play. (A: 2700/D: 2400)

Sea Angel Idaten: Water/Level 6/Fairy/Ritual/Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Sea Angel Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 6 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. If this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to its original DEF. (A: 1600/D: 2000)

Sea Angel Ritual: Ritual Spell: This card is used to Ritual Summon any monster that includes "Sea Angel" from your hand. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal or greater than the Ritual Monster that you are going to summon as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

Sea Petite Angel: Water/Level 2/Fairy/Effect: Move 1 "Sea Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. (A: 300/D: 200)

Water Blast: Normal Trap: You can activate this card when your opponent activates an effect that destroys monsters. Negate that effect and destroy that card.

Water Wings: Equip Spell: When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to the opponent's Life Points, inflict an additional 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 2 cards from your Deck.

Ryuko smiled at Syrus and says, "Thank you, Sy!" She places the box and cards on the ground by the bed, then threw her arms around Syrus's neck, hugging him. Syrus wraps his arms around the girl's petite form, pulling her close and Ryuko whispers in his ear, "I love it." She pecked Syrus's cheek, making the blue haired boy blush. Syrus took sniff at her delicious watermelon and strawberries scent and lost in the fragrance.

Syrus thinks in his mind, becoming a bit 'entranced' by the smell, _"Wow. Ryuko seems so sweet…like strawberries…"_ Syrus is becoming a bit 'aroused' by the smell and fights to remain in control.

Ryuko tells Syrus, with a kind smile on her lips, "It is pretty amazing to learn that you, Zane, and Jade actually have a heritage from another planet."

Syrus says, with an embarrassed smile, "Yeah! Who knew?"

Ryuko asks Syrus, curiously, "Do you think it is the reason for Jade's spiritual powers?"

Syrus tells Ryuko, with a shrug, "Maybe, but it seems like she got them in a similar way to Yusuke." Syrus asks Ryuko, curiously, "So, what do you think of it?"

Ryuko says, with a smile, "I think it is pretty amazing, Sy."

Syrus asks, curiously, "Do you mean it?"

Ryuko nods her head and replies, "Yeah! It is pretty interesting to see you in your 'Juraian form'. You look very cute in it."

Syrus blushes in embarrassment and he asks, nervously, "Really?" Ryuko nods her head and gives a slight red hue on her cheeks as well as Syrus. Syrus looks at Ryuko and thinks in his mind, _"I never noticed it before, but Ryuko looks very cute in her uniform."_ Syrus shakes his head and thinks in his mind, stunned, _"Where did that come from?!"_ However, as Syrus continues to look at Ryuko as she puts the cards that he gave her away in her deck, he can't stop staring at her. He remembers all of the times that they had together since they first met during the previous year, the fights that they had, the battle with the Shadow Riders and the Band of Seven, and all that they have been through until this 'situation' with the Society of Light. Now, Syrus gets a real warm feeling in his heart and in his 'gut' about Ryuko and how amazing that she looked to him. Unknown to Ryuko, Syrus gently goes over to the door and gently locks it.

When Ryuko goes over to him, she asks him, "Sy…" However, she couldn't finish at all as Syrus suddenly embraces her and passionately kisses her on the lips causing Ryuko to widely flush cheery red in her cheeks. However, a great feeling of pleasure comes over her and unable to control herself, Ryuko closes her eyes, embraces Syrus, and returns to the kiss with the same passion and with desire as well. The two of them mate their tongues together, tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and began to duel with their tongues as well.

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"Mmm…Ryuko's lips…I shouldn't be doing this…but she tastes so sweet…"_

Ryuko thinks in her mind, _"Wow…Sy tastes so sweet…like…like chocolate…I don't think that we should be doing this…but it feels so good…"_

Just then a darker version of Ryuko's voice calls out into her mind, with a dark sly tone, _**"Then why don't you just continue doing what you are doing, girl?! You love him, don't you? He is your one and only 'teddy bear', right?"**_

Ryuko replies, mentally, _**"I…I do really care about Sy…he was one of my first friends here in Duel Academy…he is very sweet, kind, caring…and he is so cute like a teddy bear…and he risked everything to save me from that asshole, Sartorius…and his Society of Light…but we argued so much in the past…"**_

Just then the darker version of Ryuko's voice booms in her mind, with a dark sly tone, _**"So what if you, two, argued in the past and you argued a lot in the past?! That's all in the past now! This is the here and now! He came up and kissed you right on the lips! Doesn't that mean that he loves you like you love him?"**_ That final statement filled Ryuko's mind and she feels in all logic that this means that Syrus loves her, but she had to make sure.

When the two of them release from the kiss, Syrus blushes, knowing what he just did, and he says, nervously, "I'm…I'm sorry, Ryuko. I didn't…know what came over me…"

Ryuko replies, with a blush on her cheeks, "It's all right, Sy. I really liked it."

Syrus asks, surprised while still blushing, "You did?" Ryuko nods his head with a blush in her cheeks and unable to speak.

After a minute, Ryuko asks Syrus, while a great blush is on her cheeks, "Sy…do…do you love me?"

Syrus gives a bright red hue on his cheeks and he stutters in reply, "Well…I…I…Yes, I do."

Ryuko replies, feeling more hopeful, "Do you really mean it? Are you not just saying that?"

Syrus tells Ryuko, with a loving smile, "Yes, I do, Ryuko. I love you with all my heart, Ryuko. That why I dueled you in the first place because I wanted you back."

Ryuko gives a warm smile and she replies, shedding a few more tears from her eyes, "Oh, Sy…" Ryuko then gently embraces Syrus and kisses him passionately on the lips. Syrus returns the kiss and embraces Ryuko once more and for the next several minutes, the two of them were kisses each other passionately. They dueled with their tongues and Ryuko manages to win out on their 'duel', gently pushing her tongue into Syrus's mouth, and tasting his mouth and saliva.

After the three minutes, they released from the kiss and Syrus tells Ryuko, breathlessly, "Oh, wow…"

Ryuko tells Syrus, with a sly smile on her lips, "Syrus, could you join me?" Ryuko then gently takes Syrus to her bed, gently forces Syrus onto the bed, and she joins him on the bed.

Syrus asks Ryuko, nervously, "Uh, Ryuko…"

Ryuko tells Syrus, lovingly, "Don't worry, Syrus. We won't go too far, but enjoy yourself." Soon after, Ryuko kisses Syrus on the lips again and they continue to kiss passionately, breaking off their kissing only for air. Soon after, Ryuko gently removes Syrus's black male Ra Yellow blazer and puts her hands under Syrus's shirt, starting to gently massage Syrus's chest. Ryuko then starts to kiss down his neck and collarbone area causing moans of pleasure to come from Syrus's mouth.

Syrus moans out, gently, "Ryuko…" After a few minutes, Syrus gently rolls them around with Ryuko lying down on the bed and Syrus hovering on top of her. Syrus then gently removes the top of her female Ra Yellow uniform, with no resistance from Ryuko, revealing a black bra covering her well-developed bosom through her mini-skirt is still on, covering her 'private area' between her legs. Syrus kisses Ryuko's neck and collarbone while putting his hands under her black bra and gently fondles her breasts.

Ryuko moans out, in pure pleasure, "Oh, Sy…That's real good…don't stop…" Ryuko puts her hands under his shirt again and gently massages his chest while he fondles her breasts. The two of them engage in one final passionate kiss, mating their tongues, tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and Syrus continues to fondle her breasts as well as move his hands down her body while Ryuko massages his chest as they take each other's scents.

Syrus thinks in his mind, _"Ryuko…she seems so sweet…"_

Ryuko thinks in her mind, _"Mmm…Syrus…he seems really good…"_

When they release from the kiss, they look at each other breathlessly and Syrus tells Ryuko, breathlessly, "Oh, wow! That was amazing!"

Ryuko asks Syrus, with a sly smile, "I take it that you enjoyed yourself."

Syrus tells Ryuko, as he slowly backs away from her, "Yeah!"

Ryuko puts the top of her female Ra Yellow uniform back on and she tells him, "I'm glad." Ryuko motions for Syrus to come towards her, he does so, and she gently puts him into her arms. They kiss each other on the lips and Ryuko asks Syrus, with a loving tone and smile, "You don't mind me being your girlfriend?"

Syrus tells Ryuko, with a loving smile and tone, "If you don't mind me being your boyfriend."

Ryuko tells Syrus, with a loving smile, "I would love for you to be my boyfriend. You are my cute, but powerful, little Juraian teddy bear."

Syrus blushes at the little 'nickname' and he tells Ryuko, "And you are my beautiful sea princess, Ryuko."

Ryuko tells Syrus, with a loving tone, "I love you, Syrus Truesdale, my little Juraian teddy bear."

Syrus tells Ryuko, with a loving tone, "And I love you, Ryuko Lyon, my beautiful sea princess." Syrus nuzzles her chin while Ryuko nuzzles her chin on his hair and they take a bit of rest together, arm in arm, and love in love.

(**The following morning; On board a ship heading for Duel Academy**)

On a large ship heading for Duel Academy, we head to the top of the ship to find a young teenage girl of 16 years of age looking out to the ocean. This teenage girl had long black hair, but shortened up with braids in her hair, brown eyes, and she is wearing black fingerless fighting gloves and a female Obelisk Blue uniform, with dark blue legging covering her legs all the way up her skirt, showing an unremarkable build with regular sized bust for a girl of her age under the uniform, but she displays quite an athletic build, and this gives her the look of a tomboy.

The young woman thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Damn that pacifier sucking…! Why the hell didn't he tell me that I had a twin brother and sister at Duel Academy!? He did warn me about that weird Society of Light and he gave me the anti-priestess spell, since there's a priestess from the Feudal Era aiding the Society of Light."_

Just then, a male voice calls out to the young girl, "Excuse me!"

The young woman turned to see a group of four people behind her. One of the four was a sixteen year old male long black hair, with golden cat's eyes, similar to Ray Kon's. He was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform with black pants.

With the black haired male was a young girl at the same age, with long flowing pink hair and golden cat's eyes and she was wearing a Ra Yellow uniform that fits her size.

Next to the black haired male was a short boy with green hair that covers his right eye. He was wearing a Slifer Red uniform.

Behind the black haired male was a huge teenage boy of the same age. He looked like a lumpjack and he was wearing a Slifer Red uniform as well.

The braided young woman gasps in shock and calls out, shocked, "Hey, I know you guys! You guys are White Tiger X! I thought you guys will be into only Beyblading!"

The pink haired female says, plainly, "Actually, we also duelists too!"

The black haired male says, with a smile, "I'm Li Wong! The pink haired girl is my sister, Mariah Wong. The little guy is Kevin Cheng and this big guy is Gray Tan."

The braided young girl says, with a sly smile, "Please to meet you! The name's Kira…Kira Urameshi!"

The group gasps in shock and fear and Mariah says, fearfully, "Urameshi…you won't be any chance be related to a Yusuke Urameshi, the infamous street thug from Sarayashiki Junior High!?"

Kevin says, nervously, "The one that if you get pissed off, he'll call ten thousand bad guys to kill you!"

Kira replies, nervously, "A…actually, I am…I'm his younger twin sister. From what I heard, Yusuke's not that bad as the rumors say."

Li says, perplexed, "From what you heard?"

Kira replies, plainly, "We got separated in birth."

Mariah says, in a solemn tone, "Sorry to here that."

Li says, "Yeah, the reason why we came to you is that we need to ask you questions about Duel Academy."

Kevin asks, curiously, "Yeah, do you know what's been up lately?"

Kira shakes her head and she says, with a serious tone, "Other than what I've heard, no. All I know that some kind of mysterious and weird 'Society of Light' has appeared at Duel Academy and has transformed the Obelisk Blue dorm into some kind of weird 'White Dorm' and a lot of students are part of this 'Society of Light' led by this weirdo named Sartorius."

Mariah tells Kira, with a nod and a thankful tone, "Thanks, anyway."

Kira asks, curiously, "Why did you need to know?"

Li tells Kira, "We've had a friend that went to Duel Academy at the start of the year and we're heard that he's are caught up in that Society of Light mess. We've barely heard from them since it started."

Kira tells Li, with a plain tone, "Oh. Well, I'm sure that he'll be fine." Kira thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"However, I'm not so sure with this Sartorius freak is trying to take over the world through the power of 'Chosen Duelists', duelists with the ability to defy 'destiny' or something like that, and from what Koenma knows so far, the Chosen Duelists are Jaden Yuki, his sister, Jenny Yuki, Kagome Higurashi known as the 'Sick Girl', my brother, Yusuke Urameshi, a former spirit detective that's supposed to be a half-demon known as a Ma-zoku like me, along with my elder twin sister, Hikari Urameshi,_ _Pro duelist_ _Aster Phoenix, two Leaf Village ninja, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and recently rejoin his village, the Village Hidden in the Leaf after abandoned it two years ago for more power to get revenge on the person that killed off his clan, his brother, Itachi Uchiha, the world champion beybladers, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger, Tenchi Masaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki, Jaden and Jenny Yuki's childhood friends!"_

Li tells Kira, with a kind smile, "Thanks for trying to help!"

Kira tells White Tiger X, with a plain tone, "Later!" While Kira was looking out in the clouds, two familiar boys which were Ichigo's friends from his old school, Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano, wearing Ra Yellow uniforms with Keigo, wearing black pants with his uniform and Mizuiro wearing blue jeans, and a familiar girl, Tatsuki Arisawa, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform wearing discussing about their success to Duel Academy.

Keigo yells out, happily, "Oh man! I can't believe that we're actually going to Duel Academy!"

Mizuiro says, with a smile, "Yeah! Both Ichigo and Chad will be in for a big surprise!"

Tatsuki says, in a serious tone, "Hey, guys, aren't you aware of this weird cult called the Society of Light!?"

Keigo asks, plainly, "What about them?"

Mizuiro asks, curiously, "Don't you read the newspaper, Keigo? It's this new cult at Duel Academy where people believe that everything is predetermined!"

Keigo huffs and says, "If you ask me, they're a bunch of weirdoes!" While three of Ichigo's friends from his old school were discussing together, three familiar girls, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, from Kagome's old school, and wearing female Obelisk Blue uniforms were walking around and discussing with happy smiles on their faces.

Eri says, with a smile, "I can't wait to see Kagome's face!"

Ayumi says, with a smile, "Yeah! We've made it to Duel Academy and look at us! We're already Obelisk Blue students!"

Eri says, with a smile, "I knew all that studying and training would pay off! Our duels with Kagome and her spellcaster deck in the past really did the trick to inspire us to become better duelists!"

Yuka says, with a smile, "I heard that Duel Academy has the cutest boys and the Blue dorm is so awesome! I can't wait to get in!"

Ayumi says, with a sly smile, "Hey! We're there to become awesome duelists, not to get boys!"

Yuka says, with a smile, "Well, great duelists always gets the best of the opposite gender looking at you, right."

Eri and Ayumi say in unison, "Oh, brother!" The three girls give a group giggle and continue their discussion not knowing of the dangers that lie ahead in Duel Academy.

(**Later that morning; Within Duel Academy's harbor**)

In Duel Academy's harbor, we find the transfer students, along with Kira Urameshi, Ray's old team, the White Tiger X, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Andrew, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform, and Billy, a Slifer Red uniform, Tyson's old friends back home, as well as other ninjas like Choji Akimichi, wearing a Slifer Red uniform, that fits his size, with red pants, Shikamaru Nara, wearing a Slifer Red uniform and grey pants, and Temari, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform that fits her size, were disembarking from the ship as they see Chancellor Sheppard, the female leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad, who has dark violet streaks in her black hair, dark violet lips, and her dark green uniform has black mixed in, and a large group of DAS 'soldiers' with black bands across their upper left shoulders.

Andrew says, with a sly smile, "Man! This is so cool! We're at Duel Academy…"

Billy says, with a smile, "That's right, Andrew, I can't wait to see the look on Tyson's face when he sees us. We were even lucky that we've gotten this far."

Choji says, looking at the school, "So, this must be the place, Duel Academy."

Shikamaru says, in his usual tone, "That's right! This is what Lady Hokage told us that four of our ninja were taken in by this Sartorius guy, including Ino."

Temari says, in a plain tone, "Hopefully, we can get those guys from his grip."

Chancellor Sheppard tells the new students, "Greetings new students! My name is Chancellor Sheppard and I'm the head of this fine school!"

Tatsuki says, in a plain tone, "He seems like a nice guy."

Kira looks around and thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Where are those brother and sister of mine?"_

Keigo says to his friends, "That's the head of Duel Academy. He looks pretty old."

Tatsuki says, with a serious tone and a whisper, "Keigo, watch your manners! He is the head of the Academy after all!"

Chancellor Sheppard tells them, with a kind smile, "All of you must be wondering why we have brought our elite security detail, the Disciplinary Action Squad, out with me to greet you. Well…there have been some problems' here at Duel Academy, but nothing that we can't handle."

Temari thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Yeah right. If you could handle the Society of Light, they would be gone already."_

Chancellor Sheppard tells the students, with a kind smile, "Anyway, all of you couldn't have come at a better time since I have a major announcement for all of our students, including you bright new transfer students. Please follow us to the main building where the rest of the students are waiting for all of you." Soon enough, the group of transfer students followed Chancellor Sheppard and the DAS members that are with him out of the harbor towards the main building of Duel Academy.

(**Inside of Duel Academy's main building; Sometime soon after**)

Sometime later, we find all of the students, including the newest transfers, assembled in front of one of the large classrooms in Duel Academy facing Chancellor Sheppard, the white students on the right, the Slifer Red, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines that are currently students at this school except for Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Heero, and Ayeka, and the transfer students that came before the current group in the Shadow Academia, are in the middle, and the new transfer students, including Kira, Choji, Shikamaru, Li, Mariah, Gray, Kevin, Eri, Ayumi, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Andrew, and Billy are on the left. Joining our heroes and heroines, we find that Atticus have brand a new 'dark look'.

Atticus's senior male Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue color with all of the parts of it that were white are now pitch black in color, his hair has become pitch black with red highlights, pitch black pants on his legs, and dark blue boots on his feet.

Choji manages to find Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee and she whispers to the others, "I see Naruto and the others, but why are all of them in black?"

Shikamaru and Temari also notice them and Shikamaru whispers, perplexed, "You got me, Choji."

Temari whispers, curiously, "I wonder what is with those 'Goth' looks? And why are they are with those other black-clad weirdoes? However, they look a lot more trustworthy than those white-clad Society members."

Shikamaru says, nodding his head, "Yeah. Their eyes are so cold and they look suspicious, especially their leader."

Temari whispers to Shikamaru, with a serious tone while glaring at Sartorius, "No duh, Shikamaru. Whoever looks like that spells 'trouble' and I don't trust him. He is glaring at Naruto, Sasuke, and the others with some kind of sadistic look. He is up to something."

Temari asks Shikamaru, in a whisper, "Maybe Choji and I should check him out while you meet up with Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and their new friends, who I think those black-clad guys and girls are?"

Shikamaru tells Temari, "I don't think that's a good idea, Temari. He and his Society look like they are crafty. That Alexis girl has been trained by Lady Tsunade while she was a child and she has been perfectly her technique or did you forget the mission report that we read?"

Temari whispers, with a serious tone, "Oh, right. Alexis Rhodes has the ability to use Shadow Clone and Transformation Jutsu pretty good, but she has been well-trained with Lady Tsunade's ability to use super-strength. The only ones, who can manage to make her look like a joke, are people with strength that rivals Hikari and Yusuke Urameshi."

Choji gasps in shock and whispers, stunned, "THE Great Urameshi, the infamous street thug from Sarayashiki Junior High!"

Shikamaru tells Choji, "That's the one and Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi are a lot stronger than that Alexis girl and we need to meet up with them."

On the meanwhile, White Tiger X were glancing at the Society members and Kevin whispers to Li, seriously, "I don't like those white clad weirdoes, Li."

Li nods his head and he whispers, with a nod, "No joke! They give me the creeps! Especially that tall guy, Sartorius, who is the leader of this 'Society of Light', something about his eyes. Some kind of weird evil glint in his eyes that really creeps me out like he isn't normal or something, you know?"

Mariah nods her head and she says, understanding in her tone, "Yeah, Li, got ya." Mariah then looks over to the white-clad Ray Kon and gasps in shock. Mariah turns away from Ray's direction and thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Oh…my god…it's true…Ray's one of those Society Freaks!"_

Going to Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro, Keigo glances at the black-clad Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime, and whispers, "Hey guys, look over there with those black-clad guys!"

Mizuiro and Tatsuki look over to Keigo's direction and gasps in shock. Mizuiro says, stunned, "No way! That's Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Chad! But they're hairs are black with red or dark violet!"

Tatsuki says, perplexed, "But that's crazy, Ichigo never cared about how his hair look like. I wonder what could have happened to them"

Joining Andrew and Billy, Andrew takes a glance to the black-clad students, which they noticed Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary with them. Andrew whispers to Billy, "Hey Billy, check this out!"

Billy looks at Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny and gasps in shock and says, stunned, "No way! It's that Tyson, Hilary, and the Chief!"

Andrew says, stunned, "It sure looks like it! What's with the weird 'Goth' looks, I wonder?"

Chancellor Sheppard calls out, with a kind smile, "Welcome, my students. First, I would like to tell everyone else to welcome the newest additions to our school. They have proven themselves in their exams and I know they shall make our school proud. Secondly, I would like to say that currently with the affairs of the Blue dorm turned into the new 'White Dorm', for now, I would like to say that all new Obelisk Blue students shall stay in the Ra Yellow dorms or in special quarters until the 'situation' with the 'White Dorm' is resolved." Cold annoyed and/or angered expression comes from the white-clad students and black-clad heroes and heroines give wide dark sly smirks about it. Chancellor Sheppard then says, with a serious tone, "Now, everyone, you might have been hearing rumors about what I've been doing since I've been gone and before I answer them, I would like to announce with the 'situation' currently going on at Duel Academy, I would like to announce a new 're-structuring' of our administrative body." Chancellor Sheppard then claps his hands and he calls out, seriously, "Send them in, Ms. Fontaine."

Ms. Fontaine says, with a dark sly smile, "My pleasure, sir." Soon after, the doors near the stage open and Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Heero, and Ayeka enter the room.

Yuka says, stunned, looking at Kagome, "No way! It's that Kagome!?"

Ayumi says, shocked, "It sure looks like her?"

Syrus whispers to the others, "It's Yusuke and the others!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What are they doing up? And why does Chancellor Sheppard mean by 're-structuring'?"

Ichigo tells Tyson, with a smile, "Something tells me that it will be good for us and a real pain for those white dorks."

Kira looks at Yusuke and Hikari and thinks in her mind, _"It's them! My brother and sister!"_

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "With the recently 'situation' here in Duel Academy, I feel that there should be some new 'leadership' in our administration with those that could 'lead' with the student's best interests in mind. And who better than fellow students I felt was the answer. So, starting today, Hikari Urameshi shall be by my side as the new Assistant Chancellor of Duel Academy while her brother Yusuke Urameshi shall retain the position of Vice-Chancellor." Gasps and whispers are coming from the non-white clad group of students while the white-clad students just give cold serious stares at this. Most of the transfer students were a bit fearful of having the 'Great Urameshi' as a Vice Chancellor of their school.

Yusuke slaps in his forehead and mutters with annoyance, "Does everyone know about that rep?"

Keigo says, shocked, "THE Great Urameshi as Vice Chancellor!"

Andrew says, stunned, "Yusuke Urameshi…our Vice Chancellor of our school!"

Alexis yells out, shocked, "No way! Yusuke as Vice Chancellor of our school!"

Ino says, in a cold annoyed tone, "This is just great!"

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a kind smile and serious tone, "Plus, as of today, a new student with excellent leadership skills, Heero Yuy, shall take on leadership of the male Obelisk Blue dorm starting as of today."

Crowler yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, that's my job!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Kagome, Heero, and Ayeka glare at him with dark harsh glares that rival Youko Kurama's glares, unnerving Crowler and Bonaparte, and Yusuke yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Hey, dork, did you forget that you ditched the Blue dorm for those white freaks?!"

Kagome calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's that! Besides, you can't lead the Blue dorm…IF YOU ARE NOT IN BLUE, GET IT, FREAK?! SO SHUT THAT TRAP YOU CALL A MOUTH BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT IN A PLACE THAT'S REALLY HURTS, DORK!!!!" Crowler yelps out in fear and winches back from five 'darkened' heroes and heroines.

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were stunned at this and Yuka says, shocked, "Did you guys here that?"

Eri says, stunned, "I can't believe that Kagome would say such things!"

Chancellor Sheppard tells Yusuke and Kagome, with a kind smile, "Now, now, there is no need for such harsh words…" Chancellor Sheppard mutters in annoyance while looking at Crowler, "…through they might deserve it." Chancellor Sheppard then says, with a kind smile and tone, "Anyway, next, I would like to announce that Ms. Fontaine has chosen Ms. Ayeka Jurai to be her co-supervisor of the female Obelisk Blue dorm starting today."

Ayeka bows and she says, kindly, "I am honored to take this position, Chancellor Sheppard, sir."

Ryoko thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Yeah, right."_

Ino yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold up! She is only a Ra Yellow, she can't be a leader of the Blue dorm!"

Hikari glares at Ino, in a dark nasty manner, and she yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork! If you have any complaints, bring to me, my brother, or Chancellor Sheppard, but then again, why do you care about the Ra Yellows anyway?! Now, unless we tell you can speak…SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT OR I WILL SUSPEND FOR A WEEK, DO YOU HEAR ME, YAMANAKA?!" Hikari stomps the floor, cracking it slightly, much to the shock of the newest transfer students.

Shikamaru thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Whoa! That girl is powerful!!"_

Temari thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What the heck?! That Hikari girl is so strong and powerful?!"_

Kira thinks in her mind, impressed, _"Whoa! Now that's power! She's my sister no doubt!"_

Kevin says, surprised, "Whoa! That's power!"

Tatsuki says, shocked, "No way…"

Keigo says, amazed, "That chick just broke the floor with one stomp."

Mizuiro says, also amazed, "It seems that Tatsuki may have some competition for Japan's second strongest high school or the first."

Chancellor Sheppard motions with his hands for everyone to calm down and he says, kindly, "Okay, settle down everyone. And please no more outbursts for the moment." Chancellor Sheppard then clears his throat and he says, with a kind smile, "Finally, Kagome Higurashi shall be taking on the role of co-leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad as requested by the leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad." Suddenly, there were gasps in shock as Kagome's name was mentioned from the transfer students as they were whispering about her 'Sick Girl' reputation.

Keigo says, stunned, "Kagome Higurashi…the girl that they call the 'Sick Girl'!"

Choji says, winching, "Kagome Higurashi AKA the Sick Girl!"

Andrew says, stunned, "The 'Sick Girl' is going to be the co-leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at this and thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Geez, Grandpa! Couldn't you come up with a better excuse when I was in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha!"_

Yuka says, shocked, "No way! Kagome will be co-leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad!"

Eri says, plainly, "Is this place turning into a three-ringed circus!?"

Ayumi points at the white students and says, "Maybe, it has something to do with those white wearing freaks."

Eri and Yuka looks at the white students and Eri says, "It won't surprise me, Ayumi."

The female leader of the DAS steps forward and she says, with a serious tone, "Lately, I feel that we need increase security and improving leadership. And Kagome Higurashi, even through she is a student, has proven that she has the toughness and strength to be my assistant and co-leader for the Disciplinary Action Squad. She will be working with me and informing me of all of her activities with affairs' involving the Disciplinary Action Squad, but many times, she will act as independent leader and be taking care of 'situations' that I can't get to, can't handle, or if I'm too busy at that time. She will have power over students and teachers like I do, so, do not take her lightly. And any disobedience of Kagome Higurashi's orders while working as a member and leader of the Disciplinary Action Squad will be taken as disobeying my orders, so, all of you better follow her orders or else!"

The white-clad students are shocked by this development and Jordan whispers to Alexis, in a droll tone, "This is wonderful. With Kagome as a leader of the security forces, here, we can't help others see the light with her most likely watching and blocking our every move."

Alexis whispers, with a cold serious tone, "I know. We should go to Master Sartorius for some more advice on this situation, but for now, we must remain focused on our mission. We need to find that person and bring him or her into the light."

Ray, after hearing Alexis and Jordan, whispers, with a cold plain tone, "Remember, some more ninjas have come from home village that the nonbelievers of Naruto Uzumaki and his three fellow Shinobi come from as well as my old friends from the White Tiger village. Master Sartorius told us that we need them to see the light as soon as possible. Even with Sakura, Ino's, Hinata's, and Alexis's skills and their skills can't compete with the other ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village not to mention the Urameshi and Yuki twins, Tyson's, Kai's, Syrus's, and Jade's Juraian powers." Alexis and Jordan nod their heads in agreement, but Temari, Shikamaru and Kira have been watching the three of them for awhile.

Kira thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I don't trust those white-clad freaks over there! They are up to something! If I remember correctly the blonde haired girl is Alexis Rhodes, the one who received Lady Tsunade's training as a child and the guy with the ponytail is Ray Kon, one of the world's most greatest beybladers. Maybe it is a good idea for me to observe them. We need some information on what they are up to. Plus, with this anti-priestess spell that Koenma placed on me, there's no way that they'll get me with their priestess spell."_

Chancellor Sheppard then calls out, with a kind smile, "Now, last, but not least, I have a gift for all of you!"

The transfer students were abuzz and Ichigo says, with a sly smile, "A gift?! Awesome!"

Syrus nods his head and he says, with a smile, "Yeah, Chancellor Sheppard is the best!"

Duo tells Syrus, with a smile, "He seems to be a real nice guy."

Hassleberry says, with a sly smile, "Well, I say that anyone is a lot better than Crowler."

Ryuko says, with a dark sly smile, "No joke! If he was here earlier of the year, then we won't have those white dorks in our lives!"

Keiko says, with her dark sly smile, "That's true!"

Chancellor Sheppard snaps his fingers and calls out, with a wide grin, "And now, I give you…The GX tournament!" Just then a large medal designed like a globe with the letters 'GX' in front of the globe appears on the screen and Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "This is the ultimate dueling tournament for the next generation of master duelists! Students and teachers are welcome to participate! And here is how it works!" Chancellor Sheppard holds out a hand-held medal like the one on the screen in his right hand, displays it for everyone, and calls out, "First, all of you shall start with one 'GX' medallion! You wager these medallions in the duels that you fight and you must participate in one duel per day. Plus, you must accept the first duel that you are challenged to as well! When you win a duel against an opponent, you get your opponents medals. And the final winner will have all of the medallions!"

Soon after, Syrus and Hassleberry nervously move away from Jaden and Tyson, who is with our heroes and heroines, Uryu asks, curiously, "What is the matter with them?"

Keiko says, with a sly smile, "Those two know if they face Jaden, they would get their butts kicked by Jaden. Hassleberry and Syrus lost to Jaden and Tyson before."

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "Not surprising. Jaden and Tyson, not to mention Yusuke, are the best duelists on the island other than rest of us 'Chosen Duelists'. The only people that ever beat Yusuke and Jaden are Zane, in their first duel, and Aster Phoenix, in Jaden's second duel with his Destiny Heroes."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a smile, "Professional is also welcome at this tournament! In my travels during much of the early part of this year, I have met plenty of talented duelists from all over the world from Japan, to the United States of America, to Europe, Russia, China, and beyond! I have invited all of these talented duelists that I met from all over the world and from other dueling schools, including our archrival North Academy, to this tournament because I believe you can duel with the best of them! Now, go out there and make your Chancellor proud, won't you?!"

Many of the non-white clad students cheered and Duo yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! I'm going to really get my game on! What are we waiting for?!"

Syrus tells Duo, teasingly, "Remember, the last prize was kiss from Dorothy, Duo."

Jaden and Duo winches in fear and they say, nervously and in unison, "I'll think I will pass."

Hikari asks Chancellor Sheppard, overhearing Duo, Jaden and Syrus, "Sir, I hope that it isn't this tournament's prize."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a kind smile, "Oh no! This tournament, it is something so much better that our students and other tournament participate will enjoy! To the winner of the GX tournament, they will get two things actually! The first, it is any wish that they desire…with reason of course! And the second, they will have an all experiences paid trip to the United States for the winner and every one of their friends and family and the winner of the GX tournament will participate in Duel Monsters tournaments ranging from Hollywood to New York as a 'special guest' and then they will go to Egypt for a very special 'GX Duelist Kingdom' tournament created and hosted by Maximillon Pegasus himself as our school's representative for that tournament!"

Gasps come from every single one of the students and Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Oh, baby! Now, that's a prize! Believe it!"

Sasuke says, with a smile on his lips, "For once, I agree with you, Naruto!"

Tyson yells out, excitedly, "Now, that's a real prize! Like Jay would say: 'I've got to get my game on!' This is going to be great!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sweet! This is real sweet! What a prize! I've got to win it! I'm going to win it!"

Ichigo tells Jaden, with a sly smile, "You will have to get by me first, Jay!"

Keiko says, with a sly grin, "Don't think that you boys will get that 'action'! I'm here, too! And I'm in it to win it!"

Hilary tells Keiko, with a sly smile, "Don't think that you will get by me and my deck, Kei!" Just then some sly snickers are heard from the white-clad students and our black-clad heroes and heroines along with the Shadow Council members glare at them with dark serious glares.

Jasmine yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "And what's so funny, dweebs?!"

Sakura says, with a cold sly smile, "You! If you think that you are going to win this tournament!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone and dark sly smile, "So, the overgrown forehead bimbo thinks that she is going to beat us, huh?!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Bimbo?!"

Hilary tells Sakura, with a dark nasty tone, "You heard Keiko, dork! You are going to get your butt's kick all over this island and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Ino yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Oh, yeah, traitor! Just try it! We've got…!!"

Ryuko calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "…'destiny' on your side! Oh, please! Would you cut it out already?! I'm starting to feel sicker than I did back when I was younger!"

Tenten says, with a dark nasty tone, "Ryuko is right, dork! So, why don't a washed up ninja like you make her mind-transfer jutsu and get the hell lost, Yamanaka?! Yours and you white freaks' numbers have been numbered!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Watch that mouth, Tenten, or I will…!!"

Duo calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "You will what, you damn fucking lousy white excuse for a lady! The only way you'll win if you actually use seduction to get medals, whore!"

Sasuke tells Alexis, with a dark nasty tone, "So, get a clue, Rhodes, out all of the white dorks, you are the most useless of them all, despite being their second-in-command!"

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, Sasuke!"

As the two sides glare at each other, Chancellor Sheppard calls out, "All right, everyone, please calm down!" When the students return their attention to Chancellor Sheppard, he says, with a serious tone, "You must be wondering why I've invited all these professions to this tournament. Well, it is my opinion that all of you are just as good as they are and have a fair chance of winning this tournament! The tournament has been moved to three weeks from now, but today will be given up to allow you time to take in what I've told you and the changes to Duel Academy and its 'staff'! However, when you go out there, go out there and make your Chancellor as well as your new 'student leaders' proud, won't you?!" All of the students, non-white and white, cheered loudly through the white students are cheering for another reason.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, evilly, _"Destiny has been going exactly as I have foreseen it. When the time is right, I shall meet Chancellor Sheppard, but I know what his answer to my request shall be. And soon, the Chosen Duelists and the world shall finally see the light and be reborn!"_

(**Soon enough; within the hallways of the main building at Duel Academy**)

Inside the hallways of the main building at Duel Academy, we find Eri and Yuka walking in the hallways of Duel Academy, while Ayumi had to use the restroom. The two girls were pondering on what happened to the Kagome Higurashi they knew.

Eri asks, "How do you think that Kagome changed?"

Yuka replies, plainly, "I don't know, Eri. It couldn't from that Inuyasha guy."

Just then two girls hear a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "What?! Why should we believe you?"

Just then another familiar female voice yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Look, believe what you want to believe, but I'm Ray Kon's new friend and he is a part of our Society! And he wanted me to bring all of you to him!"

Eri and Yuka moves and turns to the source to see two members from the White Tiger X, Mariah and Gray in front of our white-clad Alexis Rhodes, with a cold serious expression in her eyes. Eri says, seriously, "It's one of those white clad freaks."

With Alexis and Ray's two old friends from her former school, Mariah tells Alexis, with a serious tone, "When did Ray willingly join your 'Society'?!"

Gray says, plainly, "From what we heard, he was brainwashed!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious smile, "Ray was not brainwashed! He saw the Light from yours truly!"

The three girls gasp in shock and Mariah yells out, with a serious and suspicious tone, "No way! Why would Ray ever help that guy? I don't trust you!"

Alexis shrugs her shoulders and she says, in a cold plain tone, "Fine! Then I'll tell Ray that you didn't believe him and decided not to come. He was terribly hurt when his old teammates, except for Max Tate betrayed him."

Mariah and Gray give amazed looks and Gray asks, curiously, "Tyson, Kai, and Kenny betrayed him?"

Alexis replies, with a cold sly grin, "That's right. Ever since, he joined the Society of Light, he and Max tried to show Tyson, Kai, and Kenny the Light, they rejected the Light and him, then casted away as his friend."

Mariah and Gray in shock and Mariah yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Alexis tells the three girls, with a cold sly grin, "Ray would love your support right now, but if you really don't care about him…"

Mariah yells out, begging tone in her voice, "Wait! We care! Ray's our friend and if he needs us, we promised we would always be there for him!"

Gray asks, curiously, "Why Ray join your Society?"

Alexis replies, with a cold plain tone, "Ray had seen the injustices in the world firsthand and he wanted to make sure that mankind sees the Light and these injustices will be gone."

Mariah says, with a serious and suspicious tone, "All right! Take us to him! However, if you and your Society did anything to Ray…!!"

Alexis tells Mariah, with a cold sly grin, "Master Sartorius didn't do a thing except help Ray see the light! You will be amazed at how much he's changed! Now, follow me!"

Alexis notices Yuka and Eri watching the whole thing and tells them, coldly, "You two will follow as well!"

Eri says, suspiciously, "Why should I?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Did you happen to see how Kagome was acting earlier today? So nasty and threatening? Something that the Kagome Higurashi you know would never do."

Yuka says, with a serious and suspicious tone, "We did see that! We don't even know why's she's acting that way!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "If you want to know, then follow me."

Eri asks, "What about Ayumi?"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Don't worry, we'll have our associate take your friend." Alexis then walks off into the distance while Eri, Yuka, Mariah and Gray follow her.

Eri thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Something about this girl gives me the creeps! What with the white? And that look in her eyes…it scares me."_

Yuka thinks in her mind, with a serious tone, _"I don't think we should trust this girl and I'm getting the feeling that their Society are responsible for Kagome's change. If this girl is lying about Kagome and they did something to her, they will pay!"_ As Alexis continues to walk along, she seemly doesn't notice Choji and Temari also following them as well.

Choji whispers to Temari, with a serious tone, "I don't trust that girl in white with those Blue and Yellow students. She is up to something."

Choji nods his head and whispers, in a serious tone, "I agree, but remember what Shikamaru told us. We can't get over our heads. We'll make sure that Society girl doesn't try anything, but we must be careful. I think it is that Alexis Rhodes girl that we were told about."

Temari asks Choji, in a serious whisper, "The one trained by Lady Hokage?"

Choji nods his head and he whispers, with a serious tone, "Yeah, that's her! And she has the secret of Lady Hokage's super-human strength and she has a bit of Shadow Clone Jutsu on her and I think a bit of Transformation Jutsu as well. However, she has developed her abilities since Lady Hokage left the Rhodes and Alexis Rhodes, so, she will be dangerous."

Temari nods her head and she replies, in a whisper, "Right!" Soon after, the two of them continue to follow Alexis and Kagome's and Ray's two friends seemly unnoticed, but Alexis gives glances that the two Kunochi didn't notice in their direction. On the meanwhile, in another part of the hallway, we find Shikamaru looking around for any signs of their fellow Leaf Village Ninja and their new allies/friends.

However, Shikamaru thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"I'm not sure that I should have let Choji and Temari go off like that. But I need to believe in their capabilities, but I can't get this terrible feeling out of my chest. It is very disturbing. When I saw the eyes of that Sartorius character, I did not like what I see. The look in his eyes is a look of pure evil and malice. I could feel it in his chakra and I sense a great evil power within him. This Sartorius is very dangerous and we must take his threat to the world seriously. Sometime tells me that there is more to him than meets the eye. For all I know is that Sartorius could be even worse than Orochimaru. Oh man! This is such a drag!"_

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Shikamaru! What's up?!" Shikamaru turn to the source of the voice to see none other than our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, except for Kagome, along with Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Rukia, Kagura, and Yukina walk up to them.

Shikamaru says, plainly, "Naruto! You look different, but I know you when I see you!"

Tenten tells Shikamaru, with a kind smile, "It is good to see you, too, Shikamaru. So, you become students here?"

Shikamaru says, with a serious tone, "Yeah. Some of us wanted to come with you when you, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke left for Duel Academy, but as you know, we had some important missions at the time. We are glad that we had the chance to come to Duel Academy now…however, we wished for better circumstances."

Sasuke tells Shikamaru, with a serious tone, "Yeah, we wished you could have come under better circumstances, too, but I guess that this wasn't the case."

Shikamaru nods his head and says, seriously, "We will be allowed to stay after this mission is over, but for now, we need to focus on the mission at hand. Lady Hokage has informed us of all of the information that she could before he left for Duel Academy." Tenten lowers her head, knowing that they know about her time in the SOL.

Shikamaru says, with a serious tone, "From what we know, this Sartorius and his Society of Light sounds dangerous."

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "They are beyond just 'dangerous', Shikamaru. They are a threat to every living being on this planet and in this universe."

Shikamaru looks at Yusuke and Hikari and he states, plainly, "So, this is the infamous street fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High?"

Yusuke says, with annoyance, "I really hate that rep."

Neji asks Shikamaru, seriously, "Shikamaru, did you come alone?"

Shikamaru shook his head and replies, "Nope, Temari and Choji are with me."

Lee says, seriously, "Wait! Temari and Choji are here. Well, where are they now? I don't see them with you."

Shikamaru says, with a serious tone, "Despite my objections, Choji and Temari went off on their own to see what the members of the Society of Light are up to."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Naruto yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Are you crazy, Shikamaru?! You might know what's going on here, but you don't what those rotten dorks are capable of!"

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "For once, Naruto, I agree. Shikamaru, you don't know those white dorks like the rest of us do. They are vile scum that will try anything to gain more power in order for their 'Master', Sartorius, to gain control of the world. Since we rescued Tenten from their clutches, they will love this chance to add two more ninjas from the Hidden Leaf and Sand Village to their number to increase their power."

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "And thanks to their damn 'Master', they might already know that your two fellow Shinobi are observing them and they might want them to do that to spring a trap on them." Shikamaru gasps in shock and states, stunned, "Are you seriously?"

Tenten tells Shikamaru, with a dark serious tone, "Take from me, Shikamaru. Those geeks are nothing, but vile pieces of trash that will do anything to get more power for them and their freak of a 'Master'. Choji and Temari could be in real danger!"

Rukia says, seriously, "Tenten's right. We had better go find them and fast."

Our heroes and heroines dashed away to start their search of Temari and Choji.

(**Sometime later; Near the restrooms**)

Near the restrooms, we find Ayumi getting out of the bathroom while pondering on Kagome's change. Ayumi says to herself, "I wonder what could have happened to Kagome that made her change her wardrobe to black."

Just then, two white male students appeared out of nowhere, which got Ayumi frightened.

One of the white male students tells Ayumi, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, girl, you're coming with us!"

Ayumi says, in a strong and defiant tone, "Why should I?"

Another white male student says, with a cold sly smile, "It's time for you to see the Light!" The two white male students went to advance to Ayumi, who was taken a step back in fear.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms out, darkly, "You touch one hair on her and being expelled from this school will be the least of your worries, dorks!" In response, the white students gasps in shock, knowing the owner of that voice. They, along with Ayumi, turned to see Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome, while Kagome was giving away Youko Kurama glares, while Inuyasha and Melody were just giving off glares.

The first SOL male yells out, shocked, "Oh shit it's Kagome Higurashi!"

The second SOL male yells out, stunned, "No duh! We're so busted!"

Ayumi thinks, shocked, _"Kagome!"_

Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone while cracking her knuckles, "Oh you're damn right you're busted, dweeb! Now, you better start running or your face will have a date with the ground! If you know what I mean!" In response, the two white students ran off deep into the hallways and Kagome's dark expression soon faded to a concern one as she went to Ayumi and asks, with concern, "Hey Ayumi, are you okay?"

Ayumi blinked twice in surprise and replies, "I'm fine, Kagome! But what's with the black?"

Kagome says, in dark plain tone, "I've been in a 'darker mood' these days."

Inuyasha tells Kagome, seriously, "Kagome, we have to get moving if we're going to find Yusuke's and Hikari's sister!"

Ayumi says, stunned, "There's another Urameshi sibling!"

Kagome says, seriously, "We'll explain later, Ayumi! Inuyasha, I need you and Melody to take Ayumi to a safe place so those white dorks won't get her!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "For once, Kagome, I have to agree with you!" Inuyasha, Melody, and Ayumi dashed towards the hallways, while Kagome goes to the other side.

(**At the other side of the school**)

In the hallways, we find Li and Kevin looking for their fellow White Tiger X teammates.

Kevin asks, curiously, "I wonder where are Mariah and Gray?"

Li says, plainly, "I don't know where they are exactly!"

Just then, a male voice booms out, coldly, "You're not going anywhere!" The two White Tigers turned to see two male SOL members staring at them.

Kevin says, shocked, "It's one of those white wearing freaks!"

Li says, in a strong serious tone, "What do you want!?"

The first SOL member says, coldly, "You're coming with us to see the Light!"

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, "Not on your lives!" Everyone turned to see Kira Urameshi beside them.

Kira states, in a strong tone, "You're not taking them anywhere!"

The second SOL member says, with a cold sly smile, "That's what you think, girl!" Just then, two more SOL members came behind Kira and try to grab her, but with fast moves Kira was able to bash them to the ground senseless to the shock to Li, Kevin, and the two other SOL members.

Li says, stunned, "Whoa! That was so fast!"

The first SOL member states, stunned, "No way! She knocked them cold!"

Kira cracked her knuckles and says, with a serious tone, "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave before you join your friends!"

Without a word, the two SOL members ran off, leaving Kira, a stunned Li, and a shocked Kevin behind.

Kira asks Li and Kevin, "Are you guys okay?"

Li says, plainly, "We're fine!"

Kevin asks, curiously, "How did you do that?"

Kira shrugs and replies, "I've known how to fight for most of my life."

Li asks Kira, "Your name's Kira, right? I've got a question to ask. Why did you save us? You seem to know some detail about those white wearing freaks."

Kira replies, with a sly smile, "Not to mention that I know that you and your teammates posses the power of bit-beasts in your Beyblades."

Li and Kevin gasp in shock and Kevin says, stunned, "How did you know!?"

Kira replies, in a serious tone, "I'll explain later, but right now, your two friends, Mariah and Gray are in trouble and if we stay here then they'll end up like Ray Kon."

(**Sometime later; on one of the roofs of Duel Academy's main building**)

On one of the roofs of the main building, we find Kikyo and our white-clad Ray Kon giving a cold serious stare as he sees Alexis Rhodes lead his and Kagome's two friends, Yuka, Eri, Mariah, and Gray, towards him and Mariah and Gray are surprised to see Ray in his male SOL uniform.

The two White Tigers step forward of Alexis Rhodes and they yell out in unison, "Ray!"

Yuka and Eri gasp in shock and Yuka says, stunned, "Ray Kon, one of the greatest beybladers in the world!"

Ray says, with a cold sly grin, "Hey, guys! I'm really glad that you can come to Duel Academy! Where's both Li and Kevin? Didn't they come?"

Mariah asks Ray, curiously, "Ray, why are you in that weird white uniform?"

Ray says, with a cold sly smile, "I've moved up in the world."

Eri asks, perplexed, "What do you mean by that?"

Ray replies, with a cold sly smile, "Oh, you will see."

Yuka asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Just then Alexis's voice says, coldly, "She means seeing the light and joining us!" Just then Yuka, Eri, Mariah, and Gray feel one strong blow to their necks and they fall to the ground on their stomachs while Alexis and two of her Shadow Clones loom over their fallen forms.

Ray tells Alexis, with a cold sly smile, "Nice work, Alexis. Now, to help them see the light."

Alexis tells Ray, with a cold sly tone, "I'm glad to help, Ray."

The two SOL members prepares to take Yuka, Eri, Mariah, and Gray, but then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Get away from him!" Alexis then leaps out of the ways as dozens of shuriken and kunai knives land where she was. Alexis and Ray look to see Choji and Temari, prepared for battle with kunai knives and shuriken at ready, glaring at the two of them.

Temari yells out, with a serious tone, "We don't know what you want with those students, but you are not getting them!"

Choji asks, "Why would you want to hurt them?!"

Alexis replies, coldly, "Master Sartorius told us that sometimes in order to save the world, you need to do what you don't usually do. However, you will see that for yourself when you see the light as well."

Temari says, with a serious tone, "Don't count on it, bitch! We're ready for you!"

Ray replies, with a cold sly tone, "Are you?!"

Just then, a dozen shuriken and kunai knives where thrown at Temari and Choji, but they leap out of the way and landed at the spot they were before.

Temari yells out, seriously, "It was a trap!"

Ray says, with a cold sly grin, "We knew that you were coming just like Master Sartorius predicted."

Alexis says, with a cold sly tone, "It's time for you to come with us."

Just then, Sakura then appears behind Temari and knocks her out with a powerful karate chop to the neck.

Choji calls out, stunned, "Temari!"

Just then, Hinata then appears in front of Choji and yells out, coldly, "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata then performs her special attack, hitting Choji, two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, and finally, sixty four times with the Hyuga Gentle Fist technique, sealing all of Choji's chakra points, and causing him to cough out blood from his mouth as he sent to the ground on his stomach, rendering him unconscious. Just then, Ino appears hoveling Choji's unconscious form.

Ray says, with a cold serious tone, "Excellent work, you, two."

Sakura says, with a cold sly grin, "No problem. Master Sartorius will be pleased to know that we saved Ray's friends, Kagome's friends, and our friends from the darkness. Plus, we got both Tyson's and Ichigo's friends to our dorm."

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "We haven't saved them, yet, Sakura. We need to get them to our dorm before the nonbelievers find us."

The rest of the SOL members with Alexis nod their heads and they say in unison, "Right!"

Just then, the SOL members that Kagome and Kira encountered ran towards our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends.

Alexis asks the SOL members, coldly, "What took you guys so long!?"

Ray asks, in a cold serious tone, "And where's Li, Kevin, and another one of Kagome's friends."

One of the male SOL members that Kagome encountered, replies, coldly, "We've got a problem! As we were going to grab one of Kagome's friends, Kagome Higurashi spotted us and we just ran."

One of the male SOL members that Kira encountered states, "As we were getting both of Ray's old friends, a nonbeliever came by and knocked our fellow Society members out cold!"

Ray, Alexis, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino gasp in shock and Ray says, coldly, "That must be the one that rivals the Urameshi twins in strength!"

Alexis asks, coldly, "Where did you see that person!?"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "She's right here!" Everyone turns to see Kira Urameshi in front of them.

The second male SOL member that encountered Kira yells out, shocked, "That's her! That's the nonbeliever that knocked our fellow Society members out cold!"

Ray calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What did you do to my friends, nonbeliever!?"

Kira replies, with a sly smile, "Oh them! I told them to go to the Slifer Red dorm!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ino yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! By now, those two have already gotten there!"

Ray tells Kira, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you interfere with our plans to keep my friends in the dark!? You'll pay for this!"

Kikyo steps forward and says, in a serious tone, "You shouldn't fight this girl. She has immense spiritual and demonic energy, similar to the Urameshi twins."

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "That means that she's the person that Master Sartorius was talking about!"

Kira says, in a serious tone, "I'm going to see this once! Leave and leave these students were they are!"

Kikyo gets out her bow, grabs an arrow, points it at Kira and says, "I don't think so! You're coming with us! Once this arrow hits your spiritual and demonic powers will be negated, leaving you weak as a normal person!" Kikyo fires the arrow at Kira, but Kira doesn't dodge it. Kira then catches the arrow, with a sly smile then braking it in half, much to Kikyo's and the SOL members' shocked.

Kikyo yells out, shocked, "No! You weren't supposed to catch it that easily without anything to happened!?!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Oh that! I knew that you guys had a priestess from the Feudal Era to help you in our goals, so had an anti-priestess spell placed on me as protection."

Kikyo growls in annoyance and says, "So that vexing spell is on you, now!"

Alexis says, in shock, "How did she know that!?"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "Maybe, I should have introduced myself! I'm a spirit detective like Jade Truesdale and my name is Kira Urameshi."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis yells out, shocked, "An Urameshi!"

Sakura says, stunned, "That's impossible! That would mean that this girl is somehow related to Yusuke and Hikari!"

Hinata says, surprised, "And she's a spirit detective like Jade!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "That's can't be! I've known the Urameshi twins for a while, but I never seen this girl before!"

Kira says, with a sly and sarcastic tone, "Maybe, it's because we were separated in birth! Now, release those students!"

Sakura gets out two smoke bombs and yells out, coldly, "Not on your life, nonbeliever!" Sakura drops the smoke bombs, creating a cloud of white smoke as Kira covered her eyes as the cloud clears out. Kira opened her eyes to see that the SOL members, Kikyo, and the bodies of Ray's and Kagome's friends have vanished.

Kira says, in annoyance, "Damn it! They're gone! I should have knocked them out when I had the chance!"

(**Sometime later; The Slifer Red dorm**)

Near the Slifer Red dorms, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, along with Inuyasha, Melody, Sota, Koga, Ayame, Kurama, Hiei, and Jin discussing to Ayumi and Shikamaru about what happened to them.

Ayumi yells out, shocked, "No way! So, the reason why we haven't seen Hojo or Sota was because of this Sartorius character!"

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! Thanks to that asshole! Hojo was stuck in the medical room. Yukina healed him, but he didn't regain consciousness and Sota is stuck as a teenager!"

Just then, the two members of the White Tiger X team, Li and Kevin running towards the Slifer Red dorm, where our 'darkened' heroes and heroines just noticed them.

Tyson says, "It's Li and Kevin!" Tyson goes up towards them and asks, "Hey guys, what's…"

Without warning, Li grabs Tyson's collar and yells out, angrily, "Tyson, where's the fucking asshole who brainwashed Ray!?"

Kevin says, seriously, "That's right! We need to find both Mariah and Gray, fast!"

Kai tells the two White Tigers, plainly, "Calm down! The asshole responsible for Ray's brainwashing, along with Max's, is Sartorius and he's at the 'White Dorm' and we'll take you to them." Li let's go of Tyson's collar and Tyson gasps in shock and yells out, "Oh shit! Andrew and Billy! We've got to find them!"

Hiei says, in a dark serious tone, "Most likely those Society Goons must have gotten to them, first, along with Kagome's and Ichigo's friends and the other ninjas that came here!"

Tyson's black and Juraian aura, Kagome's black and red aura, and Ichigo's black aura flares up from their bodies, shocking Ayumi, Shikamaru, Li, and Kevin.

Ayumi asks, concerned, "Kagome?"

Kagome yells out, darkly, "That fucking asshole! If one hair is harmed on them, I swear he'll PAY!!" Without warning, Tyson, Kagome, and Ichigo run off with great speed heading towards the 'White Dorm'.

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "Come on we better follow them so we can get to those white dorks!"

(**On the meanwhile; Somewhere deep within the 'White Dorm'**)

Within the large arena with a statue of Arcana, the goddess of Judgement, on the far wall, with Sartorius, with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, dueling against Mariah, who also has a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to her left wrist, with Sartorius having 2600 life-points while Mariah has 2450 life-points remaining. Mariah has one face-down card and one Guardian Angel Joan (A: 2800/D: 2000) and Agent of Creation-Venus (A: 1600/D: 0) on the field with both monsters in attack mode while Sartorius has Arcana Force IV-The Emperor (A: 1400/D: 1400-A: 1900/D: 1400) and it is stronger, do to its right side up ability begin activated with one card face-down on his field as well. On the meanwhile, Gray, Yuka, Eri, Andrew, Billy, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Choji, and Temari, who have duel disks attached to their left wrists, are unconscious since Yuka, Eri, and Temari dueled Alexis and lost, then Gray, Andrew, and Billy, dueled Ray and they lost, as for Tatsuki, Choji, Keigo, and Mizuiro dueled Sakura and Hinata and they lost as well.

Mariah thinks in her mind, nervously, _"What is with this guy? First, he kidnaps me and these guys for some reason and now, I'm in this duel against cards that I never seen before! They seem to work on luck, but every time, they 'land' in his favor and not mine! I'm not as good as a duelist as the Ray and the rest of the Bladebreakers, but I'm not bad. But how I supposed to win when I don't know what I'm fighting against?!"_

Sartorius tells Mariah, with an evil grin, "Well, my dear, don't you see that you can't defy destiny? I've told you like I told your friend, Ray, that destiny can't be stopped."

Mariah asks Sartorius, seriously, "What do you mean? What did you do to Ray, you freak?"

Sartorius says, with an evil sly grin, "Oh, I didn't do anything to him, except helped him see the Light."

Mariah says, with a serious tone, "Yeah right! I know that you did something to Ray! I knew those rumors were true! You are some kind of freak out to take over the world and you are trying to brainwash Tyson and Kai for your sick plans!"

Sartorius tells Mariah, with an evil calm tone, "The whole world is destined to see the light and Tyson, Kai, and the other ten Chosen Duelists are going to help me. It is fate. And nothing can stop fate." Sartorius draws one card from his deck and says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I sacrifice my Emperor to summon Arcana Force Eight also known as The Strength!" Arcana Force IV vanishes from the field and Arcana Force VIII-The Strength (A: 1800/D: 1800) comes to the field in attack mode.

But before the image of the card above its head can start to rotate, Mariah pushes a button on her duel disk and says, "Sorry, but I play my trap! Bottomless Trap Hole!" Mariah's face-down card was revealed to be the Bottomless Trap Hole trap card and she says, with a smile, "This card sends your monster out of play! And that will leave you defenseless!"

Sartorius pushes a button on his duel disk and says, "I think not. I play my face-down card. The trap card known as Page of Wands!" Sartorius' face-down card proves to be a trap card with a picture of a mage with a large wand with a crystal orb on top and the card starts to rotate around. Sartorius tells Mariah, with an evil sly smile, "This trap card activates when a card effect targets one of my monsters for destruction. If this card lands right side up, the effect of your trap card is directed to one of your monsters of my choosing. And if it lands upside down, the effect of your trap also adds the effect of damaging my life-points equal to the attack points of the monster that you just destroyed. Now, choose your fate, my dear."

After a few minutes, Mariah yells out, nervously, "Stop!" The card slows down, it seemed about to stop in the upside down position, but it goes past and lands in the right side up position. Mariah calls out, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Sartorius tells Mariah, with a plain tone, "Since my trap is right side up, I choose another monster of yours for the effect of your trap and I choose your Venus." Soon enough, Venus falls into the huge hole and vanishes as it is removed from play.

Mariah puts the card in a card pouch attached to her skirt and asks, perplexed, "Why did you do that? That was my weaker monster and your monster can't stand up to my Guardian Angel Joan."

Sartorius points to his monster, the 'card form' of the monster rotating above its head, and he says, with an evil smile, "Fate shall tell you why, my dear. Now, I already know how this duel will turn out, but go ahead."

Mariah says, nervously, "Okay, this guy really gives me the creeps." After a few minutes, Mariah calls out, "Stop!" The rotating card over the monster's head slows down until it stops at the right side up position.

Sartorius tells Mariah, with an evil sly grin, "The Strength is right side up, so, I get control of one of your monsters and since you only have one monster…"

Guardian Angel Joan vanishes from her side of the field, reappears on Sartorius's side of the field, and Mariah yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

The two monsters glow with a sickly white light and Sartorius yells out, "Guardian Angel Joan, show her the light! End this duel!" Guardian Angel Joan fires a beam of energy right into Mariah and she screams out in shock as the attack slams into her. With Mariah, she feels herself slipping away as the world inside of her mind becomes totally white. When the smoke and dust clear, her life-points are gone and her eyes have become totally glazed until they close and she closes them as she collapses to the ground.

Final Score:

Sartorius: 2600

Mariah: 0000

The final dueling holograms fade away as Sartorius, with a sick and evil smile on his lips, moves to the unconscious forms of Mariah, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, and say, with an evil tone, "Welcome to the Society of Light. Soon, you will help me get Tyson Granger, Kagome Higurashi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha sees the light and the other Chosen Duelists will follow soon after."

(**Sometime soon after; In front of the 'White Dorm'**)

Sometime soon after, we find ourselves in front of the 'White Dorm' where we see three male SOL members guarding the finally rebuilt front door to the 'White Dorm' and they are looking around to make sure that there isn't any trouble brewing.

However, just then a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "Hey, dorks, heads up!" The two male SOL members look up only to get plastered in the face by a black right high-heeled boot and a right fists with a fighting gloves and knocking them out. Soon after, Kagome Higurashi, in her To-zoku form with wings, Tyson Granger, in his 'Dark Juraian form', and Ichigo Kurosaki, in his Soul Reaper form, pick up the two unconsciousness guards and dashed while carrying them back to the other heroes and heroines, including Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Ayumi, Shikamaru, the two White Tigers, who appear out of the trees and bushes and assemble in front of the two SOL members as Kagome, Tyson and Ichigo drops them down in front of them. Kagome reverts to her human form and Kagome asks, with a dark sly smile, "Who wants the honor of waking these dweebs up?!" Tyson reverts to his 'Dark Civilian form'.

Naruto and another Shadow clone of his, put two buckets of ice water in their hands and Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "It will be our pleasure!"

Naruto's Shadow Clone says, with a dark sly tone, "Yeah!"

Naruto and his Shadow Clone yell out in unison, darkly, "Hey, dorks, wake up!" Naruto and his Shadow Clone dump the ice water on them and the two of them yelp out in shock as they wake with a start. However, when they see our heroes and heroines, they cringe in fear.

Kagome, Ichigo, and Tyson grab the two SOL members by the collar and Ichigo yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Okay, assholes, listen and listen good! We are going to ask this one time because we don't repeat ourselves to geeks like you!"

Kagome says, with a dark nasty tone, "Unless it is to smash you in your damn white faces!"

Naruto says, with a dark serious tone, "Where are our fellow ninja from our village?! Choji Akimichi and Temari?!"

Kagome says, with a dark angered tone, "Plus, where's my friends, Yuka and Eri!"

Tyson says, in a dark deadly tone, "Not to mention my friends, Andrew and Billy!"

Ichigo calls out, with a dark deadly tone, "And my friends, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa and Keigo Asano! Where are they?! You had better start the hell talking or I will…?!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Or you will what, nonbeliever?!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Sartorius with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ray, Max, Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Mihoshi, Kagome's and Ayumi's two friends, Yuka and Eri, Tyson's two friends, Andrew and Billy, Ichigo's and Orihime's friends, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro, Ray's friends, Mariah and Gray, in front of them. However, Andrew, Billy, Yuka, Eri, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Mariah, and Gray had cold looks in their eyes and all of them are wearing the SOL uniforms for their gender instead of their old uniforms.

Duo whispers to the others, stunned, "Oh damn! Those three new white geeks are Kagome's friends from her former school!"

Keiko whispers, with a dark serious tone, "Damn it! They must have gotten to them while we were focused on Choji and Temari!"

Ray tells his 'former' friends and allies, coldly, "I see that you know my friends from my home village! Mariah and Gray!"

Mariah says, with a cold sly grin, "Ray showed us the truth! Li, Kevin, come on!"

Eri says, with a cold serious tone, "Kagome, Master Sartorius told us that you were going through a violent change and he wants you and Ayumi to be with him in the Society of Light!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMN WHITE BITCH!!" Eri and Yuka gasps in shock and Eri says, shocked, "Kagome, come on! Don't be that way!"

Kagome yells out, darkly, "You fucking whores aren't my friends! You're just white perversions of the REAL Eri and Yuka! Ayumi, don't believe that these girls are really Yuka and Eri!"

Ayumi says, nervously, "Okay!"

Yuka says, in a cold nasty tone, "So, it's true what Master Sartorius said! You really didn't trust us about your little secret adventure to the Feudal Era in that weird well at your house! Isn't it, Kagome!?"

Eri tells Ayumi, coldly, "Ayumi, can you believe that! Our so-called friend, Kagome didn't tell us about her secret and we're supposed to be her friends! Like sisters!"

Kagome yells out, darkly, "Shut up! Ayumi, don't believe a word that these bitches are saying! The only reason why didn't say anything to you guys was that you guys wouldn't believe me if I told you about the well at my house!"

Ayumi asks, "Is that true!?"

Kagome tells Ayumi, in a serious tone, "It's true!"

Yuka says, coldly, "Ayumi, what's taking you so long!? Get over here so we can show you the Light!"

Ayumi says, in a sneer, "Yeah right!" Ayumi tells Yuka and Eri, in a serious tone unlike her before, "Kagome was right! You're not Yuka and Eri! You're not our friends!"

Yuka and Eri gasp in shock and Yuka says, stunned, "Are you for real!?"

Yusuke yells out, darkly, "Bingo, nerd!"

Mariah tells Li and Kevin, with a cold serious tone, "Li, come on! The Society of Light is the best! Ray showed me how great it is!"

Li says, in a serious tone, "I see that…this place is so great that you would sell out our village for this cult!" Mariah and Gray gasps in shock and Mariah asks Li, "Li, what's the matter!?"

Li says, seriously, "What's the matter!? You're not Mariah or Gray!" Li points at Ray and says, "And don't think for one second that guy is Ray! I know Ray and he would never sell out the White Tigers! I admit there was a time that I was convinced that Ray abandoned the White Tigers but I was wrong!"

Gray says, in a cold serious tone, "But we're the real Mariah and Gray!"

Kevin says, in a serious tone, "Yeah right!"

Tatsuki tells Orihime, in a cold serious tone, "Orihime, you were a Society member, once, why don't you come back?"

Orihime yells out, with a dark angered tone, "SHUT UP, BITCH! YOU REMIND WHEN I WAS PART OF THAT FUCKING CULT, YOU'LL BE TARGET PRACTICE FOR MY FAIRIES, WHORE!!!" Orihime gives a dark deadly glare that unnerves the SOL members in front of her and Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro gasp in shock and Keigo states, coldly, "Orihime was never nasty to anyone before."

Ichigo says, in a dark nasty tone, "And you were never this annoying, dork! So, shut it or I'll shove my_ zanpakuto_ up your ass!"

Andrew tells Tyson, with a cold sly smile, "Tyson, Hilary, Chief, why are you with those black-clad weirdoes?"

Billy says, in a cold plain tone, "You should be with us in the Society of Light!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut it, assholes! I wouldn't in your damned cult if you paid me!"

Hilary states, in a dark nasty tone, "The same goes for me! I'm not working for that asshole ever again!"

Kenny says, in a dark serious tone, "The same goes for me! You dorks aren't getting me into that damned cult!"

Andrew and Billy gasp in shock and Billy says, in a cold serious tone, "No way! The Chief was never nasty to us, before!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "That's because of that weird 'dark power' that Master Sartorius told us about."

Naruto yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Listen, dorks! We don't care about your new members of your Geek Squad! Where are our friends?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, coldly, "Where do you think, Naruto?" Just then Choji and Temari use their ninja speed to appear with the group of SOL members, but Choji was wearing a male SOL uniform that fits his size and Temari was wearing the female SOL uniforms and had cold looks in their eyes.

Shikamaru thinks, _"No! We are too late! They've been brainwashed by this freak, Sartorius!"_

Temari tells Tenten, with a cold sly tone, "Well, if it isn't Tenten! You were a real fool to betray the Society of Light! I've seen the truth that you saw once before!"

Tenten yells out, with a dark angered tone, "SHUT UP, BITCH! YOU REMIND WHEN I WAS PART OF THAT FUCKING CULT, I'LL STICK THAT OVERGROWN FAN RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!!!" Tenten gives a dark deadly glare that unnerves the SOL members in front of her and surprising even Neji and Lee.

Choji states, with a cold sly tone, "Now, Tenten, is that anyway to talk to your friends and fellow ninja?"

Sasuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "Shut it, dork! You are not our fellow ninja! You are just perversions of our fellow Shinobi!"

Naruto says, with a dark serious tone, "And when kick your asses, we'll get our real friends back! Believe it!"

Temari says, with a cold nasty tone, "Just try it, fox boy!"

Sasuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "Let me guess: That fucking freak of a 'Master' told you about Naruto's secret, didn't you?!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold angered tone, "Watch what you say to Master Sartorius, Sasuke! He should be respected!"

Yusuke calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "The only way that I will respect him is under my foot!"

Atticus yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Sartorius, you fucking asshole, you're gonna pay for what you did to me!"

Alexis tells Atticus, in a cold serious tone, "Atti, can't you see you are blind from the truth again?!"

Atticus yells at Alexis, with a dark angered tone, "Shut up, wench! You are not my sister, so, don't even try to say otherwise! You are nothing, but another white wench! So, don't you fucking dare call me 'Atti', GOT IT?!" Alexis is horrified to hear her own brother say that about her.

Jordan tells Atticus, in a cold plain tone, "Atticus, how could you say such a thing!?"

Atticus yells at Jordan, with a dark nasty tone, "You shut up, twerp, or I'll turning you into my own punching bag, GOT IT!?" Jordan winched at his own cousin's words.

Li says, with a venomous tone, "You fucking bastard! You will pay! I swear, you will pay!"

Sartorius tells Li, with an evil sly grin, "We shall see. Now, if you don't mind, you should take your leave unless you wish to join us."

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh, we'll leave!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "But not before we…MAKE SOME NOISE!" Jaden, Jenny, Tenchi, Ayeka, Tyson, Kai, Zane, Syrus, and Jade then transforms into their 'Dark Jurian forms'.

Zane's Juraian battle uniform similar to Tenchi when he uses the Light Hawk Wings on Tenchi Muyo, except it was a mixture of black and dark grey of colors, black Juraian marks on his cheeks, and a dark grey Juraian mark on his forehead similar to Tenchi's, but it looked like the Tri-Force from Zelda.

Alexis and Jordan gasp in shock and Jordan yells out, shocked, "No way! Zane's a Juraian!"

Zane states, in a dark serious tone, "That's right, twerp! I, along with Sy and Jade, have a family history with the planet, Jurai!"

Eri states, perplexed, "Jurai?"

Just then, Keiko, Hilary, and Kagome transforms into their To-zoku forms to the shock of Eri and Yuka and Yuka says, shocked, "What happened to Kagome!?"

Eri says, coldly, "She's turned into some monster!"

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh and you aren't, dork!"

Just then, Tyson then disappears from his spot and as if he was teleporting, he appeared in front of Max and smashes his right fist to Max's chest, making him cough out blood.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Max!"

Tyson then bashes Max's face hard and threw him to the wall with a loud thud. He then slid from the wall and slumps to the ground rendered unconscious.

Mariah yells at Tyson, in a cold angered tone, "Tyson, what's wrong with you!? Why would you do that to your own teammate!?"

Tyson brawls out at Mariah, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut up, bitch!" Without warning, Tyson grabs Mariah's throat and throws her towards the wall, hitting it hard.

Ray and Gray yells out, shocked, "Mariah!" Tyson then jams his right elbow to Gray's chest, knocking the air out of him and kicking him in the left side, throwing him into the wall hard.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Gray!" Ray turns to Tyson and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it!" Before Ray could move, Kai and Hilary 'teleports' right in front of him and Hilary screams out as she smashes her right fist to Ray's chest, breaking a few ribs and making him cough out little blood. Kai then sends a powerful kick to Ray's chin throwing him into the ground.

Yuka yells out, in disbelief, "Why would you do that to your own teammates!?"

Just then, Kagome's voice booms out, darkly, "Why don't you shut up, whore!?" Just then, Kagome 'teleports' in front of Yuka and Eri and Kagome then grabs Yuka's throat and throws her towards the wall, giving her a nasty cut on her right arm.

Eri calls out, horrified, "Yuka! Why are you doing this, Kagome!?" Kagome then gives Eri a Youko Kurama glare, which unnerves her, and Kagome yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Didn't 'Master Asshole' tell you this!? We're here to kick your dorky butts to next week!" Kagome then gives a powerful kick to Yuka's right side and throwing her to the wall.

Kagome's regular voice screams in her mind, _**"Darn it! Did we really have to do that to the girls?!"**_

Dark Kagome's voice replies, with a dark serious tone, _**"Look, girlfriend! Until those girls aren't white bitches anymore, they're our enemy and they must be treated like one! All they want is to turn you into a mindless tool of that SOB! Have you forgotten about what that asshole and his goons did to Hojo and your brother!? You know if they were able to, they would get Inuyasha to get to you! Remember that, girl!"**_

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "How could you do that to your own friends!?" Alexis gets out her kunai knives and prepare to counterattack, but then Yusuke appeared behind Alexis and with one swift kick, he knocks Alexis hard throwing her away. Just as Alexis's form was about to hit the wall, Jaden appears behind her and gives a powerful kick to her back throwing her into the air. Hikari then appears in the air above Alexis and kicks her hard to the chest, throwing her to the ground as she crashed into it.

Jordan yells out, worriedly, "Alexis!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!?" Sakura quickly gets out her kunai knives and throws them at Yusuke.

Just then, Orihime appears by Yusuke and she yells out, in a dark serious tone, "I don't think so, Pinky! Hinagiku! Lily! Baigon! Santen Kesshun I reject!" Soon after, three of Orihime's six fairies emerge from her hairclips and formed a triangle shield for the kunai knives as they bounced off the shield and to the ground.

Keigo yells out, shocked, "No way! What the hell's that!?"

Orihime says, with a dark sly smile, "There my 'little friends', dork!"

Yusuke tells Orihime, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks, Orihime!"

Mihoshi draws her pistol and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hold it! This has gone far enough!"

Orihime yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut it, wench! Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Soon after, one of Orihime's fairies charges towards Mihoshi's pistol, slashing it in half, to Mihoshi's surprise, and returning to Orihime.

Just then, Keiko appears behind Mihoshi and calls out, darkly, "Hey, dweeb, behind you!" Without warning, Keiko hits Mihoshi hard on the back, knocking her out cold.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "Mihoshi!"

Choji states, coldly, "That's it! Double Weight Jutsu!" Choji turns into a huge ball and calls out, "Meat Tank!" Choji rolls over to Yusuke, Tyson, and Hikari, preparing to run them down. Just then, Hilary appears in front of the rolling Choji and Hilary holds her right hand up stopping Choji's roll, very easily.

Choji says, stunned, "No way! How could you stop my Meat Tank Jutsu!?"

Hilary states, with a dark sly smile, "It's quite easy to stop an overgrown beach ball like you!" Hilary then give a powerful kick to Choji and threw him away and hits the wall hard, losing is air as he shrunk back to normal size.

Ino yells out, shocked, "Choji!"

Just then, Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Kagome, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, and Orihime appeared by their friends and loved ones.

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "We'll leave now!"

Tyson states, with a dark sly tone, "But not without this!" Jaden, Jenny, Tenchi, Ayeka, Tyson, Kai, Syrus, Zane, and Jade creates a Juraian seal around Sartorius and all of the SOL causing them to groan and moan as they couldn't move.

Andrew yells out, shocked, "I can't move!"

Billy calls out, perplexed, "What in the hell is this?!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "It's a Juraian seal! It has been used on Ryoko before, but this one is really powerful!"

Syrus states with a dark sly smile, "As for the finish touch…" Just then, Sartorius and his SOL members were hit with a physic attack as they crashed into walls and the ground.

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Later, dweebs!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines used their super-speed to disappear, taking Ayumi, Li, and Kevin with them, as some of the SOL members got on their feet.

Temari runs to Sartorius's side and asks, with concern, "Master Sartorius, are you okay!?"

Sartorius says, plainly, "Don't worry, I'm not injured." Just then, a group of SOL members came and helped some of their fellow comrades up and Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Now, my children take the injured to the medical room of the dorm!"The SOL members yell out in unison, "Yes sir!" The SOL members carried the unconscious forms of Gray, Mariah, Ray, Max, Alexis, and Mihoshi took them to the medical center of the 'White Dorm' to treat their injuries.

(**At the Slifer Red dorm; Sometime later**)

At the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines approaching the Slifer Red dorm, with Tenchi, Ayeka, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Kai, Jade, Syrus, and Zane back in 'Dark forms', Keiko, Hilary, and Kagome back to their human forms, Li, Kevin, Ayumi, and Shikamaru having distraught faces after what has happened with their friends.

Tyson tells Li, seriously, "Li, we're sorry about what happened to Ray, Mariah, and Gray."

Li says, in a serious tone, "It's not your fault, Tyson! That asshole, Sartorius, is responsible for what happened!"

Kevin says, in an angered tone, "That jerk! I swear he's a monster!"

Ayumi says, angrily, "I'll say! That freak has Yuka and Eri in his grasp! Who knows what he'll have them do!?"

Hilary says, in a dark plain tone, "You got that right, Ayumi. The word demon or monster would be insulting to Hiei and our demonic friends. More like he's a devil in human clothing! I'll never forgive for what he did to me!"

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, that asshole is going to pay."

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "It's about time you guys showed up!" Everyone turns to see Kira Urameshi sitting on one of the stairs of the dorm.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Okay, mind explaining who the hell are you?"

Kira replies, with a sly smile, "I'm surprised that you don't recognize me, bro!" Everyone of our heroes and heroines, except for Hiei and Zane, who had an eyebrow raised, gasps in shock.

Hikari says, stunned, "That would mean that you are our younger twin sister!"

Koenma's voice calls out, "That's right, Kari!" Everyone turns to see Kakashi, Koenma and Botan walking towards them.

Naruto calls out, "It's Kakashi-sensei!"

Ayumi points at Koenma and asks, curiously, "Who's he?"

Yusuke, Duo, Kira, and Jade say in unison, "Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World AKA toddler, pacifier breath, brat, twerp, pacifier junkie, toddler bitch, overgrown toddler, the toddler wonder, and binky boy!"

Botan yells out, annoyed, "Yusuke! Duo! Kira! Jade! Stop it with the 'toddler' insults!"

Yusuke asks Kira, in a plain tone, "You too, huh?"

Kira says, "Yep!"

Koenma twitches an eyebrow and he thinks in his mind, _"When I hired three new Spirit Detectives, I thought that the toddler insults would stop! Well, at least Heero didn't use them!"_

Kevin says, plainly, "Yo! Mind explaining to the rest of the peanut galley!"

Koenma clears his throat and replies, "Yes, everyone, this is Kira Urameshi…she's the other spirit detective that worked from the start of Yusuke's commission of spirit detective. I thought it would be a good idea for her to help us with the situation with Sartorius and the Society of Light."

Lena tells Koenma, in a dark plain tone, "It would be a good idea that she came here and not with those Society Dweebs."

Koenma says, plainly, "Well, that was the reason that we place an anti-priestess spell on her, in case the Society of Light and Kikyo get to her first."

Jaden asks Koenma, "Koenma, if she had the anti-priestess on her then how come you didn't tell us that."

Koenma replies, "You didn't ask."

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "In a way, we should be grateful that Kira was placed an anti-priestess spell on her, otherwise we'd be in big trouble."

Kira looks at Kurama, then suddenly gains a red hint on her cheeks and thinks in her mind, _"Oh man! He's so handsome…"_

Shikamaru tells Yusuke and Jaden, in a serious tone unlike him, "Yusuke, Jaden, I want this dark power that you guys have!"

Everyone of our heroes and heroines, except Ayumi, Li, and Kevin, looked at Shikamaru in perplexed.

Neji asks, "Shikamaru, are you sure!?"

Naruto says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, if you embrace the dark powers there's no turning back!"

Shikamaru says, in a serious tone, "I don't care! Ino, Choji, and Temari are under that brainwashing asshole's control! Sartorius is even worse than Orochimaru and I have to do something to get them back!"

Li says, in a serious tone, "The same goes for me! Ray, Mariah, and Gray are under that freak's control and I want to do whatever it takes to bring back them!"

Ayumi says, in a plain tone, "The same goes for me!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Ayumi! No!"

Ayumi tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, I know that you're worried about me, but Yuka and Eri are my friends too! What that damned asshole did to them, Hojo, your brother, and you so beyond inexcusable! I want to see to it that he pays for what he did! Don't care if my soul goes to Hell for this, but I'd be damned if this whole planet and the whole universe is under that madman's control! Plus, we made a promise to each other to help them when the other one is in need no matter what!?"

Kevin says, in a plain tone, "The same goes for me!"

Inuyasha says, in his usual tone, "Ah! Just let them do it!"

Kagome yells at Inuyasha, in disbelief, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, in a serious tone, "Kagome, these guys looks determined to help us and it looked like they've made their choices to accept the dark power!"

Koga says, in a plain tone, "Hate to admit it, but Inuyasha's right! Plus, with some of your friends under that asshole's power, we're going to need the more of these 'duelists' than ever."

Kagome sighs in defeat and thinks in her mind, drolly, _"This was a lot harder than what I had to tell Sota that he couldn't embrace the darkness, because he's way too young. Plus, my mom will kill me if she finds out what happened to Sota's hair!"_ Kagome tells Ayumi, "Ayumi, you do realize that once you embrace the darkness, there's no turning back?"

Ayumi nods her head and says, in a serious tone, "I know that, Kagome! Will you please stop worrying about me!? I'll be fine, but that brainwashing asshole won't!"

Yusuke then says, "Follow us, everyone. We are heading for the abandoned dorm where we will perform the ritual to infuse you with the dark powers as well as infuse you with the Shadow Powers within there that we hid from Sartorius."

Kira then says, in a serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's do this!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines head off towards the abandoned dorm to gain the dark powers of the Dark Bands and the Shadow Powers of the Millennium Items in their use for the wars of Light and Darkness.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the 'romantic scene' with Syrus and Ryuko and Zane's Juraian form. All credit for the 'romantic scene' and Zane's Juraian form goes it him.


	10. An unexpected ally

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! This story is going to start with some elements from Full Metal Alchemist.

Author's Note: I'm finally going to use Tri-Edge of the Azure Flames's OC Chaos Yeshua. I apologize for not updating often, seeing that I had to deal with 'Real World' crisis this Christmas break. I'll try to update as fast as I could.

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Ally**

(**At Obelisk Arena; the next morning**)

In Obelisk Arena, we find all the top SOL members, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Ray Kon, Max Tate, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Jordan Rhodes, and Mihoshi Kuramitsu were at the bleachers with the newest members of the Society of Light, Choji Akimichi, Temari, Kagome's and Ayumi's two 'former' friends, Yuka and Eri, Tyson's two 'former' friends, Andrew and Billy, Ichigo's and Orihime's 'former' friends, Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, and Mizuiro Kojima, Ray's friends, Mariah Wong and Gary Tan, about what has happened before they came while the other group of SOL members managed to get a little group transfer students, before the Shadow Council members get them first. So far, five have gone to their ranks and they were currently working on the sixth.

Yuka yells out, shocked, "No way! Those two fucking bitches Keiko and Hilary sealed up your mind-transfer jutsu and threatened that if you don't drop out of the Society of Light then all of your genjujstu and ninjutsu will be taken away from you!"

Ino says, in a cold angered snarl, "That's right! Thanks to them, I'm practically useless to the Society of Light!"

Eri tells Ino, in a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Ino! Once we get Kagome and Ayumi into the Light we'll work on getting back at those two traitors!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Except that your friend, Ayumi, would have already gotten that 'dark power' that the other nonbelievers have!"

Max says, a cold plain tone, "Ray's right! Mostly likely, like Kagome, she'll see you as your enemy and won't hesitate to destroy you two with Kagome's new demonic powers."

Choji says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! Not only that Shikamaru might have been led by those rotten nonbelievers and gotten that 'dark power' that you told us about! We really need his Shadow Possessing Jutsu on our side."

Mariah says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Then, there's both Li and Kevin!"

Andrew says, in a cold serious tone, "I still can't believe that Tyson wanted to kill Master Sartorius with his Dragoon after Hilary was taken into the Light."

Max says, in a cold plain tone, "Tyson had a crush on Hilary and he was misled into thinking that we're going to hurt her."

Ray says, coldly, "We planned on after getting Hilary with us, we'll work on getting Tyson, then Kai and Kenny. But that didn't work, with people like Yusuke and Hikari in the way."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "There was one time I was planning on getting Jaden into the Society of Light and I was so close, but it was thanks to that damn Yusuke and Ryoko that, the dark side of Jaden's was getting a hold on him even more and making him pound me into the ground. There were many times that Jaden would want to kill me! I figured that the only way to get Yusuke out of my way was to get someone or something that he cherishes the most and that's where Keiko came in. I couldn't get to her because Keiko was under 'demonic protection' by that damned Yusuke! As fate would have predicted, Keiko was getting fed up with being protected all the time and went to us! Then, Keiko was in the Society of Light and I figured that she'd work on getting Yusuke into the Light, then I'd get to work with getting Jaden into the Light. However, it would have worked if that 'dark power' hadn't gotten into the nonbelievers hands, released the Sacred Beast cards, and keep attacking us with these horrible Shadow Games!"

Tatsuki says, in a cold plain tone, "I still can't believe that I'll be fighting Orihime. Ichigo, I can understand, but Orihime! She was never so nasty before."

Mizuiro says, in a cold serious tone, "Remember, it's that 'dark power' that she and Ichigo are having."

Keigo says, in a cold plain tone, "Plus, if the nonbelievers have someone like Chad on their side, we're in big trouble."

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Then, a feminine voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "I should be asking you dorks that!"

Everyone, including our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, turned to see two SOL members facing a very pissed off Ayumi, with her having a radical change.

Ayumi's hair was still black and style, but it had dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gem earrings in both ears. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Yuka and Eri gasp in Ayumi's 'change' and Eri yells out, shocked, "Ayumi, what the hell!?"

Ayumi gives Eri a Youko Kurama dark glare, unnerving her, and she brawls out, in a dark nasty tone unlike her, "Why don't you shut the fuck up, traitor!?"

Yuka yells out, in disbelief, "Oh shit! The nonbelievers got to her!"

Ayumi looked at the transfer students and yells out, in a dark angered tone, "You dogs have no shame! The rules state that you freaks keep your paws off the transfer students!"

Just then, Alexis, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, and Temari used their ninja ability to jump from the bleachers and towards where Ayumi was and Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What gives you the right to tell us that we can't show these dorks the Light!?"

Ayumi tells Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Look, white bitch, the bottom line is that you better leave! Besides, we're starting our Shadow Council meeting and your white wearing freaks are in the way! Now, leave if you know what's good for you!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "You're empty threats don't scare me!"

Just then, a male voice calls out, nastily, "Maybe, this will!" As if he was teleporting in, Inuyasha appeared in front of Alexis and without warning he smashes his right fist to Alexis's chest, making her cough out blood. Inuyasha then sends a left hook to Alexis's face throwing her away to hit the wall with a loud thud and slumping to the ground.

Jordan yells out, shocked, "Alexis!"

Ayumi tells Inuyasha, with a dark smile, "Thanks, Inuyasha!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You're going to pay for that, Inuyasha!" Sakura gets out her kunai knives and prepares to counterattack.

Just then, a feminine voice calls out, darkly, "Don't even try, Billboard Brow!" As if she was teleporting in, Kagome, in her To-zoku form, appeared in front of Sakura and gives a powerful right hook to the chin, throwing Sakura away, as she dropped her kunai knives, and crashing onto on of the seats in the audience.

Ino and Hinata yell out, shocked, "Sakura!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "You should worry about yourselves, white wenches!" Just then, Tyson and Kai, in their 'Dark Juraian Battle uniforms' appeared in front of them as if they were teleporting and Tyson gives a powerful right hook to Ino's face, while Kai gives a powerful kick to Hinata's right side, throwing her away to crash into the wall.

Temari gets out her huge fan and calls out, coldly, "That's it!" As she was about to move, she was frozen stiff and realized that she couldn't move at all. Temari then looks back to see that Shikamaru was standing behind her with his own 'dark look'.

Shikamaru Nara's hair was still in the same style and color, except it has red highlights. He wore a black leather choker, his Slifer Red jacket was now pitch black, along that he was now wearing black shoes and pants.

Choji yells out, shocked, "No! Shikamaru too!"

Shikamaru yells at Choji, in a dark nasty tone, "Shut up, fatso!"

Choji gasps in shock and says, in shock, "Fatso…"

Ayumi yells out at Choji, darkly, "You heard Shikamaru, fatty!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "You're even a bigger pig than Porker, tubby!"

Choji growls in anger and brawls out, in a cold enraged tone, "I'M NOT FAT!! I'M JUST BIG BONED!!!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Are you sure or that bulk is nothing by fat, fat-ass!?"

Choji yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it!" Choji jumps into their air and yells out, coldly, "Double Weight Jutsu!" Choji's body turns into a huge ball that was coming straight for Inuyasha.

Just then, as if she was teleporting in, Melody appears and kicks Choji's chest, making him cough out blood and throws him away as his body was losing inflation and hits the wall. Melody lands gracefully by Inuyasha's side.

Temari yells out, shocked, "Choji!" Temari tells Shikamaru, as she couldn't move, "Shikamaru, let me go!"

Ino regains conscious and sees Shikamaru trapping Temari with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Ino yells out, coldly, "Shikamaru, let her go!"

Shikamaru yells out, darkly, "Shut up, you poor excuse of a ninja! I heard that you had your mind-transfer jutsu sealed up not too long ago, wench!"

Ino growls in annoyance at Shikamaru's words, as Mariah and Gary gets out their white beyblades and launchers and Mariah yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Let her go!"

Shikamaru says, with a dark sly smile, "What are you going to do about it?"

Mariah and Gary yell out, coldly, "Let it up!" Mariah's Galux and Gary's Galzzy shoots their beyblades at Shikamaru, but just then, two black Beyblades, similar to Li's Galeon and Kevin's Galmon blades appeared and knocked them to the ground. Mariah and Gary gasp in shock as they turned to see Li and Kevin standing before them with radical changes.

Li Wong's hair was still the same style and color, except that it had red highlights. Around his neck were a black leather belt-like choker, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands and his Ra Yellow jacket was dyed black in color with a bright yellow shirt underneath. His yellow sneakers were turned from yellow to black.

Kevin Cheng's hair was still in the same style, except was pitch black with red highlights. He wore a black leather choker, his Slifer Red jacket was now pitch black, along that he was now wearing black shoes and pants.

Mariah yells out, shocked, "Oh no! Li! Kevin! They got you too!"

Li yells at Mariah, in a dark nasty tone unlike him before, "Why don't you shut the fuck up, bitch!?"

Kevin says, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, we don't talk to traitors, dork!"

Li calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Galeon! Show these dweebs what we mean! Dark Spiral Lightning!" Soon after, Li's Beyblade starts to generate dark lightning and the Beyblade starts to light up as it was going to launch its attack.

Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Oh no! You don't!" Max and Ray gets out their Beyblades and launchers, connects their Beyblades to their launchers, aimed and yells out, coldly, "Let it rip!" Ray's Driger and Max's Draciel were launched towards the black Beyblades.

Tyson yells out, darkly, "I don't think so, dorks!" Kai and Tyson quickly got out their Beyblades and launchers, aimed, and yell out, darkly, "Let it rip!" Kai's Dranzer and Tyson's Dragoon were launched at the white Beyblades.

"Dark Evolution Storm!"

"Dark Flame Saber!"

"Dark Crazy Monkey Attack!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of dark light that smashed into the white Beyblades, nearly tearing them to pieces as they were scattered on the floor to Ray's, Max's, Mariah's, and Gary's shock.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Driger!"

Max yells out, stunned, "Draciel!"

Mariah calls out, horrified, "Galux! No!"

Gary calls out, fearfully, "My Galzzy! My beautiful Galzzy!"

Soon after, the black Beyblades returned to their owners hands, while they were giving dark sly smiles and snickers.

Andrew yells out to Tyson, horrified, "Tyson, how could you!?"

Tyson tells Andrew, in a dark annoyed snarl, "Oh put a sock in it, white geek!"

Mariah drops to her knees, picks up her white Galux Beyblade, and says, solemnly, "Galux…"

Ray looks at his 'former' friends, angrily, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "How could you!? How could you do that!? It's against the White Tiger code to destroy other members Beyblades!"

Li tells Ray, in dark angered tone, "Shut up, traitor! You have no right to lecture us about the rules of my home after you abandon us for this dork club, once again!"

Kevin says, in a dark nasty tone, "I guess, once a traitor, always a traitor, huh!? You betrayed the Bladebreakers and the White Tiger village for this damned cult!"

Tyson states, in a dark nasty sneer, "The damned cult that's going to be extinct soon enough! So, prepare for the worst, dorks!"

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave while you're still able to move!"

On the meanwhile, Temari was still frozen by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu and Temari tells Shikamaru, coldly, "Let me go, Shikamaru! Now!"

Shikamaru tells Temari, darkly, "Stop being a drag, dork! Jaden! Yusuke! Now!" Soon after, Yusuke Urameshi and Jaden Yuki, in his 'Dark Juraian Battle uniform' appears in by Temari's sides and Yusuke then punches Temari's chest, making her gasp for air, and Jaden sends a powerful right hook to Temari's face as Shikamaru releases his Shadow Possession Jutsu, making Temari fly to a nearby wall and crashing to it.

While this was going on, Jordan was helping Alexis up and asks, curiously, "Are you okay, Alexis?"

Alexis says, weakly, "I'm fine…" Alexis then notices Yusuke's and Jaden's backs were turned and she tries to walk slowly to sneak behind them for a surprise attack. Just then, what appeared to be a black lightsaber blade was placed by her neck, which made her stop to see that Jaden was holding a Juraian sword, similar to the Tenchi blade, to her neck.

Yusuke and Jaden turns to give Alexis a dark glare similar to Youko Kurama's, which unnerved her, and Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Well, what do you have here!? A white whore and her twerp cousin!"

Yusuke held up his right index finger, which produced a spirit gun bullet and he says, in a dark serious tone, "If I were you, I'd start telling your dork squad to start leaving!" Yusuke points his spirit gun at Jordan and says, in a dark plain tone, "Otherwise, your twerp cousin will feel his first spirit gun hit to the chest!"

Jordan gasps in fear and Alexis yells at Yusuke, in a cold angered tone, "Yusuke, if you so much fire that spirit gun blast at my cousin, so help me, I'll…!"

Jaden yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "You'll what, you fucking white bitch! As I can tell, you're not in any position of making threats! So, do what Yusuke says, otherwise, your cousin will be deep fired shrimp!"

Alexis tells Jordan, in a cold serious tone, "Jordan, get behind me!"

Jaden tells Jordan, in a dark threatening tone while fastening his grip on his sword towards Alexis's throat, "Don't even try, twerp! You make one move and we'll see what's in your white bitch cousin's neck!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Jaden, that's not fair!"

Jaden yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "Since when did you dorks care about being fair! Now, call off your dweebs or one of you dorks are going to be headline news in the obituaries, you fucking white whore!"

Bastion tells Alexis, in a cold logical tone, "Alexis, we better do what they say! Max and the White Tigers' Beyblades are demolished and we don't have anyone to stand up to the nonbelievers!"

Alexis says, in a defeated tone, "Fine! You win! We'll leave!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Good dog, bitch!" Jaden takes his sword from Alexis's neck and says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, tell your fellow dorks to leave! You have ten seconds!"

Alexis turns to her fellow SOL members and calls out, coldly, "Let's go! We're leaving!" Soon after, Alexis walking away with Jordan following her, as the rest of the SOL member walked away, while leaving the remaining group of transfer students behind and giving cold angered and/or annoyed glares at our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, while Temari, Hinata, Choji, and Sakura had regained consciousness and followed their white comrades. As the white students walked away in defeat, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Lena, and the rest of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, including the non-brainwashed students, appeared, with Lena wearing black leggings covering all of her legs and Kira's radical change.

Kira Urameshi's new look has her black hair gain dark violet highlights in her scalp, her lips are pitch black in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue mixture with the part of it that was originally is now pitch black now, she has black latex fingerless gloves on her hand going up to her elbows, exposing dark violet fingernails on the fingers, she has pitch black leggings covering all of her legs, and her high-heeled boots have become black as well.

Ichigo asks, in a dark curious tone, "Question, what the hell were the Society Dorks doing here?"

Kira says, in a dark serious tone, "My guess is that they wanted to get more transfer students, before we get them!"

Yusuke says, with a dark plain tone, "In any case, we should start our Shadow Council meeting right away!"

(**While in the courtyard; Sometime later**)

In the courtyard, we find the SOL members, including our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, walking while complaining about our 'darkened' heroes' and heroines' actions towards them.

Ino says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn them! We're so close to getting the transfer students into the Light and we've would have gotten to it, if it hadn't been for those meddling nonbelievers!"

Yuka says, in a cold plain tone, "What's worse is that Ayumi is one of them!"

Eri says, in a cold serious tone, "Which is why we need to get her and Kagome into the Society of Light, fast!"

Alexis states, in a cold serious tone, "What we have to do is plan this smart. The nonbelievers have proven themselves that they're not holding back and take us out."

Andrew asks, in a cold plain tone, "Why not ask for Master Sartorius for guidance?"

Billy says, with a cold smile, "He'll know what do to!"

Bastion says, in a cold logical tone, "That's so, however, we need to find out what the nonbelievers are up to."

Yuka asks, in a cold plain tone, "How do we do that!? From what I heard the last time we send someone, namely Jordan and that traitorous twerp, they got badly bashed hard."

Eri says, with a cold sly smile, "No duh! We have our priestess to give us tools that we need to find out what the nonbelievers are doing."

Billy says, with a cold smile, "That's a great idea, Yuka! Then, we can get Tyson and the others into the Society of Light!"

(**In Obelisk Arena; thirty minutes later**)

In Obelisk Arena, we find all of the Red, Yellow, and Blue students in the arena as the Shadow Council meeting was about to start. Soon after, Yukina, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakku came into the arena, while Jin and Chu were heavily guarding the Ra Yellow dorms, while Rinku and Touya were guarding the Slifer Red dorms, in case any SOL members tries to sneak into the dorm while the meeting was starting. Meanwhile both Koga and Inuyasha were at the front of the door to see if they can sniff out any SOL member, who may disguise themselves as any Red, Yellow, and/or Blue students and if they had transformation jutsu with priestess spells on them, they had a Priestess Magic Finder in case. Inuyasha and Koga were told that if anyone that has priestess magic or disguise themselves to bring them to either the representatives of the Shadow Council.

Meanwhile, in the Obelisk Arena, we find the representatives Yusuke Urameshi, Kai Hiwatari, Kagome Higurashi, Jade Truesdale, Jaden Yuki, and Tyson Granger walking towards the arena.

Kagome calls out, with a smile, "Good morning, Shadow Council!"

Tyson asks, with a dark sly smile, "How's our Society of Trash-hating members feeling!?"

All of the Red, Yellow, and Blue students yell out, in a dark serious tone and unison, "Feel like kicking some Society Butt!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "As you all know, the Society Dorks believed that by getting a group of transfer students, they think that they can get away with it!"

Kagome says, with a dark plain tone, "That's right! We figured it's time to teach them a lesson once and for all! And that is…"

Just then, Inuyasha's voice calls out, "Yo!" Everyone turns to see Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Syrus, Ryuko, Keiko, Hilary, Hikari, Kira, Ayumi, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame walking towards them, throwing three SOL members, one female and two males at the feet of our Shadow Council representatives.

Koga says, in a serious tone, "We found these dorks coming here with these sutras!" Koga pulls out three sutras that he, Inuyasha, and Ayame found on the three SOL members.

Just then, every member of the Shadow Council gave out Youko Kurama deadly glares at the three SOL members, unnerving them.

Kai says, in a dark plain tone, "Well, what do we have here!?"

Tyson says, in a dark angered snarl, "Three dorks that's going to be feel pain for trespassing in private property!"

Ayumi says, in a dark serious tone, "Didn't we tell you dorks what would happen after we wailed on that white twerps Jordan Rhodes and that white dork version of Sy?! Guess you dorks don't take lessons too well!"

Jade says, cracking her knuckles and with a dark sly grin, "Well, looks like it is time for you to learn another lesson, the hard way!"

One of the two male SOL members looks at our 'darkened' heroes and heroines and says, begging, "Please…we were only following orders for Master Sartorius…and…"

Kagome yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh shut up, dork! You think that you're getting off Scott free like that! The number one rule of the Shadow Council is…when you see someone in white and slash or working for that brainwashing asshole…when dueling them show them no mercy!"

Hilary says, with a dark sadistic smile on her lips, "What do you think we should show to these geeks and their dork club that we're not kidding around that we're going to destroy them!?"

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "I prefer the nice and slow technique, but since we don't have time to play with them!" Ayumi cracked her knuckles with and says, darkly, "I think we should commence the ass-kicking!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly grin, "Couldn't have said it better myself, girlfriend!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right!"

Keiko calls out, "Hold on! I've got a good idea!"

Hilary asks Keiko, "What is it, Kei?"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Why don't we allow a group of our Shadow Council members will be the one that beats them up with us!?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Good idea, Kei!" Yusuke calls out to the Shadow Council members, "Hey, we need twelve of you guys down here to teach these geeks a lesson why it's not nice to spy on others!" Soon after, all of the Red, Yellow, and Blue students raised their hands in respond and the twelve students, four Slifers, four Ras, and four Obelisks, two of each were male and female from each group. The chosen students had walked towards our heroes and heroines, cracking their knuckles with dark sly and sadistic smirks.

Ayumi exclaims, darkly, while punching her left hand, "Ladies and gentlemen, pick a body part and start your fists, because it's Dork Pounding Time!"

(**Sometime later that day; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Back within the main hallways of the 'White Dorm', we find the rest of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones, Alexis, Jordan, Bastion, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Choji, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Andrew, Billy, Ray, Max, Mariah, Gary, Yuka, Eri, and Mihoshi assembled together.

Mihoshi says, with a cold plain tone, "It has been a while since we've seen our three Society members, hasn't it?"

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "That's a good point, Mihoshi. We haven't seen them for a while."

Mariah says, worriedly, "I hope that they weren't detected by Tyson, Kai, and the others."

Just then, Kikyo comes into the hall and says, with a sly grin, "That's impossible! Your master has aided me to cloak their auras with my priestess spell making sure that'll fool your enemies', including Koga's, Inuyasha's and his vexing sister, Melody's senses."

Mizuiro asks, worriedly, "Well, I wonder what is taking them so long. Could they be in trouble!?" Just then, a huge explosion comes over the whole 'White Dorm' and shakes the main hallways.

Tatsuki yells out, in a cold serious tone, "What the hell's that!?"

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Those nonbelievers again! I know it!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "No doubt that they found our spies and went to get revenge on us!"

Alexis tells Jordan, with a cold serious tone, "Jordan, you need to stay here!"

Jordan nods his head and says, in a cold plain tone, "Okay!" Soon after, the SOL members dashed towards them front to confront the 'nonbelievers'.

(**On the meanwhile; Outside of the 'White Dorm'**)

Just outside of the 'White Dorm', Nightshroud, wearing his mask, with a pile of the three SOL members that were spotted by our heroes and heroines in the Shadow Council. They were beaten and badly bashed, with their uniforms torn in many places, cuts on their arms and legs and many black and blues on their faces, necks, and legs. Just then, Kikyo, Eri, Yuka, Alexis, Temari, Choji, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Bastion, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Andrew, Billy, Ray, Mariah, Max, Gary, Crowler, Bonaparte, Kiyone, and Mihoshi ran outside of the dorm.

Andrew yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Hey! Who the hell are you!?"

Alexis, Sakura, Hinata, Crowler, and Bastion, gasps in shock and yells out, shocked, "Nightshroud!?"

Yuka asks, curiously, "You know him!"

Alexis states, in a cold serious tone, "Nightshroud was what my brother, Atticus, was called when he was under the control of Kagemaru and the Shadow Riders!"

Bastion says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right! Atticus was one of the seven Shadow Riders when he was sent into the shadows and transformed into Nightshroud by Kagemaru, the leader of the Shadow Riders!"

Nightshroud says, with a dark sly smile, "I see that the little dorks remember me! I can't help but be touched…NOT!"

Max points at the bodies of the beaten up SOL members and yells out, in a horrified tone, "Take a look at what's at that Nightshroud guy's feet!"

Ino yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! They found them!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What did you do to them, Nightshroud!? And how the hell did you come back!? Jaden took care of you!"

Nightshroud says, with a dark sly grin, "That's for me to find out and you to never find out, dork! By the way, where's the last stooge hiding!?!"

Alexis yells out, getting out her kunai knives, in a cold serious tone, "There's no way in hell am I going let you anywhere near Jordan, Nightshroud!"

Nightshroud says, in a dark serious tone, "I love to play with you sometime, geek, but I'm here to pick an unlucky victim in your organization…" Nightshroud then points at Ray and yells out, darkly, "…and I choose you…Ray Kon!"

Ray gasps in shock, while Mariah prepares her newly repaired white Beyblade, aims it at Nightshroud and yells out, coldly, "I'm not letting you anywhere near Ray, you mask wearing freak!"

Nightshroud gets out a whip from his trench coat, snaps it at Ray, who couldn't react in time, wrapping it around him. Ray was then surrounded by dark electricity and he yells out in pain as he was shocked, rendering him unconscious as he dropped to the floor.

Max, Mariah, and Gary yell out, shocked and in unison, "Ray!"

Nightshroud yanks his whip back, while pulling the unconscious Ray towards him to the SOL members shock. Nightshroud easily catches the back of Ray's collar, catching him.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "Oh no! He's gotten Ray!"

Mariah yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Let him go!"

Nightshroud says, with a dark sneer, "I don't think so! A friend of mine wishes for his attendance and it's NOT optional! Later dorks!" Soon after, in black smoke, Nightshroud disappears, taking Ray's unconscious form with him.

Yuka says, stunned, "He's gone!"

Mariah says, in a horrified tone, "And he took Ray with him!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "The question is that how did Nightshroud come back?"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "That's a good question, Sakura!"

Ino says, in a cold snarl, "I bet you anything that those rotten nonbelievers had something to do with it!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "No! That's impossible! Atticus, Yusuke, Jaden, Keiko, Kagome or anyone, who knew about the Shadow Riders from last year, knows how dangerous Nightshroud is, along with me, Jordan, Sakura, Hinata, Bastion, and Crowler!"

Eri says, in a cold plain tone, "True, but that they also knew that once the Sacred Beast cards are taken out, the whole world would be clouded in darkness! However, they didn't hand them over to us to destroy them!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "If that's the case, then we'll have someone other than the nonbelievers to worry about."

Alexis looks at the unconscious SOL members and says, coldly, "We need to get these guys to the medical ward to get them treated."

Mariah asks, "But what about Ray?"

Tatsuki says, in a cold serious tone, "If the nonbelievers are working with Nightshroud then, we can't go barging into them wildly, since they won't hesitate to beat us up! I may be tough, but there's no way that I take on the Urameshi triples, the Yuki twins, and the others. We're no good if we're beaten up!" The group went for the fallen SOL members and carried them into the 'White Dorm' and medical ward.

(**At Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

In the center of the dueling platform within Obelisk Arena, we find the unconscious form of the white-clad Ray Kon with a duel disc attached to his left wrist lying on top of the dueling platform.

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Hey, dweeb, wake up!" Just then a bucket of ice-cold water is dumped on Ray and he yelps out as he is 'shocked' awake.

Ray yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Who did that?!"

The familiar female voice replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think, dork?!" Ray turns to the source of the voice to see Ayumi holding an empty bucket in her two hands. Ray looks around to see all of the Shadow Council members giving him dozens of Youko Kurama deadly glares, unnerving him greatly.

Ray calls out, with a cold serious tone, "What in the world is the meaning of this?!"

Then a familiar male voice yells out, with a dark serious tone, "What do you think, dweeb?!" Ray turns to the source of the voice to see Kai Hiwatari in front of him on the dueling platform with a dark sly grin on him lips.

Ray says, perplexed, "Kai?"

Kai tells Ray, with a dark sly tone, "It's time, dork, we're going to play a Shadow Game, now!"

Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You're kidding! I'm not going to play in any Shadow Games, Kai!"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, darkly, "You don't have a choice, dork!" Ray looks up to the source of the voice to see Yusuke, Kira, Naruto, Tyson, and the rest of our heroes and heroines in the stands. Yusuke tells Ray, with a dark nasty tone, "You either duel or your dorky friends pay the price!"

Ray asks, in a cold defiant tone, "What do you mean?"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "What Yusuke meant, dweeb, is that the rest of the nerdherd will get another visit from the 'Dark Dream Team'!"

Li says, with a dark sly sneer, "And it'll not be a very nice visit!"

Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You wouldn't!"

Kai states, in a dark sly sneer, "We can and we will, loser!"

Ray gets up and he says, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! You win! However, if you lose, Kai, you join the Society of Light!" Ray prepares to get out his deck and attaches it to his duel disc.

Kai says, with a dark nasty tone, "Whatever, dork, if you lose you drop out of the Society of Trash and that asshole 'master' of yours!"

Ray replies, with a cold serious tone, "That'll never happened, because I got the power of Light and destiny on my side!"

Kai states, in a dark annoyed tone, "You know, if I had an American quarter for everytime that you dweebs say the words 'Light' and 'destiny', I'd be even richer! Now, as you know, dork, we'll be playing by Deck Master rules, so you'll need your Deck Master!" Kai takes out a card from his deck and says, "And I'll choose this one! My Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" Soon after, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (A: 2400/D: 1000) appears on Kai's side of the field.

Ray goes through his deck, chooses one card, puts his deck back in his duel disc, and calls out, coldly, "And I choose my Vampire Bat!" Just then Vampire Bat (A: 800/D: 800) comes to Ray's right side.

Zane raised an eyebrow and says, in a dark plain tone, "The white dork has a zombie deck, also huh?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, but my sister is the better zombie duelist."

Hikari states, with a dark sly smile, "You know it!" Meanwhile, Kenny gets out his laptop to record the duel and Dizzi says, _"Don't worry, Chief, I've got the duel recorded as we speak!"_

Kai and Ray activate their duel discs, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Kai and Ray yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Ray: 4000

Kai: 4000

Ray draws one card from her deck and calls out, coldly, "I'll start!" Ray places a card onto the disc and calls out, coldly, "I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (A: 1800/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ray states, with a cold sly smile, "And thanks to my Deck Master, my monster gains two hundred extra attack points." Regenerating Mummy's stats then rise from 1800/1500 to 2000/1500!

Kai says, in a dark taunting tone, "If that's all you got then, I might as well take a nap!"

Ray growls in annoyance, sends two cards into the spell/trap slots and calls out, coldly, "I'll end my turn!"

Kai draws one card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "About time!" Kai then says, as his Shadow Charm appeared around his neck and a dark aura covering his body, "And now, it is time to take this duel to the next level, don't you think, dork?!" Just then black and dark violet fog surrounds the platform as a black steeled cage appeared around the platform.

Ray yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Don't tell me!"

Kai replies, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! It is Shadow Game time! And now, it is time for you to feel the pain, dweeb!" Soon after, black collars with spikes coming out of them and with the golden Millennium Symbol in the center appear around Kai's and Ray's necks and upper arms.

Ray calls out, stunned, "What the hell are these?!"

Kai says, with a dark sly grin, "You know for a Society Dweeb, who's supposed to know the future, you ask stupid questions. These collars will deliver a powerful electric shock every time we lose life-points, got it?!"

Ray yells out, horrified, "Have you gone insane, Kai?!"

Tyson roars out, in a dark serious tone, "No! But you did, when you and your fellow Society Dorks hurt innocent people, not to mention you help kidnap the girl that I love, Keiko, Syrus, and Hassleberry! Plus, it was you who made my friend, Max, into you of you freaks! It's payback time!"

Kai sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Now, on to your destruction, dork! I activate Polymerization! Now, I'll fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to summon forth Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 900) appears on the field, then went into the fusion vortex above Kai's head, and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (A: 2100/D: 1200) comes out of the vortex and to the field in attack mode.

Jaden thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Kai has got the same Elemental Hero that Aster used before he mainly used his Destiny Hero cards!"_

The Field spell slot opens on Kai's duel disc opens, he puts a card in the slot, and he calls out, as the slot closes, "Next, I play my Molten Destruction Field Spell!" Just then the whole field transforms into a magma filled valley by a live volcano and Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "Thanks to this, my Fire monsters gain five hundred attack points and lose four hundred defense points." Kai's Phoenix Enforcer's stats were changed from 2100/1200 to 2600/800! Kai calls out, seriously, "Now, my monster, attack his little mummy with Phoenix Flame!" Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer then charges right at Regenerating Mummy slashes through it, destroying it, and costing Ray 600 life-points. Soon after, Ray's shackles activate, causing him to scream out in pain and agony.

Kai puts two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Your suffering is over for now, dweeb, I'll end with these two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Ray: 3400

Kai: 4000

Ray winches in pain and he says, coldly, "You'll pay for that, Kai!" Ray draws one card from his deck and puts it into his hand. He puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play Pot of Greed! This card gives me two more cards!" Ray draws two more cards from his deck, Ray slids a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Next, I'll play my Call of the Mummy spell card! Now, since there's no monsters on my side of the field, I can special summon a zombie monster from my hand!" Ray places a card onto the disc and calls out, "And I choose my Vampire Lord!" Soon after, Vampire Lord (A: 2000/D: 1500-A: 2200/D: 1500) appears in attack mode. Ray pushes a button on his duel disc and he yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Then, I play my face-down card! Call of the Haunted!" Ray's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted trap card and Ray yells out, with a cold sly grin, "Now, I revive my Regenerating Mummy!" Soon after, Regenerating Mummy (A: 1800/D: 1500-A: 2000/D: 1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Kai says, with a dark sly smirk, "Ha! Those peons don't hold a candle to my Phoenix Enforcer, 'Ray'!"

Ray presses a button on his disc and calls out, "This face-down card might, Kai! Shrink!" Ray's other face-down card is revealed to be the Quick-Spell card known as Shrink and Ray says, with a cold sly grin, "With this card, your monster's attack points are cut right in half!" Phoenix Enforcer's stats go down from 2600/1200 to 1300/1200!

Kai pushes a button on his duel disc and calls out, darkly, "Thanks, dork, you've allowed me to play my trap! Card of Last Will!" Kai's face-down card is revealed to be Card of Last Will trap card and Kai says, with a dark sly grin, "Since you lowered the power of my monster, I get five new cards from my deck!"

Ray thinks in his mind, coldly and drolly, _"Oh, great."_ Kai draws five new cards from his deck and Ray yells out, coldly, "So, what?! It won't stop my monsters and making you see the light, Kai! Regenerating Mummy, attack Phoenix Enforcer!" Regenerating Mummy charges right at Phoenix Enforcer, hitting it, but it isn't destroyed, thanks to its ability, however, Kai still loses 700 life-points and he gets shocked by the shackles. However, he doesn't even flinch at all, which disturbs Ray. Ray asks, perplexed, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kai replies, with a dark sly grin, "Nope! You are going to have to do better than that, dork!"

Ray calls out, coldly, "How about this then?! Vampire Lord, attack!" Vampire Lord screams as it fires sound waves at Phoenix Enforcer, and Kai gets shocked as he loses 900 more life-points, but his monster isn't destroyed and Kai doesn't even flinch from the shocking which disturbs Ray.

Kai says, with a dark sly grin, "Not going to cut it, dweeb!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "So, but my Vampire Lord's effect activates, now you have to send from the graveyard one type of card that I choose and I choose monster!"

Kai gets out his deck from his duel disc, searches through it, takes out his Volcanic Hammer (A: 2400/D: 1500) monster card, sends it to his graveyard, reshuffles his deck, and places it back to his duel disc.

Ray puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down!" Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer's stats return back to 2600/1200 since the effects of the Shrink Quick-Spell card has ended.

Current Score:

Ray: 3400

Kai: 2400

Kai draws one card from his deck, sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I play my own Pot of Greed! Now, I'll draw two cards from my deck!" Kai draws two cards from his deck, sends one card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Blaze Accelerator spell card!" Soon after, a large blaster appears in Kai's spell and trap zone area and Kai says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks to this card, I can fire Pyro-type monsters that are five hundred attack points or less and destroy one monster on your side of the field! Good news for you, dork, I'm not using it! I'm trading it for a better one!" Kai puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I sacrifice my Blaze Accelerator for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Blaze Accelerator vanishes from the field and then a huge trident shaped blaster comes onto the field in Kai's spell and trap zones. Kai discards his Volcanic Scattershot (A: 500/D: 0) to the graveyard and Kai yells out, darkly, "Now, I send Volcanic Scattershot to the graveyard to destroy your monster, but my Scattershot has a special ability! When I send my Scattershot to the graveyard, I can send the other two in my deck to the graveyard as well!" Two cards come out of Kai's deck, he puts them into his hand, discards two more Volcanic Scattershot (A: 500/D: 0 X 2) to the graveyard, and he calls out, "Now, my Scattershot destroy all monsters on your side of the field and my Tri-Blaze Accelerator takes away five hundred life-points, but all three Volcanic Scattershots take away five hundred life-points each, which makes a grand total of two thousand!"

Ray gasps in shock and yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Kai says, with a dark sly smirk, "I'm afraid so, geek!" The Tri-Blaze Accelerator fires all three Volcanic Scattershot, they rain down fire on Ray's side of the field, destroying both of his monsters, and he wails out in pain as he is shocked with dark electric energy as he loses 2000 life-points. When the shock stops, Ray slumps to his knees and hands and groans out in pain, while his form is badly burned with his white uniform torn. Just then, all of the Shadow Council members cheered out in Kai's name.

Kai says, with a dark taunting tone, "Ready to surrender, geek!"

Ray slowly gets on his feet and says, weakly and coldly, "No…way…Kai! I'm…going to make you see the light and your stubborn attitude isn't going to stop me!"

Kai sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Okay, dork, you asked for it! I activate my Fire Soul spell card! First, you get one card from your deck, which you're gonna need!" Ray draws one card from his deck, Kai takes out his deck, and says, in a dark serious tone, "Then, I can search my deck for a Pyro-type monster and remove it from play! And then you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" Ray gasps in shock, Kai takes out one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disc, displays his Infernal Flame Emperor (A: 2700/D: 1600), and he declares, in a dark serious tone, "I remove my Flame Emperor from play and you take over thirteen hundred fifty points of damage!" A hologram of Infernal Flame Emperor appears over Ray, it slams his fist into him, and he screams out in pain as he is feels the burn of the physical attack and shocked by the dark electric energy as he loses 1350 life-points while Kai puts the card in his Deck Pouch.

When the electric shocks stops, Ray's burned and smoking form falls to the ground on his stomach, his face gains thirty degree burns, with his sleeves burnt showing off burn marks on his arms, awhile cheers for Kai's name occurred through out the audience.

Kai sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I'll end with these! Give up yet!"

Current Score:

Ray: 0050

Kai: 2400

Ray groans in pain as he tires to get onto his feet, draws his card and says, wearily, "Alright…Kai! My move!" Ray sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "I activate Card of Sanctity, now both of us get to draw into we're holding six cards in our hands!" Ray and Kai drew until both of them are holding six cards in their hands. Ray sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Dian Keto the Healing Master to increase my life-points by one thousand points!" Ray's life-points increases by 1000 points and Ray sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Next, I'll play my Rain of Mercy spell card, now both of us gain one thousand life-points!" Ray's and Kai's life-points increases by 1000 life-points, then Ray sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "Next, I'll play Fissure to destroy your Elemental Hero!" Kai's Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer is destroyed and Ray sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll play Book of Life! Now, I can summon back my Vampire Lord!" Soon after, Vampire Lord (A: 2000/D: 1500-A: 2200/D: 1500) appears in attack mode. Ray puts another card on his duel disc, and yells out, coldly, "Next, I remove him to play my second Vampire Genesis!" Vampire Lord vanishes from the field and Vampire Genesis (A: 3000/D: 2100-A: 3200/D: 2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Ray sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Then, I'll play Megamorph! Now, when I have lower life-points than you, my monster's attack points are doubled!" Vampire Genesis's stats then increased from 3200/2100 to 6200/2100. Ray sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Finally, I'll play the spell card that'll end this duel…White Veil!" Vampire Genesis suddenly turned pitch white in color and Ray says, with an evil sly smile, "Sorry, Kai, but I probably know that one of those face-downs is Darkness Veil, but you need a monster to equip it to! Now, my White Veil can destroy all spell and trap cards on your side of the field!"

Kai pushes a button on his duel disc and calls out, darkly, "Don't count on it, dork! I play my trap! Curse Seal of the Forbidden Spell!" Kai's face-down card is revealed to be the Curse Seal of the Forbidden Seal trap card, Kai discards a Meteor of Destruction spell card to the graveyard, and Kai calls out, "Now, by discarding one spell card from my hand, your pathetic White Veil is destroyed! Too bad!" White Veil is destroyed and Kai says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh, by the way, the card destroyed by this effect can't be used anymore this duel, which means your cheating spell card is useless!"

Ray yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You will pay for destroying my Sacred White Veil, Kai! Vampire Genesis, attack him directly!" Vampire Genesis then turns into crimson mist and rushes in to attack Kai.

Kai pushes a button on her duel disc and calls out, "Not so fast! I play my trap! Draining Shield!" Kai's face-down card was the Draining Shield trap card and the transparent barrier appeared around Kai, which negates Vampire Genesis's attack. Kai calls out, darkly, "Now, my trap card negates your attack and my life-points increases by the attack of your attacking monster!" Kai's life points increases by 6200!

Ray says, in a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Ray: 2050

Kai: 8600

Kai draws his card and calls out, "Okay, dork, prepare for the end!" Kai sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I'll set one face-down card!" Kai sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll play my new card, The Fang of Critius! It's over, dork!"

Ray yells out, stunned, "There is no such card!"

Kai calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Then what do you call this?!" Just then Fang of Critius card gives off a rainbow glow. Then the card shoots a beam of energy into the sky and the Legendary Dragon Critius comes to the field with a mighty roar!" Kai presses a button on his disc and calls out, darkly, "Now, I'll combine my face-down, Ring of Destruction, with Critius!" Kai's face-down card was the Ring of Destruction trap card.

Ray yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Hey, wait! You can't fuse a trap card with a monster!"

Kai yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Then, what do you call this, dweeb!? Now, dork, meet my new monster…Destruction Sphere Dragon!" Critius and Kai's Ring of Destruction trap card, merged together and out came out, Destruction Sphere Dragon (A: 2300/D: 2100), a monster that has Critius's waist be surrounded by red grenades, wearing an army green vest appears on the field in attack mode.

Ray says, in a cold plain tone, "So, what? You're dragon is weaker than my Vampire Genesis!"

Kai says, with a dark sly smirk, "Sure, but it comes with a handy special ability! Destruction Sphere Dragon, give that dork's monster a going-away present!" One of Destruction Sphere Dragon's grenades flew from his waist and attached itself to Ray's Vampire Genesis's right shoulder. Kai says, with a dark serious tone, "There's something you should worry about, geek, when a monster with Destruction Token attacks or is attacked, that monster is destroy and both of us take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!"

Ray gasps in shock and he calls out, "No way! You have higher life-points than my monster's attack points!"

Kai says, with a dark sly smirk, "That's right, dork! Once your overgrown fanged freak attack, it's all over!"

Ray says, in a cold serious tone, "Who said anything about me attacking with my monster, Kai!?

Kai calls out, darkly, "Oh really! I guess we'll have to change all that, would we!? Now, Destruction Sphere Dragon, attack Vampire Genesis! Destruction Flame!" Destruction Sphere Dragon hurls a fire blast towards Vampire Genesis.

Ray yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Ray looks as his monster, prepares for attack, but gets blown to bits, causing a huge explosion. Kai and Ray loses 6200 life points and they were both shocked, while Ray yells out, in extreme pain and agony as his life-points reached to zero, ending the duel, immediately.

Current Score:

Ray: 0000

Kai: 3400

Soon after, the final images disappeared as dust clear to reveal Ray's form on the ground, lying on his back, his white uniform and body is badly burned and smoking and somewhat smoking, and his eyes are totally glazed over, which was followed by many cheers from our heroes and heroines, as well as the rest of the Shadow Council members.

Tyson calls out, in a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Kai!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, you showed that white dork who's boss!"

Kai looks at Ray's burned and unconscious form and thinks in his mind, _"Sorry that I had to do that to you, Ray, but it was the only way that you could be free from that asshole's control."_

Tyson thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Sorry about that, Ray, but it was the only way to save you from that brainwashing asshole's control."_

Jaden tells Tyson, in a reassuring tone, "Don't about it, Tyson! We got Ray back from that asshole and now we need to get Yukina to heal him."

Hilary asks Yukina, "Yukina, can you…"

Yukina nods her head and replies, with a smile, "Sure thing, Hilary!" Yukina walked over to the arena and towards Ray's unconscious form as the rest of our heroes and heroines walked over to Ray's form. Yukina started sending healing energies towards Ray's body.

Kai tells Li and Kevin, "Sorry that we had to do that to Ray."

Li says, plainly, "It's not your fault, Kai! Besides, I'm sure that knowing Ray, he'd rather be beaten to a pulp than to be used as a tool to hurt any more innocent people." Soon after, Yukina are done healing, Ray give loud groans of pain and go into a sitting position with Ray groans in pain, "Oh man! Why do I have this killer headache?"

Tyson says, with a smile, "It's great to see you again, Ray!"

Ray looks at Tyson and the rest of the heroes and heroines and asks, perplexed, "Tyson? Kai? Kenny? Hilary? Is that you guys?"

Tyson says, with a sly smile, "The one and only Ray!"

Ray asks, "What's with the new 'Goth' look, guys?"

Kai points at Ray's clothing and says, "Before, you ask about our clothing, Ray, you might want to look at what you're wearing." Ray looks at himself and yelps in shock as he jumped to his feet and yells out, shocked, "What the!? How did these ridiculous white clothes get on me!? The last thing I remember is Alexis finishing me off with her Cyber Angel Dakini, with her White Veil spell card and my world went blank."

Li tells Ray, with a smile, "Well, it's great that you're back, Ray."

Ray looks at Li and Kevin and asks, curiously, "Li!? Kevin!? When did you guys get to Duel Academy?"

Kevin says, with a smile, "It's a long story, Ray."

(**Meanwhile; In the main hallway of the 'White Dorm'**)

Within the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Alexis, Jordan, Bastion, Mariah, Gary, Andrew, Billy, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Max, Choji, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Eri, Yuka, and Mihoshi in the main hallway, figuring on how to save Ray.

Mariah yells out, in a cold serious tone, "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I have to save Ray now!"

Alexis tells Mariah, in a cold serious tone, "Mariah, you can't! If the nonbelievers are responsible for this, then we don't stand a chance against them."

Bastion says, in a cold logical tone, "We could be leading ourselves to a trap, since they'll know that we're coming."

Gary says, in a cold plain tone, "But, even so, Ray's a part of our White Tiger village and it's natural that we should save him!"

Mariah nods her head and says, coldly, "Right now, Ray could be in trouble and we're not there to save him! I'm going!" Mariah and Gary dashed towards the main door where it was almost fixed, since last encounter with our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, and Alexis yells out, coldly, "Mariah, wait!"

Mariah stops and tells Alexis, in a cold serious tone, "I'm sorry, even though it could be a trap, we have to take the chance and save Ray!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I'm coming with you! It's high time that the nonbelievers see the light and we're not coming back until they do!" Alexis tells Jordan, in a cold serious tone, "Jordan, you stay here!"

Jordan says, stunned, "Alexis, I can't! I want to save Jade from the darkness myself!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "I can't take the risk it! I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're there with me!"

Temari tells Jordan, in a cold serious tone, "Your cousin is right! You'll just get in the way!"

Max says, with a cold smile, "Look at it this way, Jordan, Alexis doesn't want you to get hurt, since Jade, being infested by darkness, would pound you into the ground."

Jordan replies, solemnly, "I guess so!"

(**Meanwhile; within the harbor**)

Inside of the harbor of Duel Academy and near the lighthouse, we find Ray Kon, back in his male Obelisk Blue uniform, not his Obelisk _White_ uniform, with his white yin and yang headband red again, standing by the lighthouse with a solemn expression on his face. From our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, he learned about Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Kai, Jade, Syrus, and Zane being descendants of the planet, Jurai, Jaden's and Jenny's Da-zoku heritage, Kagome, Keiko, and Hilary infused with the powers of the To-zoku, the adventures of Ichigo and his friends, and everything that's been happening since she had been brainwashed. Ray was amazed to learn about Tyson's and Kai's Juraian heritage as well as other things from his friends, old and new, but he had become horrified at his role in the SOL. Soon after, the horrible memories came back about what he did after he was brainwashed, like helping in the Society's ruthless plots to get the other Chosen Duelists, including the duels with 'X' and the others, the kidnapping of Syrus, Hassleberry, Keiko, and Hilary, coldly and ruthlessly pushing away his non-brainwashed friends during the trip in Domino and other various times, aiding in brainwashing them as well as forcing Hilary to duel 'White Alexis', and most heartbreaking of all, getting his friends, Gary and Mariah, even, brainwashed as well as, ruthlessly dueling against Mihoshi, Kiyone, Max, with Sartorius's help, Gary, and Tyson's friends, Andrew and Billy, which he showed no mercy and ruthlessly beat them, brainwashing them into the Society of Light.

Ray growls in anger and punched the lighthouse, horrified at the cold and ruthless monster that he had transformed into, and he thinks, angrily, _"How? How could I allowed this to happen!? Why didn't I fight back against his control? How could I have become such a cold and heartless monster? I ruthless brainwashed Kiyone, Mihoshi, Max, Gary, Andrew, and Billy! It's my fault they are part of the Society of Light and under Sartorius's control! How could I have done such heartless things?!_ _How could I've let this happen?! And I also helped him hurt Tyson by aiding in forcing Hilary to duel Alexis, as well as Ichigo's, Kagome's and Jaden's friends, and the rest of our friends and helped him in certain ways to get them brainwashed as well! Not to mention it's my fault that Mariah is under that asshole's control! I deserve that kind of pain that Kai put me through in that Shadow Game! And why wouldn't Li blame me when he learned it was me that helped that…demon, turn Mariah into a heartless monster like I was?! I can't believe that I did such horrible things, but I did! All those horrible things were done by my hands! How…How could I call myself Tyson's, Li's, and the others' friend when I turned eight of our friends into cold and heartless monsters under the control of that…of that demon?!"_

Just then footsteps come towards Ray and when he notices them, Ray turns to see Yusuke, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Li, Kevin, and Hassleberry walking towards him. Tyson says, "There you are, Ray! We were worried about you!"

Ray asks, amazed, "You were? After what I did?"

Jaden tells Ray, seriously, "Ray, what happened when you were under that asshole's control wasn't your fault."

Li says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! I don't blame you for what happened with Mariah and Gary! If there's anyone to blame is…that demon is human clothing!"

Hilary states, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! That asshole got to me as well! He brainwashed me through Alexis and I ended up hurting Tyson and the others!"

Kai says, in a dark plain tone, "Don't worry, Ray, that asshole will pay for this."

Ray says, in a serious tone, "Guys, I want this 'dark power' that you guys have!"

Tyson says, stunned, "You're serious, Ray!"

Ray nods his head and says, "I'm positive, Tyson! That asshole has gone too far! He's even worse than Boris and Voltaire, himself!"

Yusuke's senses picks up something and heading towards the Slifer Dorm and says, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Hey, guys! Just who decided to play?"

Just then, Jaden's, Tyson's, Kai's, and Hilary's senses picked it up and Jaden says, in a dark snarl, "Oh great! Those dorks are headed towards the Slifer Dorm!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Guys, Kai and I will give Ray the 'dark powers' while, you guys take care of the 'white problem'!"

Kevin says, with a dark sly smile, "Consider that problem solved!" Using super-speed, the group teleported from the lighthouse taking Li, Kevin, Hassleberry, Kenny, and Ray with them towards the abandoned dorm with Yusuke, Kai, and Ray, as for the rest, they went to the Slifer Red dorm.

(**Sometime later; In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

A small group of SOL students, male and females, with Yusuke's, Jaden's, Tyson's, Kagome's, Ichigo's, and Tenchi's 'former' friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Max Tate, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Choji Akimichi, Temari, Yuka, Eri, Andrew, Billy, Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, Mariah Wong, Gary Tan, and Doctor Crowler are walking towards the Slifer Red dorms. They informed Sartorius about what happened with Ray Kon and he didn't really say anything, because he didn't know what happened to him. The SOL members are going to find out what happened to him. They suspected that Yusuke, Jaden, and their friends and allies had something to do with it, so, they immediately went to the Slifer Red dorm to find out.

When they were nearly there, Mariah says, worriedly, "I hope that Ray is all right."

Max tells Mariah, with a smile, "Don't worry, Mariah, I'm sure that Ray is okay. He has the power of the Society of Light by his side."

Ino states, in a cold serious tone, "Through I hate to admit it, just because of some dumb luck, those nonbelievers have been getting the better of us."

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "And if they done something to Ray, they will pay for this! Yusuke, Jaden, and those nonbelievers will soon find out that you don't fight the Society of Light and not pay a price!"

However, when they arrived in view of the Slifer Red dorms, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Well, if it isn't the Geek Patrol?! What in the hell are you, dorks, doing here?!" Everyone looks to the source to find Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kagome, Ayumi, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Syrus, Ryuko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Koga, Ayame, waiting for them. Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, Kagome, Ayumi, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Syrus, Ryuko, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami had dark gleams in their eyes, dark angered tone in their expressions, and their arms crossed against their chests, while Koga and Ayame had serious expressions on their faces.

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, if it isn't the backstabber, Chazz Princeton?"

Chazz rolls his eyes and yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Whatever, Porker. Tell us what you are doing here or just get lost!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We don't have to tell you anything, traitor!"

Jasmine tells Alexis, in a dark threatening tone, "You want to bet on that, wench!"

Yuka yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "Are you threatening us, bitch?!"

Mindy calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "You want to try us, dork?!"

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "Please try something! We've always wanted a punching bag, bitch!" Just then, using super-speed, Tyson, in his 'Dark Juraian Battle form', Jaden, in his 'Dark Juraian Battle form', Jenny, in her 'Dark Juraian Battle form', Kenny, Hilary, in her To-zoku form, Li, Kevin, and Hassleberry teleported by their allies.

Jenny says, in a dark nasty tone, "What the hell are you freaks doing here?"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "No joke! This isn't the Dweeb Convention!"

Hilary says, with a dark nasty tone, "So, us a favor and GET LOST!!!"

Mariah calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What's Ray!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! We know that you guys had something to do with it!? Where's Ray?! Spill it!"

Jaden places a dark sly smile on his lips and tells Tyson, in a dark taunting tone, "Hey Ty! Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Now that you mention, Jay! This does sound awfully familiar! Now where have we heard this from!?"

Jaden says, in a dark nasty tone, "Could it be….the time that you freaks kidnapped Keiko, Hilary, Syrus, and Hassleberry for your sick and twisted games, while we we're in Domino!"

Tyson roars out, in a dark angered tone, "Yeah! That's one! Thanks for reminding me, why I'm feeling tempted to teach theses dorks a lesson in PAIN!!"

Hilary says, with a dark nasty sneer, "Now, if you dorks do want pain I'd suggest leaving!"

Keiko says, with a dark plain tone, "Unless, you want to be in crutches, that is."

Alexis yells out, coldly, "Not until you tell us what did you do to Ray!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Whatever happens to your white dork friend is in no concern of us?"

Max calls out, horrified, "Tyson, how could you say that!? He's our friend!"

Tyson yells at Max, in a dark angered tone, "So, was Hilary and what did you do!? As I recall you and that white perversion of Ray helped kidnap her, along with Keiko, Syrus, and Hassleberry, threw me and Jay out when we begging you to release them, and you two dorks forced Hilary into dueling that white clad blonde whore with you!"

Alexis yells at Tyson, in a cold angered tone, "You're starting to push it, Tyson! Tell us where Ray is or I'll…"

Jaden yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "You'll do what, bitch! You make one move on my one of my best friends and you forget about eating solid foods or even breathing, whore!"

Hilary says, in a dark nasty tone, "And that's a promise, wench, if I see a hand touching my boyfriend, so just try it!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "Don't even waste your strength on this white whore, guys!" Just then, using super-speed to teleport Yusuke, Ray, and Kai, in his 'Dark Juraian Battle uniform' by their friends, and the SOL members gasp in shock to see Ray with a brand new look on him.

Ray Kon's hairstyle is the same and color, except that his hair had red highlights, his ribbon that tied to his hair is black, his yin and yang headband is black, he wore a black leathered choker around his neck. His Obelisk Blue uniform was pitch-black in color, he is wearing a dark blue shirt, his jeans are also pitch black in color with a matching black belt, black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, and he has pitch black sneakers on his feet.

Max, Gary, and Mariah gasp in shock and Max says, stunned, "Oh no! Ray, not you too!"

Ray says, in a dark nasty tone unlike him before, "What the fuck are you dorks doing here!? Now, why don't you make like a tree and leave before the pain commence!?"

Mariah looks at our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, angrily, and yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What did you do to him!?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, darkly, "What do you think, bitch!" Everyone turns to see Nightshroud, Zane Truesdale, in his 'Dark Juraian form', and Jade, in her 'Dark Juraian form', appearing by their friends and family.

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "It's that Nightshroud guy!?"

Nightshroud says, with a dark sly smile, "I see that Porker remembered me! Actually, I'm not Nightshroud, I'm still Atticus Rhodes, in this form!"

Alexis yells out, coldly, "You're lying!"

Jaden says, with a dark nasty tone, "Believe what you want, you stupid wench! We got Atticus to control himself while he's Nightshroud, thanks to the universe's greatest genius!"

Bastion calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Do you know what all of you are doing!?"

Ray replies, in a dark nasty tone, "Kicking your dorky butts to next week, nerd!"

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! Now, by good dogs and leave or leave in pieces…either way, you're going to leave!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Not until you've see the Light, Kagome!"

Kagome says, in a dark plain tone, "Just for that…YOU'RE FIRST, RHODES!" Kagome disappears, then appears in front of Alexis, and gives her a powerful kick in the chin that throws her up in the air. Kagome jumps up real high to appear above Alexis and throws a powerful right hook to her face, which knocks her down as she crashes to the ground hard, making an imprint of her form and temporarily stunning her.

The SOL members yell out in unison, horrified, "Alexis!"

Almost going to fall from the air, Kagome quickly transforms into her To-zoku form with wings come from her back and stays in the air, while slowing down her fall, so her mini-skirt doesn't go up. Soon after, Kagome lands on her feet and tells the SOL members, darkly, "That's going to be your fate if you dorks aren't gone!"

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "You heard the lady, dweebs, now beat it or things get ugly!"

Mariah gets out her duel disc and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "That's it! I'm not going to stand for this any longer! I challenge Ray to a duel! If I win, he comes back to the Society of Light!"

Ray gets out his duel disc and calls out, darkly, "That's fine! I've always wanted to get take my anger out on you freaks for brainwashing me and making me hurt my friends for your sick twisted plans! But we'll be playing by Deck Master rules! However, you're not using any of that asshole's monsters! I've got mine…Vampire Lord!" Soon after, Vampire Lord (A: 2000/D: 1500) appears by Ray's side of the field.

Mariah takes out a card from her deck and calls out, coldly, "And I choose my Twin-Headed Behemoth!" Soon after, Twin-Headed Behemoth (A: 1500/D: 1200) appears on the field. Soon after, Ray and Mariah activate their duel discs and drew five cards in their heads.

"Let's duel!" Ray and Mariah yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Mariah: 4000

Ray: 4000

Mariah draws her card and calls out, "I'll start!" Mariah places a card onto the disc and calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (A: 1400/D: 1100) appears on the field in defense mode. Mariah says, "And that's all!"

Ray draws his card and says, in a dark nasty tone, "Is that it, dork!? Typical! Now it's time to take this duel up a notch!" Ray's body suddenly erupts with dark auras as dark clouds appeared above the clouds to the SOL members shock.

Mariah says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Not another one of this damned Shadow Games!"

Ray says, in a dark nasty tone, "Sorry, bitch, but if you're a Society Dork, then you'll have to fight us in a Shadow Game! Not even your damned Light is going to help you now!"

Keigo yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Well, you used that believe in the Light as well!"

Ray points at Keigo and yells out, darkly, "Vampire Lord, teach this dork a lesson!" Vampire Lord charges at Keigo and before he can react, Vampire Lord punches Keigo's stomach throwing him to the ground, stunning him.

Tatsuki and Miruizo yell out, shocked, "Keigo!"

Vampire Lord appears beside Ray and Ray says, in a dark angered tone, "Let that be a lesson to you geeks! Next time, you remind me that I was one of you white wearing freaks and I won't be so nice!" Just then, a pair of manacles appears and grabs onto Mariah's legs, as well as well as another pair for Ray's legs as well.

Ray says, with a dark sly smile, "Now, this manacles produces electrically and if you lose life points, you get a shock!"

Max yells out, "How could you do that, Ray?"

Ray places a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Because I felt like it, dork! I activate my Graceful Charity! Now, I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard!" Ray draws three cards from his deck and discards two to the graveyard. Ray sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, "Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back one of the cards that I discarded…Vampire Lady!" Soon after, Vampire Lady (A: 1550/D: 1550) appears on the field in attack mode. Ray places a card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "But it gets worse, dork, because I sacrificing her for Dark Dust Spirit!" Soon after, Dark Dust Spirit (A: 2200/D: 1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ray says, with a dark sly smile, "And thanks to Dark Dust Spirit, your dragon is destroyed!" Masked Dragon is destroyed by Dark Dust Spirit's special ability.

Mariah yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You'll pay for that, Ray!"

Ray sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "As if, dork! I activate my Pump Up spell card! Now, my monster's attack strength is doubled!" Soon after, Dark Dusk Spirit's stats rise from 2200/1800 to 4400/1800.

Mariah says, stunned, "No way! Destiny is supposed to be on my side! I wasn't supposed to lose!"

Ray calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Sorry, bitch, now Dark Dust Spirit attack and end this duel!" Dark Dust Spirit breathes a huge amount of dust at Mariah and hitting her. Mariah screams out in extreme pain and agony as she's shocked head to toe as she loses 4400 life points, in on shot, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Mariah: 0000

Ray: 4000

Soon after, the final images have disappears, the manacles have disappeared from Mariah's and Ray's legs, and Mariah fell forward and her face hits the ground.

Gary yells out, shocked, "Mariah!"

Ray looks at Mariah's unconscious form and thinks in his mind, _"I'm sorry that I had to do that to you, Mariah, but it was the only way for me to get you from that asshole's control."_

Tyson says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, that's going to be you if you dorks don't beat it!"

Alexis's voice calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Like we said, Tyson, we're not leaving until you've seen the Light!" Everyone looks to see Alexis, who had a few scratches on her arms, legs and face, is on her feet, winching from the injuries that she's gotten from Kagome.

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "It looks like someone is needed a reminder about her place!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile while cracking his knuckles, "And she's going to know it fast! Tyson! Sy! Jen!" Syrus and Jenny transform into their 'Dark Juraian Battle' uniforms, with they and Tyson giving dark sly smiles on their lips.

Alexis says, fearfully, "Oh shit!"

Just then, Ryoko's voice calls out, darkly, "Hey, guys, you've got something for ya!" Everyone turns to see Ryoko with a dark devious smile on her lips, carrying a white-clad Jordan Rhodes, by the back of his collar, while he was kicking and screaming.

The SOL members gasp in shock and Sakura yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! It's Jordan!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold enraged tone, "Ryoko, you better let go of my cousin, right now!"

Ryoko says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, you're not in any position of making threats, wench! If you and your fellow white-clad losers aren't gone, then 'Jordy' here will experience extreme amounts of pain!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Alexis says, fearfully, "You wouldn't…!"

Ryoko says, darkly, "Try me, bitch!" Ryoko forms a black version of her energy sword and places by Jordan's neck, to his horror and Alexis's.

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Fine! We'll leave, but this isn't over! All of you will see the Light!"

Kagome says, in a dark nasty tone, "You know, if I heard that phrase one more time and I MEAN ONE MORE TIME…!" Kagome stomps the ground, while using her new demonic strength to crack the ground, unnerving the SOL members and Kagome yells out, darkly, "THE ONLY LIGHT YOU DORKS WILL SEE WILL BE BLACK AND BLUE! GOT IT!?"

Hilary says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, get out, but things get real ugly and may leave with something broken, namely your bones!"

Ryoko throws Jordan away to Alexis's feet and Alexis calls out, coldly, "Let's go!" Soon enough, the SOL members left the Slifer Red dorm.

Tyson tells Ray, "Don't worry, we got Mariah from those goon!"

Ray nods his head and says, "Right."

Ryuko looks at Keiko and she asks, curiously, "Hey Keiko, I need a favor from you. You know about that To-zoku power. Is it okay if you could give me some?"

Keiko asks, curiously, "Ryuko, why would you want such a thing?"

Ryuko replies, "Well, since Sy's a Juraian that would mean that he'll be vulnerable when he's protecting me! I mean isn't it why you wanted it, so, when you and Yusuke are on a date and those Society creeps try and attack and Yusuke is vulnerable, when he's fighting those dorks and protecting you at the same time. I want to be there to fight by Syrus's side, when those Society Freaks try to attack us." Ryuko says, in a begging tone, "Please, Keiko, I don't want Syrus to be brainwashed and work for that asshole, again, because of me! I don't care what happens with me, as long as, Syrus as well as the rest of my friends are safe and away from that bastard's control. I love him, please say yes!"

Syrus says, stunned, "Ryuko…"

Dark Keiko appears by Keiko and tells her, mentality and in a dark plain tone, _**"Just let her have them!"**_

Keiko tells Dark Keiko, mentality, _**"What are you saying!?"**_

Dark Keiko tells Keiko, with a dark sly tone, _**"You know, I seem to remember a certain girl saying that she doesn't care what happens to her, as long as she can protect her boyfriend and her friends from that brainwashing asshole. Besides, Ryuko sounds determined to protect Syrus at all cost!"**_

Keiko sighs as Dark Keiko returns to Keiko's body and Keiko says, "Okay, Ryuko, if that's what you wanted."

Ryuko smiles, brightly, and she says, excitedly, "Thank you, Keiko!" Keiko grabs both of Ryuko's arms and tells her, seriously, "Ryuko, this is going to hurt very much!"

Ryuko says, seriously, "Like I said, Keiko, I've decided to take any consequences of getting this demonic power! Besides, it was my choice to take on the dark powers, so I can help out!"

Keiko turns into her To-zoku form, opens her mouth, over Ryuko's right shoulder, and sunk her fangs onto it, making Ryuko winch from the bite, but she didn't care as long as she can fight for the ones she loves. Soon enough, Ryuko faints in Keiko's arms and Syrus runs over to his fallen girlfriend. Keiko's gives Ryuko's form to Syrus and Syrus gets Ryuko to his arms.

Syrus says, in a serious tone, "I'll bring Ryuko to her room, guys!"

Jaden says, with a kind smile, "Sure, just hurry on back, Sy!" Syrus nods, carries Ryuko's body bridal style, uses his great agility to dash from the Slifer Red dorm and heads towards the Ra Yellow dorm. Soon after, Washu and Yukina appear from Washu's lab and Washu asks, "What happened here?"

Yusuke replies, "Good news, we got Mariah back from those dorks!"

Tyson asks Yukina, "Yukina, can you…"

Yukina nods her head and she replies, with a smile, "Sure thing, Tyson." Yukina walks over to Mariah's fallen form and sends healing energies to Mariah, getting rid of any burns and her uniform was as good as new. Mariah moans in pain as she got into sitting position and asks, weakly, "Ouch! What hit me!?"

Ray, Li, and Kevin place smiles on their lips and Ray says, with a smile, "Mariah, you're back!"

Mariah looks at Ray, Li, and Kevin and asks, curiously, "Ray, Li, Kevin! Is that you?"

Li says, with a smile, "That's right, Mariah it's us!?"

Kevin says, excitedly, "We're glad that you're with us again!"

Mariah asks Ray, "Ray, what's with the black now? Last I checked you're were wearing white."

Ray says, plainly, "It's a long story, Mariah!"

Kevin points at Mariah white uniform and ask, "You should look at yourself though."

Mariah looks at herself and she yelps, in shock, "What the hell!? What's this ridiculous white uniform doing on me!?"

Li says, with a smile, "Like Ray said, it's a long story."

(**Sometime later; At the Ra Yellow dorms**)

At the Ra Yellow dorms and in Ryuko's room, we find Ryuko's form lying, unconsciously, on her bed on her back with the covers covering her form, with Syrus, back to his 'Dark Civilian clothing', sitting by her bedside. It's been ten minutes, since Ryuko was knocked out, and Syrus sitting on the chair, by her side until she regains conscious and she's alright. Soon after, Ryuko's body suddenly produces a red demonic aura to Syrus's surprise as her face had dark violet demonic markings, her hair had gained red highlights, along with her dark violet highlights. Ryuko groans as she opened her eyes, which gave a red glow.

Ryuko sits up on her bed and Syrus asks, with concern, "Hey Rye, are you okay?"

Ryuko looks at Syrus and says, with a smile, "Actually, Sy…" Ryuko places her hands onto Syrus's shoulders and gets her face close to his, making Syrus's blush. Ryuko pecks Syrus's lips for a moment and says, with a sly smile, "I'm feeling a lot better with you here with me…"

Ryuko gently pulls Syrus up from his chair, gently pushes Syrus to her bed, and joins him on the bed. Before Syrus could speak, Ryuko pushes him back and kisses his lips passionately, while placing her hands behind his neck. Syrus returns the kiss with the same passion and desire, while placing his hands on Ryuko's sides, rubbing them up and down. They dueled with their tongues and Ryuko manages to win out on their 'duel', gently pushing her tongue into Syrus's mouth, and tasting his mouth and saliva. Syrus wrapped his arms around Ryuko's back and waist, while rubbing the tips of his right fingers up and down her back, making her moan.

After the three minutes, they released from the kiss and Syrus tells Ryuko, breathlessly, "Oh, wow…! You're a better kisser…a demon…!"

Ryuko places a dark sly smile on her lips and says, "Why thank you…" Soon after, Ryuko kisses Syrus on the lips again and they continue to kiss passionately, breaking off their kissing only for air. Soon after, Ryuko gently removes Syrus's black male Ra Yellow blazer and puts her hands under Syrus's shirt, starting to gently massage Syrus's chest. Ryuko then starts to kiss down his neck and collarbone area causing moans of pleasure to come from Syrus's mouth.

Syrus rubs Ryuko's sides up and down and soon enough, his hands found the top button of her vest, while starting to unbutton it and throwing it away, leaving her yellow shirt on. Syrus rolls on his left, putting Ryuko on her right side, and he puts his right arm across her petite waist as they continue to make out while closing their eyes. Syrus put his left hand under her shirt and bra and cupped and gently massage her right breast, which causes Ryuko to moan in pleasure and Ryuko puts her hands behind his back and gently massages his back. After ten minutes of making out, they break the kiss, and looked at each other breathlessly.

Syrus says, breathlessly, "That was so amazing!"

Ryuko asks Syrus, with a dark sly smile, "I take it that you enjoyed yourself."

Syrus tells Ryuko, "Yeah!"

Ryuko says, while circling her right index finger around Syrus's chest, while looking at him, lovingly, "Maybe, we could after resting should go enjoy ourselves later at the beach."

Syrus says, with a loving tone, "I'd like that!"

Ryuko returns to her human form and says, with a smile, "I'm glad!" Ryuko nuzzles his chin and Syrus nuzzles his chin on Ryuko's hair, as they relaxed in each other's arms.

(**Sometime later; At the 'White Dorm'**)

At Sartorius's quarters, we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Max, Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Mihoshi, Choji, Temari, Yuka, Eri, Andrew, Billy, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Gary, and Dr. Crowler are in front of Sartorius, giving out their reports on the actions of our heroes and heroines against them.

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "So, Mr. Kon has left us and he placed Ms. Wong in a Shadow Game."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir! We were going to make the nonbelievers to see the Light, with the knowledge that we may get beaten up with the nonbelievers' strength. Somehow, Ryoko has gotten my cousin, without us knowing and trapped us."

Jordan says, in a cold solemn tone, "I'm sorry, but, when I got into my room, Ryoko jumped out my closet and grabbed me! I couldn't get out of her grasp, knowing how strong she is."

Sartorius tells Jordan, with an evil sly smile, "You shouldn't worry about what happened, Mister Rhodes. Ryoko is a very known sneaky space pirate."

Keigo says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! If only we'd have one of those the nonbelievers that have S-class power and strength, this could be a snap!"

Mihoshi says, in a cold serious tone, "And the only people with S class strength are Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and Jade Truesdale, since she's has grown a lot stronger these days."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "We could always go attack Yusuke's heart, but thanks to that demonic power, Keiko, would beat us to the ground with that mid B-class strength of hers, if we try."

Sartorius says, "Actually, she's gotten stronger, Ms. Rhodes, her strength, along with Hilary Tachibana and Kagome Higurashi's, is at best low A-class strength."

Sakura yells out, shocked, "Low A-class! No way! That makes things worse than we have to deal with! Since the nonbelievers are finding many ways to spot us with some kind of radar, even with the priestess magic that Kikyo gives us."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "There would be a way to get Yusuke Urameshi into the Light, but this needs to be very perfect."

Alexis asks, curiously, "How so, sir? None of us can take Yusuke or Keiko on in a fight."

Sartorius says, "Let's not concentrate on Yusuke's weaknesses, but Keiko's. You see, there's one other person that Keiko Yukimura treasures, other than Yusuke Urameshi and his sisters, her best friend, Ryuko Lyon."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "That would be a good idea, sir, but there's a high possibility that Keiko placed Ryuko in demonic protection, so we can't touch her."

Andrew says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right, with demons and half-demons like Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, and Melody."

Crowler says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "And don't forget out that three eyed cursed fire demon, Hiei! He's been a thorn on my side, since I've met him! If we try to touch Ms. Lyon, then they'll be on us like a pack of wolves!"

Tatsuki says, in a cold serious tone, "Our only option is to get her if she's alone, where those demons and half demons are gone."

Keigo says, in a cold plain tone, "But Tatsuki, how so? Her boyfriend may be small, but that traitor is a Juraian and they have super-strength that's greater than the ones that Alexis and Sakura has from Lady Tsunade."

Sakura says, in a cold droll tone, "Thanks a lot, Keigo! But you do have a point! With Syrus's Juraian powers, we'll need to comfort them as a group."

Just then, a knock on the door occurred and Sartorius says, "Enter!" A SOL member comes in and he tells Sartorius, "Sir, those two traitors, Syrus Truesdale and Ryuko Lyon, are heading out for the beach and these now signs of Inuyasha or his sister and demons."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "This is very interesting opportunity indeed, Miss Rhodes. I leave it to you to bring them back into the Light."

Alexis tells Sartorius, with a cold sly smile, "It would be my pleasure, sir. I will not fail you."

Sartorius nods his head and tells them, plainly, "That's all, my children. You have your orders." The SOL bow in front of Sartorius and they head out of the door. When they leave, no one notice a small mechanical fly away into an opened window and outside.

(**Sometime later; In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Keiko, in her human form, Jaden, in his 'Dark Civilian form' Jenny, in his 'Dark Civilian form', Hassleberry, Zane, in his 'Dark Civilian form', Tyson, in his 'Dark Civilian form', Hilary, in her human form, Ray, Kai, in his 'Dark Civilian form', Mariah, Li, Kevin, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Heero, Duo, Mina, Kino, Lena, Inuyasha, Ayumi, Kagome, in her human form, Melody, Koga, Ayame, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Kiyone assembled together in front of the Slifer Red dorm, but now, Mariah has a new 'look' on her.

Mariah Wong's hairstyle is the same, but its pitch black with dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Ra Yellow uniform that was white was now black, with a bright yellow shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Hilary asks, with a smile, "How do you like your 'new' look, Mariah?"

Mariah looks at herself and says, with a smile, "I wasn't so sure about this 'embracing the darkness' thing…" Mariah gained a dark angered expression unseen before and says, in a dark angered tone, "But since make that asshole, who used me to for his sick plans of bring one of my friends into his damned club, I'll do whatever it takes to make that bastard pay!"

Just then a male voice calls out, with a plain and logical tone, "You may get your chance, Mariah Wong!" Everyone turns to see a young man that looks sixteen years that's 5 feet and 11 inches in height, he has silver hair, teal blue eyes, filled with wisdom that comes from millennia in the past, and he is a wearing a white Obelisk uniform similar to the male SOL members expect he has black trim on his uniform, white pants with two black stripes going down the sides, black sneakers, and he has his left ear pierced with a black earrings and around his neck is a necklace with a black Duel Monsters' card at the end, like Seto Kaiba's necklace.

In response of seeing the SOL uniform, the majority of our 'darkened' heroes and heroines takes a defensive stances.

Tyson says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh great! Society Dork, twelve o'clock!"

Jaden says, in a dark serious tone, "Care to explain what the hell you are doing here, dork!"

Duo states, in a dark nasty tone, "And start talking or my fists will start flying, pal!"

The young man says, in a plain tone, "Despite my clothing, I am not allied with the 'White Dorm' as you call it."

Ayumi retorts, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, like we believe you, dork!"

Kagome shouts out, in a dark annoyed tone, "No joke! So, why don't you leave before we turn you into our punching bag, pal?!"

The young man says, in a serious tone, "You must believe me! I'm not allied with the Society of Light!"

Shikamaru says, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah! Nice excuse, dork!"

Ichigo states, in a dark serious tone, "Now, why don't you be smart and leave, geek, before you're ten foot under the ground!"

Kurama, Hiei, Rukia, and Yoruichi notice the differences in his style of clothing and Rukia says, with a plain tone, "He isn't with the Society of Light."

Naruto yells out, with a dark serious tone, "What are you saying, Rukia?! He is one of those white dorks! You can see it in his uniform!"

Yoruichi points to the white-clad young man and he says, seriously, "Last I checked, Naruto, Society of Light members don't like black in their style of clothing."

Everyone looks at the white-clad young man and Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Yoruichi is right. He has black mixed with white in his uniform and those Society Dorks don't wear black with their uniforms. They wear white mixed with whitish-like colors and they don't like black."

Chazz says, with his usual snobbish tone, "You have a point about those Society Dweebs, Uchiha, but still I don't trust this dork!"

Just then, Koenma's voice calls out, "I see you guys meet, Yeshua." Everyone turns to see Koenma and Botan walking towards them.

Jade asks, "Hey Koenma, you know this guy?"

Koenma replies, "Yes and he's not with the Society of Light, Jade."

The white-clad young man then says, with a logical and plain tone, "After what Sartorius and his Society of Light has done to all of you, it is no surprise that would not trust anyone wearing white. However, you must know that I am in no way associated with Sartorius and his Society of Light. I am here to defeat him and restore balance to the universe."

Jasmine asks, with a dark suspicious tone, "And you are supposed to be?"

Yeshua replies, with a plain and logical tone, "My name is Chaos Ashai Yeshua. You may call me Yeshua for short."

Kurama, Rukia, and Yoruichi yell out, shocked, "You're Yeshua?!"

Kira asks, seriously, "You know this guy, Kurama?!"

Yoruichi says, with a serious tone, "I don't know much about Yeshua, his history and origins are clouded in mystery, but there is plenty known by the Tomb Keepers and plenty of demons in the Makai that have at least some knowledge. Yeshua was once a human being that lived around ten thousand years ago and when a great evil descended on Earth, the celestial beings in the heavens granted him powers over light and darkness and transformed into guardian deity of this planet. He can die, but his soul will keep getting reborn, again and again. He might seem like sixteen years old, but this is most likely, this is latest incarnation. He is around ten thousand years old."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Tyson and Jaden yell out in unison and shock, "Ten thousand years old?!"

Ayumi states, curiously, "I want to ask what kind of vitamins that he eats or his plastic surgeon."

Kurama says, with a logical and serious tone, "We are not sure about anything else about Yeshua, but we do know is that he was a member of Pharaoh Atem's court and he has great and incredible powers involving light and darkness as well as possible similar powers to the Chosen Duelists: The ability to influence and alter destiny."

Yeshua says, with a plain and logical tone, "I'm not surprised that infamous demon fox thief, Rukia Kuchichi, and the Goddess of the Flash Steps would have knowledge of my existence."

Rukia asks, with a curious tone, "Why are you here?"

Yeshua tells Rukia, with a plain and logical tone, "I am here to fulfill my duty. To protect, advise, and guide the Chosen Duelists in their battle against Sartorius and the Society of Light."

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Whatever floats your boat, pal! Look, I'm sorry to tell you this, but since you wear white, I don't trust you! Anytime that we had to deal with someone in white, we lost something or someone precious to us to that asshole, Sartorius."

Yeshua tells Yusuke, with a plain and logical tone, "I am not surprised and I am not insulted that you feel this way, Yusuke Urameshi." Yeshua walks towards Kenny, takes out a CD disc, and give it to Kenny and he says, "I'll give you this! This contains what I've learned about the Society of Light's plans."

Everyone of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Ayumi asks, "Hold on! This is too good to be true! You got those dorks' plans!"

Kai says, in a dark serious tone, "Hold on! What if it's a trap!? Suppose if you put that disc in Dizzi, Kenny, what makes you think that all of our data won't crush and burn?"

Kenny says, in a dark plain tone, "I see you may have a point there, Kai. Those Society Rats tend to be very sneaky and would do anything to shut us down."

Yeshua says, in a plain and logical tone, "Please, you must believe me! I don't blame you all for not trusting me, but this is the plains for the Society of Light!"

Kenny says, in a dark logical tone, "I'll give it a try…"

Tyson tells Yeshua, in a dark serious tone, "However, if anything happens to Dizzi, I'll personally show those dorks why not to mess with us, with your battered body as an example!"

Kenny gets out his laptop and says, "Okay, Dizzi, I'm giving you a disc and we'll see if it's good." Kenny places the disc into his laptop and Dizzi says, _"Hey Chief, I found something, now let's take a look!"_ Soon after, the image appeared to have images of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Max, Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Mihoshi, Choji, Temari, Yuka, Eri, Andrew, Billy, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Gary, and Dr. Crowler are in front of Sartorius, giving out their reports on the actions of our heroes and heroines against them.

_Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "So, Mr. Kon has left us and he placed Ms. Wong in a Shadow Game."_

_Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir! We were going to make the nonbelievers to see the Light, with the knowledge that we may get beaten up with the nonbelievers' strength. Somehow, Ryoko has gotten my cousin, without us knowing and trapped us."_

_Jordan says, in a cold solemn tone, "I'm sorry, but, when I got into my room, Ryoko jumped out my closet and grabbed me! I couldn't get out of her grasp, knowing how strong she is."_

_Sartorius tells Jordan, with an evil sly smile, "You shouldn't worry about what happened, Mister Rhodes. Ryoko is a very known sneaky space pirate."_

_Keigo says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! If only we'd have one of those the nonbelievers that have S-class power and strength, this could be a snap!"_

_Mihoshi says, in a cold serious tone, "And the only people with S class strength are Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, and Jade Truesdale, since she's has grown a lot stronger these days."_

_Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "We could always go attack Yusuke's heart, but thanks to that demonic power, Keiko, would beat us to the ground with that mid B-class strength of hers, if we try."_

_Sartorius says, "Actually, she's gotten stronger, Ms. Rhodes, her strength, along with Hilary Tachibana and Kagome Higurashi's, is at best low A-class strength."_

_Sakura yells out, shocked, "Low A-class! No way! That makes things worse than we have to deal with! Since the nonbelievers are finding many ways to spot us with some kind of radar, even with the priestess magic that Kikyo gives us."_

_Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "There would be a way to get Yusuke Urameshi into the Light, but this needs to be very perfect."_

_Alexis asks, curiously, "How so, sir? None of us can take Yusuke or Keiko on in a fight."_

_Sartorius says, "Let's not concentrate on Yusuke's weaknesses, but Keiko's. You see, there's one other person that Keiko Yukimura treasures, other than Yusuke Urameshi and his sisters, her best friend, Ryuko Lyon."_

_The SOL members gasp in shock and Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "That would be a good idea, sir, but there's a high possibility that Keiko placed Ryuko in demonic protection, so we can't touch her."_

_Andrew says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right, with demons and half-demons like Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, and Melody."_

_Crowler says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "And don't forget out that three eyed cursed fire demon, Hiei! He's been a thorn on my side, since I've met him! If we try to touch Ms. Lyon, then they'll be on us like a pack of wolves!"_

_Tatsuki says, in a cold serious tone, "Our only option is to get her if she's alone."_

_Keigo says, in a cold plain tone, "But Tatsuki, how so? Her boyfriend may be small, but that traitor is a Juraian and they have super-strength that's greater than the ones that Alexis and Sakura has from Lady Tsunade."_

_Sakura says, in a cold droll tone, "Thanks a lot, Keigo! But you do have a point! With Syrus's Juraian powers, we'll need to comfort them as a group."_

_Just then, a knock on the door occurred and Sartorius says, "Enter!" A SOL member comes in and he tells Sartorius, "Sir, those two traitors, Syrus Truesdale and Ryuko Lyon, are heading out for the beach."_

_Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "This is very interesting opportunity indeed, Miss Rhodes. I leave it to you to bring them back into the Light."_

_Alexis tells Sartorius, with a cold sly smile, "It would be my pleasure, sir. I will not fail you."_

_Sartorius nods his head and tells them, plainly, "That's all, my children. You have your orders."_

Soon after, the screen went blink afterwards and Ayumi yells out, shocked, "Oh no! Sy and Rye, are alone now!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Not quite, Ayumi, you see that bite that I gate Ryuko will have a surprise that those Society Dorks won't like."

(**Sometime later; ****At the beach in the night**)

At the beach, we find Syrus Truesdale, wearing a black polo shirt, with black pants and black sneakers, and his girlfriend, Ryuko Lyon, wearing black shirt and black skirt to the knee, with black high-heeled open toed shoes, exposing sparkling dark violet and well-pedicure toenails, lying on a beach towel, with Ryuko lying on Syrus's chest, while Syrus's right arm was wrapped around Ryuko's waist.

Ryuko tells Syrus, with a smile and looking at the sky, "It's so beautiful is it, Syrus."

Syrus replies, with a sly smile and looking at Ryuko, "Yes, but I wasn't talking about the sky."

Ryuko looks back at Syrus as she blushes red and she says, in a loving tone, "Oh Sy, you silly…"

Syrus says, with a loving tone, "No, Rye!" Syrus and Ryuko goes to a sitting position and Syrus says, lovingly, "I really mean it…I mean the Dark Magician Girl, doesn't even come close to your looks."

Ryuko blushes redder and asks, nervously, "Do…do you mean it, Syr…" Ryuko doesn't get to finish as Syrus went in gives her a passionate kiss on the lips, while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Soon enough, Ryuko returns the kiss with the same passion and she wraps her arms around Syrus's neck, pulling him closer to him. For the next few minutes, the two of them were locked in their passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's mouths and saliva as Syrus's hands traveled around Ryuko's body, while one of the hands going under her shirt, where she gets goosebumps as she feels her boyfriend's hands rubbing up and down her bare back. Soon after, Ryuko's darker half, which the similar form of Ryuko's To-zoku form AKA Dark Ryuko appears besides Ryuko and gives a dark sly smile. However, Dark Ryuko senses something and sensing some kind of 'physic signal' to Ryuko. Dark Ryuko returns to Ryuko's body as she quickly releases the kiss from the 'signal' from her 'dark demon half'.

Syrus asks, curiously, "Is there a problem, Rye!?"

Ryuko says, in a dark annoyed tone, "What's got a problem, Sy! A 'white problem'!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "You are kidding, traitor!" Our couple springs to their feet and immediately turns to the source of the voice to see none other than Alexis Rhodes flanked by Ino Yamanaka standing in front of them.

Syrus yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Can't you dweebs allow us to have a day off on kicking your asses?"

Alexis tells Syrus, coldly, "Not until you and Ryuko are returned to the Society of Light, Syrus!"

Ryuko yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "I'm not working for that asshole and nether is Sy, bitch!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, coldly, "I watch what you say to Master Sartorius, traitor!" Syrus and Ryuko turns to see a group of SOL members, a mixture of male and female, along with Bastion, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Choji, staring at them with cold stares.

Ryuko yells out, darkly, "Damn it! We're surrounded by dorks!"

Syrus says, in a dark serious tone unheard from him before, "That's it! We're leaving! If any of you want to get hurt, then be my guest and get in my way!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "You don't have a choice, Syrus! Neither you nor Ryuko! No one escapes destiny! If you try transforming to your 'Juraian Battle uniform', we'll attack!" Syrus and Ryuko then darkly laugh at Alexis and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What in hell is so funny?!"

Ryuko says, in a dark sly tone, "What makes you think that you're going to even touch me, bitch? Without knowing, you were up against…" Ryuko transforms into her To-zoku form to the SOL members' shock and Alexis yells out, shocked, "What the fuck! No! No! Don't tell me!"

Ryuko says, with a dark demonic sly smile, "That's right, bitch, I'm a demon or half demon to be exact!" Syrus transforms to his 'Dark Juraian Battle' uniform and says, while wrapping his arm around Ryuko's waist, "And I still love her!"

Ryuko blushes and tells the SOL members, in a dark demonic angered snarl, "You, Society Dorks, make me sick! Attacking me when knowing that'll I'll prove to be Syrus's weakness! Now, you dorks better have those medical insurance paid for the ass-kicking that me and my boyfriend is going to bring!"

Keigo says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! Ryuko has demonic powers, now what!?"

Temari gets out her huge fan, which was pitch white, and says, coldly, "You don't scare me, traitors!" Ryuko appears behind her and slams her right elbow to Temari's back, making her tip over and fall to the ground.

Choji yells out, shocked, "Temari!"

Syrus yells out, darkly, "You're turn, tubby!" Without warning, Syrus used his super-speed to teleport in front of Choji and kicks him hard which throws him away from them.

Hinata tells Syrus, in a cold serious tone, "How could you, Syrus?! You won't get away with this?!" Hinata then prepares to use her special technique, the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, but then Ryuko appears in front of her before she backhands her.

Ryuko tells Hinata, with a dark nasty tone, "Get the hell away from my boyfriend, bitch!" Just then Ryuko rams her right fist into Hinata's chest causing her to gasp out for air, then she lands one powerful kick to her right side causing Hinata to yelp out in shock, and one powerful punch to Hinata's left cheek giving her a nasty black and blue on the left cheek along with a badly cut lip as well as knocking her to the ground, hard, with a loud 'thud'.

Sakura yells out, shocked, "Hinata! No!"

Syrus yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, Billboard Brow! Heads up!" Sakura looks up to get plowed hard by Syrus's fist and hits the ground hard.

Ino yells out, horrified, "Sakura!"

Ryuko's voice calls out, darkly, "I'd be more worried about yourself, Porker!" Ryuko appears in front of Ino and gives her one powerful kick to the chin which sends her away and hits the ground.

Alexis yells out, coldly, "Ryuko, what the hell are you doing!?"

Syrus's voice calls out, darkly, "What does it look like, slut!? Giving you what you deserve! This for turning me into a compact car as well as hurting my two best friends!" Syrus appears in front of Alexis and he rams his fists into Alexis's face, chest and stomach 14 times causing her to cough out blood from her mouth and with one powerful kick sends her spiraling into the sand.

Bastion yells out, shocked, "Alexis!"

Ryuko yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Don't worry, nerd! You'll get yours! Think of it as payback for turning me into a tool and hurt the boy that I love!" Ryuko appears in front of Bastion, slams her foot onto Bastion's stomach, making his cough blood out from his mouth, she then slams her right elbow to his chest, and a powerful kick to the chin throwing him back to the sand.

Tatsuki says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! All of our ninja members have been knocked out, what do we do!?"

Syrus and Ryuko appear in front of the SOL members and Syrus says, with a dark loving tone, "Hey Rye, you want to wrap this up?"

Ryuko says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah!" Soon after, Syrus and Ryuko disappear from their spots, which were followed by the sounds of broken bones and ribs as well as screaming from the SOL members. The couple did a lot of punching, kicking, and throwing at the SOL members, as every one of the white students had fell on the ground. Just then, Syrus and Ryuko 'teleport' in the middle of the bodies of the SOL members, who were moaning and groaning in pain. Syrus's Juraian symbol glows on his forehead and he creates a Juraian seal all around the injured SOL members, freezing them in place.

Keigo says, stunned, "What the hell?! I can't move!"

Syrus says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, dork! Now, you geeks don't mind we have a date to finish!"

Ryuko says, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! If you, dweebs, interrupt us again, we won't be so nice, next time!"

Syrus yells out, darkly, "Now, get lost!" Soon after, the group of SOL members vanishes through some kind of teleportation.

Ryuko says, with a dark plain tone, "Good riddance!"

Syrus nods her head and she says, darkly, "No joke, Rye! They made me sick!" Syrus looks at Ryuko and says, with a sly grin, "Now, where were we?"

Ryuko looks back at Syrus and says, with a sly smile and giggle, "Right here!" The couple's lips met in a passionate kiss and their tongues fought for domination as they wrapped around each other. Syrus's hands were placed onto Ryuko's waist, while Ryuko's arms were wrapped around Syrus's neck, pushing him down to the ground, where they continue to making out with no one stopping.

(**Sometime later; Within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the medical ward of the 'White Dorm', we find Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Max, Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Mihoshi, Choji, Temari, Yuka, Eri, Andrew, Billy, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Gary assembled in front of Sartorius and Kikyo, while Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Bastion, Alexis, Choji, Temari, Keigo, Tatsuki, and the group of SOL members that encountered Syrus and Ryuko earlier today were having their injuries treated. They told Sartorius about what happened in the beach and he was a bit surprised.

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "So, Ms. Lyon, has gained demonic power, I see."

Keigo says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right, sir! She and Syrus Truesdale didn't take any prisoners or showed any mercy."

Tatsuki says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Now, we're stuck, while the nonbelievers are getting stronger and stronger!"

Ino says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, we can forget about getting Keiko's weakness since we don't know anyone other than, the Urameshi twins and Ryuko that she treasures. Damn it! Now, my mind-transfer jutsu is still sealed! This stinks!"

Yuka says, in a cold sly tone, "It looks like we have to go to Plan B! Getting both Kagome and Ayumi into the Light!"

Choji asks, curiously, "How so?"

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right! Most likely, Kagome placed Ayumi under the protection of that damn mutt, Inuyasha, and his sister, along with that fucking fleabag, Koga!"

Yuka says, in a cold plain tone, "Well, we could have someone go as one of the nonbelievers with a transformation jutsu and some kind of cloaking spell to mask the aura."

Kikyo says, in a serious tone, "Except for some reason, your enemies have found a way to detect your members, even with my power aiding them. I'm losing my patience, Sartorius, I've been helping your members and I haven't gotten my share of the deal yet."

Alexis yells at Kikyo, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, don't go blame Master Sartorius, just because you can't stand up to either Kagome or Melody in a fight on your own, you walking dead monstrosity! I like to see you stand up to them and get a few bruises on yourself!"

Sartorius tells Alexis, "Now, Ms. Rhodes, there's no need for those words. We're been underestimating the nonbelievers for some time, but working together we could bring the 'Chosen Duelists' into the Light."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Yes, Master Sartorius. However, with targeting Kagome would be a good idea. If we could get her, then we could get Yusuke, since Kagome is one of the 'Chosen Duelist', besides Yusuke we need. However, it's going to be tough, since with that demonic power of hers, Kagome will be tough to get and since she placed her brother and Ayumi in demonic protection, it's going to get tougher since Inuyasha, Melody, Ayame, and Koga have a kin sense of smell. If only, we could only get, at least Sota or Ayumi, alone, where, Inuyasha or any other demon or half demon wouldn't reach them."

Ino yells out, in frustration and she says, in a cold angered tone, "That's it! I can't stand it! I'm getting back my mind-transfer jutsu back!" Without a word, Ino runs from the room and the other SOL members tries calling her back, unsuccessfully.

Sakura calls out, shocked, "Ino, come back!"

Temari says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That idiot, what the hell is she thinking?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "It appears that Ms. Yamanaka wants to get her mind-transfer jutsu back, so she could be some use to us. My guess is that Ms. Yamanaka will duel Ms. Yukimura and Ms. Tachibana."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Sakura yells out, coldly, "That's crazy! Porker might as well run to a pack of wolves because once she challenges them to a duel, the nonbelievers would use their Shadow Games!"

Tatsuki says, in a cold serious tone, "We have to stop her, before she reaches the nonbelievers!" Soon after, the SOL members dashes out of the room, with Sartorius gaining a rare surprised expression on his face.

(**While at Obelisk Arena; In the early evening hours**)

At Obeliks Arena, we find a few groups of Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students chatting while two of them were dueling on the platform. In the audience sat Yeshua, Yusuke Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana, Kagome Higurashi, Ayumi, Inuyasha, Koga, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, and Mariah Wong were watching the students, in case any member from the Society of Light came by.

Ayumi says, in a dark plain tone, "So far, we haven't heard from the Dork Squad for some time."

Kagome says, in a dark snarl, "Don't go celebrating, yet, Ayumi. We have to be careful, so none of those dorks can be very sneaky."

Ray says, in a dark plain tone, "Hey guys, I've got a good idea to really mess up those freaks!"

Kai tells Ray, "Let's hear it then, Ray."

Ray says, in a dark plain tone, "Why don't we go after one in particular person from those dorks…Bastion!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "That's a good idea, Ray! Without that white fake of Bastion, they can't come up with new strategies!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "So, do we have a plan?"

Just then one of the group of non-white student yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh no! What are you doing here dork?!" Everyone of our heroes and heroines turns to see a serious-looking Ino Yamanaka, with a duel disc attached to her left wrist, giving cold serious glares walking into the arena as they got onto their feet.

Kagome says, in a dark snarl, "Look who's here! It's Ino pig!"

Ino yells out, with a cold nasty tone, "Shut up, dweeb! Where are those fucking traitors, Keiko and Hilary!?" Keiko and Hilary leap off the stands, onto the ground, and onto the dueling platform in the middle of the arena. When everyone looks at them, Keiko yells out at Ino, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, bitch, are you looking for us?!"

Ino looks at the two and Hilary says, with a dark sly smile, "So, Porker, have you decided to drop the Society of Trash, yet!?"

Ino yells out, coldly, "Hell no! I'm here to bring you two into the Light and get my mind-transfer jutsu back!" Just then, the rest of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends came into the arena and Ayumi says, in a dark snarl, "Oh great! Dork Fest continues!"

Soon after, the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students turn to see the SOL members in the arena and starting to give out dark contempt to them as the rest of our heroes and heroines 'teleported' by Keiko and Hilary. Gray looks at Mariah's 'new' look and Gray yells out, shocked, "Mariah, what are you wearing!?"

Mariah replies, with a dark nasty sneer in her lips, "What does it look like, Bear Boy!? How I feel about you Society Freaks!"

Sakura calls out, coldly, "Hey Porker, what the hell are you doing!?"

Ino tells Sakura, in a cold serious tone, "What does it look like, Forehead Girl!? I'm going to defeat both Keiko and Hilary and bring them into the Light!" Keiko and Hilary then darkly laugh at Ino and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What in hell is so funny?!"

Keiko says, with a dark nasty tone and a dark sly grin, "What do you think, dweeb? You beating us?! That's a real joke!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly smile, "Haven't you dorks thought about becoming a comedy act? Because you are already a joke!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "How dare you?!"

Ino steps forward and yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "You two are going to pay for betraying the Society of Light and sealing my mind-transfer jutsu!"

Keiko tells Ino, with a dark serious tone, "No, you are the ones that you are going pay, Porker! I'm still angry as hell for what your 'Master' did by turning us against the ones we love!" Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "And you will do just fine until we rip your freak of a 'Master' piece by piece!"

Yusuke takes a duel disc out, gives it to Keiko, and he says, darkly, "Rip him apart, Keiko!"

Keiko takes the duel disc, attaches it to her left wrist, and she says, with a dark sly smile, "My pleasure, Yusuke!" Keiko puts her deck into the duel disc, causing a familiar black and dark violet glow to come from it, and Keiko's boyfriend and friends 'teleported' from the dueling platform as Ino quickly gets onto the dueling platform.

Keiko tells Ino, darkly, "Ready to fry, dweeb?!"

Ino yells out, with a cold serious tone, "I don't intend to lose, Keiko! I've got destiny on my side!"

Keiko calls out, with a dark annoyed tone, "You know, if I got an American dime for every time that I heard that idiot phrase, I would be the world's richest girl by now! Just shut up and duel, dork!" Keiko takes a card from her deck and calls out, darkly, "However, we need to choose our Deck Masters first! And I have mine! Infernal Flame Emperor!" Soon after, Infernal Flame Emperor (A: 2700/D: 1600) appears by Keiko's right side.

Ino takes one card from her deck and yells out, coldly, "And I choose this! Amazoness Paladin!" Just then Amazoness Paladin (A: 1700/D: 300) comes to Ino's right side. The two of them activate their duel discs, their life-points counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Ino and Keiko yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Score:

Ino: 4000

Keiko: 4000

Ino draws her card and she calls out, coldly, "I'll start off with this! Amazoness Swordswoman!" Soon after, Soon after, Amazoness Swordswoman (A: 1500/D: 1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Ino says, with a cold sly smile, "And thanks to the special ability of my Deck Master, my Amazons gain a one hundred point power bonus!" Amazoness Swords Woman's stats were increased from 1500/1600 to 1600/1600. Ino sends a card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, coldly, "I'll end with this face-down!"

Keiko draws her card and she calls out, darkly, "Okay, dork! Watch this!" Keiko's Field Spell slot opens, she puts a card in it, and calls out, darkly, "First, I play my Seal of Ancients Field Spell!" The Field Spell slot closes on Keiko's duel disc and bright golden glows comes on the field then Keiko and Ino are surrounded by the Seal of Ancients. Keiko's eyes glow a dark violet and she is surrounded by a black and dark violet aura for a few seconds before returning to normal.

Keigo yells out, stunned, "What is that?!"

Alexis replies, in a cold serious tone, "That's the Seal of Ancients, we don't even know how Keiko came across it, but it's like a Shadow Game!"

Choji says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! Now, Ino's stuck in one of those nasty Shadow Games!"

Keiko sends a card onto the disc and calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "If you think that's horrible, wait until, I play this…! Dark Fire Petite Angel!" Soon after, Dark Fire Petite Angel (A: 300/D: 200), a monster that's similar to Cyber Petite Angel, except it was black in color with little red wings, appears in attack mode. Just then, a card came from Keiko's deck and to her hand. Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to my monster's effect, I can grab a Dark Fire Angel Ritual Spell!" Keiko displays it as a spell card with a picture similar to the one on Machine Angel Ritual spell card except the woman in the picture wearing a black dress and the huge flame coming from the pyre is red and also pitch black, she puts the spell card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Like this one…Dark Fire Angel Ritual! This card allows me to summon another Ritual Monster in my hand with 'Chaos Angel' in its name as long as sacrifice monsters from my hand that's levels are equal or more to the level of the monster that I want to summon!" Keiko sends her Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) monster card to the graveyard and she calls out, "By sending both my Cyber Prima and Dark Fire Petite Angel, I can summon…Dark Fire Angel Dakini!" Soon after, Cyber Prima (A: 2300/D: 1600) appears beside Dark Fire Petite Angel as they were surrounded by dark fire and Dark Fire Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400), a monster similar to Cyber Angel Dakini (A: 2700/D: 2400) that had yellow glowing eyes and red and black clothing, appears on the field. Keiko tells Ino, in a dark sly tone, "And it gets worse, Porker, when she takes the field, I get to choose one monster on your side of the field and since you have one monster…you can guess, who has to go!" Just then, Amazoness Swordswoman had explodes into pieces.

Ino calls out, coldly, "You haven't seen the last of my swordswoman, Keiko!" Ino presses a button on her disc and she calls out, "I activate Pride of Tribe! Now, I can summon another Amazoness Swordswoman!" Soon after, Amazoness Swordswoman (A: 1500/D: 1600-A: 1600/D: 1600) appears on the field.

Keiko places another card onto the disc and calls out, darkly, "Soon, it'll go with the last one! I summon Inferno Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Soon after, Inferno Harpie Lady (A: 1500/D: 1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

The SOL members gasps in shock and Alexis yells out, shocked, "Oh no! Not her!"

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, that harpie is going to get stronger for every fire monster on the field!"

Keiko calls out, in a dark sarcastic tone, "Ding! Billboard Brow gets the million dollar question right!" Soon after, Inferno Harpie Lady gives a screech of power as her stats were then increased from 1500/1500 to 2500/1500! Keiko displays an eight star monster card with 2000/1600 stats with a picture of an black and fiery Asian dragon with ruby red eyes known as 'Fire Surge Dragon', discards it to her graveyard, and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Now, I play the effect of my new Fire Surge Dragon! By sending him to the grave and if there are any Fire monster on my side of the field, all monster effects on your side of the field and graveyard are negated for this turn only and my Dark Fire Angel and my Harpie qualifies!"

Ino yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Ino looks to see that her monster groans as her special ability is negated.

Choji yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "That's so unfair!"

Yusuke yells at Choji, in a dark annoyed tone, "Hey, shut up, Fatso, and would you keep it down! I'm trying to watch my girlfriend kicking your dorky friend's ass!"

Choji yells at Yusuke, in a cold annoyed tone, "I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah and your dorky friend is going to lose! And it's going to get worse, since my field spell is on the field, both of my monsters gain five hundred more attack points!" Dark Fire Angel Dakini and Inferno Harpie Lady glowed dark violet as Dakini's stats increased from 2700/2400 to 3200/2400 and Inferno Harpie Lady's stats then increased from 2500/1500 to 3000/1500!

The SOL members gasps in shock of this and Sakura says, fearfully, "Oh no! If Keiko attacks, then we'll lose Ino and her mind-transfer jutsu to the nonbelievers!"

Ino yells out, horrified, "No! I can't lose! Destiny is on my side!"

Keiko shouts out, darkly, "Sorry, bitch, now Inferno Harpie Lady, attack her pathetic swordswoman!" Inferno Harpie Lady jumps into the air and slashes Ino's monster in the chest, causing a huge explosion, when destroyed. Ino screams out in pain as she's shocked by the electrical energy of the golden circle and loses 1500 life points, in one shot! Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, dork, I can see your future and it's not looking so well! Now, Dakini, finish her off!" Dakini launches her attack on Ino, slashes a piece of her white vest off, with her swords and spears and Ino screams out in extreme pain and agony as she's shocked from head to toe and she loses 3200 life-points in one shot, ending the duel immediately!

Final Score:

Ino: 0000

Keiko: 4000

With the end of the duel, the Seal of Ancient sends dark energy into Ino, driving the white energy in her body out, absorbs into Ino, and then vanishes along with the rest of the holograms of the field, Ino, who's body is smoked and burned with burns on her white uniform and body, collapses to the ground on her stomach and into unconsciousness.

Keiko says, with a dark sly grin, "That's game, dork!" Just then, our former spirit detective appeared behind his girlfriend, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and he says, with a dark loving tone, as he placed his chin onto Keiko's right shoulder, "You did really awesome out there, Keiko."

Keiko asks Yusuke, with a curious tone, turning around in Yusuke's arms, "Really, Yusuke."

Yusuke tells Keiko, with a dark sly grin and a dark loving tone, "Hey, would this mug lie to a beautiful angel like you."

Keiko gives a bright red blush on her cheeks and a dark giggle, as she wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck. Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark smile, "Oh Yusuke…" Keiko then pulls Yusuke into a passionate kiss with Yusuke returning it.

Sakura calls out, horrified, "Ino!" Temari, Sakura and Choji runs towards Ino's fallen form, but Tyson used their super-speed to intercept them.

Tyson tells the three SOL members, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, morons, but Ino belongs to us now! So, you better leave while you're still conscious!"

Sakura yells out, with a cold angered tone, "How could you?! First, you allowed Keiko and Hilary to seal Ino's jutsu and now, you two allowed Ino to get into this Shadow Game! You're dead!" Sakura then rushes right at Tyson with a pure enraged look on her expression.

Temari calls out, worriedly, "Sakura, don't!" But it was too late as Sakura draws near to Tyson, who has a dark smug looks on their faces. However, Hilary gets in-between and Hilary rams her right fist into Sakura's gut causing him to gasp out in pain from the strength that Hilary used on her.

Hilary yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Don't you dare touch Tyson, again! Now, learn you place dog!" Hilary lands a powerful right hook to Sakura's chin, knocking her to the floor, and knocking her out cold.

Temari exclaims, horrified, "Sakura!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "You should be worried about yourselves, wench!" Soon after, Jaden, in his Dark Juraian Battle uniform, 'teleports' in front of Temari as he slams his fist to Temari's chest, causing her to cough out blood and bashes her face hard throwing her to the floor, rendering her unconscious.

Choji calls out, shocked, "Temari!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, darkly, "Heads up, dork!" Choji was hit in the back of his neck, as he fell to the ground and revealed to be Tenten who knocked him out. Soon after, Kagome approaches Ino's form and carries her up to her shoulder. Kagome says, in a dark plain tone, "Ino's coming with us!"

Alexis replies, in a cold plain tone, "Over my dead body!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly tone, "I'll be more than happy to oblige that, bitch!" Jaden clasps his hands and slams them to the floor which causes an electric charge that shocks the SOL members. They howl in pain as the dark electric shocks had ripped through them from the tips of their fingers to the tips of their toes. Soon after, they feel on the floor with their white uniforms burnt and unconscious. Soon after, Tyson and Kai transform to their Dark Juraian Battle uniforms and along with Jaden, placed a Juraian seal on the SOL members.

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Later, dorks!" Soon after, the SOL members disappear from the spot.

Kagome says, in a dark plain tone, "Good riddance for bad rubbish!"

Ayumi says, in a dark annoyed tone, "You said it, Kagome!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Now, let's get Ino to Yukina, so she can heal her!"

Kagome says, with a smile of her own, "Good idea!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines head off to the Slifer Red dorm to get Ino for some help…

Author's Note: Hey, I hope that everyone had a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year. However, I may need some help on continuing with this story since I'm experiencing some writer's block.


	11. Inuyasha’s Past Taigoku Appears

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! This story is going to start with some elements from Full Metal Alchemist.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this story, namely because of school, work, and working on other stories as well as helping other authors with theirs. You Bastion fans, will be glad, because he'll be free in this chapter. However, I would like to say that 'Bastion strip' character will NEVER appear in this story or ANY of my stories. Personally, like Gallantmon of the Hazard, that damned part that they added in the Season Two story got me pissed off, too. I think it was going a bit too far for poor Bastion. Also, I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for the last scene as well.

**Chapter 11: Inuyasha's Past; Taigoku Appears**

(**In the aftermath of the duel between 'White Ino' and Keiko; Within the Slifer Red dorm**)

Back within Chazz's redesigned room within the Slifer Red dorm, we find the unconscious Ino Yamanaka lying on a mattress in the living room of the dorm with all of our heroes and heroines, except for Syrus and Ryuko, surrounding her.

Shikamaru asks Washu, "How is she?"

Washu tells Shikamaru, with a smile, "Ino is just fine. She's alive and breathing, but they need to be healed the same."

Keiko tells Shikamaru, seriously, "I'm sorry that I had to do that to Ino."

Shikamaru says, with a smile, "Ah! Don't worry about it! Knowing Ino, she'd probably wanted to have herself hurt than allowing herself to hurt innocent people."

Hilary says, in a dark serious tone, "Since Ino is no longer with those assholes, we'll give her mind-transfer jutsu back to her."

Hikari asks Yukina, "Yukina, could you…?"

Yukina interrupts by nodding her head and replying, "Of course, Hikari." Immediately, Yukina goes over to the prone unconscious form of Ino Yamanaka and uses her healing powers on her. Ino gives a groan as she slowly wakes up and goes to a sitting position on the mattress.

Ino blinks a few times and asks, plainly, "What…What happened?"

Tenten asks, curiously, "Ino?"

Ino looks directly at Tenten and her fellow leaf ninjas. Ino says, perplexed, "Tenten!? Naruto!? Sasuke?! Lee!? Neji!? What's going on? What's with the black? It's a little too early for Halloween!"

Yusuke points at Ino's clothing and he says, "You may want to look at what you're wearing, before you criticize our appearance."

Ino then looks over herself, yelps, and exclaims, stunned, "What the hell am I doing in these ridiculous white clothes?!"

Naruto asks Ino, "What's the last thing that you, remember?"

Ino replies, "The last thing I remember is dueling Alexis, after she was brainwashed by Chazz and attacked the Obelisk Girls' dorm. The next thing that happens is…"

Kiyone asks Ino, "Everything is a blank, correct?"

Ino nods her head and replies, "Yeah! What is going on here?"

Shikamaru replies, with a kind smile, "It's a long story, Ino."

Ino looks at Shikamaru and she asks, perplexed, "Shikamaru, when did you come to Duel Academy."

Naruto says, with a smile, "That's a long story, Ino." Soon after, the doors opened and everyone turns to see Syrus and Ryuko, in their 'darker' versions of their Duel Academy uniforms, walking into the room.

Syrus says, with a smile, "Hey, guys! We're back!" Just then, the couple notices Ino, in her SOL uniform, and they got into defensive stances. Syrus yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Okay, what's Porker doing here!?"

Ryuko says, in a dark nasty tone, "It seemed that she came back for another ass-kicking from us!"

Jaden jumps at his friends and he says, trying to calm them down, "Whoa! Guys! It's cool! Ino's back with us!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden Yuki is right!" Syrus and Ryuko turns to see Yeshua walking towards them, but when they notice the white uniform on Yeshua's person, Ryuko transforms into her To-zoku form and Syrus changes into his 'Dark Juraian Battle Uniform', which shocked Ino, a lot!

Ino yells out, shocked, "Whoa! What happened to both Syrus and Ryuko! Syrus looks like some kind of alien and Ryuko looks like some kind of demon!"

Ryuko yells at Yeshua, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, you're at the wrong place!"

Jaden says, "Actually, he's not with those dorks, guys!"

Kagome says, seriously, "That's right! He may wear the same uniform as those assholes, but he's not from the Society of Light!"

Yeshua says, seriously, "You must believe that I'm not apart of the Society of Light!"

Syrus gasps in shock and he says, stunned, "Wait a second! I know that voice! It's you! You're the one, who helped me to get free from that asshole, Sartorius's, control!" Everyone looks at Syrus, perplexed, and Inuyasha says, "You're kidding!"

Syrus says, "No! He's the one, who helped me!"

Yeshua says, with a smile, "You don't have to thank me, Syrus Truesdale. I knew that you had Juraian blood in your veins and it needed to be brought out."

Ino says, perplexed, "Juraian?"

(**Sometime later; Within the 'White Dorm'**)

Inside of the medical ward of the 'White Dorm', we find Sakura, Hinata, Max, Bastion, Alexis, Jordan, Mihoshi, Choji, Temari, Yuka, Eri, Andrew, Billy, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Gary assembled in front of Sartorius, who has been told about what happened to Ino, while getting their wounds checked from Jaden's dark electrical attack. Needless to say, Sartorius's eyes didn't show anger, but it showed worry and concern.

Sartorius asks, with a slight bit of worry in his tone, "So, Ino Yamanaka has left our organization?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Yes sir! The traitor, Keiko Yukimura dueled Ino in another ruthless Shadow Game and defeated her."

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Most likely, Keiko and Hilary unsealed Ino's mind-transfer jutsu to use against us."

Tatsuki states, in a cold serious tone, "That could cause a problem for us!"

Temari says, in a cold plain tone, "I guess, we have to be very careful if Ino's with the nonbelievers and her jutsu is working. Plus, the nonbelievers are more powerful than ever."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yeah, and what Jaden did was a prime example."

Alexis thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Damn it! What the hell's going on with you, Jaden!? You weren't this violent before! You're acting like that your 'other' half! I'm going to make you see the Light and by my side!"_

(**Dusk at Duel Academy; In Duel Academy's harbor**)

In the harbor at Academy Island, we find Ino, wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, by the lighthouse in the harbor. She had solemn looks on their expressions and soon after learned from the rest of our heroes and heroines about Ichigo and his friends adventure in the Soul Society, Jaden's and Jenny's demonic Juraian ancestry, and all of the information that they needed to know about the current situation. She was amazed to learn what she learned, but she was horrified to learn her role in the Society of Light.

Ino thinks in her mind, horrified and angered tone in her voice_, "Damn it! How could I let that bastard control me like that?! Helping him bring Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and worse…I got both Choji and Sakura in that asshole's control? I even ruthlessly threw Jaden and Tyson out, when they were begging to bring Keiko, Hilary Syrus, and Hassleberry back, when we were in Domino. I even forced Tenchi to duel or Sasami would be taken to Sartorius to become one of his mindless puppets. How can I call myself a Leaf Village ninja after all of the terrible things that I did? Why did Keiko and Hilary even unseal my mind-transfer jutsu? For I know, I could have used it on them to get them to that asshole's control."_

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Ino!?" Ino look to the source to see Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Yusuke Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Hikari Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Hilary Tachibana, Tyson Granger, Ray Kon, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Ryuko Lyon with them.

Ino asks them, "What are all of you doing here?"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "What do you think, Ino?"

Keiko tells her, with a kind smile, "We're here to check up on you and make sure that you are okay."

Ino asks, stunned, "You were worried about me?"

Hilary tells Ino, with a kind tone, "Why wouldn't we be worried about you, Ino?"

Ino says, solemnly, "After all of the terrible things that I did and helping that monster get all of you."

Naruto tells Ino, with a serious tone, "No way, Ino! You shouldn't blame yourself for anything that you did under that asshole's control."

Ryuko says, with a nod, "Naruto is right, Ino. Personally, I know how you feel. Even through I know that devil in human clothing was controlling my mind and emotions, I can't help to feel guilty even now, but I know that the others are right."

Shikamaru goes over to Ino and he tells her, with a loving smile, "Naruto and Ryuko are right, Ino. You weren't you when you did those horrible things. I know that the Ino I know and love would never do those horrible things."

Ino asks, surprised, "You love me?"

Shikamaru tells Ino, with a loving smile, "I always will, Ino." A few tears of happiness come from Ino's eyes and she passionately kisses Shikamaru on the lips.

Ino releases from the kiss with Shikamaru and she says, with a serious tone, "Even though you guys don't blame for what I did under that SOB's control, it's going to take some time to forgive myself! However, I'm not going to let that asshole get away with what he made me do!"

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "We thought that you might say that." Soon after, Yusuke takes out a Dark Band from his pocket and gives it to Ino.

Hikari tells Ino, with a kind tone, "We have to warn you that when you accept the dark power of the Dark Band within you, there is no turning back."

Ino says, with a serious tone, "I don't care! That monster turned me against my friends and Shikamaru and tried to bring them into his cult! That ass is going to learn that Ino Yamanaka isn't going to be used like someone's puppet and not get their nuts kicked in!"

Sasuke says, with a sly grin, "Same old, Ino!" Soon after, Ino takes the Dark Band from Yusuke's hand then put it on her wrist, and groan out in pain as they glow dark violet color as the dark power from the Dark Bands goes into them. She struggle for a few moments, but soon, the two of them glow in a black light that engulfs the whole harbor soon after.

(**In the next morning; at Obelisk Arena**)

At the Obelisk Arena, we come upon a few Slifer and Obelisk students talking among themselves, while a group that was made up of one male Obelisk Blue student and two male Slifer Red students were sitting at the bleachers with a laptop on one of the Slifer Red students' lap. They were snickering at the screen, which showed an image of a mini – Sartorius hitting the wall, stupidly, with a swirl of little birds and stars surrounding his head. Soon enough, they saw 'mini-Sartorius' doing stupid and funny things on the screen, which got the group laughing.

The Obelisk Blue student says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh man! Now, that's funny!"

One of the Slifer Red students says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, no joke! The many ways of that asshole making himself look like the joke that he and his damn Society of Dorks really!"

The other Slifer Red student says, with a dark devious smirk, "Hey, guys, why don't we show this to Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, and the rest of the Shadow Council high-ups, during the meeting."

The Obelisk Blue student says, with a dark sly smile, "Hey, bro, that's a good idea! What better way of entertainment!?"

Just then, a male voice calls out, coldly, "What is!?" The group turns to see a group of three male SOL members behind them.

The Obelisk Blue student says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh great! Dork Fest continues!"

The first Slifer Red student asks, in a dark annoyed tone, "What the fuck do you, dweebs, want!?"

The first SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "We couldn't help but noticing that you three nonbelievers are talking ill about Master Sartorius!"

The second Slifer Red student asks, in a dark sneer, closing his laptop and pulling it closer to him, "So, what if we are!?"

The second SOL member grabs the laptop from the Slifer Red student's hands to his shock and he yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "Give that back, dork!"

The three SOL members looked at the screen, which showed 'mini-Sartorius' doing stupid and funny things, which made the three SOL members look at the Red and Blue students with cold angered and annoyed looks.

The second SOL member yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Is this your idea of a joke!?" The second SOL member throws the laptop to the ground breaking it to the Red and students shock.

The second Slifer Red student yells out, shocked, "My laptop!"

The Obelisk Blue student yells at the SOL members, in a dark angered tone, "You're going to pay for that!"

The second SOL member says, in a cold sneer, "Make us!?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "Gladly, dork!" The second SOL member turned and saw a gloved fist crashing to his face, throwing him back as he crashed to the ground hard. Everyone turns to see the dark angered faces of Ayumi, Kagome Higurashi, Jenny Yuki, and Jade Truesdale, with them giving dark deadly glares to the standing SOL members, similar to Youko Kurama's, unnerving them.

Jenny says, in a dark snarl, "Now, what do we have here!? Two white dorks, who's going to be in crutches soon!"

Ayumi says, with a dark sly grin, "And will be under campus arrest, of course!"

The first SOL member yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Oh hell no, bitch! That nonbeliever deserved it, after using it to insult Master Sartorius!"

Kagome says, in a dark threatening tone, "You watch what you say to my best friend, dweeb, unless you want to have your face ended up in a milk carton!"

The third SOL member yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You have no proof that it was us!"

Ayumi takes out a tape recorder, presses play and the voice belonging to Ayumi herself, darkly,_ "And will be under campus arrest, of course!"_

The first SOL member yells out from the tape recorder, in a cold serious tone,_ "Oh hell no, bitch! That nonbeliever deserved it, after using it to insult Master Sartorius!"_ Ayumi turns off the tape recorder, with the two SOL members glare at Ayumi, with cold angered glares.

The first SOL member yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You little bitch, you're not going to show that tape to anyone!" The first SOL member charges towards Ayumi, who stood with a dark smug look on her face, and soon enough, right foot, which was covered by a black boot belonging to Jenny came onto his face, making him crash onto the ground, hard. The second SOL member regained consciousness as he sees his fellow comrade hits the ground from the youngest Yuki twin's foot.

The second SOL member gets on his feet, gets out his duel disc, and he says, in a cold serious tone, "That's it! Time to duel! If I win, then the whole campus arrest thing is called off and you join the Society of Light!"

Kagome laughs, darkly, and she says, with a dark sly sneer, "You beat me! That's a laugh! This should be entertaining though!" Soon after, the duel commences with Kagome ruthlessly beating down the second SOL member, known as Aaron, as his life-points went crashing down to zero.

The first SOL member regains consciousness and sees his now former comrade falling down to the ground on his back, after getting shocked by dark lightning involving the Shadow Game.

The first SOL member yells out, shocked, "Aaron, no!"

Jenny tells the remaining SOL members, darkly, "Well, hate to tell you dorks this, but you're still under campus arrest." The two SOL boys glare at the 'darkened' girls with cold angered ones.

(Several days later; Inside of the 'White Dorm')

It has been several days since Ino has been 'rescued' from the Society of Light and so far, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines haven't made any moves against the Society of Light and it concerns the SOL since they are continuing to get weaker and weaker with every attack that our 'darkened' heroes and heroines continue to make against them. The SOL isn't too close from panicking since their 'leadership', made up of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, has been greatly diminished, especially with the loss of one more ninja. Lately, Mihoshi and Bastion have been working together to come with new strategies and plans and with some plans that Bastion, they have developed an excellent scanning system for detecting the 'nonbelievers' when they come and attack. However, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines have countered with a new 'Early Warning System' for detecting Society of Light members when they come near the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow dorms as well as extensive new security systems that can't be hacked into thanks to Washu, Heero, Kenny, Keiko, and Hilary, much to the dismay of SOL members.

Today, we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, except for Mihoshi and Bastion, are assembled in front of Sartorius, who is reading his Tarot cards to find a glimpse into the future, but thanks to the 'dark powers' that our heroes and heroines possess, it is very difficult for Sartorius to get insight into the future, much less a good one.

Sartorius says, plainly, "So, Miss Yamanaka has been infected with the same 'dark power' as the nonbelievers."

Temari says, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir. And she has adopted the nonbelievers' new violent tendencies."

Yuka says, stunned, "I never that Ayumi would do that to a person, with Kagome's and Ino's help." Just one day ago, several male SOL members tried to capture Ino and Ayumi and…let's just say that it didn't end up good for them. Currently, they are still in the medical ward with several broken ribs each, broken noses, and their right legs are also broken not to mention that Ayumi kicked them, through not too hard, in man's 'sweet spot'.

Eri says, with a cold serious tone, "Neither would Kagome beforehand, but now, this 'dark power' has warped her mind and who knows what she will do. And it looks like poor Ayumi is starting to end up the same way."

Keigo yells out, with a cold serious tone, "We've got to do something!"

Tatsuki calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Like what, Keigo! We don't even know what we are up against with the nonbelievers!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "They have the dark powers of the Millennium Items and the Shadow Charms, but this dark power is more than that."

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone, "And I think that I might have found the source, my friends. You see, with the Light of Truth, there is an opposite. It is none as the Darkness of Malice."

Jordan asks, curiously, "Darkness of Malice, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "I've done much research after Mister Princeton's duel with Mister Urameshi. The Darkness of Malice is the opposite of the Light of Truth. It feeds on the anger and rage of its hosts, making itself stronger and stronger. With every victory it gains, its dark power continues to grow as it infects more and more people. The power of the Darkness of Malice rivals the Light of Truth in power and it is the only force in the universe that can prevent me to see what the hands of destiny have in store for us. I fear that if it is unchecked, the darkness will destroy the light and it will cover the universe forever."

The SOL members gasp out in shock and Jordan asks, nervously, "And Jade?"

Sartorius replies, plainly, "For Jade Truesdale, there is still some time, but for Jaden Yuki and the other 'Chosen Duelist', Tyson Granger, I can't be so sure. Jaden is the first one to be infected, since his dark side that was responsible for Jaden's violent actions against us, is also from the Darkness of Malice, he is serving as the central host for its power. All of the 'Chosen Duelists' and their friends are the centers for its dark power and when he help them see the light, they shall be free and the Darkness of Malice shall be gone, except for Jaden and Tyson. I fear those two would be another story. As central host for its power, Jaden and Tyson are so deep in the darkness that there might be no way to bring them out of it and this will happen to all of the 'Chosen Duelists' and their friends, which means that they will be lost to the darkness forever."

The SOL members gasp in shock and horror and Max yells out, stunned, "Sir, there must be a way to save Tyson from the darkness!"

Sartorius tells SOL members, "There is still hope for Jaden Yuki and Tyson Granger to see the light, but with the dark powers flowing through them so deeply, it will be difficult. In order to save them from darkness, we must be willing to fight them, along with their friends, with all of our power and bring them down if necessary. And that might be the case for all of the 'Chosen Duelists' and their friends infected with the Darkness of Malice's influence and power. Do you think you can do this?" Sartorius's eyes glow violet for second causing the SOL members' eyes to become dull and lifeless for a second.

When they return to normal, Alexis tells Sartorius, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir! Even if it means we have to beat down Jaden and his friends, it is for their own good! When they are free from this fucking 'Darkness of Malice', everything will be good again!"

Max says, in a cold plain tone, "That damned 'Darkness of Malice isn't going to get my best friend!"

Yuka says, in a cold sly smile, "We'll bring Kagome and Ayumi here with us, by force if we have to! I don't care if we have to get ourselves beaten up by Kagome and her half demon gang, Inuyasha and Melody."

Sartorius tells the other SOL members, "Good, I'm glad that you all see it, my way. However, I've got some news to tell you all that might help us with that. Ever since this started, I've been researching into the Shadow Games. There might be a humanoid being that isn't a 'Chosen Duelist', but has similar powers to them, the ability to alter and influence destiny."

Eri asks Sartorius, curiously, "What do you mean, Master?"

Sartorius replies, with a plain tone, "I'm talking about the 'Chosen Hanyou', the reincarnation of a Legendary Dog Demon that served in the court of Pharaoh Atem. He was a very powerful entity known as Taigoku. He came from a royal demon family and he was a half-demon, much like Inuyasha and Melody are since they are the half-demon son and daughter of a great Dog Demon ruler of Japan, but he wasn't much of the 'royal type'. He was a pure-breed warrior and served as part of the court of King Atem, who he had become a loyal ally to. He fought bravely and died at the end of the battle with Zorc the Dark One. He has the power to use the Egyptian Gods as the 'Chosen Duelists' of today as well as Atem, Kaiba, and those of Atem's Tombkeepers. Plus, the legend of Taigoku is why all half-demons are hated by full demons because the legend about him would come true with him being the next great ruler of all demons."

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Which would make him like another 'Chosen Duelist'?"

Sartorius nods his head and replies, with a plain tone, "Yes, however, I do believe I know who Taigoku is. It is none other than Kagome Higurashi's beloved, Inuyasha."

The group of SOL members gasps in shock and Alexis yells out, shocked, "No way! Inuyasha is the reincarnation of great and powerful ancient half-demon?!"

Sartorius says, plainly, "That's right, Miss Rhodes." Sartorius tells them, "I had a mysterious feeling about Inuyasha ever since I've laid eyes on him. I used my powers to see into this. Even through destiny is trying to be clouded by the Darkness of Malice's evil power, I can assure you that Inuyasha is the reincarnation of the great Egyptian Dog Demon without any doubt and 'Chosen Hanyou', the one with the power similar to the powers of the 'Chosen Duelists'. Taigoku had his own personal Millennium Item, separate from the other seven items, and if he reclaims, his full power will start to awaken. Right now, Inuyasha's ancient powers haven't been awaken, yet! However, we can get Inuyasha into the Light, then Kagome Higurashi will follow."

Jordan says, perplexed, "Except that Inuyasha isn't a duelist."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Plus, Inuyasha is too stubborn and not to mention stronger than all of us, combined."

Crowler says, with a nod, "That's right! If he sees us, he won't kill us, but beat us down to the ground, easily. Also, didn't we promise Kikyo that if she could help us bring Kagome to the Light, she can have Inuyasha?"

Sartorius tells Crowler, with an evil sly grin, "True, but we can't allow Kikyo to gain her reward, since we need both the 'Chosen Duelists' and the 'Chosen Hanyou' for our plans to make mankind to see the Light. Plus, I don't think that Kikyo is to be trusted, since she's trying to take someone's life and we can't allow that to happen."

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "I agree, sir! So far, even with her skills, we've been losing, because somehow the nonbelievers can counter her powers with Inuyasha's little twerp of a sister, Melody, can negate priestess spells."

Bastion steps forward and he says, in a cold logical tone, "Sir, I may have a plan to lure Inuyasha to us."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Do tell, Mister Misawa…" Unknown to Sartorius and the SOL members, the small mechanical fly was sitting on the ceiling, which appeared to be Yeshua's little spying devices to record things with.

(At the Slifer Red dorm; At the same time)

At Chazz's redesigned room, we find our heroes and heroines, namely, Yusuke, Keiko, who was sitting on Yusuke's lap, Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Syrus, Ryuko, who was sitting on Syrus's lap, Jenny, Hassleberry, Zane, Tyson, Hilary, who was sitting on Tyson's lap, Ray, Kai, Mariah, Li, Kevin, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Heero, Duo, Mina, Kino, Lena, Inuyasha, Ayumi, Kagome, Sota, Kirara, who was currently on Sota's right shoulder, Melody, Koga, Ayame, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, who was sitting on Lee's lap, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, who was sitting on Shikamaru's lap, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Kiyone assembled together in Chazz's living room watch a screen which proved to be showing Sartorius and his SOL members, plotting to get Inuyasha, but now, Ino has a new 'look' on her.

Ino Yamanaka's hairstyle is the same, but it's pitch black with dark violet highlights, and her lips were dark violet colored. She was wearing black gemstone earrings in both of her ears. Around her neck was a black leather belt-like choker. Any part of her Obelisk Blue uniform that was white was now black, with a dark blue shirt underneath, pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands even her mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings and her high heeled boots were black in color.

Apparently, our heroes and heroines were spying on Sartorius and the SOL members and they learned about Inuyasha's 'inheritage' and they were shocked to hear this, especially Inuyasha, Kagome, Melody, and Koga.

Koga yells out, in disbelief, "What!? I can't believe it! Mutt face is the reincarnation of Taigoku, the Great Dog Demon of Egypt!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "This is a shock to me, too, wolf!"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she says, surprised, "I can't believe that your past life is from Egypt, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, I can't believe that too."

Just then, a male voice calls out, in a logical tone, "It's true, Inuyasha!" Everyone turns to see Yeshua, Washu, Rukia, Botan, and Koenma coming in the room.

Yeshua says, in a logical and plain tone, "Though examination, we believe that you're the reincarnated Dog Demon, Taigoku. Taigoku was born warrior and fighter not to mention brash, hard-headed, stubborn, cocky, and real nasty at times as well."

Kagome, Koga, and Ayame say in unison and drolly, "That's sounds familiar!"

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Ha! Ha! Very funny!"

Yoruichi says, with a serious tone, "Anyway, Taigoku became a loyal ally and warrior to King Atem of Egypt, becoming part of his court. He fought in the war against Zorc the Dark One and he died, while protecting King Atem."

Koenma holds up a golden pendant with a yellow stone in the center of the pendant with the yellow stone being engraved with the Millennium Symbol, Eye of Horus, in the middle and says, plainly, "This is the Millennium Pendant, a special Millennium Item, created for and used by the Taigoku, who is the legendary Egyptian Dog Demon or the 'Chosen Hanyou'. Like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, but it also allows the user to perform ninjutsu arts, similar to the ones of the ninja of the today perform, the wearer is immune to all magic and potions, including the ones used on Inuyasha currently, and only Taigoku or his reincarnation as well as anyone from the Spirit World, namely Botan and me can touch it. If anyone else even touches it, then his or her soul would be banished into the Shadow Realm for all times, where their souls are tortured for all time. However, he made one exception from this rule, because the Millennium Pendant couldn't be removed, not even by Taigoku, except when he…left this world. Inuyasha is what is known as the 'Chosen Hanyou'."

Ayumi asks, curiously, "That asshole, Sartorius, mentioned about that. What is a 'Chosen Hanyou'?"

Kagome says, curious as Ayumi, "Yes, I think it is important."

Koenma says, seriously, "Yes, it is. The 'Chosen Hanyou', namely Inuyasha, Taigoku's reincarnation, is said in the prophecies to be the being that will go on to become the ruler of all demons in the Makai and you can probably realize that's another reason that full demons hate half demon so much because of that legend. Plus, Taigoku has the power to weld the Egyptian God Monsters as well. Not to mention the fact that he has powers similar to the 'Chosen Duelists' as well. The power to alter destiny and fate and isn't bound by 'Fate's String' as they say." Koenma goes over to Inuyasha, and wraps the Millennium Pendant around his neck. Just then the Millennium Pendant blazes with golden light and Inuyasha yells out in shock as he feels power that he never felt before surge into his body while the others are forced to close their eyes from the bright light.

Kagome and Melody yell out, shocked and in unison, "Inuyasha!"

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "What in the hell is going on here?!" When the golden light fades and everyone is able to look again, they gasp to see a dog humanoid figure.

This figure had Inuyasha's long and silver hair that goes to his knees, he had Egyptian honey colored skin, he had a Millennium Crown, similar to the one that Atem wore across his forehead in his 'Pharaoh form' in the Memory World, but this Millennium Crown is rainbow and not golden in color, the rainbow Millennium Crown is attached to the forehead of his scalp, he is wearing the same clothes that Atem wore when he was in the Memory World and his 'Pharaoh form', with a red cape that goes to his knees. He had a Diadiankh, an Egyptian Duel Disk that summoned Shadow Creatures, attached to his left wrist. He also had white formal Egyptian shoes.

The male dog humanoid looks around his body and he asks, in Inuyasha's surprised tone, except his voice was a bit more mature version of Inuyasha's voice, "Huh!? What the hell happened to me!?"

Kagome says, stunned, "Inuyasha, is that you!?"

The male dog humanoid tells Kagome, in an Inuyasha plain, but mature tone, "Of course, I don't understand what's going on here! Why am I wearing these weird clothes!?"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "You've taken the form of Taigoku, Inuyasha, so that means that you're the 'Chosen Hanyou'."

Ino asks, in a dark serious tone, "Wait a sec! If Inuyasha's the 'Chosen Hanyou' that has similar powers to a 'Chosen Duelist', that would mean that asshole and his goons would try to take Inuyasha in their control!"

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "Yes, that would be the case scenario."

Melody says, in a serious tone, "I'm not letting those white assholes get anywhere near my brother, especially that fucking priestess, Kikyo! They're dumb enough to get to him, then I'll introduce them to my energy blast army!"

Kino says, in a dark serious tone, "Those white assholes won't get near Lord Inuyasha as long as I'm still breathing!"

Mina nods her head and she says, in a dark plain tone, "And the same goes for me!"

Taigoku says, in a cocky tone, similar to Inuyasha's, but mature tone, "Feh!? I don't see, what you guys are so worried about!? Those dorks aren't going to take me to that asshole, without me giving a fight!"

Kagome tells Taigoku, "But Inuyasha, those assholes are known to be sneaky and they still have Bastion and Mihoshi!"

Kiyone says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! Mihoshi was equipped with the ingredients to make any potion that'll make your strength useless. Plus, that white fake of Bastion would make a potion similar potion for you, alone."

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Hold on! You guys forget that we're taping those assholes, right now!"

Keiko nods her and she says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right! Thanks to all those mechanical flies placed in every place in that hellhole, we'll know every of those Society Dweebs plot before they could pull it. So, we'll be one step ahead of those dorks, so if they try anything they'll be so baffled that they'll be history in no time!"

Chazz says, in a dark version of his snobbish tone, "Could we get to work on this plan!? Cause the sooner we kick that bastard's ass and pay him back for using The Chazz as his personal puppet, the sooner we can move on with our lives!"

Duo says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, the only way to do that is to watch those white dorks and their asshole leader to see what they're have planned."

(Late in late afternoon; within the 'White Dorm')

Inside of the Sartorius's private chambers within the 'White Dorm', we find him sitting in front of his white marble desk with his mainly pitch black Tarot cards while our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones assembled behind him. Just then, Kikyo entered the room and she asks, curiously, "I'm here, Sartorius, what do you want?"

Sartorius looks at her and he says, with an evil sly grin, "Why Kikyo, it's time for Inuyasha to be with you in Hell of course and Kagome to come to the Light."

Kikyo asks, in an emotionless tone, "Oh, it seems that my skills will be useless with those anti-priestess spells that Melody placed on your enemies."

Temari says, with a cold sly grin, "True that Inuyasha is immune to all priestess spells, but that doesn't mean that he's immune to modern weapons, such as certain non-lethal weapons including tear and sleeping gases as well as mace and they have been modified to handle anyone with enhanced senses, including their noses."

Bastion says, with a cold sly smile, "And it was all thanks to me! Now, we'll move to bring Kagome into the Light and Inuyasha would be yours."

Kikyo says, plainly, "I'm interested in this little scheme of yours."

(Meanwhile at the Slifer Red dorm)

After a few hours of watching the SOL plots and making some of their plots themselves, our heroes and heroines were ready for anything that the SOL members may pull. Just then, Hikari's PDA starts to beep loudly and Hikari activates it, but the screen is full of static.

Just then, a male teenager's voice calls out, "Hello! Can anyone hear me?! Hikari!?"

Kagome yells out, curiously, "Who is this!?"

The male teenager's voice exclaims from Hikari's PDA, "Kagome! I'm so glad to hear from you! We've got trouble from Ra Yellow dorm!"

Hikari asks into her PDA, "What's wrong?!"

The male teenager's voice calls out, in a dark serious tone, "It's the Society of Light! They kidnapped two of our fellow Ra Yellow duelists!"

Hikari yells out, shocked, "What?!"

The male teenager's voice yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Those dorks attacked me! They told me to get Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha to them! I don't know why they didn't take me, too, but they are in mortal danger! They took him to a place that Jaden Yuki seems to know about it! It is about something about a monkey named after Joey Wheeler!"

Jaden tells everyone, "I remember now! It's where Wheeler escaped from that freaky doctor and those scientists. It's an abandoned laboratory on this island and scientists used to train monkeys to duel! And believe me, it wasn't funny! They tortured them whenever they made mistakes!"

Ino says, stunned, "That's horrible!"

The male teenager's voice calls out on the PDA, "Hurry…I can't talk much longer…those dweebs are doing something to the signal…!!" Soon after, the signal goes out on Hikari's PDA and it goes blank.

Hikari and Kagome gave dark devious smiles on their lips and they think in their minds, in a dark sly tone, _"Caught you by the tails you rats!"_

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Okay guys, you know what to do! Let's move!"

(At the abandoned laboratory; Sometime later)

Now, we find Kagome and Inuyasha in front of the abandoned laboratory and Inuyasha is sniffing the air around him.

Kagome asks Inuyasha with a dark serious tone, "Do you sense anything?"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "I don't sense any of those humans, but I do sense plenty of Society Dork going in there."

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "We have to be careful in there, Inuyasha. You know what those dorks are capable."

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Right." Soon after, Inuyasha and Kagome runs into the building while the others watch them go.

(A brief time later; within the abandoned laboratory)

Inside of the abandoned laboratory, we find Inuyasha and Kagome walking around and looking within room looking for any sign of any Ra Yellow students.

Kagome calls out, seriously, "Hello! Anyone here?!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "I don't like this. I don't sense any signs of those humans, captured by those white freaks."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, with a nod, "I know what you are saying. Remember, with that white nerd version of Bastion on their side, they might have tech that blocks our senses."

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "Good point." They continued to search around and kept on guard for any traps.

Just then a male teenaged voice's voice calls out, darkly, "Help! Someone let us out of here! If you dorks don't let us go, you are going to be sorry!"

Inuyasha calls out, stunned, "I hear something!"

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "Hold on! We're coming!" Soon after, the group races to where the voice is coming from and they stop in front of door.

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "We're here!" Soon after, Inuyasha kicks in the door and the three of them enter the room ready for battle, but they find nothing within the room.

Inuyasha says, seriously, "There is no one here." The group continues to look around the room while staying on guard and soon enough, they found a loudspeaker. Inuyasha states, perplexed, "What that?"

Kagome yells out, with a dark serious tone, "A loud speaker!? Oh shit! It's a trap!"

Just then Alexis's voice calls out from the loudspeaker, with a cold sly tone, "That's right!!" Just then a lot of metal shielding covers the walls, ceiling, and the floor even!

Kagome states, with a dark annoyed tone, "Do you think that some kind of metal shield can stop us and our power?!"

Bastion says, with a cold sly tone, "No, but this will, Kagome!" Just then the whole room starts to fill with knockout gas and Inuyasha and Kagome start to cough.

Inuyasha yells out, "What the hell's this stuff!?"

Kagome says, seriously, "Knockout gas!" Inuyasha and Kagome continue to cough and the two ran the door, which was blocked off by the metal shields. Kagome immediately hits it with a super-strong punch, but there was no effect, much to their shock.

Alexis says over the loudspeaker, coldly, "Sorry, Kagome, but we specially designed this metal to absorb demonic energy powered attacks like your super-strong punches!" The two continue to cough and Inuyasha cracked his right hand. Inuyasha flexes his right claw, rushes towards the metal shield and shouts out, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashes the shield but it doesn't do anything.

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Damn it!" However, Inuyasha and Kagome fall to their knees as they collapses onto the floor and laid motionless causing the gas to fade away. A short time after the gas fades away completely, the metal shielding retracts allowing Kikyo, who was carrying a quiver full of arrows, and bow, Alexis, Jordan, Bastion, and Temari enters into the room.

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "It's about time too."

Kikyo says, with a sly smile, "It seemed that your little trick worked! Now, you can take Kagome, while I'll get Inuyasha."

Kagome's voice calls out, darkly, "I don't think so, Kikyo! Inuyasha, now!" Kikyo widened her eyes and the SOL members gasp in shock as Inuyasha jumped onto his feet.

Jordan yells out, shocked, "What the…?!" Soon after, Kagome jumped to her feet with a gas mask on her nose and mouth.

Kikyo looks at the SOL members, with a crossed look on her face, and she asks, annoyed, "What's the meaning of this!? They were supposed to be incapacitated!"

Alexis yells at Bastion, in a cold annoyed tone, "Bastion, what the hell happened!? Kagome had a gas mask with her, but Inuyasha didn't and he should have been laid on the ground, unconscious!"

Bastion says, in a stunned tone, "I don't know! They were supposed to be knocked out! I was so sure that…"

Kagome takes off the mask and she says, with a dark sly smile, "Are you that dense, dork?! If you were watching through those cameras, all around this place…you would know that we were acting!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "This was a 'booby trap' and you happen to be the stupid boobs that fell for it!"

Kagome calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Nice one, Inuyasha!"

Temari calls out, in a cold serious tone, "What do you mean!?"

Inuyasha shows his Millennium Pendant and he says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to this thing, I was immune to this 'knockout gas' thing that you were going to use to send both me and Kagome to that asshole."

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "There wasn't any Ra Yellow students kidnapped! It was a ruse to get both me and Inuyasha to that asshole, wasn't it!?"

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed snarl, "Oh perfect! The plan was a failure!"

Kagome says, with a dark sly grin, "On the contrary, whore, you forgot the part where you and your fellow white dweebs the biggest ass-kicking of a lifetime and we take a white dork to the Shadows!"

Alexis and Temari got into defensive stances, with Alexis pushing Jordan behind her and Kikyo putting an arrow into her bow.

Melody's voice calls out, nastily, "Don't even try, wenches!" Using super-speed to 'teleport' in, Melody appears in front of Kikyo and smashes her foot to her chest throwing her back to hit the wall, temporary stunning her.

Bastion yells out, shocked, "It's Melody!"

Melody says, with a sly grin, "That's right, dork, you're coming with us!?"

Alexis gets out a few kunai knives and yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I don't think so, Melody!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "You may not, slut, but we sure do!?" Using super-speed to 'teleport' in, Jaden, in his Dark Juraian Battle Uniform, appears and kicks Alexis at the chin throwing her in the air inversely. While Alexis is airborne, she gasps as Jenny, in her Dark Juraian Battle Uniform, appears behind her and Jenny says, with a dark sly grin, "You seemed tensed, bitch, relax, we're not to beat you down much!" Jenny placed her right hand onto Alexis's back and produces a powerful telekinetic blast, which throws Alexis to the ceiling crashing onto it and she falls to the ground, losing consciousness.

Jordan yells out, horrified, "Alexis!"

Temari yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that, nonbeliever!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, darkly, "That's what you think, bitch! **Ninja Art Mind Transfer Jutsu!**" Just then, Temari gasps as her mind went blank and her body went limp while standing. Bastion and Jordan looks at Temari and Temari gains a dark gleam in her eyes.

Jordan asks, curiously, "Hey, Temari, are you okay?"

Temari looks at Jordan and she replies, with a dark nasty tone, similar to Ino's, "Actually, twerp, I feel just fine!"

Bastion and Jordan gasp in fear and Bastion yells out, "Oh no! That's Ino's voice…"

Ino's voice booms out, from Temari, in a dark nasty tone, "Ding! Ding! Ding! That's right, nerd! I've used my mind-transferring jutsu on this white wench! You're coming with us!" Ino uses Temari's body to kick Jordan out of the way and throws him to the ground, temporary stunning him.

Bastion yells out, shocked, "Jordan!" Bastion then yelps out in pain as he is shocked and he immediately falls to the ground, unconsciousness, causing Ray, Duo, and Ayumi to appear with a stun gun in their right hands. Inuyasha went to Bastion's body, picked him up, and placed him onto his right shoulder.

Jenny tells Ino, who was controlling Temari, "Okay, Ino, you can let this dork go, now!" Soon enough, Temari was released from Ino's mind-transfer jutsu and Temari stumbles away. Jenny then slams her right knee to Temari's chest, causing her to cough out blood and karate chops the back of her neck, causing Temari to lose consciousness as Alexis gained hers. Alexis yells out, shocked, "Temari!"

Duo tells Alexis, in a dark serious tone, "Don't even try, whore! Your dorky friend is coming with us!"

Alexis jumps to her feet and yells out, coldly, "Over my dead body!" Soon enough, Ino's foot was slammed onto Alexis's face, throwing her back to the ground, and Jenny's right foot was slammed onto Alexis's chest, preventing her from moving.

Ino yells at Alexis, in a dark nasty tone, "That's for turning me into your fellow brainwashing tools, bitch!"

Ray and Ayumi walked towards Alexis's fallen form and Ray kicks Alexis's side, causing her to grunts out in pain and Ray yells out, in a dark angered tone, "And that's for turning me against my friends, whore!"

Ayumi tells Alexis, in a dark snarl, "Oh and give that asshole, a message, whore, he and you geeks will pay for turning my friends, Yuka and Eri, into mindless tools, sending Kagome's brother, Sota, against her, while using our friend, Hojo, as insurance that she'll do what you say!" Ayumi then jams her foot to Alexis's ribs, hard, causing them to break a bit and Alexis to groan out in pain.

Jenny calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Lights out, slut!" Jenny then starts to stomp on Alexis's chest and body, messing up her white uniform, and giving her several broken ribs in the process, then slamming her foot onto Alexis's head, giving her a nasty gash on the head, knocking her unconscious.

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Nice work, guys! Now, let's get rid of this white nerd and get Bastion back!"

The others nod their heads and they say, in unison, "Right!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines left the room and after a few moments, Jordan getting up slowing getting up, goes over to Alexis and he yells out, worriedly, "Alexis! Alexis, please answer me!" Alexis can only moan in reply to show that she was still alive.

Jordan asks, in a cold angered tone, "How did this happened!? The plan was foolproof! I don't understand this!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "Jordan!" Jordan turns to see Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Tatsuki, Yuka, and Eri running into the room.

Yuka asks, in a cold serious tone, "What happened!? Where's Kagome and Inuyasha!?"

Jordan replies, solemnly, "They're gone, along with Bastion!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Eri yells out, shocked, "How!? Sure Kagome and Inuyasha are immune to priestess spells, but there was no way in Hell that they could be walking out of here!"

Kikyo got onto her feet and she says, "Well, apparently, they were able to walk out of this room!"

Jordan says, in a cold serious tone, "We tried the shield that couldn't be broken with anything that's powered with demon and spiritual energy as well as chakra and knockout gas to knock them out. However, they came with Melody, Jaden, Jenny, Ray, Ayumi, Duo, and Ino. Ino then kicked me with using Temari's body."

Sakura says, in a cold angered tone, "So, Inuyasha and Kagome came with reinforcements! Damn it!"

Hinata says, in a cold plain tone, "But there was no way that they could have known about our plan."

Tatsuki says, in a cold serious tone, "We'll worry about that later, but right now, we need to take Alexis and Temari back to the 'White Dorm'!"

Jordan asks, "What about Bastion?"

Choji says, in a cold plain tone, "We can't go to the nonbelievers, since they'll be waiting for us and attack us, ruthlessly." Soon after, Sakura and Hinata carried Alexis on their shoulders, while Tatsuki and Yuka carries Temari on their shoulder then carried them back to the 'White Dorm' for medical treatment.

(Somewhere within the abandoned dorm; A short time soon after)

Deep within the underground dueling arena when Jaden dueled against the final Shadow Rider, Amnael AKA Professor Banner, we find our 'darkened' heroes and heroines assembled together while Lena was on one side of the dueling field with her duel disk attached to her left wrist while the unconscious Bastion is lying in front of her on the other side with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, with our heroes and heroines on the sidelines with Kagome, Inuyasha, Melody, Jaden, Jenny, Duo, Ray, Ayumi, and Ino with them.

Ryuko asks, with a dark sly grin, "Isn't it time for this dork's 'wake up' call?"

Yusuke gives Ryuko a bucket of ice water and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Be our guest." Ryuko gives a dark sly grin, walks over to Lena's right side, and throws the ice water to Bastion, who wakes up with a start.

Bastion yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Who is the bloke that did that?!"

Lena replies, with a dark nasty tone, "Who do you think, nerd?!"

Bastion turns to the source of the voice and yells out, when he sees Lena, "What in hell do you think that you are doing?!"

Duo replies, with a dark nasty tone, "What do you think, Society Dweeb?!"

Jenny yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Kicking your dorky butt, that's what?!"

Lena says, in a dark nasty tone, "Here's the deal, dork! You and I are dueling now!"

Bastion yells out, in a cold serious tone, "In those barbaric Shadow Games, I think not!"

Heero says, in a dark serious tone, "You don't have much of a choice, fool! Either you duel Lena or your fellow Society Dorks will pay the price!"

Ayumi says, with a dark sly grin, "And if you're still slow to get this, nerd, that we'll attack your fellow Society Dweebs, including that freak you call 'Master'!"

Duo says, cracking his knuckles and with a dark sly smile, "And please choose the second part of the threat."

Bastion yells out, stunned, "You wouldn't!"

Tyson calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Try us, nerd!"

Bastion gets out his feet and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Do you know what you all are doing!?"

Jaden says, in a dark annoyed tone, "You know, if I had an American dime for everytime that you freaks asks us do we know what we're doing, I'd be the richest kid in the world!"

Lena says, in a dark nasty tone, "No joke! Just shut up and duel, dork!"

Bastion and Lena activate their duel discs and they drew five cards from their decks.

"Game On!" Bastion and Lena call out in unison

Starting Score:

Bastion: 4000

Lena: 4000

Bastion draws his card and he calls out, "I'll begin!" Bastion places a card onto his disc and he calls out, "I summon White Knight Swordsman in attack mode!" Soon after, White Knight Swordsman (A: 1200/D: 0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone, "I know that monster! It's the same one that white dork version of Chazz played against Yusuke!"

Bastion sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Then, I'll place a face-down and that would suffice!"

Lena says, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! Please! Now, it's time for a change of scenery!" Lena then snaps her fingers and the whole area transforms into the coliseum Tanya of the Shadow Riders dueled Bastion and Jaden in.

Keiko says, amazed, "I remember this place! This is the place where Jaden and Bastion duel Tanya, the third Shadow Rider! Bastion was crushed by Tanya and fell under her 'love spell', but Jaden defeated her in an incredible duel."

Yusuke says, with dark sly grin, "Perfect for this white dork's defeat, I'll say."

Lena tells Bastion, with a dark sly grin, "My friends are right, geek! This is where you dueled your only Shadow Rider and lost!"

Bastion tells Lena, with a cold confident tone, "I won't lose this time, Lena! I've got the power of light on my side! Besides, this isn't my first Shadow Game, you know!?"

Kagome tells Bastion, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, dork, your 'Shadow Game' with the Tanya wasn't a REAL Shadow Game, so, that didn't count!"

Lena says, with a dark sly grin, "But this will be!" Soon after, a black spiked cage surrounds the arena containing the two duelists and it sparks with dark electrical energy while a pair of black shackles on the two duelists' legs.

Bastion asks, perplexed, "What's going on?! What are these?!"

Lena says, with a dark nasty tone, "For a dork that's supposed to know the future, you ask a lot of questions! Here's the deal, dweeb: Every time, we lose life-points, dark electric energy rains down from those bars!"

Bastion says, with a cold logical tone and cold sneer, "And let me guess: We get shocked, correct?!"

Lena draws her card and she states, with a dark sly grin, "Like Botan would say 'Bingo!' Now, it is on with the duel!" Lena places a card onto the disc and she calls out, darkly, "I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode!" Soon after, Rogue Doll (A: 1600/D: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Lena yells out, seriously, "And now, Rogue Doll, attack!" Rogue Doll shoots an energy beam from the rod to destroy White Knight Swordsman and Bastion loses 400 life-points as he's shocked by dark lightning strikes.

When the shocks stopped, Bastion groans out, weakly, "That hurt…!"

Lena sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "And I'll only hurt until this duel is over! With one card face-down, I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Bastion: 3600

Lena: 4000

Bastion draws his card and he calls out, "It's my turn!" Bastion sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards!"

As Bastion draws two cards, Lena presses a button on her disc and she yells out, darkly, "Hold it, dork! I activate my Spellcaster's Cure!" Lena's face-down card was a continuous trap card with a picture of a magician healing an injured soldier.

Bastion asks, perplexed, "What does that do?"

Lena replies, with a dark sly grin, "I'm glad you've asked, as long as a spellcaster exists on my side of the field and whenever, a Normal Spell Card is played, I gain four hundred points to my life-points!" Lena's life points were increased by 400 points.

Bastion yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Lena says, in a dark nasty tone, "You heard me, dork, and don't even bother destroying it, since it can't be destroyed by an effect from you!"

Bastion yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "But that's not fair!"

Ray yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, nerd, life isn't fair! So, zip it, dweeb!"

Bastion growls as he places a card onto the disc and he calls out, "Fine! I'll still win! I summon White Knight Lancer!" Soon after, White Knight Lancer (A: 1500/D: 1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Bastion says, in a cold serious tone, "And thanks to my White Knight Swordsman that's in the graveyard, White Knight Lancer gains three hundred points to his attack points!" White Knight Lancer's stats were increased from 1500/1000 to 1800/1000! Bastion sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, "Next, I activate my Enemy Controller spell card to switch your doll to defense mode!"

As Rogue Doll is switched to defense mode, Lena says, with a dark sly grin, "Hey, dweeb, did you forget about my trap card? I gain four hundred life-points since a spell card was activated and I won't lose life-points since my monster is in defense mode!"

After Lena's life points were increased by 400 points, Bastion says, with a cold sly smile, "Of course, except that my White Knight Lancer has a special ability that you should know about. Whenever it destroys a monster in battle, while in defense mode, the difference is dealt to you in battle damage. Now Lancer, attack her doll!" Lancer charges towards Rogue Doll, slashes it with his sword, destroying it and costing Lena 800 life points, thanks to White Knight Lancer's special ability. Lena is shocked by the dark lightning, but she didn't scream out in pain and agony.

Bastion asks, in a curious tone, "Don't that hurt?"

After the shock stops, Lena says, with a dark sly grin, "Actually, that took care of an annoying crick in my neck this morning."

Bastion sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he yells out, in a horrified tone, "You're insane!"

Current Score:

Bastion: 3600

Lena: 4000

Lena draws her card and she calls out, darkly, "It's my turn, nerd!" Lena places a card onto the disc and she calls out, "Now, I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Soon after, Skilled Dark Magician (A: 1900/D: 1700) appears in attack mode. Lena sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed spell! Now, I get two extra cards and four hundred extra points, while my magician gets a spell counter!" Lena draws two cards and her life-points were increased by 400 points as Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter. Lena sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Next, I play my Graceful Charity spell card, now I can draw three new cards as long as a discard to the graveyard!" Lena draws three cards and discards two to the graveyard as another spell counter appeared on Skilled Dark Magician and Lena's life-points were increased by another 400 points. Lena sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, "Next, I'll play my Upstart Goblin! This card helps the both of us, I can draw one card and you gain one thousand points." Lena draws her card as her life points were increased by 400 points, again, and a spell counter appeared on Skilled Dark Magician as well as Bastion's life points were increased by 1000 points. Lena calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Hey, dork, guess what!? I've got three spell counters so I'll sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon my Dark Magician!" Skilled Dark Magician disappears and Dark Magician (A: 2500/D: 2100) appears in attack mode. Lena places another card onto the disc and she calls out, "Now, I'll sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon…Dark Eradicator Warlock!" Dark Magician begins to glow purple and was replaced by Dark Eradicator Warlock (A: 2500/D: 2100), a monster that was bigger than Dark Magician.

Jaden says, amazed, "Now that's a monster!"

Lena sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, with a dark sly grin, "It gets worse, dweeb! I play my Meteor of Destruction spell card to inflict one thousand points of damage to you!" Soon after, a huge flaming meteoroid comes to Bastion and hits him hard. Bastion screams out of pain as he felt the physical burn on himself and he was shocked by dark lightning, while losing 1000 life points. Lena says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh there's my magician's ability, whenever a Normal Spell Card is play, you lose one thousand points!"

Bastion yells out, shocked, "No!" Dark Eradicator Warlock blasts a purple blast at Bastion, hits him hard and he screams in extreme pain as he's shocked by the dark lightning and he loses 1000 more life-points.

Lena says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, my magician, destroy his monster!" Dark Eradicator Warlock blasts purple energy at White Knight Lancer destroying it.

Bastion presses a button on his duel disc and he calls out, "I activate my Hallowed Life Barrier trap card!" Bastion's face-down card appears to be Hallowed Life Barrier and Bastion says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to this trap card, all I have to do is send one card from my hand and all damage towards my life points is zero!" Bastion discards a monster card called White Knight's Guardna, a monster with white armor and a spiked shield, and with 800/2000 stats, from his hand, a trio of maidens appear in front of White Knight's Lancer, and negates the damage from Dark Eradicator Warlock's attack.

Lena sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "I'll end with this!"

Current Score:

Bastion: 2600

Lena: 4000

Bastion draws his card and he says, "It's my turn!" Bastion sends a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "I'll activate my Graceful Charity spell card! Now, I can draw three new cards as well as discard two to the graveyard!"

Lena says, with a dark sly grin, "But don't forget, nerd! My life points increase, while yours decrease." Just then, Lena's life-points were increased by 400, while Lena's Dark Eradicator Warlock's attack zaps Bastion of his 1000 life points and Bastion howls in pain as he's hit with dark electricity.

After the electrical hits were done, Bastion draws three cards, sends two White Knight Swordsmen (A: 1200/D: 0 X2) into the graveyard, sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a cold plain tone, "I won't lose! I'll set this face-down!" After Bastion's face-down is set, Bastion sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, coldly, "Next, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I choose my face-down!" A huge storm appears on the field and destroys Bastion's face-down card.

Our heroes and heroines are confused by this move and Lena asks, "Why did you destroy your own card?"

Bastion says, with a cold sly grin, "Why? Because…I wanted to play its effect! That card was my Sealed Gates trap card! Because it was destroyed, its effect is activated! So, now, I remove one White Knight's Swordsman, one White Knight's Lancer, and one White Knight's Guardna from play!" The three named cards are removed from the graveyard and Bastion puts them in his card pouch and 'out of play' causing a card to come out of his dueling deck. Bastion takes the card, puts it on his duel disc, and exclaims, "Now, I summon my most powerful card in my deck! White Knight's Lord in attack mode!" Soon after, a humanoid monster with blue, a white mask, white armor, and carrying a mace comes on the field in attack mode: White Knight's Lord (A: 2000/D: 2000). Bastion then says, "Plus, since there are still two White Knight's Lancers in my graveyard, my Lord gains six hundred attack points!" White Knight's Lord glows as its stats increase from 2000/2000 to 2600/2000! Bastion sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he says, in a cold serious tone, "And I'll play White Veil to give my Lord!" Soon after, White Knight Lord turns pitch white and Bastion calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, my Lord, strike her magician!" White Knight's Lord leaps into the air, extends his mace towards Lena's Dark Eradicator Warlock. Bastion says, with a cold sly smile, "Thanks to White Veil, all your spell and trap cards are now destroyed!" When Bastion notices Lena's face-down card, he gasps in shock and he says, "No! That face-down!"

Lena presses a button on her disc and she calls out, darkly, "Now, I play my Darkness Veil and give it to my magician, making your White Veil useless!"

Bastion yells out, shocked, "No!" Bastion's White Veil is destroyed and he yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You will pay for that! Attack my lord!" White Knight's Lord's mace hits Dark Eradicator Warlock, destroying it, costing Lena 100 points and she get shocked, but as always she doesn't feel a thing, which disturbs Bastion.

Bastion says, in a nervous tone, "Yeah…but you still lose life points thanks to my White Knight's Lord and that's three hundred!" Lena's life-points decreased further by 300 points and they are shocked, but they didn't scream out of pain.

Bastion says, in a cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn! It's hopeless! You can't destroy my lord by battle."

Current Score:

Bastion: 1600

Lena: 4000

Lena draws her card from her deck and she says, "It's my turn and this duel is over!"

Bastion exclaims, in a cold serious tone, "You lie! Destiny is on my side!"

Lena sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, in a dark plain tone, "We'll see! I activate my Card of Demise so I can pick up five cards, while I gain four hundred life points!" Lena gains 400 life-points and she draws until she was holding five cards in her hands. Lena calls out, "I remove my Rogue Doll and my Dark Magician from play to summon…Chaos Sorcerer!" After the said monster cards were taken out of the graveyard and placed in Lena's pocket, Lena places the card onto the duel disc and Chaos Sorcerer (A: 2300/D: 2000)

Bastion yells out, shocked, "No! Not that!"

Lena says, with a dark sly grin, "I take it that you know what it does! Now, I can remove one of your monsters from play, like your lord!" White Knight Lord has disappeared, because of Chaos Sorcerer's effect.

Bastion says, in a cold serious tone, "That may be the case, but your monster can't attack this turn!"

Lena sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she says, with a dark sly grin, "What to bet, dork!? I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

Bastion yells out, shocked, "No! This can't be! Destiny should be on my side!"

Lena calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, my sorcerer, attack him directly and end this duel!" Chaos Sorcerer hurls a purple blast at Bastion, hitting him hard, and Bastion cries out in extreme pain and agony as he gets shocked from head to toe with dark electric energy as he loses 2300 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Bastion: 0000

Lena: 4000

When the duel finally ends, the field 'transforms back' into the secret lair, Bastion falls onto his back on his side of the dueling platform and into total unconsciousness, and the final holograms along with the shackles on Lena's and Bastion's legs as well.

Duo yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Lena!"

Lena says, with a dark smile, "Thanks, Duo!" Lena looks at the unconscious form of Bastion and she thinks, plainly, _"That's weird! For some reason, I'm starting to get an interest in this Bastion guy! I wonder why."_

Chazz asks, with his usual snobbish tone, "Okay, we've knocked down one more top dorks from their perch! What do we do now?"

Yeshua says, in a logical tone, "It is best that we return them to the Slifer Red dorm to recover their strength."

Mina nods her head and replies, plainly, "I agree with Yeshua. It is safest there for now."

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "But first, I'd like to give a little message to those dweebs!"

(**Back at the 'White Dorm'; in Sartorius's room**)

In Sartorius's room, we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and allies talking with Sartorius about the 'failure' attempts to get Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sartorius says, in a curious tone, "So, the nonbelievers were ready for us and they took Mister Misawa with them!"

Keigo says, in a cold serious tone, "That's right, sir!"

Tatsuki says, in a cold plain tone, "Right now, those nonbelievers are placing Bastion in their damned Shadow Games."

Kikyo says, in a serious and emotionless tone, "What I don't understand is how Inuyasha's friends found out about your plan! It seems that you're not going to give me what I want, Sartorius!"

Yuka yells at Kikyo, in a cold nasty tone, "Hey, shut up, bitch! So far, your magic is doing us spat! So, far we've been losing members!"

Andrew asks Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "What should we do, sir?"

Sartorius replies, with a serious tone, "We don't know how the nonbelievers found out about our plot, but we have to be on our guard." Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sartorius calls out, "Enter!"

The door opened and a male SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, Yusuke Urameshi has given us a message that Bastion Misawa is no longer a part of the Society of Light!"

The SOL members gasp in shock and Mizuiro says, in a cold serious tone, "Most likely, Bastion lost to them!"

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "It seems that those nonbelievers are getting stronger and stronger, who knows who we'll lose." Just then, Kikyo walks towards the door and Alexis asks her, coldly, "And where are you going?"

Kikyo replies, emotionlessly, "Just for a walk…" Kikyo steps out of the room and Eri says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't think I trust her."

Billy says, in a cold serious tone, "No joke! Someone should keep an eye on her."

Sartorius tells Billy and Eri, "Kikyo is completely trustworthy, since she desires to bring Inuyasha with her to hell, only if we bring Kagome into the Light."

Yuka asks, in a cold serious tone, "But how are we going to get her into the Light!? Kagome's a half-demon, immune to priestess spells, and the instant she sees any of us, she'll attack us without any hesitation."

Eri says, in a cold plain tone, "It's simple, we just have to wait for the moment where Sota or Ayumi aren't being guarded by Inuyasha and Kagome's other demon friends like those Koga and Ayame guys."

Hinata asks, with a curious tone, "Don't you think that Inuyasha and Kagome would suspect that?"

Sakura says, with a cold plain tone, "Good point, Hinata. After Master Sartorius helped Sota into the Light, he tried to convince Kagome and failed. And now, Kagome, thinking that we hurt her brother, will make sure that he is well-guarded if we can't see or sense the guards."

Yuka says, with a cold plain tone, "And she will think the same for Ayumi too."

Temari says, with a cold serious tone, "We need to get around that kind of defense."

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, let's think of a way!"

Max says, with a nod and a cold smile, "We'll show the nonbelievers that the Society of Light is far from finished! With Destiny on our side, we will win!"

Alexis says, with a nod and cold serious tone, "Right, Max! Let's get to work!" Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold sly smile, _"Once we figure out a game plan to stop you and that 'dark power', Jaden, you will finally be by my side in the Society of Light at last! And no one is going to stop me!"_ On the meanwhile, Hinata is looking curiously towards where Kikyo has left.

(**Later on; nearing the Slifer Red dorms**)

In the trees near the Slifer Red dorms, we find Inuyasha and Melody relaxing on the tops of the trees.

Inuyasha says, with a smile, "Finally! It is good for once to get a break without having to deal with those white dorks!"

Melody says, with a nod, "I know, bro!" Melody asks Inuyasha, in her usual tone, "But do you really intent to have that wench for your mate?"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "Melody, I told you before. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, but she is a better person."

Melody says, with a snarl, "But she is a miko! And I don't get why she has to learn Demonic Priestess magic!"

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Well, she is going to need extra protection! I mean she has improved on her skills and her priestess skills with extra protection with her hanyou status! However, it doesn't mean that those dorks won't learn a way to counter regular priestess magic like we have."

Melody yells out, with a serious tone, "Well, what if she turns it against us?"

Inuyasha calls out, with a serious tone, "Kagome would never do that! You are really going overboard with this, Melody!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "You are too trusting bro."

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "And you need to learn to look beyond what you see as a threat Melody. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation and she comes from a priest and priestess family, but there is more to a person than being a miko or not." Before Melody could make a retort, the two dog hanyous sense a familiar aura.

Melody says, with a snarl, "Just what we didn't want to smell right now." Soon enough, the two of them spot Kikyo sneaking around towards the Slifer Red dorm. Melody says, with an annoyed tone, "Did that witch learn her lesson last time? This time I'm going to make sure that she learns."

Inuyasha tells Melody, "No. Get Kagome and the others, Melody."

Melody asks Inuyasha, stunned, "What? You want me to leave you with that claypot?!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, with a plain tone, "That's exactly what I mean. I'll stall for time and you get the others. I intend to end this now. If Kikyo won't get a clue, then we will have to make her leave permanently."

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Well, that's a plan that I like. I don't trust that new witch that you decide to claim for a 'mate', Inuyasha, but she is a bit better than her. Only a bit and I prefer her over this claypot. If it will get rid of her, I think I can stomach this." Soon enough, Melody leaps off into the distance to get Kagome and the others.

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, with a serious tone, _"Let's see what she wants this time!"_

A minute soon after, Kikyo comes out into the open and looks around the dorm causing her to think, _"Now, where would Inuyasha be at this time? I would think that he would be here. However, I don't see him. And with Melody's powers and his Millennium Pendant protecting him, I'm not sure if my sense really can find him or not."_

Just then a familiar voice calls out, in a rough tone, "What are you doing here Kikyo?" Kikyo turns to the source of the voice to see Inuyasha leaping down from the trees.

Kikyo says, with a plain tone, "So, you are here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "No duh! I'm here with my friends where I belong!" Inuyasha asks, with a serious tone, "Now, what do you want?"

Kikyo says, with a serious tone, "I want to know how you and my reincarnation figured out the plan to trap you. We gave no signs to show that it was a trap."

Inuyasha states, with a sneer, "Why should I tell you?!"

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a serious tone, "Inuyasha, why can't you see that you don't belong with this girl? Reincarnation or not, this isn't your time! These aren't your people!"

Inuyasha yells out, with a snarl, "And someone like you siding with a madman that's brainwashing people and using their own weaknesses against them shouldn't be talking at all wench! I thought you were better than this, but you have really reached a new low, Kikyo! It is like you are working with Naraku of your own free will, but then again, you did that before!"

Kikyo says, with a serious tone, "It was to make sure to find a way to defeat him."

Inuyasha yells out, with a nasty tone, "That worked out real well. And guess where that left Kagome and me? We had to pick up the pieces! This is the same situation as before Kikyo: You are working with a villain just to get what you desire! Kagome would never do that! Just like you wouldn't have before! I think when you became Kagome, Kikyo, she got the better part of you!"

Kikyo yells out, in an insulted tone, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha calls out, with a nasty snarl, "I'm telling you for the last time! Get back to where you belong, Kikyo! In the underworld!"

Kikyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I should have suspected this! Inuyasha is not going to listen to me at all! And there is no way that I can force him to come with me! With that Millennium Pendant around his neck and Melody's magic protecting him, there is nothing that I can do!"_ Many thoughts race through Kikyo's mind and she thinks, slyly, _"There is one chance. Inuyasha is a half-demon, but he is still a male. And many animal-like demons and hanyous have an instinct for finding 'mates'. Well, living creatures do including humans, but animal-like demons and hanyous, even with their human-like nature, are closer to more primitive 'workings' of living creatures than humans or more human-like demons and hanyous. Maybe I can his 'inner desires' and 'primal needs'."_ Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a seductive tone and walking slyly towards him, "Inuyasha, I know that you are angry and that's understandable, but I'm just doing it for us."

Inuyasha asks, quirking an eyebrow, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kikyo gets nearer to Inuyasha and she says, enticingly, "What can I do Inuyasha? Thanks to your Millennium Pendant and sister, there is nothing that I can do. And you are far stronger than I am with my powers being useless against you."

As Kikyo gets closer, Inuyasha thinks in his mind, suspiciously, _"What is she trying to do?"_

Kikyo goes over to Inuyasha in a seductive manner and she tells him, with a seductive tone, "Inuyasha, I know that you really care about my reincarnation. However, she isn't me. You might have been together, but can she really understand your needs as a half-demon? You are a dog hanyou and you have 'special needs'." Kikyo puts her right hand on his chest while moving her left hand gently over the upper portion of her body.

Inuyasha thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Is she trying to do what I think she is trying to do?"_

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a seductive tone, "Inuyasha, please listen. Kagome isn't right for you. She might care for you, but she would never truly understand you like I do. I come from a time of demons, spirits, and hanyous and she does not. This world has demons and half-demons, but they are not well-known and practically all demons have been returned to the Makai where they belong. People aren't as knowledge as I am." Kikyo tells Inuyasha, enticingly, "I can understand you. Your needs, wants, and desires." Kikyo then starts to make motions with her hand to loose her kimono.

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, _"She is trying to seduce me now! Oh, man! Kikyo really knows how to take it to a new low!"_ Just then Inuyasha senses some familiar auras and he glances with his eyes into the trees to see Kagome and Melody in the trees. Kagome makes quick motions and points behind Inuyasha, making a 'wink' with her right eye. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, with a sly tone, _"Okay! I see, Kagome! Why not turn this little trick against her?"_ Kagome and Melody quickly vanish into the shadows while Kikyo gets curious.

Kikyo asks Inuyasha, curiously, "What are you looking at, Inuyasha?" Kikyo starts to turn her head while Inuyasha quickly focuses her attention towards him.

Inuyasha tells Kikyo, with a sly tone, "You know, Kikyo, you might be right. Kagome is a really nice girl. Kind, compassionate, and only cares about humans or demons if they are good or bad even through her emotions can get the better of her. However, she is cute, but you are cuter." Inuyasha then puts his hands on her shoulders gently feeling them out.

Kikyo tells Inuyasha, slyly, "So, you are seeing what I've been trying to tell you and her?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "Yeah. This is a nice world and all, but it isn't my world. This world is where humans rule and where demons are not well-known or feared anymore." Soon after, Inuyasha is slowly and gently leading Kikyo towards where Kagome had pointed out a little earlier.

Kikyo says, with a seductive tone, "That's right, Inuyasha. And I'm sure I can give you what you really need."

Inuyasha replies, slyly, "I'm sure that you will." Inuyasha continues to lead Kikyo to the spot where Kagome pointed out earlier with Kikyo gently feeling around Inuyasha's shoulder and moving her face closer to his.

Soon enough, they reach the spot and Kikyo tells Inuyasha, with a seductive smile, "So, what do you say, Inuyasha? I'm sure that can 'satisfy' what you really need."

Inuyasha doesn't reply for a minute, but he then replies, with a sly smile, "Sorry, Kikyo, but I'm going to have to…decline." Kikyo gives a look of surprise and immediately, Inuyasha shoves Kikyo's hands off him and leaps away. Just then a mystical circle, similar to the ones that summon Aeons in Final Fantasy X, but it has Japanese mystical symbols around it, appears around Kikyo and she cries out as she is forced to her knees and entrapped her circle.

Kikyo yells out, stunned, "What? What is this?!"

Just then Melody's voice booms, nastily, "What do you think, wench?!" Just then Kagome and Melody leap down from the trees with their hands glowing.

Kagome says, with an annoyed tone, "Kikyo, I never thought that you would try something so low! Trying to use your body, if you call that dirt and clay form to look like a human woman a body, to seduce Inuyasha into the underworld!"

Melody yells out, angrily, "You have really pushed my patience to the limits! And now, I think that I will go with my brother's implied idea! It is time to send where you belong!"

Kikyo asks Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do you really think that you can live with this girl? Live in this time?"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "Like you before Naraku tricked the both of us, Kagome accepts me for who I am. However, there are things that make Kagome different from you, Kikyo. But then again, you have really changed! Siding with that freak that brainwashes people just for his own sick plans also gives me a migraine! Like I said before, Kagome got the better part of you, Kikyo! We had something between us before, but it is gone now! If you can't accept that, well, it's too bad!"

Kagome calls out, with an annoyed tone, "It's finally time that we end this once and for all!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "We're going to send you back where you tried to take my brothers! And this time, you are never coming back! We're going to make sure of that! Personally, I don't like my brother is going out with a wretched miko, but between you and Kagome, I have to be forced to choose her! She is not the best mate for my brother, but she is better than you! I mean that she would never do some of the things that you did just to get my brother! It's time for you to go!"

Kikyo calls out, stunned, "No!"

Inuyasha says, with a serious tone, "Sorry, Kikyo, but you made your choice and now, you need to live with or in this case, die with it." Soon after, Melody and Kagome start to chant some kind of spell and the large symbols of the mystical circle start to spin around Kikyo. As Kagome and Melody continue to chant, the symbols move faster and faster. Kikyo then gasps to see himself slowly vanishing into particles.

Kikyo yells out, stunned, "No! No, you can't!" But there is no way that Kikyo can escape or stop it, her body is slowly fading away. Kikyo calls out, trying to reach out for Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I…I…love…" Just then Kikyo completely fades away and she vanishes back to the underworld.

Inuyasha says, with a plain tone, "Goodbye, Kikyo."

After the work is done, the mystical circle fades away and Kagome asks Inuyasha, a bit annoyed, "Inuyasha, why did you say that Kikyo was cuter than me?"

Inuyasha says, with a kind smile, "Come on, Kagome! You know that it was just a ruse to get Kikyo into your trap!"

Kagome says, with a smile, "I knew that! I was just teasing you, Inuyasha!"

Melody says, with a sly tone, "But then again, my bro has a point of that claypot being cuter than you."

Kagome calls out, annoyed, "Hey! That's not fair! Kikyo is nothing, but dust and ashes in human form! I'm flesh and blood here!"

Melody says, with a sly tone, "Doesn't mean that claypot witch has better looks than you?! You should really improve and you might attract my brother better, miko!"

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Melody!" Melody just gives a sly laugh as she leaps into the trees as Kagome and Inuyasha shake their heads in annoyance. However, from a long distance, the two of them didn't notice that Hinata is watching them over a long distance.

Hinata says, in a low cold whisper, "I must report this to Master Sartorius." Soon enough, the SOL controlled Leaf Kunoichi leaps back to the 'White Dorm' under the cover of the trees to report back what happened to her 'Master'.


	12. The Coming of Two ‘Chosen Hanyous’ Sest

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, 'Full Metal Alchemist', Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this story, namely because of school, work, and working on other stories as well as helping other authors with theirs. I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help for some of the chapters! Starting now, I'm planning on adding elements from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Also, I'm planning on adding Ranma ½ into this story as well, which will take place after the end of the manga. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, Ranma ½, or Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Chapter 12: The Coming of Two 'Chosen Hanyous'; Sestuna and Akira**

(**In the aftermath of Kikyo's departure from the Mortal Realm; At the Slifer Red Dorm**)

Within Chazz's redesigned room in the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroes and heroines assembled in front of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Melody as they told them about Kikyo's 'return' to the underworld.

Tyson says, in a dark snort, "That's good!"

Ichigo says, with a dark plain tone, "I'll say! If Kikyo stayed with those dorks, then we'd have a lot of problems."

Kagome says, in a dark serious tone, "With Kikyo gone to Hell, those Society Dweebs' power have gone down."

Ayumi says, in a dark snort, "Though, I can't believe that she would even resort into using that clay fake of her body to lure Inuyasha into her arms."

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Give me a break! Like that'll work on me!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Kikyo must have been pretty desperate to use seduction, knowing that she can't force my brother anymore, since he has that Millennium Pendent."

Yusuke says, in a dark plain tone, "Anyway, we've got our little spy cam on those dweebs, so we'll be ready for their little tricks."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she says, in a plain tone, "We were surprised that there was a 'Chosen Hanyou' and it makes me wonder if there could be more than one."

Yeshua tells Kagome, in a logical and serious tone, "Actually, there is more than one 'Chosen Hanyou', Miss Higurashi."

Jaden says, amazed, "More than one, who?"

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "There is two other Chosen Hanyous other than Inuyasha, only the reincarnations of Taigoku's sisters, Sestuna and Akira."

Melody felt a pang in her heart, when she heard the name Sestuna, and she thinks in her mind, curiously, _"What the! Why does that name 'Sestuna' seem so familiar to me?"_

Koga says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Like Taigoku, Sestuna and Akira were half-dog demons that lived in Ancient Egypt and were friends with King Atem, throughout childhood."

Yeshua says, seriously, "Yes. She was Taigoku's elder sister and she was also born from the same demon father and same human mother. She was overprotective of her brother and in fact, the Millennium Pendant was created by her."

Kagome calls out, stunned, "Wait! Taigoku's elder sister created that pendant for him?"

Inuyasha then yells out, suddenly, "That's right! I remember now!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, "What is it?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I don't know, but I'm beginning to have imagines in my mind and memories ever since that I got my Millennium Pendent. I've been getting weird memories from that Egypt place, even though, I haven't been there in my life!"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "It seems that you're getting some of Taigoku's memories, Inuyasha. When you have the Millennium Pendent around your neck, you getting some experiences that Taigoku had that would include your memories."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Plus, I remembered that Setsuna had, like Melody, a hatred for all magicians and priestesses because she had a real bad experience with one. However, as part of King Atem's court, she got along with that Pharaoh guy's two magicians, Mahad, who became the Dark Magician, and Mana, who's Ka or Spirit Partner was the Dark Magician Girl. Setsuna used her own form of magic called demonic priestess magic, like Melody, and she had mastered it very well, which is where she got the ability to create the Millennium Pendant by somehow translating some of the text of the Millennium Spellbook. Then, there's Akira, she was a kind hearted and little mischievous girl that was my younger twin sister from Egypt and Sestuna was my elder twin sister as well."

Ayame says, in a plain tone, "You know, with Melody's and Sestuna's personalities, they're almost similar! It's as if Melody could be the reincarnation of Sestuna."

Yeshua takes out a pair of golden boots similar to the ones that the Sailor Senshi (AN: I don't watch the show, I only remembered it because my sister used to watch it) with the Millennium Symbol in the center and he says, "These are the Millennium Boots, Sestuna's own Millennium Item."

Kagome says, amazed, "Whoa! Sestuna had her own Millennium Item!"

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "The Millennium Boots gives the user like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, similar abilities that Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant has, and no one but Setsuna or her reincarnation can remove them, the only way that she can't remove them at all is that if she's forced into removing them, meaning that the Millennium Boots can feel her resistance. If she somehow takes them off and if someone else other than anyone from spirit world touches them, then he or she will get a very painful shock to the system for the first time in the lifetime and for the second time will be to the Shadow Realm, where his or her soul is tortured for all eternity. The Millennium Boots have its own power, it increases the power of the legs and agility of the user, meaning the user can move in the speed of light."

Kuwabara says, amazed, "Whoa! That's fast!" Yeshua goes over to Melody and he tells her, "Melody, put these boots on your feet."

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "Hey, in case you haven't noticed, those boots are too big for her and you just said that if anyone else other than Sestuna or her reincarnation touches them, then they'll get a painful shock!"

Yeshua tells Inuyasha, in a logical and plain tone, "Inuyasha, Melody is the reincarnation of Sestuna, your elder twin sister as Taigoku."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What! Melody is the reincarnation of Sestuna!"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "That's right! Now, Melody, touch the boots."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Listen, if something bad happens to my little sister, then you'll seriously regret!"

Melody slowly places her right hand to the boots, but nothing happen. Ginta says, amazed, "Nothing happen!" Yeshua then gives the boots to Melody as she takes off her sandals and then puts the boots onto her feet. Just then the Millennium Pendant blazes with golden light and Melody yells out in shock as she feels power that she never felt before surge into her body while the others are forced to close their eyes from the bright light.

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "What in the hell is going on here?"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "Melody!" When the golden light fades and everyone is able to look again, they gasp to see a figure in front of them.

The figure was a female half-dog demon that looks similar to an older version of Melody except with honey colored skin, a black version of Atem's Millennium Crown across her forehead, her long silver hair was tied to a ponytail, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her flawless feminine form with a perfect curved and perfectly shaped curves on every single point on her body, except they are golden in color, with a golden belt wrapped around her slender and feminine waist, wrapped around her slender and feminine upper arms are golden armbands, she is wearing the Millennium Boots, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark violet in color, she has a black staff with a red jewel on top strapped to her back, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Everyone was surprised at this as the female half-dog demon looks at herself and she yells out, in a mature version of Melody's voice and surprised tone, "What the hell! What happened to me!"

Inuyasha yells out, shocked, "Melody! Is that you?"

The female half-dog demon says, in Melody's plain tone, but a mature tone, "Of course, bro! But I don't understand, what happened to my body…and my voice!"

Daichi says, stunned, "But you look different and older!"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "Well, you're Sestuna in that form, but when you placed the Millennium Boots on your feet, your body had somewhat altered."

Lena says, amazed, "I'll say! You look like a super model with that body!"

Sestuna says, perplexed, "A super what!"

Ino says, in a dark serious tone, "Wait a sec! If Melody's another 'Chosen Hanyou', that would mean that asshole and his goons would try to take Inuyasha in their control!"

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "Yes, that would be the case scenario."

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "There's no way I'm letting that asshole touching my little sister while I'm still here!"

Soon after, Sestuna then turns back to Melody, but her body has been aged to that of 17 year old with a sexy and seductive body, with all of the curves and lines in the right places, her silver hair had grew to her waist, and her light green kimono was altered to totally fit her new teenaged form.

Melody looks at herself, opens up her kimono and sees a portion of her fully-developed bosoms. Melody yells out, shocked, "What in the hell!"

Inuyasha yells at Yeshua, annoyed, "Hey, what the hell is this! Why does my sister look like that!"

Yeshua says, in a rare nervous tone, "Well, it seems that when Melody placed the Millennium Boots on her feet, her body aged to that of a human teenager with the mixture of the Millennium Boots' power and her human genes."

Inuyasha says, in a stern and annoyed tone, "In plain Japanese, please!"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "Melody is at the same age as you, Inuyasha. I believe that since Melody is the reincarnation of Sestuna and once Melody placed the Millennium Boots on, its power also altered Melody's body to be that of a teenager."

Melody quickly closes her kimono top so her new 'treasures' weren't exposed. Melody takes off her Millennium Boots, but her body still remained the same. Melody yells out, shocked, "What the!"

Inuyasha grabs Yeshua by the collar and he says, in a deadly serious tone, "Change her back now!"

Kagome calls out, annoyed, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha yells at Yeshua, seriously, "I will not have my baby sister looking like that!"

Yeshua says, in a calm and serious tone, "Unfortunately, I don't know how to change your sister back to the way she was before."

Washu steps up and she says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll do some tests Melody and to see if there's a way to change her back to the way she was. Besides, she's in a similar case as Sota is."

As Inuyasha releases Yeshua from his hold, Ayumi points at Bastion's unconscious form and she asks, curiously, "Anyway, shouldn't we heal him first?"

Hikari says, in a dark plain tone, "That's a good idea, Ayumi! Since he's no longer with those dweebs, he's no threat to us."

Yukina walks towards Bastion's unconscious form and Kira asks Yukina, "Ready, Yukina?"

Yukina nods her head and replies, with a kind smile, "Of course, Kira."

Yeshua says, in a plain and logical tone, "Whenever you are ready." Without needing another word, Yukina immediately heals Bastion of his wounds causing his burns and cuts to fade away while his uniform is restored to normal.

When Yukina is done healing, Bastion give a loud groan of pain and go into a sitting position with him yelling out, painful, "Ow! What in the world hit me? It feels like I got hit with a huge hammer!"

On the meanwhile, Bastion fully wakes up and he sees his friends in their new 'darker looks' causing him to ask, "Yusuke? Jaden? Naruto? Kagome? Is that you?"

Naruto yells out, with a sly grin, "Yep! It's us! Believe it!"

Bastion asks them, with a perplexed tone, "What is with the 'Goth' looks?"

Jaden tells Bastion, pointing to his white uniform, "You should look at yourself, bro."

Bastion looks at himself, he is wide-eyed at his white uniform, and he yells out, stunned, "Great Scott? What in the world am I in this preposterous uniform? The last thing I remember is dueling Chazz and I was about to use my Magic Cylinder to stop him, but Sartorius managed to enter my mind and managed to stop me from doing so."

Hassleberry says, with a nervous grin, "I think there is one more thing that you should know, soldier."

Bastion asks Hassleberry, curiously, "What is that, Hassleberry?" Hassleberry gives Bastion a mirror that Botan gave him and Bastion yells out in shock, "Great Scott! What happened to my hair? It is pure white!"

Yusuke tells Bastion, with a sly smile, "It is a long story, Bastion."

Syrus tells Bastion, with a kind smile, "We're just glad that you are okay." Bastion doesn't understand what is going on, but soon enough, our heroes and heroines began to explain what was happening to him.

(**At the White Dorm; At the same time later**)

Inside of the main hallway of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes and heroines 'former' friends assembled in front of Hinata as she tells them about the bad news about what happened to Kikyo and the SOL members were surprised about this.

Alexis says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Kikyo is so dumb by doing what she did, knowing and at the same, not knowing what the nonbelievers are capable of!"

Max says, in a cold serious tone, "With Kikyo gone, we lost our own priestess and with Bastion gone, we lost our strategist."

Just then, a male SOL member comes up with a file in his hand and he calls out, "Excuse me!" Everyone looks at him and Temari asks, in a cold plain tone, "What is it?"

The male SOL member gives the file to Alexis and he says, in a cold plain tone, "You may want to look at this." Alexis takes the files from his hand, looks through them with her fellow SOL members, and they gain cold sly smiles on their lips. Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "Master Sartorius would like to hear this."

(**Sometime later; At the Academy's harbor**)

Late in the night, we find Bastion Misawa, who got his hair restored back to its usual black and he is wearing his male Ra Yellow blazer over his green vest and shirt, his black pants, and yellow sneakers and is leaning against the lighthouse. After he was freed from the Society of Light's control, he learned more about the 'Chosen Duelists', the Shadow Games, the return of the Egyptian God Cards, the appearance of the Wicked God Cards, the use of copies of the Sacred Beast cards, Ichigo's and his friends' adventures and how all of them are related to this 'war' against Sartorius and the SOL. Bastion was horrified at his role in the SOL and soon, and he remembers his time in the Society of Light and he becomes horrified and disgusted at what he became: Cold and heartless monster that sold his friends for power and tried to turn them into what he became under Sartorius's control.

Bastion slams his fist against the lighthouse wall and he thinks, _"Damn it! How could I have allowed myself to be brainwashed like that? I ruthlessly dueled poor Ryuko and brainwashed her into that…that cult as well! I also helped him with poor Syrus, in which he did do poor Syrus what he did to me, by using Zane against Syrus with my desire for recognition to get into that Society of Light of his? How can I call myself their friends when I put them through such misery?"_ A few tears of sadness and anger come from Bastion's eyes and he lowers his head in shame. Soon after, he hears footsteps coming closer to him, they look to the source of the footsteps to see Naruto, Lee, Neji, Lena, Tyson, Hilary, Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Ryuko, and Chazz, walking towards them.

Lena says, with a kind tone, "Hey, Bastion!"

Bastion wipes his tears and he asks, curiously, "How did you know we would be here?"

The group comes very close to Bastion and Hilary says, with a kind smile, "I used this spot to be alone and there are plenty of us who left that damn cult that came here to feel sorry for ourselves."

Ryuko tells Bastion, with a kind smile, "We were worried about all of you and we came to find you."

Bastion asks, curiously, "You were worried about me?"

Tyson tells Bastion, with a kind tone, "Of course, we were, Bastion. Why would we be?"

Bastion goes over to Jaden and Syrus and he tells them, nervously, "Jaden…Syrus…I don't really know what to say…"

Jaden tells Bastion, with his kind smile, "Hey! Don't worry about it, Bastion! We're just glad that you are back!"

Bastion tells Jaden, perplexed, "How can you forgive me so easily?"

Ryuko tells Bastion, with a kind smile, "Bastion, you never really meant to hurt me, Syrus, Jaden, or any of us. You were brainwashed like…me. I was really hurting and didn't like myself because I dragged Syrus with me, when he, Keiko, and Hinata came to the 'White Dorm' to end things with the Society of Light, once and for all. However, Syrus and the others taught me that I didn't mean to hurt anyone if I could help it and that monster was using us for his own evil ambitions."

Neji says, with a serious tone, "Ryuko is correct, Bastion. If you really wish to help us, push beyond your guilt and see that you were being used and manipulated. You have allies here ready to help you stop that monster before he harms anyone else. If you wish to help your friends and allies get the people that they care about in that wretched cult, rise up and help us fight." Naruto and Lee amazed by Neji's 'speech'.

Bastion nods his head and replies, seriously, "Indeed, Neji. I'm going to show that rotten piece of trash that no one uses Bastion Misawa as a puppet to hurt his friends for his sick plans and gets away with it!"

Jaden says, with a smile, "Sweet! Let's go!" Soon after, the group goes back to the Slifer Red dorms to gives Bastion the dark powers.

(**The following day; Morning at Duel Academy harbor**)

In the early morning hours of Duel Academy, we find a small group of people assembled together in Duel Academy with Prince of the Spirit World, Koenma, being one of them and his assistant, Botan, in her Duel Academy 'disguise', Kakashi Hatake, Tiara Rikea and Genkai, as another one along with eight new people.

Tiara has a pink top under light sky-blue jacket, black skirt that goes to the tops of her kneecaps, white stockings that covers all of her legs, and light blue sneakers.

The first one is a female dog demon that's almost to Sesshomaru's height, to around his forehead to be more exact with long silver hair that goes to her kneecaps, a purple crescent moon on her forehead, dark violet colored lips, and narrowed golden eyes like Sesshomaru's, except it sparked liveliness and she had purple marks on her face, similar to Inuyasha's when he goes full demon. She had claws around the same size as Sesshomaru's claws. She had her own sexy and seductive female figure under her white kimono and purple hakama pants with sandals and a fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's wrapped around her slender and feminine waistline. Wrapping around her back was a sheath and sword similar to Norman from Mighty Max.

The second one is another female dog demon that looks exactly like a female version of Inuyasha, her silver hair is tied to a ponytail with two Chinese buns, golden eyes similar to Inuyasha's, and she wore a yellow kimono in a style which showed a moderate cleavage for her voluptuous bust with the lower part of the kimono looked like she was wearing an orange skirt, which stopped towards half way near her kneecaps, which showed her sexy and seductive figure underneath her clothes with a blood red ribbon wrapped around her slender feminine waist to hold the kimono in place. She also is wearing two sandals on her feet, and her claws are the same size as Inuyasha's claws.

The third one is a male dog demon that was an inch shorter than Sesshomaru with long silver hair that is tied into a ponytail similar to Inu no Taisho's and bangs similar to Future Trunks from the Dragonball Z's Trunks and Android Saga, and narrowed golden eyes similar to Sesshomaru's, but more like liveliness, and he has claws in the same size as Sesshomaru's claws. He had on a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's, except that the red was replacing what was white on Sesshomaru's kimono with armor similar to Inu no Taisho's. He also stands handsomely with his boots similar to Sesshomaru's and his fluffy tail similar to Sesshomaru's was wrapped around his right shoulder. He also had a Japanese style katana similar to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, in weaker form, and Sesshomaru's Tensaiga.

The fourth one is a youthful human female in her early 40s through looking younger than that with auburn hair all in curly style and light blue eyes. She's wearing a Leaf Village ninja headband with a light blue kimono under a dark green Leaf Village Jonin vest and black open-toed ninja boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails while holding a katana in her arms, while the katana was wrapped in a dark green cover. Behind her back is a larger pouch uses for carrying kunai knives or other ninja gear.

The fifth one is a human male of 17 years of age with black hair with a little braided pigtail with deep blue eyes. He is wearing Leaf Village ninja headband around his forehead. He was also wearing a short-sleeved orange shirt with a tiny red bow tie at the throat with dark green Chunin vest on top, blue pants and blue ninja boots. He has black fingerless fighting gloves over his hands as well as two pouches for kunai knives and shuriken attached to his right side, a kunai knife hoister attached to his right leg, and on his lower right arm, there looks like red mark similar to a pair red dragon's wings. This young man was carrying a steal suitcase of sorts.

The sixth one is a human female of the same age as the male teenager that looks like a female version of him with a similar hairstyle as the teenage male. She is wearing a Leaf Village around her neck. She was also wearing a red tube top that covers her voluptuous bust, except the part where they begin to divide, and the top goes down until only one-quarter the way to her navel, which was covered by a dark green Chunin vest, black bracers covering from her lower half of her upper arms to the upper half of her lower arms, dark blue fingerless gloves over her hands, exposing her purple painted fingernails. She was also wearing jean mini-skirt that only goes up to the bottom of her navel, leaving major mid-drift obviously, the skirt goes down one-half of her upper with matching black belt across her skirt covered waist with two pouches attached to her right side, red leg warmers covering her lower legs, and wearing blue open-toes ninja boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails. Strapped to her back with a rope is an orange stick like pole with its own orange sheath.

The seventh one was another male at the same age with green eyes, long black hair to the back, wearing a Leaf Village headband around his forehead, a white long sleeved tunic with four cubes in a design with a blue cube surrounded by four beige other cubes on each point of the blue cube on the chest area under a dark green Chunin vest as well as blue Chinese pants and blue open-toed ninja boots. On top of the male head was a pair of coca cola glasses.

The eighth one was another female of the same age with long dark brown hair that flows down her hand, tied to a ponytail, deep blue eyes, she was wearing a Leaf Village headband around her forehead, a dark blue short sleeveless shirt that showed her bare shoulders and a one-tenth of her cleavage, with the red cloth that was connected to her shirt, wrapped around her mid-arms and went one-fourth of towards her navel, under a dark green Chunin vest, a black skirt that cover her upper legs to her knees, with blue open-toed boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails. Strapped around her upper body was an artillery belt with dozens of little scapulas and a big scapula attached to her back.

The pigtailed female teenager says, looking around, "So, this must be Duel Academy. I never thought that I'd live to see this place."

Tiara looks around the surrounds and she says, with a sly smile, "And, I never thought that I'd see this place again. It's too bad that I couldn't make it because on me being sick."

Botan says, in a plain tone, "I know how you must feel, Tiara, and I wish that we'd come here in regular circumstances."

The auburn haired woman asks Botan, "I'm sure that you didn't summon us here formalities, Botan."

Botan says, with a nod, "You are quite right, Nodoka. We summoned all of you here to lend your aid since the Spirit World detects more negative forces here and the guys and gals already here might need some aid in dealing with the evils they have to already face."

The first dog demon says, with a snort, "We've also heard that no good claypot priestess is here and have joined forces with this Sartorius human and this 'Society of Light'."

Botan says, in a plain tone, "Yes, Zera, however we've gotten sources that Kagome and your sister, Melody, has already taken her back to the underworld."

Zera says, in a snort, "I see, so Melody and that idiot miko actually send Kikyo back to Hell, huh. It's about time that idiot did something right for a change."

The second dog demon tells Zera, scolding, "Zera, that wasn't nice to talk about Kagome like that and plus, from what I've heard, Kagome is now a half-demon like Inuyasha, Melody, and I!"

Zera says, in a plain tone, "Megumi, that's something I'd like to ignore! Someone like her doesn't deserve to have demonic powers."

The male dog demon says, with a sigh, "Zera…"

Megumi tells the male dog demon, with a sigh, "Kenochi, don't! You know that Zera wouldn't listen to us."

The pigtailed girl says, annoyed, "Hey, that's my cousin that you're talking about!"

The pigtailed boy asks Koenma, plainly, "Hey, pacifier breath, you told us that there's others here that has the same Kekkai Genkai as me, my mother, and sister."

Koenma says, with a sigh, "Be patient, Ranma, and I thought that we discussed about those 'pacifier' comments. I swear that you are just as bad as Yusuke Urameshi, Duo Maxwell, and Jade Truesdale, even if you're not one of my spirit detectives."

Ranma says, with a snort, "Yeah, whatever, I just want to see Naruto and the others again and the expressions on their faces again."

Botan tells Ranma, in a serious tone, "I know that you're anxious to see your friends from the Leaf Village again, Ranma, but it's wise that you and Hotaru have to avoid seeing Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Choji since they've been brainwashed as well."

Genkai says, in a serious tone, "Also, you two are 'Chosen Duelists' like your cousin, Kagome."

The brunette girl says, in a serious tone, "You told us that before we left the village, Genkai."

The white tunic wearing male says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Ukyo, and with Lady Hokage and the other ninjas coming here, we have to stay away from those white wearing freaks."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Mousse! Now, let's go!" Without a word, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Mousse use their ninja speed to rush over to the direction of the Slifer Red dorm.

Botan asks Koenma, curiously, "By the way, Lord Koenma, do you think we should have told Ranma and Hotaru that Akane Tendo and her sister, Nabiki Tendo, have been brainwashed by Sartorius as well."

Koenma says, with a sigh, "Even though, things ended in bad terms with them, Ranma and Hotaru still treasures them and if they found out about that, there's no doubt that Ranma would rush over to the Society of Light and bring Akane Tendo back, which would Sartorius like for him to do, which will end badly for them. Ranma is like Yusuke, along with Inuyasha, Melody, Naruto, and Ichigo Kurosaki, hot-headed, stubborn, and a bit short-tempered."

Genkai says, with a sigh, "So, in others, another dimwit."

Nodoka says, with a sigh, "Of course and Hotaru is almost the same too. We should hurry." Soon after, the rest of the group follows Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Mousse towards the Slifer Red dorm.

(**The next day; within the wall of the White Dorm**)

The following morning, we find the evil leader of the Society of Light, Sartorius, sitting down in front of his white marble table and looking at his Tarot cards. He draws two cards from his deck and puts them with the card's backs facing towards him. When he turns the cards, he finds that they are The Fighter, a picture of a Chinese fighter, and The Queen, a picture of a queen that's seen in children's books.

Sartorius's eyes widen and he says, "I see. So, there are two more 'Chosen Duelists' on the island I see. The Fighter, similar to the Temperance, with strong pride and self-honor. The Queen, similar to The Empress, kind and caring, but are powerful, strong, and dominating as well as strong pride and honor." Just then a knock came from his door and Sartorius calls out, plainly, "Please enter." Just then the door opens to reveal Alexis Rhodes with two teenage girls with her.

One of them was 17 years of age with blackish blue hair, not long and not short hair, cold brown eyes, and wearing a female SOL member uniform.

The other was 18 years of age with brown hair cut in a pageboy style, cold brown eyes, and wearing a female SOL member uniform.

Alexis tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "I have escorted Akane Tendo and her sister, Nabiki Tendo, up here as you have requested, Master Sartorius."

Sartorius tells Alexis, "Thank you, Miss Rhodes."

One of the young girl, Akane Tendo, asks, in a cold plain unlike her, "You asked for us, Master Sartorius?"

Sartorius tells Akane, "Yes, Miss Tendo. I'm here to inform you that your former fiancé, Ranma Saotome, his sisters has arrived on Duel Academy."

The new SOL girls yelp in shock and Nabiki says, in a surprised tone, "Ranma and Hotaru are here! That's a big surprise!"

Akane says, with a slight cold smile, "I see. That's good. I believe I can convince Ranma to see the light. He can be very stubborn and judgmental, but it doesn't mean that he can't be reasoned with."

Nabiki asks Akane, in a cold plain tone, "But didn't he break up the engagement with you and left."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I know, but part of it was my fault that it happened. As soon as Ranma is by my side in the Light, I'm not going to be the same idiot that allowed him to leave."

Sartorius tells Akane, "If anyone can convince him to see the light, I know that it is you, Miss Tendo. We need your former fiancé and his sister in our Society. I have recently found out that their new 'Chosen Duelists' that will be vital to making mankind see the light. However, I've gotten bad news that they're heading over to the Slifer Red dorm."

Nabiki says, in a cold serious tone, "That's bad, considering that's where those rotten nonbelievers like Yusuke Urameshi, Jaden Yuki, Kagome Higurashi, Tyson Granger, and Tenchi Masaki are at and with the amount of lies that they'll spill to them and one of the nonbelievers, Kagome, is related to Ranma and Hotaru and they'll give them that weird 'dark power' that the nonbelievers have."

Sartorius nods his head and says, "And you would be correct, my dear, so, it is up to you three and the others to make them see the light."

Akane's expression becomes serious with coldness and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Don't worry, Master Sartorius. I will not fail you." Akane thinks in her mind, in a cold serious tone, _"Also, I'm not going to make the same mistake of allowing you to leave me, Ranma!"_

Sartorius tells Alexis, in a serious tone, "Also, Miss Rhodes, have Miss Arisawa, Mister Kojima, and Miss Kuramitsu escort the two gentlemen that will be arriving here later on today and have Miss Haruno and Miss Hyuga to keep an eye on the nonbelievers. We have to know what they're up too as well!"

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "Yes sir!" Alexis, Nabiki, and Akane bow to Sartorius and leave the room, locking the door behind them.

(**At the harbor of Duel Academy; Later that morning**)

The next day, we find a large transport helicopter landing on Duel Academy, two male figures come out, and they walk a distance as the helicopter takes off. Soon after, we look to see the two male figures are none other than Jagger and Slade Princeton, Chazz's two older brothers, with devious grins on their faces.

Slade says, with a sly grin, "Look at it, Jagger! They don't have a clue!"

Jagger tells Slade, "Yeah, these idiots thought that they had seen the last of us! Our rotten little brother might have beaten us last time, but this time, our plans are fool proof!"

Slade says, with a sly grin, "However, I am curious to find out about this 'Society of Light' that came in to Duel Academy!"

Jagger says, with a devious grin, "They seem to be quite the organization! They can't compare to us of Princeton Corp, but they might be some use!"

Slade says, with a nod and sly grin, "With them on the inside, our buying of Duel Academy's stock and holdings will go a lot smoother and they will take the fall if something goes wrong!" The two brothers laugh devilishly as they think about their nefarious plans for Duel Academy.

Just then a female voice calls out, coldly, "Good morning, gentlemen!" The two Princeton brothers look to see Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Mihoshi, and Alexis walking towards them.

Jagger asks, with a serious tone, "Who are you?"

Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "I am Mihoshi Kuramitsu, a teacher here at Duel Academy and top member of the Society of Light. These are my associates, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, and Alexis Rhodes, students and top duelists for our Society. We are honored that you can come."

Slade looks at Alexis and he says, seriously, "Hey, I know you! You're one of my little brother's little friends!"

Alexis says, in a cold snort, "I'd like to be called acquaintance to him!"

Tatsuki tells them, in a cold plain tone, "We are here to escort you to Master Sartorius. Please follow us." Soon after, the group heads off being followed by Jagger and Slade.

Slade whispers to Jagger, with a sly grin, "Hey, Jagger, if this is the best that they got, using them will be easy."

Jagger replies, with a nod, "Good thinking, Slade." The two brothers laugh to themselves not knowing that the SOL members are listening in.

Tatsuki thinks in her mind, coldly, _"Pathetic buffoons! They think they can use us!"_

Mihoshi thinks in her mind, with a cold sly grin, _"Those dummies think they can use us? Those dweebs will be changing their tunes when Master Sartorius helps them see the light! And they will help us make those nonbelievers finally respect our power!"_ Unknown to the SOL members and the Princeton Brothers, Mina and Kino were watching this with interest from the corner of barrel without being seen.

Mina asks, curiously, "I wonder what they could be up to!"

Kino says, in a serious tone, "Whatever it is, it can't be good! We have to the others around this!" Soon after, the Tucker twins ran off to the direction of the Slifer Red Dorm.

(**Back at the Slifer Red Dorm; Sometime later**)

In front of the Slifer Red Dorm, all of our heroes and heroines assembled in front of the Tucker twins had told them about what happened in the harbor. Needless to say, they weren't happy about this, especially Chazz.

Chazz says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Oh great! What do those scrubs want now!"

Jenny asks Chazz, "I take it that you're not happy to see your brothers again?"

Yusuke says, with a dark annoyed tone, "You can say that again, Jenny! Even through Chazz is much of jerk on his own, Chazz's brothers, Slade and Jagger Princeton, pushed him to be a bigger jerk during Jay and my first year here because they pressured him to be the best. All accord to their plan for world domination and in their minds, they need to dominate three areas of world affairs to take over the world: Politics, Economics, and Duel Monsters."

Jade says, with a dark serious tone, "Chazz took care of Duel Monsters and they would take Politics and Economics."

Syrus says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right! Those two already dominate the worlds of politics and economics, but they still needed Chazz to be the best in Duel Monsters and they pressured him all the time."

Chazz tells Syrus, with his usual snobbish tone, "Tell them story of my life why don't you?"

Jaden says, with a dark serious tone, "When Chazz lost to me in the school duel last year, we sent them off in order for them to stop what they were doing to Chazz, but those two came back with another plan to get rid of Duel Academy so they can rule the world. They forced Chazz into an unfair duel where they used rare cards against him and Chazz couldn't use monsters with more than five hundred attack points, but Chazz kicked their asses out of her anyway in one sweet duel I might add."

Orihime asks, curiously, "Though, why would they be here again and why would the Society of Light want them so badly that they have to call them to come here!"

Kagome gasps in shock and she says, in a dark serious tone, "I think I know why! Think of about it, the Princeton Corp is one of the most famous companies around with Politics and Economics! Chazz's brothers might be trying to buy off Duel Academy's stocks making them owe Duel Academy!"

Kurama says, in a serious and logical tone, "That could be the case!"

Keiko says, in a dark serious tone, "And if the Society of Light has them already, then soon they'll take control of Duel Academy!"

Tyson yells out, in a dark angered tone, "You're not serious!"

Kai says, in a dark plain tone, "I hate to admit it but they're right! However, we can't be sure about the Society of Light's plans, until we know more about those dweebs' plans!"

Sasuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Kai's right! We don't want to jump into things without thinking! We'd want to outsmart those geeks without them knowing it."

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, in a dark logical tone, "Actually, you're quite right about the Society of Light's plans!" Everyone turn to see Bastion, Washu, Melody, still in her teenage form, and Lena walking towards them with Bastion gaining a new 'look'.

Bastion's black hair has gained dark red highlights, he has a black leather choker around his neck, his male Ra Yellow blazer has become pitch black, he has a dark green vest under his blazer, he has pitch black fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, his pants are pitch black in color, and he has dark red sneakers on his feet.

Jaden says, with a smile, "Hey Bastion!"

Bastion says, with a dark plain tone, "Now, with the spy cam at the 'White Dorm', we confirmed that Kagome is right! Sartorius and the Society of Light are planning on getting the control of the school from you guys through Duel Academy's interests and stocks, and they're using the Princeton brothers to do it!"

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "I should have known that those geeks would pull something like that!"

Tyson states, with a dark serious tone, "Well, the ten thousand dollar question is: What are we going to do about this?"

Syrus asks, with a dark serious tone, "Isn't there anything we can do to stop those dweebs and maintain the control of Duel Academy?"

Lena replies, with a dark sly grin, "Actually, there might be a way, Sy."

Bastion says, with a dark plain tone, "Remember, we have the power and connections of our new 'Shadow Council' organization on our side."

Kai says, in a dark sly smile, "I see where you're getting at! Combining my family's fame and the power and connections of our 'Shadow Council', we'll have enough to keep Duel Academy under our control!"

Kenny tells Kai, with a dark logical tone, "But Kai, the instant that we try to by back the stock and interest of Duel Academy, they will notice."

Bastion states, with a dark sly grin, "You are correct, Kenny. But what if we think if we allow them to think that we don't know anything?"

Sasami asks, curiously, "What are you getting at, Bastion?"

Bastion asks Keiko, Hilary, and Kenny, "Can you three get all the information possible on the Princeton Corporation?"

Keiko snaps her fingers and she exclaims, "I see! We made ourselves look like we are trying to buy back Duel Academy while in fact, we are buying up the Princeton company!"

Washu says, with a sly grin, "Brilliant idea, Bastion! If we control the Princeton Company then we will control Duel Academy since the stocks and interests of Duel Academy under the control of the Society of Light are in the Princeton name as soon as they buy it all."

Ayeka says, with a dark excited tone, "Excellent, Lord Bastion! If we have control of the Princeton Company, we will regain control of the company!"

Hilary says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah and once those Society Geeks believe that they control Duel Academy through stocks and interests, we'll be waiting in the wings to take their hopes in one sweep!"

Kenny tells Ayeka, with a dark logical tone, "However, Lady Ayeka, we are going to need someone to head the company when we gain control."

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "I think I've got the best guy for the job." Jaden asks Chazz, with a dark sly smile, "What do you say, Chazz? Think you can handle your family company for awhile?"

Chazz says, with a dark smile, "If only to see that dumbfounded look on those white scrubs' faces when they learn that I'm in control of the company! You've gotten my interest, Slacker!"

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "We are going to have to move quickly since the GX tournament is getting closer, but we are going to have to move discreetly. We need to focus those dorks' attention at the stocks and interest of Duel Academy and make them think that we don't know anything about their plans."

Jade says, seriously, "We need to get our 'rich contacts' and start to get to work."

Yusuke says, plainly, "Good point, Jade."

Ray asks, in a curious tone, "What about Mister Dickenson and the BBA?"

Kenny says, in a serious tone, "That'll be a good idea, Ray. Since Voltaire is in jail for harsh child abuse in the abbey, we can get to his money easily with Kai on our side."

Inuyasha asks Washu, curiously, "By the way, have you figure out a way to get Melody back to normal?"

Washu says, with a serious tone, "Well, her body has been mutated into a seventeen year old teen. There seems to be one positive aspect of this. She is biologically and physically a seventeen year old teenage girl and with a 'mutation' such as this, her life-span would be shortened because of this premature aging, but in fact, her life-span has been increased by double of the years that she was aged by. She is three years older and she will live six years longer."

Kagome amazed, "Wow! That's incredible!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "Well, that's a bit of good news."

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "I couldn't care any less about that stuff! I want you to use that 'science' stuff to get my sister back to the way she was before!"

Washu says, with a solemn sigh, "Unfortunately, I don't have an antidote ready at the time."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, with a kind tone, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I know how you must be feeling."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Hello over there." Everyone looks to see the group consisting of Koenma, Botan, Tiara, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Nodoka, Genkai, Mousse, Megumi, Kenochi, and Zera walking towards them.

Yusuke and Jade shout out, shocked, "Tiara! Genkai!"

Naruto and the other Leaf Village ninja yell out, shocked, "Ranma! Hotaru! Ukyo! Mousse! Nodoka-sensei!"

Just then Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome spot Zera and Megumi and they yell out in unison, "Zera! Megumi! Kenochi!"

Sota yells out, surprised, "Ranma! Hotaru! Ukyo! Auntie Nodoka!"

Koga says, in a snarl, "Oh no! Not them again!"

Ginta says, fearfully, "Oh man! Zera's here!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "I take it that you know them!"

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Zera and Kenochi are Inuyasha and Melody's elder half-siblings with Zera being the oldest of the two while Megumi is Inuyasha's younger twin sister and Melody's older sister."

Inuyasha says, in a sigh, "Also, like Melody, Zera hates all priestesses and unlike Sesshomaru, Zera and Kenochi, being full blooded demons, didn't try to kill or reject me, Melody, and Megumi since we were born half-demons."

Kurama says, surprised, "You don't mean she's Zera the Destroyer!"

Yusuke asks Kurama, curiously, "I take it that you know her?"

Hiei says, in a serious tone, "We've heard about many demons in the Feudal Era in this realm. She is quite infamous because she is a known miko hater. It is said that the instant that one comes near her, she attacks the miko ruthlessly without remorse or compassion. However, when it comes to other humans, she leaves them alone unless they attack her or something, but even then she just knocks them unconsciousness at worse. But if you are a priestess and you value your life, run like the devil is on your heels. However, it is only part of the reason that she is known as Zera the Destroyer. She has taken out so many other types of demons and plenty of them were among the worst of the worse. She is also known as 'Storm Zera' because when she attacks, she comes in like a huge storm and you don't know what hit you before it is too late. Everyone knows her reputation at least somewhat well and knows not to get her mad because it is said that she can be very hot-tempered."

Kenochi says, with a sigh, "Even Zera's infamous reputation is still heard of in this time."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Ranma and Hotaru Saotome are my cousins from my mother's side since she's my Uncle Genma's older sister while Ukyo Kuonji is my new adoptive cousin. Inuyasha, Megumi, who could also use my well, Melody, Sota, and I went meet with Ranma and Hotaru with my Uncle Genma when they arrived at my shrine!"

Naruto says, in a serious tone, "Also, Ranma, Hotaru, Mousse, Ukyo, and Nodoka-sensei are ninjas from our village that came to us before I went back to the Leaf Village after two years of training under the Pervy Sage and Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Mousse didn't have to go to the academy to become a Genin since they had special training from Nodoka-sensei."

Neji says, in a plain tone, "Like Hinata and I, Ukyo comes from the Hyuga clan as well."

Kagome says, surprised, "What! Ukyo is a Hyuga!"

Just then, Ukyo's eyes begun a pair of Byakugan eyes and she says, with a sly smile, "These eyes don't lie, Kagome. My mother was from the main house of the Hyuga clan and became a missing-nin because she didn't want to continue living where her life isn't running by her and her alone."

Ranma says, pointing at his vest, "Guess who made Chunin? While you guys were here, Ukyo, Hotaru, and I took the Chunin Exam and pasted! We're Chunins along with Mousse, here!"

Naruto exclaims, in disbelief, "No way!"

Zera and Megumi look at Melody and Megumi asks, curiously, "Who's she?"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Come on, sis! You don't recognize me!"

Zera and Megumi took a sniff of their sister's scent and they yelp in surprise with Megumi exclaiming, shocked, "Melody!"

Ranma says, surprised, "That can't be Inuyasha's little sister!"

Zera looks at Melody up and down and she asks, curiously, "What happened to you! You look older!"

Hotaru says, with amazed, "And so good looking!"

Melody holds up her Millennium Boots and she replies, "These were the reasons why I'm older."

Zera says, in a rare surprised tone, "Those are Sestuna's Millennium Items, the Millennium Boots."

Megumi says, perplexed, "Millennium Boots?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Megumi. The Millennium Boots gives the user like other Millennium Items, it has the power to summon real life Shadow Creatures, similar abilities that Inuyasha's Millennium Pendant has, and no one but Sestuna or her reincarnation can remove them, the only way that she can't remove them at all is that if she's forced into removing them, meaning that the Millennium Boots can feel her resistance. If she somehow takes them off and if someone else other than anyone from spirit world touches them, then he or she will get a very painful shock to the system for the first time in the lifetime and for the second time will be to the Shadow Realm, where his or her soul is tortured for all eternity. The Millennium Boots have its own power, it increases the power of the legs of the user, meaning Melody is even faster than the pathetic wolf when he had the sacred jewel shards attached to his legs and Melody's agility has further increased as well."

Koga says, in an annoyed grumble, "Thanks for the remainder!"

Inuyasha takes out his Millennium Pendent and he says, "And Melody isn't the only one with a Millennium Item."

Zera says, in surprise, "That's the Millennium Pendent, Taigoku's Millennium Item! This means that Inuyasha and Melody are two of the three 'Chosen Hanyous' like Lord Koenma say that they are."

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "I've heard legends about three dog demon hanyous being childhood friends of the Pharaoh Atem along with the magicians Mahad and Mana, but didn't believe them to be true."

Koenma tells Nodoka, in a serious tone, "There are true, Nodoka, and like Ranma and Hotaru, Inuyasha and Melody are vital to the battle with the Society of Light!"

Kagome gasps shock and she calls out, "Wait a second! Ranma and Hotaru are 'Chosen Duelists' like me, Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Tenchi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ichigo, Tyson, and Kai!"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "That's right, Kagome."

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "Damn it! That would mean that they'll be targets for those dorks and that asshole!"

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Not to mention that Akane and Nabiki are under Sartorius's control! Knowing Ranma, he'll go in to free her without thinking, which Sartorius would want to do! How are I going to break it to him!"_

Ranma looks at Sota and he asks, curiously, "Who this guy!"

Kagome says, nervously, "Well…Ranma…he's Sota…"

Sota says, nervously, "Hey, Ranma!"

Megumi, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Nodoka yelp in shock and Ranma yells out, shocked, "Sota!"

Ukyo yells out, seriously, "That can't be Kagome's little brother could it!"

Kagome tells Ukyo, in a dark serious tone, "You can thank Sartorius for that, Ukyo! He brainwashed Sota and mutated him into a teenager! We got him back, but he's still a teen!"

Hotaru yells out, angrily, "That creep!"

Tyson asks, curiously while pointing to Tiara, "By the way, who is the short girl?"

An anime-like vein appears on Tiara's head and Tiara states, with a low deadly tone, "What did you just say?"

Yusuke slaps his forehead and he says, worriedly, "Oh shit! Not good!"

Ryuko says, worriedly, "Oh boy!"

Kagome says, stunned, "Oh boy is right! This isn't good!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "Please tell me that he didn't say what I think he just said!"

Keiko says, with a sigh, "He did! He really did!"

Jaden tells Tyson, nervously, "Bro, I wish you hadn't said that!"

Chazz yells at Tyson, annoyed, "Way to go, dork! Not even Jaden's that dumb to do that!"

Yusuke asks Chad and Duo, "Hey, can you two help me and Hikari in a minute?"

Duo asks, perplexed, "What for?" Just then Tiara gives a yell as she prepares to charge Yolei, but Yusuke and Hikari immediately restrains before she can jump Tyson.

Yusuke says, seriously, "This!"

Chad and Duo say in unison, surprised, "Oh!" Immediately, Chad and Duo help Yusuke and Hikari restrain Tiara, who is starting glow with blue spiritual power.

Tiara yells out, angrily, "Hey! What do you think that you are doing? Let me go!"

Hikari says, with a nervous tone, "No! Down girl! Bad Tiara! Down!"

Ichigo says, a bit shocked, "Whoa! That girl has some serious spirit power!"

Jade says, with a nod, "Yep! She is part of my Spirit Detective team!"

Kira asks, surprised, "Another new Spirit Detective?"

Jade says, with a smile, "Well, she is part of my Spirit Detective team. Tiara Rikea, age sixteen, and a girl with one fiery temper especially when her size is mentioned and she was in Duel Academy last year, but couldn't go since she had a bad cold."

Ray says, nervously, "I'm guessing that she doesn't like that at all."

Koenma says, with a sigh, "That's right. Plus, she has S-class spiritual powers."

Kai tells Tyson, seriously, "Tyson, the next time that you open your mouth, please think first!" After a few minutes, Tiara calms down for the group and for another group discussion to take place.

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Why did you bring my sisters here?"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "You will need all the help that you can get in this, with the Society of Light running loose on this island as well."

Neji asks, curiously, "Why did you bring Nodoka-sensei, Ranma, and Hotaru here with the Society of Light running around? If the Society of Light gets wind of this, then they'll brainwash them and their 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai will be nothing but trouble against us!"

Kagome says, in a surprised tone, "Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai! You mean that my cousin as a ninja bloodline as well!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Kagome! It's a legendary Kekkai Genkai that was used by ninjas from the Feudal Era and they were from the Village Hidden in the Moonlight!"

Zera, Koga, and the other wolf demons gasp in shock and Ayame yells out, shocked, "The Village Hidden in the Moonlight!"

Megumi asks Zera, curiously, "Zera, you've heard about it?"

Zera says, in a serious tone, "Before you, Inuyasha, and Melody were born, there was a village where ninjas were trained to take on missions of killing bothersome demons that not even demon slayers like the ones from Sango's village could take on without any help and they had a special power to do it as well."

Shikamaru says, in a serious tone, "That's where the Kekkai Genkai, 'Celestial Embodiment' comes in. It's a Kekkai Genkai that allows the welder to gain the abilities of another just by absorbing that person's DNA into the welder's DNA through their skin. All they would need is a hair, a flake of skin, or anything that contained another DNA. Plus, it is said that legendary Kekkai Genkai has the ability to replicate other Kekkai Genkai perfectly as if you were part of that clan that you copied it from as well as other techniques. It is said that they could copy Sasuke's Sharingan or Hinata's Byakugan perfectly and use them in the exact same manner if you are part of the clan that Kekkai Genkai come from."

Kuwabara says, amazed, "No way!"

Just then, Ranma's blue eyes then turn into a pair of Sharingan eyes with three tomoe in each eye and he says, in a serious tone, "I've got this from Kakashi-sensei, along with the techniques from Sasuke and his asshole of an older brother, Itachi Uchiha!"

Ichigo yells out, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Kurama says, in a curious tone, "Yes, however, the residents of the Hidden Moonlight Village have been dead since the Feudal Era and there was only one Kunochi that survived."

Mousse says, nervously, "There's a reason for that…"

Ranma says, with a snort, "And it's related to that snake pedophile, Orochimaru!"

Hotaru says, shivering in digust, "Bro, please don't remind me of that asshole's name! I have a very nasty obsession with snakes!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What's wrong with her?"

Kagome replies, with a sigh, "Hotaru hates snakes so much that she wants to kill them when she sees one! You have to thank my Uncle Genma for that!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "Nodoka-sensei told us all about Orochimaru when she, along with me, Ukyo, Ranma, and Hotaru, were going to the land of the Shinobi where the Leaf Village was at. She also told us that she was one of the survivors of Orochimaru's experiments like Yamato-sensei. Nodoka-sensei is also a Jonin from the Leaf Village and she is a 'Jack-of-All-Trades' with equal abilities in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and more."

Ukyo says, seriously, "You see, Orochimaru knew of the power of the Moonlight Village and their legendary Kekkai Genkai. He went to the village and managed to find fossilized cells that he can extract DNA from. And he did the same thing with those cells like he did with the First Hokage's cells. Before Orochimaru believed them all died, but Nodoka-sensei managed to survive his experiment."

Nodoka says, with a plain tone, "Learning of this, the Third Hokage was fearful that I would be used by the council of the Leaf Village especially Danzo as 'breeding material' to create the Moonlight Village for their own usage."

Ray says, sickened, "That's sick!"

Nodoka says, with a nod, "In order to protect me, the Third Hokage was allowed to leave the village into the outside world while the information about my bloodline was sealed away from only his successors like the current Hokage from our village, Lady Tsunade, to know about. Years later, I met Genma Saotome and Ranma and Hotaru were born and in order to protect them, I had sealed their bloodline away. Afterwards, Genma took my children away to a training trip."

Ranma says, with a snort, "Yeah, I'd like to forget what the old man did to me and Hotaru, mom!"

Kakashi says, seriously, "But currently he is supposed dead thanks to Sasuke when he made his Immortally Jutsu useless to him when he tried to take over his body."

Chad asks, curiously, "Is there anything else that you want tell us?"

Koenma looks at Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi and he asks, "Inuyasha, has your mother told you and your sisters anything concerning about her life before she gave birth to you three."

Inuyasha replies, plainly, "No, never! Why are you bringing this up, now?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Well, your mother, Lady Izayoi, was the survivor from the Hidden Moonlight Village."

Every one of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Inuyasha says, surprised, "No way! My mother was a ninja like Naruto and his fellow Leaf Village ninja!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Inuyasha and it's more than that, your mother is the daughter of the Tsukikage of the village. Also, your mother had another secret relating to Tenchi, Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, Jaden, Jenny, Tyson, Kai, Zane, Syrus, and Jade."

Melody yells out, in a surprised tone, "Don't tell me that my mother was one of those Juraian people!"

Washu says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Melody! You see, after I've did some tests on your new body, I noticed that your demonic aura has a mixture of not only auras belonging to your Millennium Item and chakra, but a Juraian aura."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Your mother, Lady Izayoi, is only half-Juraian coming from her father, Lord Tsukiyomi."

Kiyone, Ayeka, and Sasami gasp in shock of this and Tenchi asks them, "What's up?"

Ayeka says, in a serious tone, "Lord Tsukiyomi is the legendary prince of Jurai. He is known as the 'Moon Prince of Jurai' and he lived at the same time of the post-Feudal Era on earth while at planet, Jurai, and it is said that he had the powers of the Light Hawk that Tenchi does now."

Tenchi asks, stunned, "She has the power of the Light Hawk like my Light Hawk sword?"

Ayeka nods her head and she says, "Yes, Lord Tenchi. Lord Tsukiyomi came one of the four royal houses of Jurai and not only was he trained well in the arts, but he was an excellent warrior. He seemed the bright new future for our kingdom until the day that he vanished to go to space on a diplomatic mission and never heard from again."

Yeshua says, in a plain and a logical tone, "There was a horrible magnetic storm that severely damaged Lord Tsukiyomi's ship and was sent to planet Earth with a nasty fall. With the damages to his ship, he knew that he would never get back to Jurai, so, his tree got planted into a mysterious lake. Soon enough, he found that the lake had mysterious properties that kept his tree alive and him, young and vibrant. Lord Tsukiyomi wondered for days and months until he pass out from hunger and dehydration. He was soon lucky picked up by ninjas from the Hidden Moonlight Village and when he came to, he meet a young and beautiful female ninja, fell in love, and that ninja gave birth to Lady Izayoi, then later gave birth to Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody. Lady Izayoi's mother and Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi's grandmother was the Tsukikage of the village. This would explain a few things, while other half-demons from the Feudal Era are proven to be weaker than most demons while Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody, even so young, are stronger than other dangerous demons."

Kagome says, in a surprised tone, "Wait, so Lady Izayoi was only a half-Earthling!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes, the only ones that knew of this were your vessel, Myoga, Totosai, Saya and your demon father, Inu no Taisho."

Melody says, annoyed, "Wait, so, Myoga and Old Man Totosai knew!"

Megumi says, with a snort, "Should have known that they'll leave that important information out when we were dealing with Naraku!"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "There was no time at all! We've been battling to keep Inuyasha's birthrate, the Tetsusaiga, safe from your elder half-brother, Sesshomaru, battling Naraku to make sure that he didn't get away with his evil plans, and not to mention the other adventures that we were having. Plus, at the time, the Hidden Villages of our time are very well hidden and not as well-known as they are today."

Kagome says, amazed, "No kidding! Maybe that's why Inuyasha and Melody were able to make Shadow Clones as well as learning ninja techniques very fast."

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "We believed that it was their demonic blood that's making those clones, but we didn't know about their mom being a ninja."

Kakashi says, plainly, "Now, we know that Inuyasha and Melody got their mother's talents."

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. The Feudal Era was the great age of the ninja and Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody's mother, Lady Izayoi, was part of that world. She was quite the prodigy. Mastering her Kekkai Genkai while still a child, at ten years of age, she achieved the ninja level known as Chunin, and becoming one of the elite ANBU Jonin at thirteen. There were some who knew about Lord Tsukiyomi's secret, but never allowed it to be brought away outside of the village and he trained his daughter how to use her Juraian powers. In time that pre-dates the existence of the Hidden Leaf Village, the Hidden Moonlight Village was a top prominent village and everyone knew and respected the title of Tsukikage or 'Moon Shadow'. Lady Izayoi gained quite a reputation as the 'Feline Flash of the Moonlight' for her speed was great, but nothing compare to her own teleportation jutsu."

Kakashi asks, perplexed, "Teleportation jutsu?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. I believe it remarkably similar to the one that your famous Fourth Hokage used, but unlike it, she did not have to mark a destination point. All she needed to do was focus on a strong enough chakra energy and teleport right there. With enemy ninja and close range, it was beyond easy for her. One minute you see her and the next…if you didn't surrender to her, you would be in the next life. Lady Izayoi did not believe in unnecessary bloodshed and tied to avoid killing as much as possible, but in that day, she knew that in order to survive, she might have to take the life of her opponent. And the 'feline' part of her nickname came because she was sent into the most hostile and deadly situation. Some would consider a good number of these missions as a suicide mission, but even when her own people thought she was dead, she came back to them alive through not always without injury. Soon enough, all of the enemy villages gave the 'flee on sight' order if they saw her just like the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Lena says, with a sly smile, "Wow, Lady Izayoi was some kind of woman!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Indeed. Beauty, brains, and power are the three things that define Lady Izayoi. Also Lady Izayoi had the rare human trait from her mother's genes called Evolutionary Enhancement."

Inuyasha says, perplexed, "Evolutionary Enhancement?"

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "This trait increases any human's strength and energy anytime we do intensive training, but the main difference is that at a much more accelerated rate and greater magnitude than a regular human. As an additional evolutionary survival trait, once anyone with Evolutionary Enhancement recovers from physical injuries incurred from a battle, especially those that are life-threatening, that person will get a power increase. Sort of like how a human body develops anti-bodies after the body recovers from a viral infection."

Kagome says, amazed, "And with the demon blood that Inuyasha, Melody, and Megumi have along with all that, they can be real powerful!"

Inuyasha says, surprised, "And all this time, I've dreamed of being a full demon! Who needs it!"

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Anyway, during the age of twenty, she was given a top S-rank mission that she needed to fight on her own because no one else can even attempt this mission. The mission was: To fight and slay a powerful Dog Demon that's believe to have attacked a human village."

Kagome asks, stunned, "A Dog Demon? You mean that…?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. Her mission was to kill Lord Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon, the demon father of Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody as well as Sesshomaru, Zera, and Kenochi. Usually, a ninja village was never given a mission to slay a demon. It was usually left to demon slayer villages like Sango's village. But Lord Inu no Taisho was a demon among demons. One of the four great demon rulers and people knew that not even demon slayers would have a chance. Lady Izayoi took the mission without hesitation as a loyal ninja would and set off to do her duty. After a long trek, Lady Izayoi found Lord Inu no Taisho and the Great Demon Dog was surprised to see a human female challenge him and didn't think much of Lady Izayoi at first even through he found her beauty to be captivating. Imagine his surprise when Lady Izayoi blasted him with a powerful jutsu that knocked Lord Inu no Taisho to the ground on his side? Immediately, a great battle began between Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho as the two of them tried to defeat each other. The mountains shook, the earth quaked, and the forests all around exploded into dust and flames from the powerful attacks that both of them launched against each other. The two of them were nearly equal in power and ability."

Kenochi says, surprised, "A human as powerful as our father not that I'm degrading Lady Izayoi like Sesshomaru would!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "In life, nothing is impossible. However, I said they were nearly equal. Lord Inu no Taisho, being a full-blooded Demon Dog, had a bit more stamina than Lady Izayoi and he only won the battle only because Lady Izayoi collapsed from using up all her chakra and Juraian energy. Lady Izayoi thought that this was her last battle, but Lord Inu no Taisho neither had the power or the heart to take her life because unlike most demons, he had seen plenty of ninja in the past and as an honorable warrior, he respected the power that humans can muster, but it didn't mean that he doesn't underestimate them like in the case of Lady Izayoi. If it was a demon slayer like Sango, Lord Inu no Taisho would have been more cautious knowing that male and female demon slayers are well-versed in the knowledge of the strengths and weaknesses of demons."

Duo says, plainly, "So, Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody's demon father didn't underestimate her because she was a female, but because she was a ninja?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Correct. Ninja aren't usually called upon to fight demons except in certain cases like low-level to plenty of mid-level ones or when a demon slayer village wasn't too close. Shinobi, at least of our age, aren't used to fighting demons like demon slayers namely like Sango and her people. Lord Inu no Taisho was indeed surprised to find a ninja, male or Kunochi, to have the power to nearly equal him like Lady Izayoi."

Kai asks, curiously, "Knowing about Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody as we do, I think I know what happens next, but can you tell us?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Why of course. However, it isn't what you think happened. You see, Lord Inu no Taisho was awe-struck by her power and amazed by her beauty. He immediately took her to a palace and helped her heal, but Lady Izayoi wasn't so easily charmed. As a ninja, she was trained to resist torture and 'charms', but even she was vulnerable to her own heart. It didn't take long for Lady Izayoi's heart to overtake her training and she fell in love with Lord Inu no Taisho as he quickly fell in love with her. Lord Inu no Taisho took Lady Izayoi as his wife and his mate and soon enough, she bore in her womb two children, Inuyasha and Megumi, then later Melody, but another human, one that fallen in love with her during her time as a ninja before this, Setsuna no Takemaru, would lead to Lord Inu no Taisho's downfall. As Inuyasha, Kagome, Megumi, Melody, Zera, Kenochi, Sesshomaru, and the others already know with our adventure against the demon sword, So'unga, Lady Izayoi was soon to give birth when this happens. You see, while their demon father was away as well as the young Inuyasha and Megumi were with Zera and Kenochi, Takemaru had taken over the palace where Lady Izayoi was resting until she gave birth to Melody. However, Takemaru had fallen in love with Lady Izayoi and was angered that she had become the wife and mate of Lord Inu no Taisho. As an expert ninja and a half-Juraian, Lady Izayoi could have defend herself, but she was about to give birth to Melody and couldn't fight back. When she was in labor, Takemaru attacked Lady Izayoi and fatally wounded her. Soon after, he left her to die after she had given birth to Melody. However, Lord Inu Taisho revived her with Tensaiga, gave her three fire-rat clothes, one red, one green, and one orange, named the newborn girl, and ordered her to leave as he dealt with the human that tried to take his beloved's life and asks her to look after Zera and Kenochi since they were young teenagers at the time. Soon after, Inuyasha and Megumi along with Zera and Kenochi quickly arrive to help, but Lady Izayoi holds them back from going back on the wishes of her beloved. As it is already known, Lord Inu no Taisho and Takemaru were killed in the battle because of the intense flames. With Lady Izayoi's help, when her strength recovered, she followed her beloved's final will and aided to put his body away with the Tetsusaiga until Lord Inuyasha was ready to gain his inheritance."

Melody asks, perplexed, "Okay, so, why aren't we able to use any ninja abilities, except for the Shadow Clones, Transformation, and Substitution Jutsu, as well as the Rasengan?"

Megumi asks Megumi, "Wait, you could do all that!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "Not just me, Inuyasha can do it too!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Last year, we just believed the reason why we could do that is because of our demon blood. I guess we've gotten some of our mother's talent in doing so since we first seen Naruto do his **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "Your ninja abilities were also sealed away because when you were just an infant and with Inuyasha and Megumi, since they were only children and gained a memory blockage from exhaustion, were increase so rapidly because of your half-demon and Juraian blood and if it grew out of control, your bodies would have exploded from the immense energy and ending your lives. Lord Tsukiyomi, who had no problem with his half-demon grandchildren, sealed up your Juraian powers, chakra, and Kekkai Genkai until you were old enough to handle it, at the cost of his life. It wouldn't have been long since half-demon grew at a normal human rate until around the start of your early teenage years."

Inuyasha says, surprised, "Wait, my mother told us that grandpa died because he was too old."

Koga says, while rolling his eyes, "No, you idiot! She must have lied to you when you came too."

Koenma says, in a plain tone, "Anyway, Lady Izayoi soon found out that her village was soon massacre which was a real burden since the locals were very kind enough to allow some half-demons to live in their village. Anyway, it was very hard for her, taking care of you three and she had managed to get permission to live at a noble palace because of her status and what she had done in the past as a Kunochi. However, the loss of Lord Inu no Taisho and the injury that she had from Takemaru trying to take her life, even through she had been revived, made it hard for her to live on, but she had the three of you and she tried her best live on, but she knew her time was short and prepared to unseal your chakra and Kekkai Genkai. However, she died in her sleep before she could. Until the end, she was feared and revered."

Botan says, with a smile, "She was also buried back at her home with the rest of her fallen comrades and Tsukikage."

Everyone, except the Leaf Village ninja, minus Naruto, look at Botan and Kagome asks, perplexed, "What do you mean?"

Botan tells everyone, with a smile, "At the end of the age of the samurai and the start of the Meji Era while the samurai were 'dying out' as a class. Ninja, on the other hand, survived because they still provided vital services to Japan and the world soon enough. Ninja are the elite 'special forces' of their day and their abilities to gather intelligence, perform assignations, and such were still quite needed. They also helped train the new military of Japan and aided in the defeat of rebel samurai that went against the new Meji rule. However, ninjas importance never gained the strength as they did during the Feudal Eras and giving aid to civilians from individuals to whole villages and cities was taking providence over the government and military forces of Japan except in the areas of Japan and the Asian mainland in the mountainous regions where the Hidden Villages still thrived and adapted to the new times. The Emperor of Japan at that sent men to gently dug up Lady Izayoi's grave, taking care to respect her remains, and with great care, they took her back to the village when they had placed her in a great shrine." Botan takes out a picture of a great marble shrine littered with all types of flowers with a statue in the form of Izayoi and gives it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yells out, stunned, "That's my mother!"

Kagome says, amazed, "Oh, wow. What an incredible shrine. Your mother would have been honored to seen it, Inuyasha."

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "Soon after, her remains were put in the shrine, things began to grow around it. Her shrine and her memory were greatly honored. In the battle that destroyed the Hidden Moonlight Village and its people, they defended her shrine and grave with their lives as it became sacred to them. And even through the village is in ruins, the shrine and grave are still there. A myth came up when some invaders came to the shrine with ill intent, a mysterious blur came out of nowhere and killed the ninja instantly. Then a great canine howl is heard and the surviving invaders, which are few in number I must tell you, ran in pure fear. They felt that the spirit of Lady Izayoi and her demonic husband kept the shrine safe and would have came back to kill them in a fury for destroying Lady Izayoi's village and her people."

Melody says, in a rare amazed tone, "Whoa."

Ranma says, with a smile, "Before my mom, sisters, Mousse, and I went to the Leaf Village, we went back to the ruins of the Hidden Moonlight Village and we visited the shrine and grave and it was totally intact. My mom told me that this sacred place is protected by forces beyond understanding and after putting fresh flowers at the shrine, we left, but not before my mom told me that Lady Izayoi is an example of what not being open-hearted and understanding can do."

Melody says, with a snort, "Well, since my mom was so great, it was about darn time that they give her the respect that they deserve."

Kagome asks Inuyasha, "We can visit the shrine if you want Inuyasha. Is that okay?"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Yeah. It would be great."

Nodoka says, looking Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody over, "Well, I do sense a sealing jutsu around the two of them. I didn't sense it before because it conformed with their demonic and other energy auras that you have. I guess he designed the seal that way that no one but an expert sealing jutsu expert could sense it close up. Don't really blame her. There are various reasons why she would use a seal just as this. If anyone of that time found out about three hanyous with Juraian and ninja abilities, they would either want to turn them into weapons like Gaara or Danzo tried to do with Naruto or destroy them."

Kakashi asks Nodoka, "Do you think that you can unseal, Nodoka?"

Nodoka says, with a sly tone, "It is mere child's play for someone like me and after all Inuyasha and his half-demon sisters aren't the only new Juraians around."

Naruto says, surprised, "What! You mean…!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "That's right, Naruto! My mother, brother, and I have Juraian blood as well too and the grandchildren of one of the members of the Jurai's four royal houses of Jurai, Lord Susanoo!"

Ayeka says, amazed, "You mean Lord Susanoo also known as the 'Sea and Ocean Prince of Jurai'!"

Ranma says, with a smile, "The one and only! My grandpa came from Jurai, crashed on Earth, married my grandmother, who was a Leaf Village ninja, and gave birth to my mother!"

Ryoko yells out, in an annoyed tone, "I'll believe it when I see it!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "Okay, you asked for it!" Ranma closes his eyes as his body glows with Juraian energy, swirling around him as two pairs of two stripes, one pair on Ranma's right cheek and the other pair on Ranma's right cheek, begins to glow on his face.

Tenchi yells out, amazed, "That's Juraian energy!" Soon after, Ranma's clothes transforms into male Juraian battle uniform.

Ranma's Dark Juraian battle uniform is similar to Tenchi's battle uniform in 'Tenchi Muyo!' when he uses the Light Hawk Wings, except it is a mixture of dark red and blue colors, green Juraian marks on his cheeks, and dark violet Juraian mark on his forehead similar to Tenchi's, but it looks like star connected to two angel wings.

Naruto says, surprised, "No way! Ranma is a Juraian too!"

Jaden says, in an amazed tone, "Wow, it looks like there could be more of us with Juraian blood!" Just then, Ranma comes back to his human form.

Kakashi then looks at Naruto and he tells him, "Naruto, there is something that I need to tell you."

Naruto asks Kakashi, curiously, "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi asks Naruto, curiously, "Have you ever asked and wondered about your father or any of your family?"

Naruto tells Kakashi, with a perplexed tone, "Yeah! I've always wondered about them, but I've always been focused on becoming the next Hokage!"

Kakashi takes out a scroll from his pouch and he tells you, in a serious and plain tone, "The information that I'm going to tell is pretty hard for you to accept and it was to be kept until you were an adult. It was an order by the Third Hokage to keep this information a secret along with the knowledge with the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of her. However, we learned a bit of information that forced the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to order that the information is given to you immediately."

Sasuke asks, perplexed, "What other information was kept from Naruto along with the secret of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "It is Naruto's father. His name was Minato Namikaze and this is a picture of him." Kakashi takes out a picture from behind him and displays a picture of the Fourth Hokage.

Mousse says, shocked, "No way! That's the…"

Ukyo says, stunned, "There's no way!"

Kakashi then says, with a serious tone, "This is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

The realization dawns on Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, and Nodoka, they gasp in shock, and Naruto says, stunned, "You mean the Fourth Hokage, the one that sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me was…was…"

However, Sasuke exclaims, stunned, "The Fourth Hokage of our village was Naruto's father?"

Kakashi nods his head and says, with a plain and serious tone, "Yes, he was. Remember, you know that Naruto was sealed with the Nine-Tailed Fox on the day that it attacked our village, the same day that Naruto was born. However, there were complications at birth, but problems that could have usually been taken care of, except that thanks to the attack by the Nine-Tailed Fox caused the power in the village to go out and plenty of our best medical ninja were forced away from the hospital to treat ninja battling the fox. Without the power gone and the best doctors gone, Naruto's mother died. The Fourth Hokage took his newborn son, who he named Naruto, into the battle and used the technique that the Third Hokage to seal Orochimaru's arms, the seal the fox within Naruto. His last wish was for Naruto, his son to be praised as a hero, but the knowledge that Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son was lost for a long time until recently. Why the Fourth Hokage did this to Naruto was because he had faith in his son. He believed that his son was the only one that can truly control and harness the beast. He put his faith on you to contain the beast, Naruto."

Naruto says, stunned by what he had just learned, "The Fourth Hokage…my father…believed in me…"

Kakashi nods his head and says, "Yes, he did, Naruto. You must not let his sacrifice be in vain. You are the only one that can contain the beast, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Don't let this go to your head that you are of `noble birth' from our village, but hold your head up high that you are the son of a Hokage like Lady Tsunade is of the blood of the First Hokage. She believed that she would succeed her when it was time for the Sixth Hokage to rise. Now, relearning your bloodline, she is absolutely certain that you will be the next Hokage of our village when it is her time to leave this world."

Naruto says, with a serious and determined tone in his voice, "I won't let Fourth Hokage…no, I won't let my father down. And I won't let Grandma Tsunade down either, Kakashi-sensei. I will become a great duelist and the next Hokage."

Sasuke thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Naruto is the son of the Forth Hokage? Well, it explains a lot about Naruto and his drive to become Hokage. It is in his blood to become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village."_

Yeshua says, in a serious tone, "Also, I'd like to give Megumi something."

Megumi asks, curiously, "What is it?"

Yeshua produces a pair of golden sandals with the Millennium Symbol onto the straps around the toe area, with golden little wings on each side of the sandals.

Hotaru asks, curiously, "What is that?"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "They belonged to one of the most powerful half-dog demons from Egypt, Akira, Taigoku's younger twin sister, and the final 'Chosen Hanyou'!"

Kagome says, surprised, "You mean that Megumi is the final 'Chosen Hanyou'!"

Yeshua says, in a plain and logical tone, "That's right! The Millennium Sandals have the same power as the Millennium Boots that Melody wears, meaning immunity to priestess spells, summon shadow monsters, and speed increase, but it also has the ability of flight! You see, Sestuna and Akira as well as their older sister, Runo, who was a full dog demon, took interests in Greek Mythology, mostly the Messenger of the Greek Gods and god of commerce, speed, thieves,boundaries, shepherds, cowherds, travelers, literature, and science, Hermes also known in Roman, Mercury, and created the Millennium Sandals in her own version of Hermes's sandals. As a matter of fact, Akira's powers were based off Hermes as well as other Greek Gods like Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus and many others too, granted that she has enough energy to do so."

Orihime says, amazed, "That's amazing!" Yeshua goes over to Megumi, gives her the sandals, Megumi takes off her sandals, place them on her feet, which were a perfect fit and the Millennium symbol on the sandals blazes with a golden light, which everyone forced their eyes away from the blind light.

Kuwabara yells out, stunned, "Here we go again!" Just then the golden light dies down and everyone gasps when they see Megumi's new look.

Megumi's hairstyle is still the same, she has honey colored skin, a Millennium Crown, similar to the one Atem wore across her forehead scalp, wearing clothes similar to Mana's clothing that's covering her flawless feminine form with a perfect curved and perfectly shaped curves on every single point on her body, except they are a mixture of golden and bright orange in color, her body frame has become that of a super-model with her bust a bit more bustier/voluptuous that can be seen even under her clothes, wrapped around her slender and feminine upper arms are golden armbands, she is wearing the Millennium Sandals, she doesn't have the hat that Mana wears on her head, she has a version of the same necklace that Mana wears around her neck, but the jewel in it being dark red in color, she has a orange staff with a red jewel on top in her right and, and she has a Diadiankh attached to her left wrist.

Inuyasha yells out, surprised, "Hey, I remember her! That's Akira! My younger twin sister from Ancient Egypt!"

Megumi looks at herself and she exclaims, in a surprised tone but a more mature and woman-like voice, "What the hell happened to me!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "I may be getting a weird memory, but I know that's my sister from Ancient Egypt!"

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "This is Megumi as she was in her past life as the Egyptian Dog Demon, Akira."

Kagome says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Megumi…now Akira looks at herself, even more, and she says, surprised, "I feel even more powerful in this form!"

Ichigo says, in a dark serious tone, "Wait a sec! If Megumi is another 'Chosen Hanyou', those white geeks would get to her as well as Inuyasha and Melody!"

Inuyasha yells out, seriously, "They try and regret it! I'm not letting those white wearing freaks anywhere near my sisters!"

As Akira transforms back to Megumi, Nodoka says, with a plain tone, "And since my children and I are the ones with the Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai here, it would be best that Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody be put under our tutelage mostly."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's a good idea. You have excellent use of your Kekkai Genkai, thanks to your mother and your experience in the Hidden Skies and Seas Village. You will be good to train Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody in our ways."

Kagome says, with a nod, "That's a good idea. Inuyasha's, Megumi's, and Melody's strength mainly relies on their demonic based abilities, but like other half-demons, they lose their powers at a certain time of their lives. At that time, they become fully human and unable to defend themselves. Even with their ancient powers, Taigoku, Akira, and Sestuna still rely mainly on their demonic abilities. If they have ninja based powers and abilities, they can handle themselves even during their time that they lose their powers."

Melody says, with a smug smile, "For once, miko, you have a point!"

Zera says, with a nod, "Yes, you actually said something that made sense for once."

Kagome yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "With skills like that on our side, I won't be sitting around on my butt while Kagome and the others are the ones taking on creeps like Naraku or Sartorius. I'll take it."

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, "However, I believe that in order to balance you out that you will need to train with Genkai and learn to harness spiritual energy as well as your demon energy into weapons other than your Tetsusaiga and Melody and Megumi's Demonic Priestess magic."

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Ha! It will be easy!"

Yusuke says, with a shake of his head, "Don't count on it, pal!"

Just then, a thought entered Kagome's head and she whispers to Inuyasha and Melody, "Yeshua told us that your sister, Akira, from Ancient Egypt said that Akira's powers were based on the Greek Gods and Goddess, so doesn't that mean that Megumi has Aphrodite's and Eros's powers."

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "What's the big deal?"

Kagome asks, in retort, "Aphrodite is called the Greek Goddess of Love, meaning that she can make any man fall in love with her, just by looking at their eyes, and Eros is Aphrodite's son and also known as Cupid."

Melody's face went pale and she asks, "Isn't he the guy who shots arrows at people, making them fall in love?"

Kagome nods her head and she says, seriously, "We've known from experience that Megumi a lot like Mindy! Suppose if she uses Ero's powers, she may cause chaos."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "That's not going to happen, Kagome! I remember that those kinds of powers only work on her enemies, who happen to have weak minds, as a distraction and innocent people are immune to them as well as she is incase they get reflected back at her. That's something that my sisters, Runo and Sestuna, knew all too well about."

Kagome says, with a relief sigh, "That's good!"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "There is a few more among you that have ninja backgrounds."

This got the curiosity of our heroes and heroines and Naruto asks, curiously, "Who is it?"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "One is the Higurashi siblings. You see, they have a grandparent that came from the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke yells out, stunned, "What?"

Koenma says, with a serious tone, "That's right. Her name was Inzari Uchiha."

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Grandma Inzari came from the Uchiha clan?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes, she was a Jonin at the time she left the Hidden Leaf Village. It was one day on a mission and her team was attacked by rogue ninja. Inzari stayed behind to get her team to safety and while she won against the ninja, the final rogue ninja had managed to push her off a high cliff and she was heavily injured. With those facts, her team thought she was dead. However, she barely managed to survive and she was picked up by a caravan traveling out of the Shinobi lands. Soon after, she recovered outside of the ninja lands and met Kagome's grandfather. She fell in love, married, and gave birth to Kagome's father, who in turn gave birth to Kagome and Sota, along with their older brother, Sanosake Higurashi, who happens to be in the Pro Leagues."

Naruto says, amazed, "So, that means they have the ability to gain Sharingan!"

Koenma says, with a nod, "That's right, Naruto. And we feel that it is getting close, so, I would believe it best for Kagome to train with the others in the ways of the ninja. When she gains her Sharingan, I think that Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake would be good people to train her."

Sota says, seriously, "But what about me?"

Kagome says, in a stern tone, "No! Sota, you are not going to get involved in this!"

Sota yells out, "Well, why not and please, don't tell me that I'm just a kid! In this body, I'm biologically a teenager!"

Kagome yells at Sota, with a dark serious tone, "You think this is some kind of damn game, Sota?" Sota winches at his sister's yelling at him and Kagome yells at Sota, with a dark annoyed and dark serious tone, "This is no game, Sota! This is a real war! You are not going to duel any white dorks as long as you are this island! Do I make myself clear?"

Sota says, "But…"

Kagome sends a dark annoyed glare at her younger teenaged brother and yells at him, in a dark annoyed tone unlike her, "DAMN IT, SOTA! YOU NOT GOING TO GET INVOLVED IN THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Sota, Inuyasha, Ranma, and the rest of Kagome's friends, family, and allies winches at Kagome's dark tone and Megumi says, stunned, "Yow, what's with Kagome all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha tells Megumi, in a serious tone, "You see, that asshole, Sartorius, confronted Sota in Kagome's hometown, brainwashed him, while mutate him into a teenager and forced Kagome into fighting him, while involving another one of Kagome's friends from home."

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Afterwards, Kagome was at the brink of killing Sartorius for what he did."

Nodoka yells out, surprised, "Kill a human being!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "He's no human in my book! I refuse to allow Sota to get involved with those white dorks anymore!"

Ayumi says, in a dark plain tone, "And adding with our friends, Yuka and Eri, still under that freak's control, having Sota fight those white geeks, is the last thing Kagome wants to happen." On the meanwhile, on the tree-tops, far away enough for our heroes' and heroines' senses aren't able to detect them with the aid of a covering spell from Kikyo and hidden by a special genjutsu, we find Sakura and Hinata using powerful listening devices and cameras as well as binoculars to document what they are seeing and hearing.

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "I can't believe that Nodoka-sensei, along with Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Mousse are here, Ranma, his sister, and mother as well as Inuyasha and his sisters have a Juraian bloodline and Inuyasha's mother has a Kekkai Genkai similar to Nodoka-sensei! Not to mention that we found our last two 'Chosen Hanyous' too!"

Hinata whispers to Sakura, amazed, "And I can't believe that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage!"

Sakura nods her head and she says, with a cold serious tone, "Yeah! Master Sartorius will want to hear this!" The two of them continued to listen in, but Yeshua glances in their direction. Yeshua then says, in a plain and logical tone, "I believe that we should end our conversation for the moment."

Chazz asks Yeshua, in a dark suspicious tone, "Why do you say that?"

Yeshua says, with a serious and logical tone, "We are being watched by two Society members."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Inuyasha yells out, with a serious tone, "Yeah, right! The rest of us would have smelled or sensed them by now!"

Koga says, in a serious tone, "For once, I have to agree with the dog!"

Yeshua says, with a plain and serious tone, "They are staying just out of range of your senses, aided by a miko spell to cover that aura, and they are using a Shinobi genjutsu to conceal themselves. Allow me to show you." Yeshua puts his hands into ninja hand signs and says, with a plain and serious tone, "Release!" Just then Yeshua's body sends waves of light and darkness energy and releases the special genjutsu, exposing Sakura and Hinata. Quickly, our heroes and heroines turn in their direction.

Sakura yells out, stunned, "Oh no! We're exposed!"

Ukyo says, perplexed, "Sakura! Hinata!"

Naruto calls out, in a dark angered tone, "It's Billboard Brow and that other traitor! They've been spying on us!"

Jasmine yells out, darkly, "Get them!"

Sakura calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Hinata, get the equipment and run!" The two SOL controlled Shinobi gather their equipment and take to the trees.

Duo quickly leaps into the air with his super-speed, puts his hands in ninja hand signs, and yells out, darkly, "I don't think so, dorks! Get back here! **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Duo is covered a lot of smoke and nearly 200 Duo Shadow Clones appear from the smoke. They and the original Duo leap to the tops of the trees after Sakura and Hinata.

Kakashi gives a rare look of surprise and he says, in a rare amazed tone, "That's Naruto's Jutsu! How did he do that?"

Heero says, in a serious tone, "That was a part of our spirit detective training from our time."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "I see."

Yusuke yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Come on! We can't let them escape!" Soon after, the rest of our heroes and heroines run off after them, not noticing that Yeshua has already vanished. On the meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata were leaping through the trees while Duo and his Shadow Clones were hot pursuit and gaining fast.

Sakura yells out, seeing them and in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! That nonbeliever is real pain!"

Hinata looks ahead of her and yells out, seeing something, "Sakura, ahead of us!" Sakura turns to see Yeshua, floating in mid-air, blocking their way. The two of them stop in front of Yeshua.

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Get out of my way!"

Yeshua says, with a plain and logical tone, "I do not believe that is happening."

Sakura yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Okay, nonbeliever, you are going to get it!" Sakura leaps forward towards Yeshua, but Yeshua easily dodges without missing a beat and with a simple slap, Yeshua sends Sakura flying right to the ground. She slams into a tree truck that breaks and the tree collapses to the ground behind her while Sakura is knocked senseless.

Hinata yells out, stunned, "Sakura!" Hinata yells out, getting her kunai knives ready and in a cold annoyed tone, "How dare you hurt Sakura? You will pay for that!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, in dark anger, "Hey, wench, did you forget about us?" Hinata gasps in shock and turns around only to get punched by Duo and several dozen of his Shadow Clones. Another Duo Shadow Clone sends Hinata flying right into Sakura as she gets to her feet, knocking them both down. Duo, his Shadow Clones, and Yeshua land on the ground as Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Hiei, Kurama, Hilary, Kagome, Jaden, and Jenny appear first with their demonic super-speed, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, Nodoka, and Kakashi arrive next with their ninja super-speed, and the rest of our heroes and heroines join them soon after.

Yusuke yells out, darkly, "Well, what do we have here? A couple of white dork spying on us!"

Jenny says, with a dark serious tone, "Didn't we tell you dorks what would happen after we wailed on those white twerps? Guess you dorks don't take lessons too well!"

Hilary says, cracking her knuckles and with a dark sly grin, "Well, looks like it is time for you to learn another lesson, the hard way!"

Hinata looks at Sasuke and Naruto and says, begging, "Naruto, please…we were only following orders for Master Sartorius…and…"

Naruto yells out, darkly, "Why don't you shut the fuck up, wench? You don't have the right to talk me after betraying us for that mind-controlling freak! Traitors like you deserve no mercy!"

Sakura calls out, shocked, "Naruto, do you know what you are saying?"

Sasuke says, with a dark sneer, "Naruto knows exactly what he is saying Forehead Girl! You and the other traitorous wench betrayed the Village Hidden in the Leaves and went to a madman who wants to turn everyone into mindless tools! I might have abandoned our village, but I didn't plan helping Orochimaru on helping with his sick plans for the Leaf Village! All I wanted was the power to kill my brother and nothing more! I didn't get innocents involved while you and the other dorks bulled and manipulated innocent students into your cult! To me, 'Sakura', you are nothing more than scum and you and that white wench, Hinata, is about to get what they deserve!" Sakura and Hinata gasp at what Sasuke just said and Kakashi is also pretty stunned at Sasuke's attitude.

Mousse asks, worriedly, "Hey guys, do you think that this is necessary!"

Sasuke tells Mousse, in a dark serious tone, "We have no choice, Mousse! In order to save them, we have to be ruthless and harsh towards them!"

Naruto puts his hands together in ninja signs and he says, darkly, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" A lot of smoke covers Naruto and out of the smoke, 50 Naruto Shadow Clones stand by the real Naruto. Duo, Naruto, and their clones crack their knuckles while Yusuke, Kira, and Hikari also do the same.

Soon after, Ryuko and Keiko join them and Keiko says, with a dark sly sneer, "Don't mind if we join you?"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "No problem, Kei. The more, the merrier!"

Hinata yells out, stunned, "Oh no! Not you, too, Keiko-chan!"

Keiko calls out, with a dark angered tone, "Shut up, bitch! Don't call me 'Keiko-chan' as if I'm your friend! I am not your friend and you and that vile SOB is going to pay for what he did to me!"

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Ladies and gentlemen, pick a body part and start pounding!"

Duo says, with a dark sly smile, "Because it's dork pounding time!"

Kira says, with a dark sly and even sadistic grin, "With pleasure!" Soon enough, the group of super-powered darkened heroes and heroines walk over to Sakura and Hinata, who knew they couldn't escape, and the two of them scream out as Yusuke, Kira, Hikari, Ryuko, Keiko, Duo, his clones, Naruto, and Naruto's clones beat the living heck out of the two SOL members. When they were done, Sakura and Hinata were totally unconscious and on the ground on their backs with multiple cuts, black and blacks, and their white uniforms are somewhat torn.

Duo and Naruto make their Shadow Clones vanish and Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "That feels a lot better."

Duo says, with a dark sly grin, "I agree with you, there, Naruto."

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Yes. For once, I've got to agree with the fool."

Ukyo asks, in a concerned tone, "Wasn't that going a bit too far?"

Sasuke tells Ukyo, with a dark plain tone, "Look, Ukyo, this is war! Unless we fight with all of our strength and power, we are going to lose everything that we care about!"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Do you think that we like this? I'm sorry to say that we were forced to change when we learned the ways of war."

Kira says, with a dark serious tone, "And in war, there are going to be causalities! We're fighting for the very survival of the planet and the universe here!"

Mindy says, with a dark serious tone, "No joke! So, we've got to show these white dorks no mercy! If we do, we'll end up wearing white again and like I said before: `White is never and will so not be my color!'"

Just then, Ranma's scream were heard as everyone turns to see Ranma, standing behind Hotaru, with a fearful look on his face as he looks at Pharaoh and Kirara, who happen to appear on his right leg. Ranma yells out, fearfully, "Get them away! Get them away!"

Jaden says, perplexed, "Dude, it's just Pharaoh!"

As Jenny went to pick up Pharaoh in her arms and Keiko asks, curiously, "What's wrong with him!"

Kagome says, with an annoyed sigh while picking up Kirara, "Well, thanks to my Uncle Genma, Ranma has gain a fear of cats."

Ranma says, with an annoyed tone, "That stupid old man tried to teach me the **Neko-ken** when I was ten!"

Genkai says, with a sigh, "Please tell me that no one is stupid enough to teach that technique."

Hotaru says, with a plain tone, "My old man tied my brother with fish products and cat food, threw him into a pit of starving cats and he did it over and over again, until Ranma developed a fear of cats."

Hilary says, disgusted, "That's horrible! What kind of a parent would do such a thing to their own child!"

Kagome says, with an annoyed snort, "My Uncle Genma is such a parent would do that! After what Hotaru had told me, after he was done with Ranma, he tried to get to Hotaru, but she threw the rest of the fish and cat food at Genma, kicked him into the cat pit in retaliation."

Ranma asks, lowly, "Could we please not talk about my past?"

Chazz says, with a dark serious tone, "So, what do we do with these white dweebs? Maybe we should send them back to that brainwashing freak in trash cans as an example of what happens when Sartorius sends his white trash to us!"

Jasmine tells Chazz, with a dark sly grin, "Good idea, Chazz!"

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "I've gotten a better idea: Let's get rid of these dorks and bring the real Sakura and Hinata back while showing those Society Dweebs what happens when you cross us!"

Naruto yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Awesome! That's a great idea, Sasuke!"

Yusuke states, with a dark sly grin, "And I know exactly where to do it, too. I've developed this arena for us, Shadow Council members, so, we wouldn't get interrupt by those white dorks when we have some 'special duels'. It is in the Ra Yellow dorm."

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "Lead the way, bro!"

Naruto yells out, excitedly and darkly, "Let's do it!" Then Naruto puts the unconscious Hinata over his right shoulder while Sasuke does the same for unconscious Sakura. Soon after, the group heads off for the Ra Yellow dorms while Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, Nodoka, and even Kakashi wonder what our 'darkened' heroes and heroines have planned for their 'former' comrades.

(**Sometime later that day; within the 'White Dorm'**)

Back within the main hallways of the 'White Dorm', we find the rest of our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones, Alexis, Jordan, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Max, Gray, Yuka, Eri, Crowler, Temari, Choji, Akane, Nabiki, Bonaparte and Mihoshi assembled together as Temari and Choji told Akane and Nabiki about Ranma's days in the Leaf Village and his Kekkai Genkai.

Akane yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Ranma and Hotaru has a Kekkai Genkai of his own that he's gotten from his mother!"

Temari says, with a nod, "That's right, Akane! He and his sisters, Hotaru and Ukyo, Mousse, and Nodoka came to the village two months before Naruto came back from his two and a half training with Jiraiya."

Nabiki says, in a cold plain tone, "And Ukyo is from the Hyuga clan like Neji and Hinata, which means that she's learned how to master her Kekkai Genkai as well. That will explain where Ranma and Hotaru went to!"

Choji says, in a cold plain tone, "Also, only the ninjas of our village, including Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and the rest of the Sand Village ninja know all about Ranma's, Hotaru's, and Mousse's curses."

Alexis says, perplexed, "Curse?"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Yeah! You see, before they came to my dojo, Ranma and his father went to Jusenkyo Springs in China for some training, then they became cursed when Ranma fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl and Uncle Saotome fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda. When Ranma is splashed with cold water, he becomes a girl and the same with Uncle Saotome and Hotaru, since she was also cursed when she fell into the Spring of Drowned Hawk, when a certain perverted idiot fell on her."

Keigo says, perplexed, "Pervert?"

Akane then gains a cold angered look on her face and she says, in a cold angered snarl, "Yeah, that…pig! I told him every one of my secrets, I slept with him! I even changed clothes when he was in the room! He too was another victim of the Jusenkyo springs, the Spring of Drowned Pig or what I like to call, 'Spring of Drowned Pervert'!"

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "I think that it's best if you start from the very beginning, Akane."

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I'll never forget about that day! It was three weeks after, Ranma defeated Saffron and that failed wedding that our fathers got us into, but was ruined thanks to those fiancees and other hentai hordes from my old school! When I was at the brink of death, I actually heard Ranma say that he loved me, even when we were about to get married, he denied it. I said those hurtful things and Hotaru and Ukyo gave me the beating of a lifetime, which I greatly deserve for hurting Ranma the way that I did."

Temari asks, curiously, "Then, what happened?"

Akane then gains a cold angered scowl again and she says, "Also, when I was going to stop Ranma from leaving, I found out that…perverted pig's secret! Damn it! It made me so angry when I found out! From that moment on, I recalled all the days that Ranma and Hotaru were giving me clues to that…pig's curse…and me…stupid me, didn't recognize the fucking bandana! True, Ranma and Hotaru should have told me, but it was my own stupidity that clouded my judgment when I remembered Ranma and Hotaru calling HIM, 'P-chan' and 'piggy' and with Hotaru calling HIM names like 'Pervert-chan' and such! I wondered why Hotaru kept calling HIM a pervert or didn't want to change in front of 'P-chan'! Even the first night that pig slept in my bed, I found Ranma in my room and me…stupid Akane…believed that he was going to…do something perverted…Perverted my ass…I was so stupid that I didn't see that goddamn kettle in Ranma's hands that night! I still remembered that day, it was after Ranma had rejected Shampoo for the last and final time for a cure for his curse for a date! I didn't even know that Ranma was going cancel all of his engagements that Uncle Saotome made for him as well as the one with Shampoo! It was the night that Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Konatsu, and Mousse left Nermia, one year ago!"

_**Flashback; One year ago**_

Akane Tendo (Age 16) was walking down the streets of Nermia, Tokyo going to do a favor for her older sister, Kasumi Tendo. While walking, Akane had a lot to think about mainly about her fiancé, Ranma Saotome. Truth be told, Akane loved Ranma, but she wasn't sure that he loved her since they've sometimes arguing, Akane hitting Ranma with her fist or mallet, and Hotaru hitting Akane in response with her fist and weapon, just being the protective older twin sister of Ranma. Akane could do without the fist of Hotaru Saotome smashing into her skull, she knew that Hotaru means well, but she didn't have to hit so hard. Today, at school, her friends, Yuka and Sayuri, asked her that if she really loved Ranma, but as usual, Akane retorts that she's not in love with that 'perverted jerk'! Little did she know, Hotaru heard the whole thing! For the last few weeks after Saffron's defeat by Ranma's hands, Akane had to think about Ranma's words pouring into her, calling out that he loved her. Of course, Akane couldn't be sure that Ranma really said that or she was just hallucinating from a near death experience. She always asks Hotaru, but as usual, Hotaru replies with the old, 'figure it out for yourself'. Akane is always frustrated with the elder Saotome twin's answer, shouting out that she's not a mind-reader.

Akane notices a familiar male voice as she turns to the certain restaurant okonomiyaki called Ucchan's and she goes into the inside where she finds her fiancé, Ranma, holding Ukyo's hands and they were gazing at each other and BOTH were smiling.

Akane was in shock for a few seconds but then she recovered and her aura flare stared showing up. But then she realized that they seem happy together, their gazes were so sweet and Ranma was corresponding, she didn't want to interrupt, It will be to humiliate so she started stepping back hitting a chair, that made Ranma and Ukyo to turned back to her.

Akane steps back and she says, weakly, "I…I'm…sorry…I…didn't…want to…to interrupt you…"

Ranma says, worriedly, "Akane…?" Ranma releases Ukyo's hands quickly and standing up and he says, worriedly, "It's not what it seems…"

Akane yells out, solemnly, "It…It's ok…I…don't care!" Akane didn't hear anymore and she started to run with all her strengths, she wanted to cry, but she didn't want them to see her cry, the only thing that she can think was to run away from them.

_**End Flashback; Back to the present**_

Back to the present, Akane says, in a cold angered tone, "That's right! As usual, I ran away anytime that I see Ranma with one of his fiancées without giving him much to explain and…! However, I soon came to my senses and go back, but by the time that I went back to Ranma…it was already too late!"

_**Flashback; Back to Nermia, a year old**_

In Nermia at night, Akane finally stopped and leaned on the edge of some bridge in some place controlling her tears; she took some deep breaths trying to clear her mind. Finally she calmed down and thought clearly remembering what she have just seen and she thinks in her mind, "_Can Ranma be in love with Ukyo? But…it can be…he doesn't love her…he told me that he can explain it! Maybe I should hear his explanations…Man, Hotaru's hitting me on the head with her power pole must be getting to me!"_ Akane says, solemnly, "I'm a Jerk! There have always been misunderstanding between us, I should trust him!" Akane then says, with a smile, "I'm going back, I need to talk to him, I'm sure there is nothing I should be worried about!"

Few hours later, Akane got in to the park when she saw Ranma and Ukyo sitting on the beach with Hotaru, she wanted to clear everything, inside her heart she knew that he won't cheat on her, besides she felt something special between they both, she had always think that, he is always with her caring, supporting, protecting her…when she is close enough she overheard them.

Ukyo asks, curiously, "You love Akane! Don't you?"

Akane blinked hearing Ukyo's question and thought it was better to interfere she wasn't allow to hear that, it was a private question, but it was her opportunity to know the true, she wanted to know if she should still keeping hope or just forget him.

Ranma blushed furiously and he says, nervously, "Well…yeah…yes, I do! I do love Akane!"

Akane's heart leaped with joy when she heard those words and Ranma says, with a worried tone, "I always get this knot in my stomach when she's with me and when I defeated Saffron, I thought that I've lost her and I cried that she can't leave me and I told her that my true feelings that I loved her and I would die for her. She was also the one that never once tried to bewitch, blackmailed, brainwashed, and paralyzed me to get her to love me! Also, not once she's ever treated me like a prize to be won."

Akane thinks in her mind, amazed and surprised with a large blush on her cheeks, _"Ranma…he loves me! He really loves me! I heard it!"_

Ranma says, with a smile, "I even called off my other engagements that the old man made for me, even with Shampoo, which she didn't take very well."

Akane thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Ranma called off his engagement with Shampoo! No way! This has to dream! This is too good to be real!"_ Akane tries to pinch her cheek, which she felt pain, and she thinks in her mind, with a wide smile, _"This isn't a dream!"_

Ukyo asks, curiously, "Then, why don't you tell her! I'm sure that she'd like to know!"

Akane was ready to get out of her hiding place until Ranma replies, in a bitter tone, "She hates me! She wants nothing to do with me! She can't stand me! She says that I'm such a freak or who would want a freak like me! She doesn't it! Hurts so bad! I can't to tell her but she hates me! I don't want her to reject me!"

When she heard this, Akane felt real bad since she remembered saying those things to Ranma, even though Ranma had said some nasty things about her, calling her names like uncute, unsexy, sexless, tomboy, macho chick, and built like a brick. Ranma says, in a plain tone, "I don't know why I can't tell she won't say but I think it's because I'm a freak such a freak calls me a sex-changing monkey she hates me hates me calls me a pervert what did I do to deserve that!"

Akane was on the verge of tears when she heard those words from Ranma's mouth and Hotaru says, with a snort, "That's true! She's a hopeless cause! I keep hitting her when she tries to call my brother a 'pervert' when he's done nothing to deserve that, putting him as the freak as well as that perverted pig! After all, wasn't she the one, who allowed her emotions to get the better of her without giving Ranma a chance to explain as usual why he were holding hands with you as usual!"

Ukyo says, with a snort, "You got that right!"

Akane winches at the words and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"I never knew this! Oh Kami, what have I done!"_

Hotaru says, with a nasty snort, "And knowing Monkey Girl, once she hears the names, 'Ukyo', 'Shampoo', and 'Kodachi', she won't give Ranma the time to explain that he cancelled all engagements and ties with them and assume the worst as usual! Jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst out of Ranma! Like for an example, you remember the day that we had Miss Hinako for a teacher at our school!"

Ukyo says, in a snarl, "How can we forget!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "The freak gave Ranma the sheet for the pressure points to stop her aura sucking abilities, which made Ranma looking like a shameless pervert and Akane's reaction was no surprise to me! Hell, he even told her about the pressure points so she won't get the wrong idea but knowing her, I bet she only heard…'I'm only going after Miss Hinako…blah…blah…blah…your chest is small…blah…blah…blah…blah…' That's I believe Akane must be thinking!"

Akane winch while she lets out a low growl and she thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"I hate it when she tries to get inside my mind! Okay, even though, it is true that I thought that, but still…that can be really annoying!"_

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Plus, have you notice that ever since that battle with Saffron, you haven't called Akane any names and the arguments that the two of you usually have are low, but things never changes like when we're going to school, Shampoo, comes over in her god-awful glory, and glomps you! I help to get her off of you, but what does Akane do! She hits you with that damn mallet of hers while not hitting the real culprit! Hell, ever since the failed wedding, you haven't even talked to Shampoo and Ukyo for what they did!"

Ukyo says, solemnly, "I was even ashamed for what I've done! Throwing okonomiyaki indoors where there could be innocent people!"

Ranma says, kindly, "I've already forgiven you, Ucchan!"

Hotaru says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, I mean, any idiot would see that you're so angry with Shampoo, but no, not Akane Tendo! No sir! She doesn't wait for an explanation from you, but she just hits you!"

Akane thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Yeah, and I always get the power pole on the head and very hard!"_ Just then, the images of all the times that Shampoo has glomped Ranma appear in Akane's head and not once, she's even allowed Ranma to explain or help him getting Shampoo off of him, only Hotaru. With all those images, Akane felt even lower than dirt. Then other images appear in Akane's head with her slapping Ranma, hitting him, kicking, the mallet was coming for him and harsh words from her mouth like, 'From now on you and I are strangers', 'I hate you', 'Go away', 'Pervert!', 'I don't want anything to do with you!', 'Hentai!', 'Get lost!', 'I don't need you!', 'Get away from me!', 'I hate you'.

They were said, things were done, dozens of times, hundreds of times, accusations made, insults thrown and all of those memories made Akane feeling even lower than dirt.

Ranma tells Ukyo and Hotaru, "I know that the two of you are right! Akane would never return any feelings that I have for her! Sure, she may be violent and with a bit of a temper, but she was one who never treated me as a prize to be one, even though she may stay with me, just for family honor. Why do you think I went for the water from the Spring of Drowned Man? I didn't want her to be married to someone that she hated! I don't want her to be married to someone, who she believed to be a 'pervert' or a 'sex-changing freak'!"

Akane lets out a small gasp and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"That's not true! Ranma, I feel the same way you do! I love you too!"_

Ranma says, with a weak smile, "You know, when, one of the greatest memories that I had in my life was when I first met Akane. She asked me if she wants to be friends! That meant so much to me!"

Akane was surprised to hear this from Ranma since she remembered that memory as well too and Ranma then says, with a solemn tone, "However, that changed when she discovered my curse to change to a girl! That's probably one of the reasons why she calls me a 'pervert'! I never had any friends, I just had the old man and Hotaru, even though, Pops sent her to a Japanese Amazon tribe for two years! Now, Akane hates me!"

Akane sheds tears from her eyes and she thinks in her mind, solemnly and ashamed, _"Kami! I remember now, the moment I found out about the curse, I rejected him to be my friend! What have I done! Oh Ranma, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! But you and your sister are WRONG! I don't hate you, you're not a pervert, and you're not a freak!"_

Hotaru says, with a snort while taking a tape player from her pocket, "You got that right! You should know that you're right, bro! Just today, I heard Akane with her friends talking while Yuka asking her that if she loves you and Akane added that and I've got the whole thing taped!" Hotaru then presses the play button on the tape player and Sayuri's voice comes out of it, curiously, "Hey Akane, what's wrong you seem to be in a daze?"

Akane's voice comes out of tape player, "What…on it's nothing!"

Akane yelps in shock and she thinks in her mind, horrified, _"No! That couldn't be…!"_

Yuka's voice comes out of the tape player, slyly, "Oh could it be that you're thinking about a certain pigtailed martial artist!"

Akane's voice comes out of the tape player, in quick response and very harshly, "Yuck! N-no, I don't love him, I would never love him… come on, girls, y-you know him! Ranma Saotome, the damn perverted jerk that I'm forced to be engaged by my stupid father and changes into a girl when cold water dumps him like a FREAK! How can I fell in love with someone like him? He has those three hussies breathing he's still hanging onto! He along with Hotaru are always picking on Ryoga, Gosunkugi, and my pet pig, P-chan! Plus, he's like a trouble magnetic and it's his fault that I'm always kidnapped by weirdoes and creeps in the first place! Just look at him, a stupid, stubborn, freak, and perverted jerk, he is even not my type…I don't feel anything for him, if I still with him is just because my honor. I can't disappoint my family, if I could choose my fiancée Ranma Saotome will be the last guy in the whole world that I will get! I would really like to be engaged to Ryoga, since he's kind, considerate, and real polite and furthermore, he doesn't change when hit with cold water! I desire never met Ranma, I know that my life would be a lot better without him! Plus, I can't say those things to him without his fucking sister hitting me on the head with that goddamn Power Pole! It's like my head is like her own personal drum! I don't love or will never love that perverted jerk! I don't even like him at all! I hate him! If he was gone, I'll have my normal and perfect life back!"

When Hotaru stops the tape player, Ranma felt his heart shatter at Akane's harsh words, his breath was cut and with a lot of effort he could lead air to his lungs to stay straight, his sight started to get cloudy because of his tears that covered his eyes, slowly he walked backward, now he knew it…Akane didn't love him, all the times she helped him when Happosai took away his strength, comfort him, forgive him for his insults towards her, and trying to risk her life to save him, all that was just…a compromise, honor stuffs What will he going to do now with all the love he had in his heart for her? How will he take her away?

Akane felt something in her throat as she gazes onto Ranma's heartbreaking expression while she was wallowing in her guilt since she said those things out of her own pride when she didn't know that Ranma loved her as much as she loved him. Akane thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Oh No! Was Hotaru listening to my conversation with Yuka and Sayuri!"_

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Bro…you know that these days whenever Shampoo glomps on you, she just mallets you on instead of Shampoo even harder than usual, and leaves without a care or three lumps on the head from my Power Pole! Nothing has changed with that stupid girl! I bet you anything that she loves Ryoga, but she believes that 'Good old Ryoga does no wrong and better than that pervert, Ranma!'. Which is one of the reasons that she always stick up for Ryoga whenever he comes around and attack you and his quote, 'Ranma, Hotaru, stop picking on Ryoga!' and you know that's true!"

Akane thinks in her mind, angrily, _"What! That's not true! Okay, I there may be times that I may help Ryoga than Ranma, but that doesn't mean that I don't love Ranma more than Ryoga! Ryoga is just a good friend to me! Nothing more!"_

Ukyo asks Ranma, curiously, "So, what are you going to do?"

Ranma says, in a heartbreaking tone, "I'm going to cancel my engagement with Akane last! I love her and I don't want her to be forced to someone that she hates! She doesn't deserve that! After that, I'm going to leave Nermia…forever!"

Akane gasps in shock when he heard that and Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Also, I'm tired of all of the fiancées and the rivals! I didn't even tell Shampoo about that I loved Akane, since she'll be in mortal danger from Shampoo's wrath! Shampoo doesn't get that I don't love her and I don't want to marry her! No one deserves to marry another when there's no love to share! It's settled! I'm leaving!"

Akane's voice calls out, pleadingly, "Ranma, don't!" Everyone whip their heads to see Akane getting out of her hiding place and Ranma says, surprised, "Akane! What are…!"

Akane was going to dash over to Ranma, but Hotaru got out her Power Pole and she says, in a deadly serious tone, "Back off, Tendo!"

Ranma asks, curiously, "How much of that did you here?"

Akane replies, pleadingly, "Enough, but…Ranma, you have to understand! You can't leave! I love you too, Ranma! You can't leave me! I don't want you to leave! I'm so sorry for what happened earlier!"

Ranma was surprised to hear this, however, he says, in a frost tone, "Oh you love me, huh? I don't know if I could trust those words, Akane. That tape player had your voice! How can I believe that the next time Shampoo or Kodachi glomps me, you won't hit me without giving me a chance to explain or call me a pervert when I did nothing wrong?"

Akane starts to shed tears and she says, seriously, "Please, Ranma you can't leave me! I love you! I said those things out of pr…"

Ranma says, plainly and coldly, "Bullshit!" Akane's felt her heart broke at her almost former fiancé's mouth and Ranma says, in a cool tone, "You're too late, Akane! You just too late! Hotaru told me that you hated me towards your friends! She even has your conversation with Yuka and Sayuri taped with your voice!"

Akane says, pleadingly, "Ranma…what I said…what you heard…I…didn't…I…"

Ranma yells out, in an angered tone unlike him, "SHUT UP!" Akane winches at this and Ranma says, while a bunch of tears covered his face, "…just shut up…I don't want to hear you, I don't want to see you, LEAVE ME ALONE! ALONE! OUR ENGAGEMENT IS OVER!"

Akane felt her heartbroken even more and she says, "Ranma, please…I just want to say that…"

Ranma says, in an angered growl, "I don't want to hear you; you have nothing to explain me…I understand I have already understood…Goodbye, Akane, by the time you go back to the dojo, you'll find that I'm gone!" Ranma then leaps away from the park as fast as he could since he was faster than Akane as a boy and the training he's receiving from his father.

Akane fells on her knees, while don't care if she got her dress dirty, and she says, horrified, "Oh lord, what…what I've done…?"

Ukyo says, in an angered scowl, "I'll tell you what you've done, Tendo! You hurt the only man, who has done nothing but respected and loved you! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have Ranma love you! But you! Not you! Do you realize that when you hit him, kick him, and mallet him and call him a 'pervert', you're hurting him! It's like you're comparing him with Happosai!"

Akane says, weakly, "I didn't…I didn't…I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Hotaru says, seriously, "You're too late to change anything! I've tried hitting some sense into you, but that doesn't seem to be working! Oh I knew that one day you'll hurt him, but I didn't think that it would be this bad!"

Ukyo says, while cracking her knuckles, "And I think that someone here needs to be taught a lesson in tact!"

Hotaru asks, "Hey Ukyo, mind if I help?"

Ukyo says, in a sneer, "Gladly!" After ten minutes, Akane was thrown to the ground with nasty bruises and cuts on her face and skin, with her dress semi-dirty, but she didn't care since the only thing hurting was her broken heart. Akane looks up at the glares of Hotaru and Ukyo and Hotaru says, seriously, "Just to let you know, me and my sister, here, will be leaving with our brother!"

Akane says, surprised, "Sister?"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "That's right! For the past week, I've been Ranma and Hotaru's adaptive sister. It turned out that since I haven't become a Saotome or kill one since Genma stole my family's cart, my father disowned me and to make up for what Genma has done to me, Ranchan and Hochan asked their parents to adopt me while forcing Genma to agree since it was his fault that it happened and I've accepted! We couldn't tell you, since Hotaru knew as usual that you'd just assume the worst when my name is mentioned!"

Akane thinks in her mind, worriedly and solemnly, _"Did I really hurt Ranma that bad that he couldn't tell me this!"_

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Now, if you'd excuse us, we have to some packing to do!" With that Hotaru and Ukyo leaped away to the trees while leaving Akane on her knees and hands with her head bowed in shame, while tears came from her tears.

Akane says, in a solemn weak tone, "I…didn't mean…for any for this to happen…I really didn't…" Akane then remembers the times that she had with Ranma for the past several months. They did argue during the first time together, then meet with Ryoga Hibiki, Shampoo, Ukyo, Hotaru, P-chan, when she didn't know at the time, and others. Akane also remembers the times that she's been kidnapped and it was always Ranma that came to her rescue without expecting anything in return. Before she met Ranma, she was the best martial arts in Nermia, she had problems with her temper, which was trying to be solved with Hotaru's 'help', with her beating her head with her pole or call her names like 'Gorilla Girl'. She was had to fight off the pervert horde at her high school which the upperclassman, Tatewaki Kuno created with the prize to go on a date with her which made Akane believing that all boys were perverts and hated them. Even though, Akane knows that Ranma has beaten her in a fight when they first met, even though, he didn't actually hit her. When Ranma came into her life, everyone chose to back off since they knew that Ranma was engaged to Akane to their disgust at that time and Ranma didn't choose to participate and Ranma has always treated Akane like a regular human being and loved her, which Akane always wanted. But thanks to her words and actions, which she's crossed with Hotaru even more for telling Ranma that, she finally 'chased' Ranma away from her life. Just then, she gains a serious expression on her face and she thinks in her mind, seriously, _"No! I can't let him go! I have to get him to stay here! I'm not going to lose him!"_ With that Akane jumps onto her feet, despite the bruises on her face, and dashed towards the direction where Ranma and Hotaru went to.

_**End Flashback; Back to the present**_

Back to the present, we find Akane Tendo, in her female SOL member uniform, while looking at the ground while clinching her fists in cold anger and she says, in a cold angered tone, "I run as fast as I could to catch up with Ranma to get him to stay with me! That I won't be the same moron that used to be too quick to anger and jump to conclusions! I was so afraid that he didn't love me which I didn't tell Yuka and Sayuri the truth! True, they're my friends, but knowing them, they'll try to set me up with Ranma, who believed at the time, didn't love me, so I didn't want to force him into a relationship with me that he didn't want! But now, I knew his true feelings for me and I didn't want him to leave! But it was too late, he was going to leave me, along with Ukyo, Konatsu, Mousse, and Hotaru, but not before…he showed me the truth about…my so-called fucking black piglet! I've lost all respect of that…pervert pig that day!"

_**Flashback; Back at Nermia, a year ago**_

In Nermia, Akane is running as fast as she could in hopes to find her now former fiancé and his sisters and stopping them from leaving. Akane thinks in her mind, frantically, _"No! No! No! They can't leave, especially Ranma! I have to tell him! Get him to understand!"_ Just then, Akane hears a familiar pig squeal as she stops and looks to see a familiar black piglet with a yellow bandana.

Akane says, perplexed, "P-chan!" Akane walks over to P-chan, picks him up in her arms, and she says, with a smile, "I haven't seen you in a while!" Akane then gains a serious expression and she says, "We to find Ranma, before he leaves!" Akane then starts running while holding P-chan in her arms and close to her chest and she says, frantically, "I really messed up with Ranma, P-chan!" P-chan squeals, surprisingly, and Akane says, frantically, "I really didn't mean to say those things about Ranma and now, thanks to me, Ranma is leaving me! I didn't even know that he cancelled those other engagements, especially Shampoo, for me!" Then more tears came from Akane's eyes and she says, angrily, "Kami, I'm so stupid! I thought that I was losing it when I was at the brink of death, that he heard that Ranma loved me, but it was true! I didn't know that Hotaru was hearing me and she told Ranma that! Ranma thinks that I hate him, but it's not true! It's the very opposite, P-chan! I'm in love! I'm in love with Ranma Saotome! The same guy, who's calling me hurtful names like flat-chested, sexless, uncute, unsexy, clumsy, macho chick, violent tomboy, thighs too thick, hips too wide, and built like a brick! Though, I'm no better! I was afraid that Ranma would reject my feelings, but I was wrong! So wrong! I have to stop him before he leaves!"

P-chan sends a low squeal as he's taken by Akane as she runs until the Tendo dojo, opens the door, and she sees Ranma and Hotaru, who had backpacks packed full to their things, trying to walk away from Soun, Genma, and Kasumi, who were trying to get them to stay.

Genma calls out, seriously, "You two can't leave, especially you, Ranma! I've trained you to carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts for the past sixteen years!"

Hotaru yells at her father, nastily, "Yeah, I seem to recall a certain event that you knocked me out and took me to a Japanese Amazon tribe for the past three years!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Besides, why should I stay while leaving under the same roof of the girl that I love, hates my guts and doesn't want to marry me!"

Soun says, frantically, "You can choose Kasumi and Nabiki! Please, Ranma, you can't leave!"

Ranma says, with a sigh, "Mister Tendo, I think of Kasumi and Nabiki as third and fourth sisters and I can't marry them when I don't love them as I do for Akane! A marriage should be with two people, who share love and trust between each other, not one-sided and your daughter has clearly shown me that she can't trust me or love me, so I'm doing her a favor by leaving!"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "I've closed down my coffee shop, which means that Akane is released in pay, along with my brother! It should be more than enough for our stay here!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "We want to thank you for allowing us to stay in your house, Mister Tendo, even though there were some bad times."

Akane's voice calls out, "You two can't leave! Not now!" Everyone looks at Akane, who had just ran towards her former fiancé and future sister-in-law, and Akane tells them, "Please, you two, you can't leave! You just can't!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "We have to, Akane! I'm just a bother to you to be here!"

Akane yells out, in protest, "You're not! I do trust you and I do love you!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "I already told you that it's too late, Akane! It's too late! Now, if you'd excuse us, Hotaru and I have a train to catch." The Saotome twins walks towards the exit, but Akane walks in front of them to stop them from leaving. Ranma says, coolly, "Akane, please, move out of the way."

Akane says, in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, Ranma, but I can't! I'm not going to allow you and your sister to leave!"

Hotaru says, in a deadly serious tone, "You're pushing it, Tendo! Move or your face is meeting the ground!"

Akane says, seriously, "I don't care what you do to me, Hotaru, I'm not moving from this spot until you two agree not to leave!" Just then, P-chan jumps out of Akane's arms and growls at the twins, helping Akane to prevent them from leaving.

Hotaru says, in a smug tone, "I'm surprised that you didn't get lost getting here, 'P-chan'!"

Ranma grabs P-chan by the bandana and he says, seriously, "And before we go, I'd like to show you something, Akane!" Ranma dashes over to the furo with P-chan and Akane yells out, seriously, "Ranma, leave P-chan alone!" Akane runs after Ranma and the others ran after them as Ranma goes into the tub of hot water, which P-chan squeals in horror and when Akane comes in, Ranma throws P-chan into the tub, with a small splash.

Akane calls out, stunned, "P-chan!" Akane goes over to the tub and Hotaru yells out, while kicking Akane's back, "Here get a closer look!" Akane was then pushed into the tub of hot water with a loud splash. Akane then gets her upper body out and to her huge surprise, she sees coming out a clothed Ryoga Hibiki.

Akane says, surprised, "Ryoga! What are…!" Just then, the answer hit Akane like a huge and powerful nuclear bomb and Ryoga yells at Ranma, angrily, "Ranma, how dare you do that!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Sorry, pig boy, but she had to know sooner or later!"

Just then, the memories of Akane's days with P-chan raced through her mind and she says, while shaking in emotions of surprise, anger, betrayal, and disgust while her bangs are covering her eyes, "Ryoga…you…no! It can't be…! Ryoga, you were P-chan the entire time!"

Ryoga tries to explain, frantically, "Akane, I can explain…!" However, Akane, who has a hurt, disgusted, and angered expression on her lips, gives a roar of anger and jumps up, but it wasn't as high of a kick as Ranma's, in his girl form, Hotaru's, Shampoo's, Kodachi's, and Ukyo's, but it was good enough, and with one kick, knocks Ryoga out of the tub and hits the wall, leaving an imprint of his body as he slumps to the ground and Akane lands outside of the tub.

As Ryoga sits up and Akane then gives him an enraged glare with extreme anger, rage, disgust, and hatred that isn't shown in her face, even with her past arguments with Ranma and Hotaru and Akane yells out, in a great enraged tone unlike her before than the usual one that she uses on Ranma and Hotaru, "You BASTARD!" Akane's fists clenched, tears beginning to form in her eyes and she says, in an enraged tone, "You…you…so it was really you the whole time, wasn't it? All this time…and I never even gave it a second thought, either! I thought it was odd that I never saw you both at once…I never even put two and two together… the bandanna, the umbrella, the fangs on 'P-chan's' teeth…the w-way you acted around Ranma and Hotaru…I didn't even see it! And… oh, gods how could I have been such an idiot?" The tears were starting to flow rapidly now, her face a mask of one who had been betrayed and she says, in an angered snarl, "And you never said a damned thing about it…you didn't tell me, didn't try to stop me…I took Hotaru's abuses because of you…I…I…oh gods, I took you into my BED! I thought it was just a cute black pig, who needed a friend, some harmless animal I could take care of, and all the while it was you! And you didn't say anything then, either!" Akane grabbed Ryoga's hair and yanked him to his feet before winding back with her left hand and slapping him across the face hard enough to actually draw blood. Akane says, with anger and disgust, "I…I t-told you some of my d-deepest secrets…I d-didn't think twice about changing in front of you…my gods, you saw me in the NUDE, you twisted pervert! And here I'd thought you were kind of a nice guy, Ryoga! Oh Kami, now I know why Ranma and Hotaru would keep calling you, 'P-chan' or 'Pig Boy' and Hotaru calling, 'P-chan' while saying P as for Pervert and 'chan' as in little which meant 'little pervert' which I couldn't agree with her even more, except you're a BIG PERVERT than she thought! Oh damn it! I totally forgot about that time that time that you and 'P-chan' had that weird face mark on their stomachs and the time that Ranma and Hotaru wanted that Jusenkyo waterproof soap that you had! I didn't believe Ranma at first, wondering why would you have that kind of soap! Now, I know why Hotaru never wanted to change her clothes when you, in your pig form, were in the room! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW!"

Ryoga stood shaking, overcome with shock and guilt. He knew full well he should have said something to her sooner, but he was so wrapped up in the charade by then that he hadn't had the heart to tell her. Part of him had still held a glimmer of hope that she might still accept him as a pet, if nothing else, but face to face with her wrath as he was, he knew he had been making a giant mistake.

Ryoga tries to explain, frantically, "Akane, it's not what you think! T-this is all Ranma's fault! He was the one who got me cursed in the first place! He, along with Hotaru, has known all about it and never said a word…" He trailed off as Ranma began limping closer with a scowl on his face.

Ranma yells at Ryoga, in a great angered tone unlike him, "I would've told her long ago if Hotaru hadn't told me not to tell her and you hadn't forced me to swear on the Warrior's Code and my own honor that I wouldn't say anything! I felt sorry for you…you're right, I was sorta responsible…but I knew I made a mistake when you started using my silence to get to her. I'm a man of my word, so all I could do was hint or chase you off…I shouldn't just told her in the first place, my honor and that oath be damned." Ranma walks out of the bathroom with Hotaru following him and Ryoga's shoulders slumped; he looked apologetically towards Akane, who now looked more furious than he had ever seen her before and he says, pleadingly, "I… I'm so sorry, Akane, I n-never m-meant…"

Akane says, in a deadly angered tone, "Never meant what? Never meant to take advantage of me? Never meant to toy around with my feelings? Never meant to ogle me? Never meant to do nothing when Hotaru beats me up when you bite Ranma while blaming me since I was 'your owner'?" A quick motion, and Akane had produced her mallet and took a stride towards a now-terrified Ryoga and she yells out, angrily, "All this time I'd made the mistake of calling Ranma a pervert, and now I find out that the real one isn't just a pervert, he's a TWISTED SON OF A BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU, RYOGA HIBIKI, DIE!" Akane then proceeded to give Ryoga the worst thrashing he had ever seen between 'normal' humans; Akane's fists, feet and- most especially- her mallet became a violent blue blur. Then almost as soon as it began it was over, and one final crash sent Ryoga soaring skywards, courtesy of Air Akane. Akane whipped her head and she found out that Ranma and Hotaru had already left and she heard male screaming of pain as she raced over to see her father and Genma lying on the ground, twitching in pain.

Akane asks her sisters, "Ranma and Hotaru pasted here didn't they!"

Kasami says, with a nod, "Yes!"

Nabiki asks Akane, seriously, "Akane, what the hell happen to get those two to leave!" Akane rushes over to the pathway where Ranma and Hotaru went to. She finds them walking towards the exit and just as she was going to do something, a familiar blur comes past her, which is a form of Happosai and he yells out, frantically, "Ranma! Hotaru!" As the twins turn, Happosai jumps up to Hotaru's breasts, fondling them while rubbing his face in them, angering her to no ends and he says, frantically, "You can't leave me! You just can't!"

In great anger, Hotaru punches Happosai off of her chest and kicks him, hard enough to make a Happosai shaped hole in the ceiling and yells out, in an annoyed tone, "Dry up and die, you old pervert!"

Ranma says, with a snort, "That's something that we won't miss!"

Akane says, pleadingly, "Ranma, I…"

Ranma says, in an icy and monotone tone, "Isn't this what you wanted, Akane? With me, gone, you can finally have a normal life, with me, gone, you have one less 'pervert' to worry about! Goodbye, Akane!" With that, Ranma throws an envelope at Akane as she caught it and he and Hotaru leaped off without warning leaving a heartbroken Akane behind.

Akane opens the envelope which was from Ranma:

_Akane,_

_Even though, you were improving in your martial arts, I have always thought that you are the best person to carry on the dojo thus I thought that the decision of our parents it wasn't bad at all, I know that with your help this is going to be the best dojo._

_I want to apologize for all the troubles that I made you go though as well as the beatings that Hotaru gave you with her Power Pole. For so many times I kept this stupid hope in my heart that one day we can be happy together and maybe you will fall in love with me. But I was a deluded, I don't know how I dare to think that you could love me. I know that I may call you names like 'uncute tomboy', 'macho chick', and such, but I didn't mean all those names and the reason why I've called you those names was because I was afraid of telling you my true feelings. In truth, I think that you're a wonderful and beautiful girl that I've ever known, despite your violent temper and your poor cooking skills._

_I want you to know that the reason why in the past, I didn't take care of the fiancée problem sooner and why I jumped at the water of Spring of Drowned Man while leaving you at the alter, it's because that while looking back, you hated me and I can't blame you, except for the pervert part! Anyway, it was my fault that you almost died thanks to Saffron in the first place anyway! You can have any guy you want, someone not like me, someone who doesn't change sex when poured cold water, someone who you could trust no matter what, someone who treat you how you deserve, someone who isn't a 'trouble magnet', and someone sweet and sensitive, not an insensitive and 'perverted' jerk or freak, which ever you prefer. Why will you choose me? Who would?_

_I get it now, I can see everything clearly, I don't deserve you. Thus, I need time to forget you, take you out from the deepest part of my heart. I don't even know if I will make it but I will try, and that's why I'm living. I'm going far away from you, where nobody can find me and since now I broke up our engagement, so you can be free and with the man you really love without any obstacle, without any weirdoes kidnapping you, and without any guilt, because your honor stills irreproachable. Just suppose that you never met me. I desired you with all my heart all the happiness in the world._

_Always yours…_

_Ranma Saotome_

When Akane finally finished reading the letter, her sight was cloudy because of her tears and her hands that held the letter where shaking above the idea of losing him forever, she stood up rapidly and ran out of the dojo praying to find Ranma and Hotaru.

Kasumi saw Akane running out the dojo making her got worrier and she yells out, worriedly, "Akane, what's going on?"

(**While outside; sometime later**)

Akane looked over every place of Nerima, she couldn't focus her thoughts everything she can saw was Ranma's heartbroken face crying how he never did, hurt by her words. People glanced at her, she ran desperate yelling Ranma's name and hoping that in some place, he will be able to hear her. She was so desperate that she didn't notice that it was already morning. After many hours of searching, she returned to the dojo with her soul and heart broke because of her foolish pride. If she had only take back what she said, if only she should sense Hotaru when she was listening to her conversation with her friends, and if she hadn't rush over to Hotaru and break the stupid tape player. If she hadn't doubt on tell Ranma the true, she recriminated herself for every action, every word, every thought, she took to much time thinking and thus she didn't catch him.

Akane says, in a solemn and angered tone, "If I had just gotten my pride and emotions get the better of me! How can I be so stupid?"

Kasumi steps out of the dojo and she asks, concerned, "Akane, what's wrong?" The rest of the family followed Kasumi. Kasumi says, with concern, "You had me very worried what's happening, Akane? Why are you coming so late?"

Akane turned slowly to face them and the worried grew seeing Akane's face soaked of tears.

Kasumi approaches her sister, "Akane…?"

Soun asks, seriously, "Where's Ranma and Hotaru!"

Akane starts to sob, heavily, and she says, "T-they…they're gone!"

Genma yells out, shocked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Akane handed the letter to Genma for him and the rest of the family to read it.

Kasumi says, with her mouth covered by her hand as tears came down her eyes, "Oh my!"

Akane falls on her knees and she says, starts to sob, "I-it's my… my fault! It's my damn fault…!"

Soun goes to his daughter and he says, comforting, "No, Akane…"

Akane yells out, angry with herself, "No, dad! Don't try to butter this up! If I hadn't gotten my emotions and pride get the better of me of times! If I hadn't acted like an irresponsible kid like Hotaru calls me! If I hadn't acted like a stupid violent tomboy…no bitch! If I hadn't resorted into hitting Ranma so many times when it's not his fault! Oh Kami, I'm so stupid! I should have…! And then, there's P-chan…! Oh damn it! I should have seen the fucking bandana! I should have known that it was Ryoga right from the very beginning!"

Soun knells beside his daughter and he says, hugging her, "Calm down, Akane! We will find them! I know we will find them soon!"

Genma says, with a wide smile, "That's right, because I know where the boy and girl went to and there not here! I know they could be either with their mother or cousins! We'll find them!"

_**End Flashback; Back to the present**_

Back in the present, Akane sheds a few tears from the memory and she says, in a cold angered tone, "It turns out that when we got to Auntie Saotome's house, we didn't find Ranma and Hotaru, including Ukyo there, including Kagome!"

Keigo says, in a cold plain tone, "That's gotta be rough."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Damn it! I was so stupid! I thought that Ryoga was a kind and caring person, but then, I found out the truth about his damn curse! That fucking pig! I soon found out that Kagome and her half-demons friends, Inuyasha and Melody, as well as Megumi, Inuyasha's younger twin sister, knew about Ryoga's curse the entire time and believed that Ryoga is a closet pervert!"

Alexis says, surprised, "Wait! Kagome, Inuyasha, and his sisters knew about that pervert's curse the entire time and they didn't tell!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "That's right! Kagome found when she was going to take a hot bath in the furo in her shrine when Ranma, Hotaru, and I went to visit her, that's when we met Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody and Melody reminded me of Hotaru whenever Kagome 'sits' Inuyasha, Melody either hits her hard enough to have Kagome's head throb in pain. Anyway, Kagome thought about taking P-chan to bath with her and she found it strange that P-chan was stirring away from her grip, but it was too late once Kagome got in the tub with 'P-chan', out comes that pervert in his naked glory! Of course, Kagome was pissed off when Ranma and Hotaru told her, along with Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody, everything about Ryoga's curse. Ranma and Hotaru told them not to tell me since Ranma blamed himself for Ryoga's curse, which I don't see how it's even his fault to begin with and Hotaru told them that it would probably teach me a lesson about picking up stray animals without getting them tested." Akane then says, in a cold serious tone, "Of course, Kagome and her half-demon friends didn't agree with the idea of keeping Ryoga's curse a secret and I don't see why Ranma had to take the blame! It's that stupid pervert's fault for following Ranma to China and getting himself cursed in the first place! He's the one with the bad sense of direction! Oh god! I'm so stupid! Since that night, Shampoo went on rage when she found out that Ranma left town with Ukyo, believing that Ranma chose Ukyo to be his wife, but I didn't want to tell her since I didn't want to deal with her at all! I can't say that Ranma loved me and not her or she'll be all over me! Of course, Kuno started that pervert horde again, but at the time, I was even stronger thanks to Hotaru's poundings on my head and body to tough it up a bit. I haven't seen Ryoga ever since that night! Nor I even care for the matter! He lied to me! I took Hotaru's physical and verbal abuses because of me, trying to protect him and he repays me with betrayal! I placed him towards my chest! I slept with him in my bed! I even told me my secrets that I would never tell anyone!" Just then, Akane's blue battle aura, mixed with sickly white, emerged which some people notices and Akane says, in a cold angered tone, "That perverted asshole! I swear that I'll never forgive him!"

Tatsuki says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh don't worry, Akane! When we see that perverted creep, we'll make him wish wasn't even born!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold plain tone, "It has been a while since we've seen Sakura and Hinata, hasn't it?"

Max says, with a cold serious tone, "That's a good point, Mihoshi. We haven't seen them for a while."

Keigo says, worriedly, "I hope that they weren't detected by Ichigo, Yusuke Urameshi, and the others."

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "No way! Master Sartorius aided me to cloak their energy with Kikyo's priestess spell and they know to stay far away enough to make sure not even Inuyasha, Yusuke, Kagome, or the others can detect them."

Mizuiro asks, worriedly, "Well, I wonder what is taking Hinata and Sakura so long. Could they be in trouble?" Just then a group of gasps come from some of the other SOL members in the room.

Temari yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What are those dorks gawking at now?" When the group looks at the direction that the gasps came from, they are surprised to see Yusuke's face on the big screen television in the room.

Max yells out, shocked, "It's Yusuke!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What does he want now?"

Yusuke calls out from the television, with a dark sly grin, "Greetings, white geeks! This is your Vice Chancellor, Yusuke Urameshi, coming to you from the Shadow Council's secret arena!"

Nabiki asks, perplexed, "Secret Arena? Where is that?"

Yusuke says from the television, darkly, "Now, you dorks must be wondering: Secret Arena? Where is that? Well, TOO BAD! That's for me to know and you to find out!" Ranma then says, with a dark sly grin, "Now, if you didn't already know, two more of you dorks had the gall to poison us with their presences for one thing, but they had the nerve to spy us after we trashed that little white dork version of Syrus Truesdale and Jordan Rhodes, for their attempt to spy on us! Well, I think it is time for us to teach you another lesson! So, without further ado, I give the first Shadow Game of the day: Sasuke Uchiha of Obelisk Blue and Sakura Haruno from the Society of Trash!" The SOL members gasp in shock as the television turns to a picture of Sasuke, with a duel disk attached to his left wrist, facing the unconscious form of Sakura, who has a duel disk attached to her left wrist.

Akane yells out, worriedly, "It's Sakura! They captured her!"

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "We can see that, Akane!"

Nabiki yells out, stunned, "No way! Sasuke isn't going to use a Shadow Game on Sakura of all people, is he?"

Max says, with cold serious tone, "With the way that the nonbelievers are now, we can't except Sasuke to go easy on her."

Keigo says, worriedly, "I don't like the looks of this!" As the our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones look on, they are feeling the same way that Keigo is right now.

(**Inside of Shadow Academia's secret arena; somewhere within the Ra Yellow dorm**)

Inside of the secret arena, a well-developed facility for holographic dueling, with cameras near the dueling field, and stands outside of the range of the cameras for the rest of our heroes and heroines to sit on while Sasuke faces the unconscious Sakura on the dueling field. Hinata, on the meanwhile, is chained up by a nearby wall with an ofuda scrolls to temporary seal up her chakra and ninja jutsu.

Yusuke asks Naruto, with a dark sly grin, "Naruto, care to do the honors?"

Naruto gets a bucket of ice water and says, with a dark sly grin, "With pleasure!" Naruto gets within a good distance of Sakura and he yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, Billboard Brow! Wake up!" Naruto then tosses the cold ice water onto Sakura, who yelps out loudly, as she stands up.

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Okay, who is the wise guy?"

Naruto says, with a dark nasty tone, "It is about time, Forehead Girl!"

Sakura looks at Naruto, with a dark sly grin and the bucket that held the ice water in his hands, and yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "Naruto, you are so asking for it!"

Sasuke calls out, with a dark nasty tone, "Hey, Billboard Brow, he isn't your opponent! It's me!"

Sakura looks at Sasuke, her expression softens a little when she sees him, but when she sees the dark contempt in his eyes, her cold expression returns, and Sakura asks, perplexed, "Sasuke?" Sakura then notices the duel disk on her left wrist and yells out, stunned, "What in hell is going on here?"

Sasuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "Simple, dork! We're dueling!"

Sakura calls out, perplexed, "Dueling?"

Naruto says, with a dark nasty sneer, "No duh, dork! You are going to duel, Sasuke! And he is about to clean your clock for good, dweeb!"

Sakura shouts out, coldly, "In one of your Shadow Games? No way!"

Just then Hinata's voice calls out, "Sakura!" Sakura turns to the source of the voice and gasps to see Hinata chained up like she is with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jade with her.

Sakura yells out, horrified, "Hinata!"

Jade tells Sakura, with a dark nasty tone, "If you don't duel, witch, your dorky friend, here, will pay the price!" Jade forms her own **Spirit Sword** in her two hands, points it at Hinata, and exclaims, darkly, "So, what is it going to be?"

Sakura calls out, stunned, "Stop it! Don't you know what you are doing?"

Duo yells out, darkly, "Yeah! Teaching you dorks a lesson that you will never forget!"

Sakura tells Naruto, begging tone in her voice, "Naruto, please stop this! Don't you care about Hinata?"

Naruto says, with a dark snarl, "Don't make that `thing' into the real Hinata, dork! The real Hinata would never become what this white freak version of her is! So, get a life, Forehead Girl! So, you either duel Sasuke or this white freak of Hinata gets a bad 'cut' and I don't mean in hairdos!"

Sakura is horrified by what Naruto said as she turns Ranma and Hotaru and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "Ranma, Hotaru, you two have to join us!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Why the hell should we! We've heard many nasty things from these guys about you!"

Sakura says, in a cold serious tone, "Those are all lies that the nonbelievers are telling you and also, someone that you know from Nerima is here! Does the name, 'Akane Tendo' ring any bells!"

Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, and Nodoka yelps in shock and Ranma thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What! Akane's here!"_

Hotaru yells out, seriously, "What does she have anything to do with this!"

Sakura says, in a cold plain tone, "Akane is in the Society of Light like us!"

Ranma yells out, strongly, "No way! I know her! Akane would never join you guys! I've heard that you guys believe that everyone is ruled by destiny and I know that Akane isn't the kind of person that would really believe that!"

Sakura yells out, in a cold serious tone, "It's true!"

Ranma looks at Kagome, who had her head down, and he asks, seriously, "Kagome, you know that Akane would never join a cult like that! You know that she would never join that kind of club!"

Kagome says, solemnly, "Ranma…it's true! Akane is in the Society of Light! She, along with Nabiki, were victims of those geeks!"

Ukyo says, surprised, "Nabiki's here too!"

Jaden asks, curiously, "Are we missing something?"

Naruto asks Ranma, "Yeah, Ranma, you this Akane girl?"

Nodoka replies, in a plain tone, "Akane Tendo was once Ranma's supposed fiancée."

Everyone, except for Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Kagome, Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody, yells out, in shocked, "WHAT!"

Neji says, in a rare surprised tone, "Fiancée!"

Ino yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Naruto yells out, shocked, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Shikamaru says, seriously, "Is this some kind of a joke!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "Yeah, aren't you a bit too young to be get engaged!"

Kakashi tells Yusuke, in a plain tone, "True, but there's 'arranged marriages' in the world and more of them happen in the world of the Shinobi."

Ranma says, in a plain and bitter tone, "It's true, but can we not talk about it, now! We're in the process of getting back Sakura and Hinata! This isn't the time to talk about the past!" Ranma thinks in his mind, bitterly as he remembered the event that took place a year ago, _"Besides, I know that Akane doesn't love me so why bother! But why would she be a part of a cult where people believe that they have no control of their life! The Akane Tendo I know would rather commit suicide than to believe that!"_

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Well, what is it going to be dork? I don't have all day!"

Sakura puts her dueling deck in her duel disk and calls out, coldly, "Fine! And when I win, Sasuke will join me in the Society of Light!"

Naruto says, with a dark sly tone, "That's a big 'As if', dork! And when you lose, you will be out of that cult for good!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, with a dark sly smile, "Don't worry, Naruto. This won't take long." Sasuke puts his deck in his duel disk causing a familiar black and dark violet glow from it, the two of them activate their duel disks, and their life-point counters displays 4000 life-points each. Sasuke says, with a dark plain tone, "But before we begin, we need to choose a Deck Master for this duel."

Sakura goes through her deck, takes out one card, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and yells out, "I'll choose this! My Birdface!" Soon after, Birdface (1600/1600) appears by Sakura's right side.

Sasuke displays one card from his deck and yells out, "And I choose this! My Masked Dragon!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) comes to Sasuke's right side.

"Let's duel!" Sasuke and Sakura yells out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sakura: 4000

Sasuke: 4000

Sakura draws one card from her deck and says, coldly, "Ladies first, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says, darkly, "Whatever. Just go already."

Sakura is taken back by Sasuke's statement, but she regains her composer, puts one card on her duel disk, and yells out, coldly, "First, I summon my Amazon Swordswoman in attack mode!" Soon after, Amazoness Swordswoman (1500/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Sakura says, with a cold sly grin, "That's enough for now."

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and says, darkly, "Is that all? Pathetic. Now, it is time to takes this duel to the next level." Just then Sasuke takes out the Millennium Scale from behind his back and it glows causing the whole field to be transforms into black and dark violet shadows.

Sasuke tells Sakura, with a dark sly grin, "Here is how this duel works, dork! This time, we don't only get shocked when we lose life-points! When we lose life-points, our own energy gets ripped from our bodies!"

Sakura gasps in shock and yells out, stunned, "Sasuke, that's insane!"

Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, darkly, "You white tools deserve nothing less than pain, dork! Now, let the destruction begin! I'll start with this! My Trap Booster spell card! Thanks to this card, I can play a trap card from my hand as long as I ditch one of the cards in my hand!" Sasuke puts his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) into the graveyard and he thinks, with a dark sly grin, _"Don't worry, my friend. You will get your chance to make this white wench suffer."_ Sasuke puts one card in the spell/trap slots, a hologram of a Continuous trap card with the picture of a man being swarmed by dark rats appears on the field, and Sasuke yells out, darkly, "Now, I play my Dark Plague trap card!"

Sakura asks, nervously, "What does that do?"

Sasuke says, with a dark nasty tone, "For a witch that's supposed to know the future, you ask too many stupid questions. For you, moron, I will dumb it down for you: As long as this trap card remains on the field, all non-Dark Monsters have their special abilities negated."

Sakura calls out, stunned, "No way!" Amazoness Swordswoman's groans out in pain as she glows a bright violet for a second as her special ability is negated.

Sasuke then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play my Monster Reborn to summon back the monster that I put in my graveyard! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Sasuke shouts out, in a dark strong tone, "And since you don't have your monster's ability to protect you, Red-Eyes, take out her pathetic warrior! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a sphere of dark flames at Amazoness Swordswoman and she cries out as she is destroyed. Sakura then yelps out in pain as her energy is drained from her body in a white stream coming out of her back and then she yells out in pain as dark electric energy comes from the black and dark violet fog, shocking her while her life-points drop by 900.

Nodoka thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I never thought that Sasuke would do this to Sakura of all people! Naruto, but never Sakura. However, I hate to admit it, but Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and their new friends might be right. This might be the only way, through I'm not sure I like it. Even I'm starting to believe that this is too harsh, but then again, a Shinobi's life is filled with this kind of horror so I'm not surprised."_

Sasuke puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and says, with a dark sly grin, "I think that I made you suffer enough, wench. I'll end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Sakura: 3100

Sasuke: 4000

Sakura struggles to stay on her feet, she draws one card from her deck, and she says, with a cold serious tone, "My turn!" Sakura puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "First, I summon my Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) comes to the field in attack mode and it groans out in pain as its special ability is negated.

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks to my trap card, your Harpie is kind of under the weather."

Sakura puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, with a cold annoyed tone, "So, what? Now, I play my Shrink spell card! This card cuts your dragon's attack points in half for this turn!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars as its stats reduce down from 2400/2000 to 1200/2000!

Sasuke pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, darkly, "Thank you, dork! I can play my Card of Last Will trap card!" Sasuke's face-down card proves to be Card of Last Will trap card and Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin, "By lowering my dragon's power, you allowed me to draw five cards from my deck!" Sasuke draws five new cards from his deck and put them into his hand.

Sakura yells out, coldly, "However, Sasuke, I still take out your dragon! Harpie, attack!" Cyber Harpie leaps forward to attack Sasuke's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Sasuke pushes another button on his duel disk and yells out, darkly, "I guess that 'Light' of yours makes you unable to see that I still have another face-down card, witch! I play my Rush Recklessly spell card!" Sasuke's other face-down card proves to be Rush Recklessly Quick-Spell card and Sasuke says, with a sly grin, "This card gives my dragon an additional seven hundred attack points this turn!"

Sakura calls out, shocked, "Oh no!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats rise from 1200/2000 to 1900/2000!

Sasuke yells out, darkly, "Oh, yes! Red-Eyes, take out this dork's pigeon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon counterattacks, destroys Sakura's Cyber Harpie, and Sakura yells out in pain as she is shocked and her energy is drained from her as she loses 100 life-points.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "Sakura!"

Sakura says, with a slight groan, "Now, my Deck Master's power activates. When one of my Wind monsters is destroyed, I get to put one 'Harpie Lady' from my deck into my hand!" A card comes out of Sakura's deck, she displays her Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400), and then Sakura puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, a bit wearily, "I end my turn!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats return to their original 2400/2000.

Current Score:

Sakura: 3000

Sasuke: 4000

Sasuke draws one card from his deck and he says, with a dark sly grin while putting one card in the spell/trap slots, "So, sad! Okay, dork, I play my Dragon Nails Equip spell card! This gives any dragon monster an additional six hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats rise from 2400/2000 to 3000/2000 while he gains metallic silver nails on his claws. Sasuke then shouts out, darkly, "Red-Eyes, attack this wench directly! Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a sphere of dark flames right at Sakura.

Sakura pushes a button on her duel disk and yells out, coldly, "You've just triggered my trap! Negate Attack!" Sakura's face-down card proves to be the Negate Attack trap card and a force-field protects Sakura. Sakura says, with a cold sly grin, "Sorry, Sasuke, but my trap card negates your attack and end your battle phase."

Sasuke says, with a dark snort, "I know how the card works, bitch! Just make your move!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Oh no! He is getting worse! I've got to win this duel and make Sasuke see the light, fast!"_ Sakura draws one card from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Now, I play my Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Sakura draws two more cards from her deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, with a cold sly grin, "Next, I play my Harpie's Feather Duster spell card! That means all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are gone! So, say goodbye to that damn trap card!" Soon after, a huge feather storm destroys Sasuke's Dragon Nails Equip Spell causing Red-Eyes Black Dragon's stats to reduce down to 2400/200 and his Dark Plague Continuous trap card.

Sasuke then says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks, wench. By destroying my trap card, you've just activated its other effect! When it is destroyed a monster card from your deck with attack points equal or lower than my life-points is taken out of your deck and sent directly to the graveyard!"

Sakura yells out, horrified, "You can't!"

Sasuke replies, with a dark sly smile, "I just did, dork!" Just then a black mist comes from Sasuke's graveyard, hits Sakura's deck, and an image of her Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) appears above her before it turns into dust with the card being sent to the graveyard.

Sakura yells out, in a cold angered tone, "You will pay for that Sasuke!" Sakura puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play Monster Reborn! And I bring back my Dragon!" Soon after, Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) comes to the field in attack mode. Sakura then a card on her duel disk and yell out, "Now, I summon Harpie Lady number one in attack mode!" Just then Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Sakura then says, with a cold sly grin, "Now, Harpie Lady number one increases my two monsters power by three hundred since they are both Wind monsters and Harpie's Pet Dragon gain three hundred more attack points since there is a Harpie on the field!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1's stats rise from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400 and Harpie's Pet Dragon's stats rise from 2000/2500 to 2600/2500! Sakura shouts out, coldly, "Now, my dragon, take out Sasuke's favorite monster!" Harpie's Pet Dragon fires a breath of fire from its mouth and destroys Red-Eyes Black Dragon which costs Sasuke 200 life-points. He gets energy drained from his body and shocked, but he doesn't even winch in pain. Sakura asks, concerned, "Doesn't that hurt?"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Do you think that something as pathetic as this would hurt me?" A card come out of Sasuke's deck, he puts into his hand, onto his duel disk, and says, with a dark sly grin, "Anyway, thanks to you, my Deck Master's ability is activated. When one of my monsters is destroyed, I get to summon one dragon monster from my deck that's fifteen hundred attack points or less! So, I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense mode!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) comes to the field in defense mode.

Sakura says, with a cold serious tone, "Doesn't matter to me, Sasuke! Destiny is on my side and you can't stop it! Harpie, take out his pathetic chick!" Harpie Lady 1 destroys Sasuke's Red-Eyes Black Chick, but since it was in defense mode, Sasuke doesn't lose any life-points. Sakura puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a cold sly grin, "I end my turn with two face downs!" Sakura thinks in her mind, while looking at the last card in her hand, her White Veil spell card, _"Perfect! With my Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder ready to go, I will counter Sasuke's next attack and when he tries to use trap card to stop my next attack, my White Veil will be waiting for him! I knew that Sasuke can't escape destiny and soon, we will be together in the Light at last!"_

Current Score:

Sakura: 3000

Sasuke: 3800

Sasuke draws one card from his deck, puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, darkly, "Okay, dork, it all ends here! First, I play my Mischief of the Goddess spell card! This card forces you to show your hand and if there is a spell card, you have to put it face-down on the field!" Sakura growls as she displays the only card in her hand, her White Veil equip spell, and she puts it in her spell/trap slots while a hologram of a face-down card appears on the field. Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin while putting two cards in the spell/trap slots, "Excellent! Now, I play two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary! These cards allow me to summon two Metal Fiend Tokens to the field!" Soon after, two Metal Fiend Tokens (0/0 X 2) come to the field in attack mode. Sasuke then puts one card on his duel and yells out, darkly, "Now, I sacrifice my two tokens to summon the monster that will end this duel! Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction!" Everyone, except for Hiei and Kakashi, gasps in shock when the two tokens vanish and Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Sasuke then calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Next, I play his special ability! I give half of my life-points to destroy all other cards on the field!" Sasuke then gives a slight winch as his energy is drained and then he is shocked by dark electric energy as his life-points drop by 1900, but he isn't really fazed by it, disturbing Sakura. Sasuke then yells out, "Gandora, destroy all of her cards with Boundless Giga Rays!" Gandora roars it fires tons of laser beams at Sakura's cards, destroying all of them!

Sakura yells out, coldly, "This isn't over, yet, Sasuke!" Sakura puts all of the cards removed from play by this effect into her pocket.

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin, "It will be, dork! Now, for every card removed, Gandora gains three hundred attack points and you had five cards!" Gandora's stats rise from 0/0 to 1500/0! Sasuke then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, darkly, "Now, I play my Pump Up spell card! This doubles my beast's points for this turn!" Gandora's stats rise from 1500/0 to 3000/0!

Sakura calls out, in disbelief, "No, this can't be! I'm going to lose! But I can't! Destiny is on my side!"

Sasuke shouts out, darkly, "Gandora, show this white fake what I think of her, her 'Master', and her 'Master's' so called `Destiny'! Crush her right now with Giga Rays of Destruction!" Gandora gives a might roar of power as it sends dozens of laser rays right at Sakura, she cries out in extreme pain and agony as they tear into her, and she is shocked while her energy is being drained as she loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately!

Final Score:

Sakura: 0

Sasuke: 1900

With the duels end, the field returns to normal while the holograms fade away and Sakura, with multiple third degree burns on her exposed skin, her white uniform torn, and some cuts from the attack by Gandora, collapses onto the ground and into unconsciousness.

Sasuke says, his head lowered and in a dark tone, "Game over, dweeb."

Hinata yells out, with tears in her eyes, "Sakura!"

Sasuke goes over to Sakura, his head lowered, and Sasuke thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"I'm sorry, Sakura. But this was indeed the only way to save you from the Society of Light. I don't make any excuses for my actions. One day, I hope that you will forgive me as you and Naruto did for abandoned the Leaf Village. Other than that fool, you were the only one that truly understood me for what I was and the pain and darkness in my heart. Even through I had a great darkness inside of me, you still loved me and that's why maybe that feeling started transfer to me for you."_ Sasuke picks up the White Veil spell card that feel out of Sakura's pocket and with a great angered expression in his eyes, he tears into shreds. After spreading it on the floor, he puts the unconsciousness Sakura into his arms and he goes over to the side. While he passes by Naruto, he tells him, with a dark serious tone, "Don't screw up and beat this white fake of Hinata. Got it, idiot?"

Naruto says, with a dark serious tone, "No duh, Sasuke!" Naruto then says, with a dark sly grin, "Don't worry, I'll get the job done!" While Naruto goes onto the field and attaches a duel disk to his left wrist.

Kagome goes over to the chained Hinata and she says, with the Eye of Horus on her forehead and in a dark tone, "Your turn, bitch!" Kagome snaps her fingers, Hinata vanishes from the wall, and reappears in front of Naruto on the other side of the dueling field.

Keiko throws Hinata a duel disk, she catches it, and Keiko says, with a dark sly tone, "I hope that you have your last will written dweeb!"

Hinata tells Naruto, in a begging tone, "Naruto, please…!"

Naruto says, with a dark snarl, "Sorry, wench, I don't take requests or orders from traitors! Now, shut up and duel!"

Hinata says, with a cold determined tone while putting the duel disk on her left wrist, "Okay, Naruto! The only way to save you from the darkness is to beat you and make you see the light!"

Naruto rolls his eyes and replies, darkly, "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" Naruto takes out one card from his deck and yells out, darkly, "Now, you have to choose your Deck Master! I've already got mine! Mirage Dragon!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (1600/600) appears by Naruto's right side.

Hinata takes one card from her deck and says, with a cold serious tone, "I choose my Harpie Lady number one!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) appears by Hinata's right side. The two duelists put their decks into their duel disks, Naruto's deck giving off a black and dark violet glow, they activate their duel disks, their life-point counters displaying 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Hinata and Naruto yell out in unison as their duel started.

Starting Scores:

Hinata: 4000

Naruto: 4000

Hinata draws one card from her deck and calls out, "Ladies, first, Naruto!" Hinata puts one card on her duel disk and says, "I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Soon after, Harpie Lady (1300/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Hinata then says, with a cold smile on her lips, "And thanks to my Deck Master, she gains three hundred attack points!" Harpie Lady's stats rise from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400! Hinata puts another card in the spell/trap slots and she says, "Then I play my Elegant Egoist spell card! Since I have a Harpie Lady on the field, I can summon one Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck!" A card comes out of Hinata's deck, she puts the card on her duel disk, and Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100-2250/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Hinata puts one card in the spell/trap slots and she says, with a cold plain tone, "I'll end my turn with one card face-down card on the field."

Naruto draws one card from his deck and he says, with a dark snort, "Is that all? Please!" Naruto then says, getting the Millennium Symbol on his forehead and with a dark sly smile, "Now, witch, it is time for our Shadow Game!"

Hinata yells out, worriedly, "Oh no!" Soon enough, Millennium Key appears around Naruto's neck and soon after, Hinata and Naruto gain black shackles around their necks and upper arms. Hinata asks, perplexed, "What are theses?"

Naruto calls out, darkly, "Simple, dork! Every time that we lost life-points, we get a nasty shock, got it?" Hinata gasps in shock, Naruto puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, darkly, "First, I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, darkly, "Next, I give my Salamandra Equip spell card and giving my dragon an extra seven hundred attack points!" Solar Flare Dragon's stats rise from 1500/1000 to 2200/1000! Naruto then says, with a dark sly grin, "By the way, dweeb, thanks to my Deck Master, you can't play any trap cards during the Battle Phase of either of our turns!"

Hinata yelps in shock and she thinks, horrified, _"That means that my Mirror Force trap card is totally useless!"_

Naruto shouts out, darkly, "So, whatever trap you've got out is out of commission! Dragon, burn these wimpy Harpie into the ground!" Solar Flare Dragon destroys Hinata's Harpie Lady and Hinata yells out in pain as she is shocked by dark electric energy from the shackles as she loses 600 life-points. Naruto puts two cards in the spell/trap slots and he says, darkly, "I'll throw these down and end my turn, but don't think that your pain is over, yet, dork! My dragon takes another five hundred life-points from your score! Burn her!" Hinata gasps in shock as Solar Flare Dragon fires a sphere of flames that slams into her chest and she cries out in pain as her chest is burned, but then she yells out in pain as she is shocked again while losing 500 life-points.

Current Score:

Hinata: 2900

Naruto: 4000

Hinata draws one card from her deck and she says, weakly, "I won't give up. I won't lose you to the darkness, Naruto. You will be by my side in the light."

Naruto says, with a dark snarl, "No. You will be in the dirt where you belong, white wench! Believe it!"

Hinata says, with a cold serious tone, "We'll see!" Hinata puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "I summon my Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Harpie (1800/1300-2100/1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Hinata puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I will play my Cyber Bondage Equip Spell! This card gives my Harpie Lady Sisters an extra five hundred attack points!" Harpie Lady Sisters' stats rise from 2250/2100 to 2750/2100! Hinata calls out, coldly, "Sisters, take out Naruto's monster! Triple Scratch Attack!" The three Harpie Lady Sisters turn into a huge whirlwind that destroys Naruto's Solar Flare Dragon, costing him 550 life-points, and causing him to get shocked by the shackles, but he doesn't even flinch. Hinata asks, concerned, "Doesn't that hurt at all, Naruto?"

Naruto dusts himself off and he says, darkly, "Well, there was this nasty itch on my arms that's gone now."

Hinata calls out, coldly, "Okay! Cyber Harpie! Attack his life-points directly!" Cyber Harpie moves in to attack Naruto's life-points.

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Hold it right there, dweeb! I play my Dark Wall of Wind Quick-Spell card!" Naruto's face-down card proves to be the Dark Wall of Wind Quick-Spell card, a dark dome of black wind deflects Cyber Harpie's attack, and Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Sorry, wench, but this card negates all damage to my life-points from direct attack this turn! Ah, well!"

Hinata says, in a cold plain tone, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Hinata: 2900

Naruto: 3450

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "So, sad!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands! So, starting drawing dork!" Naruto and Hinata draw until they have six cards in their hands. Naruto puts another card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Graceful Charity! Now, I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Naruto draws three cards from his deck, discards two cards from his hand, he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, darkly, "Then I play my Soul Release spell card! I can take up to five cards from our graves and remove them from play! However, I choose to remove the Solar Flare Dragon along with Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and White Ninja that I sent to my graveyard with Graceful Charity from play!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) and White Ninja (1500/800) monster cards are removed from Naruto's graveyard and he puts them in his pocket. Naruto says, putting another card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Dimension Fusion! First, I play two thousand life-points and then we can summon all monsters removed from play back to the field!" Naruto is shocked by the shackles as he loses 2000 life-points, but he doesn't even flinch causing Hinata to be disturbed. Naruto puts the three cards in his pocket on his duel disk and Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000), Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000), and White Ninja (1500/800) return to the field in attack mode.

Hinata says, with a cold sly smile, "Sorry, Naruto, but none of those monsters has the power to defeat mine!"

Naruto puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "No, but this guy can help! I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" The three monsters vanish in red chakra flames and the red chakra flames transform into Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (4500/4500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Mousse says, amazed, "Incredible! So, that's the card based on off the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox that lives in Naruto!"

Hotaru says, with a serious tone, "Yes! It is said to have powers that rival the three Egyptian God Cards and only Naruto can control since a bit of the Nine-Tailed Fox's energy lives in that card!"

Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Next, I play my trap card! Call of the Haunted!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted trap card and Naruto yells out, "Now, I use it to bring back my Grandmaster Sasuke!" Soon after, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto then takes one card from his hand, raises it into the air, and calls out, darkly, "Now, I play this card! I play…the mighty Claw of Hermos!" Naruto then displays the card to be the Claw of Hermos Legendary Dragon card, it glows in a rainbow light, and Hermos, in his dragon form, comes to the field.

Ukyo yells out, shocked, "What the hell is that!"

Naruto then shouts out, "Now, I combine my Hermos with Kyubi to form…!" Soon after, Hermos and Kyubi go into a fusion vortex and a brand new weapon comes out. It is a huge bright red sword similar to Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword that's created when Hermos fuses with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but it has Kyubi's face as the hilt. Naruto says, with a dark serious tone, "My Berserk Kyubi Saber! And I give it to my Ninja!" The sword goes into Grandmaster Sasuke's hands and Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "This card doubles my Ninja Grandmaster's power!" Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke's stats rise from 1800/1000 to 3600/2000! Naruto then calls out, darkly, "And now, my sword also destroys all spell and trap cards on your side of the field as well as all monsters that are not the same type than the monster equipped with my sword!"

Hinata calls out, horrified, "No! My monsters are Wind monsters and you have a Light monster on the field!"

Naruto yells out, with a dark sly grin, "You are finally getting it dork! Grandmaster, do your stuff!" Grandmaster Sasuke swipes the new sword and creating a huge wind of red chakra that destroys all of Hinata's monsters and her face-down card, Mirror Force trap card. Naruto then yells out, darkly, "Now, Grandmaster, attack this white wench directly and end this duel! Bring the real Hinata back with Berserker Kyubi Sword!" Grandmaster Sasuke slams the sword into the ground, creating a huge shockwave of red chakra that slams into Hinata, and Hinata screams out in extreme pain and agony as she loses 3600 life-points in one blow as she is shocked by a vast amount of dark electric energy as the duel comes to an end.

Final Score:

Hinata: 0

Naruto: 1450

With the end of the duel, the final holograms vanish from the field and shackles vanish from Naruto's and Hinata's bodies as Hinata collapses to the ground on her back with her white uniform burned and minor burns all over her exposed skin, as well as into unconsciousness.

Naruto goes over to Hinata's fallen form and he thinks, with a solemn look in his eyes, _"I'm so sorry that I had to do that to you, Hinata. I really care about you, I really do, but you would have rather been shocked like this than rather stay Sartorius's mindless tool! I hope that you forgive for this one day!"_

Yusuke goes over to the camera and he says, with a dark sly grin, "Did you see that? Two of us just smashed up two of your fellow white dorks and if I had to guess, they were among some of your best! We're warning you, dweebs! You had better take this as our last warning! Leave the Society of Light now or this is going to be your so called 'fate'!" Yusuke then points the camera at the fallen and batter form of Hinata and he says, when he points the camera at him and with a dark sly grin, "And if you are still stupid enough to continue to fight us, then, like Jaden said: 'Get your games on!' Later, losers!" Yusuke snaps his fingers and Botan, with a remote control, de-activates the cameras.

On the meanwhile, Naruto takes White Veil Equip spell card from Hinata's deck, rips it apart, and Atticus tells Naruto, with a reassuring tone, "I'm sorry, dude, but you know it was the only way to save her from that brainwashing freak."

Naruto says, with a solemn tone, "I know." Naruto puts Hinata into his arms and says, gently stroking her hair, "Hinata, forgive me…"

Keiko tells Naruto, "We should get them to Yukina. She is waiting upstairs for us."

Sasuke tells Naruto, who has Sakura in his arms, "Don't worry, Naruto. Sartorius will pay for this."

Naruto nods his head and says, with a weak smile, "Right." While cradling Hinata in his arms, Naruto and Sasuke, cradling the unconscious Sakura in his arms, follows the rest of our heroes and heroines upstairs into the main Ra Yellow dorm rooms to get Hinata and Sakura healed.

(**Back in the 'White Dorms'; shortly thereafter**)

Returning to the 'White Dorm', our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends and loved ones, Alexis, Jordan, Akane, Nabiki, Temari, Choji, Max, Gray, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Yuka, Eri, and Mihoshi, are flabbergasted at the defeat of Sakura and Hinata at the hands on Sasuke and Naruto.

Keigo yells out, shocked, "I can't believe it! Sakura and Hinata lost to Sasuke and Naruto!"

Mizuiro tells Syrus, in a cold plain tone, "We can see that dude."

Choji yells out, shocked, "I can't believe that Sasuke and Naruto would do that to two people that they care about!"

Alexis tells Choji, with a cold serious tone, "That's how fucked up the nonbelievers are by this weirdo 'dark power'!"

Nabiki says, with a cold serious tone, "And with Sakura and Hinata gone, we lost a significant amount of our power base."

Tatsuki says, with a cold plain tone, "Nabiki is right, everyone. Other than Alexis, Temari, and Choji, Sakura and Hinata are the only ones that knew Shinobi Jutsu in our dorm. And with them gone, our power and abilities have been significantly weakened."

Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "Plus, with Sakura gone, we lost one of our two best healers since Sakura Haruno knows medical ninjutsu from Lady Tsunade, the current leader of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Yuka says, with a cold serious tone, "No joke, Miss Kuramitsu! What do we do now?"

Temari says, with a cold serious tone, "We need to find a way to stop the nonbelievers and fast!"

Choji asks, worriedly, "But how, Temari? With every victory, the nonbelievers are getting stronger and stronger."

Alexis yells out, with a cold serious tone, "We'll find a way! We have to! We'll find a way to stop the nonbelievers and make them see the light! Master Sartorius is counting on all of us to do that to help save the world!" The SOL members nod their heads in unison and Alexis thinks, with a cold serious tone, _"And nothing is going to stop me from bringing Jaden into the Society of Light! None of his fucking dorky friends are going to get in my way! Especially not that damn Yusuke and those dysfunctional sisters of his! No one will bring Jaden to my side in the Light!"_

Just then a female SOL member comes to the group and she asks, in a cold plain tone, "Excuse me?"

Akane asks the female SOL member, curiously, "What's up?"

The female SOL member says, with a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius wishes to see Nabiki Tendo in his quarters as soon as possible."

Alexis tells the female SOL member, with a cold plain tone, "Thank you." The female SOL member bows and leaves and Tatsuki asks Nabiki, curiously, "What does Master Sartorius want to see you about?"

Nabiki says, in a cold plain tone, "I don't know, but I'll see what's up." Nabiki heads up the stairs to meet with Sartorius in his quarters.

(**Within the Ra Yellow dorms; A short time later**)

Within the one of the bedrooms within the Ra Yellow dorms, we find the unconscious forms Sakura and Hinata lying down on two separate beds as Yukina prepares to heal them.

Megumi asks Yukina, curiously, "Yukina, I'll help you heal Sakura while you help Hinata."

Yusuke says, surprised, "Wait you heal people!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Of course!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Yeah, after the pounding that Zera gave that wimpy wolf, Megumi healed all of his injuries!"

Koga yells at Inuyasha, annoyed, "Shut up, mutt!"

Kagome tells Ranma, in a plain tone, "Anyway, Ranma, I think that you guys should embrace the darkness if you want to save Akane and Nabiki from the Society of Light."

Ranma says, in a cool tone, "Kagome, let me set the record straight. I'm going to embrace that weird 'dark power' that you guys have, but not because I'm going to bring Akane back, but I'm going to help because my friends from the Leaf Village are in trouble." Ranma's fellow Leaf Village ninja, except for his sisters and mother, along with Mousse and Kakashi, were surprised to hear those words from Ranma's mouth.

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"I guess that Ranma hasn't forgiven Akane yet."_

Naruto asks Ranma, curiously, "Hey Ranma, what's up?"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "Naruto, I don't want to talk about that certain even from my past. It's buried and it's not coming back, ever again!"

Shikamaru thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I wonder what could have happened that made Ranma want to forget about this Akane girl! Oh well, it's a major drag to even think about it!"_

Kagome says, quickly changing the subject, "Anyway, I think that we should heal Sakura and Hinata." Megumi prepares to heal Hinata and Yukina prepares to heal Sakura.

Yeshua asks them, plainly, "Are you ready?"

Megumi and Yukina nod their heads and they say in unison, "Yes!" Yukina puts her hands on Sakura and she glows as sends healing energy into Sakura while Megumi sends golden energy onto Hinata from her hands. Within just a few minutes, Sakura and Hinata are healed of all their wounds.

Sakura yells out, warily, "What hit me?"

Hinata asks, perplexed, "What happened to us?"

Naruto says, with a sly grin, "It's about time that you got up, sleepyheads!" Sakura and Hinata open their eyes and they are amazed to see our heroes and heroines in their 'Dark Forms'.

Sakura yells out, perplexed, "Naruto? What in hell is going on here? Why are all of you and Sasuke in black clothes?"

Keiko giggles and replies, in a kind taunting tone, "What's with the white, Sakura?" Sakura and Hinata look over themselves and they yell out in shock as their white uniforms.

Sakura calls out, flabbergasted, "What the fuck? Why in the world are Hinata and me wearing these white uniforms?"

Sasuke tells Sakura, in his very rare warm smiles, "It is a long story, Sakura. I'm just glad that you are back."

Sakura blushes from Sasuke's smile and she replies, a bit nervously, "Thanks…Sasuke."

Naruto hugs Hinata, she blushes greatly, and she asks, a bit nervously, "Naruto?"

With a few tears in his eyes, Naruto says, with a warm smile, "I'm just glad that you are back, Hinata." Not knowing what is going, Hinata can't help to blush and smile warmly at her crush.

Jaden tells Sakura and Hinata, with a warm smile, "It is a long story like Sasuke said, you, two."

Nodoka tells the two recently freed ninja, "But we will explain as soon as possible."

Sakura looks at the new arrivals from the Leaf Village and Sakura yells out, stunned, "Nodoka-sensei! Ranma! Hotaru! Ukyo! Mousse! What are you guys doing here!"

Ukyo says, with a kind smile, "It's a long story, Sakura, but we're just glad that you two are okay!"

Botan takes out two female Ra Yellow uniforms and she says, with a smile, "I think these are more of your colors."

Sakura calls out, seriously, "Cha! Yeah!" Sakura and Hinata, released from Naruto's hug, take a female Ra Yellow uniform each.

(**Inside of 'White Dorm'; a brief time later**)

Back inside of the 'White Dorm', we find Nabiki Tendo inside of Sartorius's private quarters as he sat at his table, which had The Fighter and The Queen Tarot on.

Nabiki asks, in a cold plain tone, "You wanted to see us?"

Sartorius stands and he tells Nabiki, with an evil sly smile, "Yes, I did! Now, Miss Tendo, I'd like for you to visit an old friend."

Nabiki replies, with a cold serious tone, "Come again?"

Sartorius rises to his feet, turns to look directly at Nabiki, and he exclaims, with an evil smile, "It is time for you to bring Ranma and Hotaru Saotome into the light!"

Nabiki gasps in rare shock then gains back her cold expression and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Consider it done, sir!"

Sartorius nods his head and he says, with an evil smile, "I like your attitude, Nabiki! Now, go perform your duty to the light!"

Nabiki nods her head and he says, with an evil smile. "You got it!" Nabiki then turns and heads out of the room while Sartorius returns to his seat.

Sartorius thinks in his mind, with an evil smile, _"Soon, Ranma and Hotaru Saotome, you, two, shall finally see the light! And then the rest of the Chosen Duelists will follow! You can't escape destiny forever!"_ Sartorius looks at the two Tarot cards that represents Ranma and Hotaru, which were turning black. Sartorius thinks in his mind, curious tone in his voice, _"Curious! It seems like the Saotome twins have also embraced the dark powers that the other nonbelievers have."_

(**Later that day; Outside of the Ra Yellow dorms**)

Sometime later, we find all of our heroes and heroines assembled in front of Ra Yellow dorms with Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, Sakura, and Hinata have radical new 'dark looks' on them.

Ranma's hair is still the same color, but has red highlights on them. He has a black leather choker around his neck and he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a blood red bow tie, around with his dark green Chunin vest on top, black pants and black ninja boots. He has black fingerless fighting gloves over his hands.

Hotaru's hair is still black, but with dark violet highlights, she has black gemstones in her ears as earrings, her lips are dark violet in color, she has her Leaf Village ninja headband on her forehead, while a black leather spiked choker was around her neck. She was also wearing a dark blue tube top that covers her voluptuous bust, except the part where they begin to divide, and the top goes down until only one-quarter the way to her navel, which was covered by a dark green Chunin vest, her armguards were black, dark blue fingerless gloves over her hand, exposing her dark violet painted fingernails, she has pitch black tight fitting and partial see-through silk stockings over all her legs. She was also wearing black mini-skirt that only goes up to the bottom of her navel, leaving major mid-drift obviously, the skirt goes down one-half of her upper legs with matching black belt across her skirt covered waist with two pouches attached to her right side, dark violet leg warmers on her lower legs, and wearing black open-toes boots, exposing her well-pedicure dark violet toenails. Strapped to her back was her Power Pole with its own black sheath.

Mousse's hair is still the same color, but has red highlights on them. He has a black leather choker around his neck, and he was wearing a black version of his tunic, under a dark green Chunin vest as well as dark blue Chinese pants and black open-toed ninja boots.

Ukyo's hair has transformed from dark brown to pitch black with dark violet highlights in her hair, she has black gemstones in her ears as earrings, her lips are pitch black in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, she also was wearing a dark blue short sleeveless shirt that showed her bare shoulders and a one-tenth of her cleavage, with the red cloth that was connected to her shirt, wrapped around her mid-arms and went one-fourth of towards her navel, under a dark green Chunin vest, a black skirt that was one-half away from her kneecaps. She has on dark violet fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, exposing dark blue fingernails. She also has black open-toed ninja boots, exposing well-pedicure dark blue toenails. Strapped around her upper body was an artillery belt with dozens of little scapulas and a big scapula attached to her back.

Sakura's hair has transformed from pink to pitch black with dark violet highlights in her hair, she has black diamonds in her ears as earrings, her lips are pitch black in color, she has a black spiked leather choker around her neck, her female Ra Yellow uniform is a mixture of black and yellow now, with every part of that was originally white is pitch black now with a bright yellow shirt underneath the vest, she has dark violet latex fingerless fighting gloves on her hands, exposing ruby red fingernails, she has pitch black tight fitting and partial see-through silk stocking over all of her legs, even those under the mini-skirt, and she has open-toed ninja boots, exposing well-pedicure ruby red toenails.

Hinata's black hair has gained dark violet highlights on them, her lips have become dark violet in color, she has black gemstone earrings on her ears, her female Ra Yellow uniform has become a yellow and black mixture with every part of the uniform that was white is pitch black in color with a bright yellow shirt underneath the vest, she has pitch black versions of Alexis's fingerless gloves on her hands, exposing dark violet fingernails, she has partial see-through black stockings on her legs, and her open-toed ninja boots are pitch black as well with exposing her dark violet and well-pedicure toenails.

Keiko asks the now 'darkened' Leaf Village ninja, with a smile, "How does it feel, guys?"

Sakura says, with a sly smile, "Not too bad. I kind of look good in 'Goth'."

Ukyo says, in a plain tone, "I think I'll get use to it."

Hinata states, a bit nervous, "I don't know…"

Naruto says, with a warm smile, "Don't worry, Hinata! You look pretty awesome in black!"

Hinata blushes and she says, shyly, "Oh! Thank you, Naruto!"

Kira says, with a sly smile, "We're just glad that you are fine and back on our team!"

Sakura slams her fists together and she says, with a dark angered tone, "Wait until I get my hands on that freak! Brainwashing us like that and turning us against you, guys! He really pisses me off!"

Hinata tells Sasami, with a kind tone, "I'm so sorry that I helped Sartorius involving you with trying to get Tenchi with those creeps."

Sasami tells Hinata, with a kind smile and tone, "Don't worry about it, Hinata. I knew that you wouldn't hurt me if you could help it."

Ryoko yells out, with a dark serious tone, "No joke, girlfriend! It's that asshole's, Sartorius's, fault!"

Naruto tells Hinata, with a dark serious tone, "Don't worry, Hinata! He will pay for what he did to you and Sakura! Believe it!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly grin, "Yes, Naruto, for once, I agree with you. That brainwash demon will pay for what he has done."

Sakura tells Kakashi and Nodoka, "I'm just that you and Nodoka-sensei are here to help us out, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tells Sakura, "Truth be told, Nodoka and I were told to gain an assessment of the situation. Something tells me that we won't be too much help to you other than as an advisor."

Nodoka says, with a serious tone, "However, we'll do what we can. Sartorius and the Society of Light are threat to the whole world, not just this island, the Hidden Leaf Village, and just this nation. He needs to be stopped here and now."

Mousse asks, curiously, "So, what's our next plan of action?"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, in a cold harsh tone, "You are planning nothing, dorks! Not until all of you see the light!" Everyone whips to the source of the voice to see Nabiki Tendo, with a duel disk with his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, with her younger sister, Akane, Alexis, Temari, Max, Gray, and Keigo.

Ranma thinks in his mind, surprised, _"It's true! Akane's in that Society of Light!"_

Nodoka says, surprised, "Nabiki!"

Ukyo says, in a dark serious tone, "Damn it! So, it's true! Akane and Nabiki are in the Society of Light!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Hey, this is a white dork free zone!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Yeah, so if you don't want to get hurt, you better leave now!"

Nabiki calls out, in a cold nasty tone, "Buzz off, Higurashi! I came for Ranma and Hotaru!"

Ukyo draws out her scapula and she yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "You're getting to my brother and sister over my dead body, dork!"

Nabiki says, surprised, "Ukyo! You've embraced the dark powers!"

Mousse yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Bingo, dweeb! And Ukyo isn't the only one!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "That's Mousse's voice!"

Hotaru yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Gee, I guess that you're actually smarter than the real Akane!"

Akane exclaims, horrified, "Hotaru, you too! That means that…!" Akane looks at her former fiancé as he gives her a dark harsh glare and she says, horrified, "R-Ranma! No! You've embraced that horrible darkness too!"

Ranma turns away in dark contempt, breaking Akane's heart even more, and Tyson asks, in a dark serious tone, "You dorks have until the count of three to leave or else!"

Nabiki yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Not until Ranma or Hotaru comes out!"

Ranma yells out, in a dark serious tone, "If you want a duel, dork, then you got on!" Ranma takes out a duel disk designed like Jack Atlas's Duel Disk from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds and uses his new ninja speed to jump in front of his family and new friends and allies.

Jaden asks, amazed, "What kind of a duel disk is that!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "It's the newest in Kaiba Corporation technology! Just watch!"

Syrus asks Kagome, in a curious tone, "Do you think that your cousin will be okay?"

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah! If there's one thing that Ranma is good at rather than martial arts is Duel Monsters."

Ranma inserts his dueling deck into his duel disk and it shuffles it automatically and Yusuke says, in a shocked tone, "Whoa! It shuffles automatically!"

Akane says, surprised, "Where did Ranma get that duel disk from?"

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, "I'm ready when you are!"

Nabiki replies, with a cold serious tone, "I won't lose to you or your damn 'dark powers', Ranma!"

Ranma calls out, darkly, "Gee, you show a lot of backbone than the real Nabiki! She usually uses other people to do her dirty work for her!"

Nabiki growls and she says, in a cold annoyed tone, "That was before I joined the Society of Light, Saotome!"

Ranma says, darkly, "Now, pick your Deck Master!" Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) takes one card from his deck and yells out, darkly, "Since I already chosen mine! Lord of Dragons!" Soon after, Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) comes to Ranma's right side.

Nabiki displays one card and yells out, coldly, "And I choose my Heavy Mech Support Platform!" Soon after, Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500) comes to Nabiki's right side, the two of them put their decks in their duel disks, Ranma's deck gives off a powerful black, dark violet, and red glow, they activate their duel disks, their life-points counters displays 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Ranma and Nabiki yell out in unison as they start their duel.

Starting Scores:

Nabiki: 4000

Ranma: 4000

Ranma says, drawing a card, "I'll start and now…" Just then black and dark violet fog surrounds the Ranma and Nabiki.

Nabiki yells out, horrified, "Oh no! Don't tell me!"

Ranma replies, with a dark sly grin, "That's right! It is Shadow Game time! And now, it is time for you to feel the pain, wench!" Soon after, black collars with spikes coming out of them and with the golden Millennium Symbol in the center appear around Ranma's and Nabiki's necks and upper arms.

Nabiki calls out, stunned, "What the hell are these?"

Ranma says, with a dark sly grin, "And you kiss your mother with that mouth, dork? These collars will deliver a powerful electric shock every time we lose life-points, got it?"

Nabiki yells out, horrified, "Have you gone insane, Ranma?"

Ranma yells out, with a dark serious tone, "No, but you did when you thought you can hurt innocent people in the name of 'Justice' and 'Peace'? You, dweebs, are no better than the crazy fighters and demons that my sister and I fought in Nermia that we fought as well as the evil ninjas, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki! No more!" Ranma places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode.

Nabiki draws her card and she calls out, "It's my turn!" Nabiki places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "And I summon V Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) comes to the field in attack mode and Nabiki calls out, in a cold serious tone, "V-Tiger Jet, attack!" V-Tiger Jet fires a barrage of missiles towards Masked Dragon, hitting him on impact, destroying it, while causes a big explosion, and Ranma doesn't lose any life-points since his monster was in defense mode.

Ranma calls out, taking out his deck, "When my Masked Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I get to summon one Dragon-type monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less!" Ranma takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back in his duel disk, and calls out, putting the card on his duel disk, "And guess who wants to say hi? Red Eyes Black Chick!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Nabiki sends two cards into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "What's that pathetic chick going to do! I'll end with these two face-downs!"

Ranma calls out, drawing his next card, "It's my turn!" Ranma puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a dark serious tone, "I'll summon my chick's father, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick then glows in red light and grows into it transforms into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode. Ranma shouts out, darkly, "Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon launches a powerful fireball at V-Tiger Jet and Nabiki's shackles activate causing her to cries out in pain as she loses 800 life-points.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Nabiki!"

Nabiki winches in pain as she presses a button on her duel disk and she calls out, coldly, "I activate Soul Rope!" Nabiki's face-down card is Soul Rope and she says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, I can summon one level four monster from my deck!"

Ranma says, with a dark sly smile, "Too bad that you have to pay up one thousand of your life-points!"

Nabiki cries out in pain once again as she loses 1000 more life points and she stumbles back a bit. Nabiki says, winching, "So, what? I still get a monster!" Nabiki takes out her deck, searches through it, pulls out, a card, places it on the duel disk, and she calls out, "And I choose this one, W Wing Catapult!" Soon after, W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500) comes to the field in defense mode.

Ranma says, in a dark plain tone, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Nabiki: 2200

Ranma: 4000

Nabiki draws her card, places a card onto her duel disk, and calls out, coldly, "I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500) appears on the field in defense mode.

Ranma yells out, drawing his card, "How pathetic!" Ranma places a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, "I summon Troop Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Troop Dragon (700/800) comes to the field in attack mode. Ranma yells out, darkly, "Now, Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Red-Eyes prepares to fire its attack at W-Wing Catapult.

Nabiki presses the button on her duel disk and she calls out, "Sorry, but I play my Threatening Roar!" Nabiki's other face-down is Threatening Roar and Nabiki says, with a cold sly grin, "Nice try, Ranma, but my monsters are safe for this turn only!"

As Red-Eyes Black Dragon powers down his attack, Ranma says, in a dark plain tone while sending two cards into the spell/trap slot, "You love stalling! Well, stall all you want, dork, in the end, you'll still lose."

Nabiki calls out, drawing her card, "I don't think so!" Nabiki puts a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, coldly, "I summon another V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Soon after, V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Nabiki yells out, with a cold serious tone, "And I remove these two from play in order to summon out my VW-Tiger Catapult in attack mode!" The two monsters fly into the air and combine themselves to VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100) appearing on the field in attack mode. Nabiki says, in a cold plain tone, "Now, to combine my Heavy Mech Support Platform with my Tiger Jet and to increase its attack strength by five hundred points!" Then, Heavy Mech Support Platform flies above Tiger Jet, increasing its stats from 2000/2100 to 2500/2100. Nabiki says, sending a card into the spell/trap slot, "It doesn't stop there! I'll equip my catapult with Megamorph! Since, I have lower life points than you, my monster's attack points double!" Tiger Jet's stats increase from 2500/2100 to 4500/2100! Nabiki sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, coldly, "Then, I'll play this…White Veil!"

VW-Tiger Jet turns pitch white in color and Choji yells out, in a cold excited tone, "Way to go, Nabiki!"

Nabiki calls out, in a cold strong tone, "Now, Tiger Catapult, attack with White Missile Blitz!" VW-Tiger Catapult fires a barrage of white missiles at Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Nabiki says, with an evil sly smile, "Thanks to White Veil, your spells and traps are negated and destroyed!"

Ranma says, with a dark sly smile, "You'd like that, wouldn't you!" Ranma presses a button on his duel disk and he yells out, "I play Darkness Veil!" Ranma's face-down is Darkness Veil and Red-Eyes Black Dragon gains a dark aura and his eyes glowed red.

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "You're got to be kidding! The nonbelievers gave him that card!"

Ranma says, with a dark sly smile, "I think that you're familiar with the effect, you lose all of your spells and traps, including White Veil!"

Nabiki yells out, horrified, "No!" Just then, Heavy Mech Support Platform, Megamorph, and White Veil were destroyed and VW-Tiger Jet returns to its normal colors and its stats were reduced to 2000/2100.

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, "Now, your monster is weaker than my dragon, I think it's time for my Red-Eyes to counterattack!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon fires a huge black fireball at VW-Tiger Catapult.

Nabiki quickly sends another card into the spell/trap slot and she yells out, coldly, "I don't think so! I play Rush Recklessly to increase my Tiger Catapult's attack strength by seven hundred!" VW-Tiger Catapult's stats increase from 2000/2100 to 2700/2100 and the missile barrage comes around the fireball and hits Red-Eyes Black Dragon, destroying it, and causing a huge explosion that takes away 300 points of Ranma's life-points. Then, Ranma's shackles activate, but he doesn't scream out in extreme pain.

Nabiki says, perplexed, "Doesn't that hurt!"

Ranma says, with a dark sly smile, "Not that much!"

Nabiki yells out, coldly, "Just go!" VW-Tiger Catapult's stats decrease to 2000/2100 at the end of Nabiki's turn.

Current Score:

Nabiki: 2200

Ranma: 3700

Ranma draws his card and he says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, wench, but this duel is over!"

Nabiki yells out, coldly, "You lie!"

Ranma says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Oh yeah! I play my face-down trap card: Soul Resurrection!" Ranma's other face-down card proves to be the Soul Resurrection continuous trap card and Ranma yells out, "And now, I can summon a Normal monster from my grave in defense mode! So, come on back Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) returns to the field in defense mode. Ranma says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And next, I summon the Tuner monster known as Sinister Sprocket in attack mode!" Just then Sinister Sprocket (400/0), a large black machine gear with a chain wrapped around it and dark blue eyes, comes to the field in attack mode.

Keiko says, amazed, "Tuner monster?"

Nabiki yells out, in a cold serious tone, "I never heard of that monster before! What's up with that?"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "I'm as confused as you are."

Lena says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Ichigo asks, confused, "What is that?"

Tyson says, perplexed, "I wish that I knew."

Kenny asks, curiously, "Is it among those new cards that we got?"

Ranma says, with a dark smile, "A Tuner monster is one of two new kinds of monsters that Maxamillion Pegasus and Industrial Illusions have developed. With a short time, they will be out in the market and these cards will take Duel Monsters to a new level. You see, Tuner monsters are a special kind of monsters that combine with other monsters to form the second kind of new monsters: Synchro Monsters. Synchro Monsters are summoned when a Tuner monster along with non-Tuner monsters are sent to the graveyard in a form of summoning known as Synchro Summoning. Synchro Summoning is like a combination of Fusion Summoning and Ritual Summoning. Like Ritual Summoning, the monsters used in a Synchro Summon can be any kind as long as they are on the field and they don't need a special spell card to Synchro Summon since the Tuner monster is needed to start a Synchro Summon. Like Fusion Summoning, the monster are 'fused' together and the Synchro Monster cards are put in the Fusion deck, which has been renamed the Extra deck since Synchro and Fusion monsters are stored there now. Also, the monster used in a Synchro Summon, called 'Synchro Material Monsters', can be brought back or used in other ways by special cards for 'Synchro Material' monsters, but they don't need Polymerization and the monsters used in the summoning can be any combination as long as they are one Tuner and non-Tuner monsters."

Ukyo says, with a nod, "That's right. However, the monsters used in a Synchro Summon need to equal exactly the level of the Synchro Monster that you want to summon and only one Tuner at a time can be used for a Synchro Summon. The other monsters must be non-Tuner monsters. Plus, the monsters must be one the field. Monsters in the hand or graveyard don't count."

Kenny asks, "I see. So, the levels of the monsters that the person wants to use to summon a Synchro Monster must equal that Synchro monsters level?"

Hotaru says, with a nod, "That's right."

Kagome asks, curiously, "How do you guys know all this?"

Mousse says, plainly and a bit nervously, "Before we left Nodoka-sensei's house in Japan, we made met up with Maxamillion Pegasus when his limo broke down while a group of thugs came and tried to steal these new cards, then Ranma, Hotaru, and I came and knocked them out silly. As a reward, Pegasus gave us these cards for his help as well as the duel disk that Ranma has on, which is called the Five Ds Duel Disk. Pegasus also put instructions on how to use them and he also said that Kaiba updated duel disk for the use of the new rules."

Tyson says, nervously, "Oh."

Yusuke thinks in his mind, suspiciously, _"Wait a sec! If I know Kaiba the way that I do, there's no way that he'll actually give Pegasus of all people one of his latest projects, since he doesn't trust Pegasus at all! Why do I get the feeling that there's something else in the air?"_

Ranma yells out, in a dark strong tone, "I tune my level one Sinister Sprocket with my level seven Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Okay, Synchro Summon!" Sinister Sprocket wraps around Red-Eyes Black Dragon before turning into a one star that turns into one ring that goes over Red-Eyes Black Dragon, turning him transparent. Ranma chants out, in a dark strong tone, "_Ouja no kodou, ima koko ni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo miru ga ii! (The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!)_" Ranma yells out, as a column of light appears behind him, "And now, it is time to feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000), a large red and black dragon with red eyes, mighty silver claws as fingers on its hands, and three horns on its head, comes to the field in attack mode causing a mighty wind.

As everyone else looks on, plenty are awe-struck and Kai says, in a rare stunned tone, "Incredible!"

Uryu says, amazed, "What a monster!" Just then Ranma winches in pain as the mark on his arm begins to glow crimson which some people can see.

Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "Whoa! I don't know why but I think that Kagome's cousin's arm is glowing."

Kurama thinks in his mind, stunned, _"That mark…it couldn't be…"_ On the meanwhile, Yusuke's, Keiko's, and Kagome's arms give off slight bits of pain.

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kagome think in their minds at the same time, _"What was that pain?"_

Choji yells out, shocked, "That weird mark on Ranma's arm is glowing again!"

Akane says, perplexed, "Mark?"

Temari asks, in a cold plain tone, "Didn't you ever noticed a mark that looks like a pair of dragon's wings on Ranma's arm before, when he was living in Nermia with you?"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "No! Never! And I don't remember that Red Dragon Archfiend being in Ranma's deck before!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "It must be that Syncho Monster that the nonbelievers were talking about!"

Choji says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, everytime that Ranma plays his Red Dragon Archfiend that tattoo on Ranma's arm begins to glow and Ranma doesn't know why it keeps doing it."

Akane says, perplexed, "That doesn't make any scene! Ranma isn't interested in tattoos at the least."

Ranma sends another card into the spell/trap slot and he calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, I play Pump Up, which doubles my dragon's attack power!" Red Dragon Archfiend's stats increase from 3000/2000 to 6000/2000!

Nabiki yells out, horrified, "No! I've got the power of the Light by my side! I'm not supposed to lose!"

Ranma yells out, with a dark sly smile, "You wanna bet, dork! Red Dragon Archfiend, go, attack her Catapult with Scorning Crimson Flare and end this duel!" Red Dragon Archfiend slams his right claw, glowing bright with flames, into VW-Tiger Catapult, destroying it, and Nabiki screams in extreme pain and agony as she's electrocuted by her shackles and her life points were decreased by 4000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Nabiki: 0

Ranma: 3700

With the end of the duel, the shadows fade away along with the collars and the final holograms on the field as Nabiki, smoking, burned, and battered form, falls to the ground on her stomach.

Akane yells out, horrified, "Nabiki!" Akane runs over to her fallen sister's unconscious form, but Hotaru quickly draws out her Power Pole and she yells out, in a dark strong tone, "I don't think so, dweeb! **Power Pole, extend**!" Hotaru's Power Pole glows bright orange as it stretches real long and swings it to hit Akane, hard, throwing her away from her unconscious sister and to the ground.

Alexis yells out, horrified, "Akane!"

Tyson says, surprised, "Wow! What's with the stick!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "That's Hotaru's weapon, the Power Pole. You see, she received that from a Japanese Amazon tribe."

Lena then caught on interest and she says, surprised, "Japanese Amazon tribe?"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, it can grows at her command and only she can wield it since the Power Pole deemed her worthy of it."

Ukyo appears by Nabiki's side, carries her in her arms and she calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Sorry, dweebs, but she's coming with us!"

Akane jumps onto her feet and she yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Over my dead body!" Akane gets out a big white mallet and she yells out, coldly, "She's coming with us!"

Alexis calls out, worriedly, "Akane, don't…!" However, it was too late as Akane charges after Ukyo with her mallet ready to hit and then, Hotaru swings her extended Power Pole at Akane's mallet, throwing it out of her hands. Hotaru appears in front of Akane and swings her right fist to her chest, knocking her down to the ground.

Choji yells out, stunned, "Akane!"

Ukyo activates her Byakugan and she yells out, in a dark strong tone, "If you dorks don't want to see how I can use my Byakugan, you better leave or else!"

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "We better do what she says! Ukyo may been with us for the past year, but she knows how to use her Kekkai Genkai very well! She was taught by both Neji and Lord Hiashi all of the Hyuga secrets and their **Gentle Fist** style!"

While Akane gets onto her feet, slowly while holding her ribs, Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "This isn't over!" With that the SOL members ran off while Ukyo took Nabiki's unconscious form in her arms and to our heroes and heroines with Hotaru following her.

Ukyo gently places Nabiki's unconscious form as Yukina comes over and begins to heal Nabiki. After a few moments, Nabiki's wounds were all cleared up and her uniform are restored to normal.

When Yukina is done healing, Nabiki gives a loud groans of pain and go into a sitting position with Nabiki yelling out, painfully, "Ow! What the hell hit me? It feels like I got hit with a huge hammer!"

Kagome tells Nabiki, with a sly grin, "It is kind of what happened, Nabiki!" Nabiki looks at Kagome and she asks, perplexed, "What the? Kagome, what with the black clothes and those 'Goth' looks?"

Yusuke says, pointing at Nabiki's white uniform, "Before you criticize about our clothes, you may want to look at your own!"

Nabiki looks at her uniform and she yelps in shock as she jumps to her feet and she yells out, surprised, "What the hell! Why am I in this weird white uniform!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Long story short, Nabiki, you were brainwashed by an evil psychopath."

Nabiki's eyes widened in shock and she says, surprised, "That voice!" Nabiki looks at Hotaru and Nodoka and she says, surprised, "H-Hotaru! Auntie Saotome! What are you two doing here!"

Mousse says, in a plain tone, "We were called here, Nabiki."

Nabiki looks at Mousse and Ukyo and she says, surprised, "Mousse and Ukyo!" Nabiki then looks at Ranma and she yells out, shocked, "Ranma!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Nice to see you again too, Nabiki!"

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "And to why are we here, that's very long story."

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "I think that we should head over to the Slifer Red dorm."

Yusuke says, seriously, "Good idea, Kurama! Let's go!" With that our heroines and heroines, including Nabiki Tendo, walked over to the direction of the Slifer Red dorm with Nabiki setting her serious and angered glare at the back of Ranma's head.

(**Sometime later; Within the 'White Dorm'**)

Within Sartorius's quarters, we find our heroes and heroines appear in front of Sartorius as Akane, Alexis, Choji, Max, Keigo, and Gray tells him everything that happened.

Sartorius says, in a rare surprised tone, "A pair dragon's wings on Ranma Saotome's arm!"

Choji says, with a nod, "Yes sir! It's been happening ever since we've met him!"

Akane asks, "What does this mean, sir?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "I may have my suspicions, Miss Tendo, but I do some further research on the matter." Sartorius then says, with an evil sly grin, "Now, I have a way to make the nonbelievers to stop attacking us for the moment."

Mihoshi asks, with a cold curious tone, "How, sir?"

Sartorius tells Mihoshi, with an evil sly grin, "As they say, forgive the pun, 'there is more than one way to skin a cat', as they say. Attacking the nonbelievers directly is a foolish idea at the moment. With the power that they weld and with the control of the school as administrators with the support of Chancellor Sheppard and the staff who haven't seen the Light, we need to find a way to fight them indirectly by controlling the school. And I know such a way."

Keigo asks, curiously, "How, sir?" Just then Jagger and Slade, wearing white version of their business suits come into the room, with cold sly grins on their faces.

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile on his lips, "Why control the 'interests' of the school, of course."

Jagger says, with a cold sly grin, "You don't have to worry your little heads much longer! Our Slacker brother and his little friends won't be much a problem anymore."

Slade says, with an evil sly smile, "With several days or so, Duel Academy shall belong to the Society of Light! We are buying interest in Duel Academy's 'stocks' as they saw and soon, we will have controlling interest in Duel Academy!"

Jagger says, with a cold sly grin, "We can't totally buy out Duel Academy, thanks to Seto Kaiba and his rules, but he didn't say that we can't have control through 'controlling interest' here."

Slade says, with a cold sly grin, "With Master Sartorius's help, we are slowly and surely getting more control over Duel Academy and soon, it will be under the ownership of the Society of Light! So, what if the nonbelievers have top administrative positions? Doesn't matter if we control the Academy!"

Temari says, with a cold sly smile, "I've got to say, these two make a good point!"

Tatsuki yells out, with an evil smile, "Finally! Something right going for a change! And those fucking nonbelievers can't stop us!"

Sartorius says, with a evil sly smile, "And soon, the nonbelievers and the world shall see the glory of the Light my friends! Now, we must prepare for the GX tournament because that's when our greatest mission for destiny shall begin!"

The SOL members, Jagger, and Slade say in unison, with a cold serious tone, "Yes, sir!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, _"Ha! We've got you and your friends now, Jaden! And soon, you will see the Light and finally, be by my side!"_ With Jagger and Slade as part of the Society of Light, the group starts making plans for the GX tournament.


	13. The Legend of the Crimson Dragon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Full Metal Alchemist', Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds', and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Princess Lena AKA Lady Kittuna owns Lena Kittuna Daimao, I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Jennifer 'Jenny' Yuki, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi!

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Gallantmon of the Hazard for his help with this chapter.

**Chapter 13: The Legend of the Crimson Dragon**

(**Within the Slifer Red dorm; on the evening of Nabiki's rescue from the Society of Light**)

Within Chazz's resigned room in the Slifer Red dorm, we find our heroines and heroines, including Nabiki Tendo, who was now wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform, instead of her female SOL member uniform, assembled in the living room of the dorm as Nabiki in her usual expression with her arms and legs crossed, sits down as she gets down what being happening since she was brainwashed as well as Ranma, Hotaru, and Nodoka's Kekkai Genkai and Juraian heritage, as well as Ukyo's Byakugan and other information that she needs to know.

Nabiki says, with her usual sly smile, "I've always thought that Ranma and Hotaru were a little strange, but to my surprise, it's not their curses."

Yusuke says, perplexed, "Curses?"

Ranma says, in a snort, "Well, thanks to Pop, I ended up getting cursed from the Jusenkyo springs!"

Most of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock of this and Kai says, in a rare surprised tone, "The Jusenkyo Springs!"

Lee 2 yells out, seriously, "I thought that it's nothing more than a legend!"

Koga asks, curiously, "I take it that you've heard about it?"

Kurama says, in a serious tone, "The Jusenkyo is a training ground of cursed springs. Jusenkyo is located in a secret area in the Bayankala mountain range, south of Mount Kensei, in Quighai Province, China."

Mariah says, seriously, "Many sad stories have happened in Jusenkyo mainly that people and animals have drowned in the various pools hundreds or thousands of years ago. Legend has it that when something is immersed in one of these pools, the pool becomes cursed, and anyone falling into that pool will become whatever first fell in or drowned there, although, unless specified, they retain their mind, personality and skills. The cure is to be splashed with hot water. Then the victim would remain in his or her natural form until again encountering cold water."

Ray says, in a serious tone, "There were times that Tao would take us there as a training exercise."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Let me guess, you guys were cursed too."

Kevin says, with a sly smile, "Nope, we train near the springs in by them not too close since he told us not to."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "Thanks to the Jusenkyo springs and when cold water hits them, Ranma turns into a girl, Hotaru changes to a hawk, and Mousse changes to a duck."

Chazz says, in his usual snobbish tone, "You're pulling our legs!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Just get a bunch of kettles of hot water and bunch of buckets of cold water and you'll see why."

Just then, Botan's voice calls out, "All ready set!" Everyone turns to see Botan carrying two buckets of cold water, while Genkai is carrying another bucket of cold water and kettle of hot water and Kakashi is carrying two kettles of hot water.

Ranma, Hotaru, and Mousse got up from their seats, take a bucket, pours them on themselves as their bodies changed.

Hotaru's cursed form is a brown feathered hawk, Ranma's cursed form has the same appearance as Hotaru's normal or human form with a voluptuous feminine figure similar to Hotaru's, except that Ranma's hair is now red, and Mousse's cursed form is a white duck.

Jaden says, amazed, "No way!"

Chazz yells out, shocked, "You're a chick!"

Nodoka says, with a nod, "I met with Ranma with the Tendos, in his girl form, as Ranko, Akane Tendo's cousin."

Jaden asks, curiously, "Why?"

Ranma…or Ranko says, in a feminine soprano voice version of Ranma's voice, "Well, Hotaru and I were only babies at the time when we left home for our training trip."

Nodoka says, with a sigh, "And my husband talked me into him taking Ranma into a training journey to make him a 'man among men' and if he were to fail, then he and Ranma would commit seppuku."

There were many gasps in shock and horror and Keiko yells out, shocked, "Seppuku!"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "That's going a little bit overboard, don't you think!?"

Tyson asks, curiously, "What's Seppuku?"

Kurama replies, in a serious and logical tone, "Seppuku is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Part of the samurai honor code, seppuku was used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies, as a form of capital punishment for samurai who have committed serious offenses, and for reasons that shamed them. Seppuku is performed by plunging a sword into the abdomen and moving the sword left to right in a slicing motion and decapitation."

Ranko says, in a serious tone, "That was a reason for me, Hotaru, and pop hid our true forms from my mother, because we had to go through seppuku if she ever found out about our curses."

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "However, Hotaru comes in and places her handprint on the contract made for Genma and Ranma, telling me that she wants to join Ranma and her father. I was surprised to realize on how brave Ranma and Hotaru were at the time, so I, a wife of a martial art, had to agree to their agreement." Just then, Ranko's body was surrounded by a dark violet wind and Kuwabara yells out, shocked, "What's happening!?"

Uryu says, stunned, "I don't know!" Soon after, Ranko's red hair turns pitch black with dark violet highlights on them, she gains black gemstones attached to her ears as earrings and her lips become dark violet in color.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "Whoa! What the?!"

Ino calls out, shocked, "How did that happen?!"

Kurama says, in a plain tone, "I think I know why! When Ranma's curse triggered, the 'dark power' that most of you possessed, changed his curse appearance's look."

Ranko says, in a dark plain tone, "I guess that would explain it and Mousse's and Hotaru's cursed forms are still the same since, it may work when they're human."

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "Now, you have a dark look for both your male and female side."

Naruto says, in a sneer, "Speaking of training trips, Ranma and Hotaru told us everything that asshole of a father did to them in that journey trip."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What did he do?"

Kagome replies, with a sigh, "Well, only the Leaf Village ninjas as well as the Hokage, Inuyasha, Melody, and I knew about this as well as the Tendos. Akane's family wasn't the only people that my Uncle Genma some agreements on marrying Ranma off, there were several other potential fiancées out there for Ranma and fiancés did the same for Hotaru!"

Keiko yells out, angrily, "Say what!?"

Inuyasha says, with an annoyed snort, "No joke! Kagome's uncle kept thinking about his stomach so much that he stooped so low to sell his own children for a bowl of rice, pieces of fish, and a couple of pickles."

Hilary says, annoyed, "You're kidding!"

Tenten says, with an annoyed snort, "Kagome and Inuyasha are right, Hilary, Ranma and Hotaru told as the whole thing and Ukyo was one of those who were fooled by Ranma and Hotaru's father."

Ukyo says, in an angered tone, "He didn't tell Ranma or Hotaru anything about me being a girl and stole my family's cart as an engagement gift."

Yusuke says, in a snarl, "That creep!"

Ranko pours hot water on Hotaru and Mousse as they revert into their human form while clothed and Ranko pours hot water on herself as she turns back to Ranma without the earrings and dark violet lips.

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "Everything that Kagome and Inuyasha say are true, The old man did those things just to feed his overgrown belly. He's go as far as to steal food from our plates while making us starve ourselves and calling it training. He even made me cook for me, Ranma, and him since he declared that it's the 'woman's job' to do the cooking as well as the rest of the kitchen duties."

Tiara yells out, annoyed, "He said what!?"

Keiko says, in an annoyed tone, "That's a load of bull! My father, along with my mother, owns a ramen diner and they both do the cooking. They even taught me how to cook!"

Hotaru says, annoyed, "That's not all! The many rich fiancés that the old man had arranged for me and all of them were perverted jerks! Pop just wanted people to mooch out of while using my brother and I! Not to mention that when I was thirteen, he knocked me out and taken me to a Japanese Amazon tribe, where I stayed for three years."

Hilary says, annoyed, "That jerk!"

Kira says, in a plain tone, "I know how you feel, girlfriend."

Hikari says, plainly, "Yeah, being separated from your sibling for that long."

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "I was real upset that Pop told me that Hotaru was attacked by a pack of wolves and killed at the spot. Until three years later and after a week that Ukyo came to Nermia, Hotaru came back in my life! I was real surprised and I revealed mine and Pops curse."

Hotaru says, in an annoyed snort, "And I've got mine when some idiot grabbed onto me while I was climbing on the mountain by Jusenkyo since I've gotten word that Pops and Ranma may be there and we ended up falling with me falling into the Spring of Drowned Hawk." Hotaru pulls out her Power Pole and she says, plainly, "This is my Power Pole and it's something that I got from the Japanese Amazon Elders on my sixteenth birthday. It's a useful weapon for combat and for punishable matters, while learning a few new tricks there to keep Pop in his place. They were real good to me and taught me everything that they know while being the top fighter from their village."

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "And it's very useful at times! She has her Strong Palm, which is similar to Guy-sensei and Lee's Strong Fist and Hotaru has a super-strength technique similar to Grandma Tsunade's."

Nodoka says, with a sigh, "Son, I wish you and Naruto wouldn't address Tsunade-sensei in such a matter."

Ranma tells his mother, with a wide smile, "Relax, mom! Grandma Tsunade doesn't mind that when we call her that."

Nabiki asks, curiously, "What happened with Konatsu?"

Ukyo says, with a smile, "He's still at the Leaf Village watching the restaurant that I've open within the Leaf Village."

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "Yeah, Choji couldn't get enough of Ukyo's okonomiyaki."

Nabiki looks at Ukyo's 'new' outfit and she says, with a sly grin, "I never thought that I see the day that you start wearing feminine clothes, Ukyo."

Ukyo says, with a sly smile, "Well, after a few months in the Leaf Village, I've half of my feminine that I've lost thanks to Genma's actions."

Nabiki looks at Ranma and she says, plainly, "I see that you're doing quite well with the Leaf Village, Ranma."

Ranma says, with a smile, "It happens to be the best thing that has ever happen to me."

Nabiki asks, while narrowing her eyes, "So, I take it that you're never coming back to Nerima."

Ranma gives a frown with an icy cold glaze and he says, in an icy and monotone voice, "Let's just say that I'm never going back to that god forbid place ever again."

Nabiki, uncharacteristically, winches at Ranma's icy voice and Kagome says, quickly changing the subjected, "Anyways, Ranma, what's with that mark on your arm?"

Nabiki says, plainly, "Yeah, I've been wondering that myself! I know that you're not a tattoo person."

Ranma displays his dragon mark and he says, in a serious tone while picking up the silver suitcase, "This is my dragon birthmark? I guess that I should explain what happen. You see, after Hotaru, Mousse, and I saved Maxamillion Pegasus from those thugs, I went to pick up this suitcase and my arm started to itch like crazy, then glowed while forming this mark."

Nabiki says, with disbelief, "You met with Maxamillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters."

Mousse says, with a smile, "Yeah! He told us about those cards that Ranma has in that suitcase."

Koenma says, in a serious tone, "Pegasus then gave the suitcase to Ranma has soon as he sees his 'Mark of the Dragon' birthmark."

Yusuke asks, surprised, "Mark of the Dragon?"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes. The 'Mark of the Dragon'. It is a mark of one chosen to be a protector of Earth and humanity. You see, in the Americas, millennia ago, there was a powerful Native American civilization known as the 'People of the Stars' and they were an advanced race which worshipped an ancient and powerful red star known as the 'Dragon Star'. However, evil demons soon terrorized that land and the ruler of the 'People of the Stars', the Star Dragon King, begged from help from the Dragon Star. The 'Dragon Star', a living entity, which cared for the people of this planet answered the Star Dragon King's plea for help. It became a powerful entity known as the Crimson Dragon and with five servants, known as the Five Dragons, they crushed the evil demons and sealed them in a place known as Nazca Lines."

Keiko, Hilary, Kai, Mina, Kino, Washu, Uryu, Rukia, Lena, and Kenny yell out in unison, stunned, "The Nazca Lines?!"

Nabiki says, amazed, "I read a lot about that place!"

Kurama says, plainly, "Well, you don't know the whole story. Those lines are the seals of the evil demons that the Crimson Dragon fought. After the battle, the Crimson Dragon went to rest, but in order to keep its power safe and to be called upon when needed to aid humanity again, its power was divided into five pieces, the head, the claws, the wings, and the tail, and sealed into five people known as 'Signers'. These marks were known as 'Marks of the Dragon'."

Kagome asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean Ranma's 'mark' is…"

Koenma says, with a nod, "Yes, it is a 'Mark of the Dragon'. That's the wings of the Crimson Dragon and Ranma is a 'Signer'. And further proof is his Red Dragon Archfiend. It is one of the Five 'Signer Dragons', the warrior dragons of the Crimson Dragon, that only the 'Signers' can summon."

Many gasps come from the group and Sota asks, stunned, "Ranma's dragon is some kind of ancient dragon that fought a battle against evil millennia ago?!"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes. And I knew when I saw that mark, Ranma is a 'Signer'." Kurama asks Ukyo, Mousse, Hotaru, and Nodoka, with a curious tone, "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Mousse says, with a nod, "Yes, we wanted to keep it a secret since we don't want Sartorius to know anything about it."

Koenma says, with a plain tone, "A 'Signer' is another form of 'Chosen Duelist' and just as powerful. Like with 'Chosen Duelists', the only way to beat a 'Signer' is with another 'Signer', a duelist that can rival their powers, and sometimes, a person closer to the heart of the 'Signer' through there are few that can rivals 'Signers'. And since Ranma is a 'Chosen Duelist' and a 'Signer', he is actually one of the strongest of the 'Chosen Duelists' around."

Another set of gasps come from the group and Ray says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone, "Which means that Sartorius will be more determined to get the 'Chosen Duelist' especially Ranma Saotome since most likely, Ranma's power far exceeds the 'Chosen Duelists' around here which means that Sartorius will do anything to get Ranma under his control."

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "However, if Ranma Saotome is a 'Signer', it means that the other four 'Signers' are here at Duel Academy."

Yeshua says, with a nod, "That's right. They are here. We believe that they are among the 'Chosen Duelists' here."

Hotaru says, in a dark serious tone, "We knew that freak, Sartorius, would cause the seal on the Nazca Lines to weaken and the need for the 'Signers' to return. Pegasus knew about these legends and revived the Five Dragons as new Duel Monster cards like the one that Ranma holds. The Red Dragon Archfiend is one of the 'Five Dragons', the warrior dragons of the Crimson Dragon."

Ranma says, with a nod, "Pegasus must have known knew when he saw my 'Mark of the Dragon' what he was. At that time, my powers as a 'Signer' were starting to awaken."

Ukyo says, with a nod, "However, since the 'Mark of the Dragon' has completely formed on Ranma's arm, his powers as a 'Signer' have been fully awakened and now, he is stronger than ever before."

Hiei says, with a plain tone, "Especially what's to come."

Kuwabara asks, curiously, "What do you mean short-stuff?"

Hiei tells the others, "Since the 'Signers' have returned after millennia, it is obvious to assume their enemies have awakened."

Tyson asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean those evil demons in America?!"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes. Remember what Koenma said about duelists that equal the 'Signers'. Well, there is obvious one group that can do that: The enemy of the 'Signers', the 'Dark Signers', the warriors of the demons of Nazca."

Ranma asks, perplexed, "Dark Signers? We weren't told about this!"

Koenma says, plainly, "The 'Dark Signers' are the warriors welding the sinister darkness of the evil demons of the Nazca Lines. They are the archenemies of the 'Signers' and their counterparts, just as powerful. If the 'Signers' have awoken, the 'Dark Signers' aren't too far behind. When all five 'Signers' have awoken, maybe even before, we can expect to find the 'Dark Signers' here sooner or later and they will come right after Ranma. They will sense him power as a 'Signer' and they will duel him in a 'Shadow Duel'."

Syrus says, worriedly, "Oh no! They will try to banish Ranma to the 'Shadow Realm'?'

Koenma says, shaking his head, "No. It is much worse, Syrus. The 'Dark Signers' have a different form of 'Shadow Dueling'. When you duel them in a 'Shadow Duel', the damage becomes very much real like in a 'Shadow Games' that you saw, but unlike the 'Shadow Games' that you know, when you duel a 'Dark Signer' in their 'Shadow Duels', it is a duel of life or death."

Many of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Nodoka yells out, shocked, "What?! You mean that they will try to kill my son?!"

Kurama says, with a nod, "Yes. In the war of the 'Signers' versus the 'Dark Signers' only one side can survive. If Ranma loses to the 'Dark Signers' the results would be pretty much the same if the Society of Light defeats us. Only the 'Signers' can stop the 'Dark Signers', other 'Chosen duelists' that aren't 'Signers' will most likely not be able to stop them."

Yusuke says, drolly, "Great. No pressure."

Yeshua says, with a plain tone, "Well, we still have time. With Ranma Saotome, there is only one 'Signer' and that means that the 'Dark Signers' won't come until probably at least four at the most. The strength of the Crimson Dragon's 'birthmarks' isn't strong enough for them to sense right now since Ranma is the only fully active 'Signer'."

Nabiki says, in her usual tone, "Gee Ranma, trouble sure comes to you wherever you go, doesn't it. Just like the old days."

Hotaru says, seriously, "Watch it, Nabiki!"

Kagome says, worriedly, "Stop it, you two! This isn't the time for fighting each other!"

Tyson asks, curiously, "By the way, can we see those other four dragons?"

Ranma says, shaking his head, "Sorry, but we can't! Until we find the other four 'Signers', those dragons are going to stay with us for safe keeping. Those dragons belong to the other four 'Signers'. Those are Pegasus's orders."

Hotaru says, glaring at Nabiki, "Plus, some of us would try to sell these to other people."

Nabiki says, narrowing her eyes, "What does that mean?"

Kagome gets in between Hotaru and Nabiki and she says, pleadingly, "Girls, please!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "And how will we know if a person is a 'Signer'?"

Nodoka tells them, "The Mark of the Dragon! Remember, the Crimson Dragon, after the evils of Nazca were defeated, had its power divided into five parts, namely the head, the two claws, front and rear, the wings, and the tail, and they were sealed into the five 'Signers'. Ranma has the wings of the Crimson Dragon as his 'Dragon Birthmark'. It reacts too many things including a 'Dark Signer' and its 'dark mark', which represents one of the evils of the Nazca Lines, or when a 'Signer' uses his or her dragon."

Mousse says, with a serious tone, "When Ranma played his Red Dragon Archfiend, his right arm started to throb."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "My 'Mark of the Dragon' was reacting to my 'Signer Dragon'. However, when another 'Signer' is nearby and I play my dragon, their marks will react as well."

Yusuke says, with a smile, "Aha! So, if you play your dragon and someone's arms glows with a red dragon mark, we have a 'Signer'!"

Ukyo says, with a smile, "It might be more complicated than that, but you do have a point, Yusuke."

Hotaru says, with a plain tone, "However, until they are revealed and their powers fully awakened like Ranma, we can't say anything or reveal the other four dragons to you. They belong to them. Revealing them too earlier might put the other four 'Signers' in mortal danger since they need their powers to be revealed to be strong enough to be safe."

Kurama says, with a nod, "Understandable."

Jade says, seriously, "We need to get our 'rich contacts' and start to get to work. Remember, those dweebs would try to buy off Duel Academy and we'll be in big trouble."

Nabiki says, seriously, "Yeah, you said that you told us that the Society of Light is plotting to take over Duel Academy."

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "That's right and if we don't act fast, then we're doomed!"

Uryu asks, curiously, "Good point, Yusuke. But what about Aster Phoenix?"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "What?! But that guy doesn't want anything to do with us and he is off on his own agenda!"

Hikari says, with a sigh, "No joke! Aster doesn't want to do anything with us, which I think he should be helping since it is a bit of his fault for what happened."

Yusuke says, with a sly smile, "He doesn't have to fight with us, sis. All we need is his money and connections since he is a top level pro-duelist before he came here to Duel Academy."

Nabiki asks Yusuke, "How are you going to convince him?"

Yusuke replies, with a sly grin, "By giving him an offer that he can't refuse." The rest of our heroes and heroines wondered what Yusuke meant about that.

(**In Duel Academy's harbor; in the late afternoon hours**)

In the late afternoon hours, we find Aster Phoenix sitting on his yacht as he looks towards the sky and then he hears people coming up the gangplank. He turns to see Yusuke Urameshi, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Hotaru Saotome heading up to the deck to meet him.

Aster asks, perplexed at Yusuke's new appearance, "Yusuke Urameshi, is that you?"

Yusuke replies, with his sarcastic tone, "Who were you expecting, King of England?"

Aster tells Yusuke, with a sly smile, "It can't only be you. And who are the kids?"

Hotaru yells out, annoyed, "Who are you calling kid, wiseass?! The name is Hotaru Saotome!"

Yusuke says, in a plain tone, "Hotaru is Kagome's cousin and Ichigo Kurosaki is one of Jaden's childhood friends."

Aster asks, with a sly tone, "So, what's someone like you want with me?"

Yusuke tells Aster, in a plain and serious tone, "Aster, we know that you have money and connections as a pro-duelist and right now, we may need it."

Ichigo tells Aster, "My friends and I have started an organization rivaling the Society of Light in order to take those dweebs down, once and for all! However, we heard that the Society of Light going to start planning on taking control of Duel Academy through its stocks and interests, but in order to get it going right away, we need immediately lots of money and connections."

Aster says, with a sly smile, "And that's where I come in. Sorry, guys, good luck with your plan to get back your friends, but keep me out."

Yusuke tells Aster, with a sly smile, "What if we offer you a top membership in the organization and our organization will aid you to help you find your father's card and the one that took your dad away from you?" Aster gives Yusuke a curious eye and Yusuke tells Aster, with a sly grin, "Think about it, Aster. You don't have to work with us, but with top members in our organization, you can have access to any and all information that we gather and with people like Hikari, Kira, and I, the cousins of the King of Games in our organization as well as access to the BBA teams, and right now, I know that you heard that Hikari and I have gained leadership of Duel Academy."

Aster asks Yusuke, with a sly tone, "Yeah, right, Yusuke."

Yusuke tells Aster, with a sly grin, "Okay, fine, then. If we get some hot information on the person that took your dad away from you, we'll keep it to ourselves." Yusuke turns away and Aster gives a serious look.

Aster calls out, seriously, "Hold it!"

Yusuke turns around to face him and states, with a mock innocent tone, "Yes?"

Aster tells Yusuke, with a sly grin, "All right, you've got my money and support, but don't think that I'm working with you."

Yusuke replies, with a sly smile, "Wouldn't have it any other way?"

Aster asks, curiously, "By the way, what are you calling your new organization?"

Yusuke says, with a sly grin, "The Shadow Council." Yusuke and Aster then shake their hands and sealing the 'deal' with Aster.

(**At the beach; Sometime later**)

Right now, we find ourselves at the beach on Academy Island as rowboat containing a male figure landing on the beach. The figure leaps out of the boat and we get a closer look at him.

The male appears to be at the age of 17 with brown eyes, black hair with a leopard skinned bandana around his forehead, wearing beige long sleeved tunic shirt as well as dark green martial art pants and black shoes. The male was wearing a backpack on his back with a red umbrella on top and with the young man's mouth appears to be animal like fangs. Attached to the young man's left wrist was an Academy Style duel disk.

The young man says, with a wide smile, "At last, I've found it! Duel Academy and it took me at least a month to get here!" The young man thinks in his mind, excitedly, _"Now, all I have to do is win the GX Tournament since the prize appears to be a wish within reason, which means that I'll find Ranma and get him back to Akane!"_ The young man gains a sad look on his face, then angry one, and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn them! If Hotaru hadn't snooped onto Akane's conversion with her friends, then acted like a big sister as usual by giving a recording of Akane's words to Ranma, then Ranma would have stayed with Akane, rather than leaving her hurt like that! Now, thanks to Ranma, he had to reveal to Akane about my curse, making her hate me! Ever since that night, when I try to approach Akane, she just mallets, hits, and kicks me while calling me a 'backstabbing pervert'! I may fall out of love with Akane by giving it to Akari, but I still care for her! Well this time, when I win the GX Tournament, I'm going to wish that I have a private investigation so I can finally find Ranma without getting lost as usual and bring him back to Akane, even if I have break his legs and drag him back myself!"_ Just then, a small wave comes at the young man and yelps in shock as it hits him, then he transforms into a small black piglet wearing the leopard skinned bandana while his clothes and backpack were lying on the sand.

Just then, a female voice calls out, "Hey look!" The little pig turns to see two female SOL members running toward the young man turned pig.

One of the SOL females picks up the pig, placed it to her chest, while the little pig blushes and she says, in a cold loving tone, "Oh this is such a cute little pig!"

The other female SOL member asks, curiously, "I wonder where this pig came from." The second female SOL member looks at the clothes and backpack on the ground and she yells out, shocked, "There's clothes on the ground and a backpack!"

The first female SOL member says, in a cold annoyed snort, "Some pervert is probably running around naked on the beach! That's so disgusting!"

The second female SOL member says, in a cold plain tone, "We can adopt him as a pet."

The first female SOL member says, with a nod, "Good idea and we should bring those clothes and backpack to teach that pervert a lesson in modesty!" The second female SOL member then picks up the clothes and backpack, which she finds a bit tough to carry and he says, in disbelief, "Whoa! This backpack weighs a ton, especially the umbrella!"

The second female SOL member says, in a cold plain tone, "Maybe the pervert is a body builder, who knows. Let's go! Maybe, this pig is that guy's owner. Anyway, leave the backpack here since it's too heavy for us to carry." Soon after, two female SOL members walked towards the direction of the 'White Dorm' while carrying the pig and the clothes, while leaving the backpack behind.

(**Within Duel Academy's hot springs area; A few moments later**)

Inside of Duel Academy's hot springs facility, we find plenty of the SOL girls, including our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends/allies and family members, with towels wrapped around their bodies and much of their busts taking a dip in the hot springs. Ever since the Society of Light took control of much of the school, they managed to gain control of the hot springs area because many of the other students that weren't brainwashed were afraid of getting attacked by the SOL members. So, the SOL members pretty much were in control of Duel Academy's hot springs. As the SOL girls were discussing their usual 'business' including about what happened so far.

With our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends/allies and family members, Akane says, with a relief sigh, "The nonbelievers may have control of the whole school, but at least we have the hot springs."

Alexis says, with a cold sly smile, "I know and thanks to Master Sartorius's plans to brainwash Chazz's brothers, we'll gain control of Duel Academy through its stocks and interests."

Yuka says, with a cold smile, "Yeah, the nonbelievers won't know what hit him."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Though, I keep wondering what's with that weird mark on Ranma's right arm and what could it mean?"

Eri tells Akane, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius is getting to the bottom of this as we speak."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Well, it looks like that not only I got something after Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, and Auntie Saotome left."

Temari asks, curiously, "You mean…your Jusenkyo curse?"

Akane nods solemnly and she says, in a groan, "Now, I know what Ranma goes through." Just then, a hail of feminine screams was heard over at another part of the hot springs area.

Tatsuki says, surprised, "What was that!?"

Eri says, in a cold serious tone, "Most likely, we got ourselves either a peeking tom or this is the nonbelievers' work to torture us some more!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Only, one way to find out! Come on!" Just then, the SOL girls got out of the springs with towels wrapped around their bodies and dashed towards the direction of the screams. A few moments later, they went up another group of SOL females with nothing on but their towels wrapped around their frames with angered and annoyed looks on their faces and Temari asks, in a cold serious tone, "What's going on here?!"

One of the female SOL members says, in a cold serious tone, "Well, two of our members brought a little black piglet into the springs."

Akane's eyes widened at this and she thinks, in a cold annoyed tone, _"It couldn't be…!"_

The female SOL member says, in a cold annoyed tone, "When they got into the hot springs with the pig, the pig turned into a human!"

Akane yells out, in a cold enraged tone, "What!? I'll kill him for sure!" Akane springs towards the direction where the other female SOL members were looking at.

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "It couldn't be!"

Yuka says, in a cold annoyed tone, "It must be that pervert that Akane told us about!"

Eri says, in a cold strong tone, "Let's go and teach him a lesson!" Our brainwashed heroines went over to the direction that Akane went to. In the very angry and annoyed females gazes, we find the young man, now naked, in a hot spring with his lower half in the water with his eyes covered by his hands with a nervous panicking look.

The young man says, nervously, "Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

Just then, Akane's voice roars out, in a cold great enraged tone, "You disgusting closet pervert! You die today!"

The young man yelps in shock and he thinks in his mind, _"That voice!"_ The young man turns to see Akane, who had a cold angered look on her face, with a big white mallet in her hands.

The young man says, shocked, "Akane!"

Akane says, in a cold nasty tone, "So, the rotten backstabbing pervert remembers me! How could he forget when I don't know…USED HIS CURSED FORM TO SPY ON ME, GET ON MY CHEST, AND SLEEP WITH ME!!!" The young man winches at Akane's nasty tone and he thinks, solemnly, _"She hasn't forgiven me yet!"_

Just then, Alexis, Temari, Tatsuki, Yuka, and Eri went to Akane's side and Alexis asks her, "Akane, is this the guy!?"

Akane says, with a cold snort, "That's the one, 'Lex! His name is Ryoga Hibiki, one of Ranma's martial arts rivals, before he went to the Leaf Village. Like Ranma, Hotaru, and Mousse, he too has a Jusenkyo curse when he, like a moron, followed Ranma and Mister Saotome to Jusenkyo and Ranma happened to kick him into the Spring of Drowned Pig, accidently! The pervert actually had the gull to blame Ranma for his curse. Also, I pretty much told you what he's done to me as well as making me mistrust Ranma for a few events that happened in the past, while one of the reasons why I get the full pounding from Hotaru and why Ranma left me in the first place!"

Tatsuki says, in a cold annoyed tone, "And it looks like he's ready for another round!"

The young man, Ryoga, says, nervously, "Wait! Akane, it's not what it looks like!"

While a bright blue battle aura appears around her body, Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "You know, Hibiki, in the past, one of the reasons why Hotaru always hitting me on the head using her Power Pole was because I keep on siding with you like the time that both you and Ranma turned into six year olds, I kept siding with you and I paid for it whenever Hotaru hits me on the head or slams my chin with her fist and whenever Ranma and Hotaru call you names like 'Charlotte', 'P-chan', 'piggy', 'porky', and 'bacon butt', I keep telling them not to pick on you and that always triggers Hotaru calling me a 'moron'! I've felt physical pain from the beating by Hotaru's hands, because of protecting you in your cursed form! I've felt emotional pain because of you, one of my friends, who betrayed my trust and made me mistrust Ranma almost most of the time! Making me believe Hotaru only hits me because I'm almost most of the time, siding with you whenever you and Ranma go at it! You also took two of the most precious things to me away permanently. One of the reasons why Ranma left me is because of you and I've been waiting for a very long time to make you wish that you weren't even born! Now, what you did to me was bad enough, but you go around and doing the same thing that you did to me, to another one of my fellow Society girls! And here I thought that Ranma was shameless at times! You're even worse than Happosai!"

Ryoga says, nervously, "No, I wasn't!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Liar!"

One of the two female SOL members that were at the beach comes up to Akane with Ryoga's clothes and she says, in a cold annoyed tone, "We found these clothes on the beach and we know now, it belongs to this pervert."

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "I'm not a…!" Ryoga was hit by his clothes in the face and slammed at the chin by Akane's mallet, throwing him into the air, smashing through the ceiling making a human shaped hole.

Akane roars out, in a cold strong tone, "And don't ever come back, you asshole!"

(**Elsewhere on the Island; Sometime later**)

At another part of Academy Island, we find Ranma Saotome, with Sharingan eyes, standing in the middle of the clearing where dozens of kunai knives and shuriken were laying around and it seems that Ranma was practicing shuriken throwing with a tired look on his face.

Ranma thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Man! I never thought that my life would be so weird! I guess that it started when Hotaru, Konatsu, Ukyo, and I left a past behind and to my mother's house."_

_**Flashback; A Year Ago at Nodoka's house in Nerima**_

We find ourselves at a small lot in the ward of Nerima where Nodoka and Genma, before he, Ranma, and Hotaru left for a training trip, lived at and Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Konatsu were inside the house in front of Nodoka as they told her about what had happened between Ranma and Akane.

Nodoka says, plainly, "So, I take it that you've ended your engagement with Akane, son."

Ranma says, with a nod, "That's right, mom! I can't be in an engagement when the love is just one-sided and Akane made that perfectly clear to me. I know that it's family honor, but I want to marry someone who trusts and loves me back and I can trust. I don't care if I have to commit seppuku like I promised when I was a baby, I refuse to allow Akane to be unhappy for the rest of her life. I love her so much that I let her go, so she can be happy with whoever she ends up with and I don't want to marry Kasumi or Nabiki, since I look at them like sisters instead of fiancées. Plus, Kasumi has her eye on Doctor Tofu."

Nodoka says, amazed, "So, you would commit seppuku to protect the family's honor and make Akane happy."

Hotaru, Ukyo, and Konatsu look at Ranma with shock and Ranma says, with a sad smile, "Yeah…but mom, please, don't include Hotaru in this as well. I know that she promised you the same thing, but this is my problem and I don't want her to get involved even if she's my sister."

Nodoka closes her eyes and she smiled, saying, "Ranma…" Nodoka opens her eyes and says, with a smile, "You are so manly!"

Ranma looked surprised as well as the others in the room and Hotaru says, amazed, "So, mom, either I or Ranma have to commit seppuku!"

Nodoka says, with a loving smile and tone, "Oh sweetie, any man who would care for the one he loves so much as your brother do for Akane and would protect family honor at the cost of their lives is definitely a man among men! So, Ranma, neither you nor your father and sister have to commit seppuku!"

Ukyo says, excitedly, "So, Ranma and Hotaru are free!"

Nodoka nods with a smile and then there was a knock on the door and Konatsu asks, curiously, "Who could that be at this time of night?"

Nodoka walks over to the door, opens it to reveal the faces of Kakashi Hatake (Age 29), Sakura Haruno (Age 15), wearing her ninja clothes, Shikamaru Nara (Age 15), wearing his ninja clothes, and Ino Yamanaka (Age 15), wearing her ninja clothes.

Nodoka says, surprised, "Kakashi! Kakashi Hatake! Is that you!?"

Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Konatsu yelp in shock and Ranma says, surprised, "Kakashi Hatake, the famous 'Copy Ninja'!"

Kakashi says, with a smile under his mask, "Hello, it's been a good while…Nodoka Himura."

Nodoka says, with a kind smile, "Actually, it's Saotome, I'm married to Genma Saotome, you know. Please come in." Then, Temari and the Leaf Village ninja came into the house and Ranma comes by and asks, curiously, "Hey mom, who are they?"

Kakashi looks at Ranma and Hotaru and he asks, plainly, "Nodoka, are these your children?"

Nodoka says, with a smile, "Yes, this is Hotaru, the oldest, and Ranma, the youngest, they're both twins." Nodoka then points at Ukyo and Konatsu and she says, "This is my adoptive daughter, Ukyo Kuonji, and this is Konatsu."

Konatsu says, while bowing, "Nice to meet you all."

Sakura says, surprised, "You're a ninja too!"

Konatsu says, in a plain tone, "Actually, I was trained by my father and stepfamily in the ninja arts."

Nodoka points at Kakashi and she says, "This is Kakashi Hatake, he's a Jonin from the village Hidden in the Leaves."

Sakura says, with a kind smile, "I'm Sakura Haruno!"

Shikamaru says, plainly, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Ino says, with a sly smile, "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

Ranma asks his mother, "Hey mom, what's going on here?"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "I guess I should tell you all about my little secret." Nodoka takes out a Leaf Village headband from her kimono and she says, plainly, "I was a Leaf Village Kunoichi, before you all were born."

Hotaru says, surprised, "You a ninja!"

Ukyo says, amazed, "Mom, I never knew!"

Nodoka says, with a nod, "That's right and your father already knows about my life as a kunoichi and I had him promise not to reveal it to you since I'm going to reveal it to you, myself. You see, children, I have a genetic power called a Kekkai Genkai, which are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. The Kekkai Genkai I have is called the legendary 'Tengoku-teki na Taigen Suru' or 'Celestial Embodiment', which is appropriate when you have the ability to gain practically every Shinobi skills and ability."

Hotaru says, surprised, "Celestial Embodiment!"

Nodoka walks over to Shikamaru and she asks, kindly, "Your father is Shikaku Nara of the Nara clan, isn't he?"

Shikamaru asks, curiously, "You know my dad?"

Nodoka says, kindly, "Why yes? I suppose that you know the Nara clan's secrets like the **Shadow Possession Jutsu**."

Shikamaru says, with a nod, "That's right!" Nodoka takes a piece of Shikamaru's hair, making him yelp in pain and he yells out, annoyed, "Hey! What the…!?" Shikamaru then gasps in shock as Nodoka closes her eyes as the hair is absorbed right into her skin.

Ino says, surprised, "No way!"

Nodoka places her hands into a ninja sign and she calls out, strongly, "**Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu**!" Just then, Nodoka's shadow 'came to life' and zipped over to Ranma's shadow, freezing him, and Ranma yells out, shocked, "What the?!" Ranma tries to move, but couldn't and he says, straining, "I can't move!"

Hotaru exclaims, surprised, "Ranma!"

Nodoka tells her son, "This is the **Shadow Possession Jutsu**, son!" Nodoka moves her right arm up while Ranma, not in control of his body, has his right hand up and he yells out, shocked, "What's going on!?"

Sakura says, surprised, "It's true! Just like Kakashi-sensei said! She can take copy techniques like the Sharingan!"

Kakashi tells Sakura, in a plain tone, "Actually the Celestial Embodiment is more advanced than the Sharingan, you see, the Sharingan copies jutsu not other Kekkai Genkai has the Celestial Embodiment that Nodoka has." Nodoka then let's go of her son's shadow, making him able to move, again.

Ukyo says, amazed, "That's a neat trick, mom!"

Nodoka says, in a plain tone, "Yes and I should tell you the story, but I should serve our guests."

After ten minutes of so and everyone finishing their food and Nodoka says, solemnly, "So, the Third Hokage died, I see?"

Shikamaru says, in a snort, "Yeah, Orochimaru is the one to blame. He fought with the Third Hokage and murdered him."

Nodoka says, in a snarl, "Orochimaru…"

Ranma asks, with a concern, "Hey mom, are you okay?"

Nodoka's scowl turns to a smile and she says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Ranma dear!" Nodoka says, amazed, "And Tsunade-sensei is the current Hokage, I see?"

Hotaru says, perplexed, "Sensei?"

Nodoka says, with a kind smile, "I was a part of a three man squad with Tsunade-sensei being our Jonin squad leader and like Sakura, here, I was her student and best one! Tsunade-sensei is one of the three Sannin of the Leaf Village. I have Tsunade-sensei to thank for turning me into the best healers of my generation."

Sakura tells Nodoka, with a smile, "You're a good cook, Missus Saotome."

Nodoka says, with a kind smile, "Please, dear, call me 'Auntie', the Missus makes me sound old." Nodoka asks Kakashi, curiously, "Now, Kakashi, why have you come here?"

Kakashi says, with a sigh, "I knew that it will come to this sooner or later…" Kakashi then says, in a serious tone, "Nodoka, you're being called back to the village."

Nodoka gasps in shock and she yells out, a rare surprised tone, "What!? I'm called back!"

Ranma exclaims, seriously, "Mom, what's going on here?"

Nodoka says, seriously, "But why…? The Third said that…!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "It's under the council of the council and Danzo's orders. They managed to find out about you and your whereabouts and requested you to come back to the Leaf Village."

Nodoka says, shocked, "But how? How did those old buzzards find out about me?"

Kakashi replies, in a serious tone, "We don't know about that, Nodoka. I'm sorry…"

Hotaru asks Nodoka, curiously, "What's up? Mom?"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "It's time that I told you and your brother about the story with my Kekkai Genkai, Hotaru. You see, my Kekkai Genkai comes from a village states from the Feudal Era of Japan called the Village Hidden in the Moonlight!"

Ranma says, perplexed, "Village Hidden in the Moonlight?"

Nodoka says, with a nod, "That's right, dear? It was a ninja village similar to the Leaf Village many years before the Feudal Era and until one fateful night where the ninja village residents were massacred, but one kunoichi, remained since she was sent on a mission about a demon problem. Some of the Moonlight Village had the Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai."

Konatsu asks Nodoka, curiously, "But Nodoka-sama, if the massacre happened in the Feudal Era, then why do you have the Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai?"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "Orochimaru is the one, who gave this to me."

Ranma says, perplexed, "Orochimaru?"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Orochimaru was once a ninja from the Leaf Village and one of the three legendary Sannin from our village. He was also a student of the Third Hokage and wanted to be the Fourth Hokage, but he was turned down and left the village as a rogue ninja."

Sakura says, angrily, "Also, almost two years ago, Orochimaru tricked the Sand Village into attacking the Leaf Village and Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage, then he seduced a dear friend of mine into going to him for power."

Ukyo asks, curiously, "Who is this friend?"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "I'm sure that you've heard about him…Sasuke Uchiha."

Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, Konatsu, and Nodoka yelps in shock and Ranma yells out, shocked, "Sasuke Uchiha…the last of the Uchiha clan!"

Nodoka says, horrified, "Orochimaru has an Uchiha under him! I never that that he would go that far!"

Konatsu says, in a serious tone, "When I was living with my stepmother and stepsister, I heard stories about the Uchiha clan being massacred, but two of the remaining Uchihas were left standing and one Uchiha was responsible for it."

Ino says, seriously, "Sasuke went to Orochimaru, who promised him power to kill his older brother, Itachi, who killed the entire Uchiha clan, but Orochimaru plans on using Sasuke's body with a Forbidden Jutsu to obtain Sasuke's Sharingan."

Ukyo says, disgusted, "That's sick!"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "Before he left, Orochimaru conducted experiments on Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and other innocent people for his Eternal Life Jutsu and only two people survived, I was one of them that was a part of that monster's sick experiments."

Ranma yells out, horrified, "No way!"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "Orochimaru went to the site where the Moonlight Village was dig up the graves, took a sample of their DNA, mixing it with mine, given me the Kekkai Genkai belong to the residents of the Moonlight Village."

Shikamaru says, in a serious tone, "And since the Celestial Embodiment is a Kekkai Genkai or a genetic trait that means that Ranma and Hotaru Saotome has as well."

Ranma says, amazed, "Hotaru and I have the Kekkai Genkai and mom and Pop never told us!"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "I told him not to tell you two, because there was a good reason for that, Ranma. People like the council, especially Danzo, a man who do anything for political power and war, would use me to make their own Moonlight Village as 'breeding material' to create the Moonlight Village for their own usage."

Ukyo says, sickened, "That's sick!"

Kakashi says, solemnly, "I know how all of you may feel, but this is the order of the council and we must follow it. Nodoka, you and your children have to come back to the Leaf Village. The reason why we're taking you and your children back is that we need your help on defeating the Akatsuki and Orochimaru as well as bringing Sasuke back."

Nodoka says, surprised, "The Akatsuki, so the situation with them is worse, I see."

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "Yes, we know that they're after a fellow Leaf Village ninja of ours and my former student, Naruto Uzumaki."

Nodoka says, curiously, "Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! He's currently training under one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, and should be arriving in the village within five months. We're going to need you and your children to come back with us."

Nodoka says, with a sigh, "I understand, but my children…"

Ranma says, seriously, "Mom, stop! I think it's best that we should go with you!"

Nodoka looks at Ranma with surprise and she says, surprised, "Ranma…"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "It's best that we should leave this town and go back to the village. I need to get out of here, get away from rivals, get away from the fiancées or fiancés, and get away from the madness."

Hotaru says, in a plain tone, "I agree with Ranma, besides, we want to see this Leaf Village, where you grew up, mom. Also, I want to see this Tsunade woman, who was your teacher."

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Wait, I'll go too!"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "That would be a good idea! In fact, we were supposed to be an Ukyo Kuonji with us."

Ukyo says, perplexed, "Come again?"

Kakashi asks Ukyo, curiously, "Ukyo, do you know anything about your biological mother's past?"

Ukyo says, shaking her head, "No, she died when she gave birth to me."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Your mother, Reiko Kuonji came from the Leaf Village, mainly the Hyuga clan."

Ukyo says, perplexed, "Hyuga clan? You mean my mother was a ninja too!"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "The Hyuga clan is one of the oldest and most powerful clans in the Leaf Village. All members born in to the family possess the Byakugan, a Kekkai Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see chakra and internal organs. The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is believed to be descended from the Byakugan."

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Along with Nodoka and her children, I think that it's best that we bring Ukyo with us."

Konatsu says, seriously, "Wait, I want to go with Ukyo-sama as well!"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "Sure, why not?"

Ranma says, with a smile, "Since, Ukyo is bringing someone, I think that I want to bring along someone else as well. Someone, who wants to be stronger than ever."

(**Within the Cat Café; a few moments later**)

In the back of the Cat Café, Shampoo and Cologne's ramen restaurant, we find Mousse walking towards the garbage dumpster with a bag of garbage. All day, Shampoo and Cologne kept working him like a dog than usual and Mousse was tired of it.

Mousse says, with an annoyed tone, "Rotten old mummy, I wish that I was strong and skilled enough to defeat her so she'll able to respect me." Mousse slams the garbage bag into the dumpster in frustration.

Just then, a familiar male voice booms out, "Don't worry, Mousse, you'll get your wish soon enough!" Mousse whips around to see Ranma, Hotaru, and Kakashi standing in the room.

Mousse snaps, getting a fighting stance, "Ranma Saotome! You want to fight, huh!?"

Hotaru snaps, annoyed, "You dork! Do you want have Shampoo or the Old Ghoul to find out that we're here! No doubt that Shampoo is more devious than ever to bring my brother to the village since he states that he doesn't want to marry Shampoo at all!"

Mousse started to see reason and he says, lowly, "What do you want?" Mousse looks at Kakashi and he asks, "Hey, I know you! You're Kakashi Hatake the 'Copy Ninja', aren't you?"

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right! Now, I do believe that you should start packing, if you want to be stronger, Mousse."

Mousse says, amazed, "How did…?"

Ranma says, in a whisper, "We don't have time! Start packing and we'll explain along the way unless you want the Old Ghoul or Shampoo to stop you! Look at it this way, Mousse, if you're stronger, then you could defeat Cologne so she as well as Shampoo will respect you or Shampoo will love you."

Mousse says, surprised, "Shampoo…love me…" Mousse then asks, suspiciously, "Why are you helping me?"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "Think of it, Mousse, I don't want Shampoo, but you do. This is a chance of a lifetime, Mousse. Shampoo and Cologne knows your weapon tricks like the back of their hands and I know that you hate the way that Shampoo and Cologne treat you, but if you come with us, then you'll be stronger than ever and Cologne will respect you as well as Shampoo or Shampoo will love you." Ranma then says, in a serious tone, "Plus, I've already made this perfectly clear that I don't want Shampoo, I don't want to marry her and I don't love her. That's one of the reasons why I'm leaving this town. I'm tired of all the rivalry and fighting in this town. So what do you say, Mousse?"

Mousse thought about this for a bit and he says, plainly, "Okay, Ranma…you have a deal, but this better not be a trick or you'll be sorry."

_**End Flashback; Back to the present**_

Back to the present, we find Ranma picking up his kunai knives and shuriken from the ground and he thinks in his mind, plainly, _"Mousse came with us to the Leaf Village where we met Grandma Tsunade, Naruto, the Old Pervert, Jiraiya, and the rest of the Leaf Village ninja. The only ones that knew about my, Hotaru's, and Mousse's curses were only the ninja from the Leaf and they didn't mind, in fact, they started to accept me as their own…unlike Akane and the others from Nermia did. Grandma Tsunade accepted Mousse, Hotaru, Ukyo, and I as her students along with Sakura and Ino. The Old Pervert may be a pain, but he's not like the freak, Happosai, who just latches on my chest when I'm a girl, which makes living with him fine, since Grandma Tsunade swore that if the Old Pervert so much as squash cool water on me, then Grandma Tsunade would tear him apart. Grandma Tsunade, with many connections, also null and void all of my 'engagements' that Pop put me and Hotaru, including the one that I had with Akane as well as the stupid Kiss of Marriage' that was with Shampoo, which Mousse was extreme grateful for it as long as I'm a resident ninja of the Leaf! Mom also told us about our Juraian heritage after Naruto, Sakura, Yamato-sensei, who was another one other than mom who survived Orochimaru's sick experiments, Sai, Mousse, and I were defeated by Sasuke Uchiha when we met him at Orochimaru's lair to bring Sasuke back. I even used the Sharingan that I've gained from Kakashi-sensei to match Sasuke, but even though, I've managed to grab a few hairs from Sasuke's head when Sai and I grabbed Sasuke from killing Naraku, but I couldn't defeat him. I couldn't believe that I'm a quarter alien, which couldn't have my life to be any weirder. As for Mousse and I, we became friends within the next two months since he finally gets that I had no interests in marrying Shampoo nor I love her. We also saw the horrors that Nine-Tailed Fox within Naruto could do.."_

Just then, a familiar feminine voice booms out, "I thought that we'd find you here!" Ranma turns to Nabiki with a radical change.

Nabiki's hairstyle remains the same, but her hair is pitch black in color with dark violet highlights, her lips are bright dark violet, her earrings consist bright dark violet jewels, her female Obelisk Blue uniform has become a black and blue version of itself with all of the white in the uniform being replaced by pitch black color, with a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath the vest, her fingernails are dark violet color, she has a pitch black stockings over her legs, and her high-heeled boots have become dark violet in color.

Ranma says, in his usual sarcastic tone, "You look different today, Nabiki."

Nabiki says, with a sly smile, "Actually, I think I like the new 'Goth' look. Plus, they say being in black takes makes you look a bit thinner." Nabiki then gains a very serious look and she says, in a serious tone, "Actually, I want talk to you."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "If you're talking me to go back to Nerima, then forget it."

Nabiki was taken back at that, then shook it off and she says, seriously, "Ranma, I know what happened and…!"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "Then, why the hell are you even asking!?"

Nabiki exclaims, seriously, "You have to understand that…!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "I understand perfectly, Nabiki! Your sister made herself perfectly clear! Why should I go back to Nerima where I'm wronged, malleted, and yelled at for something that's not even not my fault! The only one that has ever being fair to me as been my sister and your sister, Kasumi! I was tired of all the romantic rivalry and all those fiancées because of Pop's deal to feed his overgrown belly. I admit I can be a jerk at times, but I get blamed for things that I didn't even do! Give one good reason why I should go back to Nerima! Huh?! Was is that you need me for your financial gain!?"

Nabiki says, seriously, "Akane…"

Ranma says, in an annoyed sneer, "Oh yes! Your little sister, the one that always yelled, hit, kicked, and malleted me on things, even things that's not even my fault! Whenever I'm glomped by Shampoo or get into situations with those other girls, I get hit by your sister without having me to explain myself for those situations! It's always my fault! My fault! My fault! I'm tired of it, Nabiki! Do you hear me!? I'm tired!"

Nabiki says, seriously, "Do you think that you're the only one that was tired!? Akane…!"

Ranma says, seriously, "Look, I think that it's cute that you're defending your sister, but it's not going to work! Your sister said that she hated me, even after I've risked my life for her as well as killed a god for her, fighting when she was humiliated by that weird cheerleader that fell in love with Kuno, after all that time, she didn't trust me! She doesn't trust me and she never will!"

Nabiki was taken back at this and she yells out, seriously, "You're wrong, Saotome! Akane, didn't…!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "I told you that it's not going to work, Nabiki! I left Nerima so she can be happy again and I can be happy! I'm at the place where the people don't wrong me or making me apologize for things that not even my fault! You've wasted your time in convincing to leave the place where I'm actually respected! I'm sorry, Nabiki, I'm not going back to Nerima ever again! So, don't even try to change my mind!" Ranma then says, with a sneer, "Oh and by the way, are you going to call those weirdoes from Nerima, including Kuno?"

Nabiki says, with a sigh, "Do you really think that I would do that? Besides, your sister took my PDA since she doesn't trust me not to call them, so you don't have to worry."

Ranma says, with a snort, "She's right not to trust you!"

Nabiki was going to say something, but a familiar male scream came from the sky and Ranma and Nabiki looked up to see a male figure fall from the sky, then crashed to the ground hard. Ranma and Nabiki looked at the figure, which appears to be Ryoga Hibiki, who was clothed, with anime swirls in his eyes, while groaning in pain.

Ranma exclaims, shocked, "Ryoga!"

Nabiki yells out, seriously, "What are you doing here!?"

Ryoga groans as he sits up as he looks at Ranma and Nabiki and he says, surprised, "Ranma!? Nabiki!? Is that you two!? What's with the 'Goth' look!?"

Nabiki says, in a dark plain tone, "Let's just say we're in a dark mood."

Ryoga says, getting up, "Now that question is out of the way…RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!" Ryoga charges after Ranma, while preparing to strike him down, but Ranma dodges and jumps into the air with Ryoga following in pursuit and Ranma asks, seriously, "What's with you, Porky!?"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Because of you, Saotome, I've seen Hell!" Ryoga then tries to swing his right fist at Ranma, trying to hit him, but Ranma maneuvers it, and he lands onto the ground with Ryoga landing in front of him with a good distance.

Ranma says, with a sneer, "Let me guess! You're sore that you've given your curse away to Akane after I've promised not to tell! Too bad, she was going to find out eventually!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "I could care less about that, Ranma! You're going back to Akane even if I have to break all your bones and drag you back there myself!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "You're wasting your time, Ryoga! I'm not going back since she hates me! Hotaru told me that, herself, and she even has proof and I'm not going back to that damned town where I don't get a moment of moment of peace there!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "It looks like you've got your information all mixed up, Ranma!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "It's too late to do anything, pig boy!"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "That's it! You're coming back with me!" Ryoga charges at Ranma, but Ranma uses his new ninja speed to dodge the blow and Ranma says, seriously while turning his eyes to Sharingan eyes, "It looks like you're not going to make this any easier on me, huh, Ryoga?" Ranma places his hands in ninja hand signs, confusing Ryoga, and Ranma yells out, strongly, "**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Just then Ranma is engulfed in smoke and out of the smoke, two hundred Ranma Shadow Clones with Sharingan eyes surrounds Ryoga.

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "What in the…!?"

Ranma and his Shadow Clones yell out, with a sly smile, "Like it! It's my **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**, one of my newest tricks I've learned and that's not all, I've got the power of the Uchiha on my side, the Sharingan!"

Ryoga says, surprised, "The Sharingan, the one that's from the late Uchiha clan! How did you get that technique!? All the Uchihas are dead!"!?" Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn it! Dealing with one Ranma was bad enough, but two hundred of them it's like an army! Plus, Ranma has the Sharingan! But how!? Ranma isn't an Uchiha!?"_ Ryoga yells out, strongly, "You can't fool me, Ranma! I know that these are all illusions just to make me think that they're real!"

One of the Ranma Shadow Clones yells out, with a sly smile, "You asked for it!"

Another of the Ranma Shadow Clones runs up to Ryoga, bashes him in the chest, causing him to gasp out for air, and another one, kicks him into the chest, knocking him down to the ground, and this Shadow Clones says, with a sly smile, "Still think that it's an illusion!"

Ryoga gets up, slowly, as he wipes the blood of his lip and he thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Whoa! That was real and that one hurt more than Ranma's usual punishes! I guess that he's done some serious training!"_

Ranma asks, with a sly smile, "What to quit!?"

Ryoga yells out, with a sneer, "In your dreams, Saotome! There may be two hundred of you, but that's not going to stop me from taking you down!"

Ranma yells out, strongly, "We'll see about that! Attack!" Soon after, Ranma and his Shadow Clones charges after Ryoga and Ryoga tries his best to fight off Ranma's Shadow Clones.

Nabiki says, in a serious tone, "It must be from either Sasuke Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake that Ranma got his Sharingan from." On the meanwhile, Ranma and his Shadow Clones are fighting Ryoga. Ryoga manages to defeat two of the Ranma Shadow Clones with some his agility and his umbrella, sending them to the ground before they vanish but then two more Ranma Shadow Clones slam their feet into Ryoga's gut causing him to cough out blood and a third sends Ryoga right into a tree with a similar version of Tsunade's Super-Strength causing Ryoga's imprint to appear on the tree when he crashes into it and he makes a Ryoga shaped hole. Ryoga slowly stands onto his feet while holding his ribs and he thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Damn it! I need to do something about those clones of Ranma's if I'm able to defeat him! Now, if one of those clones were almost seriously hurt, then they'll disappear."_ Ryoga yells out, strongly, "That's it! You're going down and so are those clones! **Bakusai Tenketsu!**" Ryoga slams his right index finger to the ground as an explosion as debris come at some of the Ranma Shadows Clones as five of them disappears from getting hit by the debris, however, Ranma and his Shadow Clones smashes through the debris, while using their versions of Tsunade's Super-Strength, surprising Ryoga as Ranma came in front of him while take a few pieces of Ryoga's hair and leaps back a bit.

Ranma puts the pieces of Ryoga's hair in his vest as his skin absorbs Ryoga's hair, surprising Ryoga, and he says, surprised, "What the heck!?"

Ranma thrusts his hands towards Ryoga, powering up a familiar blue chi blast and Ryoga yells out, shocked, "No way! That's…!"

Ranma yells out, strongly, "**Shishi Hokodan!**" Ranma fires his blast at Ryoga, but Ryoga manages to dodge it, as it hits the ground, causing an explosion. Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Hey wait a minute, Ranma! How were you able to use the **Shishi Hokodan** when you can't maintain the depression that I have!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "Simple, through my Kekkai Genkai, the Celestial Embodiment."

Ryoga says, perplexed, "Celestial Embodiment?" Soon after, Ranma quickly tells Ryoga about the 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai and its history and origins.

Ryoga says, seriously, "So it can copy techniques!"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "That's right and that's how I've got the Sharingan. Now, I'm going to defeat you with a technique that I've made up on my own!" Ranma notions four of his remaining Shadow Clones to charge, which they did and they leaped into the air as Ryoga prepares to defend himself, but Ranma appears in front of him, too close, surprising him, drops down and kicks him in the chin, throwing him into the air. Just then, a group of Ranma Shadow Clones jumps up in the air after Ryoga, who was just kicked in the air, and they hit him with powerful kicks, they call out, "**Ran…ma…Sao…tome!**" Soon after, half-dozen more clones throw the real Ranma and five more clones into the air as they get into the stance where Ranma goes Neko and they yells out, in catlike tones, "**Cat's Barrrrage!**" Ranma and his clones smash their fists to any part of Ryoga's body, throwing him to the ground with a loud bang.

Nabiki says, in a rare stunned tone, "Cat's Barrage!" On the meanwhile, Ryoga grunts in pain as he lay on the ground with multiple bruises and cuts on his body as well as cuts and holes on his clothes as he sees Ranma and his Shadow Clones landing around his aching body.

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "That's the Cat's Barrage! It's a mixture of my **Neko-ken** as well as Naruto's **Uzumaki Barrage** and Sasuke's **Lion's Barrage**! I used the Sharingan to copy and trained my body to handle the taijutsu. I had managed to master the Neko-ken while combining it to a Taijutsu move that he made up on his own, but I'm is still afraid of cats. Face it, Ryoga! You've lost! I'm not going back with you!"

Ryoga slowly gets into a sitting position and he says, weakly, "That's…what…you…thin…" Just then, in a puff of smoke, Mousse, Nodoka, Sakura, and Kakashi appears between them.

Mousse says, in a plain tone, "That's enough, you two."

Ryoga says, shocked, "Mousse! Missus Saotome! Is that you!?"

Mousse tells Ryoga, "Long time no see, Ryoga!"

Ryoga says, looking at Kakashi, "Hey, you're Kakashi Hatake, the famous 'Copy Ninja' from the lands of the Shinobi, who's known to have the Sharingan at his left eye."

Kakashi says, with a nod, "That's right!" Kakashi then asks Ranma, "Ranma, care to explain what just happened?"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "I'll explain what happened, Kakashi-sensei!" Ranma points at Ryoga and he says, "This is Ryoga Hibiki, one of my martial arts rival and one of the victims from the Jusenkyo Springs."

Ryoga yells at Ranma, annoyed, "Did you have to…" Ryoga winches in pain as Ranma comes over and he says, plainly, "Hold still, will ya?"

Ryoga says, nastily, "Why should I listen to you, Ranma!?" Ryoga winches in pain as Ranma places his hands over Ryoga's head as his hands glowed green and Ranma says, plainly, "I'm healing your wounds." Within a few moments, Ryoga's wounds from Ranma's Taijutsu technique had vanished.

Nabiki says, surprised, "Whoa! What do you know!? He did it!"

Mousse says, with a smile, "Of course, like Sakura and Ino, me, Ukyo, Hotaru, and Ranma were trained under Lady Tsunade and four of her best students. We even learned Lady Tsunade's super-strength technique."

Nabiki says, stunned, "Super-strength technique!"

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "That's right! It's similar to Hotaru own super-strength technique, but her arms don't get slightly big without her weight-bands and with her Juraian strength, she's hundred times stronger than she was before we left Nermia."

Ranma takes his hands away from Ryoga as both of them got to their feet and Ryoga looks over himself. Ryoga says, surprised, "Wow! I'm all better now! How did you do that!?"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Another one of my tricks that I've learned as a Leaf Shinobi."

Ryoga grabs Ranma by the collar with both hands and he says, seriously, "New tricks, huh?! Well, while you were learning new tricks, Akane was…!"

Ranma says, interrupting him, "Akane had enough time to get over what happened by blaming me for your curse!"

Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Ranma, you know that's not true! Sure, I blame you for my curse, but Akane doesn't!"

Ranma yells out, nastily, "Bullshit! Now, let go of me!"

Ryoga says, seriously, "I'm not letting go, if you promise that you'll come back to Nermia."

Ranma yells out, strongly, "Fuck you, I ain't going back there! I'm perfectly fine where I am and besides, I'm on a mission here!"

Ryoga lets go of Ranma and he says, perplexed, "A mission?"

Kakashi says, in a plain tone, "We're here to help with a little problem that has occurred here. I'm sure that you've heard about the Society of Light."

Ryoga says, plainly, "Who hasn't!? In my travels, I've heard about them! They're these weird guys that have a weird obsession of the color, white, turned the Obelisk Blue dorm to a 'White Dorm', and causing a lot of trouble so far here."

Sakura says, in a dark serious tone, "You're right! Those white dorks are the main source of our headaches so far!"

Nabiki says, in a dark plain tone, "Yeah, they've brainwashed me and Akane too! It was that white dork version of Chazz that dueled both me and Akane at the same time and we lost. I've been freed, but Akane is still with those white dweebs!"

Ryoga says, with a nod, "I know! I saw met up with them earlier at the hot springs! Akane wasn't too happy to see me at all."

Nabiki says, in a snort, "I'm not surprised since she's still pissed off at you."

Ryoga says, seriously, "Then, why are we still standing here! Let's find get her back!"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "It's not that easy! Even though, we got people like Yusuke Urameshi, Inuyasha, Jaden Yuki, Kagome, and Ranma, getting back Akane isn't going to be easy with people since Mihoshi Kuramitsu may have weapons that would be made especially for those with spiritual, demonic, and Juraian powers, not to mention there are two ninjas, along with another one with ninja training, under Sartorius' control."

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "Yusuke Urameshi is here!"

Ranma says, in a dark plain tone, "Yeah and also, if you're planning on freeing Akane by yourself, then you'll be walking into their hands, since they may brainwash you into their ranks with those white fakes of my friends, Choji Akimichi and Temari, along with Alexis Rhodes."

Nabiki tells Ranma, in a dark plain tone, "Actually, those white dorks are planning on killing Ryoga for what he did to Akane a year ago with that 'P-chan incident'. When they find out that Ryoga is here, then they'll try to kill them and not even Ryoga's skills will be a match for the ninjas that are with that freak."

Just then, Hotaru's voice calls out, "Hey P-chan, long time no see!?" Everyone turns to see Naruto, Sasuke, Hotaru, and Ukyo appearing in the scene with their ninja speed while Inuyasha falls from the trees.

Ranma says, with a smile, "Hey guys!"

Ryoga exclaims, looking at Hotaru and Inuyasha, "Hotaru!? Inuyasha!? Is that you two!?"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "What do you think, Pervert-chan?"

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "Only you would ever annoy me by calling me that!?"

Naruto asks Hotaru, curiously, "Why do you call him 'Pervert-chan' or 'P-chan'?"

Inuyasha says, in plain tone, "P stands for Pig or Pervert which Melody and I call him since he used his Jusenkyo curse to either sleep with Akane or watch her change from what Akane told me, Kagome, and Melody after Ranma left and '-chan' means little."

Ryoga looks at Ukyo and he asks, while looking at her spatula, "Ukyo!? Is that you!?"

Ukyo says, with a sly smile, "Long time no see, Ryoga!"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "Since when did you wear feminine clothes? I can understand the new 'Goth' looks, but this!? Last time, you wore feminine clothes to attach Ranma to you, but since your were adopted by Missus Saotome, what happened!?"

Ukyo says, with a smile, "Let's just say that I've regained most of my femininity that was destroyed thanks to Genma."

Sakura says, in a serious tone, "We know all about what Genma Saotome has done to Ukyo over the years and once we see him, he's going to regret ever doing that to our friends!"

Inuyasha asks Ryoga, curiously, "By the way, pervert, why are you even here, anyways?"

Ryoga says, seriously, "First of all, stop calling me a pervert and second of all, I came here for the GX Tournament."

Hotaru says, perplexed, "You're here for the tournament."

Ryoga gets out a GX metal from his pocket and he says, seriously, "That's right! I was planning on winning the tournament since I heard that the winner gets a wish that's within reason, so I'll get my own private investigation team to find Ranma and drag him back to Akane."

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "With your sense of direction, why don't you just have them get a helicopter to help you get to the location where my brother and us were? You get lost even in your backyard!"

Ryoga yells at Hotaru, annoyed, "Shut up, Hotaru!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "It would be a waste of time, since there's no way in Hell am I going back to the Tendo dojo! I left that fiancée nonsense when I left Nermia and became a Leaf Village Shinobi and besides, you remember that Akane hates me! I heard her voice not to mention those other times that Akane got mad at me for no damn reason."

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "No reason!? Listen, here…!"

Mousse tells Ryoga, seriously, "Ryoga, I think you should stop talking about the past! Also, you're wasting your breath, since there's no way that Ranma would agree to go back."

Ryoga looks at Mousse with disbelief and he says, "Mousse, you're actually defending him!"

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "That's right! Over the year, Ranma and I have been friends since he's helping me win Shampoo's heart and Ranma is a fellow Leaf Shinobi like me, so I have to stick up for him."

Ryoga asks, curiously, "But aren't you from the Joketsuzoku village?"

Mousse says, adjusting his glasses, "Yes, however, the Hokage of the village trained me, no matter where I'm from, I'll always be a Leaf Shinobi and the same for Ranma too."

Ryoga had a perplexed look on his face and then Washu's voice calls out, "Hey guys!" Everyone turns to see Washu walking towards them with a wide smile on her lips, along with Keiko, Hilary, Kenny, Heero, and Bastion.

Washu says, with a sly smile, "You're not going to believe this, but we managed to buy out at least forty percent of the Princeton Corporation with those Society Jerks noticing it."

Naruto says, with a dark sly smile, "Alright! I can't wait to see the looks on those geeks faces when they find out that they've been tricked!"

Ranma tells Ryoga, in a dark plain tone, "You know, Ryoga, you can embrace the darkness in order to save Akane. Maybe if you do that, she'll probably forgive you and you two can…"

Ryoga says, seriously and interrupting Ranma, "I already told you, Ranma. I don't love Akane anymore, I only care about her deeply, besides, I've got Akari now and we love each other. However, I think that you made a mistake about…"

Ranma says, in a cool tone, "I made no mistake leaving Nermia! Now, I'll appreciate it if you don't speak about the past."

Ryoga says, seriously, "Hey, you don't…!"

Kakashi says, in a deadly serious tone, "I think that you've said enough, Ryoga! Ranma is a fellow Leaf Shinobi and we will not hesitate strike down those who are causing our own anymore grief."

Ryoga was taken back at this as he sees the deadly glares of Hotaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and the other Leaf Village ninja pointing directly at him.

Naruto says, in a plain tone, "You really want to push us, pal."

Sakura says, in a deadly serious tone, "We were told stories about you from Hotaru and Kagome and believe me, if you cause Ranma anymore grief, you'll regret it."

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "And even with your skills, you don't stand a chance against us."

After giving up, Ryoga says, with a disappointing sigh, "Okay, you win." Ryoga thinks in his mind, seriously, _"With Hotaru's increased strength as well as Ranma's increased skill, there's no way that I could talk or beat any scene into him. So, I'll give up…for now."_

(**The next day; Somewhere on Duel Academy**)

The following morning, we find our heroes and heroines back to work as usual as come up to a Shadow Duel between Chazz Princeton and three male SOL members. They are hovering over a lake filled with pitch black electrical eels, known as Shadow Eels, obviously, which shock the duelists every time that they lose life-points. Chazz has currently has 3750 life-points, his Deck Master is WVXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2500), which is by his right side, he has Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) on the field in attack mode with three face-down cards, and he is giving a wide dark sly smirk on his lips, looking just fine. While his opponents, the three male SOL members aren't as good since they only have 1400 life-points remaining each. The first one has Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) as his Deck Master, one Gilford the Legend (2800/2000) on the field in attack mode, and no face-down cards. The second male SOL member has Masked Dragon (1400/1100) as his Deck Master, one Luster Dragon (1900/1200) on the field in defense mode, and one face-down card. The final male SOL member has Nightmare Penguin (900/1800) as his Deck Master, one Amphibian Beast (2400/2000-2600/2000), and one face-down card on his field. On the sidelines, we find Jaden, Syrus, Ryuko, Jasmine, Mindy, Zane, Hassleberry, Hikari, Yusuke, Keiko, Kira, Yukina, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama on the sidelines.

It is Chazz's turn as he draws one card and he says, with a dark sly grin and his usual snobbish tone, "And they said I couldn't take three of you dweebs at once! Now, it is time to…!!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden, Syrus, Jasmine, and Mindy yell out in unison, "Chazz It Up!"

Chazz yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Oh, yeah!" Chazz looks at the card that he drew, his dark sly grin becomes wider, and he states, darkly, "Hey, dorks, get ready to be really Chazzed!" Chazz discards his Ojamagic spell card to the graveyard and yells out, "Now, I discard one card from my hand and activate my Armed Dragon's special ability! Now, all of your monsters are goners!"

The second male SOL pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, coldly, "I don't think so, traitor! I play my trap! Divine Wrath!" The second male SOL member's face-down card proves to be Divine Wrath trap card and he yells out, discarding one card from his hand, "Sorry, but this card allows me to negate your monster's ability and destroy it as long as I discard one card from my hand! I knew that you couldn't stop destiny, Chazz!"

Chazz calls out, in a dark annoyed tone while pushing a button on his duel disk, "You know, punk, I am rather getting tried of that tried old saying! So, you can take your 'Master's destiny' and stuff down your ass! I play my trap! It is known as Counter Counter!" Chazz's face-down card is the Counter Counter trap card and Chazz says, with a dark sly grin, "And since your trap is a Counter trap card, my trap negates its effect! Too bad!"

The second male SOL member yells out, horrified, "No way!" His Divine Wrath trap card is destroyed and Chazz's Armed Dragon LV10 sends out a shockwave that destroys all of the SOL members' monsters!

Chazz then says, with a dark sly grin, "And plus, since that was Ojamagic that I discarded, the three Stooges get to come out! Get out here!" Three cards come out of Chazz's deck, they are revealed to be Ojama Black (0/1000), Ojama Yellow (0/1000), and Ojama Green (0/1000) monster cards, and the three spirits of those monsters appear.

The Ojama brother says in unison, _**"You called boss?!"**_

Chazz puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, "Next, I play my Polymerization spell card! Okay, Ojamas, time to get to work!"

"Let's rock!" the three monster say in unison as they go into a fusion vortex.

Chazz calls out, "Meet Ojama King!" Soon after, Ojama King (0/3000) comes to the field in attack mode. Chazz puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Next, I play my Shield Attack Equip spell! Now, my Ojama King has his attack and defense points switched!"

Ojama King gets well-developed muscular frame and he says, seriously, "Oh, yeah! Now, this is more like it!" Ojama King's stats switch from 0/3000 to 3000/0!

Chazz pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Next, I play my Double Attack spell card!" Chazz's next face-down card is revealed to be the Double Attack spell card, he displays the last card in his hand, Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500/3000) monster card, discards it to his graveyard, and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Now, by discarding one monster card in my hand, I can have a monster that's equal or less in level attack twice in one turn! And since my Fiend had ten stars, my Armed Dragon gets to attack two times in a row!"

The third male SOL member thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Let's see how confident he is when I use my Mirror Force trap card on him to destroy all of his monsters! That traitor will learn what it means to betray the Light and Master Sartorius!"_

Chazz pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "And by the way, dweeb, if you think that face-down card will save you! Think again! I play my trap card! Darkness Veil!" Chazz's final face-down card is revealed to be the Darkness Veil trap card that combines with Armed Dragon LV10 causes it to become pitch black with red glowing eyes. Chazz says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks to this, all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are negated and destroyed and you lose four hundred life-points per card!"

The first SOL member yells out, horrified, "Oh no!"

Chazz yells out, darkly, "Now, Armed Dragon, take out dork number one! Darkness Gravity Bomb!" Armed Dragon LV10 fires a sphere of pitch black energy at the first male SOL member, it slams into him, and he yells out in extreme pain as he hit directly while the face-down card of the third SOL member is destroyed. The first SOL member yells out in extreme pain as he is shocked from head to toe as he loses 3000 life-points while the third SOL member yells out in pain as he is shocked by dark electric energy as he loses 400 life-points. Chazz calls out, darkly, "Next, dork number two, Armed Dragon! Crush that dweeb flat!" Armed Dragon launches the same attack on the second SOL member causing him to yell out in pain as he is hit and as he is shocked by dark electric energy while he loses 3000 life-points. Chazz exclaims, darkly, "And for the third dweeb: Ojama King! Crush him with Flying Belly Flop drop!" Ojama King leaps into the sky and goes over to the third SOL member.

Ojama King yells out, in a strong tone, "Incoming!" Ojama King then slams into the SOL member, muffing any cries of pain from him, as he loses 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Chazz yells out, with a dark sly smile, "You go bye-bye!"

Final Score:

Chazz: 3750

Three SOL members: 0 X 3

Syrus says, winching in pain, "Getting crushed with all that Ojama muscle..."

Keiko nods her head and finishes for Syrus, "Yep! That has to hurt, Sy!"

(**During that same day; on another part of Academy Island**)

In another area of Academy Island, we find Ryuko Lyon dueling against a female SOL member with light blond hair that goes slightly past her shoulder and light blue eyes. Currently, Ryuko has 2500 life-points, she has Ice Knight (1300/1200) as her Deck Master and one Water Dragon (2800/2000-3200/2000) in attack mode with two face-down cards while her opponent only has 1200 life-points, Jinzo (2400/1500) as her Deck Master, and she has one Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) on the field in attack mode with no face-down cards. On the sidelines, Syrus, Bastion, Orihime, Tyson, Hilary, and Tiara are watching. The two duelists have four lightning rods surround them that shock them with dark electric energy as they lose life-points.

Syrus calls out, in a dark excited tone, "Go Rye-chan!"

Ryuko draws one card from her deck and calls out, darkly, "My move!" Ryuko then displays a spell card with a picture to the one found on Machine Angel Ritual, but there is water instead of flames coming out of the pyre and the woman is wearing a light blue dress, and she yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Now, I play my Sea Angel Ritual! I sacrifice my Water Dragon to summon this!" Water Dragon vanishes from the field, Ryuko puts a card in her hand on her duel disk, and she calls out, "My Sea Angel Dakini!" Soon after, Sea Angel Dakini (2700/2400), a monster that looks similar to Cyber Angel Dakini, but it has light blue clothing with a dark blue bodysuit with dark blue colored weapons, comes to the field in attack mode.

Bastion says, amazed, "That's new!"

Orihime says, awe-struck, "That's one amazing monster! It looks so pretty!"

Syrus says, with a dark smile, "I know! That's why I brought for her while we were in Domino and it has bite!"

Ryuko tells the female SOL members, darkly, "My boyfriend is right you know! My monster forces you to choose a monster for my Dakini to destroy, but since you have only one…!!"

The female SOL member yells out, stunned, "Oh no!" Sea Angel Dakini fires a water blast from her right hand and washes Guardian Angel Joan away.

Ryuko calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Plus, my Deck Master gives her a four attack point boost since his Deck Master ability gives all Water monsters an extra four hundred attack points!" Ice Angel Dakini's stats rise from 2700/2400 to 3100/2400!

The female SOL member calls out, horrified, "No! I can't lose! Destiny is on my side!"

Ryuko yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Dakini, give this peon what I feel about her rotten 'Master's destiny'! Attack with Sea Lance Slash!" Sea Angel Dakini slashes the female SOL member in the chest and she yells out in pain as she is cut, but yells out in extreme pain as she shocked by dark electric energy as she loses 3100 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Ryuko: 2500

Female SOL member: 0

With the end of the duel, the female SOL member goes into unconsciousness on her stomach and the dueling holograms along with lightning rods fade away.

Syrus yells out, in a dark excited tone, "That was great, Rye-chan!"

Bastion tells Ryuko, with a dark logical tone, "Yes! You showed that Society Punk who was the better woman!"

Ryuko tells Bastion, with a dark sly smile, "Thank you, Bastion."

Bastion says, with a dark plain tone, "Well, we had better get her healed."

Orihime says, curiously, "I hope that the others are doing okay."

Bastion says, with a dark serious and logical tone, "With the Darkness of Salvation, the Millennium Items, and the Shadow Charms on our side along with the Wicked God cards, copies of the Sacred Beast cards, and the Egyptian God cards, it is most likely to assume that…they are kicking dork butt!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "If that's the logical assumption, I'm going to agree with you, Bastion!"

(**Sometime later; in another portion of Academy Island**)

In another portion of Academy Island, we find Naruto and Hinata in a tag-team duel against two SOL members, one male and one female, and so far, Naruto and Hinata have 5000 life-points remaining while the SOL members only have 2000 life-points remaining. Naruto has Tyrant Dragon (2900/2450) as his Deck Master while Hinata is using Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) for her Deck Master. Naruto has White Ninja (1500/700) and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000) in attack mode with no face-down cards while Hinata has a Cyber Harpie (1800/1300-2100/1300) and Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500-2600/2500) and two face-down cards. The SOL members have the male one using a Robotic Knight (1600/1800) with one XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode and the female SOL member has Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) as her Deck Master and one Wingweaver (2700/2450) in attack mode with one face-down card. On the sidelines, we find Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Inuyasha, Melody, Kagome, and Mousse watching the duel. The two tag teams are in another Shadow Game with their legs chained to the ground while they are standing on glass panels charged with dark electric energy that shock each tag team as they lose life-points.

Naruto draws one card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "Okay, dweebs, it is my move!" Naruto puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "First, I play my Fiend's Sanctuary! And I call one Metal Fiend Token to the field!" Soon after, one Metal Fiend Token (0/0) comes to the field in attack mode. Naruto puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I sacrifice it along with my two ninja friends to summon my ultimate card! Okay, dorks, meet Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox in attack mode!" Soon after, the Metal Fiend Token and the two monsters vanish in red chakra and they transform into a powerful monster known as Kyubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox (4500/4500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Mousse says, amazed, "Incredible! So, that's the card based on off the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox that lives in Naruto!"

Neji says, with a dark serious tone, "Yes! It is said to have powers that rival the three Egyptian God Cards and only Naruto can control since a bit of the Nine-Tailed Fox's energy lives in that card! Those dorks don't stand a chance against a card of such power!"

The female SOL member thinks in her mind, with a cold sly grin, _"Don't count on it, dweeb! When I play my trap card, Negate Attack, we will have one chance to get rid of that beast! Those two can't stop destiny!"_

Hinata pushes two buttons on her duel disk and calls out, darkly, "If you think that your face-down card will help, you are wrong! I reveal my face-down cards! Rush Recklessly and Darkness Veil!" Hinata's two face-down cards are revealed to be the Rush Recklessly Quick-Spell card and Darkness Veil trap card and Hinata says, with a dark serious tone, "Thanks to my Rush Recklessly, Naruto's Kyubi will gain seven hundred attack points for this turn and my Darkness Veil will negate and destroy all spell and trap cards on your side of the field when Naruto's Kyubi attack while dealing both of you four hundred points of damage for each one destroyed!"

The two SOL members yell out in unison and disbelief, "No way!" Naruto's Kyubi comes pitch black with powerful glowing red eyes while its stats rise from 4500/4500 to 5200/4500!

Naruto yells out, with a dark sly grin, "Nice work, Hinata! This will end this!"

Hinata blushes from Naruto's comment and she replies, with a nod and a dark smile, "Right!"

Naruto calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Okay, Kyubi, turn that pathetic tin can into scrap iron! Darkness Nine-Tailed Impalement!" Kyubi's nine tails become charged with black and red chakra and he launches his nine-tails at XYZ Dragon Cannon, destroying it along with the female SOL member's face-down card causing the two of them to scream out as they are shocked with dark electric energy as they lose 2600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Naruto and Hinata: 5000

Two SOL members: 0

With the end of the duel, the chains, glass panels, and the final dueling holograms fade away as the two former SOL members collapse to the ground on their backs.

Sakura yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Naruto! Hinata! Way to go!"

Neji tells Hinata, with a dark sly smile, "You did well, Hinata. You dueled in perfect unison with Naruto. Your father, Lord Hiashi, would be proud to see how strong you are now."

Hinata replies, with a blush on her cheeks, "Thank you, Neji-kun."

Lee tells Hinata, with a dark sly grin, "You deserve it, Hinata."

Naruto tells Hinata, with a dark sly smile, "You really did great out there, Hinata."

Hinata tells Naruto, with a dark smile, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

(**Sometime soon after;** **in** **another area of Academy Island**)

Within another area of Academy Island, we find another tag team duel going on between Uryu Ishida partnered with Tenchi Masaki going against two more male SOL members. In this duel, we find Uryu and Tenchi has 6250 life-points left while the two male SOL members only has 3000 life-points remaining. Uryu has Little Chimera (600/500) as his Deck Master with Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100-4200/2100) and Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/2400-3200/2400), both monsters in attack mode, with one face-down card. Tenchi, on the meanwhile, has Command Knight (1200/1600) as his Deck Master with Gilford the Legend (2800/2000-4000/2000) equipped with Lightning Blade, Flame Swordsman (1800/1600-2200/1600) and both monsters are in attack mode with one card face-down on Tenchi's field. The first male SOL member has Shining Angel (1400/800) as his Deck Master, one Agent of Creation (1600/0) in defense mode and one Wingweaver (2700/2400) in attack mode, and one face-down card. The second male SOL member has Perfect Machine King (2700/2400) as his Deck Master, one Machine King (2200/2000-3600/2000) and one X-Head Cannon (1800/1500-2800/1500) in attack mode with no face-down cards. They are wearing black metal collars with the golden Millennium Symbol engraved in the center on their necks and upper arms that deliver a powerful dark electric shock when a duelist loses life-points. On the sidelines, we find Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ryoko, Sasami, Ayeka, Atticus, Jade, Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Ryoga, who has a brand new 'dark look' cheering the two of them on.

Ryoga's bandana was still the same as well as his hair color and style, but has red highlights on them. He has a spiked leather choker around his neck, he was wearing a dark brown tunic shirt with pitch black Martial Arts pants, and black shoes.

On the meanwhile, Uryu asks, with a dark taunting tone, "Have you dweebs had enough yet?!"

The second SOL member yells out, coldly while trying to hide is wore out state, "Never! Destiny is on our side!"

Tenchi draws one card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "You know, I am getting sick and tried of that phrase! Now, it is my move!" Tenchi puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play my spell card! Allied Forces! As long as this card remains on the field, all Warrior type monsters get a two hundred boost for every Warrior and Spellcaster on the field and I count three so far: Namely, Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Flame Swordsman, and Gilford!" Tenchi puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "But I'm not done, yet, dweebs! Rise, Rocket Warrior!" Soon after, Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) comes to the field in attack mode. Tenchi then says, with a dark sly grin, "And now, that's four warriors on the field!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 4200/2100 to 5000/2100, Gilford's stats rise from 4000/2000 to 4800/2000, Flame Swordsman's stats rise from 2200/1600 to 3000/1600, and Rocket Warrior's stats rise from 1500/1300 to 2700/1300!

The first SOL member thinks in his mind, coldly, _"Ha! Let's see that nonbeliever try anything with my Mirror Force trap card!"_

Tenchi puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, darkly, "Next, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that face-down! Too bad!"

The first SOL member calls out, horrified, "Oh no!" Just then a huge wind tornado destroys the first SOL member's face-down card.

Uryu pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, "Next, I play my trap card! One-on-One Fight!" Uryu's face-down card is to be revealed to be the One-on-One Fight trap card and Uryu yells out, darkly, "Now, our strongest monsters are forced to battle each other! That means my Shining Phoenix Enforcer against your pathetic Machine King!" Machine King then moves in to attack Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Tenchi then pushes a button on his duel disk and calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Finally, I play my trap card! Covering Fire!" Tenchi's face-down card is revealed to be the Covering Fire trap card and he says, with a dark sly grin, "This card activates when your pathetic monsters attack our monsters and this card allows me to boost the power of Uryu's Shining Phoenix Enforcer by the attack points of one monster on the field and I choose my Gilford!"

The two SOL member yells out, in horror, "Oh no!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer's stats rise from 5000/2100 to 9800/2100!

Uryu then says, with a dark sly grin, "Great! Thanks, Tenchi! Now, it is time to end this! Squash that dork's rust bucket flat, Phoenix Enforcer!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer counterattacks, slices Machine King in half, and the two SOL member yells out in extreme pain as they are shocked from head to toe with dark electric energy as they lose 6200 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tenchi and Uryu: 6250

Two male SOL members: 0

With the end of the duel, the holograms and the shackles that all four duelists wearing fade away and the two SOL collapses collapse to the ground on their stomachs.

Orihime yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Uryu!"

Sasami says, with a dark smile, "You did it! Those rotten dorks didn't know what hit them!"

Ayeka tells them, with a dark smile, "Indeed. Well done, both of you."

Ryoko says, with a dark sly grin, "For once, princess, we can agree on something."

Ukyo asks Ranma, with a curious tone, "I wonder how Yusuke and the others are doing. Do you think that they are doing as well as us?"

Ranma tells Ukyo, with a dark sly smile, "Don't worry, sis. With a duelists like Yusuke, Jaden, Tyson, Lena, Naruto, and others, I doubt these dweebs are standing much chance out there!"

Ryoga tells Ranma, with a dark sly smile, "For once I agree with you, Ranma! These white dorks don't stand a chance against us!"

(**At another part of Academy Island; Sometime later**)

Elsewhere, we find Ayumi starting a duel with a male SOL member with black spiky hair and green eyes with Bastion, Yusuke, Jaden, Kagome, Lena, Tyson, Mina, and Kino watching.

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "Get ready to lose, dork!"

The male SOL member says, in a cold strong tone, "You wish, nonbeliever! I heard that you nonbelievers are playing with that 'Deck Master' and I've got mine…Cyber Dragon!" Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) appears on the right of the male SOL member.

Ayumi takes out a card from her deck and she calls out, darkly, "And I've got mine, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!" Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800/700) appears on the right of Ayumi. Ayumi and the SOL member drew five cards.

"Game on!" Ayumi and the male SOL member yell out in unison

Starting Score:

Ayumi: 4000

Male SOL member: 4000

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile and a dark nasty tone, "By the way…loser's first!"

The male SOL member draws his card and he yells out, in a cold serious tone, "You'll pay for that!" The male SOL member puts a card into the spell/trap slot and he says, "First, I activate Reinforcement of the Army!" The male SOL member takes out his deck and he says, in a cold plain tone, "I get to pick a Warrior-type monster with four stars or less from my deck!" The male SOL member picks out a card, puts it in his hand, reshuffles his deck, puts it back to his duel disk, puts the card onto his duel disk, and he calls out, "Now, I summon Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode. The male SOL member says, putting another card onto his duel disk, "Then, I'll play his special ability! When he's summoned, I can summon a level four monster from my hand and I choose my Mataza the Zapper!" Soon after, Mataza the Zapper (1300/800) comes next to Marauding Captain in attack mode. The male SOL member sends two more cards into the spell/trap slots and he says, in a cold plain tone, "Finally, I'll place two face-downs and end my turn!"

Ayumi draws one card from her deck and she says, with a dark sly grin, "Before we begin, let's take this duel to the next level, shall we?" Just then the whole field becomes covered in black and dark violet fog and the male SOL member gasps in shock.

The male SOL member yells out, stunned, "Not another of these damn Shadow Games!"

Ayumi says, with a dark sly grin, "No duh, asshole! This is another Shadow Game and you're going to experience first hand!" Just then the dueling platform turns into glass panels and black spiked cage surrounds the two of them.

The male SOL member calls out, stunned, "What in the world is this?!"

Ayumi replies, with a dark sly tone, "Let me dumb this down to Society Dork-anise, dweeb: This Shadow Cage will prevent the both of us from leaving until this duel is over and these glass panels are called 'Shadow Shockers'! Nice name, huh? But you won't think so when they get to work because every time that we lose life-points, we get a nasty shock from them!"

The male SOL member yells out, shocked, "You nonbelievers have gone insane!"

Ayumi says, in a dark nasty tone, "Oh no, this is payback for…I don't know…brainwashing my two best friends!" Ayumi says, putting one card in the spell/trap slot and with a dark sly tone, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards from my deck!" Ayumi draws two more cards from her deck, Ayumi puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, "Next, I play my Lightning Vortex card! By sending one card from my hand, I can send all of your pathetic warriors to Kingdom Come!" Just then, a huge lightning bolt comes and destroys all of the male SOL member's warriors and Ayumi discards a card from her hand. Ayumi puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Next, I play this! My Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The male SOL member thinks in his mind, with a cold sly smile, _"Once she attacks, I'll have both my Sakuretsu Armor and Negate Attack ready!"_

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile while putting another card into the spell/trap slot, "Since I'm a little wary out those face-down cards of yours, I'm going to activate Level Limit-Area B! As long as this card stays on the field, all monsters higher than level three go to defense mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon switches to defense mode and Ayumi says, in a dark plain tone, "I'll end my turn and since my turn has ended, my dragon hits you for five hundred points!" The male SOL member gasps in shock as Solar Flare Dragon fires a sphere of flames that slams into his chest and he cries out in pain as his chest is burned, but then he yells out in pain as he is shocked while losing 500 life-points.

Current Score:

Ayumi: 4000

Male SOL member: 3500

The male SOL member draws one card from his deck and he says, weakly, "That won't stop me." The male SOL member puts one card onto his duel disk and he says, "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1100/1200) comes to the field in defense mode.

Ayumi draws two more cards from her deck, puts one card onto her duel disk, and calls out, darkly, "I summon another Solar Flare Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, a second Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears onto the field in defense mode. Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "And since, I have two Solar Flare Dragons out, you lose one thousand life points!" The two Solar Flare Dragons fire more spheres of flames at the male SOL member and he cries out in pain as he is burned, but then he yells out in pain as he is shocked while losing 1000 life-points.

Current Score:

Ayumi: 4000

Male SOL member: 2500

When the shocking stops, the male SOL member falls on his knees, gasping in pain.

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Hey guys, do you know what's going on here!?"

Tyson says, with a dark nasty smirk, "I know! One Society dog on his knees!"

The male SOL member slowly gets onto his feet and he says, weakly, "I'm not going to quit! You're coming into the Light!"

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "Like to see you try, white mutt! As long as my Solar Flare Dragons are out, you can't attack them!"

The male SOL member draws his card and he says, in a cold serious tone, "We'll see!" The male SOL member puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode and end my turn!"

Ayumi draws her card, puts it in her hand, takes out another one from her hand, puts it onto her duel disk, and calls out, "I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!" Soon after, Raging Flame Sprite (100/200) comes to the field in attack mode. Ayumi then shouts out, darkly, "Thanks to my sprite's ability, I can then bypass your monsters and attack you directly!"

The male SOL member yells out, shocked, "Say what!?"

Ayumi then shouts out, darkly, "Sprite, show him what I mean!" Raging Flame Sprite fires a fireball at the male SOL member and he yelps out in pain as he is hit and he is shocked while crying out in pain and losing 100 life-points. Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "Thanks to another one of my sprite's abilities, he gains stronger by one thousand points!" Raging Flame Sprite's stats increase from 100/200 to 1100/200, Ayumi then sends a card into the spell/trap slot, and she calls out, "Finally, I'll place a face-down and end my turn while my dragons take away one thousand more of your points!" The two dragons fire more spheres of flames at the male SOL member and he cries out in pain as he is burned, but then he yells out in pain as he is shocked while losing 1000 more life-points.

Current Score:

Ayumi: 4000

Male SOL member: 1400

The male SOL member is hurt and weary from the Shadow Duel, but he manages to stay on his feet and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "All right, dork, it is my move now!" The male SOL member draws one card from his deck, puts the card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, "Now, I play Heavy Storm! It may destroy my own face-downs, but it'll be worth it to attack!" Just then, a huge wind storm comes to the field and destroys the male SOL member's face-down card, Negate Attack and Sakuretsu armor, and Ayumi's face-down card and Level Limit-Area B spell card.

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "Big mistake, dork! My face-down card was Grenade Detonate!" Ayumi displays a trap card that had a picture of a grenade being tossed to an enemy line and she says, with a dark sly smile, "Since you destroy it, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

The male SOL member yells out, shocked, "Oh come on!" Just then, the male SOL member's warriors were destroyed and Ayumi says, with a dark sly grin, "Thanks to my trap, you lose the number of cards equal to the number of stars of monsters that were destroyed by this card and I count eight cards!"

The male SOL member took eight cards from his deck and takes them to the graveyard. The male SOL member puts a card onto his duel disk and he calls out, coldly, "I summon Blade Knight in attack mode!" Soon after, Blade Knight (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. The male SOL member says, in a cold serious tone, "Thanks it his special ability, he gains four hundred more attack points since I only have one card in my hand!" Blade Knight's stats increase from 1600/1000 to 2000/1000! The male SOL member yells out, in a cold strong tone, "Blade Knight, attack her sprite!" Blade Knight charges towards Raging Flame Sprite, slashes him in half, destroying him while dark lightning hits Ayumi, but she doesn't scream in pain, which unnerves the male SOL member as Ayumi loses 900 life-points.

The male SOL member yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "You've got to be kidding me! You've got to be feeling that!"

Ayumi says, with a dark sly smile, "Sorry, I don't feel a thing!"

The male SOL member says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Just go!"

Current Score:

Ayumi: 3100

Male SOL member: 1400

The male SOL member thinks in his mind, in a cold serious tone, _"I've got only one chance to get rid of dragons! Once I've done that I'll win just like Master Sartorius predicted!"_

Ayumi draws her card and she says, with a dark sly smile, "Well, dork, it's been fun, but I think that it's time to end things!"

The male SOL member yells out, coldly, "You lie!"

Ayumi sends a card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Want to bet! I play Soul of Fire! You get to draw one card from your deck, but don't expect that to help, except weaken your knight!" The male SOL member draws a card and Blade Knight's stats were then lowered to 1600/1000, Ayumi takes out her deck and she says, "Now, I get to pick a Pyro-type monster card from my deck! And then you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" The male SOL member gasps in shock, Ayumi takes out one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, displays her Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600), and she declares, in a dark serious tone, "I remove my good old Flame Emperor from play and you take over thirteen hundred fifty points of damage!" A hologram of Infernal Flame Emperor appears over the male SOL member, it slams his fist into him, and he cries out in extreme pain as he is burned, then screams out in pain as he is shocked by the dark lightning as he loses 1350 life-points in one shot while Ayumi puts the card in her pocket.

Kagome yells out, encouragingly, "Way to go, Ayumi!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "It's over! Once Ayumi ends her turn, those dragons take away one thousand of that white geek's life-points!"

The male SOL member yells out, in horror, "No! I'm from the Society of Light, I'm not supposed to lose!"

Ayumi says, in a dark strong tone, "Too bad! I end my turn and this duel!" The two dragons fire spheres of flames and the male SOL member yells out in pain as he is burned once and he screams out in pain again as he is electrocuted and loses 1000 points, ending the duel!

Final Score:

Ayumi: 3100

Male SOL member: 0

With the end of the duel, the male SOL member goes into unconsciousness on his back and the dueling holograms along with 'Shadow Shockers' fade away.

Kagome yells out, in a dark excited tone, "That was great, Ayumi!"

Tyson tells Ayumi, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, you showed that white freak who's boss!"

Ayumi says, with a dark smile, "I did didn't I?"

Yusuke says, with a dark plain tone, "Well, we had better get him healed."

Kagome says, with a dark sly smile, "Although, I just can't wait until we see the looks on those white dorks faces when the find out about our real plan."

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "Yeah, I can picture their angry faces now."

(**Three days after Bastion and Jordan's 'rescue' from the SOL;** **In front of the Slifer Red dorm**)

Within the front of the Slifer Red dorm, we find Melody and Megumi lying down to male SOL members that they have dueled themselves just awhile back and easily beat, which Melody, Atticus, Kagome, and Jaden had to teach Megumi dueling since she's a 'Chosen Hanyou' like her siblings. Ever since Ryoga Hibiki came to Academy Island and Nabiki Tendo was freed from SOL control, our heroes and heroines have been going into 'overtime' against the SOL by reducing their numbers by one-quarter of their original number. Right now, we find our heroes and heroines going over the number of SOL members taken down.

Ray asks Kenny, curiously, "Hey, Chief, who many of those dorks are gone from that cult?"

Kenny, Bastion, Hilary, Lena, Hotaru, Heero, Uryu, Shikamaru, and Keiko work on the calculations quickly with Washu and Kenny replies, with a nod, "By our calculations, the Society of Light has lost one-quarter of its membership."

Bastion nods his head and replies, "Yes. Keiko, Kenny, Lena, Hotaru, Uryu, Heero, Shikamaru, and I most certainly agree on that." The smart members within our heroes and heroines nod their head in unison to agree with Bastion.

Ichigo says, with a dark sly smile, "That's good. And all of the students that we freed have been brought to our side in the Shadow Council."

Ranma says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! The weaker those dorks become, the stronger that we get!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly smile, "Yes, those fucking geeks and their 'Master' must be wondering what to do right now. Man! I wish I could see their dorky faces."

Yusuke asks Hikari, with a dark sly tone, "Why do you want to do that? I bet there is nothing much to look at except their dorky faces that are as pale as their dorky uniforms. So, why waste the time?"

Jaden says, with a dark smile on his lips, "Good point, Yusuke. These dweebs are nothing much to look at in the first place, besides, we'll have the last laugh once we place our 'secret weapon' into action."

Chazz thinks in his mind, with a dark sly smile, _"You know, I'm really starting to like the Slacker and his dorky friends' new attitudes!"_

Sasuke asks, with a dark plain tone, "So, what should we do today?"

Just then, Yusuke's, Hikari's, Kagome's, Heero's, and Ayeka's PDAs ring at the same time. When they activate them, Chancellor Sheppard's face comes onto the screen with a worried expression on his face.

Hikari asks, curiously, "What's up, Chancellor Sheppard?"

Chancellor Sheppard says, solemnly and worriedly, "Y-You need to come into my office right away, Miss Urameshi. Bring your siblings and all of your friends with you. There is something that you need to know immediately."

Ayeka asks Chancellor Sheppard, curiously, "Is there a problem, Chancellor Sheppard?"

Chancellor Sheppard replies, solemnly, "You need to see for yourself, Miss Jurai." Soon after, Yusuke's, Hikari's, Kagome's, Heero's, and Ayeka's the screens on PDA turn to static.

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "I don't like this."

Ukyo nods her head and says, with a dark plain tone, "Same here, Kagome. I smell a rat."

Ryoga says, with a dark serious tone, "Or like a group of them? Namely wearing white wearing freaks that are dogs to 'destiny obsessed' freak of nature."

Ranma says, with a dark sly smile, "Nice description, Ryoga."

Hotaru says, with a dark smile, "I'll say, P-chan."

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "Shut it!"

Zane says, with a dark plain tone, "We had better go see what Sheppard wants and I know that it isn't good for us!"

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "I agree. It looks like dorks might have revealed their next damn plot!"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go find out what it is and let's mess it up in their faces!"

Keiko says, with a dark sly smile, "I'm with you, Yusuke!"

Ryoko says, with a dark serious tone, "Well, let's go already!" Soon after, the group of heroes and heroines headed for the main building of Duel Academy and Chancellor Sheppard's office where they feel the next plot of the Society of Light is about to revealed to them.

(**Within Chancellor Sheppard's office; Sometime soon after**)

Inside of Chancellor Sheppard's office, our heroes and heroines gasp to find Chazz's brothers, in their new white business suits, with Alexis, Akane, Keigo, Temari, and Tatsuki, assembled in front of Chancellor Sheppard's desk. However, our heroes and heroines had a few guesses why Chazz's brothers were here, so they decided to play dumb.

Chazz yells out, with a dark angered tone, "What are you fucking scrubs doing around here?!"

Jagger tells Chazz, with a cold taunting tone, "What's the matter Chazz? Aren't you happy to see your brothers here?"

Chazz retorts, with a dark angered tone, "Like I miss an ulcer. Now, what are you scrubs up to this time?"

Slade says, with a cold sly tone, "What do you think Chazz? We were thinking of taking down Duel Academy and fulfilling our plan for world domination."

Jagger says, with a cold smile, "That's before Master Sartorius showed us the wonders of the Light and we decided to change our objectives, especially finding out that you and your Slacker friends were causing the Society of Light so much trouble."

Chazz replies, with a dark nasty tone, "First of all, these Slackers are not my friends! They are associates and allies, nothing more!"

Mousse states, surprised, "Say what?!"

Keiko says, with a sigh, "That's typical Chazz for you."

Chazz yells out, with a dark serious tone, "And two, those rotten white dorks deserved for all the problems of using Chazz Princeton like a little puppet and all of the trouble that they been causing the school! So, if you are with them and helping with those dorks with their plans, prepare for a major smack down!"

Alexis says, with a cold sly grin, "Don't count on it, traitor!"

Yusuke replies, with dark nasty tone, "Why not, wench?!"

Slade says, with a cold sly smile, "Nice to see you again, Yusuke Urameshi, you're looking pathetic."

Hikari yells out, in a dark angered tone, "Watch you say about my brother asshole or else!"

Jagger tells Hikari, with a cold sly grin, "I wouldn't try anything unless you want something to happen to Duel Academy's current staff."

Ichigo yells out, darkly, "Is that a threat?!"

Slade says, with a cold smile, "It's a promise, punk! Since the Society of Light owes Duel Academy!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and they yell out in unison, "What?!"

Jade yells out, darkly, "That's a lie! You are trying to trick us!"

Kagome says, with a dark serious tone, "And it is a lame trick, you know."

Chancellor Sheppard says, with a sigh and solemn tone, "I'm afraid that it is no trick. Most of the stock of Duel Academy is in the Society of Light's control."

Tiara calls out, shocked, "Are you serious?!"

Chancellor Sheppard takes out a file and holds it toward Hikari, saying, "Take a look at this." Hikari goes over to Chancellor Sheppard while the others keep an eye on the Society members, takes the files, goes back to her friends and allies, and opens the file with all of her friends and allies assembled.

Hotaru, Lena, Shikamaru, Kenny, Bastion, and Keiko gasp in shock and Bastion yells out, horrified, "Great Scott! Most of the interest and stock in Duel Academy is mainly owed by the Princeton Corporation!"

Kenny says, stunned, "And that means Duel Academy is mainly under their control!"

Jagger says, with a cold sly grin, "And since we're in the Society of Light, it means that we control the school!"

Slade says, with a cold smile, "Yes! And if you try anything stupid, Chancellor Sheppard and the others here might be out of a job!"

Ukyo yells out, in a dark angered tone while activating her Byakugan, "Why you?!" She prepares to charge them with her **Gentle Fists**, but Hikari stops her.

Hikari calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Ukyo, no! We can't give them a damn reason!"

Slade says, with a cold plain tone, "There is one way that you can stop this!"

Kagome asks, with a dark suspicious tone, "And how mind you?"

Jagger says, with a cold sly tone, "Simple! The 'Chosen Hanyous', Inuyasha, Melody, and their sister, Megumi, and the 'Chosen Duelists' agrees to surrender unconditionally to us!"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and the same amount of them yell out in unison, "What?!"

Ryoga yells out, shocked, "Surrender!"

Yusuke yells out, in a dark angered tone, "I don't think so!"

Tyson says, in a dark deadly serious tone, "That's right! Like hell, we'll join you!"

Slade says, with a cold sly smile, "I think that you had better watch what you say, Mister Granger, or else Chancellor Sheppard might get the 'pink slip' unexpectedly."

Naruto yells out, with a dark angered tone, "You wouldn't dare!"

Chazz says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Yes, they would, dork! So, you and the others better shut up or these scrubs will make Chancellor Sheppard and the other staff goes 'bye-bye'!"

Jagger says, with a dark sly grin, "Better listen to our 'little brother', nonbelievers! That's some good advice!"

Just then a ringing is heard from Alexis's PDA is heard and when she answers it, Alexis says, seriously, "Yes?!"

A male voice from the other end yells out, with a shocked tone, "Alexis, terrible news! The Princeton Corporation has been bought over!"

Everyone gasp in shock and Jagger yells out, stunned, "What?!" Everyone takes out their PDA and images come onto the screen.

Slade yells out, stunned, "But how?! Over Fifty-One percent of our company under someone else's control! Who is responsible for this?!" Just then, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines snicker at this, which got the attention of the SOL members, and the snicker turned into 'dark' laughter, as they gave them cold angered/annoyed glares.

Jagger yells out, in a cold angered tone, "Okay, nonbelievers, what's so funny!?"

Chazz says, with a dark sly smile, "What does it look like, dork!? The jokes on you!"

Kenny says, in a dark serious tone, "If helps when you have 'people' in high places! You see, we knew that you geeks will involve Chazz's brothers into this, so we outsmarted you by making you focused on Duel Academy's stocks, we used our powerful connections in order to buy out your company!"

Chazz says, with a dark sly smile, "And guess who's the new owner of Princeton Corp!?"

Jagger yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "No! You!"

Chazz says, with a dark sly tone, "That's right, dweeb!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "How did you nonbelievers know about our plot!? For all you thought, we could be using them for something else!?"

Nabiki yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Give me a break, tomboy! It's pretty obvious what lousy snakes would do to get around here!"

Sasuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Sometimes, in order to get a few snakes, you have to think like snakes."

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Only, we managed to outsmart a bunch of stupid white snakes!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly grin, "So true, Naruto! Nice try, geeks, but you'll have to come up with something else to outsmart us!"

Ichigo says, with a dark sly sneer, "Ha! What's the point, Yusuke!? These white dogs need their 'master's' permission to think or take dump!"

Uryu says, with a dark sly tone, "Nice one, Ichigo!" Just then, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines laugh loudly, enraging the SOL members as they clinch their hands as their knuckles turn white.

Temari yells out, in a cold enraged tone, "This is an outrage!"

Alexis says, in a cold angered tone, "Damn it! We were so close too, but they trapped us!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly tone, "Nice try, geeks, better luck next time!"

Just then Slade rushes at our heroes and heroines and cries out, with a cold angered tone, "Give back our company!" But then Ranma moves in and he yells out, in a dark strong tone, "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**" Ranma bashes Slade hard all over his body, throwing him away to the ground.

Jagger yells out, shocked, "Slade!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "How pathetic!? Did you geeks actually think that you'd get a one up on us!?"

Chazz yells out, with a dark smile, "However, since I'm such a new guy, I'll give you geeks a chance to outsmart us. If you want Duel Academy back, just have my two dumb brothers meet me and an associate of mine in Obelisk Arena for a tournament duel! If not, I can't say that your Society will be lasting much longer!"

Slade soon gets up and he says, in a cold snarl, "You got it."

(**Within Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

Inside of Obelisk Arena, we find Jagger and Slade Princeton, with duel disk that have dueling decks inside of them attached to their left wrists, walking into the arena where they find Chazz Princeton with a duel disk with a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist waiting for them with a dark sly grin on his lips, while , our 'darkened' heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, and loved ones enter the arena and find Jaden's and Chazz's friends and allies, our 'darkened' heroes and heroines, sitting in one set of seats in the audience stands.

While the SOL members were going over to the other stands, Kuwabara says, with a dark taunting tone, "Well, if it isn't the white cult dweebs? I thought that you would be showing your faces after we made you look like idiots, again!"

Tatsuki yells out, with a cold angered tone, "What was that, dork?"

Ichigo says, with a dark sly tone, "I hope that you aren't too mad for outsmarting you geeks once again, hussy!"

Tatsuki yells out, in a cold indignant tone, "Hussy!?"

Hilary, who is sitting on Tyson's lap, asks, with a dark sly smile, "Would you prefer 'witch' 'whore' or 'bimbo' instead?"

Tatsuki calls out, with a cold angered tone, "That does it!"

Keigo tells Tatsuki, with a cold serious tone, "Tatsuki, stop! The nonbelievers are just trying to make you fall into their trap!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly tone, "You had better listen to your dorky friend, wench!"

Keiko, who was sitting on Yusuke's lap, says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah, maybe you wouldn't be so dumb enough to fall for such an easy trap!"

Chazz says, with a dark plain tone, "It's about time, bro."

Jagger asks Chazz, with cold plain tone, "We don't have time for games, Chazz!"

Just then Jaden comes into the open and exclaims, with a dark sly grin, "Actually, it is time to get your games on, boys! We're not going to allowing you to get control of Duel Academy, again! So, move it, dorks, we've got things to go back to!"

Slade says, with a cold sly smile, "The only thing you'll be doing is going to the Society of Light! You must be that little brat, Jaden Yuki! Master Sartorius told us about you, Chosen Duelists!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly smile, "No! The only place where going back is to our friends and the only place that you are dweebs is going is to where all white losers go for good!"

Jagger yells out, stepping forward, "All right, boy, I've had enough of your mouth!" Jagger then leaps onto the stage and Chazz leaps off it.

Chazz tells Jaden, with a dark serious tone, "You had better not lose to his scrub, Jaden!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Don't worry, Chazz, this dork is toast!"

Jagger yells out, with a cold sly grin, "We shall see, brat!" Jaden and Jagger activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Jagger and Jaden yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Jagger: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Jagger draws one card from his deck and calls out, coldly, "I'll go first, brat!" Jagger puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, coldly, "I summon Sangan in defense mode!" Soon after, Sangan (1000/600) comes to the field in defense mode. Jagger puts three cards in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Now, I play three cards face-down and end my turn!"

Jaden draws one card from his deck and calls out, as the Millennium Symbol appears on his forehead, "That's good because it is time to turn this game up a notch dweeb!" Just then metal shackles and chains come out of the group and lock their feet to the ground.

Jagger yells out, stunned, "What the hell?! I'm stuck!"

Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "That's right, dork! And you are not moving until this duel is over!" Just then dark violet and black storm clouds appear over the two duelists and Jaden says, with a dark sly grin, "Confused, dork?! Well, let me explain in 'Dorkanese' for you! Every time that we lose life-points, we get shocked!"

Jagger calls out, horrified, "You are insane!"

Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, darkly, "Sticks and stones, white freak! Now, I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand!" Jaden draws three cards from his deck, discard two cards from his hand, he puts one card in the spell/trap slots, and calls out, darkly, "Now, I play my Ancient Rule spell card! This card allows me to summon one level five or over Normal Monster from my hand!" Jaden puts one card on his duel disk and he calls out, darkly, "My Neos will do nicely!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts one more card in the spell/trap slots and he exclaims, "Now, I play my Cocoon Party spell card! For every Neo-Spacian in my graveyard, I get a Chrysalis monster! Since my Flare Scarab and my Dark Panther are in the graveyard thanks to my Graceful Charity, I get to summon two! My Chrysalis Dolphin and My Chrysalis Chicky!" Just then, two cards come out of Jaden's deck, he puts them on his duel disk, and Chrysalis Dolphin (400/600) and Chrysalis Chicky (600/400) comes to the field in attack mode. Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and yells out, darkly, "Now, I play my Contact spell! This card allows me to send my two Chrysalises to the grave and I can summon their Neo-Spacians forms in their place!" The two Chrysalises vanishes from the field, two cards come out of Jaden's deck, he puts them on his duel disk, and Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin (600/800) and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600) come to the field in attack mode. Jaden yells out, as the outer space theme appears, "Neos! Hummingbird! Aquos! Triple Contact Fusion!" The three named monsters leap into the sky, they combine in a bright light as Jaden exclaims, with a dark sly smile, "Now, dweeb, meet my newest Elemental Hero! Elemental Hero Storm Neos!" Out of the bright light, Elemental Hero Storm Neos (3000/2500), a humanoid monster with aqua-marine blue armor and dark blue bodysuit, three huge claws coming out of each of his gantlets, and large feathered wings, comes to the field in attack mode.

Jagger thinks in his mind, with a cold sly grin, _"That overgrown bird freak won't do anything against my trap cards and my deck!"_

Jaden calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Now, my Neos' ability activates and all spell and traps out on the field right now are automatically destroyed!" Just then a huge wind destroys all of Jagger's face-down cards, much to his shock. Jaden puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he calls out, "Next, I play my Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell card! Now, when my Neos destroys a monster with fewer defense points than its attack points, the difference is dealt to you as damage!" Jaden then says, with a dark sly grin while putting the last card in his hand in the spell/trap slots, "And finally, I play my Pump Up spell card and this card doubles my monster's power for this turn!" Storm Neos' stats rise from 3000/2500 to 6000/2500!

Jagger yells out, horrified, "This can't be!"

Jaden exclaims, darkly, "Oh, yes, it can! Storm Neos, destroy that peon and end this duel!" Storm Neos launches a huge hurricane that destroys Sanga and Jagger yells out in extreme pain and agony as he loses 5400 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Jagger: 0

Jaden: 4000

With the end of the duel, the holograms, chains and shackles, and dark clouds fade away as Jagger falls to the ground on his back and into unconsciousness.

Slade yells out, shocked, "No! But how?!"

Jaden drags the unconscious Jagger off the dueling platform while Chazz gets onto it, he tells Slade, darkly, "Give up, dweeb! He's done and now, you're mine!"

Slade goes onto the dueling platform and he roars out, with a cold angered tone, "You are going to pay for this, Slacker!"

Chazz says, with a dark angered tone, "The only Slacker around here is you by joining that dork club!" Chazz and Slade activate their duel disk, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Chazz and Slade yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Slade: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Slade draws one card from his deck and calls out, coldly, "I'll go first, baby brother!" Slade puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "I play my Polymerization!" Then, Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000) and Lord of Dragon (1200/1100) appear on the field, they go into a fusion vortex and Slade calls out, "I fuse my Divine Dragon Ragnarok with Lord of Dragon to summon King Dragun!" Out of the fusion vortex, King Dragun (2400/1100) monster card and Slade says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Now, I use his special ability to summon my Hyozanryu!" Hyozanryu (2100/2800) comes to the field in attack mode. Slade puts one card in the spell/trap slots and he says, cold sly smile on his lips, "I'll end my turn with this!"

Chazz yells out, darkly, "Finally! Now, it's time for our real game!" Just then Chazz glows with black and dark violet glow and black shackles with the Millennium Symbol in the center appear on Chazz's and Slade's upper arms and necks.

Slade calls out, perplexed, "What are these?!"

Chazz says, with a dark sly grin, "Simple, dweeb! This is a Shadow Game now! Now, when we lose life-points, we get shocked!"

Slade yells out, stunned, "You're insane!"

Chazz draws one card from his deck and yells out, darkly, "Whatever, dork! It's my move!" Chazz puts one card in the spell/trap slots and exclaims, discarding one card from his hand to the graveyard, "I play my Tribute to the Doomed! I discard one card from hand to destroy your overgrown dragon!" Soon after, King Dragun explodes as it is destroyed and Chazz puts another card in the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Premature Burial! I give up eight hundred life-points in order to summon the monster I put in there! My Infernal Incinerator!" Soon after, Infernal Incinerator (2800/1800-3000/1800) comes to the field in attack mode while Chazz's life-points drop by 800 causing him to get shocked by the shackles, but he doesn't even flinch or lose his dark sly smile, which disturbs Slade. Chazz puts another card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Next, I play the Megamorph spell card! Since my life-points are less than yours, it doubles my monster's original attack power!" Infernal Incinerator's stats then rise from 3000/1800 to 5800/1800, Chazz puts another card in the spell/trap slots, and yells out, darkly, "And plus, dweeb, I play my own Pump Up spell card! This doubles my monster's power, again, for this turn!" Incinerator then roars out as his stats rise from 5800/1800 to 11,600/1800!

Slade thinks in his mind, with a cold sly grin, _"Just try it, Chazz! With my Magic Cylinder trap card in waiting, when you attack, you lose and you will see the light, once again!"_

Chazz puts last card in his hand in the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "Finally, I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to take care of that trap card!" Slade gasps in shock as a huge wind destroys his face-down card, the Magic Cylinder trap card.

Slade yells out, horrified, "How could I lose to you again?! I've got destiny on my side!"

Chazz calls out, with a dark serious tone, "Incinerator, show this fucking asshole what I feel about his `destiny'! Crush him flat!" Incinerator fires a dark beam of heat energy at Hyozanryu, destroying it, and Slade yells out in extreme pain and agony as he is shocked from head to toe as he loses 9500 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Slade: 0

Chazz: 3200

With the end of the duel, the holograms and the shackles fade away and Chazz says, with a dark angered snarl, "You go, bye-bye, dweeb."

Jaden tells Chazz, with a dark excited tone, "Way to go, Chazz! You crushed that dork flat!"

Chazz says, with a dark serious tone, "What did you expect Slacker?"

Jaden asks Chazz, curiously, "By the way, Chazz, why didn't you want to make this a 'Deck Master' duel?"

Chazz says, with a dark angered snarl, "These fucking scrubs never deserved that chance to fight back."

Jaden asks, curiously, "You really don't like your brothers, brainwashed or not."

Chazz replies, with a dark serious tone, "What was your first clue, Sherlock?"

Max yells out, stunned, "Not again!"

Uryu says, with a dark sly smile, "That's right, dweebs! And guess what? Since we won, all of Duel Academy's stock under Princeton Corporation belongs to us."

Chad says, with a dark smile, "In short! It means that we rule the school, again!"

Ayumi yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Yeah! So, take a hike, losers!"

The SOL members stand up and Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "This isn't over! Sooner or later, you will see the Light!"

Tyson rolls his eyes and he says, with a dark nasty tone, "Tell it to someone who cares, whore!"

Ray yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "Yeah, you're not wanted here so get lost!"

Alexis says, with a cold snarl, "Let's go everyone!" Alexis immediately turns to leave the stands and the stadium and start to file out of Obelisk Arena. Alexis thinks in her mind, with a cold serious tone, _"However, I'm not going to get let anyone get in my way to bring you to my side in the Society of Light, Jaden!!"_

As soon as the SOL members are gone, Ichigo says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Good riddance."

Kira points to Chazz's unconscious brothers and she asks, plainly, "What about those two?"

Hikari says, with a sigh, "Well, we can't just leave them like that."

Chazz yells out, with an annoyed tone, "I can!"

Jasmine says, seriously, "Well, we aren't you, Chazz!"

Ayumi says, with a sigh, "Wow. They must really not get along."

Mindy says, with a nod, "You know it, girlfriend."

Yusuke says, with a serious tone, "Well, it is best that we get them healed and out of here as soon as possible."

Ranma says, with a nod, "Good point, Yusuke. The less we have to see them and the Society Dorks can still use them, the better."

Hotaru says, nodding her head, "I agree, bro."

However, as our heroes and heroines immediately head down to the dueling arena to help with the healing and the 'booting out' of Chazz's elder brothers, as the group starts to leave, Kagome hears a female voice in her mind, _**"Kagome…Kagome…"**_

Kagome looks around and Inuyasha asks Kagome, "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome replies, shrugging her shoulders, "I thought that I heard someone. Must be my imagination." However, before she starts to leave, Kagome hears the female voice in her mind, _**"Kagome…I will be waiting for you…in the forest…it will be soon time…"**_

Kagome replies, seriously, _**"Okay, I know telepathy when I hear it in my mind! Who are you?!"**_

The female voice replies, _**"I am not surprised that you had forgotten me…Kagome…my dear…in time…you will remember…"**_

Kagome yells out, seriously, _**"Remember? Remember what?"**_ However, there is no reply from the female voice and she thinks, _"Who was that? And what did she, if it is a 'she', mean that she will be 'waiting for me in the forest'?"_ Kagome doesn't notice that her right arm gave off a familiar red glow for a second before vanishing and none of the others notices except for Kurama, Hiei, Rukia, and Yoruichi, who look at each other.

(**Returning to the 'White Dorm'; Sometime afterwards**)

Within Sartorius's quarters, we find our heroes and heroines 'former' friends, family members, and loved one assembled in front of Sartorius, who had heard what has happened earlier.

Sartorius says, in a plain tone, "So, the nonbelievers have once again foiled our plans on taking over the school, I see."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Yes sir."

Temari says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! We had them, but they manage to slip away from us!"

Choji says, in a cold serious tone, "The way that the nonbelievers planned this trap, earlier, they knew that we were going to buy off Duel Academy's stocks with the Princeton Brothers' company. These days, the nonbelievers seem to know our plans before we could even get to them."

Tatsuki says, in a cold plain tone, "Now that you mention it, Choji, it did happening. Somehow the nonbelievers know our plans to lure them into the Light before we plan it, like the first time, when we had Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha trapped when Kikyo was with us, but somehow they've escaped while taking Bastion with them."

Andrew says, in a cold serious tone, "You're right, Tatsuki! It's like the nonbelievers can pick up our movements or have ESP!"

Temari yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Don't be stupid, Andrew! None of those dorks have ESP!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "…unless, we have spy in the mist! It could be one of us henged as Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Inuyasha, Melody, or any of the ninjas from the Leaf Village, especially Akane's former fiancé!"

Sartorius tells Alexis, in a serious tone, "You don't have to worry about that, Miss Rhodes. I assure you that anyone from the nonbelievers that knows ninjutsu aren't here and all of you have been clear. I don't sense any betrayal from either of you! You've all tried to do your duties in the way of destiny. However, what Miss Arisawa and Mister Akimichi say is true, the nonbelievers are picking up our moves when they're not even here. How else would they be able to foil us at every turn?"

Akane asks Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "Master Sartorius, did you find anything about that weird mark on Ranma's lower arm?"

Sartorius replies, in a plain tone, "Yes, Miss Tendo, I've found out what it is? You see, right now, Mister Saotome could be critical in the salvation or destruction of the Light and mankind!"

The SOL member are shocked and Akane asks Sartorius, "How, Master?"

Sartorius gets the remote that he used earlier and he says, with a plain tone, "This shall show you." Sartorius then pushes a button on the remote and a television screen comes down. When it is fully down, it displays Ranma's Shadow Duel with Nabiki when she was in the SOL.

Alexis asks, perplexed, "Synchro Summon?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes, it is new form of summoning creating by Maxamillion Pegasus. As Mister Saotome said, it involves Tuner monsters that combine with non-Tuner monsters on the field to form new Synchro Monsters similar to Fusion Monsters, but with many Synchro monsters, any Tuner monsters and non-Tuner monsters can be used to form these new Synchro Monsters. These new monsters and new rules of dueling will be out shortly and the nonbelievers got the new cards and Seto Kaiba already updated all duel disks with the new rules. However, this new monster, Red Dragon Archfiend, holds great significance." Sartorius then stops the tape when it displays the red dragon wings on Ranma's right arm and he says, magnifying the mark, "This mark is a special mark of a 'Signer'."

Akane asks, stunned, "Signer?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. A Signer is another kind of Chosen Duelist and one that's very powerful. You see, three millennia ago, in the Americas, a Native American people known as the People of the Stars worshipped an ancient and powerful red star, but this star isn't any ordinary star. This red star held a powerful consciousness."

Choji asks, curiously, "You mean that it was alive?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's correct, Mister Akimichi. The red star cared about mankind and the Earth, so, when great evils were plaguing the People of the Stars and the world, the red star took the form of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon came down to Earth and sealed the evils in an area known as the Nazca Lines."

Tatsuki says, amazed, "I know a lot about that place!"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "As does the rest of the world, but they don't know the full story. However, the Crimson Dragon knew that the seal wouldn't last forever and that its power would be needed again, but it also knew that there are those that would abuse its great power. So, when it went to slumber to prepare for the day when it is needed again, it, with help from the People of the Stars, divined its power into five pieces and put them into five people in the form of birthmarks. They are known as 'Dragon Birthmarks' or 'Marks of the Dragon' as another term."

Gray asks, curiously, "So, that mark is a 'Dragon Birthmark'?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. It is a 'Dragon Birthmark' and Mister Saotome is a 'Signer' as well as a Chosen Duelist!" The SOL member gasp in shock and Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "The 'Dragon Birthmarks' are portions of the Crimson Dragon's great power. And the Crimson Dragon has powers that rival the Light."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Keigo asks, stunned, "Rivals the Light in power?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. It is a great power and evils like the To-zoku and Orichalcos would love to control that kind of power. When the five 'Dragon Birthmarks' on the arms of the five 'Signers' are assembled, the full power of the Crimson Dragon can be released. However, it isn't enough, there is more. The five 'Signer Dragons' are also needed."

Alexis asks, curiously, "The five 'Signer Dragons'?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Five special dragon monsters that allow the five 'Signers' to unleash the powers of the Crimson Dragon. Each 'Signer' has a special dragon assigned to it and I have learned recently that Pegasus infused the spirits of the five dragons in five special new cards. The Leaf Village ninjas, Miss Tendo, Miss Rhodes, and those with them already have seen Miss Yukimura's 'Signer Dragon'."

Akane asks, amazed, "You mean that Red Dragon Archfiend Synchro Monster?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. Red Dragon Archfiend is one of the five special dragons needs for the five 'Signers' to summon the Crimson Dragon's power."

Mihoshi says, in a cold plain tone, "Also, it's going to be harder to bring Ranma Saotome and his sister into the Light, since they're both Juraian descendants!"

The SOL members yelp in shock and Akane says, surprised, "Ranma and Hotaru are half aliens too!"

Sartorius tells Akane, in a plain tone, "Actually, Miss Tendo, they've only a quarter aliens. You see Ranma and Hotaru Saotome are grandchildren of Lord Susanoo, one of the royal members of Jurai and also known as the 'Sea and Ocean Prince of Jurai'. Their mother is only half Juraian since she received it from Lord Susanoo, her father. With the ninja training and Juraian powers of the two, they may only be around the mid-A class strength. We must hurry because with the rise of the 'Signers' comes a new danger."

Tatsuki asks, curiously, "A new danger, sir?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Since the 'Signers' are rising then it only means one thing, the seal of the evil demons of the Nazca Lines is weakening and the rise of the 'Singers' great foe is coming: The Dark Signers."

Andrew asks, perplexed, "Dark Signers?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. They are the enemies to the 'Signers' and they are the warriors of the evil of the Nazca Lines. Their only goal is to cover the world in eternal darkness and there is only one force that can stop them: The 'Signers'. Knowing this, the 'Dark Signers' shall go after the 'Signers' since their 'dark marks', the opposites of the 'Mark of the Dragons' that the 'Signers' bare, react to the 'Signers' marks to start the war between the Crimson Dragon and its warrior dragons, like Black Rose Dragon, once more. They use 'Shadow Games' to duel, but unlike the ones that you know, the 'Shadow Realm' isn't the price for losing. It is usually your life."

The SOL members gasps in shock and Akane yells out, stunned, "You mean these 'Dark Signers' will come after Ranma to kill him?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Yes. This will be the start of the war between the 'Dark Signers' and 'Signers' and there can only be one winner. As a 'Signer', Mister Saotome is vital to humanities survival from the darkness. We will need to find the other 'Signers' and bring them into the Light along with Miss Yukimura. However, I may have an idea for one of the other 'Signers' myself."

The SOL members look at Sartorius and Billy asks, curiously, "You do sir?"

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Yes, I do. It involves Miss Kagome Higurashi. You see, when I researching Mister Saotome and found all this out, I went to look for any information about the other 'Chosen Duelists' with the other nonbelievers to find something out. Well, I did find something interesting about Miss Higurashi. When she was young, three years old in fact, she was quite the good duelist, but one day, she collapsed into a coma for a whole month."

The SOL members gasp in shock and Eri says, stunned, "I didn't know about this."

Sartorius says, with a plain tone, "Her brothers, Sanosake and Sota Higurashi, and Miss Higurashi have forgotten this by this time in fact for some reason. You see, it wasn't the only thing unusual. When he woke up a month later, Miss Higurashi was completely fine. However, she said that her spirit was in a Duel Monsters Spirit World for that whole month."

Yuka asks, stunned, "A Duel Monsters' Spirit World?!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed. Plus, she gave a description of his 'guardian' there. A 'guardian' that's a blue dragon with fairy wings and that's a description of one of the four remaining dragons: Namely Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Akane says, with a stunned tone, "That means that Kagome must be a 'Signer'!"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Highly possible and we can't take any chances in this case with what we know now. Our efforts must focus on both Ranma Saotome and Kagome Higurashi."

Alexis says, in a cold snort, "It's not going to be easy since Inuyasha will be guarding them, especially Kagome, with Yusuke and Hikari helping him."

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "Also, there's the matter on how the nonbelievers are picking on our plans in advance. We need to be careful with them when we planning on getting to them to bring them into the Light."

(**In the forests; Sometime later**)

Deep in the forests, we find Ukyo Kuonji with her Byakugan activated in a Gentle Fist pose while surrounded by 20 Mousse Shadow Clones and Mousse, himself, with kunai knives and shuriken with Jaden, Jenny, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Ranma, Hotaru, Neji, Kagome, Inuyasha, Megumi, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Nodoka, and Kakashi watching.

Neji yells out, strongly, "Do it!"

Mousse and his Shadow Clones throw multiple kunai knives and shuriken at Ukyo and Ukyo took the stance of the **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**.

"**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation**!"

Ukyo spins around fast and kunai knives and shuriken bounces off the defense. Then, five of Mousse's Shadow Clones charges after Ukyo and she immediately takes the stance.

"**Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms**!"

Ukyo came towards them, moving faster than before and she yells out, striking one twice, "Eight Trigrams, two palms!" Ukyo yells out, while hitting them four, eight, sixteen, and thirty-two times, "Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms!" With every hit, four of the Mousse Shadow Clones disappear and soon after, the rest of Mousse's remaining Shadows Clones disappear.

Kagome calls out, with a smile, "That was great, Ukyo!"

Neji steps forward and he says, plainly, "Nice work, Ukyo! Now, we'll step it up a notch to sixty-four palms!"

Ukyo nods her head and she says, "Right!"

Kakashi says, in an amazed tone, "Ukyo has been with us for a year and she's already had thirty-two palms. That's an amazing feet!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Yeah…don't you think so…" Hotaru takes out a kunai knife from her pouch and she calls out, strongly, "…P-chan!" Hotaru throws the kunai knife behind her and hits a nearby bush. Soon after, Ryoga, in his 'P-chan' form, comes out of his hiding place and then hot water pours on him by Ranma, which he turns back to his human form, fully clothed.

Ranma says, seriously, "Now, what's the idea spying on us!?"

Hotaru says, plainly, "I hope it's not another attempt to get Ranma to leave the Leaf Village and back to that violet short-tempered loser again."

Ryoga yells out, annoyed, "Hey, who are you calling a loser!?"

Ranma says, seriously, "Give it up, Ryoga! I'm not coming back! If you want Akane, you can have her! You've won! Now, me alone!"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "I've already told you, Saotome! I have Akari!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Oh does Akari know about your little stunt you pulled to stab my brother in the back!"

Ryoga says, perplexed, "What!?"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "Don't lie to me! After I broke the engagement with Akane, Hotaru told me about that date you had with Akane a week after the failed wedding and what happened afterwards!"

Ryoga gasps in shock and looks at Hotaru, yelling out, annoyed, "You mean you told him! Hotaru, you really do have a big mouth!"

Hotaru says, with a serious tone, "Hey, I had to protect my little brother from any heartbreak! It's amazing that I haven't killed that backstabbing tomboy!"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Though, I wouldn't called it 'backstabbing' since she had no feelings for me whatsoever!"

Kagome calls out, annoyed, "How could you do such a thing!?"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I always knew that you're a pervert, but this is gone too far!"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "You're wrong! If you'd just let me explain…!"

Ranma yells out, seriously, "Why should I!? I've got my information! There's nothing for you to explain, P-chan!" Just then, Yusuke's PDA buzzes as he goes for it and activates it to see a picture of a male Ra Yellow with black spiky hair.

Yusuke asks, curiously, "What is it?!"

The Ra Yellow says, in a dark serious tone, "Yusuke, you have to get over here! Those white dorks are forcing a few of us in a duel in the Obelisk Arena! I'm hiding so they won't catch me!"

Yusuke yells out, shocked, "What!? We're on our way!" Yusuke then deactivates his PDA and he says, in a dark serious tone, "Hey guys, we have dorks in the Obelisk Arena!"

Jenny says, in a dark annoyed tone, "It looks like that they'll never quit!"

Neji says, in a dark plain tone, "Hold on! This could be a trap set by the Society of Light!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Neji's right! We have to be very careful!"

Yusuke activates his PDA and he says, in a dark plain tone, "Good idea!"

(**Inside Obelisk Arena; Sometime later**)

Within the Obelisk Arena, we find Yusuke, Keiko, Jade, Jaden, Jenny, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kagome, Ranma, Hotaru, Nabiki, Ukyo, Kai, Tyson, and Ray running into the arena and look around for any Ra Yellow students.

Yusuke says, in a dark serious tone, "I don't sense any white dorks!"

Kai says, in a dark plain tone, "This could be a trap!" Soon after, metal gates fall down and sealing all of the exits/entrances to Obelisk Arena.

Jade yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "Hey! What the hell is this?!"

Alexis's voice replies, with a cold nasty tone, "Insurance that your dorky friends don't interfere with us. Those gates are infused with electric energy empowered by the Light of Truth, Jade. Your friends' dark powers can't help them get through now!" Everyone turns to see a group of white students led by our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends, family, and loved ones, with the exception of Crowler, Bonaparte, Mihoshi, Keigo, and Jordan.

Tyson says, in a dark snarl, "Oh damn it! It was a trap!"

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, "I think that you dweebs just love punishment and pain!"

Chazz says, in a dark plain tone, "Yeah, why else would you go all this trouble to trap us!?"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Oh believe us, we're the ones giving out the punishment, traitor!" Just then, a female SOL member with red hair tied to a ponytail comes out from the crowd and Alexis tells her, "Michelle, I want you to duel one of the nonbelievers!"

Michelle says, in a cold plain tone, "Okay!"

Jenny says, with a dark sly smile, "You're kidding me! You're sending one of your runts to duel!"

Hotaru says, in a dark sly grin, "This is too much! I'll handle her!" Hotaru and Michelle walks over to the platform and Tatsuki asks Akane, "Hey Akane, you know much about Hotaru's deck?"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "Hotaru plays with Cyber Angels, Spellcasters, and Zombies, when she's playing around and she uses it very well. I hope that Michelle can break through her strategy."

On top of the platform, Hotaru talks out a card from her deck and she says, darkly, "Since we're playing with Deck Master, you'll have to choose wisely! I choose my Cyber Angel Idaten!" Soon after, Cyber Angel Idaten (A: 1600/D: 2000) appears by Hotaru's right side.

Michelle displays a Flying Kamakiri #1 (A: 1400/D: 900) and she calls out, in a cold serious tone, "And I choose my Flying Kamakiri!" Soon after, Flying Kamakiri (A: 1400/D: 900) appears by Michelle's right side. Michelle and Hotaru put their dueling decks into their duel disks, a visible black and dark violet aura comes from Serena's deck that's able to be seen by the SOL members, and Choji says, worriedly, "Oh man! Hotaru has some kind of darkness cards in her deck!"

Hotaru and Michelle activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Hotaru and Michelle yell out in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Michelle: 4000

Hotaru: 4000

Michelle yells out, drawing a card, "I'll start!" Michelle places a card onto her duel disk and she calls out, "I summon Sonic Duck in attack mode and end my turn!" Soon after, Sonic Duck (1700/700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Hotaru says, in a dark sly smile, "And here I thought that Akane's opening moves are lame!" Akane glowers in cold annoyance at Hotaru's remark and she thinks in her mind, in a cold annoyed tone, _"She hasn't changed!"_

Hotaru then says, with a dark serious tone, "It's time to take this duel to the next level!" Hotaru closes her eyes, a dark violet and black aura surrounds her body and the Millennium Symbol appears on her forehead.

Michelle yells out, horrified, "No! Not another Shadow Game!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile, "Too late to back out!" Just then a dark violet and black fog encompasses the whole of Obelisk Arena, the dueling platform and the stands. Just then black metallic rings with the Millennium Symbol in gold in the center of the rings appear around Michelle's and Hotaru's necks and upper arms.

Hotaru yells out, perplexed, "What in the hell are these?!"

Hotaru tells Michelle, with a dark nasty tone, "Do I need to explain everything?! Here it is: Have you ever seen or heard about the Underground duels? Well, these rings are based on them and when we lose life-points, we get one nasty shock! Get it?!"

The SOL members gasps in shock and Akane says, horrified, "Oh man! Hotaru has always been cold and heartless to people, except for Ranma, in the past, but this is too much!"

Hotaru puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, darkly, "First, I play this! My Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Just then a large crystal of yellow Topaz comes to the field and glows.

Bastion, Keiko, Sakura, Kagome, Chazz, Nabiki, Tatsuki, Akane, and Temari gasp in shock and Nabiki thinks, stunned, _"No way! She has that legendary deck?!"_ Soon after, the crystal shatters to reveal a large white tiger with black stripes, silver metallic horn across his forehead, one silver metallic spike coming out of its each of its legs outwards, and a crystal of topaz attached to the left side of his neck. Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) appears in front of Serena in attack mode.

Chazz yells out, in total disbelief, "What?! How can she have one of the two Crystal Beast decks?!"

Keigo asks, perplexed, "Crystal Beast decks?"

Tatsuki tells Keigo, "That's right, Keigo. They are one of two decks created by Maxamillion Pegasus, but never released to the public."

Sakura then explains, in a serious tone, "I know the legend. It is said that Julies Caesar assembled seven rare jewels, one from every one of the places that he conquer from the known world at the time, and brought them to Rome, but the ship was caught in the storm and the rare jewels were lost. But then Maxamillion Pegasus found the gems and created two sets of seven new monster cards from them."

Yusuke asks, curiously, "You mean those Crystal Beast cards?"

Bastion nods his head and says, in a logical tone, "That's right, Yusuke. However, they were never released to the public and he gave one of set of the cards away to a tournament winner in the Southern United States by the name of Jesse Anderson."

Jaden's ears perk up and he thinks in his mind, _"Jesse Anderson?_ _Why does the name ring a few bells?"_

Keiko tells Yusuke, in a plain tone, "And it was never said what happened to the second one…until now anyway."

Nabiki asks, in a plain tone, "How did Hotaru get her hands on them!?"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly grin, "Well, before I left the Japanese Amazon tribe, I was given this deck on my sixteen birthday after I was given my Power Pole and I found out that the Crystal Beasts cards need to choose their master or, in my case, mistress! Jesse Anderson was chosen to weld the first Crystal Beast deck and the second cards chose little old me to have them, but I never used them because I saved from a special occasion!"

Akane yells out, in a shocked tone, "Wait! She had them all this time and she didn't even say anything!"

Hotaru says, in a dark plain tone, "I was until…I found out about Nabiki's personality and I knew that Nabiki would just sell them, which I couldn't allow and the old man is no better!"

Nabiki says, drolly, "So trusting!"

Ranma says, in a dark plain tone, "Mousse, Ukyo, mom, and I knew about this after we left the Tendo Dojo, but we didn't say anything, since Hotaru wanted us to keep it a secret!"

Kagome says, a bit amazed, "Incredible. I didn't know that Hotaru had such a legendary deck."

Ukyo says, with a dark sly grin, "That dork is going to get it now."

Hotaru asks Topaz Tiger, telepathically, _**"Ready, my friend?"**_

Topaz Tiger replies, in a deep male voice and telepathically, _**"Why don't you explain to her about my special talent?"**_ Hotaru then tells Michelle, darkly, "By the way, geek, I forgot to mention that my tiger has a talent! Whenever he attacks one of your monsters, he gains four hundred more attack points!" Topaz Tiger's stats rise from 1600/1000 to 2000/1000! Michelle gasps in shock and Hotaru calls out, darkly, "Topaz Tiger, turn that duck into your next meal! Topaz Fang Pounce!" Topaz Tiger leaps into the air, pounces onto Sonic Duck, and the monster explodes causing Michelle to cry out in pain again as she is shocked by dark electric energy as she loses 300 life-points while Topaz Tiger's stats return their original 1600/1000! When the shock stops, Michelle calls out, in a cold serious tone, "I'll activate the special ability of my Deck Master, whenever a wind monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can special summon another Wind type monster from my deck!" A card comes out of Michelle's deck and into her hand. Michelle takes the card from her hand, places it onto her duel disk, and calls out, coldly, "And I choose my Harpie Lady Three!" Soon after, Harpie Lady 3 (1300/1400) comes to the field in attack mode.

Hotaru puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, darkly, "I think that you suffered enough for now. So, I'll give you a break dork."

Current Score:

Michelle: 3700

Hotaru: 4000

Michelle draws one card from her deck and calls out, winching from pain and in a cold angered tone, "You'll pay for that!" Michelle puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, in a cold serious tone, "First, I summon Harpie Lady One!" Soon after, Harpie Lady One (1300/1400) comes to the field in attack mode. Michelle puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "Then I play my Elegant Egotist! With this spell card, I can summon one 'Harpie Lady' or 'Harpie Lady Sisters' from my deck!" Michelle takes one card from her deck, puts one card on her duel disk and calls out, "Now, I choose Harpie Lady Sisters!" Just then Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Michelle says, with a cold sly smile, "And thanks to my Harpie Lady One, all Wind monsters gain three hundred more attack points!" Just then, both Harpie Lady 1's and 2's stats increase from 1300/1400 to 1600/1400 and Harpie Lady Sisters' stats increase from 1950/2100 to 2250/2100! Michelle yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Harpie Lady Sisters, declaw that overgrown kitty cat!" Harpie Lady Sisters rushes at Topaz Tiger and it roars as it is destroyed while Hotaru is shocked by dark electric energy as she loses 650 life-points, but since doesn't even flinch from the assault, disturbing Michelle greatly.

Keigo says, with a cold sly smile, "That cat has lost his last life!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile, "Don't count on it!" Just then a bright glow comes from the field and then an unrefined yellow crystal of topaz then appears on Hotaru's field in the spell/trap zones.

Keigo yells out, in a stunned tone, "What the?! Michelle already got rid of Hotaru's damn Crystal Beasts!"

Hotaru calls out, with a dark sly grin, "Think again, dweeb! All of my Crystal Beasts have a unique special ability, when they are destroyed, if I have open spell and trap zones on my side of the field, they can stay as Continuous spell cards in the form of precious gems."

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "No fair! Why does Hotaru get her own deck full of priceless gems?!"

Jaden calls out, in a dark nasty tone, "Cry us a river, bitch! Can you damn well keep it down?! I'm trying to see Serena kick your dorky friend's butt!"

Alexis winches in shock and surprise and she thinks, looking at Jaden's dark harsh glare, _"Jaden, what in the hell happened to you?! You were never this nasty to me before! Why now?! Is that demon has taken most of your mind!?"_

Michelle calls out, in a cold serious tone, "So, what, if your damn monsters can stay as gems?! They still can't defend you! Harpies, attack that dork directly!" The two Harpies fly over to Hotaru, slashes at her, and making her lose 3200 hundred life points. Hotaru then is shocked by dark electric energy, but she isn't screaming in pain.

Alexis yells out, shocked, "No way! That's got to be hurting her!"

Akane says, in a cold annoyed snort, "No! Like Ichigo Kurosaki's friend, Sado Yasutora, Hotaru has an annoying inability of feeling physical pain! It's one of the many annoying things that she's learned from that Japanese Amazon village that Uncle Saotome left her in!"

Keigo yells out, shocked, "You mean that she's like Chad! Oh great!"

Michelle says, with a cold plain tone, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Michelle: 3700

Hotaru: 150

Hotaru draws one card from her deck, pushes one button on her duel disk, and she says, darkly, "First, I'll play my Crystal Offering trap card!" Hotaru's face-down card was a trap card with a picture of an unrefined yellow crystal of topaz appears on the field and Hotaru says, picking six cards, "Now, since I have lower than five hundred life-points, I can pick up the top six cards from my deck and send the monster cards that I drew with this effect to my graveyard and keep the spell and trap cards!" Hotaru then sends two monster cards, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400/800) monster card which has a picture of an eagle with brown feathers, orange main, and blue jewels of cobalt on each of its wings with three jewels of cobalt, two small and one large, just below its neck, and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) monster card which has a picture of a pink jungle cat with small metal yellow wings on each of its legs and a large jewel of amethyst near its neck with two large yellow wings connected to the violet jewel. Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile, "And for every Crystal Beast that I've discarded, I gain eight hundred life-points!" Hotaru's body glows light blue and her life-points increase by 1600 points. Hotaru sends a spell card into the spell/trap slot and she calls out, "Next, I play Crystal Blessing! Now, I can bring those Crystal Beasts I've discarded to my spell and trap zones!" Just then, pieces of unrefined amethyst and unrefined cobalt appear on Hotaru's spell/trap zones. Hotaru then sends another card into the spell/trap slot and calls out, darkly, "I'm not done, yet! I play Crystal Beacon! Since I have at least two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zones, I can special summon one more Crystal Beast monster from my deck!" Hotaru goes through her deck, takes out one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and says, putting the card on her duel disk, "I choose my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" A piece of sapphire appears on the field and it transforms into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), a pearly white Pegasus with a horn made of sapphire and one oval sapphire jewel on each of its wings, comes to the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Hotaru's deck and she says, putting the card in the spell/trap slots, "This card allows me to put one Crystal Beast from my hand, deck, or graveyard into my spell/trap zones and I choose my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle!" Immediately, a piece of unrefined emerald appears in Hotaru's spell/trap zone.

Tatsuki says, in a cold annoyed tone, "Oh great! This means that Hotaru only needs two more Crystal Beasts for her dragon!"

Cyber Angel Idaten starts to glow and Hotaru says, while taking a card from her graveyard, "And since I special summoned a monster to my side of the field, my Deck Master's ability is activated! Now, I take one card from my grave!" Hotaru puts the card in the spell/trap slots and she says, darkly, "And if you hadn't already guessed, it is my Crystal Beacon! Now, I can play another Crystal Beast monster from my deck!" Hotaru goes through her deck again, takes out one card from her deck, puts her deck back in her duel disk, and says, putting the card on her duel disk, "I choose again my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" Just then a large orange crystal of amber appears on the field, it glows, and it transforms into a large dark blue wooly mammoth with four tusks, ice-blue hair on its scalp, and a circular jewel of amber on its forehead, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Cyber Angel Idaten starts to glow and Hotaru says, while taking a card from her graveyard, "And since I special summoned a monster to my side of the field, my Deck Master's ability is activated! Now, I take one card from my grave! However, I'm not going to use it!"

Michelle asks, in a cold plain tone, "Why not!?"

Hotaru says, sending another card into the spell/trap slot, "Because I'm going to do a little 'cleaning up' with Crystal Abundance! Since I have four Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone, I can send them to the graveyard to send all cards on the field to the graveyard!"

Michelle yells out, shocked, "No way!" Just then, the crystals in Hotaru's spell/trap zones glow and all cards had disappears, leaving the field empty.

Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh and by the way, the number of cards sent from your side of the field is the same amount of Crystal Beast that I'm allowed to summon! Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, and Amber Mammoth, roll call!" Immediately, three crystals, a sapphire, topaz, and amber appears on the field, glow to transform into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000), and Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) appear on the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Hotaru's deck and she says, putting the card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, Sapphire Pegasus' ability allows me to bring the last Crystal Beast for my ultimate monster, more specifically a dragon…! My Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" Immediately, a piece of unrefined ruby appears in Hotaru's spell/trap zone. Hotaru says, in a dark plain tone, "However, the special ability of my Deck Master allows me to bring a spell card from my graveyard, but I'm not going to do that since there will be no point in me doing so!" Hotaru says, putting the card on his duel disk, "I special summon the all mighty Rainbow Dragon!" Just then a rainbow of lights coming from the jewels on the field and in the graveyard bath the field in rainbow light and out of that rainbow light, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0), a huge dragon with a silvery body, blue horn for a nose and a blue horn coming out of the back of its head, yellow eyes, a ruby, amber, topaz, and emerald jewel on its neck, a sapphire, a cobalt, and a amethyst jewel on its body, crystal blue angel wings coming out of its back, yellow dragon wings coming out from the sides of its body, and dragonic wings coming out near its tail, comes to the field in attack mode.

Both sides are stunned and Sasuke says, with a curious tone, "Interesting. The Rainbow Dragon. I've heard about it in legends, but I didn't know that it existed."

Kai says, with a plain tone, "My grandfather spent a lot of time trying to get the power of that dragon. Now, let's see if the legends are true."

Hotaru says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Normally, I can play its abilities when I summon it this turn, but my Mischief of the Time Goddess will change all that! This skips your turn and returns it to my Battle Phase! Now, I play Rainbow Dragon's ability! By releasing all Crystal Beast on my field, he gains one grand for each one! Go, Rainbow Overdrive!" The six jewels on Hotaru's spell/trap zones glow with a powerful light and they leap into the jewel 'slots' on Rainbow Dragon causing them to glow while Rainbow Dragon's stats rise from 4000/0 to 10,000/0!

Michelle yells out, flabbergasted, "Ten-thousand attack points?! No way!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly grin, "Oh, yes way! Rainbow Dragon, blast this loser with Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon fires a rainbow beam of energy from its mouth at Michelle, hitting her hard and Michelle yells out in pain as she's shocked by the shackles and she loses 10,000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Michelle: 0

Hotaru: 1750

With the duels end, the field returns to normal while the holograms fade away and Sakura, with multiple third degree burns on her exposed skin, her white uniform torn, and some cuts from the attack by Rainbow Dragon, collapses onto the ground and into unconsciousness.

Hotaru says, her head lowered and in a dark tone, "Game over, dweeb."

Tyson yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Okay, dorks, we've won your little game! Now, let us go!"

Alexis says, snapping her fingers, "That will not happen, Tyson!" Just then, three white electro cords came and unexpectedly hits the backs of Yusuke, Syrus, and Tyson and they howl in pain as they were electrocuted and lose consciousness.

Keiko yells out, horrified, "Yusuke!"

Kai and Ray yell out, horrified, "Tyson!"

Jaden yells out, shocked, "Syrus!"

Just then, Mihoshi, Keigo, and Jordan come out from the stands with teasers and stun guns and Bastion says, in a dark serious tone, "No! They must have made their own teasers and stun guns to negate our special powers!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold plain tone, "Yes, we made our own to even out the playing field!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Now, either you come with us or we'll give your friends a shock of a lifetime!"

Ukyo says, in a dark nasty tone, "I should have known that you dorks would play foul!"

Hotaru says, with a dark sly smile, "That's okay, Ukyo! We came prepared! Now, guys!" Just then, out of nowhere three familiar figures come out from the stands and bashes Mihoshi, Jordan, and Keigo hard to the ground.

Akane yells out, shocked, "What the!?"

Alexis yells out, shocked, "Jordan!" Alexis looks at the three figures, which revealed to be Yusuke Urameshi, Syrus Truesdale, in his Dark Juraian battle uniform, and Tyson Granger, in his Dark Juraian battle uniform and she yells out, "What the hell!?" The SOL members look over to the unconscious 'Yusuke', 'Syrus', and 'Tyson', which were gone in a puff of smoke.

Temari yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Naruto and his Shadow Clone Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Bingo, dork! Did you honestly believe that you'll be able to catch us so easily like that?!" Yusuke then fires three Spirit Gun blasts at the teasers and stun guns that we're laying on the ground.

Hotaru says, with a dark sly grin, "You believed that we trapped you, but we've trapped you!"

Tatsuki yells out, coldly, "Damn it! The nonbelievers got us again!"

Tyson says, with a dark sly smile, "Oh and by the way, dorks, did you honestly believe that we came alone!?"

"**Bakusai Tenketsu!**"

Just then, an explosion outside the arena occurs and multiple boulders came to slam into the gate, breaking it down.

Akane yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "I know that attack from anywhere!" Just then, a black-clad Ryoga Hibiki comes out from the entrance and yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Come on!"

Ukyo says, with a dark sly smile, "And that's our ticket out of here!"

Tyson grabs Mihoshi's unconscious form and he says, with a dark sly smile, "And she'll be coming with us!"

Akane yells out, in a cold strong tone, "The hell you are!" Akane quickly gets out a white mallet from nowhere and charges after Tyson.

"**Scythes of Sorrow!**"

Just then, multiple scythes come from nowhere and slashes Akane's mallet in half and she looks up to see a black-clad Mousse from the stands and he jumps up and lands near his comrades. Ukyo quickly gets out a bag of floor and she says, with a dark sly smile, "Well, dorks, it's been fun, but we have to get going! Later!" Ukyo throws the flour to the ground, creating a smokescreen that covers her and her comrades from the SOL's eyes as they cover their eyes. As the smoke disappears, our heroes and heroines, along with the unconscious Mihoshi, have vanished.

Tatsuki yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Damn it! They've escaped!"

Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "There is nothing that we can do now, Tatsuki!"

(**Elsewhere on Academy Island; Sometime later**)

In another part of Academy Island, we find Mihoshi trying to get out of a Juraian force-field, but she can't get out with our heroes and heroines surrounding her.

Yusuke says, with a dark smirk, "You are not going to get out that way, dork!"

Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "You know that there is only one way to get out of here!"

Tenchi says, with an Academy Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside of the duel disk, "And this is it, dweeb!"

Mihoshi says, shocked, "In one of your Shadow Duels?! That will hurt!"

Tyson asks, with a dark smile, "Do you want to find out what will do to the rest of your Society Dorks?"

Mihoshi yells out, horrified, "You wouldn't?!"

Keiko says, with a dark grin, "I don't think that you want to try us, 'Mihoshi'!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold plain tone, "That's fine!" The shield is lowered and Mihoshi falls to the floor in which our 'darkened' heroes and heroines throw her. Mihoshi attached the duel disk to her left wrist, she puts her dueling deck inside, and she says, with a cold serious tone, "I won't lose to you, nonbelievers, Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, with a dark smirk, "That's what you think, dork!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points for each duelists, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Tenchi and Mihoshi yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Mihoshi: 4000

Tenchi: 4000

Mihoshi says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first move, Lord Tenchi!" Mihoshi says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Snow Fairy in attack mode!" Just then Snow Fairy (1100/700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tyson asks, perplexed, "What is that?"

Chazz says, with a dark plain tone, "Just another of Sartorius' rotten cards."

Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius gave me this card as a sign of his trust and favor, dork! I'll show you what it can with the ability to make Lord Tenchi unable to use his spell cards right away and only have they are face-down for a turn, he can use them!" Mihoshi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Mist Body equip spell card and give it to my Snow Fairy, making her invincible in battle!" Mihoshi says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with a face-down card!"

Tenchi says, drawing a card, "My turn, dweeb!" Tenchi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can play my Vice Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200), a large purple dragon with purple and green dragon wings with yellow eyes, comes to the field in attack mode in which Tenchi says, with a dark smile, "However, my Vice Dragon has to have its attack and defense point cut it half when played in this manner!" Tenchi says, putting one card on his duel disk, "However, I summon the Tuner monster, Magna Drago, in attack mode!" Just then Magna Drago (1400/600), a good sized red dragon with brown dragon wings, comes to the field in attack mode.

Mihoshi asks, perplexed, "Tuner monster?"

Yusuke tells Ranma, with a dark grin, "Thanks for giving us those Tuner and Synchro monsters!"

Ranma says, with a dark smile, "Pegasus sent us plenty of extra Synchro and Tuner monsters as well as support cards to give the rest of your decks quite a boost!"

Tenchi says, with a dark serious tone, "I tune my Magna Drago with my Vice Dragon in order to Synchro Summon my Exploder Dragonwing!" Magna Drago turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Vice Dragon whicn makes him become transparent, then a column of light appears when he puts the card on his duel disk and Exploder Dragonwing (2400/1600), a dark violet and orange dragon monster with violet eyes a 'hump' on its back where its dark violet and orange wings are attached, comes to the field in attack mode.

Mihoshi thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Lord Tenchi is using Synchro Monsters now?! That means Ranma and his family gave the nonbelievers Tuner and Synchro Monsters to get an edge over us!"_

Tenchi says, with a dark serious tone, "Exploder Dragonwing has a special ability! If I attack a monster that's weaker than my dragon, I can destroy it automatically without giving battle damage and you lose life-points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster!"

Mihoshi yells out, horrified, "It can't be!"

Tenchi yells out, darkly and strongly, "Dragonwing, show this dork how wrong she is!" Exploder Dragonwing unleashes a sphere of flames at Snow Fairy and she cries out as she is destroyed in which Mihoshi cries out in pain as dark electric energy comes from the floor while she loses 1100 life-points.

Mihoshi asks, perplexed, "Where did that come from?" Mihoshi then looks and gasps to see electrified metal panels at her feet with some kind of force-field surrounding Tenchi and herself.

Tenchi says, with a dark smirk, "I started a Shadow Duel and you didn't even know it!" Tenchi says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two face-down cards!"

Current Score:

Mihoshi: 2900

Tenchi: 4000

Mihoshi says, drawing a card from her deck, "It's my turn, Lord Tenchi!" Mihoshi says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I play my trap card: Call of the Haunted!" Mihoshi's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Mihoshi says, with a cold smile, "And I can use it to revive my Snow Fairy!" Just then Snow Fairy (1100/700) returns to the field in attack mode.

Tenchi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, dweeb! I play my face-down: Mystical Space Typhoon!" Tenchi's face-down card is revealed to be the Mystical Space Typhoon Quick-Play spell card and Tenchi says, with a dark smirk, "This card destroys your trap card and gets rid of your snow wimp, again!" Just then a twister destroys Mihoshi's trap card and Snow Fairy vanishes as well.

Mihoshi tells Tenchi, with a cold serious tone, "That won't stop me from making you see the Light, Lord Tenchi!" Mihoshi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to play a level five or above Normal Monster!" Mihoshi puts one card on her duel disk and yells out, "I choose Wingweaver!" Just then Wingweaver (2750/2400) appears on the field in attack mode. Mihoshi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I place one card face-down!" Mihoshi says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And bring out The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury in defense mode!" Just then The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury (0/1700) comes to the field in defense mode. Mihoshi yells out, with a cold strong tone, "Wingweaver, rip that dragon to shreads!" Wingweaver unleashes a powerful blast of light energy that destroys Exploder Dragonwing.

Tenchi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Defense Draw trap card!" Tenchi's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and he says, with a dark serious tone, "This card prevents me from getting battle damage and allows me to draw a card!"

After Tenchi draws one card, Mihoshi says, with a cold annoyed tone, "No fair, Lord Tenchi! I end my turn!"

Tenchi draws one card from his deck and he yells out, with a dark serious tone, "It's my turn!" Tenchi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Tenchi draws three more cards from his deck, discards two from his hand, and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Guard of Flamvell in defense mode!" Just then Guard of Flamvell (100/2000), a black armored dragon with flames surrounding it, comes to the field in defense mode. Tenchi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Silent Doom spell card! This card allows me to revive any monster in my grave in defense mode and I choose one I put there myself: My Hyozanryu!" Just then Hyozanryu (2100/2800) appears on the field in defense mode. Tenchi says, with a dark sly tone, "And now, I tune my Flamvell which is a Tuner monster with my Hyozanryu in order to Synchro Summon Light End Dragon!" Flamvell turns into single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Hyozanryu and Light End Dragon (2600/2100), a pearly white dragon with four sets of white angel wings in which golden helmet, comes to the field in attack mode.

Mihoshi says, with a cold smirk, "But my Wingweaver is stronger than your lizard, Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, with a dark smile, "But my dragon can lower your monster's attack and defense power by fifteen hundred while only lowers its own strength by five hundred." Mihoshi gasps in shock as Light End Dragon gives a burst of light energy that weakens Wingweaver down from 2750/2400 to 1250/900 while Light End Dragon's stats go down from 2600/2100 to 2100/1600. Tenchi yells out, strongly, "Okay, Light End Dragon, demolish that overgrown pixie!" Light End Dragon attacks and destroys Wingweaver in which Mihoshi cries out in pain as she gets shocked by dark electric energy as she loses 850 more life-points. Tenchi says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I'll end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Tenchi: 4000

Mihoshi: 2050

Mihoshi draws one card from her deck and she says, with a cold serious tone, "Due to my Mercury's ability, since I had no cards in my hand during your End Phase, I get another card from my deck!" Mihoshi draws one more card from her deck and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I play my Fairy's Present spell card!" Just then a hologram of a spell card with a picture of a group of fairies helping Santa with presents appears on the field in which Mercury vanishes and Mihoshi says, drawing two cards, "By sending one Fairy-type monster from my field to the graveyard, I get two more cards!" Mihoshi says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "And then I play my continuous spell card: Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Just then ancient Greek throne room appears on the field and Mihoshi says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Since I have no monsters in play, I can play one Fairy monster and I choose my Athena!" Just then Athena (2600/800), a female humanoid monster looking like the Ancient Greek Goddess of War, appears on the field in attack mode. Mihoshi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Graceful Charity! And you know what that means Lord Tenchi! Three more cards from my deck and two more to the graveyard!" Mihoshi draws three cards, discards two more cards, and she yells out, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I play my Hecatrice in attack mode!" Just then Hecatrice (1500/1100), a golden angel-like figure, appears on the field in attack mode. Mihoshi says, with a cold smile, "And now, my Athena activates her ability, Lord Tenchi! Since I played a Fairy monster, you get hit with six hundred points of damage!" Athena then unleashes an energy beam that slams into Tenchi and he gets zapped while losing 600 life-points.

Tenchi says, with a dark smile, "Is that all? That didn't hurt dork!"

Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "This might, Lord Tenchi! By releasing a Fairy type monster, I can revive one Fairy monster in my graveyard! So, I release my Hecatrice in order to play my Guardian Angel Joan!" Hecatrice vanishes from the field and Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which Mihoshi says, with a cold serious tone, "And now, you take more damage from Athena's ability!" Tenchi is zapped as he is hit with another 600 life-points of damage, but he doesn't even flinch.

Tenchi thinks in his mind, _"You know what to do, dork!"_

Mihoshi yells out, with a cold serious tone, "Guardian Angel Joan, destroy his Light End Dragon!" Guardian Angel Joan blasts Light End Dragon with its powerful blast in which Tenchi is zapped as he loses 700 more life-points and Mihoshi says, with a cold smile, "And now, my Joan allows me to recover life-points equal to the original attack points of your lizard, Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Just what I was waiting for, dork! I play my trap card: Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Tenchi's face-down card is then revealed to be the Bad Reaction to Simochi continuous trap card and Tenchi says, with a dark smile, "This trap card turns any card effect that allows you to recover life-points into damage!"

Mihoshi yells out, horrified, "No, it can't be! How could I lose with Light on my side?!" Just then the trap card blasts Mihoshi who yells out in extreme pain and agony as she loses 2600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Tenchi: 2100

Mihoshi: 0

With the end of the duel, the electrical panels and force-field vanishes in which Mihoshi collapses onto the ground unconscious.

Tenchi says, as the holograms fade away, "Sorry about that Mihoshi, but it had to be done."

Sasami says, with a dark excited tone, "Alright, we got Mihoshi back from those creeps!"

Kiyone says, with a dark smile, "I know that she may be a ditz at times, but she's my partner and I'm glad that she's okay now."

Ranma goes over to Mihoshi's motionless form and he says, with a smile, "Don't worry! With my new healing powers that I've learned from Grandma Tsunade, I could…" Ranma's words died out when he sees Pharaoh near Mihoshi's body and he screams out in fear loudly, then jumps quickly behind Yusuke, while shaking in fear.

Yusuke says, in disbelief, "Geez, is it that bad!"

Ranma says, fearfully, "I hate c-ca-ca-cats!" When Kuwabara picks up Pharaoh and he says, getting near Ranma with him, "Is it that bad?"

Ranma yells out, fearfully, "Get that thing away from me! Get it away! Get it away! Get that thing away from me, you stupid jerk!" Hotaru then comes behind Kuwabara and whacks him on the head with her Power Pole and she yells at him, annoyed, "You idiot! Don't get him anywhere near Ranma or else his fear of cats will reach his breaking point!" Hotaru yanks Pharaoh away from Kuwabara and walks away while her brother is still shaking in fear behind our former spirit detective.

Ranma says, fearfully, "Oh man! I hate c-ca-cats!"

Yusuke tells Ranma, plainly, "You do realize that Pharaoh is gone."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Ranma is always like that whenever a cat gets anywhere near him, Yusuke. Just let it die over."

Yusuke says, in a slightly annoyed tone, "Man, this father of his sounds like a complete asshole! I may shown a little cruelty at times, but who's be cruel enough to throw their own child into a pit of hungry cats wrapped with fish sausage from head to toe and does it over and over again just to learn a fighting technique." Nodoka then goes to Mihoshi's motionless form, puts her hands over her as they glow green, healing her wounds. When she's done, Mihoshi groans as she sits up and she says, moaning as she held her head in pain, "What happened…why do I have this nasty headache!?"

Kiyone says, with a sly smile, "Hey, rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Mihoshi looks over to Kiyone, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami and she says, perplexed, "Kiyone? Lord Tenchi! Ryoko, Princess Ayeka! Princess Sasami! What are you guys doing in black!?"

Ryoko points at Mihoshi's white clothes and she says, with a sly smile, "Now, before you make fun of our clothes, I think that you may want to look at yourself!" Mihoshi looks down at herself and she screams out in shock.

Mihoshi yells out, shocked, "What's going here?! Why am I in this weird white uniform!?"

Sasami says, with a kind smile, "It's a long story, Mihoshi, but we're glad that you're back!" Mihoshi gains a confused facial expression.

(**Within the 'White Dorm'; at the same time**)

Within the main hallway in the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' 'former' friends/allies and family member assumed there while talking about what had happened.

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "Okay, now, I know for sure that the nonbelievers have a spy within our Society!"

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "But how? Master Sartorius told us that there's not a spy within our dorm and everyone's cleared."

Keigo says, in a cold serious tone, "Maybe, that darkness the nonbelievers have is so tricky that someone like Master Sartorius couldn't detect it!"

Andrew says, curiously, "I don't know, guys! I mean it could be all a coincidence that the nonbelievers are getting the upper hand!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "No way, Andrew! It's more than a coincidence! We're probably being watched somewhere by someone from the nonbelievers' side. What we plan may end up being a part of one of the nonbelievers' plans to get us into the darkness. Which is why we need to be careful on what and how are we going to deal with the nonbelievers!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "And with Hotaru with the nonbelievers, she'll predict every one of our moves since she's always two steps ahead of everyone else!" Just then a group of gasps come from some of the other SOL members in the room.

Alexis yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What are those dorks gawking at now?!" When the group looks at the direction that the gasps came from, they are surprised to see Yusuke's face on the big screen television in the room.

Billy yells out, shocked, "It's Yusuke!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What does he want now?!"

Yusuke calls out from the television, with a dark sly smile, "Hello, white geeks, this is your Vice-Chancellor Yusuke Urameshi and I'd like to announce that your fellow Society member has lost a Shadow Duel!" The SOL members gasps in shock and gave Yusuke cold angered glares and Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "Your fellow white dorks actually put up a good fight, but it wasn't good enough!"

Billy says, in shock, "Mihoshi, lost!"

Alexis says, in a cold angered growl, "That jerk!"

Yusuke says, with a dark sly smile, "I'm sorry, geeks, but there's no way that you'll ever get us wearing white since we're outsmarting you white-clad losers! Better luck next time, NOT!!" Then, the screen went off, leaving the SOL members with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

Eri says, horrified, "This is bad! With two of our Galaxy Police officers, we lost any technology that we'd need other than the tasers and stun guns to defend ourselves from the nonbelievers."

Yuka says, in a cold plain tone, "Maybe, we should go to Master Sartorius and tell him about this."

Alexis says, with a nod, "Good idea, Yuka!" With that the SOL members walked towards the stairs to tell their 'master' about the recent news about the 'war'…


	14. The Start of the GX Tournament

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach, Beyblade, Gundam Wing, 'Dragonball/Z/GT', 'Full Metal Alchemist', Inuyasha, Naruto Shippuden, Tenchi Universe, Ranma ½, Yu Yu Hakusho, 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds', and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Princess Lena AKA Lady Kittuna owns Lena Kittuna Daimao, BEWK own Jordan Rhodes and Jade Truesdale, I only own Hikari 'Kari' Urameshi, Kira Urameshi, Jennifer 'Jenny' Yuki, Mina Tucker, Kino Tucker, Tiara Rikea, Hotaru Saotome, Zera, Kenochi, Melody, and Megumi.

**Chapter 14: The Start of the GX Tournament**

(**Within the 'White Dorms'; sometime after the duel between 'White Mihoshi' and 'Dark Tenchi'**)

Inside of the 'White Dorm', we find our heroes' and heroines' `former' friends, Alexis, Jordan, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Max, Gray, Yuka, Eri, Crowler, Temari, Choji, Akane, and Bonaparte, assembled together in Sartorius's private quarters as they give their report on what happened between 'White Michelle' and 'Dark Hotaru' and 'White Mihoshi' and 'Dark Tenchi'. Needless to say, Sartorius's eyes don't show anger, but worry.

Sartorius asks, with a slight bit of worry in his tone, "So, Miss Kuramitsu has left our Society, I see."

Alexis says, with a cold serious tone, "That's right, sir! Most likely, Tenchi Masaki put her into a harsh 'Shadow Game'."

Eri tells Sartorius, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, we may believe that the nonbelievers are always one step ahead of us, since we've walked into many of their traps and they've ruined our plans over and over."

Choji says, in a cold serious tone, "We believe that there could be a spy within the Society of Light!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "You are mistaken, Mister Akimichi. I told you all earlier that any ninja on the side of the nonbelievers, including Inuyasha and his younger sister aren't among you all or anyone within the Society. I don't know how the nonbelievers knew of our plans, but we will get to the bottom of this. Plus, we have a week to prepare for the GX Tournament to make the whole see the Light."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "Well, I know for sure that people from my hometown are coming to the GX Tournament, since some of them are Ranma's old rivals and fiancées. They'd wish for a private investigation team to go and search for Ranma and Hotaru."

Temari says, with a cold sly grin, "I don't think that will be a problem for Ranma and Hotaru since all of their engagements made by their father have been null and void, including that 'Kiss of Marriage'!"

Akane says, surprised, "No way!"

Temari says, with a cold smile, "The only people within the Leaf Village who knew about Ranma's and Hotaru's engagements other than Ukyo, Mousse, and Nodoka were Kakashi, Lady Hokage, and Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade made it possible since she's one of the three Legendary Sannin and the Hokage of the Leaf, which granted her rights to null and void any arrange marriages if Ranma and Hotaru becomes a Leaf Village ninja. When Ukyo became adopted by Nodoka as her daughter, her engagement with Ranma has been null and void since she needed to be a 'Saotome' or kill Genma, Ranma, or Hotaru since Genma stole her cart, but it didn't say anything specific."

Akane says, perplexed, "Wait! If that's the case, then my engagement with Ranma has been null and void too."

Choji says, in a cold plain tone, "That would be the point."

Akane says, with a sigh, "Of course, Kodachi Kuno doesn't count since she wasn't a part of the arrange marriage and knowing Hotaru, she'll do major damage to Kodachi if she's anywhere near Ranma."

Akane says, with a cold smile, "At least that Shampoo is out of the way since she's no longer engaged to Ranma and this time once Ranma with me again, I'm not going to allow my emotions to get the better of me allowing him to leave me, again." Akane then asks, curiously, "But how did Lady Tsunade null and void Shampoo's 'Kiss of Marriage'?"

Temari says, with a cold sly smile, "Well, it seems that when Shampoo gave Ranma the 'Kiss of Marriage', that kiss didn't exactly count as a 'Kiss of Marriage'."

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "That makes no sense! Ranma defeated Shampoo in a fight and the Amazon Tribe law says that he had to marry Shampoo."

Sartorius tells Akane, in a serious tone, "That is true, Miss Tendo, if Mister Saotome had openly challenged Shampoo to an official fight and Shampoo lost."

Akane asks, curiously, "What do you mean, sir?"

Sartorius asks Akane, in a curious tone, "Miss Tendo, you told me after I've arrived here to this island that you were troubled that you've chased away your former fiancé when you said all those things that you told your friends, Yuka and Sayuri, and you had told me what went on in the relationship that you had with Mister Saotome. You regretted any harm that you've done to him in the past and wanted to change if it meant getting him back to you, correct?"

Akane nods her head and she says, solemnly, "Yes, sir! If it meant that Ranma comes back to me, I'd do anything to be the best fiancée and wife once I've married him that he has. However, he had those fiancées that Uncle Saotome had arranged and then there was Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "That's right! You did tell me that and think harder, Miss Tendo, did Mister Saotome openly challenge Shampoo to an official fight of marriage?"

Akane thinks back to where she first met Shampoo and what had happened and Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "No, sir! Ranma didn't challenge Shampoo, just broke Shampoo's weapon and that part was smashed onto Shampoo's head after Ranma blocked her attack while protecting me when she accused me of hiding Ranma when Shampoo thought that Ranma was a girl?" Akane then shook her head and then the answer hits her harder than Ranma's **Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken** technique. Akane yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "Wait a sec! Are you saying that the 'Kiss of Marriage' was…!"

Temari says, with a cold sly smile, "…Nothing more than a regular kiss with no law attachments, which meant that Ranma had no obligations into marrying Shampoo and when Ranma was revealed to be a guy, the 'Kiss of Death' no longer applied."

Akane says, in a surprised tone, "But how!? Shampoo or Cologne should have known about this even the Japanese Amazon elder, Yukio, since she was once a Chinese Amazon until she became a traitor since she didn't like the ways of the Chinese Amazon!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "Shampoo must have lied to Elder Cologne about this to make sure that Ranma marries Shampoo without Elder Cologne or her people from the Chinese Amazon village as well as Mister Saotome ever learning the truth."

Akane seethes, in a cold angered tone, "I could kill that Chinese bimbo for what she put me through! I still remembered the time that she tried to erase my memories of Ranma as well as brainwashed and schemed Ranma into loving and marrying her as well as destroying Auntie Saotome's house along with Ukyo and Kodachi Kuno. Ooh! I should have known right after the moment I meet her that she was nothing but trouble!" Akane then says, in a cold serious tone, "However, that doesn't change anything what I've done to Ranma because of Shampoo and I'm going to make things right!"

Yuka tells Akane, in a cold serious tone, "That won't happening if the nonbelievers are always one step ahead of us."

Eri says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, we've already lost too many people from our Society to the nonbelievers. We can't allow them to get the better of us!"

Alexis steps forward and says, with a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius, sir, I have something to report."

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Come forward." Alexis takes out broken observation equipped that 'White Sakura' and 'White Hinata' had before they were freed from the control of the Society from behind her, goes over to Sartorius, and puts them on the table.

Alexis tells Sartorius, with a cold plain tone, "Sir, these are the remains of the observation equipment that Sakura and Hinata had when they were observing the nonbelievers before they were taken from the Society of Light. The nonbelievers tried to destroy the data on the equipment by smashing it up. However, we found that even though they destroyed the equipment, the video and audio data on it is still intact and able to be retrieved. We found them on our way back."

Sartorius says, with an evil smile, "Excellent. This is indeed good news. We need to learn what is on those audio and video recordings, Miss Rhodes. It could give us what we need to fight back against the nonbelievers."

Temari steps forward and says, with a cold plain tone, "Sir, allow me to decipher the data on those recordings for you."

Sartorius tells Bastion, with a serious tone, "Yes, two, are the best choices for the job."

Temari bows in front of Sartorius and Bastion says, with a cold plain tone, "I won't fail you, sir."

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Thank you. That's all for now, but we must stay prepared for any attacks by the nonbelievers with every victory they grow stronger and far more bold."

Gray says, with a cold plain tone, "Choji and I will post more guards during the next evening hours, Master Sartorius, sir."

Sartorius nods his head and says, plainly, "Thank you. You may leave." The group bows their heads and they leave the room, closing the door behind them. Sartorius thinks in his mind, seriously, _"The nonbelievers are indeed growing stronger and they're finding out our plans more and more somehow. Could there really be a spy within the Society of Light?"_ Sartorius gives an evil smile and thinks in his mind, _"No matter! Once this spy is found, then he or she will see the Light!"_

(**Within the Slifer Red dorms; A short time later**)

Inside of the redesigned room that Chazz made in the Slifer Red dorms, we find all of our heroes and heroines, including Mihoshi, who called back to her adult Obelisk Blue uniform and she was crying her eyes out while burying her face on Kiyone's right shoulder.

Mihoshi says, weakly, "I can't believe that I did such things like force Lord Tenchi to duel while holding Princess Sasami captive and forcing Kagome to duel her younger brother."

Kagome tells Mihoshi, in a kind tone, "Hey Mihoshi, it wasn't your fault that it happened!"

Sota says, with a kind smile, "Yeah, I don't blame you for mutating me into a teenager!"

Mihoshi says, while sobbing, "But still…I did all those things…I'm a failure of a Galaxy Policewoman."

Kiyone pulls Mihoshi away and she says, in a stern tone, "Mihoshi, don't you dare say that!"

Mihoshi says, solemnly, "But I…"

Kiyone says, in a plain tone, "Mihoshi, I was brainwashed too you know…"

Ray says, in a solemn tone, "Yeah, and it was my fault that you, Kiyone, and Max were even if you guys don't blame me." Just then, Hikari's PDA rings and she activates it, which gives her a list of sorts and Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey Kari, what's up?"

Hikari says, in a serious tone, "It's just the list of people, who are coming to the GX Tournament, which would include Duel Academy students' family and friends in the mainland."

Ranma yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, people in Nermia already know about the GX Tournament which my friends already know about."

Ranma says, in annoyed tone, "Yeah and those friends of yours are big-mouths!"

Nabiki tells Ranma, in a plain tone, "Actually, I didn't tell them that you would be here since your sister has my PDA!"

Hotaru says, in an annoyed tone, "Which means that Shampoo and the rest of the moron squad would be here!"

Keiko says, perplexed, "Moron squad?"

Ryoga says, in an annoyed snort, "It's a name that Hotaru so kindly dubs me, Akane, Mousse, Happosai, Shampoo, Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno as."

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "Yeah, but only Mousse and Ukyo already redeemed themselves!"

Ryoga says, in a snarl, "And what does that mean!?"

Hotaru says, in a nasty tone, "You know exactly what it means, Pervert-chan!?"

Kagome gets in between them and she says, seriously, "Okay, guys, let's not start a fight here!"

Duo says, in a dark serious tone, "Kagome's right! Our real enemies are those white dorks!"

Koga says, seriously, "Yeah and speaking of dorks, wouldn't they plan some kind of trap to lure those people, who are coming here!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "The fleabag, here, actually making sense for once. The Society of Light would love to this chance to add more people into their ranks, including those Kuno idiots and the old freak!"

Ayame says, perplexed, "Old Freak?"

Kagome says, plainly, "Melody is taking about Grandfather Happosai, which the 'old freak' is what Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Ranma, and Hotaru what he calls him."

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "You girls may need to watch for him! He brings the real definition of a dirty old man! He's a real major lecher more so than Hibiki here and our monk friend, Miroku! Kagome, Megumi, Akane, Hotaru, and Ranma in his girl form are mainly the targets for the old freak's perversity!"

Yusuke says, in disbelief, "You're kidding, but Ranma's a guy and Megumi, no offense, is a half-demon!"

Ranma says, with a snort, "It wouldn't make a difference, Yusuke! Anything that looks like at least a teenage girl or woman, human, demon, spirit, or half-demon, the freak wouldn't care and Hotaru and the Japanese Amazon village elder, Yukio, are the only humans, who could stand up to the freak! So, I'd suggest making sure that the old lech doesn't touch your sisters and girlfriend!"

Yusuke says, seriously, "He tries and he'll feel a huge dose of pain!"

Hotaru says, in a snort, "Oh yeah! The old freak makes a living of scaring the pants of my old man and Mister Tendo and he's known to steal women's unmentionables."

Ryuko says, in a snort, "You're kidding! I've heard stories about an underwear thief in Nermia, which appears to be an old man with a scarf!"

Ranma says, in a serious tone, "That's him, Ryuko!"

Nabiki says, plainly, "Well, all I can say is that old pervert hasn't changed at all!"

Ranma says, in his usual tone, "If that old freak is stupid enough to get me wet to change into my girl form, then he'll be in a shocking surprise!"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Hey bro, you're talking about the **Chidori Stream**!"

Ranma says, with a sly grin, "Oh yeah, sis! If he tries anything with me, then he'll get it!"

Yusuke asks, curiously, "Hey isn't that Sasuke's move?"

Sasuke tells Yusuke, in a serious tone, "They got my DNA into their cells and saw me doing the **Chidori Stream** on Sai, Naruto, and Ranma when they got onto me!"

Ryoga asks, curiously, "What's that!?"

Sasuke says, in a serious tone, "The **Chidori Stream** is a variation on a regular **Chidori**. This jutsu allows the user to generate non-focused electrically charged chakra from your body, instead of concentrating it in your hand. Because the electricity isn't focused, it doesn't kill on contact, instead only paralyzing its victims."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "It's not exactly fond memory to experience." Just then, two growls were heard by those with sensitive hearing and they came from Tyson's and Jaden's stomachs.

Tyson says, with a groan, "Oh man! I'm so striving!"

Jaden says, in a groan, "Yeah, we haven't eaten since this afternoon!"

Kai says, with a sigh, "Typical Tyson!"

Sakura says, with a smile, "Well, I think that we should get something to eat. Who's responsible for cooking tonight?"

Yusuke and Hikari get out their PDAs, activates them, and they look until they went to the present date and when they looked at the name, Hikari's face light up with joy and Yusuke's face went green, and Yusuke thinks in his mind, nervously and fearfully, _"Oh no! Please anyone but HER! Damn it!"_

Keiko notices the green color on her boyfriend's face and she asks him, "Yusuke, what's wrong?" Yusuke shows Keiko the name on the present date and her face went green with a disgust filled look at this as well. Keiko says, lowly and nervously, "Oh Kami! You mean…it's…!"

Hikari jumps out of her seat and she yells out, excitedly, "All right! It's my turn to cook!" Just then, the people who are so familiar with Hikari's cooking went green on the face.

Kagome thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Kari's cooking! Oh man! This is bad!"_

Kuwabara thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"My stomach is still recovering from the last food that was made by Kari!"_

Hikari says, with a smile, "Now, I'll get everything prepared!" Before anyone could stop her, Hikari uses her super-speed to rush over the cafeteria and Yusuke says, in a sarcastic groan, "Anyone in the mood for indigestion."

Ichigo says, with a groan, "This is bad!"

Ayumi says, with a disgusted groan, "You know, I think that I'm going to skip dinner tonight."

Ryoga asks, curiously, "What's up!?"

Keiko replies, with a sigh, "Despite her excellent dueling and fighting skills, Hikari can't cook to save her life! Last time she did, she nearly burned down the kitchen and half of our group got sick from it."

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "No joke! It's even just as worse as Akane's cooking!"

Ranma yells out, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Koga tells Ranma, seriously, "In this case, the dog isn't lying, Ranma!" Koga then says, glaring at Melody, "I actually had a taste of that former fiancée's food because of a certain someone here thought it was funny to switch it with one of the food that Kagome's mother made, so only I and my men will get the disgusting food. We had to hold off on our mission to catch Naraku, until we get better which made us sick for a week!"

Melody says, nastily, "You're a full blooded demon and boasted that you're better than my brother. Besides, Akane's cooking is beyond human or half-demon consumption, even we couldn't have Shippo, a full demon child, eating it since Inuyasha couldn't take it, there's no way that he's even survive. So, we had no use for it, but to give it to you and your fellow mangy wolves."

Hotaru says, seriously, "I found it hard to believe that anyone is a worse cook than Akane Tendo!" Just then, Hikari's voice calls out, horrified, "Oh no! Don't burn! Don't burn!"

Megumi asks Hotaru, in a snort, "You were saying!?"

Nodoka stands up and she says, with a smile, "I better help Hikari, right now!" Nodoka then walked out of the room and towards the direction of the cafeteria.

Yusuke says, in a low snort, "Believe me, she needs all the help that she can get." Just then, Ranma stands up and walks towards the door and Ryoga asks him, "And where are you going?"

Ranma says, plainly, "Out!" Ranma then walks out the door and Ryoga yells out, strongly and running after him, "Oh no! We're not finished yet!" Just then, a kunai knife was in front from of Ryoga, stopping him from going any further.

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "You're not going anywhere, Hibiki, and Ranma isn't going back to Nerima at all when he has no desire of ever going back! If he does go back, then the whole 'engagement' mess will happen again!"

Naruto asks Ryoga, curiously, "Why are you so bent on taking Ranma back to that place? From what Hotaru and Ukyo told us about that place and its people, Ranma is better off with us then going to that place ever again."

Hotaru says, in a serious tone, "It doesn't matter what reason that Ryoga has, Naruto, because there's no way Ranma's going back there and he told me that himself! He chose to leave his life in Nerima behind and start a few one in the Hidden Leaf Village. Besides, even if he wanted to go back, he can't since the village council, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, as well as our Hokage, Lady Tsunade, won't allow him to leave the village to go back."

Ryoga says, in disbelief, "What?"

Mousse says, in a plain tone, "It's true. It's the same with every village, including the Chinese Amazon village. As we already said earlier, we, especially Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Nodoka-sensei, can't move out of the leave without permission from the village council or the Hokage and I'll don't that Homura and Koharu would even consider it since they seem to be so obstinate on Ranma, Hotaru, Ukyo, and Nodoka-sensei to stay in the village and make sure that they never leave."

Ryoga says, in a plain tone, "So, in other words…"

Sasuke says, in a plain tone, "Ranma stays with us no matter what you do."

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Sasuke was given back his status as Genin after leaving the Leaf Village for a quest to get power from Orochimaru." Ukyo thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Though, I still don't trust those old buzzards in the council, especially Danzo. Danzo is giving me a bad feeling and I've noticed him glaring at Sasuke for some odd reason. With no surprise, Hotaru and mom notice it too. It makes me wonder what is he up to and I bet it has something to do with Sasuke."_ Without anyone noticing it, Nabiki quietly walks out the door to find Ranma and try to convince him to come back.

(**Within the forest; at the same time**)

In the forest of Academy Island, we find Ranma Saotome lying on a tree branches with his back on the trunk of the tree and he could sense someone coming for him. Ranma says, in a cool tone, "What do you want, Nabiki?" Out from the shadows stood, Nabiki Tendo walking towards the tree that Ranma was sitting in.

Before Nabiki could respond, Ranma says, in a serious tone, "If this is about me, going back to Nerima, then you can forget it!"

Nabiki says, in a serious tone, "Ranma, you're making a big deal out of nothing! Akane has…!"

Ranma says, seriously, "I said no! I'm not going back there and to be Akane's punching bag any longer!" Ranma jumps from the tree branch and he tells Nabiki, seriously, "As a matter of fact, why should I go back to Nerima where I'm the scapegoat, blackmailed, or someone to try and beat up or killed! The only one who's ever looked out for me was Hotaru and only Hotaru while Ukyo and Mousse have redeemed themselves! Plus, Ryoga hasn't changed! Not one bit! As for your sister, I don't actually believe that she's changed! I bet she's still the same short-tempered uncute girl that always was always quick to give up on me. Whenever I'm in a jam himself, she would just leave me to my fate."

Nabiki yells out, strongly, "That's not true! She does get you out of those jams!"

Ranma says, in a snarl, "Dumb luck and bound by honor are all that she's got going for her and plus, she was even threatened by Hotaru with her precious P-chan's life, or get outright forced to help me. For examples include: During the Contrary Jewel episode where Shampoo hated me due to the jewel, and the old hag, Cologne, tries to use it to her advantage to finally get me into marrying Shampoo. Mousse and Akane knew the truth, but were locked away to prevent them from ruining the plan. Of course, Mousse wanted to prevent the wedding, but Akane doesn't care anymore, saying that it's my own fault that I'm in that mess and refuses to help him. Mousse then forces Akane to help by placing the Contrary Jewel on her to make her love me and thus ruin the wedding plan. Yeah, Mousse told me the whole thing!"

Nabiki then tries to say something, but Ranma then says, beating her, "I'm not done yet! During the Red Thread of Fate episode where Shampoo made me fall in love with her by tying our pinkies together with the red thread. Akane refuses to help me, despite the fact that she knew the reason why I was acting like that and about the thread, which makes her indifference even worse. She had to be goaded by your dad repeatedly until she finally at the last second goes to the church and cuts the thread. Hotaru told me that after she got back from her visit with the Japanese Amazon village elder, Yukio, and she even threatened her that if she doesn't get me out from Shampoo's spell, then she'd beat up severely or turn her precious P-chan into pork chops, leaving her with no choice since she knows that she can't overpower Hotaru with strength. There's still more! When Shampoo's Amazon sisters, Lin Lin and Ran Ran came back a second time to take out all of Shampoo's rivals, Akane left me to them, saying that she simply didn't want to help me because she believed that it had nothing to do with her. Then, there was the time with the Cursed Cave when after getting glomped by Kodachi Kuno, that Akane went with Ryoga! Then there was the time that she went with Ryoga when he was learning his **Bakusai Tenketsu**, just because he was 'brave enough' to eat Akane's poisonous cooking! There are times that she keeps breaking off the engagement as well like the time that we met Shampoo, she automatically assumes that I'm 'cheating' on her whenever Shampoo is sleeping on the same futon as me when I don't even know it or when Shampoo gave me that stupid so-called 'Kiss of Marriage' and the time that she callously handed me over to you when that one time when I chose to rescue you rather than her from falling off the balcony, never mind the fact that Akane was the one who broke the balcony in the first place, endangering you! Did I miss anything else!?"

Getting the information into her brain, Nabiki says, with a sigh, "I know that Akane may be stubborn, hot-tempered, and high spirited, but she…!"

Ranma says, in a snort, "I know that you're only covering for her, just because she's your sister, Nabiki."

Just then, something snapped in Nabiki's mind and Nabiki asks, curiously, "What do you mean by Shampoo's 'so-called Kiss of Marriage'?"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "It seems that there was a huge misunderstanding, Nabiki." Just then, Mousse and Hotaru jumps out of another tree and Mousse says, in a serious tone, "It seems that there was something was missing! A huge part of the workings of the 'Kiss of Marriage'!"

Nabiki asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Ranma asks Nabiki, curiously, "You remember that day when Shampoo showed up in your house and tried to kill Akane when she thought that she was hiding me when Shampoo thought that I was a girl?"

Nabiki says, with a nod, "Yeah?"

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Grandma Tsunade found something that made me realize that Shampoo had no claim over me whatsoever."

Nabiki asks, in a plain tone, "How so?"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "That's where the funny part comes in. It seemed that Shampoo needed Ranma to defeat in an OFFICIAL match from what Ranma told Lady Tsunade, all he did was break Shampoo's weapon with his kick and that part of the weapon was smashed onto Shampoo's head, knocking her out, so that 'Kiss of Marriage' was out of the question since Shampoo needed to be defeated in an official match for her to give Ranma the 'Kiss of Marriage'."

Nabiki says, plainly, "But during that Cursed Jewel thing, Ranma challenged Shampoo to a fight of marriage while she was under the Cursed Jewel's spell. Doesn't that count?"

Ranma says, with a sly smile, "True, however, Shampoo didn't give me the 'Kiss of Marriage' right away, and there's supposed to be a day limit if the defeated Chinese Amazon doesn't give the 'Kiss of Marriage' until the defeated Chinese Amazon is defeated again."

Mousse says, in a serious tone, "When I heard that, I was so ashamed for my times of trying to kill Ranma that I must have tried to kill an innocent person for nothing. It's one of the reasons why I'm friends with Ranma, because true in order to be with Shampoo, I have to defeat Ranma by any means necessary without knowing that the 'Kiss of Marriage' that was given to Ranma was invalid."

Ranma says, in a plain tone, "Mousse was forgiven since he had no idea that it even happened in the first place. Now, Mousse was given a second chance in defeating and marrying Shampoo and he learned a few new tricks when he was at the Leaf Village."

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Shampoo will never stand a chance!"

Nabiki says, in an annoyed tone, "So all those expenses on my house and dojo whenever Shampoo makes her entrance to see Ranma since she can't use the door were a big waste of money! Oh now I'm mad!"

Ranma says, annoyed, "Yeah, we'll you're not the only one that's majorly ticked off, Nabiki! Along with Ukyo and Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo destroyed my mother's house while finding that damned ring that it was meant for Akane!"

Nabiki says, in a plain tone, "Even with Shampoo out of the way, there's still Kodachi."

Hotaru says, with a sly grin while cracking her knuckles, "If Kodachi even tries to get anywhere near Ranma…" Hotaru roars, loudly, as she slams her right fist into the ground and causes the earth in front to literally explode creating a large crater that knocks down two trees, surprising Nabiki.

Nabiki says, in a rare surprised tone, "Oh…my…Kami!"

Mousse says, with a smile, "Just wait until Hotaru has her restraints off! She along with me, Ranma, and Ukyo has learned Lady Tsunade's super-strength."

Hotaru yelps in shock and she says, in a dark serious tone, "Damn it!"

Ranma asks his sister, "What's up, sis?"

Hotaru says, in a dark serious tone, "We forgot about a simple factor into this! Speaking of the rest of the 'Moron Barrage', wouldn't that white dork version of Akane would try an underhanded tactic to bring someone like Kuno into the Society of Light like say seduction!"

Mousse says, in a dark plain tone, "But Akane isn't the type to do that!"

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, "No! Hotaru is right! Yusuke did say that Sartorius got one of Kagome's academy friends, Alexis Rhodes, into using her 'feminine charms' to get to Jaden and it didn't work on someone as sexually immature like Jaden. From what Kagome told us, like Akane, this Alexis girl would rather have eaten crow, starve to death, her tongue or arm ripped out, eyes gorged out, fingers and nose cut off, head sliced off, teeth knocked out, or rather die in a very painful and slow death than to resort to such a perverted underhanded tactic like that!"

Nabiki says, in a dark droll tone, "I can't believe that it's making senses from Ranma! Someone like Kuno, who's actually in love with my sister and lives in his own twisted world, would fall for any seduction that white slut version of my sister have on him!"

Hotaru says, in a droll tone, "I'm guessing the samurai idiot hasn't changed either!"

Nabiki replies, shaking her head, "Nope! Kuno-baby may use this tournament to find you and Ranma, to 'sever the sibling bonds between you and Ranma with his sword to free you'."

Ranma says, in a snort, "What a moron!"

Mousse says, in a dark plain tone, "I know what that white dork version of Akane would do, but what does Kuno have that is so important?"

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, "Kuno may be an idiot, but we can't let Sartorius or his 'Society of Jerks' get his hands on him!"

(**Not too far from Ranma; on the meanwhile**)

Not too far from where Ranma was, we find a white-clad Akane Tendo running through the woods in tears. Apparently, Akane had heard everything that Ranma had said about her past actions towards Ranma. Akane thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I've heard everything! Everything that I've done! Everything I've ever done to Ranma! It's amazing that he managed to tolerate me for this long! Even though, Hotaru kept attacking me and beat me up for treating Ranma unfairly for examples like not helping him with his other fiancées and siding with that pervert! If it hadn't been for me, Ranma wouldn't have left and…!"_ Soon after, Akane stepped on something that made her slip and fall into a river, covering her whole body. Soon after, a male figure comes out of the water at the exact same place where Akane fell in and he yells out, worriedly splashing around, "Help! Help! I can't swim! I can't swim!"

Just then, a familiar female voice rings out, "Why don't you just try standing up!?" The male turns to see Alexis Rhodes, standing beside the river and we get a good look of the male, which looked like a male version of Akane Tendo in a female SOL member uniform that stretched to fit his form. The male version of Akane walked over to shore and gets onto the land.

The male version of Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone as well as a male voice of Akane's voice, "Geez, these changing forms really sucks! No wonder Ranma always complains about it! I still remember how it happened though!"

_**Flashback; back in Nermia; A year ago**_

Back in Nermia, we find Akane Tendo (Age 16), in her female Furinken High School uniform, walking down from her school with a depressed and angered look on her face. Ever since Ranma and Hotaru left, the 'Hentai Horde' heard about Ranma and Hotaru leaving town and needless to say, they were disappointed that Hotaru left, but happy that Ranma left, which meant that Akane would be free for them to attack, which started the challenge that Tatewaki Kuno gave out before Akane met Ranma stating that if anyone could defeat Akane, then she has to go on a date with them. Of course, Akane won her fight with them as well as sent Kuno into orbit as usual which meant that Kuno still believes that Ranma had still placed a 'spell' on Akane even though he left and still want to defeat him.

Akane thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"It's been a week since Ranma left to who knows where, leaving me alone. Of course, that backstabbing pervert is out to find him and I haven't heard from him since, which is a good thing! I should be angry with Ranma for not telling more as well as Hotaru making a joke of me of not knowing it before, but I had this one coming a long time and it's time to face facts: Ranma isn't coming back and Hotaru was right about me being a hopeless loser for being fooled about the whole 'P-chan' thing! She found out by just using her cursed form to disguising herself as Ranma's pet hawk, 'Sora', and saw Ryoga change forms and she and Ranma gave me clues that even an eight year old would get, but I just assumed that they were picking on Ryoga or 'P-chan', which got me a black eye and sore cheek, thanks to Hotaru. Oh what else could go wrong?"_ Soon after, something water hits Akane hard, bringing her out of her shock and changing her body to a male version of herself.

Akane looks down at herself and she yelps in shock, touching every part of her body, "What the…!?" Akane pats her chest to find a well developed male's chest had replaced her female chest.

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, shocked, "Aiya! Shampoo so sorry!" Akane turns to see Shampoo (Age 16) holding an empty bucket.

'Akane-kun' yells at Shampoo, annoyed, "Shampoo, what the heck did you do to me!?"

Shampoo says, surprised, "Akane…!" Shampoo walks towards Akane-kun, pats her…or his chest to find no breasts and Shampoo says, with a plain tone, "Akane boy type!" Soon after, Shampoo just point and laughed at Akane-kun, annoying him.

Akane-kun yells at Shampoo, annoyed, "What did you do to me, Shampoo!? I'm a guy now!"

Just then, a familiar elderly female voice calls out, "That was the _Nannīchuan_ water!" Akane-kun turns to see Cologne hoping towards her with her staff and Akane says, horrified, "_Nannīchuan_! Don't tell me that…!"

Cologne says, with a nod, "That's right, Akane! You have a Jusenkyo curse too! Whenever you hit with cold water, you'll turn into a boy!"

Akane-kun yells at Cologne, annoyed, "I told you not to tell me that!"

Shampoo stops laughing and looks around for Ranma and she asks Akane-kun, "Pervert Gir…Boy, where Ranma go!?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Yeah! I don't see son-in-law or his sister with him!"

Akane-kun gets depressed and he says, solemnly, "Well, there's a reason for that!" Soon after, on the way inside the Cat Café, Akane-kun tells Cologne and Shampoo everything that happen and why Ranma left with Ukyo, Hotaru, and Mousse, leaving out what Ranma had said about him loving her since she didn't want to have to deal with Shampoo anymore.

After she was done and Cologne gave her hot water to pour on Akane, changing her back to her female form, Shampoo yells at Akane, annoyed, "Shampoo should have known that you were behind this! You chased Ranma away with your hurtful words! Shampoo no blame Ranma for leaving and breaking engagement towards you!"

Akane yells at Shampoo, seriously, "True, that I may have chased Ranma, you haven't done anything but give Ranma more grief with your brainwashing and tricking him into marrying you whenever Hotaru leaves town to visit the Japanese Amazons so she wouldn't interfere!"

Shampoo yells at Akane, seriously, "But you were the one who hit Ranma too too hard when Troublesome sister-in-law leave, but you too too stupid when Hotaru finds out and hits you too too hard! Shampoo may no tolerate Hotaru but at least she gives you taste of medicine!"

Cologne steps in between the two girls and she says, seriously, "Girls, fighting won't bring Ranma back!" Cologne turns to Akane and she asks, curiously, "Akane, do you know where son-in-law and his sister as well as Mousse and Ukyo Kuonji have gone to."

Akane shakes her head and she says, plainly, "We went to Auntie Saotome's house, but she wasn't there and I went to Kagome's house and not even her or her family knows where they went to. It was as if they disappeared off the face of the earth."

Cologne says, with a sigh, "Well, from what you told me, Ranma has broken the engagement that you had on him and he and his sisters came over here to tell us that he'll not marry Shampoo."

Akane says, surprised, "He did!"

Cologne says, plainly, "Yes, he also said that if Shampoo continues to pursue him, then he won't stop Hotaru from killing Shampoo and he was very serious about it."

Akane gasps in shock and she says, surprised, "Ranma said all that! He won't stop Hotaru from killing Shampoo if it would mean that Shampoo would leave him alone."

Shampoo says, in a snort, "Shampoo don't care if Troublesome sister-in-law is stronger than Shampoo, she still chase Airen no matter what with stupid Mousse gone!"

Akane asks Cologne, "Is there a way for me to get rid of this chase or another _Nyannīchuan_?"

Shampoo says, with a sly smile, "Stupid Pervert Girl, Jusenkyo destroyed with fight with Saffron!"

Cologne says, with a sigh, "Shampoo is right! After the fight with Saffron, the Jusenkyo springs have been mixed up and we don't know which spring is which."

Akane says, horrified, "So that means that…I'm stuck with this curse for the rest of my life!"

Shampoo laughs at Akane, annoying her, and Shampoo says, with a sly sneer, "Oh well! That water was meant for Ranma if he were to take Shampoo on date, but he rejected Shampoo, but there is too too good irony to this! Now, Pervert Girl…or Pervert Malegirl knows what Ranma goes through!" Shampoo then continues to laugh at Akane's expense.

_**End Flashback; Back in the present**_

Back in the present, we find the male Akane Tendo standing on his feet and Alexis getting out a white kettle of hot water, pouring the contents on her head, triggering his change back to female Akane again.

Akane says, in a cold plain tone, "How ironic? Before I hated boys and now, I'm a boy half of the time! If Hotaru finds me like this, she'll have a field day when she finds out and she's always had it in form me ever since the day we met!"

Alexis asks, curiously, "Why's that?"

Akane says, with a cold sigh, "On the first time that I've met her, it was in her hawk form posing as Ranma's pet hawk, Sora, but unlike that pervert, she actually left the room whenever Ranma changes clothes in his male form. Whenever, I hit Ranma, Sora would come and viciously attack me with her talons and wings, giving me scratches on my face. Of course, I was still no match for Hotaru's cursed form as well. After a few weeks after Ukyo moved to my hometown, I met Hotaru in the public baths in the girl side with my friends Yuka and Sayuri, who also knew about Ranma's curse as well as Hotaru's curse. Of course, I thought that she was Ranma, in his cursed form, trying to get a peek at the girls, and like a moron, I charged after her, grab her right breast, which angers her and kicked me to a wall. That didn't stop her as she continues to attack me while we were in the nude and I accidently hits her with hot water, then I found out that Hotaru, who I thought was Ranma, didn't change back to a guy, and Hotaru still was trying to kill me and that's what I start to believe that the girl that was saw wasn't Ranma as she kicks me into the hot springs. Of course, Yuka and Sayuri, who thought that Hotaru was Ranma in his cursed form, charges after her with brooms, but I told them to stop since I knew that wasn't Ranma, but Hotaru almost severely, pound them to the ground. Afterwards, I put on some clothes and I found Hotaru putting on her clothes and she gave the most coldness glares I've ever seen as she left the changing room."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "Oh man! That's rough!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "You haven't heard what's next! After I came home, after taking Yuka and Sayuri to Doctor Tofu's office, I went to confront Ranma about the girl that looked like Ranma's cursed form, but Ranma didn't know anything about it, but I had a feeling that Mister Saotome knew something about it since he had a facial expression of nervousness and fear. Soon after, we met Yukio, the Japanese Amazon and the person that rescued Hotaru and brought her to her village, and seen Hotaru for the second time. Of course, Hotaru hadn't forgiven me for what happened in the public bathrooms. Everyone of us, were surprised to see two Ranmas in the room, one was a boy, and the other was a girl. Hotaru introduced herself as Ranma's older twin sister, but Ranma didn't believe it since he believed that his sister died three years ago from that time from what Mister Saotome told him. Of course, we found out that Mister Saotome had lied to Ranma and Hotaru attacked him without any sense of remorse. If it hadn't been for Ranma and Yukio, then Mister Saotome would have been dead. Yukio then cleared a few things up about the situation, which got Ranma to believe that the girl before him was really Hotaru and his father had lied to him, telling him that Hotaru died when a pack of wolves attacked her when she was getting water. Of course, Ranma and Hotaru kicked him out of the room and into our pond, triggering his curse. Yukio wanted to show everyone what she has taught Hotaru, and of course, Hotaru decided to use me as her own personal punching bag and I accepted her. During the fight, I couldn't lay a single blow to Hotaru and she was mocking me on how I'm a third rate martial arts loser and names not even Ranma would ever call me. After the fight, Hotaru won with me kissing the ground, naturally because my temper got the better of me as usual and making me lose my focus. Of course, Hotaru gave me a comment that fighting me was like fighting an over-raged gorilla and went to give her a piece of my mind, believing that she was exactly like Ranma, but I somehow lost my balance, making me fall forward towards Hotaru with me grabbing her right breast and placing my lips on hers. That sealed my fate with her and killing me became like her favorite hobby. Since then, she's been calling me names like pervert, loser, dog, dummy, gorilla, clumsy idiot, and the most favorite dobe."

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "That's the same name that Sasuke calls Naruto."

Akane says, with a cold sigh, "Well, my relationship with Hotaru is like the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto, except more vicious." Akane then says, with a cold plain tone, "Later on, Hotaru was enrolled in the same school as Ranma, Nabiki, and I, which gave her more time to terrorize me and soon, she started to take everything away from me like getting better grades than I do and showing off that she's a better gymnastic than I, which infuriated me. Ever since she came to Nermia, she's been doing what believed was Ranma's purpose in life: ruining my life the best that she can. She does this like whenever Ranma and I get into our arguments, she's always siding with Ranma saying that it's my fault, it's always my fault, treating P-chan with the most worse disrespect, which I couldn't help but knowing how stupid I was from not knowing the truth, whenever I'm helping Ryoga out, I take Hotaru's physical and verbal abuse like hitting me with that Power Pole of hers on my head saying that I'm a cheating pervert that would 'cheat' on Ranma, using it as a bat to throw me into orbit to 'join Ranma' since it was my fault that Ranma was sent into orbit in the first place or find any hard object for her to hit me with like a small table, a fish bowl, a vase, or throw a huge rock at me, sometimes I dodge and I'm not so lucky, threaten the life of P-chan, which I should have just let Hotaru have her way with him and rescue Ranma myself, so he wouldn't have any reason for him to leave. Of course, I had to date that perverted jerk, Hibiki, and it ended with him kissing me on the lips, but I pushed him away from me, telling him that I only love Ranma. If Hotaru ever heard about that, then she'll kill me for 'cheating' on Ranma again!" Akane says, with a cold serious tone, "Well, I've learned my lesson! Helping that pervert has gotten me nothing but trouble with Hotaru, when she sees me together with him, she automatically assumes the worse and hits me into orbit while calling me a pervert, without giving me a chance to explain myself, though I'm no better myself. I did enough damage with Ranma in the past and with the Light, I'm not going to make the same mistake again. We better head back to think of a plan to lure the newcomers to the Society of Light."

Alexis says, with a cold plain tone, "Well, it's going to be even tougher with Hotaru around and from what you told me that she has some kind of weird ESP, which would predict every move that her enemy will make, and knowing Yusuke, he probably told her everything that we did especially that seduction stunt I pulled with Jaden."

Akane says, in a cold annoyed tone, "And Hotaru would know that I may pull that with Kuno as well! Not if I can get to him first! We have to start planning for tomorrow for the newcomers!" Soon enough, the two female SOL members rush back to the direction of the 'White Dorm'.

(**The next morning; somewhere at sea from Academy Island**)

In the beautiful morning hours some time after sunrise, we find ourselves on the deck of a large luxury ship heading for Academy Island and there are a lot of world-class and profession duelists from all over the world, duelists from other dueling schools similar to Duel Academy, and many other duelists of all kinds that were invited to the tournament along with plenty of 'guests' that were invited to come along. Within this huge crowd of duelists and their guests, we find plenty of familiar groups. The first group consists the Leaf Village Ninja namely, Kiba Inuzuka, age 15-16, and his canine partner, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, age 15-16, Anko Mitarashi, age 26, Mighty Guy, age 29, Hiashi Hyuga, age 43-44, father to Hinata Hyuga and uncle to Neji Hyuga, and finally, guarded by three ANBU black ops in the shadows is none other than the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, age 53, through she looks in her 20s, with her assistant, Shizune, age 30 along with a new female ninja.

This female ninja is 17-years of age with shoulder length black hair with dark blue headlights and narrowed dark brown eyes similar to a wolf with a Leaf Village headband across her forehead with dark blue cloth. She has animal like fangs similar to Kiba's, purple marks similar to Kiba's marks, and a slender sexy feminine body frame that was athletic as well with a dark violet tube top that covers her voluptuous bust, except the part where they begin to divide, and the top goes down until only one-quarter the way to her navel, which was covered by a dark green Chunin vest, black bracers covering from her lower half of her upper arms to the upper half of her lower arms, dark blue fingerless gloves over her hands, exposing her purple painted fingernails. She was also wearing a pitch black cloth mini-skirt that only goes up to the bottom of her navel, leaving major mid-drift obviously, the skirt goes down one-half of her upper with matching black belt across her skirt covered waist with two pouches attached to her right side with a katana on her side with a black sheath, black leg warmers covering her lower legs, and wearing blue open-toes ninja boots, exposing her well-pedicure toenails.

With the young girl, was a large grey wolf that happened to be the same size as the full grown Akamaru with blue eyes.

Anko asks Tsunade, in a serious tone, "My lady, are you sure that you heard correctly?"

Tsunade says, seriously, "Yes, I do. From what Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the others told us, this 'Sartorius' character runs this Society of Light that brainwashes people into his mind-controlled tools. He makes your emotions grow cold and makes you believe that your destiny is determined from the start."

Hiashi Hyuga says, with a snort, "Ridiculous. Everyone determines their own path and their own way."

Tsunade says, with a serious tone, "True. But he has used his warped mind, convincing voice, and mysterious powers to brainwash people into his mind-control soldiers to think that way. From what I know, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, and your daughter were two of his victims when they fought to stop him, but Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki managed to break the spell controlling them."

Hiashi says, seriously, "And once again, I am in his debt."

Anko asks Hiashi, "What do you mean Lord Hiashi?"

Hiashi says, plainly, "If it wasn't for that boy, my family would be as it is today."

Tsunade nods her head and she says, "I see, Lord Hiashi. However, I should tell you to refrain from direct confrontation with Sartorius. Based on the information from Kakashi and the others, there seem to be a greater power at work with Sartorius and his Society of Light. Until we have all of the information, we should exercise caution. Remember, from what we heard, they still have Sartorius still has Temari and Choji Akimichi under their control."

Shizune asks Tsunade, seriously, "My lady, then was it wise for you to come along?"

Tsunade says, seriously, "I had to come, Shizune. Not only did he mess with ninja from our village, but there is someone that I need to see."

Anko asks Tsunade, "Who, Lady Hokage?"

Just then, an elderly male voice calls out, in a lecherous tone, "Hotcha! I'm in heaven!" Just then, a blur was heading towards Tsunade's voluptuous breasts, but a right foot belonging to the new female ninja slams onto the blur, throwing him on the floor.

The young female yells out, nastily, "Back off, pervert!" We get a good look at the blur, which happens to be a very short old man, who happened to be bald with gray hair on the sides of his head and wearing a purplish brown martial uniform that fits his size.

Shizune asks Tsunade, "Are you okay, my lady!?"

Tsunade says, in a plain tone, "Thanks to Azami, am I!?"

Just then, the short old man jumps onto his feet and looks at the young girl, Azami's, breasts as well and he yells out, in pure lecherous excitement as he jumps towards them, "Sweeto! I'm really in heaven!" Just then, he was hit by a cane of sorts and was thrown to the ground.

Just then, an elderly female voice calls out, annoyed, "Honestly, can't you believe for more than a second!?" Just then, everyone turn to see a group of walking towards the fallen old man.

The first person is a young woman of around Ranma's age, brown eyes, long blue hair that flows down behind her back while in two Chinese buns, and wearing pink Chinese shirt as well as light violet Chinese pants with red female shoes, while displaying a slender sexy figure of her own.

The second person is a short elderly lady with long grey hair in a bun, wearing a green Chinese shirt, red Chinese pants, and red female shoes with a long wooden staff that's taller than her.

The third person is another young woman at the age of 20 with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a light violet shirt that reached to her ankles with white socks and brown shoes.

The fourth person is a middle aged man that had a white cloth over his head and a white martial arts uniform with glasses that covers his brown eyes.

The fifth person is another middle aged man that had long black hair, brown eyes, and a mustache. He was wearing a brown martial arts uniform.

The elderly female says, in a plain tone, "We're sorry about Happosai! He has a nasty obsession with long girls!"

Tsunade says, glaring at Jiraiya, "Don't worry! I have to deal with someone that has the same problem!" Jiraiya sends a nervous smile at Tsunade.

The white clad man eyes Azami's headband and he says, surprised, "Hey, aren't you a Leaf Village Shinobi!?"

Azami says, with a proud smile, "That's right! I'm Azami Ookamizuka of the Ookamizuka clan!"

The elderly man, Happosai, yells out, shocked while jumping onto his feet, "The Ookamizuka clan!"

The brown haired young woman asks, curiously, "Do you know them, Grandfather Happosai!?"

Happosai says, with a nod, "Indeed, Kasumi! They're similar to the Inuzuka clan, except where the Inuzuka clan who are their cousin clan, they specialize in wolves instead of dogs. The Ookamizuka clan is also known for their super-human speed and I don't think that even I would tangle with them."

Tsunade says, with a sly smile, "That's right! When it comes to speed, the Ookamizuka clan is the best of the best!" The large grey wolf barks loudly in approval and Azami says, with a giggle, "I think that Sayaka agrees with you, Lady Hokage!"

The elderly female says, with a kind smile, "I forgot my manners! I'm Cologne, the leader of the Chinese Amazon Tribe." Just then, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Azami gain serious looks on their faces.

Jiraiya says, surprised, "You're Cologne!"

Cologne says, with a sly smile, "That's right! I already know who you are, Lord Jiraiya of the three Legendary Sannin of the Leaf Village!"

Happosai yells out, surprised, "Jiraiya! You mean the author of one of my favorite books, 'Make-Out Paradise'!" Happosai takes out a copy of 'Make-Out Paradise', hops towards Jiraiya, and he says, handing it to him, "I'm your biggest fan! Please sign it!"

Jiraiya says, with a sly smile while taking it, "It's an honor to meet a good fan!"

Cologne tells Happosai, with a snort, "Only you would be even interested in that lecherous trash!"

The teenage girl with purple hair asks Cologne, curiously, "You know them, Great-Grandmother!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "Indeed, Shampoo! I also know that the young lady in front of us is one of the three Legendary Sannins, Lady Tsunade!"

The white clad man gasps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "Lady Tsunade!"

Happosai looks at the man and he asks, curiously, "Someone, you know, Genma!?"

Genma replies, nervously, "N-no! Master! Nothing at all!" On the meanwhile, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Azami gave Genma very serious glares.

Jiraiya thinks in his mind, seriously, _"There's no mistaking it! This is Nodoka's husband, Genma Saotome!"_

Azami thinks in her mind, seriously, _"So, this is the rotten excuse of a father that Ranma and Hotaru told me so much about!"_

Shampoo says, in broken Japanese, "I Shampoo!"

The young woman says, with a kind smile, "I'm Kasumi Tendo!"

The brown clad man says, in a bow, "I'm Soun Tendo!"

Genma says, lowly, "I'm Genma Saotome."

Just then, another elderly female voice calls out, "There you are!" Everyone turns to see another elderly female coming towards them. This elderly female that looks exactly like Cologne as well as the same size as her, except that she was wearing a red version of Cologne's shirt with a Japanese symbol and green pants with a similar stick as Cologne.

The elderly female looks at Tsunade and she says, with a sly smile, "It's been a long time, Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade says, with a sly smile, "And the same to you, Lady Yukio!"

Happosai yells out, seriously, "Yukio, how do you know her!?"

Yukio says, with a sly smile, "Let's just say that we've crossed paths before, Happy!"

Shizune asks, curiously, "You're Lady Yukio of the Japanese Amazon Tribe!?"

Yukio says, with a serious tone, "Indeed, dear! I never would have guessed that one of the members of the Ookaminuzuka clan as well as two of the Legendary Sannin would come all the way to Duel Academy. I guess that the situation there must be that worse for them to show up there!"

Happosai says, with a nod, "Indeed! I've heard rumors about this horrible cult called the 'Society of Light' and they're not very good ones either."

Kasumi says, worriedly, "Oh dear! I hope that Akane or Nabiki hasn't gotten themselves involved with them."

Yukio says, with a kind smile, "Don't worry, dear! I'm sure that they would be fine!" Yukio thinks in her mind, seriously, _"After what I've heard from Hotaru, that when she, Ranma, Ukyo, Mousse, and Nodoka, they found out that Akane and Nabiki were brainwashed and Ranma brought Nabiki back, but Akane is still in the Society of Light. I was the only one that knew about Ranma and Hotaru's whereabouts and hasn't told anyone else about them. Hotaru also told me that fool, Ryoga Hibiki, is on Academy Island, attempting to bring Ranma back to Nermia. If you ask me, I believe that Ranma is better off with the Leaf Village than going back to those engagement affairs and I will do everything in my power to insure that Ranma never goes back unwillingly!"_

Cologne thinks in her mind, plainly, _"Ever since son-in-law, his sister and mother as well as Ukyo Kounji and that fool, Mousse, left Nermia, we haven't heard we they could have gone, even Nabiki was no help at all. It wouldn't matter, when we find Ranma after Shampoo wins the GX Tournament, I will force him to marry Shampoo! This ruse has gone long enough no matter what his sister or my sister does!"_

Shampoo thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Shampoo will win GX Tournament and find Airen and we will finally be married not even Hotaru or Spatula Girl especially Stupid Mousse will get in way!"_

Genma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"I'm going to use the prize for the GX Tournament to find the boy and get him to marry Akane! This has gone long enough!"_ On the meanwhile, another group of people is found to be Tatewaki Kuno (Age 18), Kodachi Kuno (Age 17), their personal ninja, Sasuke Sarugakure and Hawaiian loving father, Principal Kuno, Akane's, Hotaru's, and Ranma's friends, Sayuri, Yuka, Daisuke, and Hiroshi.

Kuno looks at Duel Academy and he says, in a plain tone, "So, this is Duel Academy where my dear, Akane Tendo, is!" Kuno points his wooden sword in the air and he says, with a smile, "When I win the GX Tournament, I will wish for private investigators to find Ranma Saotome to settle the score so I can win the hearts of Akane Tendo, Hotaru Saotome, and the pigtailed girl thus severing the ties of sibling between the vile cretinous Saotome and Hotaru!"

Kodachi says, in a loving tone, "Soon, my beloved Ranma and myself will be reunited once more and I'll be sure that not even Akane Tendo, Hotaru Saotome, or the crude pigtailed girl is out of my way!" On the meanwhile, we find Ray's Beyblade sensei, Tao, Max's parents and the PPA All Starz, the Blitzkrieg Boys, King and Queen, the Saint Shields, the Majestics, Barthez Battalion, and F-Dynasty on the other side.

Michael Parker of the PPB All Starz yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! This is so cool! I can't believe that we're here in Duel Academy!"

Max's mother, Judy, tells Michael, in a serious tone, "Remember, Michael, we're not here just to play! I've gotten word from Mister Dickenson that my son, Max, and his friends are in trouble with this 'Society of Light'!"

Emily says, in a logical tone, "That's right! We didn't get many details, but we can only assume that they're just like Boris and Voltaire!"

With the Saint Shields, Joseph says, in a serious tone, "This must be the Duel Academy place that Tyson and his friends are here."

Ozuma says, in a serious tone, "That's right, Joseph! Even though, the elders weren't mad about us not capturing the Bladebreakers' bit beast and sealing them, they gave us word that two of the Bladebreakers have been brainwashed by this 'Light of Destruction'."

Dunga says, in a sly tone, "Ha! I don't think that this 'Society of Light' isn't so tough!"

Miriam tells Dunga, in a serious tone, "However, we need to be careful around them!"

Ozuma says, in a serious tone, "We need to find Tyson and his friends so we can get more info about them." On the meanwhile, Tenchi Masaki's grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki, also known as Yosho, his Juraian name, watches Academy Island as he was getting closer to it.

Katsuhito thinks in his mind, _"I sense something evil on Academy Island! I just hope that Tenchi and the girls are safe!"_

Just then, an elderly male voice calls out, in a hip hop tone, "Yo Katsuhito, my man! Is that you!" Katsuhito turns to see Tyson's grandfather, father, and brother, Hiro Granger, walking towards him.

Katsuhito says, with a smile, "I see that you three are here!"

Hiro says, with a kind smile, "Yes! Mister Dickenson told us the news on what's happening in Duel Academy. It seems that there's a new dorm called the 'White Dorm' and people are dressing in white calling themselves the Society of Light."

Mr. Granger says, in a serious tone, "Mister Dickenson told about it as well as the leader, Sartorius. They believe that everything is predetermined!"

Grandpa Granger yells out, in a serious tone, "Now, that's just wack, yo! Nothing is predetermined! I just hope that Tyson and his peeps aren't mixed up in that mess! You see, what I'm saying!"

Katsuhito says, with a nervous smile, "I know what you mean!" Next, we head off to the side where people can see where Shizuru Kuwabara, Kuwabara's sister, Kagome and Sota's mother and grandmother along with a young man.

The young man with the group is 22 years of age with black hair that's the same style as Zane Truesdale with brown eyes, he is wearing a black shirt over a red jacket, blue jeans with a matching brown belt, and light grey sneakers.

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a worried tone, "I hope that Kagome is doing fine! We haven't heard from her or Sota, since he disappeared and Kagome told us that Sota came over here."

The young man tells her, "I wouldn't be worried, mom! Sota is a big boy now!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a plain tone, "I know, Sanosake, but I get worried, you know, especially with that strange Society of Light on Academy Island!"

Sanosake says, with a smile, "You don't have to worry, mom! Inuyasha and Melody are on Academy Island in case that Sota or Kagome are in trouble with this new cult and not to mention Yusuke Urameshi and his sister, Hikari Urameshi, as well as Kagome's friend, Alexis Rhodes, are with her."

Mrs. Higurashi says, with a smile, "I guess that you're right, dear, but as a mother, I get worried!"

(**In front of the Slifer Red dorm; Later that same morning**)

Later that same morning, we find our heroes and heroines assembling for the tournament with Yusuke, Keiko, Hikari, Kira, Jaden, Syrus, Ryuko, Jenny, Hassleberry, Zane, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Kai, Daichi, Mariah, Li, Kevin, Chazz, Jasmine, Mindy, Kurama, Kuwabara, Heero, Duo, Mina, Kino, Lena, Tiara, Jade, Inuyasha, Ayumi, Kagome, Melody, Megumi, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ryoga, Ranma, Hotaru, Mousse, Ukyo, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone with duel disks attached to their left wrists. With them, Hiei, Yukina, Sota, Kirara, who was currently on Sota's right shoulder, Zera, Kenochi, Koga, Ayame, Nodoka, Kakashi, Washu, Genkai, Botan, Koenma, and Yeshua with Mihoshi gaining a 'darker' look.

Mihoshi's new dark look has her dark blue hair was now pitch black with dark violet headlights. Her headband was now, pitch black, her lips were dark violet colored, she had a black leather choker around her neck, she had on black earrings attached to her ears. Her teachers uniform was turned into a black version of its original self with any part that was white is now black. She also wore a black mini-skirt, she has partial see-through black stockings, a blue shirt underneath the black vest and black high-heeled boots. She has black versions of her fingerless gloves on her hands, exposing black colored fingernails.

Bastion tells his friends and allies, "Okay, everyone, this is it. We've been training with the remaining days that we had left."

Naruto says, with a dark excited tone, "Yeah! It is a 'white freak' season and we're the hunters!"

Megumi tells Kagome, with a kind smile, "Thanks for teaching me Duel Monsters, Kagome!"

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Indeed! You actually did something usual for a change! Maybe, the dark powers actually grew a few brain cells."

Inuyasha yells out, annoyed, "Zera!" Just then, Inuyasha feels a pain in his neck and slaps where the pain is coming from and he finds Just then what looks like an oversize flea lands in her right hand.

Inuyasha looks at the flea and exclaims, shocked, "What the?! Myoga?!" The oversized flea stands upon two small legs, with four arms and hands, and it has a humanoid head with a long cone-like nose with white hair on the rear of its humanoid head.

The flea, known as Myoga, says, in a human voice, "Greetings, Lord Inuyasha as well as you, Lady Megumi, Lady Zera, and Lord Kenochi. It has been awhile since we've seen each other."

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "What in the hell are you doing here in Kagome's time?!"

Mindy asks, perplexed, "Is it me or did that flea talk?"

Syrus tells Mindy, stunned, "I don't think it is you, Mindy."

Kagome tells Mindy, with a smile, "This isn't any ordinary flea, Mindy."

Myoga looks at Melody and he asks, curiously, "Who is this?!"

Melody says, annoyed, "It's me, Melody!"

Myoga says, surprised, "Lady Melody!?" Myoga jumps onto the side of Melody's neck and takes a sip of Melody's blood, which gets him flattened by her. Myoga regains shape and he says, surprised, "Lady Melody, it is you!? But how did this happened!? You're older!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Kagome!" Soon after, Kagome, Melody, Megumi, and Inuyasha look to see Sango, wearing her kimono over her demon fighting uniform, Kirara, in her tiny cat form by Sango's right leg, the lecherous monk, Miroku, and the child Kitsune/fox-demon, Shippo.

Kagome yells out, excitedly, "Sango! Miroku! Shippo!"

Shippo calls out, excitedly, "Kagome!" The little fox demon excitedly runs up to Kagome and into her waiting arms. Shippo tells Kagome, with a smile, "I'm so excited to see you, again, Kagome!"

Kagome tells Shippo, with a wide smile, "It's good to see you, too, Shippo!" Inuyasha gives a snort of annoyance seeing the child fox demon again.

Ranma asks Kagome, "Hey, cuz, who are they?"

Kagome tells Ranma, with a smile, "These are my friends that I have when I travel back in time to the Feudal Era."

Sango asks, looking at Melody, "Who's she!?"

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "Well, Sango, that's Melody in her older form!" The three newcomers gasp in shock and Sango yells out, shocked, "Melody!"

Shippo yells out, stunned, "No way! She's grown up!"

Miroku says, eying Melody's teenaged body with a sly grin, "Yes, she's very grown up!" Just then, the fists of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Zera, and Kenochi smashed into Miroku's head hard and Melody yells out, annoyed, "Can it, pervert!"

Zera says, in an annoyed snort, "I see that you haven't changed at all, monk!"

Sango says, annoyed, "No! He hasn't!

Just then, male voice calls out, in a stoic tone, "She may look different but that's my younger half-breed sister!" Just then, Inuyasha draws his sword out and he yells out, angrily, "Get your ass out here, Sesshomaru!"

Soon after, out of the woods, Inuyasha's elder half-brother, Sesshomaru, comes out into the open with Jaken, who is dragging Ah-Un by the reins with Rin riding the back of Ah-Un.

Kagome gives a surprised look and she states, stunned, "Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here!?" Just then, Melody and Megumi power up their blasts and Megumi says, in a deadly serious tone, "I don't know how, but he's going to be blasted out of here real soon!"

Jaden asks Kagome, curiously, "Hey Kagome, you know this guy?"

Kagome tells Jaden, "This is Megumi, Melody, and Inuyasha's elder half-brother as well as Zera and Kenochi's elder brother. His name is Sesshomaru and like both Zera and Kenochi, Sesshomaru is a full demon."

Mina says, curiously, "A full demon, huh? No wonder that my senses felt a more powerful demonic aura from him than Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looks at Mina and he asks, curiously, "Girl, you are a half-demon, are you not?"

Mina states, with a suspicious tone, "What's it to you?"

Jaken yells out, angrily, "Watch your tongue to my Lord Sesshomaru, half-breed!"

Mina says, with a nasty tone, "What are you going to do about you nasty little toad?!"

Jaken exclaims, angrily, "How dare you?! I shall rip you apart piece by piece!"

Sesshomaru tells Jaken, with a plain and commanding tone, "Enough, Jaken!"

Jaken asks Sesshomaru, perplexed, "But my lord...?!"

Sesshomaru tells Jaken, "You underestimate her power, Jaken. She holds far superior to the Staff of Skulls and she would easily crush you."

Jaken calls out, shocked, "What?! A mere half-breed with the power to crush demons, but my lord, it can't be possible!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Sorry, troll, but Sesshomaru has finally done something smart for once! These guys have a lot more power than you think, worm! In fact, you can say that they are modern-day demon slayers of a sort!"

Zera tells Jaken, in a deadly serious tone, "Jaken, what have I told you what would happen to you the next time, you even say that horrible name 'half-breed' in my presence! Don't let me hear that ever again!" Jaken yelps back in shock and shakes a bit nervously while saying, with a nod, "Yes Lady Zera!"

Ryuko looks at Rin and she asks, curiously, "Who is that girl on that creature?"

Kenochi says, with a plain tone, "Her name is Rin. She is a human girl that Sesshomaru, for one reason or another, takes care of."

Tiara asks, curiously, "Why would a demon take care of a human child?"

Sesshomaru says, plainly, "My reasons are my own."

Inuyasha asks, in his usual manner, "What are you all doing here?"

Miroku says, with a sly smile, "Somehow, the Bone-Eater's well allowed the rest of us to travel through time to Kagome's time-period and we met her family. They were surprised to meet us and we managed to convince them we are Kagome's friends. They told us that she had transferred to this place called 'Duel Academy'. We weren't sure how to get here, but her family was very helpful."

Shippo says, nodding his head, "That's right! They told us how to get here and somehow, we were able to find our way here in order to visit you!"

Sango tells Kagome, with a smile, "We're not sure how we were able to visit you by going through the well, but we're glad that we can travel to your time."

Inuyasha tells Miroku, with a suspicious glare, "I hope that you've been trying any of your lecherous advances, monk."

Sango tells Inuyasha, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I've made sure that he doesn't try anything." Sango gives Miroku a deadly glare and Miroku gives a nervous look back causing Inuyasha's and Melody's wide grins to become even wider.

Tenchi asks Kagome, curiously, "So, Kagome, are you going to introduce us to your new friends from that 'other time' that you told us about?"

Kagome replies, nodding her head, "Oh, right! Everyone, these are my, Melody, and Inuyasha's friends from Inuyasha's time! The young woman with the kimono is Sango, she is a demon slayer that comes from a long line of demon slayers. The little cat-like demon beside her is Kirara, a family friends and companion, that faithful serves and aids Sango and her family. She might look cute, but when she takes her full demon form, she fights fiercer than any tiger or lion as well as many human warriors. The little fox-like kid here is Shippo and he is a Kitsune, a fox-demon. He has been a good friend and has helped Inuyasha, me, and our friends plenty of times during our journey to stop our nemesis, Naraku, and recover the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Next, this young guy is Miroku, he is Buddhist monk, but has some 'really bad' habits when it comes to beautiful women, but Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, and Sango keep him in his place. And finally, this oversize flea is Myoga, a demon flea that was a friend to Inuyasha's father, but now, he helps Inuyasha when he needs information or advice, through when it comes to actual combat, he is actually less than helpful."

Inuyasha says, with a snort, "Don't I know it?"

Syrus tells Kagome, "You really hang out with an unusual group of friends, Kagome."

Kagome tells Syrus, with a smile, "Yeah, but they are really good and faithful friends and I know I can count on them along with Inuyasha."

Sango asks Kagome, "By the way, Kagome, what is with your hair? You've got some weird dark violet highlights mixed into it and what is with the black and yellow uniform."

Kagome replies, with a smile and a sigh, "It is a long story, Sango."

Melody tells Shippo, with a sly smile, "Oh and by the way, runt, I wouldn't plan anymore pranks on my brother anytime soon without anymore repercussions if you know what's good for you!"

Shippo says, with a serious glare, "What do you mean!?"

Melody says, eying her brother's neck, "Take a good look on my brother's neck and see anything missing!"

Shippo looks at Inuyasha's neck and notices that the enchanted rosary is gone. Shippo yells out, shocked, "The rosary it's gone!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's right, twerp! This time, they're staying gone since thanks to me, Inuyasha is immune to priestess spells!"

Sango yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Apparently, it's true! Last year, Melody made sure that the rosary can't be placed around Inuyasha's neck ever again and made him immune to priestess spells while destroying the beads for good measure."

Miroku asks Kagome, curiously, "Kagome, I couldn't help but notice that you have a demonic aura within you."

Kagome says, in a plain tone, "There's a reason for that, Miroku! I was turned into a hanyou like Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody."

Sango yells out, shocked, "A hanyou!"

Shippo exclaims, stunned, "No way!" Soon after, Kagome turns into her To-zoku form with wings coming from her back surprising Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin.

Miroku asks, surprised, "Kagome, how in the world did this happen?"

Kagome says, turning back to her human form, "That's a long story too, Miroku."

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "And that's not all that's happened!" Soon enough, the Millennium Pendant appears around Inuyasha's neck as well as Megumi's Millennium Sandals and Melody's Millennium Boots appear on their feet.

Sesshomaru asks, seriously, "Inuyasha, where did you and your sisters get those items!?"

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "What do you think, jerk!?"

Syrus asks, curiously, "They don't like each other, do they?"

Kagome tells Syrus, "That's a major understatement, Sy. They have been at each other's throats for years with Inuyasha, Megumi, and Melody against Sesshomaru. It is a miracle that they don't kill each other."

Zera says, with a sly smile, "Sesshomaru also knows that if he happens to be responsible for my baby brother and sisters deaths, then he'll have to deal with me and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want that to happen." Sesshomaru sends Zera an annoyed glare, knowing that she's right.

Jaken asks, curiously, "My lord, Sesshomaru, what is so important about that those items that Inuyasha and his sisters have?"

Sesshomaru says, seriously, "Because Jaken, it is the Millennium Boots on Melody's feet belonged to Sestuna, the Millennium Sandals on Megumi's feet belonged to Akira, the Millennium Pendant around Inuyasha's neck that belonged to Taigoku. Those items were used by the Legendary Dog demons!"

Myoga, Jaken, and Shippo gasp in shock and Shippo yells out, stunned, "What?! The Legendary Dog Demons, the great half-demon warriors of King Atem of Egypt, which is said who is to become the rulers of all demons!"

Melody says, with a sly smile, "That's right, brat! And guess what?! My brother, sister, and I are their reincarnations!"

Jaken yells out, with an annoyed tone, "You lie! Damn weaklings compared to my lord, Lord Sesshomaru, the reincarnation of the infamous Dog Demons of Egypt, Taigoku, Sestuna, and Akira?!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "And if you want proof…" The Millennium Pendant, Boots, and Sandals glow and Inuyasha then transforms into Taigoku while Melody turns into Sestuna, and Megumi into Akira in front of everyone causing gasps from Shippo, Myoga, and a cry of stunned shock from Jaken.

Myoga yells out, amazed, "My words! My lord, the great Lord Inuyasha, the reincarnation of Taigoku and my ladies, Lady Megumi and Lady Melody, the reincarnations of Sestuna and Akira, the legendary hanyous of Egypt who was part of Atem's court and who has the power to harness the powers of the Egyptian Gods, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra! The ones who are to become the rulers of all demons in the Makai! This is incredible!"

Shippo yells out, amazed, "I can't believe it!"

Taigoku tells Sesshomaru, with a sly grin, "What do you say now, Sesshomaru? Jealous?"

Sesshomaru says, with a sly grin, "Interesting. However, if you believe that your and sisters' powers rivals mine, Inuyasha, you might be mistaken. You might be the reincarnation of Taigoku, Inuyasha, but you are the same half-breed to me."

Taigoku replies, seriously, "Oh, do you want to test that out?!"

Kagome tells Taigoku, "Inuyasha…this isn't the time…!!"

Taigoku transforms back into Inuyasha while his sisters change back and he says, seriously, "Yeah, you're right, Kagome! I don't have time for any games, Sesshomaru!"

Sango asks Kagome, curiously, "Wait a minute, Kagome! Since you're a half-demon, wouldn't you have to be taught Demonic Priestess Magic!"

When Zera heard this, she says, with an angered scowl, "What!?"

Inuyasha tells Zera, in a serious tone, "Zera, I thought that I would be a good idea since Kagome is a half-demon now that she should learn Demonic Priestess magic to protect herself!"

Zera yells out, seriously, "Baby brother, out of the question! I refuse to teach this miko brat magic that one day she may use against us!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Zera, Kagome has proven herself trustworthy! You and Melody aren't even given her a chance! Mina and Yeshua have agreed to train her and they can't do it without you! Megumi or Melody can't train her since she hasn't coming of age yet and they wouldn't know what they're doing!"

Zera says, in a stubborn tone, "Exactly! My answer is final! No! Suppose if she does make those damned beads again to control you once more! I can't kill her since I don't want to be executed because one miko!"

Kagome says, seriously, "I wasn't going to make another bunch! Can't you at least trust me!?"

Zera says, in a snort, "Yes! I trust you alright! I trust you to make another one of those damned beads again made from Demonic Priestess magic! Don't lie to me, brat! You did it before when my guard was down after So'unga was sealed in the underworld! This time, I'm making precautious to insure that doesn't happen again!"

Koga tells Inuyasha, in a snort, "Hey mutt, you should have known that your sister would never teach Kagome anything that would one day may be used against her! She doesn't or will never trust Kagome at all just because she happens to be the reincarnation of the same miko that sealed you and your sisters to trees for fifty years and comes from a miko family. In her eyes, Kagome is just another miko that she hates!"

Melody says, plainly, "For once, the mangy wolf made a good point, bro! Besides, it was a bad idea to begin with anyways! This is Kagome, we're talking about! The same girl that I'm confident will make those damned beads again with our magic, the one that I've invented along with our sister, Runo, in Ancient Egypt!"

Inuyasha says, annoyed, "I can't believe you two!"

Kagome tells Inuyasha, "It's okay, Inuyasha! You can't blame your sisters for rejecting that idea anyways."

Sango says, in a serious tone, "Kagome, there's something you should know! We met up with your mother, grandfather, and older brother and they came with us!"

Kagome, Sota, Ranma, Hotaru, and Nodoka gasp in shock and Ranma yells out, shocked, "Oh crap! Sanosuke is here!"

Kagome says, nervously, "Oh man! This isn't good! If mom sees Sota's teenaged form, she'll go ballistic!"

Nodoka tells Kagome, with a kind smile, "Don't worry about your mother, dear! I'll explain it to her as well as your brother and grandfather."

Ginta says, plainly, "Well, they seemed to be okay. We left with a group of that people that had weird headbands that have a metal plate with a leaf graved on it."

The Leaf Village Shinobi, minus Neji and Sasuke, gasp in shock and Naruto says, seriously, "They must be from our village!"

Neji says, seriously, "Lady Hokage inform me that the rest of our year along with the Sand Ninja Temari would be coming to assist us as part of the duelists in the tournament."

Sakura says, with a dark serious tone, "Damn! That's not good! Those dweebs would love a chance to add more Shinobi to their damn ranks!"

Naruto says, with a dark serious tone, "Well, what are we waiting for?! We have to protect them!"

Shippo says, in a serious tone, "And that's not all! Apparently, we saw along with those Leaf Village ninjas, a group of strange people and one of them happens to be a bigger pervert than Miroku!"

Miroku says, annoyed, "Shippo, I'm deeply insulted!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Did this pervert happen to glomping onto female's chests!?"

Sango says, annoyed, "That's right and he tried to do the same for me! I gave him a huge lump on the head and kicked him into the sky too!"

Ranma says, in an annoyed tone, "It looks like the freak is up to his old tricks again!"

Hotaru tells Ranma, in a serious tone, "Which means that the old man along with the Tendos could be here too!?"

Nabiki says, in a dark serious tone, "Damn it! That could mean that white fake of my sister would try and brainwash them!"

Hotaru says, in a dark annoyed snarl, "And if I know the old man! That white fake of Akane would bride him into joining by offering to marry Ranma to join up with the martial art school and he'll fall for it, hook line and sinker!"

Mousse asks, curiously, "By any chance did you guys happen to see a girl my age with long purple hair and an old lady that looks like an old monkey!"

Miroku says, plainly, "Yes! And we happen to find another one of those 'old monkeys' as well!"

Shippo says, with a nod, "Yeah! Plus, we also saw another bunch of people, who happen to be complete nutcases!"

Inuyasha asks, curiously, "Did one of these nutcases happen to be wearing clothes similar to what we wore from our time!?"

Sango says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Nabiki says, in a dark serious tone, "That's Kuno-baby and his family I'm sure! They must be here for the tournament's prize!"

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, "Well, they're going to be in a huge surprise!" Ranma then asks, curiously, "By the way, did you happen to see a girl with a huge grey wolf with you!?"

Miroku says, with a nod, "Yes, we did!"

Ryoga asks Ranma, curiously, "You know this girl! Is she one of those Leaf Villages too!? Or another girl that you picked up!"

Ranma yells out, annoyed, "Oh shut up, P-chan!" Soon enough, Ranma leaps away to the distance and Ryoga yells out, seriously, "Ranma, get back here!" Ryoga leaps away following Ranma.

Hotaru tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Inuyasha, we need your help along the help of your sisters as well as Zera when we run into the old panda!"

Inuyasha says, plainly, "Okay!"

Zera asks, curiously, "Why do you need our help!?"

Hotaru says, in a serious tone with a hint of anger, "There's a certain question that I've wanted to ask him and knowing that old coward, he'll run away and with your sense of smell, we'll be able to detect him even when he's in his cursed form."

Inuyasha says, in a snarl, "I bet that old man of yours suckered you two into another dishonorable engagement!"

Megumi says, in a serious tone, "If that's the case, then let's get him!" Immediately, Hotaru, Ukyo, Mousse, Inuyasha, and his sisters leap off to the woods to find their family

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "It seems that my husband is here at last! Now, it's time to have that chat!" Soon enough, Nodoka leaps away following her children and comrades.

Kakashi says, seriously, "I will take Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata with me to find our fellow Shinobi and give them an update on what's going on here."

Sasuke says, seriously, "Good idea, Kakashi."

Naruto says, with a dark sly grin, "Yeah! Any of those white bullies show up and we will clobber them!"

Jaden says, seriously, "I think that takes care of all of us. Now, I think it is time for us to get out there and get our games on!"

Yusuke, Hikari, Keiko, Tenchi, Ichigo, and Tyson think at the same time, with sly grins, _"Same old Jaden!"_

Sakura says, seriously, "Later!" Kakashi and the nine Leaf Ninja use their ninja super-speed to vanish from sight and bound from the same trees to find their comrades on the island. Soon after, our heroes and heroines break into groups to look over the island to find their friends, family, and/or comrades to keep them safe from the Society of Light.

(**In the late morning hours; In front of the Ra Yellow Dorms**)

In front of the Ra Yellow dorms, we find Hassleberry dueling against a male SOL member and while Hassleberry has 2500 life-points left with Element Saurus (1500/1200) and Giant Rex (2000/1200) in attack mode along with one face-down card on the field and three cards in his hand, his opponent has 3000 life-points with two face-down cards, one face-up Type Zero Magic Crusher trap card, one Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200), one Millennium Shield (0/3000), and one Big Shield Gardna (100/2600), all of whom are in defense mode, and he has four cards in his hand. Both duelists had black storm clouds hanging over them and it shows that this is a Shadow Game.

The SOL member yells out at Hassleberry in a cold nasty tone, "Hey, black freak, summon all of the dinosaurs that you want! They won't get past my frontline! Destiny in on my side and your pathetic Shadow Game won't stop me!"

Hassleberry thinks in his mind, darkly, _"Heh! This white dork is a few soldiers shy of a platoon! The geek forgot the cardinal rule of dueling: Never get between a hungry dino and his next meal!"_ Hassleberry draws one card from his deck and calls out, darkly, "All right, boys, chow time!" Hassleberry puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "All right, dweeb, I sacrifice my Giant Rex and Element Saurus to summon my Black Tyranno in attack mode!" Soon after, Giant Rex and Element Saurus vanish from the field and Black Tyranno (2600/1800) comes to the field to take their place. Hassleberry then says, in a dark tone, "And as they say, freak, when offense monsters you be lacking, Black Tyranno comes attacking...directly!' Hassleberry's eyes become dinosaur-like slits and the SOL member gasps in shock.

But then male SOL member thinks in his mind, "Wait! Why should I be sacred? The instant that he attacks, I play my Light Defense trap card! I'll discard one Light monster card from my hand and his attack will be stopped causing him to lose life-points equal to the defense points of the monster that I discarded!" The male SOL members look at his hand, looks at the Shinto, King of a Higher Plane (3300/3000) Ritual Monster card on his hand, and thinks, with a cold smirk, "And with my Shinto in my hand, when I discard him, he'll lose the rest of his life-points! He might be able to resist the Light, but he will be out of his tournament and useless to his friends! Then Master Sartorius and all of us can make those other nonbelievers see the light!"

Hassleberry pushes a button on his duel disk and yells out, "I'm not done, yet, dork! I play my trap! Darkness Veil!" Hassleberry's face-down card is revealed to be the Darkness Veil trap card and his Black Tyranno becomes pitch black with crimson red eyes.

The male SOL member yells out, shocked, "It can't be!"

Hassleberry tells the male SOL member, darkly, "Guess you remember when a monster with my Darkness Veil attacks, all spell and trap are on your side of the field are destroyed and you lose four hundred life-points per card!" Hassleberry then calls out, darkly, "Now, here is what I say to your 'destiny' crap: Black Tyranno, forward march!" Black Tyranno gives a dinosaur-like roar as it by-passes the male SOL members' monsters, his two face-downs and Type Zero Magic Crusher trap card are destroyed, and Black Tyranno slams its tail into the male SOL members chest causing him to scream out in extreme pain as the dark clouds zap him from head to toe with dark electric energy as he loses 4200 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Hassleberry: 2500

Male SOL member: 0

When the duel ends, the male SOL member collapse to the ground on his back and into total unconscious as the final holograms and the black clouds fade away and Hassleberry yells out in triumph over his victory.

(**A short time soon after; In front of the Slifer Red dorms**)

In front of the Slifer Red dorms, we find Syrus dueling against a brown haired and green eyed male SOL member who is slightly shorter than him with Ryuko watching from the sidelines while Syrus and the male SOL member have their legs chained the ground and they are standing on the same 'Shadow Shockers' that Yusuke used on his duel with Chazz while he was still a part of the SOL. Syrus has 2000 life-points left with one face-down card on the field while his opponent had 1500 life-points left, no face-down cards, and Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) on the field. Syrus has three cards in his hand currently while his opponent had two. However, it is Syrus's turn, he draws one card from his deck, and puts that card on his duel disk.

Syrus then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Okay, wise guy, I play my Jetroid in defense mode!" Soon after, Jetroid (1200/1800) comes to the field in defense mode!

The male SOL member sneers, in a cold nasty tone, "Is that all you got traitor?!"

Syrus tells the male SOL member, with a dark sly grin, "Maybe. I end my turn!"

The male SOL member draws one card from his duel disk and says, with a cold serious tone, "Fine! My move, freak!" After he draws the card from his deck, he gives a cold sly smirk about it.

Syrus thinks in his mind, with a dark sly grin, "Most likely, he just drew that rotten White Veil spell card. Well, he is in for a surprise! When he equips to Berserk Gorilla and he attacks, I'll play my Darkness Veil trap card and give it to my Jetroid, getting rid of it, and then I will play my Magic Cylinder from my hand! This will make one GX medal richer and that rotten Society of Light with one less member!"

However, the male SOL member yells out, as he puts one card on his duel disk, "I sacrifice my Berserk Gorilla for Jinzo!" Soon after, Berserk Gorilla vanishes from the field as it is sacrificed and Jinzo (2400/1500) comes to the field in attack mode.

Syrus winches in surprise and he thinks, annoyed, _"Oh, great! Now, I can't play trap cards!"_

The male SOL member calls out, "Jinzo, attack!" Jinzo launches a sphere of energy at Syrus's Jetroid, destroying it, but Syrus doesn't lose a single life-point.

Ryuko asks Syrus, worriedly, "Are you okay, Sy-chan?"

Syrus tells Ryuko, drawing one card from his deck, "I'm fine, Ry-chan. I'll get him!"

The male SOL member calls out, darkly, "Ha! I doubt it! You should have never betrayed the Society of Light! With destiny on my side, you and your girlfriend are coming back!"

Syrus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, darkly, "Wrong! I play my Pot of Greed! And I draw two cards from my deck!" Syrus draws two cards from his deck, gives a dark sly grin, and says, lowly, "Perfect." Syrus puts one card on his duel disk and calls out, "Since you've got a monster out and I don't, I can play my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) comes to the field in attack mode, Syrus then puts another card on his duel disk, and calls out, darkly, "And guess what dork?! Since Cyber Dragon is a special summon, I can play my Expressroid in attack mode!" Besides Cyber Dragon, Expressroid (400/1600) comes to the field in attack mode. Syrus then calls out, in a dark serious tone, "Now, his special ability activates and he picks up two passengers: Two machine-type monsters from the graveyard!" Just then two monsters, Drillroid (1600/1600) and Cycroid (800/1000), come back from the graveyard, Syrus puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play my Polymerization! So, I fuse my Cyber Dragon with Expressroid, Drillroid, Cycroid, and Truckroid!" Soon after, Syrus discards the named cards and Drillroid, Cycroid, and Truckroid (1000/2000) appear on the field going into a fusion vortex with Cyber Dragon and Expressroid. Syrus then puts a fusion monster on his duel disk and calls out, darkly, "Now, I summon my Chimeratech Overdragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Chimeratech Overdragon (4000/4000) comes to the field in attack mode.

The male SOL member yells out, shocked, "Wait! I take it back! I don't want to duel you anymore!"

Syrus points to Jinzo and calls out, darkly, "Sorry, freak, but it's too late! Next time, you learn to pick on someone your own size! Overdragon, attack!" Chimeratech Overdragon fires a beam of energy, vaporizing Jinzo, and the male SOL member screams out in pain as he shocked head to toe with dark electric energy as he loses 1600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Syrus: 2000

Male SOL member: 0

When the duel ended, the male SOL member collapses to the ground on his back and into unconsciousness while the shackles, `Shadow Shockers', and holograms fade away.

Syrus says, with a dark confident smile, "That's game!"

Ryuko goes over to Syrus and tells him, "Sy-chan, you did it! That was wonderful!"

Syrus blushes in embarrassment and replies, with a nervous smile, "Ah! It was nothing." However, Ryuko kisses him on the left cheek causing Syrus to really blush red and he thinks, _"But then again, maybe it wasn't if I got another kiss from Ry-chan!"_ Soon after, Syrus go over to the fallen former SOL member for Syrus to claim his medal.

(**Later that day; In Duel Academy's harbor**)

Sometime later that day, we find Jaden Yuki sitting in the harbor and fishing with his fishing rod. The members of his group decided to split up to try to find Kagome's family, and Naruto's and company's fellow ninja from the lands of the Shinobi. Right now, Jaden tried to find the Pro Duelists that are part of this tournament, but so far, no ships has arrived in the harbor and no Pro Duelists are in the area.

Jaden gives a yawn and he says, bored, "Man! Where are these Pro Duelists that Sheppard promised? They should be here since forever. Personally, I expect a Society Dork here to make me `see the light'."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, "Jaden!" Jaden looks to see Syrus, Ryuko, and Hassleberry running towards him.

Jaden asks them, "Hey! What's up?!"

Syrus, Ryuko, and Hassleberry display two GX medals each and Syrus says, with a dark sly smile, "Ryuko, Hassleberry, and I won a duel each and they were Society Dorks, too!"

Hassleberry says, with a dark smile, "Nothing like the spoils of battle, especially from the mortal enemies that you are fighting right now."

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, in a snobbish tone, "Just two medals?! Guess that means that I'm doubly as good as you, two, dweebs!" The group looks towards the source to see Chazz with a smug smile and four GX medals in his hands.

Syrus yells out, shocked, "Four medals?!"

Chazz says, with a sly grin, "Yep! And from four Society Dweebs, too! I almost feel sorry for them since they got Chazzed! Big Time! Actually, I don't feel sorry for those white losers!" Chazz says, with a sly grin, "I'm going to the top baby!"

Just then a familiar male voice says, with a logical tone, "Not with those types of medals, you aren't, Chazz."

Chazz yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Who said that to The Chazz?!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Jade, Tiara, Kira, Jenny, Mina, Kino, Keiko, and Bastion walk up with six medals apiece!

Jaden yells out, amazed, "Whoa! Six medals each already?!"

Kira says, with a smug smile, "Yep! You know it, Jay!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Hey guys!" The group turns to see Yusuke, Tyson, Kai, Ray, and Hilary coming towards them.

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "Hey, guys! How have you been doing?!" Yusuke, Tyson, and Kai displays five medals each, and Ray, Kenny, and Hilary display four GX medals each.

Tyson says, with a dark sly grin, "How do you think?"

Hassleberry yells out, stunned, "Whoa! That must have been some real serious combat that you've been involved in!"

Ray says, with a dark sly grin, "You can say that Hassleberry."

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Guys!" Everyone looks to see Lena with Hikari Urameshi and Zane Truesdale walking up with Molly having three medals and Zane and Hikari having six medals.

Jade calls out, excitedly, "Hey, Lena! You are already doing well in this tournament!"

Lena says, with a smile, "Yep! I've gotten three medals!"

Hikari says, with a dark sly grin, "And she crushed two Society Dweebs to get them! She was amazing out there!"

Lena says, with a nervous blush, "Come on, I wasn't that good." Just then they hear a helicopter and all of them look up to see an unusual helicopter landing on the roof.

Lena asks, curiously, "Who is that?"

Bastion replies, perplexed, "I'm not sure, Lena."

Jaden says, with an excited tone, "Let's check it out!" Immediately, Jaden heads up the helicopter pad on the roof of the warehouses in the harbor. Soon after, we find Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Chazz, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Yusuke, Hikari, Kira, Jenny, Mina, Kino, Keiko, and Jade come up to the helicopter.

Tyson says, amazed, "Oh man! That's one incredible ride! It must belong to someone important!"

Syrus points to the crest of the helicopter's tail and exclaims, "Look! It is the crest of the Misgarth Kingdom!"

Jaden asks, perplexed, "Who?"

Bastion says, with a logical tone, "The Misgarth Kingdom is a small kingdom that has recently launched a satellite into space, but no one knows what the satellite does, so, it is under UN investigation. Rumor has it that the UN wishes to bring in ninja from the lands of the Shinobi in order to find out the truth."

Hikari says, with a dark serious tone, "The prince is a pro duelist and he has been summoned here on invite by Chancellor Sheppard. He told Yusuke and me about it."

Jaden yells out, excitedly, "He is! I've got to duel him then!" Jaden then races off ahead as the door opens to let out whoever is inside.

Keiko asks, curiously, "Why did he invite him?"

Hikari says, with a dark plain tone, "He didn't. You know who gave him the idea."

Ray yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Tyson thinks in her mind, with a dark serious tone, _"Speaking of that brainwashing devil…!!"_ On the meanwhile, Jaden goes over to the helicopter as three black-suit guards with black sunglass over their eyes come out of the helicopter with dark violet haired man with dark green eyes and wearing a light grey formal suit and pants with brown shoes as well as blue jewel attached to his forehead by a wire and a youthful looking brown haired woman wearing a bright pink female business suit with a pink skirt, partial see-through brown stockings covering all of her legs, and black high-heeled shoes with a black suitcase attached by handcuffs to her right wrist. The three guards surround the violet haired man and brown haired woman. As the group exits the helicopter, they see Jaden Yuki running up towards them. Jaden says, in a kind and exciting tone, "Greetings, your majesty! And welcome to Duel Academy!"

When the group looks at Jaden, the young man asks, "Who are you?"

Jaden says, excitedly, "My name is Jaden Yuki and I…" However, Jaden doesn't finish as he becomes paralyzed by someone putting their right hand on Jaden's left shoulder. When we get a better look at the person, we find that it is none other than Sartorius surrounded by Temari, Jordan and Alexis.

Kira yells out, shocked, "Jaden!"

Mina yells out, horrified, "Lord Jaden!" Immediately, Syrus, Yusuke, Kira, Mina, Kino, and Jenny immediately run over towards Jaden as he is able to move again and he winches from stiffness as Sartorius takes his right hand off of Jaden's left shoulder.

Sartorius tells the young man, "Forgive me, my prince. I know that you didn't come here all the way to deal with children." But just then Sartorius gasps in shock as he is frozen in place and his followers gasp in shock.

Jordan asks, surprised, "Master Sartorius, what's wrong?!" Just then Hikari, with a dark sly grin on her lips, walks past Sartorius' left side with her Millennium Necklace give off a slight glow, unnoticed by the group that came out of the helicopter.

Hikari whispers to Sartorius, in a dark nasty tone, "What's the matter freak? Cat got your tongue?" Hikari's necklace quickly stops glowing and Sartorius winches from stiffness as he is released from Hikari's mental bind causing Sartorius to growl at Hikari in annoyance. Hikari goes over to Prince Ojin, goes on one knee in front of the dark violet haired man and his group, and Hikari says, in a considerate tone, "I'm sorry, your majesty. You must forgive this student. He has a tendency to step over his 'boundaries'. I will see that he is reprimanded for his actions."

Alexis yells at Hikari, in a cold annoyed tone, "Hey, you can't do that!"

Chazz roars out, in a dark nasty tone, "That's what you think, dork!"

Hikari asks the dark violet haired man, "Prince Ojin, I assume?"

The dark violet haired man nods his head and says, "Yes. And who are you?"

Hikari, still on one knee, bows her head and replies, in a kind tone, "Forgive me. My name is Hikari Urameshi, I am one of the top students here in Duel Academy and the Co-Chancellor of this fine place."

Prince Ojin and his group gasp in shock and the female member of Prince Ojin's group says, surprised, "But you must only be sixteen years old!"

Hikari tells Prince Ojin and his group, in a calm tone while rising to her feet, "Yes, I am. But Chancellor Sheppard, the head of Duel Academy, has seen that my abilities of leader make up for my age. If you talk to him, he can tell you that I've done some great work as a leader, through I've been only Assistant Chancellor for a short time. I know that it is strange for a teenage girl to be the 'second-in-command', but the 'strange circumstances' have forced this 'change' in the leadership of Duel Academy." Hikari bows in front of Prince Ojin and his group and says, with a kind smile and formal tone, "Anyway, I would to thank you for accepting our invitation to Duel Academy, on belief of Chancellor Sheppard, and I hope that your time here will be meaningful."

The others heroes and heroines and the SOL members were amazed by Hikari's manner and Alexis says, annoyed, "When did she get so formal and proper?!"

Jaden says, with a sly grin, "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate her, white whore!"

Prince Ojin says, with a plain and interested tone, "Well, I guess that this academy is worth a lot if it produces students like this that can take leadership and do formalities as well as her." Hikari gives a dark sly grin to Sartorius, who gives Hikari an evil sly grin in reply. Prince Ojin tells Serena, "However, I am not here for pleasantries."

Hikari tells Prince Ojin, "Of course."

Prince Ojin asks Hikari, in a calm and serious tone, "Miss Urameshi, I demand to know who holds the Destiny Hero cards! Who has them?!"

Hikari's eyes widen in shock and she thinks, _"Huh?! Why is he after Aster's Destiny Hero cards?!"_

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, in a calm tone, "I can assure you that I have them in my possession, my prince."

Everyone looks at Sartorius and Hikari brawls out, in a dark serious tone, "Did I give you permission to speak 'student'?!"

Jordan yells at Hikari, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius doesn't need your permission to speak, Hikari!"

Hikari retorts, in a dark serious tone, "He does while I'm Assistant Chancellor of this school, twerp! Now, you better keep quiet or I will have you suspended from this tournament!"

Alexis calls out, in a cold serious tone, "You can't!"

Chazz retorts, with a dark sly tone and dark sly grin on his lips, "Watch her, dweeb!"

Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a plain tone, "Then I challenge you to a duel right here and now."

Hikari and our mainly black-clad heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Hikari asks Prince Ojin, "Your majesty, forgive me for speaking out, but are you being a bit rash? Do you not want to see some other students in this school?"

Sartorius tells Hikari, in a calm tone and evil sly grin on his lips, "I'm sorry, Miss Tsukino. The rules state that you must duel once per day and you must accept the first challenge given to you. Since the prince has challenged me, I must duel him and not even you can interfere, am I not correct?" Hikari's cheeks flush up with anger, her left first turns into a fist that she clenches so hard that her fingernails cut into her fingerless glove and into her skin causing a bit of her blood to drip out of cuts in her hand, and she lowers her head in defeat as she gently does a curtsy in front of Prince Ojin and walks away back to her brother and her friends.

Keiko tells Hikari, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, Hikari. We will get him next time."

Hikari nods her head and whispers to Keiko, "Yeah, I know, Kei. But he really knows how to tick me off!" Hikari goes over to her black-clad friends and her crosses her arm where Yukina notice the blood coming out of Hikari's left hand.

Sartorius then asks Prince Ojin, with a calm tone and evil sly grin on his lips, "Now, with that 'distraction' out of the way, my prince, shall we begin?" Prince Ojin nods his head in agreement with Sartorius.

(**A short time later; In Duel Academy's harbor**)

In Duel Academy's harbor, we find Prince Ojin, with a duel disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, with his female assistant and his three black-clad guards behind him, while Sartorius, with a duel disk that has his dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, with Jordan Rhodes, Alexis Rhodes, and Temari behind him while our mainly black-clad heroes and heroines stand on the sidelines with their arms crossed against their chests.

Yeshua arrives quickly and he asks, in a plain and logical tone, "Greetings."

Hikari tells Yeshua, with a nod, "Hey, Yeshua."

Yeshua asks, with a plain and logical tone, "Why is Prince Ojin of the Misgarth Kingdom dueling against Sartorius?"

Yusuke says, with a dark serious tone, "That asshole tricked him that he has Aster's Destiny Heroes."

Yeshua says, with a nod and a plain tone, "I see."

Jaden asks, curiously, "By the way, did you know what happened with Kagome and her cousins?"

Yeshua says, in a plain tone, "They were looking for their friends and family that were on the island while winning metals from their opponents."

Kento then yells out, in a cold nasty tone, "So, how cares if your dorky friends won some medals from losers?!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "Yeah, our master is dealing a pro."

Bastion and Mina gave both white clad members Youko Kurama glares, scaring them, and Bastion brawls out, darkly, "I'm sorry! You assumed that I was talking to you two, backstabbers!"

Mina brawls out, darkly, "That's right, why should we care about some dork of the leader dueling some pro!"

Alexis yells out, in a cold angered tone, "What was that, Mina!? Don't you dare talk ill about Master Sartorius or you will regret it!"

Mina cracks her knuckles, smirks and says, "Looks like the little bimbo needs her backbone to be broken!"

Alexis gets ready to fight and says, "Bring it!"

Jaden says, in a dark sly tone while showing off his right hand which brought his fingernails to be claws, "Mina, let's not play with that mutt, okay. She's nothing but a fragile loser anyways, so let me do the breaking of that whore's back." Alexis winches at Jaden's 'dark harsh tone' as she backs off.

Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a serious tone, "I'm not here to win so cheap trinket, so, I say let's play for your Destiny Heroes!"

Sartorius replies, in a calm tone, "As you wish, but what will you be wagering? How about that satellite that I've heard so much about?"

Ray states, with a dark serious tone, "Why would that asshole want a satellite?"

Keiko tells Ray, with a dark plain tone, "For not good reason, Ray."

Yusuke asks Yeshua, in a plain tone, "Does the prince stand a chance?"

Yeshua tells Yusuke, in a plain and logical tone, "He isn't protected by the dark powers like you. I'm afraid that he isn't immune to Sartorius' powers."

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "Master Sartorius can't lose."

Alexis says, in a cold plain tone, "He won't lose, Temari. Don't worry."

Jordan says, in a concerned tone, "I hope so, Alexis." Soon after, the two of them activate their duel disks, draw five cards from their decks, and their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each.

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, "I can see the future and I predict that this duel will end before my first turn."

Prince Ojin replies, confidently, "Of course. Now, let's duel."

Starting Scores:

Prince Ojin: 4000

Sartorius: 4000

Prince Ojin draws one card from his deck and says, plainly, "I'll go first."

Sartorius replies, nodding his head and not losing his sly evil smile, "Of course."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, "First, I play Pot of Greed! That means two cards for me." Prince Ojin then draws two more cards from his deck and put them into his hand.

Sartorius says, with a sly evil grin, "Nicely done."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "Next, I play Cost Down! Here's how it works, I discard one card from my hand to lower the level of the monsters in my hand by two stars for this turn!" Prince Ojin discards one card from his hand, puts one card on his duel disk, and calls out, "This allows me to summon my Satellite Cannon!" Soon after, Satellite Cannon (0/0) appears in outer space in attack mode. Prince Ojin then declares, in a strong tone, "This card gives me absolute power like my real satellite! And when I unleash this power on the world, I will be the greatest monarch in the world! Because I possess the latest in mind-control technology!"

All of our heroes and heroines, except for Yeshua, who gives an emotionless look, and Zane, whose eyes widen in surprise, and the SOL members gasp in shock and Yusuke yells out, shocked, "Oh shit! It's a brainwashing satellite!"

Kuwabara roars out, in a dark angered tone, "No wonder that son of a bitch wants it!"

Bastion says, in a dark serious tone, "With that kind of technology in his hands, he can inflect everyone in the world with his evil power."

Syrus yells out, in a worried tone, "And if the prince's loses, Sartorius will get control of it!"

Chazz tells Syrus, in an annoyed tone, "What was your first clue, Sherlock?!"

Hikari says, in a dark annoyed tone, "Damn it! I knew that freak was up to something when he challenged Prince Ojin!"

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with an evil sly grin on his lips, "Very dramatic. A brainwashing probe. I can't wait to have it in my control."

Kira says, in a dark nasty tone, "I'll bet."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, with a sly grin, "But you said it yourself: I shall win. And I will with this card: Charge. This spell card gives my satellite two thousand attack points." Satellite Cannon's stats increase from 0/0 to 2000/0.

Jaden says, with a smile, "It looks like the prince will win after all."

Syrus asks, curiously, "But will he win in his first turn?"

Bastion says, with a dark logical tone, "Highly improbable. Because the prince's turn is about to come to an end."

Prince Ojin then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin on his lips, "Now, I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess."

Syrus states, curiously, "But I thought…"

Bastion interrupts and says, in a dark logical tone, "Remember, I said 'Improbable' not 'Impossible'."

Prince Ojin puts one card in the spell/trap slots and calls out, with a sly grin, "Now, I get to attack again, but first, I play my Limiter Removal! This card doubles the power of my satellite!" Satellite Cannon's stats then rise from 2000/0 to 4000/0!

Hassleberry yells out, in a dark excited tone, "Awesome! The prince will wipe out that asshole in one turn!"

Jordan says, stunned, "Master Sartorius can't lose!"

Alexis nods her head and says, "That's right, Jordan! He promised the prince cards that he doesn't have! He was bluffing!"

Prince Ojin says, with a sly grin, "Don't feel too bad. I'm just better than you."

Temari says, with a cold annoyed tone, "Arrogant asshole."

Prince Ojin then calls out, in a serious tone, "Satellite Cannon, attack him directly!" Satellite Cannon fires a beam of energy directly at Sartorius that slams into him that causes a huge explosion that kicks up smoke and dust and forces our heroes and heroines along with the SOL members to hold on for dear life. When the explosion dies down, Sartorius is covered in smoke and dust.

Yusuke says, with a dark smile, "Finally, he's toast."

Yeshua tells Yusuke, with a plain logical tone, "Don't be so sure."

Prince Ojin says, confidently, "I'll take those Destiny Heroes now." Just then Sartorius' evil laugh comes from the smoke and dust and everyone looks to see that Sartorius is just fine without a single life-point lost and a hologram of Arcana Force XIV-The Temperance (2400/2400) is on side of the field. Prince Ojin gasps in shock and he exclaims, stunned, "You're still standing! That's impossible! You're cheating me!"

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with a sly evil grin, "Certainly not. I just discarded a card from hand. My Arcana Force Fourteen and its special ability negate your battle damage." Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with his evil sly grin, "I said that this duel would end before my turn."

Prince Ojin says, in a serious tone, "I know."

Sartorius tells Prince Ojin, with his sly evil grin on his lips, "But I didn't tell you who would win. Now, the turn is still yours, but I've taken enough of your time, so, allow me to move things along."

Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a nasty tone, "You speak out of turn 'Master' Sartorius. I'm not done, yet." Prince Ojin puts the last card in his hand on his duel disk and calls out, "Now, I summon my Satellite Base in defense mode!" Soon after, Satellite Base (0/0) comes to the field in defense mode. Prince Ojin tells Sartorius, in a strong tone, "Not only does it gain one thousand defense points every turn, but it can't be destroyed by anything less than a level six monster! Oh, by the way, it looks like your prediction was wrong."

Sartorius discards one card from his hand to the graveyard and says, "I disagree. For whatever you play a monster, I can send this card to my graveyard. It is known as Intervention of Fate and it allows me to play any spell card from my hand. Remember, technically this is still your turn." Sartorius puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I play Ace of Sword!" The hologram of the spell card appears above Sartorius' head and rotates around causing Sartorius to say, "This card will decided your destiny. Just tell it when to stop."

After a while, Prince Ojin yells out, seriously, "Stop that card!"

The card then stops in the upright position and Sartorius says, "The blade is pointing downward, my prince. I'm afraid that you lose life-point equal to the attack points of a monster that I choose." Sartorius gives a wide evil smile, Prince Ojin gasps in shock, and Sartorius says, "I think that I choose that satellite cannon that you love so much! The one with four thousand points!" Soon after, Satellite Cannon fires a beam right at Prince Ojin and he gasps as it slams into him causing a huge explosion causing the SOL members and our heroes and heroines to hold on for dear life. When the explosion along with the dust and dirt die down, Prince Ojin falls to one knee as he loses 4000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Jaden exclaims, shocked, "He…He won in one turn!"

Bastion says, with a dark serious tone, "Actually, Jaden, it's not exactly true! That freak never had a turn! So, he won in no turns!"

Sartorius and the rest of the SOL group with him goes over to the fallen Prince Ojin as he gets to his feet causing him to ask, "My satellite, please?"

Prince Ojin sighs and tells Sartorius, in a cold plain tone, "A bargain is a bargain. It's yours now. Good luck." Prince Ojin prepares to give Sartorius the controls to the satellite, but his female assistant stops him.

Prince Ojin's female assistant tells him, "My prince, I can't allow this! The satellite is much too dangerous!" However, Prince Ojin forcible lifts his female assistant's wrist into the air, puts the key into the handcuff 'linking' her to the briefcase with the satellite controls, and the female assistant says, in a cold serious tone, "My prince, you are making a mistake!"

Prince Ojin removes the handcuff from his female assistant's wrist and he yells at her, in a cold serious tone, "Stop! He won fair and square and I've always been a man of my word!" Prince Ojin then gives Sartorius the briefcase with the satellite controls and tells him, with a sly tone, "Here it is with my condolences."

Sartorius takes the briefcase into his hands, bows his head, and says, "Thank you, my prince." Soon after, Sartorius turns to leave, the SOL members allows him to pass through, and all of them then head off back to the `White Dorm' with everyone of our black-clad heroes and heroines staring at them with dark annoyed and angered stares, except for Ryuko and Syrus, who have dark worried stares on their expression.

Zane says, darkly, "Wonderful. What a bother. Now, he has the power to turn the whole world into his little puppets."

Jaden tells Zane, in a dark serious tone, "No joke, Zane. We need to work fast and get those controls from him!"

Yeshua then tells the group, with a plain logical tone, "However, Sartorius can't use the satellite just yet. He still needs the Chosen Duelists to complete his plans."

Yusuke asks, perplexed, "I don't get it. He has the satellite. Why does he need us still?"

Yeshua tells Yusuke, in a plain tone, "Because he doesn't want just Earth. He wants the whole universe and you and the others have the special powers that he needs to complete his plans for Earth and the universe."

Yusuke yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Well, as long as I still breathe, that asshole won't be completing any of his plans!"

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a dark determined tone in her expression, "I'm with you, Yusuke! He won't do to anyone else what he did to me!"

Mina says, with a dark serious tone, "We need a plan to stop him."

Bastion says, with a dark serious and logical tone, "Yes. And quickly." On the meanwhile, the female assistant to Prince Ojin takes notice of the group and notices their reactions towards Sartorius and wonders about them.

Yusuke tells the others, "Hikari, Kira, and I will go after Kagome's family and Naruto's and his friends' fellow ninja. You guys."

Jade tells Yusuke, with a nod, "Right, Yusuke."

Keiko tells Yusuke, with a serious tone, "Be careful, Yusuke."

Yusuke nods his head and replies, with a smile, "I will, Kei." Soon after, the Urameshi triplets run off into the distance.

(**Elsewhere on the island; Sometime soon after**)

In another area of Academy Island, we find Kagome's mother, grandfather, and older brother as well as Akane and Nabiki's family with Genma Saotome, Yukio, and Happosai walking around trying to find any sign of Kagome, Sota, Inuyasha, Melody, or Megumi as well as the others from the Feudal Era. They separated from the Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village for the moment to look on their own and Sanosake has an Academy-style duel disk attached to his left wrist.

Mrs. Higurashi says, worriedly, "I wonder where Kagome, Sota, or the others."

Sanosuke says, in a serious tone, "Don't worry, mom! We'll find them!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Higurashi-sama!" Kagome's family turn to see the Kuno family and their ninja running towards them along with Akane's friends, Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi, and Daisuke.

Sanosuke says, surprised, "Kuno!!"

Kagome's grandfather asks, curiously, "What are you all doing here!?"

Kuno says, in a serious tone, "I'm trying to find Akane Tendo and so far, I'm not having any luck!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a plain tone, "We're not having any luck finding my children and her friends."

Kodachi says, perplexed, "Children!? But Kagome Higurashi is the only one that goes to this school and your youngest son isn't old enough to go here."

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, with a cold serious tone, "Actually, there's a reason for that, Kodachi!" Soon enough, the white-clad Akane Tendo as well as Yuka and Eri came into the clearing.

Kuno yells out, lovingly, "Akane Tendo!"

Soun says, surprised, "Akane!"

Yuka 2 yells out, surprised, "Akane! What are you doing wearing that weirdo white uniform!?"

Eri yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "It's not weird! We're part of the Society of Light and we're here to show you the Light!"

Kodachi says, seriously, "The Society of Light!? Sorry, we're not interested in your cult!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "You don't have a choice, Kodachi! This is fate!" Akane says, with a cold sly smile, "Besides Kuno, I'll be very grateful that you'd join!"

Kuno says, surprised, "You would…!?"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, darkly, "Stay away from them, wench!" Everyone turn to see Hotaru and Ranma, in his cursed form, as Ranko, running over to them.

The Kuno family, the Tendo family, Genma, Sasuke 2, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka 2, and Sayuri gasp in shock and Kuno says, delighted, "Do my eyes deceive me! It's Hotaru Saotome and the pigtailed girl!" Kuno rushes over to them, but the two girls smashed their fists to Kuno's face.

Kodachi says, in a snarl, "It's those two troublesome pests that get in the way of my love!"

Genma yells out, happily, "It's my boy!"

Soun says, excitedly, "Now, the schools will finally be joined!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, surprised, "Is that Hotaru and Ranma!?"

Sanosuke says, in a shocked tone, "It's them! But what's with the 'Goth' look!?"

Akane yells out, in a cold annoyed tone, "What are you doing!?"

Ranko yells out, in a dark nasty tone, "What does it look like, dork!? We're not letting anymore people anywhere near your wack club!"

Sasuke 2 yells out, seriously, "Master Kuno, I remember what I heard about this Society of Light! It's a horrible cult that's responsible for the mess here on this island! Don't believe a word that Akane Tendo or the girls in white say!"

Just then, a familiar female voice yells out, in a dark serious tone, "Sasuke is right!" Just then, Kagome, Inuyasha with Sota on his back, Megumi, Melody, and Zera land on in front of Kagome's family.

Kagome's grandfather yells out, surprised, "Kagome!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a stunned tone, "What happened to her!?"

Genma says, stunned, "She's also wearing black!"

Yuka 2 asks, curiously pointing at Zera and Melody, "But who is they!?"

Happosai yells out, in pure lecherous excitement, "I don't know, but…!?" Happosai jumps towards Melody's chest and he yells out, "…I'll be in heaven!" Just then, Inuyasha's and Melody's right fists smash onto Happosai's face, knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha yells out, angrily, "Hey freak, remember what I said about touching Kagome or Megumi?! Let me rephrase that, Kagome or anyone of my sisters are OFF LIMITS!!"

Soun says, perplexed, "Sisters!?"

Megumi says, with a smile, "That's right! The tall one is our elder half-sister, Zera, and the other one is Melody."

Kagome, Ranma, Hotaru, and Akane's family gasp in shock and Sanosuke yells out, shocked, "That's Melody!"

Kodachi yells out, stunned, "Inuyasha's little mongrel of a sister!"

Melody yells out, annoyed, "Watch it, lunatic!"

Inuyasha yells out, in a serious tone, "Yeah and she's not the only one!" Just then, Sota jumps off of Inuyasha's back to face his family and Sota says, nervously, "Hey mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, shocked, "S-Sota!"

Sanosuke yells out, shocked, "That's Sota!"

Daisuke says, in a surprised tone, "That's one heck of a growth spurt!"

Genma says, stunned, "No kidding!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "If you'd let us explain…!"

Kagome yells out, in a dark angered tone, "That's Sota! Their freak of a leader did this to him! He mutated Sota into a teenager and there's a long story with Melody's 'growth'!"

Sota says, in a serious tone, "Everything that they're saying is true! Sartorius is the one responsible for doing this to me and had me turned against Kagome!"

Kuno says, in disbelief, "Transforming a boy to a man! That's so inhumane!"

Akane says, pleadingly, "Kuno please…!"

Kuno yells out, angrily while glaring at Akane, "…Akane Tendo, I can't believe that you would even support this travesty! True, he may be Ranma Saotome's cousin, but he's just a boy and not even close to be a man!"

Sota says, lowly, "Gee, thank you, Kuno!"

Happosai says, in a strong tone, "I never would have believe that the rumors about the Society of Light would be this devastating! Involving an innocent child in this affair is just as worse as my lovely collection being burnt to ashes! You'll never take me to that damned cult!"

Sayuri says, angrily, "Yeah! You're getting me in that white uniform over my dead body!"

Hiroshi says, seriously, "The same with me if you're going to cover up the fact that you would even send an innocent kid to do your dirty work!"

Hotaru gives a dark sly grin and Akane yells out Hotaru, in a cold angered tone, "You did this! You are going to pay for this!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, excitedly, "Ranma, Nihao!" From out of nowhere, Shampoo comes to glomp Ranko, but Hotaru's right elbow bashes her in the face, knocking her down.

Ranko yells out, seriously, "Shampoo!"

Just then, Cologne's voice calls out, "Son-in-law, you actually gave us a lot of trouble tracking you down!" Soon after, Cologne jumps down from the trees in front of them and Shampoo takes a good look at Hotaru and Ranko and she asks, curiously, "Why do Troublesome Sister-in-law and Airen have dark look!?"

Cologne says, perplexed, "Yes, I've been wondering that myself."

Hotaru says, in a dark serious tone, "Let's just say that we've been in a darker mood!"

Akane yells at Shampoo, in a cold nasty tone, "Get lost, bimbo! You're not wanted here!"

Shampoo jumps onto her feet and she yells out, nastily, "Shampoo would say the same for you, tomBOY!"

Akane says, in a cold snarl, "Why you…!?"

Kasumi asks, curiously, "Aren't those clothes from the Hidden Leaf Village that Hotaru and Ranma are wearing!?"

Soun says, plainly, "Yes! It seems that way!"

Genma thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Now, I know where they've been for a year! Nodoka must have taken them there! By why!? Nodoka swore that she'd never go back to the Leaf Village again! I bet those higher ups found out where she was and brought her along with Ranma and Hotaru back!"_ Soon enough, Shampoo takes out a kettle of hot water from hamerspace, pours it on Ranko, changing him back to Ranma Saotome.

Kuno yells out, strongly, "Ranma Saotome here!"

Kodachi yells out, excitedly, "Ranma darling!" Just as Kodachi was going to get closer, Hotaru draws her weapon and she yells out, strongly, "Back off, you deranged lunatic!"

Kodachi says, taking out her ribbon, "It's good to see that things never change!" On the meanwhile, Shampoo hugs Ranma's right arm and she says, excitedly, "Now, that Shampoo found you! You take Shampoo on date yes!"

Just then, a familiar female voice calls out, strongly, "Get your hands off of my brother, you bimbo!" Just then, Shampoo was hit by a familiar spatula, throwing herself away from Ranma, and Ukyo Saotome stands by her adoptive brother.

Kuno yells out, surprised, "It's Ukyo Kuonji!"

Principal Kuno says, surprised in his Hawaiian accent, "But did I hear wahine call Ranma Saotome 'her brother'!?"

Shampoo jumps on her feet and she says, glaring at Ukyo, "Shampoo believes that there are too too many pests here!"

Ukyo says, in a sneer, "I couldn't agree with you more!"

Just then, a familiar male voice calls out, "Ukyo!" Just then, Ryoga and Mousse came from the trees and Shampoo yells out, shocked, "Mousse, what you do here!?"

Mousse says, surprised, "Shampoo!"

Shampoo yells out, seriously, "Don't interfere! I take Ranma as husband!"

Ukyo says, in a serious tone, "Oh yeah! From what I've heard, I'd have to think otherwise! Now, get lost as well as the white dorks!"

Akane yells out, in a cold serious tone, "We're not leaving until all of you see the Light!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, seriously, "On who's authority, sister?!" Just then they see the group of Kiba with his canine partner, Akamaru, Azami with her wolf companion, Sayaka, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Anko, Mighty Guy, Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuga, Shizune, Erin, Nyoko, Mellissa, and Lady Tsunade, guarded by the three ANBU blackops.

Eri yells out, stunned, "Oh, boy! Those ninja from the lands of the Shinobi!"

Azami yells out, excitedly, "Ranma! Hotaru!"

Hotaru says, with a smile, "It's Azami!" Soon enough, Azami using her super-human speed to get to Ranma, hugging him as well as kissing his lips, surprising Ranma and Hotaru's family except for Ukyo as Ranma returns the kiss. This action had broke Akane's heart into pieces at this and Akane thinks in her mind, horrified, _"Ranma…he's moved on…!"_

When Genma, Soun, Shampoo, and Kodachi see this, they were ridiculed with anger and Kodachi yells out, angrily, "You Harridan! How dare you touch my Ranma-sama!?"

Shampoo yells out, enraged, "Shampoo kill!"

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "Ranma, you fiend! How dare you betray Akane!?"

Genma says, in a serious tone, "Ranma, how dare you abandon your fiancée for another girl!?" Soon enough, Ranma and Azami broke out of their embrace and Ranma glares at them deadly, which got them to back off.

Ranma says, in a cool and serious tone, "First of all! I broke the engagement with Akane a year ago and Azami is my girlfriend!"

Genma yells out, shocked, "Your girlfriend!"

Kagome asks Hotaru and Ukyo, "Is this true!?"

Hotaru says, with a sly smile, "Yep! It happened about a month ago! Ranma and Azami have dated and we, especially me, are relieved that Ranma finally got over that short-tempered loser gorilla!" Akane winches at the insult as she runs off in the direction of the 'White Dorm' with tears coming down her eyes.

Eri yells out, concerned, "Akane, wait!"

Soun yells out, while placing his 'demon head', _**"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR DUTIES TO YOUR FIANCEE!"**_

Ranma yells out, while placing his own 'demon head', _**"IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I'M NOT ENGAGED TO YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE! I BROKE THAT ENGAGEMENT, REMEMBER!" **_That 'demon head' got Soun to back off and Shampoo yells out, strongly, "Obstacle is for Killing!"

Azami asks the Saotome twins, "I take it that this is the Chinese bimbo and the psycho girl, are they?"

Hotaru says, with a snort, "That's them!"

Genma yells at Hotaru, angrily, "Hotaru, I bet you talked Ranma into this, didn't you!?"

Hotaru yells out, angrily, "That's right, old man! It's about time that Ranma got over that tomboy that you had him engaged to! Azami is even better than Akane would ever be!"

Anko says, seriously, "Mind if you tell us what's going on?!"

Just then a familiar female voice calls out, "Wait!" Just then Alexis, Choji, and Temari leap down from the trees. Choji says, with a cold serious tone, "Lady Hokage, let us explain."

Kiba asks Choji, surprised, "Choji, is that you?!"

Choji replies, with a cold plain tone, "Who else, Kiba?"

Shino states, with a curious tone, "What's with the white clothes?"

Temari replies, with a cold sly grin, "We've just moved up in the world, that's all, Shino. If you come with us, we can explain and show you."

Just then another female voice calls out, darkly, "In your dreams, white bitch!" Soon after, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and Lee leap down from the trees with their weapons ready for battle.

Kiba yells out, surprised, "Whoa! Naruto, is that you?!"

Naruto says, with a typical sly grin, "Hey, Kiba, what's up?!"

Shizune asks, curiously, "What's with all of the black all of a sudden?"

Sakura says, seriously, "Long story!"

Kakashi goes over to Tsunade and he says, seriously, "Lady Hokage, you must believe what I say. Those are not Choji and Temari! Or at least the ones that we know."

Sasuke says, with a dark serious tone, "Yes! These are just mindless tools for a mind-controlling freak named Sartorius!"

Temari says, with a cold nasty tone, "So says the traitor of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Sakura yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Why don't you shut up before you get hurt, bitch?!"

Kiba calls out, surprised, "Whoa! I never heard Sakura sound like that before!"

Choji yells out, in a cold serious tone, "Lady Hokage, who are you going to believe?! Us or them?!"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, darkly, "Allow me to give you that answer, dweeb!" Just then a huge amount of smoke appears in-between the SOL members and the others and out of the smoke, our former spirit detective, his sisters, along with Nodoka Saotome and Nabiki Tendo, looks at the SOL members with a dark deadly serious look in her eyes.

Soun yells out, shocked, "Nabiki too!"

Happosai says, stunned, "Is it a new thing on this island!?"

Naruto yells out, amazed, "Nodoka-sensei, what are you guys doing here?!"

Kira tells Naruto, with a dark serious tone, "I was looking for you to help out."

Yusuke looks at the SOL members and he says, with a dark serious tone, "And it looks like I came in time for a major dork smack down!"

Ranma says, in a dark serious tone, "You geeks better leave if you know what's good for you!"

Alexis says, with a cold nasty tone, "Oh, please! You don't scare us!"

Ranma tells Alexis, with a dark sly grin, "Oh! I seem to remember Grandma Tsunade telling me that she trained a young girl the art of Shinobi! Who knew that young girl happened to grow up to be a white whore?"

Ranma's father and the Tendos gasp in shock of this and Kasumi says, stunned, "Oh my! Did I hear Ranma say that!?"

Happosai says, stunned, "I think I did!"

Alexis yells out, with a cold angered tone, "I've had with your mouth, Saotome! You are going to get it!" Alexis then charges right at Ranma, but with a loud roar, Ranma slams his right fist into the ground and causes the earth in front to literally explode creating a large crater that forces Alexis, Choji, and Temari to use their ninja agility to leap away.

Ranma's father and the Tendos as well as the Nermians, except for Ryoga, gasps in shock of this and Hiroshi yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Yuka 2 says, shocked, "Someone's been eating his veggies!"

Cologne yells out, shocked, "That's Lady Tsunade's super-strength!"

Soun yells out, shocked, "Ranma did that!?" The other ninja in the group are shocked by this information and they continue to look on as the battle between Ranma, Hotaru, and Ukyo against Alexis, Choji, and Temari continues while others, including Kagome's brainwashed friends, go into the sidelines.

Ukyo yells out, in a dark strong tone as her Byakugan was activated, "This is your last chance, dorks! Back off or else!"

Kodachi says, stunned, "Good heavens!"

Happosai yells out, shocked, "That's the Byakugan!"

Shampoo says, perplexed, "Byakugan!?"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "It's a Kekkai Genkai that gives the user a near three hundred sixty degree vision and if used correctly will leave dangerous results! But the Byakugan is a Kekkai Genkai meant for people within the Hyuga clan!"

Temari takes out her huge white fan and she yells out, in a cold strong tone, "You don't scare us! **Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu**!" Temari slashes her fan, which creates a huge wind storm appears and heads towards Ranma and his sisters.

Ranma yells out, in a dark sly tone, "Ha! You think that you're going to get us with this third-rate wind jutsu!" Ranma swipes his right arm, which stops Temari's wind attack from coming to him.

Temari yells out, shocked, "What the…!?"

Ranma yells out, in a dark strong tone, "Take this! **Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu**!" Ranma swipes his arms, creating an even huge wind storm with multiple smaller versions of Kagura's **Dance of Blades** techniques and throws it back at the three SOL members, creating multiple cuts on their bodies as well as their uniforms and the huge wind throws them to the ground hard.

Eri yells out, horrified, "Alexis! Choji! Temari!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "No way! Those look like Kagura's **Dance of Blades**!"

Nodoka says, in a serious tone, "Indeed, Kagome. Before, Ranma took a sample of Kagura's hair for his Celestial Embodiment Kekkai Genkai!"

When Genma heard this, Genma yells out to his wife, "Nodoka, so you did go back to the Leaf Village after all!"

Soun asks Genma, curiously, "Saotome, what's going on?"

Genma says, in a serious tone, "Tendo, there's something about Nodoka as well as Ranma and Hotaru that you or no else in Nermia knew about them. Nodoka was actually a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Kasumi yells out, shocked, "Missus Saotome, a ninja from the Hidden Leaf!"

Genma says, with a nod, "Indeed, Kasumi! Also, Nodoka has the legendary Kekkai Genkai, the Celestial Embodiment!"

Happosai, Cologne, Principal Kuno, Sasuke 2, Kuno, and Kodachi gasp in shock of this and Sasuke 2 exclaims, surprised, "Celestial Embodiment!"

Happosai yells out, stunned, "No way! It can't be! It's impossible!"

Cologne says, in a serious tone, "The ones that had that power have been dead for centuries!"

Shampoo asks, curiously, "What's 'Celestial Embodiment'?"

Kuno says, seriously, "The 'Celestial Embodiment' Kekkai Genkai is a rare Kekkai Genkai that gives the ones with this power the ability to absorb the DNA of others to use their techniques and special powers as if they own them! It's impossible for Ranma Saotome to have it since the ninja village, the Village Hidden in the Moonlight, have been attacked in the Feudal Era, five hundred years ago!"

Genma says, in a serious tone, "It's true, but it's possible since a former ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village had done experiments on other people, including babies. That ninja's name was Orochimaru!"

Soun thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Orochimaru! Nodoka was given that Kekkai Genkai by that murderer!"_

Ryoga says, seriously, "It's true! Ranma used my techniques including my **Lion Roar Shot** and **Breaking Point**!"

Genma says, in a serious tone, "Orochimaru was the one, who gave Nodoka that Kekkai Genkai, and since Nodoka has that Kekkai Genkai, the same is with Ranma and Hotaru. The reason why the Third Hokage gave Nodoka permission to leave the village since she and the Third were afraid that the higher ups of the Leaf Village would one day decided to use her as a 'breeding stock' for powerful heirs."

Sayuri yells out, angrily, "That's sick!"

Back in the fight, Alexis, Choji, and Temari slowly stands up and Ranma says, his eyes turning into Sharingan eyes, "You geeks better leave or you'll get a one-way trip to Tsukuyomi! First class!"

Cologne yells out, shocked, "The Sharingan!"

Happosai says, in a serious tone, "So, it's true, then! Ranma does have the Sharingan!"

Alexis replies, with a cold annoyed tone, "This isn't over!" Alexis slams a couple of smoke bombs into the ground, covering the SOL members, including Yuka and Eri, in smoke, and when the smoke clears, the SOL girls are gone. Ranma's eyes return to their normal blue color, he turns around, and walks towards the group.

Ranma tells Tsunade, with a smile, "Hey Grandma Tsunade, what's up!?"

Tsunade says, annoyed, "Ranma, I thought that we'd agreed that you'd stop calling me that! You're just as worse as Naruto!"

Yukio comes over to Hotaru and she says, plainly, "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep them from coming here, Hotaru." Just then, the Nermians turn to Yukio and Cologne yells at Yukio, angrily, "Yukio, you knew about Son-in-law's whereabouts and you didn't say anything! I should have known!"

Yukio says, with a snort, "Why should I tell you, baby sister!? You would have forced Ranma into marrying Shampoo!"

Genma yells at Yukio, annoyed, "I should have known that you would keep this a secret from us! We were trying to find Ranma!"

Yukio says, with a deadly glare that could kill if looks could kill, "And what would have you done, Genma Saotome!? The boy was sick of the engagements that you alone sold him to!"

Mrs. Higurashi says, with a snort, "I wouldn't blame Elder Yukio for keeping that a secret from someone like you, Genma."

Genma yells out, in disbelief, "Edna, do you think so poorly of your younger brother!?"

Mrs. Higurashi says, in a snort, "You mean my brother, who manipulates people to do what he wants! He uses their feelings against them to his will! He lies, cheats, and steals! Never thinking about how he hurts others with his actions! He also would be so uncaring that he'll use his own children for his own selfishness and greed by making them to do his dirty work! He cares about no one but himself!"

Kagome says, with a nod, "That pretty much describes him!"

Inuyasha says, with a nod, "Oh yeah!"

Kuno takes out his wooden sword and he says, in a serious tone, "Now that I've found the villainous Saotome, it's time to send him to his resting place! Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" Kuno rushes over to Ranma, but a blade was placed to his neck and he looks to see Azami's katana was placed on his neck.

Azami says, with a deadly glare, "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, samurai boy!"

Ryoga yells out, strongly, "Okay Ranma, start explaining!"

Ranma says, in a cool tone, "What's there to explain!? I've moved on! Deal with it, P-chan!"

Ryoga yells out, angrily, "Shut up! Why did you get a girlfriend while Akane was suff…!?"

Hotaru yells out, seriously, "Suffering!? Don't make me laugh, Hibiki! That tomboy had plenty of chances with my brother and blown every single one of them!"

Tsunade yells out, strongly, "Enough!"

Kakashi says, in a serious tone, "Indeed. It's time for us to get back to the Slifer Red dorm. Now, follow us." Soon after, the group heads off back to the Slifer Red dorms in order for an explanation for what's happening with Shampoo and Kodachi glaring at Azami, who holding hands with Ranma.

(**Back at the `White Dorm'; Sometime soon after**)

Within the `White Dorm', we find Sartorius sitting in his chair in front of his white marble table with the briefcase containing the controls to the Misgarth satellite. Behind him, his SOL members, Choji, Temari, Yuka, Eri, Alexis, Jordan, Akane, and Max assembled together. Temari and Alexis told Sartorius and the others what had happened while Yuka and Eri were comforting Akane, who was sobbing.

Sartorius says, seriously, "I see. You weren't successful with bringing the Leaf ninjas here."

Temari says, in a cold serious tone, "No sir! Ranma Saotome used a mixture of my Jutsu and Kagura's powers against me. We just don't know the full extent of his powers as off yet since he seemed to do some training."

Akane was still sobbing after witnessed another girl in Ranma's arms and this time, it was intentional, and Max says, worriedly, "Poor Akane."

Choji says, in a cold serious tone, "I didn't think that Ranma and Azami would have hooked up yet."

Yuka asks Choji, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Choji says, in a cold serious tone, "When we were at the Leaf Village, Azami was another student trained by Lady Tsunade. She tried to befriend Ranma, Ukyo, Mousse, and Hotaru and she was successful and we believed that she had a thing for Ranma and Ranma the same too. Azami is from the Ookamizuka clan, a clan similar to the Inuzuka clan, but it specializes with wolves instead of dogs. Azami is the fastest in her clan and every boy with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto wanted to be her boyfriend, since she was the first girl to have 'developed' a bit for a twelve year old back in the Academy, but she refused their advances."

Temari says, in a cold plain tone, "From what I've seen that Azami is a kind and gentle girl with a vicious temper. Hotaru seems to like her as well as Ukyo and Nodoka-sensei."

Akane says, while sobbing, "She (sniff) perfect for Ranma! I bet she doesn't hurt Ranma like I've done and Hotaru actually likes her."

Sartorius stands up, walks over to Akane, and he tells her, "Miss Tendo, I know that this may be hurtful for you see your former fiancé with another girl in his arms."

Akane says, while sniffing, "Sir…(sniff)…I pretty much deserve that…! I didn't…(sniff)…expect Ranma to have not moved on! But it hurts…(sniff)…it hurts to deal with this."

Sartorius says, with an evil sly smile, "Miss Tendo, I know how you must feel, but believe me! Things aren't what they seem."

Akane asks, weakly, "What do you mean?"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "What if I told you that Azami Ookamizuka is no better than Shampoo or Kodachi Kuno as well as Ryoga Hibiki?"

Choji yells out, surprised, "What do you mean sir? Azami has been loyal and kind to Ranma!"

Sartorius says, with a serious tone, "Miss Tendo, I've looked into the light and I've found something horrifying about Azami Ookamizuka! It seemed that she's just leading Ranma astray!"

Akane says, stunned with cold anger, "What!?"

Sartorius says, with a nod, "Indeed! Like Ryoga Hibiki with what he did with you, Azami Ookamizuka is using Ranma against you since she was one of the Leaf Village ninja that knew about Ranma's past in Nermia! She's using an underhanded tactic by falsely sympathizing with Ranma with his shortcomings in Nermia and with the help of his Kekkai Genkai and would use him to overthrow the Hokage."

Choji and Temari gasp in shock and Choji yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Akane yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That hussy! I should have known! Like me with that pervert, Ranma is been tricked by that nasty wolf girl! She's just as worse as Shampoo!" Akane wipes her tears from her eyes and she yells out, in a cold angered tone, "That's it! That wolf hussy is going down! I can make up for what I've done to Ranma by taking that rotten wolf down and make her pay!"

Alexis says, in a cold serious tone, "How can you!? She's being protected by the nonbelievers! If they happen to find us anywhere near her, they along with Ranma would attack you!"

Akane says, in a cold serious tone, "I don't care! As long as Ranma is safe from that wolf!"

Yuka says, with a cold sly smile, "Yeah! We'll help too, Akane!"

Eri says, in a cold serious tone, "That rotten wolf girl is going down! No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!"

Sartorius says, in a serious tone, "With the recent power-up on the nonbelievers' side, we have to work fast to bring them into the Light!"

The SOL members yell out, in unison, "Yes sir!"

Author's Note: Hi! It's me! I'm sorry that I couldn't update this story earlier! Also, I need some ideas for my stories where Inuyasha and his family from his human side have an in heritage like the Juraian forms of Inuyasha, Melody, Megumi, Holly, and Izayoi. I need those ideas real fast, please! So, give me those ideas! If you need reference for Izayoi's Juraian heritage, please read Chapter 12 of 'Demon of Darkness'.


End file.
